Can I Ask You Something? III
by QPython
Summary: Another WrestleMania has passed and Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti is still in the WWE. After winning the Money in the Bank match at WrestleMania what’s in store for Machetti in the next year of his WWE career? Story goes parallel to WWE Programming.
1. Scouting the Champions

**Can I Ask You Something? III**

**Summary:** Another WrestleMania has passed and Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti is still in the WWE. After winning the Money in the Bank match at WrestleMania what's in store for Machetti in the next year of his WWE career?

**Pairing:** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE, or any of its superstars, trademarks, gimmicks, and slogans. That stuff belongs to Vince McMahon and all of those other wonderful people. I am merely choosing to write about it because it is fun for me and hopefully everyone reading. But I DO own Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti, he's mine. But I have been known to allow other authors to 'borrow' him for their stories, if you're interested please ask first, otherwise I'll hunt you down and sodimise you with the blunt end of a baseball bat.

**Rating:** T

**--x--**

**Chapter I: Scouting the Champions**

**--x--**

It was Monday March 31st, the day after WrestleMania. In the superstar parking lot at the Citrus Bowl in Orlando Florida, Zack Tyler, Maria Kanellis, Brian Kendrick, and Paul London climbed out of the rent-a-car that London had been driving. The four of them headed for the arena wearing street clothes, all of them were carrying their duffle bags that contained their wrestling gear and respective titles. But in Zack's other hand was the coveted metal Money in the Bank briefcase that he had won last night at WrestleMania.

"I'm telling you right now," Zack told the other three. "If I so much as _see_ a ladder tonight I'm leaving."

"Suck it up, you big baby," retorted Paul.

"Excuse me, but how many times did you fall, jump, or get thrown off of a ladder last night?" asked Zack.

"You might be onto something Zack," agreed Kendrick. "Paul was the only one of us that _didn't_ wrestle last night."

"But I didn't lose," London reminded him. "The only one of you three that actually won their match is bandage boy over there."

"Hey!" exclaimed Zack in indignation when Paul mentioned the bandages he currently had wrapped around his entire lower-body. "One, it was totally worth it, two I'd like to see you get slammed through a ladder back-first and not have your ribs taped up."

"Don't remind me," scolded Maria. "Mickie and Ashley had to restrain me to keep me from running out there to check on you. You're lucky you only bruised suffered from a bruised spine after all the bumps you took. And if I see Ken Anderson tonight, I'm going to kill him."

"Just be sure to hide the body," advised Kendrick. "And make sure there are no witnesses around when you do it." Paul, Zack, and Maria stopped walking and stared at Brian. "What?"

"Paul, Maria, remind me never to find myself alone in a room with Brian," Zack told the other two.

"Speak for yourself," said Paul. "I'm the one who has to room with him."

"Good point," agreed Zack. "Now, if any of you want to get in there before the show starts I suggest we go through now."

"And I'm sure _everyone_ is going to want Mr. Money in the Bank's autograph," commented Maria. As Maria had guessed when the four of them were going through the arena people were constantly asking for Machetti's autograph, they were out there a good twenty minutes before they managed to get inside.

But once they had gotten inside they were met by Brian Gewirtz, Raw lead writer, who immediately handed Zack a t-shirt. "You're going to be wearing that tonight. It's the one that won the poll."

Zack put down his bag and the Money in the Bank briefcase then unfolded the t-shirt and held it up in front of him. It was a traditional black WWE style t-shirt, the front had a cartoon face with long brown hair on it. Half of the face was covered in blood, causing it to look like Tommy Dreamer's Innovator of Violence t-shirt. But despite the blood the cartoon Machetti was smirking. Zack smiled and shook his head then turned the shirt around, on the back it read; **So DETERMINED it's almost STUPID**.

Maria, Paul, and Brian immediately started laughing after reading the shirt, "Zack, that's pretty accurate," giggling Maria earning her a glare from the depicted superstar.

"Zack, you're in for a busy week," Gewirtz informed him. "You'll be appearing on Raw, ECW, and Smackdown." At Zack's shocked look Gewirtz quickly continued. "You'll only have one match, but you're going to have at least one segment per show."

"I guess that's the consequences of winning this thing, huh?" questioned Zack as he motioned to the briefcase that he had put on the ground so he could look at the new t-shirt.

"Well, I know you can handle it," Gewirtz told him. "That's why we picked you." With that Gewirtz headed off.

"Looks like I'm in for a fun week and a lot of TV time," commented Zack.

**--x--**

Raw was now on the air, live from Orlando Florida. The opening (which now featured Machetti hanging upside down to get the Money in the Bank briefcase) played and the pyro went off. JR welcomed everyone to the show and advertised Ric Flair's Farewell Address. _My Time Is Now_ sounded through the arena and the fans did their usual reaction awaiting John Cena… BUT HE DIDN'T COME OUT! The music cut and the fans started booing, but then _Time to Play the Game_ hit and the fans cheered loudly for Triple H. BUT HHH DIDN'T COME OUT EITHER!! The fans booed even louder now, clearly upset.

But the boos only go louder as _Burn in My Light_ played and WWE Champion Randy Orton DID come out. Orton was dressed in a collared shirt and a pair of jeans, clearing he was here to gloat over his win last night, not compete. Orton slowly made his way down to the ring and got in, then got a mic. "Expecting someone else?" asked Orton, he paused and allowed the fans to react with a _**You Suck**_chant.

"You know all week I wasn't whether or not I was going to win at WrestleMania," said Orton. "It was who was gonna beat me. John Cena…" Orton paused as the fans cheered (and booed a little bit), "or Triple H…" Orton paused again and the fans cheered. "No one thought that I was going to win." Orton turned to the crowd and continued, "You people never wanted to give me any credit. Well now, whether you like it, or not, you have no choice but to show me RESPECT!" In response the fans booed, vocalizing their first amendment rights.

Orton held the WWE Championship up above his head and the fans booed even louder. "Now you people never liked hearing the laundry list before, but guess what? You're sure as hell gonna hear it again right now. SHAWN MICHAELS…CHRIS JERICHO… JEFF HARDY… TRIPLE H… JOHN CENA… AND A REMARKABLE VICTORY IN THE MAIN EVEN OF WRESTLEMANIA!!" Orton calmed down a little, then continued. "Now sure, sure, Triple H and John Cena, they're gonna was a rematch, but they don't deserve it. I don't need to prove anything to them, or any of you! Forget the Hulkamania Era, forget the Attitude Era, we are all now living in the age… of… ORTON!" The fans booed as Orton held up the title again, but then JBL's theme hit and the fans booed even louder as Layfield came out from the back wearing a suit and his white cowboy hat.

JBL got in the ring and stood in front of Orton and waited for his music to cut and the crowd to quiet. "You're right," began JBL. "Cena and Triple H don't deserve a championship match, I, on the other hand, do. You have the audacity to come out here and brag about your match last night at WrestleMania? Randy, it was pathetic. You walked out WWE Champion, because you were lucky. Your entire championship reign has been predicated on luck. My WWE… LOOK AT ME, BOY!!" Orton grinned smugly then faced JBL and walked closer. "Me WWE Championship reign with _that_ championship, the longest in Smackdown television history was predicated on dominance. I win my matches decisively, look at my match at WrestleMania, it took what was supposed to be the toughest guy in the WWE and I beat him, Finlay, and his little mutant son at their own game; a Belfast Brawl. You, you can't beat me, you never will be able to beat me. I am declaring right now my candidacy as the Number One Contender for the WWE Championship. They say I've passed the torch, I WANT MY DAMN TORCH BACK!! Bad news for these people, you think they dislike you as champion, they're gonna hate me."

With that JBL dropped the mic and left the ring and his music hit. "HEY! HEY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE…"

Orton suddenly cut off and JBL stopped walking up the entrance ramp as _Riot Time_ hit. The fans started cheering as Intercontinental Champion Machetti came out from the back wearing his new t-shirt and pair of jeans, but holding the IC title and the Money in the Bank briefcase. Machetti jogged down the entrance ramp and stopped in front of JBL, who glared at him for daring to interrupt his exit. Machetti smirked then stepped to the side and motioned for JBL to go passed him, which the Texas Tycoon quickly did, Machetti then quickly ran the rest of the way down to the ring and climbed up onto the ring apron, then got in and picked up JBL's discarded mic.

"Sorry," Machetti apologized to Orton without seeming to mean it. "I heard you and JBL ranting so I figured I'd come down here and do a little rant of my own." Machetti paused and despite admitting he was about to rant about something the fans cheered and started a _**Machetti**_ chant. "Now since you and JBL were both talking about your matches at WrestleMania, I'd like to bring up _my_ match at WrestleMania. I beat seven other guys in a ladder match, to win _this_…" Machetti cut off and held the Money in the Bank Briefcase up in front of him. Orton glanced up at it, before staring back at Machetti. "That's right, you're not only now in the presence of the WWE Intercontinental Champion, but also, MISTER MONEY IN THE BANK!" Again Machetti paused and the fans cheered and started another _**Machetti**_ chant.

"Orton, I was in the back listening to you run down your little laundry list," continued Machetti. "But one name that I didn't hear… was mine. Randy, in case you forgot, I was the one who held that title before John Cena, the guy who had to _relinquish_ the WWE Championship due to an injury. I didn't get a rematch and was pushed to the back of the line while you paraded around here doing your little torch passing ceremonies and claiming to have beaten everyone, but now… that all changes." Machetti once again held up the briefcase. "I can cash this in whenever I want in the next year, and get myself the WWE Championship rematch that I never got in the first place. Orton, you haven't beaten me, and when I finally cash this thing in, I'll see to it that you never will."

"Finally?" repeated Orton. "What's the matter? Afraid to cash it in now? Afraid that I'll beat you just like a beat everyone else? What makes you think that you of all people can beat me?"

"I'll show you right now," replied Machetti as he put down his briefcase and his title then pulled off his shirt, revealing the tape wrapped around abdomen going from his waist to right below his chest. "Alright, come on _champ_, let's do this!"

Orton stared at the tap Machetti had wrapped around himself and started laughing. "Are you serious? Do you seriously expect to beat me when you're in that condition?"

"Actually… no," admitted Machetti. Orton looked confused as Machetti smirked at him while the fans began cheering, he didn't know that someone had just gotten in the ring behind him. "I'll beat you when I'm good and ready, but for now… heads up!" Machetti took a step back as the superstar behind Orton suddenly grabbed him and spun him around, TWIST OF FATE BY MATT HARDY!! The fans cheered and started chanting _**Hardy**_ as Matt stood over Orton and stared down at him. Machetti came over and raised Hardy's arm up into the air, causing the fans to cheer even louder. Then he quickly let go of Matt's arm, grabbed his shirt, briefcase, and title, then left the ring. Raw cut to the commercial with Matt Hardy still standing over Randy Orton.

**--x--**

Raw came back and Matt Hardy was shown walking backstage, "WHO THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ATTACKING MY CHAMPION!!" demanded Regal as he charged over.

"I'll tell you who I am," answered Hardy. "I'm the guy who hasn't forgotten what Randy Orton did to me, the guy who wants Randy Orton."

"WELL IF YOU WANTED A MATCH YOU SHOULD HAVE COME TO ME THIS IS MY SHOW!" shouted Regal.

"Well you know what he did, he kicked me in my appendix when it was gone!" argued Hardy. "You know what else he did punted me in the head, he took three months of my career."

"But this is my show…" said Regal.

"Well I'm coming to you right now!" interrupted Hardy. "I want Randy Orton, in that ring."

"If you want a match with him, I'm gonna have to think about it," said Regal, Hardy glared at him then turned and headed off.

Suddenly someone came from behind Regal and patted him on the shoulder, the camera panned to the side to reveal Machetti, who was once again wearing his t-shirt. "Kids these days," said Machetti. "They have no patience."

"And you're one to talk aren't you?" questioned Regal.

"Oh no, I learned my lesson," replied Machetti. "That's why I went out and won this thing," Machetti smirked and held up the Money in the Bank briefcase. "If can have a championship match any time I want, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"If you're going to use that attitude, then maybe you didn't learn the lesson properly," said Regal. "I actually wanted to speak with you, come with me."

"If this is about that funny tasting coffee you got today, it wasn't me," Machetti quickly said.

"What?"

"Oh, uh… never mind, then," Machetti quickly backpedaled. "What did you want?"

"I need to talk to you about a few things," explained Regal, "come with me." Machetti shrugged then he and Regal walked off and the cameras cut to the ring where Cade and Murdoch's theme music was playing.

**--x--**

Raw came back from a commercial break, Shawn Michaels had just said to the crowd and said that he was the showstopper last night, just like he had been asked to be. But the cameras were now rolling backstage and Machetti was shown still talking with Regal. "So you're sure they can work together?" asked Regal.

"Yeah, I dealt with it," answered Machetti. "All it took was a long length of rope, two folding chairs, and the key to an unused locker room. Your tag team champions will be able to compete tonight without a problem."

"Good," said Regal. "And as for the match later, I'll tell you again, I don't want you at ringside before, during, or after."

"Right," agreed Machetti.

"And if you I see you out there, I'll strip you of your title and that briefcase you just won," said Regal.

"Yeah, I got it, don't go out there," Machetti nodded. "I'm supposed to let Santino fight Maria one-on-one in an Anything Goes…" Machetti cut off when he and Regal noticed Shawn Michaels walking down the hall.

Shawn stopped in front of them and Regal quickly sad, "You did what you had to do," before heading off.

"I actually agreed with our esteemed General Manager," said Machetti. "You were asked to go out there and be the Showstopper, and to be the Heartbreak Kid. You went all out at WrestleMania just like you would have if it was me in that ring. No one blames you…" Machetti suddenly trailed off when he saw Batista standing nearby staring at Michaels. "Well… almost nobody blames you."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Michaels as he walked off. The camera cut to the ring and showed the World Tag Team Champions, Paul London and Brian Kendrick already in it, due to some intervention by Machetti, they had made up and were now working as a team again. All it took was Machetti tying them both to a pair of chairs and locking them in a locker room. But that was all in the past now, currently London and Kendrick were staring at the entrance ramp awaiting the appearance of their opponents Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes.

**--x--**

Raw was still live, and Santino Marella was in the back doing squats, but when he saw Maria coming he quickly skipped from five to eighty-eight. "Well, what a surprise Maria," commented Santino. "Back from the veterinarian? Did you get your shots for rabies after kissing Snoopy the Dog? Huh? Did he take you for dinner? Kibbles and bits?"

"Santino, please," pleaded Maria. "Please stop, I've been looking all over for you, and I just don't understand. Why do you insist on having this, Anything Goes Match with me? I even went to William Regal and asked him to stop the match and he said that only you can. So what's this about, is it because I beat you last week? I thought you'd be able to calm down, because last night, you're team won at WrestleMania."

"That's the problem right dere Maria," said Santino. "I shoulda been Money in the Bank Match, in the Royal Battle, but no, I'm stuck with the lowest form of Sports Entertainment, WWE Divas. It was demeaning, my skills were wasted! WW divas should not even be competing. Dey should be at home looking pretty walking around making pasta and making babies." The fans could be heard loudly responding to Santino's sexist comments. "We're going to have this match, I need to release some frustration. Unless Maria, you know another way I can find release…"

**SLAP!!** Maria smacked Santino clean across the face, causing his head to snap to the side. Maria glared at Santino as he held his cheek and laughed, "FINE!" screamed Santino, "HAVE IT YOUR WAY MARIA! YOU ARE JUST DA COMPANY JOINT! PUFF AND PASS!!"

Maria went to slap Santino again, but this time he caught her hand. Suddenly someone rammed into Santino and slammed him back into the wall then repeatedly beat him on the head with a metal briefcase. Machetti stepped back and let a now bloody Santino fall down to the floor. "There, problem solved," said Machetti simply.

Maria stared from Machetti to Santino in shock and surprise. "What did you just do? You could get in trouble! Regal told me you're not allowed to interfere in the match!"

"That's right," agreed Machetti. "His words were and I quote, 'I don't want to see you at ringside, before, during, or after the match, or else I will strip you of your title and that briefcase you just won,' end quote. I'm not at ringside, I'm backstage. Now all you need to do is hit him with a DDT or something and it should be over."

Maria smiled then quickly hugged Machetti and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks."

"Any time," replied Machetti. "Now let's get out of here before they find us with the body. I can think of a few people who would like to hear what he said before he… fell."

"But he didn't fall," Maria reminded Machetti. "You…"

"Yeah, I know," agreed Machetti. "But if they don't see us here, and me holding a bloody metal briefcase, the people that find him won't." Maria nodded and they quickly ran off together. The camera showed the bloody Santino still slumped against the wall, then cut to the ring for the Orton/Hardy match.

From there the show continued as scheduled Maria fought Santino, who had a bandage on his head during the match. After kicking him in the midsection Maria went for a DDT, but Santino shoved her off of him and knocked her down. But then the rest of the WWE Divas came out and helped Maria beat him after taking offense to what Machetti had told them that Santino had said about them. Of course when Machetti mention it he might have added a few _colorful_ details, but still, the Divas took offense to it and got their revenge by helping Maria win the match.

Then later on that night Ric Flair gave his Farewell Address and Triple H came out and thanked Flair, then he called out the Four Horsemen, Batista, Ricky the Dragon Steamboat, Harley Race, Greg Valentine, Dean Malenko, Chris Jericho, John Cena, Flair's family, and Shawn Michaels, all of whom thanked Flair and hugged him. HHH then called out the rest of the WWE Roster. Machetti looked incredibly short walking in between Big Show and Kane, both of whom had a good foot on him height wise. Then the roster and all the fans broke out a _**THANK YOU RIC **_chant of epic proportions, and with that Raw went off the air.

**--x--**

ECW was airing on SciFi from Miami Florida, after a recap of the 24-man Battle Royal and the ECW Championship Match from WrestleMania a red blast of pyro went off then_ Slow Chemical_ hit as the new ECW World Champion Kane came down to the ring and then did his usual taunt and had pyro blast up out from all of the ring posts. Then Kane got a mic.

"At WrestleMania it had the satisfaction of unleashing my destruction on twenty-three other men," began Kane in his usual creepy voice. "I defeated the likes of Snitsky, Mark Henry, and the Great Khali, EARNING the right to face Chavo Guerrero for the ECW Championship. And later that night, when I finally faced Chavo…" Kane paused and laughed demonically before continuing, "I decimated him in a mere eight seconds, to become THE NEW ECW CHAMPION!!" Kane paused while the fans cheered and the camera got a close-up of the title around his waist. "ECW…" Kane was cut off as the fans started chanting _**E… C… W!**_"ECW," repeated Kane. "Has had some of the most exciting, spectacular, and brutal moments in Sports Entertainment. But now that I'm Champion, you haven't seen anything yet!"

Kane laughed while the fans cheered but suddenly _Riot Time_ hit causing the fans to cheer as Machetti came out from the back carrying the Money in the Bank Briefcase which had the WWE Intercontinental Title wrapped around it. Kane faced Machetti as he ran down to the ring and slid inside, then quickly got a mic. "Surprised to see me?" asked Machetti when he turned to face Kane.

"Not particularly," replied Kane as he stared at Machetti. "I see you had a good day Sunday too."

"You could say that," agreed Machetti. "But in my haste to warn you that I _might_ be coming after your title, I forgot to mention something."

"Then I suggest you say it," Kane warned him. "Because if you're out here to do what I think you're gonna do, you won't have such a good night tonight."

"Come on Kane, you're smarter than that," replied Machetti with a smirk. "I'm simply scouting the competition. I told you two nights ago, I'm gonna cash this baby in when I'm good and ready. And believe it or not, I'm really considering it."

"Are you also considering what I'll do to you, when you get in the ring with me?" asked Kane.

"Yeah," admitted Machetti. "You see, I'm not allowed to wrestle on ECW anymore, due to losing that match against Tommy Dreamer a little over a year ago. That added a stipulation to my contract which made it so I could never wrestle in an ECW ring again. But this Money in the Bank contract, allows me to fight for any championship I want, anywhere I want. It voids out that clause in my contract, so if I cash this thing in for an ECW Championship match, in an ECW ring. Things would just pick up from there. See, _hypothetically speaking_, if I were to cash this in right now, and if I were to _hypothetically _beat you and win the ECW Championship, it would be a huge loophole in that clause of my contract. I'd be ECW Champion, but I wouldn't be allowed to wrestle on ECW, that means it would have to be re-written. Winning back the WWE Championship may be tempting, but winning back the right to wrestle on ECW and winning back the ECW Championship is almost just as tempting."

"That t-shirt of yours really suits you," commented Kane. The camera quickly got a shot of the 'So determined it's almost stupid' written on the back of Machetti's shirt. "Because you'd have to be an idiot to think you could beat me."

"Well you'll have to wait and see won't you?" quipped Machetti. "I was stupid enough to keep wrestling at WrestleMania after being put through that ladder, and look where that got me…" Machetti held up the Money in the Bank Briefcase which was still wrapped in the IC title. Machetti smirked at Kane then dropped the mic and started to back up to the ropes and get out of the ring, but before he could, _This Fire Burns_ played. CM Punk came out from the back to a loud ovation from the crowd. Punk ran down to the ring and quickly got inside, he stared at Machetti and picked up the mic that he had dropped then stepped back so he could see the ECW Champion and the Intercontinental Champion at the same time.

"And what do you want exactly?" demanded Kane as he glared at Punk.

"Take it easy big fella," said Punk. "You see, while I'll admit, I'm upset about not winning the Money in the Bank Match, I'm also a little jealous. See, despite my best efforts, Machetti over there won himself a contract for a championship match any time over the next year," Punk glanced at Machetti, who showed off the briefcase containing the contract in question. Then Punk turned and faced Kane, "But you on the other hand, went and won yourself a championship, the same championship I've wanted to reclaim after I lost it to Chavo Guerrero." Punk paused and stared at the ECW Championship around Kane's waist, "Now, while Machetti has the guaranteed contract, I was sort of hoping you'd be willing to give _me_ a title match. It's up to you, it could be tonight, it could be next week, it could be next month, I just want the shot."

_Ooooh Chavo! _Kane, and CM Punk stood in the middle of the ring and faced the entrance ramp as former ECW Champion Chavo Guerrero came out onto the stage. Machetti shrugged then went over to the corner behind CM Punk and sat on the top turnbuckle. "Stop, stop right there!" Chavo called out. "No one, no one, and I mean no one, is getting an ECW title match before me! Kane, your victory on Sunday was nothing but a fluke!"

"A fluke?" repeated Kane. "Chavo, I beat you in eight seconds!"

"Which has gotta be some sort of record," said Punk. "Eight seconds, Chavo think of it this way, look on the bright side, not only did you make history by losing the title at WrestleMania, you did it in record fashion buddy! "Ladies and gentlemen, you're looking at one of the record holders for having the shortest match in WrestleMania history! CONGRATULATIONS CHAVITO!" Machetti and a bunch of the fans applauded and cheered Chavo sarcastically.

"Ha, ha ha ha," laughed Chavo. "Very funny, at WrestleMania I did something that no one else had to do. I had to be prepared for twenty four different opponents!"

"He's got a point Punk," commented Machetti from the corner, he had been tossed a mic. "I mean, all we did was prepare ourselves to get thrown off of a bunch of ladders by six other guys. I mean, we clearly have no idea what it takes to lay down an open challenge. And Kane over there, what did he do?" Machetti paused and looked at Kane thoughtfully, "Oh yeah, he beat those other twenty-three superstars that Chavo had to be prepared for, then managed to outsmart the former champion over there and beat him in record time."

"KANE ATTACKED ME FROM BEHIND!" snapped Chavo. "Because he knows, he knows that he can't beat me face-to-face! Next time Kane, I promise you, I promise you I'm gonna be ready for your little game!" Chavo paused and then addressed the fans, "And then all of you, all of you, will once again be proud to call me your ECW Champion."

"I'm gonna have to disagree with you there," Machetti cut in. Then he glanced over his shoulder at the crowd, "Hey, anyone here want to demonstrate what the arena would sound like if Chavo won the championship back?" In response the fans booed louder than ever and started a _**CHAVO SUCKS **_chant that could be heard even outside of the arena. "That didn't sound like a proud audience to me."

"Oh… oh yeah…" said Chavo as he thought quickly. "Well in the meantime, tonight the two of you that can _actually compete_ on this brand will be in a match together." Machetti looked offended, while CM Punk and Kane glared at each other. "But don't be upset, I talked to Armando Estrada and you will be in a match together, but not as opponents, AS PARTNERS!" Kane and Punk again stared at each other, neither of them was extremely vocal about that arrangement.

"And you're going to face…" continued Chavo. "Me, and somebody, I'm sorry to say Punk and Machetti, feels he has a little unfinished business with you left over from Sunday."

_AIN'T NO STOPPIN' ME NOO!!_ Shelton Benjamin's theme hit and the Gold Standard came out and stood on the stage next to Chavo. "Hey Machetti, are you feelin' lucky?" asked Benjamin. "Because the only reason you're sitting there with that briefcase…" Shelton paused while Machetti held up the briefcase wrapped in the IC title without getting off of his seat on the top turnbuckle. "Is because two other men were tipping me over while I was standing at the top of a ladder, and then if a twenty foot drop wasn't enough, try going through a ladder on the way down!"

"HEY HOLD ON JUST A DAMN SECOND!" snapped Machetti he quickly jumped off of the top turnbuckle then walked forward so he was standing in between Punk and Kane. "I know EXACTLY how it feels fall off of a ladder through a ladder! IN FACT! SOMEONE _SLAMMED_ ME OFF OF THE LADDER THROUGH THE OTHER LADDER!" Machetti put down his briefcase and once again pulled off his shirt, showing off the bandages he still had wrapped around him. "I bruised my spine and my ribs from that bump, but that didn't stop me from getting back in there and winning the match!"

"Yeah, I did the same thing!" exclaimed Benjamin. "I came back after going through a ladder, but when you did your little 'Batman impression' I was out cold on the floor! The only reason you got that thing, was because I wasn't in the ring! YOU WERE LUCKY!"

"Lucky?" repeated Machetti, he turned to Punk for a second, "Hey, how does Jericho get those guys in the back to roll footage he wants?"

"He says something about 'monkeys' I think," answered Punk.

"Alright… MONKEYS! ROLL THE FOOTAGE FROM MY WRESTLEMANIA ENTRANCE!" Chavo and Shelton turned around and glanced at the TitanTron.

_Jericho's theme stopped and was replaced by Riot Time earning a loud ovation from the Orlando crowd. Machetti came out from the back wearing his black shorts and the Intercontinental Title around his waist and stood at the top of the entrance ramp. Machetti bent forward then shot up and did a standing back-flip a huge blast of white pyro exploded up on the entrance ramp creating a blinding white light behind Machetti. "And finally, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, MACHETTI!!" Machetti sprinted down the entrance ramp then dropped down and slid under both of the ladders before standing up, taking off his title belt, and getting in the ring._

"See that?" asked Machetti when the footage stopped. "I went under those ladders for a reason, I'm not overly superstitious, but this way the only _luck_ I'd have in the match would be _bad_ luck. I wanted to prove that I didn't need luck to win the match. And Shelton, the only reason you were out cold on the floor, WAS BECAUSE I PUT YOU THERE!! SO DON'T YOU GIVE ME ANY OF THAT 'I GOT LUCKY' CRAP!" Machetti stood in between Kane and Punk and glared at Benjamin. "I won that match because I beat the other seven superstars in the match up, and if anyone wants to prove otherwise…" Machetti paused and stared at Punk who was standing beside him, "and I mean _anyone_, I'll face you on the brand I _can_ wrestle on. Hell, we can even make it a title match. But for tonight, Mr. _Gold Standard_ you're gonna take on CM Punk and the ECW World Champion, Kane!"

Benjamin and Guerrero glared down into the ring, while Machetti, Punk, and Kane all glared up at the stage. With that ECW went to a commercial break and from there it went normally, the main event was the Punk/Kane vs. Guerrero/Benjamin tag team match and Punk got the pin after hitting the GTS.

**--x--**

Friday Night Smackdown was airing from Miami Florida and had come back from a commercial break, previously Jesse and Festus had beaten Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins in a tag team match.

The fans popped loudly when Mr. Money in the Bank and Intercontinental Champion was shown walking backstage. Machetti was dressed in his 'So Determined it's Almost Stupid' t-shirt and pair of jeans and was carrying his two namesakes with him. Machetti reached a door marked 'General Manager's Office' knocked, then let himself in. The sight that greeted Machetti was Raw General Manager William Regal, Smackdown General Manager Vickie Guerrero, ECW General Manager Armando Estrada, and Assistant Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long, former World Champion Edge and former ECW World Champion Chavo Guerrero all waiting for him.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm in trouble?" Machetti asked rhetorically. "Regal, did you really come out all this way just to see me?"

"No I did not you little braggart!" snapped Regal. "I wanted to tell you that I do not approve of what you did to Santino Marella on Monday!"

"Look, Regal, he lost that match the second he insulted the divas," argued Machetti. "They were going to interfere whether I attacked him or not. Besides, when I attacked him it wasn't _really_ because of the match, it was because he insulted Maria and made a crack about her being some kind of a whore. That's not gonna fly, and I know Edge over there has my back on this type of thing."

"Maria _is_ a whore," replied Edge. "I mean why else would she pose for Playboy and kiss Snoop Dogg?"

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" yelled Machetti as he charged at Edge, but Regal, Long, Estrada, and Chavo managed to hold him back. "See?" Machetti said to Regal. "Maria doesn't have a match with Edge. But I went to attack him because he insulted Maria. Thanks for having my back Edge." Edge looked at Machetti in horror, he had helped to prove the IC Champion's point!

"Fine," conceded Regal. "I'll take you off the hook. But you still have a match tonight."

"Is that right?" asked Machetti.

"Si, dat is right Amigo," answered Estrada. "General Manager Vickie Guerrero and I used the Smackdown and ECW Talent Exchange program to come up with your match."

"Machetti," said Vickie, "tonight you're going to be going one-on-one with Big Daddy V!"

"And just so we're clear," Regal said to Machetti. "There is to be no interaction with either of the participants before that bell rings."

"Aww, Regal, I knew you'd look you for me, you big softy!" said Machetti.

"I did no such thing," protested Regal. "I just wanted to make sure that you didn't attack your opponent before the match started."

"Yes," agreed Machetti. "But you said that 'there is to be no interaction with either of the participants before that bell rings'. That means that no one is allowed to jump me from behind, giving me a fair shot at actually winning the thing."

"Not with those injuries it doesn't," Chavo told Machetti, making reference to Machetti's bruised back and ribs.

"There is a bit of good news, playa," chimed in Long. "Everyone else is banned from ringside _during_ the match as well."

"They are!?" asked Chavo and Edge at the same time.

"Yup," answered Long. "And that's including Big Daddy V's handler Matt Striker, if anyone comes down to the ring during the match, they'll be suspended and fined."

"Aww, Teddy, and I thought you hated me too!" said Machetti.

"Well you and I aren't exactly on good terms, dog. The no interference stipulation refers to everyone," clarified Long. "So that includes anyone that might interfere on your behalf if they see you getting manhandled."

"Wow, you guys really put your heads together on this," commented Machetti. "Don't worry, I won't let you down. I'll beat Big Daddy V for all of you." Machetti smirked and left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Doesn't he understand that we _want_ him to get hurt?" Vickie asked.

"Now you see what I have to deal with every week," Regal reminded her.

"I am _so_ sorry," apologized Vickie. The cameras then cut to the ring for an interview with Shawn Michaels.

**--x--**

Big Show and the Great Khali had had just had their confrontation after Khali attacked Miz, Morrison, Yang, and Moore after the tag team match. The cameras went to the back and showed Machetti warming up with Tommy Dreamer and Colin Delaney standing nearby.

"Machetti, I've never regretted winning a match more than I regret beating you in that match a year ago," Dreamer told Machetti. "You have the kind of passion I'm trying to show to Colin over here, you have the true ECW never-say-die attitude and it's a shame that you can't wrestle on that brand any more."

"Hey, Tommy, chill out," said Machetti. "If I won that match I'd be known as the Innovator of Violence right now, that's your title. Besides, now that I'm Mr. Money in the Bank, I have a chance to end all that."

"Are you really gonna cash in the Money in the Bank for a shot at the ECW title though?" asked Dreamer.

"I might," replied Machetti. "All three world titles are tempting. The Smackdown World Heavyweight Championship is the only one that I haven't held yet. I don't think very many superstars can say that they've held the World title on all three brands. I _was_ gonna say the same thing to Undertaker tonight, but I think I'll opt to stay back here and do some scouting. I'll watch his match with Kane and see if I can find any weaknesses that the two of them have."

"How can you talk so casually about fighting giants like them?" asked Colin. "I've fought Kane before… it wasn't pretty. And I've fought Big Daddy V too… that was even uglier. How can you be calm about all of this? You're already injured. Big Daddy V can throw you around like a rag doll… _he'll eat you!_"

"I'm gonna tell you right now," said Machetti. "NOBODY throws Mr. Money in the Bank around like a rag doll. And NO ONE tries to eat the WWE Intercontinental Champion! Colin, watch my match closely, I'll put on a clinic and show you how to cut a big man like Big Daddy V down to size, and then beat him in a match." With that Machetti picked up his briefcase and the title that was wrapped around it and headed off, "Later."

"See, that's the kind of passion and determination you need to have," Dreamer said to Colin.

"But have you read his shirt?" asked Delaney. "_So Determined it's Almost Stupid_ does he know what he's getting into?"

"Have you seen who he hangs out with?" asked Dreamer. "Paul London and Brian Kendrick are out of it too, and I'm not gonna say anything about the girl he's dating because he'll come back here and try to kick my ass. On top of that, how many people do you know that will go up to Kane and have a casual conversation with him? Many of the greatest competitors in history are known to be a little crazy."

"Wow," said Colin. "I can't wait 'till I get my own t-shirt!" Dreamer just stared at Colin as the cameras faded and Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

Smackdown came back from the commercial break and the bell rang again to get everyone's attention. "The following match is scheduled for one fall, and by order of all three WWE General Managers, any interfering superstars will be suspended and fined." _Riot Time_ sounded through the arena and the fans cheered loudly as Machetti came out from the back with his Money in the Bank Briefcase and the Intercontinental Title wrapped around it.

"Introducing first, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and fifteen pounds, he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, Mr. Money in the Bank, MACHETTI!" Machetti ran down to the ring and slid inside, he left the briefcase on the mat and went to the corner then climbed up onto the middle rope in the corner and held out his arms, Machetti back-flipped out of the corner and landed in the middle of the ring, at the same time white pyro erupted from the top of all four ring posts, but there was still no missing the wince Machetti had done when he landed. Machetti picked up his title and the briefcase and put them down in the corner, then took off his shirt and threw it into the crowd, revealing the bandages that were wrapped around him going from his chest down to his waist.

Machetti's music was cut and was replaced by _Bust the Seams_ as Big Daddy V came out from the back. "And the opponent, from Harlem New York, weighing in at four hundred eighty seven pounds, BIG DADDY V!!" For the first time since coming out to the ring, Machetti looked uncertain, wrestling a near five hundred pound man when you're at one hundred percent is hard enough, but when you're less the one hundred percent, its damn near impossible. BDV slowly came down to the ring, then stepped over the top rope and got in and approached the middle of the ring, the referee glanced at Big Daddy V then at Machetti before calling for the bell.

Machetti and Big Daddy V met in the middle of the ring and stood there staring at each other for a moment. The cameras zoomed out to get a better view of the massive size difference. Big Daddy V was a good eight inches taller and at four eighty seven he weighed over two times what Machetti did. Machetti had somehow found himself in a match against an opponent who was literally two times the size of him, but for some reason, he still looked confident. Only time would tell if Machetti could maintain that confidence through the match.

Big Daddy V slowly stepped forward, and as a result, Machetti stepped back. BDV advanced on Machetti and eventually got him backed up into a corner. Big Daddy V swung at Machetti for a punch, but Machetti suddenly dropped down and rolled passed him, then shot up and kicked him hard in the back of the left knee. Machetti brought his foot back and kicked BDV in the back of the knee again, the sound of Machetti's boot making contact with the back of Big Daddy V was loud enough for the fans in the third tier to hear. But BDV brought his arm around and elbowed Machetti in the head, causing him to roll halfway across the ring before getting back up.

Big Daddy V turned back around and faced Machetti, then held his arms out to the side and did the 'V' taunt. Big Daddy V charged across the ring at Machetti, but Machetti ran at him then dropped down and slid in between Big Daddy V's legs. Machetti jumped up off of the mat and into the air then drove his feet into the back of Big Daddy V's left knee for a dropkick. BDV staggered forward into the ropes and Machetti quickly went after him and kicked the back of his knee a couple more times.

Big Daddy V suddenly brought his arm back and elbowed Machetti in the face, knocking Machetti backwards. BDV turned around and grabbed Machetti by the throat then tossed him in to the corner. Machetti hit the turnbuckles back-first and dropped down to his knees with a painful sounding grunt. But Machetti suddenly dropped down to the mat and rolled under the bottom rope and down to the floor. It was just in time, because Big Daddy V ended up running full speed into the corner. While still on the outside Machetti grabbed Big Daddy V's ankles and pulled them forward, tripping BDV and knocking him on his back.

The referee came over and started the ring out count after warning Machetti to get in the ring, ONE! Machetti didn't listen to the referee and quickly grabbed Big Daddy V's left leg and lifted it up into the air, then slammed it down on the edge of the ring apron, causing the back of the knee to feel most of the impact. The referee continued the ring out count TWO! Machetti kept his hold on Big Daddy V's leg, but then he swung it to the side and smashed the knee into the ring post. Machetti pulled Big Daddy V's leg back then smashed it into the ring post once again. The referee continued counting, THREE… FOUR! Machetti took Big Daddy V's leg and lifted it up again, then once again slammed the back of the knee down on the edge of the ring apron. The referee counted FIVE, the shouted "GET IN THE RING!" Machetti shrugged his shoulders and let go of Big Daddy V's leg, then rolled under the bottom rope and got back in the ring.

Machetti got into the middle of the ring and watched Big Daddy V drag himself out of the corner and pull himself back up to his feet. Machetti smirked when he saw BDV struggling to support his weight with his left leg. Big Daddy V glared across the ring at Machetti, then he slowly charged at Machetti, but Machetti rushed at Big Daddy V and slid between his legs and out of the ring. Big Daddy V turned around and lifted his left leg over the top rope so he could follow Machetti out of the ring, but that proved to be a mistake, Machetti suddenly jumped up into the air and kicked BDV hard in the knee. Big Daddy V pulled his leg back into the ring and dropped down to his knees on the mat.

Machetti rolled back into the ring and stood up in the middle and started at BDV, a smirk appeared on Machetti's face when he saw Big Daddy V down on his knees. He had accomplished what he had set out to do when he attacked Big Daddy V's left knee, he had chopped down the giant down to a more manageable size. Machetti walked behind Big Daddy V who was pulling himself up with the ropes, then jumped up and drove his feet into the big man's back for a corkscrew dropkick. BDV fell forward onto his face, but Machetti quickly got back up and ran to the ropes on the other side of the ring. Machetti bounced off of the ropes and came back, then dropped down and drove his feet into Big Daddy V's side for a baseball slide, sending Big Daddy V rolling under the bottom rope and down to the floor.

Machetti sat up and motioned for the referee to do his job and start the count out. The referee counted ONE… TWO… THREE… FOUR, before Big Daddy V even started to move. At FIVE, BDV pushed himself up off of the mat but after SIX… SEVEN…. Big Daddy V managed to get up and rolled into the ring right before the EIGHT count. BDV pulled himself up pulled himself up with the ropes while Machetti ran over and kicked him in the back of the knee again in order to keep Big Daddy V from getting any momentum. Big Daddy V could be considered a juggernaut, if he gained any momentum it would be almost impossible to stop him.

Machetti went to kick Big Daddy V's knee again, but suddenly BDV reached around and grabbed Machetti by the throat, then tossed him back-first into the turnbuckle. Machetti let out a groan when his back hit the turnbuckle, but then Big Daddy V came over and pulled Machetti up to his feet, before lifting his right leg and pressing it into Machetti's throat for a foot choke. When he saw BDV choking Machetti, the referee came over to break it up, but suddenly Machetti drove his foot hard into Big Daddy V's left knee, which weakened him enough for Machetti to slip free and get behind BDV. Machetti jumped up and hit Big Daddy V with a corkscrew dropkick to the back, launching him into the corner.

Machetti backed up into the middle of the ring, then ran at Big Daddy V, did a handspring followed by a front-flip, causing him to go back-first into Big Daddy V's back, TURNBUCKLE SENTON! But after hitting the move Machetti dropped down to his knees and held his back in pain, that hadn't been one of his best ideas. But Machetti's efforts might have done some good because Big Daddy V suddenly fell backwards and onto his back. Machetti quickly crawled over and made a cover, ONE… TWO… THR… BIG DADDY V GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!

Machetti rolled to the side and leaned against the corner and stared at Big Daddy V. When BDV started to fight up to his feet Machetti climbed up onto the top rope. But when Big Daddy V was standing, but still bent over, Machetti jumped off of the top rope and drove his feet down into Big Daddy V's back, MUSHROOM STOMP! Machetti struggled and rolled Big Daddy V onto his back, then went for another pin, ONE… TWO… THR… BIG DADDY V GOT HIS FOOT ON THE ROPES!!

Machetti rolled off of Big Daddy V and got to his feet, he stared down at Big Daddy V and leaned back against the ropes while he watched him struggled to get back up. Big Daddy V stood and turned to face Machetti, but Machetti suddenly came off of the ropes, then dropped down and drove his feet into Big Daddy V's shin, then quickly rolled the side, half a second later, BDV came crashing down to the mat. Machetti quickly got back up and grabbed Big Daddy V's legs then crossed them and put his leg through before pulling back, SHARPSHOOTER! MACHETTI HAS THE SHARPSHOOTER LOCKED IN!

Big Daddy V screamed out in pain as Machetti bent his bad leg backwards and applied pressure to the submission hold. Big Daddy V frantically dragged himself and Machetti over to the ropes, but before he could get a rope break Machetti applied even more pressure to the sharpshooter. Big Daddy V yelled in agony and raised his arm up into the air, WOULD HE TAP—NO!! HE GRABBED THE BOTTOM ROPE! The referee came over and forced Machetti to break the hold.

Machetti stood to the side while Big Daddy V struggled and pulled himself up with the ropes. BDV turned around and approached Machetti, but Machetti charged at him, only Big Daddy V caught him then launched Machetti through the air and sent crashing upside down and back-first into the ring post with a release belly-to-belly suplex. Machetti fell face-first down to the mat and held his back in pain, but then Big Daddy V came over and pressed his foot down into Machetti's back, then grabbed onto the top rope and stood on Machetti's back with his entire four hundred eighty seven pound frame Machetti screamed out in pain as BDV squished him.

The referee came over and shouted at Big Daddy V to get off of Machetti and started the five count that would disqualify him, but BDV let go of the ropes just before he reached FIVE. Big Daddy V went back over to Machetti and pulled him up to his feet, then whipped him across the ring and sent Machetti crashing back-first into the corner. Machetti dropped down to his knees and held onto the top ropes. He looked out of breath and like he was in a great deal of pain, but slowly pulled himself back up to his feet. But suddenly Big Daddy V came charging across the ring TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLASH! BDV went full speed into Machetti and crushed him with his weight.

Big Daddy V stepped back and watched with a sick satisfaction as Machetti fell down to his knees and started coughing up blood. Getting crushed repeatedly by a five hundred pound man was not good for Machetti's injuries and he now probably had some internal injuries too. Big Daddy V reached down and pulled Machetti up with his hair, then pressed him back into the corner before holding his arm up above his head then brought it down for an overhead chop. Machetti yelled out in pain, but then Big Daddy V grabbed him and tossed him out of the corner and into the middle of the ring. Big Daddy V went over to Machetti and made a cover, ONE… TWO… THR…MACHETTI MANAGED TO KICK OUT!

Big Daddy V glared down at Machetti then pulled him back up to his feet by his hair, a trickle of blood was dripping down from Machetti's mouth, and he looked like he was barely holding on. Big Daddy V whipped Machetti hard into the corner then charged at him, TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLA—MACHETTI MOVE!! Big Daddy V went full speed into the turnbuckle and bounced off in a daze. Machetti pulled himself up with the ropes then climbed up onto the top rope, when BDV turned around Machetti came off FLYING CROSSBO—BIG DADDY V CAUGHT HIM! Big Daddy V held onto Machetti then dropped downward, SAMOAN DROP!! Big Daddy V got back up and stared down at Machetti who was once again coughing up blood. BDV went over to Machetti and pressed his foot down onto Machetti's chest for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!!

Big Daddy V glared down at Machetti, the little punk refused to give up. He had given Machetti a chance to end it all, but he had kicked out. Now he was going to get crushed. Big Daddy V backed up into the ropes, then bounced off and ran at Machetti, BIG DADDY V ELBOW DRO—MACHETTI MOVED!! BDV hit the mat and laid flat on his back, Machetti slowly pulled himself up then went over to Big Daddy V's legs, crossed them, put his leg through, then rolled Machetti onto his stomach, SHARPSHOOTER! MACHETTI GOT THE SHARPSHOOTER IN AGAIN! But then Machetti moved to the side and took his free leg and pressed it into Big Daddy V's back, now he wasn't just bending Big Daddy V's legs back, he bent them to the side as well, most specifically his left leg. Big Daddy V screamed out in pain, AND TAPPED OUT!! MACHETTI GOT THE SUBMISSION VICTORY!!

_Riot Time_ hit as Machetti released the hold and went to the corner where his Money in the Bank Briefcase case was and picked it up. Machetti held his arms and briefcase up in the air as the fans cheered loudly and started chanting _**Machetti**_ but then the chant broke off when the fans noticed Big Daddy V back on his feet. Machetti was still facing the crowd and looked a little confused about why they had gotten so quiet. Big Daddy V came over and grabbed Machetti's shoulder but suddenly, MACHETTI SPUN AROUND AND BLASTED BIG DADDY V WITH THE BRIEFCASE!! Big Daddy V stood dazed for a moment then fell onto his back, out cold. Machetti walked over to BDV and pressed his foot down into Big Daddy V's chest, as far as tonight was concerned, he had slain the giant and was victorious. A certain trio of General Managers couldn't be overly happy right now. But with that Smackdown went to a commercial break. When it came back for the main event, Machetti was briefly shown watching on a monitor in the back with Dreamer and Delaney. As Machetti watched the match he weighed his options and tried to figure out which of the two champions he wanted to go after, or if he'd go after Randy Orton instead.

**--x--**

Well there you go everybody, the first chapter of Can I Ask You Something? III. This also happens to be the longest chapter I've ever done, I hope it wasn't too long I didn't want to break it up into parts so I just put it all together. From now on the chapters _should_ be back to a normal four to seven thousand word amount, unlike this monster that's a little short of 10,000.

If you have any questions, or comments don't be afraid to review. I try my best to reply to every review I get and I appreciate all of them.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	2. The Challenge

**Chapter II: The Challenge**

**--x--**

Raw was about to go live from Albany New York, Zack Tyler was sitting backstage in the trainer's office, with his shirt off getting his back looked over. Zack had bruised his spine last Sunday at WrestleMania, but after his match on Smackdown last week, for the first time ever, he was booked in 'Squash Matches' for the weekend House Shows, giving him a chance to recover. As a result, he was pretty much healed, but was getting one last check up before the show tonight. "You sure you don't feel anything?" asked the trainer as he lightly prodded Zack's back.

"Well I feel you poking me, but nothing abnormal," answered Zack. "Do you think I'll be able to compete?"

"Taking it easy this passed weekend was probably one of the smartest things you've done," said the trainer. "You should be alright to compete, but don't push yourself too hard."

"Fat chance," commented Zack. "Have you even _seen_ me wrestle? When I get in that ring, it's go hard or go home."

"I thought I read that on your old t-shirt," said the trainer.

"Yeah, you did," replied Zack. "But now I'm _so determined it's almost stupid_. I think it still expresses the same point."

"Then I guess I'd be wasting my breath if I told you to take it easy," reasoned the trainer. "I guess I'll settle for telling you, you're okay to compete, just don't hurt yourself."

"I'll try not to," Zack reassured him as he pulled his shirt back on and headed for the door, "but I make no promises." With that Zack left.

**--x--**

Now Raw was live, London and Kendrick had just beat Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch in a tag team match to retain the World Tag Team titles. The cameras then cut to the back and showed Mr. Money in the Bank, Machetti, Maria, Shad Gaspard, and JTG sitting around a table playing Texas Hold 'Em. Currently there was a jack, a queen, a king, an eight, and a bunch of chips in the middle. Machetti turned over the river card to reveal a six.

"Alright, Paul and Brian just won," reported Machetti who was staring at a TV monitor up in the corner of the room. Machetti pushed all his chips into the middle. "That's probably some sort of sign. I'm all in."

"If that's how y'all wanna play," said Shad as he pushed his chips in, "I'm all in too. What 'bout you, Jay?"

"We gonna make some money-money," said JTG in a sing song voice as he pushed all his chips in too.

"Oh, are we all putting are chip thingys in the middle?" asked Maria, who was looking at her two cards in confusion.

JTG and Shad shared a glance, "Yeah!" they both answered.

"Okay!" replied Maria happily as she pushed all her chips in to the middle too.

"Read 'em and weep boys," said Machetti as he put his cards down. "I've got a pair of jacks and a pair of eight's." Shad threw his cards down in frustration, apparently he hadn't beaten that.

"HA HA!" laughed JTG as he put down a pair of Queen's, "THREE LADYS!!"

"Wait," said Maria. "What's higher, the Queen or the Jack thingy?"

"The Queen," answered Machetti.

"Hm…" said Maria. "What about the King?"

"No, the King's higher than both of them," explained Machetti.

"Oh," Maria said. "I WIN!!" She placed two Kings down on the table.

"SHE'S CHEATING!!" shouted JTG as Maria pulled all the chips over to her.

"Guys, it was a twenty dollar buy in," said Machetti. "So Maria, this is yours." Machetti handed Maria eighty dollars.

"We'll be back," Shad told Machetti and Maria as he and JTG stood up. "We're gonna have a WrestleMania Clearance Sale to get more money-money."

"Yo yo yo, Maria," JTG as he pulled out a Playboy Magazine. "Sign it!"

"Just remember, Maria's got a match later, we probably won't get to play again until next week," Machetti reminded them as he watched Maria sign her Playboy for JTG.

"Hey, Machetti, wanna buy an autographed Playboy?" offered Shad.

"I've already got one at home thanks," replied Machetti. "And I'm dating the real thing, so I don't really see the need." But then William Regal came charging into the room.

"Machetti, I need to talk to you," said Regal pointing his finger at Machetti.

"Yo, GM!!" greeted Shad as he went over to Regal and slapped his extended hand. "Would you be interested in an autographed April 2008 Issue of Playboy?" JTG held up to Playboy cover for Regal to see.

"No thank you, Gentlemen," answered Regal then he turned his attention back to Machetti. "Machetti, what were you thinking laying down that challenge on ECW? I had a Smackdown Superstar approach me today and request a match with you. He feels he was robbed in the Money in the Bank Match and that the briefcase rightfully belongs to Smackdown's 'Most Valuable Player'."

"Look Regal," said Machetti. "He's the deal. I'll go out there every week and take on anyone who thinks I'm unworthy of holding the Money in the Bank briefcase. If they beat me, they get to fight me for it the next week."

"Why not tonight?" asked Regal.

"Because I don't want to give up my briefcase on a fluke win," replied Machetti. "That and after the fans see or hear about the first match, where I _might_ have lost, it will create more excitement for the match where the briefcase is on the line. Think of what the ratings will look like."

"Fine, I'll allow this," conceded Regal. "But only because it'll make Raw look stronger if you win, and it will get that briefcase away from you if you lose. And of course, like you said, it will help the ratings. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a handicap match to watch." Regal headed off, leaving Machetti, Maria, and Cryme Tyme alone in the locker room.

Suddenly Shad started laughing and held up a wallet, "Wanna play again?" he asked, "Courtesy of General Manager William Regal."

"Sorry guys," apologized Machetti. "You heard him, I've got a match to get ready for. And Maria's taking on Beth Phoenix. But go ahead and do that WrestleMania Clearance Sale. We can play again next week."

"Al'ight," said JTG. "Then we'll win you're money next week. Money, money, yeah yeah…" JTG and Shad sang their way out the door.

Machetti waited until they were gone, then he broke out into a smirk and turned to Maria, "See, I told you we could swindle Cryme Tyme. Now you can take me out for a late dinner after the show."

"Good, this time I'll treat you," said Maria as she put her money away then quickly kissed Machetti and headed for the door. "Now I've gotta go get ready for my match." Machetti was then left alone in the locker room as Raw went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

Raw was still live, before the commercial break the Highlight Reel with Shawn Michaels and Batista just ended and Machetti was shown walking towards the ring carrying his briefcase and his Intercontinental Title. But now Raw was back and the bell rang to get everyone's attention. "The following open challenge is scheduled for one-fall, and if the challenger win he will get to compete for the Money in the Bank briefcase next week on Raw."

_Riot Time_ hit and Machetti came out from the back to a loud ovation from the crowd. "Introducing first, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and fifteen pounds, he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, Mr. Money in the Bank, MACHETTI!" The fans continued cheering as Machetti ran down to the ring and slid inside, then went to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope. Machetti did a back-flip and landed in the middle of the ring and a blast of white pyro exploded upward from each of the ring posts. Machetti pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it into the crowd, revealing that he was no longer bandaged up.

But then Machetti's music cut and was replaced with MVP's theme, _I'm Comin'. _Since this was Raw, MVP did have his inflatable entrance to walk through, but all the same he burst out from the back like he usually would then made his way down to the ring carrying the United States Championship. "And the challenger, from Miami Florida, weighing in at two hundred thirty-eight pounds, he is the WWE United States Champion, Montel Vontavious Porter, M… V… P!" The Raw crowd booed as Smackdown's United States Champion got in the ring, then got a mic.

"Don't worry, there's no need for all of you watching at home to adjust your TV," said MVP, "Because MVP is really here on Monday Night Raw!" The live crowd responded with a loud round of boos. "I've already proved that I'm better than everyone on Smackdown, now I'm gonna prove that I'm better than everyone on Raw… starting with you Machetti!" Machetti raised an eyebrow and pointed to himself. "That's right, you," clarified MVP. "I would have won that briefcase if it wasn't for Matt Hardy coming through the crowd and hit me with a Twist of Fate off of a ladder!" At the mention of Hardy the fans started cheering and did a _**Hardy**_ chant. "Oh, and if that wasn't enough, he hit me with another Twist of Fate onto a steel chair."

"Actually," said Machetti, who had since gotten a mic. "The Twist of Fate on the chair was my idea." MVP glared at Machetti then continued his speech.

"We'll you'd better be pleased with yourself while you can," warned MVP. "Because once I beat you tonight, and again next week, I'll be the new Mr. Money in the Bank!" MVP and Machetti got rid of their microphones while the fans booed the United States Champion. MVP turned to the referee and handed him the US title while Machetti handed the official the IC title and the MITB Briefcase.

The referee held each of the titles on one of his arms, then held the Money in the Bank Briefcase with both hands before going over to the ropes and handing it all to someone. The referee came back into the middle of the ring and called for the bell, the match was now, officially underway. For the first time ever, Machetti and MVP would be facing off one-on-one, Raw versus Smackdown, Champion versus Champion. And if MVP won this match, he'd face Machetti again next week, but this time for the Money in the Bank Briefcase.

Machetti and MVP locked up in the middle of the ring, MVP got the advantage and backed Machetti up into the ropes. Machetti pushed MVP off of him, but MVP reversed and whipped Machetti across the ring and into the ropes. But when he reached them Machetti jumped up onto the top rope, then springboarded off of them and landed on MVP's shoulders, SPRINGBOARD HURRICURANA! MVP rolled across the ring and over to the ropes while Machetti got back up. Machetti rushed over and hit a baseball slide, launching MVP under the bottom rope and down to the floor with a thud. Machetti stepped back and watched as MVP rolled over to the barricade and pulled himself up, then slowly turned around, but Machetti rushed across the ring jumped up onto the top rope, and came off with a back-flip, SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA!! Both Machetti and MVP went crashing down to the floor.

The referee went over to the ropes and started the ring out count, ONE… TWO… At THREE Machetti had rolled over to the ring apron and was trying to pull himself up, MVP was still out cold. FOUR… FIVE… Machetti pulled himself up to his feet and quickly slid in the ring, MVP was only just starting to stir. SIX… SEVEN… MVP finally stood up and stared staggering over to the ring. EIGHT… MVP finally got back in the ring and slowly stood back up. Machetti was leaning back against the ropes on the other side of the ring catching a breather, but once MVP stood back up, he rushed over and attacked him, the two champions started trading punches. MVP started to get an advantage and back Machetti up into the middle of the ring, but then Machetti ducked under a right hand from MVP and ran under it, then swung his leg around and swept MVP's legs out from under him, knocking him on his back. Machetti ran to the ropes, bounced off then did a handspring and a back-flip, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT! Machetti stayed on top of MVP and made the first pin attempt of the match, ONE… TWO… MVP kicked out.

Machetti got back up and stared down at MVP, he had started the match off with a bang, and was looking to keep it up. Machetti reached down and pulled MVP up to his feet then went to whip MVP into the corner, only for MVP to reverse it, sending Machetti running towards the turnbuckle instead, MVP raced after Machetti looking to capitalize. But when Machetti got close to the corner, he jumped up onto the top rope and spun around all in one motion. Then Machetti launched himself off of the top rope with a back-flip and caught MVP on the way down as he charged over, SHOOTING STAR PRESS DDT!! Machetti drove MVP's head down to the mat with such force that MVP was left in a position on his knees. Machetti dragged MVP away from the corner and rolled him onto his back, then went for the pin, ONE… TWO… TH—MVP kicked out.

Machetti stood back up and pulled MVP back up to his feet, then followed up with a kick to the mid-section and then a side headlock, IMPAL—MVP hit Machetti with a shot to the stomach and got out of it. MVP quickly dropped down and rolled out of the ring to catch his breath, he had had the Impaler scouted in this match and was now taking this opportunity to recover and possibly get in some offense. MVP turned around to face the ring, BUT MACHETTI CAME FLYING THROUGH THE TOP AND MIDDLE ROPE—SUICIDE DIVE!! Machetti took MVP down then rolled off of him over to the barricade.

The referee came over and started the count, ONE… but at only TWO Machetti had gotten back up. Machetti went over to MVP and pulled him up to his feet, THEN WHIPPED HIM INTO THE STEPS!! The referee scolded Machetti and yelled at him to get back in the ring, then counted THREE! Machetti shook his head then pulled MVP away from the steps and whipped him into the barricade. MVP hit the barricade hard and swayed as he almost went over the top and fell into the crowd. FOUR! Machetti went over to MVP who was slumped against the barricade, then grabbed his legs and lifted MVP up from behind and placed him on his shoulder. Machetti launched MVP off of him SENDING MVP CRASHING FACE-FIRST INTO THE TOP OF THE BARRICADE!! The referee counted FIVE as Machetti stared down at MVP who was now lying practically out cold on his back. Machetti bent down and pulled MVP up, then dragged him over to the ring and rolled him in as the referee counted SIX!! Machetti got in after MVP, then immediately went for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—MVP KICKED OUT!!

Machetti rolled off of MVP and sat up, then watched as MVP struggled up to his feet. Machetti got up and went over to MVP then whipped him into the ropes. But instead of bouncing off, MVP grabbed onto the ropes, and kept himself from coming off. MVP ran at Machetti and jumped up into the air and went for a dropkick, but Machetti caught MVP's legs and slammed him down to the mat. Machetti kept his hold on MVP's legs AND WENT TO CROSS THEM… but MVP struggled and dragged himself over to the ropes, then grabbed the bottom one to keep Machetti from locking in the sharpshooter. Machetti let go of MVP then stepped back and glared at MVP as he slowly stood back up. Machetti went over to MVP to try and keep up the attack, but the referee stood in between them and kept Machetti from attacking MVP while he was holding the ropes.

While the referee was restraining Machetti, MVP suddenly leapt around him and hit Machetti with a cheap shot, sending him staggering backwards. MVP quickly grabbed Machetti and whipped him into the ropes, then caught him as he came back with an arm drag, BUT MACHETTI SPUN AROUND IN MID AIR AND LANDED ON HIS FEET! MVP turned around, not knowing that Machetti was still standing, but Machetti suddenly jumped up DROPSAULT!! MVP was flat on his back, but then Machetti ran at him, jumped up in the air and did a back-flip, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! Machetti stayed on top of MVP and made the pin, ONE… TWO… THR—MVP KICKED OUT!!

Machetti rolled off of MVP and glared at MVP, he looked slightly annoyed that the United States Champion continued to kick out. But then Machetti shrugged and realized that MVP was the United States Champion for a reason, and that he shouldn't be surprised that MVP was kicking out. Machetti stood up and decided that he'd just have to keep up the offense until he finally did get the pin. MVP pulled himself up and backed away from the ropes, but Machetti ran over, grabbed MVP, then jumped over the top rope and came down on the other side, MVP'S NECK SNAPPED OFF OF THE TOP ROPE!! MVP was launched across the ring as Machetti dropped down to the floor, then slowly got back up and climbed up onto the ring apron. Machetti followed up and hoisted himself onto the top rope, springboarded off, and then came crashing down on top of MVP, SPRINGBOARD BODY SPLASH!! Machetti stayed on top of MVP and went for another pin, ONE… TWO… THR—MVP GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!!

If Machetti was surprised, he didn't show it, he simply got back up to his feet then reached down and pulled MVP back up. BUT MVP HIT A SHOT TO THE MIDSECTION! MVP whipped Machetti into the ropes, but Machetti jumped up onto the middle rope then launched backwards off of it at MVP, SPRINGBOARD CROSS—MVP DUCKED!! Machetti slammed stomach-first down to the mat, while MVP got back up. MVP went over to Machetti and pulled him up then went to whip him into the corner, but Machetti reversed it, sending MVP into the corner instead. Machetti then ran at MVP did a handspring and a front-flip TURNBUCKLE SENT—MVP MOVED!! Machetti slammed back-first into the top turnbuckle pad, then went crashing down to the mat, MVP ran over and capitalized with a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—BUT MACHETTI KICKED OUT!

MVP rolled off of Machetti then watched as he slowly got up, but held his back, seemingly in pain. As far as MVP was concerned, Machetti might think that he was healed from his bruised spine, but he could still target it, pick it apart, and re-injure it. MVP ducked a clothesline as Machetti ran at him, then grabbed Machetti and pulled his back down onto his bent knee for a backbreaker, but without letting Machetti fall to the mat, MVP pulled him back up then whipped him hard into the corner. Machetti slammed back-first into the top and middle turnbuckle then fell on his face. MVP ran at Machetti, jumped up then drove his feet down into Machetti's back for a foot stomp. MVP stepped off of Machetti and rolled him onto his back, looking to capitalize on the string of moves and possibly get a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—MACHETTI MANAGED TO KICK OUT!

MVP got up and then pulled Machetti up to his feet and then up into the air and turned him upside down, then slammed him down to the mat for a scoop slam. MVP pulled Machetti back up then whipped him into the ropes, Machetti bounced off of them and then came back, MVP ducked down and launched Machetti up into the air for a back body drop. The only problem was, MVP was still standing near the ropes, so Machetti went flying OVER the top rope and crashed back-first down to the floor with a loud thud. MVP got out of the ring and kept up his attack on Machetti, MVP pulled him up to his feet, then pushed him backwards, AND RAMMED HIM BACK-FIRST INTO THE BARRICADE! MVP kept up his assault and drove his shoulder into Machetti's stomach over and over again for a series of shoulder thrusts, sending Machetti's back into the barricade over and over again.

The referee started the ring out count, ONE… TWO… he was up to THREE when MVP stopped ramming his shoulder into Machetti's stomach. MVP stepped back and watched as Machetti fell down to the floor, the referee counted FOUR! MVP stepped back from Machetti then grabbed some of the padding and pulled it up, exposing the concrete floor below it. When MVP dropped the mat the referee counted FIVE… MVP then went over to Machetti and pulled him up, then picked him up and spun him upside down, THEN SLAMMED HIM DOWN ONTO THE EXPOSED FLOOR WITH A SCOOP SLAM!! MVP then turned away from Machetti and got in the ring. As far as MVP was concerned, with this match, a win was a win. If he won by count out he would still win and get to fight Machetti for the briefcase next week. The match next week was the one he had to worry about count outs with.

MVP lightly shoved the referee and told him to keep counting, the official had been distracted by Machetti's hard encounter with the concrete floor and had forgotten the ring out count. The referee reluctantly continued, SIX… SEVEN! But then Machetti started to move and struggled back up. MVP stared at the Intercontinental Champion in surprise, he couldn't believe Machetti was actually still fighting after all the bumps he had just taken. But at EIGHT Machetti was on his knees, and at NINE Machetti was finally standing, Machetti slid in the ring just as the referee was counting TE—. But MVP instantly ran over and started stomping on Machetti's back, driving his foot over and over again into Machetti's spine. MVP eventually dragged Machetti up to his feet, then lifted him up into the air and slammed him down to the mat for a vertical suplex. Machetti was now flat on his back in the middle of the ring, but then MVP ran to the ropes, bounced off and danced into the middle of the ring, then stopped short of Machetti and pretended to shoot a basket and shouted, "BALLIN'!" MVP then dropped down, and drove his elbow down into Machetti's chest, BALLIN' ELBOW DROP!! MVP then made the cover on Machetti, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!!

MVP stared down at Machetti then got back up and pulled Machetti up to his feet. MVP whipped Machetti into the corner then ran at him and drove his shoulder into Machetti's stomach for a turnbuckle shoulder thrust, driving Machetti's back into the top and middle turnbuckle pads. MVP then grabbed Machetti and turned him upside down, then put Machetti in the corner so he was hanging upside down in the Tree of Woe. MVP backed away from Machetti and leaned back against the corner on the opposite side of the ring. MVP suddenly rushed across the ring at Machetti who was hanging upside down, MVP jumped up DROPKICK TO THE CHE—MACHETTI PULLED HIMSELF UP!! MVP missed the dropkick and kept going, fell down to the mat and went crotch-first into the steel ring post. Despite their ill-feelings towards MVP, the male half of the audience groaned as they imagined the pain MVP was going through. But then the fans started cheering as Machetti dropped down from the top turnbuckle where he was hanging and started pulling himself up with the ropes.

Machetti made it back up to his feet with some help from the ropes, then he reached down and pulled MVP away from the ring post and back up to his feet. Machetti then whipped MVP across the ring and into the ropes, MVP bounced off while Machetti rushed at him, then dropped down and slid in between his legs. Machetti jumped back up as MVP put on the breaks and turned around, then took MVP down with a corkscrew dropkick. Machetti got back up and held his back, which he had landed on after the dropkick, then went over to MVP and grabbed his legs. Machetti went to cross them, but MVP suddenly realized what was going on and kicked Machetti off of him. Machetti fell on his back but quickly got back up and ran at MVP, but MVP stood up AND TOOK MACHETTI'S HEAD OFF WITH A CLOTHESLINE! Machetti flipped in the air then went crashing face-first down to the mat. MVP staggered over to the ropes and leaned against them to catch his breath the clothesline had been out of desperation, but now he was recovering from his unhappy encounter with the ring post.

MVP eventually stepped away from the ropes, Machetti had pushed himself up to his hands and knees, but one vicious stomp to the back later, Machetti was once again flat on his stomach. MVP stomped on Machetti's back a few more times then pulled him up to his feet, but Machetti suddenly hit a surprise uppercut to the jaw, sending MVP staggering backwards. Machetti turned and ran to the ropes, then bounced off and ran full speed at MVP, BUT MVP CAUGHT HIM WITH A LIGHTNING FAST POWERSLAM!! MVP hooked both of Machetti's legs and then made the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI BARELY KICKED OUT!! The fans let out a cheer while MVP stared down in surprise, he had caught Machetti completely off guard with that and really expected to get the pin. MVP slowly got back up to his feet, glaring down at Machetti the entire time.

MVP reached down and pulled Machetti back up, then whipped him into the corner, Machetti went back-first into the turnbuckles with a grunt, but then MVP ran at him with his leg poised, PLAYER'S BOOT!! But instead of driving his boot into Machetti's face like he usually did, MVP drove it into his chest, causing Machetti to go back-first into the turnbuckles he was leaning against. MVP put his leg down and watched as Machetti stood dazed for a few seconds, then fell forward on his face, MVP quickly dropped down on him and made the cover, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI STILL KICKED OUT!!

MVP glared down at Machetti, he was starting to get frustrated now. MVP stood up and pulled Machetti to his feet, then decided to end this right now. MVP bent Machetti over and placed his leg on the back of Machetti's neck, PLAYMAK—MACHETTI PUSHED MVP OFF!! MVP went back-first into the corner, while Machetti dropped down to the mat, in the effort to push MVP off, Machetti had dropped down on his face. MVP stared at Machetti, then hoisted himself up onto the middle rope and watched as Machetti started to pull himself back up. Once Machetti was standing, but was still bent over, MVP climbed up higher so he was now standing on the top rope. But suddenly Machetti ran at MVP, jumped up onto the top rope beside MVP and then onto MVP's shoulders, and fell backwards, TOP ROPE HURRICURANA!! MVP slammed back-first down to the mat while Machetti pulled himself back up with the ropes. Machetti went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope then came out of the corner with a back-flip, SHOOTING STAR PRESS LEG DRO—MVP MOVED!! MVP crawled over and draped his arm across Machetti's chest for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!!

The fans erupted in cheers, but MVP looked like he wanted to cry, _somehow_ Machetti had managed to kick out of that. MVP got up to his knees, then sat Machetti up and held his arms behind his back, then pressed his knee into Machetti's spine while pulling back on Machetti's arms for a bow and arrow lock. If MVP pulling back on his arms wasn't painful, the knee going right into Machetti's spine definitely was. Machetti screamed out in pain, while MVP shouted "Tap!" The referee came over and asked Machetti if he wanted to give up, but he got a loud, "NO!" in reply. Machetti refused to give up, but MVP kept up the pressure and was going to make sure that if Machetti didn't surrender, he could never use his arms again. The fans saw that Machetti was in trouble and slowly started a _**Machetti**_ chant. Machetti heard the fans chanting and started to fight, MVP saw this and shouted at the fans to "Shut up!" But that only motivated the fans to chant louder, the name _**MACHETTI **_was being chanted over and over again by the majority of the live Albany crowd.

Machetti started struggling and fought up to his knees, and then up to his feet, MVP struggled to keep Machetti in control but with the fans cheering for him, Machetti pushed MVP's arms up into the air then turned around to face MVP. Machetti kicked MVP in the stomach, then pushed him back into the ropes. Machetti charged at MVP and took him down with a clothesline. MVP got back up, but Machetti ran at him and took him down again with a jumping calf kick. MVP struggled back up and Machetti ran at him then knocked him on his back with a spinning wheel kick. Machetti staggered back up, then pulled MVP up to his feet and whipped him into the ropes. MVP bounced off and Machetti ducked down and launched MVP up into the air for a back body drop. Machetti went over to MVP and pulled him back up then whipped him into the ropes, Machetti caught him as he came back, MACHETE'S BLA—MVP SLIPPED OUT AND LANDED BEHIND MACHETTI!! MVP spun Machetti around and bent him over, then placed his leg on the back of Machetti's head, PLAYMAKE—MACHETTI LIFTED MVP UP! MACHETE'S BLADE!! Machetti hooked both of MVP's legs and made the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI GOT IT!

_Riot Time_ played as Machetti staggered back up to his feet, he had won the match and now MVP wouldn't get to fight him for the briefcase next week. Lillian Garcia stood up in the corner and made the announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner, MACHETTI!" Machetti stood tall in the middle of the ring, looking worn out, but still victorious. The referee came over and handed Machetti the Money in the Bank Briefcase which had the Intercontinental Championship wrapped around it. Machetti held the briefcase up above his head and the fans cheered loudly. Mr. Money in the Bank stepped over MVP and left the ring, then headed up the ramp to the back. Tonight Machetti had stopped any chance MVP had at winning the Money in the Bank Briefcase from him. But what would happen next week? Would someone else challenge for the title? Would Machetti be able to win the match then? If not, would he be able to retain the briefcase the next week? The fans were all wondering those questions as Raw went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

Well there you go, the first ever one-on-one match up between Machetti and MVP. I hope I did it justice. I'd like to state for the record that I have no clue what's going to happen next week, I mean I might have a few ideas for things I _want_ to do, but there's always the chance that next week's Raw will conflict with it. But I guess we'll all see what happens.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	3. Raw in London

**Chapter III: Raw in London**

**--x--**

(A/N: I'm really, really, really sorry this chapter's out late. I had a major dose of writers block and had no idea of what I wanted to do for this chapter. After watching Raw any ideas I had, didn't work. On top of my busy almost end of the semester college scheduled it was almost impossible to get this up. What you're reading now is what I finally managed to come up with. I hope it measures up to my usual standards.

I guess this shows why my weekly updating schedule is one of the biggest problems I have with this story. The second of which is of course trying to keep things as close to normal as possible. Speaking of which… Santino and Carlito beat London and Kendrick in a non-title tag team match, which made them the number one contenders for the World Tag Team Championships, which are still being held by London and Kendrick.)

**--x--**

Raw was airing from London England. Raw had come back from a commercial break, Mickie James was still celebrating winning the Women's Championship from Beth Phoenix. Maria and Ashley were out on the ramp celebrating with her. The cameras cut to JR and King and the two of them promoted the Fatat-4-Way for the WWE Championship Match at Backlash. Regal was then shown in the back doing squats.

"I decided to take on the very best in the world, because I wanted to prove that I could beat the very best," Regal told his interviewer.

But suddenly the sound of the door being slammed open brought everyone's attention to the door of the room. "Well I'm telling you the reason you got kicked was because you stuck your nose in his business!" Machetti yelled at Jericho. "To be perfectly honest, if I was in his position, I would have super kicked you too. In fact I would have done a lot more!"

"Look, just because you managed to get lucky at WrestleMania doesn't mean I want or need your opinion, Junior," replied Jericho. Regal rolled his eyes and went back to doing his squats while the two superstars argued.

"Lucky?" repeated Machetti. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get this thing through airport security?" Machetti held up his Money in the Bank Briefcase. "It's a _metal_ briefcase going through an x-ray. Every airport I go through they have to stop the belt and open the thing so they can check in it. Then I get all the weird looks for carrying around a metal briefcase with a contract and a title belt in it. On top of all that, now we're doing an overseas tour, so imagine how difficult it is to get through _international_ airport security. Maria has gone as far as to threaten not to travel with me any more."

"Well then you shouldn't have won it if you can't handle it," Jericho shot back. "So, don't start acting all high and mighty on me, you little ass clown. You may have won the match at WrestleMania, but you didn't win it by beating me, you just managed to escape with a contract while everyone else was incapacitate. You didn't beat me, you're not even in my league!"

"Hey, Jericho, when was the last time you actually _won _at WrestleMania?" asked Machetti. Then he noticed Regal still doing squats, "Well, besides the time you beat him?"

"Alright, alright that enough," interrupted Regal. "If I sort this out do you two promise to get out of my office?"

Jericho stepped passed Machetti and started to complain to Regal while holding his jaw where HBK had kicked him, "Did you see what happened out there with Shawn Michaels kicking my teeth right out of my head?"

"Yes," answered Regal as he went back to his squats.

"You saw it," confirmed Jericho, "Well you seem to be in a giving mood, you put a Fatal-4-Way together for the Main Event at Backlash, I suggest that maybe you can add a triple threat."

"Geez, Jericho," groaned Machetti. "Are you sure you've been in this company longer than me? At least I've learned not to tell Regal how to do his job. You don't seem to have fully grasped that concept yet."

"Quiet kid," scolded Jericho. "Mom and Dad are talking." This prompted both Regal and Machetti to look at Jericho in surprise.

"Well, that explains a few things…" commented Machetti.

"That came out wrong," amended Jericho.

"Out of curiosity, who wears the pants in this relationship?" asked Machetti.

"Look, Regal," said Jericho as he tried to change the subject. "I want to be in the middle of the Shawn Michaels and Batista match at Backlash."

Regal did a couple more squats then stood up, "You can be in the middle of their match," Regal told Jericho. "In fact, you can be the Special Guest Referee."

"He'll just find another way to screw things up," protested Machetti. "Those two need to blow off some steam, the match is personal. Putting him in the middle of that match is like giving him a death… sentence…" Realization suddenly struck Machetti, "OH!! Good idea Regal."

"Regal, that's not good enough," said Jericho. "I wanna wrestle. Regal, I wanna wrestle."

"You want to wrestle?" questioned Regal as he did another squat. Regal stood back up and glanced at Jericho and Machetti. "Alright, you can wrestle him then."

"Wait what?" asked Machetti.

"Regal, I don't want to wrestle him…" Jericho tried to explain. "Didn't you hear what I said about Shawn Michaels super kicking me before?"

"_I_ already heard him say it three times," commented Machetti.

"Well then," said Regal as he did another squat. "Then I'll put Umanga in the match as well, there's your triple threat match."

"Regal, that's not what I want," said Jericho. "I want to fight Shawn Michaels, I want to fight Batista. I don't want to have anything to do with them…"

"Well… we'll consider it the 'Open Challenge'," replied Regal. "The winner will fight for the briefcase next week. But tonight it will be for just the Intercontinental Championship."

"Regal—" Jericho was cut off by Machetti clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up before he makes it cage match!" snapped Machetti. "I'm not happy about this either. I like to be prepared when I fight Umaga, now I have to deal with both of you."

Jericho glared at Machetti and then at Regal, then stormed out of the office. "Well that went well," commented Machetti.

"Was there something you wanted?" questioned Regal.

"Actually there was," answered Machetti. "I wanted to know if you were going to put me in the King of the Ring Tournament next week."

"I hadn't planned on it," admitted Regal. "Don't you have enough to deal with holding that briefcase and that title? Do you really want add include King of the Ring on top of that?"

"To be honest, I was hoping I wouldn't be in it for that reason," said Machetti. "I've already got a title shot that I can cash in whenever I want, when I find the perfect opportunity, and win a World Title, I won't need another one. And until then, I have my Intercontinental Championship to spend my time with. I just wanted to assure you that I won't do any of the sometimes over the top things I've done in the past to get title shots."

"I guess that's a relief," said Regal. "Now I don't have to worry about you attacking my superstars."

"Alright, I have a match to get ready for," said Machetti. "Oh, I just wanted to warn you. In your match tonight, if at any time you find yourself on your hands and knees and you're trying to get up. Roll out of the ring as fast as you can. Unless of course, you want your head kicked in."

"I'll keep that in mind," replied Regal. Machetti turned and left the room, leaving Regal to finish his squats.

**--x--**

Later that night, Raw came back from a commercial break and the cameras went to the arena. Umaga's theme music hit and the Samoan Bulldozer came out from the back and headed down to the ring. _Break the Wall Down_ played next and Y2J Chris Jericho came out from the back and headed down towards the ring. A recap of what happened with Shawn Michaels during the opening segment was shown. Jericho's theme music was replaced by _Riot Time_ and Machetti came out from the back and ran down to the ring, then quickly slid inside.

The referee stood in the middle of the ring and had Machetti, Umaga, and Jericho all back up into a separate corner. The bell rang and Lillian Garcia got in the ring to do an 'big match' style introduction. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall," started Lillian. "And it is for the WWE Intercontinental Championship. Introducing first, from the Isle of Samoa, weighing in at three hundred fifty pounds, UMAGA!" Umaga stood in his corner and let out a scream, then Lillian continued her introduction. "Next, weighing two hundred twenty six pounds, Y2J, CHRIS JERICHO!" Jericho pulled off his vest and handed it to someone outside of the ring.

"And the Champion, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, he is Mr. Money in the Bank, and the WWE Intercontinental Champion, MACHETTI!" The fans cheered the loudest for Machetti as he pulled off his shirt and then tossed it into the crowd. Machetti then handed his title and briefcase over to the referee, the briefcase wasn't on the line tonight but the title was, and if Machetti failed to retain his title tonight, the briefcase would be on the line next week against the man that won the match. After handing the title and the briefcase to someone at ringside the referee called for the bell and signaled for the three competitors to start the match.

Umaga met Jericho in the middle of the ring and they locked up, but Machetti ran in and jumped on Umaga's back, then locked in a sleeper. Umaga pushed forward and shoved Jericho into the ropes, then Umaga ran backwards and rammed Machetti back-first into a corner. Machetti loosened his hold, but didn't fall off completely, but Umaga changed that and reached behind him, then grabbed Machetti and tossed him off of his back and over the top rope. Machetti would've fallen down to the floor, but he grabbed onto the ropes at the last second. Umaga turned and went to hit Machetti, but Jericho came out of nowhere and attacked Umaga from behind. Machetti took that opportunity to lunge forward and grab Umaga's face, then jump back off of the ring apron. Umaga's neck snapped off of the top rope and he stumbled back into Jericho, who grabbed him and nailed a neckbreaker. While Machetti was still outside, Jericho tried for a pin, ONE… TW—Umaga powered out.

Jericho got off of Umaga, who slowly struggled up to his feet. Jericho went to grab Umaga, but the Samoan Bulldozer suddenly lashed out his leg and kicked Jericho in the stomach. Jericho doubled over and Umaga grabbed him and went for a Powerbomb, but suddenly Machetti climbed up onto the ring apron, then hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded off of it. Machetti went flying through the air, SEATED SENTON! Umaga fell flat on his back with Machetti on top of him, while Jericho rolled away to the corner. Machetti shot back up, ran to the ropes and jumped up onto the top rope, Machetti back-flipped off of the top and went crashing down on Umaga, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT! Machetti stayed on top of Umaga for a cover, but Jericho suddenly grabbed his leg and roughly pulled him off of Umaga and threw him under the bottom and out of the ring. Jericho then made the cover on Umaga himself, ONE… TWO… Umaga kicked out.

Jericho got up off of Umaga then ran to the ropes, he jumped up onto the middle one and back-flipped off of it, LIONSAU—UMAGA GOT HIS KNEES UP! Jericho rolled off of Umaga and held his stomach, slowly the Samoan got back up to his feet. Umaga advanced on Jericho who was attempting to pull himself up, then grabbed him and yanked him up to his feet. Umaga whipped Jericho into the corner, then ran at him full speed and squished Jericho with a big body splash. Umaga stepped away from Jericho and watched with a strange fascination as Jericho staggered forward then dropped down to his knees and fell on his face. But then the fans started cheering, Machetti was back up and he had just climbed up onto the top rope in one of the corners behind Umaga. Machetti brought his fingers to his lips and whistled, getting Umaga's attention. When Umaga turned around Machetti lunged out of the corner, FLYING CROSSBO—UMAGA CAUGHT HIM AND THREW HIM UP INTO THE AIR—SAMOAN DROP!! Umaga rolled on top of Machetti and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—Machetti managed to kick out.

Umaga stood up and glared down at Machetti, but then Jericho ran over and started attacking Umaga with a series of forearms and chops. But they didn't seem to work, because Umaga just staggered backwards. But suddenly Jericho jumped up and kicked Umaga in the back of the head, ENZUIGIRI! Umaga staggered backwards, then tripped over Machetti who was on his hands and knees. Umaga's back was flat on the back, but Machetti had enough sense to grab him for a pin, ONE… TWO… Jericho suddenly ran over, jumped up over Umaga and Machetti then came crashing back-first down on top of Umaga for a jumping senton. Jericho got back up and pulled Machetti up to his feet, and kneed him in the stomach before whipping him into the corner. Jericho turned around and saw Umaga getting up, Y2J quickly ran over and clubbed Umaga on the back, but Umaga chopped him across the chest, sending Jericho staggering backwards. Umaga then grabbed Jericho and whipped him into Machetti and the corner. Umaga then ran at full speed, BODY SPLASH ON JERICHO AND MACHETTI!

Umaga stepped back and Jericho staggered forwards, Umaga bent down and got Jericho on his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry. But then Machetti staggered out of the corner as well, Umaga bent down and got him on his shoulders on top of Jericho then backed up into the middle of the ring, DOUBLE SAMOAN DROP!! Umaga stood up and put a foot on top of Machetti's chest for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—MACHETTI GOT HIS SHOULDER UP! Umaga went over to Jericho and went for a pin on him too, ONE… TWO… T—JERICHO KICKED OUT! Umaga glared down at his two opponents and screamed at them, clearly upset that they had both managed to kick out.

Umaga went back over to Machetti and dragged him up to his feet with his hair, then one Military Press later, Umaga had Machetti hoisted up over his head. Umaga started spinning around while he still held Machetti up over his head. Umaga finally stopped then launched Machetti off of him and into a corner, the IC Champion went flying AND SMASHED FACE-FIRST INTO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE!! Machetti bounced off of the turnbuckle and landed on his back, then rolled over to the ring apron and held his face in pain. Umaga glared after Machetti then turned around and saw Jericho struggling to pull himself up with the ropes. Umaga slowly made his way over to Jericho, but Jericho caught Umaga with a forearm to the face, and then hit a second one, sending Umaga staggering backwards. But suddenly Umaga grabbed Jericho's arm, then yanked him forward, Umaga raised his arm up and took Jericho's head off with a big clothesline. But Umaga wasn't done yet, without letting go of Jericho, Umaga pulled him back up to his feet, then yanked Jericho towards him again. Umaga rushed at Jericho AND CRUSHED HIM WITH A SECOND CLOTHESLINE! Umaga turned back around then walked over to Jericho and stood over his head, Umaga jumped up into the air, BANZAI DR—JERICHO MOVED!!

Umaga slammed ass-first down to the mat and stayed in a sitting position, but across the ring Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then springboarded across it, SEATEN SENTON!! Machetti got back up and ran to the ropes, then bounced off of them, did a handspring followed by a moonsault, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT!! Machetti stayed on top of Umaga and went for the pin, ONE… TW—JERICHO GRABBED MACHETTI'S LEG AND PULLED HIM OFF OF UMAGA! Jericho shoved Machetti then turned around and covered Umaga, ONE… T—MACHETTI PULLED JERICHO OFF! Jericho stood back up and glared at Machetti, then they started brawling, Jericho hit a forearm, but Machetti fired back with a punch to the face, Jericho retaliated with a chop to the chest (which got a _Woo_ chant) then hit another forearm. Machetti was on the defensive and Jericho took over with another two forearms, backing Machetti up into the ropes. Jericho grabbed Machetti and whipped him across the ring, but when Machetti bounced off of the ropes, he did a handspring and got his legs around Jericho's neck, then swung to the side, HANDSPRING HEADSCISSORS! Jericho rolled off across the ring while Machetti got back up.

Machetti went back over to Jericho and pulled him back up to his feet, then whipped him across the ring into the corner. Machetti ran at Jericho did a handspring and then a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON!! Machetti stepped back and watched Jericho drop down so he was sitting against the turnbuckle, but Umaga came from behind and clubbed Machetti on he back, launching him into the corner. Umaga pulled Machetti back from the turnbuckle and turned him around, then kicked him hard in the stomach, Machetti staggered back and dropped down so he was sitting in front of Jericho against the turnbuckle. Umaga kicked Machetti in the face once more for good measure then went across the ring. Umaga stood in the opposite turnbuckle and let a out a scream then raced across the ring, HIP SMA—MACHETTI ROLLED OUT OF THE RING!! BUT UMAGA STILL HIT THE HIP SMASH ON JERICHO!! Umaga stepped away from Jericho, who's head had just been smashed into the ring post, but Machetti quickly got on the ring apron and climbed on the top rope. Machetti came out of the corner with a back-flip just as Umaga turned around, SHOOTING STAR PRESS DDT!! Machetti rolled Umaga onto his back and made the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—UMAGA MANAGED TO KICK OUT!

Machetti got back up and stared down at Umaga who was already fighting up to his feet, the Samoan was already on his knees. Machetti ran over to the ropes as Umaga stood up, then ran after him. Machetti bounced off of the ropes then dropped down and slid in between Umaga's legs, then shot back up ran to the ropes and then bounced off and jumped up onto the middle rope then back-flipped off of it, Umaga turned around in time for Machetti to go over his head and grab him on the way down for an inverted DDT, OVER CASTLE TAKE OVER! Machetti went for another pin, ONE… TWO… TH—UMAGA KICKED OUT!!

Suddenly Jericho grabbed Machetti from behind and rolled him up, but then he rolled Machetti onto his stomach, and bent his legs, WALLS OF JERICHO! JERICHO HAS THE WALLS OF JEIRCHO LOCKED IN!! Machetti screamed out in pain as Jericho applied pressure to Machetti's back with his signature submission hold. Machetti gritted his teeth and clawed at the mat then he lunged forward AND GRABBED THE BOTTOM ROPE! The referee came over and yelled at Jericho to break the hold for the rope break, BUT JERICHO PULLED MACHETTI BACK INTO THE MIDDLE OF THE RING! Machetti continue to scream in pain when he found himself stranded in the middle of the ring, and in excruciating pain. Machetti thought fast and reached through, then grabbed Jericho's ankles, Machetti tripped Jericho and put him flat on his face, then crossed Jericho's legs and put his own leg through, MACHETTI COUNTERED INTO THE SHARPSHOOTER!!

Jericho yelled out in pain as Machetti worked over his legs with _his_ signature submission hold. But suddenly Umaga ran over and jammed his thumb into Machetti's throat, SAMOAN SPIKE!! Machetti went crashing down to the mat and broke the hold, Jericho pulled himself free and dragged himself over to the ropes. Umaga dropped down on Machetti and covered him, ONE… TWO… THRE—JERICHO BROKE IT UP!! Umaga got off of Machetti and slowly stood up, when Umaga started advancing on him Jericho realized what he had just done, he had cost the now very angry Samoan the match. This was going to be rough.

Umaga screamed and charged at Jericho, but Y2J ducked the clothesline and slipped behind Umaga, then hit a series of forearms to the back. Umaga staggered forward into the ropes, Jericho pushed him down so his neck was on the middle rope. Jericho spun around and ran across the ring to the ropes, he bounced off, came back across the ring, then jumped up and landed leg-first on Umaga's back, driving his neck down into the ropes. With Umaga incapacitated on the ropes, Jericho turned around and covered Machetti, looking to capitalize on the Samoan Spike, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!! Jericho stared down at Machetti in surprise, apparently he had recovered enough to kick out.

Jericho stood up and watched as Machetti rolled over and fought up to his feet, Jericho grabbed him and whipped him into the ropes. Jericho ran after Machetti then bounced off of the ropes next to him, then grabbed him from behind and hit a bulldog. Jericho rolled Machetti onto his back then ran to the ropes and jumped up onto the middle rope, Jericho back-flipped off of the ropes LIONSAU—UMAGA STOOD UP AND CAUGHT HIM ON HIS SHOULDER! Umaga held onto Jericho then fell forward and slammed him down to the mat, POWERSLAM!! Umaga stayed on top of Jericho and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI BROKE IT UP!! Umaga got up onto his knees, then slowly looked over his shoulder at Machetti, Umaga stood up and approached Machetti with bad intentions on his mind. Machetti smiled sheepishly then shouted at Umaga and pointed at something behind the Samoan. Umaga turned and looked over his shoulder, then Machetti turned and bailed out of the ring. Umaga realized that he had been tricked, then he quickly got out of the ring and chased after Machetti.

Umaga chased Machetti around the steel steps and one corner, then alone the side of the ring before rounding the second corner. Machetti slid into the ring and backed up into the middle of it, but when Umaga tried to follow Machetti ran forward and drove his feet into Umaga's face for a baseball slide. Umaga staggered backwards and fell on his back, but then Machetti ran forward, jumped up onto the top rope then came off with a back-flip, SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA ONTO UMAGA!! The fans went ballistic and cheered loudly as Machetti rolled off of Umaga and pulled himself up on the ring apron, Jericho got up to his feet in the ring by puling himself up with the ropes, he stared at Machetti as he slid under the bottom rope and got into the ring. Machetti stood up, but Jericho ran over, CODEBREA—MACHETTI SLAMMED HIM DOWN TO THE MAT!! Machetti flipped over Jericho for a bridge pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—JERICHO GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!!

Machetti quickly rolled off of Jericho and both of them shot up to their feet, Jericho grabbed Machetti and sent him flying with an arm drag, but Machetti spun around in mind air and landed on his feet. Jericho turned around and was sent flying with an arm drag from Machetti. Jericho got back up and turned to face Machetti, but Machetti ran forward and slid head-first in between Jericho's legs, then he shot up on all fours and drove his feet back into Jericho's midsection for a mule kick. Jericho staggered backwards and Machetti shot back up to his feet, then did a back-flip and drove his feet into Jericho's face, BACK-FLIP KICK! Jericho was knocked flat on his back and Machetti quickly crawled over and went for a cover, ONE… TWO… THR… JERICHO KICKED OUT!!

Machetti got up and watched Jericho get back up to his feet, Y2J staggered a bit, then ran at Machetti. Jericho jumped up and went for an enzuigiri, BUT MACHETTI DUCKED! Machetti grabbed Jericho's legs then flipped him onto his back before crossing them SHARPSHOO—JERICHO PUSEHD MACHETTI OFF!! Machetti went into the ropes and bounced off, Jericho shot back up and grabbed Machetti as he came back, CODEBREAKER!! Both Machetti and Jericho were down, but Jericho slowly rolled onto his stomach and crawled over to Machetti then draped and arm over him, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!! The fans cheered wildly while Jericho stared at Machetti in disbelief, Jericho climbed back onto Machetti and hooked his leg for a better pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI STILL KICKED OUT!!

Jericho glared down at Machetti extremely frustrated that the IC Champion had managed to kick out both times, but then Y2J noticed Umaga climbed up onto the ring apron. Jericho got up to his feet and ran to the corner, then jumped up onto the top rope and jump off of the top rope and drop kicked Umaga in the head, TRIANGLE DROPKICK!! Umaga fell backwards and landed hard on the floor, leaving the match a one-on-one contest between Jericho and Machetti. The latter of the two had rolled over to the ropes and was pulling himself back up to his feet. Jericho allowed Machetti to stagger into the middle of the ring, then stepped forward to meet him. Jericho stared at Machetti and told him, "This is your last chance, back out and you can save yourself a lot of pain." Machetti stared at Jericho then slowly turned around and started walking away. Was he really giving up? But suddenly Machetti turned back around AND SLAPPED JERICHO ACROSS THE FACE!!

Jericho stared at Machetti for a second, surprised that he had refused, but then he retaliated by shoving Machetti backwards. But Machetti came back and shoved Jericho, sending him staggering backwards. Machetti went to follow up with a forearm, but Jericho ducked it then chopped Machetti across the chest. Jericho followed up with a second chop, and then hit a forearm to the face. Jericho went for a second forearm, but Machetti ducked then hit a big uppercut, then jumped up and did a back-flip, DROPSAULT! Machetti got back up and then pulled Jericho up to his feet, then whipped him into the ropes. Jericho came off and Machetti went for a hip toss, but Jericho blocked it, then grabbed Machetti and hit him with a hip toss of his own. Machetti rolled over to the ropes and pulled himself up, then ran back at Jericho. But Jericho ducked down and launched Machetti up into the air for a back body drop, BUT MACHETTI LANDED ON HIS FEET! Jericho turned around and Machetti jumped up into his shoulders and started to fall backwards, looking for a hurricurana, but Jericho suddenly ran forward and drove Machetti down onto the top turnbuckle. Jericho grabbed Machetti and threw him down on the mat then covered him, ONE… Jericho put his feet on the ropes when the referee wasn't looking, TWO… THRE—MACHETTI STILL MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Jericho got off of Machetti, and the IC Champion shot up to his feet and looking pissed. He had just caught Jericho cheating and that wasn't going to fly. He could respect his opponents brutalizing him, and maybe utilizing some underhanded tactics in a regular match. But he wasn't about to get screwed and lose his Intercontinental Championship because someone decided to take some liberties with the rules. Machetti charged out of the corner and met Jericho in the middle of the ring, the two of them immediately started trading punches, but Machetti grabbed Jericho's legs and lifted them up, then slammed him down to the mat with a take down. With Jericho down on the mat, Machetti managed to take advantage and rained down a barrage of hard closed-fist punches to Jericho's face. At first, Jericho attempt to fight back and throw Machetti off of him, but the IC Champion was relentless, and after a streak of fifteen punches the referee finally came over and pulled Machetti off of Y2J for fear of Jericho's physical wellbeing.

Jericho slowly struggled up to his feet and still looked out of it when the referee released Machetti. Mr. Money in the Bank looked like he was about ready to start it again, but then Umaga climbed back onto the ring apron. Machetti turned around and rushed at Umaga, but the Samoan shoved him backwards and then got in the ring. Machetti rushed back at Umaga but Umaga took him down with a clothesline. Jericho rushed at Umaga looking to stop the Samoan Bulldozer before he got started, but he got taken down by a clothesline was well. Machetti got back up and rushed at Umaga, but Umaga reached out and grabbed Machetti by the throat with both hands then roughly threw him across the ring for a choke toss. Umaga then turned around and grabbed Jericho who had just gotten back up, Umaga lifted Jericho up and turned him upside down, then slammed him down to the mat for a scoop slam. Umaga turned around and stood over Jericho's head, then jumped up into the air and came crashing down on Jericho, BANZAI DROP!! Umaga stood up and screamed something incomprehensible down at the unconscious body of Chris Jericho.

Umaga kicked Jericho in the side and rolled him out of the way, then held up his arm and measured up Machetti who was getting up to his feet with his back to Umaga. Machetti got up and turned around, Umaga shot out his hand and grabbed Machetti shoulder then brought down his other arm, SAMOAN SPI—MACHETTI DUCKED IT!! Machetti slipped behind Umaga then did a back-flip and drove his feet into the back of Umaga's head. The Samoan fell forward and landed on his hands and knees, but Machetti got back up and ran to the ropes on the other side of the ring, then bounced off of them and ran up Umaga's back, springboarded off of him and landed on the top rope. Machetti came off of the top and spun around in mid air then drove his feet down into Umaga's back, SPINNING MUSHROOM STOMP!! Umaga was now flat on his stomach in the middle of the ring, Machetti glanced down at Umaga, then over at Jericho who was just getting back up. Jericho staggered out of the corner and stared at Machetti, but suddenly Umaga pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. HE WAS GETTING UP! Machetti caught Jericho's eye and nodded, then at the same time the ran to the ropes and bounced off of them at the same time, both Jericho and Machetti came off and dropped down, DOUBLE BASEBALL SLIDE TO UMAGA!! Umaga was sent rolling under the bottom rope and down to the floor!

Machetti got up and stood in front of the ropes, staring down at Umaga who was now out on the floor. BUT THEN JERICHO CAME FROM BEHIND AND ROLLED HIM UP!! ONE… JERICHO PULLED MACHETTI'S SHORTS FOR LEVERAGE, TWO… THRE—MACHETTI SOMEHOW STILL KICKED OUT!! Machetti rolled away from Jericho and shot up to his feet, but Jericho rushed in and jumped up then grabbed Machetti as he came down, CODEBREA—MACHETTI CAUGHT JERICHO!! Machetti lifted Jericho up and held him sideways, then launched him over his head, MACHETE'S BLADE!! Machetti hooked both of Jericho's legs, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT!!

The fans cheered and _Riot Time_ hit, Machetti quickly got off of Jericho and rolled out of the ring. The referee followed him out and raised Machetti's arm up into the air, in the time keeper's corner Lillian Garcia stood up, "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner and STILL the WWE Intercontinental Champion, MACHETTI!!" The referee left Machetti and went to the time keeper's corner where he got the Money in the Bank Briefcase and the Intercontinental Title, both of which he handed to Machetti when he came back. Machetti took the briefcase and the belt, then ran forward and jumped up onto the announce table, startling JR and King. Machetti, Mr. Money in the Bank, and WWE Intercontinental Champion, stood there on the announce table with his arms raised as Raw went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

I actually really liked the Umaga/Jericho match from Raw, so I hope that I didn't ruin a good thing by adding Machetti to it. Since the IC title was on the line in the real match, I figured I'd put it on the line in my world too.

Again, I'm sorry that this is out late, and to make it up to everybody, I've decided to do an INTERVIEW with Machetti, which I'll probably include in either my Backlash chapter or the one after it. Here's how it's gonna work, the questions being asked are going to be sent in by you guys. Send me a review or a PM with a question (or questions) you've been wanting to know about Machetti and I'll write it into the interview and have Machetti answer it. Anything asked twice will be answered thoroughly anything 'inappropriate' will be ignored.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	4. A Return

**Chapter IV: A Return**

**--x--**

(A/N: I recently had it pointed out to me that I can do whatever I want in this story and that I really don't _have_ to stick to what actually happens. That having been said, Carlito beat Paul London in a singles match by hitting the Back-Stabber, then Santino got a mic and called Kendrick gay. Kendrick responded the way Cody did and said is Santino didn't shut up he'd beat him with the microphone. Santino obviously misunderstood and got clocked with the mic. The two teams brawled and London and Kendrick were left in the ring, with Santino and Carlito on the outside.)

**--x--**

Raw was live from Greensville South Carolina, Zack Tyler was standing backstage watching Raw with his opponent for the night, Ken Anderson, who had snuck in without the fans noticing and was planning on a surprise return. Umaga had just hit Barack Obama with a Samoan Spike, and then followed up by hitting Hillary Clinton with a Samoan Drop. "Well, I guess that means Umaga's voting republican," commented Zack.

"Or at least Vince is," agreed Ken.

"Tyler! Anderson!" called out Raw Lead Writer Brian Gewirtz. "Get out there now!"

"But we're supposed to go on after the Diva segment," Ken reminded.

"Well the crowd is dead," said Gewirtz. "So you need to go out now and wake them up for the King of the Ring Finals and the Main Event. If the surprise return doesn't do it, your match should. And then we've got the Divas after you." Gewirtz grabbed Zack and 'guided' (shoved) him towards the stage. "We've gone to commercial, and have your music cued up to go on once it's over. Get out there!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going," conceded Zack as he jogged off carrying his title and briefcase with him, Ken following behind him. "Didn't they learn their lesson after that Trump/O'Donnell fiasco last year?"

"Apparently not," said Ken as they stood behind the curtain waiting for the ring to get cleared and the break to end. "But ten bucks says we can get everyone involved in our match one way or another."

"Don't take that!" instructed Maria as she ran over. "We were just told about the schedule change, and I'd be surprised if you guys did anything but get everyone involved."

"Well there you have it," Zack told Ken as he put his free arm around Maria. "No bet, I'd get in trouble if I did." Zack glanced at Maria and smiled while Ken coughed something that sounded like _whipped_ which Zack pretended not to hear.

"Alright guys," called out a backstage hand, "We're back live in five… four… three… two… now…"

**--x--**

_Riot Time_ played in the arena and the fans cheered, but not as loudly as normal as Mr. Money in the Bank came out from the back. "Ladies and gentlemen the following Open Challenge is scheduled for one-fall, and if the opponent wins they will be awarded a chance to compete for the Money in the Bank Briefcase next week. Introducing first, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, he is Mr. Money in the Bank and the WWE Intercontinental Champion, MACHETTI!!" Machetti sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring, he put the briefcase down, then ran to the corner and jumped up onto the middle rope. Machetti did a back-flip and landed in the middle of the ring as white pyro exploded up out of each of the corners, the loud noise caused a few more fans woke up and start cheering. Machetti picked up his briefcase again then turned to face the entrance ramp, no knowing who his opponent was going to be for the Open Challenge.

_Turn Up the Trouble_ hit and another large portion of the crowd woke up and, surprisingly, cheered as Mr. Kennedy came out from the back and walked down the entrance ramp. MISTER KENNEDY WAS BACK ON RAW!! "And the opponent, from Green Bay Wisconsin, weighing in at two hundred forty-three pounds, MISTER KENNEDY!!" Kennedy stared at Machetti as he headed down the ramp and mouthed "I'm back" to him. Kennedy had just come back and he was already gunning to become Mr. Money in the Bank. Kennedy quickly went up the steps and got in the ring, then had the referee keep Machetti at bay as he walked into the middle of the ring and reached up into the air, signaling for his signature microphone.

The mic was lowered into Kennedy's waiting hand. The lights turned down and the spotlight was on Kennedy as he stood in the middle of the ring. "No, there's no need to adjust your TV, what you're seeing is really happening. You know him, you love him, you can't live with out him, guess who's back… MISSSTTTEEEEERRRRR KENNEDDYYYYYY!!" Kennedy did the customary pause and went over to the corner where he climbed up onto the middle rope. "KENNEDDYYYYYY!!" Kennedy let got of the mic and allowed it be raised up to the rafters, then pulled off his shirt and tossed it out of the ring. Kennedy climbed down from the middle rope and turned to face Machetti, who was standing behind the referee in the opposite corner. Machetti pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it into the crowd, then handed the referee his briefcase and title. They weren't on the line tonight, but if Kennedy won, the briefcase would be on the line next week.

The referee came back after handing off the IC Title and the Briefcase and stood in the middle of the ring in between Kennedy and Machetti. The referee glanced at both of them then called for the bell, it rang and the match was underway. The referee backed out of the way and allowed Machetti and Kennedy to approach each other and stand face-to-face in the middle of the ring. Machetti held up his hands calling for a lock up, Kennedy slowly reached up to lock up with Machetti, BUT RAKED HIS EYES INSTEAD! The fans started booing as Machetti staggered backwards holding his eyes and was momentarily blinded. That was all Kennedy needed to take advantage, he grabbed Machetti in a side headlock, and then planted him with a DDT. Kennedy rolled Machetti onto his back and went for a pin, looking to steal the match with a quick win, ONE… TWO… TH—Machetti managed to kick out.

Kennedy stayed on his knees and pinned Machetti down with his left arm, then drove his right fist down into Machetti's forehead. After a series of three hard shots right above the eye Machetti suddenly shot out his arm and popped Kennedy upside the face. Kennedy fell on his ass while Machetti rolled away and struggled back up to his feet. Machetti stood up and turned around, only to get leveled by a clothesline from Kennedy. Kennedy glanced down at Machetti who was once again on his back in the middle of the ring, then ran to the ropes, bounced off and dropped down with an elbow drop to the face. Kennedy covered Machetti by pressing his forearms down into his opponent's face, ONE… TW—Machetti kicked out.

Kennedy stood up and pulled Machetti to his feet with him, then whipped Machetti across the ring and into a corner. Kennedy ran at Machetti and bit a running elbow to the face, the force Kennedy hit Machetti with caused the IC Champion's head to snap back. With Machetti leaning groggily against the turnbuckle, Kennedy climbed up onto the middle rope then raised his right arm and drove his fist down into Machetti's face. Despite Kennedy's actions in the match, a good number of the fans counted along with Kennedy as he continued to pummel Machetti, _**ONE… TWO… THREE… FOUR… FIVE… SIX… SEVEN… EIG—**_MACHETTI GOT UP HIS HAND AND BLOCKED KENNEDY'S FIST! Machetti elbowed Kennedy's leg with his free arm, then spun around while Kennedy reached out and grabbed the top rope to keep from falling. Machetti grabbed onto Kennedy and positioned him so he was sitting on his shoulders, then Machetti fell backwards, ELECTRIC CHAIR DROP!! Machetti rolled off of Kennedy then grabbed his legs and flipped over him for a bridge pin, ONE… TWO… T—Kennedy kicked out.

Machetti and Kennedy both got back up to their feet then met in the middle of the ring and started trading punches. Kennedy hit a series of two punches to Machetti's face, but Machetti came back and hit a couple of forearms. Kennedy retaliated with a slap the chest, followed by a punch to the face, but Machetti ducked the punch and hit an uppercut, sending Kennedy staggering backwards. Machetti grabbed onto Kennedy and whipped him into the ropes but when he came back Kennedy jumped up into the air and took Machetti down with a flying clothesline. Machetti was knocked down to the mat and went rolling over to the ropes, Kennedy came over to capitalize but Machetti lashed his legs out behind him and drove them into Kennedy's stomach for a mule kick, then sprang up to his feet and did a back-flip, driving his heels into Kennedy's face for a back-flip kick. Kennedy well to the mat and rolled across the ring, Machetti took the opportunity to get out of the ring and onto the ring apron. Machetti held onto the top rope and waited for Kennedy to get up, then hoisted himself up onto the top rope. BUT KENNEDY RAN OVER AND PUSHED MACHETTI OFF!! Machetti went flying off of the ropes and slammed into the announce table with such force that JR and King were pushed back into the barricade.

Kennedy stood in the ring and held onto the top rope and watched Machetti who seemed to have been knocked out from his contact with the announce table. Before the referee can start the ring out count Kennedy get out of the ring and goes over to Machetti. Kennedy reached down and pulled Machetti up off of the ground then drove his face down into the announce table, JR and King are still standing and are attempting to stay out of the way. In the ring the referee finally started the ring out count and counted ONE! Kennedy grabbed Machetti then turned around and whipped him into the ring apron, Machetti's back hit the side of the ring hard, and the IC Champion yelled out before dropping to his knees and holding his back in pain. The referee counted TWO! Kennedy went over to Machetti and pulled him back off of the floor then pushed Machetti backwards and got Machetti's head behind the middle rope. Kennedy pulled Machetti's head forward and started choking him with the middle rope, Machetti thrashed around and clawed at Kennedy in an attempt to break the illegal usage of the ropes, but Kennedy had full control over him. The referee came over and momentarily forgot about the ring out count as he scolded Kennedy from the illegal usage of the ropes. It took the referee threatening to disqualify Kennedy to get him to break the choke. When Kennedy pulled Machetti free from the ropes the referee counted THREE!!

Kennedy grabbed hold of Machetti then turned to the side and whipped him into the ring post. Machetti went face-first into the steel, his feet kept going while his head was knocked backwards, causing him to fly up into the air then come crashing down to the floor. The referee shouted at Kennedy to get in the ring and counted FOUR! Kennedy walked over to Machetti and stood over him then held his arms up in the air and taunted the crowd, only to be met with a loud chorus of boos and the start of a _**KENNEDY SUCKS**_ chant. The referee stayed in the ring and counted FIVE! But Kennedy continued to ignore him and pulled Machetti back up to his feet. Kennedy ran with Machetti along the side of the ring then let him go and watched as Machetti slammed face-first into the side of the steel ring steps. The fans booed as Kennedy stood up and taunted again, the referee counted SIX!! Kennedy went over to Machetti and pulled him up off of the mat with his hair then rolled him into the ring. The camera got a close up of Machetti's face while Kennedy got in the ring and saw that Machetti had a bloody gash up above his right eye. Machetti struggled to sit up and tried to get up to his feet, but Kennedy ran over and kicked him square in the face, knocking Machetti on his back again.

Kennedy dropped down on top of Machetti and covered him, looking to capitalize on his outside the ring offense, ONE… TWO… THR—MACHETTI MANAGED TO KICK OUT! Kennedy glared at Machetti then moved around so he was crouching over Machetti's chest, then pulled his head off of the mat with his left hand and rained down a barrage of hard closed fist punches with his right hand. Kennedy was relentless and drove his fist over and over again into the gash above Machetti's eye, he got in almost ten hard shots before the referee came over and forcefully pulled him up off of Machetti. Kennedy held up his hand right hand and showed that there was blood his knuckles, the fans booed loudly, but Kennedy still seemed proud of himself. The camera got a shot of Machetti's face and showed that the bloody gash had been opened even more by Kennedy's ministration to it and now blood was freely flowing down the right side of Machetti's face and was dripping into Machetti's eye. Kennedy went over to Machetti and then dropped down on him for a cover, ONE… TWO… TH—Machetti got his shoulder up.

Kennedy glared at Machetti and rolled him on his side, then hooked his arm around Machetti's neck and locked in a side headlock, looking to wear him down even further before finishing him once and for all. As soon as Kennedy started applying pressure Machetti knew he was in trouble, it was getting hard to breathe and the pain in his head was killing him. But he refused to give up, he'd pass out before he tapped out. The referee came over and crouched down next to Machetti, checking if Machetti was really going to tap, but Machetti refused to give up and hung in there. Kennedy squeezed down on Machetti's head and neck, looking to do as much damage as possible, in Kennedy's mind there were two ways this situation could end, one Machetti would pass out and then Kennedy could get the pin, or Machetti would submit and Kennedy would win anyway. The only problem with Kennedy's logic was that he forgot one thing, he forgot the thousands of people surrounding the ring. And that was a mistake he was soon going to regret.

The fans saw that Machetti was in trouble and knew that if he stayed stuck in the headlock he'd eventually lose, one way or the other. The fans didn't seem to want Kennedy to win because a _**Machetti**_chant broke out around the arena. Machetti heard the fans chanting his name over and over again, the chant was growing louder and the majority of the arena was chanting now. _**MACHETTI! MACHETTI!**_ Machetti knew he couldn't disappoint the fans, and he suddenly found that he had the motivation to continue. Machetti started to move and elbowed Kennedy in the stomach, then pulled himself up off of the mat and into a sitting position. Kennedy quickly stood up and kept the headlock locked in, now that he was standing he had some additional leverage that he could add to the hold. But the fans continued to chant and Machetti continued to fight, _**MACHETTI! MACHETTI!**_ Machetti elbowed Kennedy in the stomach, again and again, and eventually fought up to his feet. Kennedy gritted his teeth and applied as much pressure as he could, he had now been reduced to a standing side headlock, which was nowhere near as effective as one on the ground. Machetti yelled out then suddenly grabbed Kennedy, AND THREW HIM OFF OF HIM WITH A HIP TOSS!!

Kennedy got back up and rushed at Machetti, but Machetti ran at him, jumped up into the air and hit a spinning wheel kick, knocking Kennedy on his back. Kennedy rolled away and got back up, but Machetti came over and grabbed Kennedy, then went to whip him onto the ropes, only for Kennedy to reverse it. Machetti was whipped towards the ropes and jumped up onto the middle one, then back-flipped off of it and went over Kennedy's head, only to grab him on the way down and drive Kennedy's head down into the mat for an inverted DDT, OVER CASTLE TAKE OVER!! Kennedy was down, but Machetti wasn't done yet, he ran to the ropes then bounced off and did a handspring followed by a back-flip onto Kennedy, HANDSPRING MOONSUALT! Machetti stayed on Kennedy and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR—KENNEDY MANAGED TO KICK OUT!

Machetti stood up and pulled Kennedy up off of the mat, then whipped him into the corner. Machetti ran at Kennedy and did a handspring followed by a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON! Machetti stepped back and Kennedy staggered forward, but Machetti jumped up and got his legs around Kennedy's neck, then sent him flying across the ring with a hurricurana. Machetti got back up and jumped up onto the top rope, he stared down at Kennedy then launched himself out of the corner at his opponent, DIVING HEADBUTT! Machetti laid on the mat and held his head for a moment, after what Kennedy had done to him in the beginning of the match, a headbutt wasn't exactly the best move to have done. Eventually Machetti crawled over to Kennedy and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—KENNEDY BARELY KICKED OUT!

Machetti stared down at Kennedy in surprise, he was practically unconscious, but still Kennedy had managed to kick out. Machetti stood back up, then smirked and grabbed Kennedy's legs and lifted them up off of the mat. Machetti crossed Kennedy's legs and went to put his through, SHARPSHOO—KENNEDY PUSHED MACHETTI OFF! Machetti was sent into the ropes and bounced off, Kennedy shot back up and kicked Machetti in the stomach then grabbed him and placed his leg behind Machetti's, MIC CHE—MACHETTI LIFTED KENNEDY UP!! MACHETE'S BLA—KENNEDY SLIPPED OUT OF IT! Kennedy lifted Machetti up onto his shoulders, then did a front-flip and drove Machetti's back down into the mat, STEAMROLLER!! Kennedy rolled onto his stomach, then crawled over to Machetti and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI SOMEHOW KICKED OUT!!

Kennedy stared down at Machetti in surprise and disbelief, the fans were all cheering that Machetti had kicked out, but Kennedy wasn't sharing their happiness. Kennedy reached down and pulled Machetti up off of the mat and to his feet, Kennedy held onto Machetti and placed his leg behind his, then prepared to hit his finisher, MIC CHE—MACHETTI PUSHED KENNEDY OFF OF HIM!! Kennedy went into the ropes and came back, Machetti got his leg up and kneed Kennedy in the stomach, then grabbed him for a side headlock and drove Kennedy's head down into the mat, IMPALER!! Machetti got off of Kennedy and to his feet then ran to the ropes and jumped up onto the top one, Machetti back-flipped off and came crashing down on Machetti, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT!! Machetti stayed on Kennedy and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—KENNEDY STILL MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Machetti stood up and stared down at Kennedy, then reached down and pulled him up off of the mat. Machetti grabbed Kennedy and went to whip him into the corner, but Kennedy reversed it, only for Machetti to reverse Kennedy's reversal. Kennedy went full speed into the corner, AND ENDED UP CRASHING INTO THE REFEREE!! Machetti came over and tried to pull Kennedy away, but Kennedy lashed his leg out behind him, AND KICKED MACHETTI IN THE GROIN! THE REFEREE DIDN'T SEE IT! Machetti staggered backwards and dropped down to his knees, but Kennedy came over and pulled him back up, then placed his leg behind Machetti's, MIC CHECK!! Kennedy rolled Machetti onto his back then went to the corner, climbed up onto the top rope, and came off with a front-flip, KENTON BOMB!! Kennedy hooked Machetti's legs and went for a pin, the referee recovered enough to make the count, ONE… TWO… THREE! KENNEDY GOT THE PIN!!

The fans booed as the bell rang and _Turn Up the Trouble _played. Kennedy got up off of Machetti and rolled out of the ring, he went over to the time keeper's corner and grabbed the Money in the Bank Briefcase which had Machetti's Intercontinental Title wrapped around it. Kennedy got back in the ring with the briefcase, but the referee came over and tried to stop him. KENNEDY HIT THE REFEREE WITH THE BRIEFCASE!! The official was out before he even hit the mat, but when he did, it left Kennedy alone in the ring with Machetti, who was struggling to pull himself up with the ropes. Kennedy waited for Machetti to get up then watched as the Intercontinental Champion slowly turned around, Kennedy darted forward, AND BLASTED MACHETTI WITH THE BRIEFCASE!!

Kennedy stood over the unconscious body of Machetti, then reached up with his free hand and called for his signature mic. Kennedy's theme music cut as the mic was lowered into Kennedy's waiting hand and he crouched down next to Machetti. "Machetti… Machetti…" Kennedy called out, "Oh, I guess you can't hear me. I just won your little Open Challenge, and now I've got a shot at winning this briefcase of yours next week. But you know what, I don't want my shot next week, I want my shot at Backlash. You lost, so you have to deal with the consequences, on Sunday it will be you, Machetti defending your Money in the Bank Briefcase against, MIISTEEEERRRRR… KENNEEDYYYYYYY!!" Kennedy dropped down next to Machetti so he was right next to Machetti's ear, then screamed, "KENNEDYYYYYYYY!"

Kennedy tapped Machetti on the head with the mic, then tossed it to the side and stood up. _Turn Up the Trouble _started to play again as Kennedy tossed the mic to the side and allowed it to be raised back up to the rafters. Kennedy put the briefcase down on Machetti's chest and stared down at him, "On Sunday… that's mine!" With that Kennedy walked to the ropes and got out of the ring. The fans were still booing as Kennedy headed to the back. The camera showed Machetti, who still had blood on his face and hadn't moved since Kennedy hit him with the briefcase, then Raw cut to a commercial break.

**--x--**

That's right, Machetti versus Mr. Kennedy for the Money in the Bank Briefcase at Backlash. I kept this match kind of short because I wanted to leave something left for Backlash.

Also, I'd like to repeat my announcement about the Machetti Interview. I still need more questions to make it an official length interview. So I repeat, review my and send my a question you've been wanting to know about Machetti, and I'll officially answer them in the interview.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	5. Backlash

**Chapter V: Backlash**

**--x--**

(A/N: Right, I guess I should say I'm sorry that this chapter is out so late. But I have two weeks left of the semester and I had a huge amount of last minute work to get done. Since my college assignments actually get _graded_ they will be made the priority over this story which is really just something I do in my free time for amusement (hopefully mine _and_ everyone reading it). Anyway, at long last, here's Backlash, I hope it meets everyone's expectations and is worth the wait.)

**--x--**

Backlash was live from Baltimore Maryland, Beth Phoenix had pinned Ashley to get her team the win in the 12-Diva Tag Team match. The camera then cut to the interview area and showed Todd Grisham standing with Mr. Kennedy. "I'm here with Mr. Kennedy," said Grisham as he motioned to the superstar standing next to him. "Kennedy, this passed week on Raw you…" Kennedy reached out and yanked the mic away from Grisham then shoved him out of the way.

"This passed week on Raw I surprised everyone with my unexpected return," said Kennedy as he stood in front of the camera completely ignoring Grisham. "And then I surprised everyone again when I beat Machetti in the Open Challenge and earned myself a chance to win the Money in the Bank Briefcase. Now tonight, I'm going to surprise everyone a third time when I beat Machetti a second time and _win_ the Money in the Bank Briefcase and then go on to become a champion. When tonight's over the new Mr. Money in the Bank will be… MISSSSTEEEEERRRRRR… KENNEEEEDYYYY… KENNEE—" Kennedy cut off when he noticed someone off camera.

The camera moved to show Machetti standing there holding his Money in the Bank Briefcase which was wrapped in the WWE Intercontinental Championship. "Kennedy," Machetti greeted calmly. "I'll admit it, you beat my on Raw a few days ago. You pinned me to the mat, one… two… three. Now I _could_ stand here and complain that the only reason you won that match was because you resorted to kicking me in the balls when the referee wasn't looking… but I won't. I'm just here to warn you, I won't fall for the same trick twice. If you try that again, you'll be disappointed to find that it won't work. Oh and by the way…" Machetti held up the briefcase, "When tonight's over, _I'll_ be the one with the briefcase." Machetti smirked at Kennedy then pushed passed him and headed off, "See you out there."

Kennedy suddenly reached behind him and grabbed Machetti, both of them spun around to face each other again. "Uh-uh, you're not getting the last word in again," Kennedy warned Machetti. "Tonight is going to be my night, I'm going to beat you to a pulp and win that briefcase, then when the winner of the main event is too tired to even stand up, I'm going to go down there and become _Champion_. So you're right, I won't be leaving here Mr. Money in the Bank, I'm going to be the WWE Champion, MIIIISTEEEERRR… KENNEEEEEDYYYYY… KENNEEEEEDYYYYYY!!" Machetti stood still as Kennedy stood in his face, then pushed passed him and headed off. With that the camera cut to the arena, the Kennedy versus Machetti match for the Money in the Bank Briefcase was up next..

**--x--**

A recap of Machetti's history with the Money in the Bank Briefcase was shown. _Machetti lifted his legs up above him and wrapped them around the chain, causing him to hang upside down from the chain like a bat. Machetti stayed upside-down and undid the clip then PULLED THE BRIEFCASE FREE! The bell rang as Machetti held onto the chain with one arm and both of his legs while holding the briefcase downward. HE JUST WON THE MONEY IN TBE BANK LADDER MATCH_

Machetti was shown in a locker room talking to Raw General Manager William Regal, _"I'll go out there every week and take on anyone who thinks I'm unworthy of holding the Money in the Bank briefcase. If they beat me, they get to fight me for it the next week."_

Clips of Machetti's Open Challenge Match with MVP the same night were shown,

"_I would have won that briefcase if it wasn't for Matt Hardy coming through the crowd and hitting me with a Twist of Fate off of a ladder!" MVP told Machetti as they stood in the ring before the match. "Oh, and if that wasn't enough, he hit me with another Twist of Fate onto a steel chair."_

"_Actually," said Machetti. "The Twist of Fate on the chair was my idea."_

_Machetti was whipped into the ropes but jumped up onto the top rope, then springboarded off and landed on MVP's shoulders, SPRINGBOARD HURRICURANA! Machetti rushed over to MVP and hit a baseball slide, launching MVP under the bottom rope and down to the floor with a thud. Machetti rushed across the ring jumped up onto the top rope, and came off with a back-flip, SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA!! MACHETTI TOOK DOWN MVP ON THE OUTSIDE!_

_MVP grabbed some of the padding and pulled it up, exposing the concrete floor below it. MVP picked Machetti up and turned him upside down, THEN SLAMMED HIM DOWN ONTO THE EXPOSED FLOOR WITH A SCOOP SLAM!_

_Machetti whipped MVP into the ropes and caught him as he came back, MACHETE'S BLA—MVP SLIPPED OUT AND LANDED BEHIND MACHETTI!! MVP spun Machetti around and bent him over, then placed his leg on the back of Machetti's head, PLAYMAKE—MACHETTI LIFTED MVP UP! MACHETE'S BLADE!! Machetti hooked both of MVP's legs and made the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI GOT IT!_

Then clips from Machetti's Open Challenge Triple Threat Match against Umaga and Chris Jericho were shown. _Umaga ran towards the corner at full speed, BODY SPLASH ON JERICHO AND MACHETTI! _

_Umaga bent down and got Machetti on his shoulders on top of Jericho then backed up into the middle of the ring, DOUBLE SAMOAN DROP!!_

_Jericho grabbed Machetti from behind and rolled him up, but then he rolled Machetti onto his stomach, and bent his legs, WALLS OF JERICHO! Machetti grabbed Jericho's ankles, and tripped him, then crossed Jericho's legs and put his own leg through, MACHETTI COUNTERED INTO THE SHARPSHOOTER!! Umaga ran over and jammed his thumb into Machetti's throat, SAMOAN SPIKE!!_

_Machetti ran forward, jumped up onto the top rope then came off with a back-flip and went crashing down onto Umaga on the outside, SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA!!_

_Jericho jumped up and went for an enzuigiri, BUT MACHETTI DUCKED! Machetti grabbed Jericho's legs then flipped him onto his back before crossing them SHARPSHOO—JERICHO PUSEHD MACHETTI OFF!! Machetti went into the ropes and bounced off, Jericho shot back up and grabbed Machetti as he came back, CODEBREAKER!!_

_Jericho rushed at Machetti and jumped up, then grabbed Machetti as he came down, CODEBREA—MACHETTI CAUGHT JERICHO!! Machetti lifted Jericho up and held him sideways, then launched him over his head, MACHETE'S BLADE!! Machetti hooked both of Jericho's legs, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT!!_

Then clips of Kennedy's surprise return to Raw from earlier in the week were shown, _Kennedy stared at Machetti, who was standing in the ring, as he headed down the ramp and mouthed "I'm back" to him._

"_No, there's no need to adjust your TV, what you're seeing is really happening. You know him, you love him, you can't live with out him, guess who's back… MISSSTTTEEEEERRRRR KENNEDDYYYYYY!!" Kennedy did the customary pause and went over to the corner where he climbed up onto the middle rope. "KENNEDDYYYYYY!!"_

Finally clips from the match Kennedy and Machetti had on Raw were shown, _Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope. BUT KENNEDY RAN OVER AND PUSHED MACHETTI OFF!! Machetti went flying off of the ropes and slammed into the announce table_

_Machetti was whipped towards the ropes and jumped up onto the middle one, then back-flipped off of it and went over Kennedy's head, only to grab him on the way down, OVER CASTLE TAKE OVER!! Machetti ran to the ropes then bounced off and did a handspring followed by a back-flip onto Kennedy, HANDSPRING MOONSUALT!_

_Machetti crossed Kennedy's legs and went to put his through, SHARPSHOO—KENNEDY PUSHED MACHETTI OFF! Machetti was sent into the ropes and bounced off, Kennedy shot back up and kicked Machetti in the stomach then grabbed him and placed his leg behind Machetti's, MIC CHE—MACHETTI LIFTED KENNEDY UP!! MACHETE'S BLA—KENNEDY SLIPPED OUT OF IT! Kennedy lifted Machetti up onto his shoulders, then did a front-flip and drove Machetti's back down into the mat, STEAMROLLER!!_

_Kennedy was whipped full speed into the corner, AND ENDED UP CRASHING INTO THE REFEREE!! Machetti came over and tried to pull Kennedy away, but Kennedy lashed his leg out behind him, AND KICKED MACHETTI IN THE GROIN! THE REFEREE DIDN'T SEE IT! Machetti staggered backwards and dropped down to his knees, but Kennedy came over and pulled him back up, MIC CHECK!! Kennedy climbed up onto the top rope, and came off with a front-flip, KENTON BOMB!! Kennedy hooked Machetti's legs and went for a pin, the referee recovered enough to make the count, ONE… TWO… THREE! KENNEDY GOT THE PIN!!_

_The match was over but Kennedy wasn't done, Kennedy waited for Machetti to get up then watched as the Intercontinental Champion slowly turned around, Kennedy darted forward, AND BLASTED MACHETTI WITH THE BRIEFCASE!!_

_Kennedy crouched down next to Machetti while holding his signature mic, "I just won your little Open Challenge, and now I've got a shot at winning this briefcase of yours next week. But you know what, I don't want my shot next week, I want my shot at Backlash. On Sunday it will be you, Machetti defending your Money in the Bank Briefcase against, MIISTEEEERRRRR… KENNEEDYYYYYYY!!" Kennedy dropped down next to Machetti so he was right next to Machetti's ear, then screamed, "KENNEDYYYYYYYY!"_

**--x--**

The bell rang in the arena getting everyone's attention _Riot Time_ hit and Machetti came out from the back carrying his Money in the Bank Briefcase with the Intercontinental Championship wrapped around it and sprinted down to the ring. Machetti quickly slid under the bottom rope and ended up halfway across the ring, he left his briefcase on the mat and jumped up onto the middle rope in one of the corners. Machetti turned to the side and saluted Mick Foley at the Smackdown Announce Table then back-flipped out of the corner, Machetti landed and white pyro erupted out of each of the corners. Machetti pulled off his _So Determined it's Almost Stupid_ t-shirt and tossed it out of the ring and into the crowd then picked up his briefcase and turned to face the entrance ramp.

_Turn Up the Trouble_ played and Mr. Kennedy came out from the back and headed down the ramp towards the ring. Kennedy ran up the steps and got in the ring, then glared at Machetti before pulling his shirt off and tossing it out of the ring. Lillian Garcia stood in the middle of the ring with her mic for her introduction, "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is for the Money in the Bank! Introducing first, the challenger, from Green Bay Wisconsin, weighing in at two hundred forty three pounds, MISTER KENNEDY!!" Kennedy held his arms up and glared at Machetti, but received a mixed reaction from the crowd. "And the opponent, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and fifteen pounds, he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, and Mister Money in the Bank, MACHETTI!!" While Lillian got out of the ring Machetti handed his briefcase to the referee, who took the title belt off of it and handed it to someone at ringside, before walking into the middle of the ring and holding the briefcase up above his head, signaling that it was on the line for the match. The referee then went to the ropes, handed off the briefcase, then came back into the middle of the ring and called for the bell, this contest was officially underway.

Kennedy and Machetti charged into the middle of the ring and locked up. Kennedy started overpowering Machetti, but Machetti quickly grabbed hold of Kennedy's arm and slipped behind him for a wristlock. But Kennedy pulled away from Machetti and ducked under his arm, then grabbed Machetti's arm and locked in a wristlock of his own. Machetti glanced behind him at Kennedy, then jumped up into the air and spun around, straightening his arm, then Machetti dropped down on his back and launched Kennedy over him for an inverted monkey flip. Kennedy rolled across the mat and quickly got back up and charged back at Machetti. Kennedy went for a clothesline but Machetti ducked it, then whipped his leg around and went to sweep Kennedy's legs, but Kennedy jumped up over Machetti's leg as he swung it around, then grabbed Machetti, turned him to face him and kneed him in the stomach. Kennedy grabbed Machetti and lifted him up into the air for a vertical suplex, but Machetti stated struggling and fought his way back down to the mat. Machetti kicked Kennedy in the stomach, then grabbed him with a side headlock, IMPALE—KENNEDY PUSHED MACHETTI OFF!

Machetti went into the ropes and came back, but Kennedy caught him and went for a hip toss, only for Machetti to block it, slip around Kennedy and got for a hip toss of his own, but Kennedy blocked that as well. Machetti quickly jumped up and got his legs around Kennedy's neck and went for a hurricurana, but Kennedy grabbed Machetti's sides and kept him from falling backwards, then went to Powerbomb Machetti down to the mat, only for Machetti to swing to the side and downward, taking Kennedy down to the mat and sending him rolling across the ring with a head-scissors takedown. Kennedy and Machetti both shot back up off of the mat and stared at each other from across the ring. That one counter-full exchange showed that this match had the potential to be a battle for the ages.

Machetti and Kennedy rushed at each other, but Machetti dropped down and slid in between Kennedy's legs for a baseball slide, then shot up and jumped up into the air as Kennedy was turning around for a corkscrew dropkick, but Kennedy grabbed Machetti's legs while he was in mid air, then slammed him down to the mat. Kennedy dragged Machetti a bit further into the middle of the ring, then got his arms around Machetti's legs before falling backwards, launching Machetti up over him and into the ropes. But in one movement, Machetti reached out, grabbed the top rope, hoisted himself up and onto the rope, and then back-flipped off of it SPRINGBOARD MOONSAU—KENNEDY MOVED! BUT MACHETTI LANDED ON HIS FEET! Machetti shot his leg out for a sidekick, but Kennedy caught his leg, Machetti swung his other leg around and went for an enzuigiri, but Kennedy ducked it, then swung the leg he was still holding to the side. Machetti took a page out of Shelton Benjamin's book and swung his leg all the way around him and aimed for Kennedy's head DRAGON WH—KENNEDY DUCKED IT! Kennedy suddenly lunged forward and knocked Machetti down to the mat for a shoulder tackle, then rolled off of him and both of them got back up to their feet.

But the second they were both standing, Machetti rushed at Kennedy and ducked a clothesline attempt when he dropped down to the mat and rolled under Kennedy's arm, Machetti jumped up off of the mat and onto the middle rope, then back-flipped off of it and over Kennedy's head as Kennedy turned around, OVER CASTLE TAKE OV—KENNEDY CAUGHT MACHETTI IN MID AIR! Kennedy held onto Machetti and placed him on his shoulder, then ran full speed towards the corner and rammed Machetti back-first into the top turnbuckle, Kennedy then spun around and drove Machetti down to the mat for a powerslam, then stood back up, turned around, and climbed up onto the top rope. But before Kennedy could come off, Machetti shot back up to his feet, then jumped up onto the middle rope across from Kennedy and then jumped up onto Kennedy's shoulder. Machetti fell backwards looking for a top rope hurricurana, BUT KENNEDY HELD ONTO THE TOP ROPE! Machetti went crashing down to the mat, then Kennedy came off of the top with a body splash and stayed on Machetti for the cover, the referee dropped down to check on Machetti's shoulders and missed Kennedy pulling his feet on the ropes, ONE… TWO… THR—MACHETTI KICKED OUT ANYWAY!

Kennedy rolled off Machetti, who quickly rolled over to the ropes and pulled himself up with the ropes. The fans booed Kennedy for his illegal maneuver, but Kennedy didn't seem to mind. Machetti turned around and glared at Kennedy then charged at him and went for a clothesline, but Kennedy ducked it, then grabbed Machetti and rolled him up, ONE… KENNEDY GRABBED ONTO MACHETTI'S SHORTS FOR LEVERAGE! TWO… THRE—MACHETTI STILL KICKED OUT! Machetti rolled away from Kennedy and stood in front of the referee, "Come on, tell me you saw that! He was pulling my shorts down!" Before the referee could respond, Kennedy came from behind and shoved Machetti into the referee, the referee staggered backwards into the ropes, KENNEDY HIT A LOW BLOW!! But Machetti suddenly dropped down onto his hands and knees and drove his feet back into Kennedy's stomach for a mule kick, then jumped back up and did a back-flip bringing his feet crashing into Kennedy face, BACK-FLIP KICK! But before Machetti could capitalize Kennedy rolled out of the ring and down to the floor.

Kennedy stood on the floor and stared at Machetti in confusion, he had just hit him with a low blow, but it did absolutely nothing to stop Machetti. The glare Machetti was sending at Kennedy slowly turning to his signature smirk, Machetti held up his hand in a "hold on one minute" gesture, then reached into the front of his shorts, AND PULLED OUT A ATHLETIC CUP! "I told you it wouldn't work," Machetti told Kennedy as he continue to smirk in the ring.

"Fine!" snapped Kennedy, "I don't need to cheat to beat you!" Kennedy slid back in the ring and charged at Machetti, who tossed the cup to the side then locked up with Kennedy in the middle of the ring. Kennedy overpowered Machetti and backed him into the corner. Kennedy broke clean on Machetti and took a few steps back. Kennedy grinned at Machetti and motioned for him to "come on". Machetti ran at Kennedy, but Kennedy side-stepped him the got his arm around Machetti's head and flipped him onto his back in front of him with a snapmare, but Machetti reached back and grabbed Kennedy's arm, then popped his hips and sent Kennedy flying with an arm drag. Kennedy rolled away from Machetti and sat up, but Machetti ran at him and flipped over him and grabbed Kennedy's head on the way over, Machetti landed on the mat and hit Kennedy with a neck snap, then got back up and backed into the ropes. Kennedy rolled away from Machetti and got onto his hands and knees while holding the back of his neck. Machetti ran across the ring and jumped up onto the Kennedy's back, then springboarded off of him onto the top rope, Machetti back-flipped off of the ropes, BUT KENNEDY SHOT BACK UP AND CAUGHT MACHETTI ON HIS SHOULDER, THEN DID A FRONT FLIP! STEAMROLLER! Kennedy went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!

Kennedy stood back up and glared down at Machetti then started to stomp on him over and over again, Kennedy eventually took a step back and hit Machetti with an elbow drop. Kennedy reached down and pulled Machetti back up to his feet then whipped him into the corner. Kennedy ran at Machetti and lowered his shoulder, BUT MACHETTI MOVED! Kennedy went crashing shoulder first into the ring post. Kennedy slowly reached up and grabbed the ropes, then pulled himself back up to his feet, but stayed slumped against the corner. Machetti ran at Kennedy then did a handspring and a front flip, TURNBUCKLE SENT—KENNEDY MOVED!! Kennedy slammed back-first into the top turnbuckle and went crashing down to the mat. Kennedy rushed over to Machetti and dragged him back into the middle of the ring, then went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR—Machetti kicked out!

Kennedy stood up and started stomping on Machetti again, then dropped down and hit an elbow drop. Kennedy quickly sat Machetti up then got his arm around Machetti's neck and went for a sleeper hold. But before Kennedy could completely lock in the hold Machetti grabbed Kennedy's arm and pulled it away from his neck, then he got up off of the mat and slipped around behind Kennedy and got him in a wristlock. Kennedy fought up off of the mat and to a vertical base, then he shot his elbow behind him and connected with Machetti's stomach, sending Machetti staggering backwards. Kennedy charged at Machetti and swung at him for a right hook but Machetti ducked it and whipped Kennedy into the ropes. Kennedy came off of the ropes and Machetti caught him and held him up in front of him, MACHETE'S BLA—KENNEDY SLIPPED OUT OF IT! Kennedy picked Machetti up and lifted him up onto his shoulders, STEAMROLL—MACHETTI SLIPPED OFF AND LANDED BEHIND KENNEDY! Machetti grabbed Kennedy and turned him around, then kicked him in the stomach and grabbed onto him, IMPAL—KENNEDY PUSHED MACHETTI OFF INTO THE ROPES! Machetti reached the ropes and jumped up onto the top one, then back-flipped off of it, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAU—KENNEDY CAUGHT HIM!! Kennedy shifted Machetti so he was on his shoulders in a fireman's carry, STEAMROLLE—MACHETTI SLIPPED OUT OF IT AGAIN! Machetti grabbed Kennedy and lifted him up, MACHETE'S BLA—KENNEDY FOUGHT OUT OF IT!! Kennedy kicked Machetti in the stomach then placed his leg behind Machetti's MIC CHECK!! KENNEDY HIT HIS FINISHER! Kennedy rolled Machetti onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI SOMEHOW KICKED OUT!!

Kennedy stood up and stared down at Machetti in surprise he had thought that the match was over just then, but Machetti had either managed to remain conscious enough to kick out, or was going on instinct alone. Kennedy slowly reached down and pulled Machetti back up to his feet, but the Intercontinental Champion just slumped against him. Kennedy grabbed onto Machetti then whipped him across the ring and into the corner then he ran at Machetti and drove him back into the turnbuckle with a turnbuckle clothesline. Kennedy grabbed Machetti again and whipped him all the way across the ring into the corner opposite the one they were just in, then he charged across the ring for another turnbuckle clothesline, BUT MACHETTI MOVED!! Kennedy rammed into the turnbuckle and staggered backwards, Machetti rushed at him looking to capitalize, but Kennedy ducked down and shot Machetti up into the air and over the top rope, causing him to come down on the ring apron on the other side. Kennedy turned around to face Machetti and swung at him, but Machetti ducked it then drove his shoulder into Kennedy's stomach, sending him staggering backwards away from the ropes. Machetti took the opportunity to move to the side and climb up onto the top rope. But Kennedy recovered and rushed into the corner where he hit Machetti with a hard shot to the face. Kennedy kept clobbering Machetti then eventually climbed up onto the middle rope in front of him and lifted Machetti up onto his shoulders. GREEN BAY PLUN—MACHETTI SLIPPED OFF! Machetti landed on the middle rope in front of Kennedy, then grabbed him and lunged off, bringing Kennedy down to the mat with him, IMPALER OFF OF THE MIDDLE ROPE!!

Both Machetti and Kennedy were down, despite the fact that Machetti had hit the move the drop combined with everything he had been through earlier in the match, left both him and Kennedy on the mat with neither of them showing any sign of movement. The referee came over and started the double knock out count, ONE… TWO… THREE… FOUR… Kennedy and Machetti must have heard the referee counting because both of them started to stir. FIVE… SIX… Kennedy rolled over to the ropes and started pulling himself up while Machetti slowly started fighting up off of the mat, SEVEN… Kennedy stood back up, EIGHT… Machetti stood up, both superstars were back on their feet now. Machetti and Kennedy charged at each other and stared trading punches, Kennedy eventually took advantage with an elbow to the face and then followed up with a series of forearms. Kennedy shoved Machetti backwards into the ropes, but Machetti held onto them to keep himself from bouncing off, only Kennedy charged at Machetti AND CLOTHESLINED BOTH OF THEM OUT OF THE RING!! The referee came over to the ropes and checked down on the floor to see if the two superstars were okay both of them were still conscious so the referee assumed everything was alright and started the ring out count, ONE! Kennedy reached beside him and started pulling himself up with the ring apron while Machetti slowly pushed himself up to his hands and knees. TWO! Kennedy pulled himself up to his feet and turned to face Machetti who was just getting back up to his feet. THREE! Kennedy rushed at Machetti, but Machetti dropped down and caught Kennedy with a drop toe hold, causing him to trip and go face-first into the top of the barricade. FOUR! Machetti got back up and walked away from Kennedy then climbed up onto the barricade some distance away from him. FIVE! Machetti ran along the barricade then when he reached Kennedy he jumped up and came crashing down on the back of Kennedy's head LEG DROP ON THE BARRICADE!! After going crashing down on the back of Kennedy's head Machetti dropped down onto the floor, the referee yelled at him to get back in the ring and counted SIX! Machetti got back up then grabbed Kennedy and pulled him off of the barricade then dragged him over to the ring and rolled him back inside. Machetti slid back in the ring just as the referee was counting SEVEN! Then quickly went for a pin on Kennedy, ONE… TWO… TH—Kennedy kicked out!

Machetti got off of Kennedy and stared down at him, Kennedy reached up and held his mouth, and small trickle of blood was dripping down out of the corner of it. Kennedy rolled away from Machetti and struggled up to his feet, Machetti came over in an attempt to keep in control, but Kennedy spun around and hit Machetti with a surprise shot to the midsection. Kennedy kneed Machetti in the midsection then whipped him into the ropes Machetti bounced off of the ropes and did a handspring then got his legs around Kennedy's neck, but Kennedy threw Machetti off of him and sent him rolling across the ring. Kennedy rushed over to Machetti and started stomping all over his back, then he hit an elbow drop right to the spine. Kennedy stayed on the mat then reached in front of him and grabbed Machetti's face, then locked in a side chin lock. Kennedy pulled back on Machetti's face and applied pressure to the hold, Machetti's pain-filled yells were somewhat muffled by Kennedy's hands as they forced his mouth closed. The fans started getting behind Machetti and a small _**Machetti**_ chant broke out. Machetti fought his way up onto his hands and knees but Kennedy started clubbing and elbowing Machetti on the back forcing him back down onto his stomach again so he could keep the pressure in on the chin lock. Machetti let out another muffled scream again and then attempt to scramble over to the ropes, but Kennedy dragged Machetti back into the middle of the ring and kept the pressure on. The fans saw that Machetti needed added motivation and started the _**Machetti**_ chant again, this time it grew louder and louder so that the majority of the arena was chanting _**MACHETTI! MACHETTI!!**_ Machetti's face was bright red, and Kennedy was gritting his teeth as he continued to apply pressure, the blood coming from his mouth was still on his jaw making him look even more pissed off. Machetti started fighting up off of the mat and made it up to his hands and knee, Kennedy went to elbow Machetti on the back, but in the process he alleviated some of the pressure he had in the hold, Machetti elbowed Kennedy in the stomach then fought up to his knees. The fans saw that Machetti was still fighting and was halfway there and continued chanting _**MACHETTI!**_ Machetti hit another elbow and finally stood back up, leaving Kennedy with a simple standing chin lock locked in. But one elbow to the stomach later he finally fought out of it and shoved Kennedy off of him.

The fans erupted in cheers as Kennedy staggered backwards. Machetti darted at Kennedy and jumped up into the air and took Kennedy down with a jumping calf kick. Kennedy got back up and suddenly grabbed Machetti then whipped him into the ropes, Machetti came off with a handspring and a round off, he spun around in mid air and took Kennedy down with a handspring spinning wheel kick. Machetti rolled over to the ropes and got back up while Kennedy staggered back up, Machetti at Kennedy and grabbed him then ran across the ring pulling Kennedy after him, Machetti jumped up and went over the top rope then dropped down to the floor on the other side, causing Kennedy's neck to snap off of the rope. Kennedy staggered backwards and fell on his back while Machetti climbed back up onto the ring apron then hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded across the ring, Machetti came crashing down on top of Kennedy, SPRINGBOARD BODY SPLASH!! Machetti stayed on top of Kennedy for a cover, ONE… TWO… THR—KENNEDY GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!!

Machetti stood back up and pulled Kennedy up to his feet then whipped him into the ropes. Machetti ran after Kennedy and jumped up into the air as Kennedy was bouncing off of the ropes. Machetti did a back-flip and sent Kennedy staggering backwards with a dropsault. Kennedy toppled over the top rope and went crashing down to the floor. Kennedy laid out flat on his back and the referee pushed Machetti back away from the ropes then turned back around and stuck his head through the ropes so he could check on Kennedy. Machetti backed up to the ropes then bounced off and sprinted across the ring, he jumped up and ran up the referee's back, then springboarded off of him and over the top rope, Machetti spun around in mid air before coming crashing down on top of Kennedy, SPINNING SPRINGBOARD PLANCHA!! The fans cheered despite the fact that both Machetti and Kennedy were laid out on the floor. The referee recovered from Machetti using him as a springboard and started the ring out count, ONE… TWO! Machetti stirred and pulled himself up with the barricade, THREE! Machetti reached down and pulled Kennedy up to his feet, but Kennedy hit Machetti with a shot to the face, then grabbed him and whipped him across ringside into another part of the barricade. FOUR! Kennedy ran over to Machetti and hit a running knee to the stomach, driving Machetti back into the barricade, then he started hitting Machetti over and over again with punches to the face. Kennedy kept punched Machetti through the FIVE count and only stopped when the referee reached SIX! Kennedy stepped back and pulled Machetti after him then ducked down and launched Machetti up over his head and through the air, CLANG!! Machetti came crashing down back-first on top of the steel steps and started screaming out in pain. The referee counted SEVEN then yelled for Kennedy to get back in the ring. Kennedy knew that this was just like a title match if he won by count out or disqualification then he wouldn't win the briefcase. So Kennedy grabbed Machetti and pulled him off of the steps, then rolled him into the ring, Kennedy slid into the ring and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!

Kennedy stood back and dragged Machetti up to his feet, then lifted him up onto his shoulders with a fireman's carry, STREAMROLL—MACHETTI SLIPPED OFF!! Machetti quickly grabbed Kennedy's legs and flipped him onto his back, then crossed them, SHARPSHOO—KENNEDY PUSHED MACHETTI OFF!! Machetti went into the ropes and bounced off, Kennedy ducked down then shot up and launched Machetti up into the air for a back body drop. Kennedy ran to the ropes and bounced off of them, then ran across the ring, jumped up into the air and came crashing down on top of Machetti for a seated splash. Kennedy rolled off of Machetti and stood back up, then whipped him across the ring and into a corner. Kennedy ran at Machetti and ducked down then drove his shoulder into Machetti's stomach for a turnbuckle shoulder thrust. Kennedy stepped back and started driving his knee into Machetti's stomach off over and over again, the finished off with a hard right hand, causing Machetti to drop down to a sitting position. Kennedy turned around and ran to the ropes, then bounced off and ran back across the ring, he lifted his leg and went for a face wash, BUT MACHETTI DOVE OUT OF THE WAY! Kennedy kept going and got his leg stuck on the middle rope, Machetti quickly got back up and rushed at Kennedy then kicked out the leg he was standing on, knocking Kennedy down to the mat. Machetti rolled out of the way as Kennedy reached for the ropes and started pulling himself back up to his feet. Kennedy staggered off of the ropes and turned around, while Machetti shot back up and ran passed him, then bounced off of the ropes and clipped Kennedy's knee from behind, knocking him on his back. Machetti got back up to his feet and ran to the ropes, then came off with a handspring and a back-flip, HANDSPRING MOONSAU—KENNEDY GOT HIS LEGS UP!! BUT MACHETTI LANDED ON HIS FEET AND GRABBED KENNEDY'S LEGS! Machetti crossed Kennedy's legs and rolled him onto his stomach, SHARPSHOOTER! MACHETTI HAS THE SHARPSHOOTER LOCKED IN!!

Kennedy yelled out loud in pain his screamed were extremely vocal as Machetti applied pressure to his legs. Kennedy reached back in an attempt to push Machetti off of him, but Machetti had the hold locked in tightly and wasn't going anywhere. Kennedy gritted his teeth and clawed at the mat, he wasn't going to tap out, not with the Money in the Bank Briefcase on the line. Kennedy stared in front of him at the ropes, if he wanted to get a rope break he'd have to go quite a distance. Kennedy yelled out in pain and pushed himself up off of the mat, Kennedy thought fast AND ROLLED THROUGH MACHETTI'S LEGS! Kennedy pushed out with his legs and knocked Machetti on his back, then sat on Machetti's chest and hooked his legs under his arms for a pin attempt, ONE… TWO… TH—MACHETTI KICKED OUT! Machetti and Kennedy both rolled away from each other and got back up to their feet. Kennedy grabbed Machetti and went to whip him into the corner, but Machetti reversed it and sent Kennedy back-first into the turnbuckle instead. Machetti ran after Kennedy and did a handspring followed by a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON! As Kennedy staggered forward Machetti jumped up and got his legs around Kennedy's neck then fell back and sent Kennedy flying across the ring. Machetti jumped back up and climbed up onto the top rope, then lunged out of the corner and came crashing down on top of Kennedy, DIVING HEADBUTT! Machetti hooked Kennedy's leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—KENNEDY MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Machetti stared down at Kennedy in surprise, he was really proving to be resilient in this match. Machetti reached down to pull Kennedy up to his feet, but Kennedy hit a surprise shot to the midsection, then got up to his feet and hit an elbow to the face. Machetti staggered backwards, but came back with a forearm to the face. Kennedy swung at Machetti for a punch, but Machetti ducked it then hit a big uppercut, sending Kennedy staggering backwards. Machetti quickly jumped up into the air and took Kennedy down with a spinning wheel kick, then shot back up and ran to the corner. Machetti climbed up onto the top rope and turned to face Kennedy. Machetti lunged out of the corner and did a back-flip then caught Kennedy on the way down, SHOOTING STAR PRESS DDT!! Machetti rolled Kennedy onto his back and hooked his leg for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR—KENNEDY STILL KICKED OUT! Machetti stared at Kennedy in surprise, but decided to stay on the offense and not give Kennedy an opening to take control. Machetti reached down and pulled Kennedy to his feet then kick him in the stomach, IMPAL—KENNEDY ELBOWED OUT OF IT!! Kennedy quickly got his leg behind Machetti's MIC CHE—MACHETTI PICKED HIM UP IN FRONT OF HIM!! MACHETE'S BLA—IN MIDAIR KENNEDY PULLED FREE AND LANDED BEHIND MACHETTI! Machetti spun around and Kennedy quickly ducked down and got Machetti on his shoulders of a fireman's carry, but instead of going for the steamroller, he backed up into the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope. GREEN BAY PLUN—MACHETTI SUDDENLY REALIZED WHERE HE WAS AND FOUGHT FREE!! Machetti stood on the ropes in front of Kennedy and went to lift him up in front of him, BUT KENNEDY SHOVED MACHETTI OFF OF HIM!! Machetti went crashing down to the mat while Kennedy climbed up onto the top rope, then did a front-flip off of it, KENTON BOM—MACHETTI MOVED!! Kennedy slammed back-first into the mat, Machetti got up and grabbed his legs then flipped over him for a quick bridge pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT THE PIN! HE'S GOING HOME WITH THE BRIEFCASE!!

_Riot Time _played as Machetti rolled off of Kennedy and staggered up to his feet but then backed up into the ropes and leaned against them for support. The referee came over and handed Machetti the Money in the Bank Briefcase and the Intercontinental Title that had once again been wrapped around it. The referee helped Machetti into the middle of the ring and raised his arm up into the air, Machetti had kept the briefcase and was still Mr. Money in the Bank. Machetti glanced to the side and saw Kennedy pulling himself back up to his feet with the ropes. Machetti walked over to Kennedy and held out his hand, Kennedy had put up a great fight, and it had been a great match once Kennedy had stopped attempting to cheat, that had earned his respect. Kennedy stared at Machetti's hand for a moment, then slowly reached out and shook it. The fans cheered the show of good sportsmanship, the way that match was going it could have gone any way, Machetti had just capitalized off of a mistake Kennedy had made to get a pin, but the situation could have easily been reversed, Machetti, Kennedy, and even the fans knew it. Machetti used his hold on Kennedy's arm and raised up into the air, the fans cheered the effort that both superstars had put into the match. Kennedy nodded at Machetti then turned and left the ring and headed to the back, leaving Machetti to celebrate a bit longer on his own. The camera eventually cut and showed a commercial for Judgment Day, and then a recap of the Undertaker/Edge rivalry was shown.

**--x--**

About thirty minutes later Undertaker had beaten Edge to retain the World Heavyweight Championship and Edge was carted to the back on a stretcher. Ken, Zack, and Randy Orton were standing backstage waiting to do their segment. The second they had come backstage the trainers had insisted on checking over both Ken and Zack, the two of them had wrestled for over twenty minutes and had taken a number of bumps. Maria had stopped by and gave Zack a bit of a hard time about his spot with the steel steps, but with a combined effort from both Ken and Zack they managed to calm her down.

The cameraman gave them the signal telling them that they were live, Zack quickly changed to his Machetti persona. Orton walked over to the door nearby and knocked on it, looking to talk to JBL. But before he could, the fans cheered as Machetti walked on screen carrying the Money in the Bank Briefcase. "Well if it isn't the WWE Champion Randy Orton," greeted Machetti. "I just wanted to wish you luck in your match tonight."

"I don't need _you_ to wish me luck," said the ever cocky Orton.

"Well then I guess you don't need me to warn you either," replied Machetti.

"Warn me about what?" questioned Orton.

"That tonight, things are going to be changing," answered Machetti, he held up his briefcase and smirked. "I don't know if you can feel it tonight could be the end of the Orton Era, meaning you'll lose that precious title of yours."

"Is that a threat?" asked Orton as he glared at Machetti.

"Nope," said Machetti. "I told you it's just a warning. You've got three other opponents out there looking to pin _you_ and then you've got me, waiting in the wings with a briefcase that I can cash in if I think you've been weakened enough. But that's only _if_ you can retain that WWE Championship of yours." Orton glared at Machetti and stormed off, leaving Machetti smirking in front of JBL's locker room.

"Do you really plan on cashing that briefcase in tonight?" came a voice. Machetti turned around to see Mr. Kennedy approaching him. "Remember, that was my idea."

"No I really wasn't," confessed Machetti. "I just love messing with him. No thanks to you, if I go out there after the WWE Championship match and try to cash in my shot, there's the chance that I might lose."

"Oh yes, I'd hate to see anything happen to that briefcase of yours," said Kennedy. "We wouldn't want you to waste it."

"No we wouldn't," agreed Machetti. "Speaking of which, if you ever want a rematch let me know. I'll see what I can do."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Kennedy.

"Oh, but speaking of messing with people, and seeing what I can do," said Machetti. "If you're up for it, I have an idea to do both."

"Oh really," replied Kennedy. "And what does this 'plan' of yours involve?" Both he and Machetti started walking off down a hallway.

"Have you ever wanted to overthrow a dictatorship?" asked Machetti as the camera faded and went to the arena.

**--x--**

And that's Backlash, Machetti and Mr. Kennedy beat each other to a pulp in that match and have gained a mutual respect for each other. The 'interview' is going to be next chapter, if anyone wants to submit a last minute question, now's the chance.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	6. Mutual Respect

**Chapter VI: Mutual Respect**

**--x--**

Zack Tyler was walking backstage in the Izod Center Raw wasn't live yet and he was still dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Right now he was scheduled for an Interview that would be posted online later in the week. Zack entered a room and was greeted by Joey (Styles) Bonsignore in the WWE media room. "Zack, glad you could join us," greeted Joey. "I'm just letting you know, this is an in character interview that we're going to be putting on WWE(dot)com. Take a seat and we'll get started."

Zack sat down and noticed a media guy on a laptop ready to act as the stenographer for the interview. Zack changed into his Machetti persona, then gave Joey a nod and they got started. "Machetti, thank you for agreeing to meet with us and since I haven't already, allow me to congratulate you on your Money in the Bank win. You've been in this company almost two years now and already you're a former WWE Champion, a former ECW Champion, and a two time and the current WWE Intercontinental Champion. Tell me, what would you say has been the highlight of your short but eventful career so far?"

"You know, I really can't answer that," said Machetti. "I've had so many great moments here in the WWE and its all been a dream come true. I won my first WWE title… or more specifically, my first WWE Intercontinental Championship last year at Cyber Sunday. Then later that year I won my first World title when I won the Extreme Elimination Chamber at December to Dismember and became the ECW World Champion. Speaking of which, sorry to see that you're no longer behind the ECW Announce table. I was looking forward to finally making a comeback to ECW and hearing you shout OH MY GOD!"

"Well I got a few in during the Money in the Bank Match," Styles reminded him.

"Yeah, but in that match I was either out cold or fighting for my life on top of a ladder so I really hear anything. But moving on, last year I had my first WrestleMania match where I beat Mick Foley in my hometown of Detroit. Then, two months later I beat John Cena and the Great Khali to win the WWE Championship. At SurvivorSeries I got to Captain my own team and won a ten-man elimination tag match. Then in December I beat Jeff Hardy again, this time in a Ladder match and won my second and current Intercontinental Championship. I competed in the Royal Rumble and was the last person eliminated, I came within inches of beating Triple H in the Elimination Chamber at No Way Out, and then I competed at WrestleMania again and won the Money in the Bank Briefcase. Pretty soon, I'll be holding a World Championship."

"You certainly have had an eventful two years here," commented Joey. "But obviously your career wasn't high point after high point. Would you like to share any low points with us?"

"I wouldn't say they were low points," said Machetti. "But going from the Royal Rumble to WrestleMania last year wasn't all that great. After going through a badly positioned table I started lashing out at anyone that meant someone to me and I'm told I was a real pain. I'll always have respect for Mick Foley cause he's the one who finally brought me out of that funk by piledriving me through another table off of a ladder."

"So I take it you're pleased with his new roll as Smackdown Color Commentator," commented Joey.

"Well I'll definitely be watching Smackdown more often, Foley has a lot of experience to draw from and he'll be a great addition to the Smackdown Commentary Table. That commentary change I like, yours, not really…"

"Glad to know I have support," said Styles. "Now, the fans always see the you that's on camera, but I was wondering if you'd share with us about the you that's behind the camera and outside of the ring."

"I guess not," replied Machetti. "You're not going to ask me anything weird are you? Though it would explain why you have me in a windowless room with four other guys in here."

"I'm not going to jump you," Joey told him. "It's Michael Cole you have to worry about and Jerry Lawler if you're with Maria."

"Oh, so there's the sarcastic little commentator that I missed," said Machetti. "Well, what did you want to know?"

"What do you do with your free time, when you're not in a wrestling ring?" asked Styles.

"Well, I don't really have all that much free time," admitted Machetti. "Between training, wrestling, and traveling I'm almost always busy, and when I'm not doing any of that I'm usually spending time with Maria, watching wrestling, or visiting my family back at home."

"Speaking of your family what do they do?" questioned Styles.

"Well my mom does real estate and my dad's lawyer. My younger sister, Jen is still in college but she also claims that being my number one fan is her job."

"So you're the first of your family to break into the wrestling business," said Styles. "Do you ever find yourself at a disadvantage against superstars like Randy Orton and Carlito who have at least one generation of experience to fall back on?"

"Not really," answered Machetti. "I've been a wrestling fan all my life and I wrestled in elementary school, high school, and even college, then I went to professional wrestling training school. For me it was always about wrestling, whenever I wasn't wrestling I was training to make sure I was still in shape. The fact that I'm here in the WWE now shows that all my hard work paid off."

"But besides wrestling are there any other sports you watch?" asked Styles.

"Well I'm a Detroit Tigers fan," said Machetti. "I watched them growing up and I still watch them now when I get the chance. They didn't have that great of a start this season, but they're doing pretty good against the Yankees, although you won't hear me mention that to the New Jersey crowd out there."

"That probably wouldn't be smart," agreed Styles. "So you're a die hard wrestling fan then. What do you think about those skeptics that say what you guys do isn't a real sport?"

"I really can't stand that sort of thing," answered Machetti. "See I train just as much as any of those other 'athletes' and I've worked my whole life to master my craft. The WWE superstars go out there every week of the year and wrestle multiple times a week. Some people may question how 'real' professional wrestling is, but I'll tell you what, the risks are real, the training is real, the stress we put our bodies through is real, and a lot of the bumps we take are real. Last night at Backlash, Mr. Kennedy launched me over his head and onto the steel steps. Those things have no give whatsoever ever, especially when they're pressed up against the ring, they're nothing but hard steel. Sitting here right now, I'm still sore from that match. I'd like to see one of those other skeptics do what some of us can do, cause they wouldn't last two weeks. All of us here in the WWE have practically killed ourselves to get where we are today, anyone who doesn't have that kind of dedication doesn't belong in this business."

"I can see you feel strongly about this sort of thing," commented Styles.

"Yeah, sorry about the rant," apologized Machetti. "I tend to get worked up a bit easy."

"Now, you were talking about dedicated wrestlers there," said Styles. "If you could wrestle anyone in the WWE who would it be?"

"Shawn Michaels," Machetti answered immediately.

"You're former mentor?" questioned Styles.

"Yeah," said Machetti. "Shawn's one of the hardest workers in this business. He's been going out there for _years_ giving it everything he's got. When people say I've been trained by him, that's something I'm proud of. He taught me almost everything I know about the wrestling business and he's another one of those people that I have a lot of respect for. I'd love to get in the ring and face I'm one-on-one, maybe I'd win, maybe I wouldn't, but it would be great to see how far I've gone and how much I've improved."

"I'm sure a lot of us would love to see that match," said Styles. "Now, are there any wrestlers outside of the WWE that you'd like to face?"

"You mean like in TNA and Ring of Honor?" asked Machetti.

"Yeah," answered Styles.

"Are you sure we're allowed to talk about those other companies?" questioned Machetti. "You're not trying to get me in trouble are you?"

"No, it's alright, go ahead," said Styles.

"If I get in trouble I'm blaming you," Machetti warned him. "Let's see, in TNA I'd probably like to wrestle a guy like AJ Styles or Christian Cage I don't get a chance to watch them much, but from what I've seen they're hard workers. That goes for the X-Division guys too. I know for a fact that I could hold my own against those guys, it's just a pity that there's no cruiserweight division in the WWE anymore."

"You've peeked my interest," said Styles. "What did you mean by you know for a fact that you can hold your own against the X-Division guys?"

"I _might_ go to the same gym as Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin," answered Machetti, "and we _might_ have had an unscripted match, or two… or five… just for the fun of it. I won't tell you what happened, but I had a lot of fun."

"So we've heard about WWE and TNA," said Styles, "What about ROH?"

"Well I don't usually watch ROH, its not exactly on local cable television," explained Machetti. "But from what I've seen I'd like to get in the ring with those two guys from the Vulture Squad, you know Ruckus and Jack Evans. I've had the pleasure of seeing both of those guys wrestle and I'll admit that I'm impressed. I think if I fought either of them the fans watching would be in store for a fast-paced, high flying match that's full of unique counters and a lot of innovative moves. I know I'd have fun out there."

"You know, it's refreshing to see a superstar like you that finds what they do to be 'fun'," commented Styles.

"It is," said Machetti. "Despite the difficult traveling schedule this is the greatest job there is. If I had the chance, I'd take a month off from WWE, but only so I could go visit some of the independent franchises, or maybe even Japan. I think if I had a chance to wrestle some of those crazy bastards in Japan my in ring skills would really improve."

"You'll never know what'll happen," said Styles. "Now, I also wanted to ask you about you're match with Mr. Kennedy last night. What did you think about it, and your opponent? After the match I remember that you shook hands with Mr. Kennedy."

"Once Kennedy stopped trying to screw me over and straight up wrestled, I was really impressed," answered Machetti. "We took each other to the limit last night and if at any time he wants to have a rematch and another shot at my Money in the Bank Briefcase I'd be more than willing to fight him again. That match could have gone either way and both of us know it, I'd like to think that after what we all we put each other through last night and all we manage to endure that we've developed some kind of mutual respect for each other."

"I was impressed by the match," said Styles. "There were several occasions when Kennedy had you in a pinning situation and I remember thinking 'this one's over' but then you surprised me by kicking out. How'd you manage that?"

"It's on the shirt," replied Machetti. "The Money in the Bank Briefcase was on the line last night, and I was determined to keep it, so determined that I didn't care about the fact that I'd be feeling the effects of the match for the next week. I was thinking the same thing when I won the briefcase."

"Well I'm definitely not going to call you stupid to your face," admitted Styles. "You'd hurt me. I'd just say you're incredibly motivated."

"Glad we have an understanding," said Machetti. "Was there anything else you wanted to ask?"

"No," answered Styles. "Was there anything else you wanted to say to the fans?"

"I guess," Machetti told him. "I'm going to continue to go out to the ring and do what I do best, wrestle. I have no intentions of letting up and I have no plans of losing my briefcase or title any time soon." With that Machetti stood up and headed for the door, calling out 'later Styles' as he went out it.

**--x--**

Raw was now live from East Rutherford New Jersey. King William Regal was in the ring sitting on his throne of his official coronation ceremony. The New Jersey crowd didn't seem too eager to accept Regal as their King.

"Firstly," said Regal as he sat evilly in his throne. "Let me put an end to any speculation… I am not going to relinquish my position as General Manager of Raw. I have earned both titles and I intend to keep them." As Regal paused the fans quickly jumped in with a _**What**_ chant. "As General Manager and King I have now become the most powerful entity in the entire WWE." _**What!?**_ "I will not mince words… you're natural xenophobia and jealous won't allow you to like me…" _**What!?**_ "But you the audience…" _**What?**_ "And all the WWE Superstars…" _**What!? **_"Will have no choice…" _**What!? **_"but to respect me…" _**What!?**_ "and fear me…" _**What!?**_ "From this day forward…" _**What!?**_"I am your ruler…" _**What!? **_"I am your better…" _**What!?**_ "And I am, your s—"

_MIIIISTEEERRRRR KENNEDYYYYYY… KENNEDYYYY!! _King Regal was interrupted when _Turn Up the Trouble_ hit. The fans woke up, then stood up and started cheering as Mr. Kennedy _and_ Machetti came out from the back. Both superstars were holding microphones but neither of them was dressed to compete, Kennedy in a pair of pants and a sleeveless shirt, while Machetti was wearing his t-shirt and a pair of jeans while carrying the Money in the Bank Briefcase that had the IC title wrapped around it. Regal stood up and stared at Machetti and Kennedy as the two of them walked down to the ring and got in.

"What the bloody hell do you two think you are doing?" demanded Regal as he glared at Machetti. "You just interrupted my coronation ceremony!"

"Wait… you mean this isn't where the line starts so we can bow to you?" questioned Machetti, he turned to Kennedy and looked appalled. "Kennedy you lied to me!"

"Well I could have sworn there was going to be one," quipped Kennedy the sarcasm was very easy to detect. "I mean, who _wouldn't_ want to be the first to bow to the new King?"

"Both of you, either state your business here, or I'll have you forcibly removed," threatened Regal who apparently wasn't in the mood to deal with Machetti, or Kennedy, at the moment.

"Okay, okay, calm down _your highness_," said Kennedy. "We just came down here to congratulate you on your big win."

"Yeah," agreed Machetti. "We even went through all the trouble of putting a video together as a tribute to your rise to power." Machetti smirked, then he and Kennedy turned and gestured to the TitanTron.

The video started off showing Regal's Quarterfinal Match against Hornswoggle. _William Regal_ _got out of the ring and jogged up the entrance ramp after Hornswoggle and Finlay, the latter of which was being helped to the back after the Great Khali had dealt with him. Regal grabbed Hornswoggle and got him in the ring, the bell was rung making the match official. Regal took Hornswoggle down, then wasted no time and locked in the Regal Stretch, within seconds Hornswoggle tapped out, but Regal refused to break the hold. Finlay limped into the ring and stood gingerly in front of Regal, his knee pad was still down at the top of his boot. Regal lashed out his leg and knocked Finlay down to the mat. The Irishman screamed and held his already injured leg in pain._

Then the video showed Regal's Semifinal match against Finlay. _Regal and Finlay were both standing in the ring, Finlay's left knee was tapped up under the knee pad… Regal was standing outside of the ring, but Finlay rolled under the bottom rope and stood in front of Regal. Regal grabbed Finlay and rammed him knee-first into the steps… Finlay was backed up against the corner, Regal reached down and put his leg around the middle rope, then despite the referee trying to hold him back, he kicked Finlay's injured knee a few times then rammed his knee into it… Regal crossed his legs, then rolled across Finlay's back and wrapped his legs around Finlay's neck and locked in the Regal Stretch. Finlay's leg was already in excruciating pain, he had no choice but to tap out._

Finally the video showed the final match of the tournament William Regal versus CM Punk. _ A tired looking CM Punk was standing on one side of the ring, while Regal stood on the other looking like he was in top condition… Regal had Punk sitting down on the mat with his arms pulled behind his back for a bow and arrow lock… CM Punk had Regal up on his shoulders for the GTS, but Regal held onto the ropes. Punk pulled Regal off of the ropes and into the muddle of the ring, but Regal slipped off of Punk's shoulders. Regal charged forward and hit Punk with a running knee to the head, sending Punk crashing down to the mat. Regal crossed Punk's legs, after clubbing Punk on the back of the head a few times he locked in the Regal Stretch. Punk tapped out. _The footage ended with Regal sitting in his throne up on the stage.

"Yup, there you go," said Kennedy. "In order to become King, William Regal beat a midget, an injured guy, and a tired CM Punk in a five minute match. ALL HAIL KING REGAL!!" The crowd response was not flattering at all, a loud _**REGAL SUCKS **_chant broke out.

"Well that's not very nice," commented Machetti, who was still smirking. "I mean, Regal worked hard to win that last match."

Regal glared at Machetti and Kennedy, and looked absolutely furious. "Now Regal," said Kennedy as the approached the King. "I'd love to be able to congratulate you on becoming King of the Ring." Kennedy paused and looked thoughtful, "Yeah, I'd love to but… I just can't do that. I have a little quiz for you… who's the biggest superstar in the WWE who wasn't even invited to compete in the King of the Ring Tournament?"

"Keep in mind, I was invited but declined," Machetti cut in as he slipped behind Regal and sat on his throne with his feet up on the arm.

Kennedy nodded then continued, "Who's the guy that had he been invited… had be been there… woulda won it? Who's the guy that would love nothing more than to challenge you one-on-one to find out who the real King is?" Kennedy glanced at Regal who was glaring at him and silently seething, while working hard to ignore the Intercontinental Champion that was occupying his throne at the moment. "Got anything? Got anything?" Behind Regal Machetti raised his hand, he knew the answer, but Kennedy was addressing the question to Regal and continued anyway. "Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? I'll give it to ya, I'll give it to ya, guess who, MIIIISSSTEEEERRRR—"

"How dare you," interrupted Regal as he glared at Kennedy. "I'm not a common wrestler. I'm the General Manager and I'm the King. No one talks to me, unless they've been granted an appointment."

"Yeah Kennedy!" agreed Machetti who still had his feet up on the arm of Regal's throne.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY THRONE YOU BLOODY LITTLE WANKER!!" snarled Regal. Machetti stood up and saluted. "You have both angered me, and humiliated me, now I suggest… you apologize…"

Machetti and Kennedy both had the decency to look ashamed. "I…" said Kennedy. "I… am… MIIIIISSSSTEEEERRRRR KEEEEENNEEEEDYYYYYY!!" Kennedy paused and stared at Regal who was starting to flinch. "KEEEEENNEEEED—" Regal lashed out his fist and punched Kennedy in the mouth. But suddenly Machetti came from behind and grabbed Regal around the waist, then lifted him up and slammed him down to the mat for a takedown. Machetti slipped around the thrashing King and locked in a headlock while Kennedy came back and started stomping on Regal's back. Regal shot out his arm and raked Machetti's eyes, then shoved him off of him. Then Regal turned and brawled with Kennedy until he was on his feet. Regal and Kennedy traded shots until Regal hit a knee to the stomach and backed Kennedy up into the ropes. MACHETTI HIT REGAL IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD WITH THE BRIEFCASE!!

Kennedy grabbed Regal in a side headlock while Machetti put the briefcase down. Machetti came over and grabbed Regal as well, then they pulled him over to the briefcase, DOUBLE DDT ONTO THE MONEY IN THE BANK BRIEFCASE!! Kennedy rolled out of the way while Machetti ran to the ropes, then bounced off and hit a baseball slide to Regal's side, launching Regal under the bottom rope and out of the ring. Machetti and Kennedy raised their arms up into the air and stood in front of the ropes, Kennedy went to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope. Machetti went over to Regal's throne and tipped it over, then stood on top of it with his arms up in the air.

"HOW DARE YOU!!" screamed an extremely pissed off Regal as he got back up. "GIVE ME BACK MY THRONE NOW!!"

"Oh, you want you throne back?" asked Machetti. "Okay." Machetti called Kennedy over and the two of them lifted the throne up off of the mat and into the air, they ran over to the ropes AND THREW THE THRONE OUT OF THE RING AT REGAL!! Regal dove out of the way as the throne went crashing down to the ground next to him and broke into pieces.

Kennedy and Machetti stood in front of the ropes smirking at Regal who was glaring angrily at them. "You'll pay for this! I am a King, the two of you are nothing but commoners, no one humiliates me like that! I'm going to get you!" Regal stood back up and glared at both of the superstars in the ring, he glared at them angrily, then turned and headed up the ramp to the back. With that Raw went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

And unfortunately, that's it for this chapter. I'd like to note that Holly and Rhodes beat Cade and Murdoch, prompting Murdoch to stand on the announce table and sing a blues song .Later in the night Brian Kendrick beat Santino Marella in a one-on-one match, then he went to say something, but was hit from behind with a Back Stabber from Carlito. Carlito and Santino left the ring and while London got in, leaving the World Tag Team Champions glaring after them.

Sorry that there was no Machetti match in this chapter. But I promise that he will have one at next week's Raw. He and Kennedy both angered a King and despite pulling the fact that Regal pulled the plug on the WWE Championship match there will be hell to pay.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	7. Battle of the Brands

**Chapter VII: Battle of the Brands**

**--x--**

(A/N: Right, excuse time. This week I have finals. Enough said. )

**--x--**

Raw was live from Toronto Ontario Canada and the intro just finished playing. A recap of the King Regal events on Raw last week was shown. It started with Kennedy and Machetti coming out and embarrassing Regal, then beating him out of the ring and throwing his throne at him. Then Regal ended the Triple H versus Randy Orton WWE Championship Match was shown. The cameras went to the arena and showed the Chairman of the WWE Mr. McMahon standing on the stage.

"Last week here on Monday Night Raw," Vince began, "General Manager William Regal did something that no man has ever done before, he pulled the plug effectively ending the broadcast in the middle of a championship match. As a result of that many of you delivered protest by calling WWE Headquarters, you sent e-mails as well demanding that I come here tonight and respond to Mr. Regal's actions. Much like you I find Mr. Regal's actions to be reprehensible, but I find him void of feelings for any one of you whatsoever. At the same time I find Mr. Regal's actions to be somewhat innovative and not only innovative but I find him to be daring. Not only innovative and daring I find Mr. Regal's actions to be visionary. As a matter of fact, William Regal reminds me of, well, he reminds me a lot of… ME!" McMahon paused and the fans booed loudly, before he continued. "Which is why I'm here tonight to one hundred percent support and endorse General Manager William Regal as your King and General Manager. I would only ask that you show Mr. Regal the same respect that I know each and every one of you have for me. I thank you very much." With his speech concluded the bell rang and brought everyone's attention to Lillian Garcia who was standing in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen at this time would you please welcome the General Manager of Raw, and the man who has earned the right to be called the King of all the WWE, William Regal!" The fans booed as Lillian finished her introduction, then William Regal's music hit and the fans booed even louder. William Regal came out from the back and headed down to the ring as he fans broke out in a small _**You Suck **_chant. Regal got in the ring and got a microphone, he clearly had something he wanted to say.

"As I said last week," Regal began, "you might not like me, but you will respect me. Do I have your respect?" As a response the Toronto crowd booed. "Pity, because like last week I am prepared to deliberately turn out the lights at my digression." Regal paused again and listened to the crowd who, a lot of the fans were still booing him and a _**Regal Sucks**_ chant broke out. "So be it," said Regal. "Turn off the lights." The lights were turned out in the arena and the fans booed even louder. No one in the arena could see much of anything, and the viewers watching from home couldn't see squat. An even louder _**REGAL SUCKS**_ chant broke out. "**Turn them back on again,**" Regal's voice called out from the darkness. "This show will continue," Regal told the crowd, "just you might no be able to see it. Because I'm willing to have this entire show in eternal darkness, I will not tolerate being disrespected any longer. From now on…" _**KENNEDY!**_

_Turn Up the Trouble_ hit and just like last week Kennedy and Machetti came out from the back and headed down to the ring, once again interrupting William Regal. Machetti was wearing his 'So Determined It's Almost Stupid' t-shirt and a pair of jeans while Kennedy was wearing his custom sweatpants and sleeveless zip up sweatshirt. Aside from the Money in the Bank Briefcase that Machetti was carrying with him, both superstars were carrying a live mic. "Hey Kennedy," said Machetti once they had gotten in the ring. "Isn't that the guy we beat the crap out of last week?"

"You know Machetti, I think it is," answered Kennedy. "But it's kind of hard to tell when he keeps turning the lights off."

"Now I want to settle this respect thing one and for all," said Machetti as he turned to the fans. "Do you guys respect William Regal?" The fan response was an alarmingly negative one. "You know I'm having the worst trouble with my hearing tonight," commented Machetti as he reached up and cleaned out one of his ears. "Its been going on and off all night. Let's try that again, DO YOU RESPECT WILLIAM REGAL!?" In response almost the entire arena chanted _**REGAL SUCKS! REGAL SUCKS!!**_ "Well, there you have it," said Machetti as he turned back to Kennedy and Regal, the latter of the two was standing perfectly still in the middle of the ring, while the former seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. "The fans do_ not_ respect William Regal."

"Regal, if you want respect so much," said Kennedy. "Then all you've gotta do is take me up on my offer and go one-on-one, with me, in very ring… tonight." In response the fans cheered loudly, they wanted to see Regal get his ass kicked again. "Huh?" pressed Kennedy.

"You just don't get it do you?" asked Regal. "It's a dreadful shame when people don't know their place in life. I'm your superior."

Yeah right," came Machetti's voice, causing Regal and Kennedy to turn and glare at him. He held up his mic sheepishly, "Oops, forgot this thing was still on."

Regal turned his attention back to Kennedy, "Well then…" said Kennedy as he got in Regal's face, "Prove it!"

"I fully intend to," replied Regal while Kennedy continued to press him by saying 'come on, come on'. "I fully intend to," Regal repeated. "Because tonight, the two of you are in the main event."

"Well that's not so bad," commented Machetti. "What are you going to do… put us in a match together of something? Don't worry, neither of us minds."

"No, no, that's not quite it sunshine," said Regal. "The two of you are going to be _partners_." The fans cheered while Machetti and Kennedy glanced at each other, then shrugged. "You two are going to be facing the ECW Champion Kane…" Regal paused and the fans cheered slightly.

"Sweet," replied Machetti. "I've been wanting to fight with him for a while. Is that it? A handicap match?"

"Oh, it's a handicap match alright," said Regal. "And if you'll quit interrupting me I'll finish. You'll also be facing the WWE Tag Team Champions John Morrison and the Miz… and CM Punk… and the former ECW Champion Chavo Guerrero and his body guard."

"You keeping count Kennedy?" asked Machetti.

"We're at six-on-two," Kennedy told him.

"Well I'm not done yet," continued Regal. "The two of you will be facing the entire ECW Roster. You see it's a special…"

"Hold on I'm counting," interrupted Machetti who was muttering names to himself. "I think that's thirteen… no wait… we'll include Matt Striker which makes fourteen."

"I'm surprised you could count that high without taking your shoes off," commented Kennedy.

"Hey, I don't see you memorizing the ECW Roster," Machetti shot back.

"If you're quite done gentlemen," Regal cut in. "It's a little arrangement I have with Estrada. Because its turned out fabulous to for me, I promised him to come out tonight on the one hundredth edition of ECW. As I said, I will no longer tolerate being disrespected, not by you," Regal gestured to Kenned, "or you," Regal gestured to Machetti, "or any other man…" **_TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!_**

Triple H's theme music hit and the WWE Champion came down to the ring either intentionally or unintentionally interrupting General Manager William Regal. Machetti, Regal, and Kennedy all turned to face Triple H as he got in the ring. "Please, pardon the intrusion sir," apologized HHH. "Unlike the kid and young Mr. Kennedy Kennedy over here I mean you no disrespect."

"Dammit, I'm twenty eight years old," snapped Machetti. "I'm not kid."

"Hey, junior, the grown ups are talking," said Triple H.

"Oh, you won't be using that tone of voice when I cash in my briefcase and win that title your holding," said Machetti.

"Is that a challenge?" questioned Triple H.

"It might be," answered Machetti.

"Okay, both of you shut up," Kennedy cut in. "The old man obviously came here for a reason. Let's just hear what he has to say then we'll beat up Regal again and go about our business."

"Fine," said Machetti, while Triple H said "Thank you," at the same time. Regal didn't say anything since he was busy glaring at Kennedy now.

"Regal… sir," continued HHH. "I just wanted to come out here and congratulate you on your new found position in power."

"See, aren't you glad we congratulated him last week when there wasn't a line?" Kennedy asked Machetti.

"Yeah, good idea," agreed Machetti.

Triple H cleared his throat then continued and turned to Regal. "As I was saying, I wanted to offer you some friendly advice, if I may. See because, if you'd like to stay in that position, or if you would like to maintain your newfound status you need to not make mistakes. Take for example last week… you turned the lights out on my match." Triple H stepped up to Regal to show he wasn't happy with Regal's choice of actions last week. "That was a mistake. When it was off the air you walked out here and you ended my match. That was a mistake. And then since last week you disrespected me. That was a mistake. And trust me William Regal, if you would like to maintain your position and keep your power… YOU DO _NOT_ WANT TO GO TO WAR WITH ME!"

"War with you?" repeated Regal. "I wouldn't want to do that. You're far too busy. In two weeks you've got a championship match contested inside a steel cage at Judgment Day. I against Randy Orton and I don't think you'll be in much of a condition to defend the title. Because I've changed tonight's main event. It's going to be the entire ECW Roster against Kennedy and Machetti… and you." With that Regal left the ring, Kennedy and Triple H both watched him walk up the ramp, then turned and glared at each other.

"What's the matter guys?" Machetti asked Kennedy and Triple H. "Scared? Afraid to take on ECW? Are you guys afraid of fighting in a fourteen on three handicap match? Yeah, we're out numbered but I NEVER back down from a challenge. THIS IS RAW! This is OUR HOUSE! I'm gonna show ECW what Raw is made of! I might not be overly comfortable with teaming with either of you, but if you guys are gonna chicken out, then don't even bother tagging yourselves in. But if I'm going down tonight… I'M PUTTING UP THE UGLIEST FIGHT POSSIBLE!!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," interrupted Triple H as he walked over to Machetti and stood face-to-face with him. "I'm not scared of anyone or anything, that includes ECW! I've had the odds stacked against me plenty of times before I'm not backing down now! I might not like you, and you might not like me, but tonight we're partners. And if we want to have a chance to beat ECW, we're gonna have to work together. There's a difference between being determined and being stupid…" Triple H paused and glanced down at Machetti's shirt. "I think you might be both."

"Hold it!" Kennedy cut in as he pushed Machetti and Triple H apart and stood in between them. "You guys aren't gonna upstage me! I'm not gonna back down from ECW either! Regal thinks he can scare me by putting me in a handicap match, well he's DEAD WRONG! I'll be out there tonight fighting beside both of you."

"That's just what I wanted to hear," said Machetti, the expression on his face changed into a smirk. "The three of us represent the best that Raw has to offer, if you two bring that attitude down to the ring later, we'll give ECW the fight of their lives."

_Riot Time _hit and Machetti dropped his mic then left the ring, leaving Kennedy and Triple H staring at each other. They weren't intimidated by the match they had tonight, they knew what was coming going into it, it was going to be almost five-to-one out there, but they were determined to fight until they couldn't fight any more. It wasn't just a match, it was a battle of the brands. Three of the top Raw Superstars versus the entire ECW Roster, with that a preview for the Mickie James/Beth Phoenix Lumberjack match was shown, then Raw went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

(A/N: Anything Cody Rhodes does is replaced with Brian Kendrick, and anything Hardcore Holly does is replaced by Paul London. At least until the titles change hands.)

Later on that night William Regal addressed the ECW Roster in the locker room then the Smackdown Rebound was shown. Finally the camera showed Machetti and Kennedy standing together backstage.

"Look, we're at a big disadvantage tonight," Machetti said to Kennedy, "So we need to work as a team. Tonight, all that matters is that we represent Raw against ECW. I'm gonna trust you to have my back tonight, and I'll have yours. If we can work together without having to worry about getting jumped we'll stand more of chance. So if you want my Money in the Bank Briefcase, it's gonna have to wait. We need to be on the same page tonight."

"Don't worry, I'm more concerned about becoming King Kennedy," Kennedy told Machetti. "I'll take your briefcase _and_ you're title when I'm done with Regal. But for tonight, I've got your back. Whether I have your back against ECW, our WWE Champion, or anybody else remains to be seen."

"Good point," agreed Machetti. "It's not like Hunter doesn't have a history of stabbing people in the back and attacking them from behind. He'd do anything to keep that title…"

"Did I just hear my name mentioned?" came a voice as Triple H walked over, only slightly startling his two partners.

"I'm not gonna lie, we don't trust you Hunter," admitted Machetti.

"That's good, because I don't trust you either," replied HHH. "I wouldn't put it passed the two of you to leave me in there the whole match, then cash in the Money in the Bank when I've finally been beaten."

"Hey, that's a good idea," commented Machetti. "I guess that's why you're called the Cerebral Assassin, huh?"

"Are you telling me the thought never crossed your mind?" questioned Triple H.

"Actually it didn't," answered Machetti. "I plan on going all out tonight and I don't know if I'll have much left after the match. But I'll tell you what, if it allows us to be on the same page tonight, I promise that I will not cash in the Money in the Bank Briefcase for the WWE Championship… _tonight_. Maybe I'll just wait until after your cage match with Orton, I'm sure both of you will be pretty messed up after that."

"I can deal with that," said Triple H. "So tonight, the three of us work together. Tonight, we represent Raw."

"Imagine how those extremists will feel about all of them losing to just three guys on the eve of their one hundredth episode," commented Kennedy.

"Maybe we don't have to imagine it," said Machetti. "Maybe we'll actually see it. How's that for a cocky attitude?"

"Hah, you're alright, kid," commented Triple H. "Now, let's go show ECW what Raw is made of." As one the three Raw Superstars turned and walked down the hallway the Main Event, Raw versus ECW, was up next. Raw then went to a commercial.

**--x--**

Raw came back from a commercial break, all fourteen ECW Superstars were waiting on their side of the ring. Kane, the Miz, John Morrison, CM Punk, Chavo Guerrero, Bam Neely, Shelton Benjamin, Kofi Kingstone, Tommy Dreamer, Mike Knox, Stevie Richards, Nunzio, and Matt Striker were all on the ring apron awaiting their three opponents. Elijah Burke was standing in his corner looking to start the match for ECW.

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans cheered as Machetti came out the back holding his briefcase and his title. "And the opponents, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, and Mr. Money in the Bank, MACHETTI!" Machetti headed down the ramp but then for some reason, stopped half way down.

_**KENNEDY!**__Turn up the Trouble _played as Mr. Kennedy came out from the back and walked onto the stage. "From Green Bay Wisconsin, weighing in at two hundred forty three pounds, MISTER KENNEDY!!" Kennedy walked down the ramp but stopped halfway down it next to Machetti.

_**TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!**_ _The Game_ sounded through the arena as Triple H came out from the back and stood on top of the ramp holding his water bottle. "And their partner, from Greenwich Connecticut, weighing in at two hundred fifty-five pounds, he is the WWE Champion, TRIPLE H!!" Triple H took a sip of water and drank some then tossed it to the side before spitting the water up into the air in his usual fashion.

Triple H headed down the ramp and stood in between Kennedy and Machetti. But then _The Game_ cut and was replaced with… _TO BE LOVED! _The Raw Theme Song played as Machetti, Mr. Kennedy, and Triple H headed down the ramp side-by-side. They were united tonight, just like ECW was. Machetti darted forward and slid under the bottom rope and into the ring while Kennedy and Triple H climbed up onto the ring apron and followed him in. The ECW superstars were taking up a side and a half of the ring, but the three Raw superstars weren't intimidated. Machetti, Kennedy, and Triple H all pulled off their shirts and tossed them out of the ring and into the crowd. Then Machetti and Triple H handed their two titles and briefcase to the referee, who had the ECW Superstars part so he could hand them to someone outside of the ring.

Machetti turned to Kennedy and Triple H and informed them that he was going to start the match, then walked into the middle of the ring while his two partners got onto the ring apron. The one fall to finish fourteen on three handicap match was officially underway. Elijah Burke stood across the ring from Machetti but Machetti shook his head and pointed to Kane. "Tag him!" Burke looked slightly offended and glanced at the ECW Champion who had a strange grin on his face. Burke shook his head and approached Machetti in the middle of the ring, he was going to start the match, not Kane.

Machetti rolled his eyes then reached out and locked up with Burke, but Burke quickly shot his leg forward and kneed Machetti in the stomach, Machetti staggered backwards then Burke swung at Machetti for a right hook, but Machetti ducked it then hit and uppercut. Machetti jumped up and hit a jumping calf kick, sending Burke staggering backwards. "Now tag Kane!" Machetti ordered. Burke held his jaw where Machetti had kicked him and glanced at the ECW Champion who was actually holding his arm in the ring to be tagged. "Fine!" snapped Burke, he walked over to Kane and tagged him in.

Machetti actually smirked as Kane stepped over the top rope and got in the ring. Kane stood on his side of the ring and motioned for Machetti to 'come on', Machetti nodded and charged at Kane and hit him with a clothesline, but Kane didn't move, then slapped Machetti across the face. Machetti staggered backwards and held his face, but then backed up to the ropes and came off for a flying clothesline. Kane staggered backwards but came back with a big uppercut, Machetti was launched up into the air and came crashing down to the mat. He quickly rolled away from Kane and got back up to his feet.

Machetti ran back at Kane and did a handspring then jumped up and hit a spinning wheel kick to the face, causing the ECW Champion to stagger backwards into the ropes. CM Punk reached out and tagged himself in, then quickly hoisted himself up onto the top rope and launched himself across the ring at Machetti for a springboard clothesline, but Machetti dropped down to the mat, causing Punk to fly over him and go crashing down to the mat.

Machetti shot back up to his feet while Punk got back up as well. Punk ran at Machetti but Machetti caught him with a hip toss, sending Punk flying and causing him into Shelton Benjamin and Nunzio who were on the ring apron. Benjamin and Nunzio were knocked down to the floor while Punk started to pull himself back up with the ropes. But before Punk could completely pull himself to his feet Chavo Guerrero tagged himself in and got in the ring. Guerrero approached Machetti and swung for a right hand, but Machetti ducked down then grabbed him and whipped him into an empty corner. Machetti ran at Guerrero did a handspring and a front-flip TURNBUCKLE SENTON! Machetti jumped back and jumped up onto Guerrero's shoulders then sent him flying with a hurricurana. Guerrero ended up on his back in the middle of the ring while Machetti turned to the corner and climbed up top then came off, DIVING HEADBU—SHELTON BENJAMIN CAME IN AND PULLED GUERRERO OUT OF THE WAY! Machetti crashed and burned! Guerrero and Machetti both crawled to their corners, Machetti tagged in Kennedy and Guerrero tagged in Bam Neely.

Kennedy ran across the ring and ducked a clothesline from Neely, both of them spun around then Kennedy teed off with a series of right hands, Neely staggered backwards after about four punches, then Kennedy ran backwards to the ropes, BUT MORRISON KNEED IHM IN THE BACK! Neely ran in AND TOOK KENNEDY'S HEAD OFF WITH A CLOTHESLINE! Neely capitalized with a lateral press, ONE… TWO… but Kennedy kicked out. Neely stood up and pulled Kennedy up to his feet, then lifted him up and turned him upside down, before slamming him down to the mat with a scoop slam. Neely ran to the ropes then came off for an elbow drop, BUT KENNEDY MOVED! Kennedy rolled onto his stomach and tried to crawl to his corner, but Neely grabbed his ankle and dragged him back to the ropes then tagged in Richards. Richards ran in and stomped on Kennedy's back while Neely got out of the ring. Richards dropped down to his knees and started clubbing Kennedy on the back, but suddenly Kennedy started fighting back and hit a right hand to the midsection. Kennedy continued his comeback and hit a series of shots to the midsection and eventually fought up to his feet. Kennedy grabbed onto Richards and went to whip him into the corner, but Richards reversed it, WHIPPING KENNEDY INTO HIS OWN CORNER!

With Kennedy in the corner, Triple H quickly tagged himself in. Stevie realized what he had done, then tagged in Nunzio. Nunzio and Richards rushed at Triple H, but the Game took them both down with a shot to the face. Nunzio got back up but Triple H ran over and hit him with a running knee lift, then he grabbed Richards and whipped him into the ropes, then drove Richards' face down into his knee when he came back for a face buster. Triple H stood back up and Nunzio ran at him from behind, but Triple H spun around, caught Little Guido then turned around and drove him down to the mat, SPINEBUSTER! Triple H made the cover on Nunzio, but Miz came in illegally and broke it up. Miz started stomping on Triple H's back, but Triple H hit a shot to the stomach, causing Miz to stagger backwards. But the Richards ran over and attacked Triple H as well, it was a two-on-one assault, but the referee was distracted by Chavo Guerrero who was teasing getting in the ring. Richards and Miz went to whip HHH into the ropes, but Triple H reversed it and sent both ECW superstars towards the ropes instead. Machetti grabbed the top rope and pulled it down, CAUSING MIZ AND RICHARDS TO SPILL ONTO THE OUTSIDE!!

Triple H nodded at Machetti then went over to Nunzio, who was crawling towards his side of the ring, and dragged him back into the middle of the ring. HHH pulled Nunzio up off of the mat then dragged him into the corner where he tagged in Machetti. But instead of getting in the ring, Machetti climbed up onto the top rope. Triple H lifted Nunzio up into the air for what looked like a vertical suplex, but Machetti reached out and grabbed Nunzio then pulled him over to him and lifted him up onto his shoulders into Powerbomb position. Triple H got out of the way while Machetti lunged off of the top rope, TOP ROPE POWERBOMB ON LITTLE GUIDO! Machetti made the cover while Triple H and Kennedy rushed across the ring to intercept the ECW Superstars, Kingston was knocked off the apron by Kennedy, while Triple H took down Striker, Benjamin, and Morrison as they got in the ring. Kennedy fought CM Punk into the corner while Triple H grabbed Tommy Dreamer AND PLANTED HIM WITH A SPINEBUSTER! Dreamer was kicked under the bottom rope and dropped down to the floor. In the chaos the referee had made the count on Machetti's pin attempt, ONE… TWO… THRE—KANE GOT IN THE RING AND BROKE IT UP!!

Machetti stared after Kane as he went back to the ring apron and got out of the ring. Machetti reached down and lifted Nunzio, who was basically unconscious up off of the mat, then carried him over to Kane and held him out expectantly. Kane nodded then reached out and tagged himself in off of Nunzio before Machetti threw him over the top rope and out of the ring. NUNZIO SLAMMED INTO KINGSTON AND KNOCKED BOTH OF THEM DOWN TO THE FLOOR! The referee had seen the tag and signaled that he had, then turned his attention back on the chaos that was taking place on the other side of the ring. Kennedy was outside brawling with Elijah Burke, while Triple H had just clotheslined Neely over the top rope and out of the ring. Striker charged at HHH but the Game side-stepped him and sent him flying over the top rope and down to the floor, but then Chavo Guerrero ran over and jumped on Triple H's back. Kennedy had whipped Burke into the steps taking him out of the picture, but Miz and Morrison attacked him from behind then double whipped him into the barricade. They both followed after him and double teamed him against the barricade. Triple H reached back and grabbed Chavo then threw him off his back, over his head AND the top rope, causing him to take out Neely on the floor. Kane and Machetti stared at each other for a moment, but suddenly Knox came from behind and clubbed Machetti on the back, knocking him down to his knees. Knox went to continue, but Kane grabbed him and shove him backwards. Knox stared at Kane and shouted "What the hell!?" while Machetti pulled himself back up to his feet. Machetti glanced at Kane and nodded then both of them lashed out an arm DOUBLE UPPERCUT TO KNOX! Knox was knocked off his feet and down to the mat, then Kane and Machetti pulled him up off the mat ran him over to the ropes and tossed him over the top and out of the ring.

Machetti turned around and side stepped Matt Striker, then threw him over the top rope as well. Richards who had just gotten back up to his feet on the floor, had just dodged both Knox and Striker as they came flying over the top rope and decided he didn't want to get in the ring. With Triple H fighting Benjamin and Punk over in one corner, the only two superstars left in the ring were Machetti and Kane. Machetti nodded at Kane when they got in the middle of the ring, then rushed at him and hit him with a series of right hands, then backed up and hit a clothesline, sending Kane staggering towards the ropes. Machetti backed up again then ran at Kane and grabbed onto him as he went passed, Machetti jumped up over the top rope and came down on the other side, snapping Kane's neck across the top rope. Machetti fell on top of Dreamer on the floor, while Kane staggered backwards and fell on his ass. Machetti pulled himself up and said, "Sorry Tommy," then climbed back onto the ring apron and hoisted himself up onto the top rope then springboarded across the ring, BUT KANE STOOD UP AND CAUGHT HIM BY THE THROAT—CHOKESLAM!! Kane dropped down on top of Machetti for a pin, ONE… TWO…THRE—TRIPLE H CAME OVER AND BROKE IT UP!

Kane stared at Triple H but then pointed at something behind him, Triple H turned around and Benjamin ran at him, INVERTED BULLDO—TRIPLE H SLAMMED HIM DOWN TO THE MAT FOR AN INVERTED SPINEBUSTER! Punk came over and kicked Triple H in the stomach, then lifted him onto his shoulders, GO TO SLE—TRIPLE H SLIPPED OFF! Triple H spun Punk around, then kicked him in the stomach and bent him over, PEDIGREE TO CM PUNK!! Triple H stood up and turned around RIGHT INTO A GOOZLE FROM KANE! CHOKESLAM ON TRIPLE H!! Kane was now the only one standing in the ring, everyone else was either down, outside, or a combination of the two. Kane turned around and saw Machetti struggling to push himself up off the mat, Kane went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, then waited for Machetti to stand up, DIVING CLOTHESLI—CHAVO TAGGED HIMSELF IN! NEELY REACHED UP AND SHOVED KANE OFF OF THE TOP ROPE!! Kane fell down to the floor while Neely got down off of the apron and followed after him. Kane and Neely then proceeded to brawl all the way to the back. Chavo climbed up onto the top rope then launched himself at Machetti who was just turning around, CROSSBO—MACHETTI CAUGHT HIM!! MACHETE'S BLADE!! Machetti hooked Chavo's legs, ONE… TWO… Miz and Morrison tried to get in the ring but Kennedy held them back, THREE! MACHETTI PINNED CHAVO!

_Riot Time_ played as Machetti staggered up off of Chavo, the ECW Superstars suddenly realized who had just happened and swarmed the ring. The music cut as the ECW Extremists attacked. Machetti took down Striker with a spinning wheel kick, and then took out Burke with a jumping calf kick. But then he turned around, TROUBLE IN PARADISE BY KOFI KINGSTON! Kingston stood over Machetti and smiled down at him as Dreamer came over and pulled Machetti up off of the mat then kicked him in the stomach, shouted "ECW!" AND NAILED THE DDT! Richards pulled Machetti up off of the mat and held his arms out, then dropped down, STEVIE T!! Striker pulled Machetti dragged Machetti off the mat and then whipped him across the ring at Miz who was running the opposite direction, REALITY CHECK! Morrison came over next and pulled Machetti up off the mat, THEN HIT THE CORKSCREW NECKBREAKER! Burke pulled Machetti up off the mat and whipped him into the corner, then lowered his knee pads and ran after him, ELIJAH EXPRESS!! Elijah dropped down and rolled out of the way as Nunzio climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti staggered out of the corner and was bent over holding his back, SICILIAN SLICE!! Mike Knox yanked Machetti up off the mat by his hair then grabbed onto him SPINNING REVERSE STO (I'm not going to call it the Knox-Out or anything Adamle calls it). Striker pulled Machetti up off of the mat then pushed him away from him, Benjamin ran in INVERTED BULLDOG!! Punk came over and pulled Machetti up off of the mat and onto his shoulders, GO TO SLEEP!! Machetti wasn't just knocked out when Punk drove his knee into his head, he was practically dead! Machetti laid flat on his back in the middle of the ring as Chavo Guerrero climbed up onto the top rope, then lunged out of the corner, FROGSPLASH!!

_Don't Question My Heart_ played as Chavo got off of Machetti and stood tall with the rest of the ECW Roster. Machetti might have won the match for Raw, but his victory had a price. He had just been hit by a perfectly executed finishing maneuver from every ECW Superstar that had one. (Last time I checked, Striker didn't have a finisher) But suddenly the music cut and the fans started cheering. Triple H and Kennedy were getting in the ring, Triple H had his sledgehammer and Kennedy had a chair. CHAIR SHOT TO RICHARDS! SLEDGEHAMMER TO STRIKER! A PAIR OF CHAIR SHOTS TO KNOX! A SLEDGEHAMMER SHOT TO BURKE AND THEN NUNZIO! CHAIR TO KINGSTON! Kennedy dropped the chair, MIC CHECK TO DREAMER! SLEDGEHAMMER TO BENJAMIN! HHH put his sledge hammer down and kicked Punk in the stomach, ANOTHER PEDIGREE TO CM PUNK!! Kennedy ran at Miz and Morrison, AND CLOTHESLINED ALL THREE OF THEM OVER THE TOP ROPE AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR!

Chavo Guerrero glanced around him, all the ECW superstars had been leveled and were rolling out of the ring, he was alone with Triple H. Guerrero decided to preserve his own physical wellbeing and bailed from the ring and ran to the back. Triple H stood alone in the ring with Machetti's carcass lying in the corner. But then… THE LIGHTS WENT OUT!! The fans expressed their outrage at something that was probably William Regal's doing. But then the lights turned back on… but Triple H wasn't alone in the ring anymore. Triple H turned around, RKO BY RANDY ORTON!! Orton stood over Triple H as _Burn in my Light_ played. The fans booed Randy Orton as Raw went off the air.

**--x--**

Later that night on WWE (dot) com a video was shown of Machetti getting carted to the back on a stretcher. ECW had sent a message to everyone through Machetti and showed just what they were capable of.

**--x--**

Well there you go, I thought Machetti getting the win and then a major beat down balanced each other out.

I finished two of my finals and now I have two more, one of which is in five hours. So in the words of Adam Sandler **"O'Doyle, I've got a feeling your whole family is going down. But for now, I've gotta study."**

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	8. A Homecoming

**Chapter VIII: A Homecoming**

**--x--**

Raw was a few hours away from going live in Detroit Michigan. Zack Tyler was sitting backstage on his cell phone, after a few rings the person he was calling picked up. "Hey Jenny, it's me. I was just calling to check if you got that ticket I sent you."

"No there's no mistake," Zack told Jen. "You're supposed to be in the front row. There's just one catch…"

"No… no, calm down. It's nothing like that. I was just wondering if you'd be at all opposed to being on camera."

"Yes I'm serious. Why would I joke about something like that?"

"OH, ONE TIME!"

"Look, we'll just need you for one segment and a small thing during my match."

"So you'll do it?"

"Great! I'll see you during the show then. Maybe I'll be able to get you backstage for the last bit of the show."

"Yes… you can meet Jeff Hardy."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll see you later. Love you."

**--x--**

Raw was live from Detroit Michigan and the show had just started… but the lights were out. The lights turned on and Raw General Manager King William Regal was standing in the middle of the ring. Regal motioned to Lillian Garcia who was in the ring next to him and she proceeded to sing _God Save the Queen_ which really pissed off the Detroit crowd. "How dare you… how dare you disrespect my country," said Regal to the booing crowd. "How dare you disrespect me. Need I remind you that I am the General Manager and King, and I can do anything I wish? I can even have people thrown out if I want. Very well, perhaps I need to set an example." Regal got in the ring as the fans continued to boo. "I'm not bluffing, I'll do it," warned Regal as he came down the steps and approached the barricade. "Really you need to take this very seriously, I am the one in control here." Regal walked around the barricade the pointed to two people in the crowd, "You two… I'll make an example out of you. Security, throw these people out of the building, please." Security came over and began to sort out the 'problem'. "That's what happens when you disrespect the King. I'll have you all thrown out and there will be no refunds." The fans booed loudly, but then some cheers broke out as Mickie James came out from the back.

The Women's Champion argued with Regal for a moment, but he seemed unwilling to move on the issue. "I don't care if this is your brother and his girlfriend," said Regal. "Now get them out!"

Regal turned and got back in the ring followed by Mickie, who was still trying to persuade him to calm down. "Would you like me to have you thrown out as well?" asked Regal. The fans all started a loud _**REGAL SUCKS **_chant. "Alright I won't stand for this. I'm going to throw someone else out too. Regal went out the other side of the ring as Mickie stared after him, then walked along the barricade until he came across a brown haired girl wearing a Machetti t-shirt who was loudly chanting along with the rest of the crowd. "You!" said Regal, "Security, throw this girl out of the arena. Not only is she disrespecting me, but she has the audacity to wear that shirt in my presence. I'm not kidding, security get over here and throw her out of the arena, drag her out if you have to."

_Riot Time_ hit and the Detroit crowd erupted in cheers as Machetti came out from the back and jogged down the entrance ramp carrying a mic. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Machetti. "I'm not gonna sit backstage and allow this to go on." The fans cheered loudly as Machetti came around the ring and glared at Regal. "These people don't respect you because in all actuality you don't deserve it."

"How dare you talk to me like that!" snapped Regal as he turned around and advanced on Machetti, who wasn't backing down. "I am your superior," said Regal as he stopped when he was standing right in front of Machetti. "I am the King, I have Mr. McMahon's support, I can—" **SLAP!! **Machetti slashed out and slapped Regal clean across the face, the hand-on-cheek contact could be heard through the whole arena. "How's that for respect?"

Regal glared at Machetti then glanced behind him, "SECURITY YOU HEARD ME! THROW THAT GIRL OUT!!"

"Oh, I see where this is going," said Machetti. "You come out here turn off the lights claim to be the King with your fancy suit and your slicked back hair… but you're nothing more than a coward."

"Wait a bloody minute—" started Regal.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" snapped Machetti. "You've been coming out here for three weeks now and you've been turning out the lights so you can force people to respect you. You're picking on the fans because you know that they won't physically fight back. But then I come out here, walk right up to you and slap you clean across the face, only to have you retaliate by trying to throw my sister out of the arena. Where are those skill of yours now, your highness?"

"I needn't bother dirtying my hands on trash like yourself," said Regal. "Mr. McMahon has given me his full support and I plan to use that support to make this crowd respect me."

"Uh-huh," replied Machetti. "Now correct me if I'm wrong, but are we talking about the same Vince McMahon who a few months over a year ago had his head shave bald in this very arena?" Machetti paused and the fans cheered. "And if I'm not mistaken I believe the crowd response to that event was something similar to what I'm hearing right now. If these fans don't respect the Chairman and cheer him when he gets his head shaved, why the HELL would they respect you?"

Regal stared at Machetti and was speechless for a moment, had the Intercontinental Champion made a point? "I'm serious," continued Machetti. "What have you won to deserve the respect of this crowd? You became King? We've been over this before, you beat a midget, a one legged Irish man, and very tired ECW superstar. That sounds like the beginning of some kind of joke, which is exactly what that title you gained is… a joke. If you really want to prove yourself and _earn_ some respect, then do it in that ring over there. Take up Kennedy's challenge and face him in a match, find out if you really are everything you say you are."

"You want me to waste my time of Mr. Kennedy? Or were _you_ hoping to wrestle me yourself in front of your hometown crowd here?" asked Regal. The Detroit crowd cheered and seemed to like the idea of Machetti beating Regal in the Detroit Ford Field Center.

"Either is fine," replied Machetti. "I was just _hoping_ you'd be willing to show everyone that you're not the coward you didn't deny being."

"As amusing as that sounds, I'm afraid the two of you will have your hands full tonight," said Regal. "Mr. Kennedy will be facing Snitsky in a singles match… with you banned from ringside. And since I like your handicap match so much last week, you, Detroit's own, will be facing two of the superstars from my home country, Paul Burchill and his sister Katie Lee."

"That's it?" questioned Machetti. "I thought since you were putting me in another one of those punishment matches you'd at least give me a challenge. I thought you'd have me facing the entire Smackdown roster this time. But fine, I'll play your game tonight, and when I beat your boy Burchill it will just be a taste of what's in store for you when you finally decide to roll up those 'royal sleeves' of yours and get your hands dirty in an actual match."

Regal glared at Machetti. "You have a match to prepare for. Now get out of here before I strip you of your titles, that goes for you too Miss. James." Mickie who had been in the ring watching Machetti physically and verbally abuse Regal, looked surprise. "I have a show to run," said Regal as he got back in the ring.

"I think he means _ruin_," Machetti said to his sister conveniently forgetting that he was still holding a live mic.

Regal turned and glared at Machetti who was still outside of the ring, but was now sitting on the barricade. "Go backstage now, or I'll have security forcefully drag you back there."

"Oh yeah, wouldn't want to come out here and do that yourself, right?" taunted Machetti. "Your cowardice astounds me. You retreated back to the ring there so you can try to intimidate the Women's Champion because you've realized that I'm not going to back down, especially not from you. You're scared to face someone who isn't afraid to fight back against you. Some King you are."

_My Time is Now_ played and the fans popped as John Cena came out from the back and headed down to the ring. Once Cena got in the ring he escorted Mickie to the ropes and helped her out of the ring, then went and got a mic of his own. "Machetti, you might have a point. I was in the back and I heard you giving another one of your rants, and I was listening, but I think you're going about this the wrong way. Taunting and emasculating a guy in front of an entire crowd is not how you make them see reason, its only gonna make things worse."

"Well, if you'd like to try, be my guest," replied Machetti. "I've got a match to win later, so I'm gonna go change and get ready for it." Machetti got off of the barricade then went around the ring and headed up the ramp, "Proceed," instructed Machetti before going the rest of the way up the ramp to the back.

":Now, I've been away for a few weeks," began Cena as he turned to face Regal. "And usually when I come back like this I'm bouncing around crazy ready to raise some hell. But I gotta talk to you, man-to-man, I've gotta talk to you," Cena turned to face Regal. "Trust me, I know what you're going through you've been put in a real tough spot. You got a new position, you think you're trying to do the best you can…" Cena paused for a moment. "What I'm sayin' is, I know what its like to go out there and give your soul to these people and have them still tell ya you suck, but you're going about it the wrong way. It's not just me man, I see that there's a lot of folks that think you're messin' up. By a lot of folks, I pretty much mean everybody."

"Not everybody," corrected Regal. "Mr. McMahon came out here last week and endorsed me and I can run this show exactly as I wish…"

"Vince McMahon is insane," interrupted Cena. "He talks to himself… a lot. And on top of that he's got a bunch of sexual past times that you can't even find on the internet. I knew you were going to say that so I had to bring something out." Cena pulled a folded up piece of paper out from his pocket, "These right here are e-mails, from fans to WWE dot com and I just want to read you a few of 'em. Don Stabiac from Rhode Island writes: _Regal turning off the lights two weeks in a row is an absolute disgrace. Why should we him if he doesn't respect any of us? _I don't mean to sound corny, but that's something you should think about. Logan from Portland writes: _This is bad. This is WCW Thunder bad. I'm gonna start a petition to get a chant in every arena in the country 'fire Regal clap, clap… clap, clap, clap, fire Regal clap, clap… clap, clap, clap.'_" Cena paused and the fans attempted the _**Fire Regal**_chant. "Apparently Logan's got a pretty good idea. Now, how about this one? Blanch a seventy-five year old grand mother from Iowa writes: _William Regal is like pooping in my mouth and calling it a sundae_." Cena paused and the fans cheered. "I've got thousands more of these, this is just one page. I could go all night if you want me to continue, man."

Regal raised his mic and looked like he wanted to say something, but the crowd was giving the _**Fire Regal**_ chant another shot and was doing much better with it. "Is this how you truly feel?" asked Regal.

"They're chanting 'Fire Regal' of course that's how they truly feel," pointed out Cena.

"Very well," said Regal. "Tonight, I give you my word, I won't be turning out the lights in any matches." At that revelation the fans cheered loudly. "Now John," Regal continued. "You haven't been on Raw for two weeks because you got kicked in the head by Randy Orton at Backlash. And I know you want some revenge. So tonight, in the Main Event, it will be John Cena one-on-one against Randy Orton." The fans cheered LOUDLY for the match.

"Nobody gets that good, that quick," replied Cena. "When should I expect JBL? Like as soon as Randy's entrance music is done? Five minutes into the match? Ten minutes into the match?"

"If you're worried about outside interference, don't be," said Regal. "Because if anyone gets involved in your match, who's not directly involved, they will be automatically suspended. Now, perhaps I've earned a little of your respect." With that Regal's music hit and he left the ring and headed for the back.

"No, no, no, no, no… no," said Cena as Regal went around the steps. "No, no, wait, no. No. You didn't earn respect, you made a good match. There's something else I've got to talk to you about. You started this very program with Lillian Garcia singing _God Save the Queen_. You're in the United States of America, son." Cena paused and the fans did a _**USA **_chant. "Before you go, I'm gonna give you a piece of advice. You keep messin' up and making them bad decisions even God himself will not save you. These people will rip you apart. I don't care where you're from, you've gotta realize where you're at. This is Detroit right here. This is the Motor City, this is Hockey Town, hell this is Mo Town! You know, come to think of it, there was a lady named Aretha Franklin, sang a little something about respect. I am not gonna go on with Lillian Garcia singing _God Save the Queen_. Lillian I know the words, I wanna hear some Aretha Franklin, Respect. Right now, that's how we're gonna start this sum bitch." Lillian stood up and sang _Respect_. "Well, well, well, guys one more thing, I guess Regal's a man of his word. He ain't turned out the lights, cause if he didn't turn the lights out on you," Cena pointed to Lillian, "They ain't goin' out all night." The fans cheered and _My Time is Now_ played as Cena left the ring and headed to the back.

King and JR talked about the Main Event that was just made, and then hyped Chris Jericho apologizing to Shawn Michaels, and then the tag team match with Santino Marella and Carlito going up against **Cody Rhodes and Hardcore Holly.** Raw then went to a commercial.

(A/N: Thanks to a distraction from Roddy Piper, Rhodes pinned Marella and a triple threat tag team match was made for Judgment Day for the World Tag Team Championships. London and Kendrick would be defending against _both_ Rhodes and Holly as well as Marella and Carlito.)

**--x--**

Raw came back from a commercial break after the Divas Tag Match and _Riot Time_ played in the arena. The crowd went NUTS as Machetti ran out from the back carrying his briefcase that was wrapped in the Intercontinental Championship. "The following handicap match is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, he is Mr. Money in the Bank and the WWE Intercontinental Champion, MACHETT!" Machetti sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring, then got up, leaving the briefcase on the mat, and went to the corner where he climbed up onto the middle rope. Machetti did a back-flip and landed in the middle of the ring as a blast of white pyro erupted out of each of the corners. But then Machetti turned around and went to the corner opposite the one he had just been in and climbed up to the middle rope there, then did another back-flip, followed by another eruption of white pyro. The Detroit crowd cheered as Machetti picked up his briefcase and handed it to the referee, then backed up into the corner and waited for his opponents.

Paul Burchill's theme music hit and the crowd booed loudly as he and Katie Lee came out from the back. "And the opponents, hailing from Chelsea England, PAUL BURCHILL AND KATIE LEA!" Paul and Katie Lea Burchill came down to the ring and got inside where Machetti was waiting expectantly. Lillian left the ring leaving the referee alone with the three competitors, the referee called for the bell and the match was officially underway. As soon as the bell sounded Machetti rushed at Paul and took him down with a clothesline, then did a standing back-flip onto him for a standing moonsault. Machetti stayed on top of Burchill for a pin, ONE—but Katie Lea pulled Machetti off of her brother and broke up the pin.

Machetti got up and glared at Katie, but made no move to attack her. Katie swung at Machetti for a punch but Machetti caught her arm before it connected. Paul came and hit Machetti from behind, accidentally knocking him into Katie. Machetti and Katie Lea went crashing down to the mat. Seeing his sister go down, Burchill attacked Machetti and started to viciously stomp on his back, despite the fact that _he_ was the reason his sister was on the ground. Burchill stepped back and kicked Machetti in the side, then reached down and pulled him up to his feet. Burchill held Machetti's arms behind his back and waited for Katie Lea to get back up. Katie saw Paul holding Machetti for her and quickly brought back her hand to slap him across the face—BUT MACHETTI MOVED!! Katie slapped her brother by accident and Machetti quickly capitalized and pushed Paul into Katie, knocking both Burchills down to the ground.

Machetti went over and pulled Paul up off of the mat then whipped him into the corner then ran after him did a handspring, followed by a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON!! Machetti jumped up and got his legs around Burchill's neck and sent him flying for a hurricurana. Machetti got back up and climbed up onto the top rope, then came out of the corner, DIVING HEADBUTT!! Machetti hooked Burchill's leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—KATIE LEA BROKE IT UP!! Machetti got up and glared at Katie, who swung at him looking to slap him upside the face, but Machetti ducked it, the grabbed Katie and picked her up. Paul got up and rushed at Machetti, but Machetti threw Katie at him. Paul caught his sister, but Machetti ran over and dropped down to hit a baseball slide to Burchill's shin. Machetti rolled out of the way and Paul fell on his face, squishing Katie under him.

Paul got back up and rushed at Machetti looking to get revenge, but Machetti caught him and sent him flying with an arm drag. Burchill got back up and ran at Machetti again, but Machetti caught him with a hip toss. Burchill got back up but Machetti grabbed him and went to whip him into the ropes, but Burchill reversed it and sent Machetti into the ropes instead. Machetti bounced off of the ropes and did a handspring, then launched himself into the air and hit Burchill with a spinning wheel kick to the face. Machetti got back up while Burchill staggered to his feet, but Machetti jumped up and took him down with a jumping calf kick. Burchill rolled away from Machetti and staggered to his feet, then charged at Machetti and dropped down low, looking to take out Machetti's legs, but Machetti jumped up into the air, causing Burchill to run under him. Paul got up and turned around Machetti jumped up into the air and did back-flip for a dropsault. Machetti grabbed Burchill's legs then flipped over him for a bridge pin, ONE… TWO… TH—KATIE LEA BROKE IT UP WITH A DROPKICK TO MACHETTI'S SIDE!!

Machetti rolled over to the ropes and pulled himself up to his feet. He glared at Katie Lea, but made no move to attack her. Katie went over to her brother and helped him up off of the mat. Machetti faced both of the Burchills and waited for them to do something. Paul came forward and called for a lock up, Machetti glanced at Katie then reached out and locked up with Paul. Burchill had a thirty-two pound weight advantage and seemed to have the strength advantage, he backed Machetti up towards the ropes, but Machetti started fighting back and pushed Burchill back into the middle of the ring. Burchill looked like he was in trouble, because Machetti kept going and had him backed up into the ropes, but Katie Lea came over and clubbed Machetti on the back. Paul capitalized and tossed Machetti over the top rope. Paul turned and smiled at Katie, and missed that Machetti had grabbed onto the top rope. The fans cheered as Machetti skinned the cat and got his legs into the ring. Burchill turned around to face Machetti, but Machetti got his legs around Paul's neck then swung around and sent Burchill rolling across the mat with a head-scissors takedown. Machetti shot back up and ran over to Burchill, did a handspring followed by a back-flip, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT!! Machetti jumped up off of the Burchill then ran to the ropes and jumped up onto the top rope—BUT KATIE LEA PUSHED HIM OFF!! Machetti went flying and smashed face-first into the top of the barricade with a loud thud, and a shriek from his sister who was standing behind that part of the barricade.

Paul and Katie Lea Burchill got out of the ring and pulled Machetti up off of the floor. Katie was receiving a death glare from Jen Tyler, but chose to ignore it. Paul and Katie whipped Machetti across the ringside area and sent him crashing into the steel steps. The crowd booed as Paul pulled Machetti up off of the floor and rolled him into the ring. Paul kicked Machetti in the side and rolled him into the middle of the ring, then turned around and lifted Katie up off of the mat and held her beside him. Paul jumped up off of the mat and both he and Katie Lea came crashing down on top of Machetti for a double leg drop. Paul rolled out of the ring and allowed Katie to go for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!

Paul pulled Machetti back up off of the mat and got him in a side headlock, he called Katie over and she grabbed onto Machetti too, DOUBLE DDT!! Paul rolled Machetti onto his back then turned to Katie and pointed to the corner. Katie Lea nodded and went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope then came off, TOP ROPE LEG DR—MACHETTI SAT UP!! Katie slammed into the mat, BUT PAUL RAN OVER AND KICKED MACHETTI IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD!! Machetti's eyes rolled to the back of his head, then he dropped down to the mat and rolled onto his stomach. Paul grabbed Machetti's arm and pulled them up behind him, then he put his leg on the back of Machetti's head and drove it down to the mat, CURB STOMP!! Paul stepped back and motioned for Katie to go and get the pin. Katie came over and rolled Machetti onto his back, then hooked his leg and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

The Burchills pulled Machetti up off of the mat, then double whipped him into the corner. Paul then grabbed Katie and whipped her into the corner at Machetti—BUT MACHETTI MOVED!! Katie slammed into the corner as Machetti dove out of the way. Paul came over and pulled Machetti up off of the mat, then went to whip him across the ring, but Machetti dropped down on his hands and knees and lashed out his legs behind him and hit Paul with a Mule Kick. Machetti jumped up off of the mat and did a back-flip, BACK-FLIP KICK!! Machetti's feet slammed into Burchill's face and knocked him on his back. Machetti quickly went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—PAUL KICKED OUT!

Machetti reached down and pulled Paul up off of the mat then went to whip him into the ropes, but Burchill reversed it. Machetti went toward the ropes, but jumped up onto the middle on and back-flipped off of it and over Burchill's head, Machetti grabbed Paul on the way down, OVER CASTLE TAKE OVER!! Machetti got up off of the mat and went to the corner, then jumped up onto the top rope. Machetti turned around to face Burchill then came off with a back-flip, SHOOTING STAR PRESS LEG DR—KATIE LEA PULLED BURCHILL OUT OF THE WAY!! MACHETTI SLAMMED DOWN TO THE MAT!! Katie crawled over to Machetti and covered him, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI BARELY GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!!

Paul got up and came over, then pulled Machetti up off of the mat. Burchill turned Machetti so his back was to him and got his arm around Machetti's neck, REVERSE SWINGING NECKBR—MACHETTI ELBOWED OUT OF IT AND PUSHED BURCHILL INTO THE ROPES!! Machetti turned around as Paul bounced off of the ropes and he kicked him in the stomach, then got his arm around Paul's neck, IMPALER!! Machetti sat up and glanced over at Paul, BUT KATIE RAN OVER AND DROPKICKED MACHETTI IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD!! Machetti rolled over to the ropes and pulled himself up, but Katie ran over and jumped on his back. Machetti pushed off of the ropes and spun around, but Katie held on then drove her knee into Machetti's back. Machetti staggered forward a bit off balance, but then Katie swung around AND PLANTED HIM WITH A DDT!! Katie Lea stood back up and kicked Machetti in the side, causing him to roll onto his back. Katie looked to follow up and backed up to the ropes—BUT GOT TRIPPED BY SOMEONE ON THE OUTSIDE AND FELL FLAT ON HER FACE!!

Katie rolled over and glared at the person outside of the ring… IT WAS JEN TYLER!! Katie got back up and slid out of the ring, Jen turned around and ran around the ring with Katie in hot pursuit. Paul stood up and stared out of the ring at his sister and Machetti's sister, but someone tapped him on the shoulder. Paul turned around and swung at Machetti, but Machetti ducked it the picked Burchill up and did a back-flip, MACHETE'S BLADE!! Machetti hooked both of Paul's legs for a pin, Katie saw it and tried to get in the ring, but Jen held onto her leg, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI GOT THE PIN!! _Riot Time _hit as Machetti got up to his feet. The Detroit crowd cheered as Machetti pulled Paul up to his feet then ran with him and threw him over the top rope and down to the floor. Katie slid out of the ring and ran over to her brother's side and checked on him while Jen Tyler got in the ring and stood next to _her_ brother. Jen grabbed Machetti's arm and raised it up into the air and both of them stared out of the ring at Paul and Katie Lea. The Detroit-born Tyler siblings had beaten the Burchills from England. Machetti helped Jen out of the ring and the two of them headed for the back as Raw went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

Raw came back from a commercial, before the break Shawn Michaels revealed that his 'injury' had been a hoax all along. Machetti and Jen Tyler were shown backstage talking with Mr. Kennedy. "See, you beat Snitsky before and I beat Paul Burchill with the help of my sister, here," said Machetti. "The way I see it the two of us stuck it to Regal tonight… no matter what kind of situation he puts us in, we just keep coming out on top. It's only a matter of time before he caves."

"Is that right?" came the voice of General Manager William Regal. Machetti, Kennedy, and Jen Tyler all spun around to face the 'King'. "What are you doing back here?" demanded Regal as he glared at Jen.

"Whoa, whoa," interrupted Kennedy as he and Machetti stepped in front of Jen. "If you've got a problem, take it up with us… unless you're willing to admit my friend Machetti's point from before and confess that you really are a coward."

"Well, that was never my intention," replied Regal. "Since you and Machetti are such good _friends_ the two of you are going to be in a match together at Judgment Day."

"Against you?" asked Machetti.

"No, not this time," answered Regal. "The two of you are going to be facing the team of Snitsky and Umanga."

"That won't be too much of a trouble," commented Kennedy. "I just beat Snitsky tonight, and Machetti's beaten both of those men on multiple occasions. A simple tag team match won't be a problem."

"That's where you're wrong," said Regal. "It will _not_ be a simple tag team match. Since the two of you insist on behaving like criminals… I'm going to treat you like criminals. On Sunday the two of you will be HANDCUFFED TOGETHER! Have fun. Now, I have something to do, I'll be looking forward to seeing you on Sunday." Regal turned and walked off.

"Nice of him to stop by wasn't it?" questioned Machetti.

"You do realize that the two of you are going to be handcuffed together and will be facing opponents the weigh _over_ three hundred pounds, right?" asked Jen.

"Yeah, and it'll be great to see Regal's face when we win," replied Machetti, "Right Kennedy?"

"Uh… right," Kennedy agreed slightly uncertainly as Machetti walked off. Kennedy turned and glanced at Jen. "Has he always been like that?"

"Ever since I've known him," admitted Jen. "I think mom dropped him on his head."

"That would explain a few things," commented Kennedy with a thoughtful expression. "But despite that he is good to have in your corner when you're in a tough situation." The camera then cut to the arena where Jeff Hardy's theme music hit. The fans jumped up and started screaming for a pop that rivaled Machetti's.

**--x--**

Right, at Judgment Day its Machetti and Mr. Kennedy versus Snitsky and Umaga, Machetti and Kennedy will have to wrestle the match handcuffed together. Will they be able to overcome the latest obstacles King William Regal has placed in front of them?

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	9. Judgment Day

**Chapter IX: Judgment Day**

**--x--**

Judgment Day was live from Omaha Nebraska the show had started off with a triple threat tag team match for the World Tag Team Championship. London and Kendrick had leapt from the ring with a pair of suicide dives, taking out Carlito and Hardcore Holly on the outside. But the two legal men Santino Marella and Cody Rhodes were left in the ring. Marella went over to Rhodes and pulled him up off of the mat, but then Roddy Piper's theme music hit. Santino stared at the stage, but Piper didn't come out. Suddenly Rhodes hit Marella with his DDT finisher then went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! Cody Rhodes and Hardcore Holly won the World Tag Team Championships! Rhodes and Holly headed to the back, leaving London and Kendrick sitting at ringside looking disappointed, and Santino and Carlito in the ring looking pissed. Marella would go on to blame his loss on 'Rodny the Piper' in a post match interview with Joey Styles. While the rest of the competitors left the ring and headed for the back a recap of the John Cena/JBL rivalry was shown, setting up the Cena/Layfield match to follow.

(A/N: I felt it was time to end the title reign because I am no longer writing those matches. This will leave London and Kendrick to have a rematch against Holly and Rhodes on Raw then the current Santino and Carlito versus Rhodes and Holly feud can actually happen.)

**--x--**

Later on in the night the Miz and John Morrison had beaten Kane and CM Punk to retain their WWE Tag Team Championships. While Kane was on the outside hitting Miz with a chokeslam, Morrison hit Punk with the Moonlight Drive to get the win and retain the titles. Miz and Morrison celebrated their win then the cameras cut to the back and showed Shawn Michaels heading down to the ring for his match against Chris Jericho that was up next. But then Machetti walked up to him.

"Hey, Shawn, I wanted to ask you something that's been bugging me," said Machetti.

"Can it wait until after my match with Jericho?" asked Michaels.

"Well, it's about that," admitted Machetti. "You see the whole injury thing is confusing me to no end. And if its confusing me… then its bound to be confusing everyone else."

"It is?" asked Michaels.

"At Backlash you tweaked you're knee, everyone either thought you were injured or pretending to be injured so you could win the match," said Machetti. "But then on Raw you _said _you were just faking being injured. But maybe you just said that to confuse Jericho and get him off you're back. Are you really injured but are pretending to be okay so no one thinks less of you for calling off your match tonight? Or is it as you said, the whole thing was a set up all along and you were never really injured at all?"

"What do you think?" questioned Michaels.

"Well I originally thought you were really injured," admitted Machetti. "But now I'm wondering if you're really not injured or if you're really injured and are really… damn it I confused myself again."

"Why does it concern you?" asked Michaels.

"Well I'm trying to get ready for my match tonight," explained Machetti. "I guess I'm physically prepared, but I've been so confused about the whole _injury_ thing that I don't think I'm mentally or emotionally prepared."

Michaels suddenly shot his leg out at Machetti for a surprise super kick, but Machetti dropped down so he was sitting on the floor to duck under it. "Well, at least you're faster than Jericho," commented Michaels.

"With the way you train people I have to be," replied Machetti.

"Trust me kid," said Michaels as he turned and started walking off. "I'm fine."

"But are you really fine?" questioned Machetti without getting up. "Or are you just saying that to shut me up? I know Regal's been trying that all month."

"Kid, I nearly kicked your teeth in just now," pointed out Michaels. "What do you want me to do? Tap dance and do the lambada?" Without waiting for an answer Michaels turned and walked off.

"What the hell is the lambada?" Machetti asked out loud. With that the cameras cut to the ring where they did a recap of the Jericho/Michaels/Batista rivalry.

**--x--**

The Women's Championship match had ended with Mickie James pinning Melina after a Spike DDT. Michaels was shown in the locker room after and Batista came in and said that he was going to hurt Shawn because he faked being injured. Batista left and the cameras cut to the ring for the next match. The bell rang and _Turn Up the Trouble_ hit. Mr. Kennedy came out from the back and headed down to the ring for his match. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall," announced Lillian Garcia. "Introducing first from Green Bay Wisconsin, weighing in at two hundred forty three pounds, MISTER KENNEDY!!" Kennedy got in the ring and called for his signature mic, and the lights were lowered so a spotlight was on Kennedy. General Manager William Regal was shown looking on in his VIP box.

"I'm sure by now, you all know who I am," said Kennedy. "I've got a big mouth, and I don't like shutting it. Tonight our esteemed King and General Manager has decided to put me in a match where he's hoping it will be shut. But tonight, I'm going to be fighting with one arm, and I'm going to prove that I'm one of Raw top contenders, and tonight I'm going to prove that I am… MIIIIIISSSSTEEEEEERRRRRR… KEEEENNNNNNEEEDYYYYYY…" Kennedy paused and went to the corner, then climbed up onto the middle rope, "KEEEEENNNNNEEEEEDYYYYYYY!!" Kennedy let go of his mic and allowed it to be raised up into the rafters. The lights were turned back on and Kennedy theme song was turned back up Kennedy went into the middle of the ring and faced the entrance ramp waiting for his partner.

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans popped loudly as Machetti came out from the back carrying his title and briefcase. "And the partner, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and fifteen pounds, he is Mr. Money in the Bank, and the WWE Intercontinental Champion, MACHETTI!!" Machetti ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, then left his briefcase and title on the mat as he went to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope. Machetti raised his arms up into the air then did a back-flip, when he landed in the middle of the ring white pyro blasted up out of each of the corners. Machetti picked up his briefcase and title and handed it to the referee who took them outside of the ring. Machetti pulled off his t-shirt and threw it out into the crowd.

Snitsky's theme music hit and the first of their opponents came out from the back. "And the opponents, from Nesquehoning Pennsylvania, weighing in at three hundred seven pounds, SNITSKY!!" Snitsky headed down to the ring and got inside, he glared at Machetti and Kennedy who were leaning against the ropes on the other side of the ring. Then Umaga's theme hit and the Samoan Bulldozer came down to the ring. "And the partner, from the Isle of Samoa, weighing in at three hundred forty eight pounds, UMAGA!!" Umaga screamed something no one under stood then joined the other three competitors in the ring. Lillian Garcia left the ring while the referee came back with a pair of handcuffs. After making sure that Snitsky and Umaga were going to stay on their side of the ring he went over to Kennedy and Machetti with the handcuffs. Machetti held up a finger, as a way of saying one minute. "What arm do you punch with?" Machetti asked Kennedy.

"I'm right handed, incase you couldn't tell from the amount of times I've beaten your face in," replied Kennedy. Machetti nodded then held out his right hand, and allowed Kennedy to hold out his left. Kennedy was the better brawler of the two, so it would be better if he could freely use his dominant hand. Machetti on the other hand would just have to make due with his left hand. Machetti held out his right hand while Kennedy held out his left, the referee took the handcuffs and latched them onto Kennedy and Machetti's wrists then locked them on. The chain connecting the cuffs wasn't very long, Machetti and Kennedy would have their work cut out for them in this match. The bell rang and the contest is officially underway.

Umaga and Snitsky charged across the ring, Machetti tried to go left while Kennedy tried to go right, as a result they stayed where they were and got leveled by a pair of clotheslines from Umaga and Snitsky. Snitsky and Umaga then proceeded to stomp over Kennedy and Machetti respectively. Snitsky hit a big standing elbow drop on Kennedy while Umaga stood over Machetti then jumped up into the air, HIP DRO—MACHETTI SAT UP! Umaga slammed down to the mat and rolled away, but Snitsky kicked Machetti in the back of the head, knocking him back down. Snitsky then stomped all over Machetti before hitting him with a standing elbow drop. Umaga came back over and he pulled Kennedy up to his feet while Snitsky pulled up Machetti, then they double whipped Machetti and Kennedy across the ring to the ropes, they bounced off and Umaga and Snitsky caught them as the came back with a pair of back body drops.

Kennedy and Machetti rolled over to the ropes and attempted to pulled themselves back up, but Umaga came over and yanked Machetti up off of the mat with his hair. Snitsky pulled Kennedy up as well, then the two freakish monsters backed Machetti up into a corner, then put Kennedy in front of him. Snitsky kept them both pinned in the corner while Umaga crossed the ring and stood in the corner opposite them. Umaga screamed then ran across the ring, Snitsky got out of the way DOUBLE BODY SPLASH BY UMAGA!! Umaga stepped back while Snitsky crossed the ring and stood in the corner opposite Machetti and Kennedy, then he ran across the ring. DOUBLE BODY SPLASH BY SNITSKY!! Snitsky stepped back and allowed Kennedy to stagger forward, but Umaga came over and hoisted Kennedy up onto his shoulder in a fireman's carry, pulling Machetti's arm up with him, but then Snitsky grabbed Machetti and lifted him up onto Umaga's shoulder as well so he was on top of Kennedy. With both handcuffed superstars on his shoulders Umaga jumped up into the air then fell back, DOUBLE SAMOAN DROP!! Umaga got up and Snitsky came over as well, neither of them even attempted to go for a pin. The camera cut to William Regal who was sitting in his box seemingly enjoying himself while drinking a glass of coke.

Snitsky and Umaga pulled Machetti and Kennedy up off of the mat then whipped them both across the ring. Kennedy bounced off of the ropes but Machetti hung on with his free arm, his other arm was nearly yanked out of its socket as he pulled back on Kennedy and stopped him from going into Snitsky. But Snitsky charged forward, BIG BOOT TO KENNEDY!! Machetti stared down at Kennedy who looked like he was out cold on the mat, Umaga screamed and rushed at Machetti, but Machetti dropped down to the ground and pulled down the top rope with him. UMAGA SPILLED OVER THE TOP ROPE AND FELL DOWN TO THE FLOOR!! Snitsky came over and swung at Machetti with a right hand, but Machetti ducked it then hit a forearm smash with his left arm. Then went to follow up, but Snitsky caught his wrist. Snitsky then punched Machetti solidly in the face with his free right arm sending him staggering back into the ropes. Machetti came forward while Snitsky backed up into the ropes across from him then bounced off, and came at Machetti for a clothesline, BUT KENENDY GRABBED THE HANDCUFFS AND YANKED DOWN! PULLING MACHETTI DOWN TO THE MAT! Snitsky tripped over Machetti and went crashing down to the mat.

Kennedy and Machetti got back up while Snitsky staggered up to his feet. Kennedy and Machetti rushed at Snitsky then jumped up into the air at the same time and took him down with a double dropkick. Kennedy grabbed Machetti and lifted him up into the air, then slammed him down onto Snitsky. Machetti rolled over and made the cover while Kennedy pressed down on his back to give him extra leverage, ONE… TWO… TH—SAMOAN SPIKE ON KENNEDY!! Umaga stood over Kennedy who went crashing down to the mat and pulled Machetti off of Snitsky as he went down. Machetti shot up off of the mat and hit Umaga with a left hand, but Umaga came back with a big headbutt sending Machetti staggering backwards, but he didn't go far because his arm was chained to Kennedy's and Kennedy was still out cold on the ground. Umaga rushed forward and drove his foot into Machetti's face for a big running kick. Machetti went crashing down to the mat and Umaga dragged him closer to Kennedy so he was lying on the mat next to him. Umaga ran to the ropes then bounced off and jumped up into the air, DOUBLE BODY SPLASH ON MACHETTI AND KENNEDY!! Umaga pressed his arms down onto Kennedy's chest for a lateral press, ONE… TWO… THR—KENNEDY GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!

Umaga got up off of Kennedy then turned and stared at Snitsky who was just getting back up. Machetti was slowly sitting up, but Snitsky ran in from behind while Umaga attacked from the front, Snitsky hit a big kick to the spine while Umaga drove his foot into Machetti's face. Machetti stayed in his sitting position for a second, and then fell to the side. Snitsky pulled Machetti up off of the mat and turned him upside down, pulling Kennedy's left arm up in the process. Snitsky held Machetti upside down for a moment, THEN SLAMMED HIM DOWN ON TOP OF KENNEDY! Both Machetti and Kennedy were down on the mat as Umaga went to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope, Umaga launched himself across the ring, AND CAME CRASHING DOWN ON KENNEDY AND MACHETTI FOR A FLYING BODY SPLASH!! Umaga stayed were he was and attempted to pin both opponents, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI AND KENNEDY BOTH KICKED OUT!!

Snitsky stood and watched as Umaga reached down and grabbed Machetti then dragged him by his hair into the corner, since Kennedy was handcuffed to Machetti he was dragged partially across the ring as well. Umaga sat Machetti against the corner, then grabbed Kennedy and placed him in front of Machetti. Umaga left his opponents sitting against the turnbuckle then crossed the ring to the corner opposite them. Umaga screamed something in Samoan then charged across the ring. Kennedy dove out of the way when Umaga was halfway across the ring, then grabbed Machetti's arm and pulled him to the side as well, UMAGA RAMMED INTO THE TURNBUCKLE!! Umaga bounced off of the turnbuckle and staggered backwards, Kennedy got up and kicked him in the stomach then set up for the Mic Check with only one arm, BUT SNITSKY RAN IN AND BROKE IT UP!! Snitsky clubbed Kennedy across the back then roughly grabbed his shoulders and threw him down on the mat.

Snitsky ran to the ropes then bounced off and hit Kennedy with an elbow drop, then rolled over and covered him. ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI USED HIS HOLD ON KENNEDY'S ARM TO PULL HIS SHOULDER UP OFF OF THE MAT! Snitsky got up and grabbed Machetti, then lifted him up off of the mat and into the air for a suplex, once against pulling Kennedy's shoulder up off of the mat due to the handcuffs. Snitsky slammed Machetti down to the mat, then Umaga came off of the ropes, jumped up into the air and came crashing down on top of Machetti for a big body splash. Umaga stayed where he was and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR—MACHETTI KICKED OUT! Umaga got up and Snitsky came over and stomped on him over and over again.

Snitsky and Umaga pulled Machetti and Kennedy up off of the ground, with Snitsky holding Machetti and Umaga holding Kennedy. They shoot side-by-side then hoisted both of their opponents up onto their shoulders, looking to Powerbomb them at the same time. But Machetti suddenly slipped the cuff of the handcuff on his wrist to his hand, then drove it down into Snitsky's face like it was a brass knuckle. Snitsky fell backwards and Machetti staggered off of him then pulled back on Kennedy's arm while Umaga tried to Powerbomb him. Kennedy realized Machetti wouldn't be able to keep Umaga from slamming him down to the mat for long, so he took his right hand and drove it repeatedly down into Umaga's face. Machetti jumped up and dropkicked the back of Umaga's knees, then rolled out of the way as he fell backwards with Kennedy on top of him. Kennedy stayed on top of Umaga for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—Umaga managed to kick out.

Kennedy got up and stood next to Machetti, both of them directed their attention to Snitsky who was just getting up off of the mat with his back to them. Machetti and Kennedy ran at Snitsky as he turned around then took him down with a double clothesline. The chain from the handcuffs went into Snitsky's neck and he went crashing down to the mat. Machetti sat Snitsky up then placed the chain in front of Snitsky's neck, Machetti took hold of Kennedy's cuff and used both of them to strangle Snitsky while Kennedy watched and mouthed off in Snitsky's face. The referee stared at Machetti, but since the handcuffs were attached to his wrist he couldn't be disqualified for utilizing them creatively. Snitsky's face started to turn red as Machetti choked him with the chain to the handcuffs, and Kennedy yelling at him to tap out wasn't helping the situation. Snitsky was about to tap out, but then he noticed Umaga getting up off of the mat. Machetti released his hold on Snitsky then he and Kennedy charged across the ring at Umaga. Kennedy jumped up and dropkicked Umaga in the stomach while Machetti jumped up over him and dropkicked Umaga in the face. The Samoan Bulldozer was sent staggering backwards into the ropes from the pair of dropkicks. Kennedy and Machetti charged at him and hit Umaga with a double clothesline, UMAGA WENT OVER THE TOP ROPE AND CRASHED DOWN TO THE FLOOR! BUT UMAGA SCREAMED AND GOT BACK UP! HE WASN'T GOING TO STAY DOWN!! Machetti turned and glanced at Kennedy and smirked, Kennedy shook his head, "You know you're insane, right?"

"Of course," replied Machetti. They both took a few steps back then turned and leapt over the top rope AND TOOK OUT UMAGA WITH A PAIR OF PLANCHAS!! Machetti and Kennedy rolled off of Umaga and fought back up to their feet then turned and got back into the ring where Snitsky was getting back up. Snitsky charged at Machetti and Kennedy looking to take advantage, but they charged at Snitsky then dropped down and clipped Snitsky's knees. Snitsky almost did a front-flip as he went flying over his opponents and landed hard on his back behind them. Kennedy and Machetti got back up, then Kennedy ran alongside Machetti as he ran back at Snitsky then jumped up into the air and did back-flip, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! Machetti hooked Snitsky's leg with his free arm and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—SNITSKY BARELY KICKED OUT! Machetti got up off of Snitsky then pointed to something outside of the ring. Kennedy and Machetti turned and ran to the ropes then dropped down, DOUBLE BASEBALL SLIDE TO UMAGA!! Umaga was launched backwards into the barricade. Kennedy and Machetti got out of the ring then grabbed Umaga AND DOUBLE WHIPPED HIM INTO THE STEEL STAIRS!! Umaga rammed into the stairs with so much force that he knocked them over completely and onto theirs side then stayed there slumped against them.

Machetti got Kennedy's attention then pointed to the barricade and Umaga, Kennedy stared at him then reworked his earlier statement, "Yup, you're insane." Machetti nodded and replied by saying, "If I lose consciousness, pull me back up." Then Machetti climbed up onto the barricade, Kennedy walked along beside him until Machetti was standing across from Umaga. Kennedy nodded to Machetti and stepped out of the way, Machetti launched himself up and off of the barricade THEN CAME DOWN ON THE BACK OF UMAGA'S HEAD WITH A LEG DROP! UMAGA'S HEAD WAS DRIVEN INTO THE TOP OF THE STEPS!! Machetti rolled to the side and dropped down to the floor while Umaga did the same. Kennedy came over and helped Machetti up off of the floor then they both got back in the ring, leaving Umaga lying on the floor completely out of it. In the ring Snitsky was getting back up, but Kennedy grabbed Machetti and lifted him up in front of him, then threw him over to Snitsky, who managed to catch him. Kennedy jumped up and dropkicked Machetti, Snitsky went crashing down to the mat with Machetti on top of him. KENNEDY JUST USED MACHETTI AS A WEAPON!! Kennedy pulled on the handcuffs, keeping one of Machetti's arms off of the mat while he stayed on top of Snitsky for an upside-down cover, ONE… TWO… THRE—SNITSKY KICKED OUT!!

Kennedy stared down at Machetti in surprise, and Machetti looked over his shoulder at Snitsky, who didn't seem to want to be pinned. Machetti shrugged then used Kennedy to pull himself back up off of the mat. Machetti pointed to the ropes then ran towards them with Kennedy running alongside him. Machetti jumped up onto the top rope and back-flipped off of it, Kennedy ran backwards and MACHETTI CAME CRASHING DOWN ON SNITSKY WITH A SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT!! Machetti stayed on Snitsky for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—UMAGA RAN IN AND KICKED KENNEDY IN THE HEAD!! The pin was broken up then Umaga reached down and pulled Machetti up off of the mat, Umaga grabbed Machetti by the throat and lifted him up off of the mat, THEN THREW HIM ACROSS THE RING WITH A CHOKE TOSS!! Machetti didn't go too far, because the handcuffs on his arm acted as an anchor, causing his arm to go flying out behind him as he went crashing down to the mat. Umaga reached down and pulled both Machetti and Kennedy up off of the mat, then took Kennedy and threw him over the top rope with practically one hand. Machetti staggered after Kennedy and ended up hanging out of the ring as Kennedy slammed down to the floor. Umaga came from behind and clubbed Machetti on the back over and over again. Then he pulled him backwards, causing Kennedy to be pulled up off of the floor. Umaga pressed Machetti's throat into the ropes and started choking him. Machetti thrashed against the ropes but the referee came over and yelled for Umaga to release Machetti. Umaga reluctantly backed away from the ropes while the referee got out of the ring and pulled Kennedy up off of the floor and onto the ring apron. Kennedy glanced at the handcuffs and saw that he'd have to climb back over the top rope. Kennedy climbed up onto the middle rope, but Machetti suddenly grabbed him and threw him into the ring and ran after him, KENNEDY SLAMMED INTO SNITSKY AND UMAGA AND TOOK THEM DOWN!! MACHETTI JUST USED KENNEDY AS A WEAPON!!

Machetti helped Kennedy back up and they watched as Snitsky got back up, they kicked him in the stomach then grabbed him and drove his head down to the mat DOUBLE DDT!! Machetti and Kennedy got back up, BUT UMAGA LEVELLED KENNEDY WITH A BIG CLOTHESLINE!! Machetti came over and hit Umaga with a left hand, then went for another one but Umaga caught his hand. Umaga brought his hand back and let out a scream, SAMOAN SPI—KENNEDY PULLED MACHETTI DOWN!! Umaga swung his hand over Machetti's head and staggered passed him. Machetti got back up as Umaga turned around, but Machetti shot his legs out behind him and hit Umaga with a mule kick, then jumped up and BACK-FLIP KICK!! Umaga went down as Machetti rolled to the side and helped Kennedy back up. Machetti and Kennedy pulled Umaga back up then whipped him into the corner. Snitsky ran in with Kennedy in his sights BIG BOO—MACHETTI PULLED KENNEDY OUT OF THE WAY! Kennedy and Machetti grabbed Snitsky and whipped him into Umaga in the corner. Kennedy ran alongside Machetti who did a handspring followed by a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON!! Kennedy pulled Machetti back away from Snitsky who staggered forward, but Kennedy kicked him in the stomach then got his leg behind his, MIC CHECK!! Kennedy rolled Snitsky onto his back but then Machetti climbed up and got his legs around Umaga's neck, Machetti swung forward for a head-scissors takedown, causing Umaga to fall forward and onto Snitsky. Machetti and Kennedy got back up, Kennedy walked Machetti to the corner where Mr. Money in the Bank climbed up onto the top rope then launched himself across the ring while Kennedy ran beside him. Machetti did a back-flip and came down on top of Umaga with a leg drop, SHOOTING STAR PRESS LEG DROP ON BOTH UMAGA AND SNITSKY!! Machetti rolled off of Umaga to recover, but Kennedy dove on top of Umaga and went for a pin, Umaga's shoulders weren't entirely down, but Snitsky, who was pinned under Umaga was lying flat on his back, ONE… TWO… THREE!! KENNEDY GOT THE PIN!! MACHETTI AND KENNEDY WIN!

_Turn up the Trouble _played as Kennedy and Machetti climbed up off of the mat. Kennedy and Machetti both turned to face the VIP box where Regal was fuming. Kennedy and Machetti raised their handcuffed hands and both flipped Regal off. The referee came over with the key and opened the handcuffs then handed Machetti his title and briefcase back. The referee stood in between Machetti and Kennedy and raised their arms up into the air, "Ladies and gentlemen here are your winners Mr. Kennedy and Machetti!" Machetti and Kennedy got out of the ring and were about to head to up the ramp to the back, but Machetti grabbed Kennedy and held him back. Kennedy turned and stared at Machetti who turned and pointed at Regal in the VIP box. Kennedy stared at Machetti and both of them smirked. Machetti headed to the barricade and hopped over it into the audience followed by Kennedy and they both ran up the steps. The camera cut to the VIP box where Regal was sitting in a chair watching the festivities. "That was a total bloody disaster," muttered Regal. Then there was a knock on the door. "There's no way this could get any worse." Regal got up and opened the door, Machetti and Kennedy were standing there. It just got worse.

"Your majesty!" greeted Machetti as he barged in uninvited and shook Regal's hand. "We just came up here to thank you."

"What?" questioned Regal.

"You put us in that match with us handcuffed together so that we could learn to work as a team," explained Kennedy. "Your methods were a little extreme, but they worked."

"That's right," agreed Machetti. "Despite the fact that our opponents had a combined weight of six hundred fifty-five, we still managed to get the win when we worked together. We wanted to thank you for the opportunity."

"But I…" started Regal.

"I'm sure you're proud of us," interrupted Kennedy. "We really showed what the Raw Superstars were capable of by getting that win."

"Hey, are those nachos?" Machetti suddenly asked as he grabbed a basket of chips and cheese on the table in front of the couch. Machetti hopped over the couch and landed on the other side then helped himself to the King's food.

"What the hell do you think you're…" started Regal.

"That's nice of you to share," commented Kennedy.

"But I…" started Regal.

"Didn't want us to get hungry after our match?" interrupted Kennedy. "That's generous of you! There might be hope for you yet, your Highness!"

"But I…" Regal tried to say.

"Wanted to share your foods with us?" asked Machetti curiously as he ate some of Regal's nachos. "Thanks!"

"I DIDN'T!"

"Think to order catering?" questioned Kennedy. "Don't worry we'll take care of it."

Regal turned and stormed out of the box, leaving Machetti and Kennedy on their own. "Gee, what a nice guy," commented Machetti.

"You do realize that we just forced the General Manager out of his VIP box, right?" asked Kennedy.

"I hope so, because that's what I was trying to do," replied Machetti. "What were you doing?"

Kennedy shook his head and motioned for Machetti to hand him the nachos. "Give me some of those." The camera then cut and went to ringside where JR and King discussed the possible repercussions Kenned and Machetti could face tomorrow night. Then the poll result was shown, followed by a recap of the Undertaker/Edge feud. The World Heavyweight Championship match was up next.

**--x--**

The match was kind of short, but halfway through it I realized there wasn't that much I could do with two of the competitors handcuffed together. I hope I get points for coming up with a unique match though.

Due to the number of people commenting, I'm planning on moving Machetti to Smackdown soon. But I need to wait for a possible opportunity.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	10. Regal's Last Stand

**Chapter X: Regal's Last Stand**

**--x--**

Raw was live from Kansas City Missouri, Mr. McMahon had announced that Mr. Kennedy was going to face William Regal in a match later tonight, and the loser would be… FIRED!! Katie Lea and Mickie James had just had a confrontation in the back, then Regal was shown walking to his office. He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Machetti, a chocolate cake with 'sorry you got fired' written on it, and a bunch of colorful balloons.

"SURPRISE!" exclaimed Machetti in a greeting, "It's a 'Sorry You Got Fired' party!"

"Aren't you being a bit presumptuous?" asked Regal. "The match isn't until later tonight."

"Yeah, and I guess we have yet to see if you're going to go through with it or not," commented Machetti. "But the cake delivery guy said he had another delivery for tonight so I decided to set up a bit early. Really, I think it just adds to the surprise."

"Yes, an unnecessary party is very surprising," commented Regal. "But, Vince McMahon ordered the match, so that's the only reason I'm lowering myself to competing against someone with as little class as Mr. Kennedy."

"But since when has anything ANYONE has said meant anything to you?" asked Machetti. "I figured you'd substitute someone else into the match in your place."

"My job is on the line, I'm going to take care of this matter myself," replied Regal.

"Oh," said Machetti. "Well in this case, here's your card." Machetti took a greeting card from behind the cake and handed it to Regal.

"This says 'my condolences'," pointed out Regal. "I'm not dead you imbecile!"

"Well they didn't exactly have a card for 'Sorry You Just Lost Your Job, But You Deserve It'," explained Machetti. "I had to choose between Happy Birthday, My Condolences, Get Well Soon, and I'm Sorry."

"Why not the last one?" asked Regal.

"Because I'll be happy you're gone," answered Machetti simply. "The party is actually for everyone else. You're probably not going to eat any cake due to the fact that you have the last match of your career in under an hour. So once you're gone, everyone else is going to come in here and celebrate your dismissal."

"Hasn't it occurred to you, that I could beat Mr. Kennedy?" asked Regal. Machetti stared at Regal, then broke out laughing.

"Ha-ha, you… beat… ha ha ha… Kennedy?" laughed Machetti. "Oh, that's rich! Ha ha ha!"

"What's so funny?" came a voice as Shawn Michaels walked into the room.

"Hey Shawn!" greeted Machetti. "We're having a 'Sorry you got fired' party for our soon-to-be former General Manager. Wanna sign the card?" Machetti pointed to the card Regal was still holding. "I tried getting people in the locker room to sign it, but Super Crazy just stared at me, Hacksaw called me a Ho, Murdoch started singing some blues song that I've never heard of in my life, and Umaga looked like he wanted to eat me. I did manage to get Kennedy, London, Kendrick, Jeff Hardy, John Cena, and Triple H to sign it though."

Michaels shrugged and took the card from Regal, "Got a pen?" Machetti picked up a pen from behind the cake and tossed it to Michaels. "Did you sign your name big enough?" asked Michaels. "You're a regular John Hancock."

Machetti shrugged, "I wanted him to know who it was from."

"Alright, that's enough!" snapped Regal. "I won't stand here and let you embarrass me again. I'm still General Manager, and I'll still be General Manager when the night's over. So Machetti, you're going to be facing Lance Cade tonight."

"After all I went through to set up this party, you put me in a match against Cade?" questioned Machetti. "What was Umaga busy… oh wait… he and Jeff Hardy beat the snot out of each other. What about Khali… oh, no… he's gone home. But what about Snitsky… well… I suppose he's lost enough already… how about… damn… I can't think of anyone else. I guess you're really running out of people to punish me with huh?"

"Kid, it looks like your little party just made him angry," commented Michaels.

"Yeah," agreed Machetti. "Nothing I do seems to please him."

"Oh, Michaels, I almost forgot about you," said Regal.

"I just came to say that I was going to enjoy sitting back and watching you wrestle Mr. Kennedy tonight," pointed out Michaels. "I didn't know he was throwing a party."

"Well you might be sitting around tonight," said Regal. "But at One Night Stand, you won't be, because at One Night Stand, somebody's going to get hurt. Because whether it be Batista or Jericho, you Shawn Michaels, are going to be in a Stretcher Match."

Michaels stared at Regal, who looked proud of himself. "Wow," commented Machetti. "You ended up coming out of this worse than me. I've just got to wrestle Lance Cade, you need to fight in a Stretcher Match in two weeks."

"You may have a point there," agreed Regal. "Machetti, at One Night Stand, you'll have a match too. You'll be facing whoever is not in the Stretcher Match with Shawn Michaels… for the Intercontinental Championship.

"But… my contract forbids me from wrestling in an ECW ring," Machetti reminded him. "I'm not using this as an excuse, but I legally can't compete."

"I know," replied Regal. "But if you back out of the match… you'll have to forfeit your title. And once you're no longer a champion, I'm going to fire you on the spot."

"Well that's a buzz kill," commented Machetti as his grin faded and he glared at Regal. "But you won't be able to fire me. You won't be able to make it to One Night Stand… you won't even make it to next week. Once Kennedy gets through with you… _you _will be fired. And _I _will be there to give you the send off you deserve." Machetti turned and left the room.

"I think you just made him angry," pointed out Michaels.

"That was my intention," replied Regal.

"Well… I feel sorry for the poor unfortunate person you put him up against tonight," said Michaels.

"What are you talking about?" asked Regal.

"I trained that kid," explained Michaels.

"Yes, that does explain the blatant disrespect for authority," commented Regal. "Go on."

"Well, back when I was training him," said Michaels. "When I watched him wrestle it looked to me like he was having a good time in there. You know, just having fun. I thought maybe he wasn't giving it his all so I tried to get him to show some more aggression. I made a mistake… because I succeeded. I managed to get him really pissed by threatening to kick him and his two friends, London and Kendrick, out of the Shawn Michaels Wrestling Academy if he didn't get angry, and get serious. Well… he did. The kid was like an entirely different person, he was aggressive and was bent on destroying the other kid he was wrestling, and everything else that moved. The kid, had completely changed his personality, and between you and me, I prefer the 'happy-go-lucky' one he usually has. When Machetti got done with him, the other kid was so shaken up I had to convince him to come back to the Academy, because he was ready to quit. He came back, but he refused to wrestle Machetti through the duration of their time at the Academy. I never tried to get him angry again."

"So, he's throwing a little temper tantrum," reasoned Regal. "What's the big deal?"

"During his time here in the WWE, that kid has only gotten _really_ angry on two occasions," explained Michaels. "The first, was when he woke up from the concussion he got at New Year's Revolution 2007. It went on WrestleMania 23, and took Dude Love dumping him on his head off of ladder and through a table to stop it. The other time, wasn't as bad, it was at SummerSlam 2007, Randy Orton decided it was a good idea to punt Machetti in the head during a WWE Championship match. I think you remember how that ended." Michaels turned and headed for the door, "I just hope that Cade, has some health insurance." Michaels left the room, leaving a slightly disturbed Regal standing in the room. The Batista versus Chris Jericho match was up next.

**--x--**

While the Jericho/Batista match started Zack Tyler was walking backstage to the locker room to get ready for his match that was up after it. But Maria came out of nowhere and hugged him. "Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Zack. "You took a few nasty bumps in your match out there."

"I'll be fine," replied Maria. "Its nothing compared to what you go through."

"So what brought this on?" Zack asked, since Maria had yet to release him from the hug.

Maria shrugged without letting him go, "Just because," she answered.

"Just because?" repeated Zack. "Well then I'm going to have to carry you to the locker room… _just because_ I have a match in ten minutes." Zack lifted Maria up and threw her over his shoulder then started waling off down the hallway.

"Ten minutes?" repeated Maria. "Didn't you hear? Paul and Brian have their World Tag Team Title rematch up after the Batista/Jericho match. You'll be fine for at least half an hour if you include the commercial breaks."

"How could I forget about that?" wondered Zack.

Maria shrugged while still being carried, "My reason was better anyway."

"I guess I'll just have to find something else to do in my newly found time," commented Zack. "You'll have to do."

"But… I'm all sweaty from my match," protested Maria.

"And once my match comes on I'll be sweaty too," reasoned Zack. "The way I see it, I'm one step ahead."

"Can't beat that logic," said Maria. "Can you at least put me down?"

"No," answered Zack.

"Why not?" asked Maria.

"Just because," he replied with a grin.

**--x--**

Raw came back from a commercial break and William Regal got kicked out of his office by Mr. McMahon and Ted Dibiase. They both took advantage of the free cake inside. Before the break Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes retained their World Tag Team Championships against London and Kendrick when Rhodes reversed a Sliced Bread Number Two from Kendrick into a mid air DDT for the pin. The 'WWE Slam of the week' was shown featuring Lance Cade punching Trevor Murdoch's lights out while he was in mid-song. The cameras then went to the arena where the bell rang getting everyone's attention for the next bout.

_Riot Time_ hit as Machetti came out from the back with his briefcase, title, and custom t-shirt. "Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, he is Mr. Money in the Bank and the WWE Intercontinental Champion, MACHETT!!" Machetti sprinted down to the ring and slid inside, Machetti got back up and handed his briefcase and title to the referee and pulled off his shirt and threw it into the crowd. Then he turned to face the entrance ramp, there was no back-flip tonight, Machetti appeared to be in a bad mood. This probably wasn't going to turn out well for Lance Cade.

Lance Cade's new theme music hit (A/N: No one's heard it yet, but since he turned on Murdoch he's obviously going to get a new theme… like the last time they split up.) and Cade came out from the back and headed down to the ring, looking cocky and confident. As far as he was concerned, he had a match with the Intercontinental Champion, and Mr. Money in the Bank, if he won, he'd be in line for a shot at either of those. "And the opponent, weighing in at two hundred and sixty one pounds, from Nashville Tennessee, LANCE CADE!!" Cade came down to the ring and got inside, unaware of the mental instability of his opponent. The referee called for the bell and the match was underway.

Cade held out his hands for a lock up, but Machetti rushed across the ring and took him down with a double leg take down. Machetti stomped on the back of Cade's knee, but Cade kicked out at Machetti and rolled away, then got up to his feet. But Machetti ran over and took him down with a clothesline, then pulled Cade back up and whipped him across the ring into the corner. Machetti ran at Cade, then jumped up into the air and hit a TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLASH!! Machetti jumped up and got his legs around Cade's neck, then fell back and sent him flying across the ring with a hurricurana. Cade fought up off of the mat and onto his hands and knees, but Machetti ran at him and hit a low dropkick to the side, CADE WAS LAUNCHED ACROSS THE RING, UNDER THE BOTTOM ROPE, AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR!! Cade rolled over to the barricade and pulled himself back up then turned around to face the ring, but Machetti jumped up onto the top rope then and spun horizontally through the air before taking Cade down to the floor, SPRINGBOARD SPINNING CROSSBODY!! The referee started the ring out count as Machetti rolled to the side and got back up ONE!! Machetti then pulled Cade back up to his feet and whipped Cade into the steps, and he hit with a loud clang. Machetti ran at Cade and hit him with a hard dropkick to the back, CADE WAS RAMMED INTO THE STEPS AGAIN!!

The referee was at THREE in the count, but Machetti completely ignored him as he got back up. Machetti Cade up to his feet and dragged him over to the barricade then lifted Cade up off of the ground and slammed him down on top of the barricade. Cade grimaced as he was jammed down onto the barricade, there probably weren't going to be any kids in Cade's immediate future. The referee counted to FOUR, but Machetti still didn't seem to care. With Cade still on the barricade, Machetti went to the corner of the ring and climbed up onto the ring apron. The referee came over and shouted at Machetti to get in the ring, then counted FIVE. Machetti ignored the official, then ran along the ring apron and launched himself off of it Cade, MISSILE DROPKICK TO CADE!! Machetti went crashing down to the floor, while Cade fell into the crowd. Machetti pulled himself up off of the floor as the referee counted SIX, then he jumped up onto the barricade and back-flipped off of it, SHOOTING STAR PRESS OFF OF THE BARRICADE AND ONTO CADE IN THE CROWD!!

Machetti staggered back up to his feet when the referee counted EIGHT, then he grabbed Cade and threw him over the barricade and back onto the floor. At NINE Machetti joined Cade on the ringside floor, then rolled Cade and got into the ring himself just before the referee counted TEN. The fans cheered and were happy that a second match didn't end in a double count out that night. Machetti immediately went back on the attack, he pulled Cade up to his feet then whipped him into the corner. Machetti ran across the ring and jumped up into the air TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLA—CADE MOVED!! Machetti slammed into the turnbuckle and bounced off of it. Cade came over and swung at Machetti for a big right hand, BUT MACHETTI DUCKED IT! Machetti grabbed onto Cade and lifted him up for a suplex, then turned around and dropped him down on the top rope. Cade stayed there on the rope as Machetti went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti lunged off of the corner LEG DROP ONTO THE BACK OF CADE'S HEAD!! Cade flipped forward off of the ropes and landed hard on his back in the ring.

Machetti shot back up to his feet and ran across the ring, then bounced off of the ropes and dropped downward. BASEBALL SLIDE TO CADE!! Cade went flying under the bottom rope AND SLAMMED INTO THE SIDE OF THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!! Cade fell to the floor and rolled away from the table while J.R. and King commented about the for Cade had hit the table with, which caused it to push them backwards. Machetti stood in the ring then grabbed onto the top rope and hoisted himself up and onto it. Machetti launched himself off of the rope and out of the ring with a spinning back-flip, CORKSCREW SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA ONTO CADE!! The referee glared out of the ring at Machetti for leaving the ring again and started another ring out count. ONE!

Machetti pulled himself up onto the announce table at TWO, then jumped up onto the announce table and back-flipped off of it, MOONSAULT OFF OF THE ANNOUCNE TABLE ONTO CADE!! The referee counted to THREE as Machetti rolled off of Cade and held his stomach. At FOUR Machetti got back up, and at FIVE he had pulled Cade back up to his feet as well. Machetti grabbed Cade and ran along ringside with him, THEN DROVE CADE FACE-FIRST INTO THE STEEL RING POST!! Cade went flying backwards and landed hard on his back. The referee counted to SIX as Machetti turned around and walked back over to Cade. Machetti pulled Cade back up and had him rolled back into the ring at SEVEN. Machetti slid into the ring before EIGHT then pulled Cade back up off of the mat and whipped him into the corner. Machetti ran at Cade at full speed, BUT CADE MOVED!! Only this time, Machetti had it scouted and jumped up onto the top rope. Cade and Machetti turned around at the same time and Machetti launched himself out of the corner with a back-flip and caught Cade on the way down, SHOOTING STAR PRESS DDT!! Cade hit the mat so hard, then he practically bounced up off of the mat and rolled onto his back.

Machetti got back up to his feet then ran over Cade and jumped up onto the top rope, Machetti came off with a spinning back-flip, SPRINGBOARD CORKSCREW MOONSAULT ONTO CADE!! Machetti stayed on Cade and the referee started to count a pin, ONE… TW—BUT MACHETTI JUST STOOD UP!! Machetti reached down and pulled Cade up off of the mat, ignoring the referee who was shouting at him for getting up off of the pin attempt… if it was a pin attempt. Machetti whipped Cade across the ring into the corner, then ran at him AND DROVE HIS FEET INTO CADE'S STOMACH FOR A RUNNING DROPKICK!! Cade slumped against the ropes as Machetti got out of the ring and onto the ring apron, then climbed up onto the top rope behind Cade. Machetti pushed Cade and sent him staggered forward, Machetti launched himself out of the corner and flipped over Cade's head while driving it hard down to the mat. (Picture John Cena's Blockbuster, or whatever he calls it these days, only off of the top rope.)

Machetti got back up and pulled Cade up off of the mat. Machetti whipped Cade into the ropes, then ran in the other direction and bounced off of the ropes on the other side of the ring at the same time Cade did, Machetti and Cade rushed at each other at full speed, Machetti jumped up into the air and positioned his body so it was moving sideways, RUNNING CROSSBO—CADE DROPPED DOWN AND DUCKED IT!! Machetti flew over Cade's head and slammed down to the mat. Machetti got back up and turned around, BUT CADE RUSHED IN AND PRACTICALLY TOOK HIS HEAD OFF WITH A LARIAT CLOTHESLINE!! Cade pressed his hand's down into Machetti's chest for a lateral press and a pin, ONE… TWO… T—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!! Cade got back up and stared down at Machetti, then pulled him back up off of the mat and whipped him into the ropes. Cade caught Machetti as he came back and lifted him up into the air, SPINEBUST—MACHETTI DROVE HIS FEET INTO CADE'S STOMACH, THEN SWUNG AROUND AND DROVE CADE'S FACE DOWN TO THE MAT!! MACHETTI COUNTERED WITH A DDT!!

Machetti got back up and whipped Cade into the ropes, Cade bounced off and Machetti caught him and launched him up into the air, then slammed him back down for a flapjack… or… THE FLATLINER!! Cade was lying on his face, out cold but Machetti didn't go for a pin, he kicked Cade in the side, then went to the ropes and got out of the ring. It took about ten seconds, but Cade recovered enough and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. On the ring apron Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then springboarded off of it and across the ring, SPRINGBOARD LEG DROP TO THE BACK OF CADE'S HEAD!! Cade was once again slammed face-first down to the mat, but once again, Machetti didn't even bother going for a pin. He was just out to destroy Cade, as he had been doing the entire match. Machetti pulled Cade up off of the mat and whipped him into the corner, then walked over and lifted him up onto the top rope. Machetti climbed up and stood on the top rope across from Cade then hoisted him up into the air and over his shoulder while lunging back off out of the corner, FLATLINER OFF OF THE TOP ROPE!! Cade's head was driving hard down into the mat, and he rolled over onto his back, completely out cold. Machetti subconsciously rolled onto his stomach and part of his arm went over Cade's chest. The referee decided to interpret it as a cover and put Cade out of his misery by making the count, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI GOT THE PIN!!

_Riot Time_ hit and the referee went and got the Money in the Bank Briefcase and Intercontinental Title from ringside. Machetti stood up in the middle of the ring and glanced down at Cade with a frown on his face. Machetti had won the match but he didn't seem satisfied. The referee got back in the ring and held out the Money in the Bank Briefcase for Machetti, the Intercontinental Championship was wrapped around it. Machetti glared at the referee and took the briefcase, the referee came over and raised Machetti's arm up into the air. But suddenly, Machetti pulled the referee to him, AND BLASTED HIM IN THE FACE WITH THE BRIEFCASE!! The referee fell down to the mat out cold, and Machetti put the briefcase down, then reached down and pulled the referee back up. Machetti whipped the referee into the ropes then caught him as he came back, FLATLINER ONTO THE BRIEFCASE!! MACHETTI WAS OUT OF CONTROL!! Machetti reached down and pulled the unconscious official up off of the mat with the back of his shirt, then ran to the ropes AND THREW THE REFEREE OVER THE TOP ROPE AND OUT OF THE RING!!

Machetti stood in the middle of the ring and glanced over at Cade, who was still lying on the mat where Machetti had left him. But then the fans cheered, LONDON, KENDRICK, AND MARIA CAME RUNNING DOWN THE RAMP!! London and Kendrick quickly slid into the ring, but Maria was a lot more apprehensive. Kendrick reached Machetti first, but got kneed in the stomach and was then whipped into the corner. London ran in and kicked Machetti in the side, then followed up with a kick to the stomach. London jumped up and did a back-flip, DROPSAU—MACHETTI CAUGHT LONDON'S LEGS!! Machetti dropped down and launched London up into the air and into the corner. But London managed to recover enough to pull himself up onto the top rope. London back-flipped out of the corner, MOONSAU—MACHETTI CAUGHT HIM!! Machetti held London up on his shoulder then ran across the ring and threw him off AND OUT OF THE RING!! Maria dove out of the way as London slammed down to the floor next to her. Kendrick ran in and clubbed Machetti on the back, then he grabbed Machetti and went to whip him into the corner, but Machetti reversed it and sent Kendrick into the corner instead. Machetti ran at Kendrick at full speed, BUT KENDRICK MOVED!! Machetti slammed into the turnbuckle while Kendrick moved the Money in the Bank Briefcase closer. Kendrick turned and ran at Machetti, then grabbed him and ran up the turnbuckle before he back-flipped off, SLICED BREAD NUMBER TWO… ONTO THE BRIEFCASE!!

Maria came over and she and Kendrick stared down at Machetti, wondering if the bump he took onto the briefcase was enough to calm him down. Machetti slowly sat up then stood up. "Nice hit," he commented, before he spun around AND SLAPPED KENDRICK ACROSS THE FACE!! Maria backed away into the corner where Cade was only just getting up, while Machetti grabbed Kendrick and whipped him into the ropes. Kendrick bounced off but Machetti ran at him and leap-frogged him. Kendrick kept going and bounced off of the ropes on the other side of the ring, then raced towards Machetti. But Machetti bent down and launched Kendrick up into the air, BACK BODY DROP OUT OF THE RING!! Kendrick landed hard on the floor next to London, who had only just gotten back up. Machetti turned around and stared at Maria and Cade, the latter of which was leaning against the corner. Machetti slowly approached, but Cade suddenly shoved Maria towards Machetti, then bailed out of the ring, he had gotten enough of a beating during the match, he decided to leave the ring while he still could. At the same time, Maria was launched towards Machetti, but Machetti had managed to stop her before she slammed into him. Maria tried to fight free, but Machetti held onto her, then lifted her up and held her up over his head for a military press. Machetti walked over to the ropes while holding Maria up over his head, THEN HE THREW HER OUT OF THE RING!! Maria slammed into London and Kendrick, and all three of them were knocked down to the floor.

Machetti watched from the ring as Cade went around London, Kendrick, and Maria and backed up the entrance ramp. The fans popped and Machetti's glared intensified. Cade thought Machetti was glaring at him, but he failed to notice the person that had just come out from the back and that was approaching him from behind. Cade eventually backed into someone, and turned around to face them, SWEET CHIN MUSIC!! Cade went crashing down to the mat and laid still at the feet of Shawn Michaels. Michaels walked down the ramp and passed Kendrick, London, and Maria as he approached the ring. Before getting in, Michaels lifted the ring apron and fished out a chair. When Machetti saw the weapon, he backed away from the ropes and Michaels got in the ring. HBK rushed at Machetti and swung the chair at his face, BUT MACHETTI DUCKED IT!! Michaels and Machetti spun around, but Machetti jumped back up and hit a spinning wheel kick to the face, knocking Michaels on his back, and forcing him to drop the chair. Machetti picked up the chair and lifted it up over his head, then went to bring it down on Michaels, BUT HBK MOVED!! Machetti slammed the mat with the chair, but quickly recovered as Michaels got back up. Machetti held the chair in front of him and turned to face Michaels, SWEET CHIN MUSIC!! Michaels kicked the chair, and drove it back into Machetti's face. Machetti fell on his back and stopped moving, Michaels picked up the chair and cautiously walked over. Machetti eventually came to and fought up onto his knees, but then he rushed at Michaels again, HBK SIDE-STEPPED MACHETTI, THEN SMASHED THE CHAIR INTO THE BACK OF HIS HEAD!! Machetti fell forward on his hands and knee, but managed to remain conscious. Machetti slowly pulled himself back up then turned around, SWEET CHIN MUSIC!! Michaels kicked Machetti in the chin and knocked him on his back again.

Michaels went and picked up the chair, unfolded it, then sat down in it and waited for Machetti to regain consciousness. When Machetti finally did his up held his hand to his mouth and started checking his teeth. Michaels raised an eyebrow at Machetti's odd behavior, then Machetti turned and glanced at him. "Nope, you didn't knock any of my teeth out," Machetti reported with a smirk. Michaels nodded then stood up, folded up the chair, and left the ring. Michaels gave London, Kendrick, and Maria a thumbs up sign, then walked passed them to the back. London, Kendrick, and Maria instantly went to get in the ring, but this time, Maria reached Machetti first and she quickly knelt down in front of Machetti, who was still sitting on the mat. Machetti smiled at Maria, but suddenly** SMACK!! **Maria slapped him clean across the face and shouted, "DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!!" Then she quickly leaned in and kissed Machetti. Machetti smiled, then London and Kendrick came over and pulled him back up to his feet. Maria got out of the way and went to pick up Machetti's briefcase, but London and Kendrick suddenly grabbed Machetti, AND THREW HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE AND OUT OF THE RING!! Maria stared at London and Kendrick in horror, but then they both smiled, got out of the ring, and helped Machetti up. "Now we're even," Kendrick told him. Maria looked slightly relieved as she got out of the ring and handed Machetti his briefcase. With that the four of them headed to the back and Raw went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

Raw was still in progress, Kennedy and Regal were facing off in their Loser is Fired Match. Regal had changed the match to a No Disqualification Match, halfway through it, then got some brass knuckles. Regal stood in the ring and waited for Kennedy to get up so he could blast him with the knucks. Kennedy got up and Regal rushed him, BUT KENNEDY KICKED HIM IN THE STOMACH, MIC CHECK!! Kennedy rolled Regal onto his back and made the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! KENNEDY WINS! REGAL IS FIRED!! _Turn Up the Trouble _played as Kennedy sat up in the corner, relieved that he had won the match. Machetti ran down to the ring and slid inside, then helped Kennedy up and raised his arm up into the air. The fans cheered Kennedy, and the fact that Regal was finally gone. Machetti patted Kennedy on the back, then went over and picked up the mic that he was practically lying on. Kennedy's music was turned down, it appeared that Machetti had something to say. Machetti knelt down next to Regal who was still on his back on the mat.

"Regal?" Machetti called out. "Reeeeegallll… can you hear me? In case you haven't realized it yet… YOU JUST LOST YOUR JOB!!" Machetti stood up and glanced down at Regal who was glaring at him. "Hold on, hold on," said Machetti. "I'm gonna take a page out of Mr. McMahon's book for a second here." Machetti paused and cleared his throat then in a perfect Vince McMahon impersonation he said, "MISTER REGAL… YOU'RE _FFFFIIIIRRREEEEEDDDD!!_" The fans cheered loudly at that revelration, while Regal stood up and glared at Machetti and looked like he wanted to hit him with the brass knuckles. "Uh-uh-uh," said Machetti. "You can't hit me. You don't work here any more. That means, if you punch me… especially with those brass knucks, the company that _I_ am currently an employee of can sue you for Aggravated Assault." Regal dropped the knucks and glared at Machetti, who smirked then turned to Kennedy. "Ken… I don't know about you… but I really feel like singing right now…" Kennedy rolled his eyes while Regal glared daggers at Machetti. "_Na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na, hey, hey, hey, goodbye!_" Regal continued to glare at Machetti as he continued to sing, the fans quickly started joining in, _**NA-NA-NA-NA, NA-NA-NA-NA, HEY-HEY-HEY! GOODBYE!!**_ While the fans continued singing, Machetti got out of the ring and walked over to the time-keeper's corner and encouraged Lillian Garcia, as well as everyone else there to sing too. Machetti next went over to King and J.R. and motioned for them to join in, King seemed eager, but J.R. was a little more restrained and said something about not being able to sing.

The entire arena was singing goodbye to Regal, who slowly left the ring and headed up the ramp. Machetti got back in the ring and tossed Kennedy a mic and the two of them continued to lead the entire arena in song, _**NA-NA-NA-NA, NA-NA-NA-NA, HEY-HEY-HEY! GOODBYE!! **_"AND GOOD RIDDENCE!" shouted Machetti as Regal headed to the back looking dejected. Raw went to a commercial break, General Manager and King William Regal, was finally gone.

**--x--**

Bet you didn't see that coming did ya? Upon seeing the chapter, the majority of you probably assumed it would be my Machetti-influenced rendition of Regal getting fired. But none of you expected to learn about the whole 'Evil Machetti' personality, did you? Go ahead, admit it, because I didn't expect it either. I was about to post this on Wednesday night, but I decided I was unhappy with it. So I made a few changes and changed the match, and there you go, the 'secret behind Evil Machetti'.

I'd like to state for the record though, Regal's last act as General Manager concerning Machetti still stands. At One Night Stand Machetti has to face Chris Jericho for the Intercontinental Championship. And if he doesn't compete in the match, he will have to forfeit his title.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	11. Champion versus Champion

**Chapter XI: Champion versus Champion**

**--x--**

WWE Raw was live from Denver Colorado. The Triple H/Randy Orton face off had just happened and Raw had gone to a commercial break. When Raw came back Machetti and Maria were shown sitting backstage at a table, Machetti was holding a clipboard and on the table next to him was his Money in the Bank Briefcase. Next to the briefcase was the object of their discussion at the moment, the WWE Intercontinental Championship.

"So do you see anything?" asked Maria.

"I've been looking this over for the passed three days and I can't find anything," said Machetti. "My contract states quite clearly, '_Due to the events that occurred on the February 27__th__ 2007 edition of ECW, in a match between Machetti and Tommy Dreamer, Machetti has been forbidden from competing in an ECW ring. This includes ECW on SciFi, ECW House Shows, and ECW themed pay-per-views.' _One Night Stand is considered an ECW themed Pay-Per-View, that's why all the matches have 'Extreme Stipulations'."

"So what are you doing to do?" wondered Maria. "If you don't compete in the match you'll have to forfeit your title."

"Curse that William Regal," commented Machetti. "Even when he's been fired, that bastard is still making my job difficult. His last act as General Manager stands, and knowing him, Regal's probably going to be at home watching the Pay-Per-View with a smile on his face." Machetti went back to staring at his contract, "If only I could find some sort of loophole, then at least I'd be able to compete in the match."

"So its not just the fact that you're being forced to give up your title that's upsetting you," reasoned Maria.

"Look at my title history," said Machetti. "My first title win was at Cyber Sunday for the Intercontinental Championship. I beat Jeff Hardy, but two weeks later I lost the title in a triple threat match on Raw. Not because I got pinned, or submitted, but because I got attacked and was forced out of the match, leaving Jeff Hardy to pin Morrison for the belt. The next title I won was the ECW World Title at December to Dismember. I beat five other guys in the Extreme Elimination Chamber, but about two months later at No Way Out, I lost the title in a triple threat match. Once again, I was not pinned, and I did not submit, but I still lost the title. Next was the WWE Championship, I beat John Cena and the Great Khali in a triple threat match at Judgment Day and I held the title for the summer, but lost the title in a match to John Cena after getting hit in the head with a chair." Maria looked like she wanted to say something but Machetti cut her off, he was in the middle of another one of his 'rants'. "I know you didn't mean to hit me, I've forgiven you. At least I got pinned that time, but I never got a rematch. Finally, there's my current title reign, my second reign as WWE Intercontinental Champion." Machetti reached out and grabbed his title and held it out in front of him. "I won this in a ladder match against Jeff Hardy and I've held it ever since. Now I've found myself booked in a title match at an event I legally can't wrestle in. So I'll be forfeiting my title to Jericho. Once again I'll lose a title without being pinned or giving up. Do you see what I'm getting at?"

"That you've had as many controversial title losses as you've had title wins?" offered Maria.

"Kind of," said Machetti. "It not really that I'm losing the title that bothers me, if Jericho can beat me in a match and either pin me or make me tap out, then he's welcome to it. But technically speaking, in this case he hasn't beaten me for the title, and that's what really gets to me. It's the same with my other title losses I got beaten without actually being beaten. Sure, if I went out there and lost the title in a clean decision, I'd be upset that I lost the belt, but at least I'd be able to tell myself that I gave the match everything I had. I haven't even been granted that liberty on Sunday, and that's what pisses me off the most."

"Speaking of pissing you off," came a voice as Vince McMahon walked into the room. "I decided to go out of my way and inform you that you have a match tonight."

"Oh… please come in," greeted Machetti as he turned to face Mr. McMahon, who was actually already in the room. "What match is this then?"

"I've decided that tonight, you're going to be in action as the Intercontinental Champion in what will probably be your last night with the title," said McMahon.

"Not unless you want to change me contract and allow me to compete at One Night Stand," offered Machetti. "I could do a Cage match… a Tables match… hell, I'd even do a Lumberjack match… or a Texas Bull Rope match… a Last Ride match… an Inferno match… a Blindfold match… a Biker Chain match… a Parking Lot Brawl… an Extreme Rules Match… I'd even settle for a submission match… but come on, you're the Chairman, just change my contract so I can compete."

"Sorry, but I have no interest in changing your contract," explained Mr. McMahon. "Machetti, tonight, right here in Denver Colorado, in preparation for the Pay-Per-View, its going to be Champion versus Champion. WWE Intercontinental Champion Machetti versus the WWE Champion… Triple H." Machetti and Maria both stared at Vince in surprise. "It will be non-title, but let's hope that you can represent Raw properly on your last night as WWE Intercontinental Champion. Good luck." With that Mr. McMahon left the room.

"I'm going to be out there with you," Maria informed Machetti before he could say anything.

"I guess there's no way to talk you out of it then, huh?" questioned Machetti.

"Nope," replied Maria as she folded her arms across her chest. "Either you can bring me out to the ring with you, or I'll follow you out there. But either way, I want to be there when you beat Triple H."

"Confident are you?" asked Machetti.

"Of course," Maria told him. "Why? Do you need a confidence boost?"

"You offering?" asked Machetti.

In response Maria stood up and walked around the table to Machetti, then sat down on his lap, "Maybe…" she replied with a smile.

Machetti turned and stared at the camera, then cleared his throat, the camera faded and cut to the ring where Jillian Hall was waiting.

**--x--**

The Jericho/Michaels match had ended via double count out and Jericho had decided against hitting Michaels with a chair and instead shook his hand. The camera cut to the back and showed Machetti warming up for his match in the locker room. Maria came in and Machetti stopped his warm ups. "Are you ready?"

"Yup," replied Machetti. "If nothing else, I'll give the WWE Champion the fight of his life. Tonight, he's gonna find out the hard way why I've been the Intercontinental Champion for over five months." Machetti turned around and grabbed his briefcase, which was wrapped in the Intercontinental Title out of the locker behind him. Then he turned to Maria and smirked, "Tonight, I'm going to play the game… and I'm planning on winning."

"If you go out there and do your best, no one can stop you," said Maria as she held out her hand. "Let's go!" Machetti took Maria's hand and they left the locker room together, Raw cut to a commercial break, Machetti versus Triple H, Champion versus Champion, was up next.

**--x--**

Raw came back from a commercial break and _Riot Time_ hit, the fans cheered loudly as Machetti and Maria came out from the back together. Machetti was holding Maria's hand with one hand, and his briefcase with the other, he had a smile on his face and looked confident heading into this match. Halfway down the ramp Machetti and Maria started running down to the ring, then they jumped up and slid under the bottom rope and into the ring together. Machetti slid his briefcase over to Maria and then stood up and went to the corner where he climbed up onto the middle rope, Machetti did a back-flip out of the corner and white pyro exploded up out of the turnbuckles as he landed. Machetti handed his briefcase to the referee, then he and Maria slid out of the ring and waited for the WWE Champion to make his entrance.

_Time to Play the Game_ played and the fans cheered as Triple H came out from the back with the WWE Championship around his waist and his water bottle in his hand. The Game headed down the ramp and went around the corner and took one last drink from his water bottle before tossing it to the side and climbing up onto the ring apron. Triple H glanced over his shoulder and saw that Machetti was still outside of the ring with Maria, then he spat his water up into the air and did his signature pose on the ring apron. Triple H got in the ring and went to the corner where he climbed up onto the middle rope and posed for the fans, then did the same thing in the corner opposite it. Triple H walked into the middle of the ring and glanced at Machetti who was standing at ringside with Maria. Maria leaned over and kissed Machetti on the cheek, Machetti smiled then slid into the ring and stood across from HHH. Triple H handed his belt to the referee who handed it to someone at ringside, Lillian Garcia stood in the middle of the ring for her introductions.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one-fall," started Lillian. "Introducing first, accompanied by Maria, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, he is Mister Money in the Bank and the WWE Intercontinental Champion, MACHETTI!!" Machetti bent forward then shot back up and did a standing back-flip, he landed and held his arms up into the air. The fans cheered loudly for the Intercontinental Champion. "And the opponent, from Greenwich Connecticut, weighing in at two hundred sixty pounds, he is the WWE Champion, TRIPLE H!!" Triple H stood where he was and did his signature pose, Lillian Garcia left the ring and got out of the way. Machetti pulled his shirt off and tossed it into the crowd, the fans clustered together hoping to catch it. Triple H glanced at Machetti and waited expectantly. The referee called for the bell and the match was officially underway. This was Champion versus Champion, WWE Champion versus Intercontinental Champion.

Triple H and Machetti met in the middle of the ring and locked up, but Triple H overpowered Machetti and shoved him backwards. Machetti fell down, but got back up, but not to be deterred he came back and locked up again. Triple H slipped behind Machetti with a go-behind and grabbed into Machetti's arm for a wristlock. Machetti staggered forward and pulled himself away, then rolled forward and straightened his arm straight, then spun around, jumped up into the air and dropped back down, Triple H was launched over him from an inverted monkey flip. Machetti and Triple H both got up, but Machetti sent HHH flying with an arm drag. Triple H got back up, but Machetti ran at him and took him down with a spinning wheel kick. Triple H got back up, but Machetti took him down with again with a corkscrew dropkick. HHH rolled away from Machetti and slid to the outside of the ring to catch his breath, Machetti was gaining momentum and he needed to stop it. The referee went over to the ropes and yelled at the Game to get back in the ring, but Machetti ran over, ran up the referee's back and jumped up over the top rope, AND TOOK DOWN TRIPLE H WITH A BODY PRESS PLANCHA!! BOTH MEN WERE DOWN!!

The referee glanced at the two superstars outside of the ring and started the ring out count, ONE! Machetti rolled over to the barricade and pulled himself up, then went over to Triple H and pulled him back up, TWO! Machetti went to whip HHH into the steps, but Triple H reversed it. Machetti was sent towards the steps, but he jumped up on the top of them and back-flipped off, MACHETTI TOOK DOWN TRIPLE H WITH A MOONSAULT PRESS OFF OF THE STAIRS!! They were both down again, THREE! Maria came over and stared at Machetti, but he rolled over to the ring and pulled himself up with the apron. Machetti turned around and pulled Triple H up at FOUR! Machetti rolled Triple H into the ring and went to take advantage with a pin, ONE… TW—TRIPLE H GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!! Machetti got back up and went to pulled Triple H up to his feet, but Triple H hit Machetti with a punch to the midsection and whipped him towards the corner. Machetti went towards the corner and jumped up onto the top rope, then came off and spun through the air, SPINNING FLYING CROSSBODY!! Machetti rolled off of Triple H and ran to the ropes then came off with a handspring followed with a back-flip, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT!! Machetti went for another pin, ONE… TWO—TRIPLE H KICKED OUT!!

Machetti got back up and pulled Triple H up off of the mat, Machetti went to whip HHH into the ropes, but the Game reversed it. Machetti went to the ropes and bounced off, then slid in between Triple H's legs and jumped back up. Triple H turned back around and Machetti kicked him in the gut, IMPALER!! Machetti hooked Triple H's leg and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—TRIPLE H KICKED OUT!! Machetti got back up and stared down at Triple H, but he shrugged, the reached down and went to pull the Game back up off of the mat, but HHH hit a series of shots to the midsection, then grabbed Machetti and whipped him into the ropes. Machetti bounced off and came back but Triple H bent down then launched Machetti HIGH into the air for a back body drop. Machetti got back up and rushed at Triple H, but HHH charged forward and took him down with a punch to the face. Machetti got back up, but Triple H took him down with another punch to the face. Machetti got back up but Triple grabbed him and sent him flying with an arm drag, BUT MACHETTI LANDED ON HIS FEET! Triple H turned around but Machetti jumped up and took him down with a jumping calf kick. Triple H staggered back up while Machetti got up and ran to the ropes. Machetti jumped up onto the middle rope then back-flipped off and caught HHH on the way down, OVER CASTLE TAKE OVER!!

Machetti rolled away from Triple H and got up then leaned back against the ropes. Machetti glanced at HHH then went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, BUT TRIPLE H RAN INTO THE ROPES AND CROTCHED MACHETTI!! Triple H went to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope across from Machetti, he and Machetti started trading shots up on the top rope, but Machetti took control with a series of right hands to the face. Triple H held onto Machetti and climbed up onto the top rope, then threw his arm over his shoulder and pulled Machetti up onto the top rope too, TRIPLE H HIT MACHETTI WITH A SUPERPLEX OFF OF THE TOP ROPE!! Both men were down, but HHH rolled over and draped his arm over Machetti, ONE… TWO… TH—MACHETTI GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!! Triple H got back up and pulled Machetti up to his feet then whipped him into the corner. Machetti came back but Triple H caught him and drove his face down onto his knee, FACEBUSTER!! Machetti staggered back into the ropes and bounced off, but Triple H caught him, SPINEBUST—MACHETTI DROVE HIS LEGS INTO TRIPLE H'S CHEST AND SWUNG AROUND FOR A TORNADO DDT!! Machetti stared down at Triple H then went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, Machetti came off with a back-flip, SHOOTING STAR PRESS LEG DR—TRIPLE H MOVED!! Machetti landed hard on his ass, Triple H got back up and ran to the ropes and bounced off RUNNING KICK TO THE FACE!! Machetti was knocked flat on his back, then Triple H ran to the ropes and bounced off, he jumped up into the air and came down knee first, KNEE DROP!!

Triple H rolled away from Machetti and got back up, then he watched as Machetti staggered back up to his feet. HHH kicked Machetti in the gut then bent him over and hooked his arms, PEDIGR—MACHETTI COUNTERED WITH A BACK DROP!! Machetti staggered back into the corner and leaned against it while Triple H slowly got back up to his feet. Triple H ran at Machetti but Machetti came forward and caught him, then hoisted him up into the air AND DROVE HIM FACE-FIRST DOWN INTO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE!! Machetti backed across the ring from HHH who slumped against the corner, Machetti then ran across the ring at Triple H, did a handspring followed by a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON TO THE BACK OF TRIPLE H!! HHH WAS DRIVEN HARD INTO THE CORNER! Machetti pulled himself up and rolled Triple H up from behind, ONE… TWO… THR—TRIPLE H KICKED OUT!! Machetti got back up and watched as Triple H staggered up to his feet, Triple H turned around and Machetti kicked him in the stomach, and got in a side headlock, DDT—TRIPLE H COUNTERED AND SLAMMED MACHETTI DOWN TO THE MAT WITH A NORTHERN LIGHTS SUPLEX!! Triple H and Machetti both pulled themselves up, but Triple H whipped Machetti into the corner. Triple H ran after Machetti, BUT MARIA GRABBED MACHETTI'S ANKLES AND PULLED HIM DOWN! TRIPLE H SLAMMED INTO THE TURNBUCKLE AND STAGGERED BACKWARDS!! Machetti shot up off of the mat and jumped up onto Triple H's shoulders then he spun around and sent HHH flying across the ring with a hurricurana. Machetti got back up and climbed up onto the top rope, then launched himself out of the corner DIVING HEADBU—TRIPLE H GOT UP AND KICKED MACHETTI IN THE GUT IN MID AIR!! Triple H landed and was doubled over, Triple H bent him over and hooked his arms, PEDIGR—MACHETTI GRABBED TRIPLE H'S LEGS, DOUBLE LEG TAKEDOWN!! Machetti crossed Triple H's legs and put his leg through, then rolled HHH onto his stomach, SHARPSHOOTER! MACHETTI HAS THE SHARPSHOOTER LOCKED IN!!

Triple H screamed out in pain as Machetti's submission hold took its toll on his legs. The fans cheered loudly at the rapid exchange of counters, but then started chanting _**TRIPLE H!**_This match was turning out great so far, and they wanted it to keep on going, so they got behind Triple H and urged him not to tap out. Triple H yelled out and glanced over his shoulder at Machetti, the little punk was showing him up, he wasn't going to lose to the Intercontinental Champion, not six days before he had to face Randy Orton at One Night Stand. Triple H clawed at the match and started dragging himself and Machetti across the ring and over to the rope, HHH reached out and HE GOT THE RO—MACHETTI PULLED HIM OFF!! Machetti kept pulling and eventually dragged Triple H back into the ring. HHH yelled out in pain as Machetti applied even more pressure to the sharpshooter, doing even more damage to Triple H's legs. Triple H screamed out in pain as the fans started chanting again, _**TRIPLE H! TRIPLE H!**_ Triple H gritted his teeth and pushed himself up off of the mat, HE ROLLED THROUGH TRIPLE H'S LEGS!! Machetti was sent staggering into the ropes and bounced off, Triple H came back up and rushed at Machetti, KNEE LIFT TO THE FACE!! Machetti got back up, but Triple H grabbed him and whipped him into the ropes but Machetti came off with a handspring and got his legs around Triple H's neck, HANDSPRING HEADSCISSORS!! Triple H landed on his back, but Machetti got back up and ran to the ropes, jumped up onto the top rope and back-flipped off, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT!! Machetti stayed on top of Triple H and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR—TRIPLE H KICKED OUT!!

Machetti got back up and ran to the ropes, then bounced off and did a back-flip, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRE—TRIPLE H GOT HIS KNEES UP!! BUT MACHETTI GRABBED TRIPLE H'S LEGS AND CROSSED THEM, SHARPSHOO—TRIPLE H PUSHED MACHETTI OFF!! Triple H got back up to his feet while Machetti bounced off the ropes, but Machetti dropped down and slid in between Triple H's legs, ran to the rope, bounced off, AND CLIPPED TRIPLE H'S KNEE FROM BEHIND!! Triple H rolled to the ropes and pulled himself back up while Machetti backed into the corner. Triple H turned to face Machetti, but Machetti charged at HHH and lifted him up then ran into the corner and sat Triple H on the top rope. Machetti climbed up onto the top rope and the two of them traded shots on the top, BUT TRIPLE H HIT AN UPPERCUT!! Triple H jumped up AND HIT A DROPKICK TO THE FACE!! HHH fell backwards and got caught on the top rope in a reverse tree of woe. Triple H was left hanging down outside of the ring while Machetti dropped down to the mat. Machetti back up and started hammering on Triple H's knee, he climbed up onto the middle rope then lifted up his leg and pressed his foot down onto Triple H's knee, the referee came over and yelled at Machetti to get off of Triple H. Machetti stared at the referee who started the disqualification count, ONE… TWO… THREE… FO—Machetti stopped applying pressure. Machetti grabbed Triple H's ankles, then flipped Triple H's legs over the top rope, HHH FELL DOWN TO THE FLOOR!!

The referee glared at Machetti and started the ring out count, ONE! Triple H was still down as the count continued, TWO! Maria made sure to stay out of the way, while Machetti backed up against the ropes on the other side of the ring. Triple H started to stir at THREE! Triple H pushed himself up off of the floor and up to his feet at FOUR! HHH staggered around the ring post and grabbed onto the ring apron, FIVE!! Machetti suddenly ran across the ring and drove his feet into Triple H's face, BASEBALL SLIDE!! HHH went flying backwards and slammed into the barricade but then staggered forward. Machetti ran across the ring and jumped up onto the top rope then back-flipped off, SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA!! MACHETTI TOOK DOWN TRIPLE H ON THE FLOOR!! Both Machetti and Triple H were down on the floor while the referee restarted the ring out count, ONE! Maria came over and glanced down at Machetti but refrained from touching him to avoid getting Machetti disqualified. TWO! Both men were still down, but Machetti had rolled over to the barricade. THREE! Machetti managed to pull himself up with the barricade, but he glanced over his shoulder and saw that HHH was still down. Machetti smirked and climbed up onto the top of the barricade while the referee counted FIVE! Machetti did a spinning back-flip off of the barricade, CORKSCREW MOONSAULT ONTO THE FLOOR!! Both Machetti and Triple H were down again at the referee's count of SIX! Machetti rolled over to the ropes and pulled himself up with the ring apron, SEVEN! Machetti glanced at the ring in front of him, and his opponent behind him. Triple H wasn't moving, but Machetti didn't want to win by count out. Machetti went back over to Triple H and pulled him back up to his feet at EIGHT! Machetti dragged Triple H over to the ring and rolled him inside just as the referee finished counting NINE! Machetti covered Triple H once he was back in the ring, ONE… TWO… T—TRIPLE H KICKED OUT!!

Machetti rolled off of HHH and got back up to his feet he reached down and pulled Triple H up to his feet. Machetti whipped HHH into the corner then ran at him, TURNBUCKLE CROSSBO—TRIPLE H CAUGHT HIM!! TRIPLE H RAN FORWARD, SPINEBUSTER!! While Machetti still down on the mat Triple H went for the pin, ONE… TWO… TH—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!! Triple H got up and stomped on Machetti then pulled him back up off of the mat, he whipped Machetti across the ring and into the ropes, but HHH ran forward and hit a clothesline. Machetti got back up, but was whipped into the corner by Triple H, HHH ran at Machetti TURNBUCKLE CLOHTESLINE!! Triple H stepped backwards as Machetti slumped back in the corner, HHH climbed up onto the top rope, then started raining down shots the forehead, the fans started counting along_**ONE… TWO… THREE… FOUR… FIVE… SIX… SEVEN… EIGHT… NINE… TE—**_MACHETTI PUSHED HHH OFF OF HIM!! Triple H landed on his feet and ran at Machetti, BUT MACHETTI MOVED!! Triple H slammed into the corner and bounced off, Machetti ran at him from behind and ran up the turnbuckle, SLICED BREAD NUMBER TWO!! Machetti turned and smirked into the camera, somewhere backstage Brian Kendrick was either upset at him for using his move, or amazed that he had managed to pull it off against Triple H of all people. HHH was down, flat on his back, Machetti was still smirking while he went to the top rope. Then he came off with a front-flip, 450 SPLASH!! Machetti stayed on top of Triple H and made the cover, ONE… TWO… THRE—TRIPLE H GOT HIS LEG OUT AND ON THE BOTTOM ROPE!!

Machetti got up and backed away from Triple H and watched as the WWE Champion struggled to pull himself up off of the mat. HHH fought up to one knee, but then Machetti ran at him, Triple H charged forward and ducked down, he caught Machetti as he came at him and launched him up into the air, BACK BODY DROP!! Machetti went flying over Triple H's head, AND SLAMMED BACK-FIRST INTO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE!! Triple H backed away while Machetti slammed down to the mat, Maria ran around the ring and stood next to him and checked to see if he was okay. The referee went over to Machetti and did the same thing as Maria, but this was a match, he wouldn't be able to call it off unless Machetti was pinned or gave up. But knowing Machetti, that wouldn't happen until he was completely beaten, Machetti would fight back until he no longer could, he was that determined… it said so on his shirt. HHH stared at Machetti as he rolled out of corner and held his back, and just like that the Cerebral Assassin got to work. Triple H stormed over to Machetti and pulled him up to his feet, then he raised Machetti up into the air for a vertical suplex. HHH kept Machetti suspended up above his head and he backed up into the middle of the ring, then slammed Machetti back-first down to the mat for a delayed vertical suplex. Triple H rolled over onto Machetti and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!! Triple H got back up and pulled Machetti back up to his feet, then whipped him across the ring and into the corner with all his strength. Machetti rammed back-first into the corner with such velocity that he fell forward and landed on his face. Triple H went over to Machetti and pulled him up to his feet, then ran across the ring and threw Machetti clear over the top rope, MACHETTI SLAMMED BACK-FIRST DOWN ONTO THE FLOOR!! Maria ran around the ring and knelt down next to Machetti to see if he was okay, but it looked like he was out cold.

Before the referee could start the ring out count, Triple H got out of the ring and glared at Maria, she reluctantly backed off. HHH pulled Machetti up to his feet, THEN RAMMED HIM BACK-FIRST INTO THE STEEL STEPS!! Triple H grabbed Machetti by the throat and roughly threw him across the ringside area, MACHETT SLAMMED BACK-FIRST INTO THE BARRICADE!! Machetti fell down to the floor as the referee counted TWO! Triple H pulled Machetti away from the barricade and hoisted him up into the air, SUPLEX ONTO THE FLOOR!! THREE! Triple H got back up and then got into the ring and stood next to the referee to see if Machetti could make it back into the ring without getting counted out. Maria was once again at Machetti's side, but Triple H's most recent assault seemed to have done a lot damage to his back. FOUR! With Maria's encouragement Machetti finally sat up at FIVE!! Machetti staggered back up to his feet and leaned against the ring apron while Maria stood beside him, finally at SIX! Machetti managed to roll back into the ring but Triple H came over and was instantly stomping all over Machetti's back. HHH pulled Machetti up off of the mat but then clubbed him on the back, forcing Machetti down onto one knee. Triple H grabbed Machetti and whipped him across the ring and into the ropes, Triple H caught him and spun around, then drove Machetti down to the mat, SPINEBUSTER!! Triple H went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI MANAGED TO KICK OUT!! At ringside Maria looked relieved and worried at the same time, on one hand, Machetti had kicked out and was still in the match. But on the other, Machetti had kicked out and was still in the match, there was no telling what Triple H would do to him. He wasn't called the Cerebral Assassin for nothing. He could pick at the smallest weakness until it was a huge weakness, and he could pick at a huge weakness until that part of the body was completely useless. Without his back, Machetti wouldn't be able to stand.

Triple H stood up and pulled Machetti up to his feet, then whipped him across the ring, Machetti went to the ropes was about to bounce off, BUT MARIA GRABBED HIS ANKLE! Machetti managed to stop himself and got out of the ring where he backed up to the barricade and held his back, momentarily stopping Triple H's brutal assault on his back. Triple H stormed over to the ropes and glared out of the ring at Machetti, Machetti smiled sheepishly at HHH and gave him a wave. Triple H's glare only intensified, but Machetti didn't seem to notice, because Maria was currently whispering something in his ear. Triple H taunted Machetti from the ring and sat on the middle rope as if he was holding it opened for him, Machetti smirked and came forward then climbed through the ropes that HHH was holding opened and nodded his thanks. Triple H stared after Machetti in surprise, he wasn't _actually_ supposed to get in the ring. HHH turned to face Machetti and charged at him, but Machetti ducked under a clothesline, then dropped down and shot his legs out behind him as Triple H turned around, driving his feet into Triple H's stomach for a mule kick. Machetti back up and did a back-flip and drove his feet into Triple H's skull, BACK-FLIP KICK!! Both HHH and Machetti were down, Machetti eventually rolled over and draped an arm over Triple H, ONE… TWO… THR—HHH GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!!

Machetti got up off of Triple H and pulled him up to his feet, Machetti whipped HHH to the ropes, then caught him with a drop toe hold. Machetti shot back up and ran to the ropes then came off and dropkicked HHH in the face, Triple H was launched backwards and flipped onto his back. Machetti held his back and watched as Triple H rolled over to the ropes and pulled himself back up with them. Machetti ran across the ring while HHH was still pulling himself up with the ropes, then kicked out the back of Triple H's leg, HHH was launched up into the air then slammed down to the mat on his back. HHH rolled on the mat and held his knee, it was the same one Machetti had been working over earlier. Machetti leaned against the ropes and turned to watch Triple H as he struggled up to his feet. Triple H glared at Machetti then the two of them approached each other and stood face to face in the middle of the ring. Machetti smirked at HHH then flipped him off. Triple H swung at Machetti, but Machetti ducked the shot then jumped up and dropkicked his knee, forcing Triple H down onto one knee. Machetti turned around and ran to the ropes then bounced off and ran at HHH, Machetti jumped up and did a back-flip then grabbed Triple H on the way down, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS DDT!! Machetti rolled Triple H onto his back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—TRIPLE H MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Machetti got up and started to pulled Triple H up to his feet, but Triple H hit a shot to the face, then a shot to the midsection, sending Machetti staggering backwards, HHH grabbed Machetti and whipped him across the ring, Machetti bounced off of the ropes while Triple H ran at him, but Machetti dropped down and hit a low dropkick to the knee, knocking Triple H on his face. Machetti rolled HHH onto his back and crossed his legs, then put his legs through his, SHARPSHOOTER! MACHETTI LOCKED THE SHARPSHOOTER IN AGAIN!! Triple H screamed out in pain as Machetti once again worked over his legs, or more specifically, his knee, with the submission hold. HHH started crawling for the ropes, but couldn't quite make it, Machetti was holding him back. Triple H screamed out in pain after all he had been through in this match, his knee wasn't in much shape to withstand this for long. The match had gone on for a while the fans didn't know who to cheer for now, while some of the fans were chanting _**TAP OUT!**_ Another bunch of them were chanting _**TRIPLE H!**_ The fans couldn't seem to make up their mind and the chants were going back and forth. HHH clawed at the mat and reached out for the bottom rope, but Machetti had him too far away from it, he couldn't reach it. This wasn't good for the Game, he had a Last Man Standing match against Randy Orton in six days, Orton would find a way to pick his knee apart if he didn't find a way out of this soon, and if he didn't maybe he should consider tapping out, and conserving his strength for Sunday. But then Machetti's voice came from behind Triple H, "Are you gonna give up, old man?" Triple H wasn't about to lose to a snot-nosed kid, whether he knew it or not, Machetti had just motivated Triple H to keep fighting. HHH renewed his struggles and crawled for the ropes again, Machetti tried to hold him back, BUT TRIPLE H GOT THE BOTTOM ROPE! ROPE BREAK! The referee rushed over to Machetti and yelled at him to break the hold, Machetti smirked at the referee, then did as he was told.

Machetti backed up to the ropes across the ring and leaned against them while Triple H attempted to recover from the damage that had just been done to his knee. Maria climbed up onto the apron next to Machetti and asked him if he had just motivated his opponent to reach the ropes. In response Machetti nodded, "If you realize, that he'll realize it," said Machetti. "And once he does realize it, it'll drive him crazy." Across the ring Triple H had just pulled himself up with the ropes, he turned to face Machetti who smiled and waved. Machetti ran across the ring at Triple H, but HHH sidestepped Machetti and threw him over the top rope. BUT MACHETTI HELD ON!! Triple H stared at Maria who was still on the ring apron, but for some reason she was smiling. HHH turned around in time to see Machetti skin the cat and get his legs around Triple H's neck, Machetti swung to the side and took him down with a head-scissors takedown. Machetti and Triple H both fought back up and charged at each other, Machetti ducked a clothesline then spun around, Triple H kicked Machetti in the gut and bent him over, PEDIGR—MACHETTI LIFTED HHH UP IN FRONT OF HIM! Machetti held Triple H in front of him and got ready to launch him over his head, MACHETE'S BLA—HHH SLIPPED FREE, BOOT TO THE STOMACH, ARMS HOOKED, PEDIGREE! TRIPLE H HIT THE PEDIGREE!! Triple H stood over Machetti who was out cold on the mat, but then the fans started booing, HHH glanced across the ring at Maria who was still on the ring apron and she pointed at something behind Triple H. Triple H turned around… RANDY ORTON WAS STANDING BEHIND HIM! RK—NO! TRIPLE H PUSHED HIM OFF!! Orton went to the ropes and Triple H rushed him, AND CLOTHESLINED HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE AND OUT OF THE RING!! Triple H backed away from the ropes and turned around, Machetti grabbed him, MACHETE'S BLADE!! Machetti hooked both of Triple H's legs and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI GOT THE THREE COUNT!!

_Riot Time_ played as Machetti rolled off of Triple H and quickly got out of the ring, Maria held him up while Orton slid into the ring and stood over Triple H. Orton crouched down and measured Triple H up for an RKO. Outside of the ring Machetti turned to Maria and asked, "When did he get here?" When Maria answered the smile on Machetti's face faded and turned into a frown. In the ring Triple H slowly staggered back up to his feet then slowly turned around. Orton sprang up off of the mat, RKO TO TRIPLE H!! Orton got up and stared down at Triple H, BUT MACHETTI RAN IN AND BLASTED HIM WITH THE BRIEFCASE!! Orton hit the mat like a ton of bricks and was out cold. Machetti turned to Triple H and stared down at him and allowed the WWE Champion to use him to pull himself to his feet. Machetti shrugged at Triple H and pointed to Orton, he hadn't intended on winning the match the way he did. He saw an opening and took it, he hadn't seen Orton in the ring. Machetti smirked at Triple H then stepped to the side and gestured to Randy Orton. Triple H nodded and Machetti left the ring, and met Maria on the outside, then the two of them headed to the back. Triple H went over to Orton and pulled him up to his feet, kneed him in the stomach, hooked his arms, PEDIGREE TO ORTON!! Triple H got back up and stood over Randy Orton as Raw went to a commercial break. HHH had the advantage going into One Night Stand, but would he win the match?

**--x--**

In the final segment of Raw, Mr. McMahon announced the return of the WWE Draft and that he'd be giving away 1,000,000 of his own money.

Would Machetti be able to find a loophole in order to compete at One Night Stand? Or would he be forced to forfeit his Intercontinental Championship? I don't know either… so don't ask me. I'm waiting until Sunday, then I'll figure out what's going on.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	12. One Night Stand

**Chapter XII: One Night Stand**

**--x--**

WWE One Night Stand was live from San Diego California, Big Show had won the Singapore Cane match and was now the Number One Contender for the ECW World Championship. But then the cameras cut and a video package was shown.

_Machetti was standing in the ring with the Great Khali and was wearing a pair of green shorts. Tommy Dreamer was on the TitanTron. "Machetti I'm going to beat some respect into you," Dreamer vowed. "So I challenge you to a match. Now wait, I know what you're thinking, you don't want to get in the ring with me while I'm at one hundred percent. Well I've come up with a little bit of an incentive for you. Tomorrow night on ECW you and me will face off in an Extreme Rules Match. It won't be for an actual title, but it will be for my title as 'Innovator of Violence.'"_

_Machetti stared at Dreamer then went and snatched the mic away from Lillian Garcia, "Fine, you're on!" said Machetti._

"_Good," said Dreamer, "and just to make it a little more interesting, the loser of the match can NEVER wrestle on ECW AGAIN!"_

The scene skipped and showed the conclusion of the Machetti versus Tommy Dreamer match. _Machetti shoved Dreamer back into the ropes, Tommy bounced off and Machetti caught him as he came back and Machetti caught him, FLATLINER ONTO A STEEL CHAIR!! Machetti got to his feet and lifted his arms into the air, but was met with deafening boos from the crowd. Machetti shook his head, then flipped off the fans, causing the boos to get even louder, but at least now they had a reason to boo him. Machetti pulled Dreamer off of the chair and rolled him onto his back. Machetti then pressed his foot to Dreamer's chest and went for the pin._

_But as the referee went to make the count Mick Foley, or Cactus Jack, suddenly came from under the ring and got in the ring carrying a barbwire wrapped 2x4 with him. CACTUS JACK NAILED MACHETTI IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD WITH BARBIE!! Cactus lifted Machetti back up to his feet, hooked both of his arms, DOUBLE ARM DDT!! Cactus rolled Machetti onto his back then walked over to Dreamer and dragged him over to Machetti. Cactus Jack then draped Tommy Dreamer's arm over the unmoving Machetti, then got out of the ring. The referee shrugged then made the count, one…two…THREE! TOMMY DREAMER WINS!! Man in the Box hit as Dreamer struggled up to his feet. "Here is your winner and STILL the Innovator of Violence... Tommy Dreamer!" Dreamer retained his title of Innovator of Violence and Machetti was banned from competing in ECW!_

The camera then cut to a flashback from Raw two weeks ago, and showed one of William Regal's last acts as Raw General Manager. _Regal, Machetti, and Shawn Michaels were standing in Regal's office with the decorations for the 'Sorry You Just Got Fired' party all around the room. Regal looked angry,_ _"Machetti, at One Night Stand, you'll have a match too. You'll be facing whoever is not in the Stretcher Match with Shawn Michaels… for the Intercontinental Championship._

"_But… my contract forbids me from wrestling in an ECW ring," Machetti reminded him. "I'm not using this as an excuse, but I legally can't compete."_

"_I know," replied Regal. "But if you back out of the match… you'll have to forfeit your title. And once you're no longer a champion, I'm going to fire you on the spot."_

The footage cut and the fans contemplated the situation, Machetti had been banned from competing in an ECW ring, One Night Stand was originally an ECW Pay Per View, therefore he could NOT compete in the match. And because of Regal, since Machetti couldn't compete in the match against Chris Jericho, he would have to give up the Intercontinental Championship.

The count down started and then _Break the Wall Down _played. Y2J Chris Jericho came down to the ring dressed to compete, but he as well as all the fans knew that there would be no match. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Y2J, CHRIS JERICHO!!" Jericho got in the ring and the fans booed him a bit. He went and got a mic.

"For the record," said Jericho. "I wasn't notified about this match until after former General Manager William Regal had made it. I never intended to force Machetti to forfeit the Intercontinental Title, and to prove that I'm willing to put the title on the line tomorrow night on Raw so Machetti can have the rematch he deserves." At that the fans cheered. "Of course, just because I'm giving him the match doesn't mean he'll win," Jericho reminded the fans. "I fully intend to beat Machetti tomorrow night and retain the Intercontinental Championship. But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Machetti, let's get this over with, get out here." Jericho turned to face the entrance ramp and as a response _Riot Time_ hit.

Machetti came out from the back dressed in his ring gear and 'So Determined It's Almost Stupid' t-shirt. He was alone but had the Intercontinental Championship wrapped around his waist. "Wait, wait, wait!" Jericho cut in. "Hold it, hold it! Stop right there!" Jericho turned to face Lillian Garcia. "Lillian, give this man the introduction he deserves, this is his last night with that title."

Lillian nodded, "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the WWE Intercontinental Champion, MACHETTI!" Machetti smiled slightly as he headed down to the ring then rolled under the bottom rope and slid inside and got a mic.

"Thanks Chris," said Machetti. "I'm sure you'll make a great Intercontinental Champion, but in the words of a really great man, _'to be the man, you have to beat the man.'_ I might have to forfeit the Intercontinental Championship tonight, and you might become the Intercontinental Champion, but you won't be the _real_ champion until you beat me." With that Machetti took the Intercontinental Championship off of his waist and held it out to Jericho. Jericho slowly reached out and took the belt, much to his surprise Machetti let go of it easily. He was taking this surprisingly well.

"Don't worry Junior," said Jericho. "Tomorrow night, I'll beat you fair and square. _Then_ you'll see that I am the rightful champion."

"No thanks, I'm good," replied Machetti his face suddenly split into a smirk. Then he turned and left the ring, leaving a confused JR and King, a confused crowd, and an even more confused Chris Jericho. Did he have something planned? The cameras cut backstage and showed Vince McMahon with Todd Grisham. McMahon talked about Vince McMahon his Million Dollar Mania, where he would give away one million dollars of his own money each week on Raw.

**--x--**

One Night Stand was still live and the Main Event had just concluded. Thanks to A LOT of help from _La Familia_ Edge managed to retain his World Heavyweight Championship and now the Undertaker was banished from the WWE. Edge was on the entrance ramp holding his newly won title, Curt Hawkins, Zack Ryder, Bam Neely, and Chavo Guerrero were all there celebrating with him. Vickie Guerrero then walked out from the back and joined the celebration but then... _Riot Time_ hit. The fans exploded in cheers as Machetti walked out from the back still dressed in his ring gear. He was holding the Money in the Bank Briefcase in front of his face. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" commented Machetti.

"He's gonna cash in the briefcase! Get him!" yelled Vickie. Ryder, Hawkins, Neely, and Chavo all charged up the ramp at Machetti, who quickly turned on tail and ran backstage. _La Familia _was intent on beating Machetti within an inch of his life, then he wouldn't be able to cash in the briefcase and capitalize on everything the Undertaker had done to Edge. The camera cut backstage and followed after Machetti as he ran down the hallway with his briefcase then opened the door to the Chaos Inc locker room and slipped inside.

"HE WENT IN THERE!" shouted Chavo Guerrero. He, Ryder, Hawkins, Neely, and a cameraman all followed Machetti into the locker room. BUT THE LIGHTS WERE OFF!

"**Someone find a light switch,"** ordered Chavo. Suddenly the door opened and slammed shut. The camera cut to outside of the locker room where Machetti was leaning against the door, still holding his briefcase.

"COME ON!" he shouted to someone off camera while struggling to keep the door shut. PAUL LONDON DROVE ON SCREEN IN A FORKLIFT! London drove the forklift in front of the door and blocked it from opening. Then he turned it off and hopped out and stood next to Machetti.

"That worked perfectly," commented London.

"I'll say," agreed Machetti, he opened his briefcase and turned it upside down, IT WAS EMPTY! Machetti then reached up… AND PULLED OFF A BROWN WIG! IT WAS BRIAN KENDRICK!!

Kendrick smirked at London as he put the wig in the empty briefcase. LONDON AND KENDRICK JUST LOCKED _LA FAMILIA_ IN THE LOCKER ROOM! BUT WHERE WAS MACHETTI!?

**--x--**

The camera cut back to the ring where Edge and Vickie Guerrero were still on the entrance ramp, staring at screen in horror. But then someone came out from backstage… it wasn't Machetti… IT WAS MARIA! "Hi Edge! Hi Vickie!" greeted Maria she happily walked up to them with a mic. "Machetti told me to tell you that he'd like to congratulate Edge on his title win… he single handedly… wait… no… there were those two guys that looked like Edge… and there was Chavo Guerrero… and that other guy…" Maria looked thoughtful for a moment, "I think what Machetti meant was, nice job on beating Undertaker in a five on one situation. He probably liked your resourcefulness."

Vickie reached out and snatched the mic from Maria. "Well let's see how Machetti likes this," said Vickie. "Maria… you're fired!"

"FIRED!?" repeated Maria in horror. "NO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? Wait…" Maria looked thoughtful for a moment. "You can't fire me… I don't work for you… you're the General Manager of _Smackdown_… I'm on Raw silly."

Edge stared at Vickie in surprise, "The little ditz is right!" realized Edge.

"Yup," agreed Maria. "And since I'm not on Smackdown, you can't even fire me if I do this…" **SMACK!! **Maria lashed out her hand and slapped Vickie clean across the face, then she ran around her and dashed down towards the ring… Edge spun around and raced after her carrying his title with him. He was going to teach the little ditz a lesson and defend his lover's honor at the same time.

Maria ran passed Undertaker, who was still out cold on the remains of a pair of tables and ran around the ring, Edge was running right behind her. Maria rounded a corner and ran passed a camera man. Edge tried to follow, BUT THE CAMERAMAN BASHED HIS FACE IN WITH THE CAMERA!!

Edge dropped his title and went crashing down to the floor out cold. Maria came over and kissed the cameraman full on the lips. He _smirked_ then put down the camera and pulled off his hat to reveal long brown hair. IT WAS MACHETTI! Maria came back over and kissed Machetti on the cheek, then they reached down and rolled Edge into the ring and Machetti got in after him, he was wearing a _One Night Stand _t-shirt and a pair of jeans as well as a huge smirk. Machetti reached into his pocket and pulled out folded up wad of paper and a pen and calmly unfolded it and filled it out while standing over Edge, who was still out cold.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!" demanded Vickie Guerrero from the entrance ramp.

Machetti glanced over his shoulder at Vickie and called for a mic, which he caught as it was thrown to him. "Oh, hey Vickie!" greeted Machetti. "I'm just cashing in." Machetti held up the papers in his hand, "You see, this Money in the Bank contract is the ultimate loop hole. I can have a match ANYWHERE and ANY TIME. I want even if its in a ring I can't wrestle in and even if the Champion has just been through a brutal TLC match."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" shouted Vickie.

"Who's gonna stop me?" asked Machetti as he calmly went back to filling out the contract. "You?" Chavo, Neely, Hawkins, and Ryder were all locked in the locker room thanks to London and Kendrick, and Maria had tricked Edge into running down to the ring where Machetti had knocked him out with a camera and was now finishing filling out the Money in the Bank Contract. Since Machetti, Maria, London, and Kendrick weren't Smackdown superstars, there was nothing Vickie Guerrero could do to stop them.

Vickie glared at Machetti from the entrance ramp while he finished filling out the contract. "Well there you have it, it's a official, I'm cashing in for a World Heavyweight Championship Match, at One Night Stand 2008, and looking at that sign on the stage behind you and all the stuff in the stage… why don't we make this an Extreme Rules Match?" Machetti went over to the corner and handed the contract and the mic to a referee, who passed them off then got in the ring. The referee called for the bell and the match was officially underway.

Machetti calmly walked back over to Edge, then picked him up and lifted him up onto the top rope. Machetti climbed up across from Edge and lifted him up in front of him then back-flipped off, while throwing Edge over his head, MACHETE'S BLADE OFF OF THE TOP ROPE!! Machetti probably could have gotten the pin there, but instead he got off of Edge and got back up. Machetti walked over to ladder that was still in the ring and climbed up it to the top then stared down at Edge who was out cold fifteen feet below him. Machetti smirked then launched himself up off of the ladder, cameras flashed and Vickie and Maria both screamed as Machetti did not just one… but TWO front flips before coming crashing down on top of Edge, 720 SPLASH!! The fans started a really loud _**HOLY SHT **_chant. At ringside Maria looked like she was in a cross of being relieved that Machetti had _survived_ his dive off of the ladder, and furious that he had actually _done_ his dive off of the ladder. Behind her Undertaker had sat up and looked mildly surprised too, which was saying a lot for the Undertaker. Back in the ring, Machetti rolled over and draped an arm over Edge, the referee made the count, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI GOT THE PIN!! MACHETTI JUST WON THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP!!

_Riot Time _hit as Maria got in the ring and helped Machetti up, she still looked like she was having conflicted emotions about the stunt Machetti had just pulled. The referee left the ring and picked up the title that Edge at dropped and brought it back in the ring. Machetti turned around to face the referee and was handed his newly won World Heavyweight Championship. Machetti stood in the middle of the ring and raised the belt up above his head while staring at Edge who still wasn't moving. Edge had thought his night was over when he had beaten Undertaker. The Phenom was banished and he had won back the title that he had lost at WrestleMania. But in one fell swoop _La Familia_ was all locked in the Chaos Inc locker room and neutralized, and then Edge found himself bashed in the face with a camera thanks to Machetti and Maria. A matter of minutes later Machetti came crashing down on top of him and won the title. Edge's fifth world title reign had lasted all of five minutes. He was already a former champion. Machetti had outsmarted the Ultimate Opportunist.

Vickie Guerrero glared at Machetti and backed up the entrance ramp, but then Paul London and Brian Kendrick, the latter of which was still wearing Machetti's wrestling gear came running down the entrance ramp and went passed her without a backwards glance. Vickie knew she couldn't do anything, _Maria_ could most-likely beat her, so getting in the ring where Machetti, London, and Kendrick were all with her was a bad idea. Vickie turned and headed to the back, she'd get her revenge another day. But with the Smackdown General Manager gone, Chaos Inc continued to celebrate, London and Kendrick lifted Machetti up onto their shoulders and he held the World Heavyweight Title up above his head. The fans chanting _**MACHETTI!!**_ And at the very least, Edge didn't have the title any more. But from his new vantage point, Machetti noticed something… or someone outside of the ring. He had London and Kendrick put him down, then turned around held up his hand, someone on the other side of the ring threw a mic to him. Machetti caught the mic and got out of the ring so he was so he was standing in front of the Undertaker who had just gotten back up. Undertaker stared at Machetti blankly while Machetti stared back with a smile on his face. He had just won the World Heavyweight Championship, it would take someone telling him that his mother just died to remove the smile.

"Thanks for softening him up from me," said Machetti. "I know you would have preferred to be leaving here with this belt… but since you couldn't, I figured me winning it would be the next best thing. If you have to go out, at least you go out knowing that Edge doesn't have the World Heavyweight Championship." Undertaker stared at Machetti, but then he slowly nodded. Guerrero, Neely, Rider, and Hawkins had interfered in his match and he had lost as a result. That meant he was banished from the WWE, that was done and nothing could be done to change it. But this kid had at least made sure that Edge wouldn't leave the arena with the title that he had won using _questionable_ methods. Now the kid was probably going to be targeted by Vickie Guerrero and _La Familia_, the kid seemed really determined or maybe just stupid… like the shirt the singing telegram kid was wearing said. But if the kid was willing to go through all of that, then he had his blessing. Undertaker nodded at Machetti then turned and headed up the ramp when he reached the top Undertaker turned around and stared up the ramp... but Machetti reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

Undertaker slowly turned around to face Machetti but then Machetti dropped down onto one knee and held out his hand in the Undertaker bow. The Undertaker stared at Machetti then raised his arms up into the air, lightning shot down from the rafters and blasted the stage and the lights went out. The arena was in pitch black an no one could see anything but when the lights came back on... THE UNDERTAKER WAS GONE! Machetti stood up and glanced around him then stayed where he was on the ramp and started a _**THANK YOU TAKER **_chant. Maria, Kendrick, and London quickly joined in as did the fans. Soon the entire arena was chanting for the Undertaker. Was this the last time anyone would ever see the Phenom? What would the WWE be like without the Undertaker?

Machetti rolled back into the ring and the celebration continued as _Riot Time_ hit. Machetti wrapped the title around his waist then went to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope and raised his arms up into the air. The fans cheered and Machetti did a back-flip out of the corner, white pyro erupted out of the ring posts and confetti dropped from the rafters, Machetti, Maria, London, and Kendrick celebrated in the ring as WWE One Night Stand went off the air. The bottom line was the Undertaker was gone, and Machetti was the new World Heavyweight Champion.

**--x--**

Well Machetti dropped the IC title but he cashed in the Money in the Bank Briefcase and won the WH title and has now officially moved to Smackdown. Next chapter will be Machetti's last appearance on Raw. The move to Smackdown actually works better for me I can figure out what to do during the week then I can write my chapters over the weekend and post them on Monday. We'll see what's in store for Machetti on Smackdown, and then what happens when the WWE Draft rolls around.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	13. Last Night on Raw

**Chapter XIII: Last Night on Raw**

**--x--**

Raw was live from Bakersfield California, Vince McMahon had just announced Jeff Hardy versus John Cena, for the first time ever, and the winner would face Triple H for the WWE Championship at Night of Champions. But before cutting to a commercial break JR and King hyped one more match. The new World Heavyweight Champion Machetti would be having his last match on Raw. It was the match that never happened last night, the new World Heavyweight Champion Machetti versus the new WWE Intercontinental Champion Chris Jericho.

**--x--**

Ted DiBiase Jr. had just had his confrontation with Cody Rhodes in the locker room, the camera went to the ring where JR and King talked about the Shawn Michaels versus Batista Stretcher Match from One Night Stand. Then the Chris Jericho was shown standing by backstage. "Chris, I was just wondering what you reaction was to seeing Shawn Michaels wheeled out of the arena on a stretcher?"

"Well J.R. you know how much I respect Shawn Michaels and how much I enjoy competing against him," Jericho began. "And yesterday I did everything I could to encourage him to victory. Shawn has the heart of a champion he's held so many titles here in the WWE including this one…" Jericho pointed to the Intercontinental Championship that he had been awarded last night. "…the Intercontinental Championship. I've held a lot of titles here too, including being a record holding eight time Intercontinental Champion. I plan on making this next title reign my greatest ever. I'm going to defend this title as much as I can. But first I have unfinished business to settle. Last night at One Night Stand, Machetti pointed out to me that I have yet to beat him, so I'm going to do that tonight. It might be a non-title match, but tonight I'm going to prove that am worthy of holding this championship, just as I have all the times I've held it in the past. That's going to start right here, right now against Machetti."

"And that match is next," said JR, the camera started fading but Jericho started talking again and stopped it.

"I also want to say, since I know he's watching at home," said Jericho. "I wanna dedicate my match tonight to Shawn Michaels. I know I respect Shawn Michaels, and I know my opponent, who was trained by Shawn Michaels respects him as well. So I'm looking forward to putting on the best match possible."

"Thank you very much Chris," replied J.R. "That match is next folks." This time when the camera faded, Raw went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

Raw came back from the commercial and went to the ring where a bell was rung. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall!" _Riot Time_ hit and the fans exploded in cheers as Machetti came out from the back accompanied by Maria and had the World Heavyweight Championship wrapped around his waist and was wearing his t-shirt. "Introducing first, being accompanied by Maria, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and fifteen pounds, he is the WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, MACHETTI!!" Machetti kept his hold on Maria's hand and the two of them ran down to the ring, and slid under the bottom rope inside. They both stood up and Machetti went to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope, the fans cheered as Machetti held his arms up then did a back-flip and landed on his feet in the middle of the ring beside Maria. White pyro erupted up out of the ring posts when Machetti landed. Machetti pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it into the crowd then turned to the timekeeper's corner and held his hand up, calling for a mic.

Someone threw a mic over the rope and into the ring, Machetti quickly took a few steps back and caught it then turned to address the fans. "I know that this is going to be my last match as a Raw superstar," said Machetti. "But I'd just like to see beforehand, no matter how this match goes… I've loved every second I've spent on this brand. I've been a Raw superstar for almost two years now and its been a great experience, I want to the thank the fans for supporting me, JR and King for calling my matches, Lillian Garcia for doing my introduction, and Steve the cameraman for letting me borrow his camera last night." Machetti paused as the fans cheered, clearly remembering how he had used the camera as a disguise to blindside Edge and win the World Heavyweight Championship mere minutes after Edge had gotten the Undertaker banished from the WWE. "We've got a draft in three weeks so this won't be the last time I'm on Raw, but I hope that my time on Smackdown will be just as enjoyable as it has been here. Yeah… I think that's about it… Chris, get out here, let's get down to business."

_5… 4… 3… 2… 1! _Pyro erupted up on the stage, _BREAK THE WALL DOWN!!_Chris Jericho stood up on the entrance ramp with his back to the ring as Lillian Garcia did his introduction, "And the opponent weighing in at two hundred and twenty six pounds, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Y2J… CHRIS JERICHO!!" Jericho spun around and headed down the ramp with the IC title around his waist. He got in the ring and stood up in the corner to a loud pop from the fans. Jericho climbed down and handed off his title belt to the referee then pulled off his vest and tossed it out of the ring. Machetti was standing at ringside with Maria in order to give Jericho space for his entrance, but after a quick kiss on the cheek for luck Machetti slid into the ring and handed his World Heavyweight Championship to the referee. The referee took both Jericho and Machetti's belts and handed them to someone at ringside then got in the middle of the ring and called for the bell. The match was officially underway.

Machetti and Jericho circled around the ring waiting for the other to make the first move, but as a first move Machetti simply held out his hand. Jericho reached out and quickly shook it in a show of good sportsmanship then the two of them backed up a few steps. Machetti and Jericho crossed the ring and locked up, Machetti turned it into a headlock and flipped Jericho onto his back with a snapmare. Machetti tried to keep the headlock in, but Jericho reached his legs up and wrapped them around his neck for a head-scissors. Machetti and Jericho both released their holds and scrambled back up to their feet. Machetti charged at Jericho but Jericho caught him with a snapmare of his own and went for a headlock, but Machetti quickly got in a head-scissors prompting both of them to once again release their holds and get back up. Machetti grabbed Jericho for a headlock, but Jericho pushed Machetti off of him and into the ropes. Machetti bounced off and slid through Jericho's legs then shot back up, Jericho turned around and rushed Machetti but Machetti caught him and lifted him up into the air, only for Jericho do to a flip and pulled himself free and land on his feet. Jericho rushed at Machetti and grabbed onto his head then jumped up, CODEBREA—MACHETTI FLIPPED OVER JERICHO WITH A HANDSPRING! Machetti backed up into the ropes as Jericho got back up, Jericho charged Machetti but Machetti caught him with an arm drag. Machetti rushed at Jericho when he got back up and Jericho caught him and went for an arm drag, but Machetti flipped through the air and landed on his feet. Both Machetti and Jericho turned to face each other in a stand off while the fans cheered the exchange.

Jericho and Machetti circled around the ring, then locked up again Jericho slipped behind Machetti with a go behind then got him in a waistlock. Jericho lifted Machetti up off of the mat then spun around and slammed him down with authority for a takedown. With Machetti down, Jericho quickly crossed Machetti's legs then grabbed onto Machetti's chin, Jericho rolled onto his back and locked in a bow and arrow lock. Machetti yelled out in pain and thrashed around in the lock, but then Jericho rolled to the side and pinned Machetti's shoulders down to the mat, ONE… T… Machetti quickly kicked out and got back up. Jericho got back up but Machetti kicked him in the midsection then whipped him into the ropes. Machetti turned Jericho around and hit him with a hard chop to the chest prompting a _**Woooo**_ to break out. Machetti hit Jericho with another chop then backed up into the middle of the ring. Machetti rushed at Jericho then jumped up and bounced off of Jericho's chest for a back-flip, Machetti landed then shot back up and drove both of his feet into Jericho's face for a turnbuckle back-flip kick. Machetti grabbed onto Jericho and went to whip him across the ring, but Jericho reversed sending Machetti running towards the opposite corner. Jericho ran after Machetti but Machetti grabbed onto the top ropes and launched himself up into the air, causing Jericho to run under him and into the turnbuckle while he landed on his feet. Jericho hoisted himself up onto the middle rope then launched out of the corner, MISSILE DROPKICK TO THE FACE!! Machetti fell to the mat and laid on his stomach under the bottom rope, Jericho crossed the ring then leaned against the ropes across from Machetti. Jericho ran across the ring then dropped down and drove his feet into Machetti's side, BASEBALL SLIDE! MACHETTI WAS LAUNCHED OUT OF THE RING! Machetti went flying AND SLAMMED INTO THE BARRICADE!!

The referee started the ring out count while Jericho watched from the ring as Maria ran over to check on Machetti, ONE! With a bit of encouragement Machetti rolled onto his stomach and started crawling around the ring steps, TWO! Machetti crawled over to the announce table and used it to pull himself up to his feet, THREE! JR and King stood up and backed away, they didn't want to get involved. Jericho motioned for Maria to get out of the way then climbed out onto the ring apron and launched himself at Machetti, BUT MACHETTI MOVED!! JERICHO SLAMMED STOMACH FIRST INTO THE ANNOUCNE TABLE!! Jericho slid down and fell onto his back while Machetti rolled over to the ring apron and pulled himself back up. The referee stood in the ring and restarted the ring out count now that Jericho had left the ring, ONE! Machetti got back up and pulled Jericho to his feet, then rolled him into the ring. Jericho rolled away from Machetti and tried to push himself up, but Machetti stomped on his back and drove Jericho down to the mat. Machetti pulled Jericho up off of the mat and backed him up into the ropes then whipped him across the ring. Machetti darted after Jericho then jumped up into the air and spun around horizontally, Jericho ran face-first into Machetti's feet, CORKSCREW DROPKICK TO THE FACE!! Machetti pulled Jericho away from the ropes where he had rolled and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… TH—Jericho kicked out.

Machetti rolled off of Jericho and got back up, then pulled Jericho up to his feet. Machetti grabbed onto Jericho and hoisted him up into the air then quickly slammed him down to the mat for a snap suplex. Machetti got back up and ran to the ropes as Jericho sat up, but Machetti came off AND DROPKICKED JERICHO IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD!! Machetti rolled away then got back up and went to pulled Jericho up to his feet, only for Jericho to hit a shot to the midsection. Jericho followed up with a shot to the face and charged at Machetti, but Machetti side-stepped Jericho and threw him into the corner. Machetti backed away from Jericho and into the middle of the ring then ran at him, Machetti did a handspring followed by a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON TO THE BACK!! Machetti fell down to the corner and Jericho fell backwards and onto his back, Machetti quickly went to capitalize with another pin, ONE… TWO… TH—Jericho kicked out. Machetti got back up and pulled Jericho up to his feet then went to whip him into the corner, but Jericho reversed it. Machetti went rushing to the corner, but jumped up onto the top rope. Machetti back-flipped out of the corner looking for a moonsault splash, BUT JERICHO JUMPED UP AND DROPKICKED MACHETTI IN THE STOMACH!! Machetti and Jericho slammed down to the mat while the fans started cheering. Maria ran around the ring and over to Machetti who had rolled over to the ropes and encouraged him to get up before Jericho could fully capitalize.

Machetti managed to pull himself up with the ropes while Jericho did the same across the ring. Machetti charged at Jericho but ran into a back elbow, and got knocked on his back. Machetti got up and charged at Jericho again, but Jericho caught him with a hip toss. Machetti slowly got up but then Jericho at him and jumped up into the air before kicking him in the back of the head, ENZUIGIRI!! Machetti staggered back up while Jericho got up across the ring, Jericho ran at Machetti looking for a clothesline, but Machetti ducked it then grabbed onto Jericho from behind for a waistlock. Jericho reversed it with a standing switch only for Machetti to slip out of it and then grab both of Jericho's arms for a full nelson. But Jericho dropped down and slipped out of it, then got his legs up around Machetti's neck and flipped him onto his back, Jericho rolled on top of Machetti and got him in a pinning situation, ONE… TWO… Machetti pushed off of the mat and pinned Jericho onto his back while pressing down on top of him, ONE… TWO… Jericho kicked out and both of them quickly got back up to their feet. Machetti lashed his leg out at Jericho, but Jericho caught it and swung it to the side, then grabbed onto Machetti's arms and held them behind his back while he launched Machetti over his head, TIGER SUPLEX! Jericho ended in a bridge pin and kept Machetti's shoulders on the mat, ONE… TWO… THR—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!

Jericho stared at the referee and held up three fingers, he thought that had been three. The referee shook his head and said it was only two. Jericho went back over to Machetti and pulled him back up, then hit a series of knees to the face. Jericho grabbed Machetti and went to lift him up, but Machetti slipped free and landed behind Jericho. Machetti pushed Jericho into the ropes then ran after him, Jericho bounced off of the rope and Machetti did a handspring then launched himself into the air and caught Jericho with a spinning wheel kick, HANDSPRING SPINNING WHEEL KICK TO THE FACE!! Jericho held his jaw as he staggered back up to his feet, but Machetti was waiting and grabbed Jericho and held him in front of him, MACHETE'S BLA—JERICHO SLIPPED FREE AND LANDED ON HIS FEET! Jericho whipped Machetti towards the corner and ran after him but Machetti dropped down on his hands and lashed his legs out behind him, in time to catch Jericho in the stomach, MULE KICK! Machetti shot back up and did a back-flip before driving his feet into Jericho's face, BACK-FLIP KICK!! Machetti hooked Jericho's leg and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—NO! Jericho got his shoulder up. Machetti sat up and looked surprised, after hitting a series of three hard kicks there he had thought that would have been a three count. But Jericho had managed to endure and kicked out.

Machetti got back up and lifted Jericho up to his feet, then backed him up into the corner and sat him on the top rope. Machetti climbed up to the middle rope and grabbed onto Jericho for a side headlock, SUPERPL—JERICHO THREW MACHETTI OFF! Machetti landed hard on his stomach, but managed to fight up off of the mat, Jericho launched himself out of the top rope at Machetti, SPINNING BACK ELBOW TO THE FACE!! Jericho crawled over to Machetti and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—MACHETTI KICKED OUT! Jericho got back up and pulled Machetti up with him, then kicked him in the midsection before he backed Machetti into the ropes. Jericho chopped Machetti across the chest then went to whip him across the ring, but Machetti reversed it. Jericho went to the ropes and bounced off, Machetti ran at Jericho then dropped down and slid through Jericho's legs, but he used his arms to trip Jericho. Machetti quickly got up and crossed Jericho's legs then put one of his legs through and pulled back, SHARPSHOOTER! MACHETTI COUNTERED INTO THE SHARPSHOOTER!! The fans cheered the move while Jericho yelled out in pain as Machetti worked over his legs, but Jericho refused to tap out. Jericho pushed himself up off of the mat AND SUDDENLY ROLLED TO THE SIDE, HE ROLLED MACHETTI ONTO HIS BACK! Jericho pulled his legs free and grabbed hold of Machetti's then got up and held them at his sides, WALLS OF JERICH—MACHETTI GRABBED ONTO JERICHO'S LEGS, PREVENTING JERICHO FROM ROLLING HIM ONTO HIS STOMACH! Jericho struggled to turn Machetti over, but Machetti was holding on for dear life, suddenly Jericho dropped down, MACHETTI WAS LAUNCHED INTO THE TURNBUCKLE!! Machetti bounced off and staggered backwards while Machetti shot up off of the mat and ran to the ropes, Jericho bounced off then caught Machetti from behind, RUNNING BULLDOG!

Machetti rolled onto his back from the force of the bulldog and Jericho quickly got back up then ran to the ropes, Jericho jumped up onto the middle one, LIONSAU—MACHETTI GOT HIS KNEES UP! BUT JERICHO LANDED ON HIS FEET AND GRABBED ONTO MACHETTI'S LEGS! Jericho rolled Machetti onto his stomach, THE WALLS OF JERICHO IS LOCKED IN!! Machetti screamed out in pain as Jericho bent his back with his signature submission hold. Maria ran around the ring so she was in front of him and encouraged him to crawl over to her and get a rope break. Machetti gritted his teeth and crawled towards the ropes, pulling Jericho after him. Machetti held himself up off of the mat with one hand then reached out for the ropes with the other, ROPE BREA—JERICHO PULLED MACHETTI BACK INTO THE MIDDLE OF THERING!! Machetti started to scream out in pain again as Jericho applied more pressure to the hold, hoping to get a submission victory. Seeing how Machetti was now stranded in the middle of the ring Maria changed tactics and called out to him to 'get out of it'. Machetti nodded then once again gritted his teeth and pushed himself up off of the mat, MACEHTTI SUDDENLY REACHED BACK AND TRIPPED JERICHO BY GRABBING HIS ANKLES! Machetti quickly pulled himself free and crossed Jericho's legs, then put his leg through, SHARPSHOOTER! MACHETTI COUNTERED INTO THE SHARPSHOOTER!!

Jericho screamed out as once again Machetti worked over his legs with the sharpshooter. It was even worse this time since the initial damage had already been done with the first sharpshooter, the second was doing even more damage. Jericho glanced at the ropes and noticed that he was pretty close to them, before Jericho had pulled Machetti into the middle of the ring, but now after being tripped and put in the sharpshooter Jericho was even closer to the ropes on _his_ side of the ring. Jericho gritted his teeth and crawled forward then fought up off of the mat and lunged at the ropes, ROPE BREAK! JERICHO GOT THE ROPE BREAK! The referee came over and had Machetti break the submission hold, which Machetti reluctantly did. Jericho pulled himself over to the ropes and the referee made Machetti back away, which Machetti did without much resistance. Jericho used the ropes to pull himself back up while Machetti leaned against the ropes on the other side of the ring and had a quick conversation with Maria.

Jericho glanced across the ring and saw that Machetti wasn't paying attention and quickly yelled out, "HEY! ASS CLOWN!" Then ran at him, but Machetti rushed at Jericho then dropped down and drove his feet into Jericho's shin, causing Jericho to fall flat on his face. Machetti got up and Jericho rolled onto his back, but then Machetti ran to the ropes, bounced off and came off with a handspring followed by a back-flip… HANDSPRING MOONSAULT ONTO JERICHO'S LEGS!! Machetti's entire two hundred fifteen pound body weight came crashing down on top of Jericho's legs, that couldn't be good. Machetti got back up and held his stomach, then grabbed one of Jericho's legs and lifted it up off of the mat. Machetti lashed out his leg and kicked the back of Jericho's leg over and over again. Jericho yelled out then suddenly sat up and punched Machetti in the midsection then pushed Machetti off of him and into he ropes. Machetti bounced off of the ropes as Jericho jumped up into the air and grabbed onto Machetti, CODEBREAKER! JERICHO HIT THE CODEBREAKER! Jericho quickly hooked Machetti's legs and made the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI MANAGED TO KICK OUT!! The fans erupted in cheers, Maria looked relieved, and Jericho looked surprised. He turned to the referee and held up three fingers he was _sure_ that it had been a three count. But the referee shook his head and told Jericho that it had only been a long two count.

Jericho slowly got up and stared down at Machetti, then pulled him up off of the mat and went to whip him into the ropes, but Machetti reversed it. Jericho went into the ropes and bounced off but Machetti caught him and held him up in front of him. MACHETE'S BLA—JERICHO MOVED AROUND IN MIDAIR AND COUNTERED INTO AN HANGING NECKBREAKER!! Machetti was flat on his back in the middle of the ring, Jericho quickly shot up and ran to the ropes then jumped up onto the middle one and back-flipped off, LIONSAULT!! Jericho came crashing down on Machetti and hooked both of his legs, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI STILL MANAGED TO KICK OUT!! Jericho sat up and stared at the rafters, he couldn't believe it Machetti was _refusing_ to be pinned. Jericho was hitting him with everything he had, but it still wasn't enough. Maria on the other hand looked worried, Machetti was being hit by Jericho's best moves, but was still kicking out, allowing the match to continue, this would only allow Jericho to inflict more damage. Stupid t-shirt.

Jericho got up and pulled Machetti up to his feet then whipped him across the ring into the corner. Jericho ran at Machetti, but Machetti moved, Jericho would have run into the corner, but instead he jumped up and landed on the top rope. But Machetti quickly ran over and climbed up onto the middle rope behind Jericho and wrapped his arm around Jericho's waist, looking to throw him off of the top rope with _something_. But Jericho started elbowing Machetti in the face and after the third straight elbow Machetti fell backwards and landed on the mat. Jericho glanced over his shoulder at Machetti then slowly turned around on the top rope so he was facing him. But Machetti got back up and once again climbed up onto the middle rope across from Jericho. This time they were face-to-face. Machetti and Jericho traded shots up above the ring with neither getting an advantage until Machetti managed to score with an uppercut. Machetti grabbed Jericho and threw his arm over his shoulder then went to lift him up off of the top rope for a superplex, but Jericho locked his leg around the top rope and blocked what could have been a disastrous move. Jericho grabbed Machetti and lifted him up then threw him off of the ropes causing Machetti to land down on the mat with a thud. Machetti rolled away from Jericho and onto his back, Jericho stared down at Machetti and prepared to jump on him, but Machetti suddenly sprang up off of the mat ran to the corner and jumped up onto the top rope, he springboarded off of the top rope and got his legs around Jericho's neck then fell backwards, SUPER HURRICURANA!!

Jericho slammed down hard on his back in the middle of the ring. Machetti came over and stomped on his knee a few times then lifted Jericho's lefts up and went to cross them, SHARPSHOOT—JERICHO PUSHED MACHETTI OFF! Machetti went back into the ropes but Jericho got back up and slid between Machetti's legs and tripped him onto his face. Jericho grabbed Machetti's legs and bent them as well as his back backwards, JERICHO COUNTERED INTO THE WALLS OF JERICHO! JERICHO ONCE AGAIN LOCKED IN THE WALLS!! Machetti screamed out in pain as Jericho once again worked over his back, he wouldn't be able to hold out for long if this kept up, he needed to get out of the hold quickly before any lasting damage was done. Machetti stared across the ring at Maria who was at ringside staring at him worriedly, then he pushed himself up off of the mat with his hands THEN ROLLED THROUGH! JERICHO WAS PUSHED OFF! Jericho went into the ropes and came back, Machetti shot up and caught him then held him sideways, MACHETE'S BLADE!! Instead of hooking both of Jericho's legs like he would typically do Machetti got up and lifted Jericho's legs up off of the mat Machetti took one of Jericho's legs and put the shin behind the knee of the leg he had been working on, then he rolled Jericho over onto his stomach in what looked like A TEXAS CLOVERLEAF! But instead of turning around when he rolled Jericho over Machetti stayed standing and pressed Jericho's shin down into the back of his knee, this wasn't just a cloverleaf it was some kind of INVERTED CLOVERLEAF!! Jericho, who had previously been unconscious after being hit by the Machete's Blade woke up and screamed out in pain as Machetti worked over his legs yet again. He was completely unprepared for the hold he found himself in and Machetti had even more leverage than he did when he locked in the sharpshooter, Jericho let out one final yell THEN TAPPED OUT! JERICHO TAPPED OUT!!

The bell rang and Machetti kept the hold in for another few seconds but quickly released it when he saw Maria getting in the ring. _Riot Time_ played as the referee came over and handed Machetti his World Heavyweight Championship back. Maria grabbed Machetti's arm and raised it up into the air, Machetti had been successful in his last match as a Raw Superstar and now had momentum heading over to Smackdown. Out of the corner of his eye Machetti noticed Jericho pulling himself back up with the ropes, the music cut as Jericho turned around to face Machetti and Maria. Machetti and Jericho stared at each other for a moment then Machetti stepped forward and held out his hand. Jericho stared down at Machetti's hand and seemed to be uncertain of what he was going to do, but then he slowly extended his hand and shook Machetti's, the fans cheered the display of good sportsmanship as _Riot Time_ started playing again. Jericho stepped back from Machetti and was handed back his Intercontinental Championship, Jericho stared at the title for a second, then nodded at Machetti and left the ring. Jericho had to wonder, if Machetti _had_ taken him up on the rematch and tonight's match had been for the Intercontinental Championship, would he still have lost? And what the _hell_ was that submission hold? Machetti and Maria stood in the middle of the ring and celebrated the win before Raw eventually went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

Raw was still live JR and King had just shown a recap of the Edge/Undertaker match from last night at One Night Stand. They showed the end of the match where Edge had won with assistance from 'La Familia' then they showed how Machetti had cashed in the Money in the Bank Contract to win the World Heavyweight Championship, and finally showed Machetti and Undertaker's stare down before the lights went out and Undertaker disappeared from the WWE _forever_. J.R. and King told the fans that the Undertaker would be ineligible for the draft in the three weeks. Then the cameras cut to the back and showed Machetti in the locker room with Maria, London, and Kendrick. Machetti had showered after his match and was now dressed in street clothes. The World Heavyweight Championship could be seen in his locker.

"Well guys I won tonight and now we're heading for Smackdown," said Machetti. "Is anyone opposed to making a small stop before that though?"

"What did you have in mind?" asked Maria.

But then there was a knock on the door and Todd Grisham walked in. "Sorry in interrupt Machetti," apologized Grisham. "But I just spoke with Mr. McMahon and he told me that Vickie Guerrero brought it to his attention that while _you_ will be changing brands as of tonight… unfortunately Maria, Brian Kendrick, and Paul London will _not_ be. They are all still members of the Raw Roster and as a result, they can not accompany you to Smackdown. And if they do show up, I'm told that security will be informed to remove them from the arena."

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Machetti while Grisham discrete slid out of the room. "I haven't even arrived on the brand yet and already she's making my life hell. What did I do to her?"

"You kind of stole the title from her fiancé Edge," pointed out Kendrick.

"We locked her '_Familia'_ in a locker room," added London.

"You made remarks to her that could be seen as offensive," continued Kendrick.

"You bashed Edge's face in with a camera," London reminded him.

"Maria slapped her clear across the face," said Kendrick.

"And you make peace with the guy she had previously been tormenting and had only just managed to banish from the WWE," finished London.

Machetti stared at them while Maria looked proud of herself for her part in it. "Okay… maybe she has a point…" admitted Machetti. "She obviously doesn't want you all coming with me because together we pose a greater threat to them. But unfortunately for her, she's still getting me." A mischievous smirk appeared on Machetti's face… Vickie Guerrero would probably be regretting her recent decision.

"I think we've just been given a new reason to watch Smackdown on Friday," commented Kendrick.

"I think I'll be able to hold my own for now," said Machetti. "But you know… we do have a draft coming up in three weeks… if we're lucky you guys could get drafted to Smackdown."

"There is that," agreed London. "It would be fun to win he WWE Tag Team Championships from Miz and Morrison…"

"But for now," said Maria as she turned to Machetti. "Have fun and be sure to take lots of pictures."

"Yes ma'am," replied Machetti with a salute. The camera cut and went somewhere else backstage and showed John Cena and Mickie James. Machetti would be going to his new brand alone for now… Edge, Vickie Guerrero and _La Familia_ wouldn't know what hit them.

**--x--**

The submission move that Machetti did to win the match is called an Inverted Cloverleaf. A description of the hold is on Wikipedia under _Professional Wrestling Holds_. The move was if a finisher of a Japanese Professional Wrestler called Shuji Kondo, he calls it the Gorilla Clutch and if you type that in on YouTube you can see him perform the move. The video is by Suicidal Dragon.

But Machetti _isn't_ Shuji Kondo, so he _won't _be calling the move the Gorilla Clutch. That leaves the move without a name. Once again I would like the readers to submit ideas for a name for the submission hold. The ones I like best I'll put in a poll on my profile and I'll allow everyone to vote on them. The winner of the poll will be the official name of the move.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	14. A New Brand

**Chapter XIV: A New Brand**

**--x--**

ECW was live from Los Angelus California on Sci-Fi. ECW General Manager Armando Estrada walked into his office and was surprised to see his stuff being removed. "Uh, excuse me, guys, what do you think you're doing?" demanded Estrada. "Who told you to do this?"

"Just doing what the General Manager told us to do," answered a man with short hair and a black ECW t-shirt on.

"I am the General Mana…" Estrada started to say but was cut off.

"Wait… we are?" a guy wearing a baseball cap with a brown ponytail sticking out the back of it. "I thought we were just stealing his stuff…" He glanced down at the box of Cuban Cigars he had… found.

"We were told by the General Manager to remove the stuff from this office…" said the guy with short hair. "Wait… you don't work for me…"

"I don't care about that!" snapped Estrada. "I AM THE GENERAL MANAGER!" Estrada yanked the picture the guy with short hair was holding away from him. "My stuff!" But then Estrada saw someone off screen and took off his shades so he could stare in surprise.

The fans popped loudly as TEDDY LONG WALKED ON SCREEN! "Not any more playa!" commented Long while Estrada stared in surprise.

"Well this is awkward…" commented the guy with the baseball cap and the box of Cuban cigars.

"And what exactly are you doin' here dog?" asked Long.

The guy with the hat _smirked_ then pulled the hat off and shook out his long brown hair IT WAS MACHETTI! The fans in the arena popped even louder as Machetti opened the box of cigars. "Well I was walking backstage and I saw some guys coming out of the General Manager's office carrying some stuff. Cigar?" Machetti held out a cigar to Long while Estrada looked offended.

"THOSE ARE MINE!" snapped Estrada, but Machetti ignored him.

"I don't smoke dog," Long finally answered as he turned down the cigar.

"Alright," replied Machetti. "If you don't want them I'm sure I could sell them outside." Machetti turned to Estrada and acted as if he had just noticed him standing there. "You look like you would enjoy a nice box of Cuban cigars… how about seventy-five bucks?"

"YOU WANT _ME_ TO PAY _YOU_ FOR _MY_ CIGARS!!" demanded Estrada.

"Not with that attitude I don't," commented Machetti. "Go sit down on that chair and take a time out. Then maybe I'll consider selling you the cigars."

"BUT THEY'RE…" Estrada started to say.

"Sit," commanded Machetti as he pointed to a chair. Grumbling the entire time Estrada went over to a chair and sat down on time out.

Long stared at Estrada with a raised eyebrow then turned to Machetti. "Seriously dog, what're you doing here?" asked Long. "I know for a fact you can't wrestle on ECW."

"I hate to contradict you on your first night on the job… but actually… I CAN wrestle on ECW," said Machetti.

"No you can't, you're contract forbids you from competing on this brand!" said Estrada.

"You're still on time out," said Machetti. "Just sit there and be quiet." Estrada glared at Machetti as he turned back to Long.

"He does have a point," admitted Long. "You had to give up your Intercontinental Championship on Sunday because of that stipulation in your contract that forbids you from competing here."

"The same contract that got shredded when I left the Raw arena last night?" inquired Machetti.

"Oh," said Long.

"You see," explained Machetti. "I'm the World Heavyweight Champion on Smackdown now, which means I have a new contract. And due to the talent exchange going on between Smackdown and ECW I can wrestle here as the World Heavyweight Champion. If I can't then I suggest you find Miz and Morrison and tell them to drop their tag team titles since they're ECW superstars and the WWE Tag Team Championships are property of the Smackdown Brand."

"Alright, you've made your point," conceded Long. "So why are you here then?"

"I've come to request an Extreme Rules match for old time's sake," answered Machetti. "I'm a former ECW World Champion, and I'm happy to be able to wrestle on ECW again, so I came at the first available opportunity. I even have an opponent in mind… but since you're the new ECW General Manager I thought I'd run it by you first."

"Lay it on me dog," said Long but then he noticed Estrada who was still sitting on time out. "Oh, wait a minute… Armando, you're dismissed." Estrada glared at Machetti and Long then left what used to be _his_ office as the intro played. After the intro Adamle messed up when the scheduled Fatal-4-Way match turned into a Triple Threat Match between Punk, Dreamer, and Morrison which Punk went on to win after hitting Dreamer with the GTS.

When the match ended the cameras went backstage where Long was talking to Estrada, Machetti and the box of cigars were no where to be seen. "That letter's from the Board of Directors," said Long. "They have named me the _new_ General Manager of ECW playa." Armando looked like he wanted to say something… but couldn't. "Armando," Long continued. "Look at the bright side, dog. You're still a highly paid superstar. In fact, I think you're making way too much money. Now, you can't be a General Manager and an active guy on the roster too. I mean, with Mr. McMahon's Million Dollar Mania goin' on over on Raw, I mean, its just financially irresponsible of my to pay you that kind of money man."

"Teddy," said Estrada. "Please work with me. I'm begging you. Can you help?"

"Alright I'll tell you what," replied Long. "I'm a business man. I'm fair, I'll work with you. Tell ya what I'll do. I'm gonna put you in a match tonight, how 'bout that?"

Estrada held back his real reaction and instead asked, "Against who?"

"Well, you're opponent is a very good friend of mine," answered Long. "I believe you know him. I invited him over from Smackdown. He's the Untied States Champion… Matt Hardy." The fans popped a bit while Estrada looked upset. "Hey, I suggest you get stepping playa. You've got a match tonight remember?"

"**What the hell is going on here?"** came a voice as Chavo Guerrero stormed into the office followed by his bodyguard Bam Neely. "I don't care who's in charge here. I was about to go out for my match to win a chance to face the ECW World Champion Kane later tonight, when someone told me I had been pulled from the match. WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

"Calm down playa," said Long as he turned to face the irate Guerrero while Estrada left the room. "You're still going to be wrestling tonight. In fact you're still going to be wrestling a world champion tonight."

"I am?" questioned Guerrero.

"Yeah, dog," replied Long. "Tonight _you_ are going to face the New World Heavyweight Champion Machetti in an Extreme Rules match in his first match back on ECW in over a year."

"Are you serious?" asked Guerrero. "That means I can pay him back for what he did on Sunday…"

"That's what he told me you'd say," said Long. "I take it you're still interested?"

"Of course I'm interested," replied Guerrero. "Machetti won't even make it to Smackdown when I'm done with him." With that ECW went to a commercial break, three matches had been announce for later tonight, Estrada versus Hardy, Machetti versus Chavo Guerrero in an Extreme Rules match, and Kane versus CM Punk in a non-title match.

**--x--**

Estrada had not only lost his match to Matt Hardy but he had also lost a second match to Colin Delaney. After the commercial Estrada was in Long's office and Long decided that if Estrada still wanted a job he was going to have to earn his contract back, just like he had made Colin Delaney do to get his. The cameras then cut and showed a recap of the TLC match between Edge and the Undertaker and then showed the events that took place after it which led to Machetti becoming the World Heavyweight Champion. The cameras went to the arena where ECW Ring Announcer Tony Chimel was standing in the ring. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is being contested under EXTREME RULES!"

_Ooooo Chavoooo!_Chavo Guerrero's theme music hit and Chavo came out from the back accompanied by his body guard Bam Neely. "Introducing first, being accompanied by Bam Neely, from El Paso Texas, CHAVO GUERRERO!!" Chavo and Neely headed down to the ring both of them looked focused. On Sunday Machetti had cashed in the Money in the Bank Briefcase and beat Edge while he was still suffering from the after effects of the brutal TLC match he had been in with Undertaker to become the World Heavyweight Champion. Chavo was determined to beat Machetti so badly tonight, that on Friday when Edge used his championship rematch clause, he'd be able to beat Machetti as easily as he was beaten on Sunday. Then he was sure that Vickie would fire Machetti on the spot and that would rid them of the annoyance once and for all. At least, that was the plan. Guerrero got in the ring and completely ignored the fans that were booing him and focused on the entrance ramp where his opponent was due to make his appearance.

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans cheered loudly as Machetti came out from the back, with the World Heavyweight Championship around his waist. Machetti was wearing most of his usual wrestling gear, including his t-shirt, but instead of wearing his usual black shorts he was instead wearing a pair of BLUE shorts, maybe to show his new brand loyalty. "And the opponent, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, MACHETTI!!" Machetti sprinted down the ramp but stopped short of getting in the ring. Machetti glanced down at the ring apron and smirked then flipped it up and rummaged under it for a weapon. Eventually Machetti found what he was looking for a pulled out, HIS IRON PIPE! Machetti took the pipe and rolled into the ring with it, Chavo looked slightly intimidated but Neely threw a chair in the ring which he was quick to pick up, now both combatants were armed and ready to start the Extreme Rules Match. The referee glanced at the two competitors and decided it would be best to just stay the hell out of the way, so he called for the bell and the match was officially underway.

Machetti and Guerrero charged at each other and violently swung each of their weapons, the chair and the pipe smashed into each other with a loud clang that could even be heard in the cheap seats. Chavo staggered back then swung the chair around again, but Machetti ducked down, causing the chair to go over his head then he spun around AND BLASTED CHAVO IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD WITH THE PIPE! Guerrero went down and Machetti took the chair and laid it on his chest then ran to the ropes but as he came off NEELY GRABBED MACHETTI'S ANKLES! Machetti tripped and staggered off of the ropes but didn't fall, only for Guerrero to shoot up off of the mat AND SMASH HIM IN THE FACE WIT HTHE CHAIR!! Chavo went to capitalize by going for a pin, ONE… TWO... but Machetti managed to kick out. He wasn't going to lose that easily, something Chavo was actually somewhat happy about, now he could continue to beat him!

Chavo got off of Machetti and picked up the chair then raised it up above his head and brought it crashing down on Machetti… BUT MACHETTI MOVED! Chavo smashed the chair down into the mat while Machetti rolled away and got up to his feet then he ran at Chavo and did a running back-flip then caught him as he was coming back down, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS DDT!! Machetti rolled Chavo onto his back then placed the chair on his chest, Machetti ran to the ropes, but this time went to the ones on the side of the ring across from Neely, then came off with a handspring and then a back-flip HANDSPRING MOONSAULT ONTO THE CHAIR!! Machetti slid the chair out of the way and covered Chavo, ONE… TWO… TH—GUERRERO KICKED OUT!

Machetti got up and stared down at Chavo with a smile on his face, sure his chest and stomach hurt like hell from smashing down on that chair but he really missed this. Machetti turned away from Guerrero and face the ropes then raised his arms up into the air and shouted E… C… DOUBLE U!! The fans cheered and Machetti turned around to find Chavo getting back up with the chair, Chavo was about to teach Machetti to never turn his back on a Guerrero. But Machetti ran at Chavo AND JUMPED CLEAR OVER HIM! Then landed on his hands and knees and shot his legs out behind him as Chavo turned around MULE KICK! Chavo doubled over and staggered forwards Machetti back shot back up BACK-FLIP KICK! MACHETTI SMASHED THE CHAIR INTO GUERRERO'S FACE!! Chavo fell backwards and hit the mat hard, Machetti moved the chair and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—CHAVO MANAGED TO KICK OUT!

Machetti stared down at Guerrero in surprise, but then smiled and shrugged before he got back up to his feet. Machetti took the chair and placed it on Chavo's chest, then went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, the fans popped but then… NEELY SHOVED MACHETTI OFF OF THE TOP ROPE! Machetti smashed down into the mat while the referee glared at Neely for the outside interference, since this was Extreme Rules that meant it was all legal, so there was nothing he could do. Chavo rolled over to Machetti and draped an arm over him, ONE… TWO… TH—but Machetti kicked out. Chavo got up and pulled Machetti up to his feet then hoisted him up into the air for a vertical suplex AND SLAMMED HIM DOWN ONTO THE CHAIR!! Chavo rolled his hips and got back up then turned around and hoisted Machetti up into the air for another vertical suplex AND AGAIN SLAMMED HIM DOWN ONTO THE CHAIR!! Guerrero rolled his hips and got up a third time, he was going for the Three Amigos. But as Chavo went to lift Machetti up for the third time, MACHETTI BLOCKED IT! Machetti kneed Chavo in the stomach then grabbed him, IMPALER ONTO THE STEEL CHAIR!! But instead of going for the pin Machetti got up and ran to the ropes then jumped up onto the top rope and springboarded off of it, ONTO NEELY WITH A HIGH FLYING BODY SPLASH!! MACHETTI TOOK OUT NEELY ON THE OUTSIDE! Machetti got up off of Neely and got back up, then climbed up onto the ring apron, he back-flipped off AND WENT CRASHING DOWN ONTO NEELY AGAIN FOR A MOONSAULT! Machetti rolled off of Neely and stared down at him, _that_ was payback for the two times Neely had interfered in the match.

Machetti turned around then lifted the ring skirt and dug under it for another weapon MACHETTI PULLED OUT A TABLE! Machetti lifted the table up and went to slide it in the ring, BUT CHAVO HIT THE TABLE WITH A BASEBALL SLIDE! The table slammed into Machetti and he went flying backwards and slammed into the barricade. Machetti staggered forward and held his back but Chavo came over and grabbed the ropes then flung himself over with a slingshot… SLINGSHOT PLANCHA ONTO MACHETTI!! Guerrero just took out Machetti on the outside! Chavo got up and pulled Machetti up to his feet then rolled him back into the ring. Guerrero followed Machetti into the ring then got the table and set it up in the middle of the ring, but closer to one of the corners. Chavo pulled Machetti up and rolled him onto the table then went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Chavo held his arms up into the air and called for the Frogsplash, the fans were booing the entire time. BUT MACHETTI ROLLED OFF OF THE TABLE! Machetti grabbed something on the ground, AND SMASHED CHAVO IN THE STOMACH WITH HIS PIPE!! Chavo lost his footing and crotched himself on the top rope, Machetti put the pipe down then went to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope across from Guerrero. Machetti hit a few more shots to the midsection then climbed up onto the top rope before pulling Chavo up with him, Machetti threw Chavo's arm over his shoulders and held onto him, HE WAS GOING FOR A SUPERPLEX! BUT NEELY CAME FROM BEHIND AND SMASHED MACHETTI ON THE BACK WITH A CHAIR!!

Machetti slumped against Chavo who held him up while Neely moved to the corner and then took Machetti and sat him on his shoulders, Chavo let go of Machetti AND NEELY SLAMMED HIM DOWN TO THE MAT WITH A POWERBOMB!! The fans booed loudly and started chanting _**Bull Sh-t**_ but then Chavo came out of the corner FROGSPLASH ONTO MACHETTI!!The booing only intensified and an even louder _**CHAVO SUCKS **_chant started. Guerrero ignored it and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI SOMEHOW KICKED OUT!! The fans cheered but Guerrero and Neely looked horrified. Adamle commented that Machetti must have balls of steel to have kicked out of that, while Tazz said an offhand comment wondering why that was the first place Adamle's mind went. Neely turned to Chavo and told him he'd take care of it. Chavo shrugged then went across the ring and hoisted himself up onto the top turnbuckle in the corner opposite the one Machetti was lying on the mat in and just sat there so he could watch. Neely went over to the table that was still set up in the middle of the ring and moved it over to the corner where he leaned it against the turnbuckle. Once the table was secured Neely pulled Machetti up off of the mat and dragged him over to the table then leaned him against it. Neely stepped back into the middle of the ring, CLOTHESLINE THROUGH THE TA—MACHETTI MOVED!! Neely slammed into the table and missed .Machetti sprinted across the ring at Guerrero who just sat there stunned. Machetti jumped up onto the top rope then onto Guerrero's shoulders and fell backwards, SUPER HURRICURANA!! Machetti got back up and ran across the ring at Neely, he did a handspring and then a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON! MACHETTI SMASHED NEELY THROUGH THE TABLE!!

Neely was out cold at Machetti got back up, but Chavo ran at him with a chair. CHAVO SWUNG AT MACHETTI, BUT MACHETTI DUCKED!! Chavo spun around slightly off balance but Machetti jumped up into the air SPINNING WHEEL KICK! MACHETTI SMASHED THE CHAIR INTO CHAVO'S FACE!! Machetti then took the chair AND SMASHED IT DOWN ON CHAVO'S KNEE!! Chavo started to scream out in pain but Machetti continued to hit Guerrero's knee with the chair. Over and over again Machetti slammed the steel chair down into Chavo's knee, Guerrero was yelling in agony, but Machetti finally stopped at about ten times. Then Machetti opened the chair and slid it on Guerrero's leg up to the knee. Machetti went and got his pipe THEN SMASHED IT DOWN ON THE CHAIR, CRUSHING CHAVO'S KNEE WITH THE CHAIR AS IT FOLDED!! Chavo screamed in pain while Machetti put the pipe down and slid the chair off of Chavo's leg then roughly dragged him into the middle of the ring. Machetti took Chavo's good leg and put the shin behind Chavo's bad knee, then rolled Chavo into the stomach while staying standing AND ONCE AGAIN LOCKED IN THE INVERTED CLOVERLEAF! Chavo screamed in pain, but he had no one to help him, Neely was still slumped against the corner on the remains of the table. With one final yell CHAVO TAPPED OUT!! The referee called for the bell and awarded Machetti the match by submission, but Machetti kept the hold on and continued to apply pressure to Chavo's bad knee. He was teaching Chavo a lesson and maybe he was regretting taking Machetti on by himself. By now Chavo had gone completely unconscious and was no longer moving. The referee told Machetti to break the hold, which Machetti finally did.

_Riot Time_ played as Machetti stepped back from Chavo and raised his arms up into the air. The fans cheered Machetti as he was handed back the World Heavyweight Championship. Machetti raised his title up above his head then wrapped it around his waist and went to the corner where he climbed up onto the middle rope. Machetti raised his arms up into the air again and back-flipped out of the corner he landed and a blast of BLUE pyro shot up out of each of the ring posts. Machetti turned to the fans and gave them a small bow, then left the ring and headed to the back as ECW went to a commercial break, leaving Chavo and Neely lying out cold in the ring. What would Edge and Vickie Guerrero have to say about this on Smackdown this Friday?

**--x--**

WWE Smackdown was airing from Los Angelus California. After the intro played (it had been changed to include Machetti doing a 720 splash onto Edge from a lader) the recap of the Main Event and the Aftermath of One Night Stand was shown. The show stared and showed Edge and La Familia in the ring, the fans were booing loudly and didn't see at all pleased to see Edge. "Alright, shut the hell up!" snapped Edge. "I've got something to say dammit!" This only caused the fans to boo him even louder. "Tonight was supposed to be a victory celebration, on Sunday I beat the Undertaker in a TLC match to win the World Heavyweight Championship and _banished_ him from the WWE. Because of me none of you will ever see the Undertaker again." But suddenly THE LIGHT'S WENT OUT!! The fans cheered loudly the lights came back on and Edge was looking a bit worried in the ring, but then he and La Familia started laughing. "Sorry," Edge apologized insincerely. "I had to do it. Undertaker is no longer with us, may he rest in peace. I beat the Phenom on Sunday and was awarded the World Heavyweight Championship but _someone_ took that away from me." Edge's mood dramatically changed and the fans cheered loudly fully supporting that _someone_ that had beaten Edge at his own game and had won the World Heavyweight Championship from him.

"That bastard Machetti had the nerve to blindside me with a camera and cashed in the Money in the Bank contract while I was weakened to become the World Heavyweight Champion. I think Machetti, as well as everyone here knows that the same thing wouldn't have happened if Machetti had challenged me while I was at one hundred percent. MACHETTI DIDN'T BEAT ME!" Edge looked pissed, but to further infuriate him the fans started a _**MACHETTI**_ chant. "You know what, I've got an idea. MACHETTI GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU AND TAKE BACK MY TITLE RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!! MACHETTI YOU STOLE MY TITLE FROM ME AND I WANT IT BACK!!" The fans popped loudly, but Vickie Guerrero interrupted.

"Edge, sweetie, I'm sorry," apologized Vickie. "I knew you wouldn't be in the best mood right now, so I had security bar Machetti from the ring for now. I have some announcements I want to make and I didn't want _him_ to interfere."

"Well in the mood I'm in, this had better be good," grumbled Edge.

"Well, Edge, I think you need something to lift your spirits," said Vickie. "So in five weeks on July Eleventh, you and I will be pledging our endless love in holey matrimony!" Edge smiled and Chavo Guerrero who was nursing a bad knee slapped him on the back. Hawkins, Ryder, and Neely all congratulated Edge as well. "And I have one more announcement to make…" continued Vickie. "At Night of Champions, Edge, I'm going to allow you to invoke your rematch clause and face Machetti for the…"

SUDDENLY BATISTA'S THEME MUSIC HIT!! The fans popped while Edge, Vickie, and La Familia all looked surprised. Batista came out from the back wearing a white sleeveless shirt, jeans and a pair of sunglasses, but before anything could happen, Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" demanded Vickie when Smackdown came back. Batista was still standing up on the stage and had interrupted her when she was about to make her match for Night of Champions.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down…" Batista started to say.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Vickie demanded again.

"Look its not what you think!" said Batista. "I came out here to wish you the best, I want to say good luck in your upcoming wedding, you two, you really deserve each other, Vickie, Edge, sincerely from the bottom of my heart, I hope you two live happily ever after."

Batista paused for a moment then shouted, "I'M JUST KIDDING! I CAN'T STAND EITHER ONE OF YOU!! YOU MAKE ME SICK! I HOPE THAT YOU HAVE FAT, UGLY LITTLE KIDS, I HOPE YOU TWO MAKE EACH OTHER MISERABLE!!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Edge interrupted. "Batista is that all you came out here to say? Because if it is I…"

"Well," interrupted Batista. "Actually there's one more thing. Last week I said I was going to challenge whoever won the World Heavyweight Champion in the TLC match at One Night Stand… but I guess neither one of you did. But that's still what I'm gonna do, right now. MACHETTI, I WANT YOU IN A MATCH FOR THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP!!"

"Oh no you don't!" snapped Edge. "No! No one gets a shot at Machetti before I do! He stole _my_ title and I'm gonna get it back. I don't care if you want a match with him, the first title match against him belongs to me!"

"Wait, Edge, honey," said Vickie. "I have an idea." Edge glanced at Vickie then shrugged, Vickie usually had ideas that positively benefited him.

"Batista, you want a World Championship match?" questioned Vickie. "Well you're going to have to earn it. I'm the General Manager of Smackdown, I don't take orders I give them. So tonight, you will have a match an eight-man tag match. Let's see, Edge, Chavo, Hawkins, and Ryder versus you and three of _my_ choosing. If you win, I'll make the match at Night of Champions a Triple Threat Match between you, Edge, and Machetti. But if you lose… you had better hope you get drafted, because you'll never get a title match for the World Heavyweight Championship AGAIN!"

But suddenly _RIOT TIME_ PLAYED!!The fans started cheering loudly as Machetti came out from the back with the World Heavyweight Championship on his shoulder. "Hey, don't I get a say in this?" asked Machetti.

"NO!!" shouted Vickie.

"What the hell is he doing here!?" demanded Edge. "I thought you had him detained by security."

"Oh, you mean those seven security guards?" questioned Machetti. "Oh, I ran into them. I also ran in to an old friend of mine who was looking for a tag team partner. Those security guards came at a bad time and now they're kind of… well… they're unconscious. Sorry, but they were in the way."

"What the hell do you want? You're interrupting!" snapped Vickie.

"Oh, I'm interrupting you?" inquired Machetti. "I'm sorry. If I had known I'd be doing that I would have come out sooner. No, I just had this strange idea that maybe the World Heavyweight Champion would be able to have a say in who he faces in a title match. And last time I checked…" Machetti took the title off his shoulder and looked closely at the name plate which read _Machetti_, "… yup, still the World Heavyweight Champion."

"I'm the General Mana…"

"Yes, yes, you're the General Manager," interrupted Machetti. "But I'm just wondering if there's a third option here. See, from the looks of this, I either have to face the Annoying Canadian that can't seem to swallow a taste of his own medicine… or…" Machetti turned and stared at Batista who was standing on the stage beside him. "The muscle-bound idiot that brought it upon himself to take offense to something my former mentor did to his former mentor and as a result sent my mentor to the hospital on Sunday."

"Hey!" snapped Batista. "Shawn got what he had coming to him! That little bastard…"

"No he's in the back right now," Machetti interrupted. "Now what was it you wanted to say? That he beat Ric Flair in a match he was asked to wrestle in? That he didn't lie down like you would have? Or was it that he managed to trick you and win a match at Backlash against you? Tricking you doesn't seem so hard, I mean I tricked the Canadian Idiot over there on Sunday… I'm sure tricking you wouldn't be that hard."

"You think so huh?" questioned Batista. "Well why don't we meet up later and you can…"

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy there big guy!" Machetti said quickly to cut him off. "I don't swing that way and I'm spoken for." Batista glared at Machetti for his insinuation. "Besides, you're busy enough as it is tonight. All I came out here to say was that I don't care who wins this match tonight, I'll take great pleasure in beating either one of you at Night of Champions. So I'll be watching the match tonight with great interest."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" snapped Vickie. "Do you think I'm going to let you come out here an interrupt me, then get away with it without facing any repercussions?"

"Uh… yes?" answered Machetti.

"NO!" exclaimed Vickie. "Tonight you're going to face…"

"Just slow down there for a second," instructed Machetti. "You're a little low on resources at the moment. The Canadian Idiot, Chavito, and the Canadian Idiot wanna-bees are all facing Team Batista tonight. And I've already put what's-his-name through a table this week. I've already wrestled twice this week, three times if you include my World Title victory, and I won all those times. I even beat up seven security guards with the help of a big scary friend… so I'm on a roll. How about you just take a week or so to think of a more suitable punishment and we'll deal with it then, and maybe I'll have lost some of my momentum."

"He may have a point," Chavo commented quietly. "My knee is still sore after what he did to me on ECW."

"Alright fine," conceded Vickie. "You can have the night off tonight… but next week… in your first match on Smackdown as an official Smackdown Superstar… you'll be facing MARK HENRY!"

Whatever response Vickie was hoping for, it wasn't the one she got. Up on the stage Machetti burst out in uncontrollable laughter. "_That's_ the best you could come up with?" laughed Machetti. "Thanks!" With that Machetti dropped the mic and headed to the back leaving a startled Vickie Guerrero, a pissed off Batista, an angry Edge in his wake. The fans popped as_ Riot Time_ hit and Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

After the Great Khali had beaten Deuce and Domino, Vickie Guerrero was in her office with the Smackdown Divas and had informed them that she would be creating a Women's Championship for her brand. She announced a Golden Dreams match for tonight. As the divas left, Ryder and Hawkins came in looking sheepish.

"What do you two want?" asked Vickie.

"Uh… well… you see…" Ryder started.

"We had nothing to do with this but… uh," said Hawkins.

"Yrcrsbengtwd," Ryder said quickly.

"What?" questioned Vickie.

"You're uh… car is being towed…" Ryder said again, but slower.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" shouted Vickie. "Get me out there! I need to stop this!" Hawkins wheeled Vickie out of the office as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

Smackdown came back and Vickie came out into the parking lot to find a tow truck hooked up to her car. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Vickie yelled at the tow truck driver.

"You're illegally parked in a handicap spot," answered the tow truck driver as he pointed to the handicapped sign in front of Vickie Guerrero's car.

"I _am_ handicapped!" snapped Guerrero. "I'M IN A WHEELCHAIR!"

"I can see that," said the tow truck driver. "But you don't have a sticker, and I have pictures here of you walking that are dated from Sunday." The drivers showed Vickie some pictures of her celebrating with Edge after he had beaten Undertaker in the TLC match, then her standing on the ramp shouting at Machetti while he cashed in his briefcase.

"But… I… it's not what it looks like!" protested Vickie.

"Look," said the truck driver. "I'm just doing my job. If this is really all a mistake you can come by the Impound later and try to explain it there. But for now I've got a job to do."

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" snapped Vickie. "But now I've got a show to run. I'll deal with you later."

The tow truck driver shrugged as Hawkins wheeled an angry Vickie Guerrero out of the parking lot. Off screen someone laughed, then MACHETTI WALKED OVER TO THE TOW TRUCK DRIVER!

"Nice job," said Machetti. "Here are those cigars I owe you."

"They're real Cubans right?" asked the tow truck driver as he took the box from Machetti.

"Yup, enjoy," replied Machetti as the truck driver got in his truck and drove off with Vickie's car. "That's what she gets for banning Paul, Brian, and Maria from the arena," Machetti said to the camera. With that the camera cut and showed a package highlighting the Santino Marella/Cousin Sal feud. That match was up next… after the commercial break.

**--x--**

(A/N: I love Mick Foley on commentary. The "Vince McMahon hasn't thrown away this much money since he signed Goldberg" line was hilarious.)

Smackdown was back with the Eight-Man Tag Main Event. Batista's mystery partners had turned out to be Funaki, Nunzio, and Colin Delaney. The latter of the three was currently in the ring getting beaten up. Vickie Guerrero and Bam Neely were at ringside for the match. As Smackdown came back Hawkins hit Delaney with a big snap suplex then pinned him down to the mat with his foot while making the tag to Ryder. Ryder came in and clubbed Delaney on the back and worked him over with a few shots to the stomach. Ryder went for a pin, but Delaney managed to kick out. Ryder pulled Delaney back up and went to whip him across the ring, only to reverse it at the last second and whip Delaney into the Edge, Chavo, and Hawkins were in. Delaney fell to the mat while Ryder tagged in Hawkins who made the pin, ONE… TWO… TH—but Delaney kicked out. Batista encouraged Delaney from the corner while Hawkins tagged in Chavo. Guerrero came in and pulled Delaney up then nailed him with a hard back drop. Chavo taunted Batista then pulled Delaney up and tagged in Edge. Chavo held Delaney while Edge kicked him hard in the ribs.

Edge stood over Delaney and taunted the crowd and received cheers that only he could hear. Edge prodded Delaney around the mat with his foot, then eventually shoved Delaney back into the corner. Edge whipped Delaney hard across the ring and he slammed into the opposite corner and fell down. Edge walked beside Delaney as he crawled on the mat and tried to make a tag to Batista, then Edge pulled Delaney up and held out his arm for Batista to tag, only to roughly shove Delaney back down to the mat. Edge kicked Delaney hard in the back then pulled him up and held Delaney in a side headlock while allowing him to struggle towards Batista. BUT EDGE DARTED FORWARD AND KNOCKED HIM OFF THE APRON!! Edge took Delaney's arm and tagged in Funaki while Batista was down then dragged Funaki into the middle of the ring as Batista was getting back up. Batista tried to get in the ring but the referee restrained him, Funaki hit Edge with some shots to the midsection and pulled himself free then ran to the ropes and bounced off. Edge got his foot up and Funaki ran full speed into a big boot. Edge dragged Funaki to the corner and threw him against the turnbuckle then tagged in Chavo.

Chavo stomped on Funaki then stepped back and distracted the referee, allowing Edge, Hawkins, and Ryder to illegally choke Funaki against the bottom turnbuckle. When the referee turned around they backed away from Funaki and made it look like they were as far from him as possible. Chavo pulled Funaki away from the corner and up to his feet, then took him down with an uppercut. Chavo pulled Funaki up off of the mat, but suddenly Funaki started fighting and hit some shots to the midsection. Funaki ran back to the ropes, but Chavo jumped up into the air, causing Funaki to run full speed into a dropkick. Chavo grabbed Funaki's head then dragged him back into the corner and tagged in Hawkins. But suddenly, _RIOT TIME_ HIT!

The fans popped as Machetti came out from the back carrying the World Title with him. Edge and La Familia, as well as Batista glared at the World Champion. Only Delaney seemed overly happy to see Machetti. Machetti started around the ring but Bam Neely came over and cut him off. Neely went for a clothesline, but Machetti ducked it, THEN BASHED HIM IN THE FACE WITH THE TITLE!! Since Neely wasn't involved with the match, Machetti hitting him didn't count as outside interference, the match kept going. Chavo climbed up onto the turnbuckle and jumped off at Machetti for a flying crossbody, BUT MACHETTI MOVED!! Chavo slammed down to the floor while Machetti continued around the corner and eventually found himself in front of Vickie Guerrero.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Vickie screamed.

"Look, I feel sorry about getting your car towed," said Machetti. "I wanted to give you a ride." Faster than Vickie could say 'no' Machetti slipped behind the wheelchair and grabbed the handles then pushed Vickie and wheeled her around the ring and started up the ramp. Edge stared in horror from the ring then quickly ran after Machetti and Vickie and chased them up the entrance ramp and eventually to the back. Ryder and Hawkins were left in the ring, but suddenly Funaki hit Hawkins with an Enzuigiri AND MADE THE TAG TO BATISTA!! Batista ran in and took Hawkins' head off with a clothesline, while Delaney and Nunzio ran in and knocked Ryder off of the apron. Batista dragged Hawkins up off of the mat and stuck his head between his legs, then lifted him up onto his shoulders, BATISTA BOMB!! Batista made the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT! BATISTA WINS!

_I Walk Alone_ played as the cameras went backstage where Machetti was still running away from Edge while wheeling Guerrero in front of him. Machetti quickly rounded a corner, Edge came after him but suddenly, KANE CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND TOOK OUT EDGE WITH A MONSTEROUS CLOTHESLINE!! Machetti came back without Vickie and walked up to Kane. "Thanks big guy," said Machetti. "Now that you've done your part of the deal, you've got yourself a tag team partner for ECW next week."

"As much as I'd like to take on Miz and Morrison on my own," commented Kane. "I know they're the tag team champions for a reason. It'll probably be good thing having some back up."

"Happy to do it," replied Machetti. "Oh and sorry about that brother of yours. Now if you excuse me, I've got a future opponent to taunt."

The cameras cut back to the ring where Batista was still celebrating. Hawkins, Ryder, Guerrero, and Neely were all looking on from ringside and Batista's music was still playing. But suddenly it cut and once again _Riot Time_ played. Machetti came out from the back and walked out onto the entrance ramp then stood there and smirked at Batista. Batista turned and stared at Machetti, slightly confused. Did Machetti just help him win the match? Would he have been able to win if Machetti hadn't interfered? When he saw the confused look on Batista's face Machetti's smirk got bigger, then he turned and headed to the back as Smackdown went off the air.

**--x--**

Vickie's got a bit more than she can handle with Machetti on Smackdown now. Also the Inverted Cloverleaf has yet to be named. I only have on suggestion for a name and while I like it, I did say I'd let you guys decided in a new poll. The only problem is I need more than two choices to do a proper poll. So yeah, review and submit names for the move and then I'll post the poll.

Also, Machetti's next week as already been announced. Kane and Machetti versus Miz and Morrison as the ECW Main Event (sorry Punk, but I'm replacing you). And then Machetti versus Mark Henry on Smackdown.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	15. Big Problems

**Chapter XV: Big Problems**

**--x--**

A/N: Wait… it's been a week already? Dammit I'm running out of excuses! Let's see… uh… oh, I KNOW! I recently got addicted to Naruto FanFiction and for some strange reason I bought Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 for PS2. I've been reading Naruto stories and I've been playing that game all week, so I haven't had a chance to do anything wrestling related. Yeah, that'll do. ON WITH THE STORY!

**--x--**

ECW was airing from Fresno California, Big Show and Mark Henry had a face off in the ring but as Big Show was leaving the ring _Slow Chemical _started to play and ECW World Champion Kane came out for his match. Kane and Big Show stared down for a moment, the two of them would be facing off for the championship at Night of Champions. Big Show stepped to the side and motioned towards the ring, allowing Kane to walk passed him to the ring for his match. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is for the World Tag Team Championships. In the ring weighing in at three hundred twenty six pounds, he is the ECW World Champion, KANE!!" Kane stood in the middle of the ring and held his arms up over his head then snapped them down causing red pyro to explode up out of the ring posts as ECW went to a commercial break.

ECW came back from the commercial and it was time for the Main Event. This was a Champions versus Champions match for the WWE Tag Team Championships with Kane and Machetti teaming up to face John Morrison and the Miz. Kane was still in the ring and he was awaiting his partner. _Riot Time_ hit and the fans started cheering as Machetti came out from the back. He had the World Heavyweight Championship around his waist and was once again wearing his blue shorts. "And the partner from Detroit Michigan weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, MACHETTI!!" Machetti sprinted down to the ring and slid inside then went to the corner and climbed up to the middle rope. Machetti back-flipped off and white pyro shot up out of the corners as he landed. Machetti pulled off his belt and held it up in the air as the fans cheered then he handed the title over to the referee.

_Reality _played in the arena as the first member of the Tag Team Champions came down to the ring. "Making his way to the ring from Cleveland Ohio, weighing in at two hundred thirty one pounds, he is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions, THE MIZ!!" Miz stood on the entrance ramp and raised his title up above his head, then he headed down the ramp towards the ring. Miz stopped short of getting in the ring, not wanting to face the World Heavyweight Champion, and the ECW Champion by himself and turned to face the entrance ramp, awaiting his partner. _Ain't No Make Believe_ played as John Morrison came out from the back "And his partner from Los Angelus California, weighing in at two hundred and twenty pounds, he is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions, JOHN MORRISON!"

The Tag Team Champions got in the ring and stared off with Machetti and Kane, even though Miz and Morrison had more experience tag teaming together, they both knew that taking on the World Champion and the ECW Champion was going to be a handful, but they were confident in their abilities. With the referee standing in between them the two teams switched the side of the ring they were standing on. Miz and Morrison were now standing in the corner closest to the time keeper while Machetti and Kane were standing across from them. The referee took the WWE Tag Team Championships and held them up in the air, then handed them to someone at ringside and called for the bell. This match was officially underway.

In their corner Machetti turned to Kane and looked at him hopefully, wanting to start the match, Kane just shrugged then got out of the ring and onto the ring apron. Across the ring Miz got out of the ring allowing Morrison to start the match. Machetti and Morrison circled around the ring before they both darted forward and locked up. Morrison took control and grabbed Machetti's arm then wrenched it twice, causing Machetti to go down to his knees. But Machetti got back up and did a front-flip to straighten his arm, then he jumped up and got his legs around Morrison's neck, he was looking for a hurricurana, but Morrison grabbed Machetti's sides and Powerbombed him down to the mat, then he flipped over for a bridge pin, ONE… TW—Machetti pushed both himself and Morrison up off of the mat and to a standing position, then he hooked his arms around Morrison's and took him down for a backslide pin, ONE… TW—Morrison rolled to the side and got out of the pin, then jumped over Machetti and rolled him onto his shoulders for an Oklahoma roll pin, ONE… TWO… T—Machetti kicked out and both superstars quickly shot back up to their feet.

Morrison caught Machetti and sent him flying with an arm drag, but Machetti flipped in the air then landed on his feet behind Morrison. Morrison turned around and was sent flying with an arm drag, then got back up only to be knocked back down with a corkscrew dropkick. Morrison rolled away from Machetti and then got back up and stood in his corner, Miz whispered some advice to Morrison, then Morrison came out of the corner and the match continued. Machetti and Morrison circled around the ring then Morrison charged at Machetti and went for his legs, but Machetti jumped up into the air when he saw Morrison coming and drove his feet down into Morrison's back for a mushroom stomp. Machetti got up and ran to the ropes while Morrison rolled onto his back, Machetti came off with a handspring and then a back-flip onto Morrison, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT!! Machetti stayed on Morrison for a pin attempt, ONE… TWO… TH—Morrison kicked out! Machetti got up off of Morrison then pulled him up and whipped him into the corner. Machetti ran after him and did a handspring followed by a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON!! Machetti slammed back-first into Morrison's chest. Morrison slumped back against the corner while Machetti got back up then he jumped up onto the middle ropes and grabbed onto Morrison as he fell backwards. Morrison was launched out of the corner with a monkey flip and ended up flipping in mid air before slamming face-first down to the mat. Machetti got back up and climbed up onto the top rope while Morrison struggled to get back up. Morrison finally got up and turned around in time to see Machetti launch himself out of the corner with a back-flip, Machetti caught Morrison on the way down and drove his head down to the mat, SHOOTING STAR PRESS DDT!! Machetti rolled Morrison onto his back and hooked both of his legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—Miz came in and yanked Machetti off of Morrison!! Miz's actions effectively broke up the pin and served as a great distraction. Both Machetti and the referee glared after Miz as he went back to his corner and neither of them saw Morrison coming from behind, LOW BLOW TO MACHETTI!! Morrison grabbed Machetti and rolled him up while the fans started booing, the referee turned around and counted the pin, ONE… TWO… THR—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!

Morrison got up off of Machetti and posed for the crowd, pretending that they were cheering him instead of booing. Kane glared across the ring at Morrison, the punk wouldn't be acting so cocky if _he_ was in there. Morrison grabbed Machetti's ankle and dragged him back into the corner, he reached back and tagged in Miz. Morrison pulled Machetti up off of the mat and bent him over. Morrison held Machetti still while Miz climbed up onto the top rope. LEG DROP TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD!! Morrison left the ring while Miz rolled Machetti onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—MACHETTI KICKED OUT! Miz stood up and mouthed off at Machetti then he took a few steps back and ran at him, jumped up in the air and came crashing down, RUNNING LEG DROP! Miz got up and pressed his foot down onto Machetti's chest for a cocky pin, ONE… TWO… THR—MACHETTI GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!! Miz grabbed Machetti's legs then dragged him over to the corner and tagged in Morrison. Miz fell backwards and slingshotted Machetti up into the air, Morrison swung at Machetti looking to punch him in the face, BUT MACHETTI HIT MORRISON WITH AN UPPERCUT!! Morrison was launched backwards and fell down to the floor, Machetti grabbed onto the top rope and kept himself from falling then moved his leg and kicked Miz in the head. Miz released his hold on Machetti and Machetti launched himself over the top rope AND ONTO MORRISON! SLINGSHOT PLANCHA!!

Both Machetti and Morrison were down on the floor, Miz got out of the ring and went to attack Machetti, but the referee got in the way and kept Miz from attacking the World Champion. But unbeknownst to both of them, Kane had gotten off of the ring apron and was heading around the ring. After a lot of arguing Miz jumped around the referee and went to attack Machetti, but Kane cut him off. Kane grabbed Miz and lifted him up in front of him then roughly drove him spine-first into the ring post. The referee scolded Kane and told him to get back to his corner, but in response Kane threw Miz towards the barricade causing him to slam down on top of it. Kane went over and grabbed Miz's legs and dumped him over the barricade and into the crowd. With his business done, Kane went back around the ring and headed back to his corner, the referee glanced at the part of the barricade Miz had just gone over then turned his attention back to Morrison and Machetti. Machetti and Morrison eventually pulled themselves back up, then rolled back into the ring. They both used the ropes to pull themselves back up to their feet then turned to face each other again. Morrison lashed out his leg at Machetti for a side kick, but Machetti caught it and pinned Morrison's leg to his side. Morrison swung his other leg around and aimed it for Machetti's head, ENZUIGI—MACHETTI DUCKED! Morrison landed awkwardly, but then Machetti shoved him away into the ropes. Morrison bounced off and came back at Machetti, but Machetti kicked him in the stomach, then lifted him up off of the mat and drove his head down to the mat, IMPALER!! Machetti rolled away from Morrison and crawled over to his corner… AND TAGGED IN KANE!

Kane came in and grabbed Machetti then lifted him up above his head for a military press, across the ring Morrison got up and turned to face Kane, KANE THREW MACHETTI AT MORRISON!! MACHETTI TOOK DOWN MORRISON WITH A FLYING CROSSBODY!! Machetti rolled off of Morrison and rolled under the bottom rope then dropped down to the floor, leaving Kane and Morrison alone in the ring. Kane went over to Morrison and pulled him up to his feet, then nailed him with a big throat thrust, knocking him back down again. Kane stomped on Morrison then pulled him up and whipped him across the ring into the corner, then ran at him and drove his entire three hundred and twenty pound weight into him for a turnbuckle clothesline. Kane stepped back and Morrison fell down so he was sitting against the bottom and middle turnbuckles. But Kane wasn't done, he grabbed Morrison by the hair and yanked up him up to his feet, Kane shot his arm up and hit Morrison with another vicious throat thrust to the jaw. Kane stepped back and Morrison fell forward and ended up flat on his face. Kane glared down at Morrison then glanced at his corner and noticed that Machetti was just climbing up onto the ring apron, across the ring Miz was attempting to do the same. Kane pulled Morrison up then whipped him across the ring into the ropes. Morrison bounced off as Kane charged forward and lifted his leg BIG BOOT!! Kane then went to the corner and tagged in Machetti then he grabbed Machetti and once again hoisted him up above his head. Kane walked over to Morrison then launched Machetti up into the air and stepped back, MACHETTI WENT CRASHING DOWN ON MORRISON FOR A BODY SPLASH!! Kane got out of the ring while Machetti stayed where he was for the cover, ONE… TWO… THRE—MORRISON KICKED OUT!!

Machetti rolled off of Morrison and over to the ropes then used them to pull himself up to his feet. Machetti ran at Morrison and jumped up into the air for a back-flip, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! Machetti hooked Morrison's legs and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MORRISON STILL KICKED OUT!! Machetti staggered back up then grabbed Morrison's legs and crossed them at the shin and knee before rolling Morrison onto his stomach INVERTED CLOVERLEAF!! Morrison screamed out in pain as Machetti locked in his new signature submission hold. Morrison held himself up with his arms and tried to crawl to the corner where Miz was waiting, but Machetti had him stranded in the middle of the ring. Machetti applied more pressure and Morrison screamed out in pain, he raised his arm up off of the mat, he was about to tap out, BUT MIZ RAN IN AND KNEED MACHETT IN THE STOMACH!! Machetti dropped Morrison while Miz grabbed him and hit the neckbreaker, REALITY CHECK!! Both Morrison and Machetti were down, Miz was standing over them and the referee was trying to get him out of the ring. BUT KANE CAME IN! Kane took Miz down with a clothesline then stepped back and held his arm up in the air, waiting for Miz to get back up. Miz got up and turned around, Kane grabbed him by the throat, GOOZLE!! Kane lifted Miz up into the air CHOKESL—MORRISON CLIPPED HIS KNEE!! Kane dropped down to one knee, Miz and Morrison both grabbed onto Kane, DOUBE DD—MACHETTI BROKE IT UP!! Kane shoved Miz and Morrison away from him, Machetti caught Morrison and lifted him up in front of him while Kane caught Miz by the throat. CHOKESLAM!! MACHETE'S BLADE!! Kane stepped to the side while Machetti hooked both of Morrison's legs for a pin, ONE… TW—SUDDENLY _METALINGUS _HIT!! Edge and La Familia all came out from the back and charged down to the ring.

Kane and Machetti stepped away from Miz and Morrison while Edge, Ryder, Hawkins, Chavo, and Neely all got in the ring. Machetti ducked a clothesline from Neely, as the referee called for the bell, then ran and took down Chavo with a flying clothesline. Ryder rushed at Kane, but got hit with an uppercut, then grabbed Hawkins with a goozle before grabbing Ryder as well. Kane held both Hawkins and Ryder by the throat, SPEAR BY EDGE!! The big man went down with Hawkins and Ryder falling down on top of him. Machetti ducked another clothesline from Neely then jumped up and took him down with a spinning wheel kick. Machetti got up, BUT MIZ HIT HIM WITH A RUNNING KNEE, REALITY CHECK!! Machetti went down, but Morrison picked him back up, MOONLIGHT DRIVE!! Across the ring, Ryder and Hawkins held Kane down while Chavo climbed up onto the top rope, FROGSPLASH!!

But suddenly, _Crank it Up_ hit and the Big Show came out from the back and stormed down to the ring. Big Show stepped over the top rope, BIG BOOT TO NEELY! Big Show side-stepped Miz AND CLOTHESLINED HIM OUT OF THE RING!! Morrison ran at Big Show but Big Show caught him and lifted him up over his head, AND THREW HIM OUT OF THE RING INTO MORRISON! Hawkins and Ryder rushed at Big Show, but Big Show charged forward, DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE!! Big Show grabbed Chavo and chopped him across the chest, then shoved him into Edge, sending both of them staggering into the ropes. Big Show charged forward AND CLOTHESLINED BOTH OF THEM OUT OF THE RING!! BIG SHOW JUST LAID OUT LA FAMILIA _AND_ THE WWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!! But Big Show wasn't done yet, he turned around and noticed Kane and Machetti struggling to get back up. Big Show held his arm up behind him and waited for Machetti to get up, Machetti turned around GOOZLE!! But suddenly Machetti pointed to something behind Big Show, "LOOK A BEAR… I MEAN… MARK HENRY!!" Big Show glanced over his shoulder, but Henry was nowhere to be seen. Machetti pulled himself free then quickly got out of the ring. Big Show glared after Machetti then turned to face Kane who was just getting back up. Kane and Big Show stared down, they'd be facing off at Night of Champions, which one would come out on top? With that ECW went off of the air.

**--x--**

Zack Tyler was standing backstage and had just learned who he was going to be facing on the Australian Tour. On the first night in Adelaide Australia he would be facing Big Show in a one-on-one match, Big Show would win by disqualification after an interference from Mark Henry. Then during the next show in Sydney Australia he was going to be facing Edge for the Championship with Batista as the Special Referee. Batista would prove to be a physical referee and beat down La Familia and then allow Machetti to get the win and retain his title. It was going to be an interesting week.

But then _Riot Time _started playing, only the music was coming out of Zack's pocket. Zack pulled out his cell phone and answered, "Hello, county morgue, you kill it, we chill it!"

"_Zacky, you sound way too happy to be working in a morgue,"_ came the voice on the other end.

"Oh, hey Maria," replied Zack with a smile. "I miss you."

"_I miss you too,"_ said Maria. _"I hardly see you any more and I wanted to at least call you before you left for Australia."_

"Well I'll see you at Night of Champions when I get back, and then the night after during the Draft," Zack told her. "Then who knows, you might be drafted over here and I'll be able to see you all the time."

"_I haven't heard anything yet,"_ said Maria. _"They don't want anything getting out about the draft this year, so they're not even telling the people who are moving. If I do get drafted, I'll probably find out at the same time everyone else does."_

"Well there's something to hope for at least," commented Zack. "If you, Paul, and Brian jump ship to Smackdown or ECW we'll have full blown faction warfare on our hands."

"_Sounds fun,"_ replied Maria. _"What are you planning on doing during that Australian Tour of yours?"_

"The same thing we did last time," answered Zack. "See the sights, visit the zoo…"

"_Are you sure they'll let you in there after what you and Brian pulled last time?" _Maria interrupted.

"Hey! Those kangaroos loved us!" protested Zack.

"_You tried to smuggle one out of the zoo,"_ Maria reminded him.

"And we would've gotten away with it too, if _someone_ hadn't ratted us out to security," said Zack.

"_You can't take care of a kangaroo, you're on the road all the time,"_ said Maria. _"And I think they would have noticed the bulge in the back of Brian's shirt even if I hadn't pointed it out."_

"They made us take a drug test because they thought we were high!" exclaimed Zack.

"_After pulling what you did, I think a lot of people would have thought that,"_ Maria told him.

"The show's going to start soon," said Zack, changing the subject. "I have to wrestle a bear, so I'll have to call you back."

"_Alright, bye Zacky!"_ said Maria. _"Don't steal any kangaroos!"_

"Bye Maria," replied Zack. "Stop kissing Charlie Haas!"

"_Oh, touché,"_ admitted Maria. _"Alright I'll talk to you later, love you!"_

"Love you too," returned Zack as they both hung up. Zack quickly went to the locker room to get ready for the show.

**--x--**

(A/N: No Dreamer/Henry squash match, it'll be Machetti versus Mark Henry instead.)

Smackdown was airing from Fresno State University after the intro played the cameras went to the arena where the lights were out. Smackdown ring announcer Justin Roberts' voice echoed out from the darkness, **"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the General Manager of Friday Night Smackdown, Vickie Guerrero!"** The fans started booing as the lights turned on revealing Vickie sitting in her wheelchair at a contracts signing table in the middle of the red carpeted ring.

"Thank you, thank you!" Vickie called out to the fans that were booing her. "Good evening and welcome to Smackdown! I would like to welcome you to the official signing…" the crowd was still booing so Guerrero started over. "I would like to welcome you, to the official contract sighing for the World Heavyweight Championship at Night of Champions!" Vickie paused for a second then continued, "Please welcome, the World Champion, MACHETTI!"

_Riot Time _hit and the fans cheered loudly as Machetti came out from the back wearing his t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts. He was carrying the World Heavyweight Championship on his shoulder. Machetti ran down to the ring and quickly slid inside then he stood up and raised his arm up into the air calling for a mic which was thrown to him. Machetti went to one of the seats across from Vickie then sat down in it and put his feet up on the table. Vickie glared at him as he snatched the contract away from her and started reading it over.

"And now, please welcome, one of the challengers, the Animal, BATISTA!" _I Walk Alone_ played and Batista came out from the back dressed in street clothes and a pair of sunglasses. Batista's pyro exploded behind him, then he headed down to the ring. Batista glared at Vickie and Machetti, who was still reading the contract as he got in the ring. Batista walked over to the table as his music cut and took a mic. "Welcome Batista," greeted Vickie. "Please sit down." Instead of sitting like Machetti had done Batista grabbed the unoccupied chair and shoved it out of the way, apparently he preferred to remain standing.

"Very well," said Vickie, she glanced at Machetti who was still reading the contract but was smirking at something. Then turned back to Batista, "You know Batista, Night of Champions will go down in history as one of the greatest title matches in history."

"I'll say," Machetti cut in, finally speaking up. "It'll be my first title defense in a long line of title defenses as World Heavyweight Champion."

"If you're gonna retain that title, you'll do it over my unconscious, barely breathing body!" challenged Batista.

"That's what I was hoping for," commented Machetti as he signed the contract. "Why else would I have helped you win that match last week? I not only get to beat down Edge, but I get to beat you as well, two for the price of one."

"Actually, I'm going to disagree with you Machetti," said Vickie. "The match will be won by the man that will soon be known as the greatest world champion ever, Edge!"

Machetti glanced at Batista and raised an eyebrow, "It's a fact," Vickie told them. "But speaking of which, he's already signed the contract. And now Machetti just did as well."

"Yeah, I noticed," agreed Machetti. "I also noticed a few added stipulations, but seeing how they don't apply to me, I really don't mind."

"And now, since I am the General Manager," said Vickie. "It's my turn to sign the contract!" Vickie smiled while Machetti made a gagging motion then watched as she signed the contract, three signatures down, only one left. Meanwhile the fans were voice their opinion of the General Manager and were performing a loud _**YOU SUCK**_ chant.

Vickie glared out at the crowd, "Excuse me! EXCUSE ME!" she shouted. "We're in the middle of business."

"Business, shmisness," replied Machetti with an amuse smirk. "I think the fans just informed you that they think you suck."

Vickie glared at Machetti then turned her attention back to Batista and slid the contract over to him, "As I was saying," said Vickie. "When Batista signs this, it will be official." Batista glanced down at the contract and noticed that it was pretty thick. "Oh, but however, however," continued Vickie. The fans were once again voicing their opinion of the General Manager and were booing loudly. "Excuse me!" Vickie called out trying to get back to her contract signing. "I am aware that your attorney reviewed this contract this morning, but before we went on the air, I took the liberty of adding an amendment that states: That Batista must be victorious in one more match tonight in order to become a contender."

"Against who?" demanded Batista, finally speaking up.

"The Great Khali," answered Vickie.

The fans booed while Batista took a step back, "Have fun with that Batista," commented Machetti with a grin. "That sasquatch might be hard for you to beat, I mean, you needed my help to beat Edge and his little lackeys right? Obviously our _esteemed_ General Manager over here knows that you wouldn't have become a contender if it wasn't for my help, so she's trying to get you to do something on your own."

"OH YEAH!" snapped Batista, getting slightly pissed off as he glared at Machetti. "I've beaten Khali before, I can beat him again! Just like I've been World Champion before and I _will_ be World Heavyweight Champion AGAIN!" The fans cheered loudly while Machetti looked amused. "And the only thing uglier than the beating I'm gonna give you and Edge at the Night of Champions…" Batista turned and stared at Vickie, "… is the woman he's marrying!" The fans cheered loudly while Machetti laughed, Vickie wasn't sure who she wanted to glare at more.

"Ooo, and now the Animal is all fired up," commented Machetti. "But then, why isn't your name on the contract?" Machetti took the contract and slid it over to Batista who turned to his page and prepared to sign.

"Oh, but before you do that," Machetti continued when Batista was halfway through signing his name. "You might want to read it over… there's always the _other_ amendment that out part-time cripple General Manager added to the contract." Batista stopped signing and glared at Vickie, who was glaring at Machetti.

"You spoiled the surprise," snapped Vickie before turning to Batista. "I also added a second amendment that says, if you lose your match tonight, not only will you not be in the World Heavyweight Championship Match. But just like the Undertaker… you will be BANISHED from the WWE!" Vickie smiled while Batista looked surprised, the fans booed loudly while Machetti looked amused.

"So Dave, what's it gonna be?" questioned Machetti. "Are you really going to put your career on the line for a shot at my title? Maybe you should think it over, you didn't win the other match without my help, who knows if you're going to beat Khali… do you have the balls to risk being banished to get a shot at me?"

Batista glared at Machetti then took the pen and finished signing his name. He was willingly putting his career on the line for a chance to beat down Machetti and take his belt. _I Walk Alone_ started playing as Batista left the ring and headed to the back looking pissed leaving Machetti and Vickie Guerrero alone in the ring. "I guess this means our business has concluded," commented Machetti as he stood up and started leave the ring, but as he stepped through the ropes and stood on the ring apron Machetti turned around and flipped off the General Manager before hopping off of the apron and heading to the back. Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

(A/N: CM Punk does not have the Money in the Bank in my world and can not hint towards cashing it in and as a result there will be no segment where Edge had Vickie make a match between Punk and MVP, the Punk/MVP match is just a regular match.)

Smackdown was back, in an interview Edge claimed that even if Batista won his match tonight, he'd beat both Batista and Machetti at Night of Champions and win the Championship. Then a video was shown of Mark Henry, saying that he'd demolish the Big Show. The cameras went to the arena for the next match, the bell rang to get everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one-fall!" _Riot Time_ hit and the fans exploded in cheers as the World Heavyweight Champion came out from the back for the second time that night. Machetti was still wearing his blue shorts and his t-shirt "Introducing first, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, MACHETTI!!" Machetti sprinted down to the ring and slid under the bottom rope then ran to the corner and jumped up onto the middle rope. Machetti raised his arms up into the air and back-flipped off and landed, white pyro shot up out of the ring posts as Machetti landed and raised his arms up into the air. The fans cheered as Machetti pulled his shirt off and tossed it out of the ring then he took off his World Championship and handed it to the referee.

Machetti's theme music was cut short as _Somebody's Gonna Get It _played, "And the opponent weighing in at three hundred and eighty pounds, he is the World Strongest Man, MARK HENRY!!" Henry came down to the ring looking intense while Machetti leaned back against the ropes and waited for him expectantly. Henry got in the ring and glared at Machetti as the referee called for the bell, the match was officially underway. Machetti and Henry circled around the ring when Machetti approached Henry shot his arms out and shoved him backwards, causing Machetti to fall to the mat and roll away. Machetti got up near the ropes. Machetti charged at Henry who held out his arm for a clothesline, but Machetti ducked under it and ran to the ropes, then jumped up onto the top rope and back-flipped off of it, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAU—HENRY CAUGHT HIM!! Henry turned around and ran towards the corner, POWERSLAM!! Henry hooked Machetti's legs and went for a pin, ONE… TW—but Machetti kicked out.

Henry got up and pulled Machetti up to his feet then whipped him into the ropes, Machetti bounced off and Henry rushed at him and practically took his head off with a lariat clothesline. Henry stepped on Machetti's chest and pushed down as he used Machetti as a stepping stone and stepped over him, applying his entire three hundred eighty pound weight to Machetti's chest. Henry turned around and hit a big elbow drop then went for another pin, ONE… TWO… TH—Machetti kicked out. Henry got back up and pulled Machetti back up then rushed towards the corner and rammed Machetti back-first into the turnbuckles. Henry pulled back then drove his shoulder into Machetti's gut for a series of shoulder thrusts then hit a big shot to the face, Machetti fell down and slumped against the bottom and middle turnbuckles. Henry backed away from Machetti until he was in the middle of the ring, Henry rushed at Machetti, RUNNING KNEE LIF—MACHETTI MOVED!! HENRY SLAMMED HIS KNEE INTO THE RING POST!! Machetti quickly rolled out of the ring and grabbed Henry's ankle and tripped him onto his back then he took Henry's leg, AND SMASHED HIS KNEE INTO THE RING POST! Henry yelled out but Machetti pulled Henry's leg back AND SMASHED IT INTO THE RING POST AGAIN! Machetti left Henry's leg leaning against the ring post and took a few steps back then rushed forward and kicked Henry's leg DRIVING IT INTO THE STEEL RING POST!!

Machetti rolled back into the ring while the referee went over and checked on Henry, just like that the momentum of the match had switched and now Machetti was in control. Machetti watched as the referee helped Henry struggled back up to his feet, Henry shoot gingerly on one of his legs and turned to face Machetti. Machetti rushed at Henry and hit a low dropkick to the knee, causing Henry to drop down to one knee. Machetti shot back up and jumped up into the air and hit a dropkick right to the face! Henry fell on his back while Machetti ran to the ropes and bounced off then came off with a handspring and a back-flip, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT!! Machetti quickly followed up with a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—HENRY KICKED OUT! Machetti got up and went to Henry's legs and lifted them up he went to cross them, BUT HENRY PUSHED MACHETTI OFF INTO THE ROPES!! Machetti bounced off while Henry got up, CLOTHESLI—MACHETTI DUCKED IT! Henry and Machetti spun around, Machetti quickly grabbed Henry and ran to the ropes then jumped over them, HENRY'S NECK WAS SNAPPED DOWN ONTO THE TOP ROPE!! Henry staggered backwards and fell on his back while Machetti landed on his feet on the floor. Machetti got up and climbed up onto the ring apron then hoisted himself up onto the top rope, and springboarded across at Henry, SPRINGBOARD BODY SPLASH! Machetti stayed on top of a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—HENRY KICKED OUT!!

Machetti got up and managed to pull Henry up to his feet, Machetti tried to whip Henry into the corner, BUT HENRY BLOCK IT! Henry sent Machetti towards the corner with a whip of his own, Machetti dropped down onto his hands and shot his legs out behind him, driving them into Henry's knees, MULE KICK! Machetti shot up off of the mat and did back-flip, BACK-FLIP KICK!! Henry fell on his back and Machetti followed up with a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—HENRY KICKED OUT! Machetti got up and backed away, waiting for Henry got get back up, when he finally did Machetti rushed over and kicked Henry on the side of his bad knee, then hit another kick to the back of the knee. Henry shot his arms out and shoved Machetti backwards, Machetti fell down while Henry backed up into the ropes and bounced off, Henry charged Machetti but Machetti dropped down and caught Henry with a drop toe hold. Henry fell flat on his face while Machetti quickly got back up and went to Henry's legs, Machetti went to cross them BUT HENRY PUSHED MACHETTI OFF! Machetti went back into the ropes and bounced off, Henry got up AND CAUGHT MACHETTI WITH A BEAR HUG!!

Machetti screamed out in pain as Henry applied as much pressure as he could to the bear hug, Machetti wasn't in a normal bear hug, he was in a bear hug courtesy of the World's Strongest Man, his spine and ribs were being crushed and it was becoming increasingly hard to breathe. Machetti hit a shot to the face on Henry, but Henry kept the hold in and applied even more pressure, Machetti screamed in agony and started to fade, this wasn't good, but suddenly… _CRANK IT UP _STARTED PLAYING!! Henry stared at the entrance in surprise AS THE BIG SHOW CAME DOWN TO THE RING!! Machetti took advantage of the distraction and kicked Henry in the knee then hit a headbutt, causing Henry to drop him. Machetti quickly grabbed Henry and kicked him in the stomach then jumped up and drove Henry's head down to the mat, IMPALER! Machetti got up and went to Henry's tree trunk sized legs and lifted them up off of the mat, he crossed the legs so the shin of Henry's good leg and pressed into the back of Henry's bad knee then applied pressure, MACHETTI LOCKED IN THE INVERTED CLOVERLEAF!!

Henry screamed out in pain as Machetti applied pressure to his legs with his new signature submission hold. Big Show smiled from ring side and watched Henry struggle. Henry glared at Big Show and pushed himself up off of the mat then started dragging himself and Machetti toward the ropes and Big Show, BUT SUDDENLY MACHETTI DROPPED DOWN ON HIS BACK!! Machetti wrapped his legs around Henry's waist for a body-scissors. HENRY WAS S TRANDED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING!! Big Show smiled from over by ropes, Henry let out another yell AND TAPPED OUT!! MACHETTI GOT THE SUBMISSION!!

_Riot Time_ hit as Machetti kept the hold in for another few seconds then released it and got back up. Machetti stood over Henry as Big Show climbed up onto the ring apron and stepped over the top rope to get in the ring. Big Show walked over to Henry and smiled down at him as Henry rolled onto his back then shrugged. Machetti tapped Big Show on the shoulder and whispered something to him. Big Show nodded and dropped down on one knee, Machetti went behind him and climbed up onto Big Show's shoulders then Big Show stood up to his full high, Machetti was now over six feet above the ring. MACHETTI JUMPED OFF OF BIG SHOW'S SHOULDERS AND WENT CRASHING DOWN ON HENRY FOR A BODY SPLASH!! _Riot Time_ played again as Machetti got up and smiled at Big Show the two of them glanced at Henry for a second then left the ring and headed to the back as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

Smackdown was still on and the Main Event was in progress, Khali had the Vice Grip locked in, but Batista was refusing to give up, his career was on the line! But suddenly _Riot Time_ played and Machetti came out from the back looking freshly showered, he was wearing street clothes which consisted of blue jeans and a black button down shirt. Machetti was carrying a mic and a piece of paper, Machetti raised the mic and shouted "KHALI!" to get the giant's attention. Machetti then red off of the paper and shouted out something in Punjabi. Whatever it was, it was offensive because Khali dropped Batista and stepped over the top rope and out of the ring. Khali charged up the ramp at Machetti who took a few steps back. "Hey, hey, hey," Machetti quickly said, "you don't want to get counted out do you?"

Khali glared at Machetti and seemed to understand, he didn't want to give up the match by count out. He'd finish crushing Batista's skull for now, and when he was done he'd crush the little loudmouth. Khali stepped over the top rope and got in the ring, SPEAR BY BATISTA!! Batista made the cover, ONE… TWO… THREE! BATISTA GETS THE PIN! THE ANIMALS CAREER LIVES ON!! Batista rolled off of Khali and pulled himself up with the ropes, he stared at Machetti who smirked at him from the ramp. Once again, for reasons only known to him, Machetti had helped Batista win a match. Now at Night of Champions, it would be Machetti versus Edge versus Batista for the World Heavyweight Championship. Machetti and Batista stared down at Smackdown went off the air.

**--x--**

Sorry this chapter is out late, but better late then never I guess. Now, if you're reading this, the poll has been posted. Here is the list of options for the name for Machetti's new submission move.

1. Michigan Deathlock

2. Detroit Deathlock

3. Pain Piston

4. Inverted Cloverleaf

The voting is now opened and will be opened until I POST Night of Champions. The name with the most votes will be the official name of the move.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	16. Here's to You Mister Robinson

**Chapter XVI: Here's to You Mister Robinson**

**--x--**

Smackdown was airing from San Jose California, the Hardy/Neely match had just ended, Hardy had capitalized on referee Charles Robinson ejecting Chavo from the match and hit Neely with a Twist of Fate to win the match. Smackdown went to a commercial and came back to show Chavo and Neely backstage, Guerrero looked pissed. Edge showed up and told Chavo that he'd take care of Matt Hardy for Chavo next week, and that he'd have Vickie Guerrero take care of Charles Robinson later. But he needed Chavo to help him take care of Batista. Chavo eventually agreed making the night's main event the Animal Batista versus Chavo Guerrero.

**--x--**

Smackdown was still on, Michelle McCool had beaten Layla in a divas match, then the cameras cut backstage where Vickie was talking to someone about her wedding. "Baby, baby, baby, baby…" came Edge's voice as he entered the room, clearly he wanted something. "I know you're talking about the wedding and we don't have much time for it, I know. But it's really important… Hi Michelle," Edge turned from the wedding planner back to Vickie. "We've gotta talk… do you mind?" Michelle the wedding planner got up and left the room. "Thank you," Edge called out as she left.

"Listen," Edge said to Vickie once they were alone. "I was just talking to Chavo, he came flying up to me, and he's pretty worked up. And I understand why, he has a reason to be okay? He's going on about Charles Robinson with the… oh…" Edge stopped talking when referee Charles Robinson entered the room.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Robinson.

"Oh, speak of the devil," commented Edge.

"Hey! Was the staff meeting rescheduled for now?" came a voice as Machetti walked into the room. "Good thing I decided to show up now, otherwise I would have missed this meeting."

"What the hell are you doing here?" demanded Edge.

"I thought something important was happening in here," explained Machetti. "I just saw Edge enter the General Manager's office, I saw that wedding planner of yours leave the office and then I saw a referee enter the General Manager's office." Machetti turned to Charles Robinson, "By the way, good job refereeing that match earlier. It's nice to know that while the management around here might be corrupt the officials are still objective."

"Machetti…" said Vickie in a false sweet voice. "We're actually about to discuss Charles' questionable officiating of that match. If you could wait outside I'll get to you when I'm done."

"Nah," replied Machetti. "I'll just wait here, don't worry you won't even know I'm here."

Edge and Vickie both glared at the world champion before turning their attention back to the referee. "Charles, I expect the utmost objectivity in all my officials," said Vickie, trying to get back on track.

"Okay," said Robinson, it made sense to him so far.

"And I've seen a little bias in your work," continued Vickie sounding disappointed.

"Bias?" repeated Robinson. "What do you mean bias?"

"Charles," cut in Vickie, interrupting the referee's protests. "At WrestleMania I saw how you tried to help the Undertaker against Edge…"

"Yes, Edge was tapping out like a little bitch and Robinson over here ended the match," pointed out Machetti. "I'm sure Edge came crying to you about it as soon as the match was over."

"SHUT UP!" growled Edge. "Undertaker had me in a choke hold! If I didn't want my throat crushed I had to tap out."

"Machetti, I thought you said you were going to stay out of this?" questioned Vickie. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave the office."

"Are you kidding?" asked Machetti. "This is just getting good."

Vickie glared at Machetti who was openly defying her, so she quickly turned to Robinson so she could intimidate him. "At Judgment Day you tried to illegally award the Undertaker the World Heavyweight Championship against Edge."

"Well when someone wins a title match, they're usually awarded the title," observed Machetti. "I'm sure if you decided to inform Robinson before the match that you wanted the title to remain vacant he could have helped you out there."

"UNDERTAKER WON BY COUNTOUT!" Edge shouted. "You should know that a championship can't change hands on a count out or disqualification."

"Yeah, I know you're very clear on those stipulations," commented Machetti. "Of course most people would be confused seeing how the title was vacant to begin the match, therefore it really wasn't changing hands, it was just being awarded. Championships can be awarded however the person awarding it chooses. The so called 'Great Age of Orton' started when Orton was _awarded_ the WWE Championship."

"What are you, Robinson's attorney?" demanded Edge.

"No, I'm just here to point out the many flaws in your logic," replied Machetti.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Vickie. "If you two can't behave like civilized people you're going to have to work it out. So tonight the two of you are going to have a match, as a preview for Night of Champions."

"Wow!" exclaimed Machetti. "Thanks! Now I get to beat the crap out of your fiancé."

"As if…" Edge shot back. "You'd never beat able to beat me one-on-one."

"Well the World Championship in my locker says otherwise," replied Machetti.

"That's another questionable call you made Charles," said Vickie in an attempt to stop the two arguing superstars. "At One Night Stand you allowed Machetti to cash in the Money in the Bank when Edge had survived a TLC match against the Undertaker and had just been hit in the head with a camera."

"The contract stated quite clearly that I could cash in the Money in the Bank _whenever_ I wanted," pointed out Machetti. "Don't get all noble on me. The Canadian Idiot over there did the same thing the two times he had the Money in the Bank. What goes around comes around."

"You're right Chump Stain," agreed Edge. "Just like the beating I'm going to give you tonight, in return for what you did at One Night Stand."

"Oh, so you want to start name-calling now do you?" questioned Machetti. "Well John Cena called, he wanted to speak with the Transitional Champion that stole the WWE Title from him after he won an Elimination Chamber match, then failed to beat him in a fair one-on-one match later that month."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!" shouted Vickie. "You're giving me a headache!" (A/N: I decided _not_ to include a Power Rangers reference here.)

"Sorry baby," Edge apologized. "I lost my cool there for a second. Don't worry it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't," replied Vickie as she turned back to the matter at hand. "Now Charles, a little while ago you ejected Chavo from ringside for now apparent reason."

"No apparent reason?" protested Robinson, he saw Machetti protesting on his behalf and decided to say something as well. "He was trying to get involved in the match!"

"I saw it too," agreed Machetti. "You're little lackey practically pushed Matt Hardy off of the top rope and got ejected for it as he should have. If that was me out there and it was for the World Heavyweight Championship I would have expected the same thing to happen."

"Machetti, stop making things worse!" scolded Vickie.

"Making them worse?" repeated Machetti. "I'm poking holes in all of your accusations. Robinson seems like a perfectly objective official to me."

"Well this is not your decision," said Vickie. "I'm the General Manager here, and I have the authority to do what's necessary."

"Ah, using the power card," observed Machetti. "Carry on then, I want to see where this is going."

"Charles," said Vickie. "I know you're a single father, and you need this job…"

"I do need this job," replied Robinson.

"And you do have responsibilities," continued Vickie. "Just like as General Manager I have responsibilities."

"Responsibilities that you only fulfill when you see the need to," commented Machetti. "Otherwise you use the added power from your position to do whatever you want."

"BUT…" Vickie said loudly so she could continue, ignoring Machetti for a moment. "You need to visualize the bias and how it's perceived by other superstars. You need to experience how it feels from a superstar's perspective…"

"What do you mean?" asked Robinson.

"In the name of objectivity," continued Vickie. "You're going to get your chance…"

"This I've gotta hear…" commented Machetti.

"What are you talking about Vickie?" asked Robinson.

"Charles," said Vickie. "You are going to be in the ring tonight. Not as a referee, but as a competitor."

"A competitor?" repeated Robinson. "Vickie I'm not a…"

"Charles! Charles!" interrupted Vickie. "I'm putting you in a match."

"Yeah! Way to show 'im!" cheered Machetti. "That's a great way to abuse your power! Oh, and let me guess… he's facing Kozlov… oh, or is it the Big Show? No… wait… I've got it. You're making him face the Great Khali. Am I right?"

"That _was _what I was going to do," replied Vickie. "But you just gave me another idea. Since you seem so willing to question my authority, he's going to be your tag team partner. You two are going to take on Edge and the Great Khali later tonight in a tag team match."

"Baby! That's genius," said Edge. "You've really outdone yourself this time."

"Yeah, anything so that you don't have to face me on your own, right?" questioned Machetti before he turned to Robinson. "Alright, we've got a match to get ready for, let's go _partner_." Machetti steered Robinson out of the room, leaving Vickie and Edge glaring after them, that wasn't exactly the reaction they were hoping for.

**--x--**

Later that night, Vladimir Kozlov had just beaten Jamie Noble and Machetti and Charles Robinson were in the locker room. Machetti had changed into his wrestling gear and had the World Heavyweight Championship on his shoulder while Robinson was still wearing his referee attire.

"But why is Vickie putting _me_ in a match?" questioned Robinson. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Because she's a petty, spiteful, little woman who likes to feel like she's in charge," answered Machetti. "She's tried to use me and Batista as an example of what happens when you cross her, but she hasn't had much success. So—nothing personal—now she's trying to enforce her authority on someone less capable in the ring in order to send a message to the rest of the roster. She wants you to get hurt so that everyone will be afraid of her. Machiavelli wrote that _it's better to be feared than loved_, I think that's the approach Vickie is going for. So tonight, you have to do what I do. You need to go out there, and show no fear. If Vickie sees that she can't intimidate you, she'll lose all her credibility and…" Machetti cut off as Chavo Guerrero walked into the locker room. "Hey, it's called knocking, you're supposed to do it before entering a room."

"Calm down," said Chavo. "I'm not here to fight or cause trouble…" Chavo turned to face Robinson and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I just wanted to wish you luck in your match."

"I should say the same to you," said Machetti. "You're going out there to fight Big Dave a little later. I've decided that I'm not going to interfere in his match tonight, so I'm pretty sure Batista wants to prove that he can win without my help. I wouldn't want to be you right now."

Chavo stared at Machetti and looked a little nervous as he left the locker room, he had gone in with the intention of intimidating Charles Robinson before his match, but Machetti had turned it around on him. Now instead of Robinson being worried, _he_ was worried. What would Batista do to him the show before the Pay-Per-View?

**--x--**

Raw came back from the commercial and the bell was rung to get everyone's attention. Justin Roberts was in the ring ready for the introduction to the next match. "Ladies and gentlemen the following tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall…" Charles Robinson came out from the back and headed down to the ring, he had no theme music and was still wearing his referee gear. He looked a bit intimidated, but after his conversation with Machetti in the locker room he knew he couldn't be overly scared of this match. Vickie Guerrero made this match to prove a point, and now he needed to prove his. "Introducing first, Smackdown Referee, Charles Robinson!" Robinson walked down to the ring and got inside he stood next to referee Mickie Henson and tried to not look worried.

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans stood up and started cheering as Machetti came out from the back wearing his by now usual blue shorts and his t-shirt. He had the World Heavyweight Championship wrapped around his waist and looked ready for the match. "And his partner, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, MACHETTI!!" Machetti sprinted down to the ring and slid inside then ran to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope. Machetti did a back-flip and a blast of white pyro erupted up out of the ring posts as he landed. Machetti took off his title belt and handed it to Henson. "You see what Vickie's doing with Robinson over here?" Machetti asked. "This could easily be you next week. She's blatantly abusing her power. I'm not asking you to openly defy her, I'm just asking you to call a clean match." Machetti then turned to Roberts, "The same goes for you, what happens if Guerrero gets upset when you announce me the winner at Night of Champions? Is she gonna put you in a match with the Great Khali then? You can't stand around and take this crap from her. The board of directors is allowing Vickie Guerrero to do whatever she wants outside of the ring, but inside the ring, you guys are in control. Don't stoop to her level, don't cave to her demands. Just do your job the way its supposed to be done. No one can fire you for that."

Now that Machetti was done openly campaigning against Vickie Guerrero he went and leaned back against the ropes so he could watch the entrance ramp. He appeared calm and confident, Robinson tried to do the same, but it was hard for him to completely hide his nervousness. He was a referee, not a competitor. Now he was going to be in the ring fighting two former World Champions. The Great Khali's theme music hit and the Punjabi Giant came out from the back. "And the opponents, first standing over seven feet tall, weighing in at four hundred and twenty pounds, THE GREAT KHALI!!" Khali raised his arms up above his head and let out a roar before continuing down to the ring. Khali got in the ring and glared at Machetti and Charles Robinson, this was proving to be a good day. Not only did Khali get to crush Robinson and earn more favor with the General Manager but he also got to crush Machetti, the World Champion. After the beating he'd give Machetti tonight, that might put him in contention for the World Title. Machetti stayed where he was leaning against the ropes and looked indifferent, he had faced Khali before and had managed to come out on top, only this time he had to face Khali AND Edge.

_Metalingus _played as Edge came out from the back, but he wasn't alone. Following behind Edge were the Edgeheads, Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder. In the ring Machetti smiled and shook his head, it wasn't enough that Edge had a giant like the Great Khali as back up, he still had his two lackeys coming down to ringside with him. "And the partner, from Toronto Ontario Canada, weighing in at two hundred forty pounds, he is the Rated R Superstar, EDGE!!" Edge, Ryder, and Hawkins walked down to the ring and made a point to make fun of Robinson's predicament, Machetti glanced at Robinson and shook his head, telling the referee not to let Edge's antics get to him. Edge slid into the ring while Ryder and Hawkins walked around the ring and stood at ringside. Edge pulled off his trench coat and handed it to someone outside of the ring then turned to face Machetti and the referee that he was teamed with. This match could work two ways, one Machetti could tag in his partner and it would be an easy win for Edge and Khali. Or Machetti could attempt to fight both opponents on his own and make the match a handicap match. This would allow Edge and Khali to thoroughly punish Machetti and give him a taste of the beating to look forward to at Night of Champions.

Machetti stared at Edge then pushed himself off of the ropes and led his partner to the corner and allowed him to get on the ring apron, obviously Machetti was going to start the match. Edge slapped Khali on the back and went to get out of the ring, but Machetti called him back. "What's the matter? The sasquatch and your two boy toys aren't enough of an advantage? Are you still afraid to face me head on? Come on, get in the ring and let me do what I'm gonna do at Night of Champions, make you my bitch!" Edge glared at Machetti then stepped passed Khali and went to the middle of the ring, he changed his mind, he was going to start the match. On the other side of the ring, Machetti smirked that was so easy it should be illegal. Khali got on the ring apron while Henson called for the bell, the match was officially underway.

Machetti and Edge circled around the ring then met in the middle for a lock up, Edge took control with a side headlock and managed to force Machetti down to his knees. But Machetti fought back up then pushed Edge off of him and into the ropes. Edge bounced off of the ropes and came back, but Machetti dropped down to the mat causing Edge to run over him. Edge kept going and bounced off of the ropes on the other side of the ring then came back at Machetti as he was getting up, but Machetti jumped up and leap-frogged Edge, causing the Canadian to run under him. Edge put on the breaks and spun around, but Machetti was ready for him. Machetti jumped up and got his legs around Edge's neck then fell back and sent Edge flying across the ring with a hurricurana. Edge rolled over to the ropes and pushed himself up onto his hands and knee, but Machetti ran in and hit him with a baseball slide, launching Edge under the bottom rope and out of the ring. Ryder and Hawkins ran over to Edge and helped him up, but Machetti ran to the ropes and jumped up onto the top one the back-flipped off, SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA ONTO RYDER, HAKWINS AND EDGE!! All four superstars went crashing down to the floor while the referee ran to the ropes and started the ring out count, ONE! Khali looked like he was going to get off of the ring apron, but the referee stopped him and told him not to get involved, it was bad enough that Ryder and Hawkins were in the middle of everything now. The referee counted TWO! As Machetti rolled off of Edge and the Edgeheads and onto another part of the floor then at THREE Machetti managed to stagger up to his feet. At FOUR Machetti rolled back into the ring then watched the floor waiting for his opponent. Edge slowly staggered up the referee yelled at Hawkins and Ryder not to do anything and they begrudgingly walked around the ring to watch from a distance. At FIVE Edge was back on his feet and at SIX he got back in the ring.

Machetti stood to the side and watched as Edge got back up, Edge rushed at Machetti looked to take back control, but Machetti ducked down and ran under Edge's arm. Machetti ran to the ropes and bounced off then did a handspring and swung around to smash his foot into Edge's face for a spinning wheel kick. Edge went down and Machetti quickly followed up with a pin, ONE… TWO… but Machetti only got a two count. Machetti rolled away from Edge and got back up then watched as his opponent got up as well while holding his chin where Machetti had kicked him. Edge glared at Machetti then held up his hands and called for a lock up. Machetti, happy to oblige, met Edge in the middle of the ring and locked up, but Edge kneed Machetti in the stomach then flipped him onto his back with a snapmare. Edge kept his arm wrapped around Machetti's head and locked in a headlock while on the ground. But Machetti quickly lifted his legs up and wrapped them around Edge's head for a head-scissors. Both Edge and Machetti released their holds and scrambled back up to their feet. Edge quickly grabbed Machetti and sent him flying with an arm drag, but Machetti spun around in mid air and landed on his feet, then he grabbed Edge and sent him flying with an arm drag of his own. Edge rolled away and got back up then charged at Machetti, but Machetti caught Edge by the arm and flipped him into his back with an arm flip then quickly locked in an arm lock. Edge yelled out as Machetti pulled his arm then scrambled on the mat and managed to fight up to his feet then flipped Machetti over and off of him with a hip toss. Edge quickly went to the corner and tagged in Khali.

Khali got in the ring and approached Machetti, Machetti didn't waste any time and ran at him at full speed. Machetti hit Khali with a clothesline, but it did nothing. Machetti ran back to the ropes and bounced off then hit another clothesline, but it still did nothing. Machetti took a few steps back then jumped up in the air and launched himself at Khali for a flying clothesline, but Khali raised and arm and chopped Machetti in mid air, sending him crashing down to the mat. Khali went over to Machetti and pulled him up off of the mat then grabbed onto his arm. Khali pushed Machetti back then pulled him towards him for a short arm clothesline, BUT MACHETTI DUCKED! Machetti slipped free and dropped down on his hands, he shot his legs out behind them and drove them into Khali's knee for a mule kick. Khali went down to one knee as Machetti shot back up and did a back-flip then drove his feet into Khali's face, BACK-FLIP KICK! Machetti connected squarely with Khali's head but he stayed up on his knees. Machetti took a few steps back and ran at Khali and did a running back-flip, Machetti caught Khali as he was coming down, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS DDT!! Machetti sat up and managed to roll Khali onto his back then went for the pin, ONE… TWO… T—KHALI KICKED OUT!!

Machetti rolled off of Khali and got back up to his feet, Khali was slowly doing the same. Machetti quickly approached him to stay in control, but Khali shoved Machetti backwards sending him staggering toward the ropes. Machetti recovered and charged back at Khali, but Khali shot back to his feet and charged at Machetti and hit him with a HARD clothesline. Khali smashed his arm into Machetti so hard that he did a flip in mid air before he went crashing down to the mat. On commentary Michael Cole borrowed one of JR's names and called that hit a 'Slobber Knocker'. Khali kicked Machetti in the side and rolled him onto his back then placed his foot on Machetti's chest for a pin, but on the apron Edge suddenly shouted, "Don't pin him yet!" Khali looked surprised but pulled his foot off of Machetti before the referee could make a two count. Khali went over to the corner and tagged Edge back in. Edge rushed over to Machetti and started stomping on him, he wasn't looking for a win here, Edge was looking to use this opportunity to inflict as much damage as possible on Machetti, then he'd have an easier time at Night of Champions. Edge backed up to the ropes and bounced off then jumped up into the air and came crashing down on Machetti for a running leg drop. Edge rolled off and got back up while Machetti sat up. Edge ran to the ropes and bounced off then dropkicked Machetti right in the face! Edge got up and pulled Machetti up off of the mat then rammed him back into the corner. Edge pulled back and rammed his shoulder into Machetti's chest over and over again, inflicting as much damage as possible. Edge pulled back from Machetti after the seventh shoulder thrust then started blatantly punching him the face, the referee ran over and pulled Edge off of Machetti before threatening to disqualify him for excessive usage of a closed fist. Edge backed away from Machetti but then ran back at him and hit a clothesline, driving Machetti back into the corner and causing him to slide down so he was sitting against the middle and bottom turnbuckles. The referee pulled Edge away from Machetti and check over the World Champion, but while the referee was occupied Edge ran to the corner and drove his elbow into Charles Robinson's face and knocked him off of the ring apron and down to the floor.

Edge then went across the ring and tagged Khali back in. Khali got in the ring and backed up into the corner opposite the one Machetti was in. The referee had just pulled Machetti up to his feet, but then Khali roared and charged across the ring, the referee ran out of the way, not wanting to get squished, TURNBUCKLE CLOTHESLI—MACHETTI MOVED!! Khali slammed into the corner so hard that the ring actually shook. Khali slumped against the corner while Machetti shot back up and ran at him did a handspring and front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON!! Machetti dropped down to the ground and stayed on his hands and knees, Khali staggered backwards and tripped over Machetti and fell on his back. Machetti shot up and hoisted himself onto the top rope and back-flipped off, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT!! Machetti stayed on top of Khali for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—KHALI GRABBED THE BOTTOM ROPE!! Machetti stared at Khali's arm and slowly got up, then he backed up into his corner and leaned against the turnbuckle next to Charles Robinson. He couldn't tag him in because they'd lose the second Edge or Khali got their hands on him, so now Machetti was focusing on catching his breath. Khali got up and ran at Machetti who was still leaning against the corner, BIG BOO—MACHETTI MOVED! KHALI GOT HIS LEG STUCK ON THE TOP TURNBUCKLE!! Machetti took advantage and started kicking Khali in the back of the knee, Mickie Henson ran over and pulled Machetti off since Khali was stuck on the top rope, Machetti nodded and backed off while the referee pulled Khali away from the ropes.

Khali spun around and started advancing on Machetti who backed away from Khali. BUT EDGE HIT MACHETTI FROM BEHIND!! Khali charged forward and rammed into Machetti with the force of a small car and drove him back into the corner with a big turnbuckle body splash. Khali stepped back and allowed Machetti to fall down to the mat then reached out and tagged Edge back in. Edge got in the ring and faced Machetti who was leaning against the corner, Edge backed away, but suddenly spun around and hit Robinson with another cheap shot, once again knocking him off of the apron and down to the floor. The referee came over and scolded Edge for the cheap shot, but while he was distracted Khali grabbed onto Machetti and Zack Ryder quickly got in the ring and went off on Machetti with shots to the face and midsection. Edge kept the referee distracted long enough for Ryder to slip out of the ring and leave ring. The referee stared at Machetti who was barely conscious now, but then Edge ran passed the referee and into the corner AND HIT A BOOT TO THE FACE ON MACHETTI!! Machetti's head snapped backwards as Edge drove his foot into his face, Edge stepped back and Machetti slumped down so he was sitting against the bottom and middle turnbuckles again. A small trick of blood was coming out of the corner of Machetti's mouth, he had taken quite a few big shots to the face during the match and at the rate it was going, it was only a matter of time before things started to get messy. Edge became incensed when he saw Machetti's blood and started stomping on his face while he was against the corner, the referee came over and pulled Edge away, keeping Edge from doing too much to Machetti while he was in a helpless state in the corner. Edge stayed back while the referee pulled Machetti up off of the mat and to his feet. Machetti stood on his own and staggered towards Edge, but Edge hit a kick to the gut then got in a side headlock, EDGECUTION! EDGE HIT AN IMPALER!! Edge rolled Machetti onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—EDGE PULLED MACHETTI'S SHOULDER UP!!

Edge stood up and smirked down at Machetti then went over and tagged in Khali. Khali came in and pulled the practically unconscious Machetti up off of the ground then rammed his head into Machetti's for a big headbutt! Machetti went crashing down to the mat as Khali pressed his foot down onto Machetti's chest then stepped on him with his entire four hundred twenty pound weight. Machetti thrashed on the mat as Khali stepped over him and walked over to the ropes. The fans booed as Khali raised his arms up into the air and let out a roar. But Edge got Khali's attention from the ring apron and shouted, "CRUSH HIM!!" Khali walked back over to Machetti and sat him up then brought his hands to Machetti's skull and started applying pressure, KHALI LOCKED IN THE VISE GRIP!! Machetti let out a scream as Khali crushed his head, the small trick of blood coming out of Machetti's mouth had grown and was going down his chin. Edge got in the ring and crouched down in front of Machetti and got in his face. "Give up you little punk! You can't get out of it!" Suddenly the look of pain on Machetti's face turned into a smirk, Edge stood up and stared at Machetti in surprise. Machetti suddenly shot up off of the mat and ran up Edge and pushed off of him then back-flipped off of Edge and flipped over Khali, SLICED BREAD NUMBER TWO!! Khali went crashing down to the mat while Machetti rolled over to the corner and stood in front of the referee. Edge got back up and charged at Machetti, SPEA—MACHETTI DOVE OUT OF THE WAY!! EDGE SPEARED MICKIE HENSON!!

Edge stared down at the referee in surprise but then Hawkins tossed the World Title into the ring. Edge caught it and turned to face Machetti, MACHETTI DROPKICKED THE CHAMPIONSHIP INTO EDGE'S FACE!! Edge went down like a ton of bricks and rolled out of the ring. Machetti bent down and picked up his title, but Ryder and Hawkins ran in the ring. Hawkins and Ryder charged at Machetti, DOUBLE CLOTHESLI—MACHETTI DUCKED!! Ryder and Hawkins ran passed Machetti to the ropes, ROBINSON PULLED DOWN THE TOP ROPE!! RYDER AND HAWKINS FELL DOWN TO THE FLOOR!! Machetti smiled at Robison then turned around to find himself facing the Great Khali who had gotten back up. Machetti jumped up into the air AND SMASHED THE BELT INTO KHALI'S FACE!! Khali staggered backwards and seemed dazed, MACHETTI DROVE THE BELT INTO KHALI'S KNEE! Khali's knee buckled and he dropped down onto one knee. Machetti dropped the belt in front of Khali and went to the corner and climbed up on the top rope. Machetti back-flipped out of the corner and caught Khali on the way down, SHOOTING STAR PRESS DDT ONTO THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP!! Machetti rolled Khali onto his back and slid the championship out of the ring, but then he glanced at his partner and smirked. Machetti went to the corner and tagged in Charles Robinson then motioned to Khali who was out cold. Robinson covered Khali while Machetti revived Mickie Henson. Henson made the count, ONE… TWO… THREE! CHARLES ROBINSON PINNNED THE GREAT KHALI!! _Riot Time_ played since Robinson didn't have a theme song. Robinson got off of Khali and Machetti and Mickie Henson both raised his arms up into the air. Machetti got out of the ring and picked up his World Heavyweight Championship then walked over to a camera and stared directly into it. "Vickie, incase you missed it, a referee just beat a Khali and your fiancée. Try again next time!" Machetti smiled then backed away from the camera and headed back up the ramp as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

Smackdown was still on and the Main Event was underway. Batista was facing Chavo Guerrero, and Edge had made a remarkable recovery and was showing 'amazing dedication' by volunteering to be the referee for the match. Batista had hit Chavo with a big powerslam but when he was about to go for the pin, Bam Neely grabbed Batista's leg and dragged him out of the ring. Batista stalked after Neely while Edge started the ring out count, ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN!! BATISTA JUST GOT COUNTED OUT!! Edge called for the bell and raised Chavo's arm up into the air. Batista stared in surprise then got in the ring. Guerrero rushed at Batista, but got caught, SPINEBUSTER!! Batista stalked towards Edge and backed him into the corner, then grabbed him by the throat, but threw him away as Ryder and Hawkins got in the ring. Batista took down Ryder with a clothesline, and did the same to Hawkins. But Neely got into the ring AND TOOK DOWN BATISTA WITH A CLOTHESLINE! Neely started stomping on Batista while Ryder, Hawkins, and Guerrero all got up and joined in. Vickie Guerrero looked on from on the stage and seemed, pleased.

But then _Riot Time_ hit, Vickie's smile faded as World Champion Machetti and United States Champion Matt Hardy ran out from the back and ran passed Vickie and down to the ring. Machetti slid in first and ducked a clothesline from Neely, then shot his legs out behind him and hit a mule kick, then shot up and BACK-FLIP KICK!! Neely went crashing down to the mat then rolled out of the ring and down to the floor. Ryder and Hawkins on Machetti but Hardy caught Hawkins, SIDE EFFECT!! While at the same time Machetti caught Ryder, MACHETE'S BLADE!! The Edgeheads were down as Chavo rushed at Matt Hardy, but Machetti hit him from behind, allowing Hardy to grab Chavo TWIST OF FATE!! Edge stood in shock and stared at Machetti and Matt Hardy, the two of them had just laid out La Familia! Edge backed away from Machetti and Hardy, but backed up into someone. BATISTAS GRABBED EDGE AND SPUN HIM AROUND! Batista hit a boot to the stomach and doubled Edge over then lifted Edge up onto his shoulders, BATISTA BO—EDGE PUSHED OFF OF BATISTA AND SLIPPED FREE! Edge quickly bailed from the ring and ran up the entrance ramp. Batista stormed over to the ropes and glared at Edge as he backed up over to Vickie Guerrero. BUT MACHETTI CAME FROM BEHIND AND DUMPED BATISTA OVER THE TOP ROPE AND OUT OF THE RING!! Machetti smirked down at Batista as he stared up in surprise, he had just learned the hard way not to turn his back on Machetti. Matt Hardy got out of the way while Machetti, Batista, and Edge all stared down to close the show. At Night of Champions it was every man for himself, Machetti had just proved that. While the pay-per-view was not until next Sunday, the fans were all wondering, who was going to win?

**--x--**

I'll say this right now, Machetti will NOT be drafted. He only just joined the Smackdown roster, and I have no intentions of trading him any time soon. I was originally going to wait until the draft to move Machetti to Smackdown, but the One Night Stand opportunity presented itself. So yeah.

The poll is still opened and will remain so until I post Night of Champions.. The current results are:

Detroit Deathlock: 4

Michigan Deathlock: 1

Pain Piston: 1

Inverted Cloverleaf: 0

There's still time to vote!

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	17. The Draft

**Chapter XVII: The Draft**

**--x--**

(A/N: This chapter is out late because I wanted to wait until the Supplemental Draft before I did anything. I'm very happy with how it turned out, in fact I liked the supplemental draft better than the televised version of it. But I still plan on making a few changes to it. It took me a while to think of how I was going to make those changes, and then I started to write the match in this chapter.)

**--x--**

Raw was live from San Antonio Texas for the three hour draft special. Chris Jericho's _Save__** Me**_theme hit and Y2J came out from the back for the Highlight Reel. "Another tremendous ovation," commented Jericho once he got in the ring and got a mic. "But then again, I didn't expect too much from any of you people, because you people here, in San Antonio, in fact, you people world wide have been brain washed into believing that Shawn Michaels is a decent human being. And you should be a ashamed of yourselves for that. Because I continue to come out here and tell the truth and you continue to boo me, and demean me, ostracize me, throw trash at me, how dare you. How dare you treat me like that. Because mark my words I'm right about Shawn Michaels and it won't be too long before he turns on all of you as well. Long before he misled me, he was misleading and lying to his best friends for years and years—you don't believe me? Let's see the evidence!" Jericho turned and pointed to the HD-tron and rolled some footage. There was no Jeri-Tron 6000 due to Jericho putting Michaels' face through it two weeks ago.

The first piece was from January 11th 1992, where Shawn Michaels turned on his long-time partner Marty Janetty on an episode of the Barber Shop, effectively ending the tag team known as the Rockers.

The next piece was from November 23rd 2004, where Shawn Michaels turned on his friend Diesel claming to have made him what he was, again ending a long-time partnership.

The third piece was from July 4th 2005, Shawn Michaels and Hulk Hogan were posing together in the ring, only for Michaels to turn on Hogan and hit him with Sweet Chin Music. This led to a short rivalry which cumulated with a match at SummerSlam.

The fourth piece was from March 26th 2007, Michaels turned on John Cena, the man who was holding the other half of the World Tag Team Championships and who he would be facing at WrestleMania for the WWE Championship.

The final piece was from April 27th 2008, where Michaels faked a knee injury in order to capitalize and win a match against Batista.

The footage ended and cut to Jericho who was still in the ring looking displeased. "Lies, deception, betrayal, selfishness, ego," Jericho listed off. "That's what Shawn Michaels is all about and yet you continue to cheer him." Jericho turned to face the fans, "Is that what you're all about as well? Hm? You continue to chant HBK, HBK, HBK…" Jericho paused while the fans proved his point and chanted _**HBK, HBK, HBK!**_ "Pathetic," said Jericho. "That's fine, chant it all you want, cause you're no longer allowed to chant for me. I refuse to allow you to cheer for me any longer because I am not like any one of you. I'm an honest man, I'm a good-hearted person, as a matter of fact, there's only one other person on this entire planet. One human being in this world who's like me and that's the young man who came down here last week and defend me, the young man who helped me lay out Triple H and John Cena in this ring. The young man who didn't want to wait for Shawn Michaels to turn on him so he did something about it. That young man's name is Lance Cade!" Jericho turned and pointed at Lance Cade who was on the HD-Tron. "Now Lance," said Jericho. "When Shawn left the WWE and had his very own wrestling school and you were his prized student, isn't that right?"

"That's exactly right Chris," replied Cade as the cameras cut to show him sitting in the back. "I was the greatest athlete to ever come out of the Shawn Michaels wrestling academy. You know I'm aware of the fact that Shawn may have helped me get to the WWE, but I knew that once I made it big Shawn was going to pretend to be my friend and then he was going to turn his back on me, just like he has every single person in his past."

"**Ah-ha!"** came a loud voice. "The stench is coming from in here!" The curtain behind Cade was pulled back to reveal Machetti, Paul London, and Brian Kendrick. "Oh, hey Lance, how's it going?"

"What the hell are you three doing in here?" demanded Cade.

"Well the three of us were outside watching Raw," explained Kendrick.

"When smelled this really awful smell," continued London.

"That smell was the biggest load of crap we've ever heard," finished Machetti. "Lance, in case you forgot, the three of us _also_ were trained by Shawn Michaels, in the Shawn Michaels Wrestling Academy. Now, did I mishear, or did you just say that once you made it big Shawn was going to pretend to be your friend?"

"Yeah," Cade answered uncertainly.

"So how'd that work out for you?" questioned Machetti. "He hasn't turned on me yet. And I've managed to claw my way up to the top of the business. But then again, at the Academy I actually learned to duck when I see Shawn's foot coming at me. So how's it working for you though? Shawn hasn't turned on you yet right? Oh wait… you haven't really made it big yet have you? Your title history includes multiple World Tag Team Title reigns but not much else."

"Trevor was holding me back, now I can continue with my career," said Cade.

"Is that right?" asked Machetti before turning to London. "How did that partnership end exactly?"

"I believe Cade punched his partner in the face mid song," answered London.

"Sounds like he turned on his partner to me," commented Machetti before turning back to Cade. "And you have the AUDACITY to accuse Shawn of turning on every single person in the past. It looks to me like your have a great start on that. How long will it be until you turn on Y2J out there? Or are you going to wait until he turns on you? Don't be fooled, Jericho isn't exactly as innocent as he claims to be and I don't exactly think he's the right person to be doing a roast on Shawn Michaels."

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Jericho. The HD-Tron returned to normal and Jericho was shown in the ring. "As the current World Heavyweight Champion so graciously pointed out I'm not exactly innocent. Two weeks ago I took a page out of Shawn Michaels' Playbook of Deception and I showed him the hard way that what comes around goes around." Jericho gestured to the HD-Tron and footage of the Highlight Reel from two weeks ago showed how he beat down HBK and smashed his face into the Jeritron 6000. "So Shawn, you're head smashed through the Jeritron, shards of glass embedded in your eye, but its still not over for you yet, Shawn because for you the worst is yet to come. Oh yes Shawn…"

_Sexy Boy_ interrupted Jericho and the Heartbreak Kid himself came down to the ring with a bandaged eye. Michaels tackled Jericho down to the mat and they started brawling until the two of them found themselves on the floor in front of the commentary tables. Michaels started coming out on top and pulled himself back up then stalked towards Jericho. But Jericho tripped Michaels, AND HBK WENT EYE-FIRST INTO THE SMACKDOWN ANNOUCNE TABLE!! Michaels thrashed around on the floor in pain and Jericho watched in amusement as referees and EMTs checked on Michaels. That probably wasn't exactly what Michaels thought would happen when he came out in front of his hometown crowd. Raw went to a commercial break as Jericho casually walked to the back.

**--x--**

Raw was still live the announcers only tag match had ended and JR was drafted to Smackdown while Michael Cole was drafted to Raw. Mick Foley and Tazz were now calling the next match as the bell rang to get everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen the following match is a Divas Only draft match and is scheduled for one-fall!" The fans cheered loudly as _Riot Time_ hit and Machetti came out from the back wearing his t-shirt, his title around his waist, and by now his usual blue shorts. "Introducing first, representing Smackdown, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, MACHETTI!" Machetti sprinted down to the ring and quickly slid inside then he shot up and went to the and climbed up onto the middle rope. Machetti raised his arms up into the air and back-flipped out of the corner, Machetti landed in the middle of the ring and **blue** pyro exploded up out of the ring posts. Machetti took off his title belt and handed it to the (Raw) referee then pulled off his 'So Determined it's Almost Stupid' shirt and threw it into the crowd, leaving him in his blue wrestling shorts. Machetti turned and faced the entrance ramp awaiting his opponent.

A loud explosion of red pyro went off as _Slow Chemical_ hit Kane came out from the back with his title wrapped around his waist. This match was going to be Champion versus Champion. "And the opponent, representing ECW, weighing in at three hundred twenty pounds, he is the ECW World Champion, KANE!!" Kane stepped over the top rope and got in the ring and shot Machetti something that looked like it could be a smile then raised his arms up over his head and snapped them down, Kane usual red pyro exploded up out of the ring posts and the arena was flooded in red lights. Kane took off his belt and handed it to the referee then stared at Machetti. This match was Smackdown versus ECW, Champion versus Champion, Divas Only Match which meant only Divas were eligible to be drafted when the match was over. Kane and Machetti stood across from eac other in the middle of the ring as the referee called for the bell, this match was officially underway.

But before the match could get started Machetti looked Kane in the eye and held out his hand in a show of good sportsmanship. Kane might be a big, demented, psychotic monster that has a history of lighting things and people on fire, but somehow he and Machetti had a strange relationship where they could be considered friends and had a mutual respect for each other. When Kane reached out and shook Machetti's hand he showed that mutual respect, there weren't many people in the WWE that were crazy enough to offer to shake hands with Kane, and there were even fewer people that Kane would actually shake hands with, but somehow Machetti was one of those people. Kane released Machetti's hand and the World Champion quickly backed away and started circling around the ring. Machetti and Kane locked up, but Machetti quickly slipped behind Kane for a wristlock, only for Kane to use his free arm and elbow Machetti in the face. Machetti staggered backwards as Kane turned around then hit a big uppercut. Machetti was launched up into the air then went crashing down to the mat, but before Kane could capitalize Machetti quickly rolled under the bottom rope and out of the ring. Machetti held his jaw and stared at Kane then pulled himself up onto the ring apron then quickly hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded off. Machetti came flying across the ring at Kane, BUT KANE CAUGHT HIM! Kane lowered Machetti down to the ground then grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up into the air then carried him over to the ropes and sat him on the top one. Kane took a step back then rushed at Machetti and lifted his leg, BIG BOOT TO THE CHEST!! Machetti fell backwards off of the top rope and went crashing down to the floor with a loud thud.

Kane followed Machetti out of the ring and pulled him up off of the floor. Machetti stood in a daze for a moment, but then Kane grabbed him AND WHIPPED HIM INTO THE RING POST!! Machetti went face first into the hard steel ring post and once again went crashing down to the floor. The referee had started the ring out count and was now at ONE! Kane pulled Machetti up off of the mat then dragged him over to the barricade, Kane took Machetti and slammed his face down into the top of the barricade as the referee counted TWO! Kane then grabbed Machetti and lifted him up over his head for a military press, but Kane suddenly let go and dropped Machetti, MACHETTI SMASHED FACE-FIRST DOWN ONTO THE TOP OF THE BARRICADE!! Machetti hit the barricade with a loud thud and fell down to the floor holding his face, the referee yell out THREE! Kane stared down at Machetti then pulled him up off of the floor and dragged him over to the ring before rolling him inside. Kane got in the ring after Machetti then pulled him up off of the mat and whipped him into the ropes. Machetti bounced off of the ropes and Kane charged at him and lifted his foot, BIG BOOT TO THE FACE!! Machetti fell backwards and rolled over and Kane's boot rammed right into his mouth, Kane got down on his knees and rolled Machetti onto his back then made the pin, ONE… TW—Machetti kicked out!

Kane got off of Machetti and stood up he seemed slightly upset that Machetti had kicked out, but then again, Kane's face always looked like that. Kane stepped back and held his arm up behind him signaling for a chokeslam, Kane was going to end this one quickly before Machetti had a chance to make a big comeback. Machetti slowly started to pull himself up off of the mat and used the ropes to get back up to his feet. Machetti held his hand over his mouth and checked for blood and was happy to see that there wasn't any. Machetti slowly turned around and Kane shot out his hand, GOOZLE! Kane gripped Machetti by the throat and lifted him up off of the mat CHOKESL—MACHETTI DROVE BOTH OF HIS FEET INTO KANE'S STOMACH! Kane staggered forward and struggled to keep Machetti up in the air, but Machetti maneuvered his legs out behind them and managed to get his feet on the top rope. Machetti pushed off and swung around Kane and drove him head-first down to the mat, MACHETTI COUNTERD WITH A TORNADO DDT!! Machetti rolled Kane onto his back and made the cover, ONE… TW—KANE KICKED OUT WITH AUTHORITY AND LAUNCHED MACHETTI UP AND OFF OF HIM!! Machetti went flying across the ring and rolled over the ropes where he quickly managed to pull himself back up to his feet. Across the ring Kane had gotten back up as well.

Machetti ran at Kane and jumped up into the air for a flying body press, BUT KANE CAUGHT HIM BY THE THROAT!! Kane spun to the side and THREW Machetti into the corner. Machetti slammed against the turnbuckles and fell flat on his face. Kane walked over and pulled Machetti back up and pinned him against the corner then hit a big elbow to the face. Kane followed up with a hard forearm to the face then hit a big uppercut that caused Machetti's eye to roll to the back of his head. Kane backed away as Machetti slid downward until he was sitting against the bottom and middle turnbuckles, he looked out of it… well, more out of it then usual. Kane backed up into the middle of the ring then charged at Machetti BIG BOOT TO THE FACE!! Machetti head was jarred backwards and slammed into the ring post as Kane drove his foot into his face. Kane pulled himself free from the ropes then reached down and grabbed Machetti's ankles then dragged him into the middle of the ring then dropped down and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… TH—MACHETTI GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!! Kane stared down at Machetti and shook his head then got up and went to the corner. Kane climbed up onto the top rope and watched as Machetti struggled back up to his feet. Machetti turned around and Kane launched himself out of the corner, FLYING CLOTHESLI—MACHETTI JUMPED UP AND DROPKICKED KANE IN MID AIR!! Both Kane and Machetti slammed down to the mat and rolled over to the ropes so they could get back up. Kane pulled himself up and leaned against the ropes, but Machetti came running across the ring and did a handspring then spun around in mid air and drove his foot into Kane's face, HANDSPRING SPINNING WHEEL KICK!! Kane was taken by surprise and was knocked backwards and almost fell out of the ring. But Machetti quickly grabbed Kane's legs and shot up off of the mat, DUMPING KANE OVER THE TOP ROPE AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR!!

Kane rolled over to the barricade and pulled himself back up then turned around. But Machetti suddenly came running along the ring apron and launched himself off with a back-flip and he caught Kane on the way down and drove his head down to the floor, SHOOTING STAR PRESS DDT PLANCHA!! Both men were down as the referee started the ring out count, ONE! Machetti finally managed to get back up when the referee counted TWO! Machetti glanced down at Kane who was still down and backed away from him. Kane started to stir and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees when the referee counted THREE! Machetti at Kane, but suddenly Kane moved to the side and caught Machetti with a drop toe hold. Machetti tripped AND SLAMMED FACE-FIRST INTO THE STEEL STEPS!! Machetti slumped against the steps while Kane got back up, the referee counted FOUR! Kane walked over to Machetti and pulled him up off of the floor then lifted him up over his head. Kane launched Machetti up and off of him, AND MACHETTI CRASHED STOMACH-FIRST DOWN ONTO THE STEEL STEPS!! Kane stared down at Machetti then got in the ring as the referee counted FIVE!! The referee walked over to the ropes and watched Machetti as he slid off of the steps and dropped down to the floor, and he stayed there as the referee counted SIX! At SEVEN Machetti finally started to stir and rolled over onto his stomach and grabbed onto the ring apron. At EIGHT Machetti used the ring apron to pull himself back up and managed to roll into the ring. Kane actually looked impressed as Machetti used the ropes to pull himself back up.

Machetti leaned back against the ropes and looked out of breath, crashing full force down onto a set of steel steps is a great way to have the wind knocked out of you. Kane charged across the ring at Machetti and lifted his leg up, BIG BOO—MACHETTI DUCKED UNDER KANE'S LEG! Kane kept going and ended up getting his leg caught on top of the top rope. Machetti staggered over to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope then he launched himself out of the corner at Kane, MISSILE DROPKICK TO THE FACE!! Kane fell backwards and rolled across the ring as Machetti went crashing down to the mat and rolled over to the ropes. Machetti grabbed onto the ropes next to him and used them to pull himself up, then glanced over his shoulder at Kane who wasn't moving. Machetti got out of the ring and onto the ring apron then turned to face Kane and hoisted himself up onto the top rope, Machetti springboarded across the ring and came crashing down on top of Kane, SPRINGBOARD BODY SPLASH!! Machetti stayed on top of Kane for a cover, ONE… TWO… TH—KANE KICKED OUT!! Machetti rolled off of Kane and sat up slightly disappointed that he hadn't gotten the pin there. Machetti got back up and watched as Kane had already started to get up as well. Machetti went over to Kane and grabbed onto him looking to keep in control, but Kane suddenly grabbed Machetti and lifted him up off of the mat as he shot back up to his feet. Kane turned Machetti upside down then slammed him down to the mat with a scoop slam. Kane ran to the ropes and bounced off then ran at Machetti and jumped up into the air, RUNNING LEG DROP!! Kane came crashing down leg-first on top of Machetti's face, but then rolled off of him and made the lateral press pin, ONE… TWO… THR—MACHETTI GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!!

Kane stared down at Machetti in surprise then got back up and pulled Machetti up to his feet. Kane whipped Machetti hard into the corner then backed up into the corner opposite him then charged across the ring at Machetti, TURNBUCKLE CLOTHESLI—MACHETTI MOVED!! Kane slammed into the corner at full speed, causing the ring to shake slightly. Kane turned around and leaned against the corner to recover, but Machetti stood up in the middle of the ring and ran at Kane, he did a handspring and a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON!! Machetti slammed back-first into Kane's chest and dropped down to the mat. Kane staggered forward and doubled over, Machetti quickly jumped up off of the mat and onto Kane's shoulders then fell backwards and sent Kane staggering forward with a hurricurana. Kane fell forward and rolled into the middle of the ring while Machetti got up and went to the corner. Machetti climbed up onto the top rope and stood there facing Kane, then he launched himself out of the corner at the prone ECW World Champion, DIVING HEADBUTT!! Machetti stayed on top of Kane and attempted a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—KANE KICKED OUT!! Machetti shook his head and got back up then ran to the ropes and bounced off, he came off with a handspring and a back-flip, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT!! But Machetti wasn't done yet, he immediately got up and ran over Kane to the ropes, then jumped up onto the top one and back-flipped off of it, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT!! Machetti stayed on top of Kane and went for another pin, ONE… TWO…. THRE—KANE STILL KICKED OUT!! Machetti sat up and stared down at Kane in surprise, he had just bombarded the monster with four of his signature moves, but somehow Kane had still managed to kick out. And they said _he_ could withstand large amounts of punishment, Kane seemed to be taking just as much.

Machetti stood up and went to the corner then climbed up onto the top rope, Machetti stared down at Kane for a second then launched himself up into the air and did a back-flip, SHOOTING STAR PRESS LEG DRO—KANE MOVED!! Machetti slammed down onto the mat ass-first and sat there with a pained expression on his face. Kane ran at Machetti and raised his leg, BIG BOOT TO THE FACE!! Machetti fell onto his back and Kane ran to the ropes then bounced off, Kane ran at Machetti and jumped up into the air, BODY SPLASH!! Kane's entire three hundred twenty pound frame came crashing down on top of Machetti, that was another great way to knock the wind out of someone. Kane stayed on top of Machetti for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—DESPITE THE THREE HUNDRED TWENTY POUNDS ON TOP OF HIM, MACHETTI STILL MANAGED TO KICK OUT!! Kane got off of Machetti and stood up, then lifted him up off of the mat, but suddenly Machetti grabbed onto Kane's face and dropped down onto his knees, JAWBREAKER! Kane staggered backwards as Machetti shot back up and hit a low dropkick to the knee. Kane fell forward and was on one leg, Machetti quickly ran passed Kane and over to the ropes then bounced off and over to Kane and up his back, Machetti launched himself off of Kane and onto the top rope on the other side of the ring then back-flipped off of it. Kane stood up and Machetti caught him SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT!! Machetti took down Kane and stayed on top of him for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—KANE KICKED OUT!! Machetti rolled off of Kane and stood up he backed up to the ropes then bounced off and did a running back-flip before he came crashing down on top of Kane, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! Machetti stayed where he was and went for another pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—KANE STILL KICKED OUT!!

Machetti rolled off and stared at Kane in surprise, that intensified when Kane started to get up. Machetti went over to Kane and grabbed onto his arm then used all his strength to whip Kane into the ropes. Machetti pushed himself up off of the mat and raced after Kane then jumped up and caught Kane with a crossbody as he was coming off of the ropes, Kane fell backwards AND BOTH OF THEM WENT CRASHING DOWN TO THE FLOOR!! The referee came over to the ropes and started the ring out count, ONE! Machetti and Kane both staggered up off of the mat, Machetti went over to Kane but Kane nailed him with a big uppercut then whipped him into the ECW announce table, startling Tazz and Adamle, TWO!! Machetti turned around and leaned back against the announce table, Kane charged over, but Machetti dropped down and tripped him. Kane fell and smashed his face down on the table. THREE! Machetti grabbed the top part of the announce table and threw it to the side then rolled Kane on top of it. Machetti climbed up onto the table with Kane and pulled him up to his feet, FOUR!! Kane suddenly elbowed Machetti in the face causing him to stagger backwards, Kane shot his hand out and grabbed Machetti's throat, GOOZLE! FIVE! Kane went to lift Machetti up, but Machetti hit a sudden kick to the stomach then jumped up and drove Kane's head downward, IMPALER ONTO THE ANNOUCNE TABLE!! BUT THE ANNOUNCE TABLE DIDN'T BREAK!! SIX!! Kane was laid out as Machetti rolled off of the table and got in the ring. Machetti went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope then turned so his back was to Kane and the announce table. Machetti lunged backwards and did a back-flip in mid air, MOONSAULT ONTO KANE THROUGH THE ECW ANNOUNCE TABLE!! The crowd started chanting _**HOLY SHT! HOLY SHT!**_ Both Machetti and Kane were down and due to Machetti leaving the ring again the referee restarted the ring out count, ONE! (A/N: I played _Smackdown vs. Raw 2008_ and you don't get disqualified for putting someone through the announce table, so Machetti did not get disqualified in this case.)

Machetti rolled off of the remains of the table and crawled over to the ring, as the referee was counting THREE! Machetti then pulled himself up and slid under the bottom rope and into the ring. Kane was still out cold as Machetti pulled himself up to his feet with the ropes. Machetti leaned against the ropes and watched Kane who still had yet to move, but suddenly… KANE SAT UP!! Machetti stared in surprise as Kane slowly got up to his feet and staggered off of the remains of the announce table. Machetti thought quickly and hoisted himself up onto the top rope then launched off with a back-flip, SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA—KANE CAUGHT HIM BY THE THROAT!! Kane held Machetti with one hand by the throat and the other on the back then slammed him down to the floor, CHOKESLAM!! Kane staggered forward and fell on top of Machetti then rolled off of him and over to the side of the ring where be pulled himself up. The referee counted ONE! To restart the ring out count Kane reached downward and pulled Machetti up off of the floor and whipped him towards the steps. Machetti slammed into the steps and flipped over them then landed hard on the floor. TWO!! Kane slowly walked around the steps and over to Machetti then he reached down and pulled him up off of the mat before he grabbed onto him and rammed him back into the barricade then lifted Machetti up and ran with him along the ring side area and slammed him hard into the side of the ring post. Kane dropped Machetti down to the floor as the referee counted THREE! Kane dragged Machetti back up and rolled him into the ring then got in after him, Kane followed up and hooked Machetti's leg, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI GOT HIS FOOT ON THE BOTTOM ROPE!!

Kane rolled off of Machetti and got up to his feet he staggered backwards and stared at Machetti's foot that had probably subconsciously moved onto the bottom rope. Kane reached down and grabbed Machetti's ankle then dragged him back into the middle of the ring then held his arm up behind him calling for another chokeslam. Slowly Machetti started to get back up then he turned around, GOOZLE!! Kane lifted Machetti up into the air over his head CHOKESLA—MACHETTI GOT HIS LEGS UP AROUND KANE'S HEAD AND FELL BACKWARDS FOR A HURRICURANA!! Kane staggered forward and ended up leaning against the ropes, but Machetti ran at him and jumped clean over the top rope while grabbing onto Kane. Machetti came down on the other side AND SNAPPED KANE'S NECK DOWN ON THE TOP ROPE!! Kane staggered backward and fell on his ass while Machetti landed on the floor. Machetti slowly pulled himself back up and onto the ring apron then hoisted himself onto the top rope. Machetti springboarded off across the ring at Kane as he was getting back up, SPRINGBOARD SEATED SENTO—KANE CAUGHT HIM!! Kane grabbed onto Machetti's sides then slammed him down to the mat, POWERBOMB!! Kane draped his arm over Machetti for a cover, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!! HE WAS REFUSING TO BE PINNED!! Kane stood up and held his arm out behind him, one again calling for a chokeslam. Machetti pulled himself up with the ropes and leaned against them barely conscious. Machetti pushed off of the ropes and staggered around, GOOZLE!! Kane lifted Machetti up into the air by his throat CHOKESLA—MACHETTI DROVE HIS FEET INTO KANE'S STOMACH AND THEN DROVE HIS HEAD DOWN TO THE MAT! MACHETTI COUNTERED WITH A DDT!! Machetti rolled Kane over onto his back then staggered up to his feet and over to the corner. Machetti pulled himself up onto the top rope and slowly turned to face Kane. Cameras flashed as Machetti launched himself HIGH up into the air and did not one, not two, but TWO AND A HALF FRONT-FLIPS!! MACHETTI CAME CRASHING BACK-FIRST DOWN ONTO KANE FOR A NINE HUNDRED SENTON!! Both men were down as the fans chanting _**HOLY SHT! HOLY SHT!!**_ Slowly Machetti rolled over and draped is arm over Kane, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT!! MACHETTI GOT THE PIN!!

_Riot Time _played as both Kane and Machetti laid out cold on the mat, what had started as a Champion versus Champion match between two superstars that had a mutual respect for one another had turned into a violent, brutal match up where the two competitors had taken each other to hell and back. But Machetti had finally managed to get the pin and win the match, this counted as another win for Smackdown. Up on the HD-Tron the Divas on the Raw and ECW Brands were shown and started cycling through them. Mickie James, Melina, Maria, Beth Phoenix, Jillian Hall, Katie Lea, Kelly Kelly, Layla El, and Lena Yada all flashed through the screen. They cycling finally stopped on a diva and despite being practically unconscious a smile appeared on Machetti's face as _With Legs Like That_ started playing. Maria ran out from the back also smiling and quickly ran down to the ring and got in. Smackdown's newest Diva made her way over to Machetti and helped him up off the mat to his feet, there was no mistaking the huge smile that both of them were wearing, clearly they were both happy about this new change. Maria wrapped her arms around Machetti in an attempt to hug him, but when he winced, she quickly pulled away and understood that he was still sore from the brutal match he had just gone through. Kane had only just started to stir the referee handed Maria Machetti's World Championship then went over to Kane and started to help him up. Maria put Machetti's arm over her shoulder then slowly helped him out of the ring, thanks to a win over the ECW World Champion Kane, Smackdown had just acquired Maria, something the current World Heavyweight Champion looked _very _pleased about. Kane was just being helped out of the ring as Raw went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

Later on that night Raw's JBL had beaten ECW's Kofi Kingston earning a draft pick for Raw. When the cycling stopped it revealed ECW World Champion Kane. Kane was now the newest Raw Superstar and would be bringing the title over with him. _Slow Chemical_ hit and Kane came out from the back being helped by Machetti, both of them still looked beat up from what they had put each other through earlier and the crushed ECW Announce Table was a testament of that. But despite that the two of them still looked like they were on their usual somewhat good terms. Kane stared down at JBL in the ring, JBL didn't seem overly intimidated due to Kane's current state, but next week depending on how things went at the Pay Per View, JBL might not feel the same way. Machetti and Kane then helped each other to the back as Raw went to a commercial break. The 15-Man Battle Royal was scheduled after the break. Team Raw: John Cena, Triple H, Batista, CM Punk, and JBL were taking on Team ECW: Matt Hardy, Miz, John Morrison, Chavo Guerrero, and Shelton Benjamin, as well as Team Smackdown: Edge, Big Show, the Great Khali, Jeff Hardy, and MVP. Both Kane and Machetti were too battered from their match earlier to participate, and even if they were able to participate, they wouldn't have been in the condition to aid their respective teams in the battle royal. Raw finally came to a close and went off the air when Vince McMahon was crushed under a piece of scaffolding.

**--x--**

Better late than never I guess. Again I wanted to wait until the results of the Supplemental Draft before I did anything. But here are the results of MY draft.

Rey Mysterio to Raw

Jeff Hardy to Smackdown

CM Punk to Raw

Matt Hardy to ECW

Jim Ross to Smackdown

Michael Cole to Raw

Maria to Smackdown televised instead of supplemental**  
**

Batista to Raw

Umaga to Smackdown

Kane to Raw

Mr. Kennedy to Smackdown

Triple H to Smackdown

Mark Henry to ECW

Jamie Noble to Raw

Trevor Murdoch to Smackdown

Big Daddy V to Smackdown

Deuce to Raw

DH Smith to Smackdown

Hornswoggle to ECW

Super Crazy to ECW

Chuck Palumbo to Raw

Brian Kendrick to Smackdown

Matt Striker to Raw

Paul London to Smackdown (In Maria's place in the Supplemental Draft)

Shelton Benjamin to Smackdown

Finlay to ECW

Carlito to Smackdown

Layla to Raw

Kofi Kingston to Raw

It's basically the same, except I had London traded to Smackdown. I'll make better use of him than the WWE ever will. Can anyone say Faction War? Chaos Inc versus La Familia. But for now only Maria will be appearing on Smackdown next chapter since none of the other Supplemental Draft Picks appeared. I'll try to have next chapter out on time, hopefully Monday or Tuesday. And then I'll **try** to have Night of Champions out on Tuesday or Wednesday, Thursday at the latest.

Also, I'm going to take a page out of Mick Foley's book and plug some of my favorite stories. If you guys enjoy this story then I recommend _Laying the Smackdown_ by narutofreak14, _Here Comes the Pain _by KSoze, and _Chronicles of Xander Cage_ by TheXman99. All three stories are about an OC superstar breaking into the WWE an raising through the ranks and are each unique in their own way. Give 'em a shot.

And before I forget, the poll is still open and will be open until I post Night of Champions. The current results are:

Detroit Deathlock: 8 Votes 72 percent

Michigan Deathlock: 2 Votes 18 percent

Pain Piston: 1 Vote 9 percent

Inverted Cloverleaf: 0 Votes 0 percent

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	18. Machetti versus Batista

**Chapter XVIII: Machetti versus Batista**

**--x--**

(A/N: There will be no Batista/Umaga WrestleMania rematch. Instead Machetti and Batista are going to face off one-on-one for the First Time Ever.)

**--x--**

It was Tuesday in Houston and Zack Tyler and Maria had just gotten passed the mob of fans at the entrance to the arena. Maria quickly jumped on Zack's back and had him carry her inside. "Well here it is," commented Zack, "Reliant Stadium, in two hundred and eight four days we'll be back here for WrestleMania. Here's hoping that I'll be in the main event this year."

"WrestleMania has been known to have multiple main events," said Maria. "If you keep up what you've been doing they'd be crazy not to put you in one of them."

"Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you got drafted?" asked Zack.

"You did a few times last night," answered Maria. "But you can say it again, I don't mind."

"Good, I'm glad you got drafted," Zack said again. "I hope you'll end up enjoying the change as much as I do."

"I'm enjoying it so far," replied Maria. "Now drop me off at the Women's Locker room." Zack's reply was a salute then he headed off for the aforementioned locker room.

**--x--**

Smackdown was airing from Houston Texas and had started with a bang. In the opening segment Triple H had made his first appearance as a Smackdown superstar in six years. Edge had come out to 'welcome the WWE Champion to the brand' only to be pushed out of the ring and speared by Batista. The WWE Champion and the soon-to-be World Heavyweight Champion stood in the ring together as Smackdown went to a commercial, but before it did JR and Foley (I almost wrote King there) hyped the Edge/Matt Hardy match later tonight.

**--x--**

Big Show and Kane had just beaten Mark Henry and MVP in a tag match when Kane chokeslammed MVP. Henry looked on while the fans wondered which of the big men would come out on top at the Pay Per View and which brand the ECW Championship would end up on when the match was over on Sunday. But then the cameras went to the back and showed Vickie Guerrero talking with her wedding planner only for Edge to barge in looking pissed.

"Baby, baby," said Edge as he sat down on the arm of the couch beside Vickie. "Did you see what just happened? I get blindsided and Batista comes down and spears me. Two-on-one! It was so damn cheap!"

"Honey, just remember," Vickie told Edge in an attempt to comfort him. "Come Sunday, Batista is off the show and out of our lives."

"I know, but that big ape went and speared me when I wasn't ready," complained Edge. "This is going to be Batista's last night on Smackdown, I don't want him to go out with the advantage over me."

"Honey, he won't, because I have a plan for later tonight," explained Vickie. "While you're going to fight the United States Champion Matt Hardy, Batista is going to be facing your other opponent on Sunday, he's going to be facing Machetti."

Edge's face immediately lit up, "That's perfect," said Edge with a chuckle. "No matter who wins, I win in the end."

"And that's not all," Vickie continued, "You are going to get to see what happens first hand. Because the match is going to be a Lumberjack match and I'm going to let you pick all of the enforcers."

"You're amazing baby," commented Edge as he leaned in and kissed his fiancée making all of the viewers feel a little bit queasy.

"Now you need to focus on Matt Hardy," Vickie told Edge. "Because I promise you, Machetti and Batista aren't going to be forgetting this night for a long time to come. These next two weeks we don't need any distractions, we need to have happiness and peace, because we're gonna intertwine our lives and become one, I'm gonna be your wife. You're gonna be my man. I can't wait."

"But what about Machetti?" asked Edge. "He's not leaving, he just has that whore of his joining him on this brand."

"Honey, that won't matter," said Vickie. "Once you liberate him of his title on Sunday, I'm going to fire both Machetti and his girlfriend on the spot. He'll finally pay for everything he's done to us."

**--x--**

Smackdown was still on, Edge had beaten Matt Hardy then the camera went backstage to show Machetti sitting in the locker room watching the show. Maria came in and sat down on his lap and Machetti quickly wrapped his arms around her. "Are you ready for your match tonight?" asked Maria.

"Mentally and emotionally, yes," answered Machetti. "But physically, no. I'm still feeling the effects of my match with Kane on Monday, he's really rough in the ring, and now I have to fight Batista with anyone Edge wants at ringside."

"**Speaking of which,"** came a voice, then Mr. Kennedy walked in. "I hope I'm not interrupting, but I'm gonna talk anyway. I was just sitting backstage when Vickie Guerrero walked… well… rolled up to me and asked if I wanted to be a lumberjack in your match tonight. She said that if I help her, once her _fiancée_ wins on Sunday she'd _help _me get a title shot."

"Well that's good to hear," commented Machetti. "Your first night on Smackdown and you're already somebody's lackey. Oh how the mighty have fallen."

Kennedy frowned, "I just wanted to warn you," said Kennedy. "I'm not going to let our passed _partnership_ if that's what you want to call it, stand in the way of doing what I have to do tonight. I got drafted to Smackdown on Monday and I plan on making the most of this opportunity. I'm going to become a World Champion." With that Kennedy turned and left.

"Well he seems focused," observed Machetti.

"How can you tell?" asked Maria curiously.

"He's didn't even shout his Kennedy, Kennedy line," answered Machetti.

But suddenly Kennedy came back in and shouted, "MIIIIISSSSTEEEERRRRRR KEEEEENNNEEEEDYYYYYY!!" Paused then continued with, "KEEEEENNNNEEEEDYYYYYY!!" Then he turned and left the locker room, this time for good.

"I stand corrected," commented Machetti. "He didn't spit on you did he?"

"No, but he does have a nice set of lungs on him doesn't he?" questioned Maria.

"I'll say," replied Machetti. "And his wrestling skills aren't half bad either. I learned that first hand."

"Can you think of a way to beat Batista tonight?" Maria asked.

"Well the most important thing I can think of is to stay in the ring," explained Machetti. "I don't think Edge will waste an opportunity to get in some extra damage two days before the Pay Per View."

"Do you want me to…"

"No," Zack interrupted.

"But I could…"

"No."

"What if I…"

"No."

"Will you let me finish...?"

"No, look Maria," said Machetti. "With all those other guys out there I can't afford to bring you out to the ring with me, that's just asking something bad to happen to you. If it were another kind of match then I'd have no problem letting you come out with me, but I can't risk that in a match like this."

"Fine," conceded Maria. "Just don't get hurt too badly."

"I'll do my best," replied Machetti.

**--x--**

Vladimir Kozlov had just beaten Domino the cameras then went backstage to a locker room where Zack Ryder, Curt Hawkins, Chavo Guerrero, Bam Neely, Mark Henry, Umaga, the Miz, John Morrison, Shelton Benjamin, MVP, and Mr. Kennedy were all gathered. Edge walked in and joined the rest of the superstars. "Guys," Edge addressed the rest of the superstars. "I asked you all to be lumberjacks tonight not because I'm afraid of Machetti and Batista." Kennedy let out a cough, but Edge continued and pretended he hadn't heard him. "I asked you guys to be lumberjacks because I as well as you have had enough those two disgracing the Smackdown and ECW Brands. Some of you guys are new," Edge glanced at Kennedy and Umaga. "But I'm telling you right now, that Smackdown… and even ECW will be a better place without those two around. At Night of Champions I have the opportunity to get rid of them for good. I need to win the title back and then those two will be gone. So make the most of any opportunity that presents itself in the match. A win for me on Sunday is a win for all of you."

Chavo, Neely, Ryder, and Hawkins all cheered, they were followed a little less enthusiastically by the rest of the lumberjacks. Bu then Umaga started screaming in Samoan which got everyone to quiet down real quickly. Umaga continued screaming in what appeared to be an attempt to motivate everyone. When he finally finished everyone just stared while MVP and Benjamin slowly stepped away from him. "Uh… right…" said Edge. "What he said. Now let's get going!" Edge left the locker room and was followed by La Familia and then the rest of the lumberjacks, they all gave Umaga a wide berth though.

**--x--**

Smackdown had come back from a commercial break following Rey Mysterio's last appearance on Smackdown. Batista had come out as well and was now still in the ring. The bell rang to get everyone's attention, it was time for the main event. "The following lumberjack match is scheduled for one-fall, in the ring from Washington DC, weighing in at two hundred ninety pounds, the Animal, BATISTA!!" Batista went to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope where he posed for the fans then climbed down Batista turned around as _Riot Time_ hit.

Machetti came out from the back wearing his blue shorts and the World Heavyweight Championship around his waist. "And the opponent, from Detroit Michigan weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, MACHETTI!!" Machetti sprinted down to the ring and slid inside, Batista leaned against the corner as Machetti got up and ran to the corner he climbed up top and back-flipped off then landed in the middle of the ring as white pyro shot up from the ring posts. Machetti raised his arms up above his head and the fans cheered then he took off his belt and handed it to referee Mickie Henson who handed it to someone outside of the ring. The referee had Machetti back up into the corner opposite Batista as _Rise Up _the Smackdown theme played.

Edge came out from the back leading the rest of the lumberjacks. There were twelve in total, Edge, Ryder, Hawkins, Guerrero, Neely, Henry, Miz, Morrison, Umaga, MVP, Benjamin, and Kennedy. Edge and the Edge Heads stood at the bottom of the entrance ramp and allowed the rest of the lumberjacks to go around them and circle around the ring when everyone was in position there were three lumberjacks on each side of the ring. Edge, Hawkins, and Ryder were still standing in front of the entrance ramp. To their left Chavo, Neely, and Henry took up the next side. In front of the announce table were the WWE Tag Team Champions and Umaga and on the final side were MVP, Benjamin, and Kennedy. The referee motioned to Machetti and Batista and called them into the middle of the ring then called for the bell, the match was officially underway.

Batista and Machetti met in the middle of the ring and locked up, but Batista immediately overpowered Machetti and drove him back into the corner. But before the referee could even say anything Batista broke clean and took a few steps back then smiled at Machetti. Batista obviously had the power and strength advantage in this match as he had apparently just demonstrated. "Oh, so that's how you want to do this, huh?" Machetti asked as he ran out of the corner at Batista. Batista charged at Machetti and went for a clothesline, but Machetti ducked under it and ran to the ropes. Machetti bounced off of the ropes and came off with a handspring, Batista turned around in time for Machetti to get his legs around Batista's head then swing to the side and send him rolling across the mat for a handspring head-scissors takedown. Machetti got up and stood in the middle of the ring and smiled at Batista as he got back up. Machetti had just demonstrated that he obviously had the speed and quickness advantage. Batista glared at Machetti only slightly upset that the World Heavyweight Champion wasn't intimidated. In that case he'd just have to try harder.

Batista met Machetti in the middle of the ring, but got popped in the face with a right hand. Batista took a step back then hit a right hand of his own. Machetti staggered backwards and Batista followed up with a second right hand, then kneed Machetti in the stomach. Batista bent Machetti over and put his head in between his legs then hoisted Machetti up onto his shoulders, BATISTA BO—MACHETTI PUSHED OFF AND SCRAMBLED AWAY FROM BATISTA!! Batista smiled at Machetti hand held up a hand with two fingers less than an inch apart, signifying that Machetti was _that_ close to losing the match. Machetti raised an eyebrow and ran at Batista and quickly ducked another clothesline. Machetti jumped up into the air and spun around, Batista turned around just in time to get kicked in the face with a spinning wheel kick. Batista fell on his back and Machetti ran to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti came off of the corner with a big back-flip, SHOOTING STAR PRE—BATISTA ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY—BUT MACHETTI LANDED ON HIS FEET! Machetti smirked at Batista and mimicked Batista's previous two finger gesture signifying that Batista was _that_ close to losing the match. Batista glared at his smirking opponent, mind games weren't working on him, so now he was going to have to resort to dominating Machetti in the match to get in the intimidation that he wanted.

Batista stalked over to Machetti and swung at him for a right hand, but Machetti ducked it then countered with a big uppercut. Batista staggered backwards in a slight daze then Machetti quickly grabbed Batista and whipped him into the ropes. But when he hit the ropes, Batista held on keeping himself from bouncing off and going back to Machetti. Machetti took it in stride and ran at Batista, but Batista side-stepped Machetti then grabbed him AND THREW HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE!! But before the fell to the floor Machetti shot his hands up AND GRABBED ONTO THE TOP ROPE! Machetti lifted his legs up and started to skin-the-cat to get in the ring, but Mark Henry suddenly grabbed him AND YANKED HIM DOWN TO THE FLOOR!! Machetti hit the floor with a thud and Henry started dishing out a World Strongest Beat Down and stomped all over Machetti on the floor. Guerrero and Neely ran over and quickly joined in and all three of them worked Machetti over with a bunch of stomps. Over to the side, Edge looked pleased. When the three lumberjacks finally stopped Henry and Neely pulled Machetti up off of the floor and held his arms, Chavo stood in front of Machetti and jumped up into the air and drove his feet RIGHT into Machetti's face for a big dropkick. Neely and Henry let Machetti fall down to the floor but then Guerrero pulled Machetti up and rolled him back into the ring. Batista just stood in the ring and glared at Guerrero, Neely, and Henry that could have just as easily been him that got worked over. Batista glanced down at Machetti and made no move to make a over and capitalize on the damage the three lumberjacks had done. Machetti managed to pull himself back up to his feet then nodded at Batista understanding that the Animal had purposely let him recover.

Machetti glanced over his shoulder at Chavo and flipped him off then met Batista in the middle of the ring for another lock up. Batista hit a knee to the stomach and went to whip Machetti in to the ropes, but Machetti put on the breaks and dropped down onto his hands then shot his legs out behind him and caught Batista in the stomach with a mule kick. Batista doubled over and Machetti shot back up and did back-flip and drove his feet into Batista's face for a back-flip kick. Batista staggered backwards in a daze but Machetti grabbed him and whipped Batista into the ropes. Batista bounced off, BUT CHAVO GRABBED HIS ANKLE! Batista stumbled forward as Machetti ran at him and grabbed him, Machetti quickly jumped clean over the top rope AND SNAPPED BATISTA'S NECK ON THE TOP ROPE!! Batista fell on his back AND MACHETTI WENT CRASHING DOWN ON CHAVO!! Machetti rolled off of Chavo and quickly got back in the ring before Henry and Neely could do anything. Machetti started at Henry and Neely non-verbally telling them that this was his reply to what they had done to him earlier. Machetti turned his attention on Batista who was still on his back and started running at him, but then put on the breaks and stopped. Machetti stared at Batista and made no move to capitalize on what he had done to get back at Chavo. Batista got up and stared at Machetti who calmly said, "Now we're even." Down on the floor Guerrero was only just getting back up but was glaring angrily at Machetti.

Machetti rushed at Batista and ran under Batista's arm as he swung at him for a punch. Both Machetti and Batista spun around, Machetti swung at Batista but Batista caught Machetti's hand and kneed him in the stomach then took control and whipped him into the ropes. Machetti ran at the ropes and jumped up onto the ropes, he back-flipped off and over Batista's head, OVER CASTLE TAKE OV—BUT BATISTA STEPPED BACK AND CAUGHT HIM!! Batista spun around and ran to the corner. Batista flipped Machetti off of his shoulder and slammed him down to the mat, POWERSLAM!! Batista hooked both of Machetti's legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—MACHETTI KICKED OUT! Out on the floor Edge and the lumberjacks looked relieved. For Edge the longer this match went on the better off he was. Edge was done with his match and was now recovering, Batista and Machetti were now beating the hell out of each other, and every minute it went on gave Edge more of an advantage going into Night of Champions.

Batista got up and pulled Machetti up as well then whipped him into the corner. Batista ran at Machetti and drove his shoulder into the World Champion's shoulder, TURNBUCKLE SHOULDER THRUST!! Batista pulled back then rammed his shoulder into Machetti's stomach again, then continued with a series of shoulder thrusts driving Machetti into the corner over and over again. Batista stepped back and allowed Machetti to stagger forward then grabbed onto him and hoisted him up over his head for a vertical suplex. Batista kept Machetti suspended up above his head and took a few steps back. Batista took one of his arms off of Machetti and turned it into a one armed delayed vertical suplex. Batista continued to hold Machetti up over his head, Machetti's face was turning red from being upside down for so longer. At ringside Edge was actually cheering, Batista heard Edge cheering and turned to face him then with a smile Batista let Machetti drop down onto his shoulder then flipped forward and drove Machetti down to the mat, DELAYED VERTICAL SUPLEX SLAM!! Batista stayed on Machetti and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI BARELY KICKED OUT!!

Batista got up and went to pull Machetti up, but Machetti grabbed onto Batista and dropped down to his knees for a jawbreaker, sending Batista staggering backwards. Machetti rolled away from Batista and held his back while on the outside Edge started smiling. The damage Machetti had taken on Monday in his match against Kane had taken its toll on his back and now all the damage from the high impact moves he was taking in this match Machetti's back was killing him. This made it a huge bull's eye for Edge. Machetti slowly got back up and leaned back against the ropes for a moment but when he went to approach Batista, MORRISON GRABBED HIS ANKLE!! Machetti stumbled forward while Morrison continued to hold onto his ankle. Machetti pushed himself up off of the mat with his free leg and spun around in mid air THEN DROVE HIS FOOT INTO MORRISON'S FACE!! Morrison fell backwards while Machetti rolled into the middle but Batista pulled him up and whipped him into the ropes. BUT EDGE PULLED THE TOP ROPE DOWN!! MACHETTI FELL DOWN TO THE FLOOR!! Edge motioned to Ryder and Hawkins who came over and pulled Machetti up off of the floor and held his arms. Edge ran at Machetti AND SPEARED HIM BACK-FIRST INTO THE STEET STEPS!!

Machetti screamed out in pain as Ryder and Hawkins pulled him back up then rolled him back into the ring. Batista glared at the Edge Heads and refused to cover Machetti, he didn't want to capitalize on something Edge did in order to get a win. Machetti rolled over to the corner while Henry and Miz watched him pulled himself up with the ropes then lean back against the turnbuckles. Batista saw Machetti was back up and charged across the ring at him, BUT MACHETTI MOVED!! Batista rammed into the corner and slumped against it while Machetti struggled back up and stood in the middle of the ring. Machetti ran at Batista and did a handspring followed by a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON!! Machetti slammed back-first into Batista then fell down to the floor and held his back in pain. Yeah, slamming back-first into someone when you're back was in a lot of pain, not one of Machetti's best ideas. But suddenly Miz and Morrison reached into the ring and grabbed Machetti's legs and yanked him under the bottom rope allowing Machetti to slam down to the floor. Umaga stalked towards Machetti while Miz and Morrison pulled up the thin padding in front of the announce table, exposing the hard floor under it. Umaga pulled Machetti up off of the floor and hoisted him onto his shoulders. Umaga took a few steps backwards then jumped up and fell backwards, SAMOAN DROP ONTO THE EXPOSED FLOOR!!

Machetti screamed out in pain while Umaga got up and just screamed. Umaga reached down and went to pull Machetti up to his feet, BUT BATISTA CAME FLYING THROUGH THE ROPES AND TOOK OUT UMAGA WITH A FLYING SPEAR!! Batista staggered back up while Miz and Morrison ran at him, BATISTA TOOK THEM DOWN WITH A PAIR OF CLOTHESLINES!! Batista quickly picked up Machetti and rolled him into the ring before the other lumberjacks could get involved. Batista got in after Machetti and grabbed onto his legs, but Machetti grabbed onto the bottom rope and kept himself from being dragged into the middle of the ring on pinned. Batista held onto Machetti's legs, but then Machetti pulled them to his chest and quickly pushed off, sending Batista staggering backwards. Machetti got back up and held his back while Batista ran at him, but Machetti dropped down and caught him with a drop toe hold. Batista rolled onto his back while Machetti ran to the ropes and bounced off, Kennedy made no move to grab his legs. Machetti did a handspring and then a back-flip, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT!! Machetti rolled off of Batista and held his back, his back was hurting him too much to get a cover.

Machetti struggled to get back up and held his back while Batista got up as well. Machetti charged at Batista and swung at him for a right hand, but Batista blocked it and hit a shot of his own. Batista whipped Machetti into the ropes and ducked down when Machetti came off, but Machetti jumped up into the air and drove his feet down into Batista's back, MUSHROOM STOMP!! Machetti staggered forward and held his back then he went back over to Batista and rolled him onto his back. Machetti backed up towards the ropes but made sure not to get too close, because Chavo looked like he wanted to get involved. Machetti ran at Batista and did a running back-flip RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! Machetti stayed where he was and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—BUT BATISTA KICKED OUT! Machetti rolled off of Batista and over to the ropes and held his back, Kennedy just stared at Machetti and watched him pulled himself back up.

Batista got back up and ran at Machetti, but Machetti dropped down and ducked a clothesline, causing Batista to run into the ropes. Machetti shot back up and spun around the jumped up and hit Batista with a corkscrew dropkick. Batista fell backwards and flipped halfway over the top rope but Shelton Benjamin jumped up grabbed Batista and yanked him down to the floor. Benjamin and MVP started stomping all over Batista while Kennedy was more restrained and kicked him in the side a few times. Edge, Ryder, and Hawkins ran around the corner and joined in the beat down. All six superstars stomped on Batista then Ryder and Hawkins pulled him up and held him, Benjamin ran forward and HIT BATISTA WITH PAYDIRT!! Benjamin ran to the barricade and jumped up onto it then did a front-flip off of it FRONT-FLIP SENTON ONTO BATISTA!! MVP pulled Batista back up and kneed him in the stomach then bent him over and put his leg over his head, PLAYMAKER!! The referee stood by the ropes and yelled at the lumberjacks, they were taking this a bit too far.

But while the referee was distracted Chavo Guerrero slid into the ring and hit Machetti from behind. Chavo pulled Machetti up off the mat then lifted him up VERTICAL SUPLE—MACHETTI LANDED BEHIND CHAVO!! Guerrero spun around while Machetti kicked him in the stomach then grabbed him, IMPALER!! Bam Neely climbed up onto the ring apron but Machetti ran at and hit a baseball slide to the knee, NEELY FELL DOWN TO THE FLOOR!! Henry climbed up onto the apron too but Machetti ran to the corner and jumped up onto the top rope then came off AND DROPKICKED HENRY IN THE FACE!! HENRY FELL DOWN TO THE FLOOR TOO!! Machetti pulled himself back up and glanced across the ring and down at the floor, Kennedy, MVP, Benjamin, Ryder, and Hawkins were all holding Batista still while Edge was standing off to the side measuring Batista up for a spear. But suddenly Machetti ran across the ring and jumped up onto the top rope, he came off with a back-flip SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA!! MACHETTI TOOK OUT ALL SIX MEN!!

Edge glared at Machetti as he pulled himself back up with the ring apron and held his back, then he reached down and pulled Batista up and rolled him back into the ring then followed him in and made a cover, ONE… TWO… THRE—BATISTA MANAGED TO KICK OUT!! Machetti rolled off of Batista and got back up then backed up into the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. BUT EDGE PUSHED MACHETTI OFF!! It took a while but eventually both Machetti and Batista managed to struggled back up to their feet. Batista ran at Machetti as he turned around to face him, SPEAR!! BATISTA HIT MACHETTI WITH A SPEAR! Batista stood back up and did the thumbs up, thumbs down. Batista grabbed Machetti and pulled him up off of the mat, then kneed him in the stomach and bent him over. Batista stuck Machetti's head in between his legs then lifted him up onto his shoulders, BATISTA BOMB!! Batista made the cover, ONE… TWO… THREE! BATISTA GOT THE PIN!!

_I Walk Alone_ played as Batista staggered back up, he had just pinned the World Heavyweight Champion! Batista won his last match on Smackdown and was leaving with a bunch of momentum heading into Night of Champions. But Batista's music cut as LA Familia, Umaga, and Kennedy got in the ring. The rest of the lumberjacks all headed to the back, their job for the night done. Batista kept his eyes on Edge, but Umaga grabbed him and spun him around, SAMOAN SPIKE!! Chavo then went on top while Hawkins and Ryder held him down, FROGSPLASH!! Edge smiled at the remains of Batista then turned his attention to Machetti who was struggling to get up. But then Kennedy stepped in the way and pulled Machetti up himself. Edge looked surprised as Kennedy kicked Machetti in the stomach, MIC CHE—KENNEDY STOPPED!! Kennedy quickly grabbed Machetti and slid him out of the ring. Edge and the lumberjacks looked on in surprise as Kennedy helped Machetti up then helped him to the back. But before they could make it all the way, _THE GAME_ STARTED PLAYING!! TRIPLE H RAN OUT FROM THE BACK!!

HHH walked passed Kennedy and Machetti and got in the ring and took down Guerrero and Ryder. Triple H went after Edge and backed him up into the ropes, but then turned around and knocked down Hawkins. HHH attacked Guerrero and threw him out of the ring while Batista got up and clotheslined Edge out of the ring at the same time. Batista took down Neely with a spear while Triple H grabbed Umaga and planted him with a spinebuster. HHH then grabbed Ryder and kicked him in the stomach and hit the pedigree while at the same time Batista lifted Hawkins onto his shoulder and hit him with a Batista Bomb. Triple H pulled off his shirt and he and Batista celebrated in the ring. Machetti and Kennedy stood on the ramp and watched them. Batista had won the match but had taken a hard beating during and after it. Machetti had lost and his back was probably still killing him. Edge won his match against Matt Hardy but was currently out cold on the floor. Which of the three men would win the title at Night of Champions?

**--x--**

I'm watching Raw right now and my mouth just dropped when CM Punk cashed in the MITB to win the World Heavyweight Championship. This isn't good. But I'm gonna wait until its over before making any major decisions.

The poll is still opened the results are:

Detroit Deathlock: 8

Michigan Deathlock: 3

Pain Piston: 1

Inverted Cloverleaf: 0

I should have next chapter up tomorrow or the day after depending on what I decide to do with the title.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	19. Night of Champions

**Chapter XIX: Night of Champions**

**--x--**

(A/N: CM Punk cashing in the Money in the Bank threw a major monkey wrench into all of my future storyline plans. I had to change the end to this match as well as all of my plans for the week as a result.)

**--x--**

Night of Champions was live from Dallas Texas, Miz and Morrison had retained their WWE Tag Team Championships after Morrison pinned Hornswoggle. The cameras went backstage where Smackdown General Manager Vickie Guerrero was in her office with Edge and the rest of La Familia. "Listen up guys," said Edge as he addressed everyone else in the room. "We did a number on Machetti and Batista two days ago, now we need to finish the job. I don't want to have to fight both of them tonight, so here's what we're gonna take out one of them before the match. There's no way Machetti's back is fully healed after what he went through this week. So we need to go after him, exploit that injury and make sure he can't even walk down to the ring tonight. Then when that's done, and I beat Batista the World Heavyweight Championship will be back where it belongs, with La Familia."

"Edge, that sounds good and all," commented Chavo. "But Neely and I have to go out for my United States Championship match against Matt Hardy. We'll take out Machetti after I win."

Edge looked angry but Vickie grabbed his hand and held it, "Baby don't worry," Vickie consoled Edge. "They've got two whole hours to find Machetti and take him out. We've got all the time in the world."

"You're right baby," agreed Edge. "Chavo go out there and win one for the family." Chavo nodded and he and Neely left the office. While down by the ring the Smackdown and Raw commentary teams hyped the WWE Championship and World Heavyweight Championship matches. Then it was time for the United States Championship match as Matt Hardy's music started to play.

**--x--**

Night of Champions was still live. Mark Henry had pinned Kane to win the ECW Championship, bringing the title back to its usual brand. Batista had an interview with Eve which ended with a confrontation with John Cena and CM Punk, who was hoping that both Cena and Batista won so he could get a shot and their new respective titles. The cameras then moved and showed Machetti sitting in a locker room with London, Kendrick, and Maria. The latter of the three was sitting on his lap. "Well we're back again," Machetti commented to the other three. "I can't wait to see how Edge and his little lackeys react when they have to go up against Chaos Inc."

"At least the numbers are even now," pointed out Brian.

"Yeah," agreed Paul. "And I'm looking forward to holding those WWE Tag Team Titles again."

"Do you guys think you can beat you last reign?" asked Maria, London and Kendrick both looked thoughtful, but Machetti answered for them.

"I'm sure you two are gonna try anyway," Machetti answered. "Who else in this locker room is crazy enough to try and hold the WWE Tag Team Titles for over a year again?"

But then there was a knock at the door and Mr. Kennedy barged in. Machetti quickly moved Maria off of his lap and stood up to meet Kennedy. "What brings you here, Ken?" Machetti asked casually.

"Well from the looks of it the four of you haven't been watching the show," commented Kennedy, "If you had been you might've seen an interesting meeting that took place in the Smackdown General Manager's office a little while ago."

"Is that right?" asked Machetti. "Hold on, don't tell us what it was about we'll try to guess…"

"Edge was probably complaining about having to fight two guys," offered Kendrick.

"Vickie was probably trying to comfort him," Maria guessed.

"Then Edge told his goons to find Machetti and take advantage of his injured back so he can't compete later tonight," suggested London.

"Did they get it?" asked Machetti.

"Do I have to bother asking how they managed that?" inquired Kennedy.

"We're crazy, but we're not stupid," pointed out London.

"Machetti's injured back is like a big bull's eye," said Kendrick.

"The former World Champion has a notorious history of manipulating the odds to ensure the likelihood of his success and has displayed deplorable behavior on numerous occasions," explained Maria, causing Machetti, London, Kendrick, and Kennedy to all stare at her. "Why do you think we're all in here with him?" Maria added happily.

"Well," commented Kennedy somewhat awkwardly. "I can see my warning wasn't necessarily needed then."

"You could say that," replied Machetti. "But while you're here you could also explain why you bothered to warn me, and why you pulled me out of the ring on Smackdown two days ago."

"It was just like I said before your match," answered Kennedy. "I wasn't going to stop our passed history from doing what I needed to do. I want that World Heavyweight Championship of yours and I want to beat _you_ for it. In order to make that happen I need you to win tonight's match, so I made sure you didn't get too beaten up. If I learned anything from the time we worked together back on Raw it's that you always seem to find a way to weasel out of a tough situation. So I'm looking forward to seeing you beat Edge and Batista tonight, then when they're out of the way, I'll beat you. I can see it now, I'll be standing in the ring, the title up above my head and the ring announce will be shouting, _here is your winner and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion…_" Maria quickly covered her ears, knowing what was coming next. _"MIIIIISSSSSTEEEEEERRRR KEEEEENNNEEEEDYYYYYYY… KEEEEENNNEEEEDYYYYYYY!!_"

Kennedy stared at Machetti who started to clean his ears out, "Do me a favor and win tonight, _Champ_," said Kennedy before he turned and left the locker room. Maria uncovered her ears as the camera went back to the ring.

**--x--**

Cody Rhodes had turned on Hardcore Holly and was revealed as the mystery partner Ted DiBiase Jr. had been talking about. The two of them were now the new World Tag Team Champions. Todd Grisham then interviewed JBL in his luxury suite before going backstage to find an angry looking Chavo Guerrero walking backstage with Bam Neely. They finally stopped in front of a door marked that had originally read _Machetti_ but now had a piece of paper with _Chaos Inc _written on it tapped over it. Ready?" Chavo asked Neely who nodded. Chavo turned to the door and knocked then turned then handle and pushed, but the door didn't opened. "MACHETTI I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Guerrero shouted as he continued to pound on the door. "GET OUT HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!!"

Chavo finally stopped knocking and turned to Neely, "I guess he's not in there," said Chavo. **WHAM!!** The door opened outward and slammed into Chavo's face knocking him out before he hit the ground.

"Hello?" Machetti called out as he peered through the door. He noticed Neely standing in front of him. "What do you want?"

Before Neely could say anything two people ran up from behind and rammed Guerrero's body guard into the wall next to the door. Neely was knocked out and fell to the ground as well. London and Kendrick stood over Neely and glanced down at him, "That went well," commented Kendrick.

"Of course it did," replied Machetti. "Now get them in here so we can tie them up." London, Kendrick, and Machetti dragged Guerrero and Neely into the locker room as the cameras faded and went to the ring for the Intercontinental Championship match.

**--x--**

Kofi Kingston had won the Intercontinental Championship from Chris Jericho thanks to some assistance from Shawn Michaels. The cameras went backstage and showed Ryder and Hawkins walking together looking for Machetti.

"Hey, what's that doing here?" Ryder suddenly asked as he pointed to something on the ground. The camera lowered to reveal Machetti's World Heavyweight Championship lying on the floor in the middle of the hallway.

"Machetti should be careful where he leaves his title," commented Hawkins. "Someone might steal it."

"What do you mean?" questioned Ryder.

"Edge wants the title right?" inquired Hawkins. "Let's give it to him then."

"Good idea," agreed Ryder. He reached down to grab the belt put it was pulled away from him by a small white string that was tied to it. "What the hell!?" Ryder exclaimed. He went to grab the title again, but again the title was pulled out of his reach.

"Let me try," said Hawkins as he walked over to the title then stood casually in front of it and whistle nonchalantly. Hawkins suddenly dove for the title but it was pulled out of the way and kept going. "FOLLOW IT!" shouted Hawkins as he pulled himself back up. Ryder and Hawkins chased the 'possessed' title down the hallway and was it go around a corner into a locker room.

"It went in there," pointed out Ryder. "We've got it now!" Ryder and Hawkins charged into the locker room after the title. There was a second of silence and then the sound of two loud thuds. The camera went into the locker room and showed London and Kendrick standing over Ryder and Hawkins holding a pair of steel chairs. Machetti was sitting on the bench with Maria next to him and had a piece of string in his hands, the World Heavyweight Championship was at his feet. Off to the side, Guerrero and Neely were tied up and gagged back-to-back on a pair of folding chairs.

"I can't believe that worked," commented London.

"Yeah," agreed London. "I didn't think they were that stupid."

"Just tie them up like the other two," instructed Machetti as picked up his title and untied the string from it.

"So now you can fight Edge and Batista fair and square, right?" asked Maria as she watched Machetti untied the string.

"Yup," replied Machetti as he pulled the string free and tossed it away from him. "I want you three to stay back here. That way it will just be me, Batista, and Edge out there. The three of us can fight it out fairly, just like I planned." The cameras then faded and went to the ring for the Women's Championship match.

**--x--**

Mickie James had retained her title and the Text Messaging Poll was shown with the results for who the fans thought would win the World Heavyweight Championship. Machetti had 55 percent, Batista had 29 percent and Edge had 16 percent. The cameras went backstage where Edge was freaking out in the General Manager's office.

"Honey, you need to calm down," said Vickie. "You're match is up now."

"I can't find any of the other guys," replied Edge. "Ryder, Hawkins, Chavo, and Neely are nowhere to be found. No one's seen them. I'm gonna have to go out there and fight on my own."

"Sweetie, you'll do find," Vickie told him encouragingly. "You have more credentials than either of them."

"You're right, "Edge suddenly realize. "I'm a multiple time WWE Champion, a multiple time World Heavyweight Champion, a former Intercontinental Champion, a former United States Champion, a former European Champion, and I've held the tag team titles more times than any one else in this business. I won the first Money in the Bank Ladder Match, I won TLC matches, I can beat those two chump stains on my own no problem."

"Then go out there win the belt," instructed Vickie.

"Thanks baby," said Edge, "You always know how to make me feel better." Edge leaned in and kissed Vickie and things started getting heated making everyone watching nauseous. After a while Edge left the room and headed down to the ring, the World Heavyweight Championship match was next.

**--x--**

A recap of the Machetti/Edge/Batista feud was shown, started with Machetti cashing in the Money in the Bank, the following with Edge revoking his rematch clause for Night of Champions, then Batista was shown winning the eight-man tag match (with some help from Machetti), the next week Batista beat the Great Khali (with some help from Machetti) to earn a place in the championship match and keep from getting banished. The next week Machetti was shown fighting Edge and the Great Khali in a tag team match with referee Charles Robinson as his partner. Only for the unlikely team of Machetti and Robinson to come out on top, Batista was then shown in his match against Chavo Guerrero where Edge was the referee. Batista lost by count out and a vicious beat down was stating, only for him to get saved by Machetti and Matt Hardy. Highlights from Machetti's match with Kane during the night of the draft were shown followed by Edge's match with John Cena, Edge lost by count out and Batista ended up drafted to Raw. Edge was pleased that once the title match was over he'd never have to see Batista on Smackdown again. Finally the lumberjack match between Machetti and Batista was shown, highlighting the points where the lumberjacks got physical. Batista getting the controversial win, the beat down on Batista after the match, then Kennedy getting Machetti out of the ring before any addition harm could befall on him, before ending with HHH running down and helping Batista. Machetti was defending his world Heavyweight Championship against Edge and Batista and that was up… starting now.

The bell rang and the fans started cheering as _I Walk Alone_ played, Batista came out from the back looking determined. Batista stood on the top of the ramp and did his usual prose prompting a huge explosion of pyro to rocket up behind him. The pyro finally ended and smoke was in the air as Batista headed the rest of the way down the ramp and got in the ring. This was his last shot at the World Heavyweight Championship if he lost this match he would be going to Raw without the title and would not get another shot at it. Batista had the momentum heading into the match coming off of a win over the champion in a somewhat rigged Lumberjack match, while he wasn't exactly in perfect shape he did have the psychological advantage heading into the match.

_Metalingus _started playing as Edge came out from the back wearing his usual trench coat but was all on his own. But after the motivation Vickie Guerrero had given him he looked confident that he could get the job done on his own. Edge stood on top of the ramp and raised his arms up into cueing his pyro which rocketed up behind him. Two of the quite possibly biggest pyros in the industry just went off one after another the air was filled with smoke from they pyro explosions as Edge headed the rest of the way down the ramp and slid into the ring. The referee quickly stepped in front of Batista who was glaring angrily across the ring at Edge. Edge was coming into this match in the best physical condition Machetti and Batista had torn each other apart during Smackdown on Friday while Edge's match had consisted of a decent length bout against Matt Hardy. As a result Edge had the physical advantage coming into the match. (A/N: I'm not saying he's stronger than Big Dave, just that he's more rested and in better condition to go through what could end up being an incredibly brutal title match.)

Batista and Edge waited in separate corners as _Riot Time_ hit. The fans jumped up and started cheering as Machetti came out from the back with the World Heavyweight Championship around his waist. Machetti sprinted down to the ring and slid inside then ran to one of the unoccupied corner as climbed up onto the middle rope. Machetti back-flipped out of the corner and landed in the middle of the ring as a shot of white pyro erupted out of each ring post, causing both Batista and Edge to jump out of the corners they were leaning against. Machetti smiled as both Edge and Batista glared at him, then he took off his belt and handed it to the referee. Machetti was probably in the worst physical condition after this week, he had a brutal match with Kane on Monday, and then an equally if not more brutal lumberjack match with Batista where he hadn't even come out with the win. Machetti had no momentum going into the match and didn't even have the champion's usual advantages of being able to retain in a disqualification or count out since this was a triple threat match and was actually at a disadvantage Edge and Batista could pin each other and Machetti didn't even need to be involved in the decision to lose his championship. But despite everything Machetti had a smile on his face (as usual) and looked as determined as a starving guy across the street from an All You Can Eat Buffet. He had a history of coming off on the short end in triple threat matches but was still looking forward to his first official title defense. Maybe that counted as an emotional advantage.

Edge pulled off his trench coat and handed it to someone at ringside while Machetti pulled off his 'Determined' t-shirt and threw it into the crowd. The referee got in the middle of the ring and held the World Heavyweight Championship up above his head while ring announcer Justin Roberts got in the ring. "The following triple threat match is scheduled for one-fall and is for the World Heavyweight Championship!" Roberts paused and the fans cheered. "Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario Canada, weighing in at two hundred forty pounds, he is the Rated R Superstar, EDGE!!" The fans booed as Edge raised his arms up into the air but he waved them off not giving a damn what the fans in the crowd thought. "And from Washington DC, weighing in at two hundred ninety pounds, he is the Animal, BATISTA!!" The fans cheered while Batista continued to glare at his opponents, this was do or die for him so he needed to be focused. "And the champion from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, MACHETTI!!" The fans cheered for the Detroit-Native who smiled and took a bow still in his usual high spirits going into the match. The referee showed the title to each of the competitors then he turned and handed it to someone at ringside while Roberts got out of the ring. The referee came back and called for the bell, this match was officially underway.

But as soon as the bell rang, Edge quickly slid out of the ring and left Machetti and Batista together in the ring, the fans booed Edge while motioned for the other two to start the match. Machetti raised an eyebrow at Edge's antics then turned to Batista and shrugged he walked into the middle of the ring and called for a lock up. Batista didn't seem to care, he'd get his hands on Edge eventually, so he met Machetti in the middle of the ring and locked up with him. But before Batista could take control, Machetti slipped behind him with a go behind, only before Machetti could fully capitalize Batista drove his elbow into Machetti's face sending him staggering backwards towards the corner. Batista spun around and ran at Machetti, but Machetti dropped down and caught him with a drop toe hold, causing Batista to trip and go head-first into the middle turnbuckle. Machetti rolled away while Batista pulled himself up and turned around so he was facing Machetti while leaning back against the corner. Machetti ran at Batista then jumped up and drove his feet into Batista's chest only to back-flip off and land on his feet. Before Batista could recover Machetti jumped up and landed next to Batista on the middle rope then grabbed him and lunged backwards driving Batista head-first down to the mat for a big DDT. Machetti rolled Batista onto his back and made the first cover of the match while Edge looked on, ONE… T—Batista shot Machetti up and off him and sent him rolling across the ring.

Machetti went over to Batista and started to pull him up off of the mat, but Batista suddenly grabbed Machetti and lifted him up, then shot to his feet turned him upside down and slammed him down to the mat for a scoop slam. Batista stared down at Machetti then glanced outside of the ring at Edge who was still only watching the match. Batista turned his attention back to Machetti and pulled him up off of the mat, then whipped him across the ring into the ropes. But when he reached them Machetti jumped up onto the middle rope and springboarded off of them, he grabbed Batista as he came back, swung around, and drove his face down to the mat, SPRINGBOARD TORNADO DDT!! Machetti rolled Batista onto is back and went for a pin, ONE… TW—Batista powered out of the pin. Machetti stared down at Batista and watched as he slowly stared to get up, Machetti turned and ran to the ropes then bounced off and did a back-flip as Batista got up and turned around. Machetti grabbed Batista and drove him face-first down to the mat, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS DDT!! After the third DDT Machetti once again rolled Batista onto his back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO—BUT BATISTA STILL POWERED OUT OF THE PIN!

Machetti got up off of Batista and pulled him up to his feet, then whipped him across the ring into the corner. Machetti turned around and ran at Batista, but Batista moved! Machetti took it in stride and jumped up onto the top rope. Both Batista and Machetti turned around then Machetti came out of the corner with a back-flip. But when Machetti finished the back-flip BATISTA CAUGHT HIM! Batista held onto Machetti then slammed him down to the mat, SPINEBUSTER!! Batista stayed on Machetti for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—MACHETTI KICKED OUT! Out at ringside Edge looked relieved that Machetti had been able to kick out. Batista got up off of Machetti and pulled him up then whipped him hard into the corner. Machetti hit the turnbuckles and bounced off, then fell on his face. Batista came over and lifted Machetti up off of the mat and sat him down on the top rope. Batista climbed up onto the middle rope opposite Machetti then threw Machetti's arm over his shoulder, SUPERPLEX!! Machetti and Batista slammed down into the middle of the ring, Edge quickly scrambled in side to take advantage and pinned Machetti, ONE… TWO… THR—MACHETTI KICEKD OUT!!

Edge stood up as did Batista who glared angrily at Edge for trying to steal his work. Batista went to grab Edge, but Edge shot his leg out and kicked Batista in the stomach, then he grabbed him and whipped him into the ropes. Edge ran after Batista then jumped up into the air and hit him with a crossbody as Batista was coming off of the ropes, BOTH MEN WERE KNOCKED OUT OF THE RING AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR!! Edge got up first and quickly pulled Batista up as well then he whipped Batista as hard as he could into the steel steps. Batista rammed head and shoulder-first into the steel then slid down and fell to the floor. Edge stood up and smiled at his handiwork the turned around to get in the ring and finished off Machetti. BUT MACHETTI SLID UNDER THE BOTTOM ROPE AND HIT EDGE WITH A BASEBALL SLIDE!! Edge was knocked backwards and fell over, he quickly rolled away from the ring and got back up. But Machetti grabbed onto the top rope and vaulted over the top while spinning in mid air, CORKSCREW BODY SPLASH PLANCHA!! ALL THREE MEN WERE DOWN!!

Machetti and Edge staggered up to their feet first, Machetti grabbed Edge and went to whip him into the ring, but Edge held onto Machetti and rammed him back-first into the side of the ring. Machetti yelled out and lost his hold on Edge as his back hit the ring apron. Edge quickly lifted Machetti up and rolled him into the ring. Edge followed Machetti into the ring and pulled him up to his feet then whipped him across the ring into the corner. Edge ran at Machetti and drove his shoulder into Machetti's stomach for a running shoulder thrust, driving Machetti's back into the corner as a result. Edge pulled free and backed away from Machetti then turned around and ran to the ropes AND KNOCKED BATISTA OFF OF THE APRON AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR!! Edge turned and ran at Machetti, BUT MACHETTI GOT HIS FEET UP! Edge ran into Machetti's feet and staggered backwards then Machetti quickly jumped up and got his legs around Edge's neck. Machetti swung to the side and fell backwards and took them both out of the ring with a hurricurana. Edge fell down to the floor, BUT MACHETTI GRABBED ONTO THE TOP ROPE! Machetti skinned the cat and got back in the ring then held onto the top rope and hoisted himself up and onto it. Machetti back-flipped off of the ropes then crashed legs-first down on top of Edge, SPRINGBOARD SHOOTING STAR PRESS LEG DROP ONTO THE FLOOR!!

Machetti rolled over to the barricade and pulled himself up then he went over to Edge and dragged him up off of the floor and rolled him into the ring. Machetti got in after Edge and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—BATISTA YANKED MACHETTI OFF OF EDGE!! Machetti got up and turned to face Batista, but Batista grabbed Machetti by the throat then lifted him up and threw him into the corner. Machetti hit the turnbuckles and fell down on his face, Batista came over and pulled Machetti back up to his feet then grabbed onto him and lifted him up onto the air for a vertical suplex. Batista held Machetti up above his head then took a few steps backwards. Batista finally fell backwards and slammed Machetti down, DELAYED VERTICAL SUPLEX… ONTO EDGE!! Batista stood up and put his foot on Machetti, who was on top of Edge for a double pin attempt, ONE… TWO… TH—BOTH MEN KICKED OUT! Batista got up and waited for Machetti to do the same then he grabbed him and whipped him into the ropes, Machetti bounced off Batista got his arm out and took Machetti's head off with a big lariat clothesline. Batista turned around and Edge came running at him, but Batista caught Edge and slammed him down to the mat with a big hip toss. Batista turned back to Machetti and pulled him up off of the mat then whipped him into the ropes. Machetti bounced off and Batista bent over then launched Machetti up into the air for a back body drop. Machetti slammed down to the mat back-first then rolled over to the ropes and held his back in pain. Batista stared at Machetti, but Edge ran over and hit Batista from behind. Edge pulled Batista up and went to whip him into the ropes, but Batista spread his legs out and pulled back on Edge with all his strength to block it. Edge quickly kicked Batista in the stomach to keep him from capitalizing then grabbed him and went to lift him up into the air for a suplex, but Batista thrashed his legs and kept Edge from lifting him very far off of the ground. But then Machetti came over and grabbed onto Batista alongside Edge, Machetti kicked Batista in the stomach then both Machetti and Edge lifted Batista up off of the mat and spun to the side before driving his head down to the mat, DOUBLE IMPALER!!

Machetti and Edge slowly sat up and glanced at each other, they had found a way to combat Batista's freakish power… by working together. Machetti stared at Edge then shrugged, Edge glared at Machetti but eventually nodded. Machetti got up and pulled Batista up to his feet then threw Batista arm over his shoulders. Edge came over and did the same thing with Batista's other arm. Edge and Machetti held onto Batista and went to lift him up into the air, DOUBLE SUPLE—BATISTA BLOCKED IT! Batista landed back on the mat then used the hold he had on Edge and Machetti and lifted both of them up into the air, DOUBLE SUPLEX BY BATISTA!! (Think of the thing Big Show does.) Machetti and Edge rolled away from Batista and got back up, Machetti held onto his back while Edge charged at Batista and ducked a clothesline. Edge spun around and kicked Batista in the stomach then Machetti came over and grabbed one of Batista's arms while Edge grabbed the other one, Machetti and Edge went to whip Batista into the ropes, but Batista opened his legs wide and pulled back with everything he could and blocked it, then Batista pulled Machetti and Edge and double whipped them into the ropes. Batista ran after them AND CLOTHESLINED THEM BOTH OVER THE TOP ROPE AND OUT OF THE RING!! Even with Machetti and Edge working together, Batista was still dominating both of them with his immense power. Batista was watched as Machetti and Edge staggered back up on the floor, then he grabbed onto the top rope and launched himself out of the ring, VAULTING BODY PRESS BY BATISTA!! BATISTA TOOK DOWN MACHETTI AND EDGE, ALL THREE MEN WERE DOWN!!

Batista staggered back up first, he reached down and pulled Edge up to his feet then lifted him up over his head for a military press. But Machetti came from behind and dropkicked the back of Batista's legs, causing him to fall backwards with Edge on top of him. Edge rolled off of Batista while Machetti pulled Batista back up, Edge quickly grabbed onto Batista then he and Machetti whipped Batista INTO THE STEEL STEPS! Batista slammed legs-first into the stairs and flipped over them then landed on his back on the other side. Machetti ran after Batista and jumped up onto the steps then came crashing down on top of Batista with a leg drop. Edge came over and glanced down at Batista then he grabbed onto the steps and dragged them a little bit away from the ring post. Edge went over to Batista and pulled him up to his feet then dragged him over to the ring post and leaned him against it before pulling the stairs back and pinning them against Batista's legs. Edge turned and glanced at Machetti, who was staring at him looking confused, "Get on the barricade and hit the stairs, you idiot!" snapped Edge. Machetti raised an eyebrow at Edge's choice of words but none-the-less did what he was told. Edge kept Batista pinned against the ring post while Machetti climbed up onto the barricade and turned to face Batista. Machetti launched himself off and Edge backed away, MISSILE DROPKICK TO THE STAIRS!! Batista yelled out and slumped forward as the stairs smashed into his legs, he was still pinned against the ring post, but was now in a great deal of pain.

Machetti glanced at Batista as he got back up, but Edge came over and hit him from behind. Edge pulled Machetti back up then hoisted him up into the air for a suplex, AND SLAMMED MACHETTI DOWN ON TOP OF THE BARRICADE!! Machetti screamed out in pain as his back smashed down into the top of the thinly passed steel, then he fell off of the barricade and landed in the crowd. Edge smiled evilly then turned around and kicked the stairs, smashing them into Batista's legs again. Edge then grabbed onto the stairs and pulled them away from Batista. Edge pulled Batista free then rolled him back into the ring. Edge started to get in the ring, but Batista got back up and stomped on Edge's back as he was coming in. Batista bent down and pulled Edge up off of the mat, but Edge lashed out his leg and kicked Batista in the knee, causing Batista to let go of him. Edge quickly grabbed Batista and drove his head down to the mat for a DDT. Edge grabbed Batista's legs and dragged him back over to the ropes then put Batista's right leg on top of the bottom rope and pressed his foot down on top of it. Batista yelled out in pain as Edge continued pressing down on his knee, the referee came over and scolded Edge on his illegal use of the ropes, but Edge smiled and reminded the referee that triple threat matches were no disqualifications and that he could use the ropes all he wanted.

Batista realized he had to help himself if he wanted to get out of this, so while Edge was pressing down on his right leg, Batista took his free left leg and kicked Edge in the back. Edge stumbled forward a few steps but turned around and retaliated by kicking Batista in the face. Edge turned back to the ropes and hoisted himself up into the air then he dropped down knee first onto Batista's right leg, crushing it under his entire two hundred forty pound weight. Edge got back up then grabbed Batista's right leg and lifted it up off of the mat, Edge used his foot and kicked the back of Batista's knee over and over again causing Batista to yell out in pain. After about five kicks Edge finally stopped then grabbed onto Batista's foot and slammed his legs back down to the mat. Edge lifted Batista's leg up again then used it to go around Batista and drag him into the middle of the ring. Batista quickly realized that if he allowed Edge to drag him into the middle of the ring that he would be stranded, that would be bad. Batista pulled his right leg in causing Edge to stumble forward then shot it out, launching Edge off of him and causing him to roll over to the ropes. Edge bounced off of the ropes and came back, but Batista shot up off of the mat and LEVELED Edge with a big clothesline. Batista stood gingerly on his injured right leg then reached down and pulled Edge back up off of the mat. But Edge suddenly lifted his leg up and kicked Batista in the right knee, causing the Animal to lose his hold on him. Edge kneed Batista in the stomach then started to back him up into the corner, but Batista came back and hit Edge with a headbutt causing Edge to stagger backwards. Batista and Edge both stood dazed for a moment but then the fans cheered and someone whistled. Edge and Batista turned to the corner to see Machetti on the top rope. Machetti came off with a back-flip and grabbed his two surprised opponents on the way down, DOUBLE SHOOTING STAR PRESS DDT!! All three men were down, but Machetti stirred first and rolled Batista onto his back then made a cover, ONE... TWO… THRE—BATISTA BARELY KICKED OUT!!

Machetti staggered back up and held his back then he turned and pulled Batista up to his feet. Machetti whipped Batista into the corner then ran after him and jumped up into the air, TURNBUCKLE CROSSBODY! Machetti had learned that doing the turnbuckle senton was a bad idea when you had an injured back so he resorted to doing a crossbody instead. Machetti backed away from Batista who was staggering out of the corner then jumped up and got his legs around his neck. Machetti fell backwards and sent Batista stumbling across the ring with a hurricurana. Batista fell to the mat as Machetti got back up and climbed up onto the top rope. BUT EDGE RAN INTO THE ROPES AND CROTCHED MACHETTI ON THE TOP TURNBUCKLE!! Edge backed up into the corner and measured Batista up for a spear. Batista slowly stood up and turned around prompting Edge to charge at him, SPEA—BATISTA CAUGHT HIM—SPINEBUSTER!! Batista made the pin as Machetti fell off of the top rope and landed on the mat, ONE… TWO… THRE—EDGE KICKED OUT!! Batista got up and stared down at Edge in surprise, then pulled him back up off of the mat and kicked him in the stomach. Batista bent Edge over and stuck his head between his legs then lifted Edge up onto his shoulders, BATISTA BOM—MACHETTI CLIPPED BATISTA'S LEG FROM BEHIND!! Batista fell backwards with Edge on top of him. Edge sat on top of Batista for a pin, ONE… TWO—MACHETTI JUMPED UP AND DROPKICKED EDGE IN THE FACE!! Edge rolled off of Batista and over to the ropes, Machetti got back up and grabbed Batista's legs then crossed them and put his legs through. Machetti rolled Batista onto his stomach AND LOCKED IN THE SHARPSHOOTER!!

Batista screamed out in pain as Machetti pulled back on his already injured legs, but he refused to tap out. This was Batista's last shot at the World Heavyweight Championship, and he _wasn't_ going to give up, he'd rather have his legs snapped then give up his last chance. Batista leg out a growl as he clawed at the mat and attempted to reach the ropes, but Machetti kept him stranded in the middle of the ring. Machetti pulled back on Batista's legs adding more pressure, but Batista gritted his teeth and still refused to give in. The pain in his legs was starting to get to Batista, he couldn't hold out much longer but he wouldn't tap out. Batista laid his head down on the mat as he slowly started fading, Machetti glanced over his shoulder at Batista and shook his head, and they called him freakishly determined. But suddenly Edge ran in out of nowhere, SPEAR ON MACHETTI!! Machetti fell to the mat with Edge on top of him and ended up breaking the hold. The fans booed as Edge stayed on Machetti and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI MANAGED TO KICK OUT!! Edge stared down at Machetti in surprise and horror, he was well as the fans couldn't believe that Machetti had gotten out of that, they thought it was all over.

Edge shook his head at Machetti and decided that the champion kicking out had been pure instinct. So Edge backed up into the corner and measured Machetti up for _another_ spear. In the middle of the ring Machetti and Batista slowly started to get back up to their feet. Machetti stood first and slowly turned around, Edge charged out of the corner, SPEA—MACHETTI DOVE OUT OF THE WAY!! Edge kept going, SPEAR TO BATISTA!! Edge stayed on top of Batista for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR—MACHETTI PULLED HIM OFF! Edge stood up and turned to face Machetti, but Machetti grabbed Edge and lifted him up in front of him, MACHETE'S BLA—EDGE SLIPPED OUT AND LANDED BEHIND MACHETTI! Edge grabbed hold of Machetti's head and drove it down to the mat for a sit-out rear mat slam, EDGE-O-MATIC!! Edge quickly went for a pin on Machetti, ONE… TWO… THR—BUT MACHETTI KICKED OUT! Edge crawled off of Machetti and went over to Batista who was still down from the spear and draped an arm over him, ONE… TWO… THRE—BATISTA GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!! Edge stared down at his opponents in surprise, they were both REFUSING to be pinned. It wasn't like this was the last time either of them would have a chance to hold the title… oh wait… yeah it was. Edge shook his head then went over to Machetti and pulled him up off of the mat then whipped him into the corner. Machetti held onto the top rope to keep from falling on his face again. Edge ran at Machetti in the corner, but Machetti suddenly surged out of it, MACHETTI SPEARED EDGE!! Machetti stayed on top of Edge for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—BATISTA BROKE IT UP!!

Batista pulled Machetti up off of the mat and whipped him into the ropes, but Machetti came off with a handspring and took Batista down with a handspring spinning wheel kick. Machetti rolled over to the ropes and slid under the bottom one then pulled himself up and stood on the ring apron. Batista was slowly getting back up so Machetti quickly hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded across just as Batista was turning around, SEATED SENTO—BATISTA CAUGHT HIM!! Batista held Machetti up, BATISTA BO—BATISTA'S LEG GAVE OUT!! Machetti rolled off of Batista and ran to the ropes then came off with a handspring and a back-flip, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT!! Machetti stayed on top of Batista for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—EDGE BROKE IT UP!! Edge pulled Machetti up off of the mat then kicked him in the stomach, EDGECUTIO—MACHETTI PUSHED HIM OFF! Edge went into the ropes and bounced off then raised his leg up, BIG BOOT TO THE FACE!! Edge staggered a few steps then backed up into the corner and waited for Machetti to get up as he measured him for another spear. Machetti slowly stood up and turned around, Edge charged out of the corner, SPEA—MACHETTI LEAP-FROGGED EDGE!! Edge spun around to face Machetti, but Machetti grabbed him and held him in front of him then launched him over his head, MACHETE'S BLADE!! Machetti hooked both of Edge's legs as he went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—BATISTA BROKE IT UP!!

Batista stood up and raised his arms up into the air, THUMBS UP, THUMBS DOWN!! Machetti slowly stood and turned around, Batista kicked him in the stomach then bent him over and then lifted him up onto his shoulders. BATISTA BOM—MACHETTI FLIPPED OVER BATISTA AND CAUGHT HIM WITH A SUNSET FLIP!! Machetti didn't go for the pin, instead he stood up and crossed Batista's legs so his left shin was behind his right knee, then he rolled Batista onto his stomach, MACHETTI LOCKED IT IN **DETROIT DEATHLOCK!!** Batista yelled out in pain as Machetti worked over his injured legs, but like before HE REFUSED TO TAP OUT!! Batista gritted his teeth and pushed himself up off of the mat then started crawling towards the ropes. But Machetti suddenly dropped down on his back and wrapped his legs around Batista's waist for a body-scissors, BATISTA WAS STRANDED!! Batista shook his head as his arms gave out on him and he flopped down on the mat, Batista slowly started fading. Machetti continued to apply pressure to the Detroit Deathlock, if Batista wasn't going to tap out, then he'd make him pass out instead. Machetti kept the hold in until Batista had completely stopped fighting and was now out cold from all the pain that was going through his legs. Machetti broke the hold and rolled Batista onto his back then went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—**THE LIGHTS TURNED OUT!!**

The arena was in pitch darkness and the fans booed while JR and Foley wondered what the hell just happened. Some of the fans opened up their cell phones or took pictures to get some light, but the ring was still dark. When the light finally turned back on Machetti was standing over Batista in the middle of the ring looking confused, but then Vickie Guerrero _walked_ out from the back with a smile on her face she seemed proud of herself. Machetti turned and glared at Vickie, SPEAR BY EDGE!! Edge came out of nowhere and speared Machetti. Edge quickly made the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT!! EDGE WINS THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP!!

The fans booed loudly as _Metalingus_ hit Edge stood in the ringand was handed the World Heavyweight Championship. Edge the title up above his head as the fans started chanting _**BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT!!**_ They didn't seem too pleased with the way the match ended. Edge took his title and left the ring then met Vickie Guerrero on top of the entrance ramp and the two of them started making out while Machetti and Batista glared at them from the ring. Edge and Vickie kept going with no signs of stopping, many of the fans watching probably felt like throwing up… Machetti actually did. Probably from the combination of all the spears he had taken during the match and the sight he was seeing at the moment. The fans all booed loudly as Edge and Vickie headed to the back the cameras cut from ringside for a Triple H promo, while ringside hands went to clean the ring. Edge had won the World Heavyweight Championship, not thanks to La Familia, but due to his fiancée Vickie Guerrero.

**--x--**

I finally managed to decide what I was going to do about the CM Punk World Title thing. So here's Night of Champions, out almost a week late. I'll try to get Raw out as soon as I can.

Also, Detroit Deathlock won the poll. Thank you to everyone who voted (all 14 of you). The final results were:

Detroit Deathlock: 10 Votes

Michigan Deathlock: 3 Votes

Pain Piston: 1 Vote

Inverted Coverleaf: 0 Votes

I have new poll in mind as well, but I'll put that up when I finish catching up with current events.

'Till Next Time…

Peace


	20. Rising Pressure

**Chapter XX: Rising Pressure**

**--x--**

(A/N: CM Punk messed up a lot of my stuff combine that with my busy schedule, and my friend getting a PS3 as well as GTA 4, you get the result of this chapter being out a week late.)

**--x--**

Raw was live from Oklahoma City, Oklahoma the show opened with Shane McMahon issuing a public statement on his father Vince McMahon's accident. After the opening played Good Old JR Jim Ross' theme hit and Raw's former commentator came down to the ring to give his farewell address. King and Michael Cole sat at ringside and talked about the strange situation thanks to the WWE Draft last week. JR got a mic but the fans continued to cheer. "Thank you," JR said but was pretty much drown out by the loud cheers from the crowd. "Wow, it is a magnificent honor to be standing in this ring on this night with our wonderful WWE fans around the world watching to say, it's damn sure good to be home." JR paused and the fans cheered loudly.

"I am very excited about a new journey that I am embarking on as the play-by-play voice of Friday Night Smackdown," JR paused again and the fans booed. "I hope that as you have in all the years, the many years since I started on Monday Night Raw you will join my on that journey. We're gonna raise hell on Friday Night Smackdown and take it places it's never been before. Before I go on wanted to say that I'm excited about the opportunity to work with the Hardcore Legend Mick Foley on Friday Night Smackdown," JR paused and the fans cheered Foley. "But I also wanna say that for over a decade my traveling partner, my driver, my father confessor, well hell he's my older brother, King, thank you very much for some wonderful years. Going into the WWE Hall of Fame with the same class as you in 2007 made that moment even more special. And I, you're a hell of a special guy to me. I know that me going to Smackdown, the good news is that my friend Michael Cole is gonna do a great job on Monday Night Raw," JR paused and the fans booed Cole, but he took it like a man. "I've known Michael since the first day he came in the WWE, he's always been in my corner, he's always been my friend, he is as hard a working individual as anybody here, I hope that you'll give him that great respect that you gave me."

"We've had a hell of a lot of interesting moments," JR continued, "here in Oklahoma City, first time I saw wrestling in person I saw the great Danny Hodge wrestling at the Stock Yards Coliseum. I remember just across the street at the myriad when we used to have a heck of a lot of fun with mid south wrestling. And some of my experiences and situations here in Oklahoma City involved our fallen Chairman Mr. McMahon, I'm not gonna, I'm not one to throw salt in a fellows wounds when he's down, course he probably is a Long Horn fans, but be that as it may some people just can't help themselves. But not even my situations and experiences with Mr. McMahon can put a damper on my opportunity to be here tonight surrounded by my family, my friends, and all the great Raw fans around the world. I'm never going to forget this night, I promise you that, and in closing I want to just say that, I hope you'll load the wagon, you'll get on that sooner scooner, and you'll ride it to Friday Night Smackdown and join us every Friday Night. Its been an amazing run, an amazing run, it's great to be home, its great to be on Monday Night Raw, I'm excited about my new adventure, I thank you all so much for being here tonight, I'd be remiss I didn't encourage ya to eat a bit more barbecue but that's another story for another time…"

_**YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME!**_ _Metalingus_ played as the new World Heavyweight Champion Edge came down to the ring flanked by Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder. Edge, Hawkins, and Ryder all got in the ring, JR looked intimidated, but was even more worried when Edge held up a mic as well as his World Heavyweight Championship. The fans booed loudly and chanted _**You Suck**_ at him, clearly they weren't pleased that he had interrupted JR. "Hold on a minute," said Edge. "See, when I heard that JR had a farewell address here on Raw tonight I just had to make an appearance." The fans booed the fact that Edge had decided to grace them with his presence. "Because your arrogance never ceases to amaze me! What make you think anyone cares about you, the sooners, and and give a damn about you at all!?" The fans booed as Edge continued, "Hook 'em horns! Nobody cares about your relationship with the King, nobody cares about Michaels Cole, nobody cares about you, and they never did. Why don't you put that in your blog barbecue boy!"

But suddenly _Riot Time_ played and the fans started cheering as Machetti came out from the back followed by London, Kendrick, and Maria all four of them were wearing street clothes. "OBJECTION!" shouted Machetti as Chaos Inc headed down to the ring and got inside. "Edgy, I think you're a little confused," said Machetti as he moved so he was standing in between JR and Edge. "You see when I got here tonight and was coming in from the parking lot, I heard a loud amount of cheering coming from the arena. When I asked what was going on, someone told me that JR was giving his farewell address. If JR has a crowd reaction that can be heard all the way in the parking lot, I'm thinking that people do care about him, or at the very least they respect him." Machetti paused and the fans cheered for JR. "But Edge, you on the other hand, you the fans couldn't give a damn about, in fact they all think you're a horse's ass!" Edge looked livid but hen got even more pissed when the fans cheered and started chanting _**Horse's Ass! Horse's Ass!**_ "See?" asked Machetti. "Now I came out here, because last night… you beat me." The fans booed while Edge looked proud of himself. "As much as I hate to admit it, you beat me, fair and—well no not really, but you did pin me. But since you won I had the feeling that you'd be arrogant enough to show up at the next available show and show off your newly won title. It didn't matter if you were a member of the roster or not, hell, you're _the Rated R Superstar _the rules don't apply to you, you can get away with whatever you want because you're marrying the Smackdown General Manager." The fans booed while Edge glared angrily at Machetti. But he, Hawkins, and Ryder didn't do anything because London and Kendrick looked ready to throw down at a moment's notice.

"Look, don't get all edgy about it Edge," continued Machetti. "It's just the way you are, you can't help that you're an arrogant, cocky, bastard, who takes joy in putting other people down and takes advantage of everyone and everything to get what you want. You stormed in here and interrupted JR while he was doing his farewell address after his time here on Monday Night Raw knowing he wouldn't fight back since you're a highly trained athlete and if that didn't work you had your little lackeys here to back you up. That way you could take on JR in a three-on-one situation. Well, I took it upon myself to come down here and give you a taste of your own medicine. I'm interrupting what you're probably viewing as one of the greatest moments of your career since you've once again won the World Heavyweight Championship. And to top it off, I've got London, Kendrick, and Maria here with me, so now you have to deal with equal odds." Machetti, Maria, London, and Kendrick were all standing together in front of JR.

"I think you must've failed in math when you were back in first grade," said Edge. "There's you, your two brain dead friends, and that little whore of yours. I don't—"

"Say that again and I'll violate Man Law," Machetti threatened as he glared at Edge. "Besides, I wouldn't want to get started about who you're currently seeing. But that's if you're really seeing her for her, and not just the power she has as Smackdown General Manager."

"Don't you dare talk about my fiancée like that!" snapped Edge.

"Oooh, Edge is getting a little defensive there," pointed out Machetti.

"You know what Machetti, I see where this is going," said Edge. "You're jealous." Machetti raised an eyebrow at Edge, not really seeing his point. "You're jealous that I'm the World Heavyweight Champion now. And you, Batista, and all the other superstars on this supposed flagship show will never be able to hold this title now that I have it. Because unless it's a draft show, they'll never see me on this show AGAIN!"

"I get it," replied Machetti. "I'm jealous and you're a coward. You're afraid to defend that title of yours, because you know that someone like me could always come along and steal it from you."

"Steal the title from me?" questioned Edge. "That's about as likely as CM Punk winning the Money in the Bank and cashing it in to beat me. It'll never happen." (A/N: Yeah, never!) "Machetti, if anyone's the coward, it's you. The only reason you held MY title in the first place was because you jumped me from behind. When we finally faced off again for the title last night, you lost."

"Yeah, after your fiancée turned off the lights," admitted Machetti. "What's the matter does she have so little confidence in your abilities that she had to take matters into her own hands to help you win a match? Yup, that's definitely something to be jealous of."

Edge glared at Machetti then at Maria who was standing next to Machetti trying to hide a laugh. "I don't need to take this!" snapped Edge. "Especially from you! The second the four of you get to Smackdown on Friday, all four of you are gonna be fired."

"We'll see about that then, won't we?" asked Machetti with a smirk. Edge glared at him then turned to leave. Hawkins and Ryder quickly left the ring but suddenly Edge spun around and charged at Maria, SPEAR TO—MACHETTI MOVED IN THE WAY—EDGE SPEARED MACHETTI!! Edge quickly bailed out of the ring as London and Kendrick ran at him. Maria sat Machetti back up and knelt down behind him.

"Did you see that Edge?" questioned Machetti. "I moved in front of Maria and took that spear for her. I protected her. That's something I know you'd never do for anyone. Not only are you a coward, but you don't care about anyone other then yourself."

"I'm not scared of anyone or anything!" snapped Edge. "I'd take on anyone in this arena tonight for the title!"

"Is that right?" asked Machetti. "Well why don't you put your money where you're mouth is. I'll bet you a month's pay from me, London, Kendrick, and Maria to have your first title defense here tonight. You take on a Raw superstar one-on-one, on your own. No Vickie Guerrero, not Hawkins and Ryder, no Chavo Guerrero and that other guy. You one-on-one with a Raw superstar for the World Heavyweight Championship."

Edge, Hawkins, and Ryder started up at Machetti. "Are you serious?" asked Edge.

"Yeah I'm serious," answered Machetti. "What's the matter? Not enough? What about you JR?" Machetti turned his head and glanced at JR who was still standing in the ring. "Do you want in on this? A month's pay to see Edge defend his title on his own tonight."

"I'll take that bet," agreed JR. "But I don't think he will, Edge'll probably run from the challenge like a scalded dog."

"So what do you say Edgy?" asked Machetti. "JR isn't scared to take a little risk, he's putting his money where is mouth is. But are you going to? Or are you scared?"

"I'M NOT SCARED! YOU'RE ON YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Edge shouted.

"Good, good," replied Machetti. "And remember that earlier comment you made, about someone stealing the title from you, and how it was about as likely as CM Punk cashing in the Money in the Bank to beat you? Well, why don't you put your money where your mouth is and take on CM Punk tonight."

"CM Punk?" repeated Edge. "You have got to be kidding me! CM Punk has NEVER beaten me!"

"Does that mean you're scared to face him?" questioned Machetti.

"I'M NOT SCARED OF CM PUNK!" yelled Edge. "You're on! I'll take on CM Punk in tonight's main event for the World Heavyweight Championship. And when I beat him I'll get the last month's pay you Chaos Idiots will ever have, and I'll take some from JR too!" With that Edge dropped his mic and he, Hawkins, and Ryder headed to the back.

In the ring Maria helped Machetti back up then Machetti turned and pointed to JR, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, GOOD OLD JR JIM ROSS!!" Machetti did a small bow then he, Maria, London, and Kendrick left the ring, leaving JR to be cheered by his hometown crowd as Raw went to its first commercial break.

**--x--**

Raw was still live Rey Mysterio had addressed the Raw fans and beat up Santino Marella, then Machetti, London, Kendrick, and Maria were all shown hanging out backstage when CM Punk walked up. "Well here he is," announced Machetti. "The man of the hour, CM Punk! How're you doing Punky?"

Punk raised an eyebrow at the nickname but shrugged it off, "I just wanted to thank you for this opportunity," Punk told Machetti. "Thanks to you I have the biggest match of my career tonight."

"If that's the case, you'd better make the most of it," replied Machetti. "Don't let yourself get pinned, and if you get hit with a big move, and Edge doesn't immediately follow up, it's safe to assume he's in the corner measuring you up for a spear."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Punk. "But again thank you for the opportunity."

"Don't worry about it," answered Machetti. "Nothing can be worst than Edge's last title reign, thanks to me, Paul, Brian, and Maria it lasted all of ten minutes. If you can win tonight this title reign of his will have last just barely over twenty-four hours. I'm want to see the look on Edge's face when he realizes that he just lost his belt again."

"I'll do my best to make sure that happens," vowed Punk. "I won't let you guys, or JR down."

"Of course you'll let 'em down!" came a voice as JBL walked over. "Machetti how you could be stupid enough to give this little punk the shot at Edge's title is beyond me. You could've had him face any Raw superstar but you chose this guy. You could've chosen the Wrestling God, JBL. I was WWE Champion before, I held the title for almost a year!"

"And I'm sure you're very proud of yourself," said Machetti. "But I chose Cookie Monster Punk over here for two reasons. One, he's like me, a highly athletic, wet behind the ears rookie who needs a good push to get to the next level. Two, Edge said Punk would never beat him, I want Edge to not only eat his words but choke on them when he realizes what he said would never happen just did."

"You're a fool boy!" growled JBL as he stormed off.

"Thanks for stopping bye!" Machetti called after him, then muttered, "Jerk," under his breath. Machetti turned back to Punk, "Now, don't you have a match to get ready for? We've got a lot of money riding on this thing, and if you're not going to go out to the ring prepared then it'll all be a waste."

"I'll make sure its not," said Punk as he headed off. Machetti turned back to Maria, London, and Kendrick.

"So what are we going to do about Edge?" asked Kendrick. "You heard him before, he and Vickie probably have something planned for Friday's Smackdown."

"I'll bet you forty dollars that she tries to fire us the second she sees us," answered Machetti.

"Dude," said Paul. "You don't have any money left. You just bet a month of your pay, a month of our pay, and a month of JR's pay on CM Punk beating Edge tonight."

"Yeah," agreed Machetti, "and when Punk wins we'll all get to keep it."

"Fine, if Punk wins, you're on," said Kendrick. "Forty dollars, if Vickie tries firing us as soon as she sees us, you win. If she doesn't, I do."

"Works for me," replied Machetti with a shrug.

"But you still didn't tell us what you're going to do about it," pointed out London.

"What do you mean 'going to'?" questioned Machetti. "I already have."

"I'm confused," Maria asked. "Why is Vickie going to try to fire us? And how are you going to stop her?"

"She's going to try to fire you guys due to association with… " someone came up behind Machetti, "me…" Machetti took a deep breath and turned around to face Batista, who for some reason wasn't wearing a shirt. "Uh… hey Dave," Machetti greeted.

"I was just on my way out to the ring to give Edge a piece of my mind, when you beat me to it," said Batista.

"Do you think you can spare it?" questioned Machetti.

"Watch it," Batista growled. "You're not on Smackdown now. You said Edge could face any Raw superstar, why didn't you let him face me?"

"Well, I had you beaten last night," explained Machetti. "And I'm pretty sure you're not one hundred percent after everything we went through. Besides, in the contract you signed for Night of Champions it said you're not allowed to get another shot at the World Heavyweight Championship." Machetti paused and looked thoughtful. "Of course, that only applies if it is a Smackdown title. So don't you worry your big head about my decision, and just watch the main event and root for CM Punk like the rest of your roster should be. Once Punk wins, then you can get your little title shot."

Batista glared at Machetti then turned and left, Machetti once again turned back around to face London, Kendrick, and Maria. "I swear, the next person that shows up and questions my motivations for choosing CM Punk to fight Edge for the title tonight is gonna get his ass kicked," Machetti told them. Behind Machetti, Todd Grisham quickly turned around and ran off. Raw then went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

Raw came back from the commercial and Michael Cole and King recapped the events that took place tonight. Including JR's interrupted farewell speech. Edge's interrupted interruption of JR's farewell speech, and the bet that Machetti made with Edge. The cameras went to the back and showed Edge, Ryder, and Hawkins walked towards the ring backstage, it was main event time. But suddenly, the three of them stopped. In front of them was a barricade of superstars consisting of Machetti, Maria, London, Kendrick, John Cena, Batista, Kane, Cryme Tyme, and surprisingly JBL.

"Move," commanded Edge.

"No can do," said Cena. (Who wasn't thrown out, because JBL wasn't getting a title shot and didn't have to declare Martial Law.) "While we're all still questioning why Machetti decided to put his faith in CM Punk, we're not going to allow you to bring your boys to ringside with you."

"You're supposed to be facing CM Punk one-on-one," said JBL. "Raw has been without a title for too long. And we're not going to let you weasel your way out of this match."

"And we're here too," pointed out Machetti as he stood with the rest of Chaos Inc.

"Mostly to annoy you," admitted London.

"But also to make sure we don't lose the money we invested in CM Punk in a controversial finish," said Kendrick.

"Why don't we show Ryder and Hawkins to the parking lot?" suggested Batista.

"We'll take care of it," volunteered Machetti. Machetti calmly walked over to Ryder and pointed to someone behind him, "Hey is that Vickie Guerrero?" Edge, Ryder, Hawkins, and even Maria all looked were Machetti was pointing. But Machetti suddenly rushed at Ryder and took him down with a dropkick while at the same time, London and Kendrick took down Hawkins with a calf kick and a dropkick to the knees. Machetti hoisted Ryder up onto his shoulder and walked off whistling. London and Kendrick picked up Hawkins by his arms and legs and carried him off after Machetti.

"I should probably go with them," said Maria as she slipped passed Edge and ran after the other members of Chaos Inc.

Edge glared at the remaining Raw Superstars then as one, Cena, Batista, Kane, JBL, JTG, and Shad all stepped out of the way and motioned down the hallway. "Proceed," instructed Cena. Edge glared at the Raw Superstars, but knew that he was hopelessly outnumbered and headed down to the ring alone to face and eventually lose his title to CM Punk.

In the match that followed Edge had taken an early advantage of CM Punk with a cheap shot from behind then stayed in control for the majority of the match with Punk getting in occasional patches of offense and a few of his signature moves. Edge made numerous pins on Edge and seemed determined to retain his title, but Punk continued to kick out and would not give up. The finish finally came when Edge backed up into the corner and measured Punk up for a spear, but Punk turned and hoisted Edge onto his shoulders as he ran at him, then nailed the GTS. Punk fell on top of Edge and got the pin, as a result he won the World Heavyweight Championship. Punk celebrated in the ring in front of the loudly cheering crowd, while backstage the entire Raw rosters was probably doing the same now that they had a championship back. Edge on the other hand looked like he wanted to cry as he laid beaten on his back on the arena floor. Raw eventually went off the air with Cole shouting, PUNK WINS! PUNK WINS!

**--x--**

Yes, the chapter is short, and yes there is no Punk/Edge title match. I'm sorry. I had planned on having the match with Machetti at ringside on commentary, but just didn't have the inspiration for it. This chapter was already out late enough, so I figured I'd just get it over with and try to get started on Smackdown, where there will actually be a match. Maybe 2.

By the way, can anyone think of a good nickname for Machetti? All the other big superstars have their own nicknames. The Game, the Heartbreak Kid, the Phenom, the Animal, the Rated R Superstar, the Big Red Machine, the Innovator of Violence, the World's Strongest Man, the Largest Athlete in the World, the Straight Edge Superstar and a bunch of others.

I'd like to think that Machetti is becoming a big superstar, so I think he could use a decent nickname. I've always just been referring to him as Machetti, or the IC/World Heavyweight Champion. But I don't want to come up with his nickname myself because then it would seem more of a self-proclaimed nickname. If you guys can think of anything let me know. If I get a lot of ideas I'll make them into a poll like I did for the Detroit Deathlock submission move.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	21. Tempers Flare pt I

**Chapter XXI: Tempers Flare pt. I**

**--x--**

(A/N: This chapter was going to end up really long, so I broke it up into two parts. This first part contains the VIP Lounge and next part, which will be out soon, contains two tag team matches and a few backstage segments.)

**--x--**

Smackdown was airing from Tulsa Oklahoma on the Fourth of July. A small Fourth of July Smackdown preview was shown and then the Smackdown intro played. JR and Mick Foley welcomed everyone to the show and announce a Fatal 'Fourth of July' 4-Way for the United States Championship between Matt Hardy, Shelton Benjamin, Chavo Guerrero, and **the Miz**. Hardy was going to have his hands full fending off those three opponents, but that match was later. Currently MVP's theme _I'm Comin'_ was playing and MVP was shown in the ring with the set for the VIP Lounge. Consisting of a black ring mat, a table, a black couch, and a black armchair. The fans gave MVP a mixed reaction as he held out his mic.

"Once again MVP is in the ring," MVP began. "So that can only mean one thing, big things poppin', little things stoppin'. So all you sorry Sooners sit back and enjoy the view because I do know that the VIP Lounge is for people better than all of you." The fans booed. "Now we will set this Fourth of July edition of Smackdown off with a bang, because big things are poppin' off in the VIP Lounge tonight. Ladies and gentlemen, I wanted this to be an extra special edition of the VIP Lounge, so tonight instead of just one, I have two guests for the show." The fans popped slightly at hearing this. "  
My first guest is a former WWE Champion, former World Heavyweight Champion, former ECW Champion, and a former two-time Intercontinental Champion. He is the Master of Mayhem, and the Crusader of Chaos, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Machetti!"

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans cheered loudly as Machetti came out from the back holding hands with Maria. They went up the steps and Machetti held the ropes opened for Maria allowing her to get into the ring then quickly followed after her. Machetti went to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope then back-flipped off of it and landed in the middle of the ring just in front of the table MVP had set up in the middle of it. White pyro exploded up out of the ring posts as Machetti landed then Machetti sat down on the couch and put his feet up on the table. Maria sat down next to him and leaned against him then they both watched MVP expectantly.

"Machetti, Maria, welcome," greeted MVP. Then he turned back to the crowd. "My next guest is better than most, as a fact some would argue that he is one of the greatest competitors in the history in the WWE. And he has an astounding twelve World Heavyweight Championships to support that." The fans started cheering loudly, they already knew who the other guest was. "Some people call him the Cerebral Assassin, some people call him the King of Kings, but I will introduce him tonight as THE GAME, TRIPLE H!"

_The Game_ played and the fans erupted in cheers as WWE Champion Triple H came out from the back. HHH walked down to the ring and climbed up onto the ring apron, then did his usual water-spit pose. Triple H got in the ring and walked to the corner where he climbed up onto the middle rope and posed for the fans while showing off his title. Eventually he climbed down and shook MVP's hand then went around the table and glanced at Machetti and Maria on the couch. Maria smiled and quickly moved so she was sitting on Machetti's lap. Machetti smiled and pulled his feet off the table then wrapped his arms around Maria while sitting up a bit straighter. Triple H shook his head then sat down on the other side of the couch. MVP motioned for his guests to take the microphones that were on the table then sat down in the armchair. HHH leaned forward and grabbed his mic while Maria lean forward and grabbed the other mic for Machetti.

"First things first," said MVP. "Before we go any further, Triple H, I want to congratulate you on your successful title defense at the Night of Champions, defeating John Cena, putting to rest the specter of your loss to him at WrestleMania 22. That's done, it's over, it's behind you now." MVP turned and addressed the fans, "Do you want to congratulate the man?" MVP asked.

The fans as well as Machetti and Maria, responded by applauding Triple H and cheering. "Thank you," HHH said simply.

"Machetti," MVP continued as he turned his attention to his other guest. "Under different circumstances I would have congratulated you on your successful title defense as well."

"Yeah, those sudden black out's will kill ya," commented Machetti.

"Also, I'd like to be one of the very first to welcome… well, all three of you to Smackdown," said MVP. "It must be an interesting experience, new faces, new management," Machetti and Maria both rolled their eyes. "And are you aware of the fact that you right now, are in the highest rated interview segment of the entire show."

"Well seeing how it's the _**only**_ interview segment of the show, I guess no one can argue that," pointed out Machetti. "Or do we still have the Cutting Edge over here? But I will admit, I like this interview show a lot better than the Highlight Reel over on Raw. The seats are more comfortable."

"Yeah," agreed Triple H. "And you don't have a ridiculously expensive TV screen to smash our faces into."

"I'm not much of a fan of the whole face-smashing thing," commented Machetti. "According to Maria here, I have pretty eyes, so I'd like to avoid having them smashed into anything."

"You don't have to worry about that kind of thing on the VIP Lounge," MVP assured them. "I'm glad you're here, and I'd like to think this show has a bit more class than the Highlight Reel."

"You know, actually Porter," said Triple H. "I watched Smackdown every single week when I was on Raw, I gotta say, I'm a big fan of yours. You're a class act, you've got the custom suit, the Italian Shoes, and that…" Triple H turned to Machetti. "What do you kids call that neck-stuff?"

"It's called bling," answered Machetti.

"I call it tacky," Maria commented loudly enough to be picked up by the mic. MVP looked like he was getting a bit agitated.

"Yeah, that," continued Triple H. "I even dig the Power Ranger outfit your wrestle in."

MVP stood up and so did Triple H, "Hold on a minute," said MVP. "I have you as a guest on my show and the first thing you do is come with the ha-ha?"

"No, no, no, no," replied Triple H. "That wasn't meant to be an insult that was serious, I like it. That's why all these kids out here love you."

"I thought it was a joke," admitted Machetti. "At the same time, I think it was a pretty good insult too. Maria would kill me if I wore something like that."

"I'll have you know!" snapped MVP. "The attire I wear when I'm competing in the ring is world-class athletic apparel, as a matter-of-fact, its cutting-edge technology. It's the same stuff that Olympic Sprinters wear, and down-hill skiers…"

"I know, I know," interrupted HHH. "I just read about it in the paper. The Olympic Swimmer's have got this high-tech outfit that they wear now that cuts the time down in the Olympic trials and stuff like that. It's cutting-edge technology. But between you and me," said Triple H as he leaned closer to MVP. "That's kind of like a performance enhancer. You might get a call from Doctor Black, that's thirty days off."

"Back to business, back to business, okay," said MVP.

"If that's the case, would you guys mind sitting down again?" requested Machetti. "There's a lady present and I don't think she appreciates the flaring tempers some of these comments are having."

HHH and MVP both shrugged and sat back down. "Now Hunter," continued MVP. "With all your attributes, and all of your accolades, it must really…"

"A tangible symbol signifying approval or distinction," Maria whispered to Machetti.

"Oh," said Machetti. "Hey Porter, would you mind using smaller words? I doubt many of your power ranger fans understood that."

MVP glared at Machetti, then turned to Triple H. "The point is, it must really bug you to be here in the VIP Lounge with a man who's only been here two years and makes way more money than you."

"I don't think I made that much," commented Machetti.

"I wasn't talking about you, you idiot!" snapped MVP. "I was talking about myself!"

"Well you should have said so," replied Machetti. "But personally, I think it makes you sound a little bit conceited."

"I can see how that would make some people angry," HHH admitted. "But when I think about it, I'd rather go down in history as being a twelve time world champion… rather than going down as the biggest waste of money in Smackdown History." MVP and HHH both stood up again. "Now hold on a second," Triple H continued. "Don't get all fired up, I didn't come out here to get in fight with you. Or get into an argument with ya, I came out here because this _**is**_ the number one show on Smackdown, the VIP Lounge. I came out here to get a rub off of you kid, butt I also came here because I wanted to talk to this guy…" Triple H turned and glanced at Machetti.

"If you wanted to talk so bad," said Machetti, "I can usually be found in the cafeteria or in the locker room labeled _Chaos Inc. _Or sometimes in a broom closet, but I don't recommend you looking for me there." Maria flushed and whacked Machetti on the shoulder.

"You know, I wanted to talked to you too," commented MVP. "That's why I invited you down to the VIP Lounge."

"Really?" questioned Machetti sarcastically. "You mean I'm not just here to take up space on your couch and make sarcastic comments?"

"NO!" snapped MVP. "I think what everyone wants to know is why you GAVE the World Heavyweight Championship to Raw."

"Excuse me?" asked Machetti.

"We're you that jealous when you lost to Edge?" MVP pressed him. "Did you think feel if you couldn't have the title, no one else could? I understand that you lost it through questionable, means, but you gift-wrapped a championship and GAVE it to CM Punk!"

Triple H sat down next to Machetti and looked interested, while at the same time the fans quieted down, even Maria was waiting for Machetti to respond. They all wanted to know Machetti's reasoning for his actions on Monday.

"What are you talking about?" asked Machetti. "I didn't…"

"Do you need a refresher?" questioned HHH. "Because I had some footage prepared. I brought it out to the truck before the show." Triple H turned to the HD-Tron and called out to the crew in the truck, roll the footage…"

"Hold on!" MVP. "Cut in, this is my show. I'm the only one that can choose which footage to run." MVP turned to the HD-Tron. "Roll the footage," he instructed the crew, while Triple H shrugged.

The HD-Tron proceeded to show a recap of the events that occurred on Monday. Starting with Machetti standing up to Edge for JR, then Machetti suckering Edge into defending his title against CM Punk. That was followed with Chaos Inc, literally carrying the Edge Heads out of the ring, leaving Edge to face CM Punk on his own. Then the footage finished by showing CM Punk catching Edge as he went for a spear and hitting the GTS for the win. The footage ended and went back to the VIP Lounge.

"I'll ask you again," said MVP. "What we'd all like to know, is why you gave the World Heavyweight Championship to CM Punk."

"The only thing I _**gave**_ CM Punk was a fair shot at the title," replied Machetti. "I got Edge to accept the match, and I removed his lackeys from the arena so there was no questionable finish. I named CM Punk as his opponent because he deserves the shot. He's another guy who's been in this business for two years, and he's been working hard the entire time. He just made the most of the opportunity that I presented him with."

Machetti paused for a minute and allowed the fans to cheer for CM Punk. "Also, I kind of felt bad for those guys. No GM, no title, while I enjoy chaos as much as the next guy… well, maybe a little bit more than the next guy. I think they'd probably end up killing each other without a championship to go after. I had Edge offer them an opportunity to reclaim one and the Raw Superstars seemingly banned together to make sure CM Punk made the most of his shot against Edge. Personally, I didn't think anything could be as bad as Edge's last title reign where I cashed in the Money in the Bank and took it from Edge ten minutes after he won it. But on Monday Edge once again suffered with a short title reign when CM Punk beat him for the title a little over twenty-four hours after he won it back from me. I may have been a transitional champion, but at least my reign lasted more than a day."

"Actually," said MVP. "If you look back, you're a three time transitional champion. Your first title reign was for the Intercontinental Title, you beat Jeff Hardy for the belt but lost it back to him a few weeks later on an episode of Raw. Your WWE Championship title reign started with you beating John Cena in a triple threat match, and ended a few months later when Cena beat you."

"Gee, thanks for bringing that up," commented Machetti. "Would you also like to mention that I never go a rematch after any of those title losses? It was in my contract, and it still is now. I just never got it. But you know… maybe there's a way to make up for it…" Machetti turned and stared at the title on Triple H's shoulder. "What do you think Hunter? You and me, WWE Championship, Great American Bash."

"That's a tempting offer," admitted HHH.

"Maybe, I can persuade you," offered Machetti. "You see, I didn't know that you had provided the guys in the truck with footage from last weeks Raw, so I kind of came up with something else. Hunter, Maria, would you two mind standing up?" Maria slipped off of Machetti's lap and allowed him to stand up, while Triple H stood up and glanced at Machetti expectantly.

"Hold on a minute!" interjected MVP. "This is still my show."

"I know," said Machetti as he bent down and pushed the couch up against the ropes. "But I have something special to recap what happened on Raw." Machetti stood up and turned around, then pushed the table into the ropes on the other side of the ring. "Porter, move your chair to the ropes, we need a bit more room."

"You'd better explain what's going on!" instructed MVP as he pulled his chair back to the ropes. "I can't believe you have me moving furniture."

"Okay, now that we have room," said Machetti as he picked up his mic again. "I'd like to present you all with a re-enactment of the World Heavyweight Championship match from Monday Night Raw."

_Metalingus _played and the fans booed Edge. But it wasn't Edge that came out, instead it was Brian Kendrick with a blond wig, a pair of tights that somewhat resembled Edge's and a Toronto Maple Leaves hockey Jersey. Kendrick was also carrying a foam replica of the World Heavyweight Championship with him. Kendrick ran down to the ring and tried to slide inside, but miscalculated and ended up smashing into the ring apron and fell down to the floor, earning a few laughs from the crowd. But Kendrick/Edge pulled himself up and slid under the bottom rope and into the ring. Kendrick/Edge humped the ground for a moment then stood up and showed off his 'title'. Triple H shook his head, there was an amused smile on his face, he and MVP sat down to observe the 'match'. Machetti handed Maria the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is for the World Heavyweight Championship," announced Maria, who was apparently posing at the ring announcer Lillian Garcia. "From Toronto, Ontario, Canada, the World Heavyweight Champion, Edge!" Kendrick/Edge walked over to the ropes and held up his title, the table had been moved out of the ring while he was coming down, so now there was more room.

_This Fire Burns_ played the fans popped for CM Punk's music, but CM Punk didn't come out. Instead it was Paul London dressed in CM Punk's wrestling gear. For some reason Punk was carrying a briefcase with him. London/Punk ran down to the ring and got inside then handed the briefcase to Machetti, who walked over and put it down on the couch next to Triple H. London/Punk and Kendrick/Edge both glared at each other, while Machetti came back and took the foam Championship from Kendrick/Edge.

"And the opponent, from Chicago Illinois, C.M. Punk!" Maria announced while Machetti held up the foam championship. Maria went back to the couch and picked up the briefcase Punk had brought out with him then sat down on the couch next to Triple H. Machetti was apparently posing as the referee because he handed the foam championship to MVP then called for the bell, which the timekeeper actually rang.

_Edge_ stood in the middle of the ring and _Punk _approached him, but _Edge _held up his hands and yelled "Time out!" Machetti the referee glanced at _Punk _and shrugged, but suddenly _Edge _ran forward and took down _Punk_ with a surprise clothesline. Machetti the referee frowned at _Edge_ as be backed away from _Punk_ and stood there measuring him up for a spear. _Punk_ slowly stood up and _Edge_ charged at him, BUT _EDGE_ TRIPPED!! The fans and HHH laughed as _Edge _fell on his face. _Punk _quickly picked him up and lifted him on his shoulders then hit the GTS._ Edge_ was his so hard that he actually stood in a daze, then fell on his back, his legs flopped up then fell back down again. _Punk_ dropped down on _Edge _and covered him, Machetti the referee dropped down and counted along with the fans, _**ONE… TWO… THREE!! **_At ringside, JR and Mick Foley both shouted "PUNK WINS!"

Machetti the referee got the foam title from MVP then pulled _Punk_ up off of _Edge_ and handed him the title. _Punk_ hugged the foam championship to his chest then raised it up in the air looking proud. On the mat _Edge_ was throwing a tantrum and then started crying. Maria held the briefcase and the mic she still had and stood up, "Ladies and gentlemen," Maria announced as Machetti the referee raised _Punk's _arm up into the air, "Here is your winner and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion, C. M. PUNK!" The fans cheered while _Edge_ continued to cry.

"Wow, thanks Machetti," said Triple H who was smiling and looked amused. "You really put things into proportion. I think its safe to say that Edge got punked out."

"You could say that CM really pulled Edge's Punk card," quipped MVP.

"You could even say that CM Punk is straight edged," joked Triple H.

"You know what," commented MVP. "You could probably even call up Ashton Kutcher or somebody and go with the whole PUNK'D…"

"**Excuse me!" **came Vickie Guerrero's voice. The fans booed loudly when Vickie Guerrero was shown in her wheelchair on the entrance ramp.

"Oh, I see you chose to use the wheelchair today," observed Machetti. "Good for you!"

"I am the General Manager!" said Vickie while the fans continued to boo.

"Unfortunately," commented Machetti as London and Kendrick stood next to him.

"I have seen and heard enough!" snapped Guerrero.

"Seen?" repeated Machetti. "How did you like our re-enactment?"

"I loved it," growled Vickie. "I loved it so much, that all of you involved, Machetti, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, and Maria are all going to be given an extended vacation as a reward. YOU'RE FIRED!!"

Machetti turned to Kendrick and smiled, "Pay up," he instructed.

"These tights don't have pockets, I'll pay you later," said Kendrick.

"I'll hold you to that," Machetti told him.

"That enough!" snapped Vickie. "YOU DON'T WORK HERE ANYMORE! GET OUT OF MY RING!"

"HOLD IT!" yelled Machetti.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Vickie screamed.

"Objection!" Machetti objected. "Maria, the briefcase please?"

Maria picked up the briefcase and carried it over to Machetti. "I bet you'll never guess what we have in here," Machetti challenged Guerrero as he opened the briefcase and pulled out the four clipboards that had been inside. "I am currently holding the contracts of, myself, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, and Maria Kanellis."

"I can see that!" snapped Vickie. "But that doesn't matter. YOU'RE FIRED!"

"Okay, just shut up and let me finish," instructed Machetti, gone was the happy carefree smile that Machetti usually wore, it had been replaced with an expression of the utmost seriousness. "The four of us recently moved from Raw to Smackdown, which meant we all required new contracts. I'm well aware that you're a part-time cripple bitch so I decided to take some security precautions because I had the feeling something like this would happen." Machetti lifted the top page on one of the clipboards and held it in front of him. "In all of the contracts on page two, and in the first paragraph there is a clause. And that clause states that the individuals contract can not be terminated without specified approval from the WWE Board of Directors and just cause. You are merely a figurehead that chooses to follow or sometimes not to follow guidelines and duties set out for you by the Board of Directors in accordance to running Smackdown. You're actions were predictable and I saw them coming weeks ago. I informed the Board of Directors about my worries and showed them a few examples of how you run Smackdown. When I was done they were all happy to add the clause to all of our contracts. They seem to believe that keeping Chaos Inc around on Smackdown will help the ratings as well as business. Because of the clause, added specifically by the Board of Directors you lack the authority to discharge any of us without valid reason. Unfortunately for you, making fun of your fiancé's title loss does not qualify as a valid reason. So go roll into oncoming traffic!"

Vickie glared at Machetti and was speechless. "Wow," commented Triple H as he and MVP stood up and walked into the middle of the ring to stand with Chaos Inc. "Machetti, you kind of ruined the moment here. I was actually looking forward to meeting with Vickie Guerrero. Congratulations on your upcoming wedding by the way…

"Thank you," Vickie said quietly while she fidgeted with her wedding ring.

"That fiancé of yours must me some kind of genius," Triple H continued. "I tell ya, that fiancé of your is some kind of genius. Marrying the boss to get ahead in business?" Triple H paused for a moment and didn't seem to notice MVP, Machetti, Kendrick, London, and Maria all staring at him. "Honestly, who thinks up that kind of stuff?" Triple H wondered. "You know what I mean? And Vickie, I know weddings can be a lot of pressure, and the stress of the wedding is probably starting to get to ya. You know what, you crazy kids should just get in a car and drive to Vegas." Machetti glanced at Maria with a raised eyebrow, but got swatted on the arm. "Hey, I know this great little place," Triple H continued. "It's got a drive-through lane and it only costs forty bucks. And the beautiful thing is, you don't even have to be conscious when you go through." The fans cheered while MVP and Chaos Inc resumed staring at Triple H. "So, so, hey, if you need to toss back a couple to go through with it…"

"You know what, Hunter," said Vickie as the fans started booing again. "There are things that Edge has accomplished that…" The loud booing from the fans was starting to get to Vickie. "I AM TRYING TO TALK!" The fans just booed louder.

"Then I suggest you stop trying, and shut up," Machetti advised her. "Because in the end, you'll only succeed in making yourself and your fiancée look like a pair of idiots."

"HOW DARE YOU!" yelled Vickie. "I AM GENERAL MANAGER AND YOU WILL ALL TREAT ME WITH RESPECT!!"

All of the superstars in the ring glanced at each other for a moment then started laughing, serving only to further infuriate Guerrero. "YOU KNOW WHAT TRIPLE H!" Vickie almost screamed. "There are things that Edge had accomplished in his life that you never will do in yours."

"This I've gotta hear," Machetti whispered to Kendrick and London, forgetting that he was holding a mic.

"For instances," said Vickie in a growl. "He has successfully defended his championship every time he has faced Batista." The fans booed. "And Hunter," Vickie continued. "He is the only man who has defeated and banished the Undertaker from the WWE."

"But you'll have to include Ryder, Hawkins, Chavo, and that other guy that all helped him," Machetti reminded her. "And ten minutes after that a bunch of upstarts locked the people I just named in a locker room, and one of them won the title that Edge had just won. I wouldn't necessarily call that a successful night."

"But you might be right Vickie," commented Triple H. "There are a lot of things that Edge would do, that I would, I just, that I would never do."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Vickie.

"Nothing, I've seen the other girls that Edge has dated," explained Triple H. "And let me just say you're a big step up."

"What are you trying to say?" questioned Vickie.

"I think what he's trying to say Vickie—" started MVP, but Guerrero cut him off.

"OH SHUT UP!" interrupted Vickie. "SHUT UP! ALL THREE OF YOU! Just shut up, okay?"

"Geez, she asks a question, you try to answer it, then she bites your head off," Machetti said to MVP. Then his voice changed to a whisper, "I think its someone's time of the month." Vickie looked appalled and Maria slapped Machetti shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Look, I advise the three of you to change your tune," suggested Vickie. "Because my fiancee is going to be arriving soon and he's not going to be happy. And Hunter, I have some news for you. Two weeks from Sunday, is the Great American Bash. And Hunter will be defending you WWE Championship, and at the end of that match, the announce will say, _'The winner, and new WWE Champion, EDGE!'_"

"Hold on just a second there!" Machetti cut in. "I think I must be misinterpreting you, because I think you just said that Edge is going to be fighting Triple H here for the WWE Championship."

"Yes, that's what I said," replied Vickie.

"What the hell has he done to deserve a title shot!?" demanded Machetti. "Well, other than sleep with you of course."

"I agree with the kid here," commented HHH. "That's something I'd like to know myself."

"Well, thanks to you Machetti, Edge lost the World Heavyweight Championship Monday night on Raw," explained Vickie. "So its only fair that he gets a chance to regain the title he lost."

"Oh, well that explains everything," said Machetti. "I can't argue with that logic."

"I'm glad you see that," replied Vickie.

"That match is a triple-threat match then, right?" asked Machetti.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Vickie.

"Well, according to you, no thanks to me, Edge lost his championship on Monday on Raw," Machetti reminded her. "Well, no thanks to you, I lost my championship Sunday on Night of Champions. According to your logic, its only fair that I get a chance to regain my title as well, seeing how our situations are so similar."

"Edge pinned you in the middle of the ring!" argued Vickie.

"And CM Punk pinned Edge in the middle of the ring," pointed out Machetti. "What's you point?"

Vickie thought quickly, "You have to earn you title match first!" Vickie decided.

But suddenly _Turn Up the Trouble_ played Vickie rolled her eyes and glanced over her shoulder as Mr. Kennedy came out from the back with a mic. "Hold on, just a minute, just a minute," said Kennedy as he walked over to Vickie. "If you're giving people chances to earn title shots, I want to be the next in line."

"What have you done to deserve a title shot?" demanded Vickie.

"Well… I haven't lost a championship match in the last week," offered Kennedy. "I was patiently waiting my turn, and I'm not going to allow myself to be stepped over. If those two losers, Machetti and Edge, get title shots, then I say, a winner, like me deserves a chance to get a title shot as well."r

Vickie glared at Kennedy, as did Machetti and Triple H, finally Vickie came up with something. "As I was saying to Machetti before you interrupted, you have to earn your match first," said Vickie. "So tonight, Machetti, Kennedy, the two of you are going to team up, and you're going to take on Umaga and the Great Khali. If you can win, I'll consider putting both of you title matches." Machetti and Kennedy stared at each other, and Vickie Guerrero used that opportunity to leave before anyone else showed up and demanded a title shot. Triple H, Kennedy, and Machetti were all staring at each other as Smackdown went to a commercial.

**--x--**

That's the end of Part I of this chapter. The next part will consist of two matches and a few segments leading up to them. The Edge Heads, Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder will be facing two members of Chaos Inc, Paul London and Brian Kendrick. Machetti and Kennedy will be taking on the Great Khali and Umaga in the Main Event in an attempt to earn their places in the WWE Championship Match at the Great American Bash.

And yeah, you know how Maria does that thing, where she's normally a ditz but occasionally goes into 'smart mode' and is almost impossible to understand? Well Machetti has something kind of like that. He's normally happily oblivious to everything going on around him. But occasionally he's turn serious, like when a legal contract is involved. And yes, Machetti has been shouting lines from Ace Attoney lately, that's what the 'objection' and 'hold it' were.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	22. Tempers Flare pt II

**Chapter XXII: Tempers Flare pt II**

**--x--**

Smackdown was still airing from Tulsa Oklahoma, Michelle McCook beat Kelly Kelly, Victoria, Maryse, and Cherry in a Star on a Pole match. This meant Michelle was going to be facing Natalya at the Great American Bash for the new Divas Championship. The cameras then went backstage and showed Vickie Guerrero in her office with her wedding planner.

"I can't even think about this right now," said Vickie. "I have so much on my mind."

"You know what," replied the Wedding Planner. "Don't even worry about it. That's what I'm here for. Everything is gonna be…"

The door opened and a voice called out **"You wanted to see us?"**

Guerrero turned and faced Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins. "Yes I do," answered Vickie. "Where's Edge at?"

"Uh, I don't know," admitted Ryder.

"Why don't you know that?" questioned Vickie, Ryder and Hawkins just shrugged and looked uneasy. "You know, I want to know what happened this passed Monday. You were there with Edge, why didn't you stop him from agreeing to that match? You both know how agitating that asshole Machetti can be, you could have stopped Edge from acting rashly."

"Well, Machetti was wagering a months pay from himself, London, Kendrick, his girlfriend, and even JR," Hawkins reminded her.

"And Edge has beaten CM Punk multiple times before," continued Ryder. "We weren't worried about it. We thought it was something he could handle."

"Normally we would have been out there," explained Hawkins. "But Machetti, London, and Kendrick literally carried us out of the arena and locked us outside."

"We would've been out there," added Ryder. "But security wouldn't let us back in. Its all their fault."

"You know what?" questioned Vickie, both Ryder and Hawkins still looked nervous. "You're right. Machetti was the one who made the match in the first place, Edge wouldn't have lost his title if there hadn't been a match."

"So what do we do?" asked Hawkins.

"Well, Machetti is going to have his hands full tonight with Umaga and Khali," commented Guerrero. "But London and Kendrick don't have anything planned. I might not be able to fire them, but I'm still the General Manager and I can still put them in a match. The two of you are going to face the two of them and teach them both a lesson for what they did. Their actions will have consequences. Now get out there and make me proud."

Ryder and Hawkins got up and left the office, leaving Guerrero on her own. The camera cut to somewhere else backstage where Edge had finally arrived at the arena. Edge walked down the hallway wearing street clothes and was pulling his suitcase being him. Edge did not have his title with him, he felt naked and felt that everyone was staring at him. The cameras cut and Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

Smackdown came back from the commercial break and JR and Foley hyped the Fatal 'Fourth of July' 4-Way, where Hardy was defending against Miz, Benjamin, and Chavo Guerrero. Then the commentators advertised the Tag Team Main Event where Machetti and Kennedy were taking on two monsters, Umaga and the Great Khali in an attempt to earn a shot at the WWE Championship. Finally JR and Foley hyped the Moscow Mauler Vladimir Kozlov and his streak of destruction.

Ryder and Hawkins theme _In the Middle of it Now_ played and the Edge Heads came out from the back and onto the stage. "The following tag team match is scheduled for one-fall, from Long Island New York, weighing in at a combined weight of four hundred thirty-five pounds, the team of Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder!" Ryder and Hawkins turned to face the entrance ramp, Hawkins pulled off his sweatshirt, leaving him in his wrestling trunks while Ryder stood next to him in his tights. London and Kendrick's theme hit and the two of them ran out from the back for their televised return to Smackdown. The two of them had managed to change out of their 'costumes' from earlier and were now wearing a patriotic version of their usual wrestling attire, one leg was red while the other was white. "And the opponents, at a combined weight of three hundred fifty-nine pounds, the team of Paul London and Brian Kendrick!" London and Kendrick slid into the ring and then ran to the corners and climbed up onto the middle of the rope. They both did a back-flip and landed in the middle of the ring then backed up into a corner opposite the Edge Heads who were both glaring at them.

London got out of the ring leaving Kendrick to start the match, while Ryder stayed in the ring for his team. The referee called for the bell and the match was started. Ryder immediately ran at Kendrick, but Kendrick jumped up and spun in the air and took down Ryder with a spinning wheel kick. Ryder rolled away and got back up, but Kendrick grabbed him and sent him flying with an arm drag. Ryder got back up, but Kendrick grabbed him and sent him flying with another arm drag. Ryder rolled over to the ropes and pulled himself up, Kendrick rat at Ryder, but Ryder ducked down and flipped Kendrick up and over the top rope, BUT KENDRICK GRABBED ONTO THE ROPES! Kendrick pulled himself back up onto the ring apron then drove his shoulder into Ryder's stomach, sending him staggering backwards. Kendrick grabbed onto his top rope then launched himself up and over the top rope and over Ryder's head and caught him on the way down with sunset flip. Kendrick stayed on Ryder for a pin, ONE… TW—RYDER KICKED OUT!!

Kendrick rolled away from Ryder and pulled him back up to his feet. Kendrick whipped Ryder across the ring and into the corner then ran at him, jumped up and drove his feet into Ryder's chest. Kendrick back-flipped off and grabbed Ryder's arm, launching Ryder across the ring with a back-flip arm drag. Ryder landed in the middle of the ring while Kendrick scrambled back up and ran to the corner. He jumped up onto the top rope, then turned around to face Ryder. Kendrick launched himself out of the corner for a spinning frogsplash, LEFT TURN AT ALBUQUERQUE!! Kendrick crashed down on Ryder and stayed on him for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—RYDER GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!! Kendrick quickly got back up and pulled Ryder to his feet then whipped him into the corner London was in. Kendrick ran at Ryder then jumped up and grabbed onto him, then fell back, launching Ryder into the middle of the ring with a Monkey Flip. Kendrick got up and tagged in London, London grabbed Kendrick and sent him flying with a hip toss. Kendrick slammed down on top of Ryder for what would have been a front-flip senton if he had done it himself. Kendrick rolled off of Ryder while London ran at him and did a running back-flip, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS! London hooked Ryder's leg and made another pin, ONE… TWO… THR—HAWKINS BROKE IT UP!

The referee escorted Hawkins back to the corner while London got up off of Ryder and pulled him back up. London whipped Ryder into the corner then caught him as he came back and slammed him down on his knee for an inverted atomic drop. London quickly jumped up and got his legs around Ryder's head and launched him across the ring with a hurricurana. London got up and ran after Ryder then dropped down and hit a baseball slide to the back, launching Ryder under the bottom rope, out of the ring, and down to the floor. London backed up across the ring and leaned against the ropes while Ryder started to get back up. Ryder finally stood up and London sprinted across the ring, then jumped up onto the top rope and launched himself up and off of it with a back-flip as Ryder turned around, SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCH—RYDER MOVED!! London crashed and burned and slammed down to the floor, Ryder recovered and pulled London up then rolled him back into the ring. Ryder dragged London into the corner and tagged in Hawkins.

Hawkins came in and grabbed onto London then he and Ryder lifted him up into the air and slammed him down stomach-first into both of their knees. Ryder got out of the ring while Hawkins pulled London up to his feet and locked in an abdominal stretch, looking to capitalize on the damage London did with the missed Shooting Star Press Plancha. London yelled out as Hawkins twisted his back and abdomen, the pace of the match had drastically slowed, putting London and Kendrick at a disadvantage. If the pace didn't get faster soon, the Edge Heads would be able to maintain control and would eventually ground and pound their way to a victory. London gritted his teeth and fought to stand up straight, then he jumped up into the air and flipped Hawkins off of him with an inverted hip toss. London ran at Hawkins as he was getting back up and jumped up into the air as he was turning around, DROPSAU—HAWKINS CAUGHT LONDON'S LEGS! Hawkins held onto London's legs and slammed him down to the mat, then fell backwards and launched him across the ring and into the corner. But in one motion London reached out and grabbed the top turnbuckle then hoisted himself onto it, thus preventing himself from having a collision. London back-flipped out of the corner as Hawkins got up and turned to face him, MOONSAU—HAWKINS JUMPED UP AND DROPKICKED LONDON IN THE STOMACH!

Hawkins reached down and pulled London back up off of the mat then whipped him into the corner Ryder was in. Hawkins ran at London and hit a running shoulder thrust, driving London back into the turnbuckles then reached out and tagged in Ryder. Ryder and Hawkins grabbed Onto London and pulled him back into the middle of the ring then hoisted him up into the air for a vertical suplex. But instead of falling back and slamming London down to the mat, the Edge Heads turned around and fell forward, AND SLAMMED LONDON STOMACH-FIRST DOWN TO THE MAT! Hawkins left the ring while Ryder rolled London onto his back and made a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—LONDON KICKED OUT!! Ryder got off of London and pulled him back up, then whipped him into the corner. Ryder ran at London and jumped up into the air TURNBUCKLE DROPKICK TO THE CHEST!! London slammed back into the corner and fell down to a sitting position while Ryder rolled away. Ryder got back up and went over to London then grabbed onto his legs and attempted to lifted London up off of the mat, but London wrapped his arms around the middle and bottom ropes and held on, keeping Ryder from pulling him out of the corner. Instead of pulling London forward, Ryder decided to do something different and launched London up into the air, this time he succeeded. But while in midair, London pulled his legs into his chest and spun backwards, LONDON LANDED ON HIS FEET! London jumped up into the air and did a back-flip DROPSAULT! Ryder was taken by surprise and went crashing down to the mat while London rolled over to the corner and attempted to tag in Kendrick. BUT RYDER RECOVERED AND GRABBED LONDON'S LEG!!

London struggled to reach Kendrick, but Ryder held him back. Kendrick stood in the corner and reached as far as he could into the ring, encouraging London to try and make the tag. London slowly fought up off of the mat and to his feet, he glanced over his shoulder at Ryder then pushed up off of the mat and spun his leg around, ENZUIGIRI!! London clocked Ryder in the head and knocked him down to the mat, then dove towards the corner, AND TAGGED IN KENDRICK!! Ryder fought back up as Kendrick came in but Kendrick ran over and took him down with a jumping calf kick. Ryder staggered back up but Kendrick jumped up and spun around and took him down with dropkick. Ryder struggled back to his feet a third time but Kendrick grabbed him and whipped him into the ropes then bent down and shot Ryder up into the air and over his head as he came back, BACK BODY DROP!! Ryder slammed down to the mat while Kendrick turned to face him, but Ryder quickly rolled to the corner, AND TAGGED IN HAWKINS! Hawkins and Ryder rushed at Kendrick but Kendrick ran at them then dropped down and rolled in between them. The Edge Heads turned around while Kendrick jumped up into the air and got his legs around Ryder's neck and his arm around Hawkins' neck. Kendrick spun to the side and sent the Edge Heads flying with a combination head-scissors/arm drag. Kendrick ran and hit Ryder with a baseball slide, launching him out of the ring then turned and caught Hawkins' arm as he swung at him for a punch. Kendrick threw Hawkins' arm to the side and hit him with a chop to the chest earning a _**Wooo**_ from the crowd then whipped him into the corner. Kendrick ran at Hawkins, BUT HAWKINS MOVED! Kendrick kept going, AND JUMPED UP ONTO THE TOP ROPE! Hawkins turned around in surprise when he didn't hear a thud, KENDRICK FLEW OUT OF THE CORNER AND TOOK HIM DOWN WITH A FLYING CROSSBODY!! Kendrick went for a pin, BUT HAWKINS ROLLED THROUGH! ONE… TWO… THR—LONDON BROKE IT UP!

London glanced down at Kendrick and Hawkins, then turned and saw Ryder getting up outside of the ring. London ran to the ropes and jumped up onto the top one then back-flipped off, SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA! THIS TIME IT CONNECTED!! London and Ryder went crashing down to the mat while Kendrick and Hawkins got back up in the ring. Hawkins swung at Kendrick for a punch, but Kendrick ducked it, then grabbed Hawkins and ran to the ropes, ran up them and back-flipped off, SLICED BREAK NUMBER TWO!! Kendrick quickly made the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT!! London and Kendrick win!

London and Kendrick's theme hit while Kendrick got back up and London rolled back into the ring. London and Kendrick stood tall in the middle of the ring while the referee came over and raised their arms up into the air. "Ladies and gentlemen, here are your winners, Brian Kendrick and Paul London!" London and Kendrick celebrated in the ring, this match was a big win for Chaos Inc over La Familia. But suddenly, London and Kendrick's theme cut and _Metalingus_ replaced it. Edge walked out from the back looking pissed and carrying a chair. Londrick stared at Edge as he approached the ring, BUT RYDER AND HAWKINS JUMPED THEM FROM BEHIND!! Edge quickly slid in the ring as Kendrick started to get up, AND PLASTERED HIM IN THE HEAD WITH A BIG CHAIR SHOT! Ryder and Hawkins pulled London up off of the mat and held his arms, EDGE HIS A CHAIR SHOT RIGHT TO THE FACE!! London went crashing down to the mat, both the and Kendrick were out cold, a solid steel chair shot to the skull will do that to you. Edge took his chair and went to the corner then wedged it in between the top and middle ropes, then went over to Kendrick and pulled him back up. Edge whipped Kendrick into the corner, AND KENDRICK SLAMMED HEAD-FIRST INTO THE CHAIR!! Kendrick went crashing down to the mat and stopped moving while Ryder and Hawkins pulled London back up. The Edge Heads hit a pair of kicks to the midsection then lifted London up off of the mat, before driving him back down to it head-first, DOUBLE IMPALER!! The fans booed loudly as Edge, Ryder, and Hawkins stood over the unmoving London and Kendrick. Londrick might have won the _match_, but La Familia won this part of the fight. The fans continued to boo as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

Smackdown came back from the commercial break and a recap of what had just happened in the Londrick versus the Edge Heads match was shown, highlighting the beat down that Edge had inflicted on London and Kendrick afterwards with the help of a steel chair and Hawkins and Ryder attacking Kendon from behind. The cameras cut and showed Edge sitting backstage in Vickie Guerrero's office. "Baby relax," said Vickie in an attempt to calm him.

"Relax?" repeated Edge. "How can I relax if I don't have my World Championship? How can I relax?"

"Its okay," Vickie replied. "I got you a match at the Great American Bash against Triple H, you're gonna be great."

"That doesn't take care of right now," argued Edge. "I'm naked! You don't seem to understand."

"Baby, look, I don't know what you're thinking," said Vickie. "I mean, I don't know what you were thinking on Monday night. I mean, you're just not all there. I mean, it was kind of stupid what happened on Monday. I mean, I didn't give you permission to go there on Monday night."

"PERMISSION!!" exclaimed Edge as he shot up out of his seat. "YOU THINK I NEED YOUR PERMISSION!? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I GO THROUGH! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT MY BODY GOES THROUGH! YOU DON'T GET THAT SIXTEEN YEARS TODAY, I HAVE BEEN IN THIS INDUSTRY! OKAY, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING I GIVE FOR THIS!!" Through Edge's rant, Vickie slowly stood up.

"Baby, you need to understand who you're talking to," scolded Vickie. "I am STILL your boss!"

"MY BOSS!?" Edge repeated.

"That's right!" growled Vickie. "The only person you should be mad at, is yourself! This is all your fault."

Edge glared at Vickie them stormed out of the office. Once he was gone, Vickie looked a little upset over what had just happened. The cameras then cut and hyped Jeff Hardy's Smackdown Debut, which was next.

**--x--**

(A/N: There will obviously be no Umaga/Funaki Squash Match. We get enough of that crap with Kozlov, I think the way I'm using Umaga is a better use of him as a Smackdown Talent.)

Jeff Hardy had beat John Morrison in his Smackdown debut, the cameras moved backstage where Edge was complaining to the Edge Heads about Vickie Guerrero. "Permission, I don't need permission," Edge complained. "I mean, I don't know where she's coming from."

A red-haired stagehand walked up to Edge, cutting off his rant. "Um, excuse me, Edge," said the female stagehand. "Vickie wants to see you."

Edge slowly walked off and entered the General Manager's office. Vickie and the Wedding Planner were still in there. "You summoned me?" questioned Edge. "You summoned me to 'your' office?"

"Yes I did," answered Vickie.

"Your office that you wouldn't have if it wasn't for me!" snapped Edge. "Because before I came back, you were nothing but Teddy Long's lap dog fetching him his coffee. Before I came back you didn't have this job! Its not like you got it out of some kind of ability that you have! As a matter of fact, I'M THE REAL GENERAL MANAGER OF SMACKDOWN!"

"I know, its all about you isn't it?" Vickie agreed sarcastically. "You baby! Do you realize that sacrifices that I've put on the line for you!? Do you realize how my neck has been injured because of you!? Do you realize that my back is always going to be messed up and I'm confined, AND I'M CONFINED TO THIS WHEELCHAIR FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!"

"SHUT UP!!" yelled Edge. "SHUT UP!"

"**Wow, great comeback,"** commented an unwelcome voice.The camera panned to the side to reveal Machetti standing in the doorway looking amused. He was wearing a pair of blue shorts and this 'Determined' t-shirt, he looked ready to compete later.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" yelled Edge as he spun around and charged at Machetti, BUT MACHETTI PULLED THE DOOR CLOSED AND EDGE SLAMMED INTO IT!! Edge slammed head-first into the door and fell to the floor, Machetti opened the door again and glanced down at Edge, then shook his head.

"Now what have we learned today?" asked Machetti casually.

"I hate you're guts," groaned Edge as he held his head.

"No, you just learned once again that bad things happen when you act irrationally," lectured Machetti. "Not only do you get hurt, but you lose championships too. I know that this sounds hypocritical coming from me, but you should probably think before you do something." Machetti smirked then turned to Vickie. "So you're gonna be confined to that wheelchair for the rest of your life, huh? Does that include all the times that you've stood up?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!" shouted Vickie.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" yelled Edge as he struggled back up.

"My fault?" repeated Machetti. "It's my fault that the you couldn't hold onto a title for over twenty-five hours? I wasn't the one that accepted the wager, you could have just as easily back out of it and been called a coward. And it wasn't me that lost the match to CM Punk for the World Heavyweight Championship. I wasn't even at ringside, so I don't see how this is my fault. I blame the Canadian Idiot himself, you Edgy. Now please, go back to fighting, I hate both of you and I like seeing this."

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE OR I WILL HAVE SECURITY REMOVE YOU FROM IT!" screamed Vickie.

"Okay, okay," conceded Machetti as he slowly left the room. "You don't have to be such a bitch about it."

Now that Machetti was gone Vickie turned back to Edge. "You see?" said Vickie. "You always let him get to you, and you always come out looking like an idiot."

"SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Edge yelled. His head hurt from running into the door, and Vickie yelling at him wasn't helping.

Vickie suddenly got out of the wheelchair she was going to be confined to for the rest of her life and stood up. "GET OUT!!" she screamed. Edge glared at her then left the office.

The cameras followed Edge out of the office and the door closed behind him. Edge stared out at the hallway in front of him, but then stopped walking. He turned back to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Vickie had locked Edge out. "Vickie, open up, its me," Edge called into the office. "Vickie, the door's locked. Vickie? Vickie open up!" Edge slammed the door with his hand, "OPEN UP!"

"You know if you're trying to apologize you're going about it the wrong way," commented Machetti who was leaning against a wall further down the hallway. "Typically you have to say the words 'I'm sorry'."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" yelled Edge as he ran at Machetti. Machetti pushed off of the wall and ran around the corner. Edge ran after him, wanting to take his problems out on someone. **WHAM!!** Edge went crashing down to the floor and stared up at Mr. Kennedy who was holding a steel chair.

"See, what did I tell you about acting irrationally?" asked Machetti as he walked over. Off to the side, Hawkins and Ryder were leaning against the wall out cold. "You get hurt if you don't think straight."

"I guess this guy can't seem to learn his lesson," commented Kennedy who was wearing a white jumpsuit.

"Oh, and by the way, Edgy?" Machetti called out to the unconscious Canadian. "You attack my friends, I attack you."

Machetti and Kennedy turned and started off, "So you ready for the match then?" Kennedy asked.

"Of course," replied Machetti. "Are you? You'd better not drop the ball."

"Don't worry about it," said Kennedy. "You're not the only one who can be annoyingly resilient. This is for a title match."

"Yeah," agreed Machetti. "Well its one thing to say your gonna be annoyingly resilient and another to actually do it."

"I plan on putting my money where my mouth is," Kennedy told him. "I want my WWE Title shot and I'm gonna make sure we win this match to get it. Then I'll kick your ass at the Pay-Per-View."

"Easier said than done," retorted Machetti.

"You do know that you're an annoying little bastard right?" asked Kennedy.

"You do know that you're a loud-mouthed asshole right?" Machetti fired back in the same tone as Kennedy.

"Crazy."

"Jerk."

"Brain-damaged."

"Cocky bastard."

"Motor City Madman!"

"Green Bay Loudmouth!"

"I hate you!"

"Good, I hate you too!"

"As long as we're clear on that then."

"We still meeting up after the show?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kennedy and Machetti continued walking off backstage as Smackdown went to another commercial break.

**--x--**

Smackdown came back from a commercial break, Matt Hardy had retained his title after hitting a Twist of Fate on Benjamin, causing him to drop on top of Guerrero. Then pinned Chavo to retain. But now it was time for the main event. Two rivals, Machetti and Mr. Kennedy, both of whom are after the same thing are going up against monstrous in an attempt to achieve their title dreams. Just like the hundreds of years ago on this day (July Fourth) when the American forefathers fought against Britain for independence. Their incredible efforts would be showcased in the form of Machetti and Kennedy, who were fighting for what they believed in.

The bell rang to get the fans attention, "The following tag team match is scheduled for one-fall!" _Turn up the Trouble_ played as Mr. Kennedy came out from the back looking focused and ready to compete. "Introducing first, from Green Bay Wisconsin, weighing in at two hundred forty-six pounds, MISTER KENNEDY!" Kennedy got in the ring and stood in the middle then reached up into the air and called for his signature mic. The mic was lowered down into Kennedy's waiting hand. The lights dimmed and the spot light was focused on Kenendy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am finally back on Smackdown," Kennedy announced. "This is my first official match back and plan on pulling out all the stops. Tonight, Machetti and I are going to topple two giants to earn places in the title match at the Great American Bash. And when the dust settles after that epic encounter the New WWE Champion will be, MIIIIIISSSSSTEEEEEERRRRR KEEEEENNNNNEEEEEDYYYYY!!" Kennedy paused and walked to the corner, then climbed up onto the middle rope, KEEEEENNNNEEEEEEDYYYYYYY!!" Kennedy let go of the mic and it was raised back up into the rafters, he jumped down from the middle rope as the lights turned back on the awaited his partner.

_Riot Time_ hit and Machetti came out from the back holding hands with Maria, who was dressed in red. "And the partner, being accompanied by Maria, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, MACHETTI!!" Machetti and Maria ran down to the ring, Machetti let go of Maria's hand to slid into the ring then ran to the corner and jumped up onto the middle rope, he back-flipped out of the corner and landed in the middle of the ring prompting blasts of blue and white pyro to shoot up out of the ring post. Machetti turned to Kennedy and shook his hand then pulled off his shirt and threw it into the crowd. Kennedy pulled off his jumpsuit to reveal his white wrestling trunks which had a blue Ken Kennedy symbol on them. Machetti stood next to him in his blue shorts while Maria was there wearing red. Their clothing seemed to be a bit patriotic.

Umaga's theme _Virtual Voodoo _played and the Samoan Bulldozer came out from the back looking angry. Well actually, he always looked like that. "And the opponents, first, from the Isle of Samoa, weighing in at three hundred fifty pounds, UMAGA!!" Umaga screamed and got in the ring, not in the least intimidated that his two opponents were waiting for him. Machetti quickly led Maria to the ropes and got out of the ring with her, then had a quiet conversation where he was probably warning her not to get involved with the match. Maria smiled and gave Machetti a quick kiss 'for luck' then he got back in the ring and stood next to Kennedy.

The Great Khali's theme _Da.Nger_ played and the Punjabi Giant walked out from the back, looking just as angry as his partner. "And the partner, from India, standing over seven feet tall, weighing in at four hundred twenty pounds, THE GREAT KHALI!!" The ring announce quickly fled the ring while Khali stepped over the top rope and got in. Charles Robinson was reluctantly left standing in between the two teams, one of which looked like they'd eat him. Robinson directed the two teams to their corners and stood safely in the middle of the ring. Machetti and Kennedy talked for a moment, the talking turned into arguing and eventually they settled on playing rock-paper-scissors. Machetti's paper covered Kennedy's rock so Machetti decided that he was going to start the match. Across the ring, Khali was standing on the ring apron while Umaga was waiting impatiently on the other side of the ring. The referee called for the bell and the match was officially underway.

Machetti and Umaga circled around the ring, Machetti ran in and slipped behind him in an attempt at a takedown. But Umaga lifted his arm up and drove his elbow down into Machetti's head, and sent him staggering backwards. Umaga turned around and grabbed Machetti then sent him flying across the ring with a big hip toss. Machetti rolled away from Umaga and got up in the corner, off to the side Kennedy was laughing at Machetti. "Is that the best you can do? I can beat that on my worst day!" Machetti glared at Kennedy then rushed out of the corner at Umaga and jumped up into the air. Umaga stayed still as Machetti collided with him for an attempted flying clothesline, but Machetti was knocked backwards and went crashing down to the mat. Machetti got back up and tried to shake the cobwebs out of his head, but Umaga ran in and practically took his head off with a big clothesline. Machetti rolled away from Umaga and over to the corner where he pulled himself back up, Umaga let out a scream and rushed at Machetti at full speed. TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLA—MACHETTI MOVED!! Umaga slammed into the corner and bounced off, Machetti quickly jumped up onto the top rope, then back-flipped off, MOONSAU—UMAGA CAUGHT HIM!! Umaga turned around then ran across the ring and jumped up into the air, then flipped forward and slammed Machetti hard down to the mat, RUNNING POWERSLAM!! Maria grabbed the bottom rope and looked worried while Umaga stood up and let out a savage scream. Over in the corner Kennedy just stared at Umaga, temporarily speechless.

Umaga stepped over Machetti and went to the corner where he tagged in the Great Khali. Khali stepped over the top rope and got in the ring, then went over to Machetti and pulled him up off of the mat with his hair. Khali whipped Machetti into the ropes, but Machetti jumped up onto the middle one and springboarded off, SPRINGBOARD CROSSBO—KHALI CAUGHT HIM!! Khali held Machetti in front of him then lifted him up above his head before he dropped down to his knees and slammed Machetti hard down to the mat, FALLING POWERSLAM!! Maria winced at ringside and grabbed the bottom rope tightly as she watched Khali cover Machetti, Kennedy on the other hand was more vocal, "Come on Machetti, he's just a big, ugly, monster! Don't let that guy beat you!" ONE… TWO… T—MACHETTI KICKED OUT! Khali stood up and pulled Machetti up to his feet then whipped him towards the corner, but Machetti put on the breaks and dropped down onto his hands and shot his legs out behind him, MULE KICK TO THE KNEE OF KHALI! Machetti shot back up to his feet BACK-FLIP KICK!! Machetti drove both of his feet into Khali's chest, Khali fell backwards and landed in a sitting position in the middle of the ring. Machetti shot back up and ran to the ropes then jumped up onto the middle one and back-flipped off, he went over Khali's head and grabbed him on the way down, OVER CASTLE TAKE OVER ON THE SEATED KHALI!! Machetti rolled away from Khali and into the corner, THEN TAGGED IN KENNEDY!!

Machetti stood up and stood next to Kennedy while Khali got up in the middle of the ring. Khali turned to face them and let out a roar, Kennedy glanced at Machetti and nodded. Then they both ran at Khali and slipped passed him, Machetti and Kennedy bounced off of the ropes, then ducked down and drove their shoulders into the back of Khali's knees, DOUBLE CHOP BLOCK!! Khali fell on his face while Machetti rolled away and got out of the ring, Maria gave him a hug and seemed happy that he managed to keep from getting crushed by his two giant opponents. In the ring Kennedy bent down and rolled Khali onto his back then ran to the ropes and bounced off. Kennedy jumped up into the air then came down knee-first on Khali's face, KNEE DROP!! Kennedy rolled away then got back up and backed into the ropes. Kennedy came off and jumped up into the air, and went crashing down on Khali with his entire 246 pound body weight, RUNNING BODY SPLASH!! Kennedy stayed on Khali for a cover, ONE… TWO… KHALI LAUNCHED KENNEDY UP AND OFF OF HIM!!

Kennedy got up, but so did Khali, Kennedy ran at Khali to stay in control, but Khali spun around and caught Kennedy in the face with big spinning kick. Kennedy went running face-first into Khali's knee then went crashing down to the mat. Khali put his foot down and staggered a step, Kennedy was incredibly hard-headed and had just run full speed into his knee, that would cause anyone to stagger. Khali went over to the corner and tagged in Umaga. Umaga let out a yell then ran at Kennedy and jumped up into the air, SAMOAN SPLA—KENNEDY ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY!! Umaga crashed down to the mat while Kennedy got back up. Umaga fought up to his hands and knees, but Kennedy ran to the ropes, bounced off, AND DROPKICKED UMAGA IN THE FACE!! Umaga rolled onto his back while Kennedy got back up and tagged in Machetti. Machetti and Kennedy walked back over to Umaga then Kennedy whipped Machetti into the ropes. Machetti bounced off and came back and jumped up, Kennedy helped out and shot Machetti HIGH up into the air for a flapjack, MACHETTI WENT CRASHING DOWN ON UMAGA FROM EIGHT FEET IN THE AIR!! Kennedy quickly got out of the ring, while Machetti stayed on top of Umaga for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—UMAGA KICKED OUT!!

Machetti rolled off of Umaga and got back up to his feet, then ran to the ropes and bounced off. Umaga slowly started getting up, but Machetti didn't see him and came off with a handspring and a back-flip, HANDSPRING MOONSAU—UMAGA CAUGHT MACHETTI! Umaga threw Machetti up into the air over his head then caught him on the way down, jumped up into the air, and fell backwards, SAMOAN DROP!! Maria screamed at the viciousness of the attack while Umaga sat in the middle of the ring then laid down on top of Machetti for a cover, ONE… TWO… THR—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!! Umaga sat on the mat in surprise for a moment, then got up and pulled Machetti up to his feet. Umaga whipped Machetti into the ropes, but Machetti bounced off then jumped clear over Umaga's head and caught him on the way down for an attempted sunset flip. But Umaga stayed standing then kicked Machetti in the head and pulled himself free. Umaga jumped up into the air looking to drop down on Machetti, HIP DRO—MACHETTI ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY!! Umaga landed on his ass in a sitting position, Machetti quickly jumped up and DROPKICKED UMAGA IN THE FACE! Umaga was knocked on his back while Machetti got up and went to the corner, AND TAGGED IN KENNEDY! Kennedy grabbed onto Machetti and lifted him up, then carried him over to Umaga and jumped up into the air, Machetti and Kennedy went crashing down on Umaga legs-first, DOUBLE LEG DROP!! Machetti rolled off of Umaga and left the ring while Kennedy went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—BUT UMAGA KICKED OUT!!

Kennedy rolled off of Umaga and stood up then started stomping on Umaga. Umaga rolled onto his stomach and fought up onto his hands and knees, Kennedy clubbed Umaga on the back, but the Samoan Bulldozer kept going and stood up. Kennedy swung at Umaga for a punch, but Umaga blocked it then hit Kennedy with a headbutt. Kennedy went staggering backwards, then Umaga grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the corner. Kennedy hit the turnbuckles and fell down to a sitting position. On the apron Machetti shouted at Maria to do something as Umaga backed up into the corner opposite Kennedy. Umaga let out a scream and charged across the ring, HIP SMA—MARIA PULLED KENNEDY OUT OF THE WAY!! Umaga slammed into the corner and bounced off, then staggered forward and tagged in Khali. Kennedy grabbed onto the top ropes then pulled himself up to his feet and leaned back in the corner. Khali came running across the ring and raised his leg, BIG BOOT TO THE FACE!! Kennedy's head snapped backwards and he almost fell out of the ring, but Khali grabbed him then pulled him forward and took him down with a short-arm clothesline. Kennedy fell on his back and Khali pressed his foot down into Kennedy's chest then stepped over him applying his entire four hundred pound weight to Kennedy's chest. Khali pulled Kennedy up to his feet and raised his arm up over his head, OVERHEAD CHO—KENNEDY REACEHD UP AND CAUGHT KHALI'S ARM WITH BOTH OF HIS!! Khali tried to force his arm down but Kennedy shot out his leg and kicked Khali in the knee, then jumped up and dropkicked Khali's legs. Khali staggered backwards while Kennedy turned around and crawled towards Machetti, BUT KHALI GRABBED KENNEDY'S LEG!!

Khali swung Kennedy around causing him to roll into the corner. Kennedy held on top ropes then Khali rushed at Kennedy, BODY SPLA—MARIA GRABBED KENNEDY'S LEG AND PULLED HIM OUT OF THE WAY!! Khali slammed into the corner and accidentally knocked Umaga off of the ring apron. Maria quickly ran around the ring to get away from Umaga while Kennedy shot back up and swung his leg around at Khali and hit him with a big roundhouse kick to the chest. Khali fell down and Kennedy crawled across the ring AND TAGGED IN MACHETTI!! Machetti climbed up onto the top rope then shouted something in Punjabi at Khali. Apparently it was insulting because Khali shot back up to his feet and roared at Machetti then ran at him. Machetti launched himself at the corner, SEATED SENTO—KHALI CAUGHT MACHETT!! Khali held onto Machetti's sides, looking to powerbomb him, but Machetti hit a series of rights and lefts to Khali's face, THEN FLIPPED OVER AND TOOK KHALI DOWN WITH A SUNSET FLIP!! Machetti stood up and put Khali's shin behind his knee then rolled Khai onto his stomach and applied pressure, DETROIT DEATHLOCK!!

On the floor Umaga got up and tried to get in the ring in an attempt to break up Machetti's submission on Khali. Kennedy got up and out of the corner then ran across the ring and dropped down, BASEBALL SLIDE TO UMAGA!! Umaga stared backwards as Kennedy pulled himself back up then launched himself over the top rope, SLINGSHOT PLANCH—UMAGA CAUGHT HIM!! Umaga put Kennedy on his shoulders then fell backwards, SAMOAN DROP ON THE FLOOR!! But meanwhile in the ring, Machetti still had the Detroit Deathlock locked in, Khali roared in pain and tried crawling for the ropes, but Machetti dropped down on his back and wrapped his legs around Khali's thighs and continued to apply pressure to Khali's legs, KHALI WAS STRANDED!! Umaga staggered up to his feet and attempted to get in the ring, but Kennedy grabbed onto Umaga's ankle, Khali was on his own. KHALI TAPPED OUT!! The referee called for the bell, and _Riot Time _played. Machetti kept the hold in a little longer then eventually released it. Machetti stood up then ran across the ring and dove through the ropes, SUICIDE DIVE ON UMAGA!! Machetti rolled off of Umaga and Maria came running around the corner and helped him up. Machetti, Kennedy, and Maria got back in the ring Charles Robinson came over and raised Machetti and Kennedy's arms up into the air. "Ladies and gentlemen, here are your winners, Machetti and Mister Kennedy!" Machetti turned around and hugged Maria, they were all smiling as Smackdown went to commercial break.

When Smackdown came back, Edge came down to the ring to make a public statement on his title loss to CM Punk. Edge called it a fluke, and blamed Machetti, then Vickie Guerrero came out. The show went off the air when Edge yelled at Vickie, "THE WEDDING IS OFF!!" Vickie screamed as the cameras faded. The title picture was crowded, Triple H would have his hands full attempting to defend his title against Edge, Machetti, and Kennedy. Any one of them would be a handful one-on-one. But facing all of them at once? It was going to be really hard for Triple H to walk out of the Great American Bash with the gold.

**--x--**

Well, I'm kind of caught up now. Now I just need to get completely caught up with this week's Smackdown. Machetti and Kennedy aren't exactly friends, I consider them rivals. I also think that pushing Kennedy into the WWE Title picture is putting him to better use that the WWE is.

Thank you everyone who submitted nicknames, they were all greatly appreciated. I have plans to use most, if not all, of the names I was given. I'll try to get next chapter out later this week.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	23. The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter XXIII: The Calm Before the Storm**

**--x--**

(A/N: I have a good excuse for this chapter being late. I was halfway through the chapter and had not one, BUT TWO matches done with the promise of one more to come. But then my laptop's battery got fried. I gave it a day to recharge, but it didn't do anything, and it won't even work when I plug it into the wall outlet. I had all my stuff on my laptop and its still being repaired now. I finally resorted to using my home computer since my laptop isn't going to be back until next week. This computer is weird and is an Apple, I'm used to using my Dell Thinkpad and I hope the computer brand change doesn't negatively affect the formatting of this chapter.)

**--x--**

Smackdown was airing from Baton Rouge Louisiana, before the show started a recap of what happened last week was shown, featuring Edge getting suckered into a World Title match with CM Punk by Machetti, then losing the title match. Then the footage skipped to Smackdown and briefly showed Machetti's recap of what happened using London and Kendrick as models. It showed Edge and Vickie bickering throughout the night, including the incident where Machetti provoked Edge into running into a door. Then finally the footage cumulated with Edge telling Vickie, THE WEDDING IS OFF!!

Smackdown started with Edge's theme music playing. Edge came down to the ring dressed in street clothes and told everyone that the wedding is STILL off. Edge said that he was standing on his own and that he doesn't take orders from anyone. Vickie Guerrero isn't good enough for him. Edge said he was going to use his separation from Vickie as an opportunity to prove all of his critics wrong and was going to win the WWE Championship at the Great American Bash by himself. Edge 'kindly' reminded everyone that he has held more championships than ANYONE in the WWE, and that he wouldn't need anyone's help at the Great American Bash.

But then Vickie Guerrero interrupted with her 'Excuse me' line and was wheeled out from the back by Hawkins and Ryder. Vickie told Edge that since they weren't getting married that made him just like any other superstar on the roster. And just like all of the other superstars in the WWE Championship match, Edge was going to be in a match. Vickie informed Edge that Triple H would be facing an opponent that would be determined later on in the night, Kennedy was going to be facing MVP, and Machetti was going one-on-one with Jeff Hardy in a Tables Match (the last match actually got the fans to pop for Vickie). Vickie told Edge that he was going to have to compete as well in order to prepare himself for that match at the Great American Bash. Edge was going to be wrestling in a no-disqualification match, against the World's Largest Athlete, THE BIG SHOW! (Again the fans popped for Vickie, but it wasn't anywhere near as loud as the one for the Hardy/Machetti Tables Match.)

Vickie wished Edge luck, but that might have been sarcastic. Edge responded by telling Vickie that he wasn't afraid of the Big Show and by the end of the night, the Big Show was going to be like her, A LOSER! But Vickie told Edge to shut up and had Edge's mic cut. Vickie smiled at Edge while JR and Foley recapped the four matches that had been announced before Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Mr. Kennedy versus MVP

Triple H versus a mystery opponent (A/N: cough Chavo cough Guerrero)

Machetti versus Jeff Hardy in a Tables Match

Edge versus the Big Show in a No-Disqualification Match

**--x--**

Smackdown was back, Shelton Benjamin had just pinned United States Champion Matt Hardy in a non-title match. Then the cameras went backstage and showed Vickie Guerrero in her office with Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder. "Last week, Edge disrespected us," Hawkins started. "Edge said he took us from nothings and made us into big superstars. He even went as far as to say we never helped him out. But what he's doing is, he's abused us. And he's abused you too. And Zack and I, we don't deserve that, and neither do you. So we've decided that whatever action of revenge you take on Edge tonight, is up to you. But uh, speaking of revenge... we'd like some of our own too tonight. We'd like a match, with London and Kendrick. Last week those two clowns beat us and then Machetti and Kennedy jumped us from behind backstage. We want our chance to beat them on our own and to prove that we don't need Edge."

"Alright, okay," agreed Vickie, "you guys got your wish."

"Vickie, that's all we ever want for you," said Ryder. "You're best wishes. I mean, we've been talking and you deserve someone so much better. You deserve someone who's gonna love and cherish you. And we just wanna let you know, we're always gonna be here for you. Always." Vickie started sobbing, "Come on, Vickie, don't cry," said Ryder.

"**Oh great, we didn't miss the waterworks,"** came a voice. The camera panned to the side a revealed Mr. Kennedy and Machetti who had just entered the room. Both of them were dressed to compete. Kennedy had his sweats on over his wrestling gear, while Machetti was wearing his by now usual blue shorts and his 'Determined' t-shirt. Ryder and Hawkins quickly stood up in order to defend Vickie in case Kennedy and Machetti tried something.

"What do you two want?" growled Vickie, who's sadness quickly turned to anger.

"Some guy backstage just told us that we both have matches tonight," explained Kennedy. "That's funny because, we must have missed the memo. I had no idea I was in action tonight."

"Neither did I," agreed Machetti. "Was this another one of those last minute matches?"

"No, I decided that all four competitors in the WWE Championship match at the Great American Bash were going to be in action tonight," Vickie informed them. "I'm not showing any favoritism tonight. Machetti you're facing Jeff Hardy in a Tables Match, and Kennedy you're taking on MVP. Actually, Kennedy your match is up next."

"Wow, good thing we decided to get ready before we came here," commented Kennedy.

"On an unrelated note," said Machetti as he change the subject, "Vickie, we might think that you're a bit of a bitch…"

"What do you mean '_a bit'_?" questioned Kennedy.

"Okay fine," amended Machetti. "A bitch…"

"And annoying too," Kennedy cut in.

"And that," Machetti agreed. "But we can't help but feel sorry for what's happened between you and Edge."

"We hate both of you," Kennedy informed her.

"But we felt somewhat at fault and a little bit sorry for you since your heart was broken and that dream wedding of yours was called off," continued Machetti. "Personally, I was looking forward to it."

"You weren't invited," Vickie told him.

"Oh, well, I was looking forward to crashing it then," said Machetti. "Me, Paul, Brian, Maria, and even the cheapskate standing next to me put our money together and got you guys a present. But since your loser ex-fiancé decided to call off the wedding we'll have to return it. But that's besides the point, Edge may have broken your heart, used you, and abused you, but you've gotta get over this. I know you were looking forward to this wedding thing, and you thought you and the Canadian Idiot had something special, but you have to get over it. He might have crushed everything you were hoping for, but you're the General Manager of Smackdown. Just because your fiancé takes advantage of you and uses you for his own personal gain doesn't mean you can roll over and die. Toughen up, you can get through this."

Machetti smiled for a moment but his speech didn't have the effect he hope for, or maybe it did, because Vickie broke out into tear and started crying. Apparently reminding Vickie of all the bad things that happened in her relationship wasn't the best way to comfort her.

"Great Machetti, you made the general manager cry," complained Kennedy.

"Damn, I thought I was getting better at this sort of thing," commented Machetti.

"Like hell you were," said Kennedy. "But you've got to deal with it, because I have a match." Kennedy quickly ran out of the locker room, leaving Machetti, Hawkins, and Ryder with the crying General Manager.

"I just remembered I have to do that thing for that guy in that place now," lied Machetti, before he turned around and ran out of the office after Kennedy. This left Ryder and Hawkins standing beside Vickie, who appeared to have never ending tear-ducts.

"Hey, I just—" Hawkins started to say.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ryder interrupted. "You're not skipping out and leaving me alone." Hawkins grumbled something then he and Ryder sat down beside Vickie and attempted to undo the damage Machetti had done to Vickie. Or at the very least get her to stop crying. Smackdown went to a commercial.

**--x--**

When Smackdown came back Kennedy and MVP faced off one-on-one. Kennedy got the win when he dodged the Player's Boot in the corner then capitalized with the Mic Check for the three count. The cameras then went backstage and showed Edge, Chavo, and Neely sitting in the locker room. Chavo said he would've called off the wedding if he was in Edge's position then volunteered to sort out the whole thing with Vickie. Chavo told Edge had they would always be family then he and Neely left Edge's locker room and went to Vickie's office. Vickie had finally stopped crying and when Chavo came in, Ryder and Hawkins ran out. But Chavo now that he was in the General Manager's office he sang a different tune and said he couldn't believe what 'that jerk' did to her. Chavo told Vickie that they were Guerreros and that they had to stick together. They were family.

Vickie told Chavo to cut the crap, then told him that he was going to be Triple H's opponent later tonight. Chavo looked outraged, then he and Neely left the office as Smackdown went to another commercial break.

(A/N: I HAD a Kennedy/MVP match written out on my laptop. But I don't have my laptop, so I couldn't add that to this chapter without it being even later. I also HAD a Ryder and Hawkins/Londrick tag match. But that is also on my laptop. After that match was where I stopped writing and then my laptop gave out. There will still be a Machetti/Jeff Hardy Tables Match. But that's ALL there will be. I really don't feel like re-writing both of those matches. Sorry.)

**--x--**

Earlier in the night Triple H had beaten Chavo Guerrero after he countered the Three Amigos and hit the Pedigree for the pin. Then later London and Kendrick beat Ryder and Hawkins when Hawkins bailed out of the ring and got counted out. Ryder and Hawkins grabbed a pair of chairs and got in the ring where they went after Londrick. But London and Kendrick fought off the Edge Heads by dropkicking the chairs back into Ryder and Hawkins' face. Ryder and Hawkins again bailed from the ring and headed to the back, leaving London and Kendrick staring after them. The cameras then went backstage and showed Machetti, Maria, and Mr. Kennedy watching the show in the locker room. "Your boys just won, and it looks like the four of us are two-for-two so far," commented Kennedy. Then he turned and stared at Machetti, "Don't drop the ball."

"If anyone's gonna drop the ball, it's the Canadian Idiot," replied Machetti. "For the record, my opponent is tougher than yours."

"What's that supposed to mean?" challenged Kennedy.

"Guys calm down…" Maria tried to interrupt.

"Don't worry, I've got this," Machetti told her.

"That wasn't what I meant," mumbled Maria.

"Remember Judgment Day?" asked Machetti. "We were handcuffed together in a tag team match, remember? My opponent for tonight beat yours that night. When I beat Jeff later in that Tables Match what will that say about you? I'll have beat the guy that beat the guy you barely beat tonight. Clearly I'm the better—"

"Barely?" interrupted Kennedy. "I hit him with the Mic Check and pinned him in the middle of the ring. That's the same thing that would've happened to you in his situation."

"Guys…" Maria tried to calm them.

"What are you trying to say? That you can beat me or something?" questioned Machetti. He stood up and glared at Kenenddy.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying," answered Kennedy as he stood up and glared at Machetti as well. "And for the record I HAVE beaten you."

"Just like I've beaten you," pointed out Machetti. "In fact I beat you six days after you beat me."

"That was Backlash," Kennedy reminded him. "That was in April, two and a half months ago. Besides, you haven't beaten Jeff Hardy yet. So why don't you put your money where your mouth is!"

"Don't worry, I will," Machetti told him. "And then at the Great American Bash I'm gonna pin your ass to win the WWE Championship!"

"Guys, stop," pleaded Maria.

"Like hell you are!" retorted Kennedy. "In your last Pay-Per-View match you were the one that got pinned in the middle of the ring."

"Oh yeah?" questioned Machetti. "At least I had one recently! When was your last pay-per-view match? Oh that's right, it was Judgment Day, back in May, where you teamed with me and _I_ got the win! You're not exactly one to talk are you?"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!!" Maria yelled. "You're bickering like an old married couple!!" Machetti and Kennedy turned and stared at her, both were speechless. Taking advantage of the situation Maria grabbed Machetti's hand and pulled him towards the door, "Let's go, you've got a tables match."

Kennedy smiled and shook his head at Maria and Machetti as they left the room. "Seesh," Kennedy muttered, "That girl can be really scary at times." The cameras cut and Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

Smackdown came back from the break and the bell rang. Justin Roberts stood in the ring with a mic, "The following contest is a TABLES MATCH, where the winner is the one that puts their opponent through a table!" The fans cheered as Jeff Hardy's theme _No More Words _played the fans jumped up and cheered giving Hardy his usual Rock Star reception as the ran out from the back. "Introducing first, from Cameron North Carolina, weighing in at two hundred twenty-five pounds, JEFF HARDY!!" Jeff danced his way down to the ring and rolled into the ring, the fans cheered as he ran to the corner and posed for the fans on the middle rope. After posing on all four corners Jeff backed up into the middle of the ring and turned to face the HD-Tron.

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans cheered again as Machetti came out from the back with Maria. "And the opponent, being accompanied by Maria, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, MACHETTI!!" Machetti let go of Maria's hand and sprinted down the ramp then slid into the ring. Hardy backed up into the corner as Machetti got up and went to another corner then climbed up onto the middle rope. Machetti back-flipped out of the corner and white pyro erupted up out of the ring posts as he landed. Machetti grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it off then threw it into the crowd. Machetti's music cut but the fans were still cheering, Machetti and Hardy stared at each other and smiled, it appeared that the fans were excited to see the two fan favorites go one-on-one. The referee glanced at the two competitors and asked them if they were ready to start, but Machetti shook his head and held up the 'one more minute' gesture. Machetti slipped out of the ring and stood next to Maria then quickly kissed her 'for luck'. Before getting in the ring Machetti flipped up the ring skirt and pulled out a stack of tables then lifted up two of them and slid them into the ring. Machetti rolled into the ring after the tables then glanced at the referee and nodded, the referee turned and called for the bell, the match was officially underway.

Machetti stepped around the tables and approached Hardy they locked up to start the match, but Machetti dropped down on his back and launched Hardy over him with a monkey flip/arm drag maneuver. Hardy rolled over to the tables and got back up then ran at Machetti and slipped around him then took him down with a neckbreaker drop. Hardy jumped up into the air and came crashing down on Machetti legs-first for a standing leg drop. Hardy got back up and pulled Machetti up to his feet then went to whip him into the corner, but Machetti reversed it then ran after Hardy. Hardy went into the corner, but quickly jumped up onto the top rope then came spinning off of the top rope, WHISPER IN THE WIND!! HARDY HIT ONE OF HIS SIGNATURE MOVES RIGHT OFF THE BAT!!

The fans cheered as Hardy got back up and went over to the tables then dragged one off of the other and into the middle of the ring where he set it up. Hardy turned and glanced at Machetti, who had pulled himself back up and was leaning against the corner. Hardy ran at Machetti then jumped up onto the middle rope and grabbed him, then fell backwards and launched Machetti through the air with a monkey flip. But Machetti flipped in mid air, AND LANDED ON HIS FEET ON THE TABLES!! Hardy got up and turned around as Machetti came off of the table with a back-flip, MOONSAULT OFF OF THE TABLE!! Machetti took down Hardy then rolled off of him and got back up. Hardy slowly started to get back up, then Machetti ran at him, but ran passed him and jumped up onto the table, then he bounced backwards off of it and grabbed Hardy's head as he came off, TORNADO DDT OFF OF THE TABLE!! Hardy's head was driven hard into the mat, Machetti pulled him up and whipped him into the corner then ran at him, jumped up into the air and nailed a turnbuckle crossbody. Hardy was driven back into the turnbuckles, but only remained standing because he had his arms around the ropes next to him. Machetti backed away from Hardy and glanced at the table then he smirked as he went around the table and into the opposite corner from Hardy. Machetti climbed up onto the top rope then stood on it and stared across the ring at Hardy. Machetti jumped out of the corner and landed on the table, BUT IT DIDN'T BREAK, and in one motion jumped off of the table and did a front-flip, and smashed back-first into Hardy, TURNBUCKLE SENTON!! Machetti dropped down to the mat and rolled away from Hardy the fans were cheering loudly as seeing the strange version of the turnbuckle senton that Machetti had just preformed.

Machetti got back up and dragged Jeff out of the corner, then rolled him onto the table in the middle of the ring. Machetti went back to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, but before he could jump off Hardy rolled off of the table. Hardy ran to the corner and jumped up onto the middle ropes across from Machetti, then jumped up onto Machetti's shoulders and fell backwards, SUPER HURRICURANA!! Machetti went flying out of the corner and went OVER the table, then slammed down to the ground on the other side of it. Machetti rolled away from the table and over to the ropes then dropped down to the floor. Maria ran over to check on him while Hardy got back up and watched from the ring. But then Jeff saw the table and quickly slid it over to the ropes, he backed up into the ropes across the ring from the table then bounced off and ran across the ring. Hardy jumped up onto the table then came off with a front-flip and launched himself HIGH into the air and over the top rope, Machetti shoved Maria out of the way, HARDY TOOK OUT MACHETTI WITH A FRONT-FLIP PLANCHA OFF OF THE TABLE!! BOTH MEN WERE DOWN!!

Hardy staggered up and pulled Machetti up to his feet, then whipped him towards the steel stairs and ran after him. Machetti jumped up onto the steps then back-flipped off, MOONSAULT!! Machetti rolled off of Hardy and got up to his feet, then went around the corner and over to the tables that were on the ground. Maria came over to help and together they set up two tables side-by-side. Machetti then went back around the corner and over to Hardy. Machetti went to pull Jeff up off of the floor then hit a shot to the stomach. Machetti staggered backwards then Hardy stood up and kicked Machetti, Machetti caught Hardy's leg, only for Hardy to swing his other leg around and drive it into Machetti's chest, WINDMILL KICK!! Machetti fell to the floor, but then Hardy pulled him up and whipped him into the barricade. Jeff ran after Machetti and jumped into the air, Hardy slammed into Machetti and hit him with a crossbody, BOTH OF THEM WENT CRASHING INTO THE CROWD!! Security did its job and kept the fans out of the way as Hardy pulled himself up then climbed up onto the barricade. Jeff turned to face Machetti then did a front-flip off of the barricade, SWANTON BOMB!! The fans erupted in cheers while Maria ran over to the barricade and looked down at Machetti with concern.

Hardy got up first then he pulled Machetti back up and threw him over the barricade. Machetti hit the thinly padded floor with a thud, then Jeff came over and pulled him back up. Hardy dragged Machetti over to the two tables Machetti and Maria had set up then lifted Machetti up into the air for a suplex, but instead of falling backwards, Hardy turned to face the table and went to drop Machetti through it, but Machetti kicked his legs and managed to land safely in front of the table. Then he countered and lifted Hardy up into the air for a suplex of his own. Hardy swung his legs around AND DROVE MACHETTI'S HEAD DOWN ONTO THE TABLE! THE TABLE DIDN'T BREAK!! Hardy lifted Machetti up and rolled him onto the table then got in the ring. Hardy went to the ropes on the opposite side of the ring, then ran across and jumped up onto the table that was up against the ropes, Hardy was about to jump off, BUT MARIA SLID MACHETTI OFF OF THE TABLES!!

Hardy stared down at Maria and looked frustrated, then he got off of the table he was on and dragged it into the middle of the ring. Maria had stopped Hardy from putting Machetti through a table on the outside, so that meant Jeff had to resort to putting Machetti through a table IN the ring. Hardy got out of the ring and walked over to Machetti, who was still down on the floor, but Maria stood in front of him. Hardy motioned for Maria to move out of the way, which she reluctantly did. Jeff started to pull Machetti up, but Machetti suddenly hit a shot to the stomach then drove Hardy back-first into the side of the ring. Machetti lifted Hardy up and rolled him into the ring then went to get in after him. But Jeff recovered and cut Machetti off by clubbing him on the back a few times as he was getting in. Hardy pulled Machetti up off of the mat, but then dropped down to his knees and sent Machetti staggering backwards with a jawbreaker. Hardy shot back up and ran at Machetti then jumped up into the air and leveled him with a flying forearm.

Hardy got back up and pulled Machetti up to his feet then dragged him over to the table that was set up and rolled him onto it. Hardy sat Machetti up then climbed up onto the table with him, now both men were standing on the table. Hardy kneed Machetti in the stomach then tucked Machetti's head under his arm, TWIST OF FA—MACHETTI PUSHED HARDY OFF OF HIM!! Jeff stumbled forward and fell off of the table, he slowly got back up but Machetti came off of the table with a back-flip, SHOOTING STAR PRESS DDT!! Machetti got back up then pulled Hardy up and lifted him up so he was holding him in front of him. Machetti turned so his back was to the table then launched Hardy up and over his head, MACHETE'S BLA—HARDY COUNTERED WITH A DDT IN MID AIR!! Hardy drove Machetti's head down to the mat next to the table then rolled over to the table and pulled himself back up with it. Hardy went back over to Machetti and lifted him up then rolled him onto the table. Jeff grabbed hold of the table then dragged it into the corner. Hardy turned away from the table and climbed up onto the top rope, the fans cheered they knew what was coming next, SWANTON BO—MACHETTI ROLLED OFF OF THE TABLE!!

Machetti got back up and hit Hardy with a shot to the stomach, then quickly climbed up onto the middle rope across from him. Machetti and Hardy were both perched up above the ring, they started trading desperate shots, Hardy hit a combo of two forearms to the face, then went for a third, but Machetti blocked it with one arm and nailed a big uppercut with his other arm. Hardy was dazed, but Machetti firmly took control with a headbutt. Machetti climbed up onto the top rope and threw Hardy's arm over his shoulders then pulled Hardy up onto the top rope as well, SUPERPL—HARDY BLOCKED IT!! Jeff hooked his leg on the top rope and kept Machetti from lifting him, then he shoved Machetti backwards, MACHETTI FELL DOWN TO THE FLOOR!! Hardy stood on the top rope and stared down at Machetti, then shrugged and came off with a front-flip, SWANTON BOMB!! The fans cheered loudly, but Hardy had only hit his signature move, the match was still going.

Hardy staggered back up and pulled Machetti to his feet then pushed Machetti back into the corner and chopped him across the chest. Hardy left Machetti slumped against the corner, then went around the table and backed up into the corner opposite Machetti. Hardy came out of the corner and ran across the ring, then jumped up onto the table and jumped off, Hardy drove his foot into Machetti's face for a calf kick, POETRY IN MOTION!! Hardy dropped down to the mat but quickly got back up and jumped up onto Machetti's shoulder, Jeff fell back and launched Machetti up into the air and across the ring for a hurricurana. Machetti flew through the air then reached down under him and shoved the table, causing him to fly OVER it and land on the other side. Machetti slowly staggered back up, but Hardy jumped up onto the table then launched himself off as Machetti turned around, MISSILE DROPKICK TO THE CHEST!! BOTH MEN WERE DOWN!!

Hardy got back up to his feet, Machetti followed suit but was holding his chest, taking two Swanton Bombs and a missile dropkick to the chest tends to hurt quite a bit. Hardy ran at Machetti, but Machetti dropped down and caught him with a drop toe hold. Machetti got back up and pulled Hardy to his feet then ran with him to the ropes with the table on the outside AND THREW HARDY OVER THE TOP ROPE AND OUT OF THE RING!! BUT HARDY GRABBED ONTO THE TOP ROPE!! Jeff grabbed onto the ropes and saved himself from probably going through the table. But Machetti ran at Hardy and jumped clear over him with a flip then landed on the ground in front of the table and grabbed Hardy on the way down, SUNSET FLIP POWERBO—HARDY KEPT HIS HOLD ON THE TOP ROPE!! Machetti pulled on Hardy's legs and continued his attempts of powerbombing Hardy through the tables, but Hardy wouldn't let go of the top rope. Jeff pulled his leg free from Machetti's grip and kicked him in the head, then pushed feet off of the ring apron only to bring them back AND DRIVE THEM INTO MACHETIT'S CHEST!! Hardy dropped down to the floor while Machetti slammed back into the ring, then tripped over Hardy, fell forward and slammed his head on the side of one of the tables.

Hardy pulled himself free then got up and rolled Machetti all the way onto the tables he turned to Maria and told her to 'back off' then got back in the ring. Hardy backed up into the ropes on the other side of the ring then came off and ran across the ring. Jeff jumped up onto the top rope and springboarded off, SPRINGBOARD LEG DROP PLANCH—MACHETTI STOOD UP ON THE TABLES AND CAUGHT HIM!! Machetti staggered backwards as he held Hardy in the powerbomb position, then in one motion he swung Jeff around so he was holding him in front of him and did a back-flip, MACHETE'S BLADE THROUGH THE TABLES!! HARDY SMASHED THROUGH THE TWO TABLES WITH MACHETTI ON TOP OF HIM! MACHETTI WINS!!

_Riot Time_ hit as Maria ran over to Machetti and pulled him off of Hardy and the remains of the tables. Justin Roberts stood up and announced the result, "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner, MACHETTI!" Maria quickly kissed Machetti then raised his arm up into the air in victory. The majority of the crowd was cheering, with the exception being the strict Hardy fanatics that were booing the fact that Jeff had lost. But they were mostly drowned out. Maria helped Machetti up the ramp and the two stood there for a moment, the cameras showed Hardy still lying out cold on the tables then Smackdown went to a commercial break. Machetti, Kennedy, and Triple H had all won their matches, now the only one left was Edge, who had a No-Disqualification Match against the Big Show.

The show concluded with Edge taking on Big Show in the main event. But when Big Show had Edge set up for a con-chair-to Vickie called for the match to be stopped. She told Edge she loved him, and he said he loved her too. The wedding was back on, and it was next week. Edge and Vickie seemed happy as Smackdown went off the air.

**--x--**

I hope I did that tables match justice. For those of you wondering why Machetti and Jeff could jump off of the one table without it breaking, the reason for that is because that table was made specifically for them to jump off of and had no give, unlike the ones on the outside of the ring. That way they could use the table in the ring as a trampoline to pull off some cool moves, while using the ones outside to smash through and end the match. The match probably could have been better if I made it 2 out of 3, but I think the way I did it was good enough. Its just a Smackdown match after all.

Also, I am aware that Brian Kendrick has (FINALLY) decided to turn heel. I will deal with that eventually. I want MY Kendrick heel turn, to be slower and a bit more dramatic than the whole 'I was drafted, now I'm a bad guy' angle that the WWE is taking.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	24. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Chapter XXIV: All Hell Breaks Loose**

--x--

Smackdown was airing from Charlotte North Carolina, Edge and Vickie's Wedding Reception was taking place. La Familia was sitting up on the stage and was watching the whole show as it went on. Smackdown had just come back from a commercial break, Big Show had faced Shelton Benjamin, MVP, Vladimir Kozlov, and the Great Khali in a four-on-one handicap match as ordered by the Vickie Guerrero. The match ended when the referee lost control of the match and all four members of the opposing team attacked Big Show. Khali ended everything with a big chokebomb on Big Show. Now Vickie was in the ring and she had a mic and a bouquet of flowers.

"As everybody knows, it is wedding tradition…" Vickie started to talk but was drowned out by the fans booing her. "EXCUSE ME! THIS IS MY DAY! I have something to say! Please be quiet! As everybody knows it is wedding tradition…" That fans were still booing and Vickie couldn't finish what she was trying to say. "It is tradition… HOW RUDE! It is wedding tradition to gather all of the eligible bachlorettes and see who can catch the bouquet." The camera moved to the side and the Smackdown Divas, Michelle McCool, Cherry, Maria, Eve, Victoria, Maryse, and Natalya were all shown gathered at ringside.

(A/N: In my world Maria has appeared on Smackdown already and so it would make sense for her to be present along with the other Smackdown Divas. Maria and Machetti are only dating, meaning she's still single, thus eligible along with the other divas.)

Michelle McCool turned and tackled Natalya to the ground and the two Divas started a catfight on the floor. The two of them were scheduled to face off of the new Divas Championship in two days at the Great American Bash, it appeared that Michelle wanted to get started now. The other divas just stood by and watched, none of them were too eager to separate the fight.

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie yelled. "Michelle, are you trying to ruin me day!? HAWKINS AND RYDER THROW HER OUT!!" Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder came running down the ramp, they pulled Michelle off of Natalya then escorted her to the back, this left, Natalya, Victoria, Maryse, Eve, Cherry, and Maria standing at ringside. "LETS CONTINUE!" Vickie called out to get the attention back on herself. "Ladies are you ready?" Vickie turned her back to the assembled divas then counted to three and threw the bouquet over her head. The bouquet went flying towards Maryse and it looked like she was going to catch it, but Maria shoved her out of the way AND CAUGHT THE BOUQUET!

"Congratulations Maria," Vickie said in a surprisingly friendly tone. "Maybe if you get married you can calm down that annoying boyfriend of yours." Backstage Machetti probably just fainted. "Maria," Vickie continued, "since you caught the bouquet this entitles you to a special match tonight… against me!" Maria looked indifferent but was pretty sure she could beat Vickie Guerrero in a match, even if she was in formal clothing. "But wait Maria," said Vickie who was acting like she had just remembered something. "This offer was supposed to be for Smackdown Divas. You haven't made your Smackdown Debut yet, which means your more of a manager. So before you can face me, you're going to have to face… NATALYA!" Maria turned to the side and stared at Natalya, both she and Victoria looked pleased with that announcement. Maria could now safely say she was getting nervous now.

Maria smiled then handed the bouquet to Cherry who was standing next to her. "Maria, that's not going to work," Vickie said from the ring. "You already caught the bouquet, so your match is going to start now." The bell rang and Natalya climbed up on the ring apron then went under the bottom rope and got in the ring. Apparently the match was officially underway. Maria reached down and took her heels off then went up the stairs and got in the ring. Vickie backed up into the corner while Natalya stood in the middle of the ring waiting for Maria, who was standing cautiously in the corner. None of the three women were dressed to compete. Vickie was in her wedding dress, and Maria and Natalya were both wearing formal black dresses.

Maria slowly came out of the corner and held out her arms to lock up with Natalya. But instead of locking up, Natalya kicked Maria in the stomach then took her down with a clothesline. Natalya got on top of Maria and went off on her with a barrage of punches to the face, Maria had been taken by surprise and wasn't able to fight back. Natalya got off of Maria then went over to her legs and lifted them up, Natalya went to cross the legs and tried for the sharpshooter—BUT MARIA PUSHED NATALYA OFF!! Natalya staggered backwards while Maria rolled away from her and got back up. Natalya recovered and rushed at Maria, but Maria ducked the clothesline Natalya went for. Natalya and Maria both spun around Maria took Natalya down with a lou threz press. Maria went off on Natalya with a flurry of punches to the face, but then Natalya rolled over so Maria was on the bottom and started strangling her. Since this was an official match, despite the attire being worn by the two female competitors the referee came over and made Natalya get off of Maria and break the choke she had on her. Natalya reluctantly got up while Maria rolled over to the ropes and pulled herself back up.

Maria turned away from the ropes and approached Natalya but Natalya kicked her in the stomach then threw Maria across the ring with her hair. Natalya went over to Maria and grabbed her legs then crossed them and rolled her onto her stomach, NATALYA LOCKED IN THE SHARPSHOOTER!! Maria screamed out in pain, but suddenly the fans cheered MACHETI CAME SPRINTING OUT FROM THE BACK!! Machetti ran around the ring and stood in front of the commentary table so Maria could see him. Vickie saw him too but didn't seem as pleased. "Don't tap, you can get out of this," Machetti told Maria as he leaned into the ring. "Reach through and grab her ankles, then pull back as hard as you can." Maria slowly reached back and grabbed Natalya's ankles then pulled, causing Natalya to trip AND FALL ON HER FACE! "Now pull yourself free," Machetti instructed Maria, which she quickly did. MARIA ESCAPED THE SHARPSHOOTER!!

Maria crawled over to the ropes and slipped out of the ring, Machetti helped her stand and whispered more advise to her. In the ring both Vickie and Natalya looked pissed, Machetti had personal experience with the sharpshooter submission hold and had just helped Maria escape it. This was _actually_ turning into a match, not the squash that they were both hoping for. The referee came over to the ropes and started the ring out count, Machetti quickly gave Maria a kiss 'for luck' and told her to get in the ring and win the match. Maria smiled and went up the stairs and got back in the ring, Natalya charged passed the referee and rushed at Maria as she was still getting in, but Maria dropped down and caught Natalya with a drop toe hold, causing Natalya to go face-first into the middle turnbuckle.

Maria stepped back into the middle of the ring while Natalya turned herself around and leaned back against the corner. Maria ran at Natalya then jumped up and landed on her, BRONCO BUSTER!! Machetti smiled and looked amused as Maria rolled off of Natalya and got back up. The referee went to check on Natalya but while his back was turned, VICKIE HIT MARIA FROM BEHIND WITH THE MIC!! Machetti frowned at Vickie who backed up into the corner and played innocent while the referee turned back around. Natalya went back over to Maria and pulled her up off of the mat then whipped her into the ropes, Maria came back and Natalya caught her spun her in the air AND SLAMMED HER DOWN TO THE MAT WITH A POWERSLAM!! Natalya hooked Maria's leg for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—NATALYA PULLED MARIA'S SHOULDER UP!!

Natalya stood up and stared down at Maria then laughed evilly, she had her right where she wanted now. Natalya reached down and pulled Maria up off of the mat by her hair then lifted her up, turned her upside down and slammed her down to the mat for a scoop slam. At ringside Machetti winced, even though he wasn't in the ring, he felt that move. Natalya got up and pulled Maria up off of the mat again then grabbed her spun her around and dropped down to the mat with a neckbreaker. Natalya stood back up then jumped up into the air and landed on Maria for an elbow drop. Natalya stayed where she was for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—NATALYA PULLED MARIA'S SHOULDER UP AGAIN!!

"Just pin her already!" Machetti yelled from ringside. "What are you trying to prove!? You've already beaten her."

Natalya just smiled then crossed Maria's legs and put her leg through, then rolled Maria onto her stomach, SHARPSHOOTER! NATALYA LOCKED IN THE SHARPSHOOTER AGAIN! Maria screamed and couldn't hold out any longer, MARIA TAPPED OUT!! The referee called for the bell and ended the match, Natalya released the hold on Maria then stood up and celebrated her win. But before anyone could do anything, Machetti slid into the ring, grabbed Maria, and slid back outside. Machetti held Maria up and kept her on her feet, she was barely conscious, Vickie saw the condition Maria was in and smiled.

"Machetti, get her back in the ring," ordered Vickie. "Its my turn. Ring the bell." The referee made Natalya get out of the ring then turned to the corner and called for the bell, the second match was officially underway. "Now get Maria in the ring, or she'll lose by count out."

Edge and the rest of La Familia, saw how Machetti was interrupted Vickie's plans and decided to try and do some damage control. Hawkins, Ryder, Guerrero, and Neely all followed Edge down to the ring and they stood on the other side of the ring from Machetti.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Machetti asked Maria. "If you're not up to it, we'll leave through the crowd and you can forfeit the match. I don't want you getting hurt."

But Maria shook her head. "I can beat _her_," she told Machetti. "If you can recklessly endanger yourself every week, then I can do the same thing tonight." To show how determined she was, Maria pushed away from Machetti and stood on her own.

"If you're sure about this, I won't stop you," said Machetti. "But don't let the Canadian Idiot distract you. Keep focused on Vickie. She can't wrestle and the only way she'll beat you is if she hits you with a cheap shot from behind."

Maria nodded then staggered over to the steps and started climbing up them, Machetti rushed over and helped her get up them then got Maria in the ring. The referee saw that Maria and Vickie were both in the ring and ready to compete, despite the condition and attire they were in and motioned for them to start the match. But Edge immediately climbed up on the ring apron and acted like he was going to get in the ring and help his wife. The referee rushed over to Edge and stopped him, this led to an argument between the two of them.

While the referee was distracted Vickie approached Maria and swung the microphone that she was still holding at her, BUT MARIA REACHED UP AND CAUGHT VICKIE'S ARM!! Maria appeared to be stronger that Vickie and kept her at bay then kicked her in the stomach and shoved her backwards. Vickie staggered back into the ropes and looked ready to scream at Maria for hitting her in their match. But instead Vickie threw her mic at Maria, Maria acted quickly and ducked, but Vickie rushed at Maria AND DECKED HER WITH A SPEAR!! Vickie stayed on top of Maria for the cover, Edge saw this and jumped down off of the ring apron. The referee turned around and went to count the pin, BUT MACHETTI GOT IN THE RING! Machetti sprinted across the ring, jumped up onto the top rope on the other side, and back-flipped off, SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA!! MACHETTI TOOK OUT ALL FIVE OF THE GATHERED MEMBERS OF LA FAMILIA!! Machetti, Edge, Chavo, Hawkins, Ryder, and Neely were all down. The referee turned back to Vickie who was still covering Maria and started the count, ONE… TWO…. THR—MARIA KICKED OUT!! Machetti must have given Maria enough time to recover, because with what Natalya had done to Maria earlier, she probably would have lost that match after that.

Vickie stood up and yelled at the referee, "You counted too slow! If you do that again, I'll fire you!!" The referee responded by telling Vickie he only counted at one speed, Maria had kicked out at two and a half. Vickie glared at the referee then turned back to Maria and pulled her back up, Maria was still standing in a daze. Vickie raised her arm and went to slap Maria, MARIA CAUGHT VICKIE'S ARM!! Vickie tried to pull her arm away, but Maria didn't let go, then kicked Vickie in the stomach AND PLANTED HER WITH A DDT!! The fans erupted in cheers, they were happy to see Vickie get what she deserved.

Maria got back up and went to the corner then climbed up so she was standing on the middle rope. Vickie slowly pulled herself back up to her feet, her back was still to Maria so she didn't see her lunge out of the corner, DIVING BULLDOG!! Maria drove Vickie's face down to the mat then rolled her onto her back and made a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE!! MARIA GOT IT!! MARIA JUST PINNED THE BRIDE!! Maria's theme _With Legs Like That_ hit, the fans all stood and gave Maria a standing ovation. Beating Vickie Guerrero wasn't especially hard, but seeing someone actually do it was what everyone in the audience had been hoping for. Machetti rolled into the ring and helped Maria up then raised her arm up into the air. "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner, MARIA!" Machetti hugged Maria then lifted her up and spun her around, he was happy for her win, and even happier that she had gotten through the match without getting hurt.

Vickie had managed to roll out of the ring and was screaming at the couple in the ring for ruining her wedding reception, while Edge and the rest of La Familia were just staggering back up. Machetti just waved at Vickie then turned to face the timekeeper's corner and held his hand up, calling for a mic. Machetti caught the mic that was thrown at him then turned to face Edge and Vickie, apparently he had something to say. "You know, last week I tried to return the present Paul, Brian, Maria, Ken, and I got you. But when we were told that you decided to go through with the wedding we decided to keep it. Now, we wanted to give you our gift at your wedding, but you changed the location and OBVIOUSLY our invitations got lost in the mail—"

"They didn't get lost! You weren't invited!" Vickie yelled. "You're already ruining my day!!"

Machetti frown and _actually_ looked sorry, "Well we didn't do it on purpose," Machetti replied. "I was just protected someone that means a lot to me, you were the one that made the match. You should know, whenever you make you wrestle, there's a chance you'll lose. Right Edgy!?"

Edge glared at Machetti while Vickie screamed, "I HATE YOU!!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way," apologized Machetti. "Maybe you'll feel differently when you see our present, GUYS BRING IT OUT!!" But before anyone could see what 'it' was, Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

Smackdown came back from the commercial break, Mr. Kennedy and all of Chaos Inc, Machetti, London, Kendrick, and Maria were all in the ring, they were still crashing Edge and Vickie's reception. In the ring with them was a large aisle that was covered with a black sheet that was decorated with a white bow. "Now we pulled our money together, and we decided to get you something nice," Machetti explained.

"Not just that," continued Kennedy. "It's something to show you exactly how we feel about you."

"We had your wedding portrait done for you," said Machetti with a big smile, then he turned to London and Kendrick who were standing beside the covered aisle. "Paul, Brian, show them the portrait!"

London and Kendrick pulled the sheet off to reveal a painting of the newlyweds. On the left was a donkey that was dressed in a tuxedo that looked just like Edge's and on the right was a chiwawa in a wedding dress. "I think it's pretty self-explanatory," commented Machetti.

"Edge, you're an ass, and Vickie, you're a bitch," pointed out Kennedy with a smile.

"CONGRATULATIONS!!" exclaimed Machetti. The fans cheered loudly while Edge and Vickie both looked furious.

"Ha, ha ha ha, that's funny!" growled Edge, he didn't seem to be really laughing. "You know what else is funny? You guys…"

"Edge, sweetie," Vickie interrupted as she turned to Edge and held his hand. "Let me do my job." Vickie turned back to face the five people in the ring. "As the General Manager of Smackdown, I just made two matches. Paul London and Brian Kendrick, since you're involved in this you're going to have a tag team match with Jesse and Festus. If you win you'll earn your spot in the Fatal-4-Way Tag Team Match for the WWE Tag Team Championships at the Great American Bash. But when Festus and his partner crush you, they'll get the spot." London and Kendrick glanced at each other and shrugged, then smiled they didn't seem all to upset that they were being punished with a chance to earn a shot at the WWE Tag Team Titles. They didn't seem to be too worried about their opponents.

"Machetti, Kennedy," Vickie continued, "tonight the two of you have a problem of your own. You're going to be facing EACH OTHER!" Machetti and Kennedy turned to look at each other and shrugged, but they didn't appear too upset. "…IN A LAST MAN STANDING MATCH!!"

"Uh, wow," said Machetti. "Vickie, I think you're losing your touch. That's EXACTLY what we wanted. I've been wanting to beat Kennedy again for ages."

"Beat me?" questioned Kennedy as he turned and glared at Machetti. "Not likely buddy, I've waited MONTHS for this! Now I'm gonna give you the beating of your life!"

"Well bring it on," replied Machetti. "You're welcome to try, but it'll take a lot more than what you have to keep me down for a ten count."

"I can't wait to prove you wrong," said Kennedy as he walked over to Machetti and got in his face. "I'm gonna beat you, you'll NEVER keep me down!"

"EXCUSE ME!" interrupted Vickie.

"Never is a long time," commented Machetti. "I'm pretty sure I could take you down for a ten count right here, right now."

"Like hell you will!" retorted Kennedy. "I'm going to beat you so badly that you won't even be able to make it to the title match this Sunday!"

"EXCUSE ME! I HAVE SOMETHING ELSE TO SAY!!" Vickie yelled.

"WHAT!?" shouted Machetti and Kennedy at the same time as they turned and glared at the GM.

"Since you two seem SO excited for your match," said Vickie. "It's going to take place, RIGHT NOW!! CLEAR THE RING AND RING THE BELL!!" But before the match could start, Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

Smackdown came back from the break and Machetti and Kennedy had started the match. London, Kendrick, and Maria had gone to the back, while La Familia was back at their tables watching the match. Currently Kennedy had Machetti down on the mat and was working him over with stomps to the back and an occasional kick to the side. Kennedy dropped down to his knees then put his arm around Machetti's head and locked in a side headlock. While Kennedy kept Machetti in the hold, a replay of what had happened during the commercial was shown. Kennedy whipped Machetti into the corner, but Machetti jumped up onto the top rope and back-flipped off, MOONSAU—KENNEDY MOVED! Machetti landed on his feet, but Kennedy leveled him with a clothesline, Kennedy had been in control ever since.

The camera went back to the match where Kennedy still had Machetti in the headlock. Machetti fought up to his hands and knees then punched Kennedy in the stomach, Kennedy was taken by surprise and Machetti managed to get up to one knee. Kennedy quickly stood up for more leverage on his headlock, but Machetti hit Kennedy with another two shots to the stomach and got back up to his feet. Machetti pushed Kennedy off of him and into the ropes, Kennedy bounced off and Machetti bent down for a back body drop, BUT KENNEDY PUNTED MACHETTI IN THE FACE!! Machetti snapped up to a standing position while Kennedy backed up into the ropes. Kennedy bounced off of the ropes and ran at Machetti, then took him down with a running shoulder block. Kennedy stomped on Machetti's stomach, Machetti attempted to sit up, but Kennedy kicked him in the face, knocking Machetti on his back again.

Kennedy pulled Machetti back up to his feet and went to whip him into the corner, but Machetti reversed it. Kennedy slammed into the corner and leaned chest-first against it. Machetti backed up into the opposite corner then ran at Kennedy did a handspring and a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENT—KENNEDY MOVED!! Machetti slammed back-first into the top turnbuckle and dropped down to the mat. Kennedy stood up and threw something out of the ring, IT WAS THE TOP TURNBUCKLE PAD!! The camera went to Machetti and showed a red welt that was already on his back. The welt was from Machetti's brief but hard contact with the exposed steel. Kennedy rushed over to Machetti and started viciously stomping on Machetti's back, then dropped down to his knees and delivered a barrage of closed-fist punches to the red welt.

Kennedy grabbed Machetti and pulled him up to his feet then hoisted him up into the air and slammed him back down to the mat for a vertical suplex. Kennedy pulled Machetti back up and turned so his back was to the corner, then took a few steps back and hoisted Machetti up into the air for another vertical suplex. Kennedy fell backwards, AND SLAMEMD MACHETTI DOWN BACK-FIRST INTO THE EXPOSED TURNBUCKLE!! Machetti dropped down to the mat while Kennedy rolled away and got back up. Kennedy looked at the referee expectantly, but before he had a chance to start counting, Machetti pulled himself back up with the ropes. Machetti rushed out of the corners at Kennedy, but Kennedy side-stepped him. Kennedy spun around and jumped up and dropkicked Machetti in the back. Machetti fell on his face, but Kennedy quickly pulled him back up and lifted him up onto his shoulders then jumped up and did a front-flip, driving Machetti down to the mat, STEAM ROLLER!! Kennedy rolled away from Machetti and got back up the referee started counting, ONE… TWO… Machetti started moving and pushed himself up off of the mat, THREE… Machetti got up to one knee, FOUR… Machetti stood back up and the referee stopped the count.

Kennedy grabbed Machetti and whipped him towards the corner, then ran after him. But when he reached the corner Machetti shot his hands out and pushed himself up into the air, Kennedy ran under Machetti and Machetti landed behind him. Kennedy turned around but Machetti jumped up onto Kennedy shoulders and sent him flying across the ring with a hurricurana. Kennedy got back up while Machetti ran at him, did a handspring and launched himself up into the air, then spun around in mid air and kicked Kennedy in the face for a spinning wheel kick, HANDSPRING SPINNING WHEEL KICK!! Machetti got back up while Kennedy rolled over to the ropes and pulled himself back up. Machetti ran over to Kennedy and grabbed his legs, then lifted them up AND DUMPED HIM OUT OF THE RING!! Kennedy landed hard on the floor, the referee turned to Kennedy and started counting, ONE… Kennedy rolled over to the announce table, TWO… Kennedy pulled himself back up to his feet. In the ring Machetti backed up to the ropes on the other side of the ring then came sprinting across the ring. Kennedy turned around just as Machetti jumped up onto the top rope and springboarded off, HIGH FLYING BODY PRE—KENNEDY MOVED!! Machetti slammed down onto the announce table, skidded across it, and landed in Mick Foley's lap. Foley rolled Machetti off of him and stood up the referee got out of the ring and started counting, ONE… TWO… THREE… Machetti started moving and grabbed onto JR's empty chair, FOUR… Machetti started pulling himself up with the chair, FIVE… Machetti made it back to his feet.

Machetti pulled himself up onto the announce table and lunged himself at Kennedy, but Kennedy moved to the side and dodged him. Machetti landed on his feet then immediately did a back-flip and drove his feet into Kennedy's face, BACKFLIP KICK!! Machetti got up and pulled Kennedy up to his feet then went to whip Kennedy across the ringside area, BUT KENNEDY REVERSED IT! MACHETTI SMASHED INTO THE STEEL STAIRS!! The top part was knocked off of the bottom and Machetti ended up slumped over the bottom part. Kennedy walked over to Machetti and lifted him up to his feet then hoisted him up into the air for a vertical suplex. Kennedy fell backwards, AND SUPLEXED MACHETTI DOWN ONTO THE STEEL STEPS!! Machetti made a loud clang as he came in contact with the steel, he was bent backwards against the stairs while Kennedy backed off and let the referee count. ONE… TWO… THREE… Machetti rolled off of the stairs and onto the floor, FOUR… Machetti crawled over to the corner of the ring, FIVE… SIX… Machetti pulled himself back up with the ring post.

But as soon as Machetti was back on his feet, Kennedy ran at him, jumped up, and dropkicked him in the back. Machetti's face smashed into the steel ring post then he went crashing back down to the floor. Kennedy stood up and walked around the remains of the stairs then reached down and grabbed the edge of the thin floor pad. Kennedy pulled the pad up, exposing the concrete floor, then kept pulling until he had exposed a part large enough for him to lie down in. Kennedy went back over to Machetti who was just getting back up and kneed him in the stomach. Kennedy lifted Machetti up onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry then carried him over to the exposed part of the floor. Kennedy went to flip forward, STEAM ROLL—MACHETTI SLIPPED OFF OF KENNEDY'S SHOULDERS! Machetti lifted Kennedy up and drove his head down to the concrete floor, IMPALER ONTO THE CONCRETE!! Kennedy looked like he was out cold. The referee started counting, ONE… TWO… THREE… FOUR… FIVE… SIX… Kennedy sat up, BUT MACHETTI KICKED HIM IN THE FACE!! Kennedy fell back down and Machetti walked around him and grabbed his legs then crossed them and rolled Kennedy onto his stomach, DETROIT DEATHLOCK!!

Kennedy started screaming as Machetti worked over his legs with his signature submission hold. Machetti seemed to think, that if Kennedy's legs were too hurt for him to stand, then he wouldn't be able to answer the ten count, and thus, he'd lose the match. Kennedy had pretty much neutralized Machetti's high-flying offense by working over his back in the early part of the match. If that wasn't going to work, Machetti had to take a different approach, so now he was working over Kennedy's legs with his signature submission hold and was keeping him grounded. Kennedy yelled out and decided that he needed to get out of this, so he pulled his legs in then kicked them out, knocking Machetti backwards and onto his back. Kennedy rolled onto his back, but Machetti kept his hold on Kennedy's legs, then re-crossed them and put his leg through. Machetti rolled Kennedy onto his stomach, AND LOCKED IN THE SHARPSHOOTER!! Kennedy screamed out in agony as Machetti once again locked in a very painful submission hold and worked over his legs.

Kennedy clawed at the mat and grabbed at the edge of the thin floor pad in front of him, but no matter what he did, Machetti kept the sharpshooter locked in. Kennedy was running out of ideas, the pain in his legs was really starting to get to him. But suddenly, Machetti pulled back on Kennedy's legs and applied MORE pressure to the hold. Kennedy screamed and started frantically tapping out, but this was a Last Man Standing Match, there were no submissions, only Knock Outs. Machetti kept the hold in no matter how much Kennedy struggled and no matter how much he screamed. Eventually Kennedy started fading, his screams stopped and his struggles weakened until they stopped all together. Kennedy's face was bright red, and he wasn't moving, it looked like he had passed out. When he was sure Kennedy was out Machetti broke the hold then stepped away from Kennedy and rolled back into the ring. The referee turned to Kennedy and started the count, ONE… TWO… THREE… FOUR… FIVE… Kennedy started to stir, SIX… Kennedy rolled over to the ring and grabbed onto the ring skirt, SEVEN… Kennedy slowly started pulling himself up, EIGHT… KENNEDY GOT BACK UP!! Kennedy looked like he was barely standing, his legs were weak from the time he had been in the two submission holds, it looked like just standing was hurting him. How was he going to win this if he could barely walk?

Kennedy grabbed onto the rope and rolled into the ring, then slowly stood back up. Machetti rushed at Kennedy and dropped down for a baseball slide, but Kennedy side-stepped him then stomped on Machetti's back. Kennedy let out a yelp of pain and staggered backwards. Something as simple as stomping on his opponent's back was causing Kennedy's legs pain. This didn't look good. Machetti got back up and turned to face each other, Machetti lashed out his leg and kicked Kennedy in the knee, Kennedy yelped and dropped down to one knee. Machetti pulled Kennedy back up and whipped him into the corner, then ran at him and jumped up into the air, TURNBUCKLE CROSSBO—KENNEDY MOVED!! Machetti slammed chest-first into the top turnbuckle then fell down and held a stop on his chest in pain. Kennedy pulled himself up and stared at Machetti then he suddenly realized, MACHETTI HAD SLAMMED INTO THE EXPOSED TURNBUCKLE!!

Kennedy walked over to Machetti and pulled him up to his feet then dragged him over to the corner with the exposed turnbuckle. Kennedy grabbed hold of the back of Machetti's head then drove it downward into the exposed steel for a turnbuckle smash. Kennedy grabbed Machetti and lifted him up onto his shoulder then moved him so he was over the top turnbuckles. Machetti tried to hold himself up with the ropes, but Kennedy dropped him, MACHETTI FELL FACE-FIRST INTO THE EXPOSED TURNBUCKLE!! Machetti fell to his knees and slumped against the corner, Kennedy came over and roughly grabbed Machetti then slammed him back-first down to the mat. Kennedy stared down at Machetti and smiled when he was a bloody gash above Machetti's left eye. Machetti appeared to be out, but Kennedy didn't waste any time and dropped down to his knees next to Machetti then drove his fist down into the gash above Machetti's eye. Kennedy continued his assault and delivered punch after punch to Machetti's face, he seemed incensed. Up on the stage, La Familia was all cheering, Kennedy and Machetti were trying to kill each other! Kennedy finally stopped his assault and raised his arm up into the air, his knuckles were covered in Machetti's blood. Kennedy stood up and stepped back, the referee started counting and the camera showed Machetti. The gash had been opened up from all of Kennedy's punches and was now bleeding freely. Bloody was dripping down out of the wound and into Machetti's left eye. ONE… TWO… THREE… FOUR… MACHETTI SAT UP! FIVE… Machetti started getting up, SIX… Machetti finally stood. Machetti turned to Kennedy and staggered a step, he seemed to be dizzy from all of the shots to the head, but was still standing.

Kennedy rushed at Machetti and went for a clothesline, but Machetti dropped down and rolled passed him. Machetti got back up and staggered a few steps while Kennedy turned around and charged at him again, but Machetti dropped down and caught Kennedy with a drop toe hold then rolled Kennedy onto his back. Machetti stared down at Kennedy then stomped on his knee. Kennedy let out a yelp while Machetti looked up and stared out at the Charlotte crowd. Then a huge smirk appeared on Machetti's face and he let out a loud "WOOOO!!" Machetti quickly grabbed one of Kennedy's legs and did a spinning toe hold then took the other leg and crossed it over in the shape of a four, Machetti fell back and crossed his legs over Kennedys, AND LOCKED IN THE FIGURE FOUR LEG LOCK!! The Flair Country crowd cheered while Kennedy screamed and tapped out. But Machetti didn't break the hold, he looked intent on crippling Kennedy.

"**I just can't believe the lengths these two men are going to in order to beat each other,"** commented JR. **"I thought that they at least had some respect for each other, but now it looks like they're trying to kill each other!"**

"**Well that's the thing, JR,"** replied Foley. **"These men DO respect each other, and that's exactly why they're doing all of this to each other. They want to see once and for all who's the best. The only way they can do that is by hitting their opponent with their best shots and everything they have. If one of these superstars uses anything less than one hundred percent, they'll lose the match."**

"**But still, you have to wonder how smart it is for them to go all out like this,"** said JR. **"The Pay-Per-View is two days away and both of these men are **_**supposed**_** to be in the main event. I don't thing either of them is going to be healthy enough to even make it to the pay per view after this match!"**

"**You might be right JR,"** agreed Foley. **"But I think that was Vickie Guerrero's intention when she made this match in the first place. These men are trying to kill each other. No matter who wins the match, neither of them are going to be one hundred percent going into the Pay-Per-View."**

Kennedy continued to thrash on the mat and yell out in pain. His legs felt like they were on fire, but he knew that Machetti wasn't going to release the hold. He'd keep it in until Kennedy passed out, or was crippled so he couldn't stand. Funny, Kennedy would've done the same thing if the positions were reversed. Kennedy knew he need to get out of this, so he looked behind him and saw the ropes nearby. Kennedy put his arms under him and pushed himself up off of the mat then lunged backwards, KENNEDY GRABBED THE BOTTOM ROPE! But obviously there were no rope breaks in a Last Man Standing Match. Then again, a rope break looked like the last thing Kennedy had in mind. Kennedy slowly rolled onto his side then grabbed the ropes with his other hand and pulled, KENNEDY ROLLED ONTO HIS STOMACH! KENNEDY REVERSED THE FIGURE FOUR!! Machetti yelled out as Kennedy reversed the pressure in the hold and had turned it into a modified Indian Deathlock. But before Machetti could break the hold Kennedy grabbed Machetti's legs and kept them crossed then slowly moved so he was kneeling on one leg and had the other bent, KENNEDY COUNTERED INTO A SHARPSHOOTER!

Machetti yelled out as one of his own holds was used against him, but then he quickly reached back and grabbed Kennedy's legs and pulled, Kennedy fell on his face, AND MACHETTI REVERSED IT INTO A SHARPSHOOTER OF HIS OWN!! Kennedy started screaming again, but Machetti didn't keep the hold in for long, he broke it and stood up, then pulled his leg free and placed Kennedy's shin behind his knee and turned around, MACHETTI TURNED IT INTO THE DETROIT DEATHLOCK!! Kennedy's screams increased, he held onto the ropes for dear life, but Machetti yanked Kennedy backwards and dragged him into the middle of the ring. Machetti then dropped down on his back and wrapped his legs around Kennedy's waist for a body-scissors. KENNEDY WAS STRANDED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING!! Kennedy's screams stopped as he once again passed out from the pain in his legs. Machetti kept the hold in a little while longer then broke it and stood up. Machetti backed away from Kennedy and leaned back in the corner, allowing the referee to count, ONE… TWO… THREE… FOUR… FIVE… Kennedy started moving, SIX… Kennedy pushed himself up to a kneeling position, SEVEN… Kennedy fell down again, EIGHT… Kennedy started to get up, but was wincing in pain the entire time, NINE… Kennedy was on one leg, TE—KENNEDY STOOD UP!! Machetti stared at Kennedy in surprise, Kennedy turned around to face Machetti, THEN GAVE HIM THE FINGER!!

Machetti smiled then rushed at Kennedy again, but Kennedy managed to side-step Machetti. Machetti spun around as Kennedy jumped up and swung his leg around, ROUND HOUSE KICK TO THE FACE!! Kennedy and Machetti both went crashing down to the mat. Kennedy had kicked Machetti hard in the face, and it looked like Machetti was out. But at the same time, Kennedy had ended up hurting himself when he had done his kick. ONE… TWO… Kennedy rolled over to the ropes and grabbed onto them, THREE… Kennedy started pulling himself up, FOUR… Kennedy got back to his feet, FIVE… Machetti started moving and pushed himself up to a sitting position, SIX… Machetti started getting back up, SEVEN… Machetti stood back up. Kennedy pushed himself off of the ropes and stared at Machetti, Machetti rushed him, BUT KENNEDY DROPPED DOWN THEN LAUNCHED MACHETTI UP INTO THE AIR!! Machetti went flying over the top rope, BUT GRABBED ON AND KEPT HIMSELF FROM FALLING!! On the floor behind Machetti, was the exposed patch of concrete. He didn't want to fall on that. Kennedy turned around to face Machetti then swung at him and punched him clear in the left temple, then dropped down and drove his shoulder into Machetti's stomach by going in between the top and middle ropes. Machetti swayed backwards, but kept his hold on the rope. Kennedy hit Machetti with another shot to the face, then got out of the ring and onto the ring apron. Kennedy winced at he kneed Machetti in the stomach, then grabbed him and lifted him up onto his shoulders. Machetti struggled while Kennedy turned to face the crowd then flipped off, GREEN BAY PLUNGE OFF OF THE APRON!! KENNEDY DROVE MACHETTI DOWN ONTO THE EXPOSED FLOOR!! Some of the fans screamed while a _**HOLY SHT**_ chant was started. The referee came over to the ropes and started the count, ONE… TWO… Kennedy stood back up then turned and stared down at Machetti. THREE… up on the stage, La Familia was all standing up and watching with interest. FOUR… Machetti was still showing no signs of moving. FIVE… SIX… SEVEN… MACHETTI SUDDENLY SAT UP!! EIGHT… Kennedy stared in horror and surprise as Machetti started getting back up, NINE… Machetti was on one leg, TE—MACHETTI STOOD UP!!

Machetti stared at Kennedy then smirked AND GAVE KENNEDY THE FINGER!! Kennedy rushed at Machetti and kicked him in the stomach, then put his leg behind Machetti's, MIC CHE—MACHETTI LIFTED KENNEDY UP IN FRONT OF HIM!! Machetti launched Kennedy over his head, FALL AWAY SLAM!! Machetti ended in a bridge, then rolled over Kennedy and got back to his feet while lifting Kennedy up with him. Machetti did a back-flip as he launched Kennedy over his head again, MACHETE'S BLADE!! Machetti rolled off of Kennedy and pulled himself up with the ring apron, then rolled into the ring. The referee turned to Kennedy and started counting, this looked like it was the end. ONE… TWO… THREE… FOUR… FIVE… SIX… Kennedy started moving, SEVEN… Kennedy pushed himself up off of the mat, EIGHT… Kennedy rolled over to the ring and grabbed onto it, NINE… Kennedy started pulling himself up, TE—KENNEDY STOOD BACK UP!! Machetti stared out of the ring at Kennedy with his mouth hanging opened in surprise, but Kennedy just glared back at Machetti, "I told you, you won't keep me down!" Machetti shook his head then gestured for Kennedy to get in the ring and prove it then.

Kennedy pulled himself up onto the ring apron and rolled into the ring. Both men looked like they were in a great deal of pain, they were probably only running on pure adrenaline now. Machetti rushed at Kennedy, but Kennedy caught him with a punch to the mid-section. Kennedy followed up with an elbow to the face then grabbed Machetti and whipped him into the corner. Kennedy ran at Machetti TURNBUCKLE SHOULDER THRUST!! Kennedy drove his shoulder hard into Machetti's stomach, then he pulled back and did it again. Kennedy stood up and elbowed Machetti in the face then grabbed him and sat him on the top rope. Kennedy climbed up onto the middle rope across from Machetti and lifted him up onto his shoulder. Kennedy stared down at the mat in front of him, this was going to hurt both of them, GREEN BAY PLUN—MACHETTI SLIPPED OFF OF KENNEDY'S SHOULDES AND ONTO THE TOP ROPE!! Machetti grabbed onto the back of Kennedy's head then launched himself off of the top rope and flipped over Kennedy's head while dragged Kennedy off of the ropes with him, THROW BACK OFF OF THE MIDDLE ROPE!! Machetti and Kennedy slammed down to the mat, Kennedy face-first, and Machetti stomach first, both of them were down. ONE… TWO… THREE… FOUR… both men started moving again. They were both determined to win the match. FIVE… Machetti rolled over to the ropes and started pulling himself up… SIX… Kennedy struggled to get up too, SEVEN… Machetti stood up, BUT GOT LEVELED WITH A SPEAR FROM EDGE!! The referee frowned at Edge, but Edge shook his head and reminded the referee that this was a Last Man Standing Match, everything goes, and there are no-disqualifications. The fans were all booing as the referee continued the count, EIGHT… Kennedy stood up, DOUBLE SPEAR BY HAWKINS AND RYDER!! Chavo then climbed up onto the top rope and lunged off, FROGSPLASH ON KENNEDY!! Bam Neely got in the ring as well and stood there with his arms folded, all five male members of La Familia stood in the ring over Machetti and Kennedy, the referee glared at them then continued the count, NINE… Machetti and Kennedy were both out cold from the surprise attacks. TEN! THE MATCH ENDED IN A DOUBLE KNOCK OUT!! The fans booed and started a _**BULL SH-T **_chant, they weren't pleased with how that ended.

_Metalingus_ played as Edge and La Familia stood over Machetti and Kennedy, but then MACHETTI SAT UP!! The music stopped and Edge stared in surprise as Machetti pulled himself back up to his feet, his face was void of expression and looked like he was still unconscious, but somehow he had gotten back up. Edge rushed at Machetti, SPEAR!! EDGE HIT MACHETTI WITH ANOTHER SPEAR!! Edge glared down at Machetti as _Metalingus _started playing again, BUT KENNEDY SAT UP!! The music stopped again as Kennedy, just like Machetti fought his way up to his feet. He looked like he was out cold on his feet, like some kind of zombie. Both Machetti and Kennedy were so determined to beat each other, that they were still getting back up. Hawkins and Ryder quickly grabbed Kennedy and lifted him up off of the mat, then drove his head downwards, DOUBLE IMPALER!! Kennedy was down again Edge stared at him then turned and glanced at Machetti before raising his arms up into the air. The fans continued booing as _Metalingus_ started playing a third time. MACHETTI AND KENNEDY BOTH SAT UP!! Edge stared at the two of the in horror then screamed "STAY DOWN GOD DAMMIT!!" Machetti and Kennedy stood up again, and completely ignored the other people in the ring and attacked each other. They still didn't think the match was over and were still trying to kill each other. Machetti ran at Kennedy jumped up into the air, running crossbo—Kennedy caught him, then fell down onto the mat on top of Machetti.

"I've had enough of this!" snarled Edge, then he turned to Neely and Chavo, "Get some chairs!!" Neely and Guerrero left the ring and went to the timekeeper's corner. They got a pair of chairs then slid them in the ring. Kennedy started getting back up, but Edge picked up one of the chairs and swung it at him, CHAIR SHOT TO THE STOMACH!! Kennedy doubled over and Edge raised the chair up above his head, CHAIR SHOT TO THE BACK!! Kennedy went crashing down to the mat and laid motionless. At the same time, Machetti started getting back up. Edge turned to Machetti and swung the chair at him, CHAIR SHOT TO THE FACE!! Machetti stood in a daze the fell backwards and crumbled to the mat. Edge reached down and grabbed Machetti's hair and pulled it to sit him up, then placed the chair he was holding on the mat and laid Machetti's head on top of it. Edge went and got the other chair then walked back over to Machetti, CON-CHAIR-TO TO MACHETTI!!

"Now stay down!" Edge snarled at Machetti, then he turned away from him and face Kennedy. The gash on Machetti's forehead had been opened further from the chair shots, and now it was bleeding a lot more. The blood was flowing passed his eye and was covered the entire left side of his face above the bottom of his nose. Edge walked over to Kennedy then opened the chair and slid it on one of his legs up to the knee. Edge called La Familia over and had them hold Kennedy down then he went to the corner and climbed onto the middle rope. Edge lunged out of the corner at the prone Kennedy AND DROVE HIS FEET DOWN INTO THE CHAIR!! La Familia stood back up while Edge raised his arms up in the air _Metalingus_ played again, but this time Machetti and Kennedy didn't get up they were both out cold. And possibly out of the picture for the title match at the Great American Bash. La Familia left the ring and headed up the ramp while paramedics and EMTs rushed down with a pair of stretchers. The fans voiced their opinion by loudly chanting _**EDGE SUCKS! EDGE SUCKS!! **_Kennedy and Machetti were strapped onto the stretchers and were the rolled to the back as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

"Hey could you turn on the TV?" Zack asked. "Paul and Brian are on."

"Alright, but we're not done checking you guys out yet," said a medic as he turned on the TV.

Zack Tyler and Ken Anderson were both still strapped to their stretchers in the Trainers Room. They were both pretty banged up from their match, and the doctor wasn't allowing them to leave until the show was over. He had kept muttering something about the mats on the floor being there for a reason. The blood on Zack's face had been cleaned off, and Ken currently had ice on his knee. "Now, I'll be right back, don't move."

"Don't worry we can't," said Ken.

"Good," replied the medic.

"No we literally can't," explained Zack. "We're still strapped to these stupid stretchers."

"You two will probably be safer that way," the medic left the room but then called back, "You have a visitor."

Zack and Ken strained and saw Maria walked into the room, "Nice knowing you," commented Ken as he tried to shift his weight and roll his stretcher to the other side of the room. He was unfortunately unsuccessful, and was now left with a front row seat to another Zack/Maria Training Room Altercation.

"How are you feeling?" Maria asked as she walked over to Zack and stood in between the two stretchers.

"I'm fine," answered Zack. "My back hurts a bit, but I'll be alright."

"Good, so I won't injure you if I do this…" SMACK!! Maria slapped Zack clean across the face, "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS!!"

"Ow," answered Zack, his arms were pinned to his side, keeping him from nursing his cheek.

"For what its worth, the fans seemed to like it," commented Ken. Maria turned around and glared at him, "But then again, we should never put the crowd reactions in front of our own personal wellbeing. Zack, I'm very disappointed in you."

Maria nodded at him then turned back to Zack. "You have no idea what it was like watching that backstage, wondering if you'd even be able to get up after some those idiotic stunts you pulled."

"Still, I don't think it was too bad for my first Last Man Standing Match," said Zack.

"I'm going to make sure you never get in another one of those again," Maria informed him. "And you can be certain that I'll be accompanying you to the ring on Sunday. I plan on stopping you from doing anything too stupid."

"Yes dear," replied Zack.

"Ha ha ha, she's got you whipped," laughed Ken. Maria turned and stared at him. "Not that that's a bad thing… looking after the Motor City Madman over there is probably a grueling full-time job. I'm sure you're doing what you think is right and you're doing a wonderful job."

"Thank you Green Bay Loud Mouth," commented Zack, then he muttered, "Stupid Cheese Head."

"Hey, if I wasn't strapped to this stretcher, I'd kick your ass!" Ken called out.

"Sure you would," taunted Zack.

"Don't even think about it," growled Maria.

"On second though, we'll save it for Sunday," resolved Ken.

"Good idea," agreed Zack.

"Hey, Paul and Brian just won," announced Maria as she glanced at the TV.

On the TV London and Kendrick had managed to beat Jesse and Festus after Kendrick pinned Jesse by hitting him with Sliced Bread Number 2. But then Hawkins, Ryder, Chavo, and Neely ran down and laid out the tag team with a pair of steel chairs. They had to be helped to the back as Smackdown went to a commercial.

"See, those two don't risk breaking their necks like you two," pointed out Maria and she lifted herself up and sat on Zack's stomach, ignoring the groan he let out. "If you hadn't been stupid in your match, you wouldn't have that problem."

The rest of the night progressed with Zack and Ken being checked on by the doctor. Paul and Brian stopped by to visit and they all watched Triple H crashed the Cutting Edge on the TV in the Trainer's Room. Vickie was screaming as Smackdown went off the air. The night had been filled with chaos and all hell had broken loose on what was supposed to be a happy night for Edge and Vickie. What would happen at the Pay-Per-View? Who would walk away with the title? Would anyone even SURVIVE the match?

**--x--**

So how was that for my first Last Man Standing Match? Kennedy worked over Machetti's back early on, so I didn't include too many fight-flying extreme spots during the match. But I think everything else I did worked out pretty well.

I really enjoyed the part where HHH interrupted the Cutting Edge and kept that in. But since the chapter was at seven thousand words when I finished the LMS match I didn't actually write it in.

I'll try to have the Great American Bash out before Smackdown on Friday.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	25. The Great American Bash

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Great American Bash**

**--x--**

(A/N: Yes, I know, I'm over three weeks late with this chapter. Over the last three weeks I've been working six days a week doing eight hour shifts. I end up getting home at ten o' clock at night. I haven't been able to watch wrestling much and all my free time has been spent either out of the house or doing my summer writing assignment for college. As much as I enjoy writing this story, my college career comes first. I've constantly been looking for clips from the Great American Bash that I could use, but the one that I have only goes halfway through the match. Now that I've got this chapter out, I'm hoping I'll be able to get the other ones out too.)

**--x--**

The Great American Bash was live from the Nassau Coliseum in Long Island New York. Mark Henry had just retained his ECW Championship against Tommy Dreamer due to some interference from Colin Delaney. The cameras then went backstage and showed Machetti in the locker room with London, Kendrick, and Maria. London and Kendrick were both showered and dressed in street clothesline, while Machetti was in his wrestling gear and had a bandage on his forehead covering the stitches he had gotten after Smackdown. London looked upset that he had been pinned during the Fatal-4-Way Tag Team Match for the WWE Tag Team Championships earlier in the night, while Kendrick looked pissed that London had gotten pinned, by Curt Hawkins of all people. Maria was sitting a safe distance away from the two of them, not wanting to get involved while tempers were running high.

(A/N: I wanted to do a WWE Tag Team Championship Fatal-4-Way of my own, but that was the match I was looking for clips of and couldn't find. The one I had only went half way where Miz had Finlay in a sleeper hold. Finlay hadn't even escaped the sleeper hold in the clip. I can't use a written report to do a Fatal-4-Way Tag Match because with eight competitors it's bound to miss something that happened. So to make a long story short, Hawkins crotched London on the top rope while all the other people are on the outside, then drives him down to the mat with a top rope DDT for the pin. The same result as the actual match, just substituting London and Kendrick for Jesse and Festus.)

"Look," said Machetti, "you lost tonight, but I'm sure you'll be able to get title shots in the future. You guys are one of the top tag teams in the WWE, you held those titles for almost a year two years ago, its only a matter of time before you get your hands on them again."

"Says the guy who's fighting for the WWE Championship in the main event," retorted Kendrick.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Machetti.

"Why don't you tell me," snapped Kendrick. "I was in the WWE before any of you guys, and I was a joke. I delivered a singing telegram to the Undertaker, ran through the arena naked, and spent about a year getting my ass kicked on Velocity. That show doesn't even exist any more! But where did it get me? A WWE Tag Team Championship reign and two World Tag Team Championship reigns, at least Paul managed to hold the Cruiserweight title for a while, and he had another tag team partner that he won the WWE Tag Team Championships with. Every week I go out there and bust my ass and I'm still not taken seriously. Machetti, even Maria has been in the WWE longer than you, but you've been more successful than all three of us put together. You've held the world title on all three brand, you won the Money in the Bank on your second WrestleMania appearance, and you have two Intercontinental Title reigns. You're even dating a Playboy Cover Girl."

"For the record," pointed out Maria. "I wasn't a Playboy Cover Girl when we started dating. And I'm pretty sure that I got him."

"That's beside the point!" said Kendrick. "I haven't even APPEARED at WrestleMania, the best I've done was participate in the Battle Royal for a shot at the ECW Championship."

"What are you trying to say?" questioned Machetti.

"I'm sick of living in your shadow!" exclaimed Kendrick. "Shawn always liked you best, the guys at TWA and OVW liked you best, and now the storyline writers here all like you best. I'm tired of it!"

"So the only reason I've been successful is because people here like me?" inquired Machetti. "I've gotten as far as I have because I've worked at it. I won my first title at Cyber Sunday where the fans VOTED for me to face Jeff Hardy. Then I won the ECW Championship by EARNING my spot in the Extreme Elimination Chamber match. I won the WWE Championship by forcing myself into the match at Judgment Day and managed to beat both Cena and the Great Khali to get the title. I won the Intercontinental Title again by beating Jeff Hardy in his own match, a ladder match. I earned a spot in the Money in the Bank match and I beat seven other guys to win it, I nearly had my back broken in the process. And finally, I won the World Heavyweight Championship by cashing in the briefcase that I busted my ass for. Yes, I had some help in a few circumstances, but I didn't have any of the titles I've won HANDED to me, I fought for them and took advantage of the opportunities presented to me and I WON THEM!"

"I don't need to hear this," said Kendrick as he got up and grabbed his bag. "I'm out of here." Kendrick stormed out of the locker room leaving London, Machetti, and Maria staring after him.

"Should I go after him?" asked London.

"In his present mood, I don't think that's a great idea," advised Machetti. "Let him cool down for a while, and then we'll work this out. I'm gonna go warm up, let me know what happens in Shawn's match."

"I'll come with you," offered Maria, who was instantly on her feet.

"I don't think that's the kind of warm up he had in mind," commented London.

"Quiet you," said Machetti as he and Maria left the locker room. London shrugged and the cameras cut to the ring for the Jericho/Michaels match.

**--x--**

It was time for the Main Event, WWE Championship Fatal-4-Way Match. JR and Foley had revealed that 55 percent of the audience feels sorry for Edge after what happened with Vickie, which goes to show that even though Edge cheated on Vickie, the fans still hate her enough to feel bad for Edge. A recap of the things leading up to the match is shown. Featuring Edge losing the World Heavyweight Championship to CM Punk (thanks to Machetti), then Machetti and Kennedy earning spots in the WWE Championship match at the Pay-Per-View by beating Khali and Umaga, while at the same time Edge getting in his little spat with Vickie Guerrero and calling off the wedding. The next week all four men were in action, HHH, Kennedy, and Machetti all won, while Edge's match with Big Show was stopped and he asked Vickie to marry him. The next week was Edge and Vickie's wedding reception, where Maria had caught the bouquet and earned herself a match with Vickie, only to get beaten by Natalya first, then somehow manage to have enough left to beat Vickie. The wedding portrait from Chaos Inc and Kennedy was shown and then Machetti and Kennedy were put in a Last Man Standing match to beat the hell out of each other. Parts of the match were shown, featuring Machetti constantly working over Kennedy's legs, while Kennedy busted Machetti opened and worked over his back. Then Edge and La Familia ran down and interrupted the match and gave both men a beat down. Finally Triple H interrupted the Cutting Edge and showed the 'secret footage' of Edge's affair with the wedding planner. The Fatal-4-Way was going to be chaotic and intense, and it was up next.

The cameras cut to the arena where he bell rang to get everyone's attention. _Turn up the Trouble_ played and the fans cheered as Mr. Kennedy came out from the back and headed down to the ring. It didn't take the most observant person in the arena to notice that Kennedy was walking with a slight limp. He was probably still feeling the effects of what happened on Smackdown during and after his Last Man Standing Match with Machetti. Kennedy got in the ring and stood in the middle of it then raised his arm up into the air and called for his mic. The lights turned down so only a spotlight was on Kennedy, and the mic was lowered from the rafters into Kennedy's awaiting hand, it appeared that he had something to say. "I'm not gonna lie," Kennedy began, "I'm pretty beat up after what happened on Smackdown. First, Machetti and I attempted to tear each other apart in our Last Man Standing Match, then Edge and his lackeys ran down to the ring and finished the job. But despite my less than spectacular condition, I'M STILL HERE!" Kennedy paused for a moment and the fans cheered, they were glad that Edge's assault hadn't been enough to keep Kennedy out of the match. "I'm here, and I'm ready to put up the fight of my life. This is the biggest match of my career and I'm not gonna stop fighting until the referee has my arm raised in the air and the ring announcer says, 'Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Champion, MIIIISSSSTEEERRR KEEENNEEEDYYYY…" Kennedy paused and walked to the corner, then climbed up to the middle rope, "KEEEENNEEEEDYYYYYYYY!!" The fans cheered as Kennedy let go of the mic and allowed it to be raised back up to the rafters then climbed back down from the turnbuckle and backed up to the ropes. Kennedy faced the entrance ramp and awaited his opponents.

Kennedy didn't have to wait long, Kennedy's theme cut and then _Riot Time_ hit, the fans cheered loudly as Machetti came out from the back accompanied by Maria. Machetti was wearing the blue shorts that he had been wearing since coming to Smackdown, but also had a bandage on his head over the spot where he had gotten his stitches to close up the gash on his head from Smackdown. Machetti and Machetti darted down the entrance ramp and Machetti quickly slid in the ring then got back up and held the rope opened for Maria, who climbed up onto the ring apron and got in the ring. Machetti and Maria went passed Kennedy and both went to separate corners where they climbed up onto the middle rope, Machetti glanced at Maria who looked over her shoulder at him and nodded. Then at the same time both Machetti and Maria back-flipped out of the corners and landed in the middle of the ring. When they landed white pyro shot up out of the ring posts and the fans cheered. Machetti then turned and grabbed Maria's hand and escorted her out of the ring, but before Machetti got back in Maria gave him a kiss for luck. Machetti stepped through the ropes and turned to face Kennedy who had been staring at him since he had come out. Machetti slowly approached Kennedy then held out his hand, hoping that there were no hard feelings from their match on Friday. The two of them had beaten the hell out of each othe because they both knew the other guy could take it, if they had given anything less they would have lost. Kennedy stared at Machetti's hand for a moment then slowly extended his hand, took Machetti's, and shook it. There were no hard feelings, and now the match was behind them. With that done, Machetti and Kennedy turned to the entrance ramp awaiting the other two participants.

_The Game_ sounded through the arena and the fans erupted in a tremendous ovation as the defending WWE Champion, Triple H came out from the back. HHH walked down to the ring carrying his water bottle and stared at Machetti and Kennedy, and quickly took in the injuries the two of them were sporting. Going into this match Triple H was in the best condition, not only phyisically, but mentally as well. Triple H hadn't had a match on Smackdown, so he was still fresh, and Edge was probably going crazy due to all the problems he was having in his relationship with Vickie Guerrero. Triple H walked around the ring and took one last swig of water then threw the bottle to the side and climbed up onto the ring apron. Triple H bent down then shot up and sprayed the water up into the air then got in the ring. Machetti and Kennedy moved out of the way as HHH crossed the ring and climbed up onto the middle rope in the corners. Triple H took the WWE Championship off of his shoulder and held it up in the air, earning himself a thunderous ovation from the crowd. Triple H climbed down then turned to face Machetti and Kennedy and showed off his title. Kennedy didn't seem intimidated and started mouthing off to the Game, "Enjoy holding that belt while you can, because after this match is over, I'll be taking it from you, and you won't see it for a long time." Machetti seemed to disagree, he turned and glared at Kennedy, "I believe you're mistaken, _I'M _taking the title from him." Kennedy turned and stood face-to-face with Machetti, Triple H looked amused then spoke up, "Guys, guys, if you want this title so bad you're gonna have to take it, but I'm telling you right now. You're fighting a losing battle." Machetti and Kennedy formed a brief truce and both of them glared at HHH.

But then _Metalingus_ played and the fans started booing, all three superstars turned and glared at Edge as he came out from the back. Both Machetti and Kennedy were angry at Edge for interfering in their match, while Triple H was aggravated that Edge was trying to take his title. Edge's glare was fixed on HHH, the WWE Champion had messed with his relationship with Vickie Guerrero and it was because of him that he was having so many problems. The referee bravely stood in front of the other three superstars who looked about ready to tear Edge apart while Edge cautiously slid into the ring. Edge stood back in the corner while the referee attempted to keep order, and made the other three combatants go to individual corners. When it was safe Justin Roberts got in the ring for the 'official-style' introduction. "Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is for the WWE Championship, introducing first, from Toronto Ontario Canada, weighing in at two hundred forty pounds, he is the Rated R Superstar, EDGE!!" The fans booed loudly but as usual Edge simply ignored them. The ring announce moved on, "from Green Bay Wisconsin, weighing in at two hundred thirty-five pounds, MISTER KENNEDY!" Kennedy stood and glared at Edge while the fans gave him a decent pop then Justin Roberts continued, "And from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, MACHETTI!" The fans cheered loudly for Machetti, as did Maria, Machetti smiled and took a bow. "And finally, from Greenwich Connecticut, weighing in at two hundred sixty pounds, he is the WWE Champion, the Game, TRIPLE H!!" Justin Roberts got out of the ring while the fans cheered and HHH posed for the crowd, the referee walked over and took the title belt from the Game then walked to the middle of the ring and held it up over his head, the gold was on the line. The referee walked to the ropes and handed the belt to someone at ringside then came back and called for the bell, this contest was officially underway.

Right off the bat Kennedy charged across the ring at Edge, Edge swung at Kennedy and tried to cut him off, but Kennedy ducked the punch then slipped behind Edge and took him down from behind with a double leg take down. Kennedy dropped down to his knees then delivered a barrage of hard punches to Edge's spine. Kennedy reached forward and grabbed Edge's arms, then pulled back and pulled him up off of the mat, Machetti came running across the ring then jumped up AND DROPKICKED EDGE RIGHT IN THE FACE! Machetti glanced at Kennedy and shrugged then they got up pulled Edge up off of the mat and to his feet. Kennedy whipped Edge into the ropes while Machetti backed up into the ropes on another side of the ring, Edge came back and Kennedy dropped down, catching him with a drop toe hold. Machetti quickly came out of the corner and darted at Edge then did a front-flip and landed on the back of Edge's head for a running front-flip leg drop. Machetti got up and smirked at Kennedy, Kennedy smiled back, it appeared that the two of them had just formed some sort of an alliance in order to get Edge back for what he had done on Smackdown. Machetti and Kennedy turned and stared at Triple H, HHH held up his hands and backed up into the corner then lifted himself up and put his legs over one of the ropes and rested his back on the other so he was relaxing in the corner. Triple H then motioned for Machetti and Kennedy to continue their two-on-one assault. HHH was smart enough to realize that Kennedy and Machetti double-teaming Edge, meant that they'd be able to take Edge out of the match, which would benefit him and make winning easier. From there all Triple H needed to do was hit a few legs and back moves on Kennedy and Machetti (respectively) and then he'd be able to get the pin and retain his belt with minimal problems.

Now that they knew that Triple H wasn't going to interfere, Machetti and Kennedy turned their attention back to Edge. Machetti slapped Kennedy on the back then went over to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope while Kennedy hoisted Edge up into the air for a vertical suplex. While Edge was being held upside down Machetti launched himself out of the corner and collided with Edge, FLYING CROSSBODY!! Machetti and Edge went crashing down to the mat, but Machetti quickly rolled off of Edge before he could be confused for going for a pin. Machetti got up and ran to the ropes and back-flipped off of the top one while Kennedy held Edge down, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT!! Machetti rolled off of Edge and over to the ropes then quickly got back up while Maria smiled encouragingly at him from ringside.

Kennedy reached down and started pulling Edge up to his feet, but Edge lifted up his leg and drove it down into Kennedy's knee. Kennedy let out a yelp in surprise as Edge quickly followed up by hitting a knee to the stomach. Edge grabbed Kennedy for a side headlock, but Machetti charged over and clubbed him on the back. Machetti and Kennedy worked together and pushed Edge off and into the ropes. Edge bounced off and came back at Machetti and Kennedy, but Machetti darted forward and dropped down onto his stomach. Edge ran over Machetti and right into Kennedy, who ducked down and got Edge up onto his shoulders. Machetti rolled out of the way as Kennedy flipped forward and drove Edge down to the mat, STEAM-ROLLER! Kennedy rolled off of Edge while Machetti got up and walked over, then jumped up into the air and did a back-flip, STANDING SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! Machetti rolled off of Edge and got up before the referee could consider counting a pin attempt.

Over in the corner, Triple H looked amused and actually applauded the beat down Machetti and Kennedy were giving Edge. Kennedy and Machetti took turns stomping on Edge, but then they pulled him up to his feet and whipped him into the ropes. Kennedy ran after him but quickly dropped down onto his hands and knees. Machetti ran towards the ropes and jumped up onto Kennedy's back, then jumped off and flew through the air and drove his leg into Edge's face for a flying leg lariat. Edge was knocked backwards and both he and Machetti spilled over the top rope, Edge landed hard on the floor while Machetti landed on the ring apron beside him. Edge rolled onto his stomach while Machetti rolled under the bottom rope and got back into the ring, Edge slowly pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, then Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope and back-flipped off of it, SHOOTING STAR PRESS LEG DROP PLANCHA!! Machetti landed leg-first on Edge's back and drove him down to the floor for a leg drop, Maria came around the corner and looked at Machetti with concern, but Machetti rolled off of Edge and pulled himself up to a sitting position and smiled at her.

Machetti got back up and glanced down at Edge then looked up at the ring and caught Kennedy's eye. Machetti pulled Edge up to his feet and motioned for Kennedy to 'come on'. Kennedy stood in the middle of the ring for a moment then shrugged in a 'what the hell' kind of gesture and sprinted across the ring and over to the ropes. Kennedy grabbed onto the top rope then vaulted over, Machetti dove out of the way caused Kennedy to connect with Edge and knock him down to the floor, VAULTING BODY PRESS!! Machetti wandered over to Maria while Kennedy rolled off of Edge and got back up. Machetti nodded at Kennedy then ran at him at full speed, Kennedy caught Machetti and hoisted him up into the air then slammed him down on top of Edge, FLAPJACK ON MACHETTI, ONTO EDGE!! Machetti rolled off of Edge and got back up then got in a crouching position and held his hands together. Kennedy jumped over Edge and onto Machetti's hands, then Machetti flipped Kennedy's legs up into the air causing him to do a back-flip onto Edge, AIDED MOONSAULT!!

The fans cheered while Kennedy got back to his feet, in the ring Triple H pulled himself up so he was sitting on the top turnbuckle, now he could watch the other three competitors better. Machetti and Kennedy pulled Edge back up to his feet then motioned for Maria to get out of the way, when she did they whipped Edge as hard as they could into the steel steps. Edge slammed into the steps at full speed, flipped over them, and landed hard on the other side. Machetti turned to Kennedy and grinned, then pointed to the announce table, Kennedy stared at Machetti for a moment then shrugged and said, "sure, why not." Machetti and Kennedy turned and stared at the three announce tables, they seemed uncertain on which one they wanted to use. Machetti pointed to the ECW Announce Table and shrugged, it was the one in the middle maybe that's the one that would be the best to put someone through. Machetti and Kennedy walked over to the announce table and motioned for Tazz and Adamle to get out of the way, then took off the top part and pulled out the monitors. When they were finished Kennedy turned away from the announce table and went to get Edge, but when he approached the steps, Edge jumped up on top of them then launched off, DIVING SPEAR ON KENNEDY!! Edge got up and ducked a clothesline from Machetti, then grabbed him from behind and slammed his head down to the mat for a sit-out slam, EDGE-O-MATIC!!

Edge went over to Kennedy and pulled him back up then ran with him over to the uncovered ECW Announce Table and drove his face down into the top of it. Edge pulled Kennedy's head back, then slammed it down onto the announce table again. Kennedy slumped against the announce table and it looked like he was out, Edge quickly rolled him on top of the table then got on after him. Edge pulled Kennedy up to his feet so they were both standing on top of the announce table then kicked him in the stomach and grabbed a side headlock, IMPAL—KENNEDY LIFTED EDGE UP AND DROVE HIM DOWN ONTO HIS KNEE FOR AN INVERTED ATOMIC DROP!! Kennedy grabbed onto Edge and put his leg behind Edge's then fell backwards, MIC CHECK ONTO THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!! BUT THE TABLE DIDN'T BREAK!!

Kennedy stared down at Edge in surprise, then glanced beside him and noticed Machetti just getting back up. Machetti smirked and said, "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again. Now, its my turn." Machetti called Maria over and told her and Kennedy to pin Edge down on the announce table, then went over to the time keeper's corner and got a steel chair. Kennedy grabbed Edge's arms and pinned them down to the table, while Maria kept Edge's legs pinned down. Machetti slid his chair into the ring then got in after it. Triple H stared at Machetti curiously, but Machetti just smiled then unfolded the chair and set it up so it was half way between the middle of the ring and the ropes. Machetti backed up across the ring and leaned against the ropes then sprinted across, Machetti jumped up onto the chair then jumped off of the chair and onto top rope, before he came off with a corkscrew back-flip, Machetti soared through the air and came crashing down on top of Edge, CORKSCREW SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! MACHETTI SMASHED EDGE THROUGH THE ECW ANNOUNCE TABLE!!

The fans stood and cheered loudly, as did Triple H, Edge was out cold, and was probably out of the match now. Maria went over to Machetti and after checking that he was okay she helped him back up to his feet. Machetti and Kennedy glanced down at Edge and the remains of the announce table, then stared at each other. At the same time both Kennedy and Machetti slowly turned and stared at Triple H with identical smirks. Triple H came out of the corner and glared at Machetti and Kennedy, he knew what those smirks meant, it was his turn to be double teamed now. Triple H stood his ground and motioned for Machetti and Kennedy to get in the ring, he intended to fight, because if he didn't, he'd end up out cold and through a table. Kennedy and Machetti moved in opposite directions and kept going until they were on opposite sides of the ring. HHH spared quick glances as both of them and waited to see who would make the first move. Machetti obliged and climbed up onto the apron, but Triple H ran ta him and tried to clothesline him off, Machetti ducked the clothesline then jumped backwards off of the ring apron and down to the floor. He smirked up at Triple H, who quickly realized he had been had and spun around in time to hit Kennedy with a shot to the face. Triple H followed up with a second shot to the face then whipped Kennedy into the ropes, KENNEDY SMASHED INTO MACHETTI AND KNOCKED HIM OFF OF THE RING APRON!!

The Cerebral Assassin had managed to counter the double team and was now alone in the ring with Kennedy. Triple H pulled Kennedy to his feet then went to whip him across the ring, but Kennedy reversed it. HHH went into the ropes and bounced off, then ducked a clothesline from Kennedy. Triple H quickly spun around then lashed out his leg and kicked Kennedy in the back of the leg, launching his legs up into the air and causing Kennedy to land hard on his back. Triple H didn't stay still for long, he quickly turned around and took Machetti down with a running knee lift to the face. HHH turned around and saw Kennedy getting back up, then quickly ran at him and clipped his leg from behind. Hunter got back up and went over to Machetti, then pulled him up and whipped him into the ropes, Machetti came off, but Triple H caught him and drove his face down ot his knee for a facebuster. Machetti was launched up into the air and landed hard on his back then rolled over to the ropes and started pulling himself up. HHH went back over to Kennedy and started stomping on his legs, but while his back was turned Machetti ran at him. But suddenly, HHH turned around, caught Machetti, then spun around and drove him downwards, DOUBLE EDGE SPINEBUSTER ON MACHETTI… ONTO KENNEDY!!

Machetti rolled off of Kennedy, Triple H stood up and grabbed Kennedy's legs, then crossed them, AND LOCKED IN THE INDIAN DEATHLOCK!! Kennedy yelled out in pain as Triple H started working over his previously injured legs. Machetti and Edge had done a pretty good job working over Kennedy's legs on Smackdown! but now it looked like Triple H was going to finish the job. HHH sat up and punched Kennedy directly in the knee, then fell backwards to torque Kennedy's legs again. Kennedy yelled out and then gritted his teeth, he refused to tap out, but suddenly Machetti ran over and did a back-flip, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS ONTO TRIPLE H!! Machetti stayed on HHH, while the Game kept his hold on Kennedy locked in, the referee came over and made the first and possibly the last pin count of the match, ONE… TW—TRIPLE H KICKED OUT!! But in order to kick out of the pin, Triple H had to break the hold. Machetti rolled away from and got back up, while Kennedy rolled over to the ropes. But then Machetti noticed that the chair he had used before was still in the ring, Machetti grabbed the chair and folded it back up while Triple H got back up. HHH turned to face Machetti, but Machetti caught him off guard and THREW the chair. Triple H wasn't ready and the chair ended up smashing right into his face, Hunter staggered backwards, but then smiled at Machetti and picked up the chair, now it was his turn. But before Triple H could do anything with his new weapon, Machetti ran at him, did a handspring then vaulted up into the air and spun around before driving his foot into the chair, MACHETTI SMASHED THE CHAIR INTO HHH'S FACE WITH A HANDSPRING SPINNING WHEEL KICK!! Machetti tossed the chair to the side and made a cover, ONE… TWO… TH—TRIPLE H KICKED OUT!!

Machetti got off of Triple H and stood up, then he noticed Kennedy getting up. Machetti went over to the chair and picked it up then turned to Kennedy and slowly held out the chair to him. Kennedy stared at the chair for a moment, then tentatively stepped forward and grabbed it, Machetti let go of the chair and Kennedy quickly pulled it back, Machetti took a few steps backwards, but Kennedy never swung the chair. Kennedy nodded at Machetti, their alliance was still in effect. Machetti smiled then pointed to Triple H, Kennedy nodded then walked up to Triple H and stomped on him a few times before holding the chair over him with two hands. Machetti took a few steps back then ran forward and jumped up into the air, Machetti drove his feet down into the chair while Kennedy let go and drove it down into HHH's chest, MUSHROOM STOMP ON THE CHAIR!! Machetti rolled forward and went over to the corner then told Kennedy to "keep him down" as he climbed up onto the top rope. Kennedy picked up the chair and smashed it on Triple H a few times, then held it over him with two hands like before, he need to time this perfectly. Machetti launched himself out of the corner with a back-flip, SHOOTING STAR PR—KENNEDY BROUGHT THE CHAIR UP AND SMASHED IT INTO MACHETTI'S FACE!! The force of the chair shot causing Machetti to flip in the opposite direction, he went crashing down to the mat and landed hard on his back. Apparently, Kennedy and Machetti's alliance was over.

Kennedy tossed the chair to the side then walked over to Machetti and covered him, ONE… TWO… TH—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!! Kennedy glanced down at Machetti, then noticed that for the second time this week he had busted him opened. The chair had gone directly into the stitches on Machetti's forehead and had reopened them, now the bandage that was over them was stained red and some blood was dripped out from around it. Kennedy stood up and pulled Machetti up to his feet then ran with him and threw him over the top rope and out of the ring. Machetti hit the floor hard and Maria quickly ran around the corner and dropped down next to him to check on him. But with Machetti out of the ring, and Edge still out cold on the remains of the announce table, this left Kennedy alone in the ring with HHH. Kennedy saw that Triple H was still down and quickly climbed up onto the top rope, then he came off with a front-flip, KENTON BO—TRIPLE H MOVED!! Kennedy slammed back-first into the mat, then HHH capitalized by going for the pin, ONE… TWO… TH—KENNEDY KICKED OUT!!

Triple H got up, then pulled Kennedy up to his feet and whipped him into the corner. HHH ran after Kennedy then smashed into him with a turnbuckle clothesline, Triple H stepped back and Kennedy fell forward and ended up on his face. Hunter got out of the ring and grabbed Kennedy's legs, then pulled him towards the ring post so he could inflict some damage. Triple H took one of Kennedy's legs and moved it to the side then prepared to bring it back, BUT KENNEDY SUDDENLY PULLED HIMSELF FORWARD! TRIPLE H WENT FACE FIRST INTO THE RING POST!! Kennedy pulled himself free and Triple H collapsed to the floor, Kennedy quickly got out of the ring then grabbed Triple H and rolled him back into the ring. Kennedy rolled into the ring and stood up behind HHH who was slowly getting back up. Triple H turned around and got booted in the stomach by Kennedy, Kennedy quickly got his leg behind Triple H's MIC CHECK ON TRIPLE H!! Kennedy rolled HHH onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI CAME IN A BROKE IT UP!!

Machetti got up and pulled Kennedy off of Triple H and to his feet then whipped him into the corner. Machetti ran at Kennedy, but Kennedy moved out of the corner and caught Machetti then launched him over his head. Machetti landed on the middle rope but springboarded backwards off of it and over Kennedy's head, then landed on his shoulders. Machetti fell backwards and sent Kenney flying across the ring with a hurricurana. Machetti stood back up and watched as Kennedy started to pull himself back up to his feet, but then Machetti ran at Kennedy grabbed him then ran to the ropes and jumped over them, Kennedy's neck snapped on the top rope while Machetti dropped down to the floor. Machetti pulled himself back up and climbed up onto the ring apron, and glanced at Kennedy who was out cold on his back. Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded across the ring, but suddenly Kennedy got up and kicked Machetti in the stomach. Machetti landed on his feet and doubled over, Kennedy put his leg behind Machetti's then fell backwards, MIC CHECK ON MACHETTI!! Kennedy hooked Machetti's leg and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR—HHH BROKE IT UP!!

Triple H pulled Kennedy up off of Machetti then kicked him in the stomach and bent him over, then hooked his arms, PEDIGR—KENNEDY SHOT UP FOR A BACK DROP!! Triple H went flying and smashed back-first into the top turnbuckle then went crashing down to the mat. Kennedy staggered over to HHH and pulled him up to his feet then lifted him up and sat him on the top rope. Kennedy quickly climbed up onto the middle rope and pulled Triple H onto his shoulders then turned to face Machetti who was still out cold on the mat, Kennedy flipped forward, GREEN BAY PLUNGE ON TRIPLE H ONTO MACHETTI!! Kennedy rolled Triple H off of Machetti and then covered Machetti for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!! Kennedy stared down at Machetti in surprise, then crawled over to Triple H and covered him, ONE… TWO… THRE—HHH KICKED OUT TOO!! Kennedy stared down at Triple H and slowly stood up, what was going on!? But what Kennedy didn't notice, was that someone was crouched down in the corner behind him. Kennedy heard the fans booing and slowly turned around, SPEAR BY EDGE!! Edge stood over Kennedy then noticed Machetti getting up, Edge ran at Machetti as he turned around, SPEAR TO MACHETTI!! Edge noticed Triple H was getting back up, Edge charged him, SPEAR TO TRIPLE H!! ALL FOUR MEN WERE DOWN!!

Suddenly the Wedding Planner Alicia Fox came running out from the back then went around the ring and grabbed the WWE Championship. The referee was busy checking on the three spear victims so he didn't notice Fox as she ran around the ring and tried sliding the WWE Championship to Edge. But Maria didn't seem too pleased with that, she grabbed Fox by the hair and threw her down to the floor then quickly grabbed the WWE Championship. Fox got up and grabbed the other end of the belt she and Maria started a tug-a-war over the title, but then Vickie Guerrero came charging down the entrance ramp. Maria ducked and Vickie leveled Fox with a clothesline, Maria was left with the belt and quickly slid in the ring. Vickie went around and went up the steps and ordered Maria to give her the title. Maria refused and tossed the belt to the referee, Vickie approached the referee and tried to convince him to hand her the belt, but Alicia Fox came from behind and took Vickie Guerrero down. Vickie and Alicia started rolling around the ring in the middle of a catfight, the referee tossed the belt to Maria, then grabbed Fox and tried to pull her off of Vickie. Maria stared at the belt the referee had handed her then discretely walked over to Machetti and slid the belt to him. Machetti stared up at Maria then glanced over at Edge who was crouched down in the corner watching the referee attempt to separate Fox and Guerrero. Edge suddenly charged out of the corner the referee and the wedding planner dove out of the way, SPEAR TO VICKIE GUERRERO!!

Edge knelt down over Vickie's prone body and stared in shock, he couldn't believe what he had just done. Edge was so caught up in what he had done to his wife that he didn't notice Machetti rolling over to him with the WWE Championship clutched to his chest. Machetti placed the championship down in the middle of the ring, then stood up behind Edge. Edge slowly stood up, deciding it finish the match first, then fix what he had just done when he had the title. Machetti grabbed Edge and spun him around, then lifted him up and held him sideways in front of him, MACHETE'S BLADE ONTO THE WWE CHAMPIONSHIP!! Machetti hooked both of Edge's legs for the pin, the referee got Alicia and Maria out of the ring then started the count, ONE… TWO… THRE—KENNEDY BROKE IT UP!! Kennedy pulled Machetti up off of Edge then kicked him in the stomach and put his leg behind Machetti's, MIC CHECK!! Kennedy rolled Machetti onto his back and was about to go for a pin, but HHH grabbed him from behind and spun him around. Triple H booted Kennedy in the stomach, bent him over and hooked his arms, PEDIGREE TO KENNEDY ONTO MACHETTI!! Triple H dragged Kennedy off of Machetti and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! TRIPLE H GOT THE PIN! TRIPLE H RETAINS!!

_The Game_ played as Triple H got off of Machetti and raised his arms up into the air in victory. The referee found the WWE Championship under Edge and handed it to HHH, who quickly left the ring and headed up the ramp. Maria got back in the ring and checked on Machetti, and Kennedy as an after thought. Chavo Guerrero ran passed Triple H and down to the ring to check on Vickie, HHH just smiled up on the entrance ramp and held the WWE Championship up over his head. When everything was said and done, Triple H had retained his title and was still the WWE Champion.

**--x--**

Again I'm sorry for the REALLY late update. Now that I'm done with my Summer Writing Assignment I can concentrate on my story. I'll hopefully have the next chapter out later this week.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	26. The Biggest Blockbuster of the Summer

**Chapter XXVI: Biggest Blockbuster of the Summer**

**--x--**

**Disclaimer:** The following is a fan-based parody. The Dark Knight, Two Face, and the Joker are all owned by DC Comics, Warner Brothers, and Christopher Nolan. Please support the official release.

**--x--**

Mr. Kennedy was lying in a hospital bed only one half of his face was visible, he slowly turned it to the side to reveal that half of it was burned off. A nurse walked in and pulled off 'her' face mask to reveal Machetti with white makeup on his face, green makeup over his eyes as well as red makeup over his lips which met with two scars on his cheeks. The second Kennedy saw Machetti, he started thrashing on the bed, but he was restrained and couldn't do anything. Machetti sat down beside Kennedy and seemed un-intimidated by Kennedy's thrashing. "Hi," Machetti said in a decent Joker impression as he pulled off the red wig he was wearing to reveal the green wig he had on underneath it. Machetti shook his head out and brought his hair back to normal. "You know, I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us, Ken. When we were put in that match, I didn't have any choice in the matter. I was just as much of a victim of circumstance as you were. "

"You were in the match, it didn't stop you from nearly crippling me," growled Kennedy. "That was all part of your plan to win the WWE Championship."

"Do I really look like a guy with a plan?" asked Machetti. "You know what I am? I'm a dog chasing cars… I wouldn't know what to do with the WWE Championship once I won it! You know, I just do things. La Familia has plans, Triple H has plans, Vickie Guerrero's got plans, they're schemers, schemers trying to control their little worlds. I'm not a schemer, I try to show the schemers how pathetic their attempt to control things really are. So when I say…" Machetti reached out and tried to put his hand on Kennedy's hand, Kennedy struggled to move away, "Come here," said Machetti as he finally caught Kennedy. "So when I say that what happened in that match was nothing personal, you know that I'm telling the truth."

Machetti stood up, walked around Kennedy and started undoing his restrains, "You see, it's the schemers that put you where you are. You were a schemer, you had plans, and uh… look where that got you." Kennedy thrashed around and tried attacking Machetti, but Machetti grabbed Kennedy's arm and pinned it down to the bed. "You see, I just did what I do best. I took your little plan and I turned it on itself. Look what I did with just one match against you. You know what I noticed? Nobody panics when things go according to plan, even if the plan is horrifying, if tomorrow I tell everyone that I'm gonna beat Domino in an Inferno Match or the Great Khali in an Extreme Rules Match, nobody panics, because it's all part of the plan. But when I interrupt anything involving the WWE Championship, well everyone just loses their minds!!"

Machetti pulled out some brass knuckles then grabbed Kennedy's hand. Machetti slid the knucks onto Kennedy's hand, then smiled, giving Kennedy a free chance to punch him in the face. "Introduce a little anarchy and disrupt the established order, everything just becomes chaos. I'm an agent of chaos, and you know the thing about chaos… its fair."

With his free hand Kennedy grabbed a coin off of his bedside table and held it up in front of Machetti. Kennedy showed the 'heads' side of the coin to Machetti, "I let you leave," said Kennedy, then he turned the Kennedy around and showed Machetti the scorched 'tails' side, "I beat the hell out of you."

"That's more like it," commented Machetti with a psychotic smile. Kennedy flipped the coin, but no one saw how it landed the camera cut to a SummerSlam graphic.

**SummerSlam**

**Live! 8e/5p**

**Sunday August 17****th**

**Pay Per View**

**The Biggest Blockbuster of the Summer!**

The camera cut back to the spoof and showed Machetti still in his Joker costume, now wearing a purple suit hanging upside down in the night sky "Madness, as you know, is like gravity… all it takes is a little push!! AH HA HA HA! OH HO! AH HA HA!!" The screen faded to black, but Machetti's laughing continued, **HA HA HA HA HA!!**

(A/N: I figured if they're billing SummerSlam as 'the Biggest Blockbuster of the Summer' then they should have a trailer from 'the Biggest Blockbuster of the Summer'. That, and I couldn't resist doing a spoof of the hospital scene and Machetti seemed perfect for the part of the Joker. P.S. I saw the Dark Knight twice and thought it kicked ass.)

**--x--**

Smackdown was airing from Philadelphia Pennsylvania and had just come back from a commercial break. Earlier in the night, during the VIP Lounge featuring Jeff Hardy, MVP announced the Seven-Man Biggest Blockbuster of the Summer Battle Royal. Jeff Hardy, Big Show, the Great Khali, Mr. Kennedy, Umaga, Machetti, and MVP would all be facing off, the winner would go on to face Triple H for the WWE Championship at SummerSlam. But before the break Shelton Benjamin had beaten Jimmy Wang Yang and Edge had had a conversation with Hawkins and Ryder that didn't go the way he had wanted it to.

The cameras went to the locker room where Machetti was sitting with Paul London and Maria but then Brian Kendrick came in. "What's up man?" asked Machetti as Brian walked in. "Have you had a chance to cool down?"

"You could say that," replied Kendrick. "Do you want to know what I'm scheduled to do tonight?"

"You're supposed to be fighting Shannon Moore," answered London.

"And for some reason, that's the main event tonight," commented Kendrick. "But if I had to guess, it's not going to be tonight's featured contest now is it? Machetti, what are _you_ scheduled to do tonight?"

"He's in the Biggest Blockbuster of the Summer Battle Royal," Maria answered for Machetti.

"Ah," said Kendrick. "So Machetti, you get another title opportunity despite being pinned in the Main Event of the last two Pay-Per-Views and I'm still stuck in the lower-middle card. Shocker."

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Machetti.

"Well, while he rest of us are going out there working out asses off, you, once again you've been HANDED a title opportunity."

"Handed?" repeated Machetti. "Have you seen who else I'm in there with? First there's Jeff Hardy, who probably has twenty different ways he can take me out of the match in a matter of two seconds, and then a guy like MVP who I can't take my eyes off of for a second, because if I did the next thing I know, I'd be on the floor. The same goes for Kennedy, not only can the guy take a lot of punishment, but I'm sure he'd never let an opportunity to throw my ass over the top rope pass him by. Then there's the Samoan Bulldozer who would probably crush me before tossing my lifeless carcass over the top rope! I don't even know if he understands the concept of throwing an opponent over the top rope, I think he'll probably just beat the hell out of me until I don't get up, then when he finally walks off one of the other guys will be left the easy task of tossing me over the top." At Machetti's mention of Umaga, Maria visibly stiffened. "Then there's Khali and Big Show, both of them are over four hundred pounds, and I'm wondering how I could possibly get either of them over the top rope. While on the other hand, either of them could probably be able to throw me over the top with ONE HAND!!"

Next to him, Maria looked scared, while London looked kind of worried, Kendrick was momentarily silenced. "Brian, I wasn't HANDED I title shot. I have to go out there tonight for the fight of my life, just for a chance to fight for the title, against Triple H of all people. You know who he is right? The Cerebral Assassin, the King of Kings, the guy who's known to go to almost any length to get the championship and have no regrets about it. You saw what he did last week, he crashed Edge and Vickie's wedding reception and probably ruined their relationship. Edge wasn't mentally prepared when he went into the match on Sunday, and then when Kennedy and I got through with him, he was barely breathing. Did he care at all? Nope! All he cared about was the fact that he retained his title. If he did that to Edge, then what, IF I win that Battle Royal, would he do to ME!?"

"That's it, you're not competing tonight," said Maria. "Do you WANT to be killed?"

"I wasn't planning on it," answered Machetti. "But that's not gonna stop me from fighting in that match." Machetti turned and stared at Kendrick. "Brian, I'm in the title picture because despite the odds that are stacked against me, and despite being the smallest person in this match, I'm still willing to go out there and fight. If you were in my position, would you be able to do the same thing?"

Kendrick didn't answer immediately, he stared at Machetti for a moment with a frown on his face. Then he took a deep breath, "Yeah, I would. I'm smart, I'm fast, and I've been trained by the best JUST LIKE YOU, I'd be able to hold my own in the match."

"Is that right?" asked Machetti with a raised eyebrow as he turned to London. "Paul, would you mind covering for Brian tonight?"

"I guess, why?" questioned Paul.

"Because I want to see Brian put his money where his mouth is," answered Machetti, then he turned back to Kendrick. "Brian, if you want to be in the match, then come down to the ring and be in it, you'll have as much of a chance at winning as I do. Worst case scenario, you get thrown over the top rope and you're back where you were. Best case, you get to fight HHH at SummerSlam for the WWE Championship in the biggest match of your career. How's that sound?"

"That sounds like the chance I've never had," said Kendrick. "What about Vickie? I don't think she'll be pleased having one of her matches changed."

"Vickie's not here yet," replied Machetti. "And even if she does get here before the match starts she probably won't be in the condition to stop you. Her attention is going to be on Edge after everything that's happened between them. So if you want a chance to take your career up to the next level, take this one. It's put up or shut up, if you want to get in this match, you can, but if you choose not to enter it, then I don't want to hear you complaining about being underappreciated. What's it gonna be?"

"I'm in," answered Kendrick. "I'll see you out there." With that Kendrick left the locker room.

"Do you think he'll be able to win?" asked Maria.

"I wouldn't put it passed him to try and throw me over, and I'll probably do the same if given the opportunity" admitted Machetti. "But if he fights for it, he might stand a chance. We'll have to see."

"I should probably tell Shannon that he's fighting me instead of Brian," commented Paul. "At least he'll have _some_ time to prepare. I'll see you guys later." London left the locker room leaving Machetti with Maria sitting next to him.

Maria stared at Machetti and cleared her throat. "What?" asked Machetti.

"Incase you haven't noticed," said Maria, "We've been left alone in the locker room, and I think you need to be properly motivated to win this match of yours."

Machetti broke out into a smile. "Sounds good to me," replied Machetti, he quickly leaned in and kissed Maria, and she happily returned it. The camera faded and cut to the ring leaving the two of them alone. Curt Hawkins versus Festus was next but it seemed like the Seven-Man Battle Royal had just changed into an Eight-Man Battle Royal.

**--x--**

The bell rang and Justin Roberts was in the ring, "The follow is the Biggest Blockbuster of the Summer Battle Royal! The winner will receive a WWE Championship match at SummerSlam!" _**KENNEDY!!**_

_Turn up the Trouble _played and the Green Bay Loud Mouth (according to Machetti), Mr. Kennedy came out from the back wearing a white warm up suit. "Introducing the participants, first, from Green Bay Wisconsin, weighing two hundred thirty five pounds, MISTER KENNEDY!!" Kennedy slapped hands with a few fans as he headed down the ramp then went up the steps and got in the ring. Kennedy stood in the middle of the ring and called for his mic which was lowered from the rafters into his waiting hand and the lights turned down, leaving a spotlight on Kennedy.

"Now," Kenney began, "everybody knows that I am from Green Bay Wisconsin! But, but! Tonight I get to show everyone that I am the Biggest Blockbuster of the Summer! And I get to do it, in the City of Brotherly Love!!" The Philly crowd popped while Kennedy paused, "MIIIIISSSSTEEEERRRR…" _**KENNEDY **_the fans finished. "MIIIIISSSSTEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!" Kennedy shouted again, _**KENNEDY! **_Kennedy went to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope, "KENNEDYYY!!" Kennedy tossed the mic up over his head and it was quickly retracted up into the rafters.

_Riot Time_ hit before Kennedy could even climb down from the corner, the fans cheered loudly as the Motor City Madman (according to Kennedy), Machetti came out from the back wearing his blue shorts and his usual 'So Determined it's Almost Stupid' t-shirt. "Next, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, MACHETTI!!" Machetti sprinted down to the ring and slid into it under the bottom rope. Kennedy stepped out of the way while Machetti walked passed him and climbed up onto the middle rope in one of the corners. Machetti pulled off his t-shirt then threw it into the crowd, then he did a back-flip and landed in the middle of the ring, pyro erupted up out of the ring posts as Machetti turned and stared at Kennedy.

Kennedy and Machetti stared at each other but then the Great Khali's theme music sounded through the arena, at the same time both men turned to face the entrance ramp as the Punjabi Giant came out from the back accompanied by Runjin Singh. "Approaching the ring, being accompanied Runjin Singh, from India, standing over seven feet tall, and weighing four hundred twenty pounds, THE GREAT KHALI!!" Khali came down the ramp and climbed up onto the ring apron, then stepped over the top rope and got in the ring. Machetti quickly backed away from Khali and stood in corner while Khali stood in the middle of the ring and raised his arms up into the air. Khali was the biggest competitor in this match and was the second heaviest he definitely had the advantage going into the match. Kennedy backed away from Khali and into a corner of his own.

A clock started ticking and _I'm Coming_ played the cameras moved and showed the inflatable entrance piece that had been set up while Khali was getting in the ring. When the theme song said the words 'I'm Coming' Smackdown's Self-Proclaimed Most Valuable Player, MVP surged out from the opening and headed down the ramp. "Making his way to the ring, from Miami Florida, weighing in at two hundred forty-eight pounds, Montel Vontavious Porter, M.V.P.!" MVP strutted down the ramp and stopped at the bottom of it where he touched the ground then shot up and raised his arms into the air, prompting his pyro to go off behind him. MVP got in the ring and glanced at the three superstars already in the ring then took his own spot in the corner opposite Kennedy.

Umaga's theme hit and the Samoan Bulldozer came out from the back looked angry… well he always looked like that, but he still looked as determined as he ever was to win this match. "From the Isle of Samoa, weighing three hundred fifty pounds, UMAGA!!" Umaga marched down the ramp and got in the ring. Umaga didn't seem to care that all four corners of the ring were already fill, he just walked across the ring and stood in the same corner as Kennedy. Kennedy glanced at the angry Samoan next to him, then saw that Khali was on his other side, he realized that this was somewhere he didn't want to be and backed over to Machetti's corner and stood next to him. Machetti glanced at Kennedy but before he could say anything the fans jumped up to their feet and screamed as the next participant's theme music hit.

_No More Words_ sounded through the arena as the Charismatic Enigma, Jeff Hardy came out from the back and danced at the top of the stage as his pyro went off on both sides of him. "From Cameron North Carolina, weighing two hundred twenty-five pounds, JEFF HARDY!!" Hardy headed down the ramp and slapped hand with a few fans along the way, then went up the steps and got in the ring, and stood by the ropes in between Kennedy and Umaga staring hard at MVP. Clearly he was still angry about what had gone down on the VIP Lounge earlier in the night.

_Crank It Up_ played and the World's Largest Athlete, the Big Show came out from the back looking confident. "Approaching the ring, standing seven feet tall, weighing four hundred forty-one pounds, THE BIG SHOW!!" Big Show came down the ramp looking confident, and he had reason to be. He was the heaviest superstar in this match and the second tallest. Both he and Khali would be extremely difficult to get over the top rope and out of the ring. Big Show came down the ramp and went up the steps then stepped over the top rope and stood in the ring in between Machetti and MVP.

All seven competitors looked ready to go, Justin Roberts was about to get out of the ring but suddenly _Man With A Plan_ played and Brian Kendrick came out from the back wearing a pair of black trunks with a 'K' on the front as well as a pair of black knee pads and black boots. Justin Roberts shrugged and did the introduction, "And from Venice California, weighing one hundred eighty four pounds, BRIAN KENDRICK!" Roberts left the ring and everyone turned and stared at Machetti, who was distracted by Kendrick's 'interesting' choice of ring attire and entrance music, so didn't notice until Kennedy elbowed him in the side. Machetti saw everyone staring at him and waited for Kendrick to get in the ring, "What's the matter? Scared?" Machetti asked with his usual smirk as he put his arm over Kendrick shoulders. Big Show and Jeff Hardy just shrugged while Khali and Umaga stared across the ring at the newcomer, maybe they hadn't understood what Machetti had said. MVP looked like he was about to say anything, but when he saw that the resident Loud Mouth, Mr. Kennedy was staying silent he decided against it. The eight superstars in the ring stared at each other and the bell rang, the match was officially underway.

Hardy wasted no time and immediately charged across the ring at MVP, MVP quickly bailed out of the ring so Hardy couldn't hurt him. At the same time Big Show powered Umaga into one corner while Machetti, Kendrick, and Kennedy rushed Khali and pinned him in the corner opposite them. Machetti and Kennedy worked over Khali with a bunch kicks then they stepped back, Machetti and Kennedy grabbed one of Kendrick's arms then they double whipped him hard into Khali. Kendrick dropped down onto his hands and knees then Machetti ran and jumped up onto Kendrick's back and did a front-flip, causing him to smash back-first into Khali, TURNBUCKLE SENTON!! Machetti dropped down on his hands and knees next to Kendrick and Kennedy called Jeff Hardy over once he kicked MVP out of the ring again. Hardy ran up Kendrick and Machetti's backs then jumped up and hit a kick to the face, POETRY IN MOTION!! Hardy dropped down while Machetti and Kendrick got back up. Kennedy, Kendrick, Machetti, and Hardy all worked together and grabbed Khali's legs and lifted them up in an attempt to eliminate the big man. But Khali pulled his leg back and shot it out, kicking Kendrick off, then he elbowed Hardy in the temple, causing him to stagger backwards. With one last hard push Khali shoved Machetti and Kennedy off of him and sent the two of them rolling across the mat.

Across the ring Big Show and Umaga had moved across the ring to another corner, but Big Show was still keeping Umaga at bay against the turnbuckles with one of his tree branch sized legs. Machetti and Kennedy quickly got back up and rushed at Khali, followed closely by Hardy and Kendrick, none of them noticed that MVP had gotten back in the ring. Machetti reached Khali first, but Khali ducked down and shot Machetti up into the air and over the top rope, but he was lucky enough to grab onto he ropes and landed on the ring apron. Kennedy got knocked to the side with a chop to the chest, but Kendrick and Hardy ran in and grabbed the giant's legs and attempted to lift him up and out of the ring. On the ring apron Machetti got his arms around Khali's chest and pulled downwards attempting to help the other two get Khali over. But Khali kicked Kendrick and Hardy off then slowly turned around and grabbed Machetti by the throat. Khali hoisted Machetti up over the top rope and roughly threw him across the ring causing him to his the mat and roll under the bottom rope before dropping down to the floor.

Kennedy and Hardy rushed at Khali and grabbed his arms attempting to whip him across the ring, but Khali pulled back and didn't budge, then he pulled them backwards and leveled both competitors with a pair of short arm clotheslines. Khali stood tall and glared at Kendrick who was standing in front of him, but while he wasn't paying attention MVP snuck around behind Khali then turned him around and hit a big shot to the face, but it did nothing but anger the giant. Khali raised his arm and went to chop MVP, but he was stopped when Kendrick jumped on his back and locked in a sleeper hold. MVP took advantage and booted Khali in the stomach, Khali doubled over but suddenly grabbed one of Kendrick's legs. Khali spun to the side and threw Kendrick off of him and into MVP, knocking both of them down to mat. Kennedy and Hardy were still down, but rolled under the bottom rope and dropped down to the floor. Kendrick and MVP rolled into the corner, leaving Khali standing alone in the middle of the ring.

Over in the corner, Big Show pulled Umaga out of the corner the lifted him up and drove him down to the mat with a big sidewalk slam. Big Show got back up and turned around, but Khali grabbed him and smashed his head into Big Show's for a big head-butt. The attack probably would have leveled any other superstar, but Big Show remained standing then in response grabbed Khali and hit him with a head-butt of his own. Khali stayed standing, and grabbed Big Show and nailed him with another head-butt, but Big Show was STILL standing. Big Show was groggy and slowly turned around, but Umaga suddenly surged out of the corner and nearly took Big Show's head off with a big kick to the chin. Big Show went crashing down to the mat while Umaga stepped around him then rushed at Khali and leveled him with another big kick. Khali went crashing down to the mat as well, both big men had been leveled. Umaga stood tall in the middle of the ring and let out a loud scream. But then Machetti climbed up onto the ring apron and hoisted himself up onto the top rope, Machetti springboarded across the ring at Umaga, SEATED SENT—UMAGA CAUGHT HIM!! Machetti quickly hit Umaga with a series of shots to Umaga's face, but then Kendrick came from behind and clipped Umaga's legs, Umaga fell backwards with Machetti on top of him, SEATED SENTON!

Machetti stood up and staggered off of Umaga then turned and faced Kendrick, the two of them stared down, they were the only ones standing. Machetti shrugged then motioned for Kendrick to 'come on', but before the two of them could fight, MVP came from behind and knocked Machetti down to the mat. MVP stood over Machetti looking proud of himself, but Kendrick ran at him and jumped up into the air then LEVELED MVP with a jumping calf kick. Kendrick got up and spun around to see Big Show pulling himself up in the corner, Kendrick rushed him and jumped on him then did a back-flip before jumping back up into the air and hitting a dropkick to the chest. Big Show dropped down slightly, but held onto the top ropes to keep from falling completely. Kendrick ran to the ropes and jumped up onto the middle one, then springboarded off and dropkicked Big Show in the chest again, this time Big Show did fall and he ended up in a sitting position.

Kendrick turned around to see Hardy roll in the ring, Kendrick moved out of the way and Hardy ran at the corner, then hoisted himself up into the air before shooting his legs downward and driving them into Big Show's chest. Big Show fell forward and ended up flat on his face in the corner. Hardy turned around but Kendrick grabbed him AND THREW HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE! Kendrick turned around and looked proud of himself, BUT HARDY GRABBED ONTO THE TOP ROPE AND SAVED HIMSELF! Hardy skinned the cat and brought his legs over the top rope, Kendrick turned around in time for Hardy to get his legs around Kendrick's neck then he fell downward and took both of them over the top rope, BUT THEY BOTH LANDED ON THE RING APRON!!

In the ring Machetti got up, and surveyed the ring. Hardy and Kendrick were still fighting on the ring apron, Big Show was down in the corner, and Kennedy was getting back in the ring. In the corner Khali was getting up, Umaga had rolled over to the ropes and was still down, while MVP appeared to be sitting and waiting everything out in an empty corner. Machetti turned to Khali and rushed him but Khali shot his arms out and shoved Machetti backwards. Khali stood back up, but MVP sprinted across the ring and hit Khali with a clothesline, knocking him into the ropes. Machetti got back up and he and Kennedy rushed Khali, but Khali charged at them and took both of them down with a pair of clotheslines. Khali turned around, and MVP ran at him and hit him with a big boot to the chest, but when MVP saw that it did nothing, he quickly dropped down and rolled under the bottom rope and out of the ring.

Khali was standing tall in the ring again but then someone whistled, he turned to see Hardy and Kendrick standing next to each other on the ring apron. Kendrick hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded across the ring at Khali, SEATED SENT—KHALI CAUGHT HIM!! Khali was getting ready to Powerbomb Kendrick down to the mat, but Hardy hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded across the ring and drove his feet into Khali's stomach, SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK!! Khali fell down to the mat with Kendrick on top of him. Kendrick got up and turned to face Hardy, but Hardy shot out his leg, which Kendrick caught, only for Hardy to swing his other leg around and take Kendrick down, WINDMILL KICK!! Hardy got back up, BUT WAS LEVELED WITH A CLOTHESLINE FROM UMAGA!!

Umaga took a few steps forward and saw Machetti recovering in a corner. Umaga backed up into one corner then ran at Machetti and drove his hip into his face, HIP SMASH!! Machetti's head was smashed back into the ring post and he slumped against the turnbuckles unconscious while Umaga walked out of the corner. Kennedy rushed at Umaga and clubbed him on the back, but Umaga elbowed Kennedy in the stomach and sent him staggering backwards. Umaga turned around and grabbed Kennedy then lifted him up and turned him upside down before slamming him down to the mat with a scoop slam. Hardy came over and attacked Umaga from behind, but Umaga grabbed him and whipped him towards the corner, but Hardy jumped up onto the top rope and back-flipped off before spinning around and driving his leg into Umaga's face, WHISPER IN THE WIND!!

Umaga rolled under the bottom rope and onto the ring apron, Kendrick ran across the ring and dropkicked Umaga in the side, knocking him out of the ring and down to the floor. Kennedy got up and rushed at Big Show who was pulling himself up with the ropes and hit him with a bunch of shots to the stomach and chest. Hardy started to stand up but MVP came running across the ring and practically turned him inside out with a BIG clothesline. MVP got down on top of Hardy and delivered a barrage of closed fist punches to the face. Kendrick backed up into the corner to catch his breath and watched as Big Show hit Kennedy with a head-butt and knocked him down to the mat then ran across the ring and hit Khali with a big elbow in the corner then started hitting him with a series of knees to the stomach, when Khali was down, Big Show left him and went back to Kennedy and started working him over again. In the corner Machetti got back up and glanced across the ring at Kendrick, who was still staying out of everything. Machetti rushed across the ring and clubbed Big Show on the back, Kennedy moved and he and Machetti managed to push Big Show back into the corner.

Machetti and Kennedy grabbed Big Show's legs and attempted to lift him up and over, but Big Show had his arms wrapped around the top and middle ropes on both sides of him and didn't appear to be going anywhere. Umaga got back in the ring and went across it over to Khali who was still down in the corner, Umaga picked up where Big Show left off and started working Khali over in the corner. Across the ring from them, MVP lifted Hardy up and tried dumping him over the top rope, but Hardy held onto the ropes to save himself. Hardy hit MVP with a few shots to the stomach and fought back down to his feet. Hardy kept hitting MVP and ended up backing him into the corner. Big Show pushed Machetti and Kennedy off of him then chopped Kennedy across the chest knocking him down before he grabbed Machetti and leveled him with a head-butt. Kendrick ran across the ring and hit Big Show with a flying forearm knocking him into the corner. Machetti ran at Big Show did a handspring and vaulted into the air and spun around driving his foot into Big Show's face, HANDSPRING SPINNING WHEEL KICK!! Big Show was knocked back into the corner and Kennedy rushed in and started stomping on him.

In the corner next to them, Umaga was still working over Khali while off to the side Hardy was attempting to get MVP over the top rope. But MVP kicked his way out of it and shoved Hardy backwards. Hardy lashed out his leg at MVP then swung his other leg around, WINDMILL KICK!! MVP went staggering back into the ropes, Hardy quickly got back up then ran at him and hit MVP with a clothesline, MVP WAS KNOCKED OVER THE TOP ROPE AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR! MVP IS ELIMINATED!! Hardy fell down to the mat exhausted, but probably happy that he had been the one to eliminated MVP. Umaga left Khali and pulled Hardy up off of the mat, AND THREW HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE! BUT HARDY CAUGHT THE TOP ROPE!! Hardy rolled back into the ring and rested by the ropes, Umaga turned around and saw Machetti, Kendrick, and Kennedy, but Big Show let out a grunt and shoved all three of them off of him sending them rolling across the ring. Big Show came out of the corner and saw Umaga standing there he approached the Samoan and the two of them circled around the ring. Machetti, Kennedy, and Kendrick rested in the corner and watched the fight that was about to happen.

Big Show socked Umaga in the face, Umaga took a step back and hit Big Show sending him staggering backwards. Big Show chopped Umaga across the chest, Umaga backed up into the ropes and bounced off, but Big Show stepped forward and knocked Umaga down with a shoulder block. Umaga got back up and backed up into the ropes, but Big Show rushed him AND CLOTHESLINED UMAGA OUT OF THE RING!! UMAGA IS ELIMINATED!! Big Show turned around, but Machetti and Kendrick rushed in and attacked him, but Big Show shoved them off and sent them both rolling backwards across the ring. Kennedy and Hardy came running across the ring and attacked Big Show, keeping him pinned against the ropes. Big Show shoved Kennedy off then grabbed Hardy and put him in a Cobra Clutch. Kennedy ran in, but Big Show booted him in the face and knocked him away. Kendrick rushed at Big Show, but Big Show shoved Hardy into him and knocked Kendrick down. Big Show then grabbed hold of Hardy and tossed him across the ring like a rag-doll.

Big Show went to the corner and pulled Kennedy up, Kennedy started fighting back and hit Big Show with a series of punches which Big Show did a good job of blocking. Kennedy backed up into the ropes and rushed at Big Show, but Big Show got his arm up and caught Kennedy by the throat, GOOZLE! Before Big Show could follow up, Machetti ran over and jumped on Big Show's back. Big Show shoved Kennedy away from him and spun around trying to get Machetti off of him, but Kendrick ran at Big Show from behind and dropkicked the back of his legs. Big Show dropped to his knees with Machetti still on his back, Kennedy came over and kicked Big Show in the face with a big round house kick. Big Show dropped down on his face and Machetti finally got off of him. Kendrick, Machetti, and Kennedy pulled Big Show up off of the mat then dragged him over to the ropes and attempted to get them him over. Big Show suddenly elbowed Kendrick off of him then shoved Kendrick and Machetti off of him and into the ropes, they came back and he caught both of them by the throat. Big Show dragged Machetti and Kennedy into the middle of the ring and lifted them up into the air, but Umaga got back in the ring. Both of Big Show's hands were busy holding Machetti and Kennedy by the throat he couldn't defend himself as Umaga drove his thumb into his throat, SAMOAN SPIKE ON BIG SHOW!! Big Show collapsed to the mat and Machetti and Kennedy rolled away.

Jeff Hardy went around the ring and climbed up onto the top rope, Big Show slowly staggered back up, but Hardy lunged out of the corner and landed on Big Show's shoulders. Big Show carried Hardy over to the ropes, POWERBO—HARDY COUNTERED WITH A HURRICURANA!! Big Show teetered forward, but Kendrick rushed over and lifted his legs up giving Hardy the additional leverage he needed to take Big Show over the top rope AND OUT OF THE RING! BIG SHOW IS ELIMINATED!! Kendrick got up and turned around, only to get knocked down by an overhead chop from Khali. Hardy got in the ring and stood up, but Khali grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up into the air, before slamming him down to the mat, KHALI BOMB!! Khali stood over Hardy's lifeless body and raised his arms up into the air, but Kennedy and Machetti came from behind and clipped his knees from behind. Khali fell forward and ended up on his knees but Kendrick ran over and dropkicked Khali in the face, causing him to fall forward on top of Hardy.

Machetti and Kennedy rolled Khali off of Hardy and over to the ropes, Kendrick came over and helped them pull the giant up to his feet then they attempted to lift his legs up and dump him over the top rope. Khali elbowed Kennedy and sent him staggering away, Khali pulled his legs in and pushed off, sending Machetti and Kendrick staggering backwards. Khali stood up and turned around then charged forward and leveled both of them with clotheslines. Hardy came out of nowhere and hit Khali with a flying forearm, Khali staggered backwards into the ropes, Kennedy rolled over and dropped down on his hands and knees, causing Khali to trip over him and fall on his face. Kennedy struggled and rolled Khali onto his back, Hardy went to the corner and climbed up top then got ready to come off, SWANTON BO—KENDRICK SHOVED HARDY OFF OF THE TOP ROPE!! HARDY FELL DOWN TO THE FLOOR! JEFF HARDY IS ELIMINATED!! The fans booed loudly, not at all pleased the Kendrick had eliminated the fan favorite. Out on the floor Hardy sat up and stared at Kendrick who stood in the ring and shrugged. As far as he was concerned it was every man for himself, he saw an opportunity to eliminate Hardy and took it. Half of the competitors had been eliminated leaving Kennedy, Machetti, Kendrick, and the Great Khali.

Machetti stood back up and backed into the ropes then came off with a handspring followed by a back-flip and went crashing down on Khali, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT!! Machetti got back up then jumped up into the air, did a back-flip, and went crashing down on Khali again, STANDING SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! Machetti got off of Khali and ran to the ropes then jumped up onto the top one, Kennedy suddenly came from behind and attempted to push Machetti off, but Machetti was facing the HD-Tron and saw Kennedy coming. Machetti spun around off of the top rope and landed on Kennedy's shoulders then fell backward and took both of them out of the ring and onto the ring apron with a hurricurana. Machetti and Kennedy got back up and started trading blows attempting to knock each other off of the apron, but they both managed to stay balanced and stay where they were and saved themselves from being eliminated. Kennedy suddenly poked Machetti in the eyes then grabbed him in a headlock before attempting to show him off of the ring apron, but Machetti reached backwards and grabbed onto the top rope keeping himself from falling off. The two of them continued the struggle but suddenly, KENDRICK RAN IN FROM BEHIND AND KNOCKED THEM BOTH OFF THE RING APRON!! Machetti and Kennedy went crashing down to the floor, MACHETTI IS ELIMINATED! MR. KENNEDY IS ELIMINATED!!

Machetti sat up and stared at Kendrick in surprise, Kendrick just smiled and shrugged then turned around, only to find himself face to fa… chest with the Great Khali. Kendrick attacked Khali and kicked him in the leg, attempting to bring the giant down to side, but Khali suddenly reached out and shoved Kendrick backwards into the ropes. Kendrick bounced off of the ropes and Khali charged forwards, AND CLOTHESLINED KENDRICK OUT OF THE RING!! Kendrick fell to the floor in front of Kennedy and Machetti, BRIAN KENDRICK IS ELIMINATED! THE GREAT KHALI WINS!! The Great Khali's theme music hit as he stood victorious in the middle of the ring, he had won the match and as a result, he had a match at SummerSlam against Triple H for the WWE Championship.

Machetti and Kennedy stood up then Machetti walk over to Kendrick and pulled him back up. Machetti smiled at Kendrick and despite losing the match seem to be in good spirits, "You got me," Machetti said with a laugh. He slapped Kendrick on the shoulder then turned and started up the entrance ramp after Kennedy. But Kendrick seemed anything but happy and as Machetti was turning around he shoved him from behind. Machetti staggered forwards and the arena instantly went silent. Machetti turned to face Kendrick and looked confused, "What's with you?"

"I just lost the match," answered Kendrick with a growl.

"So did I, and so did Kennedy over there, but you don't see us complaining," responded Machetti.

"You didn't just lose the biggest match or your career," snapped Kendrick. "And I just lose that match because of YOU!"

"Me?" questioned Machetti. "What did I—" Machetti didn't get to finish because Kendrick suddenly surged forward and tackled Machetti to the ground then started raining down some hard punches to the face. Kennedy quickly ran down the ramp and pulled Kendrick off of Machetti, Kendrick thrashed violently and attempted to get free, but Kennedy kept a firm hold on him. Machetti suddenly shot up to his feet and charged at Kendrick, knocking both him and Kennedy down to the ground. Kennedy rolled out of the way which left Machetti and Kendrick to brawl on the floor. Referees and WWE Security Guards swarmed down to the ring and separated the two fighting superstars. At one point Machetti broke free and attacked Kendrick but the referee's and Kennedy managed to get hold of him again and kept him at bay. Kendrick was eventually escorted to the back by security and the referees while Kennedy held Machetti back on the entrance ramp. The cameras cut back to the ring and showed Khali and his handler looking on in surprise. The Great Khali had won the match and was now the Number One Contender, but everyone's attention wasn't on him, instead it was on the two friends that seconds ago seemed that they wanted to beat the hell out of each other. What would happen between Machetti and his 'friend' Brian Kendrick next week? With that Smackdown went to a commercial.

**--x--**

Yeah, I'm starting Kendrick's heel turn now in case you couldn't tell from last chapter. I'm gonna try to give Kendrick an official feud now that he's a heel instead of just random opponents to squash.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	27. The End of an Era

**Chapter XXVII: The End of an Era**

**--x--**

Smackdown was airing from Hershey Pennsylvania, Mr. Kennedy had beaten United States Champion Shelton Benjamin in a non-title match and then backstage Chavo told Hawkins and Ryder to tell him if they found out who Edge's guest was going to be on the Cutting Edge. The cameras moved further backstage and showed Brian Kendrick warming up on his own. He was wearing the same pair of black trunks, boots, and kneepads that he had worn last week in the Battle Royal but was also wearing a white jacket it was lined with leopard skin and one half of the collar was covered completely in different color studs. There was also a red claw mark on his back as if he had fought the leopard before using its fur as lining for the jacket. It appeared that he was forgoing the attire he wore along with Paul London and was now wearing whatever the hell he wanted. But Kendrick was brought out of his warm up when Paul London walked on screen.

"Alright, what's going on?" inquired Paul.

"Nothing," answered Kendrick. "Its just like I said last week, I'm sick of living in Machetti's shadow. So now I'm done with him. If he has a problem with it, he can meet me in the ring."

"Don't worry, he's not here yet," London told him. "I told him that I thought you and I could talk and try to smooth things out, because after what happened last week, I don't think anything could get you two to see eye-to-eye."

"There's nothing to talk about and smooth over," said Brian. "I've got new music, I've got new gear, and now I'm going to start using a new in-ring mentality."

"Yeah, about that," Paul cut in as he glanced at Kendrick's jacket and attire in confusion. "What are you wearing?"

"This is my new ring gear," Brian said simply as he went back to warming up. "I can move around more than I can in those tent-sized shorts you and Machetti seem to enjoy wearing."

"But if we're a tag team we should at least look the part," pointed out London, causing Kendrick to stop warming up and shake his head. "I mean, I guess I could change my stuff, but I kind of liked wearing the shorts."

"You don't get it do you?" questioned Kendrick. "I'm done with this. I'm tried of being in a joke of a tag team that's never taken seriously. I'm tired of going out there every week and CARRYING you. I—"

"Whoa, whoa," interrupted London. "Carrying? We're a tag team, we work together. You don't carry the two of us."

"Paul, I haven't been pinned in a tag team match in over a year," explained Kendrick. "But we've still lost a lot of them. That's been all you, and I'm done with it. You've been holding me back for too long." London stared at Kendrick looked a bit ticked off. No one liked being told they were useless. "I learned last week that I can hang with Smackdown's top stars and I'm going to start concentrating on things that matter: me and my career. This move back to Smackdown is my chance to elevate my career to the next level and I'm not passing it up."

"So where does that leave me?" asked London.

"Frankly Scarlet, I don't give a damn," said Kendrick as he went to push passed London, but London grabbed his arm and spun him around to face him.

"So what's with the sudden personality change then?" questioned Paul. "You're not normally like this. You're acting cocky, and self-centered."

"Paul, I've always been like this," Kendrick told him. "It just now that I've finally decided to do something and enhance my career. I'm done with Machetti, and now I'm done with you. The days of London and Kendrick, Kendon and Londrick are over. All I care about now, is what I should have cared the most about since coming to the WWE, my career. I got a nice little rub from you guys, but now I'm on my own. So if you'll excuse me, I've got to go destroy another mid-carder and prove that last week wasn't a fluke." With that Kendrick walked off and the cameras faded, then Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

Smackdown came back from a commercial break and _Man with a Plan_ played and Brian Kendrick came out from the back and strutted down to the ring. "This contest is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first from Venice California weighing one hundred eighty-four pounds, BRIAN KENDRICK!" Kendrick ignored the negative reaction he was starting to receive as he ran up the steps and got in the ring. Kendrick walked over to Justin Roberts grabbed his mic and yanked it away from him then he turned to address the fans.

"Now let me make things perfectly clear to you people," Kendrick began. "There's been no attitude change, I've always been myself, the one-and-only Brian Kendrick. I always have been this way. When I said I was the most intelligent superstar in the WWE, I meant exactly that. I go out, and I find a partner in Paul London, and I put on a phony smile and I hang out with Machetti in his little 'Chaos Incorporated' faction, and it got my foot in the door. Now if any of you people think I ever did care about you, do care about you, or ever will care about you, you're all mistaken." The fans started booing, but Kendrick continued and ignored him. "I never have cared and I never will care about any of you. I've just finally decided to show it, the time when I catered to you, and did back-flips out of the corner of you is over, the age of London and Kendrick is over, now its just me, THE Brian Kendrick." The fans booed loudly as Kendrick shoved the mic into Justin Robert's chest and gave it back to him, causing the ring announcer to stagger backwards a few steps. Justin Roberts glared at Kendrick, who started taking off his jacket, but then his opponent's theme music played.

_**I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU'LL SEE! **_Stevie Richard's theme played as the ECW Original made came out from the back. "And his opponent, from Philadelphia Pennsylvania, weighing two hundred thirty pounds, STEVIE RICHARDS!!" The Hershey crowd cheered for the Pennsylvania Native and all hoped that he would be able to beat the hell out of Kendrick, or 'the Brian Kendrick' as he called himself now, maybe Richards would be able to silence Kendrick for a while. Stevie went up the steps and got in the ring then climbed up onto the middle rope and posed for the fans then he climbed down and turned to face his opponent. The referee glanced at the two competitors then called for the bell, this contest was officially underway.

Kendrick and Richards charged at each other, Richards attempted to lock up, but Kendrick just kneed him in the stomach, doubling him over, then started viciously clubbing Richards over the back. Kendrick stopped clubbing Richards and began kicking, first he targeted the back of Richards' left leg, then kicked the back of his right leg causing Richards to go down to one knee. With another kick to the right leg, Richards went down. Stevie pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and started getting up, but Kendrick ran in and kicked Stevie in the head. Richards fell down onto his stomach and rolled over to the ropes to escape Kendrick and his constant barrage of kicks. But as Richards was starting to pull himself up with the ropes, Kendrick came over and kicked him in the back of the head. The referee instructed Kendrick to back away, now that Stevie was leaning against the ropes, Kendrick did as he was told and backed up across the ring while Richards rolled away from the ropes and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. But Kendrick ran back across the ring and hit a hard running kick right to Richards' stomach. The sound of the kick was heard throughout the arena, Richards let out a grunt of pain and held his stomach as he fought up to his knees and turned away from Kendrick. Bad idea. Kendrick came back over and dropkicked Richards in the back of the head, knocking him down onto his stomach. Kendrick rolled Stevie over and went for a pin, ONE… T—Richards kicked out.

Kendrick rushed back over to Richards and turned him so he was on his hands and knees, then got on his back and put Stevie's arm over his leg then grabbed one of his shoulders pulled back locking in a half Camel Clutch. But when the submission hold started taking its affect, Kendrick grabbed Stevie's other arm and put it over his leg, then pulled back on his other shoulder, changing it into a full Camel Clutch. Stevie yelled out in pain, but Kendrick just added to it by clubbing Richards on the back and in the back of the head, before driving Stevie's face down to the mat and breaking the hold himself. Kendrick backed away from Stevie and into the corner while Richards pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and attempted to recover, but Kendrick ran across the ring and drove his knee into the side of Richards' face for a running knee to the head. Kendrick stomped on Richards then backed up into the corner and pulled himself up onto the middle rope, Richards sat up and attempted to recover, but Kendrick launched himself out of the corner and drove his feet into Stevie's back, MISSILE DROPKICK TO THE BACK!! Kendrick crawled back over to Richards and made another pin, ONE… TWO… T—RICHARDS KICKED OUT!

Kendrick stayed on Richards and rolled him onto his stomach, then stepped over him and bent Richards' legs backwards, locking in a Boston Crab. Richards screamed in pain on the mat, while the referee crouched down next to him and asked if he wanted to give up. Richards didn't even dignify the official with a response he just reached back and chopped Kendrick hard across the back. Bad idea. Kendrick broke the hold himself then turned around and stomped on the back of Richards' head, driving it down into the mat. Kendrick backed off while Stevie held the back of his head, but Kendrick ran in and kicked him hard between the shoulder blades. Kendrick circled around Richards then rushed hi, and hit a running kick to the stomach. Kendrick rolled Stevie onto his back and hooked the leg for a pin, ONE… TW—but Richards kicked out. Richards and Kendrick stated getting back up, Stevie went over to the corner and started pulling himself up, but Kendrick got up first, then ran over and clubbed him across the back. Kendrick leaned back against the corner and held onto the top rope, then pressed his foot down onto Richards' head and started crushing it on the mat. The referee rushed over and scolded Kendrick on his rope usage, and started counting, but Kendrick broke it at three. Kendrick walked away from Richards and stood in a corner, waiting for him to get up. Stevie slowly got up and leaned against the corner, Kendrick came sprinting across the ring, TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLA—RICHARDS MOVED!!

Kendrick got stuck in the corner, but Richards quickly turned around and took control by kicking Kendrick in the back of the leg. Richards followed up with a pair of kicks to the back before the referee made him back off due to Kendrick being stuck in the corner. With the referee backing Richards away Kendrick finally managed to pushed himself away from the corner and turned to face Richards but Stevie hit a kick to the right side, then another to the left side, before he grabbed Kendrick and bent him over then started clubbing him on the back. Richards stopped clubbing Kendrick and started punching him in the face, then changed his grip on Kendrick and flipped him into a sitting position with a snapmare. Richards followed up with hard kick to the spine then walked around Kendrick and knocked him on his back with a kick to the face. The fans started cheering Richards as he continued to build momentum and made the pin, ONE… TW—KENDRICK KICKED OUT! Richards got up and walked over to Kendrick while holding his back and went to pull Kendrick back up, only for Kendrick to hit a surprise punch to the mid-section, Kendrick shot back up and ran back into the ropes then bounced off and rushed at Richards. But Richards caught Kendrick lifted him up into the air then slammed him back-first down to the mat, SIT-DOWN POWERBOMB!! Richards put his legs over Kendrick's shoulders and pressed down on his chest for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—KENDRICK GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!!

The fans booed the near fall, while Richards started at the referee in surprise, he as well as many of the fans, had thought that would have been a three count. But it wasn't, and Kendrick took the opportunity to roll away from Richards over to the ropes then under the bottom one and onto the ring apron. Kendrick used the ropes and started pulling himself up, Richards came over and reached over the ropes in an attempt to pull Kendrick up, but the referee told Richards to back away from the ropes, which Kendrick was desperately holding onto. Richards heeded the referee's warning and backed away from the ropes, but then charged back and Kendrick and drove his foot into Kendrick's face for a big kick, KENDRICK WAS KNOCKED OFF OF THE APRON AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR!! Richards got out of the ring and attempted to capitalize, he went over to Kendrick and started pulling him up, but Kendrick hit a quick thumb to the eye, then caught Richards with a drop toe hold, causing him to go face-first into the ring apron. Kendrick quickly rolled back into the ring and got up in the middle of it, Richards slowly pulled himself back up and attempted to follow him, but Kendrick ran at Richards grabbed him and jumped over the top rope, taking a page out of Machetti's book, RICHARDS WENT THROAT-FIRST DOWN ONTO THE TOP ROPE!! Kendrick dropped down to the floor, but landed on his feet while Richards staggered backwards across the ring and held his surgically repaired throat. Kendrick quickly got back in the ring then rushed at Richards, grabbed him as he ran passed, then ran up the turnbuckle and back-flipped off, SLICED BREAK NUMBER TWO!! Stevie's head slammed hard down to the mat and he was folded up like an accordion, but Kendrick quickly crawled over to Richards and pressed down on him for a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! THE BRIAN KENDRICK WINS!!

_Man with a Plan_ played as Kendrick got up and celebrated his win, he had put away the ECW Original in about five minutes and had just gotten his first win as a single competitor. A disappointed Justin Roberts stood up in the corner and announced, "Here is your winner, THE BRIAN KENDRICK!!" But Kendrick's theme cut, and Paul London's theme music played, London came sprinting down to the ring in his usual fashion, rushed across it and tackled Kendrick down to the ground, London hit a flurry of punched to Kendrick's face, and shoved the referee away from him, then got up and went up onto the top rope to finish Kendrick off, but Kendrick saw it coming and quickly bailed out of the ring, then leaned back against the announce table as he glared in the ring at London. London got down from the top rope and called for a mic then turned his attention back to his former partner.

"So I'm useless huh?" questioned London. "The only reason we ever accomplished anything was because you were carrying me, right? Well how's this, tomorrow night, at Saturday Night's Main Event, the two of us will face off and we'll see who the useless one really is. Maybe when I beat you, I'll be able to let some air out of the inflated head of yours." Kendrick nodded, showing the he accepted, he wanted to beat London and prove that London was useless almost as much as London to prove that he wasn't. London's music played as he dropped the mic and then left the ring and headed to the back, at Saturday Night's Main Event, former partners would collide, Paul London versus Brian Kendrick, the cameras cut to the back and showed Edge arriving in at the arena then Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

Smackdown came back from the break and Machetti and Maria were shown arriving at the arena, "I've got to go get changed for my match with Victoria," Maria told Machetti. "I'll see you later. But don't come out to the ring, I want to beat her by myself. I want to show that I can hold my own here on Smackdown."

"Alright," agreed Machetti. "I'll see you later." Machetti walked further down the hallway then pulled opened a door and let himself in the locker room where he saw Paul London sitting there looking a bit agitated.

"What's going on?" asked Machetti.

"Well, I am now officially a singles competitor and I'm fighting my former tag team partner at Saturday Night's Main Event," answered London.

"Oh," said Machetti. "I take it that talk you said you were going to have with him didn't work out the way you had wanted."

"Not it didn't," admitted Paul. "Brian's going to try and go it alone now, he thinks he'll be successful now that he's out of your shadow and now that I'm not losing matches for him."

"Interesting," commented Machetti. "But you notice, the one person that Kendrick didn't blame was himself. But maybe he has a point right? _Obviously_ he's been unsuccessful because I've been holding him back and keeping him from doing the things he wanted to do right? It's my fault that his career wasn't going the way it wanted. Oh, and _you_, don't even get me started, every time you guys go out there, you're always losing right? It's all your fault that's why they're called tag TEAM matches right? You're only going out there one at a time, and if you're getting pinned, screw you. God forbid you, maybe, oh I don't know, work together? Maybe as a, you know, A TEAM!?"

"Ha ha, your sarcasm is appreciated," laughed Paul. "Don't worry though, I'll be alright. On Saturday I can prove that I'm not useless, and when I pin him I'll give him something to think about."

"Sounds fun," said Machetti. "Would you be totally opposed to me coming down to the ring with you? I'd like to see Kendrick get his head deflated up close."

"I guess," answered London. "Just don't get involved, I want to beat him on my own."

"Don't worry," Machetti told him. "You won't even know I'm there, I won't get involved, unless he gets involved with me first, then I'll kick his ass, just like I would anyone else on the roster." Machetti paused for a moment and changed the subject, "So, who am I fighting tonight?"

"Oh, uh… you're facing that guy," London informed him.

"Oh really? That guy that wrestles and is on the Smackdown or ECW Roster?" questioned Machetti. "WOW! Thank you for being so specific!"

"You know," continued London, despite Machetti's sarcasm. "He's that big, slow-looking guy that hangs out with Chavo Guerrero."

"OH!" Machetti exclaimed in realization. "What's-his-name!"

"Yeah, that guy," answered London as he headed for the door. "I'm sure its nothing you can't handle, I'll see you later." London left the locker room.

"What was that guy's name anyway?" Machetti wondered to himself as the camera faded and went to the ring, where the Great Khali's theme music hit for his match with Jeff Hardy.

**--x--**

Smackdown was still airing and had come back from a commercial break, before it, Big Show had dominated Domino in a total squash match, then Vickie was shown backstage with Chavo Guerrero and Bam Neely. Chavo apologized to Vickie for not finding out who Edge's guest on the Cutting Edge was, then he and Bam left for Neely's match against Machetti, which was up next and was the Main Event of the night. During the commercial break Machetti and Kennedy's SummerSlam trailer was played, but now that Smackdown was back, the cameras were running at ringside and the bell rang to get everyone's attention. Justin Roberts stood in the ring with a live mic, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall…"

Bam Neely's theme music hit and the bodyguard for La Familia came out with Chavo Guerrero, "Introducing first, being accompanied by Chavo Guerrero, weighing two hundred seventy-five pounds, BAM NEELY!!" Neely and Chavo headed down the ramp ignoring that fans that were booing them. Chavo stayed down at ringside while Neely went up the steps and got in the ring, he looked a bit agitated as he turned to face the entrance ramp, awaiting his opponent.

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans stood up and started cheering as Machetti came out from the back accompanied by Maria, who had won her match with Victoria earlier in the night. Machetti and Maria were both dressed in blue while Machetti was wearing his usual t-shirt. "And the opponent, being accompanied by Maria, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, MACHETTI!!" Maria stopped Machetti halfway down the ramp then quickly kissed him on the cheek and slapped him on the ass. Machetti jumped slightly then sprinted down to the ring and slid under the bottom rope then went over to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope. Machetti pulled off his t-shirt and threw it into the crowd then did back-flip out of the corner and landed in the middle of the ring prompting the usual white pyro to shoot up out of the ring posts. Maria walked around the corner and stood at ringside on the opposite side of the ring from Chavo as Machetti turned to face his opponent, the referee called for the bell and the match was officially underway.

"Let's go what's-your-name," Machetti called out as he got ready.

"My name's Bam Neely!" snapped Neely.

"What?" questioned Machetti as he cleaned out his ear. "Cam Neely? The retired hockey player? He's here tonight?"

"NO! My name is Bam Neely, God dammit!" yelled Neely.

"Sam Neely?" repeated Machetti as he continued cleaning out his ear.

"NO BAM!" snapped Bam.

"Are you sure?" asked Machetti. Neely didn't dignify that with a response and charged at Machetti looking for a clothesline, but Machetti quickly ducked under it and quickly spun around. Neely turned around and Machetti quickly hit him with a pair of shots to the face, but Neely shoved him backwards. Machetti rushed back at Neely, Neely put his arm out for a clothesline, but Machetti ran under it then jumped up onto the top rope and back-flipped off as Neely was turning around, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT!! Machetti stayed on Neely for an early pin attempt, ONE… T—but Neely powered out. Machetti got off of Neely and started pulling him up off of the mat, but Neely surged up to his feet lifted Machetti up then ran across the ring and rammed him back-first into the corner. Neely pushed Machetti back against the corner with one hand, then swung at him with the other, but Machetti quickly ducked under it and slipped behind him. Machetti hit Neely with a pair of shots to the face then a knee to the stomach before Neely reached out and shoved him backwards. Machetti ended up on the other side of the ring and Neely charged out of the corner, but Machetti ran at Neely then jumped in the air and hit him with a jumping calf kick to the face, causing the big man to stagger backwards. Machetti backed up into the ropes then came off with a handspring and launched himself up onto Neely's shoulders, Machetti swung around and sent Neely flying across the ring, HANDSPRING HEAD-SCISSORS TAKE DOWN!! Neely slowly got up and turned to face Machetti then started toward him, but Machetti ran at Neely, did another handspring then vaulted up into the air and brought his foot around to connect with Neely's face, HANDSPRING SPINNING WHEEL KICK!! Neely went down and Machetti quickly covered him, ONE… TWO… TH—NEELY KICKED OUT!!

Machetti got off of Neely then went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, Chavo came around the ring and distracted Machetti from the floor. Machetti spared a quick glance at Neely who was getting up, then launched himself up into the air and out of the ring with a back-flip, he caught Chavo on the way down and drove his head down to the floor, SHOOTING STAR PRESS DDT ON CHAVO GUERRERO!! Maria came around the corner and started to help Machetti up, but Neely got out of the ring and she quickly backed off. The referee started the ring out count, ONE! Neely rushed at Machetti and caught him off guard with a running knee to the stomach, sending Machetti staggered backwards a few steps. TWO! Neely ran at Machetti grabbed him as he ran passed then whipped him full speed towards the steel steps, but Machetti jumped up on top of the steps then launched himself off and spun around in the air, AND TOOK DOWN NEELY WITH A SPINNING CROSSBODY!! THREE!! Machetti rolled off of Neely and sat up on the floor for a moment, Maria came around the corner to see if he was alright. Machetti informed Maria that he was fine and got up, around the corner Chavo had done the same. FOUR! Machetti glanced down at Neely then got back in the ring and waited for his large opponent to get up, Maria backed away as Chavo came over and helped his bodyguard up, FIVE! Neely was back on his feet and rolled into the ring as the referee was counting SIX!

Machetti saw Neely getting in the ring and rushed at him, but Neely shot to his feet, surged forward and turned Machetti inside-out and upside-down with a vicious clothesline. After flipping in the air Machetti landed hard on the mat, Neely dropped down and hooked Machetti's leg for a pin, ONE… TW—MACHETTI KICKED OUT! Neely got up and moved Machetti into a sitting position then stood behind him and wrenched Machetti's neck. Maria saw Machetti was in trouble and started slapping the mat and cheering him on, the fans quickly caught on and started a _**Machetti **_chant. More and more fans joined in and the chant got louder and louder, _**MACHETTI! MACHETTI!**_ Machetti, motivated by the cheering fans elbowed Neely in the stomach then fought up to his feet the fans cheered loudly as Machetti broke the hold then spun around and hit Neely with a shot to the face. But Neely kneed Machetti hard in the gut then bent down and lifted Machetti up onto his shoulder, Machetti kicked his legs and struggled as Neely carried him back into the corner, but Machetti suddenly kneed Neely in the face, then pulled free and jumped from Neely's shoulders onto the top rope. Machetti then jumped backwards and over Neely's head, then landed on his shoulders and fell backwards, sending the big man flying across the ring with a hurricurana. Neely rolled across the ring and into the corner, then started pulling himself up, but Machetti rushed at him did a handspring and then a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON!! Machetti slammed back-first into Neely's back and drove him into the corner then dropped down to the mat. Neely staggered backwards and tripped over Machetti, then fell to the mat with his shoulders down, Machetti quickly grabbed Neely's legs and rolled him up, ONE… TWO… TH—NEELY KICKED OUT!!

Machetti rolled off of Neely and got up then ran to the ropes and bounced off, did a handspring followed by a back-flip, and went crashing down on Neely's chest, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT!! Machetti rolled off of Neely and got up, then ran at him and jumped up into the air with a back-flip, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! Machetti went crashing down on top of Neely, then made the pin, ONE… TWO… THR—NEELY KICKED OUT AGAIN!! Machetti got up and went over to the ropes, then got out of the ring and stood on the ring apron, Neely started getting up. Machetti waited for his spot, but Chavo came around the corner and grabbed onto Machetti's leg. Machetti held onto the ropes then jumped up and swung his leg around before driving it into Chavo's face, sending him staggering backwards and crashing to the floor. Machetti pulled himself back up with the ropes, and turned back to Neely who was on his feet with his back to Machetti, Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded across the ring at Neely as he turned around, SEATED SENT—NEELY CAUGHT HIM!! Neely grabbed Machetti's sides then jumped up into the air and drove Machetti down to the mat, SIT-DOWN POWERBOMB!! Neely covered Machetti's shoulders with his legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!!

Neely looked upset that Machetti had kicked out, while Maria looked relieved, down on the floor Chavo looked barely conscious, still out from when Machetti had kicked him. Neely got up and glared down at Machetti, then backed up to the ropes and bounced off, Neely jumped up into the air, RUNNING LEG DRO—MACHETTI MOVED!! Neely slammed down to the mat and landed in a seated position, Machetti shot up to his feet jumped up and dropkicked Neely in the face, knocking him flat on his back. Machetti ran backed to the ropes bounced off then jumped up into the air and did a front-flip before come crashing down and landing in a seated position on Neely's chest. Machetti stayed where he was for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—NEELY GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!! Machetti got up and started pulling Neely up to his feet, but Neely caught Machetti with a surprise shot to the face, Machetti staggered backwards as Neely got up then grabbed Machetti and went to whip him towards the ropes, but Machetti reversed it, sending Neely running towards the ropes instead. Machetti quickly sprinted after Neely and passed him, then grabbed him jumped up and over the top rope, bringing Neely down neck-first on the top rope. Neely staggered backwards and fell over, while Machetti landed on his feet on the floor, Chavo rushed at Machetti looking to end the match before his bodyguard could be beaten. But Machetti ducked Chavo's clothesline, then spun around and kicked him in the stomach, before lifting him up off of the mat and driving his head down to the floor, IMPALER ON CHAVO!

Machetti got up and climbed up onto the ring apron, Neely got up and started turning around, Machetti quickly hoisted himself up onto the top rope springboarded across the ring while spinning in midair, Machetti slammed back-first into Neely's face and knocked him flat on his back, SPINNING SPRINGBOARD CROSSBODY!! Machetti rolled off of Neely and over to the ropes then quickly got up and climbed up onto the top rope, Machetti took a deep breath and stared down at Neely for a moment then launched himself up into the air and did a spinning back-flip before crashing down legs-first on Neely, CORKSCREW SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! Machetti moved around and hooked Neely's legs for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT! MACHTTI WINS!! _Riot Time_ hit and the fans cheered as Maria quickly got in the ring and helped Machetti up to his feet then raised his arm up into the air. "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner, MACHETTI!!" The fans cheered loudly impressed by Machetti speed and agility, which had helped him win that match against a larger, stronger opponent. Machetti held the ropes open for Maria and a the two of them got out of the ring and stepped over (Machetti actually stepped on) Chavo Guerrero before heading up the ramp holding hands and going to the back. Machetti had won his match and the Cutting Edge was up next, but the question was, what would happen at Saturday Night's Main Event. With that Smackdown went to its final commercial break of the night.

**--x--**

Londrick is officially dead, the two former partners are facing off at Saturday Night's Main Event. Machetti is also going to be there, but won't be directly involved in the match, I'll probably just have him on commentary. I think that with a little bit more ADVERTISING Saturday Night's Main Event might have been better. It's a _wrestling_ show, that's on a different network, on a different night at weird time, while Jenny McCarthy talking about fighting Autism is alright, its not something to base a _wrestling_ show on and it isn't something that will get the wrestling fans to tune in. They might be trying to cater to a different kind of market for the show, but need to stick with what you have and you have to advertise the _wrestling _so that there's the slight CHANCE that the _wrestling_ fans will tune in. Wrestling fans don't want to see PSA about Autism they want to see wrestlers beat the crap out of each other. Maybe if the WWE had done proper advertising, some people would have actually watched the show.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	28. Saturday Night's Main Event

**Chapter XXVIII: Saturday Night's Main Event**

**--x--**

(A/N: Yeah, I fell really behind on my weekly updates. But now I'm back in school and I think I can actually use my set schedule to catch up. During the summer my schedule was spontaneous and unpredictable. Between work and my social life I had barely any time to write. A lot of the time I was out with my friends until 3am, leaving my tired and unable to write when I got home. Now that I have classes and a bunch more free time while at school, I should be able to get caught up and back to regular updates. At least that's the plan.)

**--x--**

Saturday Night's Main Event was airing from Washington D.C., Jenny McCarthy had come out and stood on the stage to talk about Autism and how the fans and everyone else could help, when she was done the show went to a commercial break, when it came back the bell rang getting everyone's attention again and Paul London's theme music hit, it was time for the partner versus partner match. London came out from the back wearing a light blue pair of his usual long shorts and a matching vest, accompanying him was Machetti, who was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and his 'So Determined It's Almost Stupid' t-shirt. "Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first being accompanied by Machetti, from Austin Texas, weighing in at one hundred and ninety pounds, PAUL LONDON!!" London glanced at Machetti and with a nod the two of them sprinted down to the ring and slid inside. Machetti kept going and slid back out of the ring and landed on his feet on the floor, while London got up and climbed up onto the top rope, then back-flipped off and landed in the middle of the ring. London took off his vest and handed it to someone at ringside while Machetti walked over to the commentary table and joined JR and King in the chair CM Punk was using earlier.

"Well folks, it looks like Machetti has decided to join us on commentary," announced JR.

"Yup," replied Machetti as he finished putting on his headset. "I promised Paul I'd stay out of this match, I figured if I was on commentary I wouldn't be involved. Of course, when I came up with the commentary idea, I didn't expect that I would be sitting here beside you guys. After the draft I didn't think I'd hear the two of you calling a match together for a long time at least."

"I didn't think we would either, Machetti," admitted King. "But a special occasion calls for a special announce team."

_Man with a Plan _played and the Brian Kendrick came strutting out from the back wearing the same ring gear as last week. "And the opponent, from Venice California, weighing in at one hundred eight-five pounds, THE BRIAN KENDRICK!" Kendrick strutted down to the ring while London glared at him from inside it.

"Well here comes the newly dubbed, THE Brian Kendrick," point out JR. "Over the passed two weeks we've seen a sudden and dramatic attitude change in this particular superstar. Machetti, what's your opinion on this?" JR didn't get an answer, the camera cut to the announce table and showed the Machetti was staring fixatedly on Kendrick as he got in the ring. "Machetti?"

"Huh?" questioned Machetti, finally noticing that he was being asked a question. "What was that?"

"We wanted to know what you think about the recent change that's occurred in the Brian Kendrick in there," explained King.

"Well," answered Machetti, "when Kendrick says that we're finally seeing the real him, and that there's been no change, that's a load of crap. I knew Kendrick before he even came to the WWE, and he was usually a fun-loving guy. We'd play pranks on each other, have chocolate syrup drinking contests, and generally just goof around. We were serious when it came to wrestling and being in the ring, but in our free time we mostly just had fun. While I commend him for getting serious about his career and doing something about changing it instead of whining about it, I think he's going about it the wrong way. If Kendrick wants to further his career he needs to focus on continuously winning matches, not lashing out at me and Paul. Kendrick has always been very determined, he's always been a great athlete, and I've known him to be very intelligent, and I'm glad to see he's using those skills. I just don't appreciate how he's blaming me and Paul for all his problems."

In the ring the referee calls for the bell and the match is officially underway. "Here we go folks," said JR. "Former partners collide, Paul London versus the Brian Kendrick." London and Kendrick slowly crossed the ring and locked up, Kendrick quickly slipped behind London with a go behind, but London reached his arm up and got it around Kendrick's head then flipped him over his shoulder and into a seated position with a snapmare. London kept Kendrick pinned to the mat with a headlock, but Kendrick got his legs up and wrapped them around London's head for a head-scissors, both of them broke their respective holds and scrambled to their feet. But as soon as they were both up, Kendrick grabbed London and sent him flying with an arm drag, but London quickly got back up and sent Kendrick flying with an arm drag of his own. Kendrick got back up and he and London stared down from across the ring.

London started towards Kendrick for another lock up, but Kendrick darted forward and kneed London in the stomach, doubling him over. Kendrick slipped behind London and went to sweep his legs, but London jumped up and caught Kendrick in the back of the head with a jumping calf kick, knocking him on his face. Kendrick rolled away from London and got back up before London could follow up, but once Kendrick turned around London jumped up into the air and did a back-flip, DROPSAU—KENDRICK CAUGHT LONDON'S LEGS!! Kendrick countered the dropsault and slammed London down to the mat, then flipped over him for a quick bridge pin, ONE… T—London quickly kicked out. London rolled away from Kendrick and both of them got back up and stood across the ring from each other.

"That was a great counter there by the Brian Kendrick, on such an unorthodox move," commented King as London kicked out.

"Yeah, but when you team with someone as long as London and Kendrick have teamed together you end up learning each other's moves," pointed out Machetti. "Kendrick's probably seen Paul do that over a hundred times, I'm sure he's clever enough to come up with a good counter to it, I've got a few myself."

"Then Machetti, what would you do in this situation?" asked JR. "If you're in a match with a person you've been teaming with for years, who knows all of your moves and knows a couple of counters to each of them?"

"I'd do what I usually try to do," answered Machetti. "I'd come up with some new moves to keep my opponent on his toes. When I go out there, I'm constantly trying to do something unexpected, that way my opponent won't see it coming and won't know how to counter when I do it."

Kendrick rushed at London and jumped up into the air for a jumping calf kick, but London dropped down and ducked under it then spun around and grabbed Kendrick as he landed. London whipped Kendrick into the corner and ran after him, but Kendrick hoisted himself up into the air, causing London to run under him. Kendrick landed, but London jumped up onto the top rope and back-flipped off, MOONSAU—KENDRICK MOVED!! London landed on his feet as Kendrick jumped up onto the top rope then spun around and flew at London, FLYING CROSSBO—LONDON CAUGHT HIM!! London smiled and held Kendrick in front of him, then glanced to the side at the announce table looking for Machetti.

"Go for it," said Machetti has he held up a thumbs up sign for London.

"Oh boy, London's gonna go for the Machete's Blade!" called out King.

London held onto Kendrick and started to throw him over his head, but Kendrick moved around in midair and landed safely on his feet in front of London. Kendrick quickly grabbed London and launched him over his head for a back body drop, LONDON SLAMMED BACK-FIRST INTO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE!! Kendrick rolled London onto his back and made a pin, ONE… TW—LONDON GOT HIS FOOT ON THE ROPES!!

"What a counter by the Brian Kendrick!" exclaimed JR, "he just countered Paul London's attempt at our guest Machetti's signature move, the Machete's Blade, and turned the tide of this match!"

"That's the thing about Kendrick," commented Machetti. "Both he and Paul are really quick and can spot openings and capitalize on them faster than you can say 'what-the-hell-was-that!?'"

Kendrick got off of London and sat him up, then kicked him square in the back. Kendrick took a few steps backwards then kicked London again, causing him to yell out and fall on his back.

"There's no doubt that going into the top turnbuckle like that hurt London's back," said King. "But it looks like Brian Kendrick has found a spot to focus on."

"I believe he's going as THE Brian Kendrick, King," corrected JR. "At least that's what we call him over on Smackdown."

"Machetti, I couldn't help but notice your demeanor change towards your, I guess former, friend," pointed out King.

"I don't care if he wants to be called Brian, Brian Kendrick, the Brian Kendrick, King Brian Kendrick, Spanky, or the Great Brianando Kendrifiko," said Machetti. "I'll only refer to him as 'Kendrick' from now on. His attitude change has pissed me off, and I don't plan on changing the way I address him any time soon."

In the ring Kendrick backed away from London and into the corner where he climbed up onto the middle rope. London slowly sat up and gingerly held his back, wondering where his opponent went. London's answer came as Kendrick launched himself feet-first out of the corner, MISSILE DROPKICK TO LONDON'S BACK!! Kendrick quickly rolled on top of London and covered him, ONE… TWO… T—LONDON KICKED OUT!!

Kendrick rolled off of London and got up to his feet, then pulled him up and went to whip him into the ropes, only for London to reverse and send Kendrick across the ring instead. Kendrick came off of the ropes and London caught him, lifted him up, then drove him down onto his knee, INVERTED ATOMIC DROP!! Kendrick staggered backwards but London quickly jumped up and got his legs around Kendrick's head, then fell backwards and sent him flying across the ring with a hurricurana. Kendrick rolled over to the ropes and pulled himself up to his feet, London ran at him, AND CLOTHESLINED KENDRICK OUT OF THE RING!! Kendrick hit the floor, London backed up across the ring and against the ropes on the other side, then came off, sprinted across the ring and jumped up onto the top rope. London springboarded off of the top rope with a back-flip, SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCH—KENDRICK MOVED!! LONDON SLAMMED DOWN TO THE FLOOR!!

"Looks like Kendrick saw that coming," commented King. "And London crashed and burned big time."

"Trust me, I've missed a plancha like that before," said Machetti. "It hurts. When you launch yourself up off of the tope to do that back-flip you're a good eight to ten feet above the ground, even when you hit someone it hurts like hell, but to fall face and chest-first onto the mat like that shortens careers. One of the times when I missed like that, I got the wind knocked out of me and I remember thinking to myself, how the hell am I gonna finish this match?"

"You may have a point there, Machetti," observed JR. "After crashing and burning like that it's gotta be hard to get back in the ring and finish the match. Its after something like that that makes you think about preserving your physical well being and just ending the match right there."

"In normal circumstances, that may be a possibility, JR," replied King. "But in a match like this, where these men are out to prove which one of them is the best, neither of them wants to lose, even if it means getting hurt to assure themselves a victory."

"I've known Paul and Kendrick to be very resilient," explained Machetti. "The three of us never would have made it through HBK's Wrestling School if we weren't."

Out at ringside London was just starting to get back up, while Kendrick had gotten back into the ring to recover. The referee stood by the ropes and was doing the ring out count, he was up to TWO! London slowly pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, then struggled up to his feet, but Kendrick suddenly sprinted across the ring, vaulted over the top rope and drove his feet into London's back, VAULTING SUICIDE DROPKICK!! Kendrick dropped down to the floor, while London was launched into the barricade at full force then collapsed down to the mat.

Kendrick pulled himself up while the referee restarted the ring out count, ONE! Kendrick walked over to London and pulled him up to his feet, then grabbed onto him and rammed him back-first into the side of the steel steps. The loud clang almost drowned out the yell of pain that London let out… almost. Kendrick followed up by pulling London away from the steps, then rolled him under the bottom rope and back into the ring.

Kendrick quickly got into the ring after London then pulled him up to his feet and whipped him into the corner. London slammed stomach-first into the turnbuckles and slumped against the corner. Kendrick took a few steps back then ran at London, jumped up into the air AND DROPKICKED HIM RIGHT IN THE BACK!! London slammed into the corner again then fell backwards, Kendrick scrambled over to him and hooked his legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—LONDON KICKED OUT!!

"Kendrick is just relentless!" pointed out JR. "He's been hitting that one spot on London's back over and over again, I'm not sure how long London will be able to hold out if this continues!"

"He's gonna have to find some way to take control," said Machetti, "because if the match keeps going this way, Paul won't be able to keep kicking out. High tolerance to pain be damned!"

Kendrick rolled away from London and got back up, London rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, but then Kendrick came running over, jumped up into the air, then drove his feet down into London's back, MUSHROOM STOMP!! London slammed stomach-first down to the mat while Kendrick strutted over to the ropes. Kendrick turned around and went back over to London, then sat down on his back and put London's arms over his knees, KENDRICK LOCKED IN THE CAMEL CLUTCH!! Kendrick pulled back on London's shoulders and applied pressure to the submission hold, either Kendrick was trying to get a submission here, or he was just trying to continue to wear down London and work over his back. No one could really tell which one it was.

"Paul London is in big trouble now," commented King. "I've been in this hold before and it works over and strains the victim's neck, while it might not be the same spot that Kendrick was working over before, its very dangerous. The pain and strain going through the neck can travel down the victim's spine and cause problems with the back, making it hard to do much of anything in the ring."

"If that's the case, London may have no choice but to give up right here," added JR.

"Giving up may be an option," admitted Machetti, "and Paul may be in a great deal of pain right now, but with what's on the line in this match, he'll probably pass out before he gives up. Giving up would signify that he admits that Kendrick is better than him, the point of this match to Paul is to prove otherwise."

Kendrick continued to apply pressure to the hold, but London gritted his teeth and grabbed onto Kendrick's legs, then pushed himself and Kendrick up off of the mat until he was standing. Kendrick felt himself being lifted off of the mat and quickly changed the camel clutch into a face lock, while wrapping his legs around London's waist so he could keep on the pressure. London stood in the middle of the ring with Kendrick on his back, then suddenly jumped up into the air and fell backwards, LONDON SLAMMED KENDRICK DOWN INTO THE MAT AND BROKE THE HOLD!!

"He did it!" JR exclaimed, "London escaped from the Brian Kendrick's camel clutch!"

"Now Paul needs to gain some momentum and take control of the match," said Machetti.

London rolled off of Kendrick and got to his feet then backed up into the ropes while holding his neck and back. London ran across the ring and did a back-flip, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRE—KENDRICK GOT HIS LEGS UP!! BUT LONDON LANDED ON HIS FEET!! London stepped around Kendrick and hooked his legs under his arms, then fell backwards and launched Kendrick into the ropes. London shot back up and did a back-flip, driving his legs into Kendrick's back as he bounced off of the ropes, DROPSAULT TO THE BACK!! Kendrick was launched forward, went flying through the ropes, and fell down to the floor!!

"Now the question is, can London stay in control and win this match up?" asked King.

"He just needs to stay on Kendrick and keep from making any mistakes," replied Machetti. "Otherwise Kendrick will take advantage and turn the match around again."

On the floor Kendrick started to pull himself up, London came running across the ring and dove through the ropes, SUICIDE DIVE!! London slammed into Kendrick and knocked both of them down to the floor. London got back up and grabbed Kendrick, then pulled him up to his feet and drove his face down into the top of the announce table, JR, King, and Machetti all stood up and stepped back.

London pulled Kendrick away from the announce table then grabbed him and whipped him face-first into the ring post. Kendrick fell flat on his back but London came over and pulled him up then drove his face into the ring post again. Kendrick looked like he was out cold as London rolled him back into the ring, but when London climbed up onto the ring post, Kendrick suddenly got up and hit him with a shot to the face, causing him to sway backwards off of the apron. London suddenly ducked down then shot his shoulder through the ropes and drove it into Kendrick's stomach, causing him to stagger backwards across the ring. London grabbed onto the top rope then hoisted himself up onto it and springboarded across the ring, London grabbed Kendrick on the way down and drove his head down to the mat, SPRINGBOARD DDT!! London rolled Kendrick onto his back and hooked his legs for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—KENDRICK BARELY KICKED OUT!!

"What move by Paul London!" exclaimed King, who along with JR and Machetti had regained his seat.

"You've got that right, King," commented JR. "I thought that might've been the end of this one, but it appears that Kendrick is still hanging in this thing."

"Neither of the competitors wants to lose," Machetti reminded then, "I know that's the case in any match, but these two are going to do everything they can to keep from losing."

"Let's just hope the two of them can still walk after this match," said JR.

"No comment," stated Machetti.

London stood up and stared down at Kendrick for a moment, then grabbed one of his arms and one of his legs and dragged him into one of the corners, when Kendrick was properly positioned, London climbed up onto the top rope and turned so he was facing Kendrick. London launched himself up into the air and front flipped, 450 SPLASH!! CALLING LONDO—KENDRICK ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY!! BUT LONDON LANDED ON HIS FEET!! Kendrick shot up and ran at London from behind then grabbed him and went for a bulldog, BUT LONDON PUSHED HIM OFF!! Kendrick staggered forward and London rushed at him, but at the last second Kendrick dropped down and caught London with a drop toe hold, causing him to go face-first into the mat. Kendrick stood up then jumped into the air and did a front-flip, STANDING SENTON TO THE BACK OF LONDON!! Kendrick rolled off of London, then rolled him onto his back and hooked the legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—LONDON KICKED OUT!!

Kendrick got off of London and pulled him up to his feet, then grabbed him in a front face lock and ran to the turnbuckle and started running up it, THE KENDR—LONDON CAUGHT KENDRICK AND DROVE HIM DOWN ON THE TOP TURNBUCKLE!! Kendrick winced in pain as he ended up straddling the top turnbuckle in a very uncomfortable looking manner.

"That was some dangerous business there," commented JR. "The Brian Kendrick almost hit what he now calls 'The Kendrick'."

"Oh, so he changed the name of that too?" questioned Machetti. "What happened to the 'my finisher is the greatest thing since sliced bread' attitude that led to the Sliced Bread Number 2 name? I could handle that amount of cockiness."

"Apparently, that old name, and the old Brian Kendrick are gone," said King.

"And with the Brian Kendrick's current attitude, it doesn't look like they'll be coming back any time soon," added JR.

In the ring London reached up and pulled Kendrick so he was hanging downwards with his legs wrapped around the top turnbuckle. London hooked his arm around Kendrick's neck then lunged backwards and drove the back of Kendrick's head down to the mat, REVERSE DDT ON KENDRICK!! London stood back up and turned Kendrick the other way, then climbed up onto the top rope so he was facing Kendrick. London did a front-flip out of the corner again, 450 SPLASH! CALLING LONDO—KENDRICK ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY AGAIN!! This time London crashed and burned!!

"Uh oh! London made a mistake!" exclaimed JR. "This could cost him!"

Kendrick pulled himself up with the ropes then grabbed London and pulled him up to his feet, he held him in a side headlock and turned to face the turnbuckle then ran up it and back-flipped off, KENDRICK HIT THE KENDRICK!! London was slammed down to the mat and ended up folded up like an accordion, Kendrick held onto London's legs for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE!! THE BRIAN KENDRICK JUST PINNED PAUL LONDON!!

"THERE GOES THE KENDRICK!!" shouted JR as Kendrick hit his signature move. "AND THE PIN! THE BRIAN KENDRICK JUST WON THIS MATCH!!"

_Man with a Plan_ started playing again as Kendrick broke the pin and got back up to his feet and raised his arm up into the air. Kendrick turned to face the announce table and focused on Machetti with a cocky grin on his face, and mouthed, "This is for you!" Kendrick turned around and kicked London square in the back, causing him to roll over onto his stomach, then he yanked him up to his feet and ran to the corner again, KENDRICK HIT THE KENDRICK ON LONDON AGAIN!! Kendrick rolled London onto his back and started laying into him with hard shots to the face, London was out cold and was unable to defend himself.

"Kendrick is relentless!" exclaimed King. "He doesn't appear to be stopping!"

"Alright, I've had enough of this crap!" snapped Machetti. He yanked his headset off and put it down on the announce table then stood up and slid into the ring. Kendrick quickly got off of London and bailed out of the ring before Machetti could get him. Kendrick stood at ringside and smirked up at Machetti who stood in the middle of the ring and glared at Kendrick.

But while Machetti's attention was focused on Kendrick, he didn't see a large black man dressed in white slipping into the ring behind him. At the last second Kendrick smiled then pointed at something behind Machetti, Machetti turned around, and got LEVELED with a big clothesline from the guy in white. Machetti went crashing down to the mat, out cold and Kendrick slid back into the ring. Kendrick patted his 'enforcer' on the back then went to the corner and got a mic.

"Hey Machetti, you probably can't hear me right now," said Kendrick. "But I'd like to introduce you to Ezekiel, or as I like to call him, my man Zeke!"

'Zeke' reached down and lifted Machetti up off of the mat and then placed him on his shoulders and started applying pressure for a Torture Rack. Kendrick smiled as Ezekiel practically broke Machetti in half over his powerful shoulders. "Alright, now change it into a Gory Lock," Kendrick instructed Ezekiel, "I wanna talk to him."

Ezekiel swung the practically unconscious Machetti around and held him backwards on his shoulders for a Gory Lock, Kendrick walked around and stood in front of Machetti, who was helpless to do anything. "You see Machetti," said Kendrick. "This just proves what I've been saying. You've been holding me back. I beat my former partner…" Kendrick broke off and ran across the ring where he kicked London in the side, and kept attacking him until London was rolled under the bottom rope and dropped down to the floor. "And now I just took you out," Kendrick continued as he walked back. "I've said so before, I am THE most intelligent superstar in the WWE. I went out and I hired a bodyguard, Ezekiel, and you never saw it coming. Now I want you to see this coming, so listen carefully."

Ezekiel knelt down, but kept Machetti in the hold he had him in so Kendrick could stand over him. "I'm gonna beat you next, and I'm gonna beat you in front of everyone," Kendrick stated. "Machetti, I want you, in a match at SummerSlam. And when I can beat you, I can prove, once and for all, that you've been holding me back all this time and that I'm better than you too! You have until SummerSlam to accept my challenge, and if you don't, that will just show that you're a coward and are afraid to face me. Zeke, get him out of my ring."

Ezekiel released the hold he had on Machetti and let him drop down to the mat unconscious, then lifted him up over his head for a military press. Ezekiel turned to face the ropes then THREW Machetti over the top rope and out of the ring. Machetti hit the floor with a thud and Kendrick stood next to Ezekiel looking proud of himself as Saturday Night's Main Event went to commercial break. Kendrick had beaten Paul London, and now a new challenge had been issued, but would Machetti accept? Machetti versus the Brian Kendrick at SummerSlam could be in the works.

**--x--**

Yes, I know it's a short chapter, I tried to get in a bunch of cool spots, but this was really just to further the storyline and start my Machetti/Kendrick feud.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	29. Challenge Accepted

**Chapter XXIX: Challenge Accepted**

**--x--**

(A/N: Who would've thought that I'd have more time to write when I returned to school? Here's to me hopefully getting caught up again.)

**--x--**

ECW was airing from Atlanta Georgia, Todd Grisham and Matt Striker welcomed the fans to the show as the new ECW Announce Team. Tazz had gone to Smackdown due to Foley being out after what Edge did to him, and Mike Adamle had become the General Manager of Raw. The first contest was a tag team match with Chavo Guerrero and his bodyguard Bam Neely facing the team of Evan Bourne and Ricky Ortiz. Bourne and Ortiz got the win when 'Air' Bourne caught Neely with a quick roll up for the pin. The cameras then cut to the back and showed Machetti, Maria, and Paul London walking backstage dressed in street clothes. The backstage crew looked at the three of them with confusion, everyone was aware of the Smackdown/ECW Talent Exchange, but no one knew why they were here tonight. Before anyone could get any answers the three Smackdown Talents stopped in front of a door marked 'General Manager' and after knocking, disappeared into the office as ECW went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

ECW came back from the commercial break and the camera went into ECW General Manager Teddy Long's Office. Long and London were sitting together while Tiffany, Machetti, and Maria were all off to the side. "So let me get this straight, playa," said Long. "Paul London, you want to change brands and become and ECW Superstar?"

"That's right," answered London. "I lost to my former partner at Saturday Night's Main Event. Now he's on his own as a singles competitor on Smackdown, since he proved that I was nothing when he beat me I was hoping I could start over here on ECW and attempt to work my way up again as an ECW Superstar."

"And we're just here because we support him," commented Machetti from across the room as he motioned to Maria and himself. "I keep telling him that it was only one match, but he's set on this starting over thing, and I'm not going to try and stop him."

Long paused for a minute and thought about it, "Alright, dog," Long eventually said to London. "You can join our roster as an ECW Superstar, just give me a week to take care of all the paper work and we can make it official. But if you want, you can have a match here tonight on ECW, with the New Talent Initiative I'm sure I can find an opponent for you tonight."

"That sounds great," said London. "I have my gear with me, so just give me a little bit to get changed."

"Alright, I'm looking forward to seeing you here on ECW," concluded Long. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a show to run."

"Ah, he's giving us the proverbial boot," commented Machetti, as he and Maria got to their feet. "We'll get out of your hair…" Machetti stopped and stared at Long's bald head for a moment. "Uh… we'll get out of your way… yeah…" Machetti, London, and Maria left the office and walked out into the hallway.

Someone walked passed but Machetti suddenly shot his arm out and stopped them, the person turned around to reveal a sweaty Evan Bourne, who still appeared to be tired from his match. The fans popped loudly as the two high-flyers stared at each other.

"Evan Bourne," greeted Machetti. "I hear you've got a great Shooting Star Press."

"And I hear you're an annoying pain-in-the-ass," replied Bourne. "Of course, I heard that from Chavo Guerrero, so I'm not so sure how accurate it is."

"It's very accurate," London told him from beside Machetti. Machetti turned and glared at London, who decided that now was a good time to get changed and left.

"I've got to go do that thing, at the place," Maria informed them and she headed off as well, leaving Machetti and Bourne on their own.

"Okay now this is just awkward," commented Machetti. "Let me just make this quick, I've heard a lot about you, and I've watched a lot of your matches. I must say I'm impressed. Some people are talking about how you could be the next CM Punk or Kofi Kingston, and with the way things are currently going for you, I'm inclined to agree with them."

"Uh… thanks?" replied Bourne.

"If that is the case," Machetti continued. "I hope that at some point, I'll be able to meet you in the ring. With the two of us facing off in the ring, I'm pretty sure we could tear the house down."

"I'm looking forward to it," said Bourne, as he turned and started to walk off. "I'll see you around." Machetti was then left on his own and the cameras cut to the ring where Mike Knox's music hit.

**--x--**

ECW came back from a commercial break and the WWE Did You Know was shown.

**Military Outreach:**

**WWE offers all U.S. military personnel free tickets to its live events.**

Striker and Grisham then showed a recap of what happened before the break and how Armando Estrada had beaten Tommy Dreamer to earn his ECW Contract with some help from Colin Delaney. When the recap ended, Estrada and Delaney were shown together backstage.

"Hey man, congratulations," said Delaney as he walked on screen.

"Gracias," replied Estrada. "Hey I gotta ask you something, amigo. After everything that I made you do to earn your WWE Contract, after all the hoops I made you jump through, why on Earth would you wanna help me?"

"Hey, at least you gave me a chance to get my contract," Delaney reminded him. "That's more than that so-called mentor Tommy Dreamer ever gave me…"

"Excuse me, playas!" came General Manager Long's voice. "Now actually Colin, Tommy Dreamer is going to give you something else next week. And that is the beating of your life. Now after what you just pulled out there, next week, you're gonna go one-on-one, with Tommy Dreamer, in an Extreme Rules match!"

Delaney stared at Long in surprise and shock, Dreamer would kill him! "But that's next week," Long continued. "You haven't had a match in while, so you need to get in shape for your fight with Tommy Dreamer next week. I'm a giving General Manager and I just so happen to have a superstar that I said I'd find an opponent for. The way I see it, this'll help both of you. You can get in shape for your match, and Paul London can have a match as a soon-to-be ECW Superstar. Holla!" Long walked off leaving Delaney staring after him, Estrada excused himself to go and take a shower. Colin looked worried as the camera cut to the ring where Striker and Grisham ran down the card for SummerSlam.

**--x--**

ECW came back from another commercial break, Braden Walker had beaten James Curtis with a bridged Fisherman Suplex for the pin-fall victory. The cameras went to ringside and the bell rang to get everyone's attention, Colin Delaney's theme music hit and he reluctantly came down to the ring for his match. "This contest is scheduled for one-fall, from Rochester New York, weighing in at one hundred and seventy-three pounds, COLIN DELANEY!!" Delaney eventually got in the ring and turned to face the entrance ramp, awaiting his opponent.

He didn't have to wait long, because Paul London's theme music hit. London came out from the back dressed in long, baggy, black shorts and a matching vest. But despite arrive at the arena with Machetti and Maria, and the fact that Dreamer still had a score to settle with Delaney, London was standing on the entrance ramp ALONE. "And his opponent, from Austin Texas, weighing in at one hundred and ninety pounds, PAUL LONDON!!" London sprinted down to the ring and slid under the bottom rope he then went to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope. After making sure that Delaney wasn't going to attack him from behind, London back-flipped out of the corner and landed in the middle of the ring. London took his vest of and tossed it out of the ring then turned to face Delaney, the referee called for the bell and the match was underway.

London held his arms out in front of him calling for a lock up, Delaney cautiously approached him then locked up. London quickly took control and got his arm around Delaney's head, he flipped Delaney over his shoulder and into a sitting position onto the mat with a snapmare. London released Delaney and did a cartwheel to roll around Delaney then jumped up and dropkicked him square in the face, knocking him flat on his back. London rolled away from Delaney and got up to his feet then ran at him and jumped up into the air for a backflip, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! London went crashing down on top of Delaney then hooked his legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—DELANEY BARELY KICKED OUT!!

London rolled off of Delaney and got up to his feet, but before he could do anything else Delaney rolled over to the ropes and slid out of the ring. London stared after Delaney as he walked around the corner and over to the entrance ramp, then simply stood there catching his breath. London wasn't going to wait for Delaney to catch his breath and get in to the ring, so he ran full speed at the ropes, Delaney saw the plancha coming and practically dove out of the way. Delaney landed on floor and looked up at the ring surprise, only to see London standing by the ropes smiling at him, it had been a faint. Suddenly London grabbed onto the top rope and launched himself over the top and onto Delaney on the floor, VAULTING BODY PRESS!! London rolled off of Delaney and pulled him up to his feet then rolled him back into the ring. London crawled into the ring after Delaney and covered him for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—Delaney managed another close kick out!

London stood up and pulled Delaney to his feet then whipped him into the ropes. Delaney bounced off and came back at London, London bent down for a back body drop, but Delaney suddenly jumped up and flipped over him, then caught him with a sunset flip, ONE… TW—London was caught off guard, but managed to kick out Delaney got off of London and quickly rolled over to the corner, then climbed up onto the top rope where he waited for his opponent to get back to his feet. London slowly stood up and Delaney launched out of the corner for a flying body press, but London jumped up into the air and did a backflip, driving his feet into Delaney's stomach, DROPSAULT IN MIDAIR!! Delaney and London went crashing down to the mat and London quickly made a cover, ONE… TWO… THR—DELANEY BARELY GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!!

London got up and started to pull Delaney to his feet, but Delaney suddenly grabbed him and caught him with small package pin attempt, ONE… TWO… TH—LONDON KICKED OUT!! London almost got caught by surprise, but had managed to kick out at the last minute. Delaney reached down and pulled London up to his feet, London suddenly jumped up into the air and dropped down to his knees, catching Delaney by surprise with a jawbreaker. London jumped up and hit a spinning side kick to Delaney's stomach, causing him to double over. London ran to the ropes and bounced off, then jumped up into the air and drove his feet down into Delaney's back, MUSHROOM STOMP!! Delaney was driven down to the mat, but before London could capitalize, he rolled across the ring to the ropes and dropped down to the floor. London stood back up and stared at Delaney, but Delaney stood up and said "I'm done." With that Delaney turned and headed up the ramp to the back, leaving London staring after him.

Delaney was almost to the back when suddenly… _MAN IN THE BOX _HIT!! Delaney stopped dead in his tracks as not only Tommy Dreamer, but Machetti as well came out from the back and started down the ramp. Delaney attempted to turn and run away, but Machetti and Dreamer ran down the ramp and caught up with him then lifted him up and carried him the rest of the way down. The referee glared at Machetti and Dreamer as they rolled Delaney into the ring, then stood at ringside in order to keep Delaney from bailing out of the ring again. Delaney glared at Machetti and Dreamer as he slowly got up to his feet, London suddenly grabbed Delaney's arms from behind and held them, then launched him over his head, DRAGON SUPLEX!! Delaney looked like he was out cold but London wasn't done. He stood up and dragged Delaney into the corner then quickly climbed up to the top rope, Delaney was still out cold as London stood up and prepared to dive. London launched up into the air and flipped forward, 450 SPLASH, CALLING LONDON!! London splashed stomach-first down on Delaney, then hooked his legs for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! LONDON GOT THE PIN AND THE WIN!!

Paul London's theme music hit and the fans cheered as London got back to his feet and raised his arm up into the air in victory. Machetti and Dreamer slid back into the ring, the former raised London's arm while the latter watched as Delaney struggled to get back up. Machetti and London nodded at Dreamer and headed to the back, allowing the cameras to focus on Dreamer who was standing behind Delaney as he got back to his feet. Delaney slowly turned around, oblivious to the fact that Dreamer was standing behind him, Dreamer kicked Delaney in the stomach then got in a side headlock. Dreamer raised his arm up into the air and shouted, "ECW!!" Then lunged backwards and drove Delaney's head down to the mat, DDT!! _Man in the Box_ played again as Dreamer stood up and stood over Delaney, he'd be facing him next week in an Extreme Rules match, but for tonight, Dreamer had the last laugh. ECW went to a commercial, the first-ever live edition of the Dirt Sheet was up next.

**--x--**

Smackdown was airing from Atlanta Georgia and had just come back from the break. Before the break Maria had been forced to submit in the Six-Diva Olympic Tag Team Match (AFTER FIGHTING FOR A WHILE) and then Bam Neely was found unconscious in the locker room. The cameras went to the back and showed Machetti helping Maria to the locker room, she was limping slightly still suffering the effects of the Sharpshooter that Natalya had put her in and forced her to submit to.

"Are you going to be alright?" Machetti asked with concern.

"My legs hurt, but I'll be fine," answered Maria. "Natalya's Sharpshooter hurts a lot, but yours is a lot more painful."

Machetti frowned thinking back to the time one and a half years ago when he had applied the sharpshooter to her, "You still remember that?"

"Yeah, that one hurt me inside and outside," explained Maria. "Natalya can only hurt my legs on the outside, so it really can't get that bad."

"I guess that makes sense," commented Machetti.

"I probably won't be able to come out to the ring with you, though," said Maria. "Besides, I'd probably get in the way."

"Well I am scheduled to face Umaga," admitted Machetti. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you if you can out to ringside."

"I could always bring my poles with me," suggested Maria, who was still wearing her Olympic Skier's outfit.

"About that," said Machetti. "I'm just gonna come out and say this… you do know that your match was supposed to showcase the _Summer_ Olympic events, right? And that Skiing is usually considered a winter sport?"

"Yeah," replied Maria. "But skiing is my favorite."

"Oh, I figured it was something like that," commented Machetti.

"Well would you look who it is," came a loud voice as Mr. Kennedy walked on screen. He looked like he was about to say something to Machetti, but then he stopped and stared at Maria's outfit. "You do know that Skiing is a winter sport, right?" Kennedy asked Maria.

"Of course," answered Maria. "But I just told Machetti that Skiing is my favorite event."

"Alright…" said Kennedy somewhat awkwardly. "As long as you know."

Kennedy then turned his attention to Machetti, "So Machetti, guess who your old buddy Brian Kendrick is fighting tonight."

"Uh… Super Crazy?" guessed Machetti.

"Nope, yours truly," Kennedy told him loudly looking proud of himself. "I just wanted to tell you that I plan on beating that cocky smile off of that kid's face. Who does he think he is? Starting matches by badmouthing the fans and other superstars!? THAT WAS MY THING!"

"I don't care what happens to him any more," said Machetti. "But when you're done, be sure that either him or that bear that he calls a bodyguard is conscious so that I can tell him what I think of his challenge."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about the bear," commented Kennedy. "Well, I'll try to leave one of them conscious, but I make no promises. It shouldn't be a problem though, he issued the challenge while you were unconscious, I'm sure there'll be nothing wrong with him being out cold for your response."

"Good point," agreed Machetti. "Do what you want then."

"I plan to," replied Kennedy. "Good luck in your match against the Bulldozer, you'll probably need it."

"Don't worry, I've got a plan," Machetti assured him. "I plan on winning my match, but will you win yours?"

"Do you really have to ask?" asked Kennedy as he walked off. Machetti and Maria were left on their own as the camera cut to the ring for Hawkins and Ryder's tag team match against Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore.

**--x--**

Smackdown came back from another commercial break, the Great Khali versus HHH Broken Glass Arm Wrestling Match had ended as a No Contest when Khali decided to forgo the arm wrestling and locked in the Vice Grip on Triple H's skull. During the commercial break the SummerSlam Trailer featuring Kennedy and Machetti had been shown. Backstage Curt Hawkins was found laid out with a black rose on his chest, like Bam Neely had been earlier. R-Truth then did a promo before the cameras cut to the ring and the bell rang to get everyone's attention for the next match.

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans cheered loudly as Machetti came out from the back wearing his t-shirt and usual blue shorts. Justin Roberts was in the ring for the introduction, "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall, first from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, MACHETTI!!" Machetti sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring, then went to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope. While he was on the second rope, Machetti pulled his shirt off and threw it into the crowd, then backflipped out of the corner, prompted a white blast of pyro to erupt out of each of the ring posts. Machetti turned to face the entrance ramp, awaiting his opponent.

Umaga's theme music hit and the Samoan Bulldozer came out from the back. "And the opponent, from the Isle of Samoa, weighing in at three hundred fifty pounds, UMAGA!!" Umaga marched down to the ring and stood at the bottom of the ramp for a moment preparing to get in the ring… but he never did. Machetti went running across the ring and did a backflip over the top rope and onto Umaga, NO-HANDS MOONSAULT PLANCHA!! The referee called for the bell, starting the match despite the fact that the two competitors hadn't started it in the ring. But that didn't stop him from starting the ring out count. ONE!

Umaga went down with Machetti's full body weight on top of him, Machetti rolled off of him then went to the barricade and climbed up onto it. TWO! Umaga was already started to get up, but Machetti launched off of the barricade and landed leg-first on the back of Umaga's head, DIVING LEG DROP OFF OF THE BARRICADE!! THREE! Umaga was driven down into the floor, Machetti rolled off of him and stood up, then did a backflip and went crashing down on Umaga again, STANDING MOONSAULT!! FOUR! Machetti rolled off of Umaga again and pulled him up to his feet, then went to whip him into the steps, BUT UMAGA REVERSED IT!! Machetti went into the steel steps, but at the last minute jumped up onto them, then jumped backwards off of them and caught Umaga as he came down, DIVING DDT ONTO THE FLOOR!! FIVE!!

Machetti fought back up to his feet then quickly rolled back into the ring, Umaga was on the floor and appeared to be out cold the referee continued the ring out count, SIX!! Umaga wasn't moving but at SEVEN he finally pushed himself up to his hands and knees and then stood up and turned to face the ring. Machetti went sprinting passed the referee and dove through the ropes, then grabbed onto Umaga, swung around, and drove his head down to the floor, SUICIDE TORNADO DDT!! Machetti sat up on the floor and rolled Umaga onto his back, then went to the barricade and climbed up on top of it. The referee restarted the ring out count at ONE! Machetti didn't seem to notice, though. He raised his arms up into the air then backflipped up off of the barricade and went crashing down on Umaga. SHOOTING STAR PRESS OFF OF THE BARRICADE!! TWO!!

Machetti staggered up to his feet, a little dizzy from all the flips and jumping he had been doing, but then regained his balance and focused on Umaga again. After a considerable amount of effort, Machetti managed to pull Umaga up to his feet, then brought him over to the ring and rolled him inside. THREE!! Machetti climbed up onto the ring apron only to see that Umaga was getting back up, Machetti changed his mind about getting in the ring and stayed on the apron waiting for Umaga to get to his feet. Umaga eventually stood up and turned around, but Machetti quickly hoisted himself up onto the top rope, springboarded across the ring and landed on Umaga shoulders, SPRINGBOARD SEATED SENTON!! Umaga went crashing down to the mat while Machetti quickly ran to the ropes and bounced off then did a handspring followed by a backflip onto Umaga, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT!! Machetti stayed on top of Umaga and hooked one of his legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—UMAGA POWERED OUT!!

Machetti had been hammering Umaga like a railroad spike from before the bell even rang, hitting move after move after move. It was a good strategy, if he kept Umaga off of his feet and on the defensive and kept using high impact, unorthodox moves, he could keep Umaga from using his immense power. But Machetti needed to stay in control, and keep from making any mistakes, because all it would take is one big move from Umaga to turn the match around. Machetti got up and backed away from Umaga, waiting for him to get back up. Umaga got to his feet, then immediately charged at Machetti looking for a clothesline, but Machetti dropped down and rolled under Umaga's arm. Both men spun around, but Machetti quickly jumped up and dropkicked Umaga in the knee, bringing him down to his knees. Machetti stepped backwards then ran at Umaga and jumped up into the air for a backflip, Machetti's legs went passed Umaga's side as he grabbed onto the Samoan's head and drove it down to the mat, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS DDT!! Machetti rolled Umaga onto his back and hooked his leg for another pin attempt, ONE…TWO… TH—UMAGA KICKED OUT AGAIN!!

Machetti got up and backed away from Umaga, then went over to the ropes and got onto the ring apron. Umaga started to pull himself back up, but Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded across the ring while spinning around in midair, SPRINGBOARD SPINNING CROSSBO—UMAGA CAUGHT MACHETTI IN MIDAR!! In one motion Umaga threw Machetti up onto his shoulders, then jumped up into the air and fell backwards, SAMOAN DROP!! Umaga slammed Machetti down to the mat and crashed down on top of him with a good portion of his weight. Umaga stayed on top of Machetti for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!!

Umaga stood back up and pulled Machetti up to his feet, then whipped him across the ring into the ropes. Machetti bounced off and Umaga ducked down then caught Machetti and launched him HIGH up into the air for a back body drop. Machetti went crashing a good eight feet down to the mat and landed with a thud, Umaga turned around and ran at Machetti then jumped up into the air and dropped down on top of him, RUNNING BODY SPLASH!! Umaga stood up and stepped over Machetti so he was standing over his head, HIP DRO—MACHETTI ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY!! Umaga landed hard on his ass, but Machetti quickly got up and ran to the ropes, then bounced off and dropkicked Umaga clean in the face, knocking him on his back. Machetti backed away from Umaga then ran at him and jumped up into the air with a backflip, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRE—UMAGA SAT UP AND CAUGHT MACHETTI IN MIDAIR!!

Umaga stood up and shoved Machetti backwards across the ring and into the corner then ran at him and slammed into him at full speed, TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLASH!! Umaga stepped back and Machetti fell down to a sitting position, leaving him sitting against the middle and bottom turnbuckles. Umaga backed across the ring and stood in the opposite corner then raised his arms up into the air and screamed. Umaga sprinted across the ring at full speed, then turned around as he reached Machetti, RUNNING HIP THRU—MACHETTI DOVE OUT OF THE WAY!! Umaga slammed into the corner and slumped against it, but Machetti staggered up to his feet and shoot his head to regain his senses then ran at Umaga, did a handspring followed by a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON!! Machetti slammed back-first into Umaga's face and chest, then dropped down onto his knees and rolled away. Umaga staggered forward in a daze, Machetti quickly shot up to his feet reached out and grabbed Umaga's shoulders, then leap-frogged him and landed on the top turnbuckle in the corner. Machetti launched himself backwards and landed in a sitting position on Umaga's shoulders, then fell backwards and swung to the side, sending Umaga across the ring with a hurricurana.

Umaga eventually rolled to a stop and ended up on his stomach, but wasted no time in pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. Machetti got up in the corner and ran at Umaga then jumped up into the air and did a front-flip, before going down legs-first on the back of Umaga's head and neck, RUNNING FRONT-FLIP LEG DROP!! Umaga's face was driven down into the mat, but Machetti stayed on him and rolled him onto his back, then shot up and ran to the ropes. Machetti jumped up onto the top rope and backflipped off, and went crashing down on Umaga, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT!! Machetti quickly grabbed hold of one of Umaga's legs and hooked it for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—BUT UMAGA MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Machetti rolled off of Umaga and got to his feet, he measured Umaga up and waited for him to get to his feet, then rushed him. But Umaga surged forward and turned Machetti inside-out with a big clothesline. Umaga's arm smashed into Machetti's chest and he flipped in the air, then landed on his chest on the mat. Umaga reached down and pulled Machetti up off of the mat then rushed to the corner and threw Machetti shoulder-first into the ring post. Umaga yanked Machetti out of the corner and up to his feet then raised his arm up into the air, SAMOAN SPI—MACHETTI GOT HIS ARMS UP AND CAUGHT UMAGA'S ARM!! Machetti jumped up into the air, grabbed onto Umaga and dropped down to his knees for a jawbreaker. Umaga staggered backwards as Machetti got to his feet and ran at Umaga then did a handspring, launched himself into the air and flipped in the air, HANDSPRING SPINNING WHEEL KICK!! Machetti's foot slammed into Umaga's face and he staggered backwards in a daze, but didn't go down. Before Umaga could recover, Machetti jumped up onto Umaga's shoulders then swung to the side and sent him flying across the ring with a head-scissors take down. Umaga rolled into the corner and started to get up, Machetti walked over to Umaga and kicked him in the stomach then jumped up into the air and drove Umaga's head down to the mat, SPIKE DDT!!

Umaga was laid out and ended up on his back as Machetti staggered back up to his feet. Machetti went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, then launched himself up into the air with a spinning backflip, and came crashing down on Umaga legs-first, CORKSCREW SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! Machetti hooked Umaga's leg for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE!! MACHETTI JUST PINNED UMAGA!! _Riot Time _hit as Machetti staggered back up to his feet, the referee came over and raised Machetti's arm up into the air. "Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner, MACHETTI!!" Machetti noticed that Umaga was starting to move and quickly left the ring and headed to the back, the cameras then cut backstage where Chavo informed Vickie Guerrero that Neely, Hawkins, and Ryder had all been taken out backstage and that they needed Edge for help, Smackdown then went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

Smackdown came back from another commercial break, before it JR and Tazz had run down the card for SummerSlam. CM Punk was taking on JBL for the World Heavyweight Championship, HHH would be defending the WWE Title against the Great Khali, ECW Mark Henry had his title on the line against Matt Hardy. The Main Event would be Undertaker versus Edge in a Hell in a Cell, Jeff Hardy was taking on MVP, Santino Marella and Beth Phoenix would team up to take on IC Champion Kofi Kingston and Women's Champion Mickie James in a Winner Take All match, and for the First Time Ever, Batista would be going one-on-one with John Cena. The only match left to be decided was a match where former friends would face off the Brian Kendrick versus Machetti, but would Machetti accept Kendrick's challenge?

After they ran down the card Chavo was pleading with Vickie to be civil with Edge, because he didn't want to be taken out backstage like Hawkins, Ryder, and Neely were. Vickie didn't seem overly thrilled with the idea. The cameras then cut to the ring where the bell rang and Justin Roberts was once again in the ring for the introductions, "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall!" _Turn up the Trouble_ played and the fans cheered as Mr. Kennedy came out from the back. "Introducing first from Green Bay Wisconsin, weighing in at two hundred thirty-five pounds, MISTER KENNEDY!!" Kennedy headed down the ramp, slapping hands with an occasional fan then went up the steps and got in the ring, he shooed Roberts out of the way then stood in the middle of the ring and called for his mic, the lights turned down and a spotlight was on Kennedy as the mic was lowered from the rafters into his hand.

"If I can have your attention," Kennedy called out, "I'm pretty sure everybody knows that I hail from GREEN BAY WISCONSIN!!" Kennedy paused before he continued, "but that's not what I'm gonna talk about right now. My opponent _'the Brian Kendrick'_ as he likes to call himself seems to think that he can come out here and run his mouth without facing any sort of consequences. Well I've got news for you buddy, YOU CAN'T!! And you're gonna learn some those consequences first hand tonight. Sometimes your mouth gets you in trouble and I know all about that because NO ONE runs their mouth like MIIIISSSSTEEEER…" Kennedy paused and the fans chanted _**Kennedy**_, "MIIIIISSSSSSTEEEEERRRRRRR!!" _**KENNEDY!!**_ Kennedy went to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope, Kennedy took a deep breath and shouted "KENNEEEEEEDYYYYYYYYY!!" The fans cheered as the lights turned up and Kennedy's mic was raised back up to the rafters the lights turned back on and Kennedy climbed down from the corner and stood in the ring awaiting his opponent.

_Man with a Plan_ played the crowd gave a slight negative reaction was Kendrick strutted out from the back… alone. The reaction wasn't the Vickie Guerrero, 'boo-so-loudly-that-they-can't-even-talk' but it wasn't a half-hearted negative reaction either, the Brian Kendrick was starting to develop heat. Kendrick was once again wearing his jacket and the black ring attire he had taken to wearing lately. "And the opponent, from Venice California, weighing in at one hundred eight-five pounds, THE BRIAN KENDRICK!!" Kennedy stood in the ring and motioned for Kendrick to get in the ring, the fans suddenly started booing even louder. EZEKIEL CAME FROM BEHIND AND TOOK KENNEDY DOWN WITH A CLOTHESLINE!! Big Zeke pulled Kennedy up off of the mat then dragged him into the corner and rammed him shoulder-first into the ring post. Ezekiel pulled Kennedy out of the corner, then pressed him up over his head. Kendrick stood at the bottom of the entrance ramp with a cocky grin on his face as Ezekiel walked over to the ropes and THREW Kennedy out of the ring and down to the floor.

The fans were still booing as Kendrick pulled Kennedy up off of the floor, then ran with him and whipped him towards the steel steps. A loud clang rang out as Kennedy went shoulder-first into the steel, then collapsed down to the floor holding his shoulder in pain. Kendrick rushed over and started stomping on Kennedy's shoulder, Ezekiel got out of the ring and Kendrick stepped to the side, allowing Big Zeke to drag Kennedy up off of the floor and whipped him across the ringside area into the ring post. KENNEDY SLAMMED SHOULDER-FIRST INTO THE RING POST!! Kendrick walked after Kennedy and pulled him up off of the floor and leaned him against the ring post, then he grabbed onto Kennedy's arm pulled it back and slammed the upper part of it into the steel ring post. The referee got out of the ring and attempted to stop Kendrick as he pulled Kennedy's arm back again, but Ezekiel came around the corner and stood in front of the referee, who decided that he didn't want to get involved with the big guy. With the referee kept away Kendrick smashed Kennedy's arm into the ring post again, then pulled his arm back and repeated his actions a third time. Kendrick quickly grabbed Kennedy and slammed him down to the floor again, then stood over him with a cocky grin once again on his face.

"So what were those consequences you were talking about?" asked Kendrick as he stood over Kennedy. But his only response was a yell of pain from Kennedy as he held his shoulder in agony. Kendrick reached down and pulled Kennedy up, then shoved him shoulder-first into the steel ring post again. He grabbed onto Kennedy then rolled him under the bottom rope and into the ring followed by Ezekiel. Kendrick turned to Big Zeke and instructed him to lift Kennedy up, Ezekiel did as he was told and put in the Torture Rack. Kennedy screamed out in pain as Ezekiel practically broke him in half over his shoulders, the referee cautiously walked over and pleaded with Kendrick and Ezekiel to stop, Kendrick stared at the referee and after a few seconds of 'thinking' he eventually told his bodyguard to stop. Kennedy dropped down to the mat and clutched his shoulder, it looked like it was hurting him, but Kendrick wasn't about to let him recover. Pulled off his jacket and handed it to Ezekiel then turned to the referee and with Big Zeke standing behind him, ordered the referee to, "Start the match!"

The referee, Charles Robinson, looked reluctant, but when Big Zeke stepped around Kendrick and imposed himself on the referee, Robinson decided to do as he was told and called for the bell, starting the match and making it official. Ezekiel got out of the ring while Kendrick turned his attention to Kennedy, who was still on the ground holding his shoulder. Kendrick grabbed onto Kennedy and pulled him up to his feet then ran to the corner, up the turnbuckle, and backflipped off, KENDRICK NAILED THE KENDRICK ON KENNEDY!! Kennedy was out as Kendrick stood up then simply placed his foot on Kennedy's chest for a very cocky pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! KENDRICK PINNED KENNEDY!!

_Man with a Plan_ played as Kendrick flexed his arms and looked proud of himself, the boos from the fans hadn't stopped the entire time and now got even louder, clearly the fans were displeased with Kendrick's actions. Ezekiel got in the ring and helped Kendrick into his jacket, but suddenly _RIOT TIME _HIT!! The fans popped and cheered loudly as Machetti came running out from the back wielding a steel chair. But as Machetti slid into the ring with his weapon, Kendrick and Ezekiel decided it was a good time to leave and bailed out of the ring. Machetti glared at Kendrick and his bodyguard as they walked around the ring and over to the entrance ramp then threw his chair out of the ring at them, only to have Ezekiel swat it down to the ground. Machetti glanced over his shoulder and held his hands up for a mic, which was thrown to him.

"Kendrick, you want a match at SummerSlam?" questioned Machetti. "FINE! You're on! At SummerSlam I'll give you, and your bear, the beating of your lives!"

Kendrick just grinned at Machetti and he and Ezekiel headed to the back, Machetti sent them one last glare then turned his attention to Kennedy, who only just regaining consciousness. "Get some EMTs and a stretcher down here!" Machetti ordered. Paramedics and EMTs rushed out from the back with a stretcher and got in the ring. A doctor checked over Kennedy and he was eventually placed on the stretcher and rolled to the back. The cameras then went backstage where Chavo and Vickie were joined by Edge backstage. But most of the live audience's attention was still on what had just happened in the ring. Kendrick had used Kennedy to send a message to Machetti, and had taken him out. Now Machetti had accepted the match and was suitably pissed off. What would happen between the two at SummerSlam? And for that matter, what would happen next week?

**--x--**

Ken Anderson had been wheeled backstage by the trainers and Zack Tyler had followed after him. Brian Kendrick and Rycklon Stephens (Ezekiel Jackson) were waiting backstage for them. "You alright, man?" Brian asked.

"Yup, no additional damage other that the original dislocation from Monday," answered Ken. "Now at least everyone wins, I was given a way to disappear for a few weeks and recover, and you guys can make your feud more intense heading into SummerSlam."

"And it helped get those two on the fans bad side," added Zack. "Did you hear how their boos changed? At the start of the segment they were still waking up from the Koslov match, by the end you had the majority of the arena booing you."

"I wonder what they'll think of the match at SummerSlam then," commented Kendrick with a smile.

"If they don't get tired of it," said Zack, "we can keep this thing going and turn it into a full blown feud like the one HBK and Triple H had about five years ago. Have you ever wanted to fight in a Hell in a Cell?"

"Did I hear my name?" came a voice, everyone turned to see Paul Levesque walk over carrying his title.

"How's your head?" asked Zack.

"Fine," answered Paul. "Look, the Creative Team is having a meeting backstage and they want to see you two. Oh, and Kendrick, bring your bear."

"I swear, I'm gonna maul somebody, if that catches on," muttered Rycklon.

"What's this about?" questioned Zack.

"We're attempting to plan out the Main Events for Unforgiven," explained Paul. "You guys might be in the picture."

"Seriously?" inquired Brian.

"Well, it depends on whether or not you impress at SummerSlam," replied Paul. "But with Kennedy, Kennedy out, you two are now some of our top choices."

"Kick ass!" exclaimed Zack as he and Brian slapped hands. "You gonna be alright Ken?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," answered Ken. "I have an ambulance ride to look forward to."

As the show continued, Zack, Brian, Rycklon followed Paul to the meeting while Ken anxiously awaited the ride he was going to get in the ambulance due to his 'injury'. What was going to happen next week?

**--x--**

That's all folks. Kennedy was taken after action due to dislocating his shoulder in a match against Shelton Benjamin at a House Show. He just disappeared after that, I figured I put the injury to better use. But now the match is on, Machetti versus the Brian Kendrick with Ezekiel at SummerSlam.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter XXX: Chapter 33

**Chapter XXX: Chapter 30**

**--x--**

(A/N: I couldn't think of a name for this chapter, so if anyone has an idea, submit it in a review and I'll change it. But for now it will stay as Chapter 30.)

**--x--**

Smackdown was airing from Norfolk, Virginia and had just come back from a commercial break. Michelle McCool and Maria had lost a Divas Tag Team Match to Natalya and Maryse when Matalya pinned the Divas Champion. But now Maria was still at ring side as was Machetti, who had made his entrance during the commercial break. The two of them were sitting on a pair of folding chairs in front of the commentary table, Machetti had apparently come out to watch the next match, and it appeared that Maria was going to be watching it with him.

_Man with a Plan_ played and the Brian Kendrick came strutting out from the back carrying a mic, as usual he was followed by Ezekiel. "Machetti, Maria, glad you could make it," greeted Kendrick as he and Ezekiel headed down to the ring and got inside. "Machetti, in two days I'm going to beat you at SummerSlam and I thought I'd let you come out here and watch my match to give you a little taste of what you have to look forward to on Sunday."

"You seem to think that you've already beaten me," observed Machetti after he was tossed a mic. "It takes more a bear, a tacky jacket, and a few wins to beat me."

"Hey!" exclaimed Kendrick. "My jacket it not tacky, you should know—"

"Yes it is," interrupted Maria as quickly pulled Machetti's mic to her.

"There you have it," commented Machetti. "Maria has the most fashion sense out of anyone I know, if she says your jacket is tacky, it's tacky."

"You know what, SHUT UP!!" snapped Kendrick. "I'm sick of listening to your smart-ass little comments! On Sunday I'm gonna beat you and be done with you once and for all. But for now, I put together a little video package to show you what you have to look forward to." Kendrick turned around to face the HD-Tron and called out, "BOYS!"

The video package turned out to be a recap of Kendrick's 'match' with Kennedy last week. Kendrick conveniently left out the part where Ezekiel blindsided Kennedy in the ring and instead focused on the parts where Kendrick and Big Zeke worked over Kennedy's shoulder. Then it showed Kendrick hitting the Kendrick and getting a pin, to win the match. The final part of the video package was of Kennedy being wheeled to the back on a stretcher.

"THAT is what you have to look forward to on Sunday," said Kendrick when the video package ended. "I took on your friend Kennedy and gave him a fractured shoulder, now he's gonna be on the shelf for four to six months! I plan on doing the exact same thing to you, and then when you recover, maybe you can join London on ECW and form a tag team that everyone thinks of as a joke. Meanwhile, I'll stay here on Smackdown and make the best of my career."

"So you think that just because you blindsided Kennedy and managed to injure him with a two-on-one assault that you'll be able to beat me?" questioned Machetti. "I've faced you two times here in the WWE, and I beat you both of them. You need to wake up from you're little fantasy, because even with that bear of yours, there's no way you're gonna beat me at SummerSlam."

"Big Zeke is my advisor, I don't need him to beat anyone," replied Kendrick. "And in those matches, you pinned Paul, NOT ME! I don't care about you, your little girlfriend, Paul London, or any of the fans. I wrestle for myself now, and that's how I win. In fact, I'll show you that right now…" Kendrick turned to the corner where Justin Roberts, the time keeper, and a referee were waiting. "Get my opponent out here, and start my match."

Theme music hit and Scotty Goldman came out from the back for his Smackdown Debut. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall, making his way to the ring, from Tearfield Illinois, weighing in at two hundred eighteen pounds, SCOTTY GOLDMAN!" Goldman headed down to the ring looking excited about his debut, an interview was shown of him introducing himself, then noticing that he was in a box, while at the same time was also in a box next to the box he was in. The interview ended and Goldman was in the ring with Kendrick. Ezekiel had left the ring with Kendrick's jacket while Goldman was making his entrance. "And in the ring, from Venice California, weighing one hundred eight-five pounds, THE BRIAN KENDRICK!!" Now that both men were in the ring, the referee called for the bell, the match was officially underway.

Kendrick glanced out of the ring at Machetti, then turned his attention to Goldman who appeared to be a little over-excited and was doing a little dance. Kendrick didn't seem impressed, it was hard to tell if it was with the dancing skills or Scotty in general. Goldman approached Kendrick of a lock up, but Kendrick instead grabbed onto Goldman's arm and slipped behind him for a wristlock. Kendrick pushed Goldman's arm down into his back and forced him down to his knees, but Goldman managed to fight back up and straighten his arm. But Kendrick kept his hold on Goldman's arm, then wrenched it for another wristlock. Goldman suddenly jumped up into the air and dropped down to his knees, then slipped in between Kendrick's legs to escape Kendrick's hold on him. Goldman followed up by tripping Kendrick and knocking him onto his back, then covered him for a pin, ONE… T—Kendrick kicked out.

Goldman got off of Kendrick and stood up, but Kendrick lunged up off of the mat and connected with a jumping calf kick right to the face, knocking Goldman on his back. Goldman looked dazed and struggled to get up while Kendrick backed up into a corner, and waited for Goldman to get back up. Scotty got up to his feet, but then Kendrick surged out of the corner and dropkicked him in the chest, knocking Goldman down to the mat again. Kendrick shot back up and strutted into the corner then turned and glanced at Machetti with a cocky grin, Machetti didn't appear to be too impressed. Kendrick turned back to Goldman who had pushed himself up to his hands and knees, then rushed at him and hit a big kick to the gut. Kendrick rolled Goldman onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TW—Goldman kicked out.

Kendrick backed up into the corner again and watched as Goldman pulled himself up in the corner. As soon as Goldman was back on his feet, Kendrick ran across the ring and nailed Goldman with a running forearm into the corner. Goldman dropped down to his knees and attempted to crawl away, but Kendrick ran after him jumped up and drove his feet down into Goldman's back for a mushroom stomp. Kendrick stepped off of Goldman and strutted over to the ropes, then glanced at Machetti before he went back over to Goldman and put him in the Camel Clutch. Scotty screamed as Kendrick pulled and applied pressure, referee Charles Robinson crouched down in front of Goldman and asked him if he wanted to give up. Kendrick didn't pay attention to either of them, and instead glared out of the ring at Machetti.

The referee continued to ask Goldman if he wanted to quit, but Goldman refused. Kendrick took his attention away from Machetti and focus on Goldman again. While holding Goldman's head up with one hand, Kendrick broke the hold, then clubbed Goldman on the back of the head a few times. Kendrick got off of Goldman and attempted to get him in a headlock, but Goldman hit a shot to the stomach, and started fighting up off of the mat. Kendrick went to hit Goldman with a forearm to the face, but Goldman blocked it and hit Kendrick with a shot of his own, sending him staggering backwards. Goldman went to follow up, but Kendrick grabbed him and hit a pair of knees to the stomach to take control back, then forced Goldman back into the corner. Kendrick backed away from Goldman and into the opposite corner, then rushed across the ring at full speed, BUT GOLDMAN GOT HIS FEET UP!! Kendrick ran full-speed into Goldman's feet and collapsed down to the mat.

Goldman crawled out of the corner and around Kendrick into the middle of the ring. Goldman got up, followed shortly by Kendrick, but Goldman took control with a forearm to the face, then hit another backing Kendrick up into the ropes. Goldman whipped Kendrick across the ring and into the ropes on the other side, Kendrick bounced off, but quickly ducked a shot from Goldman then came off of the ropes. But Goldman jumped up into the air and lunged backwards, HIP SPLASH!! Kendrick was knocked onto his back and Goldman sat on his chest and hooked his legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—KENDRICK KICKED OUT!!

Goldman rolled off of Kendrick and slapped the mat in frustration, upset that he only got a near-fall. Goldman got up and walked over to Kendrick, who was starting to pull himself up in the corner, Goldman quickly grabbed Kendrick and stuck his head in between his leg, then hoisted Kendrick up onto his shoulders, BUT KENDRICK COUNTERED AND FLIPPED OFF!! Kendrick landed on his feet and threw Goldman into the corner, then pulled Goldman up to his feet ran up the turnbuckle and backflipped off, KENDRICK HIT THE KENDRICK ON GOLDMAN!! Kendrick landed on his back and Kendrick rushed over for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—KENDRICK PULLED GOLDMAN'S SHOULDER UP!!

Kendrick glanced over his shoulder and grinned at Machetti, then dragged the practically unconscious Goldman into the middle of the ring and rolled him onto his stomach, then locked in the Camel Clutch again. Goldman woke up and started screaming in pain, in their chairs in front of the commentary table, Machetti didn't look amused, while beside him Maria looked worried for Goldman, who was being used by Kendrick to send some sort of message to Machetti. The cameras went back to the ring, where Goldman was starting to pass out, Kendrick suddenly broke the hold, and stood up, then shoved Goldman face-first down to the mat with a thud. Kendrick stared at Machetti as he reached down and pulled Goldman up, then pulled him after him as he ran to the corner, ran up it, and backflipped off, KENDRICK HIT THE KENDRICK ON GOLDMAN **AGAIN**!! Goldman ended up folded over on the mat with his shoulders down, Kendrick came over and applied a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! KENDRICK GOT THE WIN!!

_Main with a Plan_ played again as Kendrick stood up and stared out of the ring at Machetti, he looked proud of himself. Ezekiel grabbed Kendrick's jacket off of the steps where he had left it and got in the ring. Ezekiel helped Kendrick back into his jacket while Justin Roberts stood up in the corner, "Here is your winner: THE BRIAN KENDRICK!!" Kendrick stood looked proud of himself while in their chairs Machetti didn't look overly pleased, while Maria looked disgusted, it was hard to tell if it was with Kendrick in-match conduct or his jacket. But then Ezekiel went over to Goldman and pulled him up off of the mat, the music cut as Kendrick went over to Goldman and held him still. Ezekiel backed up into the ropes and Kendrick got out of the way, EZEKIEL **LEVELED **GOLDMAN WITH A SHOULDER TACKLE!! Kendrick glanced over his shoulder at Machetti, then turned to Ezekiel and motioned for him to put Goldman in the Torture Rack. It looked like Kendrick was planning on taking out another superstar, like they had done to Kennedy last week.

Ezekiel started to pull Goldman up, but at that point Machetti had had enough. Machetti stood up, folded up his chair, and slid into the ring with it. Kendrick and Ezekiel dropped Goldman and quickly bailed out of the ring. Kendrick and Ezekiel bailed out of the ring, leaving Machetti standing over Goldman. Machetti threw his chair out of the ring at Kendrick in frustration, but Ezekiel stepped forward and swatted it down to the ground. The cameras got a close up of Kendrick who mouthed, 'See you at SummerSlam' to Machetti before he and Ezekiel went the rest of the way up the ramp and headed to the back. Machetti was left in the ring as Smackdown cut to the back for Eve's interview with Triple H.

**--x--**

Smackdown was still on the air, Triple H had beaten Kenny Dykstra, and had gotten the better of Khali, then cameras then cut backstage. Maria walked into the locker room where Machetti was sitting on a bench with a frown on his face. "Are you okay?" Maria asked as she walked over and sat down next to him.

"Yeah," Machetti answered half-heartedly.

"Good," said Maria. "Now, are you ready to tell me what's going on?"

Machetti glanced and Maria then took a deep breath, "Let's just say the last few weeks haven't been all that great. Through my entire career wrestling, I've always had two really close friends. I met them back in TWA where we were all mentored by Shawn Michaels and his staff, we became good friends after a while and eventually we graduated. The three of us watched out for each other and we helped each other get jobs. Back in 2002 two of us got calls from the WWE and were given developmental contracts. After a lot of effort on our part, the two of us managed to get the other one hired, he was given a few matches on Velocity and even got punched by Ric Flair, after a year we managed to get him hired and he was given a developmental contract as well. It was great, we were back together again and would occasionally get called up to work a match on Velocity, we usually lost though. Eventually though, the two of them got called up to the main roster."

"I was kept in the developmental territory and watched as the two of them struggled to get ahead on Smackdown for two years. In January 2004 one of them requested his release and went back to wrestling in the independent venues where he had decent success for the next three years. But while the one had left, my other friend ended up staying on Smackdown and started working as a tag team competitor. Later that year he went on to win the tag team titles. He was the first of us to win any title on a main tier wrestling show, so obviously we were both happy for him. He eventually lost the title, since all title reigns have to end eventually, but the next year he won the cruiserweight championship. Again, my other friend and I were happy for him, he was the first one of us to hold a singles championship in a main tier wrestling show. Later that year after he lost the cruiserweight title, my other friend rejoined the WWE and was immediately brought up to the Smackdown Roster. After a few weeks my two friends started teaming together and became one of the top tag teams on Smackdown. At Judgment Day, May 15th 2005 the two of tem teamed together and won the WWE Tag Team Championships. A few weeks later I celebrated my twenty-sixth birthday and then… I got a phone call."

Machetti was smiling now, these old memories of his friends were happy ones. "After three years of wrestling in the Developmental Territory and occasionally on Velocity, I finally got called up to the main roster. I was scheduled to have a try out Dark Match before the June 9th Edition of Smackdown, one of my friends was happy enough to volunteer to face me and help me impress people in the match that was going to decide my fate as a WWE Superstar. I won the match in a good showing, but the Board of Directors was still reluctant, they didn't want to bring me up to the main roster if I couldn't deliver, so I was given another match. I was scheduled to face my two friends in a Triple Threat Extreme Rules Match before the One Night Stand Pay-Per-View. Well thanks to my two friends, we impressed all of the people we needed to impress and a lot of others. I was shipped over to Raw where I had my television debut and then met you."

Machetti smiled at Maria for a few seconds then went back to his story, "Despite being on different brands, my two friends and I stayed close and always supported each other. My high-flying, hard-hitting style started winning over fans and I gained popularity. Of course, having the most beautiful Diva in the WWE managing me probably helped there too. But I received a huge push and in my rookie year I won the Intercontinental Championship, the ECW Championship, and even the WWE Championship. My two friends held their tag team titles that entire year, but ended up losing them just before they reached the one year mark. Shortly after that they were drafted to Raw, it was great, I had my girlfriend, and my two best friends on the same roster as me. Things stayed like that for a year and all four of us were drafted to Smackdown, then things started to change."

The smile that was on Machetti's face disappeared and turned into a frown, "Now things are different. Now one of my friends feels that I was holding him back and is out to prove that he can make the most of his career. Because of that, I lost someone that was like a brother to me, someone that I thought always had my back, but I guess he's better off on his own if he wants to blame me for his problems. Now I have to fight him at SummerSlam. My other friend ended up getting in his way and after losing a match to him, is now on ECW attempting to reinvent himself. He beat James Curtis on Tuesday to earn an ECW Contract, but now, he's focusing on changing his career and I haven't heard from him since last week. It's like I lost him too."

Machetti stopped talking and just sat there for a moment, Maria decided that she needed to do something about this, so she leaned against him and put her arm around him. "You've still got me, though," Maria reminded him.

"Yeah, thank God," replied Machetti. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too."

"I'll always be here," Maria told him. "And after being with you for this long, I know how to cheer you up."

"Oh, and how's th—" Machetti was cut off by Maria as she kissed him.

"Better?" asked Maria as she pulled away.

"I little," answered Machetti.

"Well, how about we get out of here?" suggested Maria. "I'll let you take me to dinner."

"Sounds like a plan," said Machetti.

"Then again," commented Maria. "We don't have to leave right away, there's still another hour left in the show. We could do something else for a while."

"Oh, what's th—" Machetti was once again silenced as Maria kissed him, only this time they showed no sign of stopping, so the cameras cut and Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

Smackdown was still on and come back from the commercial break that followed the Kozlov/Festus match. JR and King then ran down the SummerSlam card before the cameras cut to the back where Machetti and Maria were shown leaving the arena. 'Do you think we should tell Vickie we're leaving early?" asked Maria.

"No," Machetti answered simply.

"Why not?" questioned Maria. "Couldn't we get in trouble?"

"We don't have to, because she's coming this way," explained Machetti.

"AAAAHHHHH!!" The sounds of Vickie came down the hallway as Edge came towards them laughing maniacally while pushed Vickie in front of him.

"Hey, Vickie, we're leaving early," Machetti told Guerrero. "I hope you don't have a problem with it."

"FINE! FINE! JUST HELP ME!!" Vickie screamed. "HE'S GONE CRAZY!!"

"Hey Machetti!" greeted Edge with a laugh as he wheeled Vickie in a fast circle around Machetti and Maria. "Out for some fun with your girl!? Me too! HA HA HA!!" Edge wheel Vickie off down the hallway while Machetti and Maria turned to watch.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP ME!!" hollered Vickie. "STOP HIM!!"

Edge stopped the wheelchair, then walked around Vickie and crouched down in front of her. "The ride's not over, it's over when I say it is," Edge informed her. "And for the last part of this ride, I'm gonna take you to the ring. Okay? Okay?" Edge didn't wait for a response and wheel Vickie off towards the ring.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!" screamed/sobbed Vickie, clearly she wasn't enjoying the ride. The camera went back to Machetti and Maria who were staring after Edge and Vickie in surprise.

"Should we help her?" asked Maria. She and Machetti were silent for a moment thinking about it.

"NAH!" they both said at the same time.

"Have fun you crazy kids!" Machetti called after them with a smile. "Now let's get out of here."

"Okay," said Maria as she and Machetti turned and continued on their way out of the arena, completely ignoring the screams from the General Manager. Smackdown then went to a commercial break. What would happen at SummerSlam? Thanks to Maria, Machetti wasn't upset about losing his friend Brian Kendrick. He was collected now, and on Sunday he would be ready to go up against his opponent the Brian Kendrick.

**--x--**

Yeah, this chapter's short, and yeah, I didn't include a Machetti match. I thought the Kendrick match would be enough, but I'm pretty sure I can make up for it with my SummerSlam match. I used the second part of this chapter to show Machetti's real mental state going into this match against his former friend. When you're out at the ring, you can't afford to show any weaknesses, so Machetti couldn't appear to be upset about Brian turning on him and striking out on his own. I wanted to show that Machetti wasn't simply angry about the development, but that he was also upset about having to fight someone who used to be his best friend in a match that will probably end up being very violent.

I'll try to have SummerSlam and Smackdown out next week.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	31. SummerSlam

Chapter XXXI: SummerSlam

**Chapter XXXI: SummerSlam**

**--x--**

SummerSlam was live from Indianapolis Indiana, Matt Hardy had beaten Mark Henry by disqualification, meaning Henry had retained his ECW Championship. The SummerSlam Trailer featuring Machetti and Mr. Kennedy playing the roles of the Joker and Two Face was playing, while backstage Zack Tyler, Brian Kendrick, Maria Kanellis, and Ryclon Stephens were standing together at the interview area watching Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy come through the curtain. The Brian Kendrick versus Machetti was up next.

"You ready?" Zack asked Brian.

"As I'll ever be," answered Kendrick.

"You nervous?" Zack questioned further.

"It's the biggest match of my career, what do you thing?" retorted Brian.

"I think you're an almost unsettling combination of nervous and excited," 'guessed' Zack. "You're excited to be going out there for, as you said, the biggest match of your career, but you're also nervous because your career may be redefined by this match. You're worried about making a mistake and botching a move, but at the same time you can't wait to get out there and get the fans worked up, even if they are booing you for all they're worth."

"That pretty much sums it up," replied Kendrick.

"Well, I've had the same feeling you're having right now, many times before," said Zack. "In fact, I have that feeling almost every time I go out to the ring. I'm sure you've had this feeling before too."

"Yeah, but not as intense," admitted Brian.

"You've been in the business for a long time," said Zack, "So obviously you've come up with a trick or two. What I do, is attempt to turn all of those emotions into adrenalin, I sprint down to the ring, and I backflip out of the corner and use that adrenaline to focus on the match, I don't let go of it until the match is over and I'm backstage. So just focus on kicking my head off, and you'll be fine."

Kendrick smiled slightly, "Thanks," he said. "Not just for the pep-talk, if that's what you want to call it, but for agreeing to work this match with me, in order to help my career. You don't know what it means."

"Yeah I do," Zack told him. "You and Paul did the same thing for me when I was brought up to the main roster. You and Paul put me over and helped me impress people in the two matches that had my entire career at stake. I wouldn't have come half as far as I have now if it wasn't for you guys. So the way I see it, I'm just returning the favor, and I'm looking forward to having a great match."

"Zack, Maria, we're on half a minute," called out Eve Torres as she walked over with a mic.

"I'll see you out there," said Zack as Kendrick and Stephens walked over to the curtains, but then turned around so they could watch Machetti's interview/rant session. The cameraman counted down as Zack cricked his neck and slipped into his Machetti persona.

**--x--**

SummerSlam was live and the cameras showed Machetti and Maria standing with Eve Torres in the backstage interview area. "Hey Eve, do you think I could handle this one?" Maria asked.

Eve glanced at Machetti and shrugged then handed the mic to Maria, "Why not," said Eve, she walked off, leaving Maria to conduct the interview with Machetti.

Maria took a deep breath then turned to face Machetti, "Machetti, tonight you're going to be facing someone who you used to think of as one of your closest friends, how do you feel heading into the match?"

"To be perfectly honest, I have mixed emotions about it," admitted Machetti. "On one hand, like you said, I'm fighting someone who I used to consider one of my best friends in the business. I know what Kendrick is capable of, and I'm going to have to go all out to beat him, especially since he seems so determined to get the better of me. I'll probably start out feeling bad, but then I'll end up getting caught up in the match, and the longer Kendrick keeps fighting, the worse it will get for him. If I'm forced to, I might end up _legitimately_ hurting Kendrick out there tonight, I'm not trying to intimidate him, or get in his head, but I've come close to doing it before in other matches, so if it does happen, I'll probably end up regretting it."

Machetti took a deep breath then continued he's 'rant', "But on the other hand, Kendrick has really started to get under my skin lately, it seems like he's going out of his way to piss me off, which is likely because we've been friends long enough for him to know what pisses me off and what doesn't. He blames me for holding him back and keeping him from making the most of his career, he beat Paul London, his former partner, and another close friend of mine at Saturday Night's Main Event, giving him the impression that he actually was useless. Because of that, Paul London is now on ECW and doesn't seem to be the same any more. Finally, Kendrick and that trained bear of his, Ezekiel, ambushed Mr. Kennedy before the match they were _supposed_ to have and injured him, taking him out of action for five months. Over the passed few months I've gained a lot of respect for Kennedy, I wouldn't consider us friends, but we had a healthy rivalry, and I respect his abilities. The worst part of that, is that the only reason Kendrick took Kennedy out, was because he knew it would get under my skin. It wasn't to take his career to the next level like he's been saying he's trying to do, it was to send a message to me by injuring another superstar."

Machetti paused for a moment then looked up and stared directly into the camera, "I'm going to go out there and I'm going to give this match everything I have, whatever happens, happens. I'll take responsibility for it, I'll probably feel a little guilty, but I'll still do what I have to do to. I'm not angry, I'm not upset, I'm going to go out there and I'm going to face Kendrick as if he were any other competitor, and I'm going to beat him. It's that simple." Machetti turned to Maria and nodded, then they walked off screen.

**--x--**

The camera went to the ring and the bell rang to get everyone's attention, it was time for the Machetti versus the Brian Kendrick match. Justin Roberts stood in the middle of the ring beside a referee for the introductions, "Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one-fall!" The fans started booing as _Man with a Plan_ played, the Brian Kendrick came strutting out from the back with Ezekiel. For the match that might become the redefining point of his career Kendrick was wearing ring attire that was the opposite of what he usually wore. His 80's style leopard jacket was black instead of white, but still had all the studs, leopards skin, and claw marks on it. While Kendrick's wrestling trunks which were usually black were white instead, but had the same style on them.

"Making his way to the ring," announced Roberts, "being accompanied by Ezekiel, from Venice California, weighing in at one hundred and eighty-five pounds, THE BRIAN KENDRICK!!" Kendrick strutted down the ramp and veered to the side, he acted like he was going to high-five one of the fans there, but pulled his hand away at the last second, then strutted the rest of the way down the ramp looking proud of himself while ignoring the boos that had broken out. Kendrick and Ezekiel walked up the steps and got in the ring, Kendrick did a little dance as he turned to the entrance ramp and awaited his opponent.

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans started cheering loudly as Machetti came out from the back with Maria. "And the opponent, being accompanied by Maria, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, MACHETTI!!" Machetti stood at the top of the entrance ramp with Maria, both of them were wearing their usual blue attire, only Maria had opted not to wear her hood. Maria quickly grabbed Machetti and kissed him, then gave him a push, prompting Machetti to sprint down the ramp and slide under the bottom rope into the ring. Machetti got back up to his feet and cast a cautious glance at Kendrick and Ezekiel, but they were being kept back in the corner by referee Charles Robinson. Machetti went to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope, then pulled off his t-shirt and threw it into the crowd, Machetti raised his arms up into the air, then did a backflip and landed in the middle of the ring, prompting the white pyro to shoot up out of the ring posts. Kendrick glared over his shoulder at the ring post that had exploded behind him, but then turned his back to Ezekiel and had him help him out of his jacket. Ezekiel took Kendrick's jacket and got out of the ring, then placed the jacket on top of the steel steps before taking his place at ringside, on the opposite side of the ring, Maria was standing near the ring to support Machetti. Justin Roberts had left the ring and after checking that both of the competitors were ready, the referee turned to the corner and called for the bell, this match was officially underway.

Machetti and Kendrick stared at each other from across the ring, this was it, the two of them were now set to face off. Machetti approached Kendrick and held up his arms for a lock up, Kendrick slowly approached Machetti, but quickly hit a cheap shot to the stomach then in a flash he grabbed Machetti's arm, twisted it, and slipped behind him for a quick wrist lock. Machetti stepped forward and stretched his arm out slightly, then did a forward roll to straighten his arm, Kendrick attempted to keep a hold on Machetti, but Machetti quickly got his foot behind Kendrick's legs and swept his legs out from under him for a leg trip. Kendrick fell on his back and Machetti jumped up into the air and did a front-flip, but Kendrick rolled to the side causing Machetti to land on his back on the mat. Kendrick lifted his leg up and went to stomp on Machetti, but Machetti shot his hands up and caught Kendrick's foot, then rolled to the side and grabbed Kendrick's other leg, tripping him and causing him to fall on his back. Machetti scrambled up to his feet, and held Kendrick's legs up, then used them to launch himself up into the air and over Kendrick. Machetti spun to the side, looking to go crashing down on Kendrick for a leg drop, but at the last second, Kendrick sat up, causing Machetti to slam ass-first down to the mat. Kendrick jumped up to his feet and spun around then jumped into the air and went to dropkick Machetti in the face, but Machetti quickly fell backwards and rolled to the side, causing Kendrick to miss him and fall on his back. Machetti and Kendrick quickly rolled away from each other and scrambled up to their feet, then stared at each other for a brief stand off, the fans popped at the exchange of counters and mostly missed moves.

Kendrick slowly approached Machetti and this time he held up his arms for a lock up, Machetti stared at him, then cautiously locked hands with Kendrick, the simple lock up turned into a collar-elbow tie up as Kendrick instantly took advantage and started pushing Machetti back into the ropes. Machetti attempted to use his size and strength to push Kendrick back, but Kendrick had gained too much momentum and was proving hard to stop. Machetti finally managed to stop Kendrick from pushing him backwards when they were right in front of the ropes, both competitors struggled to move each other, but appeared to be struggling to a stand still. Outside of the ring, Maria decided to lend a hand and did just that and slowly moved her hand into the ring and placed it on the back of Machetti's leg above his boot. Maria's non-verbal motivation was enough to encourage Machetti to switch into second gear, he gritted his teeth and pushed off with somehow renewed strength then pushed with his legs and started to push Kendrick backwards. Kendrick quickly found himself losing momentum, Machetti had a solid thirty pound weight advantage on him, and was now using it to the fullest.

Machetti ended up backing Kendrick all the way across the ring and into the ropes, the referee came over and ordered Machetti to break the lock up, which Machetti eventually did. But the second Machetti let go of Kendrick, Kendrick shot his knee out and kneed Machetti in the stomach. Machetti was taken by surprise and Kendrick quickly slipped behind him and pulled his legs out for a double leg take down. Kendrick dragged Machetti back away from the ropes, then rolled over his back and started to blatantly club him on the back of the head with a series of forearms. Kendrick went on to hit four forearms to the head, when Machetti jerked his elbow backwards and caught Kendrick in the stomach. Kendrick was caught off guard and Machetti managed to fight up to his hands and knees, but in an attempt to stay in control Kendrick got his arm around Machetti's head and got in a side headlock. But despite the headlock Machetti kept going and pushed himself up to his feet, then he quickly reached back, grabbed Kendrick, and flipped him over his shoulder and into a seated position for a snapmare. Before Kendrick could move, Machetti jumped up off the mat and dropkicked him hard in the back of the head. Kendrick's upper-half lurched forward then fell to the side, but seconds later Machetti crawled on top of him and hooked his leg for a pin, ON—but Kendrick immediately kicked out and forced Machetti off of him.

Machetti and Kendrick scrambled back up to their feet, and as Machetti was turning back around to face his opponent, Kendrick jumped up into the air and connected with a jumping calf kick to the side of the face. Machetti crashing down to the mat, but quickly rolled away from Kendrick and started getting back up. But Kendrick rushed over and punted Machetti hard in the stomach, causing Machetti to let out a grunt and roll over onto his back. Kendrick took a few steps backwards then rushed at Machetti and dropped down for a baseball slide to the side. Machetti was launched across the mat and under the bottom rope, Maria had to dive out of the way to avoid getting hit, causing Machetti to land on the floor with a thud. Charles Robinson started the ring out count for Machetti while Kendrick walked over to the ropes and watched Maria walk over to Machetti and encourage him to get back up. ONE! With motivation from Maria, Machetti started getting back up, but the second he was up on his feet, Maria backed away as Kendrick jumped up onto the top rope and launched off of it, HIGH FLYING BODY PRE—MACHETTI DROPPED DOWN AND CAUGHT KENDRICK WITH A DROP TOE HOLD!! Kendrick tripped and went head-first into the barricade! The referee restarted the ring out count, ONE! Machetti backed away from Kendrick, but only to get a running start as he rushed back at him, jumped up and dropkicked him in the side, causing Kendrick to go rolling across the floor. Kendrick eventually came to a stop at the feet of Ezekiel, who had come around the ring to help out Kendrick. TWO! Machetti and Ezekiel stared down for a moment, then Machetti glanced at Maria and instructed her to stay away from the bear, before he slid back into the ring. THREE!!

Ezekiel reached down and pulled Kendrick back up, he looked a bit dazed after going head-first into the barricade, but eventually managed to stand on his own. Kendrick shook his head and tried to locate Machetti who was standing by the ropes, suddenly Machetti launched himself over the top rope like a slingshot. Kendrick dove backwards and bumped into Ezekiel, Ezekiel didn't even stumble backwards, so Kendrick managed to get himself sturdy, but then he looked up to see Machetti standing on the apron with a smirk on his face. Machetti then ran along the ring apron and came off with a backflip, APRON SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA!! Machetti slammed into Kendrick and Ezekiel, and all three of them went crashing down to the floor. Ezekiel was the first to stir and started getting up, but Maria hurried over and pulled Machetti away from his opponent and his opponent's bodyguard, then helped him back up to his feet. Machetti regained his balance and stared at Ezekiel who was standing over the fallen Kendrick

Machetti slowly got in the ring then watched as Ezekiel helped Kendrick back up, then rolled him back into the ring as well. The referee went over to the corner and ordered Ezekiel to get back on his side of the ring, which he reluctantly did. Machetti went over to Kendrick and went to pull him back up, but Kendrick suddenly hit Machetti with a forearm shot to the stomach, then caught him with a drop toe hold, causing Machetti to trip and go face-first into the corner. Kendrick rolled away and got to his feet, then waited anxiously as Machetti slowly pulled himself up with the ropes, Kendrick ran at Machetti and grabbed him as he ran passed then ran up the turnbuckle, THE KENDR—MACHETTI HELD KENDRICK UP IN THE AIR AND KEPT HIM FROM COMPLETING THE MOVE!! Kendrick struggled to get free, but suddenly Machetti slammed him down on the top rope. Kendrick winced as a certain part of his anatomy was jammed down on the top turnbuckle, but Machetti didn't allow him to recover and quickly climbed up the ropes behind Kendrick and lifted him up so they were both standing on the top rope. Machetti lunged backwards and dropped down to the mat, while slamming Kendrick down beside him, BACK DROP OFF OF THE TOP ROPE!! Both men were down, but then Machetti rolled over and draped an arm over Kendrick for a cover, ONE… TW—KENDRICK GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!!

Machetti laid on the mat and stared at Kendrick for a few seconds, then he slowly started to get back up to his feet. Machetti glanced down at Kendrick then ran to the ropes and bounced off, Machetti did a handspring, followed by a backflip, HANDSPRING MOONSAU—KENDRICK GOT HIS KNEES UP!! Machetti slammed stomach-first down onto Kendrick's knees, then rolled off clutching his stomach while Kendrick got back up to his feet. Seeing an opening, Kendrick rushed at Machetti, then dropped down and drove his elbow down into Machetti's stomach, then stood back up and started stomping on him. Machetti attempted to roll away but Kendrick refused to let up and continued stomping on any part of him that he could reach. Machetti eventually managed to roll over to the ropes, and the referee rushed over and forced Kendrick to stop his assault. With Kendrick finally giving him space, Machetti used the ropes to pull himself back up to his feet then turned to face his opponent.

Kendrick charged Machetti and swung at him for a forearm, but Machetti got his arm up and blocked it. Only Kendrick was one step ahead of him and kneed Machetti in the stomach, doubling him over. Kendrick grabbed Machetti and whipped him into the corner then chased after him, but when he reached the corner, Machetti shot his hands out and grabbed the ropes, then hoisted himself up into the air. Kendrick quickly put on the breaks to keep from running under Machetti, but Machetti quickly got his legs around Kendrick's neck, then dropped down and swung to the side, HEAD-SCISSORS TAKEDOWN1! Kendrick was sent rolling across the mat, Machetti got back up then went over to Kendrick and pulled him up to his feet. Machetti led Kendrick into the middle of the ring then whipped him across the ring into the ropes, Kendrick bounced off and came back at Machetti, Machetti jumped up and swung his leg around in midair, SPINNING WHEEK KI—KENDRICK DUCKED IT! Machetti landed hard on the mat and staggered back up while Kendrick kept going and ran to the ropes, then jumped up onto the middle one and springboarded backwards off of them. Machetti turned around to face Kendrick, only for Kendrick to come flying off of the rope and took him down with a flying elbow to the face, SPRINGBOARD BACK ELBOW!! Machetti was down and looked like he was out, Kendrick hooked his legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!!

Kendrick got back up and stared down at Machetti, then he grabbed him and rolled his opponent onto his stomach, then stepped over him and crouched over his back before he reached out and grabbed his arms and placed them on his legs. Kendrick finally reached forward and grabbed onto Machetti's face, AND LOCKED IN THE CAMEL CLUTCH!! Kendrick pulled back on Machetti's head and wrenched it backwards, applying pressure, but Machetti let out a grunt, and struggled up onto his knees, then fought up to his feet before Kendrick had a chance to completely wear him down. Kendrick saw Machetti was fighting out of the hold, and quickly wrapped his legs around Machetti's waist while he continued to wrench Machetti's head backwards for a chin lock. Machetti let out a yell as Kendrick continued to wrench his head back in the chin lock, but then Machetti rushed backwards, AND RAMMED KENDRICK INTO THE CORNER!! Kendrick lost part of his hold on Machetti, but to his credit, managed to hold onto Machetti's back. Machetti stepped out of the corner with Kendrick still on his back, then ran clear across the ring AND RAMMED KENDRICK BACK-FIRST INTO THE OTHER CORNER!! Now Kendrick completely lost his hold on Machetti and was just barely hanging on, Machetti staggered out of the corner and spun to the side, allowing him to grab one of Kendrick's legs and heft him up onto his shoulders. Machetti took a few steps back then ran forward and did a front-flip, driving Kendrick back-first into the mat, STEAM-ROLLER!!

Machetti rolled off of Kendrick and got back up, then went over to Kendrick and lifted his legs up and quickly got the shin of one of Kendrick's legs behind the other knee, Machetti started rolling Kendrick over onto his stomach, DETROIT DEATHL—KENDRICK PUSHED MACHETTI OFF!! Machetti was sent staggering backwards into the ropes, but quickly bounced off and rushed back at Kendrick, Machetti jumped up into the air and did a backflip, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PR—KENDRICK ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY—BUT MACHETTI LANDED ON HIS FEET!! Kendrick got up and was facing away from Machetti, unaware that he hadn't gone face-first into the mat. Kendrick slowly turned around only for Machetti to rush at him, drop down and roll across the mat before driving his foot into Kendrick stomach, SPINNING HEEL KICK!! Kendrick fell backwards and landed on the mat, Machetti quickly got back up and jumped up into the air and did a backflip, STANDING SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! THIS TIME MACHETTI CONNECTED!! Machetti hooked Kendrick's leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—KENDRICK MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Machetti stared down at Kendrick, then looked up and saw Ezekiel glaring at him from ringside. Machetti smirked and got to his feet, then rushed to the ropes and dropped down, Machetti slid through the ropes and drove his feet into Ezekiel's stomach for a baseball slide, sending him staggering backwards away from the ring. Machetti pulled himself back into the ring then got up and rushed at Kendrick who was getting back up, Kendrick charged back at Machetti and went for a clothesline, but Machetti ducked it. Machetti put on the breaks and dropped down onto his hands, then shot his legs out behind him as Kendrick turned around, MULE KICK TO THE KNEES!! Kendrick staggered backwards and held his knees, but Machetti quickly shot back up and did a backflip, driving his feet into Kendrick's face, BACKFLIP KICK!! Kendrick went down and Machetti rolled passed him, then got back up to his feet. Machetti went over to Kendrick and pulled him up to his feet then pulled him after him over to the rope and jumped clear over them, KENDRICK'S NECK WAS SNAPPED DOWN ON THE TOP ROPE!! Kendrick staggered backwards holding his throat, but outside of the ring, EZEKIEL CAUGHT MACHETTI!! The referee was checking on Kendrick who was still holding his throat, so he didn't notice when Ezekiel turned around, AND RAMMED MACHETTI INTO THE BARRICADE!! The fans booed loudly as Ezekiel hefted Machetti up onto his shoulder then rolled him back into the ring, Kendrick miraculously recovered from whatever happened to his throat, and quickly crawled over to Machetti and covered him, ONE… TWO… TH—MACHETTI GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!!

Kendrick got off of Machetti and stood up then glared down at him, Machetti sat up and started to get back up, but Kendrick kicked him hard in the back. Machetti let out a yell as Kendrick turned around, took a step back, and once again kicked Machetti hard in the back, prompting another yell. Kendrick stepped back and hit another hard kick that could probably heard even by the people up in the third tier. Machetti groaned as Kendrick stepped back again, then ran and grabbed onto Machetti's shoulders before flipping over him and coming down on the other side, NECK SNAP!! Machetti's face was driven down into the mat in between his legs and Kendrick rolled away and got back up. Machetti sat back up in slight daze, but Kendrick jumped back up, AND DROPKICKED MACHETTI RIGHT IN THE FACE!! Machetti was knocked backwards and his head hit the mat, Kendrick rolled over to Machetti and hooked his leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—MACHETTI KICKED OUT AGAIN!!

Kendrick got off of Machetti and up to his feet then he pulled Machetti up off the mat and locked in a side headlock. Kendrick ran to the corner pulling Machetti after him, then ran up the corner, THE KENDR—MACHETTI PUSHED KENDRICK OFF OF HIM AND OUT OF THE RING!! Kendrick went crashing down to the floor with a thud then rolled over onto his back, Ezekiel started heading over, looking at Kendrick with concern, but Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then launched himself up into the air for a spinning backflip, CORKSCREW SHOOTING STAR PRESS ONTO KENDRICK ON THE OUTSIDE!! The fans cheered loudly and a lot of them started standing up in an attempt to see the superstars now that they were on the floor. Referee Charles Robinson went over to the ropes and ordered Ezekiel to stay away from the superstars. Robinson glanced at the two competitors with concern, while Maria came around the corner doing the same thing, with both superstars out of the ring the referee started the ring out count. ONE!

TWO! Both men were down, but Machetti finally managed to roll off of Kendrick and started pulling himself up with the barricade. THREE! Machetti finally stood up then reached down and pulled Kendrick back up too, Machetti hoisted Kendrick up into the air and over his head for a vertical suplex, then turned around, AND SLAMMED KENRICK STOMACH-FIRST DOWN ON THE BARRICADE!! FOUR!! Kendrick stayed where he was, with his feet in with the crowd and his head hanging down towards the floor on the other side. Machetti took a few steps back and after making sure Ezekiel was still on the other side of Kendrick climbed up onto the barricade, FIVE!! Machetti took a deep breath then ran along the barricade and jumped up into the air, LEG DROP ON KENDRICK!! Machetti slammed down leg-first onto the back of Kendrick's neck, then dropped down to the floor while Kendrick flipped forward and landed next to him. Robinson actually got out of the ring, to keep Ezekiel away then counted SIX!! Both men were down again and the referee continued counting, SEVEN!! Machetti struggled back up to his feet then staggered towards the ring, only to trip and fall flat on his face. EIGHT!! Machetti grabbed onto the ring skirt and used that to pull himself up, then he slid up onto the ring apron and rolled under the bottom rope and into the ring, NINE! Kendrick was still down on the floor, the referee was still making sure Ezekiel was staying back, he probably would have helped Kendrick up already, TE—MACHETTI GOT OUT OF THE RING!!

The fans cheered loudly, happy that the match wasn't going to end by count out, Robinson stared at Machetti and shook his head, but in response Machetti just shrugged. Machetti wanted to beat Kendrick, and not just beat him, but beat him cleanly in the middle of the ring. For Machetti, and probably Kendrick too, this match was about proving who was better, Machetti wasn't about to win by a stupid technicality. The referee shook his head at Machetti then got back in the ring, he didn't bother counting now, seeing how there wasn't much of a point to it. Machetti glanced over his shoulder at Maria, who didn't look like she was as happy with Machetti's decision to get out of the ring as he was. From Maria's perspective, Machetti had the match won, only he threw that chance out the window by getting out of the ring, this gave Kendrick not only a chance to recover, but a chance at winning the match too. At the look Maria was giving him, Machetti simply shrugged and rolled back into the ring. With the referee and Machetti back in the ring, Ezekiel finally went over to Kendrick and helped him back up, Kendrick looked out of it, but eventually managed to stand on his own. In the ring Machetti had backed up into the corner and was leaning back on the top rope on one side of the turnbuckle, while his feet were up on the rope on the other side of the corner, he appeared to be waiting patiently for Kendrick to get back in the ring. When Kendrick didn't show signs of immediately getting back in the ring, Maria climbed up onto the ring apron and appeared to be asking Machetti something, probably what the heck he thought he was doing. Machetti replied while keeping an eye on Kendrick, who had climbed up onto the ring apron and was glaring across the ring at Machetti. "Are you mocking me!?" demanded Kendrick as he stepped through the ropes and got back in the ring.

Machetti shook his head as he got off of the ropes and stood in the opposite corner, then he calmly motioned for Kendrick to 'bring it'. Kendrick snapped and rushed across the ring at Machetti, there was no missing the smirk that was on Machetti's face. Machetti swung at Kendrick, but Machetti blocked the shot, grabbed Kendrick, then stepped to the side and slammed his head down on the top turnbuckle. Before Kendrick had a chance to recover Machetti pulled him backwards, then drove his face down into the turnbuckle again. Kendrick leaned against the turnbuckle and started to push himself out of the corner, but Machetti jumped up and dropkicked him in the back, driving him hard into the corner again. Machetti got back up and grabbed onto Kendrick, then lifted him up onto his shoulder and positioned him up over the turnbuckle. Kendrick held onto the ropes but Machetti suddenly stepped to the side and let Kendrick drop face-first onto the turnbuckle pad, SNAKE-EYES!! Kendrick slumped against the corner while Machetti backed up into the corner opposite Kendrick then rushed at him. Machetti did a handspring followed by a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON!! Machetti slammed back-first into Kendrick's back, then dropped down to the mat. Kendrick fell backwards while Machetti got up, grabbed Kendrick's legs, then flipped over him for a bridge pin, ONE… TWO… THR—KENDRICK MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Machetti rolled off of Kendrick and slowly got back up, then he grabbed Kendrick's legs again and lifted them up before quickly crossed them so the shin on his left leg behind the knee on his right leg. Machetti started rolling Kendrick over onto his stomach, but Kendrick pulled his legs in, KENDRICK SHOT HIS LEGS OUT AND PUSHED MACHETTI OFF OF HIM!! Machetti staggered backwards into the ropes, he bounced off and came back at Kendrick, but before Machetti reached him, Kendrick quickly rolled over to the ropes and bailed out of the ring. Machetti didn't give him a second to recover and quickly followed Kendrick around the corner, Kendrick darted passed Ezekiel who held up his arm and went to clothesline Machetti as he ran at him, BUT MACHETTI DUCKED EZEKEIL THEN KEPT CHASING KENDRICK!! Kendrick bolted along the side of the ring and rounded another corner, but Machetti was still following him, Kendrick rounded another corner and Maria quickly stepped out of the way to prevent Kendrick from running into her, but Kendrick suddenly stopped and grabbed Maria then held her in front of him as Machetti came around the corner. Machetti put on the breaks and stopped in front of Maria as Kendrick held her in front of him as a shield. Suddenly Kendrick shoved Maria at Machetti, Machetti shot out his hands and caught Maria before she bumped into him, but Kendrick rushed over, AND LEVELED MACHETTI WITH A CLOTHESLINE!!

Maria glared at Kendrick as he pulled Machetti up off of the mat and rolled him back in the ring, then made a quick cover, ONE… TWO… T—MACHETTI KICKED OUT! Kendrick got off of Machetti and kicked him in the side, sending Machetti rolling away from him and into the corner. Machetti started to pull himself up but Kendrick ran over RUNNING KNEE TO THE FACE!! Machetti was driven back into the corner and slumped against it, Kendrick pulled him up so he was leaning back against the top turnbuckle, then backed up across the ring again. Kendrick waited a second then ran full speed across the ring, RUNNING FOREARM IN THE CORNER!! Kendrick drove Machetti back into the corner, then took a few steps back and charged at Machetti to do it again, RUNNING FOREAR—MACHETTI DUCKED DOWN AND SHOT KENDRICK UP AND OVER HIM!! Kendrick came down and ended up crotched on the top turnbuckle with his legs on the two top ropes around him. Kendrick fell backwards and hung upside-down, holding a certain area that he had hurt going into the turnbuckle. Machetti backed up into the middle of the ring then rushed at Kendrick and jumped up into the air, AND DROPKICKED KENDRICK SQUARE IN THE KNEES!!

Kendrick yelled out in pain as Machetti got up and grabbed his feet, then flipped him off of the ropes and down to the mat. Machetti quickly grabbed Kendrick's legs and dragged him back into the middle of the ring. Machetti stood behind Kendrick and crossed his legs and started applying pressure, DETROIT DEATHLOCK!! Kendrick screamed in agony as Machetti started working over his legs with his signature hold, the referee came over and crouched in front of Kendrick, asking him if he wanted to give up, but Kendrick refused and just continued to scream. Machetti continued to apply pressure to Kendrick's legs, while holding them up off of the mat, but then Kendrick gritted his teeth and pushed himself up with his hands and started crawling towards the ropes where Ezekiel was standing. Machetti pulled back on Kendrick, who dropped down to the mat and started clawing at the mat getting closer and closer to the ropes. Machetti attempted to hold Kendrick back, but Kendrick pushed himself up off of the mat again and then lunged at the ropes, dragging Machetti behind him. Kendrick reached out and attempted to grab the blue rope that was in front of him, but he wasn't close enough. The referee came over to Kendrick again and asked him if he wanted to quit, but while the referee was checking on Kendrick, he didn't see Ezekiel pushed the bottom rope further into the ring, Kendrick shot his hand out, AND GRABBED THE BOTTOM ROPE!! ROPE BREAK!!

Robinson turned to Machetti and ordered him to break the hold, which he seemed reluctant to do. Suddenly Ezekiel grabbed Kendrick's arms and yanked him under the bottom rope, MACHETTI STAGGERED AND FELL THROUGH THE ROPES DOWN TO THE FLOOR!! Kendrick rolled away from the ropes and held his leg in the middle of the ring, the referee went over to Kendrick and checked on him to make sure he wasn't injured. But while Robinson was checking on Kendrick, he didn't see Ezekiel pull Machetti up off of the mat and lean him back against the ring post. Ezekiel took a few steps back, then rushed at Machetti, RUNNING SHOULDER BLOCK!! EZEKIEL SQUASHED MACHETTI AGAINST THE STEEL RING POST!! Ezekiel quickly pulled Machetti off the ring post and rolled him into the ring, Kendrick saw it and crawled over, then made the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI GOT HIS FOOT ON THE BOTTOM ROPE!! Kendrick glared down at Machetti, then dragged him back into the middle of the ring and went for the pin again, this time he hooked Machetti's legs, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI BARELY KICKED OUT!!

The fans cheered loudly while Kendrick stared at Machetti, Ezekiel, and then back down at Machetti in shock. Kendrick's stare changed to an angry glared as he got back up to his feet, then pulled Machetti up as well. Kendrick put Machetti in a side headlock, then ran at the ropes, pulling Machetti after him. Kendrick ran up the ropes and backflipped off, THE KENDRI—MACHETTI HELD KENDRICK UP IN THE AIR AND KEPT HIM FROM COMPLETING THE MOVE!! Machetti held Kendrick up above him for a moment, then lowered him so he was holding him sideways in front of him. Machetti smiled and took a few steps out of the corner, then launched Kendrick up over his head, MACHETE'S BLA—KENDRICK SWUNG ACROSS MACHETTI'S BACK THEN SHOT HIS LEGS PASSED MACHETTI AND DROVE HIS HEAD DOWN TO THE MAT!! KENDRICK COUNTERED INTO A DDT!! Kendrick quickly rolled Machetti onto his back and followed up with a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!!

Kendrick rolled off of Machetti and slammed his fists down to the mat in frustration, pissed that he hadn't been able to pin him. Kendrick turned back to Machetti then dropped down on his stomach and hit a hard closed-fist punch to the face. Machetti put his arms up in an attempt to defend himself, but Kendrick kept hammering him and broke through Machetti's defenses. The referee rushed over and ordered Kendrick to stop punching Machetti, but Kendrick kept hitting his barrage of punches to the skull. Eventually Robinson had to grab Kendrick and drag him off of Machetti. But Kendrick wasn't done yet, he broke free of the referee's hold and rushed at Machetti, but Machetti shot his leg out, AND KICKED KENDRICK IN THE KNEE!! Kendrick held his knee in pain, it was the same one that Machetti had worked over with the Detroit Deathlock earlier. Machetti got up to his knees while Kendrick came at him again, but Machetti stopped Kendrick with a shot to the mid-section. Kendrick held his stomach and staggered backwards, but suddenly Machetti grabbed Kendrick's sides, shot up to his feet, lifted Kendrick up into the air, then drove him down onto his knee, INVERTED ATOMIC DROP!! Kendrick doubled and Machetti quickly grabbed him for a side headlock then lifted him up and drove his head down to the mat, IMPALER!! Machetti rolled Kendrick over onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—KENDRICK KICKED OUT!!

Machetti looked surprised, but didn't seem upset, he shrugged his shoulders then got back up to his feet and went to the corner. Kendrick started to stir on the mat as Machetti got onto the ring apron and climbed up onto the top rope, by the time Machetti was on the top Kendrick was on one knee, but was still facing in the other direction. But suddenly EZEKIEL GRABBED MACHETTI'S LEG!! Machetti glared down at Kendrick's bodyguard and wrenched his leg free, then he pushed himself up so he was standing on the top rope, and lunged at Kendrick as he was turning around, FLYING CROSSBO—all in one motion, Kendrick caught Machetti, then dropped down on his back and pulled up his legs, GUTBUSTER!! Machetti rolled off of Kendrick's knees and started coughing while holding his stomach, but at the same time, Kendrick was holding his knees in pain, he had his legs worked over with the Detroit Deathlock earlier, and had been kicked square in the knee a few times, dropping on his back and having Machetti's entire body weight slam down on them, _wasn't_ a great idea.

Machetti and Kendrick were both down, but slowly they were getting back to their feet, but then Kendrick decided against that and rolled over to the ropes and slid out of the ring. Machetti slowly stood up, then when he saw Kendrick on the outside, he stormed over to the ropes and got out after him. Kendrick staggered around the corner and rolled back into the ring, Machetti followed him, but Kendrick quickly grabbed onto Charles Robinson and hid behind him, using someone as a shield for the second time in the match up. But for the second time in the match up… it worked. Machetti wouldn't hit Maria, and if he hit the referee he'd be disqualified and lose. KENDRICK SHOVED THE REFEREE INTO MACHETTI!! Charles Robinson slammed into Machetti and fell down to the mat, Machetti staggered backwards, but then recovered and charged at Kendrick. Machetti grabbed Kendrick's shoulders so he could get away, but Kendrick suddenly grinned and jerked his knee up, AND HIT MACHETTI WITH A LOW BLOW!! THE REFEREE WAS STILL DOWN AND NEVER SAW IT!! Machetti doubled over and held himself in pain, Kendrick shot up, grabbed Machetti in a side headlock, then ran up the turnbuckle and backflipped off, KENDRICK HIT THE KENDRICK!! The fans booed loudly as Kendrick hooked Machetti's legs for a pin, it looked like Machetti was done for. But then Maria ran around the corner and leaned so she was practically halfway in the ring, and shouted "Don't lose to him!" Despite Maria added 'motivation' the referee crawled over and started counting, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI SOMEHOW KICKED OUT!!

The fans cheered loudly, Kendrick and Ezekiel both looked completely shocked, while Maria was looking proud. Kendrick slowly got off of Machetti and stood up, looking shaken, how did Machetti kick out? What did he have to do to beat him!? Maria who was still leaning in the ring then yelled out, "Get up Machetti!" Kendrick turned to tell her off but suddenly, MACHETTI NIPPED UP!! Kendrick stared at Machetti as if he had seen a ghost, but quickly gathered himself and swung at Machetti for a right hand, but Machetti got his arm up and blocked it, then hit Kendrick in the face with a right hand of his own. Kendrick staggered backwards and Machetti followed up with another right hand, then rushed at Kendrick and took him down with a clothesline. Kendrick staggered back up, but Machetti took him down with another clothesline, then pulled him up off of the mat, turned him upside down, AND SLAMMED HIM DOWN TO THE MAT WITH A SCOOP SLAM!! Machetti didn't stop, he ran to the ropes, bounced off, then did a handspring followed by a backflip, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT!! Machetti crashed down on top of Kendrick, but rolled off of him and got back up, then reached down and pulled Kendrick up to his feet. Machetti lifted Kendrick up off of the mat and held him up in front of him. But suddenly, Maria let out a loud scream, on instinct Machetti turned to see what was wrong, and saw Ezekiel advancing on her. Machetti dropped Kendrick and went over to ropes, as did the referee. "You touch her, and I'll put you in intensive care!" threaten Machetti. But suddenly, Kendrick came from behind, grabbed Machetti, ran up the ropes and backflipped off, THE KENDRICK!! Ezekiel stopped advancing on Maria, while Kendrick hooked Machetti's legs for a pin, the referee turned around and counted, ONE… TWO… THREE!! THE BRIAN KENDRICK JUST PINNED MACHETTI FOR THE UPSET!!

_Man with a Plan_ sounded through the arena as the fans booed loudly, Kendrick rolled off of Machetti and raised his arms up into the air. Ezekiel and Maria might have distracted Machetti, but Kendrick still got the pin, and that was all that mattered to him. He beat Machetti. Justin Roberts stood up in the corner, while Charles Robinson helped Kendrick up and raised his arm up into the air, "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner: THE BRIAN KENDRICK!!" Ezekiel grabbed Kendrick's jacket and got in the ring, helped Kendrick back into the jacket. Kendrick leaned back against Ezekiel, pleased wit his win, and the two of them left the ring. With Kendrick and Ezekiel gone, Maria slowly got in the ring and stared down at Machetti in horror, he still hadn't moved, and it appeared as if she had just pieced together the fact that she had distracted him to allow Kendrick to get the win. Maria and Charles Robinson helped Machetti up to his feet and out of the ring, he still looked out of it as the cameras faded and went to the back and showed CM Punk warming up backstage, the World Heavyweight Championship match between CM Punk and JBL was up next.

**--x--**

That's right, the Brian Kendrick just beat Machetti and for some reason, I keep making Machetti lose during Pay-Per-Views in this story. What's next for the Kendrick/Machetti feud? Maybe… the Championship Scramble?

By the way, I changed my e-mail. It used to be Que472 (at) aol (dot) com, but I wasn't able to access my mail from me laptop, so I'm in the process of changing e-mail. My new e-mail address is machett1 (at) yahoo (dot) com. Just in case any of you wanted to e-mail me or something. Also, this year at college I'm going to finally get my hands on some video cameras and TVP equipment, so I'm going to try and make a few videos featuring Machetti. I'll post them on YouTube under my name Machett1. That might take a while though, but I figured I'd give everyone a heads up.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	32. Scramble Qualifier

Chapter XXXII: Scramble Qualifier:

**Chapter XXXII: Scramble Qualifier:**

**--x--**

_Rise Up_ the Smackdown theme played then the pyro went off, the cameras showed JR and Tazz who welcomed everyone to the show from Milone Illinois. But the second the fans started showing signs of settling down, _With Legs Like That_ sounded through the arena, and the fans jumped up and started cheering as Maria came out from the back accompanied by Machetti. In an interesting change of pace, Maria was dressed in black ring gear and looked ready for a match, while a more resigned Machetti (who was probably still feeling the effects of his loss to the Brian Kendrick on Sunday) was dressed in jeans and his usual t-shirt. Machetti stayed a few steps behind Maria, while she stood at the top of the ramp and blew a kiss to the crowd. Maria lowered her hood and she and Machetti headed down the ramp, Maria went to the left and high-fived the fans on that side, while Machetti walked down the right side and slapped hands with the fans along that side of the ramp. When they reached the bottom of the ramp, Maria went to the side and went up the steps, but Machetti jumped up onto the ring apron, then sat down on the middle rope and pushed the top one up for Maria. Maria got in the ring, followed by Machetti, a Divas match was up next, but before it could start Smackdown went to its first commercial break of the night.

**--x--**

Smackdown came back from the commercial and the fans watching at home could barely hear JR and Tazz, due to the crowd that appeared to be very worked up. So instead of just talking, the commentary team used pictures to show three matches that were for spots in the Smackdown Championship Scramble Match at Unforgiven. Jeff Hardy was scheduled to face the Great Khali, Festus was set to fight MVP, and in a non-title match, Machetti would be taking on United States Champion Shelton Benjamin. With that done, the cameras cut to the ring where the fans were still cheering, Machetti who had a huge smirk on his face and a mic in his hand, took a small bow, went to the ropes and handed his mic to someone at ringside.

An evil sounding laugh sounded and then Natalya's theme music hit and she came out from the back and headed down to the ring. In the ring Maria looked a little nervous about facing the diva that appeared to have a big size, strength, and experience advantage in this match. Machetti must have noticed, because he came up behind Maria and started whispering something in her ear. Whatever Machetti was saying it appeared to be boosting Maria's confidence, because as Machetti continued to whisper to Maria, the apprehensive look that had been on her face slowly faded and then turned to a happy smile, and then the smile hardened and changed into a look of determination. Machetti stepped away from Maria and the referee escorted him out of the ring while Natalya climbed up onto the middle rope in one of the corners and posed for the fans. Maria waited patiently and never took her eyes off of Natalya as she climbed down and took off her jacket. The referee glanced at the two divas and saw that they were ready, then saw that Machetti was casually leaning back against the barricade at ringside, with that the referee called for the bell and the match was officially underway.

Maria and Natalya circled around the ring, then met in the middle and locked up, Natalya dropped down to her knees and pulled Maria down onto her shoulders before flipped her off with a fireman's carry. Natalya kept a hold on one Maria's arm and wrenched it, keeping Maria pinned down to the mat, but Maria got her legs up and squeezed them around Natalya's head for a head-scissors. Natalya rolled onto her back then shot her legs out and nipped up, pulling herself out of Maria's hold in the process. Maria quickly got back up, Natalya turned around but Maria quickly grabbed her for a headlock, then dropped down and flipped Natalya over her and onto her back for a headlock takeover. Maria kept Natalya grounded on the mat with a headlock, but Natalya got her legs up and wrapped them around Maria's head for a head-scissors of her own. Maria struggled for a moment but eventually shot her legs out with enough force to pull herself free from the head-scissors.

Maria and Natalya both scrambled up to their feet, Natalya approached Maria but Maria grabbed her arm, then wrenched it and brought Natalya down to one knee. Natalya fought back up and grabbed Mara's hands in an attempt to counter, but Maria wrenched Natalya's arm again, once again bringing her down to one knee. But Natalya kept fighting and managed to get back up to her feet, Maria attempted to keep her restrained, but Natalya stomped on her foot, then grabbed hold of Maria's arm and wrenched it, putting Maria in an arm wrench of her own. Machetti saw Maria was in trouble and pushed himself off of the barricade and headed over to the ring, "Get to the ropes," he instructed Maria, who nodded then struggled and eventually dragged Natalya over to the side of the ring, Maria shot her arm out and grabbed the top rope. "Now flip out of it," instructed Machetti. Maria nodded then with her hold on the ropes, did a backwards flip to straighten her arm and went on to wrench Natalya's. "Good job," said Machetti, sounding proud.

Maria wrenched Natalya's arm again and bent her forward, then jumped up and flipped over her, flipping Natalya over her in return for an arm drag take over. Natalya held her arm and slowly sat up, "Don't let her get up!" Machetti advised Maria from ringside, "stay on her and work over that arm." Maria nodded then went over to Natalya and kicked her hard in the back of the shoulder, Natalya lurched forward, but then sat back up, reached back with her good arm and shoved Maria away from her. Maria was sent staggering backwards and Natalya got back up, then she turned around and rushed at Maria for a clothesline, but Maria ducked down and dodged it, causing Natalya to stagger passed her. Maria ran to the ropes and bounced off, then came back and jumped on Natalya, swung around for the start of a head-scissors take down, but stopped halfway and got her legs around one of Natalya's arms while she reached around her back and grabbed onto her other arm and pulled back on it to stretch both arms backwards, for a crucifix stretch. (In the Smackdown video games, the hold is called a Queen Arm Stretch.). Natalya yelled out in pain as her arms were wrenched behind her, the move had caught her by surprise and Maria was taking complete advantage of it. But then Machetti came running around the corner and jumped up onto the ring apron, he leaned into the ring offered further advice to Maria, "Now spin to the side using all your weight, and take her down to the mat with you." Maria nodded and pulled back on Natalya's arms one final time, then spun to the side taking Natalya down to the mat and pinned her shoulders down to the mat. The referee came over and counted, ONE… TWO… TH—NATALYA MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Maria got back up and watched as Natalya rolled away from her and started to get back up, "Don't let her recover!" called out Machetti. "Stay on her!" Maria nodded and after Natalya again, then stomped on her back as she started getting back up. Natalya kept trying to push herself up, but Maria stomped on her back again, then pushed herself up and drove her other foot down into Natalya's back as well, driving Natalya downwards and flattened her on the mat. Maria reached down and grabbed Natalya's arm, then lifted it up, wrenched it, and dropped down for a quick arm lock. Natalya yelled out as Maria laid down on her side and pressed her elbow into Natalya's back while pulling back on her arm for an armbar. Natalya yelled out in pain, while the referee came over and asked Natalya if she wanted to give up. Natalya glared at the referee and shook her head, outright refusing to lose to Maria by submission. Natalya let out a groan then used her good arm to his Maria with a forearm to the face then slowly pushed herself up to her knees. Maria felt her hold on Natalya loosening, so she got up while keeping her hold on Natalya's arm, turning it into a standing armbar. Maria pulled back on Natalya's arm again, causing her to let out a yell of pain, but suddenly Natalya used the arm Maria was holding onto to pull her in front of her, then reached out with her good arm and grabbed one of Maria's legs, lifted it up, then spun to the side, taking Maria down with a one-armed dragon screw.

Maria rolled across the ring and held her knee, while Natalya slowly started getting back up while nursing her arm. Machetti ran around the ring and over to Maria then told her to, "Get out here, don't let her gain any momentum." Maria slowly did what she was told and rolled under the bottom rope and out of the ring, Natalya and the referee looked on and didn't look pleased. Machetti crouched down in front of Maria and checked on her knee, she winced slightly when Machetti touched it, apparently she had pulled something when Natalya used that dragon screw. The referee came over and asked if Maria could continue, Maria paused for a second then stared at Machetti and told the referee that she'd keep going. With that confirmed, the referee ordered Maria to get back in the ring, or he'd start counting her out. Maria went to follow the order, but Machetti held her back then whispered some new advice in her ear. Eventually Machetti pulled away and allowed Maria to get back in the ring, Natalya was standing on the other side waiting for Maria.

Maria approached Natalya and held up her arms for a lock up, Natalya reached out and went to lock up with Maria, but at the last second she slipped behind Maria and grabbed her legs, attempting to take her down from behind. But Maria must have seen it coming, but suddenly she spun around and dropped down on her back, while at the same time she got her legs around Natalya's arm and pulled down on it, wrenching Natalya's arm to the side with an arm lock. Natalya let out a scream as Maria pulled back on her arm, once again wrenching it and inflicting a lot of pain. Natalya glanced over her shoulder and glared at Machetti, this was obviously his idea. Natalya gritted her teeth then mouthed "Watch this," to Machetti. Natalya surged up to her feet before Maria could stop her, but found herself still in the arm lock, but now had Maria pulling down on her. But then with her free arm, and the arm that Maria still had trapped, Natalya grabbed onto Maria and lifted her up off of the mat, then suddenly drove her hard down to the canvas for an inverted spinebuster. Maria lost her hold on Natalya, who quickly pulled her arm free then grabbed Maria's legs, and flipped over her for a bridge pin, ONE… TWO… TH—MARIA KICKED OUT!!

Natalya got off of Maria and stood up, then grabbed one of Maria's legs and dropped down on it for an elbow drop, then hooked her arm around it and wrenched Maria's leg to the side for a leg lock. Maria yelled out in pain as Natalya worked over her leg, but Machetti came running around the corner and leaned into the ring to offer Maria more encouragement. "Don't tap out, you can get out of this," advised Machetti. Then he turned around and clapped his hands together in an attempt to get the fans behind Maria, it worked because a few of the fans began chanting, _**MARIA! MARIA! MARIA!!**_ Machetti turned back to the ring and saw that Maria still hadn't given up, and looked determined to get out of the hold. "She's only got one of your legs," Machetti pointed out, "use the other one and kick your way out of it." With the fans behind her and Machetti encouraging her from ringside, Maria raised her free leg up into the air, then brought it down on top of Natalya's head, NATALYA BROKE THE HOLD!!

Maria rolled away from Natalya and held her leg, attempting to recover from the hold. But across from Maria, Natalya had shaken the cobwebs out of her head and was now getting back up. Natalya walked up to Maria from behind, so she couldn't see her, but Machetti did, and he quickly shouted, "MOVE!" Natalya raised her arm up and dropped downwards, STANDING ELBOW DR—MARIA ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY!! "Come on, now get up," instructed Machetti as he ran around the corner and leaned into the ring so Maria could still hear him. "You can't let her get control again, you've got to get up and hit her before she hits you. She hurt her arm with that missed elbow drop, go after that." Machetti's observation was correct, across the ring, Natalya was on her knees holding her arm, when she had dropped elbow-first onto the mat, she had used the arm that Maria had been working over earlier, now it was hurting her again.

Both divas were down, but Maria rolled over to the ropes and started pulling herself up, while Natalya slowly started getting up too. Maria staggered back from the ropes as Natalya started towards her, "Hey heads up," Machetti warned Maria. "She's coming up behind you." Natalya came at Maria from behind and swung at her, BUT MARIA GOT HER ARM UP AND BLOCKED HER!! Maria quickly followed up with a shot to the mid-section causing Natalya to double over and stagger backwards. At the same time, Maria stumbled and ended up leaning against the corner, Natalya rushed at her, TURNBUCKLE CLO—MARIA GOT HER FEET UP!! Natalya ran face-first into Maria's feet and staggered backwards, Maria reached behind her and grabbed the ropes, then pulled herself up onto the middle one. Natalya slowly turned around to face Maria, but Maria lunged out of the corner and grabbed Natalya as she went passed her, DIVING BULLDOG!! Machetti and the fans cheered loudly as Maria rolled Natalya over onto her back, this could be it! ONE… TWO… THRE—NATALYA MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Maria stared down at Natalya in surprise, then glanced out of the ring at Machetti wondering what to do. Machetti was so surprised as well and didn't say anything right away, but eventually shook his head and refocused on the match in front of him. "Okay, that didn't work, try again," Machetti suggested. "Keep hitting her and don't let up, eventually you'll get her." Maria got up and nodded at Machetti then pulled Natalya up off of the mat and to her feet, then whipped her into the corner. Maria took a few steps back then ran at Natalya and jumped up into the air, TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLASH!! Maria slammed into Natalya then staggered backwards, Natalya fell and ended up sitting down in the corner. Maria saw the position Natalya was in, then glanced over at Machetti and smiled, she didn't need any help her. Maria backed up into the opposite corner then ran across the ring, jumped up into the air and landed on Natalya, BRONCO BUSTER!! The fans and Machetti cheered Maria on, there was no missing the giant smirk that was on Machetti's face… maybe he had personal experience with that particular move. Maria eventually stopped the bronco buster and backed off of Natalya and out of the corner. Natalya was out of it and dropped down to the mat, then rolled under the bottom rope and onto the ring apron and started pulling herself up. But Maria came running across the ring and drove her shoulder into Natalya's stomach, NATALYA WAS KNOCKED OFF OF THE APRON AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR!!

The referee and Maria both stared out of the ring at Natalya for a moment, but then Maria looked over her shoulder and smiled at Machetti. Machetti's eyes shot opened and he started running around the ring when he quickly realized Maria was about to do something crazy. Natalya was getting back up, but Maria grabbed onto the top rope and vaulted over as Natalya turned around, MARIA TOOK OUT NATALYA WITH A VAULTING BODY PRESS!! BOTH WOMEN WERE DOWN ON THE FLOOR!! The fans cheered loudly while Machetti came running around the corner to see if Maria was alright, but the referee ordered Machetti to stay back and not get involved, but suddenly…

MARYSE'S THEME MUSIC HIT!! Maria and Machetti both stared up the ramp in surprise as Maryse came out from the back. "Just get back in the ring and focus on the match," Machetti instructed Maria. "I'll hold her off, but don't let us distract you. I know I sound like a hypocrite, but don't let anything you see happen out here take your focus off of Natalya." Maria nodded and Machetti quickly went passed her and cut Maryse off at the bottom of the ramp, then folded his arms across his chest and did his best impression of a club bouncer. Maryse stopped in front of Machetti and glared at him, then demanded that he let her pass. Machetti just stood in front of Maryse and said in a deep voice, "None shall pass."

"Let me go by now!" ordered Maryse. But Machetti simply stared over her head at the HD-Tron that was behind her. It showed Maryse attempting to get by Machetti, and Maria looking on from the ring while Natalya was just getting back up. "No one tells me no!" snapped Maryse, "Move now!"

"I move for no man," responded Machetti, causing Maryse to gve him 'a look', "… or woman," Machetti quickly added. Maryse stepped to the side and attempted to go around Machetti, but he mirrored her and continued to block her from getting to the ring. But down in the ring, Maria was following Machetti's advice and wasn't allowing Machetti and Maryse to distract her, instead she was watching Natalya get back in the ring. Natalya stepped through the ropes and advanced on Maria, who was waiting for her in the middle of the ring. Natalya swung at Maria for a forearm, but Maria ducked it and hit a shot to the face, sending Natalya staggering backwards. Natalya recovered and came back, but Maria got her leg up and booted Natalya in the stomach, BUT NATALYA CAUGHT MARIA'S LEG!! Maria hopped on one foot as Natalya grinned at her while holding her leg at bay, but suddenly Maria jumped up off of the mat and swung her leg around, connecting with the back of Natalya's head, ENZUIGIRI!! Natalya fell forward and looked like she was out, Maria rolled her onto her back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—NATALYA KICKED OUT!!

Down on the floor at the bottom of the ramp, Maryse was still trying to get by Machetti, but he was proving to be impossible to get passed. "Get out of the way," growled Maryse, growing short with Machetti blocking her interference. "None shall pass," Machetti repeated calmly.

"So be it, I'll have to make you," decided Maryse. In a flash she shot out her arm AND SLAPPED MACHETTI ACROSS THE FACE!! "Now stand aside," ordered Maryse as Machetti slowly turned his head back to face her. "Tis but a scratch!" protested Machetti as a red mark appeared on his cheek from where Maryse had hit him. "You've got a welt as big as my hand on your face!" exclaimed Maryse. "I've had worse," explained Machetti. "You liar!"" snapped Maryse, she quickly raised her knee, aiming for a certain part of Machetti's anatomy, BUT MACHETTI BLOCKED IT!! Machetti lightly pushed Maryse backwards and continued to stand in front of her, keeping her from passing.

In the ring, Maria was on her feet and Natalya was on her knees slowly starting to get up as well, but Maria backed up into the corner and hoisted herself up onto the middle rope. Natalya got up to her feet and bent over slightly attempting to recover, but Maria lunged out of the corner and came down on the back of Natalya's head leg-first, DIVING LEG DROP!! Maria drove Natalya's face down to the mat, then rolled her over and hooked her legs for a pin. On the ramp Maryse shoved Machetti to the side as hard as she could and started racing towards the ring, but Machetti grabbed her from behind and held her back. Ignoring the confrontation outside of the ring, the referee made the count, ONE… TWO… THREE!! MARIA PINNED NATALYA!!

_With Legs Like That_ played and Maria got off of Natalya and looked proud of herself, Machetti finally let go of Maryse, she started towards the ring, but now that the match was over and Maria's attention wasn't divided she didn't seem as eager to get in the ring. Machetti ran passed Maryse and slid into the ring, he went over to Maria and along with the referee raised her arm up into the air. "Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner: Maria!" announced Justin Roberts. Natalya had rolled out of the ring and was gone, and Maryse decided that she didn't want to get in the ring just now, so she gave Maria one last glare, then headed to the back. Machetti and Maria stood in the ring, with Machetti looking proud of Maria, and Maria looking proud of herself as the cameras cut to the back and showed Big Show approaching Chavo, Bam Neely, and Vickie Guerrero backstage.

(A/N: I probably don't have to say this, but I will just in case. The 'none shall pass' bit that Machetti was doing with Maryse was from the Black Knight scene in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. And yes, that's where they 'Python' part of my penname QPython comes from. But that having been said, I bet you'll never guess what my first name is.)

**--x--**

Smackdown was still going on, MVP had just beaten Festus by count out to qualify for the WWE Championship Scramble at Unforgiven, and earlier in the night, the Brian Kendrick won a 10-man Battle Royal to earn himself a spot as well. The cameras cut backstage and showed Machetti and Maria heading down towards the ring, but this time Machetti was dressed in his ring gear, and Maria had changed into some street clothes. Machetti was going up against the United States Champion Shelton Benjamin next.

"Look Machetti," said Maria as she stopped walking, and stood still in the middle of the hallway. "Before you go out there, I just wanted to thank you."

Machetti stopped walking and turned to face Maria, "No problem," he replied quickly. "Wait… what am I being thanked for?"

"For being out there for me tonight," explained Maria. "For giving me advice, for cheering me on, for keeping Maryse from getting involved, and for helping me win the match."

"Oh, no problem," replied Machetti, dismissing it with a small wave. "You'd do the same for me."

"But that's just the thing," protested Maria. "I didn't. Sunday at SummerSlam, you lost to Brian because of me. If I hadn't screamed, and made you turn your attention to me, you would've hit Kendrick with the Machete's Blade and you would've won the match. I'm sorry."

Machetti shook his head, then reached out and grabbed Maria's hand, "You don't have to apologize," Machetti told her. "It happens, one of us had to lose that match, I guess at SummerSlam it was me. Now I'll move on and focus on winning tonight."

"So you're not mad?" Maria asked.

"I'd be mad if something happened to you," Machetti told her, "but nothing did. So now I'm alright. If I meet Kendrick in the ring again, I'll beat him and then he'll realize that he just got lucky last night. Come on, you've got a match to help me win."

Maria nodded and the two of them walked hand-in-hand down the hall, but stopped when they saw Ezekiel standing in front of them blocking their path. "Uh, hey there big guy," greeted Machetti. "Been there long?"

"Long enough," said Kendrick as he came out from behind Ezekiel sporting a huge grin.

"Okay, now this may seem like an odd question, but can you move?" asked Machetti. "I've got a match."

"None shall pa—" Kendrick started.

"NO!!" Machetti suddenly interrupted. "Nope, nu uh, not gonna happen, too late, I already quoted that movie tonight. Sorry, try again, come back later, don't even think about it."

"Alright fine," conceded Kendrick. "I didn't come here to quote movies. Did you happen to see that Battle Royal earlier tonight, where I absolutely dominated to earn myself a spot in the Championship Scramble Match at Unforgiven?"

"I think, I might have seen that," commented Machetti. "But, I think you were watching a different match then I was. But let's just check, how many people did you eliminate in there?"

Kendrick was silent for a moment, he didn't eliminate anyone, Big Show did all of the real work. But Kendrick's ego quickly inflated back up to its full, massive, size and he quickly said, "I didn't need to eliminate anyone. I was the smartest guy out there because I brought Big Zeke with me."

"And I thought his ego couldn't get any bigger," Machetti whispered loudly to Maria, causing her to giggle.

"Oh, so now you're a smart-ass huh?" questioned Kendrick. "Well, you weren't pulling your little superiority complex when I beat you last night!"

"Yeah, I was a little caught up with kicking your ass," replied Machetti. "Now that I think about it, I guess you not eliminating anyone in the Battle Royal does make sense, since you were still recovering from the beating I gave you just a few days ago."

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't" said Kendrick. "But I still beat you, and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, did you pay your bear extra for helping you out there?" asked Machetti. His attention then turned to Ezekiel and suddenly hardened, "I'm gonna say it again, if you try that again, and if you lay a hand on Maria, you'll be waking up in Intensive Care."

"Is that right?" challenged Ezekiel. "Then bring it on right now."

"What are you doing to do? Maul me?" inquired Machetti. "Sorry, I've already got a match scheduled for tonight. But I'll tell you what, after I finish with Shelton Benjamin, and show your employer how you're really supposed to win a qualifying match, I'll come back here and find you. How's that sound?"

"Do you honestly think you'll be able to beat the United States Champion tonight?" questioned Kendrick. "You haven't won a big match situation in a while."

"Then we'll just have to see won't we?" said Machetti indifferently as he turned his attention back to Kendrick. "How's this, take your bear, and go back to the locker room, I'll go out to the ring and win my match, then I can that bear to be put down and at the same time I'll knock that arrogant look off of your face."

Kendrick glared at Machetti but said nothing, "Come on, Maria," instructed Machetti, as he tightened his hold on her hand, then pushed passed Kendrick and Ezekiel and headed down to the ring. Machetti versus Shelton Benjamin for a spot in the Smackdown Championship Scramble was up next.

**--x--**

Smackdown came back from a commercial and the bell ran to get everyone's attention. Justin Roberts was in the ring for the introduction, "This next bout, is a Championship Scramble Qualifier Match set for one-fall!!"

_AIN'T NO STOPPIN' ME NOOOOO!!_ Shelton Benjamin's theme music hit and the current United States Champion, the Gold Standard, Shelton Benjamin came out from the back and headed down to the ring. "Making his way to the ring, from Orangeburg South Carolina, weighting two hundred forty-eight, he is the WWE United States Champion, SHELTON BENJAMIN!!" Benjamin walked down the ramp and jumped up the steps then got in the ring, he was ready for this match and ready to get a shot at the WWE Championship. He wanted more gold. After posing on the middle rope, Shelton got a mic then went into the middle of the ring, he had something to say apparently. "Before we get started, I've got something I want to get off my chest," explained Benjamin. "To be called the Gold Standard means you're _obsessed_ with championships, you're _obsessed_ with winning, you're _obsessed_ with gold. That being said, you turn on any news channel, any talk show, any newspaper, you'll hear the name of Michael Phelps. People are calling him, the Gold Standard. Make no mistake, there is only _one_ Gold Standard…" Benjamin paused and took off his title belt, then held it up upside-down, "And his name, is Shelton… Benjamin."

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans cheered loudly as the Motor City Madman himself, Machetti, came out from the back accompanied by Maria. "And being accompanied to the ring by Maria, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, MACHETTI!!" Machetti nodded at Maria, then turned and sprinted down the entrance ramp and slid into the ring. Machetti got up and climbed up onto the middle rope in the corner, then pulled his t-shirt off and threw it into the crowd. There was a scuffle that broke out to get the t-shirt, but a second later Machetti backflipped out of the corner and landed in the middle of the ring, prompting white pyro to shoot up out of the ring posts. Machetti turned around to face Benjamin, and nodded to referee Charles Robinson when he asked if he was ready to start the match. Seeing that both competitors were ready, and that Maria was standing by the side of the ring, out of the way, the referee called for the bell, the match was officially underway.

Machetti and Benjamin circled around the ring for a moment then met in the middle and locked up, Benjamin started using his strength and thirty pound eight advantage to back Machetti up towards the corner, but Machetti suddenly changed his hold on Benjamin and shoved him down so he ended up on his face on the mat. Machetti dropped down on top of Benjamin then quickly slipped around him and grabbed both of his arms for a pair of chicken wings, then swung to the side and planted Benjamin's shoulders on the mat for a pin, ON—Benjamin immediately kicked out, then grabbed Machetti rolled him onto the mat and pinned his shoulders down to it for an Oklahoma Roll pin, ONE… T—Machetti kicked out, then grabbed Benjamin, and pulled him in for a small package, ONE… T—Benjamin kicked out. Benjamin shoved Machetti off of him, then rolled on top of him and sat on his chest, while hooking both of his legs under his arm for another pin attempt, ONE… TW—Machetti pushed himself up off of the mat and reversed the pin so that Benjamin's shoulders were down now, ONE… T—Benjamin kicked out and rolled away from Machetti. Machetti got to his knees, but Benjamin charged him then rolled passed him and took him down onto his back for a victory roll and pinned Machetti shoulders down to the mat, ONE… TW—Machetti shot out of the pin and grabbed Benjamin's legs, then flipped over him for a bridge, ONE… TW—Benjamin pushed himself up off of the mat, then kicked at Machetti's arms with his feet to free them. Machetti started getting up, but Benjamin darted passed him, hooked both of his arms, then turned around and bent forward, lowering Machetti's shoulders down to the mat for a backslide pin, ONE… TW—Machetti bridged himself up off of the mat then slowly pushed both himself and Benjamin up off of the mat and to their feet. Machetti suddenly spun around and kneed Benjamin in the stomach, then jumped up swung around him to grab one of his arms with his arms while locking his legs around Benjamin's other arm. Machetti spun to the side and forced Benjamin down to the mat with a crucifix pin, ONE… TWO—But Benjamin kicked out. Machetti broke his pin attempted and rolled away from Benjamin, both competitors stared at each other as they got to their feet and caught their breath. Charles Robinson was glaring at both men while holding his hand, this match was going to be an athletic contest from the start, but the referee never thought it would include him too.

Maria and a bunch of the fans cheered as Machetti and Benjamin circled around the ring and got ready to start again. Machetti and Benjamin locked up, but Machetti slipped behind Benjamin and took him down with a double leg take down. Machetti scrambled around Benjamin and locked in a quick headlock, but Benjamin hit Machetti with a shot to the stomach and started fighting up off of the mat, he got up to his knees then shoved Machetti off of him and into the ropes. Machetti went to the ropes and bounced off, but Benjamin dropped down to his stomach and Machetti ran over him. Benjamin got back up as Machetti bounced off of the ropes on the other side of the ring and then came back, but Benjamin grabbed him and caught Machetti in a side headlock of his own. Benjamin kept his hold on Machetti then lifted him up into the air for a back drop, but Machetti rolled out of it and landed on his feet behind Benjamin, then jumped up and flipped over Benjamin, grabbing a headlock on the way down. Machetti rolled to the side and flipped Benjamin over him and onto the mat with a headlock takeover, then stayed beside Benjamin on the mat for a solid headlock. Benjamin thrashed around on the mat, but then got his legs up and wrapped them around Machetti's head and squeezed for a head-scissors. Machetti pulled his legs in then nipped up to pull himself out of Benjamin's grip. Benjamin shot up to his feet, but Machetti grabbed him and sent him flying with an arm drag. But Benjamin got back up and sent Machetti flying with an arm drag of his own, but while in midair Machetti somehow spun around AND LANDED ON HIS FEET!! Benjamin turned around expecting to see Machetti getting back up, but Machetti took him by surprise and jumped up onto Benjamin's shoulders, then fell backwards and sent him flying with a hurricurana. Only Benjamin flipped in midair AND LANDED ON HIS FEET!! Machetti got up and turned to face Benjamin just in time to catch Benjamin's leg as he went for a side kick. Machetti swung the leg to the side, but Benjamin quickly adapted and whipped it back around, DRAGON WHI—MACHETTI DUCKED IT!! Benjamin spun off balance, but slowly managed to get his foot, only for Machetti to swing his leg around for a ROUNDHOUSE KICK TO THE SIDE OF THE FACE!! Benjamin stood in a daze for a second, but then tipped forward and fell flat on his face, Machetti quickly rolled him onto his back and hooked his leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—BENJAMIN KICKED OUT!!

Machetti rolled off of Benjamin and got back up to his feet, Benjamin quickly followed. The two stared across the ring from each other and locked eyes, each waiting for the other to make the first move, so that they could counter it. Machetti slowly held up his hands and called for a lock up, Benjamin nodded then reached out and locked up with Machetti. Benjamin quickly took control and grabbed hold of Machetti's arm, then slipped behind him and pressed the arm into his back for a wristlock. Machetti yelled out as Benjamin wrenched his arm, but Machetti used his good arm and shoved Benjamin backwards, then jumped up into the air and dropped down on his back, launching Benjamin over and off of him with an inverted monkey flip. Benjamin landed on his back but quickly got up and ran at Machetti, but Machetti caught Benjamin and flipped him up into the air for a quick hip toss. Benjamin shot up and charged at Machetti, but Machetti caught him by the arm and flipped him over him for an arm drag takeover. Benjamin didn't allow Machetti to work him over and quickly got back up to his feet, then countered out of Machetti's hold on him with an arm drag. Machetti got up and Benjamin charged at him, grabbed his arm, then slipped behind him for another wristlock. Machetti stepped forward and attempted to pull himself free, but Benjamin kicked out Machetti's legs and tripped him onto his back. Benjamin followed up by jumping up into the air and did a front-flip, STANDING SENT—MACHETTI ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY!! Benjamin slammed down to the mat back-first, Machetti quickly got up and did a backflip, STANDING MOONSAU—BENJAMIN GOT HIS KNEES UP—BUT MACHETTI LANDED ON HIS FEET!! Machetti grabbed hold of Benjamin's raised knee's then flipped over him for a bridge pin, ONE… TW—BENJAMIN ROLLED HIS SHOULDER OFF THE MAT!!

Machetti got off of Benjamin and got to his feet, then pulled Benjamin up and grabbed him for a headlock. Benjamin struggled and attempted to push Machetti off of him, backing up into the corner. But when Machetti reached the corner, then ran up the turnbuckle and backflipped off of it, flipped Benjamin over him and onto his back for a for a flip headlock takeover. With Benjamin grounded on the mat, Machetti used the leverage to apply more pressure to the headlock he had on Benjamin. Benjamin struggled on the mat, and frantically searched for a way out of the hold, he found it by lifting his knee and driving it hard into Machetti's back. Machetti yelled out as Benjamin pulled away from him and loosened the hold, Benjamin hit another knee to the back and finally pulled himself free. Benjamin got back up to his feet, and Machetti scrambled up after him and kicked him squarely in the stomach. Benjamin doubled over and Machetti grabbed onto him and whipped him towards the ropes, but Benjamin reversed it and sent Machetti into the ropes instead. Machetti bounced off of the ropes and came back at Benjamin who bent down and hoisted Machetti up onto his shoulders then fell backwards, SAMOAN DROP!! Benjamin slammed Machetti down to the mat, then leaned back on him and hooked one of his legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—MACHETTI GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!! Benjamin sat up and got to his feet then pulled Machetti up with him and whipped him into the corner. Benjamin turned to Machetti and rushed at him, then jumped up into the air, TURNBUCKLE CROSSBO—MACHETTI MOVED!! But Benjamin got his arms on the top rope and stopped himself, then quickly hoisted himself up onto the top rope. Machetti rolled away from the ropes and got up to his feet then slowly turned around, Benjamin backflipped off of the top rope, MOONSAULT SPLA—MACHETTI CAUGHT BENJAMIN ON HIS SHOULDER!! Benjamin struggled and fought get free, but Machetti rushed forward AND DROVE BENJAMIN BACK-FIRST INTO THE CORNER!! Machetti backed up out of the corner then spun Benjamin around and onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry. Machetti turned around and ran across the ring, then did a front-flip, STEAMROLLER!! Machetti drove Benjamin back-first down to the mat, then rolled off of him, shot back up to his feet and jumped up onto the top rope. Machetti springboarded off of the top rope with a backflip, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT ONTO BENJAMIN!! Machetti hooked both of Benjamin's legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—BENJAMIN KICKED OUT!!

Machetti rolled off of Benjamin and over to the ropes, Maria leaned in the ring and encouraged Machetti get up and to keep attacking Benjamin. Machetti nodded and pulled himself up with the ropes then started over to Benjamin, BUT BENJAMIN SUDDENLY NIPPED UP!! Machetti was taken by surprise as Benjamin jumped up into the air and lunged passed Machetti while driving his face down to the mat for an inverted bulldog, PAYDIRT!! BENJAMIN HIT MACHETTI WITH PAYDIRT!! The fans booed as Benjamin rolled Machetti onto his back and hooked his leg for a pin, Maria leaned into the ring and shouted, "If you lose, I'll never sleep with you again!" ONE… TW—MACHETTI KICKED OUT WITH AUTHORITY!! Machetti and Benjamin stared at each other, then both of them turned and stared at Maria in surprise. Maria smiled and shrugged, "It worked didn't it?" Benjamin nodded in agreement, "She does have a point," then he suddenly jumped up into the air, AND DROPKICKED MACHETTI SQUARE IN THE FACE!! Machetti was knocked flat on his back, but Benjamin took control by sitting him up and locking in a chin lock. Machetti yelled back in pain as Benjamin pulled back on his head and applied pressure to the hold, Maria ran around the corner and leaned in the ring so she was sure that Machetti could see her. "Come on, you've gotta get out of this!" Maria encouraged him. Machetti stared at Maria and attempted to fight up off of the mat, but Benjamin bent him over and clubbed him on the back, then once again locked in the chin lock.

Maria saw that Machetti was in trouble and probably needed some additional motivation, so she turned and climbed up onto the barricade and started clapping and working up the fans, then began to lead the fans in a loud _**Machetti**_chant. More and more fans joined in until people all around the arena were chanting, _**Machettti! MACHETTI!! MACHETTI!!**_ In the ring Machetti stared out at the crowd and heard them chanting his name, he saw Maria standing on the barricade leading the chant, he knew he had to get out of this somehow. Taking a deep breath Machetti gritted his teeth and pulled his legs in, then raised his arm and elbowed Benjamin in the stomach, Benjamin kept holding on, but Machetti followed up with another elbow to the stomach, then fought up to his knees. Benjamin pushed down on Machetti and attempted to keep him in control, but Machetti hit him with another elbow, and then another before he finally fought up to his feet. Benjamin still had a hold on Machetti, but Machetti slowly turned around, then kneed him in the stomach, Benjamin doubled over, AND MACHETTI PUSHED HIM OFF INTO THE ROPES!! Benjamin bounced off of the ropes and came back, Machetti caught him with a kick to the stomach, then hoisted him up into the air and over his head for a vertical suplex. Machetti took a few steps backwards, AND BROUGHT BENJAMIN DOWN ON THE TOP ROPE!! Machetti rolled away into the corner and Benjamin was left hanging off of the rope, but Machetti quickly climbed up onto the top rope, then lunged across the ring at Benjamin, LEG DROP TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD!! Benjamin flipped forward and ended up on his back, Machetti hooked Benjamin's leg and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—BENJAMIN KICKED OUT!!

Machetti stared down at Benjamin, mildly surprised that he had kicked out. Machetti got up to his feet and pulled Benjamin up as well, then whipped him across the ring and into the ropes, Benjamin bounced off but then jumped up into the air and landed on Machetti's shoulders. Benjamin swung around and fell backwards, AND TOOK MACHETTI OUT OF THE RING WITH A HURRICURANA!! Benjamin landed on the ring apron and rolled back into the ring while Machetti fell down to the floor with a thud. Maria ran over to Machetti and knelt down next to him to see if he was okay, Machetti nodded and pushed himself up off of the floor and Maria grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Machetti turned to face the ring again, and shoved Maria out of the way, Benjamin came racing across the ring and jumped up onto the top rope, then flipped forward off of it, ROPE-FLIP BODY PRESS!! MACHETTI AND BENJAMIN ARE BOTH DOWN ON THE FLOOR!! Now that both men were out of the ring, Charles Robinson went over to the ropes and warned Maria not to touch either of them, Maria nodded and backed away from the two of them. Benjamin rolled over to the barricade and pulled himself up, then reached down and pulled Machetti up too, then he dragged him over to the ring and rolled him under the bottom rope and inside. Benjamin followed Machetti into the ring, then rolled him into the middle of it and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!!

Benjamin got off of Machetti and sat up, then glared down at him, he probably took too long to get the pin on that one. Benjamin got up to his feet and pulled Machetti back up as well, then went to whip him into the ropes, but Machetti dropped down on his hands and shot his legs out behind him, driving them into Benjamin's knees as he turned around, MULE KICK!! Benjamin staggered backwards holdings his knees while Machetti shot up and jumped up into the air for a backflip, driving his feet into Benjamin's face, BACKFLIP KICK!! Machetti rolled over to the rope and got back up, then pulled Benjamin up to his feet and lifted him up in front of him. Machetti bent down then launched Benjamin over his head, MACHETE'S BLA—BENJAMIN FLOATED AROUND IN MIDAIR AND COUNTERED INTO A NECKBREAKER!! Benjamin rolled off of Machetti and into the corner then climbed up onto the top rope, Machetti was out and easy pray, but suddenly the fans jumped up and started screaming, Benjamin turned and glanced at the ramp JEFF HARDY WAS RUNNING OUT TO THE RING!! The referee and Benjamin glared out of the ring at Hardy, who appeared to have come down to the ring to scout his competition. But while the referee and the United States Champion were distracted, Maria slipped into the ring and helped Machetti up to his feet, then pointed out Benjamin to him.

Maria quickly got out of the ring as the referee turned back around, Machetti ran to the corner and jumped up onto the top rope, catching Benjamin by surprise, then he lifted Benjamin up and held him in front of him before launching him over his head and doing a backflip, MACHETE'S BLADE OFF OF THE TOP ROPE!! Benjamin slammed down to the mat with Machetti on top of him, Machetti grabbed Benjamin's legs and folded him in half for a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI GOT THE PIN!! _Riot Time _hit as Maria got in the ring and helped Machetti up off of Benjamin, Charles Robinson came over and raised Machetti's arm up into the air. Justin Roberts stood up in the corner and made the announcement, "The winner of this match, and now a participant in the Championship Scramble: MACHETTI!!" Maria helped Machetti out of the ring, and up the ramp, Machetti glanced curiously at Hardy as Maria helped him up the ramp. Now the Championship Scramble was set as Triple H versus the Brian Kendrick versus MVP versus Machetti versus either Jeff Hardy or the Great Khali.

Speaking of Jeff Hardy, he got in the ring and got a mic then walked over to Benjamin and crouched down next to him. "Hey… hey, Shelton! Can you hear me, man?" Jeff called out to the unconscious United States Champion. "Next time… interfere in someone else's Pay-Per-View match. 'Cause you just learned, payback's a b+c#!" Hardy left the ring and left Benjamin lying unconscious on the mat as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

Smackdown came back from the commercial and Machetti and Maria were shown walking backstage, Machetti was still attempting to shake off the lasting effects of his match. "See, now we both won tonight," Maria said happily. "I beat Natalya, and now you get a title shot at Unforgiven."

"Yeah, thanks for…" Machetti cut off and didn't say exactly what he was thanking Maria for because just then the Brian Kendrick and Ezekiel walked on screen.

"Wow, great job man!" said Kendrick sarcastically. "Now I know how to win a qualifying match. Get someone to interfere and then have my girlfriend help me out. Quick, Zeke, take notes."

"At least I pinned my opponent," Machetti reminded Kendrick. "You would've lost your match if the bear hadn't caught you."

"Oh yeah, well I beat you at SummerSlam," commented Kendrick in a manner that was probably supposed to sound off-handed. "That's one of the biggest pay-per-views of the year, and I beat you there. I guess, you really shouldn't be talking."

"Alright, you know what," snapped Machetti. "You beat me at SummerSlam because of outside interference. You won your match earlier tonight, because of outside interference. And just now, I won my match… because of outside interference."

"What's your point?" demanded Kendrick.

"Let's settle this in a match where there's no outside interference," suggested Machetti, "Unless of course, you're scared to fight me without your bear."

"I'm not scared!" Kendrick answered immediately. "I beat you last night and I'll beat you any other time. What did you have in mind?"

"Alright, how's this," offered Machetti, "Next week, just you and me, no outside interference, one-on-one, LOCKED INSIDE A STEEL CAGE!!"

"You want me… to fight you… in cage?" questioned Kendrick.

"What are you going to admit that you're scared?" challenged Machetti. "If you back out of this match, that will make your win last night a fluke. You turn down this challenge, you'll lose all the remaining respect the rest of the guys in the back have for you… you'll be a coward."

"I beat you last night, I'll beat you next week," vowed Kendrick. "You're on! You and me in cage, no outside interference, and then when I beat you, I'll prove without a shadow of a doubt, that I'm better than you. And then, once you're out of the way, I'll go on to win the WWE Championship at Unforgiven." A smirk appeared on Machetti's face, he appeared to be pleased with himself that had managed to get Kendrick worked up enough to accept the match.

"Slow down, you haven't beat me yet," Machetti reminded Kendrick as he took Maria's hand in his. "I'll see you next week." Once again Machetti pushed passed Kendrick and Ezekiel pulling Maria behind him. Kendrick and Ezekiel turned and watched Machetti and Maria walk off, then the cameras cut to the ring where Triple H made his entrance to do commentary for the next match. Then Smackdown cut to a commercial.

**--x--**

So there you go. Next week, Machetti versus the Brian Kendrick in a Steel Cage match, and then at Unforgiven for the WWE Championship in the Smackdown Championship Scramble, its Triple H versus the Brian Kendrick versus MVP versus Machetti versus Jeff Hardy. Who will walk out of Unforgiven with the title? Will Machetti and Kendrick be able to walk out of the arena next week, period? I don't know, I haven't done that match yet.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	33. Caged Fury

**Chapter XXXIII: Caged Fury**

**--x--**

(A/N: Right… uh…

Machetti: Is this the part where you make your stupid excuses and tell everyone why you've been slacking off?

Uh… well…

Machetti: IT'S BEEN EIGHT WEEKS!

Yeah… but…

Machetti: I'M STARTING TO GROW A F-&-ING BEARD!!

But I was…

Machetti: SAVE YOUR EXCUSES AND GET BACK TO WORK YOU LAZY BASTARD!!

Okay, okay… geez… at long last …

Machetti: That's an understatement.

…at long last … here's Chapter Thirty-Three of Can I Ask You Something? I guess sometimes you just need someone to give you a good kick in the ass to get you going in the right direction. Thanks Dramamaster.)

**--x--**

Smackdown was airing from Pittsburg Pennsylvania on August 29th 2008, after the Undertaker opened the show JR and Tazz said that all five competitors in the Smackdown Championship Scramble Match were going to be facing off tonight in three matches. First, in a SummerSlam rematch, Jeff Hardy was taking on MVP, and then in a Champion versus Champion match WWE Champion Triple H was facing United States Champion Shelton Benjamin, who was probably upset after losing his Championship Scramble Qualifier match. The cameras tilted upwards and showed the steel cage that was suspended above the ring, tonight's Main Event was another SummerSlam Rematch, Machetti versus the Brian Kendrick in a Steel Cage Match, where the only way one of them could win, was by beating their opponent to a pulp then escaping the cage.

The bell rang and then _Not Enough for Me_ played, the Divas Champion Michelle McCool came out from the back for the first of two diva matches of the night. "This is a Divas Tag Team Match set for one-fall, approaching the ring first, from Palatka Florida, she is the Divas Champion, MICHELLE MCCOOL!!" Michelle came down the ramp wearing purple wrestling attire and her Divas Championship around her waist and went around the ring slapping hands with the fans along the way. She got in the ring and went to the corner where she climbed up onto the middle rope and posed for the fans, who gave a cheer. Michelle climbed down from the corner as her partners theme music played.

_With Legs Like That_ sounded through the arena and Maria came out from the back wearing red wrestling attire and was holding hands with Machetti, who was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Machetti let go of Maria's hand as she stepped up to the top of the ramp and blew a kiss to the fans, Machetti then followed her down the ramp but went down the opposite side as her and both of them slapped hands with the fans that were along the ramp. "Introducing her tag team partner, from Chicago Illinois, being accompanied by Machetti, MARIA!!" When they reached the bottom of the ramp Maria went to the side went up the steps, while Machetti stopped and stared up at the Steel Cage for a moment. Machetti shook his head and brought himself back to reality, then darted forward and slid into the ring after Maria. Machetti went across the ring and greeted Michelle while Maria went to the corner and blew another kiss to the fans from the middle rope. Maria climbed down and walked over to Machetti and Michelle and awaited the opponents.

_Ooh Oui_ played prompting Maryse to come out from the back wearing a long black coat. "And their opponents, from Montreal Quebec Canada, MARYSE!!" The self-proclaimed Sexiest of the Sexy strutted down and around the ring, she eventually pulled off her coat revealing her purple wrestling gear. Maryse climbed up onto the apron and flipped her hair then got in the ring, she glanced across the ring at her two opponents and their 'manager' then turned to the entrance ramp awaiting her partner. Creepy laughter echoed through the arena and then_ Cool Tweak_ played as Natalya came out from the back wearing her usual white jacket over her usual black wrestling gear. "And her partner, from Calgary Alberta Canada, NATALYA!!" Natalya headed down the ramp, ignoring the fans, and instead focused on her opponents, she climbed up onto the apron and got into the ring, then went to the corner and taunted the fans on the middle rope. She climbed down and took off her white jacket then turned to face the other three divas in the ring. Machetti leaned in and kissed Maria for good luck, then turned and after an awkward pause held out his hand to Michelle, which she shook. Machetti quickly left the ring, while Maria and Maryse got out onto the ring aprons, leaving Michelle and Natalya to start the match. Seeing that everyone was ready, the referee called for the bell, and the match was officially underway.

Michelle and Natalya locked up, Natalya overpowered Michelle and backed her over to the ropes then pushed her down to the mat. The referee came over and scolded Natalya, telling her to get Michelle away from the ropes, doing as she was told, Natalya moved around so her back was against the ropes and Michelle's back was towards the ring. Michelle managed to fight back up to her feet, but Natalya started pushing her backwards again, but Michelle dropped down and flipped Natalya over her for a take down. Natalya rolled away from Michelle and got back up then rushed at Michelle and took her down to the mat with a snapmare takedown, pinning Michelle's back down to the mat as she got in a headlock. Natalya wrenched at Michelle's head while Maria and Machetti encouraged Michelle to try and get out of it. Michelle eventually pulled her legs in, then rolled herself over, causing Natalya to end up on her back in a pinning situation, ONE… T—but Natalya pushed herself off of the mat and rolled Michelle back onto her stomach, with the headlock still locked in.

"Get up to a vertical base!" called out Machetti from where he was standing outside of the ring. Maybe she was listening, or maybe that's what she wanted to do, but Michelle started fighting and eventually managed to make it up to her feet, but Natalya still had her in a headlock. Michelle pulled back her fist and hit Natalya with a shot to the stomach, "hit her again!" cheered Maria. Michelle hit a second shot to Natalya's stomach, then pushed her off and into the ropes. Natalya bounced off of the ropes and ran at Michelle, but Michelle dropped down onto her stomach, causing Natalya to run over her. Natalya went into the ropes on the other side of the ring and came off, Michelle attempted to catch her with a hip toss, but Natalya got her leg around Michelle's and blocked it. So instead Michelle bent forward then shot up and fell backwards, taking Natalya down with a Russian leg sweep, then made a pin, ONE… TW—Natalya kicked out of it.

Michelle got off of Natalya and up to her feet, then pulled Natalya up as well and wrenched her arm. Michelle wrenched Natalya's arm again, then dragged Natalya over to the corner where she tagged in Maria. Machetti tapped Maria on the leg and instructed her to, "Go up top." Maria stared at him for second, but then nodded and climbed up onto the top rope, Michelle held Natalya still and kept her arm wrenched as Maria came off with an elbow to the shoulder. Natalya staggered backwards holding her arm, as Michelle got in the ring. "There you go!" cheered Machetti, "now stay on her arm, that's the same one from last week." (A/N: Heh heh… please don't kill me.) Maria reached out and grabbed Natalya's arm, then wrenched it like Michelle had done earlier. Maria pulled Natalya into the middle of the ring, but Natalya fought out of the arm wrench by using her free arm and hitting a forearm to the face. "Hey! That was unnecessary!" called out Machetti as Maria staggered backwards. Natalya turned and glared at Machetti, then grabbed Maria and threw one of her arms over her shoulder, looking for a suplex, but Maria suddenly dropped down and rolled Natalya over her and into an inside cradle for a pin, ONE… TW—but Natalya kicked out.

Natalya and Maria got back up, but Natalya took control by grabbing Maria's hair, then hit her with another forearm to the face. "Hey, what did I tell you last time?" asked Machetti, "Quit doing that!" Natalya turned and grinned at Machetti, then lifted Maria up and put her on her shoulder, looking for a scoop slam, but Maria suddenly moved her legs and got them around Natalya's head, AND COUNTERED INTO A HEADSCISSORS TAKEDOWN!! Natalya rolled away from Maria, who quickly got back up, Natalya staggered up to her feet, but Maria ran at her and hit a running dropkick to the stomach, knocking Natalya on her back. Maria crawled over to Natalya and covered her for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—Natalya kicked out. Maria got to her feet then reached down and pulled Natalya back up, but Natalya jumped up then dropped down to her knees, catching Maria off guard with a jawbreaker. Natalya quickly grabbed Maria then backed her up into the corner and pinned her against it. The referee came over and told Natalya to break her hold on Maria, Natalya complied, but then hit a chop to the chest. Maria doubled over while Natalya reached out and tagged in Maryse. Natalya kept Maria pinned in the corner and allowed Maryse to get in a kick to the midsection. "Hey ref, break that up!" called out Machetti. The referee told Natalya to get out of the ring, which she did after casting another glare at Machetti. Maryse went to attack Maria, but Maria suddenly pushed out of the corner and hit Marsye with a forearm to the face, then followed up with another two forearms and backed Maryse up into the middle of the ring. "What, so its okay if she does it?" Natalya yelled across the ring at Machetti. Machetti simply nodded in response.

Maria hit a fourth forearm to the face on Maryse, then booted her in the stomach. Maryse doubled over and Maria went to whip her into the corner, but Maryse countered it and kneed Maria in the stomach. Maria doubled over and Maryse grabbed her and followed up by slamming the back of Maria's head down to the mat. Maryse stood over Maria and raised her arms up into the air, looking proud of herself. "Hang in there Maria!" called out Machetti, as Maryse bent down and pulled Maria back up. Maryse whipped Maria into the ropes, Maria bounced off and Maryse whipped her arm at her looking for a lariat clothesline, BUT MARIA DUCKED!! Maria ran under Maryse's arm and across the ring, she went into the ropes, BUT NATALYA HIT HER FROM BEHIND!! Maria turned around and went to attack Natalya, but Machetti jumped up onto the apron and stopped her, "Don't get distracted, hit her later!" Maria refrained from hitting Natalya, then turned back around to face Maryse, who caught Maria by surprise with a boot to the stomach. Maria doubled over and Maryse grabbed her in a side headlock, SNAP DDT—MARIA COUNTERED OUT OF IT WITH A WRISTLOCK!! Maria slipped behind Maryse then lunged forward and drove Maryse's face down to the mat, BULLDOG!!

"There you go!!" cheered Machetti, while behind him a bunch of the fans just cheered. Maria got up, but suddenly turned around AND KNOCKED NATALYA OFF OF THE APRON!! Natalya fell down to the floor while Maria turned to face Machetti and shrugged. Machetti smiled then pointed to Maryse who was starting to get up, Maria saw her and backed up into the corner and hoisted herself up onto the middle rope. When Maryse stood up Maria lunged out of the corner, DIVING BULLDOG!! Maria planted Maryse face-first on the mat, then rolled her onto her back and hooked her leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE!! MARIA JUST PINNED MARYSE!! _With Legs Like That_ played and Maria got up to her feet, then turned and smiled at Machetti and Michelle who, along with a bunch of the fans, applauded. BUT MARYSE CAME FROM BEHIND AND TOOK MARIA DOWN WITH A CHEAPSHOT!! The music stopped as Maryse rolled Maria over and started hitting her with a barrage of shots to the face.

Machetti jumped up onto the ring apron and turned to Michelle, "What are you waiting for, stop her! If you do it, it's a post match altercation, if I do it, it's a sexual harassment lawsuit." Michelle nodded and quickly got in the ring and pulled Maryse off of Maria, but Maryse grabbed Michelle's legs and took her down, then started hitting a bunch of forearm shots of Michelle. But Michelle rolled over and put Maryse on her back, then hit some shots of her own. CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT! Blonde hair was everywhere as Michelle and Maryse traded shots on the mat, Machetti slid in the ring and started helping Maria up, the referee turned to him and motioned to the two divas, apparently he wanted help separating them, because the two women weren't stopping. "Don't look at me, I've seen enough catfights to know that any guy that gets involved either gets knocked out or gets his pants pulled down." At that, the referee looked reluctant to break up the catfight as well, leaving Michelle and Maryse to continue uninterrupted and eventually roll out of the ring. Michelle and Maryse took their catfight to the arena floor, they had no intention of stopping. But then Natalya came around the corner and grabbed Michelle from behind, allowing Maryse to recover and then hit Michelle with a bunch of cheap shots.

But back in the ring, Machetti had pulled Maria back up and she was now watching the three divas fight outside of the ring. Maria reached out and grabbed Machetti, then kissed him hard on the lips before she turned and ran across the ring, then dove through the ropes, SUICIDE DIVE!! MARIA TOOK OUT ALL THREE OF THE DIVAS ON THE OUTSIDE!! "That's my girl," Machetti said proudly, then he got out of the ring and helped Maria back up. _With Legs Like That_ started playing again as Machetti and Maria then helped Michelle up and the three of them headed up the ramp together. Machetti stood in between the two divas and raised both of their arms up into the air while Natalya and Maryse glared at them from ringside. For the second week in a row, thanks to Machetti's 'help' Maria had come out on top. The cameras then cut to a recap of the Jeff Hardy/MVP feud, featuring some of their match from SummerSlam. Eve then interviewed Jeff Hardy before Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

Smackdown was still on and had just come back from a commercial break. Before it, Brie Bella had beaten Victoria in her debut match and the second Divas Match of the night. After that, a recap of John Cena's surgery was shown. But now, the Brian Kendrick was shown in the locker room with his back to the camera, he was talking to Ezekiel who was sitting on a bench behind him.

Kendrick turned around to face the camera, and looked serious. "Last week, I won two of the biggest matches of my career… so far," said Kendrick. "Not only did I _destroy_ Machetti at SummerSlam, but I also won a Battle Royal, to earn myself a spot in the Smackdown Championship Scramble. Tonight, myself and the other four competitors are all competing in matches in order to establish some momentum heading into the Championship Match. Now I, the Brian Kendrick, am going to face a man, I've already beaten in a Steel Cage Match. Even if I were to lose tonight, which I won't, it wouldn't matter. Its not about who wins the little battles, its about who wins the war. And in the Scramble, not about who gets the first pin, and its not even about who gets the most pins. Its about who gets the last pin, and I will be, that man. I will be victorious at Unforgiven, just like I will be tonight in my Steel Cage Match. You see, there's a fine line, between genius and insanity. But, if you know how to walk that line, no one can stand in your way." Kendrick turned his back to the camera and it cut to the ring where JR and Tazz ran down the Unforgiven Card. Then Triple H made his entrance for the Champion versus Champion Match, then Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

Smackdown came back from the last commercial break of the night, Triple H had managed to beat Shelton Benjamin who had earlier laid out MVP and Jeff Hardy, feeling cheated after losing to Machetti last week. Shelton retaliated by hitting the Game with the title, and left him lying in the ring, easy pickings to the Great Khali, who got in the ring and devastated Triple H with a Khali Bomb. Khali stood over an unconscious HHH to end the segment. But now, Smackdown was back for the Main Event, dramatic music played as the Steel Cage was lowered from the rafters down to the ring, after it was secured the bell rang to get everyone's attention, while Justin Roberts stood up in the corner. "The following contest is a STEEL CAGE MATCH!! The only way to win is for one of the competitors to escape the cage and have both feet touch the floor!"

_Man with a Plan_ played and the fans booed as the Brian Kendrick strutted out from the back followed by Ezekiel. "Approaching the ring, being accompanied by Ezekiel, from Venice California, weighing in at one hundred eighty-five pounds, THE BRIAN KENDRICK!!" Kendrick stared at the cage as he stood at the bottom of the ramp, then pulled off his jacket and handed it to Ezekiel, leaving him in his black wrestling trunks. Kendrick walked around the ring and then went up the steps and through the door, entering the cage. He wouldn't be able to leave until the match was over. Ezekiel walked around the corner and stood by the side of the cage, he wouldn't be able to interfere in the match, but he was still here for moral support.

_Riot Time_ hit and Machetti came out from the back on his own, the last time Machetti and Kendrick had fought was at SummerSlam, and Machetti had lost the match because he was distracted by Maria and Ezekiel on the outside. This time, Maria had opted to stay in the back to keep that from happening again. "And the opponent, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, MACHETTI!!" Machetti didn't run down the ramp like he usually did, instead he slowly walked down it, not taking his eyes off of Kendrick and the Steel Cage in front of him. This was serious, and if one of the competitors didn't have a clear head in this match, they'd lose both. Machetti pulled off his t-shirt then turned and threw it into the crowd before he went up the steps and got in the cage. The referee glanced at Machetti and Kendrick and made sure the two of them were ready, then he got out of the cage and closed the door. There were no pins and submissions in this match, the only point of a referee, would be to have him on the outside to determine when a wrestler's feet touched the ground. The referee turned to the corner and called for the bell, this match was officially underway.

The fans cheered loudly as Machetti and Kendrick circled the ring, getting ready to start the match. But suddenly Kendrick turned around and jumped up onto the top rope. He started climbing the cage looking to escape right off the bat, but Machetti ran at him, jumped HIGH in the air AND DROPKICKED KENDRICK IN THE BACK!! Kendrick smashed into the side of the cage and then dropped down to the mat in between the ropes and the side of the cage. Machetti got up and walked over to Kendrick, then grabbed onto the top rope and jumped up into the air, before whipped his legs back and shooting them under the bottom rope, AND DROVE THEM INTO KENDRICK'S SIDE FOR A DROPKICK!! Kendrick was smashed against the cage while Machetti dropped down and rolled away, right off of the bat, Kendrick was probably regretting agreeing to this match.

Machetti stepped back and stood in the middle of the ring, and watched as Kendrick struggled to pull himself up. Once Kendrick was standing Machetti came over and pushed him back against the cage then swung at him for a punch, but Kendrick blocked it, then he pulled Machetti forward and moved to the side, DRIVING MACHETTI'S FACE INTO THE CAGE!! Kendrick let go and Machetti staggered backwards in a daze, Kendrick followed up by hoisting himself up onto the top rope, then springboarded across the ring as Machetti was turning around, SEATED SENTON!! Machetti fell backwards with Kendrick on his shoulders and slammed down to the mat. But Kendrick shot right back up and ran across the ring and jumped up onto the wall of the cage where he immediately started climbing. Kendrick was halfway up the cage by the time Machetti got back up, but Machetti quickly ran after Kendrick and jumped up onto the top rope to grab one of Kendrick's legs. Kendrick struggled to get free, but Machetti turned so his back was to the cage, then reached up and grabbed Kendrick's other leg. Machetti suddenly jumped forward off of the top rope, pulling Kendrick down with him, POWERBOMB OFF OF THE TOP ROPE!!

Machetti staggered back up to his feet, then glanced down at Kendrick who was on the mat holding his back in pain. Machetti quickly ran to the ropes and bounced off then did a handspring followed by a backflip, HANDSPRING MOONSUALT ONTO KENDRICK!! Machetti got off of Kendrick and up to his feet then grabbed Kendrick's legs and lifted them up, before falling backwards. Kendrick was launched up into the air AND SMASHED FACE-FIRST INTO THE FACE!! Kendrick dropped down but ended up getting stuck on the top rope and hung off of it. Machetti came over and grabbed Kendrick from behind and pulled him off of the rope, only to change his hold on Kendrick, AND RAM HIM HEAD-FIRST INTO THE CAGE AGAIN!! Kendrick fell backwards and hit the mat, Machetti stood over Kendrick and glared down at him. Ezekiel was stuck outside of the cage, and the only way Kendrick could get out of the cage was by going over the top or escaping through the door, at the current moment, Kendrick was at Machetti's mercy.

Machetti worked over Kendrick with a bunch of stomps, Kendrick rolled away from him and attempted to escape to the rope, but Machetti stayed on him and continued stomping. Kendrick endured the stomps and started pulling himself up with the ropes, Machetti reached out to grab him, but Kendrick struck quickly AND BOOTED MACHETTI IN THE GOING! The fans booed the low blow as Machetti dropped to his knees and held the injured area. Somewhere backstage, Maria was probably _very_ upset. Kendrick seized the opportunity and grabbed Machetti for a side headlock, then ran to the corner and ran up the ropes and backflipped off, THE KENDRICK! KENDRICK HIT THE KENDRICK!!

Machetti was laid out on the mat, folded up like an accordion, Kendrick quickly crawled passed him and over to the door. The referee on the outside ordered Ezekiel to stay back then pulled the door open so Kendrick could attempt to escape. Kendrick crawled under the bottom rope and out the door, his hands touched the floor on the outside BUT MACHETTI GRABBED IS LEG!! Machetti pulled himself up to his feet and roughly yanked Kendrick back into the cage. "You're not going anywhere," said Machetti as the cage door closed. Machetti reached down and grabbed Kendrick's other leg and lifted it up, then crossed it over the first one while bending the first leg around it, MACHETTI LOCKED IN THE DETROIT DEATHLOCK!! Kendrick started screaming as Machetti worked over his leg with his signature submission move. Kendrick clawed at the mat and lunged at the nearby ropes, he managed to grab the bottom one… BUT THERE WERE NO ROPEBREAKS!!

Kendrick screamed as Machetti continued to apply pressure to his legs, if this hold was kept in for long, Kendrick might not even be able to walk at the Pay-Per-View next Sunday. Kendrick glared over his shoulder at Machetti as he continued to hold the ropes, but then Kendrick suddenly lurched forward, pulling Machetti with him, Machetti tripped and went flying through the ropes, AND SLAMMED HEAD-FIRST INTO THE CAGE!! Machetti stayed stuck between the ropes as Kendrick rolled away and into the middle of the ring. Kendrick stood up then ran across the ring and jumped up onto Machetti's back, he launched off onto the wall of the cage and started to frantically climb up to the top. By the time Machetti managed to extract himself from the ropes, Kendrick had reached the top and swung one leg over.

Without a second to waste, Machetti leapt up onto the top rope and off of it, HE CAUGHT KENDRICK'S OTHER LEG!! With a firm hold on one of Kendrick's legs, Machetti climbed up to the top of the cage and straddled the top like Kendrick was. Then it started, Kendrick and Machetti started trading huge punches fifteen feet above the ring. Machetti hit a hard right to Kendrick's temple, but Kendrick came back with an equally hard right hook. Machetti swayed backwards, but came back with and uppercut to the jaw, causing Kendrick's head to snap back. Machetti quickly reached out and grabbed the sides of Kendrick's face and drove his head into Kendrick's for a stiff headbutt. Kendrick was groggy and out of it, but Machetti wasn't done yet, slowly he manage to pull himself up to a standing position, then he pulled Kendrick up as well, MACHETTI AND KENDRICK WERE BOTH BALANCING ON THE TOP OF THE CAGE!! Machetti jumped up and onto Kendrick's shoulders, then swung around and fell backwards, SUPER HURRICURANA OFF OF THE TOP OF THE CAGE!! Machetti and Kendrick fell fifteen feet and slammed down to the mat inside the ring. The fans jumped up and started a loud _**Holy Sh-t **_chant, both Machetti and Kendrick were down were down and weren't moving. _**HOLY SH-T! HOLY SH-T!**_

Machetti was the first to show any signs of life, obviously still out of it, he rolled over to Kendrick and draped an arm over him for a 'pin'. When he didn't hear counting Machetti sat up and shook the cobwebs out of his head, then slowly staggered up to his feet, the fans continued cheering and the chant changed from _**Holy Sh-t**_ to _**Machetti**_! Machetti glanced down at Kendrick who was still out cold, then staggered passed him to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti shook the cobwebs out of his head a second time, just to be safe, then slowly stood up on the top rope and stared down at Kendrick. Machetti launched up off of the top rope with a backflip and spun around in mid air, CORKSCREW SHOOTING STAR PR—KENDRICK ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY!! Machetti ate the mat hard as Kendrick began pulling himself up with the ropes, a grin was on his face, HE HAD BEEN PLAYING POSSUM!!

Kendrick glanced down at Machetti, then at the door, the previous cocky grin turned into an evil one as Kendrick walked over to his prone opponent and pulled him up off of the mat. Kendrick pushed Machetti back into the ropes, then ran with him across the ring before he THREW Machetti face-first into the side of the cage. Machetti slammed hard into the steel and fell down to the mat. The camera got a close up of Machetti's face through the cage to reveal the bloody gash on Machetti's forehead, MACHETTI HAD BEEN BUSTED OPENED! Kendrick walked over and smiled down at Machetti, apparently happy with his work. He pulled Machetti up to his feet then turned and rammed his face into the cage. Kendrick kept Machetti pinned against the ropes and the side of the cage, then roughly dragged Machetti's head to the side, grating his face across the chain-link steel. The fans booed loudly as Kendrick raked Machetti's face back and forth across the side of the cage, when he finally finished, Machetti fell down to the mat at his feet. The gash on Machetti's forehead had been opened even further and blood was POURING out from the opening and had already reached Machetti's eyes.

Kendrick reached down and pulled Machetti back up, Kendrick locked in a side headlock then ran up the side of the cage and backflipped off, KENDRICK HIT THE KENDRICK _AGAIN!!_Kendrick got back up and went to the side of the cage, then started climbing. Machetti looked like he was down and out, but then the fans started to get involved. It was small at first but a _**Machetti**_ chant broke out, as Kendrick continued climbing it slowly caught on and got louder, _**MACHETTI! MACHETTI!**_ The majority of the arena was chanting for the bloody and battered Machetti to get up and fight, slowly Machetti raised his legs and pulled them to his chest AND NIPPED UP!! Seemingly running on adrenaline and fan motivation, Machetti quickly climbed up the cage after Kendrick. Kendrick was already on the top and had both of his legs over this time and was starting to lower himself down the other side, but Machetti scaled up the cage and reached the top, then reached down and grabbed Kendrick's hair. Machetti glared down at Kendrick and pulled him back up and onto the top of the cage. The fans started cheering as Machetti once again placed his leg on top of the cage, and pushed himself up so he was standing on the top of it. Machetti started pulling Kendrick up with him, BUT KENDRICK ELBOWED HIM IN THE STOMACH! Machetti doubled over and fought with everything he had not to fall into the cage, a shaky Kendrick stood up on the top of the cage with Machetti and grabbed him for a side headlock. He wouldn't… HE DID! Kendrick launched himself up into the air and fell backwards for a backflip, pulling Machetti down with him, THE KENDRICK OFF OF THE TOP OF THE CAGE!!

Kendrick and Machetti once again fell fifteen feet down to the mat, the fans jumped up and once again started to chant _**HOLY SH-T! HOLY SH-T!**_ "They're dead! They're dead!" shouted Tazz on commentary. "There's no way they could have survived that!" "Someone get some medics out here!" JR yelled into his headset. Machetti and Kendrick were still down as a pair of stretchers were wheeled out from the back by a bunch of medics and EMTs, but when they went around the corner to get in the cage, Ezekiel stood in the way blocking the door. The fans actually cheered Ezekiel, wanting to get a clear winner, not some bullsht no-contest ending. The medics backed away from the large man in front of them, everyone turned and stared at the two superstars in the ring, they had yet to move, and they were barely breathing.

But eventually Kendrick rolled over onto his back, which got a loud pop, because at least he was showing signs of life. Now both men were flat on their backs laid out in the middle of the ring. But then Machetti started moving, the fans popped even louder as he pulled his legs in and slowly sat up. Machetti pushed himself up to his feet, his eyes were empty, he probably just got up out of instinct. The fans cheered loudly as Machetti put one of his feet in front of the other and took a step forward, BUT PROMPTLY COLLAPSED AND FELL TO THE MAT!! The cheer turned into boos as Machetti laid there out cold on his stomach. Kendrick rolled over to the ropes, and tried his hand at getting up next, he used the ropes to support most of his weight and eventually made it to his feet. He carefully stepped away from the ropes then stood on his own, he walked across the ring, stepping on Machetti's back in the process, and reached the door. But it wouldn't open because Ezekiel was still standing there with his back up against it. Frustrated at his 'advisor' for making him do things the hard way, Kendrick turned to the side and started to scale the cage, leaving Machetti lying on his stomach in the middle of the ring.

Kendrick kept climbing as the fans, medics, EMTs, referees, and Ezekiel all looked on. He reached the top of the cage and swung his leg over the top and straddled it, but that was when it happened. Machetti SURGED up to his feet and ran across the ring over to the corner. He jumped up onto the top rope as if to chase after Kendrick, but instead springboarded off of the rope and grabbed onto the bit of the cage above the door Ezekiel was standing in front of. Kendrick was over the top of the cage and was starting to climb down as Machetti finally made it to the top. Machetti stood on top of the cage and took a deep breath… then jumped. Machetti fell downwards from the top of the fifteen foot cage, BUT EZEKIEL TURNED AROUND AND CAUGHT HIM!! The fans booed loudly as Ezekiel held Machetti up in front of him, keeping his feet from touching the ground. Around the corner Kendrick dropped down from the cage to the floor and laid there panting. The bell sounded and the fans started chanting _**bullsh-t**_ as _Man With a Plan _played.

But the music suddenly stopped as Ezekiel charged forward and rammed Machetti back-first into the side of the cage, then he turned around and rammed him hard into the barricade. The _**BULLSH-T**_ chant grew louder as Ezekiel dropped Machetti down to the ground, he laid there and coughed up blood. Ezekiel stepped back as the medics rolled Machetti over onto the stretcher, then set it up so it was at waist-height and on wheels. Around the corner, Kendrick had been rolled onto another stretcher and the medics began to roll him to the back. But then Ezekiel charged through the medics and attacked Machetti while he was on the stretcher. The boos grew to deafening levels as Ezekiel knocked Machetti off of the stretcher and onto the floor. The medics and referees attempted to restrain the big man, but he just shoved them out of the way and pulled Machetti back up. Ezekiel bent Machetti over and stuck his head between his legs, then hoisted him up onto his shoulders. Ezekiel turned around AND POWERBOMBED MACHETTI ONTO THE STRETCHER!!

The stretcher and Machetti went crashing down to the floor in a heap. Big Zeke finally looked satisfied and went around the corner and walked up the ramp after Kendrick. Ezekiel caught up with the medics when they got off of the ramp and onto the stage, but Ezekiel stopped them and pulled Kendrick off of the stretcher. The crowd grew quiet, wondering what Ezekiel was going to do, but then he lifted Kendrick up and sat him on his shoulders. Kendrick still looked half out of it, but grinned evilly as Smackdown went off the air. With a BIG help from Ezekiel the Brian Kendrick had beaten Machetti yet again. Would the same thing happen at Unforgiven in the Scramble? Could the Brian Kendrick become the next WWE Champion with Ezekiel's help?

**--x--**

A battered Brian Kendrick was walking backstage beside Rycklon Stephens but they both stopped dead in their tracks when they were met with a very angry Maria.

"Where is he?" Maria demanded.

"Who?" asked Kendrick nervously.

"Your _opponent_," answered Maria in a too sweet for comfort voice.

"Oh, Zack?" questioned Kendrick. "Sorry, haven't seen him. Try the medic's office… or the locker room… or Alaska."

Maria walked right up to Rycklon and glared up at him. "Move aside…or you won't be able to move at all."

Despite being over half a foot taller than her, and being over twice her weight, Stephens quickly stepped to the side… revealing a sheepishly looking Zack Tyler hiding behind him.

"Uh… hi Maria," Zack greeted her nervously. He started backing away when the diva started advancing on him. "Now… don't do anything crazy… I can still walk… I'd like to keep it that way…"

But he didn't back away fast enough and Maria caught him… in a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so glad you're okay," said Maria as she held him tightly. "You have no idea how worried I was."

"Hey! Where's my hug?" asked Kendrick. Maria turned and glared at him. "Right… leaving." Kendrick and Stephens quickly left and headed off to the locker room, leaving Maria and Zack alone.

"How are you feeling?" Maria asked once Kendrick was gone.

"I'm in a great deal of pain, I'm sore all over, and I—" Maria interrupted him with a hard kiss on the lips. "I… feel much better now," he continued when Maria broke the kiss.

Maria released the hug she still had Zack in, then took his hand and pulled him down the hallway with her. "You need to get changed and we need to get out of here before they lock us in," Maria informed him, but then she stopped and turned to stare at him. "And if you EVER do ANYTHING stupid like that again I'LL powerbomb you onto a stretcher!"

"_You'll_ power—" Zack was cut off by the glare Maria sent him. "Right… it's agreed. No more jumping off of cages for a while."

Maria nodded as they started off again, "That'll do. With the way you wrestle I know you wouldn't be able to agree to anything else."

"The way _I_ wrestle?" repeated Zack. "Who's the one who did a suicide dive onto Natalie, Maryse, and Michelle?"

"They caught me!" argued Maria. "You're not one to talk, guy-who-jumps-off-of-fifteen-foot-cages!"

"The fans liked it," pointed out Zack.

"I'm sure they did," agreed Maria. "But you'd probably jump off of a bridge if they wanted you to."

"Well, that would depend on the circumstance," said Zack. "Is there water under the bridge? How high above the water is the bridge? Is the water deep enough for me not to crack my head opened on the bottom? How cold is the water?"

"What am I going to do with you?" wondered Maria as she rolled her eyes.

"Take me back to the hotel and teach me a lesson I'll never forget?" suggested Zack.

"That beats any ideas I had," commented Maria.

**--x--**

That's right, I'm back. I'll try to set up a writing schedule, but for now, I'll write on the weekends. Its when I have the most free time. I'm not sure if I'll catch up, but I'll do what I can.

'Till Next Time… (And there will be one)

Peace!


	34. Or Chaos and Lumberjacks

Chapter XXXIV: Of Chaos and Lumberjacks

**Chapter XXXIV: Of Chaos and Lumberjacks**

**---x---**

Smackdown aired from St. Louis Missouri on September 5th, after the intro the Main Event was announced. Triple H versus the Great Khali in a Lumberjack Match, where the other competitors in the Championship Scramble at Unforgiven, Jeff Hardy, MVP, Machetti, and the Brian Kendrick (and Ezekiel) would be acting as Lumberjacks.

_King of Kings_ played and WWE Champion Triple H came out from the back to start the show. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, the WWE Champion, TRIPLE H!" HHH made his way down to the ring wearing a t-shirt over his wrestling gear. He had the title on his left shoulder and was holding his usual water bottle in his right hand. Triple H got in the ring and got a mic, it appeared as though he had something to say two days before Unforgiven.

"This Sunday at Unforgiven I will defend the WWE Championship in the first-ever Championship Scramble Match," Triple H paused for a moment and looked confused. "Now despite the fact that sounds like something you'd order at 3 AM at Denny's I could possibly be the most difficult challenge I've ever faced. There'll be five guys in this ring, all of 'em scratching, and clawing for each precious pinfall, then hoping that they can hold on long enough to make it through the twenty minute time limit and walk out of this ring as the WWE Champion. Now, Joey Styles and his team of nerds over at WWE dot com have informed me that that gives me about an eighty percent chance that I will lose the WWE Championship on Sunday. Now, I've never been great at math, but I believe that gives me roughly fifteen, twenty percent cha—"

"Whoa! Whoa! ENOUGH!!" interrupted Shelton Benjamin as he came out from the back wearing his United States Championship around his waist.

"What the heck do you want?" asked Triple H. "You're not even in the match on Sunday."

"And THAT'S why I'm out here!" exclaimed Benjamin. "Two weeks ago, I lost to Machetti in the Qualifying Match… because Jeff Hardy interfered in it. I had Machetti beaten, and if Jeff Hardy had kept his nose out of my business, I would've won. Last week, I proved that my loss was a fluke. Let me remind you who it was that dropped Jeff Hardy. Let me also bring to your attention who dropped MVP last week. And most importantly, let me bring your attention, who dropped _YOU_ last week." Shelton Benjamin turned and motioned to the HD-Tron which rolled a video package that proved his point.

Seconds after Jeff Hardy pinned MVP in their SummerSlam rematch, Shelton Benjamin hit him with the Paydirt. Then he followed up by hitting the Paydirt on MVP as well. Finally, Shelton Benjamin hit Triple H from behind with the US Championship while he was distracted by the Great Khali.

The footage ended and Benjamin was standing on the stage looking proud of himself, "I laid out three of the five competitors in the Championship Scramble Match," pointed out Shelton. "I would've laid out the other two… but they laid each other out in that cage match."

"That's really cool Shelton," commented Triple H. "Its especially cool that right before that, I had beaten you. I'll hand it to you Shelton, that makes you… an excellent cheap shot artist. You're very good at it. But you're not so good at winning matches, seeing how you lost your last two. Now, since you're so good at dropping people, drop that microphone, walk to this ring, and see how you do with me, face-to-face!" The fans popped as Triple H backed away from the ropes and stood in the middle of the ring. Shelton took off his title belt and started to make his way down the ramp.

"Time out! Time out! Time out!" MVP came out from the back and interrupted the 'brawl' before it had a chance to happen. MVP started down the ramp as he ran his mouth. "Y'all can put that on pause, right now. Now lets just get one thing straight. Ain't neither one of y'all leavin' Unforgiven WWE Champion, because the King of Bling is better than the King of Kings. As a matter of fact, I'm better than the Charismatic Enigma, whatever that means, I'm better than the Motor City Madman, I'm WAY better than the Brian Kendrick, and I am most definitely better than the so-called 'Gold Standard'." By now MVP was at the bottom of the ramp near Benjamin. "As a matter of fact, you look more like fool's gold to me!"

"You might want to slow your role," Shelton warned him.

"No that's right, that's what I said, you heard me say it," MVP said quickly, cutting the US Champion off. "And as far as your little demonstration, all you showed was you taking a little cheap shot at me after my match."

"Cheap shot?" repeated Benjamin as he walked up to MVP and got in his face.

"That's what I said," clarified MVP. "It was a cheap shot."

"That wasn't a cheap shot," argued Benjamin, "When I hit you with Paydirt last week, that way pay_back_ for you hitting me with a drive-by a few weeks ago. Or have you forgotten that?"

"Whoa! You know I didn't do that on purpose!" protested MVP. "That was collateral damage…"

"Collateral damage?" interrupted Benjamin.

"Hey! That was unintentional and you know it!" snapped MVP. "But if you want… you can attack me right now and I'll drop you _intentionally_."

"Oh, you…" Benjamin backed up a few steps and motioned for MVP to come get him.

"Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys, guys, guys, guys, stop, stop!" came Triple H's voice, bringing the attention back to himself. "How long have the two of you been here? I mean, working for this company? It's been quite a while right? What… what part don't you get? It's pretty simple actually. Let me explain this… how it works to you guys, okay. This is the week before a pay-per-view, I come to the ring, I talk about defending the WWE Championship at the pay-per-view. That's called a 'promo'." The fans laughed at Triple H's usage of air quotes. "At that point, while I'm cutting my 'promo' you guys interrupt me. You start to walk down here, and you talk a whole bunch of trash that you know you can't back up. I then, take the microphone and I proceed to insult you, and probably your families or something like that, to the point where you get very upset. You then, in a fit of rage, charge the ring where you attempt to beat me up. But I turn it around on you, beat the crap out of both of ya, knock you on your butts, you tuck your tail between your legs, and you run in the back to the dressing room we don't see you the rest of the night."

The fans popped while MVP and Benjamin shared a glance, they didn't like Triple H's version of how things should go.

"Now," continued Triple H as he stood by the ropes and stared out at Benjamin and MVP, "it's a very simple formula, you guys are not… I mean, you don't… nothing's just ringin' a bell to ya huh? Nothing?" Triple H walked back into the ring, "I swear I'm gonna be champion for the next century. Who don't you guys get? I'll tell ya what, here's the thing, you guys just go ahead, and come to the ring…"

Triple H cut off as the Brian Kendrick and Ezekiel came through the crowd and got in the ring. HHH took down Kendrick with a shot to the face and turned waited for Ezekiel to get in the ring. Ezekiel took off his shirt and stared at Triple H, who motioned for the bear to 'bring it'. BUT KENDRICK HIT HHH FROM BEHIND WITH A JUMPING CALF KICK!! Ezekiel pulled Triple H up to his feet and decked him with a right hand of his own. Benjamin and MVP finally got in the ring, making it four-on-one. Kendrick, Benjamin, and MVP backed Triple H up into corner and started working him over, looking for an advantage heading into the pay-per-view.

But the fans started cheering as Jeff Hardy and Machetti came running down the ramp and slid into the ring. Hardy ducked a clothesline from Kendrick, allowing Machetti to catch him with a back drop, taking him over the top rope and down to the floor. Jeff Hardy rushed MVP and hit him with a windmill kick, then turned around and caught Benjamin with a Twist of Fate. Machetti ran at MVP, jumped up into the air, did a backflip, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS ON MVP!! While he did that, Hardy climbed up onto the top rope, BUT EZEKIEL CAME FROM BEHIND AND CAUGHT HARDY ON THE TOP ROPE!!

Hardy fell down to the mat while Ezekiel got in the ring and stared at Machetti. Machetti rushed at Ezekiel and went for a clothesline, but it did nothing. Machetti quickly backed up into the ropes and bounced off, BUT EZEKIEL CAUGHT HIM WITH A RUNNING SHOULDER BLOCK!! Ezekiel was left standing in the ring and he stood over Machetti and started pulling him back up, BUT TRIPLE H BLASTED EZEKIEL WITH A STEEL CHAIR!! Ezekiel staggered forwards into the ropes and turned to glared at Triple H, but Kendrick jumped onto the apron and grabbed onto Ezekiel, telling him to get out of the ring and leave. Ezekiel followed Kendrick's orders and got out of the ring and stepped off of the ring apron to the floor.

"Hey! Wait a second!" came Machetti's voice, he was propped up against the turnbuckle, having rolled out of the way when Triple H hit his chair shot. He had been handed mic, which everyone knew was dangerous. "Where're you guys going? You still have a four-on-three advantage if you include the bear. What happened to making a statement?" Machetti used the ropes and pulled himself back up to his feet. "Kendrick… once again you had your trained bear bail you out. I know you won't want to face me again… cause you'll probably run out of ways to screw me over. But how about facing someone else? How about you take on Jeff Hardy later tonight?"

The fans popped loudly seemingly approving of the match. "Vickie's not here, so what do you say? Are you scared? I'm sure the death-defying daredevil Jeff Hardy isn't afraid of you, you can even bring your bear!" The fans cheered loudly as Jeff stood up on the other side of the ring and nodded, he wasn't afraid of Kendrick and his bear… uh… advisor. Kendrick just stared as he and Ezekiel backed up the ramp. "Now, Hunter's got his Lumberjack Match with Khali tonight… so that leaves three of us." Machetti paused and glanced at MVP and Shelton Benjamin, the two of them were crouching on the floor on opposite sides of the ring.

"Shelton, even though I beat you two weeks ago, you want another shot. MVP, you seem to want to drop Shelton after he hit you with that cheap shot last week. Me, well, I just love throwing a lit match into a bunch of combustible elements. So how about this… the three of us… in a triple threat match, with the two Championship Scramble spots on the line. The person who gets pinned, is out. The person who gets the pin, and the person not involved with the decision get the spots. Sound fair?"

MVP stood up and didn't seem to think it was fair. "Hey, what are you complaining about?" asked Machetti. "This is your chance to prove you're 'better' than both of us. You've got a sixty-six percent chance of leaving with a spot tonight. You haven't beaten me before, so I'd say that gives you a reason to accept it. Again, I'm no General Manager, but since she's not here, I say we let the inmates run the asylum and let off a little steam two days before the pay-per-view. Once that's over, the four of us that are qualified for the Scramble and the bear can come out here for the Main Event and mess with the Champ while he fights the Punjabi Giant. I don't know about you guys, but it sounds like fun night to me."

Shelton nodded, he wanted a spot in the Scramble, MVP nodded, he wanted to prove he wasn't all talk and beat Machetti, Jeff Hardy nodded, he wanted to kick Kendrick's ass after what his bear… uh… advisor did to him, Kendrick nodded, his bear... um… advisor would be there to help him out, Triple H shrugged, this didn't matter to him, Machetti smirked and nodded, this was bound to be a chaotic night. Machetti, Jeff Hardy, and Triple H were left standing in the ring as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

R-Truth had beaten Kenny Dykstra, and after the match JR and Tazz hyped the matches announced for later in the night. First was the Main Event Lumberjack Match between WWE Champion Triple H and the Great Khali, then there was Jeff Hardy versus the Brian Kendrick, the two would be going one-on-one for the first time ever. And finally there was the triple threat match between Machetti, Shelton Benjamin, and MVP. Machetti and MVP's spots in the Scramble on Sunday were on the line. The superstar that was pinned in this match would lose their spot in the Scramble, the person that got the 'decision' would take the first spot, and the person not involved with the decision would get the second spot. That match was up next, but before that could happen, Smackdown went to a commercial break.

When Smackdown came back from the break Undertaker was in the ring, the lights were blue and his music was playing. "They say the anticipation for death is far worse than the death itself," said Undertaker in his usual cryptic way. "I'm gonna let you decide Vickie Guerrero, because at Unforgiven I am coming for your soul. So until Sunday, I wanna leave you with a few things to think about. I want you to think about my hand squeezing your throat until the strength leaves your body. I want you to think about your cold lifeless body being confined to a mahogany prison that is your coffin. And as you lay there gasping for air, I will set that coffin ablaze. And that… is when your lungs will begin to fill with the acrid stench of your own burning flesh. And that earthy inferno, will descent you to the fiery bowels of Hades where you can rejoin your accursed husband, Edge. I promise, Vickie Guerrero, endless agony, and an eternity… in… HELL!" The fans cheered as the gong sounded, they continued cheering as the lights turned off, but when they came back on, the ring was empty, UNDERTAKER WAS GONE!!

_I'm Coming_ started playing and the fans' attention was brought to the inflatable entrance up on stage. MVP came out from the entrance but seemed a little frightened, Undertaker had just disappeared, he could be anywhere. MVP continued down the ramp and did his usual pose, then jumped when his pyro went off. "The following triple threat match is schedule for one fall and is for spots in the WWE Championship Scramble Match. Introducing first, from Miami Florida, weight two hundred forty-nine pounds, Montel Vontavious Porter, M.V.P.!!" MVP got in the ring and ran the ropes for a minute then cautiously checked around it for any signs of the Undertaker. MVP's music cut and he began taking his t-shirt off.

"Gold," said Shelton Benjamin in a pre-recorded video on the HD-Tron. He had his US Championship on his shoulder. "Its an element both precious and pure. And right now, there is no athlete more pure, more talent, more precious, than me. I am Shelton Benjamin, I am the Gold Standard." The video ended and Benjamin's theme music played, _AIN'T NO STOPPIN' ME, NOOOOOO!!_The United States Champion slowly walked out from the back with the title around his waist, "And his opponent from Orangeburg South Carolina, weighing two hundred forty-eight pounds, he is the WWE United States Champion, SHELTON BENJAMIN!"Shelton continued down the ramp, occasionally checking over his shoulder for any signs of the Undertaker. Benjamin eventually got in the ring and posed in corner, he climbed down and turned to face MVP while the two of them awaited the final combatant in the match.

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans cheered as Machetti came out from the back, he stood on the stage for a moment and glanced to both sides, "And from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, MACHETTI!" Seeing no signs of the Undertaker, Machetti sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring. He shot up and ran to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope. Machetti pulled off his t-shirt and threw it into the crowd, leaving him in his usual long blue wrestling shorts. Machetti did a backflip out of the corner and landed in the middle of the ring, white pyro shot up from the ring posts as he landed. Machetti turned to face his two opponents, who were waiting in separate corners on the other side of the ring. Benjamin handed his US Championship to the referee, who handed it to someone outside of the ring. The referee came back and called for the bell, this match was officially underway.

As soon as the bell rang, MVP got out of the ring. Machetti and Benjamin turned and glared at him, but MVP just grinned cockily as he backed up to the barricade. As far as MVP was concerned, all he had to do was avoid being pinned, if Machetti pinned Benjamin, or if Benjamin pinned Machetti, he'd still have his spot in the Scramble on Sunday. Benjamin took advantage of Machetti's attention being on MVP and charged across the ring at him. But Machetti saw him coming and ducked down, then launched him up over his head, BUT BENJAMIN LANDED ON HIS FEET ON THE TOP ROPE! Machetti turned around AND BENJAMIN CAUGHT HIM WITH A MOONSAULT!! Benjamin stayed on top of Machetti and tried for a quick pin, ONE… T—but Machetti kicked out.

MVP stood at ringside and seemed pleased with his 'intelligence' and watched Benjamin get off of Machetti and pull him back up to his feet. Benjamin grabbed onto Machetti and whipped him across the ring, but instead of slowing down MACHETTI DOVE THROUGH THE ROPES AND TOOK OUT MVP WITH A SUICIDE DIVE!! Benjamin watched from the ring as Machetti rolled over to the barricade and pulled himself back up. Machetti paused and slapped hands with the fan standing there, then turned back around and starting pulling MVP back up. MVP was on his feet when the fans suddenly popped loudly, both Machetti and MVP turned to look at the ring as Benjamin came flying over the top rope, ROPE-FLIP BODY SPLASH!! BEJAMIN TOOK OUT MACHETTI AND MVP!! All three men were down on the floor as the fans started cheering, the referee went over to the ropes and glanced down at the floor to see if everyone was okay.

Benjamin was the first to stir, he staggered back up to his feet then grabbed MVP and rolled him back into the ring. Benjamin got in the ring after MVP and started pulling him back up, but MVP suddenly spun around and hit him in the face with a cheap shot. Benjamin staggered backwards in surprised and bounced into the ropes. MVP charged at Benjamin, AND PRACTICALY TOOK HIS HEAD OFF WITH THE PLAYER'S BOOT!! Benjamin went down and MVP quickly rolled him onto his back and hooked his legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—BENJAMIN KICKED OUT!! MVP rolled off of Benjamin and got to his feet, then pulled Benjamin up as well. MVP nailed Benjamin with a forearm to the face, sending him staggering backwards, MVP went to follow up with another forearm, but Benjamin blocked it and hit a forearm of his own, sending MVP staggering backwards. But a loud whistle brought MVP and Benjamin's attention to Machetti who was on the ring apron. He hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded across the ring, caught both Benjamin and MVP and drove their heads down to the mat, SPRINGBOARD DOUBLE DDT!! Machetti rolled MVP onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TW—MVP managed to kick out.

Machetti got off of MVP and went over to Benjamin and pulled him up to his feet, Machetti whipped him into the rope then caught him with a flapjack as he came back, BENJAMIN SLAMMED DOWN ONTO MVP!! Machetti quickly rolled Benjamin off of MVP and made another pin attempt, ONE… TWO… T—MVP kicked out again. Machetti got up and pulled MVP up to is feet then went to whip him into the ropes, but MVP reversed it. Machetti was whipped into the ropes and MVP ran after him, looking to catch the rebounding Machetti with a hard clothesline, but at the last second Machetti dropped down and caught MVP with a drop toe hold, MVP ENDED UP WITH HIS NECK ON THE MIDDLE ROPE!! (619 position) Machetti ran across the ring, passed Benjamin who was getting back up, then bounced off of the ropes and jumped onto MVP's back. Machetti bounced off of MVP's back and launched himself up onto the TOP rope, then springboarded off with a backflip, AND TOOK DOWN BENJAMIN WITH A SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT!! Machetti stayed on Benjamin for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—BENJAMIN KICKED OUT!!

Machetti got up and pulled Benjamin up off of the mat, and took a second to glance over his shoulder at MVP who was by the ropes and had pulled himself free and was now lying on his back. Benjamin took advantage of Machetti's momentary distraction and hit him with a shot to the midsection. Machetti doubled over but then Benjamin shot out his leg, Machetti caught it and swung it to the side, DRAGON WHI—MACHETTI DUCKED IT!! Benjamin put his foot down and staggered a few steps to the side to regain his balance, he turned back to Machetti, BUT GOT DECK WITH A SPINNING WHEEL KICK!! Machetti pulled Benjamin back up off of the mat then went to whip him into the ropes, only for Benjamin to reverse! Machetti went into the rope and bounced off of them, Benjamin dropped down onto his stomach, causing Machetti to run over him RIGHT INTO A LARIAT CLOTHESLINE FROM MVP!! MVP dropped down onto Machetti for the pin, Benjamin glanced at him and thought about breaking it up for a second, but decided against it. If MVP pinned Machetti here, _he'd_ still have a spot and only Machetti would be left out of the match, ONE… TWO… TH—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!!

MVP got off of Machetti and turned to glance at Benjamin. "If we pin him, we'll both get our spots." Benjamin nodded and understood what MVP was saying, he wanted to work together and double-team Machetti. One of them would get the pin and they'd both be in the Scramble on Sunday, while Machetti would be out in the dark. Benjamin stood up and nodded at MVP, then they both went over to Machetti and pulled him up to his feet. MVP and Shelton whipped Machetti across the ring and into the ropes, he bounced off and they both caught him and launched him HIGH up into the air, DOUBLE FLAPJACK!! Machetti slammed hard down to the mat as MVP motioned for Benjamin to back up. MVP backed up into the ropes then bounced off, BALLIN' ELBOW DROP!! MVP stayed on top of Machetti for the pin, ONE… TWO…THR—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!!

MVP got off of Machetti and got up to his feet, pulling Machetti up with him. MVP threw one of Machetti's arms over his shoulder and called Benjamin over, Benjamin threw Machetti's other arm over _his_ shoulder and grabbed onto Machetti's other side. The two of them hoisted Machetti up into the air and held him there, slowly allowing the blood to rush to his head. MVP and Benjamin were both close to the two hundred fifty pound mark, Machetti on the other hand was a cruiserweight at two-fifteen, giving both Benjamin and MVP over thirty pounds on him. Together the two of them held Machetti up in the air until his face turned bright red, they shared a glance THEN SLAMMED HIM DOWN TO THE MAT! DELAYED DOUBLE VERTICAL SUPLEX!! Benjamin kept MVP from going for a pin and got out of the ring onto the ring apron. Benjamin held onto the top rope then launched himself over it, doing a front-flip in the process, and landed back-first on Machetti, SLINGSHOT SOMMERSAULT SENTON!! Benjamin stayed on top of Machetti for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!!

MVP came over and pushed Benjamin off of Machetti and Machetti up to his feet, Benjamin didn't like that one bit. MVP bent Machetti over and placed his leg on the back of Machetti's head, then fell forwards, PLAYMAKER!! MVP was about to go for the pin, but Benjamin pulled him up off of Machetti then jumped up passed him, PAYDIRT ON MVP ONTO MACHETTI!! Benjamin stood up and stared down at his two unconscious opponents, he made a big deal out of deciding who to pin, but in the end, rolled MVP off of Machetti and went to pin him, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!!! The fans were surprised, JR and Tazz were surprised, the referee was surprised, Benjamin was surprised, hell, even Machetti, who was barely conscious was surprised. Benjamin decided not to press the issue and instead crawled over to MVP and pinned him, ONE… TWO… THRE—MVP KICKED OUT TOO!! Benjamin's eyes went wide as he stared down at his two opponents SOMEHOW _BOTH _of them had managed to kick out.

Benjamin gritted his teeth in frustration, then reached down and pulled MVP back up, he whipped MVP into the corner, causing him to slam back-first into the turnbuckle. Instead of going after MVP, Benjamin turned and pulled Machetti back up too, then whipped him into the corner, MACHETTI SLAMMED INTO MVP!! Both Machetti and MVP were lying prone in the corner, Benjamin backed up into the opposite corner and paused for a second, then sprinted across the ring and jumped up into the air—MACHETTI DUCKED—TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLASH ON MVP!! Benjamin bounced off of MVP and landed on his feet, but Machetti suddenly caught him from behind with a roll up, and maneuvered himself so all his body weight was on Benjamin. But then an out cold MVP fell forward and landed on top of Machetti, making it a combined total of four hundred sixty-four pounds on top of Benjamin, ONE… TWO… THREE!! MACHETTI AND MVP JUST PINNED BENJAMIN!! Benjamin had been pinned, which meant Machetti and MVP both RETAINED their spots in the Scramble.

_Riot Time_ hit as Machetti rolled out from under MVP and off of Benjamin, then slid out of the ring. He staggered around the ring and stood on the ramp slightly surprised. Back in the ring, MVP stared out at Machetti, then down at Benjamin, he had been unconscious when 'they' pinned Benjamin and had no clue what just happened. "Ladies and gentlemen here are your winners, MACHETTI AND MVP!!" MVP's eyes went wide with relief, happy he hadn't been pinned, Machetti simply smirked then headed up the ramp to the back, his girlfriend had a match next. MVP slowly stood up and was left alone in the ring with an unconscious Shelton Benjamin, remembering what Benjamin had done to him last week, MVP pulled him up off of the mat and bent him over, then placed his leg on the back of Benjamin's neck, he fell forward and flipped Benjamin onto his back, PLAYMAKER!! _I'm Coming_ played as MVP stood tall over Shelton Benjamin, he and Machetti were still in the Scramble on Sunday, but Benjamin on the other hand, was out of luck.

The cameras cut away from the ring and went backstage where Maria was in a chair getting the finishing touches done on her make up. The make up lady left and Maria got out of the chair and started heading off, but found her path blocked by Maryse as she walked over. Maryse said something in French that only a small portion of the fans probably understood, Maria obviously didn't and said, "English, please."

"I said, watch where you're going," Maryse told her.

"Excuse me? It was you that stepped in front of me," Maria reminded her.

"Well, you seem in hurry, where are you going, wardrobe?" asked Maryse.

"What would make you think that?" questioned Maria.

Before Maryse could answer a loud crash was heard and a panting Machetti ran on screen, "Don't… worry… I'm… here…" wheezed Machetti, who had just run all the way here after winning a match.

"Oh hey!" greeted Maria, momentarily forgetting about Maryse. "Are you okay? Did you win? I missed the finish 'cause I was getting my makeup done."

"Of course I won," replied Machetti, "Was there ever any doubt?"

"EXCUSEZ-MOI!!" snapped Maryse.

"Huh?" questioned Machetti as he glanced at Maryse.

"I said, _excuse me_," said Maryse.

"Well, who do you think you are!?" demanded Machetti, "That's Vickie Guerrero's thing. You don't want to get in trouble with the General Manager do you? I bet she'd be pretty angry is you started stealing her line."

"Who do you think _you_ are?" retorted Maryse. "I was having a conversation."

"Oh, sorry," apologized Machetti, he backed up and grabbed Maria's make up chair, then turned it so it was facing the two divas and sat in it. "Go on," he said expectantly. Maryse glared at him, while Maria just smiled.

"As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted," said Maryse as she turned her attention back on Maria. "You're not going in the ring wearing this, don't you?"

"Oh, she did not just go there!" exclaimed Machetti.

"And why not?" asked Maria with a smile, glad to have Machetti supporting her.

"The material looks really cheap, the construction really sloppy," commented Maryse. "But don't worry, I'll be easy on you tonight in the ring. I mean, we don't want a wardrobe malfunction."

"I wouldn't mind," Machetti cut in.

"I'll deal with you later," Maria assured him, before she turned back to Maryse. "Don't take it easy, there's nothing wrong with my clothes."

"But there's nothing right," countered Maryse. "You see, my clothes are done just for me in Paris…"

"Well that's a big waste of money," commented Machetti.

"What was that?" asked Maryse turning her attention away from Maria.

"I said, 'well, that's a big waste of money'," repeated Machetti. "I mean… maybe if you _won_ when you were wrestling it would be considered an investment, but Maria's gonna kick your specially-made ass out there tonight."

"And this is coming from a man who wears t-shirts and tent-sized blue shorts?" questioned Maryse.

"Well, I'd take _my_ wrestling skills over _your_ fashion sense any day of the week," Machetti told her.

Maryse glared at Machetti and turned her attention back to Maria and continued her attempts to get under her skin before the match, it was proving to be difficult with Machetti sitting there.

"Now, I can give you one," Maryse told Maria, but then she gestured to Maria's… hips? "But _this_ might be too big, and _this_," Maryse gestured to Maria's… chest, "… might be, not big enough."

"I respectfully disagree," Machetti objected. "I think she's perfect the way she is. Now you should probably leave not and take your silicon with you."

"You should keep your man on his leash," snapped Maryse before she stormed off scandalized.

"You know, I could have handled that," Maria told Machetti now that they were alone.

"Yeah… I know, I felt like helping," replied Machetti with a shrug.

"She does have a point though," commented Maria as she stared at Machetti's shorts.

"You wouldn't dare!" exclaimed Machetti.

"Oh yes I would," Maria assured him. "There's two days before the pay-per-view… I'm gonna take you shopping."

"NOOOOO!!!!" Machetti screamed in horror.

"It's not that bad," said Maria as she took Machetti's hand and pulled him out of the chair.

"Oh yeah, you're not the one standing there for an hour while you try on everything in the store cause you're looking for something made of 'the right material'. Then you end up not buying anything and instead buy the raw material because you like making your own clothes."

"Don't worry, this time _you'll_ be trying it on," Maria told him as she pulled him off screen. "Now come on, you're escorting me to the ring for my match, right?" The camera faded, the Hardy/Kendrick match and the Lumberjack Match Main Event were plugged before Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from the commercial break and the bell rang to get everyone's attention. This was a Number One Contender's Match for Michelle McCool's Diva's Championship. With Maria's victory over Maryse last week, and her win over Natalya the week before, either one of them could be named Number One Contender. _Ooh Oui_ played as Maryse came strutting out from the back wearing her 'custom made' wrestling gear. "This is a Divas Match scheduled for one wall where the winner will be the number one contender for the WWE DIVA'S CHAMPIONSHIP! Approaching the ring first, from Montreal Quebec Canada, MARYSE!!" Maryse came down to the ring and slipped off her jacket then got in the ring, she flipped her hair while a graphic was shown of Michelle McCool standing next to a 'mystery diva' in a match for the Divas Championship and McCool's first title defense.

_With Legs Like That_ played as Maria acme out from the back with Machetti, who still looked scared about the Shopping Trip of Doom. "And her opponent, being accompanied by Machetti, from Chicago Illinois, Maria!" Maria walked up to the top of the ramp and blew a kiss to the fans then she headed down the ramp with Machetti trailing after her. Maria slapped hands with the fans on one side of the ramp while Machetti did the same on the other. While Maria went up the steps Machetti jumped up onto the apron, then sat on the middle rope and pushed the top one up, holding them opened for Maria, who quickly slipped through and got in the ring. Machetti wished Maria luck, then jumped down off of the apron and stood at ringside. Maria crossed ring and climbed up to the middle rope where she posed for the fans, then climbed back down. She took off her hood and hung it behind one of the turnbuckles then turned to face Maryse as her theme music cut. Machetti went around the corner and stood behind Maria as the referee called for the bell, this match was officially underway.

Right off the bat, Maria charged Maryse and tackled her to the ground, she stayed on top of Maryse and shook her head around, before Maryse made her roll off of her. Maryse quickly rolled over to the ropes and bailed to the outside, Maria went to follow, but Machetti jumped up onto the ring apron on the other side of the ring. "Stay in here," instructed Machetti. "If you go out there, she'll just hit you with a cheap shot. You can get the momentum back, just wait for her to get back in." Maria nodded and backed away from the ropes while Machetti jumped back down to the floor, on the other side of the ring, Maryse looked upset, Machetti had predicted what she was planning on doing.

Maryse approached the ring and climbed up onto the ring apron to get back in, BUT MARIA RAN OVER AND KNOCKED HER OFF! Maryse dropped down to the floor, and this time Maria _did_ follow her out and quickly rolled her back into the ring. Maria got into the ring after Maryse and ran across it as she started getting up. Maria bounced off of the ropes AND CAUGHT MARYSE WITH A CROSSBODY!! Maria hooked the leg for a pin, ONE… T—MARYSE KICKED OUT! Maria got off of Maryse and pulled her back up, then whipped her into the corner. Maria charged at Maryse BUT RAN INTO A KNEE! Maria staggered backwards, but Maryse grabbed her, lifted her up and drove her down onto her knee for a backbreaker. Maryse hooked Maria's legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—MARIA KICKED OUT!

Maryse got off of Maria and started pulling her back up, but changed her mind halfway and knocked Maria down with a forearm shot. Maryse grabbed Maria's legs and dragged her over to the ropes, then she fell backwards and launched Maria into them with a slingshot. Maria bounced off of the ropes AND FELL BACK-FIRST ON MARYSE'S KNEES!! Maryse rolled Maria off of her then crawled on top of her for a pin, Machetti leaned in the ring and offered encouragement to Maria, "Come on baby, that's nothing, you can kick out of it, I know it." ONE… TW—MARIA KICKED OUT! Maryse got up and started pulling Maria to her feet, Maria started hitting shots to the midsection, but Maryse came back with a knee to the stomach, then slipped behind Maria and tripped her. Maryse did a forward roll across Maria's back THEN LOCKED IN A CAMEL CLUTCH!!

Machetti ran around the corner and leaned into the ring so Maria could hear him. "You can get out of this, its pretty simple, first push yourself up onto your knees and elbows." Despite the hold Maryse had on her, Maria did as Machetti instructed and fought up onto her knees and elbows, but Maryse was still sitting on her back with the Camel Clutch locked in. "Okay, now dig down and push yourself and her up off of the mat," instructed Machetti. Maria maneuvered her arms and pushed herself up, then quickly moved her legs so she was standing. Maryse adapted and quickly wrapped her legs around Maria's waist, but kept a chin lock locked in. Maria didn't need any advise on how to get out of this, she rushed backwards AND RAMMED MARYSE INTO THE TURNBUCKLE!! Maryse broke her hold on Maria and fell down to the mat as Maria staggered out of the corner and into the middle of the ring.

Maria turned around and saw Maryse sitting against the corner, she smiled then ran at Maryse and jumped on her, BRONCO BUSTER! MARIA HIT THE BRONCO BUSTER!! Maria eventually got off of Maryse and then pulled her back up to her feet and back into the middle of the ring. Maria went to whip Maryse across the ring, but Maryse reversed it, Maria bounced off of the ropes AND CAUGHT MARYSE WITH A HEADSCISSORS TAKEDOWN!! "THAT'S MY GIRL!" cheered Machetti as he applauded from ringside. Maria got back up, as did Maryse, then charged her and took her down with a running clothesline. Maryse got back up, only for Maria to knock her back down with another one.

Maria went over to Maryse and pulled her back up, she hit a forearm to the face and backed Maryse up into the ropes, then went to whip her across the ring, but Maryse reversed it and sent Maria into the corner. Maryse charged at Maria, BUT RAN INTO A PAIR OF BOOTS FROM MARIA!! Maryse staggered backwards as Maria hoisted herself up onto the middle rope, "Be careful!" called out Machetti as he ran over. Maria lunged out of the corner at Maryse DIVING BULLDO—MARYSE SIDESTEPPED HER… BUT MARIA LANDED ON HER FEET!! Maria staggered forward, slightly off balanced and Maryse rushed out of the corner at Maria, BUT MARIA SPUN AROUND AND CAUGHT HER WITH A BOOT TO THE MIDSECTION!! Maryse doubled over, and Maria grabbed her with a side headlock, then lifted Maryse up off of the mat and drove her face down to it, IMPALER!! MARIA HIT THE IMPALER!! Instead of going for the pin, Maria rolled Maryse onto her back and got back up then went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Maria smiled across the ring at Machetti then lunged out of the corner while holding her legs out in front of her, DIVING LEG DROP!! Maria quickly hooked Maryse's legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE!! SHE GOT IT!!

_With Legs Like That_ played as Maria got off of Maryse and started jumping up and down. Machetti got onto the ring and was smiling, Maria turned around and jumped on him, allowing Machetti to catch her and hug her, then swing her around as they celebrated Maria's big win. "Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner and the NEW number one contender to the Diva's Championship, MARIA!!" Machetti, still holding Maria, went through the ropes and down the steps, he finally put Maria down and the two of them walked up the ramp towards the back… only for Diva's Champion Michelle McCool to come out from the back and stand in the way. For a reason only known to Michelle, she was smiling. Machetti took a few steps back as Maria approached Michelle and stared at the Diva's Championship on her shoulder. Michelle was still smiling as she held out her hand for Maria, Maria was a little apprehensive but eventually took it and shook it. Michelle changed her grip on Maria's hand and moved so she was standing next to her as she raised her arm up into the air. She appeared to be happy for Maria and her win. Machetti stepped to the side and pointed to the Diva's Champion and the Number One Contender as the show cut to a graphic promoting the first-ever one-on-one match between Jeff Hardy and the Brian Kendrick. It was up next. With that Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from a commercial break and it was time for the Main Event. The lumberjacks were already standing around the ring. Machetti was standing at the bottom of the entrance ramp, Jeff Hardy was around the corner to his left. Across the ring from Machetti were the Brian Kendrick and Ezekiel and next to them on the final side was MVP. The Great Khali's theme music played as the Punjabi Giant came out from the back for the match. "This is a Lumberjack Match set for one fall, approaching the ring first, with Runjin Singh, from India, standing at seven feet three inches tall, weighing four hundred twenty pounds, THE GREAT KHALI!!" Khali stood at the top of the entrance ramp with Singh and let out a yell, but eventually he started down the ramp towards the ring. The lumberjacks watched at the giant came down the ramp, Machetti moved to the side and allowed Khali to pass, he climbed up onto the ring apron, stepped over the top rope and got in the ring. Khali raised his arms and let out another roar as he waiting in the ring for his opponent.

_The Game_ sounded through the arena as Triple H came out from the back with the WWE Championship wrapped around his waist. "Approaching the ring, from Greenwich Connecticut, weight two hundred fifty-five pounds, he is the WWE Champion, TRRRIIIPLEEEEE H!!" Triple H came down the ramp and Machetti once again and allowed Triple to go passed him and around the corner. HHH spared a glance at MVP, then took a swig from his water bottle and threw it over to the time keeper. Triple H climbed up onto the ring apron and bent down, then shot up and sprayed the water up into the air above him. Triple H got in the ring and went over to the corner where he posed for the fans, then he took off his title and handed it to the referee. Triple H stood face to face with the Great Khali in the middle of the ring as Charles Robinson handed the title to a crew member outside of the ring, then called for the bell, this match was officially underway.

Right of the bat Triple H attacked Khali with a right hand, then followed up with another two. But Khali grabbed Triple H and roughly threw him into the corner. HHH came out of the corner, but Khali grabbed him and sent him staggering backwards with a big headbutt. Khali pulled Triple H back out of the corner and hit him with a hard right to the face, causing Triple H to drop to his knees and lean against the corner. But HHH suddenly shot up off of the mat and went off on Khali with a volley of right hands. Khali was sent staggering back, but then he grabbed Triple H and whipped him into the ropes, Triple H bounced off AND KHALI LEVELED HIM WITH A CLOTHESLINE!!

Triple H attempted to escape Khali, but Khali stomped on him. HHH rolled away from Khali and ended up rolling across the ring and over to MVP. Khali came over and pressed his foot down into Triple H's chest and pushed down on the ropes for leverage. Triple H dropped out of the ring and down to the floor where MVP, Kendrick, and Ezekiel quickly swarmed him. Machetti and Hardy stood and watched as Kendrick and MVP worked over the Game with a bunch of stomps to the chest and midsection. They eventually pulled him back up and rolled him back into the ring where Khali was waiting. But just then Smackdown went to a commercial break.

(A/N: Yeah, what the hell!? I can't write this match if I can't see the whole thing, so I'll have to skip whatever happened during the break. According to the replay, at one point Khali hit a big standing leg drop, but Triple H kicked out of the pin that followed.)

When Smackdown came back, Triple H was down on his knees in front of Khali, facing away from him while Khali worked over Triple H with a nerve hold on the right shoulder. But then Triple H started twitching and fought up to one leg, then fought up to his feet, with Khali still holding on with the nerve hold, Triple H spun around and hit a series of shots to the midsection, but Khali broke the nerve hold and clubbed Triple H on the back, sending him staggering away into the corner. Khali stormed over to Triple H and pushed him back into the turnbuckle, then reared back and nailed him with a hip thrust. Khali pulled back against, then hit HHH with a second hip thrust causing Triple H to drop down to his knees. Khali pulled Triple H back up to his feet and pinned him back against the corner then lunged forward and hit an elbow to the face. Khali walked away and left Triple H slumped against the corner.

Khali turned around and charged at Triple H for an overhead chop, but HHH shot out of the corner and ducked it. He quickly turned around and went off on Khali with a series of shots to the face which forced the giant back into the ropes where Kendrick and Ezekiel were standing. Triple H backed away from Khali and bounced off of the ropes on Machetti's side of the ring and rushed Khali, but Khali got his leg up AND CAUGHT TRIPLE H WITH A BIG BOOT!! Triple H dropped down to his knees and crawled away from Khali, Khali walked behind him and waited for him to get up, then pushed him back into the ropes on MVP's side of the ring. Khali surged forward AND CLOTHESLINED TRIPLE H OVER THE TOP ROPE!!

MVP, Kendrick, and Ezekiel were immediately all over Triple H and started working him over again. But Machetti suddenly rushed around the corner and LEVELED Kendrick with a flying clothesline. Kendrick staggered back up to his feet, but Machetti charged at him and drove him back into the timekeeper's corner, both Kendrick and Machetti went down amongst the chairs and staff. This left MVP and Ezekiel working over Triple H, but Hardy came running around the ring and attacked MVP. Hardy pushed MVP back into the stairs then charged at him, BUT MVP MOVED!! Hardy slammed knees-first into the steel steps and flipped over them and onto his back. MVP came over and pulled Hardy up, then ran with him passed the commentary table AND THREW HIM INTO THE BARRICADE!!

MVP turned around and went over to the timekeeper's corner and dragged Machetti off of Kendrick and held his arms behind his back. Kendrick pulled himself back up then ran at Machetti and jumped up into the air, MVP shoved Machetti forward, AND KENDRICK NEARLY TOOK HIS HEAD OFF WITH A JUMPING CALF KICK!! Machetti and Hardy appeared to be down and out as Ezekiel pulled Triple H back up off of the floor and finally rolled him back into the ring leaving him easy pickings for the Great Khali. MVP came back around the corner and stood in his original spot, while Kendrick stood over Machetti and worked him over with a bunch of stomps and kicks to the side. Ezekiel went around the corner and pulled Machetti up off of the floor, then he and Kendrick grabbed him and whipped him across the ringside area, RIGHT INTO JEFF HARDY!! Hardy had been getting back up, but Machetti slammed into him knocking both of them over the barricade and into the crowd. In the ring Triple H was staggering back up to his feet, but Khali reached out and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up off of the mat. KHALI BOMB!! KHALI SLAMMED HHH DOWN TO THE MAT WITH AUTHORITY!! Khali dropped down on top of Triple H and covered him, it was all over, ONE… TWO… THRE—TRIPLE H KICKED OUT!!!

Khali got up and stalked over to Robinson and held up three fingers, that _had_ to have been a three count. But Robinson shook his head and held up two fingers, it was just a long two count. Khali turned back to Triple H and pulled him up off of the mat, then took him and rammed him into the corner. With Triple H pinned back against the corner, Khali went off on him with a bunch of stomps to the midsection, eventually driving Triple H down to a sitting position. Eventually the referee forced Khali to back away from Triple H and let him out of the corner. Khali did as he was told and watched as Triple H staggered up to his knees, but then Khali grabbed him and pulled him back up to his feet. Khali followed up by whipping Triple H into the ropes on the side of the ring that Hardy had once occupied, but was now under the jurisdiction of Kendrick, across the ring from him was MVP, in his original spot, and Ezekiel was standing in front of the commentary table in between them, leaving Machetti's ramp-side empty. Triple H bounced off of the ropes, Khali ducked down looking for a back body drop, BUT TRIPLE H COUNTERED WITH A FACEBUSTER!! Khali staggered and stood in a daze as Triple H backed up into the corner and hoisted himself up onto the middle rope. Khali turned around and Triple H lunged out of the corner, AND TOOK KHALI DOWN WITH A DIVING SHOULDER BLOCK!!

Triple H rolled over to the ropes and used them to pull himself back up to his feet, BUT MVP GRABBED HIS ANKLES AND PULLED HIM OUT OF THE RING!! Ezekiel and Kendrick rushed around the ring and the three of them once again started working over Triple H on the floor with a barrage of vicious stomps. But the fans suddenly started screamed as they noticed Machetti and Hardy rolling into the ring on the opposite side, Machetti and Hardy nodded to each other, thinking on the same wavelength for a moment, then sprinted across the ring, Machetti jumped up onto the top rope and backflipped off while Hardy did a frontflip and went over the top beside him, SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA!! ROPE FLIP PLANCHA!! HARDY TOOK OUT KENDRICK AND MVP! MACHETTI TOOK OUT EZEKIEL!! EVERYONE WAS DOWN!!

Triple H started to get back up and climbed up onto the apron, but Khali got up and met him there. Khali grabbed Triple H, but Triple H jumped back and dropped down off of the apron, KHALI'S NECK SNAPPED OFF OF THE TOP ROPE!! Khali staggered backwards into the middle of the ring in a daze as Triple H slipped into the ring and got back up. Khali recovered and charged Triple H looking for an overhead chop, BUT TRIPLE H DUCKED IT! Khali and Triple H both spun around, but HHH grabbed Khali, lifted him up, AND PLANTED HIM WITH A SPINEBUSTER!! The fans erupted with cheers as Triple H got up and posed, he circled the ring and stood behind Khali, waiting for him to get back up. Khali got to his feet and turned around, Triple H booted him in the stomach, then bent him over, Triple H the arms, BUT KHALI COUNTERED WITH A BACK DROP!!

Khali got back up and stood behind Triple H as he staggered back up to his feet, all the lumberjacks were still down, KHALI LOCKED IN THE VICE GRIP!! Triple H fought but was brought down to his knees as Khali used his monstrous-sized hands to crush his head. Triple H's face was bright red, he was starting to fade, but then he started fighting back. HHH grabbed Khali's hands and fought back up to his feet, TRIPLE H BROKE THE VICE GRIP!! But Khali nailed Triple H with a headbutt from behind and sent him crashing back down to the mat. Triple H crawled over to the ropes and pulled himself up, then he turned around and rushed at Khali, Khali went to grab Triple H, but Triple H ducked him. Both competitors spun around, Triple H booted Khali in the stomach, then bent him over, then hooked the arms, PEDIGREE!! TRIPLE H NAILED THE PEDIGREE!! Triple H rolled Khali onto his back and hooked his leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT!!

_The Game_ sounded through the arena as Robinson called for the bell and got the WWE Championship back. Triple H was handed his title and knelt down in the middle of the ring hugging it to his chest as he celebrated in the ring… but he wasn't alone. In the corners behind him, Machetti and Jeff Hardy were there applauding. Triple H got back to his feet and noticed them, Hardy walked over and nodded at Triple H. Triple H grinned and held up his title, then turned to face Machetti who was standing behind him with a smirk on his face. HARDY SPUN TRIPLE H AROUND, TWIST OF FATE!! HARDY JUST LAID OUT TRIPLE H!! As Hardy was getting back up Machetti darted forward and picked up Triple H's WWE Championship. Machetti grinned as he held the gold over his head like he had just won it, Jeff Hardy stood across from him and stared up at the title, then motioned to his waist, saying _he _was going to win it. Machetti and Jeff Hardy stood face-to-face over an unconscious Triple H as Smackdown went off the air. The title would be up for grabs Sunday at Unforgiven, but who would walk away with it?

**---x---**

And there you go, three matches and a long 'promo' in the beginning. I'm aware that the Machetti match and the Divas Match weren't very long. But if you look back to this addition of Smackdown, you'll see that none of the matches exceeded the five-minute mark with the exception of the Lumberjack Match which went about ten minutes. I felt that I accomplished what I wanted with the matches the way they were. I'll try to get Unforgiven back later this week.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	35. Unforgiven

**Chapter XXXV: Unforgiven**

**---x---**

Unforgiven was live from Cleveland Ohio, Shawn Michaels had beaten Chris Jericho to a pulp in the Unsanctioned Match, and in the end Michaels had to be pulled off of the fallen Jericho by a total of three referees. Michaels glared down at Jericho as the cameras cut to the back and showed Rhodes and DiBiase Jr. celebrating their win in the locker room with Manu. But while that segment was going on, Zack Tyler and Jeff Hardy were standing behind the curtain backstage, they were starting the WWE Championship Scramble which was up next.

Brian Kendrick and Rycklon Stephens walked up to them, Kendrick had some time on his hands because he'd be entering the match five minutes into it. "So Zack, how's it feel that your girlfriend's fighting later in the card than you?" asked Brian with a grin.

"I'm alright with it," replied Zack. "She's been working really hard lately. I'm proud of her. Tell me Brian, what's _your_ girlfriend doing tonight? Oh, that's right, you don't have one!"

"Zing!" chimed in Jeff, causing Kendrick to glare at him instead of Zack who actually mentioned his lack of a girlfriend.

"You gonna be alright?" inquired Zack as he looked at Kendrick with concern.

"Well it's the biggest match of my career, how do you think I feel?" asked Brian.

"Didn't we already have this conversation last Pay-Per-View?" wondered Zack.

"Yeah, but that wasn't a WWE Championship match," Brian reminded him.

"It'll be alright, just do what we rehearsed and you'll do great," advised Zack. "If everything goes off as it should you might be in line for another title shot once I get through with you."

"Aren't you guys worried?" asked Kendrick. "You two are the ones that actually have to wrestle the entire twenty minutes."

"Don't worry about me," said Jeff. "At least you've got your bear to help you out."

"Dammit Zack, that's catching on," growled Rycklon. "I'm gonna be known as a bear the rest of my career."

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?" asked Zack. "Bears can be very intimidating, and at least no one calls you a lemming, right Jeff?"

"No one calls me a lemming," Jeff informed him.

"Well, not to your face," admitted Zack with a grin.

"One more thing though," said Brian. "Are you really going to go out to the ring wearing that?" He, Jeff, and Rycklon all started laughing as they stared at Zack's new ring gear.

"This is coming from the guy wearing a retro jacket with rhinestones on it?" countered Zack. "Mine's shiny!"

"Hey, don't diss the jacket!" snapped Kendrick.

"**I happen to like it,"** came a voice as Michael Hickenbottom was escorted through the curtain by a referee. "You remind me of a younger version of me wearing that."

"See, he likes it!" pointed out Kendrick.

"On the other hand…" Michael turned and stared at Zack's new gear. "What the heck are you wearing?"

"It's shiny!" exclaimed Zack.

"Whatever, crazy kids," muttered Hickenbottom. "You two gonna be alright out there?"

"Yup, we're good," replied Zack. "Thanks for warming them up for us. Now we'll tear the house down."

Michael laughed, "That's what I like to hear. Is Paul around?"

"He doesn't come out for fifteen minutes," Brian told him. "I think he's still in the locker room. But I saw Alvin down the hall watching a monitor, so he should be ready to go out."

"Right, take care kids," with that HBK walked off.

"Hah, at least he's not just calling me that now," commented Zack.

Chris Irvine was eventually helped through the curtain by two other referees, causing the four gathered superstars to stand up a bit straighter. "Have fun out there boys," called out Chris as he went passed.

"Don't we always?" Zack asked out loud as a bell sounded on the other side of the curtain. "I believe that's your cue lemming."

"See…" Jeff said to Rycklon as _No More Words_ started playing. "You're a bear, I'm stuck being called a lemming, a rodent known for running blindly off cliffs." With that Jeff darted out onto the stage and a loud cheer could be heard by the three remaining superstars.

"I think its fitting," Zack whispered to the other two as he got ready to follow Jeff out to start the match.

**---x---**

The cameras went to ring side and the bell rang to get everyone's attention, "This contest is the WWE Championship SCRAMBLE MATCH!!" Triple H's WWE Championship was shown on a cushion at ringside next to the commentary table. Matt Hardy had already become the new ECW Champion tonight, would it be possible for there to be a new WWE Champion too? _No More Words_ played and the fans jumped up and started screaming as Jeff Hardy came out from the back and danced on the stage as his pyro shot up beside him. "Making his way to the ring first, from Cameron North Carolina, weighing two hundred twenty-five pounds, JEFF HARDY!!" Hardy made his way down the ramp, slapping hand with all the fans alone the right side, when he reached the bottom, he went back up to the top and slapped hands with all the fans on the left side of the ring as well. Hardy finally reached the bottom of the ramp and went up the steps and got in the ring. Hardy ran across the ring and jumped up onto the middle rope where he posed for the fans, who were still cheering loudly. Hardy jumped down then went to another corner and posed while JR and Tazz explained the rules of the Scramble Match.

**20 MINUTE TIME LIMIT ON MATCH**

**2 SUPERSTARS START IN THE RING AND EVERY FIVE MINUTES A SUPERSTAR ENTERS**

**IF A SUPERSTAR SCORES A PINFALL OR SUBMISSION ON ANOTHER SUPERSTAR, HE BECOME THE CURRENT CHAMPION**

**WHOEVER IS THE CHAMPION AT THE END OF THE 20 MINUTES BECOMES THE OFFICIAL CHAMPION**

The cameras went back to the ring where Jeff Hardy was standing on the middle rope staring at the WWE Championship, would he be able to follow his older brother's example and win the title tonight? But then _Riot Time_ hit and the fans jumped up and started cheering again, almost as loudly as they had with Hardy. Machetti eventually came out from the back sporting new wrestling attire, instead of the usual long blue shorts that he normally wore to the ring he was wearing something else. He was still wearing long shorts but instead of being the dull-somewhat plain blue from before, they were now they were a shiny metallic blue, he was also wearing a sleeveless matching metallic blue hoody. Machetti stood at the top of the entrance ramp with his hood up over his head as the announced did his introduction, "Approaching the ring next, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, MACHETTI!!" Machetti sprinted down the ramp and slid under the bottom rope into the ring, he shot back up and went to the corner where he climbed up onto the middle rope, there he finally lowered his hood. Machetti glanced to the side at the WWE Championship then backflipped out of the corner, as he landed a blast of **blue** pyro shot up out of the each ring posts and up into the air.

The fans cheered as Machetti turned around to face Hardy and the referee, both of whom were eying Machetti's new wrestling attire while struggling to hide smiles. Machetti pulled off his hoody, leaving him in his metallic blue shorts and his usual black boots and handed it to one of the crew members outside of the ring. Machetti walked up to Hardy, who still had an amused smile on his face as the referee stood between them. Two fan favorites, Machetti and Jeff Hardy would be starting this match out, it'd be one-on-one for five minutes until the next competitor entered the match. Despite the reception Hardy was giving his new wrestling attire Machetti grinned and held out his hand in a show of good sportsmanship. Hardy nodded then took Machetti's hand and shook it, the two of them backed up into opposite corners as the referee called for the bell, this match was officially underway.

Machetti held up his hands calling for a lock up, Hardy obliged and met Machetti in the middle of the ring and locked up with him. There was only a ten pound weight difference between the two, so the strength battle could go either way. Machetti and Hardy stayed in the middle of the ring, neither of the two gaining a noticeable advantage, but then Machetti took Hardy by surprise by getting him in a headlock, he pushed Hardy off of him and into the ropes. Hardy came off of the ropes and jumped up onto Machetti's shoulders as he came back, then he fell backwards and took Machetti down with a hurricurana. Hardy quickly hooked Machetti's legs under his arm and made the first pin attempt of the match up, ONE… T—but Machetti kicked out.

Hardy got off of Machetti and backed away from him, allowing him to get back up to his feet. As soon as Machetti was back up Hardy charged at him, bad idea, Machetti caught Hardy and flipped him onto his back with a quick arm drag. Hardy got back up only for Machetti to send him flying with a second arm drag. Hardy staggered back up again, obviously very dizzy, Machetti grabbed him and did a backflip, as he launched Hardy through the air, BACKFLIP ARM DRAG! Hardy looked dazed and a bit out of it as Machetti dropped down on him for a cover, ONE… TW—Hardy was able to kick out.

Machetti rolled off of Hardy and got back up, then stood back and allowed Hardy to get back up. Hardy got back up and shook his head to regain his balance, then he held out his arms in front of him calling for another lock up. Machetti nodded and met Hardy in the middle of the ring, the two of them locked up for a split second before Machetti grabbed Hardy in a headlock. But Hardy had it scouted this time and grabbed Machetti's sides and lifted him up from behind, BELLY-TO-BACK SUPLE—MACHETTI SLIPPED OUT OF IT AND LANDED BEHIND HARDY! Machetti shoved Hardy in the back launching him into the ropes then jumped up into the air AND TOOK HARDY DOWN WITH A CORKSCREW DROPKICK!! Machetti followed up and dropped down on Hardy and hooked his leg for a pin, ONE… TW—Hardy kicked out again.

Machetti rolled away from Hardy and got back up to his feet, then went over to him and pulled him back up. Machetti whipped Hardy into the ropes, then ducked down and launched him up into the air, BUT HARDY LANDED ON HIS FEET BEHIND MACHETTI!! Hardy quickly caught Machetti from behind and rolled him up, positioning all his body weight on Machetti's legs, ONE… TW—Machetti kicked out. Hardy was sent rolling away from Machetti and got back up to his feet, Machetti got up too and charged at Hardy, but Hardy caught Machetti with a boot to the stomach. Hardy grabbed Machetti and dragged him into the corner, then drove his face down into the top turnbuckle. Hardy pinned Machetti back against the corner and hit him with another boot to the midsection, then grabbed his arm and went to whip him across the ring, BUT MACHETTI REVERSED IT! Hardy slammed into the corner and Machetti charged forward, but Hardy got his legs up and wrapped them around Machetti's head, then flipped over him and slammed Machetti down onto his back with a sunset flip, Hardy stayed on top of Machetti for another pin, ONE… TWO… T—Machetti kicked out.

Machetti launched Hardy off of him and got back up to his feet, Hardy got back up, only for Machetti to grab him and whip him across the ring into the corner. Machetti ran at Hardy, but Hardy ducked down and launched Machetti up over the top rope, BUT MACHETTI LANDED ON THE RING APRON!! Hardy staggered out of the corner and turned around to see Machetti on the apron, Hardy charged at Machetti, but Machetti got his leg up and kicked Hardy with a hard roundhouse kick to the side of the face. Hardy staggered backwards as Machetti grabbed onto the ropes, he spun around as he hoisted himself up onto the top one, now his back was to Hardy, but then he launched himself backwards off of the top rope and spun around again, he grabbed Hardy as he turned around AND DROVE HIS HEAD DOWN TO THE MAT! 360 SPRINGBOARD DDT!! Machetti rolled Hardy onto his back and hooked his legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—HARDY KICKED OUT!!

Machetti rolled off of Hardy and slowly got back up to his feet, then he grabbed Hardy and pulled him up as well. Machetti went to whip Hardy into the ropes, but Hardy reversed it. Machetti went into the ropes and bounced off, but as he came back Hardy ducked down and launched him up into the air and over his head. BUT MACHETTI LANDED ON THE TOP ROPE!! Machetti backflipped off of the top rope and went over Hardy's head, he grabbed him on the way down and caught Hardy by surprise with a DDT, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT DDT!! The fans popped loudly at the move as Machetti rolled Hardy onto his back and went for another pin, ONE… TWO… THR—HARDY MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Machetti got back up and stared down at Hardy in mild surprise, he knew Hardy was resilient, but he had just dropped him right on his head… twice. In the end Machetti just shrugged and grinned as he pulled Hardy back up to his feet and quickly got him in a side headlock. Hardy staggered and pulled Machetti into the middle of the ring, but then grabbed his arm and slipped behind him for a wristlock. Hardy pinned Machetti's arm to his back, but Machetti pushed Hardy back then did a one-armed cartwheel to straighten his arm, in a flash he slipped behind Hardy and tripped him with a double leg take down from behind. Machetti rolled across Hardy's back and grabbed his head in a headlock and kept Hardy pinned down to the mat. But some of the fans started getting behind Hardy and a small _**Hardy**_ chant broke out. Using the chant as motivation, Hardy pushed himself up off of the mat and to his feet, only for Machetti to spin to the side and wrench Hardy's head to the side to keep in control. Machetti grabbed Hardy's side and ran with him across the ring, then broke the headlock and pushed him off into the corner. BUT HARDY JUMPED UP ONTO THE TOP ROPE AND CAME OFF WITH A CROSSBODY!! Hardy stayed on top of Machetti for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—but Machetti managed to kick out.

Hardy got off of Machetti and got back up, but Machetti got up as well and charged at Hardy. Hardy jumped up into the air and caught Machetti as he came at him with a flying forearm. Machetti went down and rolled over to the ropes and started to use them to get back up, but Hardy came over and grabbed Machetti and dragged him back into the middle of the ring. Hardy lifted Machetti up and turned him upside-down then slammed him down to the mat SCOOP SLAM! Hardy quickly followed up and jumped up into the air, then landed leg-first on Machetti's head, STANDING LEG DROP!! Hardy maneuvered himself around and hooked Machetti's leg for a pin, ONE…TWO… TH—Machetti kicked out.

Hardy sat on the mat and glanced over his shoulder at Machetti, a timer appeared on the screen and the fans counted along as it went down from ten. _**TEN… NINE… EIGHT… SEVEN…**_while the fans were chanting Hardy turned and started pulling Machetti up, but Machetti hit him with a shot to the midsection and got back up to his feet. _**SIX… FIVE…**_Hardy and Machetti traded shots, but Machetti came out on top with an uppercut to Hardy's jaw. He took advantage and pushed Hardy back into the ropes, _**FOUR… THREE…**_ Machetti went to whip Hardy across the ring, but Hardy reversed it, only for Machetti to reverse that and pull Hardy towards him, but Hardy jumped up and floated over and around Machetti, EXTREME NECKBREAKER!! _**TWO… ONE… BUZZZZZ!!**_

Hardy was on his knees, with Machetti flat on his back as _Man with a Plan_ played. The Brian Kendrick came out from the back accompanied by Ezekiel, he was wearing a black version of his usual white jacket and was wearing white wrestling trunks and boots. As Kendrick strutted down the ramp, flanked by his bear… uh… Big Zeke he grinned when he saw Hardy up on his feet working over a downed Machetti with a bunch of stomps. Hardy stepped away from Machetti and went over to the ropes to watch Kendrick, he felt it was a bad idea to turn his back on Kendrick, but at the same time was turning his back on an equally dangerous Machetti, even though he was down on the mat. Ezekiel helped Kendrick take off his jacket and the Brian Kendrick strutted down the ramp.

Hardy grew impatient and turned back to Machetti who was starting to get back up, just as Machetti stood up, Hardy rushed him and booted him in the stomach, doubling him over. Hardy pushed Machetti back into the middle of the ring and went to whip him into the ropes, only for Machetti to reverse it and send Hardy into the ropes instead, BUT HARDY HUNG ON! Kendrick continued to approach the ring, but when he saw Machetti was back up he slowed down a bit. Machetti spared Kendrick a glance, then charged at Hardy… that was a mistake. Hardy ducked down and launched Machetti over him and over the top rope, BUT MACHETTI GRABBED THE TOP ROPE AND LANDED ON THE RING APRON!! Hardy didn't notice and turned away from the ropes and watched Kendrick who was now that the bottom of the entrance ramp, but Hardy grew curious when he never heard a thud and turned around to check on Machetti. Machetti reached out and grabbed Hardy, only for Hardy to jump up over the top rope and land on the ring apron with him.

Machetti and Hardy started trading shots on the apron, Machetti ducked one from Hardy and hit him with an uppercut, then jumped up and landed on his shoulder. Machetti swung around and started to fall backwards for a hurricurana, BUT HARDY GRABBED ONTO THE TOP ROPE BEHIND HIM!! Machetti stayed on Hardy shoulders and lurched backwards, attempting to take both of them off of the apron and down to the floor, but that was when Kendrick finally got in the ring. Kendrick ran across the ring and jumped up onto the top rope, he launched himself up into the air and drove the back of his leg into Machetti's face, SPRINGBOARD JUMPING CALF KICK!! Kendrick landed safely in the middle of the ring, but Machetti went flying off of Hardy's shoulders AND SLAMMED INTO THE ANNOUCNE TABLE!! MACHETTI WAS DOWN AND OUT ON THE FLOOR!!

Kendrick had a cocky grin on his face as he got back up and watched from the ring, Hardy on the other hand looked down at Machetti in surprise, he hadn't seen Kendrick coming. Kendrick grabbed Hardy from behind and pulled him into the ring, then before Hardy could react, he spun him around and caught him with a small package, ONE… TWO… TH—but Hardy kicked out! Kendrick got up and got in the referee's face, seemingly upset about the 'slow' count, but while Kendrick's back was turned Hardy sat up and started to get back up. Kendrick turned back around and saw Hardy getting back up, so he stood next to the referee and waited. Hardy stood up and Kendrick ran across the ring at him and jumped up into the air FLYING FOREARM TO THE FACE!! Hardy went down and Kendrick quickly ran over and went for another pin, ONE… TWO… THR—HARDY KICKED OUT AGAIN!!

Kendrick glanced to the side and saw that Machetti was still down on the floor, he needed to take advantage of the damage that Machetti had done to Hardy during the first five minute of the match up before Machetti managed to get back in the ring, but Hardy was proving to be very resilient. Kendrick rolled to the corner and got up, then ran at Hardy and stomped on his face as he went passed. Kendrick turned around then ran passed Hardy again, only to once again stomp on his face. Kendrick spun around and sat Hardy up, then surged passed him and sprinted across the ring, Kendrick bounced off the ropes and jumped up, DROPKICK TO THE FACE!! Hardy was knocked on his back and Kendrick quickly followed up with another pin attempt, ONE… TWO… THRE—HARDY MANAGED TO KICK OUT _AGAIN_!!

Kendrick got off of Hardy and slapped the mat with both of his hands in frustration, he reached down and pulled Hardy up, then ran with him into the corner and drove his head into the top turnbuckle. Kendrick pushed Hardy back against the turnbuckle then hit a boot to the stomach, followed by a quick shoulder thrust. Kendrick grabbed onto Hardy's arm and whipped him across the ring into the opposite turnbuckle then ran at him, RUNNING FOREAR—HARDY MOVED!! Kendrick slammed into the turnbuckle as Hardy staggered out of the corner and stood up in the middle of the ring. Kendrick staggered out of the corner, but was met with a boot to the stomach from Hardy, Hardy bent Kendrick over and stuck his head between his legs then launched him up over his head and fell backwards, Kendrick flipped in midair and went face and chest-first into the mat, FLAPJACK!! Hardy crawled over to Kendrick and rolled him onto his back for a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE!! HARDY GOT IT!! **JEFF HARDY IS THE TEMPORARTY CHAMPION!!**

The bell sounded as Hardy got up, the referee came over and raised his arm up in the air. Hardy's name appeared in a graphic on the screen signifying that he was the 'current' WWE Champion, now he just had to go the rest of the match without anyone being pinned and he'd be able to walk away with the champion. Unfortunately for Hardy, there was still quite a bit to go in this match, only three of the five competitors were in it and it had only gone on for seven minutes so far. Hardy had a long way to go if he wanted to keep the title.

Hardy stood tall in the ring for a moment then turned back to Kendrick and started stomping on him. Kendrick rolled away over to the ropes, but Hardy followed him and stayed on him until Kendrick rolled under the bottom rope and dropped down to the floor. Hardy stared down at Kendrick, but didn't notice Machetti getting back in the ring, Machetti ran at Hardy AND DROPKICKED HIM IN THE BACK!! Hardy went flying forward and landed with his neck on the middle rope (619 position), Machetti grinned and backed up to the ropes on the other side of the ring, then came off, sprinted across the ring and jumped up onto Hardy's back. But Machetti kept going and launched himself off of Hardy back and onto the top rope, Machetti springboarded off with a backflip, AND WENT CRASHING DOWN ON KENDRICK ON THE FLOOR!! SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA!!

Hardy pulled himself free from the ropes and held his throat while the camera went to the floor and showed Machetti and Kendrick down outside of the ring. Ezekiel came around the corner, but the referee yelled at him and told him to stay away from the combatants. Ezekiel reluctantly did as he was told and stayed near the steps as Machetti rolled away from Kendrick and used the barricade to pull himself back up. Machetti grinned then slapped hands with the little boy in the front row, then he turned around and stomped on Kendrick. Machetti worked over Kendrick with a bunch of boots to the chest, then reached down and pulled him back up to his feet. Machetti hit Kendrick with a hard shot to the face sending him staggering backwards, but then the fans started cheering, Hardy ran across the ring, jumped up and did a front-flip over the top rope, HARDY TOOK OUT MACHETTI AND KENDRICK WITH A ROPE-FLIP PLANCHA!! ALL THREE MEN WERE DOWN!!

The fans cheered loudly and started a _**This is Awesome **_chant, it started small at first, but grew louder as more people joined in. Hardy pushed himself up off of the floor and onto his hands and knees, then rolled away from Kendrick and Machetti over to the barricade. Hardy turned himself around and sat against the barricade for a moment to recover, all three of them were outside of the ring, but there were no count-outs in the match, pin-falls could only take place in the ring, and since Hardy was the 'current' WWE Champion he wasn't in much of a hurry to get back in the ring where he could get pinned.

Hardy sat there and recovered, but eventually Machetti started to pull himself back up off of the floor. Hardy got up and grabbed Machetti, then pulled him to his feet and rolled him into the ring. Hardy pulled himself up onto the ring apron, but instead of going through the ropes and getting in the ring, Hardy grabbed onto the top rope and flipped himself over it only to land back-first on Machetti! ROPE-FLIP SENTON!! Hardy rolled off of Machetti, then quickly hooked his legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!! Hardy rolled off of Machetti and got back up to his feet, Machetti pushed himself up off of the mat and started to stagger back up to his feet, but Hardy came over and booted him in the stomach, then grabbed him for a side headlock. Hardy raised his arm up into the air and let out a shout, TWIST OF FA—MACHETTI PUSHED HARDY OFF OF HIM AND INTO THE ROPES!! Hardy bounced off of the ropes, but Machetti shot back up and caught Hardy in front of him as he came back. Machetti launched Hardy over his head and did a backflip, MACHETE'S BLADE!! The fans popped as Machetti hooked both of Hardy's legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—KENDRICK BROKE IT UP BY KICKING MACHETTI IN THE HEAD!!

Machetti rolled off of Hardy and ended up on his back, Kendrick rushed over to him and pulled him up to his feet THEN THREW HIM THROUGH THE ROPES AND OUT OF THE RING!! With Machetti out of the ring, Kendrick grinned as he turned his attention back to Hardy, who was attempting to get back up. Kendrick went to Hardy and pulled him to his feet, then grabbed his head and ran to the corner, ran up the ropes and backflipped off of them, THE KENDRICK!! KENDRICK HIT THE KENDRICK!! Kendrick hooked Hardy's legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! KENDRICK GOT THE PIN!! **THE BRIAN KENDRICK IS THE TEMPORARY WWE CHAMPION!!**

The buzzer sounded as Kendrick got up and ran in circles around the ring, he just pinned Jeff Hardy! The referee grabbed Kendrick as he went passed and raised his arm up into the air while a graphic appeared announcing Kendrick as the 'current' WWE Champion. The fans booed while Kendrick celebrated in the ring, but then the timer appeared on the screen and the fans started counting down along with it. _**TEN… NINE… EIGHT… SEVEN… SIX… FIVE… FOUR… THREE… TWO… ONE… BUZZZZZ!!**_

A clock started ticking and _I'm Coming_ sounded through the arena as MVP came out from the back to join them match up. Kendrick kicked Hardy out of the ring and paced back and forth as MVP headed down the ramp with his arms raised up in the air. MVP took his bling off and got in the ring, Kendrick rushed at him for a clothesline, but MVP ducked it, then spun around and hit him with a shot the face. MVP hit another two shots and backed him up into the ropes, then whipped him across the ring. Kendrick bounced off of the ropes and MVP caught him, launched him up into the air, then slammed him down to the mat, FLAPJACK!! MVP got back up and saw Hardy getting in the ring, but he took Hardy down with a dropkick to the knee. Hardy rolled under the bottom rope and ended up back on the floor, MVP stood by the ropes and mouthed off to Hardy, but failed to notice Machetti getting in the ring, and Kendrick getting up behind him. Kendrick rushed at MVP as he turned around, but MVP shot Kendrick up into the air and over the top rope, KENDRICK LANDED ON TOP OF HARDY AND SLAMMED DOWN TO THE FLOOR!!

MVP turned away from the ropes and popped Machetti in the face with a right hand, but stood dazed, but then MVP ran at him, grabbed him and jumped up into the air, only do drive Machetti's face down onto his knee, FACEBUSTER!! Machetti was launched backwards into the ropes, but MVP stayed on the offensive and pulled him up then hit him with a big uppercut, sending Machetti staggering into the corner. MVP grabbed Machetti and whipped him across the ring towards the opposite corner, then ran after him, BUT MACHETTI GRABBED THE TOP ROPE AND LAUNCEHD HIMSELF UP AND OVER MVP'S HEAD!! Machetti landed behind MVP, who slammed into the corner, Machetti grinned and took a few steps back then ran across the ring, did a handspring followed by a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON!! Machetti slammed back-first into MVP's back and landed on his knees. Machetti stood up and grinned as he watched MVP staggered backwards out of the corner in a daze, Machetti smirked then 'blew' on MVP causing him to fall and land on his back. But Kendrick came out of nowhere and jumped up into the air, JUMPING CALF KICK!! Kendrick nearly took Machetti's head off!

Kendrick stood in the middle of the ring with a cocky grin on his face, he did a dance and seemed pleased at he had caught Machetti by surprise and leveled him. BUT HARDY RAN IN AND HIT KENDRICK WITH A RUNNING BACK ELBOW!! Kendrick went crashing down to the mat and rolled out of the ring and down to the floor, Hardy stood in the ring and mocked Kendrick by doing a dance of his own. Hardy turnbuckle back around and saw MVP sitting against a corner and Machetti staggering back up, Hardy charged Machetti and went to boot him in the stomach, but Machetti caught his leg, only for Hardy to swing his other leg around and drive it into Machetti's chest, WINDMILL KICK!! Machetti went staggering backwards and fell down on top of MVP in the corner, Hardy ran into the corner and hoisted himself up into the air, then shot his legs down AND DROVE THEM INTO MACHETTI'S CHEST!! SLINGSHOT DROPKICK!! Hardy pulled Machetti out of the corner then hooked his leg for a pin while MVP lay on the mat clutching his chest, ONE… TWO… THRE—KENDRICK BROKE IT UP!!

Hardy rolled off of Machetti and into the corner, but Kendrick went after him and stomped on him until Hardy went under the bottom rope and dropped down to the floor. Kendrick turned around and saw Machetti getting up, he charged forward and kicked him in the face, then pulled back and kicked him again, sending him into the ropes. Kendrick followed after Machetti and pressed his foot into his throat, choking him on the bottom rope, while at the same time he lifted his other leg and placed it on the middle rope for more leverage, the referee came over and scolded Kendrick as he continued to choke Machetti with his foot. Eventually Kendrick got off of Machetti, then turned and ran across the ring as Machetti pulled himself free from the ropes. Kendrick bounced off of the ropes, but Machetti caught him, launched him up into the air, then jumped up and fell backwards, driving Kendrick face-first down to the mat, FLAPJACK!! Machetti rolled Kendrick over and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MVP BOOTED HIM IN THE HEAD TO BREAK IT UP!!

MVP went after Machetti and rolled him onto his back then went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—KENDRICK RECOVERED AND BROKE IT UP!! MVP crawled over to Kendrick and slowly got up, pulling Kendrick up along with him. MVP hit a shot to the face, knocking Kendrick into the ropes then pulled him back and whipped him towards the corner. But Kendrick jumped up and landed on the middle rope then launched himself off, FLYING CROSSBODY!! Kendrick slid away from MVP and into the corner where he started pulling himself back up. Kendrick ran across the ring and kicked Machetti in the chest as he attempted to pull himself up in the corner across from him. Kendrick circled around the ring and watched as MVP pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, then he ran forward AND DROPKICKED MVP IN THE SIDE OF THE HEAD!! Kendrick circled around again and rushed at MVP, BUT MACHETTI SHOT UP OFF OF THE MAT AND TOOK HIM DOWN WITH A CLOTHESLINE!!

Machetti staggered forward and managed to get back up to his feet, he went back over to Kendrick and pulled him up to his feet and dragged him into the middle of the ring. Machetti grabbed Kendrick arm and whipped him into the ropes then caught him as he came back with an inverted atomic drop. Then in a flash Machetti shot up and got his legs around Kendrick's head, he fell backwards and took Kendrick down with a hurricurana. Kendrick went rolling across the ring and ended up laid out next to the ropes, but Machetti got back up ran at him and jumped up into the air, Machetti did a backflip and went crashing down on top of Kendrick, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! Machetti glanced to the side and saw MVP getting back up in the corner, so he grabbed Kendrick's arm and dragged him into the middle of the ring. MVP came charging out of the corner and lifted his leg, BIG BOO—MACHETTI DUCKED IT!! MVP staggered passed Machetti and spun around, but Machetti grabbed him and lifted him up in front of him then shot him over his head and did a backflip, MACHETE'S BLADE… ONTO KENDRICK!! Machetti and MVP both slammed down on top of the prone Kendrick, but Machetti was on top as he hooked 'someone's' legs. The referee came over and made the count, ONE… TWO… THREE!! HE GOT IT!! **MACHETTI IS THE TEMPORARY CHAMPION!!**

The buzzer sounded as Machetti staggered up to his feet and the referee came over and raised his arm, a graphic appeared on the screen saying Machetti was the 'current' WWE Champion. But then the timer appeared on the screen and the fans started counting down for the appearance of the final competitor, _**TEN… NINE… EIGHT… SEVEN… **_knowing who he was up again, Machetti reached down and grabbed MVP's legs and dragged him off of Kendrick into the corner. _**SIX… FIVE… FOUR… **_Machetti went back into the middle of the ring and grabbed Kendrick then pulled him into another corner leaving the middle of the ring empty. Jeff Hardy was still out on the floor somewhere. _**THREE… TWO… ONE… BUZZZZZZZZ!!**_

_The Game_ played and Triple H came out from the back with five minutes left in the match. Triple H tossed his water bottle to the side and marched down the entrance ramp, Machetti stood tall in the middle of the ring as the 'current' champion and motioned for HHH to 'bring it on'. Triple H slid into the ring and charged Machetti looking for a clothesline, but Machetti ducked it and ran passed him. But Triple H kept going AND CLOTHESLINED MVP OUT OF THE RING!! Triple H turned around and caught Machetti as he ran at him, he jumped up and then drove Machetti's face down into his knee, FACEBUSTER!! Machetti was launched backwards and went rolling across the ring. Triple H turned around, AND CAUGHT KENDRICK, DOUBLE-EDGE SPINEBUSTER!!

Triple H got back up and stood tall with 4:47 left in the match up, but Machetti had recovered and hit Triple H with a shot to the face. Machetti and Triple H traded shots until Triple H ducked one of Machetti and ran passed him. Machetti and Triple H spun around, but HHH booted Machetti in the stomach, then bent him over, stuck his head between his legs and hooked his arms, PEDIGR—MACHETTI SHOT UP AND LAUNCHED TRIPLE H OFF OF HIM WITH A BACK DROP!! Triple H went rolling away and ended up in the corner with 4:40 left. Machetti backed away into the opposite corner, while Kendrick was in the middle of the ring on all fours, Triple H came out of the corner and grabbed Kendrick, then stuck his head between his legs and hooked his arms, PEDIGR—MACHETTI JUMPED UP AND DROPKICKED TRIPLE H RIGHT ON HIS BIG NOSE!! Machetti went crashing down to the mat while HHH staggered backwards into the ropes. Machetti and Kendrick spared a glance at each other, then caught Triple H as he came back, and launched him up over their heads and into the air, DOUBLE BACK BODY DROP!! 4:23

Machetti stood back up and went to continue his assault on Triple H, BUT KENDRICK GRABBED HIM FROM BEHIND AND ROLLED HIM UP!! As the referee got in position Kendrick grabbed the waistband of Machetti's metallic blue shorts for leverage, ONE… TWO… THREE!! KENDRICK JUST STOLE IT!! **THE BRIAN KENDRICK IS THE TEMPORARY WWE CHAMPION!! **The buzzer sounded and the clock disappeared and a graphic appeared on screen saying that the Brian Kendrick was the 'current' WWE Champion. Kendrick pulled his arm away from the referee and ran across the ring, AND CLOTHESLINED TRIPLE H OVER THE TOP ROPE!! Kendrick grinned down at Triple H, who started getting back up and looked pissed, BUT EZEKIEL LEVELED HIM WITH A SHOULDER TACKLE!! The referee couldn't do anything to stop this, no one specified what happened in the case of a disqualification, so he settled for yelling at the bear… uh… Ezekiel, from the safety of the ring. Ezekiel pulled Triple H back up and grabbed his arm, THEN WHIPPED HIM INTO THE STEEL STEPS!! Triple H knocked over the steps as he went over, he looked like he was out.

Kendrick applauded his bear… uh… advisor with a cocky grin then turned around. Machetti came running across the ring and jumped up into the air and did backflip, he grabbed Kendrick on the way down and drove his head down to the mat, SHOOTING STAR PRESS DDT!! Machetti rolled Kendrick onto his back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE!! MACHETTI GOT IT! **MACHETTI IS THE TEMPORARY WWE CHAMPION!!** The buzzer sounded as Machetti got up and staggered away from Kendrick, the referee raised his arm and the graphic appeared announcing him the 'current' WWE Champion. The graphic disappeared and the clock reappeared, 3:42.

Machetti stood over Kendrick and glanced over his shoulder, Jeff Hardy was back up, but was still outside of the ring. Hardy went over to MVP and pulled him up off of the floor then rolled him into the ring. Hardy followed after him, but instead of attacking him he ran across the ring, passed Machetti, and bounced off of the ropes, AND CAUGHT MACHETTI WITH A BULLDOG FROM BEHIND!! Hardy went over to MVP who was getting back up, MVP went to kick Hardy, but Hardy caught his leg and swung it to the side. Hardy caught MVP as he came back with a boot to the stomach, then grabbed him for a side headlock, TWIST OF FATE!! Hardy rolled MVP onto his back and hooked his leg for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT! **JEFF HARDY IS THE TEMPORARY CHAMPION!** The buzzer sounded and the familiar graphic appeared then disappeared leaving just the clock which read 3:16.

Hardy stood tall in the middle of the ring as the clock ticked down, but Kendrick came from behind and grabbed Hardy then ran up the corner and backflipped off, THE KENDRI—MACHETTI RAN IN AND CAUGHT KENDRICK!! Machetti held Kendrick on his shoulder while Hardy reversed Kendrick's hold on him and turned it into a side headlock, then with a nod Machetti flipped Kendrick off of his shoulder while Hardy nailed Kendrick with a reversed Twist of Fate, COMBINATION CUTTER (A/N: That's what its called in the SvR games.) Machetti dropkicked Kendrick in the side and sent him to the outside. Machetti turned around to face Hardy and stared at him, MVP was off in the corner attempting to recover. 2:33

Machetti rushed Hardy, but Hardy caught him and lifted him up in front of him, BUT MACHETTI FLOATED OVER AND LANDED BEHIND HIM!! Hardy turned around, but Machetti booted him in the stomach, then grabbed him in a side headlock. Machetti grabbed Hardy's side and lifted him up off of the mat, only to drive his head down, IMPALER!! Machetti rolled Hardy onto his back then went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, BUT TRIPLE H GRABBED MACHETTI'S LEG AND CROTCHED HIM ON THE TOP ROPE!! Machetti was left in an uncomfortable position on the top rope as HHH got in the ring, he pulled Hardy up to his feet and doubled him over, then hooked his arm, PEDIGR—HARDY COUNTERED WITH A BACKDROP!! Hardy dropped to his knees but fought back up to his feet, Triple H got up and charged Hardy. Hardy ducked the clothesline and spun around then booted HHH in the stomach and got him in a side headlock, TWIST OF FA—TRIPLE H COUNTERED OUT OF IT WITH A WRISTLOCK! HHH bent Hardy over and hooked his arm, PEDIGR—MACHETTI FLEW OUT OF THE CORNER AND DROVE HIS FEET INTO TRIPLE H'S CHEST FOR A MISSILE DROPKICK!!

Triple H was launched off of Hardy and into the corner, he hit it hard and fell on his face. Hardy dropped down to the mat and ended up on his stomach. Machetti rolled Hardy onto his back, then shot up to his feet and ran at the corner Triple H was in, Machetti jumped up AND BACKFLIPPED OFF OF TRIPLE H!! MOONSAULT ONTO HARDY!! Machetti hooked Hardy's legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT!! **MACHETTI IS THE TEMPORARY CHAMPION!! **The buzzer sounded and the graphic appeared and disappeared saying the Machetti was once again the 'current' champion. Machetti staggered up and the referee came over and raised his arm up into the air, Triple H staggered out of the corner and glared at Machetti, who just smirked in return, 1:48.

Triple H surged out of the corner AND LEVELED MACHETTI WITH A CLOTHESLINE!! He turned around and pulled Hardy up, then hooked his arm and stuck his head between his legs, PEDIGR—HARDY COUNTERED AND BACK-DROPPED TRIPLE H OVER THE TOP ROPE AND OUT OF THE RING!! 1:35 Triple H staggered back to his feet and looked dizzy, but Hardy grabbed onto the top rope and flipped himself over it, ROPE-FLIP PLANCHA ONTO TRIPLE H ON THE OUTSIDE!! HARDY AND TRIPLE H ARE DOWN ON THE OUTSIDE… BUT MACHETTI'S STILL THE CHAMPION!! 1:19

Machetti stood up and glanced out of the ring at Triple H and Jeff Hardy, BUT MVP CAME FROM BEHIND AND TOOK MACHETTI DOWN WITH A CHEAP SHOT!! MVP stood over Machetti, but Kendrick came in and hit MVP with a cheap shot of his own, then he ran to the corner, ran up the turnbuckle and backflipped off of it, THE KENDRICK!! Kendrick hooked MVP's legs for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI BROKE IT UP!! Machetti pulled Kendrick up off of MVP and whipped him into the ropes, Kendrick came back and Machetti caught him, then launched him over his head and did a backflip, MACHETE'S BLADE!! 0:52 Machetti rolled off of Kendrick and sat up, BUT HARDY RAN IN AND DROPKCIKED HIM IN THE FACE!! Machetti went rolling across the ring while Hardy dropped down on Kendrick and went to pin him, ONE… TWO… THRE—TRIPLE H GOT IN THE RING AND BROKE IT UP WITH A KICK TO THE SIDE!! 0:39

Hardy rolled away while Triple H grabbed Kendrick, pulled him up, and whipped him into the corner, Kendrick hit the turnbuckle and fell forward onto his face. Triple H grabbed MVP, pulled him up, hooked his arms, PEDIGREE!! Triple H frantically rolled MVP onto his back and hooked his leg for a pin, Machetti charged across the ring to break it up, BUT KENDRICK GRABBED HIS ANKLE!! MACHETTI FELL FLAT ON HIS FACE WHILE THE REFEREE MADE THE COUNT! ONE… TWO… THREE!! HHH GOT IT! **TRIPLE H IS THE TEMPORARY CHAMPION! **The buzzer sounded and Triple H was announced the champion via the graphic, 0:22.

Triple H got off of MVP and stood tall, but Hardy ran across the ring and caught Triple H by surprise EXTREME NECKBREAKER!! 0:17 Kendrick slid out of the ring, dragging Machetti with him, keeping the struggling blue-clad superstar from interfering. 0:14 Hardy staggered back up to his feet and went up to the top rope, 0:11. Hardy stood on the top rope and stared down at Triple H, 0:07 then flipped forward off of the top turnbuckle, SWANTON BOMB!! HARDY CONNECTS! 0:06 Hardy held his back as he rolled over and hook Triple H's leg, 0:04. ONE… 0:03… TWO… 0:01… TH—**BUZZZZZZZ!!!-**REE!!TIME RAN OUT BEFORE THE REFEREE COULD GET THE THREE COUNT!!

Hardy sat up and stared at the referee, the referee shook his head and held up two fingers, Hardy slammed his hands on the mat in frustration HE HAD IT!! Across the ring on the outside Kendrick was standing there with a cocky grin on his face, he might not have won… but neither did Machetti. In the ring Machetti must have realized the same thing, because a look of rage appeared on his face. Machetti shot up and slid out of the ring, Kendrick took off running and ran passed the time keeper's corner. Machetti raced after him, but stopped and shoved the timekeeper out of the way and grabbed his chair. Machetti folded up the chair and ran after Kendrick. Kendrick ran passed Ezekiel, around the corner, and then sprinted up the ramp. Machetti chased after him, but instead of stopping when face with Ezekiel HE BASHED HIS HEAD IN WITH A CHAIR SHOT!! Ezekiel was taken by surprise and went down, Machetti jumped over and ran up the ramp to the back after Kendrick, MACHETTI SNAPPED!!

_The Game_ played as Triple H was helped up to his feet by the referee and was then handed back his WWE Championship. Despite the best efforts of the other four competitors, he had retained the gold. "The winner of this match and STILL WWE Champion, TRIPLE H!!" The graphic appeared a final time and read, **TRIPLE H** **Official WWE Champion. **Eventually Hardy pulled himself up and he stared across the ring at Triple H, with ONE more second it would have been his name on the graphic and it would have been HIS title. But like some many times in the past, he had fallen short. But showing good sportsmanship, Hardy stood across the ring and applauded the champion, then shook his hand. Triple H left the ring and headed to the back, a replay of the final minute of the match was shown before the cameras then cut and went to a Mr. Perfect DVD ad, and then a backstage segment with Shawn Michaels.

**---x---**

CM Punk got his head kicked in by Randy Orton, meaning he probably wouldn't be able to defend his World Heavyweight Championship in the Scramble tonight. The cameras then cut to the ring and the bell rang, calling everyone's attention to the next match. _Not Enough For Me_ played and WWE Divas Champion Michelle McCool came out from the back looking to defend her title, she was wearing white ring attire and looked focused. "This contest is scheduled for one-fall, and is for the Diva's Championship, introducing first from Palatka Florida, she is the current Diva's Champion, MICHELLE MCCOOL!!" Michelle came down the ramp with the title on her shoulder then got in the ring, she climbed up onto the middle rope in the corner and posed with her championship held up over her head. Michelle climbed down and walked around the ring showing off her title then stepped back to the ropes and watched the entrance ramp as her opponents music started.

_With Legs Like That_ sounded through the arena and Maria came out from the back wearing a silver version of her usual wresting tights and a matching furry hood. This was Maria first one-on-one title match at a Pay-Per-View, but despite that, she seemed distracted and didn't even blow her usual kiss to the fans as she went down the ramp. Maybe she was worried because her boyfriend had seemingly gone crazy was currently backstage chasing a guy looking to bash his head in with a steel chair… but that was only what some of the fans were guessing. Maria slapped an occasional hand as she walked down the ramp then she eventually went to the steps and climbed up them, she went through the ropes and got in the ring, then crossed it and climbed up onto the middle rope. Maria took her hood down and blew a kiss to the crowd then climbed down and took her hood off.

Referee Charles Robinson took the Diva's Championship from Michelle and held it up over his head signifying that it was indeed on the line in this match. Robinson took the title and handed it to someone at ringside then got back in the middle of the ring and called for the bell, the match was officially underway. Michelle didn't attack right away when she noticed that her opponent still seemed distracted, looking to bring integrity and good sportsmanship to her matches, Michelle looked at Maria with concern, "Are you alright?" Maria nodded, but she lacked the normal liveliness that she usually brought to the ring, something was obviously wrong. Michelle held out her arms calling for a lock up, after a moment's hesitation Maria reached out and locked up with Michelle, but Michelle was immediately able to overpower Maria and backed her up to the ropes, Michelle broke clean and looked at Maria with concern, "Are you sure you're okay?" Maria nodded absently and pushed off from the ropes, Michelle backed up into the middle of the ring and held out her arms. Maria met her in the middle of the ring and locked up again, Michelle took control and turned it into a headlock.

Maria struggled against the hold but eventually managed to grab Michelle's arm and counter into a wristlock. But Michelle took advantage of Maria's distracted state and managed to drop down in front of her and trip her for a takedown. Michelle slipped around Maria and locked in another headlock, this time she kept her pinned down to the mat. Maria was jolted back to reality as Michelle started applying pressure to the hold, gritting her teeth, Maria pushed herself up off of the mat, and grabbed Michelle, then rolled to the side and pinned Michelle's shoulders down to the mat, ONE… T—Michelle pushed herself up off of the mat and back into her headlock. With her attention still on the match, Maria managed to fight up off of the mat and to her feet. Michelle tried to keep the headlock locked in, but Maria pushed her off into the ropes. Maria bent down for a back body drop, but Michelle held onto the ropes, then darted forward and kicked Maria in the face, causing her to snap back up and stagger backwards. Michelle charged Maria and took her down with a clothesline then went for a pin, ONE… TW—Maria kicked out.

Michelle got up and stared down at Maria, she still seemed to be out of it, but now it was hard to tell whether it was from being distracted or being kicked in the face then clotheslined. But this was a match, in fact it was Michelle's first Diva's Championship defense, she was serious about her championship and wasn't going to take it easy on someone just because they were distracted. If she went easy on Maria it could come back to bite her in the butt if Maria somehow managed to win. With that in mind Michelle pulled Maria up off of the mat and whipped her into the corner, Maria started to fall forward but managed to grab the ropes on both sides of her and keep herself up right, but that might not have been the best course of action because Michelle came running into the corner, TURNBUCKLE CLOTHESLINE!! Michelle smashed Maria back into the corner then stepped back and allowed the other diva to drop down to her knees. Michelle grabbed Maria and pulled her back up, then pinned her back against the turnbuckle as she lifted one of her long legs and pressed it into Maria's throat. The referee came over and ordered Michelle to break the hold, not only was Maria being pinned in the corner near the ropes, but it was also considered a choke. Michelle nodded and broke the hold then stepped back, allowing Maria to drop down to her knees and hold her throat.

Michelle stood in the ring and watched Maria, she was still concerned but she wasn't going to lose this match so she wasn't taking any chances. Maria cast a glance over her shoulder at the entrance ramp then suddenly surged out of the corner and tackled Michelle down to the mat. Michelle was caught off guard as Maria started laying in a bunch of forearm shots right to the face. Michelle struggled but eventually got her legs up and pushed them backwards, knocking Maria onto her back. Michelle sat on top of Maria with her legs on her shoulders and hooked Maria's legs under her arms for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—Maria kicked out.

Michelle rolled off of Maria and got back up to her feet, then reached down and pulled Maria up as well. Michelle held onto Maria then whipped her across the ring into the ropes, Maria bounced off but then caught Michelle by surprise as she jumped up into the air and got her legs around Michelle's neck, HEAD-SCISSORS TAKEDOWN!! Michelle and Maria were both down, Maria sat up first and paused to cast another glance at the entrance ramp. A dizzy took advantage of Maria being distracted and managed to pull herself back up to her feet. Maria stood back up in the middle of the ring, then turned around, MICHELLE TOOK DOWN MARIA WITH A BOOT TO THE FACE!! Michelle dropped down on Maria and made the cover, ONE… TWO… THRE—MARIA KICKED OUT!!

Michelle got off of Maria and stood up then watched as a dazed Maria rolled over to the ropes and attempted to pull herself back up. Michelle wasn't going to let Maria get control again, so she rushed at Maria and hit her with a shot to the back from behind. Michelle grabbed Maria and pulled her away from the ropes and whipped her across the ring into the corner. Michelle rushed at Maria in the corner, BUT MARIA GOT HER FOOT UP!! Michelle ran right into Maria's foot and bounced off, she turned away from Maria and held her face. Maria grabbed onto the ropes and hoisted herself up onto the middle rope then waited for Michelle to turn around and launched herself out of the corner, DIVING BULLDO—MICHELLE CAUGHT HER!! Michelle staggered backwards as she held Maria up in midair, then quickly turned her upside down. SCOOP SLA—BUT MARIA GOT HER LEGS AROUND MICHELLE'S HEAD AND SWUNG TO THE SIDE, HEAD-SCISSORS TAKEDOWN!!

Michelle was sent rolling across the ring as Maria got back up, she went over to Michelle and pulled her up to her feet, then kicked her in the stomach. Maria got Michelle in a side headlock then grabbed the side of her pants looking to lift her off of the mat, IMPAL—MICHLLE COUNTERED AND LAUNCHED MARIA OVER HER HEAD WITH A SUPLEX!! Michelle kept Maria pinned down to the mat with a bridge, the referee came over and counted, ONE… TWO… THRE—MARIA JUST KICKED OUT!! Michelle rolled off of Maria and got up to her feet, she glanced down at Maria and saw her starting to get back up and quickly ran to the ropes. Maria stood bent over in the middle of the ring as Michelle bounced off of the ropes jumped up and flipped over Maria, RUNNING NECKBREAKER!! Michelle hooked Maria's leg and went for another pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MARIA JUST BARELY KICKED OUT _AGAIN!!_

Michelle got up off of Maria and stared down at her, despite being distracted she was still kicked out of her best shots. Michelle decided it was time to end this once and for all, and hit a move she knew Maria wouldn't kick out of. Michelle reached down and pulled her up, then hooked her arms and pinned her head to her stomach. Michelle took a deep breath then lifted Maria up into the air by the arms and held her upside down in front of her, Michelle dropped down to a seated position and slammed Maria face and chest-first down to the mat, WINGS OF LOVE!! Michelle rolled an unconscious Maria onto her back and hooked her leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE!! SHE FINALLY GOT IT!!

_Not Enough For Me_ played as Michelle stood back up and raised her arms up into the air. Charles Robinson went and got the Diva's Championship and handed it back to McCool. "The winner of this match, and STILL Diva's Champion… MICHELLE MCCOOL!!" Michelle stood tall in the middle of the ring and raised her title up over her head as she celebrated her win. Michelle eventually left the ring and headed to the back while Robinson checked on Maria, who was still out cold. But then the cameras cut to the back.

**---x---**

A visibly pissed off Machetti was shown chasing after the Brian Kendrick, he still had the chair steel chair with him. "COME ON KENDRICK!!" shouted Machetti. "You think you can screw me over and get away with it scot-free!? Stop running and let me beat the crap out of you!!"

"Never!" Kendrick shouted over his shoulder. "Zeke go!"

Ezekiel suddenly charged out of a doorway and rammed into Machetti, driving him into the wall on the other side of the hallway. Kendrick kept running and went through a pair of doors and left the arena. Ezekiel backed away from Machetti and blocked his path, keeping him from following Kendrick out the door.

"Oh… so you still haven't had enough, huh!?" snapped Machetti as he pulled himself back up and picked up the chair. "Fine! I'll beat your ass first, then I'll destroy Kendrick! Let's go Bear Boy!"

Ezekiel let out a surprisingly bear-like growl and charged at Machetti, not caring that he was holding a weapon. But Machetti swung his chair and connected with Ezekiel's face. Ezekiel staggered backwards, but seemed unaffected, but Machetti kept up his attack and blasted Ezekiel with the chair again and smashed it into his face. He pulled it back and swung it again, connecting with Ezekiel's chest, then again as he connected with his knee. With another vicious chair-shot to the face, Ezekiel finally went down. But Machetti kept attacking him and drove the chair down into his back, then raised it and did it again, and again, and again. After a countless barrage of chair-shots Machetti was left standing over a clearly unconscious Ezekiel, breathing heavily. MACHETTI HAD GONE CRAZY!! And the only person who could _possibly_ retrain him just got laid out by Michelle McCool.

"And that takes care of you," announced Machetti as he turned and walked the rest of the way down the hall, kicked opened the door and followed Kendrick out of the arena. The cameraman quickly ran after Machetti and followed him out of the arena, knowing that the crowd would have his head on a pike if he didn't get all of this confrontation.

"KENDRICK! COME OUT AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN!!" yelled Machetti as the cameraman caught up with him and followed behind him as he wandered through the parking lot in search of Kendrick. "I'M NOT PLAYING HIDE-AND-SEEK YOU BASTARD! COME OUT SO I CAN KILL YOU!!"

Suddenly tires screeched and a silver Toyota Camry came barreling down the lane with Kendrick behind the wheel. The car drove right at Machetti, KENDRICK WAS GOING TO RUN HIM OVER!!

But Machetti kept walking straight, as if he was looking to meet the car head-on. "FOUND YOU!" Kendrick accelerated and the car raced at Machetti, with it tires screeching, BUT MACHETTI JUMPED UP ONTO THE HOOD AND SMASHED THE WINDSHIELD WITH HIS CHAIR!! Machetti rolled to the side and dropped down off of the car's hood landing on the pavement.

Kendrick's car kept going, but the windshield was all cracked and he couldn't see out of it. The cameraman dove out of the way as Kendrick's car swerved to the side, a loud crash echoed through the parking lot, KENDRICK'S CAR REAR-ENDED A CHEVY MALIBU!! The cameraman got up and the camera showed the wreckage of Kendrick's car, KENDRICK'S CAR WAS TOTALED!! IT WASN'T EVEN RUNNING!!

But Machetti suddenly got up and picked up his chair then stormed passed the cameraman and smashed the driver's-side window with the chair, cracking the glass. Machetti smashed the window again and again until it completely broke. As the camera shot over Machetti's shoulder it showed that the airbags hadn't deployed, and that Kendrick seemed out of it. Luckily he had his seatbelt on, which kept him from really getting hurt. (A/N: Remember folks, safety first, always wear a seatbelt.)

Machetti tossed his chair to the side and reached in the broken window, there was a clicking sound as Kendrick's seatbelt was undone, then Machetti roughly pulled Kendrick through the broken window and slammed him down onto the pavement beside the car.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet!" snapped Machetti as he stood over Kendrick, but suddenly a security guard ran over and tackled Machetti to the ground. Another three security guards ran over and helped the first one restrain Machetti, but the Motor City Madman was fighting like an animal to get free, looking to do further damage to Kendrick.

The camera got a shot of Kendrick as medics ran over to check on him, there were cuts on his stomach and sides from what looked like the broken glass on the window. Sirens could be heard as Machetti was pulled away from Kendrick by the four security guards, he was still fighting to get free. Kendrick was eventually rolled onto a stretcher as an ambulance and a pair of police cars pulled up. Cops ran over and helped the security guards restrain Machetti while Kendrick's stretcher was loaded into the ambulance. The doors were eventually closed and the ambulance pulled away. The cameras faded and the WWE Mobile Poll Result was shown, 77 percent of the fans thought that Vickie Guerrero should have put Big Show in the WWE Championship Scramble Match. But most of the fans didn't pay it any mind, it was clear after the display in the parking lot that the Machetti/Kendrick feud would be continuing, and after the two of them nearly killed each other tonight, what would happen on Smackdown?

**---x---**

And that's Unforgiven. I know the Diva's Championship Match was lacking, but I wanted the story behind that match to be that Maria's mind wasn't in it, first of all she didn't have Machetti there to 'manage' her as he had been for the last three weeks, and I wanted to make it obvious that she was worried about Machetti's mental state after what had happened in his match. After seeing what happened in the final segment, I believe she had a reason to be worried, no? The Machetti/the Brian Kendrick feud will obviously continue. What's gonna happen next? How should I know? I just write this stuff.

Also, I have links to pictures of Machetti's new ring attire on my profile page. Keep in mind the stuff in the pictures has silver lightning bolts on it, while Machetti's attire is just entirely metallic blue.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	36. The New Number One Contender

**Chapter XXXVI: The New Number One Contender**

**---x---**

In Milwaukee Wisconsin the Smackdown taping was scheduled to start in a few hours. Zack Tyler and Maria Kanellis had snuck inside and managed to avoid being noticed by the majority of the fans thanks to a timely distraction by Matt and Jeff Hardy. But they hadn't gone more then five steps when someone called out Zack's name.

"Hey Zack!" Zack and Maria both turned to see Tommy Laughlin (Dreamer) approaching them. "I took care of that thing you needed me to do."

"Really?" asked Zack, while Maria looked confused.

"Yeah, I got John Rechner to decorate it for you," said Tommy. "You can pick it up in the props room so you can use it during the show."

"Awesome," replied Zack. "I can't wait to see it."

"It looks good, if I do say so myself," admitted Tommy. "But John says that the first one's free, any others that you want him to do will cost you twenty five bucks."

"Just for the paint?" questioned Zack. "That's a bit expensive."

"He feels it might take away from his gimmick if you use too many," explained Tommy. "He said it would give you an incentive _not_ to steal his gimmick."

"Alright, tell him I said thanks," Zack told Tommy.

"Will do, good luck out there tonight," said Tommy as he walked off leaving Zack and Maria on their own.

"Zacky… this may seem like an odd question… but… what the _heck_ was that about!?" demanded Maria.

Zack just laughed, "Come with me to the props room and I'll show you."

"Hmm…" said Maria as she pretended to think it over, "go with you… to a closet filled only with weapons and props when we have three hours until the show starts. How can I say no?"

"Now _that's_ an idea," commented Zack as he quickly grabbed Maria's hand and pulled her off to the props room to retrieve whatever Tommy had gotten done for him and do a few other things.

**---x---**

Smackdown was airing from Milwaukee Wisconsin, the show started by highlighting the WWE Championship Scramble Match, especially the final minute where Triple H pinned MVP after a pedigree while Machetti was held back by the Brian Kendrick, and then Jeff Hardy hitting Triple H with the Swanton Bomb only failing to get the pin due to time expiring. Triple H had been the only champion to walk into a Scramble and leave a champion. Both CM Punk and Mark Henry lost their gold on Sunday, but tonight on Smackdown there would be a Fatal-4-Way match between the other four combatants in the Scramble to determine the Number One Contender. Jeff Hardy vs. Machetti vs. MVP vs. the Brian Kendrick, but that was tonight's Main Event.

R-Truth had beaten Chavo Guerrero, the cameras went backstage and showed Machetti sitting on a bench in the locker room. Machetti was staring into space in front of him, but then there was a knock at the door and Maria let herself in. "Did you hear, we won!" exclaimed Maria as she ran into the room. Machetti stood up and caught her in a hug and quickly kissed her.

"Yeah, I heard, I knew you would," replied Machetti with a grin. "Have I told you yet how much I like your outfit?"

"This?" asked Maria as she glanced down at the black matching tights and top that she was wearing, they were decorated with skulls and crossbones. "Really?"

"Really," answered Machetti. "I was considering being a pirate for Halloween this year… but you could definitely pull the look off better than me."

"Oh, thanks," said Maria with a big smile. "If you'd like I can help you—what's that?"

"Huh?"

"What the heck is that?" Maria asked again as she pointed to something on the bench.

"This?" questioned Machetti as he reached down and picked up a steel chair. The chair had been painted Balls Mahoney's style in different shades of blue, green, and purple. On the dented seat of the chair was a red splatter mark that closely resembled blood.

"Yeah… that…" said Maria nervously as she stared at the chair as Machetti held it up with one hand.

"_This_ is a steel chair," explained Machetti. "More specifically, it's the same steel chair I used on Sunday." Machetti pointed to the large dents in the seat of the chair that it had gotten when he smashed Kendrick's window and windshield on Sunday night. "It's also a present for a former friend of mine. Since he seemed so eager to screw me over last night, I figured I'd return the favor and get him something. It even has his name on it."

"It does?"

"Yeah, see?" Machetti held up the chair with two hands and the camera zoomed in on the red splatter mark on the dented seat of the chair. If you looked closely you could read the letters 'B' and 'K'. Since Billy Kidman no longer wrestled in the WWE it wasn't too hard to guess who Machetti was planning on 'giving' the chair too. "Since Kendrick so generously decided that if he couldn't win the WWE Championship in the Scramble on Sunday, that I couldn't either, I've _generously_ decided to give him the beating of his life."

"Aren't you taking this just a little too far?" asked Maria who seemed worried about Machetti's mental state.

"I think he took it a little too far when he tried to run me over last night in the parking lot," countered Machetti.

"He didn't!" exclaimed Maria in surprise, she was being helped to the back after losing to Michelle McCool in the Diva's Championship match, so she never saw it happen.

"He did," Machetti informed her. "But tonight… I don't even have to hunt for him. If that bastard still wants the WWE Championship, all I have to do is bring this with me out to the ring tonight. I can beat the hell out of Kendrick _and_ become Number One Contender for Triple H's WWE Championship all at once."

There was a knock at the door and the WWE Champion himself, Triple H came into the locker room. "Speak of the devil," commented Machetti. Maria quickly moved out of the way as HHH and Machetti stared at each other.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," said Triple H. "Nice chair, by the way."

"Thanks," replied Machetti. "Its not necessarily a sledgehammer but it gets the job done. Once I'm done with Kendrick, it'll have your name on it."

"Speaking of which, you've got that Number One Contender's Fatal-4-Way match tonight," Triple H reminded him. "Are you—"

"Whoa, whoa," interrupted Machetti. "Save it. This is the part where you barge into my locker room and run your mouth in an attempt to get into my head. Not gonna work."

"Heh, Shawn trained you well didn't he?" chuckled HHH. "No, actually, I came in here to wish you luck. You see, Jeff Hardy, he…"

"Oh, I see," cut in Machetti. "You're scared of Jeff Hardy, so you're trying to motivate me in hopes that I'll be less of a challenge come No Mercy."

"Hold on just a damn second!" snapped Triple H as he stepped forward and glared at Machetti. Maria took a few steps back and seemed intimidated but Machetti didn't even flinch. "I'm not scared of Jeff Hardy. I'm not scared of any of you losers!"

"Is that right?" asked Machetti. "Well, you looked scared to me when Hardy almost pinned your ass on Sunday. Trust me, I had a good look at it. Kendrick had a hold on my leg and was keeping me stranded in the corner. And let me remind you, that if that son of a bitch hadn't tripped me and held me back in the corner, that this _'loser' _would've broken up the pin you made on MVP, and any other pins that were made in that last thirty seconds. _I'd_ be holding that title that you seem so attached to."

"Yeah that's what you _would have_ done," agreed Triple H. "But that's not what happened. You and your girlfriend there both fell short and lost on Sunday and I proved why I'm the best in this business."

"You're right," said Machetti. "I did lose last night. And Maria did to. But let me tell you what _did_ happened. In the Scramble I pinned all three of those guys that I'm facing tonight. I pinned MVP, I pinned Kendrick, and I pinned Jeff Hardy, and Hunter, if I wasn't being held back, I would've pinned your ass too." Machetti took a step forward and stood nose-to-nose with Triple H. "Hunter, you don't need to worry about Jeff Hardy tonight. The only superstar you have to be scared of… is staring you right in the face."

"Well then, we'll have to wait and see what happens in the Main Event tonight now won't we?" replied HHH, then he turned and left the locker room, Machetti glanced over his shoulder at Maria as the camera faded and cut to the ring where Jesse and Festus were making their way to the ring dressed as Moving Men.

**---x---**

Valdimir Kozlov had squashed Funaki and Scotty Goldman, then demanded better competition. The cameras went backstage and showed Ezekiel sitting in a chair reading the latest WWE Magazine. Triple H walked in without the bear… uh… Ezekiel noticing and looked over his shoulder at what he was reading. "Hah, look at that outfit, that'll never get old," laughed Triple H, drawing the bear's… uh… Ezekiel's attention.

Ezekiel stood up and he and Triple H stared down without saying a word until the Brian Kendrick showed up. "Hey Hunter, can I help you?" asked Kendrick, who was wearing his black jacket from Sunday night.

"The Brian Kendrick," said Triple H as he turned away from Ezekiel to face Kendrick.

"At your service," replied Kendrick.

"Just stopped by to wish you luck in your Fatal-4-Way match tonight," explained HHH. "Good luck on getting that Number One Contender's spot. Personally, I think you're gonna need it. I just paid Machetti a visit and he had this chair with your name on it. Seriously, if you look closely your initials are pained on it in red. It's a nice piece of work."

"Don't even talk about him in my presence," growled Kendrick. "Do you know what he did to me on Sunday? I was driving at twenty miles per hour and I rear ended another car, my airbags didn't deploy like they were supposed to, and I'm lucky I'm even able to compete tonight."

"Well… you did try to run the guy over," Triple H reminded him. "And now he's looking to rearrange your face with that chair of his. If you want that Number One Contender's spot, you'll have your work cut out for you tonight."

"Yeah, the Number One Contender's spot, huh?" repeated Kendrick, "The one that should be mine rightfully after Unforgiven. Now, we all know that I am the longest reigning Champion in the history of the Championship Scrambles, Hunter. Now I have to fight two other guys and that psychopath to earn this Number One Contendership!? Preposterous!"

"Ludicrous," agreed Triple H, he turned to Ezekiel and nodded at him, "It's ludicrous." HHH turned back to Kendrick. "That's a good point."

"Thank you," said Kendrick.

"Well, I should be thanking you," replied Triple H. "I've had it pointed out to me, that if you hadn't held him back in the corner, I wouldn't even have this title. And just between us," HHH lowered his voice and whispered to Kendrick, "If I had a say in the matter, I'd name you the Number One Contender." Triple H stood back and returned his voice to normal. "That being said, of all the losers there were that night, you were by far the biggest." With that Triple H left the room, Kendrick and Ezekiel shared a glance as the cameras cut and Tazz promoted the Fatal-4-Way Match Main Event. Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Carlito and Primo Colon had beaten Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder in a non-title Tag Team Match. The cameras cut to the back and showed MVP walking backstage, but he stopped when he came across Triple H who was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey, it's the King of Bling, MVP!" greeted Triple H.

"That's right," replied MVP.

"Where ya goin' man?" asked Triple H.

"I'm gonna handle my business in this Fatal-4-Way," answered MVP.

"You're in the Fatal-4-Way match?" questioned HHH.

"Yeah that's right," said MVP.

"Why? Why're you in the Fatal-4-Way match?" inquired Hunter.

"Why?" repeated MVP, "Because I'm the highest paid performer in the history of Smackdown. I'm a former United States Champ—"

"No, no, no," interrupted Triple H. "You missed my point there. The other night, you didn't do so well. I mean, Jeff Hardy I can understand him being in it, he was in there right 'till the end. Brian Kendrick, I can understand that. Brian Kendrick was the longest reining champion in Scramble History, so he says. Machetti, he was champion three separate times and pinned all three of you guys out there. But you… I'm not sure why you're in there."

"I'll tell you why!" answered MVP. "I'm in there because I' m man that's gonna take your title from you at No Mercy."

"Hmm, I hope you don't choke like you did Sunday night," commented Triple H. MVP turned and walked away and Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

When Smackdown came back from the commercial _I'm Coming_ was playing and MVP's inflatable entrance was set up on the stage. MVP burst out from the inflatable curtain and held his arms up above his head as he headed down to the ring. "This contest is a Fatal-4-Way match set for one-fall. Introducing the participants, first, from Miami Florida, weighing in at two hundred forty-nine pounds…" At the bottom of the entrance ramp MVP posed as pyro shot up beside his inflatable entrance. "Montel Vontavious Porter, M.V.P.!" MVP quickly went up the steps and got in the ring, his confrontation with Triple H was still fresh in his mind. Last night in the Scramble, he had choked and was pinned three times. But tonight he was going to prove that he wasn't a Choke Artist and then at No Mercy he was going to beat Triple H to become the WWE Champion.

The fans booed as MVP stood in the ring and posed, but then turned to face the entrance ramp as _Riot Time_ hit. The boos turned to cheers as Machetti came out from the back with Maria walking next to him. Machetti was wearing the metallic blue shorts and matching sleeveless hoody from last night and was carrying his painted chair with him. Machetti stood at the top of the entrance ramp with his hood over his face hiding his eyes, Maria stood next to him and blew a kiss to the fans. "Introducing next, being accompanied by Maria, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, MACHETTI!" At the sound of his name Machetti sprinted down the entrance ramp and slid under the bottom rope into the ring. Maria followed after him at a slower pace and slapped hands with the fans on the right side of the entrance ramp, having already gotten the ones on the other side when she came out for her match earlier.

Machetti put down his chair in the corner then climbed up onto the middle rope where he lowered his hood and raised his arms up into the air, he cast a glance over his shoulder at MVP then backflipped out of the corner and landed in the middle of the ring. Blue pyro shot up out of the ring posts as Machetti slipped off his hoody and handed it to someone at ringside, then he went back to the corner and picked up his chair. But the referee, Scott Armstrong came over and shook his head at Machetti. Even though there were no disqualifications in a Fatal-4-Way match, he wasn't going to allow Machetti to start the match off with the painted chair, that would be dangerous for the other combatants. Machetti seemed reluctant to let the chair go, apparently the point of him bringing the chair out with him was for it to be dangerous for the other competitors, one more so than the other two. Maria eventually came to the rescue and took the chair from Machetti then unfolded it and sat on it in front of the commentary table. To her, the point of a chair was to sit in it, so that's what she was going to do.

_Man with a Plan_ played and Machetti turned and glared up at the entrance ramp as the Brian Kendrick came strutting out from the back, followed by his bear… uh… Ezekiel. "Approaching the ring, being accompanied by Ezekiel, from Venice California, THE BRIAN KENDRICK!!" In the ring MVP approached Machetti and tried to get in his face, but Machetti completely ignored him and stared at Kendrick as he came down the entrance ramp. Kendrick eventually went up the steps but allowed Ezekiel to get in first, then quickly got in and stood behind him. Kendrick pointed around Ezekiel at Machetti and ordered the referee to keep him restrained, that seemed like a good idea, because at the moment Machetti looked like he was about to charge across the ring and attack Kendrick and his bear. The referee quickly stood in front of Machetti and had him back up into the corner, while Kendrick slipped his jacket off and handed it to Ezekiel. Kendrick stayed in his corner behind Ezekiel, while the referee kept Machetti back in the corner opposite him. MVP was left in a free corner in between the two as they awaited the final competitor.

_No More Words_ sounded through the arena and the fans jumped up and started screaming as Jeff Hardy came out from the back and dance on the stage while his pyro shot off behind him. "And their opponent, from Cameron North Carolina, weighing two hundred twenty five pounds, JEFF HARDY!!" Hardy pulled off his t-shirt leaving him in the shirt he had on under it, then he went up the steps and got in the ring. He climbed up onto the middle rope in the only remaining corner of the ring and posed for the fans, who cheered loudly. Hardy jumped down from the corner and turned to face the other four superstars in the ring. Ezekiel left the ring and took up his spot at ringside, while the referee held his hand out at Machetti, making sure he wouldn't rush across the ring and attack Kendrick before the bell was rung. Seeing that everyone was ready, Scott Armstrong called for the bell and the match was officially underway.

Machetti immediately rushed across the ring at Kendrick, but Kendrick quickly bailed out of the ring and out to the floor and quickly ducked behind Ezekiel. But that didn't stop Machetti, he kept running and dove through the ropes, AND TOOK DOWN EZEKIEL WITH A SUICIDE DIVE!! Machetti rolled off of Ezekiel and got back up as Kendrick took off running around the ring with Machetti chasing after him. MVP and Hardy glanced at each other then turned and watched as Kendrick rounded a corner and sprinted passed Maria who was still sitting in the painted chair in front of the announce table. Machetti came around the corner after Kendrick but ended up on the outside of the turn, causing him to run straight at Maria. But instead of slowing down, Machetti jumped up into the air while Maria ducked down, Machetti jumped OVER Maria and landed on his feet on the other side of her and continued to chase after Kendrick, who went around the steel steps then took a page out of Hornswoggle and Brie Bella's book and dove under the ring. Machetti ran around the corner after Kendrick then lifted the ring skirt in time to see Kendrick roll over a small stack of tables so he was safely under the middle of the ring.

A camera got a shot of Kendrick under the ring, he had a grin on his face as he flipped off Machetti. Machetti glared at Kendrick and threw the ring skirt back down then turned and kicked the side of the steel ring steps in frustration. Machetti stepped back from the ring steps then climbed up onto the ring apron and got back in the ring. Due to Kendrick hiding under the ring, the Fatal-4-Way had become a Triple Threat Match for the time being. Hardy and MVP glanced at each other and shrugged, if Kendrick was going to hide under the ring during a Number One Contender's Match, then that was okay with them. This meant there was one less opponent for them to worry about. Machetti, Hardy, and MVP stared at each other for a moment and got ready to get the match officially underway. MVP caught Machetti's eye and pointed to himself, in an attempt to convince Machetti to team with him and take out Hardy to start the match. Machetti nodded and smiled causing some of the fans to boo.

MVP grinned and turned to face Hardy, only for Machetti to rush at him looking for a clothesline on MVP, BUT MVP DUCKED! Apparently Machetti had misunderstood MVP, and thought he wanted him to attack _him_ first instead of Hardy. Machetti put on the breaks as MVP was turning around and jumped up into the air and did backflip, driving his feet into MVP's face, BACKFLIP KICK!! Machetti got back up as Hardy came over to lend a hand, only for Machetti to catch him by surprise with an uppercut to the jaw. Hardy staggered backwards but Machetti jumped up and took him down with a dropkick to the chest. Machetti shot back up to his feet and caught a charging MVP with an arm drag. Both of them scrambled back up to their feet, only for Machetti to send MVP flying with a second arm drag. Machetti shot back up, while MVP staggered and seemed dizzy, but Machetti jumped up and spun around in midair and took down MVP with a corkscrew dropkick.

Machetti stood tall in the middle of the ring and glanced from MVP who was on his back by the ropes to Hardy who was sitting with his back against the middle turnbuckle, this match really was every man for himself. At ringside, Kendrick had crawled all the way under the ring and come out the other side, was peering up at the ring while Ezekiel stood next to him. Unfortunately for Kendrick, Machetti noticed and rushed across the ring and dropped down looking for a baseball slide to the face. But Kendrick saw Machetti coming and quickly dropped down and rolled back under the ring. Machetti stood back up and glared at Ezekiel, who moved to stand in front of the part of the ring that Kendrick had gone under and stared back. Suddenly Hardy came from behind and rolled Machetti up for a pin, ONE… T—Machetti reversed it into a pin attempt of his own, ONE… TW—MVP ran over and broke it up.

Machetti rolled off of Hardy and over to the ropes, but MVP stayed on him and started stomping on him. MVP eventually forced Machetti back into the corner and worked him over with a series of stomps to the midsection. But Hardy got back up and hit MVP with a forearm to the face, knocking him to the side into the ropes. Hardy pulled MVP off of the ropes and whipped him across the ring. MVP bounced off of the ropes as Hardy ran after him and jumped up into the air, and LEVELED MVP with a flying forearm to the face. Hardy staggered a few steps, but stayed on his feet, only for Machetti to come out of the corner and hit him with a kick to the midsection. Machetti grabbed Hardy and attempted to whip him across the ring, but Hardy reversed it and sent Machetti into the ropes. Machetti bounced off of the ropes and came back, but Hardy caught him and launched him up into the air, only to slam him down on top of a prone MVP, FLAPJACK ON MACHETTI _ONTO_ MVP!! Kendrick peeked up from under the ring at what was going on as Hardy quickly rolled Machetti off of MVP then went for a pin, Kendrick started to get in the ring so he could break it up, ONE… TW—But MVP kicked out. After seeing MVP kick out, Kendrick quickly slid out of the ring and stood next to Ezekiel.

Hardy got back up and pulled MVP to his feet, then went to whip him into the corner, but MVP reversed it. Hardy slammed back-first into the turnbuckle, but then MVP ran in crushed him, TURNBUCKLE CLOTHESLINE!! MVP stepped back and allowed Hardy to drop down to a sitting position against the middle and bottom turnbuckle. MVP turned around and saw Machetti getting up, so he ran across the ring and grabbed him, then jumped up and drove Machetti's face down onto his knee on the way down, RUNNING FACEBUSTER!! Machetti went flying and landed on the mat, MVP backed away from him and turned his attention on Hardy who was starting to pull himself up in the corner. MVP stood in the middle of the ring and watched Hardy get up, measuring him for the Player's Boot. But while MVP was looking in the other direction, Kendrick went around the ring and slid inside. Kendrick pulled Machetti up to his feet and grabbed him, then ran to the corner and up the turnbuckles, THE KENDR—MVP TURNED AROUND AND CAUGHT HIM!! MVP held Kendrick on his shoulder but then swung him around AND SLAMMED HIS LEGS INTO MACHETTI!! MVP WAS USING KENDRICK AS A WEAPON! MVP ran across the ring, carrying Kendrick, BUT KENDRICK SLIPPED OUT AND LANDED BEHIND HIM!

MVP went staggering towards the corner WHERE HARDY CAUGHT HIM WITH A BOOT TO THE FACE!! MVP staggered backwards and Hardy charged out of the corner, jumped up, and swung around him, EXTREME NECKBREAKER!! As Hardy got back up, Kendrick was getting back up a well, ONLY TO GET LEVELED FROM BEHIND BY MACHETTI!! Machetti pulled Kendrick back up AND RAMMED HIM INTO HARDY!! Hardy went down while Machetti kept his hold on Kendrick and THREW him into the corner. Kendrick slammed into the top turnbuckle and dropped down to the mat, but Machetti ran at him and dropped down to the mat, BASEBALL SLIDE TO KENDRICK!! Kendrick was driven back-first into the ring post, but then Machetti got back up and grabbed onto the top rope on both sides of him and used them as leverage as he took both of his feet and pressed them into Kendrick's chest, bending his back on the ring post. The referee rushed over and ordered Machetti to break the hold, due to his illegal usage of the ropes. But Machetti shook his head and said, "I've got a five count!" He seemed intent on actually hurting Kendrick. The referee quickly began the count, ONE... TWO… THREE… F—Machetti removed his feet from Kendrick and stepped away from him.

"There, happy?" Machetti asked the referee as he stepped away from Kendrick and held his arms up. But while Machetti was mouthing off to the referee, Ezekiel came over and grabbed Kendrick and quickly slid him out of the ring and down to the floor. Machetti glared at Ezekiel then turned to the referee, "Now look what you did! He got away!" But while Machetti was distracted by Kendrick, the bear, and the referee, Hardy had pulled himself back up. He quickly ran passed Machetti and jumped up onto the top turnbuckle then came off as Machetti shoved the referee out of the way, WHISPER IN THE WIND!! Hardy rolled Machetti onto his back and went for the pin, the referee took a second to recover then dropped down and made the count, ONE… TWO… TH—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!! (A/N: During the actual show there's a commercial break here, but I'm gonna do my best to ignore it and keep the match going.)

Hardy rolled off of Machetti and sat up, he stared at the referee for a moment who had wasted some time 'recovering' making it a very long two count. But Hardy eventually shrugged it off and glanced to the side and saw MVP pulling himself up in the corner. At ringside in front of the announcer's table, Maria was standing up and looking in the ring at Machetti with concern. Hardy shrugged then stood up and pulled Machetti back up to his feet then whipped him into the corner. Hardy ran after him and jumped up into the air FLYING FOREARM INTO THE TURNBUCKLE!! Hardy stepped back and allowed Machetti to fall down to the mat then he ran across the ring who was back on his feet, TURNBUCKLE CLOTHESLI—MVP GOT HIS BOOT UP!!

Hardy ran face-first into MVP's boot and went staggering backwards, only for MVP to surge out of the corner and take Hardy down with a big clothesline. MVP rolled on top of Hardy and hooked his legs for a pin, ONE… TW—Hardy kicked out. Only slightly frustrated, MVP got back up to his feet and pulled Hardy up as well. MVP spun around and whipped Hardy across the ring and into the corner, then chased after him. But when Hardy reached the ropes he quickly jumped up onto the middle one and springboarded off of it, he grabbed MVP as he came back and swung around him then drove his head down to the mat, SPRINGBOARD TORNADO DDT!! Hardy quickly rolled MVP onto his back and hooked his leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—MVP KICKED OUT!!

Hardy got off of MVP and stood up, he glanced at ringside and saw that Kendrick had finally gotten back up, but was once again refraining from actually getting in the ring. Over in the corner Machetti was getting back up as well, Kendrick must've noticed because he suddenly ran along side the ring and jumped up onto the ring apron, then grabbed Machetti's arms and held him against the ropes. Kendrick continued to hold a struggling Machetti and motioned for Hardy to 'hit him'. Hardy shrugged and backed up across the ring then sprinted across it, BUT MACHETTI ELBOWED KENDRICK IN THE FACE AND KNOCKED HIM OFF THE APRON!! Hardy kept coming, but Machetti ducked down and caught him, BACK BODY DROP OVER THE TOP ROPE AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR!! Hardy hit the floor with a thud, Kendrick had barely rolled out of the way in time. Machetti turned around and glanced down at the floor, but Kendrick quickly rolled back under the ring to keep Machetti from coming after him. Machetti glared after Kendrick, then glanced up and glared at Ezekiel as well, but eventually he turned back around to get back to the match, with Kendrick and Hardy outside of the ring, all he had to deal with was MVP. But as soon as Machetti turned around MVP rushed at him AND HIT A BIG BOOT TO THE FACE! PLAYER'S BOOT!! MVP stepped back and allowed Machetti to fall forward on his face, MVP quickly rolled Machetti onto his back and hooked his leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—EZEKIEL PUT MACHETTI'S FOOT ON THE BOTTOM ROPE!!

The referee saw Machetti's foot on the ropes, but he never saw the bear… uh… Ezekiel put it there, so he called for a Rope Break. At ringside, Ezekiel knew that if MVP pinned Machetti there, that Kendrick wouldn't be able to win, so until Kendrick decided it was time for him to get back in the ring, he was going to do his best to keep Machetti and MVP from pinning each other. MVP glared out of the ring at Ezekiel, he saw him put Machetti's foot on the bottom rope and he wasn't happy. MVP decided that he was going to make sure that Ezekiel wouldn't be able to interfere again, so he grabbed Machetti and dragged him into the middle of the ring. With Machetti still down, MVP quickly sat him up and locked in a sleeper hold from behind. Machetti immediately felt the effects of the submission hold and started struggling, but MVP kept the hold locked in.

That was when Maria decided to get involved. She stood up and got out of the chair then with a cautious glance across the ring at Ezekiel she went around the corner and walked to the middle of that side of the ring, then leaned in so Machetti could see her. "Come on, you can get out of this! Fight it!" Machetti nodded while still in the hold and started to fight harder, Maria turned around and faced the crowd and started a _**Machetti**_ chant. It started small at first but eventually more and more fans started joining in. _**MACHETTI! MACHETTI! MACHETTI!!**_ With the added motivation from the crowd Machetti gritted his teeth and managed to fight up to his feet, MVP kept the hold in but was resorted to using only a standing sleeper hold, giving him a little bit less leverage. The fans continued to cheer while Maria leaned in the ring and slapped the mat, Machetti clasped his hands together in front of him THEN DROVE BOTH OF HIS ELBOWS INTO MVP'S STOMACH!! MVP had the wind knocked out of him, but still managed to keep the hold in, Machetti pulled his arms out, then elbowed MVP in the stomach a second time, MVP BROKE THE HOLD!! Machetti grabbed MVP and pushed him off into the ropes, as the fans cheered loudly. MVP bounced off of the ropes and came back, but Machetti dropped down to his stomach causing MVP to run over him and across the ring. MVP bounced off of the ropes on the other side of the ring as Machetti shot back up to his feet, he ran at MVP and did a handspring then vaulted up into the air and spun around before driving his foot into MVP's face, HANDSPRING SPINNING WHEEL KICK!!

Machetti got back up and smiled at Maria, then pulled MVP back up and whipped him into the corner. Machetti spun around then charged at the corner MVP was in and did a handspring, TURNBUCKLE SENT—MVP DOVE OUT OF THE WAY!! BUT MACHETTI VAULTED UP OFF OF THE MAT AND LANDED IN A SEATED POSITION ON THE TOP TURNBUCKLE!! MVP never sat Machetti land, so he stood in the middle of the ring and taunted the crowd, looking proud of himself. In the corner Machetti pushed himself up onto his feet and stood on the top rope with his back to MVP and cast a glance over his shoulder at the cocky superstar. The fans cheered, but MVP thought they were cheering for him and nodded, "That's right!" But suddenly Machetti backflipped out of the corner and over MVP's head, he grabbed him on the way down and drove him face-first down to the mat, MOONSAULT DDT!!

Machetti rolled over to the ropes and started getting back up, he was about to push off, BUT EZEKIEL GRABBED HIS ANKLE!! Machetti turned around and glared at Ezekiel, but that proved only to be a distraction not only did MVP managed to roll out of the ring in an attempt to recover, but Kendrick slipped into the ring while Machetti's back was turned. Kendrick ran at Machetti and jumped up into the air DROPKICK TO THE BACK!! Machetti was launched into the ropes and fell on his back, Maria shook her head and didn't look pleased as Kendrick got back up and started stomping viciously on Machetti's stomach and chest. Kendrick backed away from Machetti and caught Maria's eye, he openly mocked her and Machetti by doing a little dance. He had picked his spot and now he was in control. Kendrick backed up into the corner and watched as Machetti pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, then he ran out of the corner, DROPKICK TO THE TEMPLE!! At ringside Maria winced as Kendrick's feet were driven hard into the side of Machetti head, Machetti had been knocked on his back from the impact and looked like he was out cold. Kendrick crawled back over to Machetti and made a cover, but leaned into the ring and shouted for Machetti to kick out, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Kendrick got up and stared down at Machetti in surprise, he looked aggravated that Machetti had managed to kick out of that. Kendrick wanted to keep in control, so he quickly rolled Machetti onto his back and put one of Machetti's arms over his legs as he held Machetti's face in a chin lock, KENDRICK LOCKED IN THE CAMEL CLUTCH!! Machetti yelled out in pain as Kendrick wrenched his head backwards and applied pressure to the hold. In front of Kendrick and Machetti, at ringside, Maria was trying to motivate Machetti to fight out of it, around the corner from her, MVP was on the ground attempting to recover after Machetti's Moonsault DDT, and around the corner from him, Ezekiel was watching the match. Beside him, Hardy was starting to pull himself back up. But suddenly Ezekiel grabbed Hardy AND THREW HIM INTO THE BARRICADE!! The referee had been watching Machetti and Kendrick HE NEVER SAW IT!! The fans booed as Hardy was left laying out cold on the floor, the barricade hadn't given an inch and Ezekiel had slammed him into it with authority.

Maria saw that Machetti was in trouble again, so she once again turned around and started to get the fans involved. Since Hardy was laid out on the outside of the ring that left Machetti as the fan favorite, none of the fans wanted to see MVP or the Brian Kendrick win because their already inflated egos would become unbearable. The fans quickly followed Maria's lead and started a very loud _**Machetti**_ chant. This one was much louder that the previous one and most of the arena was involved in an attempt to will Machetti to fight out of Kendrick's Camel Clutch. _**MACHETTI! MACHETTI! MACHETTI!!**_ Motivated by the fans and Maria once again cheering him on, Machetti gritted his teeth and fought up onto his knees. Kendrick kept his legs wrapped around Machetti's waist and continued to pin Machetti's arms down on _his_ legs as he wrenched away at the Camel Clutch. Machetti continued to fight and eventually managed to fight back up to his feet earning himself a loud cheer from the fans. Kendrick changed what was left of his chin lock into a sleeper hold as he continued in his attempts to wear down Machetti. But Machetti grabbed onto Kendrick's legs then ran backwards AND RAMMED KENDRICK INTO THE CORNER!!

The impact causing Kendrick's hold on Machetti to loosen, but not to break, he continued to hold onto the sleeper hold he had locked in as Machetti leaned against him in the corner. Machetti staggered out of the corner and held onto Kendrick's legs, AND RAMMED HIM INTO THE CORNER A SECOND TIME!! Kendrick let out a yell of pain as Machetti suddenly spun to the side and swung Kendrick's legs up onto his shoulder. Machetti had Kendrick in what looked like a fireman's carry, but Kendrick was still desperately holding onto the sleeper hold. Machetti fought for his breath then he suddenly ran forward and did a front-flip, driving Kendrick's back down into the mat, STEAMROLLER!!! The fans popped loudly as Machetti sat up and took a few deep breaths, he smiled at Maria then pushed himself up and ran to the ropes. Machetti quickly bounced off the ropes then did a handspring followed by a backflip, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT!! Machetti splashed down on top of Kendrick and quickly hooked his legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MVP GOT IN THE RING AND DROPKICKED MACHETTI IN THE SIDE TO BREAK IT UP!! Machetti was launched off of Kendrick, while MVP quickly covered him for a pin attempt of his own, ONE… TWO… TH—KENDRICK KICEKD OUT!!

MVP got off of Kendrick and crawled over to Machetti and tried to pin him, ONE… TW—Machetti kicked out. MVP reached down and pulled Machetti up to his feet, but while he was focused on Machetti, Kendrick was able to recover enough to crawl over to the ropes where Ezekiel slid him out of the ring and down to the floor. MVP shoved Machetti backwards and then DRILLED HIM with a big right hand. Machetti was launched backwards into the ropes from the impact, but he came back and popped MVP in the jaw with an uppercut. MVP staggered backwards and dropped down to his knees, but shot back up and hit Machetti with a forearm to the side of the face, bringing Machetti down to his knees. MVP reached out to grab Machetti and capitalize, but Machetti caught him with a punch to the midsection, doubling MVP over. Machetti quickly pushed up off of the mat and got his legs around MVP's head, he fell backwards and launched MVP across the ring and into the corner with a hurricurana.

MVP used the ropes to pull himself up, but Machetti ran at him and jumped up into the air TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLASH!! MVP was driven back into the turnbuckle with authority, but Machetti quickly jumped up and got his legs around MVP's head and sent him flying back into the middle of the ring with another hurricurana. Machetti pulled himself back up to his feet then turned and ran to the ropes, AND DROVE HIS FEET INTO EZEKIEL FOR A BASEBALL SLIDE!! Ezekiel went staggering backwards and almost tripped over Hardy who was starting to get back up. But back in the ring, with Ezekiel out of the way, Machetti quickly climbed up onto the top rope and stared across the ring at MVP who was lying prone on his back. Machetti raised his arms up into the air then launched himself up into the air and out of the corner with a backflip, SHOOTING STAR PRESS LEG DRO—MVP MOVED!! MVP rolled out of the way just in time, causing Machetti to slam ass-first down to the mat. MVP shot up to his feet and jumped up into the air, DROPKICK TO THE FACE!! Machetti was knocked on his back and attempted to roll away towards the ropes, but MVP caught him and covered him for a pin. Maria slowly reached into the ring and put her hand on Machetti's leg, silently encouraging him to kick out, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI JUST MANAGED TO GET HIS SHOULDER UP!!

Maria smiled and quickly removed her hand from Machetti's leg and pulled it out of the ring, but then MVP threw his leg over Machetti and straddled his chest before raining down a barrage of closed-fist punches to the face. Maria didn't like that one bit, and yelled at the referee to stop it, excessive closed fists were illegal. The referee eventually managed to get MVP to stop and pulled him off of Machetti, but MVP pulled himself free and dropped down on Machetti for another pin attempt, ONE… TWO… THR—HARDY GOT IN THE RING AND BROKE IT UP!! The fans cheered as Hardy pulled MVP up and off of Machetti and went off on him with a flurry of forearm shots to the face and chest. He grabbed MVP and attempt to whip him across the ring, BUT MVP REVERSED IT!! MVP ran with Hardy AND THREW HIM OUT OF THE RING!! The fans booed loudly, Hardy hit the floor in front of Machetti's painted steel chair and was once again out of the match.

Back in the ring MVP went back to Machetti and started stomping on him, then he pulled him up to his feet and put his arm over his head, MVP grabbed the side of Machetti's shorts and hoisted him up into the air VERTICAL SUPL—MACHETTI KICKED HIS LEGS AND LANDED ON THE MAT IN FRONT OF MVP!! Machetti suddenly grabbed hold of MVP and popped his hips NORTHERN LIGHTS SUPLEX!! Machetti ended with a bridge and pinned MVP's shoulders down to the mat, ONE… TWO… TH—MVP KICKED OUT!! At ringside Kendrick looked relieved that MVP had kicked out, he stayed low as he snuck around the corner, hoping Machetti wouldn't notice him, then he rushed Hardy and started stomping on him. The fans booed loudly as Kendrick worked over the defenseless Hardy with a bunch of stomps, eventually he backed away and ducked behind Ezekiel when he noticed Machetti looking his way. Machetti got back up and rushed across the ring, looking to attack Kendrick and his bear, but MVP suddenly grabbed him and rolled him up from behind. The fans booed as MVP took hold of Machetti's shorts and used them for leverage, ONE… TWO… TH—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!! Kendrick quickly slid back out of the ring when he saw Machetti kick out, he didn't have to break up the pin after all.

MVP pulled Machetti up to his feet and kicked him in the stomach, then got him in a side headlock and fell backwards, DDT!! MVP rolled Machetti over onto his back then got up and backed up to the ropes, he bounced off of the ropes and strutted back over to Machetti where he shot an imaginary basket and shouted "BALLIN!" MVP drove his elbow into Machetti's stomach, BALLIN ELBOW DROP!! MVP rolled over to Machetti and went for a cover, BUT KENDRICK DROPKICKED HIM IN THE SIDE!! MVP was sent rolling over to the ropes while Kendrick dropped down on Machetti for a pin. Maria slapped MVP on the back and encouraged him to get back up and break up the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MVP PULLED KENDRICK OFF!! MVP dragged Kendrick away from Machetti, then jumped up into the air and dropped down on Kendrick elbow-first, JUMPING ELBOW DROP! MVP hooked Kendrick's leg and went for a pin on him, ONE… TWO… TH—KENDRICK KICKED OUT!!

Kendrick attempted to get away and started crawling for the ropes, he was hanging halfway out of the ring, BUT MVP GRABBED HIS LEG!! MVP was starting to see why Machetti found this guy so infuriating as he dragged Kendrick back into the ring. But Kendrick rolled over onto his back and pulled his legs to his chest, AND PUSHED MVP OFF OF HIM! Kendrick turned and crawled over to Ezekiel then dropped down to the floor. MVP started to pull himself back up, but Machetti surged up to his feet AND CLOTHESLINED MVP OUT OF THE RING!! MVP hit the floor with a thud and rolled over to his chair, at the same time Hardy was back up and starting to get back into the ring. Machetti stood in the middle of the ring and watched as Hardy slowly got back up to his feet. Hardy charged at Machetti and went for a flying forearm, but Machetti dropped down onto his stomach, causing Hardy to go over him into the ropes. Hardy pulled himself back up as Machetti got up to his feet then ran at Hardy, Hardy ducked down and launched Machetti over him, BUT MACHETTI LANDED ON THE RING APRON!! Machetti dropped down and shot his shoulder in between the top and middle rope AND DROVE IT INTO HARDY'S STOMACH!! Hardy doubled over and started to stagger backwards, but Machetti reached out and grabbed him, then threw Hardy's arm over his shoulders as he started to lift him up, VERTICAL SUPL—HARDY GOT HIS LEG AROUND THE BOTTOM ROPE AND BLOCKED IT! Hardy took hold of Machetti and attempted to reverse it with a vertical suplex of his own, but unbeknownst to him, Maria was kneeling on the ground holding onto Machetti's ankles keeping Hardy from pulling Machetti back into the ring.

Machetti shot out his fist and caught Hardy with a shot to the side of the head, causing Hardy to let go of Machetti and go staggering backwards. Machetti glanced over his shoulder and nodded at Maria as Hardy came back, BUT MACHETTI GOT HIS LEG UP AND KICKED HARDY IN THE HEAD WITH ROUNDHOUSE KICK!! Hardy went staggering backwards again as Machetti grabbed onto the ropes and spun around as he hoisted himself up onto the top one, he was now standing on the top rope with his back to Hardy. Machetti springboarded off the top rope and spun around in midair, then grabbed Hardy and drove his head down to the mat, 360 SPRINGBOARD DDT!! Machetti rolled Hardy onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—HARDY KICKED OUT!! Machetti shook his head and got back up, then he grabbed him and went to whip him into the ropes, BUT HARDY REVERSED!! Machetti went towards the ropes, but at the last second he jumped up onto the top one and launched himself out of the ring with a backflip, SPRINGBOARD SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA ON MVP!! MACHETTI AND MVP WERE BOTH DOWN!!

Hardy stood alone in the ring and glanced around him, Maria was edging her way around the corner to check on Machetti, but on the other side of the ring Kendrick was sneaking around the corner, probably looking to get in a cheap shot. Maria saw Kendrick coming and backed off, Kendrick rushed at Machetti and went to stomp on him, but Machetti caught Kendrick's leg and using both arms swung it to the side CAUSING KENDRICK TO GO FACE-FIRST INTO THE ANNOUNCER'S TABLE!! Machetti got back up and grabbed his chair then quickly folded it up. Ezekiel saw where this was going and ran over to do damage control, BUT MACHETTI SPUN AROUND AND BLASTED HIM WITH THE CHAIR!! Ezekiel went staggering backwards but stayed standing, Machetti threw the chair at him, but the bear caught it. Machetti ran at Ezekiel AND DROPKICKED THE CHAIR INTO HIS FACE!! BIG ZEKE WENT DOWN!! Machetti got back up and picked up his chair, Kendrick pushed himself off of the table and once again took off running. He rounded the corner and the steps with Machetti chasing after him, but Kendrick quickly slipped behind Maria and held her in front of him like a shield. Maria looked worried while Kendrick shouted at Machetti to put the chair down and get back in the ring. Machetti glared at Kendrick and slowly started to lower the chair, but suddenly he called out, "Maria, go!" Maria drove her elbows into Kendrick's stomach and quickly ducked down, Machetti surged forward AND LEVELED KENDRICK WITH THE CHAIR!! Machetti went to hit Kendrick again but Maria grabbed him from behind and attempt to hold him back. "You got him, you got both of them. Now give me the chair and get back in the ring. You have a match to win."

Machetti reluctantly dropped the chair and Maria released him. Since there were no-disqualifications in a Fatal-4-Way Machetti got away with the chair shot, but the referee was frowning at him as he rolled back into the ring. Machetti got in the ring and got back up, ONLY FOR HARDY TO TAKE HIM DOWN WITH A FLYING FOREARM!! Hardy staggered into the ropes, then reached down and pulled Machetti back up before whipping him into the corner. Hardy rushed at Machetti in the corner and jumped up into the air FLYING FOREARM INTO THE TURNBUCKLE!! Hardy bounced off of Machetti and landed on his feet, then watched as Machetti slumped down and ended up sitting against the middle and bottom turnbuckles. Hardy reached out and grabbed the top rope on both sides of the corner, then hoisted himself up into the air, only to swing his legs and drive them into Machetti's chest, SLINGSHOT DROPKICK!! (A/N: I'm really not sure if that's what the move is called, but that's what I'll be calling it for now on.) Hardy rolled away from Machetti as Machetti rolled out of the corner and ended up on his back. Hardy got back up and climbed up onto the top rope, Machetti was lying prone on the mat below him, SWANTON BO—MVP PULLED MACHETTI OUT OF THE RING!! HARDY CRASHED AND BURNED!! MVP scrambled into the ring and covered Hardy, ONE… TWO… THRE—A BLEEDING KENDRICK BROKE IT UP!! Kendrick rolled MVP off of Hardy and went for a pin of his own, ONE… TWO… TH—Kendrick broke the pin himself when he saw MVP getting back up.

MVP locked eyes with Kendrick then slowly reached down and pulled Hardy up to his feet and held his arms behind his back, motioning for Kendrick to take a free shot. Kendrick backed up into the ropes then charged at Hardy, BUT MVP THREW HARDY TO THE SIDE AND LEVELED KENDRICK WITH A CLOTHESLINE!! Kendrick went rolling across the ring and dropped down to the floor, on the other side of the ring, Machetti was starting to get up… but so was Ezekiel. Machetti finally managed to stagger up to his feet, BUT EZEKIEL LEVELED HIM WITH A RUNNING SHOULDER BLOCK!! Ezekiel continued to go after Machetti and started stomping on him, BUT MARIA RAN OVER AND HIT HIM WITH MACHETTI'S CHAIR!! Ezekiel was caught off guard, and Maria always had a hell of chair shot, the bear ended up falling on his ass. Maria swung the chair again AND KNOCKED EZEKIEL ON HIS BACK!! Still holding the chair, Maria reached down and helped Machetti back up, once he was back on his feet, Machetti glanced down at Ezekiel then stared at Maria and the chair she was still holding. A huge grin appeared on Machetti's face as he grabbed Maria and kissed her hard on the lips, seeing cute little Maria take down Big Zeke with a chair was apparently some sort of turn on.

Back in the ring, MVP and Hardy were brawling, MVP managed to take control with a shot to the side of the face, then he grabbed Hardy and whipped him towards the corner. MVP ran after Hardy, but it was too late to realize his mistake, Hardy jumped up onto the top rope, then came off WHISPER IN THE WIND ON MVP!! Hardy quickly hooked MVP's legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI GOT BACK IN THE RING AND BROKE IT UP!! Maria was still standing at ringside holding the chair, Kendrick was on the other side of the ring as her, but decided not to go near her again after seeing her take out his bear… uh… advisor. In the ring, Machetti pulled Hardy up off of the mat and dragged him over to the ropes, then quickly jumped up onto Hardy's shoulders AND TOOK HIM OUT OF THE RING WITH A HURRICURANA!! Machetti landed on the ring apron, while Hardy fell to the floor with a thud, Machetti quickly turned around and held onto the ropes as he watched MVP start to get up. As MVP was turning around Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded off of it with a backflip, he caught MVP on the way down and drove his head down to the mat, SPRINGBOARD SHOOTING STAR PRESS DDT!! Machetti rolled MVP onto his back and hooked his legs for a pin as Hardy and Kendrick started to get in the ring, ONE… TWO… THRE—KENDRICK DROPKICKED MACHETTI IN THE FACE TO BREAK IT UP!!

Kendrick pulled Machetti back up to his feet and went to whip him into the corner, BUT MACHETTI REVERSED IT!! Kendrick slammed face-first into the turnbuckle and slumped against it, Machetti rushed at Kendrick and did a handspring and then a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENT—KENDRICK MOVED!! Machetti slammed back-first into the top turnbuckle and fell down to the mat, Kendrick quickly pulled Machetti back up to his feet the ran up the ropes and backflipped off, THE KENDRICK!! KENDRICK HIT THE KENDRICK!! Kendrick started crawling over to Machetti to make the cover as Hardy ran across the ring apron and jumped up onto the top rope in the corner Kendrick had just come out from. Ezekiel was still down on the floor, and so was MVP, Kendrick covered Machetti for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—SWANTON BOMB ONTO KENDRICK!!! Hardy pulled Kendrick off of Machetti and hooked his leg for a pin, the fans were going nuts, ONE… TWO… THREE!! HE GOT IT!!

_No More Words_ played as Jeff Hardy rolled off of Kendrick and sat up, "The winner of this match, JEFF HARDY!!" A graphic appeared naming Jeff Hardy as the Number One Contender for the WWE Championship. Hardy was pulled up to his feet and his arm was raised by the referee, Maria quickly leaned into the ring and grabbed Machetti's legs and after a bit of effort managed to slid him out. Maria picked up Machetti's chair and put Machetti's arm over her shoulders as she began the difficult task of helping him to the back, Ezekiel came around the corner and glared at Maria, "Keep Brian here unless you want them to kill each other!" Ezekiel stared after her but eventually nodded in understanding, it was best to keep Machetti and Kendrick separated before an out of control fight broke out like on Sunday. Ezekiel reached into the ring and slid Kendrick out, leaving Jeff Hardy alone in the ring to celebrate his win… but not for long.

_Do Se Go Cale _(I Am Mauler) sounded through the arena as Vladimir Kozlov stormed out from the back. Maria let out a squeak and pushed Machetti to the side, but Kozlov walked right passed them and went up the steps and into the ring. Hardy stared at Kozlov wondering what he was doing there, KOZLOV SWUNG AT HARDY—BUT HARDY DUCKED UNDER IT!! Hardy spun around and attacked Kozlov, hitting him with shots to the head, then attempted to whip him across the ring, BUT KOZLOV USED HIS STRENGTH TO BLOCK! Kozlov pulled back on Hardy and whipped him across the ring instead, Hardy bounced off of the ropes AND KOZLOV DEMOLISHED HIM WITH A HEADBUTT TO THE STERNUM!! Hardy attempted to get back up, but the second he turned around KOZLOV DROVE HIS FOOT INTO HARDY'S CHEST KNOCKING HIM INTO THE CORNER! Kozlov went after Hardy and rammed his shoulder into Hardy's chest over and over again. Kozlov pulled back and clubbed Hardy on the head, then drove his foot into his chest. Kozlov lifted Hardy up and held him in front of him as he carried him out of the corner and into the middle of the ring. Kozlov hooked Hardy's head under his arm then turned him upside down and placed Hardy's legs down on the mat, BEFORE FALLING BACKWARDS AND DRIVING HARDY'S HEAD INTO THE MAT WITH AN INVERTED DDT!!

Kozlov's theme hit as he stood back up and stared down at the destroyed Jeff Hardy, then he abruptly left the ring and headed up the ramp to the back. Kozlov stood on top of the entrance ramp and stared at what was left of the new Number One Contender as Smackdown went off the air.

**---x---**

What does this mean for the WWE Championship? What's next for the Machetti/Kendrick feud? Why am I asking you all of these questions? I don't know, cause it gives everyone something to think about at the end of the chapter?

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	37. Mauled

**Chapter XXXVII: Mauled**

**---x---**

Smackdown was airing from Nashville Tennessee and had just come back from the commercial break that followed the R-Truth/Shelton Benjamin match. Shawn Michaels talked about Hurricane Ike for a moment, but then the cameras went to the ring and the bell rang to get everyone's attention. _No More Words_ started playing and the fans jumped up and started screaming as Jeff Hardy came out from the back. This contest is set for one fall, making his way to the ring, from Cameron North Carolina, weighing two hundred twenty-five pounds, JEFF HARDY!!" Hardy slapped hands with the fans on both sides of the entrance ramp before he went up the steps and got in the ring. Hardy ran across the ring and jumped up onto the middle rope where he posed for the fans, who cheered loudly. Hardy eventually climbed down and went back into the middle of the ring and raised his arms up into the air. Then he pulled a mic out of his pants pocket, it appeared as though he had something to say before his match started.

"I've been in the WWE off and on now for about ten years," began Hardy. "And I can't lie, the journey hasn't always been a smooth one. Over that time, I've become known as a risk taker, you know, reckless, crazy, extreme! And that is why I am your CHARISMATIC ENIGMA!" Hardy paused and allowed the fans to cheer, "And normally when people have negative thoughts about me, I'm not bothered by that because I am confident and comfortable in my own skin and I hope you respect that. But last week Triple H said something to me that made me think. He said every time I get close to that brass ring, I always miss it. In other words, he was sayin' I've never had the big one."

Hardy paused for a moment and gathered his thoughts then continued, "At first I was angry, but then I realized what Triple H was trying to do, he was trying to motivate me, he was trying to change me, he was trying to make me better. Congratulations Game, you have motivated me, YOU HAVE FIRED ME UP! YOU HAVE MADE ME BETTER!" The fans cheered as Hardy calmed himself down a little bit, "And at No Mercy I'm gonna be reaching for the brass ring, I'M GONNA BE REACHING FOR YOUR WWE CHAMPIONSHIP!!'

Hardy pause and let the fans cheer again, the seemed to like the idea of Jeff Hardy as the WWE Champion. "Now, there's somebody else I'd like to speak of," continued Hardy as he changed the subject. "Vladimir Kozlov. You speak of how you're always craving competition, and yet last week, after I won the Fatal-4-Way you struck me from behind instead of facing me like a man!" (A/N: Technically speaking, he marched right down to the ring and beat the hell out of him, Hardy was just tired from his match so he wasn't able to fight back. "Well Vladimir, if its so much competition you're craving then…"

But suddenly _Man with a Plan_ sounded through the arena and interrupted Hardy, the Brian Kendrick came strutting out from the back followed by Ezekiel. Kendrick had a mic in his hand, so it appeared that he had something to say as well. "Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jeff," interrupted Kendrick. "I think you're forgetting about somebody! And now regardless of what Vladimir might have done to you last week, you've got bigger fish to fry buddy! You've gotta worry about the Brian Kendrick right now." Kendrick walked down the ramp with Ezekiel following behind him, as Kendrick caused Hardy came forward and leaned on the ropes and stared out at Kendrick.

"Oh, you mean _the_ Brian Kendrick I beat in_ the_ Fatal-4-Way, to become _THE _NUMBER ONE CONTENDER!!?" asked Hardy, causing the fans to cheer.

"That was last week Jeff!" protested Hardy. "And last week was some sort of chaotic free-for-all! A had a psychopath out there trying to take my head off with a steel chair! I was busy keeping my face from being rearranged, otherwise I would've dominated. That wasn't the proper platform for me to showcase my talents and abilities Jeff. That match was chaos and was better fitting for that idiot Machetti… who was the one who kept me from winning it in the first place!" The fans booed loudly as Kendrick tried to blame his loss on Machetti, but Kendrick continued talking, "What? You don't believe me? Well tonight, its one-on-one. Unless of course, you've got something else to do, like maybe one of those Extra Curricular Activities Triple H has been talking about? But either way, I'm still gonna beat your ass tonight!"

Ezekiel helped Kendrick take his jacket off, then he went up the steps and got in the ring for the match seemingly oblivious to the boos from the crowd. Kendrick stepped into the middle of the ring and grinned at Hardy, seemingly pleased with himself, but Hardy met Kendrick in the middle of the ring AND SLAPPED HIM ACROSS THE FACE!! Kendrick fell to the mat and landed on his hands and knees as teferee Charles Robinson called for the bell, the match was now officially underway.

Hardy followed after Kendrick who rolled over to the corner and started to pull himself back up. But Hardy came over and kicked Kendrick in the stomach then went off on him with a relentless series of right hands, eventually the referee had to pull Hardy off of Kendrick to get him to break it up. While the referee reprimanded Hardy, Kendrick pulled himself back up, and as soon as Robinson stepped out of the way he rushed at Hardy, BUT HARDY CAUGHT HIM WITH A HIP TOSS! Kendrick hit the mat and scrambled back up to his feet, but Hardy grabbed him and rammed him face-first into the top turnbuckle in the corner. Hardy kicked Kendrick in the midsection, and hit and overhead shot to the face, eventually the referee pulled him away again, but Hardy went around him and booted Kendrick in the stomach again. ardy pulled Kendrick out of the corner and into the middle of the ring, then bent him over and stuck his head between his legs, BUT KENDRICK COUNTERED WITH A BACK DROP!!

Hardy and Kendrick both rolled across the ring, Kendrick quickly got back up while Hardy needed to use the ropes on the opposite side of the ring. But as soon as Hardy was back on his feet, Kendrick rushed across the ring, AND CLOTHESLINED HARDY OUT TO THE FLOOR!! Hardy hit the floor with a loud thud, Ezekiel came around the steps to watch while Kendrick stood in the middle of the ring and did a cocky dance. Kendrick turned to the ropes and made a big deal about going after Hardy, but the referee came over and restrained him, wanting to check it Hardy was okay after the rough landing. Kendrick took offense to that and started arguing with the referee, subtly drawing him back into the middle of the ring while keeping his back to Hardy as they continued to argue. At that point Ezekiel saw his opportunity and pulled Hardy back up to his feet and leaned him back against the steps. Ezekiel took a few steps back then rushed at Hardy RUNNING SHOULDER BLOCK INTO THE STEPS!! HARDY WAS JUST CRUSHED BETWEEN A RUNNING BEAR AND THE STEEL STEPS!!

Ezekiel quickly pulled Hardy back up to his feet and while Kendrick was still arguing with the referee, he rolled Hardy back into the ring. Kendrick had seen the whole thing over the referee's shoulder, and quickly ran over to Hardy and covered him for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—HARDY GOT HIS FOOT ON THE BOTTOM ROPE!! Kendrick got off of Hardy then roughly rolled him into the middle of the ring, Hardy went to sit up, but Kendrick came over and kicked him hard in the back. Hardy let out a yell but stayed in the sitting position as Kendrick turned around and ran to the ropes, then bounced off AND DROPKICKED HARDY IN THE FACE!! Kendrick scrambled back on top of Hardy and hooked his leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—HARDY KICKED OUT!!

Kendrick glared down at Hardy as he got back up to his feet, but then backed up into the corner. Kendrick did a dance as he waited for Hardy to fight back up to his feet then rushed out of the corner and jumped up into the air as Hardy turned around, JUMPING CALF KI—HARDY DUCKED IT!! Kendrick flew over Hardy and landed awkwardly on his feet, but Hardy grabbed him, spun him around and put him in a side headlock, TWIST OF FATE!! Hardy rolled Kendrick onto his back and hooked his leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—EZEKIEL PULLED THE REFEREE OUT OF THE RING!!

Charles Robinson hit the floor with a thud while Ezekiel climbed up onto the ring apron and got in the ring. He went over to Hardy and broke up the pin then pulled him up to his feet and roughly whipped him into the corner. Hardy hit the turnbuckle and had to grab the ropes to keep from falling on his face, but Ezekiel rushed at him AND SQUASHED HIM WITH A TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLASH!! Ezekiel stepped back and pulled Hardy out of the ring, then hoisted him up onto his shoulders AND APPLIED PRESSURE FOR THE TORTURE RACK!! The fans booed loudly as Kendrick got back up to his feet and grinned at Hardy's predicament, but he wasn't grinning for long, suddenly… _RIOT TIME_ HIT!!

The fans cheered loudly as Machetti came running out from the back wearing his metallic blue shorts and sleeveless hoody and wielding his painted steel chair. Kendrick quickly bailed out of the ring while Ezekiel dropped Hardy to the mat and kicked him out of the way. Machetti slid into the ring and shot up to his feet AND BLASTED EZEKIEL WITH THE CHAIR! Ezekiel staggered backwards in a slight daze, BUT STAYED ON HIS FEET! While still holding the chair, Machetti ran to the ropes and jumped up onto the middle one, then srpingboarded off across the ring at Ezekiel, AND BASHED HIM IN THE HEAD WITH A FLYING CHAIR SHOT!! EZEKIEL WENT DOWN!! Ezekiel rolled out of the ring and dropped down to the floor, Kendrick ran over to check on his bear while Machetti turned around and helped Hardy back up. But then the bell rang, Charles Robinson had recovered and had ended the match. He went passed Kendrick and Ezekiel and had a word with Justin Roberts over in the time-keeper's corner.

"The referee has declared this match a no-contest on account of a double disqualification!" announced Roberts as the fans booed. "But has RESTARTED the match as A TAG TEAM MATCH!!" The boos chanced to cheers as Hardy and Machetti stood in the ring and glared out at Kendrick and Ezekiel, the grin on Machetti's face promised pain. But before the match could get restarted the cameras faded to black and Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from the commercial break and the match was about to start, Machetti had taken off his hoody, leaving him in the metallic blue shorts and his chair was on the steel steps behind Hardy who was on the ring apron. Ezekiel was standing across the ring from Machetti in the other corner while Kendrick was practically hiding behind his bear… uh… tag team partner on the apron. This was Ezekiel's first official match in the WWE and he looked like he was planning on making it his first victory as well. Charles Robinson was once again standing in the middle of the ring, acting as the referee in the match and called Machetti and Ezekiel over. Machetti pushed off of the turnbuckle he was leaning on and met Ezekiel in the middle of the ring, after making sure everyone was ready, Robinson called for the bell, the match was officially restarted and officially underway.

Right off the bat Machetti rushed at Big Zeke and hit him with a clothesline, but it didn't do anything. But that didn't upset Machetti, he backed up then rushed at Ezekiel again and hit him with another clothesline… but got the same result. Machetti backed up even further this time and pushed back against the ropes, then bounced off and charged at Ezekiel for another clothesline, BUT EZEKIEL LEVELED HIM WITH A LARIAT CLOTHESLINE OF HIS OWN!! Machetti went down hard but quickly rolled away from Ezekiel and started to crawl towards the ropes. Ezekiel followed Machetti and grabbed one of his legs, then dragged him backwards into the middle of the ring. Machetti pushed himself up onto his hands and knee and tried to crawl away, but Ezekiel held him back. Suddenly Machetti surged up off of the mat and whipped his free leg around, connecting with the side of Ezekiel's face, ENZUIGIRI!! Ezekiel staggered backwards in a daze, but remained on his feet, Machetti shot up off of the mat and spun around in midair, then drove both of his feet into Ezekiel's chest, CORKSCREW DROPKICK!! Ezekiel was launched backwards into the ropes and ended up getting his arms caught in the top and middle rope!

Machetti immediately rushed at him and went off on the trapped bear with a flurry of forearms to the face. But the referee came over and grabbed Machetti from behind, then pulled him off of Big Zeke. Robinson scolded Machetti for attacking his opponent while he was trapped in the ropes, then went over to Ezekiel to free him. As soon as he was free Machetti rushed at Ezekiel, but Ezekiel suddenly surged out of the corner AND COLLIDED WITH MACHETTI FOR A RUNNING SOLDER BLOCK!! Ezekiel had a good one hundred pounds over Machetti and as a result, he was launched backwards across the ring and ended up rolling to a stop at the ropes on the other side. Machetti grabbed hold of the ropes and watched the HD-Tron as he started pulling himself back up. Ezekiel rushed at Machetti from behind, but Machetti suddenly shot out both of his legs and drove them into Ezekiel's stomach, MULE KICK!! Esekiel was caught off guarded and doubled over, but Machetti launched himself up off of the mat and did a backflip, BACKFLIP KICK!! Machetti drove his feet and lower legs into Ezekiel's face, AND THE BIG MAN FINALLY WENT DOWN!!

But Ezekiel immediately sat up and started getting back up, it looked like he was getting angry. Machetti went back over to the ropes and got out of the ring and onto the ring apron, as Ezekiel stood up, he hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded across the ring, SPRINGBOARD SEATED SENT—EZEKIEL CAUGHT HIM ON HIS SHOULDERS!! Ezekiel grabbed Machetti's sides THEN DROVE HIM DOWN TO THE MAT FOR A POWERBOMB!! Ezekiel covered Machetti and hooked one of his legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!! Ezekiel didn't seem overly upset that Machetti had kicked out, while Kendrick actually seemed happy… happy that Machetti was going to continue to be punished. Ezekiel got up and pulled Machetti back up to his feet then whipped him into the ropes, Machetti bounced off and went back to Ezekiel, but Ezekiel caught him, flipped him over his head and drove him back-first down to the mat, POWERSLAM!! Ezekiel folded Machetti in half and went for another pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—HARDY GOT IN THE RING AND BROKE IT UP!!

Ezekiel glared at Hardy as the referee escorted him back to the corner, Kendrick still didn't seem to mind and was watching Ezekiel and Machetti with a cocky grin. Right now, his bear… uh… advisor, was dominating the man that had been really getting on his nerves lately. And he was lowing every second of it. Ezekiel got up and pulled Machetti up to his feet, then dragged him towards the corner before violently whipping him into the turnbuckles, MACHETTI SLAMMED HARD INTO THE CORNER AND FELL ON HIS BACK!! Ezekiel simply went back over to Machetti and hauled him back up onto his feet, then dragged him across the ring into the opposite corner and went to do it again, BUT MACHETTI LEAP-FROGGED EZEKIEL AND LANDED ON THE TOP TURNBUCKLE!! Ezekiel didn't have a second to react, because Machetti suddenly springboarded backwards off of the turnbuckle and landed on his shoulders, then immediately fell backwards, REVERSE HURRICURANA!!

Ezekiel was sent rolling across the ring as Machetti went to the corner AND TAGGED IN HARDY!! Hardy got in the ring and he and Machetti went over to Ezekiel and pulled him back up, then double whipped him into their empty corner. Machetti went forward and dropped down onto his hands and knees while Hardy backed up into the middle of the ring, but then rushed towards the corner, jumped up onto Machetti's back, and launched off of it, POETRY IN MOTION!!! Hardy slammed into Ezekiel as Machetti rolled under the bottom rope and onto the ring apron, leaving Hardy and Ezekiel in the ring to continue the match. Hardy pulled himself back up and saw that Ezekiel was now in a seated position against the bottom and middle turnbuckles, he ran to the corner and grabbed onto the top ropes, then launched himself backwards and up into the air, before swinging his legs back and driving them into Ezekiel's chest, SLINGSHOT DROPKICK!! Ezekiel fell flat while Hardy dragged him out of the corner and covered him for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—EZEKIEL LAUNCHED HARDY OFF OF HIM TO KICK OUT!!

Hardy rolled over to the ropes and pulled himself back up, then turned around as Ezekiel got up as well. Hardy rushed at Ezekiel and nailed him with a flying forearm to the face, Ezekiel went staggering backwards into the middle of the ring, but didn't go down. Hardy backed up into the ropes and bounced off then rushed at Ezekiel and jumped up into the air, EXTREME NECKBREA—EZEKIEL CUAGHT HIM IN A BEAR HUG!! Ezekiel squeezed his arms around Hardy and applied pressure to the hold, then mouthed off to Machetti and shouted, "Bet he wishes I wasn't a bear _now_!" Machetti just smirked, and despite the fact that his partner was having the life squeezed out of him, seemed to find it amusing that the bear had Hardy in a bear hug. Ezekiel didn't seem to like Machetti's lack of a response, so he turned around AND RAMMED HARDY'S BACK INTO THE TURNBUCKLES IN KENDRICK'S CORNER!!

Ezekiel broke the bear hug, then reached out and tagged in Kendrick. Ezekiel got out of the ring, while Kendrick got in and worked over Hardy with a bunch of kicks to the midsection. Now that their opponents weren't fighting back, this seemed like the perfect time for Kendrick to get involved with the match. Kendrick took a few steps away from Hardy, who was still leaning against the corner, then ran at him, jumped up and drove his feet into his check before backflipping off, BACKFLIP DROPKICK!! Kendrick landed on his feet, but immediately jumped back up and nailed Hardy with an enzuigiri. Hardy fell forward and rolled into the middle of the ring while Kendrick stayed in the corner and did a dance, causing Machetti to glare at him from across the ring. Hardy started getting back up, but Kendrick ran passed Hardy to the ropes in front of him, then bounced off and jumped up into the air, JUMPING CALF KICK!! Hardy went down and Kendrick quickly hooked his legs and made the cover, ONE… TWO… THR—HARDY KICKED OUT!!

Kendrick glared down at Hardy, then pulled him back up and tagged in Ezekiel. Ezekiel got into the ring and grabbed Hardy and threw one of his arms over his shoulder while Kendrick did the same thing on the other side. Then at the same time, they hoisted Hardy up into the air and over their heads so he was handing upside down, before driving him down to the mat DOUBLE SUPLEX!! Kendrick got out of the ring while Ezekiel got up and pulled Hardy up with him, he turned and whipped Hardy hard into the corner then charged at him AND CRUSHED HIM WITH A TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLASH!! Hardy staggered forward in a daze as Ezekiel pulled him back into the middle of the ring then whipped him into the ropes, Hardy bounced off AND EZEKIEL CAUGHT HIM WITH A BEAR HUG!!

Hardy screamed out in pain as Ezekiel applied pressure to the hold, but he wasn't going to give up. This was just like another one of those cases where the brass ring was hanging in front of him, if he gave up now and tapped out so he could escape some pain he'd never get the ring. But if he continued to fight and eventually found a way to get out of this, he'd grab the ring and win the match. On the apron Machetti seemed to sense that Hardy needed help so he turned around to face the fans and started a _**Hardy**_ chant. The fans quickly joined in and joined Machetti in cheering on the Charismatic Enigma. _**HARDY! HARDY! HARDY!**_ Hardy was a fan favorite and it wasn't long before the entire arena was chanting for him, hearing the crowd chanting his name started to give Hardy the motivation he needed, there was no way in hell he was giving up now. The fans were all counting on him to get out of this, he wasn't going to disappoint them. Machetti turned back around and climbed up onto the middle rope then leaned into the ring and cheered on his partner, "Come on Hardy! You gonna grab that ring? Or are you gonna fall short again? If that's the case, why don't you let me fight Triple H at No Mercy? If you can't beat this guy, you won't be able to beat Triple H, especially for the title!"

Machetti's 'motivational comments' in addition to the continuous cheering of the crowd lit a fire inside of Hardy, he started fighting even harder as he fans continue to chant for him, _**HARDY! HARDY! HARDY!**_ Hardy fought to take a deep breath, then reached his arms up and slapped both sides of Ezekiel's head. The bear was caught off guard which allowed Hardy to lunge forward AND DRIVE HIS FOREHEAD INTO EZEKIEL'S FOR A BIG HEADBUTT!! Ezekiel dropped Hardy and went staggering backwards, but Hardy shot up and drove his leg into Ezekiel's stomach, then swung his other leg around and drove it into his chest, WINDMILL KICK!! Ezekiel was launched backwards and went down, Hardy crawled to the corner, AND TAGGED IN MACHETT!!

The cheers from the crowd nearly blew the roof off of the arena. Machetti raced across the ring AND KNOCKED KENDRICK OFF OF THE APRON! Machetti glanced over his shoulder and saw Ezekiel getting back up, he quickly climbed up onto the top rope then backflipped up into the air and out of the corner, over Ezekiel's head, but grabbed him on the way down, MOONSAULT DDT!! Ezekiel's head was driving into the mat with authority, Machetti quickly rolled him onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—KENDRICK GOT IN THE RING AND BROKE IT UP!! Kendrick continued in an attempt to attack Machetti but the referee pulled him off and backed him into the corner. Machetti rolled over into the opposite corner and sat there watching Kendrick argue with the referee, but then he smirked when he noticed Ezekiel getting back up, and the multicolored object on the steps. While the referee was distracted Machetti quickly grabbed the chair and stood up, carefully keeping it hidden behind his back. Ezekiel got up and charged across the ring at Machetti BUT MACHETTI BLASTED HIM IN THE FACE WITH THE CHAIR!!

Machetti quickly dropped the chair and slid it out of the ring with his foot as Ezekiel went staggering backwards. The referee turned back around, but had missed the whole thing. Machetti charged at Ezekiel and did a handspring, then launched himself up into the air and swung his leg around, HANDSPRING SPINNING WHEEL KICK!! Ezekiel staggered backwards into the corner AND ACCIDENTALLY KNOCKED KENDRICK OFF OF THE APRON!! Machetti ran at Ezekiel and did a handspring, then a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON!! Machetti slammed back-first into Ezekiel's face and chest. But he quickly jumped back up to his feet, then jumped up onto his shoulders, he fell backwards and sent Ezekiel rolling into the middle of the ring with a hurricurana. Machetti quickly got back up and climbed up onto the top rope, he glanced downward and saw that Kendrick was still down on the floor then launched up and out of the corner with a backflip, SHOOTING STAR PRESS LEG DROP!! Machetti rolled over and hooked Ezekiel's leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—EZEKIEL MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Machetti stared down in absolute shock, he glanced over his shoulder at Hardy, who had just pulled himself up, but he couldn't believe it either, _somehow_ Ezekiel had kicked out! Machetti gritted his teeth and got back up, then ran to the ropes and bounced off, he did a handspring followed by a backflip and went crashing down on Ezekiel, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT!! Machetti shot back up to his feet then turned and ran the ropes, he jumped up onto the top one and backflipped off, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT!! Machetti kept going and rolled off of Ezekiel and got back up to his feet, then he ran at him and jumped up into the air for a backflip, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! Machetti got back up and after a bit of effort dragged the bear closer to his corner Machetti turned around AND TAGGED IN HARDY!! Hardy didn't waste any time and quickly climbed up onto the top rope while Machetti quickly ran across the ring and dove through the ropes he grabbed Kendrick, swung around, and drove his head down to the floor SUICIDE DIVE DDT!!! With Kendrick and Machetti out of the way, and Ezekiel out on the mat, Hardy launched himself out of the corner with a front-flip, SWANTON BOMB!! Hardy hooked Ezekiel's leg, ONE… TWO… THREE!! HE GOT IT!!

_No More Words _played as Hardy rolled off of Ezekiel and out of the ring, he stood at the bottom of the entrance ramp. Machetti came around the ring and joined him after picking up his painted chair, Machetti slapped hands with Hardy who started backing up the entrance ramp with the fans still cheering him. Machetti stayed where he was and mouthed off to Kendrick, who had gotten back in the ring and was checking on his bear… uh… advisor. Hardy stood on top of the entrance ramp and raised his arms up into the air, he turned around BUT VLADIMIR KOZLOV CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND TOOK HIS HEAD OFF WITH A KICK TO THE FACE!!

Machetti glanced over his shoulder and saw his partner go down, he quickly turned around and rushed up the ramp. He swung his chair at Kozlov, but the Mauler simply leaned forward AND TOOK THE SHOT RIGHT TO THE HEAD!! Machetti pulled the chair back and stared in surprise, KOZLOV WAS COMPLETELY UNFAZED!! Machetti raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the seat of his chair which now had a new dent in it. "Well… this is embarrassing," commented Machetti, "I was expecting you to fall down or something." Kozlov glared at Machetti and stared advancing on him.

"HEY LOOK! A DISTRACTION!" Machetti called out as he pointed at something behind Kozlov, Kozlov turned and looked over his shoulder for the distraction… but there was nothing there. MACHETTI BLASTED KOZLOV WITH ANOTHER CHAIR SHOT! BUT IT DID NOTHING!! Kozlov turned back around and glared at Machetti, "Damn… I don't suppose you'd fall for that again?" Kozlov rushed at Machetti AND CLOTHESLINED HIM DOWN TO THE GROUND!! Down in the ring, Kendrick was grinning as he watch the Moscow Mauler slid the chair to the side with his foot then reach down and pulled Machetti back up. Kozlov turned back upside down and tucked his head under his arm, then placed Machetti's feet on the ground… THEN FELL BACK AND DROVE MACHETTI'S HEAD DOWN TO THE STEEL RAMP WITH AN INVERTED DDT!!

Kozlov got back up and stood over Machetti and Hardy as the fans booed and chanted _**You Suck!**_ JR and Tazz showed replays of Kozlov's attack on Hardy, then the two chair shots from Machetti that didn't do anything, followed by a replay of Kozlov driving the back of Machetti's head down to the hard unforgiving steal with that DDT. Eventually the camera faded and cut to the back.

**---x---**

Smackdown was still airing from Nashville, it had just come back from the commercial break following Carlito's Cabana. The cameras went outside of the arena and showed the Country Music Hall of Fame, the cameras then went inside the arena to the Trainer's Room where Machetti was lying on a bed. He had bandages wrapped around his head from his earlier 'mauling' at the hands of Vladimir Kozlov. Maria was sitting in a chair beside Machetti's bed and was sketching. "You sure you're gonna be alright?" asked Maria as she looked at him over her sketch pad.

"I should be," replied Machetti with a small smile. "I know I keep calling that guy that hangs out with Kendrick a bear… but that's cause I can never remember his name. But I'm not sure what this Kozlov guy is, I feel like I just got hit by a small truck."

"I think its safe to say that you got mauled by the mauler," commented Maria.

"Gee… aren't I lucky," said Machetti. "Even my chair took a beating, did you see the dents that guy's head put in it?"

"Yes I saw that, and I'm glad it wasn't you his head did that to," Maria told him.

"Good point," agreed Machetti.

"Hey Maria, hey Machetti, what're you guys doing?" came the voice of Brie Bella as she walked into the room.

"Hey Brie!" greeted Maria, "I'm actually doing a couple of sketches while I'm keeping this guy company."

"I just got mauled by an angry Russian guy… I think," explained Machetti as Brie glanced at Maria's sketches. "Didn't I just see you walk passed this room?"

"Nope, you must've hit your head harder than you though," Brie said quickly then she changed the subject. "Wow Maria, these are great."

"Thank you," replied Maria.

"You know," commented Brie, "I heard you designed one of your outfits for Playboy."

"Yes I actually did," Maria assured her.

"Heh heh," chuckled Machetti. "She still wears that one sometimes… although… she doesn't wear it for long is you get what I mean…"

"You're so bad!" gasped Maria, she walked over and hit him on the head.

"OW!" complained Machetti as he rubbed the spot where Maria had hit him. "Yeah… hitting an injury makes it _so_ much better."

Maria smiled then lifted herself up onto the bed and sat on his stomach, causing him to grunt. Maria turned back to Brie, "I've actually done some of my outfits for the ring, and for charities before. Just in my free time really."

"Wow, do you think maybe you could make me something for the ring?" asked Brie.

"Yeah, definitely," answered Maria. "And I'm sure I can make you look very hot."

"You know, just in case something snags or something, could you make me an extra one exactly the same?" inquired Brie. "You know, a girl can't have too many outfits."

"This may be the head injury talking, but why would you want them exactly the same?" questioned Machetti with a look of confusion on his face. "Wouldn't you at least want the extra on in a different color or something? I thought it was a fashion no-no if you had two of the same outfit."

"Hey! He's actually learning!" cheered Maria, causing Machetti's eyes to go wide in horror.

"Hey rookie!" came Victoria's voice as she and Natalya barged in. "Maria."

"When did this become the Women's Locker Room?" Machetti asked out loud as he glanced from Maria, to Brie, to Victoria and Natalya.

"What happened to you?" asked Natalya, who was momentarily distracted from their original intention of coming in here.

"I got mauled," Machetti said with a shrug.

"Anyway! We've been thinkin'," Victoria cut in, as she glared at Brie and gestured to Natalya and herself. "When I'm wrestling and beating you up while you scurry, you're so scared you run underneath the ring. We kind of figured it out…"

"Its all starting to make sense to us now," added Natalya.

"This I've gotta hear," muttered Machetti.

"Well," continued Victoria as she kept her attention on Brie, "when you come back in the ring you're so glowed up, you're so energized…"

"And you have this little extra pep in your step," put in Natalya.

"Exactly," said Victoria as pointed a finger at Brie. "You're having an affair with… HORNSWOGGLE!" As bizarre as the statement was, it lost all its substance when Machetti burst out laughing, which was quite a feat when he still had Maria sitting on his stomach.

"Ha ha ha! An affair… with Hornswoggle…" laughed Machetti who was in hysterics. Brie rolled her eyes while Natalya and Victoria glared at him. "Oh God! Ha ha ha! Does Finlay know about this!?"

"Just go away!" scolded Natalya.

"Yeah… uh, first of all, you two came in here," pointed out Machetti. "And second of all, Maria's kind of sitting on me."

"Then for once, shut up and stop annoying me," snapped Natalya.

Okay, okay," conceded Machetti, he dropped his voice and muttered, "Bitch."

"What was that?" demanded Natalya, who completely forgetting about harassing Brie and Maria and instead focused on Machetti.

"Nothing, I said… that'll be a cinch," lied Machetti with a grin.

"Anyways, anyways," said Victoria and she turned her attention back to Brie, Natalya was still glaring at Machetti though. "Brie, I'm gonna find out about it, and when I do…"

"No, we're gonna find out about it BFF," corrected Natalya.

"That's right, we're gonna find out about it," agreed Victoria.

"Cause you can hide all you want," threatened Natalya. "But you know what, we don't keep secrets around here Brie."

"No secrets," repeated Victoria.

"Oh… well… in that case," commented Machetti. "You remember last week, when you attempted to get in the Divas Locker Room… but the uh… door was locked? Yeah… that was… kind of my bad. Sorry."

Brie, Victoria, and Natalya all stared at Machetti and Maria, the latter of the two hit the former on the head again. "Ow!" complained Machetti. "They said no secrets… geez. Look if you wanna settle this why don't you two take on those three… I mean…" Machetti trailed off, and actually counted Maria and Brie. "Yeah… hits to the head… not good. Like I was saying, why don't you two take on those two next week?"

"Sounds good to me," commented Natalya, "Me and my BFF, versus the rookie and Donna Karen New York." The rather agitated Canadian Diva reached out and pulled Maria's sketch pad away from her. But Machetti suddenly shot his legs out and grabbed the sketch pad with his feet and yanked it away from her.

"Yoink," said Machetti as he lifted his legs up, allowing Maria to reach over at take her sketch pad back.

Natalya glared at Machetti then she and Victoria stormed out, it was almost impossible to bully Maria properly when Machetti was around. "We'll see you two next week."

"Yeah… I hope a tag team match was alright with you two," said Machetti, "If not… sorry for interfering, I thought I was helping."

"That's alright, its fine with me," replied Brie as she headed for the door. "Maria, I'll see you next week."

"You saved my sketch pad," commented Maria once Brie was gone.

"Yeah… she seemed kind of angry at the moment," explained Machetti. "And that was kind of my fault. Sometimes when people get angry, they break stuff, I didn't want to risk her ripping up your sketches, I know they mean a lot to you."

Maria smiled then lightly tossed the sketch pad into the chair she had been sitting in before. Maria moved and threw her leg over Machetti and straddled him, "You know, we're alone in the trainer's office," pointed out Maria.

"Yeah… there's a Khali match up next," replied Machetti. "The trainer thought I would be alright for now, so he went to watch the match and make sure he wouldn't have any more work later."

"Well then… I can think of something we could do," Maria told him. "and it'll probably make you feel a lot better."

A smile appeared on Machetti's face then he looked directly into the camera and coughed. A few seconds passed then he shouted, "CARL GET OUT!!"

Carl the cameraman quickly turned around and ran out of the room closing the door behind him. It slightly muffled some odd noises that were coming from inside. The cameras then cut to the ring where Scotty Goldman was awaiting his opponent.

**---x---**

Yup, once again Machetti's mere presence prevents a Diva confrontation from going bad. And yes, he got mauled by the Moscow Mauler.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	38. Interference

**Chapter XXXVIII: Interference**

**---x---**

Smackdown was airing from Columbus Ohio, the first match of the night was already in progress. Triple H and Jeff Hardy, who were opponents at No Mercy were on a tag team and were facing off against the Brian Kendrick and MVP. Kendrick's faithful bear… uh… Advisor was at ringside. In the ring, Kendrick currently had Hardy down on the mat in a Camel Clutch, Kendrick and MVP had been working Hardy over for a while now and Kendrick was hoping to get a submission victory out of the hold.

Hardy had attempted to get out of the Camel Clutch once already, but when he had gotten back up to his feet Kendrick broke the hold then jumped up and dropkicked him in the back. Hardy went down and Kendrick locked the Camel Clutch back in, leaving Hardy once again stranded in the middle of the ring. "Tap out!" screamed Kendrick as he applied pressure to the hold in an attempt to get Hardy to submit. But Hardy was refusing to give up, he was taking on his partner Triple H for the WWE Championship next Sunday, he couldn't afford to give up now, he was the Number One Contender for a reason, Number One Contenders don't quit.

But suddenly _RIOT TIME_ hit and sounded through the arena, Kendrick looked up at the entrance ramp in surprise as Machetti came out from the back wearing his sleeveless hoody and a pair of jeans. He wasn't dressed to compete, but he did have the battered chair with him. Machetti stood on the stage and locked eyes with Kendrick then he held the chair up, unfolded it, and sat in it. But while Kendrick was distracted with Machetti, Hardy suddenly pushed up off of the mat and flipped Kendrick onto his back, Hardy moved around so he was covering Kendrick and made the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—Kendrick managed to kick out at the last second.

Hardy rolled off of Kendrick and desperately crawled towards the corner, he dove, AND TAGGED IN TRIPLE H!! On the entrance ramp Machetti smirked as Triple H came in and took down Kendrick with a running knee lift to the face. Kendrick got back up, but Triple H whipped him into the ropes then caught him as he came back with a facebuster, driving Kendrick's face down onto his knee. Kendrick was launched backwards into the ropes, but bounced off of them. Triple H was ready for him, he caught Kendrick, lifted him up, then spun around and drove him down to the mat, DOUBLE EDGE SPINEBUSTER!! Triple H hooked Kendrick's leg and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MVP CAME IN AND BROKE IT UP!!

MVP pulled Triple H off of Kendrick, but suddenly Hardy ran over and booted him in the stomach, he pulled MVP into a side headlock, TWIST OF FATE!! MVP was out as Hardy rolled over to the ropes and sat against them. Kendrick had used the distraction from MVP to recover and had gotten back up, now he was waiting for Triple H to get back up. But suddenly, up on stage Machetti stood up and folded up his chair, the movement distracted Kendrick, causing him to glare up the ramp at Machetti. He turned away from Machetti and rushed at Triple H who had gotten back up and was turning around. Kendrick jumped up into the air and lashed out his leg, JUMPING CALF KI—TRIPLE H DUCKED!! Kendrick landed on his feet and staggered a few steps, Triple H grabbed him and spun him around, then booted him in the stomach and doubled him over, he hook the arms, PEDIGREE ON KENDRICK!! Triple H rolled Kendrick onto his back and went for a pin, Hardy rolled out of the ring while MVP was still out, ONE… TWO… THREE! TRIPLE H GOT THE PIN!!

_The Game_ played as Triple H got back up and celebrated the win, "Here are your winners, Triple H and Jeff Hardy!" Jeff Hardy got back in the ring holding Triple H's WWE Championship, the Champ turned around and stared at Hardy, but Hardy simply handed him the gold back. The referee came over and raised both of their arms, they stared up the ramp at Machetti who had a huge smirk on his face, he saluted the two of them, then headed to the back, bringing his chair with him. Because of Machetti's interference and the distraction he provided, Hardy and Triple H had been victorious, the Brian Kendrick was still out cold, but when he woke up, he'd probably be pissed. Ezekiel slid Kendrick out of the ring and glared at the Champion and the Number One Contender, JR plugged Vladimir Kozlov versus the Great Khali then Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Smackdown was still airing and the Shelton Benjamin/R-Truth confrontation had just ended. The cameras went backstage and showed Brie Bella and Maria heading towards the ring for their tag team match against Natalya and Victoria. They stopped walking when they came across Machetti who was still grinning after costing Kendrick his match, he was still wearing his jeans and his sleeveless hoody.

"Would you believe that in her infinite wisdom that our General Manager Vickie Guerrero didn't schedule me in a match this week?" asked Machetti. "Me!"

"Now that's a crime," commented Maria. "Here I am for once _not_ worrying about you doing something stupid in the ring."

Machetti grinned and shrugged, "Well, since I have nothing better to do, would you lovely ladies allow me to escort you to the ring for your match?"

"We can beat them on our own," Brie told him.

"I don't doubt that," replied Machetti. "But I can never pass up a chance to mess with Natalya, and as a direct result, I think that lady wants to kill me."

Maria smiled, "Fine you can come, just don't interfere."

"Me, interfere?" questioned Machetti looking scandalized that she would even suggest that. "What makes you think I would do something like that?"

"Because you just did during Triple H and Jeff Hardy's match," Maria reminded him.

"Oh, right," agreed Machetti. "Well don't worry, I'll stay out of the way. Ladies, after you!"

Maria and Brie smiled then walked passed and continued down the hall, Machetti followed behind them as Smackdown went to a commercial break, the divas tag match was up next.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from the break and _With Legs Like That_ played, Maria and Brie came out from the back followed by Machetti. Machetti stayed to the back and out of the way as Maria blew her usual kiss to the crowd while Brie danced along side her. "This is a Divas Tag Team Match set for one fall!" announced Justin Roberts. "Introducing first, being accompanied by Machetti, the team of Brie Bella and Maria!" Maria went down one side of the ramp while Brie went down the other both of them slapped hands with the fans as they went. Machetti followed behind Maria and slapped hands with the fans at a more relaxed pace while Maria and Brie got in the ring. Brie climbed up and posed for the fans on one turnbuckle while Maria ran across the ring and posed on another one.

Evil laugher sounded through the arena, Maria and Brie turned around in the ring and watched as their opponents Natalya and Victoria came out from the back. "And their opponents, the team of Victoria and Natalya!" Both women were dressed in black as they headed down the ramp, Machetti watched from on the other side of the ring steps as the two of them came down the ramp and got in the ring. Natalya stood in the middle of the ring and glared angrily at Machetti, obviously not wanting him to be present during this match. Machetti, being Machetti, just smiled at her and waved, but that only seemed to further anger the Canadian Diva, because when she noticed that Maria had decided to start the match for the other team, she told Victoria to get on the apron, wanting to start the match against Maria and take her frustrations out on her. When Maria and Natalya were both ready in the ring and Brie and Victoria were both on the apron the referee Charles Robinson called from the bell, this match was officially underway.

"Here she comes," called out Machetti as Natalya charged across the ring at Maria, Maria quickly dropped down and caught her with a drop toe hold, she rolled over Natalya's back and quickly got in a headlock. But Natalya quickly powered up off of the mat and to her feet, then grabbed onto one of Maria's arms and countered out of the headlock into a wristlock. With Natalya holding her arm, Maria dropped down and rolled forward, then got up and took Natalya down with a quick clothesline. Maria didn't get a chance to capitalize because Natalya quickly rolled away from her over to the ropes. Machetti smirked and glanced up at her, "What's the matter? Scared of Maria?"

Natalya glared over her shoulder at Machetti then pushed off of the ropes and rushed at Maria, but Maria caught Natalya and sent her flying through the air with a hip toss. Maria quickly got back up as Natalya staggered to her feet, then jumped up and took her down with a dropkick to the stomach. Maria quickly rolled on top of Natalya and hooked her legs for a pin, ONE… T—Natalya kicked out. Maria got off of Natalya and got up to her feet, then pulled her up and went to whip her across the ring, but Natalya reversed it and sent Maria into the ropes. Natalya bent down ready for Maria to bounce off, BUT MARIA HELD ONTO THE ROPES! Maria pushed off and lashed out her leg, connecting wit ha kick right to Natalya's face. Natalya snapped back up to her standing position, but Maria ran at her, jumped up and got her legs around Natalya's neck and sent her rolling across the ring with a head-scissors takedown. Natalya pulled herself up with the ropes and glared at Maria, then she went to the corner and tagged in Victoria hoping she'd have better luck than she was.

Victoria wasn't as agitated as Natalya was, so she calmly walked to the middle of the ring and locked up with Maria. But as they locked up, Victoria slipped her leg behind Maria's and tripped her, enabling her to shove Maria hard down to the mat. Victoria went after Maria and grabbed her legs, up Maria pulled her legs in, then shot them out, launching Victoria off of her and into he ropes. Victoria bounced off and came back as Maria got back up, Maria caught Victoria with a hard shot to the midsection then went off with a series of forearm shots. Victoria silenced Maria with a knee to the stomach, then doubled her over and clubbed her on the back, bringing Maria down to her knees. Victoria grabbed Maria's arms stood behind her as she yanked her up to her feet, Victoria hooked her arms around Maria's and went to clasp her hands for a full nelson, but Machetti suddenly called out, "Drop down!" Maria did as she was told and dropped down and out of Victoria's grip into a sitting position. Victoria was caught by surprise, enabling Maria to trip her with her legs, Victoria fell and landed her back, but Maria quickly grabbed her legs then flipped over her for a bridge pin, ONE… T—but Victoria kicked out.

Maria got back up and pulled Victoria up with her, she kicked Victoria in the stomach to double her over, then dragged her over to the corner where she tagged in Brie. Maria continued to hold Victoria as Brie flipped over the ropes, Maria, and caught Victoria with a sunset flip. Maria got out of the ring while the referee counted, ONE… TW—but Victoria kicked out. Brie rolled off of Victoria and over to the ropes, she stayed in a crouch as Victoria got back up. When Victoria got up, Brie ran at her and jumped up into the air, then flipped Victoria over her with a leaping snapmare. Brie shot back up to her feet and went after Victoria, but Victoria got up and grabbed her then turned around and rammed her into the corner. Victoria kept Brie pinned against the corner as she reached out and tagged Natalya back in.

Victoria got out of the ring while Natalya got in, Natalya grabbed Brie and went to whip her across the ring, but Brie put on the breaks and attempted to reverse it, only for Natalya to grab Brie from behind, lift her up, then slam her down to the mat for a takedown. Natalya kept her arms firmly locked around Brie as she kept her pinned down on the mat. Machetti and Maria called out to Brie and encouraged her to fight back up, "Come on Brie!" cheered Maria. "Don't let her keep you down Brie," said Machetti, "once you're standing she'll lose most of her hold on you!" Natalya glared at Machetti, who simply grinned at her as Brie started to fight up to her feet. With Maria, Machetti, and a bunch of the fans encouraging her, Brie fought back up to her feet. Once she was on her feet, Brie took Natalya by surprise and did a standing-switch so that she was holding Natalya from behind instead.

But Natalya broke out of Brie's hold with a pair of elbows to the midsection. Natalya turned to face Brie and slapped her, "Oh! Don't take that from her!" called Machetti. But seemingly in spite of Machetti, Natalya slapped Brie again then shoved her back into the corner. Brie pushed out of the corner and went to hit Natalya, but Natalya caught her wrist, Brie reached up to try and break Natalya's grip on her, but Natalya suddenly reached down and wrapped her arms around Brie's waist, then lifted her up and drove her back into the corner. Natalya hit Brie with a pair of forearms shots to the face before the referee came over and ordered Natalya to let Brie out of the corner. Natalya did as she was told, and made a big show of holding her arms up as she backed away from Brie. But Brie suddenly shot out of the corner and slapped Natalya across the face in retaliation.

Natalya held her hand to her face, then lashed out her leg and booted Brie in the stomach, she quickly grabbed Brie then lifted her up, shot her over her head, and slammed her down to the mat for a snap suplex. Natalya quickly got on top of Brie and went off on her with a flurry of forearm shots, eventually she stopped and went for a pin, ONE…T—Brie kicked out. Natalya stood up and pulled Brie up to her feet, then went to whip her across the ring, but Brie reversed it, then dropped down onto her back and flipped Natalya over her with an arm drag monkey flip. Brie rolled onto Natalya for a pin, ONE… T—Natalya quickly kicked out.

Brie rolled off of Natalya and got back up, when Natalya got back up, Brie rushed at her. Natalya swung at Brie for a clothesline, but Brie dropped down and went to slide in between Natalya's legs, only for Natalya to reached down and catch her. Natalya dragged Brie back up to her feet, then hoisted her up in front of her, before turning her over and slammed her down to the mat with a scoop slam. Natalya mouthed off at Brie then reached down and pulled her back up, only to slap Brie across the face, knocked her down to her knees. Natalya continued to taunt Brie as she pulled her back up again, then hit her with a forearm shot, Brie spun around and dropped to her knees from the impact, but Natalya hit her with a shot to the back, caused Brie to fall forward onto her face. Natalya pulled Brie back up again, then drove her face into the top turnbuckle before she reached out and tagged in Victoria.

Natalya held Brie as Victoria got in the ring, allowing her 'BFF' to his an unblocked kick to the midsection. Victoria dragged Brie out of the corner and turned her around, then hooked her arms around Brie's and clasped her hands behind Brie's neck, locking in a kneeling full nelson. Brie yelled out in pain, while Maria and Machetti encouraged her to fight out of it from the other side of the ring. Victoria eventually broke the full nelson herself by pulling Brie up to her feet and slammed her down to the mat. Victoria stood over Brie as she held up her arm and attempt to crawl over to Maria, but Victoria rolled Brie over and stomped on her stomach, then suddenly rushed to the corner AND KNOCKED MARIA OFF OF THE APRON WITH A CHEAP SHOT! Maria would've fallen, but Machetti was behind her at the moment and managed to catch her. Victoria walked back over to Brie and stood beside her, then jumped up into the air and a backflip, MOONSAULT SPLASH! Machetti placed Maria back on the ring apron then jumped up beside her and started yelling at Victoria and the referee.

"Come on, are you gonna let her get away with that!?" demanded Machetti. The referee turned around to face Machetti, completely missing the pin Victoria had on Brie. "Come on, that was a cheap shot and you know it!" Machetti continued to argue, conveniently distracting Charles Robinson. Victoria got off of Brie and stood up then went to the corner and stood next to the referee and argued with Machetti. "Get off the apron!" ordered Victoria. "What, you're not gonna knock me off too?" taunted Machetti. "Suit yourself," replied Victoria with a shrug, she swung at Machetti, only to have him drop down off of the apron. Victoria swung her arm over Machetti, allowing Maria to grab it, then drop down off of the apron as well. Victoria's shoulder was driven down onto the top rope as Maria landed on her feet next to Machetti. Victoria staggered backwards out of the corner holding her arm, but Brie had recovered enough to roll her up from behind, ONE… TWO… THR—Victoria kicked out.

Natalya glared across the ring at Machetti for distracting the referee and costing her 'BFF' the momentum in the match. Brie and Victoria shot back up, Brie grabbed Victoria and went to whip her into the corner, but Victoria reversed it and sent Brie into the corner instead. But as she reached the corner Brie reached out and grabbed the top rope, then jumped up onto the bottom ropes and shot her legs up and got them around Victoria head as she ran in from behind. Brie held Victoria in a head-scissors while holding herself up in the corner, but Victoria pushed Brie's legs off of her and threw them to the side of the top rope, BRIE WENT CRASHING DOWN TO THE FLOOR!!

Machetti quickly ran around the ring and jumped up onto the ring apron, blocking Victoria from getting out of the ring. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" demanded Victoria. "Distracting you," answered Machetti as Brie recovered enough to crawl over to the ring and slip under it. "You're not supposed to tell me, you idiot!" snapped Victoria, as Brie came back out from under the ring. "Why's that?" asked Machetti, "its working isn't it?" Brie got in the ring behind Victoria, then quickly grabbed her from behind and spun her around. Brie kicked Victoria in the midsection and dragged her into the middle of the ring, then jumped up and dropped down to a seated position as she drove Victoria's face down to the mat. SIT OUT FACEBUSTER!! Brie rolled Victoria onto her back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—NATALYA GOT IN THE RING AND BROKE IT UP!!

Natalya turned away from Brie and Victoria then walked up to Machetti and glared at him. "Stay out of my match!" growled Natalya. "What's that matter? Am I getting on your nerves?" taunted Machetti. Behind her, Brie rolled over to the corner and tagged in Maria, Maria climbed up onto the top rope as Victoria got up in the middle of the ring. Maria lunged off of the top rope at Victoria who still had her back to her, DIVING BULLDOG!! Maria drove Victoria's face down to the mat, then rolled her onto her back and went for a pin, Natalya was still distracted with Machetti and didn't notice, ONE… TWO… THREE! MARIA GOT THE PIN!!

_With Legs Like That_ started playing as Maria stood up and celebrated, Machetti smirked while Natalya just realized what happened. Natalya swung at Machetti, but he quickly dropped down off of the apron and took off running. Natalya got out of the ring and ran after him, looking to make him pay for costing her another match. Machetti ran along the side of the ring and rounded the corner, Natalya followed after him, BUT BRIE TOOK HER DOWN WITH A SURPRISE CLOTHESLINE!!

Machetti smiled curiously at Brie then the two of them got in the ring with Maria, Machetti stood in between the two of them and raised their arms up into the air. Victoria rolled out of the ring and glared at them from ringside. Machetti just smiled and used his hold on Maria and Brie's arm to spin them around, after Maria's spin, she quickly grabbed Machetti and hugged him. Victoria helped Natalya up and the two of them glared at Brie, Maria, and Machetti from the bottom of the entrance ramp as the cameras cut to a Vladimir Kozlov video package.

**---x---**

The Chavo Guerrero/Jimmy Wang Yang match had just ended, Chavo had been scared when the lights went out and ran backstage. The cameras then went further backstage and showed the Brian Kendrick in a backstage corridor with Ezekiel, Kendrick looked pissed.

"That bastard Machetti had the audacity to interfere in my match," ranted Kendrick as they stood at the end of a hallway. "That was my chance to prove that I'm a top contender here on Smackdown. If had beaten the Champion and the Number One Contender in that match people would be force to recognize me as a high caliber athlete. But Machetti went and ruined that!"

"Then we should get him back," suggested Ezekiel.

"Normally that's what we'd do," replied Kendrick. "But the problem is, Machetti doesn't have a match tonight. In her infinite wisdom, Vickie Guerrero decided to give him the night off. So we can't get him out in the ring."

"Then we should get him in the back," advised Ezekiel.

"Now _there's_ an idea," commented Kendrick. He was silent for a moment as he gave it some thought, then he turned and started walking down the hall, Ezekiel followed after him. "Here's what we need to do, we need to get Maria. I know Machetti enough to know that he'd go to hell and back to save her."

Kendrick stopped walking and stood next to a crewman wearing a hat that was using a broom to sweep the floor, he head was down and he was fixed on his work, he probably didn't even notice Kendrick and his bear. "We need to get Maria by surprise, then we'll bring her out into the parking lot. Machetti will come and try to save her, but we'll get him from behind and take him by surprise too and we can give him the beat down of his life. He'll learn what happens when you mess with the Brian Kendrick."

"So where do we find Maria?" asked Ezekiel.

"She'll probably be in the Women's Locker Room, she just won a match, remember? Another thing that bastard interfered in," said Kendrick, he turned to the crewman. "Hey, could you direct us to the Women's Locker Room?"

"Down the hall, first door on the left," answered the crewman without looking up.

"Excellent, and remember, we were never here," Kendrick told the crewman before turning back to his bear. "Let's go Zeke, we need to catch her by surprise."

Kendrick and Ezekiel continued down the hall and eventually came across a door marked Women's Locker Room. "Zeke, we're about to venture where no man's gone before, be ready." Kendrick opened the door and the two of them slipped inside the locker room and were met by the sight of Maria coming out of the shower arena dressed in only a towel.

"BRIAN! BEAR!" exclaimed Maria in surprise, as she held her towel closed around her. "What're you two doing in here!? This is the _Women's_ Locker Room."

"We know that!" snapped Kendrick. "You're gonna come with us to the parking lot so we can lure your annoying bastard of a boyfriend to the parking lot."

"Uh… why do you need to lure him out to the parking lot?" asked Maria.

"So we can take him by surprise and give him the beating he deserves," answered Kendrick. "He crossed the line and cost me my match, so I'm gonna take my revenge on him."

"No… that wasn't what I meant," explained Maria. "Why do you need to lure him out into the parking lot when he's already here?"

"Huh?" questioned Kendrick as he and Ezekiel stared at her in disbelief.

Maria flushed and stared down at her bare, somewhat we feet. "He's in the shower area over there," Maria told them as she pointed behind her in the direction she had just come from.

"Hear that Zeke, we just need to attack him in the shower, we can still take him by surprise," realized Kendrick. "Come on, he can't beat us both if we attack him at the same time."

Ezekiel nodded and the two of them rushed passed Maria and ran into the shower arena, with two of them gone, Maria quickly ran to the door and bolted out of the locker room still wearing only a towel. "He's not in here!" shouted Kendrick as he ran back out. "Dammit, _Maria_ of all people tricked us! After her!" Kendrick ran out the door after Maria and Ezekiel followed behind him.

The camera cut to the hallway and showed Maria running away as fast as she could, but Kendrick was faster and was starting to gain on her. Ezekiel was coming up from behind, but was nowhere near as fast as Kendrick.

Maria kept running and ran passed the crewman that was still in the hallway sweeping the floor, Kendrick continued to follow her, BUT THE CREWMAN SPUN AROUND AND TOOK DOWN KENDRICK WITH A SHOT TO THE FACE FROM THE BROOM!!

"SURPRISE!" called out the crewman as he pulled off his hat to reveal his long brown hair, IT WAS MACHETTI! Machetti took his broom and started wailing on Kendrick with it, keeping him down on the ground.

Ezekiel came running over but Machetti hit him with a hard broom shot to the face that knocked the bear on his back, breaking the broom in the process! But as Ezekiel went down, Kendrick got back up and tackled Machetti down to the ground then started raining down closed-fist punches to the face, but Machetti rolled over and pinned Kendrick down under him and hit Kendrick with a flurry of punches of his own.

Security ran over and pulled Machetti off of Kendrick and held him back, Kendrick started getting back up and went to attack Machetti, BUT MACHETTI BROKE FREE AND TOOK HIM DOWN! Machetti slammed Kendrick's back down to the concrete floor then let him have another barrage of punches. The two seemingly enraged superstars rolled around in the hallway beating the hell out of each other.

Eventually Big Show ran over and pulled Machetti off of Kendrick, he was followed by Vickie Guerrero and Maria, who was still only wearing a towel. Ezekiel pulled Kendrick back up and held him back as well, now both Machetti and Kendrick were being restrained, effectively stopping the brawl. Kendrick had some blood dripping down from his mouth while Machetti had a gash opened up over his right eye.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" demanded Vickie.

"I think its obvious," growled Machetti as he struggled against Big Show, "I'm trying to beat the living hell out of him!"

"I'd like to see you try!" challenged Kendrick as he struggled against Ezekiel, "I can kick your ass any day of the week! You've never beaten me yet!"

"EXCUSE ME!!" shouted Vickie. "I have half a mind…"

"I heard," interrupted Machetti.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Vickie. "I have half a mind to suspend THE BOTH OF YOU right now!"

"You'll suspend me for an act of self-defense?" asked Kendrick. "That bastard hit me with a broom! He started it!"

"You started this when you tried to take Maria hostage you son of a bitch!" argued Machetti.

"You distracted me and cost me my match, you imbecile!" snarled Kendrick. "You had no business…"

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED THIS, I'M GONNA FINISH IT!!" interrupted Vickie as Big Show and Ezekiel continued to hold Machetti and Kendrick back, who had stopped struggling and were now just arguing.

"You know what, I have a solution that might fit your needs," said Machetti as, "if you get your gorilla here to let me go I'll show you."

"Do it," Vickie instructed Big Show, "This had better be good."

Big Show released Machetti allowing him to pull a folded up bundle of paper out from his pocket. He unfolded the papers and held it up in front of Vickie. "This is a contract for a match at No Mercy between myself and that idiot over there. A Falls Count Anywhere, Anything Goes Match. The conditions are that myself, Maria Kanellis, Brian Kendrick, and someone called Ezekiel Jackson can not be involved in physical altercations between us outside of a sanctioned WWE Match. If we do, the instigating superstar (or diva) will be suspended. Maria and I already signed it, I need Kendrick's signature, the bear's paw print, and the signature of the General Manager to make it official."

Vickie took the contract from Machetti and paged through it, "This looks official," commented Guerrero. "I'll sign off on it if those two agree to the terms."

"I'll agree to it," said Kendrick with a grin, "It'll be another opportunity for me to prove my dominance over that idiot." Secretly he was thinking to himself, _'If this match is Anything Goes, then Zeke can help me out when I need it and I won't be disqualified. That idiot just signed his own death warrant.'_

"Alright," agreed Vickie as she handed the contract to Kendrick. "Both of you sign it, then I'll sign off on it and you'll have an official match at No Mercy. If any of you idiots are involved in any kind of altercation outside of a sanctioned match, I'll suspend all four of you indefinitely."

"Anyone got a pen?" asked Kendrick.

Machetti pulled a pen out from his pocket and held it out, Kendrick quickly snatched it away from him and signed the contract, then handed it to Ezekiel and had him sign it too. Kendrick handed the contract back to Vickie once he and Ezekiel signed it, then glared at Machetti while the General Manager added her signature to the contract.

"Congratulations, Machetti versus the Brian Kendrick in a Falls Count Anywhere, Anything Goes Match is official for No Mercy," announced Vickie when she finished signing. "I'll hold onto this for now, the four of you get out of here, I have a show to run."

"No problem there," replied Machetti as he reached out and took Maria's hand, then led her passed Kendrick and Ezekiel, who stepped to the side and then went in the other direction. Big Show nodded at Vickie and the two of them went to go back to the General Manager's office. Down the hall, the door to the Women's Locker Room closed as the cameras faded and Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

That's right, Machetti versus the Brian Kendrick is now officially on the card for No Mercy. The match is Falls Count Anywhere and Anything Goes, so expect a lot of fighting around the ring. But before that, Machetti and Kendrick will face off during the All-Star Kick Off on My Network TV in the 8-man All Star Tag Match.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	39. AllStar Kick Off

**Chapter XXXIX: All-Star Kick Off**

**---x---**

The new intro had just finished playing and Smackdown was now airing from Green Bay Wisconsin. _No More Words_ played and a bell rang to get everyone's attention as Number One Contender Jeff Hardy came out from the back wearing his usual black pants and shirt to start the show. Hardy danced on the stage as the fans cheered, pyro erupted behind him as he started walking down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans as he went. "This is an All-Star eight-man tag team match set for one-fall, introducing first, from Cameron North Carolina, weighing two hundred twenty-five pounds, JEFF HARDY!!" Jeff went back up the ramp and slapped hands with the fans along the second time, then he turned to the ring and got in as JR and Tazz introduced themselves. Tonight was Smackdown's first show on their new network. In the ring Hardy posed on the corner for the fans he climbed down and waited for his partners.

_Booyaka 619 _played and the fans continued cheering, pyro exploded on the stage and another fan favorite, Raw's Rey Mysterio walked out from the back onto the stage, he was wearing blue pants and a matching blue mask tonight. Mysterio started down the ramp as the ring announcer did his introduction, "Weighing one hundred seventy pounds, REY MYSTERIO!!" Mysterio stopped halfway down the ramp and stood face-to-face with two kids wearing a purple Rey Mysterio masks. Mysterio continued down the ramp and got in the ring with Jeff Hardy, the fans were still cheering loudly.

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans continued cheering as Machetti came out from the back holding hands with Maria. Machetti was wearing his usual metallic blue shorts and his hoody while Maria was wearing a gold top and a pair of tight black pants. "Next, being accompanied by Maria, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, MACHETTI!" Machetti nodded at Maria then ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, he ran to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope and lowered his hood then raised his arms up into the air. Machetti backflipped out of the corner prompting blue pyro to shoot up out of the ring posts then he turned around and faced his partners, Machetti and Rey Mysterio stared at each other, this was the first time the two of them had ever been in a match together. Both were fan favorites, both were high-flyers, what was going to happen with the two of them on the same team?

_I Walk Alone _played and the fans erupted in cheers as Batista came out from the back. "From Washington DC, weighing two hundred ninety pounds, BATISTA!!" Batista stopped halfway down the ramp and posed prompting his signature pyro to rocket up from the stage behind him. Batista went the rest of the way down the ramp and got in the ring, he slapped hands with Machetti who was leaning against the ropes talking with Maria, then slapped hands with Hardy who was in the corner next to Machetti, then turned and hugged Mysterio. Batista went to the corner and posed for the fans then jumped down as the four superstars in the ring awaited their opponents.

A clock started ticking and MVP's inflatable entrance was on the stage, _I'm Coming_ started playing, as Hurricane Helms appeared in a bubble. "MVP, Smackdown's highest paid! Man, we got hosed on that one, I want my money back. I'm just sayin'!" MVP surged out from his inflatable entrance onto the stage wearing his usual black and purple wrestling gear. "Introducing their opponents, first, from Miami Florida, weighing two hundred forty-nine pounds, Montel Vontavious Porter, MVP!!" MVP posed at the bottom of the ramp prompting his pyro to go off up on the stage. MVP walked the rest of the way down the ramp but seemed reluctant to get in the ring, he ignored Batista who was holding the ropes open for him and just stood at ringside. Only an idiot would get in the ring when four opponents were in there already, so MVP stood at ringside and waited for the rest of his team.

JBL's _Longhorn_ theme played and a white limo with horns on the hood drove out from the back. When the limo stopped, the driver got out and opened the door, allowing JBL to come out and stand beside the limo. He was wearing his usual white cowboy hat and entrance gear as he stared down at Batista, his opponent at No Mercy and ignored the fan that was holding his hand out to him. "From New York City, New York, JOHN BRADSHAW LAYFIELD!!" Batista stared at his No Mercy opponent from the ring, the two of them were facing off in a Number One Contender's Match for the World Heavyweight Championship. JBL went around his limo and walked down the ramp, and eventually stopped next to MVP. JBL decided that it would be in his best interest to wait until the rest of his team showed up.

_Man with a Plan _played and the Brian Kendrick strutted out from the back once again wearing a white jacket, white boots, and white trunks, Ezekiel followed behind him. "Accompanied to the ring by Ezekiel Jackson, from Venice California, weighing one hundred eighty-four pounds, THE BRIAN KENDRICK!!" Kendrick strutted and danced his way down the ring, pointedly ignoring Machetti, who was staring at him from the ring. Since this was an official match, Kendrick and Machetti could fight and not violate the No Mercy contract that they had signed last week. Kendrick made it down the ramp and Ezekiel slipped his jacket off as he stood next to JBL and MVP.

Red pyro shot up on the stage as creepy organ music started playing, Kane walked out from the back and onto the stage as the final combatant in the match. "And their partner, weighing three hundred twenty-three pounds, KANE!!" Mysterio stared at Kane as he made his way down the ramp, at No Mercy, if Mysterio lost his match to Kane, he'd lose his mask too. When Kane joined them at the bottom of the ramp, JBL, Kendrick, and MVP finally got in the ring. Batista, Machetti, Jeff Hardy, and Rey Mysterio all stood there waiting for them. This match was filled with personal rivalries and previews for No Mercy. The two teams switched sides as Team Kane went to the far corner, while Team Batista went to the opposite one. The bell rang as most of the other teams got on the ring apron, when Machetti saw that Kendrick was starting for the other team, he practically shoved Jeff Hardy out of the way to get in the ring. The referee called for the bell and the match was officially underway.

But Kendrick was staying on the other side of the ring by his team and was holding onto the ropes, it didn't look like he wanted to start the match with Machetti. "Anyone but you!" said Kendrick. "Anyone but me?" repeated Machetti with a smirk, "Alright." Machetti backed up into the corner and tagged in Batista, causing Kendrick's eyes to go wide. Machetti grinned on the ring apron as Batista walked out into the middle of the ring and called Kendrick over. Kendrick took a deep breath then met Batista in the middle of the ring, but Batista quickly grabbed Kendrick, lifted him up, then drove him back-first into an empty corner. Batista went off on Kendrick with a series of shoulder thrusts then dragged Kendrick out of the corner and lifted him up over his head with only one arm, before driving Kendrick down to the mat for a vertical suplex.

Batista got up and pulled Kendrick up off of the mat, then grinned as he dragged Kendrick over to the corner. Batista pinned Kendrick against the turnbuckles and tagged Machetti back in, Machetti got in the ring and kicked Kendrick in the stomach while Batista held him. JBL shouted for the referee to do his job as Machetti dragged Kendrick back into the middle of the ring and whipped him into the ropes. Machetti ducked down as Kendrick came back, looking for a back body drop, but Kendrick dove over Machetti and caught him with a sunset flip, only for Machetti to shoot up off of the mat and dropkick Kendrick square in the face. Kendrick was knocked on his back as Machetti ran to the ropes and bounced off, then did a handspring followed by a backflip, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT! But Machetti wasn't done, he shot back up and ran to the ropes, then smirked at Kane as he jumped up onto the top one. Machetti backflipped off of the top rope and landed on Kendrick, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT! Machetti rolled off of Kendrick and got to his feet then stood next to Kendrick and openly mocked him by mimicking the dance Kendrick usually did. Machetti smirked then took a few steps back, then ran at Kendrick and jumped up into the air with a backflip, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS! Machetti went crashing down on top of Kendrick and hooked his leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—Kendrick kicked out.

Machetti got up and pulled Kendrick back up to his feet, then ran to the ropes and jumped clear over them, snapped Kendrick's neck down on the top rope as he went over. Machetti landed on his feet on the floor, while Kendrick was launched backwards into the middle of the ring and landed on his back. Machetti climbed back up onto the ring apron, but Kendrick got up and rushed at him, only for Machetti to lift his leg up and connect with roundhouse kick to the side of the face. Kendrick went staggering backwards as Machetti spun around while hoisting himself up onto the top rope, with his back to Kendrick, Machetti springboarded off of the top rope and spun around, before he grabbed Kendrick and drove his head down to the mat, 360 SPRINGBOARD DDT!! Machetti rolled Kendrick onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TW—but Kendrick kicked out.

Machetti pulled Kendrick up to his feet and pulled him to the corner then reached out and tagged in Jeff Hardy. The fans cheered as Hardy came in, he and Machetti pushed Kendrick back against the ropes then doubled whipped him across the ring. Kendrick came off of the ropes but Machetti and Hardy caught him, launched him up into the air, then slammed him back down, DOUBLE FLAPJACK! Machetti back up to the ropes while Hardy did a front-flip senton and landed back-first on Kendrick's back. Hardy rolled Kendrick onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—but Kendrick kicked out. Hardy got up and dragged Kendrick to his feet, then went to whip him into the corner, only for Kendrick to reverse it. Hardy was sent into the corner as Kendrick ran after him, but Hardy jumped up onto the top rope and came off WHISPER IN THE WIND!! Kendrick went down as Hardy scrambled on top of him and went for another pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—KENDRICK KICKED OUT!!

Hardy got up and went to the corner where he tagged Machetti back in, with Kendrick still down on the mat, Hardy whipped Machetti across the ring and into the ropes, then caught him as he came back and hoisted him up into the air, before driving him down on top of Kendrick, FLAPJACK ON MACHETTI, ONTO KENDRICK!! Hardy got out of the ring, while Machetti stayed on top of Kendrick for a cover, ONE… TWO… THR—Kendrick got his shoulder up! Machetti got off of Kendrick and started pulling him up again, but Kendrick suddenly grabbed him and caught him by surprise by dropping down to his knees for a jawbreaker. Kendrick staggered back up and grabbed Machetti, then sent him flying with an arm drag, BUT MACHETTI LANDED ON HIS FEET! Kendrick spun around, only for Machetti to send him flying with an arm drag of his own. Kendrick staggered back up, but Machetti took him down with a corkscrew dropkick. Kendrick rolled away from Machetti, but ended up rolling towards the corner the rest of Machetti's team was in. Machetti slowly followed after Kendrick, but Mysterio caught his eye.

Machetti nodded and stepped over Kendrick to tag in Mysterio, but before Mysterio could get in the ring, Machetti grabbed him, hoisted him up over his head, and suplexed him onto Kendrick. Machetti quickly got out of the ring while Mysterio got up and stared down at Kendrick. Kendrick started getting back up, but Mysterio kicked him in the side of the face, knocking him back down to the mat. Mysterio pulled Kendrick up and pushed him back down so he was on his back, then he ran to the ropes, bounced off, and landed on Kendrick's face for a running leg drop. Mysterio stood up and locked eyes with Kane while Kendrick thrashed around on the mat. Mysterio eventually turned away from Kane and pulled him back into his team's corner. Reached back and tagged in Hardy, then held out Kendrick's arm. Hardy climbed up onto the top rope, then came off and drove his elbow down into Kendrick's arm for a diving arm bat. Kendrick staggered and fell while Mysterio got out of the ring. Kendrick staggered back up while Hardy went after him and whipped him into the corner. Hardy followed after Kendrick and booted him in the stomach a few times, Hardy eventually stepped back and Kendrick fell down to a seated position against the bottom and middle turnbuckles. Hardy reached out and grabbed the top ropes, then hoisted himself up, before swinging his legs back and driving them into Kendrick's chest, SLINGSHOT DROPKICK!! Hardy dragged Kendrick out of the corner and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—Kendrick kicked out.

Hardy grabbed Kendrick and started pulling him back up, but Kendrick caught him by surprise with a hard shot to the side of the face. Hardy was caught off guard and went staggering backwards, he held his face for a moment, then turned around and tagged Machetti back in. Machetti got in the ring and charged at Kendrick as he was getting back up, BUT KENDRICK CAUGHT HIM WITH A JUMPING CALF KICK! Kendrick got back up and ran to the ropes, he jumped up and landed on the middle one, but as he was about to bounce off, Maria reached out and pulled back on the ropes, causing Kendrick to slip and fall. Kendrick got up and glared at Maria who simply smiled at waved at him, but that only seemed to piss Kendrick off further, Maria turned and ran as Kendrick slid out of the ring, then ran after her. Kendrick chased Maria around the corner but Machetti suddenly came flying through the ropes, SUICIDE DIVE!!

Maria turned around and pulled Machetti back up off of Kendrick, but Machetti suddenly shoved Maria to the side, EZEKIEL LEVELED HIM WITH A BIG CLOTHESLINE! Ezekiel backed away when he noticed Batista standing around the corner on the other side of the ring, this left Kendrick and Machetti lying prone on the floor. Taking matters into his own hands, JBL got off of the ring apron and pulled Kendrick up and slid him into the ring, hen he took Machetti and rolled him back into the ring as well. JBL climbed back onto the ring apron, then reached down and tagged himself in. Machetti was trying to crawl across the ring to his corner, but JBL charged at him and connected with a boot to the skull, knocking Machetti on his back. JBL pulled Machetti back up and rammed him into an empty corner, then started wailing on him with hard forearms to the face and a few boots to the stomach. JBL kept attacking Machetti until he dropped down into a seated position. The referee ordered JBL to back away from the corner, which JBL reluctantly did, now that JBL wasn't attacking him, Machetti pushed himself back up onto his knees. But JBL came back and drove his foot into the side of Machetti's head driving him back into the corner again.

JBL reached down and dragged Machetti back up to his feet, then pulled him to him and practically took his head off, SHORT ARM CLOTHESLINE! JBL rolled Machetti onto his back then dropped down on him with a hard elbow to the sternum, but JBL wasn't done, he got back up, and dropped down on Machetti with a second elbow to the sternum, and then a third, JBL wasn't letting up for a second. JBL got back up and measured Machetti, then dropped down on him with a fourth elbow drop, but this one saw JBL drive the point of his elbow down into Machetti's face. JBL kept his arm draped over Machetti and went for a pin, ONE… TW—Machetti kicked out. JBL glared at Machetti then dragged him up, AND TAGGED IN KANE! JBL held Machetti with his arms behind his back, Kane backed up into the ropes then came off and drove his foot hard into Machetti's stomach. JBL backed away and held his arms up while Machetti doubled over, but Kane swung his arm up and connected with a hard uppercut. The impact of the uppercut lifted Machetti up off of the mat, then dropped him down on his back. Kane backed away from Machetti into the ropes then bounced off and drove his foot down into Machetti's face. Batista, Hardy, Mysterio, and Maria all looked on with concern, Machetti wouldn't be able to take too much more of this.

Kane reached down and pulled Machetti back up, then whipped him into the corner. Kane ran after Machetti and squashed him, TURNBUCKLE CLOTHESLINE! Kane stood over Machetti as he dropped down to his knees, having a three hundred plus pound monster crush you can knock the wind out of anyone. Kane lifted his leg and booted Machetti in the face, knocking him on his back, then grabbed Machetti's arm and dragged him across the ring to the corner where he tagged in MVP. Maria was shown looking worried as Kane held Machetti up on his knees and allowed MVP to hit a running boot to the face. Kane got out of the ring and MVP pulled Machetti up, then started drilling him with a series of knees to the stomach. MVP eventually grabbed Machetti, turned him upside down, and drove him down to the mat with a scoop slam. MVP followed up and jumped up into the air, and dropped down on Machetti knee-first, KNEE DROP! MVP hooked Machetti's leg and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—Machetti kicked out.

MVP rolled off of Machetti and watched as he rolled onto his stomach and started fighting up onto his hands and knees. But MVP quickly grabbed Machetti and got him in a headlock. Maria and the rest of Machetti's team saw that he was in trouble and started riling the fans up, leading them in a steady applause. Machetti heard Maria, the rest of his team, and the fans clapping for him and cheering him on and started fighting up back up. Machetti gritted his teeth and dug deep, then pushed himself up to his feet, but MVP kneed him in the stomach, then dragged him back into his team's corner. MVP reached up and tagged in JBL, then went off on Machetti with a bunch of boots to the face and midsection. JBL lifted his leg and drove it down into the back of Machetti's head, driving him down to the mat. On the ring apron, Kendrick grinned, he seemed content to stay out of the ring and watch as his three partners beat the hell out of Machetti two days before their match at No Mercy.

JBL continued stomping on Machetti and eventually had to be restrained by the referee, JBL argued with the referee as he stood in the middle of the ring. But behind the referee's back, Kane had gotten off of the ring apron and had grabbed Machetti and was now choking him on the bottom rope. Kendrick reached his leg through the ropes and hit a couple of cheat shots of his own, but when the referee turned back around, Kane let go and Kendrick quickly pulled his leg back out of the ring, the official never saw it. JBL pushed passed the referee and pulled Machetti up to his feet, JBL swung at Machetti, BUT MACHETTI CAUGHT HIS HAND! Machetti caught JBL on the chin with a big uppercut, then backed up into the ropes and bounced off, BUT RAN INTO A CLOTHESLINE! The fans booed as JBL dropped down on Machetti and hooked his legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—Machetti kicked out.

JBL pulled Machetti back up to his feet and sent him staggering with a forearm to the face. JBL held onto Machetti and pushed him back into the ropes then whipped him across the ring. JBL bent down as Machetti bounced off of the ropes, but Machetti jumped up into the air and drove his feet down into JBL's back, MUSHROOM STOMP!! MACHETTI AND JBL WERE BOTH DOWN!! The fans started cheering while Maria, Hardy, Batista, and Mysterio urged Machetti to fight back up and make a tag. Maria slapped the mat over and over again and leaned in the ring, "If you make the tag, I'll let you take me out after the show!" Exhausted, Machetti slid away from JBL and started crawling across the ring, and got closer and closer to his team. On the other side of the ring, JBL was crawling towards his corner as well. JBL reached out and tagged in MVP, but at the same time, Machetti pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, AND MADE A DIVING TAG TO BATISTA!!

Batista got in the ring and leveled MVP with a clothesline, MVP staggered back up but Batista whipped him into the corner, then crushed him TURNBUCKLE CLOTHESLINE! Batista backed away from MVP, and took down Kendrick as he rushed the ring. Batista reached down and pulled Kendrick off of the mat, AND DROVE HIM INTO MVP!! Batista turned around INTO A GOOZLE FROM KANE! Kane held Batista by the throat looking for a chokeslam, but Batista started elbowing out of it, with a hard elbow to Kane's arm he drove Kane's hold on him and sent Kane staggering backwards. Kane came back, but Batista caught him, lifted him up, and drove him down to the mat, SPINEBUSTER! Batista got back up and turned around and caught MVP as he rushed him, SPINEBUSTER TO MVP!!

Batista went over to the ropes and shook the top one while stomping on the mat, he was on fire! The fans were going crazy! Batista stepped away from the ropes, thumbs up, thumbs down! He pulled MVP up and stuck his head between his legs looking for a Batista Bomb. But Batista suddenly ducked down, and launched charging the Brian Kendrick over his head with a back body drop. Batista pushed MVP away from him and went after Kendrick, he pulled him up off of the mat and drove him back into the corner. Batista went over MVP and hoisted him up onto one of his shoulders, Batista carried MVP over to the corner and tagged in Mysterio. While Mysterio climbed up onto the top rope, Batista turned around, and drove MVP down to the mat, POWERSLAM! Batista backed up into the corner and held his arms up, Mysterio took hold of Batista's hands and climbed up onto his shoulders, Batista carried Mysterio over to MVP, DIVING BODY SPLASH OFF OF BATISTA!!

Mysterio got off of MVP and went after Kendrick who was still in the corner as Batista got out of the ring. Mysterio pulled Kendrick up and hit him with a pair of forearm shots, he dragged Kendrick into the middle of the ring and went to whip him into the ropes, but Kendrick reversed it, Mysterio went into the ropes and bounced off, Kendrick lifted his leg, BUT MYSTERIO SLID UNDER HIM! Mysterio jumped up onto Kendrick's shoulders as he turned around, then fell backwards, Kendrick was sent flying and ended up with his neck on the middle rope. The fans were going crazy, KENDRICK WAS IN 619 POSITION! MVP suddenly came from behind and took Mysterio down with a cheap shot, the cheers of the crowd quickly changed to boos. MVP pulled Mysterio up and whipped him into the ropes, but Mysterio jumped up and got his legs around MVP's head, then swung to the side, HEAD-SCISSORS TAKEDOWN! MVP went flying and ended up with his neck on the middle rope next to Kendrick! The boos changed back to cheers as Mysterio raised his arms and ran to the ropes, SIX-ONE-NI—KANE GRABBED MYSTERIO AND DRAGGED HIM OUT OF THE RING!! The cheers changed back to boos as Kane glared down at Mysterio, effectively stopping his momentum. But suddenly Machetti came running across the ring, jumped up onto the top rope, and springboarded off with a backflip, SHOOTING STARP PRESS PLANCH—KANE CAUGHT MACHETTI IN MIDAIR! Kane changed his hold on Machetti so he was holding him by the throat, then he turned around, CHOKESLAM ONTO THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!!

Maria screamed as she, Batista, and Jeff Hardy ran around the ring while Kane backed away from Machetti and Mysterio. Maria rushed over to the announce table and checked on Machetti while Batista and Hardy stood and glared at Kane, Kane stood on the other side of Mysterio and glared back at them, eventually JBL came over and stood next to him. Wanting to avoid what could become an all-out brawl the referee got out of the ring and stood over Mysterio, he told Kane to get him in the ring, and for everyone else to back off. Kane almost gleefully did as he was told, he was allowed to go back to beating Mysterio and everyone else was being held back. Kane climbed up onto the apron and stepped over the top rope and got in the ring, Batista and Hardy reluctantly went back to the corner and climbed onto the ring apron, while JBL did the same on the other side of the ring. Kendrick and MVP had pulled themselves off of the ropes and had just slid out of the ring, leaving Kane and Mysterio on their own in the ring. Outside of the ring, Maria had rolled Machetti off of the announce table and onto the floor, he looked like he was out cold.

Kane stood behind Mysterio and waited for him to get back up, then lashed out his arm and caught him with a big uppercut. Mysterio went staggering backwards into the ropes, but bounced off and came back, Kane caught Mysterio and grabbed him by the throat with both hands, then roughly threw him across the ring, CHOKE TOSS! Mysterio rolled over to the ropes and pushed himself back up, but Kane charged him and drove his foot into Mysterio's head, driving him down to the mat. Kane reached down and pulled Mysterio back up, then pushed him back into the ropes. Kane pulled Mysterio off the ropes and whipped him across the ring, Mysterio bounced off of the ropes on the other side of the ring as Kane turned around and raised his leg, BIG BOOT!! Mysterio went down and held his face, by now Kendrick and MVP had joined JBL on the apron, but Kane didn't seem ready to tag anyone in yet. Kane went over to the ropes and leaned back against them as he watched Mysterio roll over onto his back. Mysterio slowly sat up as Kane came out of the corner and jumped up DROPKICK TO THE FACE!! Mysterio was knocked on his back as Kane hooked Machetti's leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—Mysterio kicked out.

Kane grabbed Mysterio and sat him up, then hooked his arm around Mysterio's chin for a face lock. Kane applied pressure and grounded Mysterio looking to inflict all sorts of punishment on him before their match. The fans started cheering in an attempt to will Mysterio up to his feet, but Kane had a good one hundred fifty pounds on Mysterio, there was no getting over that kind of size advantage. Kane eventually broke the hold on his own by driving the point of his elbow down into Mysterio's face. Kane stood up and watched Mysterio as he crawled for the ropes, but Kane drove his foot down into Mysterio's back then pulled him up off of the ropes and to his feet. Kane dragged Mysterio over to his corner, then reached out and tagged in Kendrick. Kane held Mysterio and turned him slightly to the side as Kendrick got in the ring, Kendrick walked over to Mysterio and kicked him hard in the stomach. Kane dropped Mysterio and got out of the ring, while Kendrick stood in the ring and did a dance. Kendrick turned back to Mysterio and hit a running kick to the face, then quickly dropped down on Mysterio and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—Mysterio kicked out.

Kendrick rolled Mysterio over onto his stomach, then sat on his back and crossed his arms before pulling back on them for a cross-arm sleeper hold. JBL cheered Kendrick on and mouthed off to Mysterio, while on the other side of the ring, Batista and Hardy tried to get the fans behind Mysterio, Machetti was still out on the floor with Maria kneeling next to him. Hearing the fans cheering, Mysterio dug deep and started to fight, and with Kendrick still using Mysterio's arms to choke him, Mysterio managed to fight back up to his feet. But before Mysterio could break the hold, Kendrick grabbed him and threw him down to the mat. The fans booed as Kendrick strutted away from Mysterio and tagged in JBL. JBL got in the ring and pulled Mysterio up, he leaned over and directly taunted Batista, then clubbed Mysterio on the back. Mysterio staggered into the ropes and bounced off, JBL grabbed him and lifted him up in front of him, then turned and walked up to Batista, openly mocking him, before throwing Mysterio over his head, LAST CALL!! JBL covered Mysterio and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—Batista came in and broke it up!

The referee escorted Batista back to the ropes while JBL got back up, JBL made sure the referee was looking, before he dragged Mysterio to the corner and tagged in MVP. JBL held Mysterio's arms behind his back as MVP went off on Mysterio with a series of standing shoulder thrusts to the stomach. After three shoulder thrusts, JBL let go of Mysterio and got out of the ring, leaving MVP alone with Mysterio. Down on the floor, Machetti was just starting to stir. MVP walked over to Mysterio and jumped up into the air, BODY SPLASH! MVP mouthed off to Mysterio as he pulled him back up and backed him up into the ropes. MVP pulled Mysterio off of the ropes and whipped him across the ring, then caught him as he came back and launched him up into the air, before driving him down to the mat, FLAPJACK! Mysterio pushed himself up onto his knees and elbows, but MVP ran in and booted Mysterio in the head, knocking him onto his back. MVP pulled Kendrick back up then flipped him into a seated position with a snapmare. MVP reached back and kept Mysterio on the mat and tagged in Kendrick. Kendrick climbed up onto the top rope, while MVP kept Mysterio in the sitting position, Kendrick launched out of the corner and drove his feet into Mysterio back, MISSILE DROPKICK!! MVP got out of the ring as Kendrick went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR—Mysterio kicked out!

Kendrick reached down and started pulling Mysterio back up, but Mysterio started fighting back and hit Kendrick with a bunch of forearms to the face. But Kendrick silenced Mysterio by throwing him into an empty corner. Kendrick backed away from Mysterio then rushed him, BUT MYSTERIO GOT HIS FEET UP!! Kendrick staggered backwards as Mysterio rushed him, swung around and droved the back of Kendrick's head down to the mat, SWINGING REVERSE DDT!! The fans were going nuts, both Kendrick and Mysterio were down. Kendrick and Mysterio both frantically crawled for their corners, KENDRICK TAGGED IN MVP, MYSTERIO TAGGED IN JEFF HARDY!!

The fans erupted in cheers as Hardy got in the ring and ducked a clothesline from MVP, Hardy spun around and went off of MVP with a pair of forearms to the face. Hardy backed up into the ropes then bounced off and jumped up into the air, FLYING FOREARM! MVP went down as Hardy got back up then turned around and pulled MVP back to his feet. Hardy went to whip MVP across the ring, but MVP reversed it, but as Hardy was sent passed MVP he jumped up and grabbed him, EXTREME NECKBREAKER!! Hardy got back up and pulled MVP up to his feet, he got MVP in a side headlock then raised his arm up into the air, TWIST OF FA—MVP PUSHED HIM OFF!! Hardy was sent towards the corner, but he jumped up onto the top rope and came off, WHISPER IN THE WIND!! Hardy got back up, slightly dizzy, but JBL got in the ring and rushed at Hardy, BIG BOOT!!

Hardy went down and was sent rolling out of the ring as Batista got in and ducked down, SPEAR TO JBL!! Batista got back up and stood over MVP and JBL, but Kane ran in from behind, BOOT THE BACK OF THE HEAD!! Batista went staggering forward and was launched through the ropes, leaving Kane standing tall in the middle of the ring. But Mysterio climbed up onto the top rope and launched himself off, MISSILE DROPKICK!! Kane went staggering backwards across the ring, MACHETTI PULLED THE ROPE DOWN!! Kane went crashing down to the floor as Mysterio stood alone in the ring. But Kendrick rushed in from behind, JUMPING CALF KICK!! Kendrick stood over Mysterio and started strutting, but he didn't see Machetti rolling under the bottom rope and getting in the ring. Machetti whistled to get Kendrick's attention then rushed him as he was turning around, Machetti jumped up into the air and did a backflip, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS DDT!!

Machetti stood tall in the ring and raised his arms up into the air, but he missed MVP who was getting back up and measuring Machetti from the corner. Machetti eventually tuned around and MVP rushed him, PLAYER'S BO—Mysterio came out of nowhere and caught MVP with a drop toe hold, Machetti moved out of the way and MVP ended up with his neck on the middle rope. Mysterio raised his arms up into the air and turned to run to the ropes, but Machetti reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. Mysterio turned around to face Machetti, but Machetti smirked and pointed to himself. Mysterio grinned and stepped out of the way, Machetti ran passed Mysterio to the ropes and bounced off, he raced across the ring and dove through the ropes, then grabbed on and swung his legs around, MACHETTI HIT THE 619 ON MVP!! MVP was launched out of the ropes into the middle of the ring, Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope then springboarded off with a backflip and landed with leg across MVP's head, SPRINGBOARD SHOOTING STAR PRESS LEG DROP!! Machetti got up off of MVP and stared at Mysterio, then at the same time they both turned and glanced at Kendrick who was staggering back up. Mysterio glanced at Machetti, and Machetti nodded, prompting Mysterio to grab Kendrick and spin him around, then lift him up in front of him. Kendrick only outweighed Mysterio by 14 pounds, so he was one of the few superstars he could actually lift. Mysterio launched Kendrick over his head and did a backflip, MYSTERIO HIT KENDRICK WITH THE MACHETE'S BLADE… ONTO MVP!!

Machetti helped Mysterio up, the two of them weren't really the legal men, so they couldn't get the pin. Jeff Hardy on the other hand could, and the rainbow haired superstar in question was currently climbing up onto the top rope. Machetti and Mysterio shared at glance, then they turned, ran, and dove through the ropes, MYSTERIO AND MACHETTI TOOK OUT KANE AND EZEKIEL!! Hardy was left in the ring with Kendrick and MVP piled on top of each other, he quickly flipped off of the top rope onto he two superstars below him, SWANTON BOMB!! Hardy rolled Kendrick off of MVP and then hooked MVP's leg for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE!! HE GOT IT!!

_No More Words_ played as Batista, Mysterio, Machetti, and Maria joined Hardy in the ring. "The winners of this match, the team of Machetti, Rey Mysterio, Batista, and Jeff Hardy!!" The referee came over and raised Hardy's hand, but then Machetti came over and grabbed Hardy's wrist, while Maria held his. Maria motioned for Mysterio and Batista to come over and she grabbed Mysterio's wrist while Mysterio took Batista's with his free hand. Maria raised Machetti and Mysterio's hands, and they in turn raised Batista and Jeff Hardy's. They lowered their hands and Machetti quickly grabbed Maria and hugged her, Batista hugged Mysterio and Hardy as they celebrated in the ring. JR showed a video package of the Big Show/Undertaker feud, then Smackdown went to a commercial break. Tonight, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Batista, and Machetti had come out on top in a tag match. But in two days time at No Mercy they'd all be fighting in singles matches against Triple H, Kane, JBL, and Brian Kendrick. Would they be successful there too? Or would they come up short?

**---x---**

And there we go, next chapter is No Mercy which will feature the Falls Count Anywhere, Anything Goes Match between Machetti and Brian Kendrick.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	40. No Mercy

**Chapter Forty: No Mercy**

**---x---**

(A/N: It took a while, but I finally got this done. I've been busy with the end of the semester coming, and I've had a bunch of final projects and finals to deal with. But last night we had blackout that affected the entire county. I had three hours of battery left on my lap top so I worked on this and then finished it while I was pretending to listen to panel discussions in my Critical Discourse class.)

**---x---**

No Mercy was live from Portland Oregon, in the opening contest of the night ECW Champion Matt Hardy managed to pin the World's Strongest Man Mark Henry and retain his ECW Championship. Zack Tyler, Maria Kanellis, Brian Kendrick, and Rycklon Stephens were sitting backstage watching the show.

"I still can't believe how much they're letting you two get away with," commented Maria. "How much do you think all the stuff you'll be breaking will cost them?"

"Not sure," replied Zack. "Shane won't be too happy, but Stephanie told us to go all out and get the fans really worked up and into the match."

"With what you two have planned, it'll be hard for them not to," pointed out Rycklon.

"By the way, what hotel did you guys stay at on Tuesday night after the Smackdown taping?" asked Brian. "We lost sight of you two after the show."

"Ken Anderson _graciously_ decided to lend us his couch for the night," answered Zack.

"And by 'graciously' Zacky means that he drunk-dialed him at two in the morning," Maria told them. "We managed to find our way to his house and woke him up again when Zacky pounded on the door loud enough to wake the neighbors. Ken was really mad when he opened the door, but then Zacky started singing to him. Ken let us in and allowed us to use his couch for the night if Zack promised to shut up." Brian and Rycklon laughed loudly, the former knew all about Zack's passed 'drunken escapades' and this sounded exactly like something he would pull.

Zack smiled, "The funny thing is, I don't remember any of this," he admitted. "Maybe going out and getting plastered with Oscar, Dave, Jeff, and Matt after the show _wasn't _a good idea."

"I don't know," said Maria, "you had some pretty good ideas involving the two of us that night. But you were too drunk to try any of them."

"If you'll excuse me, I need to see a few people about some pictures," Brian quickly announced.

"I'll go with you," offered Rycklon. Brian and Rycklon headed off, but as they were leaving Rycklon asked Brian in a voice that was loud enough for Zack and Maria to still hear. "Does he have a history of that kind of thing?"

"Let me tell you a story involving, Zack, Paul, me, a spray bottle of whipped cream, and a bunch of helium inflated balloons."

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that night again!" Zack called after him.

"You and Paul agreed," replied Brian. "I had my fingers crossed." With that Brian and Rycklon walked off, leaving Zack and Maria on their own.

"Your drunken antics aside, I still love you," Maria told Zack once they were alone.

"Good to know," commented Zack. "Did I really do all that? You of all people should know that I have trouble remembering what I did when I get very drunk."

"Well, you did come up with this interesting idea that involved you, me, a storage closet, and some peanut butter," Maria informed him.

Zack raised an eyebrow and grinned with interest, "Got any peanut butter?"

"I'm sure we could find some somewhere," said Maria with a smile.

Zack was on his feet in a flash and quickly pulled Maria up as well, "Then it looks like we've got ourselves a quest." Zack and Maria walked off down the hall in search of peanut butter and possibly a storage closet.

**---x---**

No Mercy was still live, Rey Mysterio had beaten Kane by disqualification, which meant he was allowed to keep his match. But that 'victory' did not come without consequences. Mysterio needed to be helped to the back and was complaining about his knee,

The cameras cut and started playing a recap of the Machetti/the Brian Kendrick rivalry. They showed the finish of their match from SummerSlam, where Ezekiel and Maria had distracted Machetti long enough for Kendrick to hit the Kendrick from behind and get the win. They showed highlights of the cage match between the two, including the part where Kendrick hit the Kendrick on Machetti off of the top of the cage, then won the match when Ezekiel caught Machetti as he jumped from the top of the cage, keeping him from touching the floor.

The footage continued and showed parts from the Championship Scramble at Unforgiven. Machetti was the current WWE Champion after pinning Jeff Hardy, but then Triple H hit the Pedigree on MVP and covered him. Machetti went to break it up, but Kendrick tripped him and held him back in the corner. Time ran out and Jeff Hardy had failed to pin Triple H by one second. While Triple H celebrated his win in the ring, on he outside Machetti snapped and chased Kendrick to the back with a chair. The footage from Unforgiven continued, after taking out Ezekiel who he met backstage, Machetti rushed into the parking lot and was nearly run over by Kendrick. But Machetti had jumped onto the hood and smashed the windshield with the chair, causing Kendrick to crash his car. Machetti was restrained by security while Kendrick was loaded into an ambulance and carted off to the hospital.

The Number One Contender's Fatal-4-Way match was shown, where Machetti came out with his painted steal chair that had Kendrick's name on it. Kendrick avoided Machetti for most of the match by hiding under the ring, but at one point Machetti managed to catch Kendrick and bashed him in the face with his chair when he had tried to use Maria as a shield. The finish saw Kendrick hitting Machetti with the Kendrick, only for Hardy to come off of the top rope with a Swanton Bomb on both of them. Maria and Ezekiel had kept Macheetti and Kendrick away from each other after the match where Hardy ended up getting destroyed by Vladimir Kozlov.

The showed the next week where Machetti had saved Hardy from a two-on-one beat down at the hands of Kendrick and his bear Ezekiel, resulting on the match being turned into a tag team match. The end showed Machetti hitting Ezekiel with his painted chair while the referee wasn't looking, and then hitting him with half of his arsenal of moves before tagging in Hardy and allowing him to hit the Swanton Bomb for the win. After the match Jeff Hardy and Machetti were both mauled by Vladimir Kozlov.

The following week was shown, where Machetti appeared on stage during the tag match featuring the team of Hardy and Triple H taking on Kendrick and MVP. Kendrick had been distracted by Machetti's appearance, allowing Triple H and Hardy to get the win. Later that same night, Kendrick and Ezekiel attempted to get Maria and use her as a hostage against Machetti, only for her to run away, leading them into an ambush from Machetti who was dressed as a backstage crew. Machetti and Kendrick were separated by Big Show and Ezekiel and Machetti pulled out the contract for tonight's match. Kendrick and Machetti would meat at No Mercy in a Falls Count Anywhere, Anything Goes Match, under the conditions that no physical altercations could take place between Machetti, Maria, Kendrick, and Kendrick's bear outside of a sanctioned match. Machetti and Kendrick lived up to the contract and the next week Machetti and his team beat Kendrick's team in the All-Star Tag Match.

This lead to tonight, where the rivalry between Machetti and the Brian Kendrick would continue. The match was Falls Count Anywhere, because it was obvious that the ring wouldn't be able to contain the explosive rivalry had developed between the two former friends. The match was also Anything Goes because both competitors seemed intent on beating the hell out of each other. Standard WWE-match rules wouldn't be able to confine them, and the match would end up like the Kane/Mysterio match earlier, where one of them would be disqualified before an all-out brawl broke out. What would happen tonight? Would the rivalry come to a close? Or would it continue with a new intensity?

The cameras went back to the arena, the bell rang and _Man with a Plan_ played. The Brian Kendrick came strutting out from the back with his bear… uh… Ezekiel following behind him. "This next match is scheduled for one-fall and is a Falls Count Anywhere, Anything Goes Match. The winner is the one that pins their opponent, or makes them submit. On his way to the ring, being accompanied by Ezekiel Jackson, from Venice California, weighing one hundred eighty-four pounds, THE BRIAN KENDRICK!!" Kendrick strutted down the ramp in his usual manner, but there was no missing the determined look on his face. Kendrick reached the bottom of the ramp and went up the steps then got in the ring followed by Ezekiel. Kendrick stood in the ring and raised his arms in the air, seemingly oblivious to the loud boos coming from the crowd. Ezekiel came over and grabbed the back of Kendrick's black jacket, which Kendrick had by now designated for Pay-Per-View matches, and helped him get it off, leaving Kendrick in his white wrestling gear. Ezekiel took Kendrick's jacket and left the ring, leaving Kendrick alone in the ring, waiting for his opponent.

_Riot Time _hit, the fans jumped up and started cheering as Machetti came out from the back, he was holding his painted steel chair with one hand, and Maria's hand with his other. Even though his metallic blue hoody was hiding the lower half of his face, Machetti clearly looked like he wanted to teach Kendrick a lesson in pain. "And the opponent, being accompanied by Maria, from Detroit Michigan, weighing two hundred fifteen pounds, MACHETTI!!" Machetti handed Maria his chair then nodded at her, before he turned and sprinted down the ramp, then slid under the bottom rope into the ring. Machetti stayed flat on his stomach and watched as the referee restrained Kendrick, then pushed himself up to his feet and went to the corner. Machetti climbed up onto the middle rope and lifted his hood, he looked deadly serious heading into this match. Machetti raised his arms up into the air and posed for the fans, he checked over his shoulder and made sure Kendrick was still being held back in the corner by the referee and that Ezekiel was on the other side of the ring, before he did a backflip out of the corner and landed in the middle of the ring. Blue pyro shot up from the ring posts as Machetti stood in the middle of the ring and raised his arms up into the air. Machetti cast a glanced at Kendrick before he slipped his hoody off and handed it to a crewman at ringside. Machetti saw Maria slide his painted chair into the ring and quickly picked it up, Machetti nodded when Maria wished him luck, then turned around to face his opponent.

Machetti and Kendrick stood in the ring staring at each other… well… Kendrick was staring at Machetti's painted chair. In this match, getting hit with a chair was as legal as being put in a headlock, the only thing Kendrick could do about Machetti's weapon was try not to get hit. For Kendrick, this match was a chance to beat Machetti once and for all, he won at SummerSlam under what some would call 'questionable circumstances' and he won the cage match in another 'controversial' fashion. There would be none of that in this match, it was Falls Count Anywhere, Anything Goes. If Ezekiel got involved, it was just as legal as Machetti using his chair. No controversial finish tonight. With a win over Machetti tonight, Kendrick would finally be able to get on with his career. For Machetti this match was a chance to get his revenge. Kendrick had cost him the WWE Championship in the Scramble and this was finally an opportunity to get his hands on him and do some real damage without having to worry about the match ending as a disqualification. If Machetti beat Kendrick here tonight, he'd finally be able to get his career back on track and chase after the WWE Championship. The referee stood in between the two superstars, while their managers stood on the floor on opposite side of the ring. The referee glanced at all four of them, then called for the bell, this match was officially underway.

As soon as the bell rang, Machetti rushed across the ring, wielding his chair, but Kendrick bailed out of the ring to the floor, not wanting to get his head bashed in. Machetti stood in the ring and glared at Kendrick, "Get in the ring!" Kendrick stood at ringside and shook his head, he wasn't about to get in there while Machetti had a weapon. Machetti stepped back into the middle of the ring and put his chair down on the mat in front of him, then waited for Kendrick to get in the ring. "You can't weasel out of the match tonight Kendrick, get in here and take your beating like a man!" Kendrick glared at Machetti and went around the corner to the time-keeper's corner and managed to commandeer _someone's_ chair. Not that he had a weapon, Kendrick slid into the ring and looked ready to face Machetti, who reached down and picked up his own chair.

Kendrick and Machetti rushed across the ring and smashed their two chairs together, everyone in the arena and a few people backstage heard the sound of the two chairs connecting. Kendrick pulled his chair back and swung it around at Machetti's head, only for Machetti to duck, causing Kendrick to swing over him. Machetti popped back up and brought his chair down on Kendrick's face while he was off balance. The chair connected with a loud thud and Kendrick crashed to the mat. Before Kendrick could recover Machetti raised his chair up above his head and brought it down on him, then raised it again and connected with another hard chair shot to his downed opponent. Machetti held his painted chair with one hand, then reached down and pulled Kendrick's chair away from him with his other hand.

Machetti stepped away from Kendrick and slammed his chair down on the mat and measured him up for a chair shot as soon as he stood up and turned around. Machetti smashed his chair down into the mat over and over again as he waited impatiently for Kendrick to get back up, Kendrick was moving and managed to push himself up onto his hands and knees, then up to one foot. Machetti stopped slamming his chair on the mat and just watched as Kendrick stood up with his back to Machetti. Kendrick glanced around him and noticed that he couldn't see Machetti, then started to turn around, Machetti started swinging his chair, BUT KENDRICK DROVE IT INTO HIS FACE WITH A JUMPING CALF KICK!! Machetti was caught off guard and fell on his back when the chair slammed into his face, Kendrick quickly leapt on top of Machetti and went off on him with a barrage of hard closed-fist punches. The referee could only stand by and watch since the match was anything goes.

Kendrick eventually rolled off of Machetti and stood up, leaving him lying on the mat in a daze. Kendrick went over to Machetti's discarded chair and picked it up, then backed up into the corner waiting for him to get back up. He didn't have to wait long, because Machetti slowly sat up and started to push himself up to his feet, when he was standing Kendrick raised the chair behind him and started charging. Machetti slowly turned around AND ROLLED UNDER THE CHAIR AS KENDRICK SWUNG IT!! Kendrick spun around a bit off balance, but Machetti pushed himself up onto his hands and shot his legs out behind him, MULE KICK!! Machetti drove his feet into the chair and sent Kendrick staggering backwards, Machetti shot up to his feet and did a backflip, BACKFLIP KICK!! Machetti drove his feet into Kendrick's face, causing him to drop the chair and go crashing down to the mat. But Kendrick seemed to sense his loss of momentum and managed to roll over to the ropes where Ezekiel quickly slid him out of the ring.

Machetti watched from the ring as Ezekiel held Kendrick up on the outside, but Machetti just shrugged and grabbed his chair, then unfolded it and placed it halfway between the ropes and the middle of the ring. Ezekiel was still checking on Kendrick as Machetti backed up into the ropes, he nodded at Maria, then ran across the ring, jumped up onto the chair, then jumped off of the chair onto the top rope, then jumped off of the top rope onto Kendrick and Ezekiel, TRIPLE JUMP SPRINGBOARD PLANCHA!! Machetti went crashing down on top of Ezekiel and Kendrick, bringing all three of them down to the floor. Maria was shown looking on from the other side of the ring and appeared concerned, but Machetti managed to roll off of them then covered Kendrick right there on the floor, the referee got out of the ring and made the count, ONE… TW—EZEKIEL PULLED MACHETTI OFF!!

Kendrick rolled away as Ezekiel pulled Machetti up to his feet, then turned AND WHIPPED HIM INTO THE BARRICADE!! Machetti slammed hard into the barricade and almost tumbled over it into the crowd, but he managed to stay balanced and leaned against the barricade to stay on his feet. But suddenly Ezekiel charged at Machetti, RUNNING SHOULDER BLOCK!! Ezekiel slammed into Machetti and crushed him against the barricade, he stepped back and allowed Machetti to fall down to the floor. By now Kendrick had sat up, but he didn't seem to be in a hurry to attack Machetti again, Ezekiel was doing a great job on his own. "Put him in the Torture Rack!" instructed Kendrick as he continued to sit against the barricade.

Ezekiel nodded and pulled Machetti back up, then lifted him up onto his shoulders and did as he was told, EZEKIEL HAD MACHETTI IN THE TORTURE RACK!! Ezekiel applied pressure and attempted to break Machetti's body in half on his shoulders, Machetti screamed out in pain as Ezekiel continued to work him over. But just then… EZEKIEL WAS HIT IN THE BACK WITH A CHAIR!! Ezekiel dropped Machetti and turned around to see Maria standing there holding Machetti's painted chair. "Get her!" ordered Kendrick as he started getting up. Maria dropped the chair, then turned and ran, Ezekiel quickly chased after her causing the two of them to start running around the ring.

Kendrick stood and watched as Maria rounded another corner and was now on the opposite side of the ring with Ezekiel still chasing after her. Kendrick moved off of the barricade and stood ready to intercept Maria as she rounded another corner and was now running passed the announce table. But just then the fans started cheering and someone tapped Kendrick on the shoulder. Kendrick turned around AND MACHETTI CONNECTED WITH A CHAIR-SHOT TO THE FACE!! Kendrick went crashing to the ground as Maria came around the last corner and ran passed Machetti, Ezekiel came around the corner and glared at Machetti who was still standing over Kendrick. Machetti backed away from Ezekiel while holding the chair up in front of him, but Ezekiel rushed a Machetti in an attempt to keep him from doing anything else to Kendrick. Only Machetti was ready, he dropped his chair the dropped down and caught Ezekiel with a drop toe hold, EZEKIEL WENT FACE-FIRST INTO THE STEEL STEPS!!

Machetti got back up and picked up his chair as Ezekiel was slumped against the stairs, the contact his head had made appeared to have left him in a daze. Machetti grinned and walked over to Ezekiel, then lifted the chair up over his head, AND BROUGHT IT DOWN ON EZEKIEL'S HEAD!! Ezekiel's skull was sandwiched between the steel chair and the steel steps, if he wasn't out cold before, he was now. With Ezekiel out cold Maria came back and stood next to Machetti, then she reached down and fished into one of her boots and pulled out… A PAIR OF HANDCUFFS! Machetti reached down and pulled the unconscious Ezekiel off of the steps, then held one of his arms out to Maria who quickly fasted one of the cuff's around the bear's wrist. Machetti let Ezekiel's arm drop, then grabbed the steps and pulled them a small bit away from the ring post. With some help from Maria, Machetti pulled Ezekiel back up and slipped him in behind the ring steps so he could lean him against the ring post. Then he moved the steel steps back where they were, pinning Ezekiel's legs where they were. Machetti took Ezekiel's handcuffed arm and lifted it above his head, and fed it through the ring ropes and around the top turnbuckle. Maria held up Ezekiel's other arm, allowing Machetti to put the other cuff around the bear's free wrist. Just like that, Ezekiel was trapped.

It was at that moment that Kendrick got up, he turned around in time to see his bear… uh… advisor handcuffed to the ring post the only hope of escaping was the small key that Maria had just pulled out of her boot. Maria handed the key to Machetti who turned away from Ezekiel and faced Kendrick, he smirked then turned and THREW THE KEY INTO THE AUDIENCE!! Kendrick stared in horror as he watched the key land in the thick crowd of fans. Machetti glanced at Maria and nodded, prompted her to turn around, walk around the corner and up the entrance ramp. Maria disappeared backstage leaving Kendrick and Machetti alone at ringside with the trapped Ezekiel and the referee. "Now its just you and me," commented Machetti as he stared at Kendrick, "You can't run away, and your bear can't help you. You're mine."

Kendrick nodded in understanding, his bear… uh… Ezekiel was trapped and Maria had gone backstage so he couldn't use her as shield or a hostage, there was just Machetti and a referee. Seeing no other option Kendrick cracked his knuckles and slowly approached Machetti, ONLY TO TURN AROUND, RUN THE OTHER WAY, AND HOP THE BARRICADE!! Machetti shook his head and he and the referee slowly followed Kendrick into the crowd, this match was Falls Count Anywhere, and would only end when one of them pinned the other or made them submit. The fans booed as Kendrick ran passed them and bolted up the steps, Machetti chased after him using long strides in an attempt to close the gap between them. The referee and two cameramen followed after them. This match looked like it really would be Falls Count Anywhere, Kendrick was pushing through the crowd and had reached the top of the steps while Machetti was about ten steps behind him.

They were almost at the top of the steps when Machetti lunged forward and tackled Kendrick to the ground. Right there on the floor, with security crowding around them to keep the fans back Machetti started wailing on Kendrick from on top of him. The fans in the area circled around, everyone was trying to get a better view of the two superstars as Machetti continued to drive his fists into the back of Kendrick's head, over and over again. Eventually Kendrick managed to get his arm up and elbowed Machetti in the jaw, causing him to fall and roll off of him. Kendrick staggered back up to his feet and pushed his way through the crowd in an attempt to escape a cameraman ran up the steps after him so he could keep track of him. Security had to clear a path for him to keep the booing fans from blocking him and getting involved.

Machetti got back up and chased after Kendrick followed by the other cameraman, the fans easily parted for him and allowed him to get through and chase after Kendrick who had just gone through the curtain out to the corridor. Machetti wasn't going to let Kendrick get away, he ran the rest of the way to the curtain and pushed through it BUT KENDRICK BLINDSIDED HIM WITH A CLOTHESLINE!! Machetti rolled into the hallway with Kendrick casually following after him, the cameras tilted up and showed that the fans were starting to filter out into the hallway. Kendrick watched idly as Machetti tried to roll away from him, then ran after him and kicked him hard in the back. Security worked for their pay and pushed back the crowd so there was room around the two superstars. Kendrick reached down and pulled Machetti up to his feet then ran with him and whipped him towards the wall. Machetti was about to slam face-first into it, but he suddenly jumped and ran up then backflipped off, OFF-THE-WALL MOONSAULT!! Machetti slammed into Kendrick and brought them both crashing down to the ground, the fans around them cheered the move as Machetti stayed on top of Kendrick and went for a pin, the referee had managed to fight through the crowd so he was close by and made the count, ONE… TW—Kendrick kicked out!

Machetti rolled off of Kendrick and pushed through the crowd over to merchandise cart, he nodded at the vendor and pretended not to notice that Kendrick was getting back up. Kendrick rushed at Machetti who was bent over the cart, seemingly not noticing him, but as Kendrick got close Machetti suddenly spun around, AND HIT HIM WITH A WWE CHAMPIONSHIP REPLICA BELT!! Kendrick went down hard and Machetti stood over him and raised the belt up above his head, he stared at it for a moment then turned and handed it back to the vendor. Machetti slid a shirt out of the way then climbed up onto the counter of the merchandise cart, he turned around to face an old cold Kendrick and raised his arms up into the air. The fans cheered and pulled out cell-phones then Machetti jumped up off of the cart and did a backflip before he went crashing down on Kendrick, SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! The fans cheered loudly as Machetti stayed on top of Kendrick and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR—KENDRICK KICKED OUT!! Machetti got of Kendrick and got to his feet, then pulled Kendrick up with him, he dragged Kendrick through the crowd while fans rushed to the vendor looking to buy the championship belt that Machetti had used on Kendrick.

Machetti rushed through the crowd pulling Kendrick with him then threw him in front of him, causing Kendrick to slam into the glass in front of a popcorn maker at a concession stand. Kendrick fell down to the floor and looked out of it, Machetti turned to the attendant, and stared at the menu in front of him, "Uh… can I get a beer… and some nachos… with cheese." Machetti bent down and fished into his boot and pulled out a wad of bills. In his career Machetti had been locked out of the locker room in just his wrestling gear that he eventually started carrying money in his boot at all times, just for emergencies. This was one of those emergencies, he needed a beer… and some nachos. Machetti waited a moment as the attendant got his order, he didn't seem to notice that Kendrick had rolled away and was starting to get back up. The attendant eventually placed at cardboard bucket of nachos on the counter and that was quickly followed by a cup. Machetti picked up the beer cup but the attendant suddenly backed away, Machetti moved out of the way and grabbed Kendrick with his free hand, AND DROVE HIS FACE DOWN INTO THE CHEESY NACHOS!!

Kendrick staggered backwards and attempted to rub the cheese out of his face, Machetti turned around and took the top off of beer cup, "Let me help you with that," offered Machetti, HE SPLASHED THE BEER ON KENDRICK'S FACE!! Kendrick continued to stagger backwards with cheese on his face and beer in his eyes. "Oops, I guess I just made it worse," commented Machetti as he threw his empty cup to the side then rushed at Kendrick and jumped up into the air, he swung his leg around and drove it into Kendrick's face, SPINNING WHEEL KICK!! Kendrick went down as Machetti rolled away and got back up, he grabbed Kendrick and pulled him up then dragged him through the crowd and eventually rammed him into the wall inside the door of the men's room. Machetti took a few steps back from Kendrick then rushed at him did a handspring and then jumped up and did a front-flip TURNBUCK—uh… _HANDSPRING_ SENTON!! Machetti's back slammed into Kendrick's chest, Machetti dropped down to his knees as Kendrick fell down on his face. Machetti quickly rolled him over and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR—KENDRICK KICKED OUT!!

Machetti got off of Kendrick and stared down at him, then reached down and started pulling him up, BUT KENDRICK HIT A LOW BLOW!! The fans who could see it all booed as Machetti dropped down to the ground and held himself. Kendrick pulled himself up and staggered into the bathroom, a cameraman followed after him and filmed him as he used a sink to clean the nacho cheese and beer off of his face. Machetti was still technically outside of the bathroom, but was fighting up off of the floor and had gotten back up to his feet. Machetti rushed into the bathroom and charged at Kendrick who was still at the sink, but he forgot that there was a mirror there so Kendrick saw him. Kendrick moved to the side and grabbed Machetti THEN THREW HIM INTO THE MIRROR!! The mirror smashed as Machetti fell onto the sink, bounced off of it and hit the floor. A cameraman filmed the mirror that Machetti had been slammed into and showed that it was cracked. "That's seven years bad luck," Kendrick told Machetti as he went to capitalize with a pin, ONE… TWO… T—Machetti kicked out.

Kendrick got up and left Machetti lying on the floor then walked over to the toilet stalls, he went in one and closed the door behind him, there was the sound of the lock sliding and flushing then Kendrick dropped down on the floor and crawled out from under the stall. Kendrick walked over to Machetti who was just getting up and kneed him in the stomach then ran with him and drove his face into the locked door of the bathroom stalls. Machetti slumped against the stall while Kendrick took a few steps back and did his usual cocky dance. Kendrick ran at Machetti grabbed him, then ran up the stall door and backflipped off, THE KENDRICK!! KENDRICK HIT THE KENDRICK!! Machetti looked like he was out as Kendrick covered him and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!!

Kendrick sat up and stared at the referee in surprise, he thought he had the match won there, but Machetti had somehow kicked out. Kendrick stood up and dragged Machetti up to his feet then slammed him back-first into the stall door. Machetti was left slumped against the stall as Kendrick took a few steps back, but then he rushed at him jumped up in the air and shot out his leg JUMPING CALF KICK!! KENDRICK SMASHED MACHETTI THROUGH THE STALL DOOR!! Machetti, Kendrick, and the bathroom stall door all went crashing down to the floor, Kendrick dragged Machetti off of the door and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI KICKED OUT AGAIN!!

Kendrick rolled off of Machetti and stared at the referee in shock, he held up three fingers not able to believe that it was only a two count, but the referee shook his head, it was only two. Kendrick got up and reached down for Machetti, he started pulling him up but Machetti caught him by surprise with a shot to the midsection. Machetti shot up off of the floor and booted him in the stomach, then grabbed Kendrick dragged him back into the stall DDT ONTO THE BROKEN STALL DOOR!! Machetti rolled into the bathroom stall and used the toilet paper dispenser to get back to his feet, he reached down and pulled Kendrick up, then dragged him over to the toilet AND PLUNGED HIS HEAD IN!! Machetti used his foot to the flush the toilet then pressed it down into the back of Kendrick's back to keep his face in the bowl, SWIRLY!! Machetti pulled Kendrick up out of the toilet and dragged him out of the stall, Kendrick's hair was dripping wet and he seemed out of it. Machetti threw Kendrick away from him, causing him to stagger into the row of sinks, Machetti waited until Kendrick turned around the Machetti ran at him, did a handspring then launched himself up into the air and swung his leg around, HANDSPRING SPINNING WHEEL KICK!! Kendrick went down and Machetti hooked is leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—KENDRICK KICKED OUT!!

Machetti got off of Kendrick and stood up, not entirely surprised that Kendrick had kicked out. Machetti pulled Kendrick off of the floor then ran with him and rammed him into the paper towel dispenser before dragging him through the door, out of the bathroom, and back out into the corridor. Security was still keeping the fans at bay and had managed to keep them from entering the bathroom while the two of them were fighting in there. Machetti kneed Kendrick in the stomach then grabbed his arm and threw it over his shoulder, Machetti raised his arm up into the air and taunted Kendrick then he hoisted Kendrick up into the air, snapped him over him, and drove him down to the floor, SNAP SUPLEX ONTO THE FLOOR!! The fans cheered as Machetti got up and stood next to Kendrick with his back to him, Machetti bent forward then did a backflip while spinning around in midair, STANDING CORKSCREW MOONSAULT!! Machetti went crashing down on top of Kendrick and hooked his legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—KENDRICK KICKED OUT!!

Machetti got off of Kendrick and staggered away from him and over to the restrained crowd, he dropped down next to a kid who was in the front and asked him, "He keeps kicking out, what else should I do to him?" The kid looked surprised that Machetti was actually asking his opinion, but then he shouted, "DETROIT DEATHLOCK!!" A bunch of the fans thought that sounded like a good idea and started chanting, _**DETROIT DEATH-LOCK! DETROIT DEATH-LOCK!! **_Machetti nodded and stood back up then went over to Kendrick and crossed his legs so the shin of one of his legs was behind the knee of the other, Machetti used his hold on Kendrick to roll him over onto his stomach, then while still standing behind him, Machetti bent Kendrick's leg at the knee around his other leg, THE DETROIT DEATHLOCK IS LOCKED IN!!

A wet and sore Kendrick started screaming out in pain as Machetti worked over his legs with his signature submission hold. The fans cheered loudly and started chanting, _**TAP OUT! TAP OUT!**_ Kendrick glared at the crowd around him and shouted, "All of you go to hell!!" The fans booed Kendrick as Machetti applied more pressure to the submission hold. Kendrick pushed himself up off of the floor with his hands and gritted his teeth, then suddenly spun to the side and rolled over. Machetti was caught off guard as Kendrick rolled onto his back then pulled his legs in and shot them out, Machetti was launched backwards AND THE HOLD WAS BROKEN!! Machetti stumbled away from Kendrick as Kendrick got back up then ran at him, Kendrick jumped up into the air and drove his feet into Machetti's chest for a running dropkick. Kendrick landed hard and held his legs while Machetti fell down and rolled over to the curtain marking the entrance of the arena. Machetti pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and attempted to get up, but Kendrick rushed at him and hit a low dropkick to the side, sending Machetti rolling through the curtain back out into the arena. The cameramen, the referee, and Kendrick all followed Machetti back into the arena, most of the seats were empty seeing how the fans had gotten up to follow after the two combatants, security was keeping them on the other side of the curtain to keep them from getting in the way.

Machetti pushed himself up off of the floor and once again attempted to get back up but Kendrick ran at him and kicked him in the side, MACHETTI WAS SENT ROLLING DOWN THE STEPS!! Kendrick, the referee, and the cameramen ran after Machetti as he rolled down the steps to about the halfway point. But Kendrick kicked Machetti again sending him the rest of the way down all the way to the bottom. Kendrick eventually made it down the stair and pulled Machetti up off of the floor then dragged him the rest of the way over to the barricade and threw him over it onto the mat on the floor around the ring. Security had allowed the fans back into the arena, but the ones that were left were now around Kendrick keeping the fans away from him. Kendrick grabbed onto the top of the barricade and launched himself over it, BODY SPLASH ONTO MACHETTI!! Kendrick stayed on top of Machetti and hooked his legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—MACHETTI MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Kendrick stood up and glanced around the ringside area, Ezekiel was still handcuffed to the ring post, but a bunch of crewmembers were surrounding him. Whoever had caught the key to the cuffs wasn't giving it back, so they'd have to take the top rope off of the ring if they wanted to free the trapped bear… uh… superstar. Kendrick saw that his be—advisor was being attended to and turned back around, only to get booted in the stomach by Machetti. Machetti got Kendrick in a side headlock, then lifted him up and drove him face-first down to the floor, IMPALER!! Machetti rolled Kendrick onto his back and got up, he glanced over his shoulder and saw that the bear was still trapped, then walked to the ring and got inside. Machetti went to the corner closest to Kendrick and climbed up onto the top rope and stood there facing him. The crewmen trying to free Ezekiel didn't want to trip Machetti while he was on the top rope, so they refrained from unhooking the rope at the moment. Machetti raised his arms up into the air then jumped up off of the top rope and did a backflip, Machetti lifted his legs up and went crashing down on top of Kendrick, SHOOTING STAR PRESS LEG DROP!! The fans cheered loudly as Machetti maneuvered around and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—KENDRICK GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!!

Machetti got up and stood over Kendrick looking surprised, after all he had put Kendrick through during the match _somehow_ he had managed to kick out of that. Machetti backed away from Kendrick and approached the crewmembers that were attempting to free Ezekiel, they noticed Machetti nearby, but Machetti simply smirked and picked up his painted chair then turned AND BLASTED EZEKIEL!! If he could, Ezekiel would have doubled over from the chair-shot to the stomach, but since he was handcuffed with his arms above his head, he couldn't do that. Machetti grinned then turned around and unfolded his chair slightly, he walked over to Kendrick and slid it onto the leg he had worked over earlier with the Detroit Deathlock. Machetti slid the chair up to Kendrick's shin, then closed it, he reached down and dragged Kendrick closer to the ring, before he turned around and climbed up onto the ring apron. Machetti turned so he was facing Kendrick and raised his arms up into the air, then he jumped off, AND JUMPED ON THE CHAIR!! Kendrick screamed and thrashed around, Machetti had just crushed his leg. Machetti quickly slid the chair off of Kendrick's leg, then took the leg he had crushed and put it behind the knee of Kendrick's other leg, he rolled Kendrick over onto his stomach AND LOCKED IN THE DETROIT DEATHLOCK!!

The fans cheered while Kendrick screamed as Machetti worked over Kendrick's injured leg, Kendrick pushed himself up with his hands and attempted to roll to the side and escape like before, but Machetti spun in the opposite direction of Kendrick while still keeping the hold locked in, preventing Kendrick from escaping the hold. Kendrick slumped on the floor as the pain coursed through his legs he REFUSED to give Machetti the satisfaction of making him tap out, he's rather pass out and get pinned. Machetti saw Kendrick stop fighting and increased the pressure a bit in a last attempt to get Kendrick to tap, but Kendrick refused and eventually succumbed to the pain and passed out right there on the floor. Machetti kept the Detroit Deathlock locked in for good measure but then… RUNNING SHOULDER BLOCK!! Ezekiel had gotten free, and while he was still handcuffed he managed to knock Machetti off of Kendrick AND BROKE THE HOLD!!

Ezekiel cast a glance at the unmoving Kendrick then stepped over him and walked over to Machetti who was starting to get back up. Ezekiel clasped his cuffed hands together and drove them down into Machetti's back, driving him down to the floor. Ezekiel took his foot and pressed it down into Machetti's back, then applied his entire three hundred plus weight to Machetti's back as he stepped over him. Ezekiel walked over to the ECW announce table and with his hands still cuffed he pulled the top off and threw it to the side. The lone ECW announcer Todd Grisham got up and backed away, he didn't want to get attacked by the rampaging bear. Since his job was done for the night he decided not to fight for the announce table. Ezekiel pulled the monitors up out of the table then went back over to Machetti and kicked him in the side as he was getting back up. Ezekiel reached down and pulled Machetti up off of the floor then ran with him and drove his face down into the top of the announce table. Ezekiel pressed Machetti down on the announce table then hooked the chain on his handcuffs under Machetti's chin, then pulled back AND CHOKED MACHETTI WITH THE HANDCUFFS!!

Ezekiel continued to strangle Machetti with the handcuffs, while around the corner Kendrick had just regained consciousness. He glanced over his shoulder at Ezekiel and Machetti then turned to the referee who was standing out of the way knowing he couldn't do anything. "Did he pin me?" Kendrick asked, not knowing what had happened while he had been out, the referee shook his head and informed Kendrick that his bear… uh… advisor had broken up the hold and attacked Machetti before he could get the win. Kendrick sat there and watched as Ezekiel continued to strangle Machetti, but Machetti suddenly reached down and grabbed something AND HIT EZEKIEL WITH A MONITOR!! Ezekiel went staggering backwards as Machetti pushed himself back up then grabbed Ezekiel and drove his head down onto the top of the announce table. Machetti took the monitor he had used and drove it down into the back of Ezekiel's head, then turned around and faced Kendrick. Kendrick used the ring post to pull himself back up and started limping away as Machetti approached him, but instead of following after Kendrick, Machetti reached down and picked up his painted steel chair. He went back over to Ezekiel and smashed the chair on his back and then on the back of his head. It looked like Ezekiel was out.

Machetti turned around and caught Kendrick's eye, he smirked then put his chair down and slowly lifted Ezekiel up and rolled him onto the announce table. Machetti picked up the chair and got in the ring with it then unfolded it and set it up near the ropes. Machetti walked over to the ropes on the opposite side of the ring and stared out of the ring at Kendrick who was trying to limp his way up the ramp and make his escape while Machetti was taking out his advisor. Machetti shrugged and called out, "Watch this!" then turned and ran across the ring, he jumped up onto the chair, then up onto the top rope and backflipped off while spinning around in the air, Machetti soared through the air while the fans stood up and took pictures before he came crashing down on Ezekiel, TRIPLE-JUMP CORKSCREW SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA!! Ezekiel was smashed through the announce table and both of them went crashing down to the floor.

On the top of the entrance ramp Kendrick stared in horror at what Machetti had done to his advisor, but he quickly got off of the ramp and limped his way backstage through one of the other doors. The fans booed at Kendrick's cowardly retreat while Machetti rolled off of the broken table and over to the ring. Machetti used the ring skirt to pull himself up then slid under the bottom rope into the ring, he grabbed his chair and folded it up, then picked it up and crossed the ring, dropped down and got out of it. Machetti lifted the chair up and rested it on his shoulder as he started up the ramp, he stopped halfway and turned to a fan, "Which way did he go?" The fan turned and pointed off to the right of the entrance ramp in the direction that Kendrick had gone. Machetti nodded and walked in the indicated direction, he was going hunting. The referee followed after Machetti, he hadn't followed Kendrick because the decision required both of combatants, as long as he was with one of them, he'd eventually be able to count the deciding pin. The fans cheered as Machetti jumped off of the side of the ramp and headed to the back in pursuit of his escaping opponent. The Tech Guys in the production truck quickly switched to another camera and filmed Machetti as he came through the curtain and entered a backstage corridor.

"Oh Kendriiiiiick!" called out Machetti. "Come out, come out where ever you are!" Machetti was still holding his painted and dented chair as he walked through the backstage hallway searching for Kendrick. "You know this match isn't going to end until I pin you, if you come out, I can beat you now and we don't have to put it off!" Machetti rounded a corner and continued down another hallway, despite the limp Kendrick had gotten pretty far. Machetti passed the door to the Women's Locker Room and stopped when he saw a crewman standing nearby. "Have you seen that little weasel Kendrick?" Machetti asked. The crewman pointed at something behind Machetti, KENDRICK CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND DECKED MACHETTI WITH A CLOTHESLINE!!

Kendrick picked up Machetti's chair and swung for his face, BUT MACHETTI GOT HIS LEG UP!! Machetti kicked out his leg causing the chair to smash into Kendrick's face, sending him staggering backwards. Machetti shot up off of the ground and tackled Kendrick then went off on him with a flurry of closed-fist punches. Kendrick threw Machetti off of him and staggered back up to his feet, Machetti did the same using the handle of the door to the Women's Locker Room. Kendrick rushed at Machetti, but Machetti moved out of the way, causing Kendrick to slam into the door. Machetti backed up into the opposite side of hall then did a handspring and a front-flip, HANDSPRING SENTON!! Machetti smashed back-first into Kendrick's back and smashed him THROUGH the door to the Women's Locker Room.

Inside the locker room Candice Michelle was changing after her post-match shower, she had just taken her shirt off when the door was knocked off of its hinges and Machetti and Kendrick came crashing into the locker room. Candice screamed and covered herself then ran into the shower area. The Divas came running out as Machetti covered Kendrick and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—NATALYA CAME OVER AND BROKE IT UP!! Machetti rolled off of Kendrick and stared up at Natalya in surprise, the Canadian Diva still seemed upset about the last match Machetti had 'cost' her and in return wanted to cost Machetti a match of his own while she had the chance. Machetti glared at Natalya but Maria suddenly rushed passed him and tackled Natalya to the ground. Machetti smiled as he stood up, "That's my girl."

While Maria and Natalya continued what had turned into a catfight, Machetti turned back to Kendrick and pulled him back up, but Kendrick suddenly lashed out his knee AND HIT A LOW BLOW!! Machetti dropped down to his knees and held 'himself', Victoria and Maryse both applauded while a bunch of other divas attempted to separate Maria and Natalya. Kendrick jumped up and dropkicked Machetti right in the face then went for a pin of his own, ONE… TWO… TH—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!! Kendrick got off of Machetti and stepped away from him, he watched as Machetti staggered back up to his feet then rushed at him, jumped up and grabbed him then drove Machetti's face down onto his knee, RUNNING FACE-BUSTER!! Machetti was launched backwards into the wall next to the door broken doorway while the divas finally succeeded in separating Maria and Natalya. Kendrick rushed at Machetti and grabbed him as he ran passed, then ran up the wall and backflipped off, THE KENDRICK!! KENDRICK HIT THE KENDRICK!! Natalya, Victoria, and Maryse all applauded and cheered while Kendrick went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MARIA DOVE ON TOP OF KENDRICK AND BROKE IT UP!!

Kendrick rolled out from under Maria and got back up, Maria glared at him as she stood in between Kendrick and Machetti. Kendrick reached out and grabbed Maria, but unfortunately for him, Machetti saw it. To Kendrick's utter shock MACHETTI NIPPED UP!! The look that Machetti gave Kendrick for attacking Maria made the surrounding divas quickly back away. Looking desperate Kendrick shoved Maria at Machetti, but Machetti caught her and lifted her up in front of him all in one motion, then threw her at Kendrick, MARIA TOOK DOWN KENDRICK WITH A CROSSBODY!! Maria rolled off of Kendrick and out of the way as Machetti ran at him and jumped up into the air with a backflip, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! Machetti rolled off of Kendrick and grabbed the broken locker room door, he dragged it out of the locker room and then leaned it back against the wall opposite it. Machetti went back into the locker room and pulled Kendrick up to his feet then lifted him up in front of him, he backed out of the locker room and stood with his back to propped door, then he launched Kendrick over his head and did a backflip, MACHETE'S BLADE!! Machetti smashed Kendrick THROUGH the door and broke it clean in half, he hooked both Kendrick's legs as the referee came out of the locker room to make the count, Maria stood in the doorway of the locker room to make sure none of the 'Anti-Machetti Fan Club' Divas broke it up, ONE… TWO… THREE!! MACHETTI GOT THE PIN!!

Out in the arena a bell rang and _Riot Time_ hit, but backstage the referee declared Machetti the winner and Maria rushed over and helped him up. The face divas back in the locker room (including Candice who had come back with a shirt on) applauded as Maria and the referee raised Machetti's arm up in the air. Machetti glanced over his shoulder at Kendrick who was out cold on the broken door, then nodded and allowed Maria to lead him down the hallway, around the corner, and through the curtain back out into the arena where _Riot Time_ was still playing. The cameras cut to the arena as Maria helped Machetti back up onto the entrance ramp and raised his arm up into the air. "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner, MACHETTI!!" Machetti leaned against Maria for support as she took his hand and led him to the backstage. Machetti had FINALLY beaten the Brian Kendrick, did this mark the end of their rivalry? Or would it evolve from this point and turn into a large-scale war? The cameras eventually cut backstage and showed MVP talking on cell-phone.

**---x---**

"How are you doing?" asked Maria as she walked beside Zack backstage.

"I'm tired, sore, and in need of a shower," Zack answered honestly, "but despite that, I'm fine."

"Poor baby," cooed Maria. "I'll agree with you on the shower thing, that arena floor has to be disgusting."

"Hey, Brian was the one that had his head stuffed in a toilet," Zack reminded her. "And that was _after_ he flushed it. When we were planning out the match and got the part where we were gonna fight in the bathroom we couldn't resist. I picked rock and he had scissors."

Maria smiled and laughed, "Well, I have some news that will make you feel better," she told him.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" inquired Zack with a raised eyebrow.

"I found the peanut butter," replied Maria with a big smile as Zack's eyes went wide, she turned and ran off down the hall. Completely forgetting how tired and sore he was Zack ran after her.

**---x---**

I hope that was worth the wait, and I apologize to anyone who is allergic to peanut butter. I've got one final left, so _hopefully_ I'll be able to work on my writing this weekend. If all goes well, I'll post my next chapter on Monday, maybe sooner.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	41. One Step Forward

**Chapter XLI: One Step Forward**

**---x---**

(A/N: Happy New Year everybody! My new year's resolution was to put more effort into my writing. That being said, I worked hard to get this chapter out, and I'm going to continue to work to get my future chapters out in a timelier manner.)

**---x---**

It was the Friday after No Mercy and Smackdown was airing from Spokane Washington, after the WWE Intro a replay of the Big Show/Undertaker match from No Mercy was shown. It concluded with Big Show knocking out the Phenom. The footage faded and then the new(ish) Smackdown theme played, which of course featured Machetti. His first appearance was after Jeff Hardy, in the front he stood there smirking and in the back black-and-white footage of him backflipping off of the top rope was shown. After the opening JR promoted the Main Event, Triple H versus Big Show for the WWE Championship.

With that the cameras when to the ring and showed Vickie Guerrero sitting there with Chavo, due to the after effects of the Tombstone Piledriver she took at the hands of the Undertaker, Vicke was once again in her wheelchair and once again wearing her neck-brace. The crowd was booing loudly but Vickie attempted to ignore it and started talking.

"Two weeks ago…" but Vickie was drowned out by the booing crowd who was giving Vickie no sympathy and no respect. "I… EXCUSE ME!! I SAID EXCUSE ME!!" The fans continued booing, but Vickie continued talking anyway, knowing full well that they'd never shut up if she asked them to. "Two weeks ago, I was not in this wheelchair. Two week ago, I was no wearing this neck-brace. Two week ago, I was brutally and savagely attacked by the Undertaker!" In response the fans cheered loudly, seemingly approving of Undertaker's actions while showing no love or concern for the distraught General Manager.

"In the middle of this ring," Vickie continued, "he turned me upside-down and he Tombstoned me!" Once again, the fans popped loudly. "I can still hear the crushing sound of my vertebra compressing! I can still feel, to this day, the searing pain going up and down on my spine. And once again, I am confined to this hideous wheelchair and this pathetic neck-brace!" In response the fan started chanting _**You Suck **_over and over again, apparently they didn't think the wheelchair was hideous and they didn't think the neck-brace was pathetic, they thought someone else was.

"EXCUSE ME!!" yelled Vickie, then she smiled faintly. "But last Sunday, Undertaker, you got yours, ha-ha! You were dominated, you were humiliated, you were knocked unconscious and left in the middle of this ring quivering. Like the slime that you are. And the man responsible for doing that to you, will be rewarded tonight, by facing Triple H for the WWE Championship! May I present, my friend, the Big Show."

_Crank it Up_ played, and the Big Show came out from the back to a chorus of boos. Big Show didn't seem to hear the negative reaction he was getting from the fans and was all smiles, as he came down the ring he saluted and waved to the crowd. Vickie sat in the ring and applauded her 'friend' while Big Show came down to the ring, stepped over the top rope, and got in. Big Show knelt down next to Vickie and had a quiet word with her, then stood up as his theme music cut.

"I told you so," said Big Show. "I told each and every one of you exactly what was going to happen. But you didn't believe me. You chose to believe in the Undertaker. I heard you scream his name, I heard you begging him to summon his dark strength and once again give you a reason to cheer, and it meant absolutely nothing." Big Show paused and held up his fist, "Compared to this. You see, I felt the Undertaker's face crumble, I felt solid bone crack, so the man you know as the Undertaker will never be the same. And if you don't believe me, you can check this out, right there…"

The odd thing about Big Show's footage was that it didn't seem to show the entire match. Like the one before the Smackdown Intro had. It left out the Undertaker's guillotine leg drop, and it left out the Undertaker countering a chokeslam into a DDT. It didn't show the fact that Big Show used a distraction by the referee to illegally take off a turnbuckle pad so he could take advantage. Instead it showed Big Show driving Undertaker's face into the exposed turnbuckle. Then it showed him following up with a huge right hand to the side of the dazed Undertaker's face, knocking him down to the mat. It showed Big Show standing over Undertaker with his fist raised, then nailing him with another big right hand when he finally got up. Undertaker went down again and Big Show finished him off by pulling his head up off of the mat and drove his fist hard into the back of Undertaker's head, knocking out the Phenom. Big Show's arm was raised by the referee, then he left the ring, while Undertaker was shown laying prone and dazed on the mat.

"That was nice," commented Big Show, "there are knock outs, and then there's me. There are heavyweight punchers, and then there's me. You see this," said the Big Show as he held up his big fist, "this is my equalizer. No man can withstand this. I mean, this hand is single-handedly responsible for knocking out almost every single one in the WWE, from the World Champion Chris Jericho, to the Great Khali, to the Undertaker. No man has gotten up, no one ever will, ever, which brings me to the WWE Championship. Now Triple H, I told you when I was done with the Undertaker I was coming for you. Here I am. No there's an old saying, that says uh…you know, 'didn't know what hit you'. Triple H, that's not gonna be your case is it? Cause you're gonna know exactly what it gonna be. And its gonna be this…" Big Show held up his 'equalizer' again. "They call you the Cerebral Assassin, I think I'm just gonna scramble your brains. And at the end of the night, I will not only be known as the man that knocked the Undertaker out twice, but I will also be known as the WWE Champion."

Big show raised his arms up into the air and the fans booed, but suddenly _Riot Time_ hit and the fans started cheering. Machetti walked out from the back wearing his metallic blue shorts and sleeveless hoody, he also had a huge grin on his face. Machetti ran down the ramp and slid under the bottom rope into the ring. The fans cheered loudly as Machetti stood up and stood face-to-face with an athlete that was twice his size. The size difference between the two men was incredible, Big Show stood a good foot taller than Machetti, and weighed more than twice what he did.

Machetti reached down and pulled out the mic he had in the waistband of his blue shorts, he smirked at the Big Show then raised his mic and said, "Hi."

"You'd better explain why you're out here quickly," threatened Big Show. "Otherwise, you'll get the same treatment as the Undertaker."

"Careful," Machetti warned him. "In case you don't remember, you don't exactly have the best win-loss record against me. I came out here because our General Manager seems to be giving out title shots, and I was hoping I'd be considered as well."

"Ha-ha! You?" laughed Big Show. "You're one of the last people Vickie would give a title shot to. What have you done to deserve one?"

"I could ask you the same question," replied Machetti.

"At No Mercy, Big Show _destroyed_ the Undertaker," Vickie reminded Machetti. "He made him pay for what he did to me."

"Oh, I see," commented Machetti as smirk appeared on his face, Vickie had just fallen right into his trap. "Now, Big Show won his match against the Undertaker after he knocked him out. But I'd like to point out that I won my match against Kendrick, after I knocked him out by putting him through a door with the Machete's Blade. He and his bear aren't here tonight after what happened in our match at No Mercy. Why exactly does big, slow, and stupid get a title shot while I don't? Are you just giving title shots to your friends? That sounds like favoritism to me, and an abuse of power. Do I need to bring this up with the board of directors?"

Vickie, Chavo, and Big Show all glared at Machetti as he continued, having once again, gotten under Vickie's skin. "You know," continued Machetti. "I saw a 'Fire Vickie' sign out there as a slid in the ring." Machetti paused while one of the cameramen filmed the sign in question. "If you keep up this favoritism stuff, do you really think you'll have this job much longer? Maybe I'd start a petition to get you removed from your position, I'm sure I could find some people that'd sign it."

"That sounds like a threat," growled Big Show as he came to Vickie's defense and stepped up to Machetti, towering over him. But Machetti didn't seem intimidated.

"That's exactly what it is you big, dumb, brute," Machetti told him. "What's the matter? Are you scared of losing to someone half your size…again?" Machetti was 3 and 0 against the Big Show, having survived along with John Cena against his team at Survivor Series two years ago, then he went on to beat the Big Show and four other superstars to win the ECW Championship in the Extreme Elimination Chamber at December to Dismember. And finally, Machetti's first title defense was also against Big Show, following that match Big Show disappeared from the WWE.

"You must be crazy to want to get in the ring with me," said Big Show, "especially after what I did to the Undertaker on Sunday."

"Yeah," Machetti agreed, "Crazy enough to beat you to win another World Title."

Big Show glared at Machetti and turned to Vickie, "Put him in the match," Big Show instructed her. Vickie looked surprised while a grin appeared on Machetti's face. "I'll do you another favor and rid you of this pest once and for all."

Now, Big Show, Vickie, and Machetti were smiling, apparently they had two different visions on how the match would go. The first seemed to be a favorite of Vickie and Big Show and saw Machetti get KOed by Big Show's huge fist then crushed by a devastating chokeslam allowing Big Show to get the pin. Machetti would then have to be escorted to the back by a bunch of EMTs and a very worried Maria. The other was the opposite and saw Machetti coming off of the top rope with a Shooting Star Press Leg Drop onto Big Show to win the WWE Championship, then had Machetti standing over the Big Show raising the WWE Championship over his head with Maria standing beside him. Both versions had the current Champion Triple H conveniently missing.

"Alright, I'll make the change," Vickie decided. "Tonight's Main Event will be a Triple Threat Match for the WWE Championship between Triple H…" The fans cheered, "the Big Show," the fans booed, "and Machetti." The fans cheered loudly.

Machetti grinned, "I like the sound of that," he commented. "Now, I believe our business has concluded, so I'll just be on my wa—"

_Pain_ (I think that's the name of Kozlov's theme song) played and the Undefeated Moscow Mauler made his way down to the ring. Kozlov went up the steps and got in the ring, Machetti decided that he didn't want to get mauled and that standing in between Big Show and Kozlov _wasn't_ a good idea, so he quickly stepped around Big Show so he was behind him, then went to the corner and pulled himself up so he was sitting on the top turnbuckle.

Kozlov walked right up to Big Show and stood right in front of him then said something in Russian that only a small portion of the crowd probably understood. "I think I speak for everyone here when I ask, WHAT?" said Machetti, from in his corner.

Kozlov took is eyes off of Big Show and stared at Machetti for a moment, then rephrased his statement, "Whether Triple H, or you," he said while looking at Machetti, "or you," he said while looking at Big Show. "I am challenge the winner of tonight's Championship match."

"Oooooooh, why didn't you say that in the first place?" asked Machetti.

Kozlov stared a hole through Machetti, but Big Show cleared his throat to bring the Moscow Mauler's attention back to him. "Well Vladimir, later tonight, I'm going to crush the WWE Champion Triple H, and I'm going to demolish that little punk in the corner. So I'm gonna give you two reasons why you should reconsider that. Number one: I'm a giant. And number two: though a few people here might not like me…"

"KOFF-More like _most_-KOFF!" Machetti coughed into his mic.

Big Show gritted his teeth and continued, "At least I am… an American."

The fans actually popped for the Big Show while he and Kozlov stared down in the middle of the ring a small _**USA**_ chant broke out in the arena. But suddenly Machetti came flying out of the corner and hit Big Show in the back, MISSILE DROPKICK!! Big Show went staggering forward into Kozlov and shoved him backwards, Kozlov quickly regained his balance, then surged forward AND LEVELED BIG SHOW WITH A HEADBUTT TO THE STOMACH!!

Kozlov abruptly turned and left the ring, leaving Big Show lying on the mat in front of Vickie's wheelchair. Machetti, who had been crouching down in the corner stood up and walked over to the fallen giant and smirked down at him. Machetti turned and grinned at Vickie, then picked up the mic that Big Show had dropped, "See you later tonight."

_Riot Time_ hit again as Machetti left the ring and carefully followed after Kozlov, Smackdown went to a commercial break as Vickie had Chavo help Big Show back to his feet.

**---x---**

Later that night, the Great Khali had beaten three Jobbers in a three-on-one handicap match, then did the KissCam. The cameras cut to the back and showed Machetti warming up in the locker room as he prepared for the WWE Championship Match against Triple H and the Big Show in the Main Event. There was a knock on the door and Maria let herself into the locker room.

"Hey!" Maria greeted him. "You ready for your match?"

"Yup," answered Machetti. "I think its safe to say, I have a psychological edge of Big Slow."

"And seeing who you're going up against, you're going to need every advantage you can get," pointed out Maria. "I mean, there's Triple H, the Cerebral Assassin, he might be a little worn out after his match with Jeff Hardy on Sunday, but he's got the experience going into this one. Then there's Big Show, and he's a giant. So he's got the size and strength advantage. Do you think you're getting in over your head?"

"Nope," replied Machetti. "I've beaten both of them before and I've got my speed and quickness to help me."

"Speaking of helping," commented Maria. "Do you want me to come out to the ring with you tonight? I'm sure I could offer you motivational support."

"That'd be nice," said Machetti. "Are you sure you're not going to be busy with Festus?"

Maria's eyes went wide, "You saw that?" she asked sheepishly.

Machetti simply nodded, but a small grin appeared on his face, "I think you've got a fan. Or do I have to start worrying about competition?"

Maria quickly shook her head, "I'm quite happy with what I've got," she informed him.

"And what is that exactly?" Machetti inquired playfully.

"The next WWE Champion of course," answered Maria as she walked over and hugged him. "You've still got some time until your match, want me to prove it to you?"

Machetti took a deep breath then turned stared at the camera, "Carl… leave…" Carl the cameraman quickly left the locker room and closed the door behind him. Smackdown then went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from a commercial break to show Triple H in the ring for the Main Event, his theme music was still playing and he looked ready for the fight of his life, which was exactly what he was going to get. Triple H's theme music cut and was replaced with _Crank it Up_. Pyro exploded up on the stage as Big Show walked out from the back, looking agitated and obviously upset about what had happened with Machetti and Kozlov earlier tonight. Triple H stood in the ring holding his championship while the Big Show came down to the ring, stepped over the top rope, and got in. The two men stared down for only a moment, then glanced at the stage awaiting the final combatant.

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans cheered loudly as Machetti came out from the back holding hands with Maria. He looked focused and determined as he stood up on the entrance ramp with his hood pulled up over his head. Machetti turned and nodded at Maria, then let go of her hand and sprinted down to the ring, he slid under the bottom rope and into the ring, then with a quickly glance at Big Show and Triple H, he went to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope. Machetti lowered his hood and raised his arms up into the air, then backflipped out of the corner. Blue pyro shot up out of the corners as he landed, then Machetti quickly pulled his hoody off while a graphic signifying that this was indeed a title match was shown.

All three men in the match had been victorious at No Mercy, Machetti had defeated the Brian Kendrick, the Big Show had beaten the Undertaker, and Triple H had retained his title against Jeff Hardy. Big Show had the size advantage, Triple H had the experience, and Machetti had the speed and quickness. Three adverse individuals were squaring off tonight, leaving the fans to wonder who would walk away with the gold when the night was over.

"This triple threat match is set for one-fall and is for the WWE Championship!" The fans popped and got excited as the three combatants each stood in their own corner of the ring. "Introducing first, the challengers, standing at seven feet tall, weighing four hundred forty-one pounds… THE BIG SHOW!!" The fans booed as Big Show raised his arm and stared across the ring at Machetti. "Next, accompanied by Maria, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, MACHETTI!!" The fans cheered loudly as Machetti raised his arms up into the air and cast a quick glance out of the ring at Maria, who was now standing at ringside. "And their opponent, from Greenwich Connecticut, weighing two hundred fifty-five pounds, he is the current WWE Champion, TRRRIPLEE H!!" The fans cheered again as the champ raised his title belt up over his head, giving Big Show and eye level view of the gold, he didn't seem intimidated by his two opponents. The referee took the WWE Championship from Triple H, and held it up over his head to show it was on the line, then handed it to someone at ringside. The referee came back and called for the bell, this match was officially underway.

Big Show slowly crossed the ring and advanced on Machetti, wanting to get a measure of revenge on him after what he did earlier in the night. Big Show was careful to keep Machetti from getting around him and eventually managed to back him into the corner. Triple H merely stood to the side and watched, waiting for his two opponents to duke it out. He knew a good opportunity when he saw one, and e wasn't going to ruin it by stopping Big Show and Machetti from fighting each other. Big Show raised his arm and swung at Machetti, but Machetti dropped down and rolled under Big Show's arm, once he rolled passed the giant he shot his legs out and drove them into the back of Big Show's knees, sending him lurching into the corner. Machetti pulled himself up and backed into the middle of the ring, then with a careful glance over his shoulder at Triple H, he rushed across the ring and did a handspring, just as Big Show was turning around. After the handspring, Machetti vaulted up into the air and did a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON!! Big Show was knocked backwards into the corner when Machetti's entire body weight slammed into him.

Machetti dropped down onto his hands and knees but Big Show was still on his feet, only he was leaning back against the corner. Machetti ran to the side and jumped up onto the middle rope, then springboarded off of it and flew to the side, he shot out his legs and drove both of them into Big Show's chest, then landed in a crouch in front of the giant. Machetti quickly jumped up onto the middle rope with his legs on both sides of Big Show then raised his arm up into the air and started raining down punches on Big Show's forehead. The fans cheered and started counting along, _**one… two… three… four… five... six… se—**_Big Show shot out his arms and shoved Machetti off of him. Machetti landed on his feet on the mat, but immediately rushed back at Big Show and jumped up into the air, TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLASH!! Machetti slammed into Big Show with his entire body weight, then dropped down to the mat, he took a few steps back and rushed at Big Show again for a shoulder thrust, but Big Show got his huge arms out and shoved Machetti back, sending him rolling backwards into the middle of the ring.

Big Show charged out of the corner and swung his arm at Machetti for a big clothesline, but Machetti quickly rolled under it. Big Show turned around, but Machetti pushed himself up onto his hands and shot his legs out behind him, driving his feet into Big Show's knees, MULE KICK! Machetti shot up to his feet and followed up with a backflip, driving his feet into Big Show's chest, BACKFLIP KICK!! Machetti landed on his hands and knees, but Big Show managed to stay standing, it would take more than that to knock the four hundred plus pound giant off of his feet. Machetti shot up off of the mat and ran away from Big Show to the ropes on the other side of the ring, he came off and did a handspring, then vaulted up into the air and swung his leg around, driving it into Big Show's face, HANDSPRING SPINNING WHEEL KICK!! Big Show went staggering backwards, but again stayed standing, Machetti shook his head, while in the corner Triple H looked amused, and wondered what Machetti was gonna try to do next, Maria was still at ringside, and was getting worried that Machetti couldn't knock the giant off of his feet.

Machetti got up and ran at Big Show, then jumped up into the air and spun around, driving both of his feet into Big Show's chest for a corkscrew dropkick. Machetti landed on his hands and knees, but quickly got to his feet, then jumped up and dropkicked Big Show right in the knee, causing the giant to stagger forward and got down to one leg. Machetti shot back up and jumped up into the air, then swung his leg around and connected with the back of Big Show's head, ENZUIGIRI!! Big Show was launched forward but got his arms out in time to keep himself from falling flat on the mat, leaving him on his hands and knees. Big Show pushed himself up and started getting up to his feet, but Machetti quickly went behind Big Show and got out of the ring onto the ring apron, just as Big Show was standing back up, Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope then springboarded off of the top rope at Big Show. Machetti flew passed Big Show and grabbed him on the way down, driving the giant's head down to the mat, SPRINGBOARD BULLDOG!! MACHETTI FINALLY BROUGHT THE GIANT DOWN!! Machetti shot up to his feet and raised his arms over his head as Big Show rolled onto his back and laid on the mat, the fans, Maria, and even Triple H all applauded Machetti knocking a man two times his size off of his feet.

Machetti turned to face Triple H, who was still sitting in the corner, and did a small bow, but then shot up and did a backflip onto Big Show, STANDING MOONSAULT! Machetti rolled off of Big Show and got back onto his feet, then jumped over him and ran to the ropes, he bounced off, did a handspring and then a backflip, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT!! Machetti bounced off of Big Show and landed on his feet, then jumped over the giant again and ran to the ropes, he jumped up onto the middle one and backflipped off, then went crashing down on Big Show, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT!! Machetti rolled off of Big Show and got to his feet, then went to the nearest empty corner and climbed up onto the top rope, with his back to Big Show, Machetti backflipped out of the corner, TOP ROPE MOONSAULT!! This time Machetti stayed on top of Big Show and finally went for a pin, ONE… TWO... T—Triple H came over and broke it up.

Triple H wasn't going to simply hand it title over to Machetti, and while he appreciated Machetti softening the Big Show up for him, he was still going to break up pins to keep from losing his belt. Now Triple H found himself finally entering the equations, making this an official Triple Threat Match. Triple H quickly pulled Machetti up to his feet then whipped him into the ropes, Machetti bounced off, but Triple H ran at him and jumped up into the air, driving his knee into Machetti's face, RUNNING KNEE LIFT!! Machetti went down, but Triple H pulled him up and whipped him into the ropes again, then caught him as he came back, jumped up into the air, and drove Machetti's face down onto his knee, FACEBUSTER!! Machetti went staggering backwards and slumped against the ropes, but suddenly Big Show got up and spun Triple H around from behind, AND DECKED HIM WITH A SHORT-ARM CLOTHESLINE!!

Big Show stood over Triple H, but across the ring Machetti turned to the ropes and jumped up onto the top one, then springboarded off with a backflip and lunged across the ring, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAU—BIG SHOW CAUGHT MACHETTI ON HIS SHOULDER!! Big Show held Machetti on his shoulder and turned around, then ran to the corner and flipped Machetti off of him, all the while dropping to his knees, RUNNING POWERSLAM!! Big Show covered Machetti for a pin, while Maria looked on with concern, ONE… TWO… TH—Triple H dove on top of Big Show and broke up the pin attempt, keeping the match going. Triple H pulled Big Show up to his feet, and went to whip him into the corner, BUT BIG SHOW REVERSED!! Triple H was sent into the corner and slammed against it, then Big Show charged across the ring and drove his entire four hundred forty-one pound weight into Triple H, TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLASH!! A dazed Triple H fell down, so he was sitting in the corner, leaving a grinning giant standing over him. Big Show turned around and saw Machetti starting to fight off of the mat, Big Show made his way over to Machetti and gave him a hand, lifting him up to his feet, then off of the mat, and over his head! Big Show stood there in the middle of the ring, with Machetti pressed about ten feet above the ring over his head. Maria stared up at Machetti and looked worried, Big Show saw this and smiled, "You want him?" he taunted. Then he ran forward, AND THREW MACHETTI OVER THE TOP ROPE, AND OUT OF THE RING!! Machetti went crashing down to the floor and Maria ran over to check on him, it was safe to say that he was out of the match for now.

Big Show was now left alone in the ring with Triple H, who had just stood up in the corner and realized that he was on his own against the giant now. Big Show stood in the middle of the ring and motioned for Triple H to come and get him, Triple H slowly came out of the corner and started circling Big Show, looking for an opening. But Big Show turned to face Triple H as he walked around him, giving the Champion no room to attack. Seeing how Triple H was reluctant to fight the giant, Big Show decided to take matters into his own hands and started advancing on the Game. Big Show slowly backed Triple H up into a corner and swung at him, but Triple H ducked and slipped behind Big Show, then pushed him into the corner and went off on him with a flurry of right hands. But Big Show reached out and grabbed Triple H, then turned and roughly threw him over the top rope and out of the ring down to the floor.

Triple H landed next to Maria and Machetti with a thud, but since he hadn't been thrown over the top rope like Machetti had, he started getting back up. Big Show watched from the ring and didn't want to lose control of the match, so he quickly slipped out of the ring and came around the corner to stay on the champion, but Triple H got up in time and caught Big Show with a surprise shot to the stomach. Maria quickly moved Machetti out of the way and Triple H went off on Big Show with a series of right hands, the giant went staggering backwards, but then grabbed Triple H and whipped him passed Maria and Machetti into the ring post. Triple H leaned back against the post as Big Show charged at him, BUT MOVED AT THE LAST SECOND! Big Show slammed hard into the solid steel ring post and went staggering backwards. Big Show rolled in the ring in an attempt to recover from his collision, but Triple H quickly went to follow him in, he wasn't going to allow anything of the sort.

But as Triple H was climbing up onto the ring apron, Big Show suddenly got back up and hit Triple H with a big headbutt, knocking Triple H off of the apron and down to the floor again. Triple H pulled himself back up staggering towards the ring, but Big Show wasn't going to wait for Triple H to get back in himself, the giant walked over to the ropes then reached over and grabbed Triple H by the throat. Using his raw power, Big Show lifted Triple H clear off of the ground, up onto the ring apron, but suddenly Triple H jumped backwards, AND BROUGHT BIG SHOW DOWN THROAT-FIRST ON THE TOP ROPE!! Big Show went staggering backwards into the middle of the ring as Triple H got back up and slipped back into the ring. Triple H rushed at Big Show while he was groggy, but Big Show caught him, then drove him down to the mat, SIDEWALK SLAM!! Big Show crawled over to Triple H and covered him, ONE… TWO… T—but Triple H kicked out.

Big Show stood up and smile, he had the match right where he wanted it, and didn't seem to care that he hadn't gotten the three count on that pin attempt. He stared at the referee the turned and watched Triple H as he crawled to the corner and slowly pulled himself up, but once Triple H was on his feet, Big Show charged across the ring, TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLA—TRIPLE H MOVED!! The ring practically lurched to the side as Big Show slammed full speed into the corner. Big Show staggered into the middle of the ring as Triple H crawled back into the corner and pulled himself back up and leaned against the corner to catch his breath for a few seconds. Triple H stepped out of the corner and grabbed Big Show, then attempted to whip him into the corner, but Big Show used his size and strength to counter, and kept Triple H from moving him at all. Big Show then reversed and sent Triple H into the opposite corner with a whip of his own.

But suddenly the fans started cheering, down on the floor Machetti had finally gotten back up, and he looked like he wanted to get back into the match. Machetti climbed up onto the ring apron and then went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, he whistled loudly to get Big Show's attention, causing the giant to turn away from Triple H to face him. Machetti lunged out of the corner and moved his legs out in front of him, then drove both of his feet into Big Show's chest, MISSILE DROPKICK!! Big Show went staggering backwards and turned around, right into the awaiting Triple H. Triple H lifted Big Show up, spun around, and drove him down to the mat, DOUBLE EDGE SPINEBUSTER!! Triple H quickly made the cover on Big Show, ONE… TW—Machetti broke it up.

Triple H pulled himself up off of the mat and turned to face Machetti as he stood across the ring from him. Triple H and Machetti charged at each other and locked up in the middle of the ring, but Triple H used his strength and immediately began to overpower Machetti. He started pushing Machetti back, but suddenly he pulled Machetti in the opposite direction and whipped him into the ropes. Machetti went into the ropes and bounced off, but as he came back he leapt up into the air and landed on Triple H's shoulders, SEATED SENTON!! Machetti rolled off of Triple H and got back up, then ran at him, jumped up into the air and did a backflip while spinning in the air, CORKSCREW SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! Machetti went crashing down on top of Triple H and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—TRIPLE H KICKED OUT!!

Machetti got off of Triple H and stood up, then reached down and started pulling the Game up to his feet, but Triple H suddenly dropped down to his knees and caught Machetti by surprise with a jawbreaker. Machetti went staggering backwards into the ropes and leaned against them, Triple H rushed at Machetti and jumped up into the air with his knee out in front of him, RUNNING KNEE LI—MACHETTI DROPPED DOWN AND PULLED DOWN THE TOP ROPE!! Triple H kept going and flipped over the top rope and once again went crashing down to the floor. Machetti smiled down at Triple H, then caught Maria's eye, but she looked concerned as she pointed to something behind him. Machetti turned around in time to see Big Show pushed himself out of the corner and walk into the middle of the ring. Machetti took a deep breath then rushed at Big Show and hit him with a clothesline, but nothing happened, the giant didn't even take a step back. Machetti backed away from Big Show and leaned back against the ropes, then came off and rushed across the ring again, but Big Show suddenly ducked down and caught Machetti as he ran at him, Big Show wrapped his huge arms around Machetti, AND LOCKED IN A BEAR HUG!!

Machetti yelled out in pain as Big Show started squeezing him and applied pressure with the bear hug. Maria looked worried then turned around and much to the surprise of the fans, helped Triple H back up to his feet. Triple H stood up and stared at Maria, looking slightly surprised, but then she pointed in the ring at Big Show who still had Machetti in a bear hug. "What are you waiting for? Break it up so you can keep your title!" Triple H glanced around Maria and watched as Big Show applied more pressure to the bear hug, intent on completely breaking Machetti in half. But instead of getting in the ring to break it up, Triple H jus shook his head and leaned against the ring apron to watch. "Aren't you going to do something?" Maria asked him. But Triple H shook his head, "That kid hasn't tapped out in his entire WWE Career, he's not gonna start now." With that Triple H turned his attention back to Machetti who was still screaming out as Big Show attempted to crush him. The referee came over and asked Machetti if he wanted to give up, but Machetti shook his head and refused. Triple H seemed content to simply watch Big Show torture Machetti, he knew the kid wasn't going to tap out, so all he had to do was wait until he went unconscious, then attack Big Show while his attention was still on Machetti.

Seeing how Triple H wasn't going to help, Maria decided to take mattering into her own hands. She ran around the corner then climbed up onto the ring apron so Machetti could see her while looking over Big Show's shoulder. "Come on Machetti!" she cheered. "You can get out of this! Don't give up!" Machetti, who's face was bright red by now, nodded then turned his attention back to the giant that was squeezing him. Machetti raised his arms up over his head and clasped his hands together, then drove both of his elbows down into Big Show's head. Big Show was caught off guard, and the bear hug momentarily loosened, but the giant kept the hold locked in. Machetti fought for another breath then pulled back his right arm and connected with a hard right hand, right to the Big Show's temple. Big Show was sent reeling AND DROPPED MACHETTI! Maria smiled, pleased with how Machetti had gotten out of the hold and got off of the ring apron.

Machetti rushed at Big Show, intent on staying in control and jumped up into the air, then swung his leg around, SPINNING WHEEL KICK!! Machetti drove his foot into Big Show's face and sent him staggering backwards. But Machetti quickly shot up off of the mat, then ran passed Big Show and over to the ropes, Machetti jumped up onto the top rope, then backflipped off of it, and launched himself OVER Big Show's head, but on the way down, Machetti grabbed Big Show and pulled him down with him, driving the giant's head down to the mat, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT DDT!! Machetti struggled and rolled Big Show onto his back then made the cover, ONE… T—TRIPLE H GOT IN THE IRNG AND BROKE IT UP!!

Triple H didn't waste a second, and quickly pulled Machetti up to his feet, then whipped him into the ropes. Machetti bounced off and Triple H caught him as he came back, then spun around and drove Machetti down to the mat, DOUBLE EDGE SPINEBUSTER!! Triple H stood back up and stood over Machetti, then raised his arms up into the air and taunted for the crowd. Triple H quickly reached down and pulled Machetti up off of the mat, then booted him in the stomach, stuck his head between his legs and hooked his arms, PEDIGREE! TRIPLE H NAILED THE PEDIGREE!! Triple H rolled Machetti onto his back and was about to make the cover, but Big Show came over and yanked Triple H away from Machetti and up to his feet. Triple H turned around as Big Show swung at him, KNOCK OUT PUN—TRIPLE H DUCKED!! Big Show spun around off balance, but Triple H grabbed him, booted him in the stomach, then stuck his head between his legs and hooked his arms, PEDIGR—BIG SHOW COUNTERED WITH A BACK DROP!! Big Show stood back up and raised his arm up in the air behind him, signaling for the chokeslam as he watched Triple H staggered up to his feet. Triple H turned to face Big Show and the giant shot out his hand, GOOZLE! But suddenly Triple H booted Big Show in the midsection, then yanked him down and clubbed him in the back a few times. Triple H got Big Show in position, then hooked his arms, PEDIGREE!! TRIPLE H HIT BIG SHOW WITH THE PEDIGREE!! Triple H rolled Big Show onto his back and hooked one of his big legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—TRIPLE H WAS PULLED OUT OF THE RING!!

Triple H shot up off of the floor and turned around, looking for the bastard that had just cost him the match, and found himself staring at, VLADIMIR KOZLOV!! Triple H paused for a second to be momentarily surprised, then swung at Kozlov and started laying into him with right hands. But Kozlov came back with a knee to the stomach that sent Triple H staggering backwards, Kozlov rushed forward AND LEVELED TRIPLE H WITH A HEADBUT TO THE STOMACH!! Triple H went down and Kozlov stood over him and stared down at him. But suddenly the fans started screaming, Kozlov turned around, AND JEFF HARDY JUMPED OFF OF THE BARRICADE!! HARDY TOOK DOWN KOZLOV WITH A CROSSBODY!! Kozlov wasn't down for long, he quickly got back up to his feet, but Hardy rushed at him and attacked him again, only for Kozlov to push him off with authority, Hardy went staggering backwards and slammed into the ring. Not wanting to be upstaged, Triple H got up and rushed at Kozlov and started brawling with hi. Kozlov started giving ground as he and Triple H fought up the entrance ramp and onto the stage. Hardy didn't want to be left out, so he quickly ran up the stage after them and chased Kozlov and Triple H to the back.

But this left both Big Show and Machetti, down in the middle of the ring, THE MATCH WAS STILL GOING!! The fans started cheering, with Triple H out of the picture, this meant that there'd be a new champion tonight… right? Big Show and Machetti started to fight up to their feet, both of them suffering the aftereffects of a Pedigree from Triple H. Big Show made it up to his feet first, but Machetti followed soon after using the ropes to pull himself up. Machetti staggered away from the ropes and turned to face Big Show, but Big Show suddenly swung his huge fist around and connected with Machetti's face, KNOCK OUT PUNCH!! Machetti was out like a light as Big Show's gigantic fist smashed into his face, Machetti went crashing down to the mat and didn't move. At ringside, Maria stared wide-eyed at the damaged one punch had done to Machetti. Big Show approached Machetti, looking pin him and win the title but suddenly… THE LIGHTS WENT OUT!!

The arena was in pitch darkness, but then a blue spotlight shined down from the rafters and lit up a small part of the ring, more specifically it shined down on Machetti with an eerie blue glow. Then in a distance a gong sounded, AND MACHETTI SAT UP!! The lights turned back on and Big Show stared in surprise as Machetti stood up, shoving no signs of discomfort or pain from the punch that had just knocked him out. At ringside, Maria was just as surprised as Big Show was. Then in a flash Machetti started lashing out at Big Show with a series of huge punches to the stomach and chest. Big Show went staggering backwards, mostly out of surprise, as Machetti hit him with a barrage of Undertaker-style punches. Before Big Show could shake off his surprise, Machetti grabbed his arm and wrenched it, then spun Big Show around so he could climb up onto the top rope. Big Show just stared up at Machetti, completely confused, as he walked along the top rope, then jumped off, OLD SCHOOL!! Big Show dropped down onto his hands and knees and rolled onto the ring apron as _MACHETTI _hit him with Old School, one of Undertaker's signature moves.

Big Show was so confused by this sudden turn of events, he didn't even realize where he was. Big Show had rolled partially under the bottom rope and was sticking his head over the edge of the ring apron. Machetti stepped through the ropes and got out onto the ring apron then stepped back and stood against the ring post, then he ran at Big Show, jumped up into the air and came down on his head, GUILLOTINE LEG DROP!! As Machetti climbed back up onto the ring apron and got in the ring, the fans, Big Show, Maria, and even the commentary team were all confused by the sudden turn of events. Machetti stood in the middle of the ring and the camera zoomed in on his face, it was suspiciously blank, with no trace of the smile or smirk that he usually wore. Machetti's blue eyes were blank and showed no emotion what-so-ever. But then, to the surprise of everyone watching, MACHETTI ROLLED HIS EYES!! Maria jumped back from the ring, clearly frightened as Machetti's eyes rolled to the back of his head and an Undertaker-like fashion.

But just then, Big Show pulled himself back into the ring and slammed his fists on the mat, now he was pissed. He didn't care what was going on, he was going to crush Machetti right now and end it. Machetti stood impassively in the middle of the ring and watched as Big Show started getting back up. Machetti suddenly raised his arm up in the air behind him... calling for the chokeslam? Big Show turned around and started towards Machetti, but Machetti shot out his hand and grabbed Big Show by the throat, GOOZLE!! Forgetting how angry he was, Big Show stared down at Machetti and smiled, he didn't care what was going on, but the thought of someone half his size trying to chokeslam him, seemed ridiculous. But then… THE LIGHTS WENT OUT AGAIN!! The arena was once again enveloped in pitch black, everyone was wondering what was going on. Then THE LIGHTS WENT BACK ON! In the ring Machetti, was gone and instead, THE UNDERTAKER WAS HOLDING BIG SHOW BY THE THROAT!! Before Big Show could even register what was going on, Undertaker lifted him up, and slammed him down to the mat, CHOKESLAM ON BIG SHOW!!

The Undertaker's music played as the lights in the arena turned blue. Undertaker was left standing over an unconscious Big Show as Smackdown went off the air. Everyone around the arena, from Maria, to the ring announcer, to JR and Tazz on commentary, to the unconscious Big Show, to Vickie Guerrero who was watching in the back, to the fans in the crowd, to the fans watching at home wondered one thing. WHAT THE F-CK WAS THAT!?!

**---x---**

Zack Tyler and Maria Kanellis had snuck to the back while the Undertaker closed the show, the fans were all going home as Mark Callaway himself came through the curtain backstage. Seeing Zack standing there, he smiled slightly.

"Good job kid," Callaway said simply. "I was impressed."

"Heh, I practiced rolling my eyes in the mirror," chuckled Zack as he gave a shrug.

"Just don't think this gives you the rights to do any more of my moves," Callaway warned him with a small smile.

"I'd like to see me actually chokeslam someone," Zack replied with laugh.

"Just keep up the good work, kid," Callaway told him. "The writers are very impressed with you." With that Callaway walked off, not seeing the huge smile Machetti and Maria shared.

**---x---**

Sorry this took so long to come out. After I posted No Mercy I had finals and then I went home for Winter Break. I'm afraid I got caught up in seeing my friends again, and the holiday festivities and didn't get much time to write. But now I've got a reduced schedule at work, and I've seen my friends quite a bit, so I can get back to a somewhat regular writing schedule.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	42. Two Steps Back

**Chapter XLII: Two Steps Back**

**---x---**

The October Seventeenth Edition of Smackdown was airing from Las Vegas Nevada and had just come back from a commercial break. Before the break Kendrick had bailed out of his match with Super Crazy claiming to be 'still injured' after his Fall Count Anywhere match at No Mercy with Machetti. Ezekiel Jackson stepped in as a 'suitable replacement' and destroyed Super Crazy in under a minute. Kendrick however appeared healthy enough to hit Super Crazy with the Kendrick after the match was over. Kendrick had a grin on his face as he danced around the ring to celebrate.

But now, after showing a fountain on the Vegas Strip, Machetti was shown in the locker room. He pulled off the sweatshirt he had been wearing and slipped on his metallic blue sleeveless hoody. But suddenly THE LIGHTS IN THE LOCKER ROOM WENT OUT!

"**What the hell?"** Machetti said to himself in the pitch black room.

Eventually the lights came back on, but Machetti was no longer alone in the locker room. UNDERTAKER WAS STANDING BEHIND HIM!! Machetti was oblivious to the Phenom's presence in the locker room and glanced around wondering what was going on. "That was odd," commented Machetti, still unaware that he was no longer alone. He shrugged and reached into his bag where he pulled out a pair of metallic blue shorts.

"Eh-hem," said Undertaker as he loudly cleared his throat. Machetti jumped nearly half a foot in the air and spun around the to face the Undertaker.

"What hell are you doing in here, trying to give me a heart attack!?" exclaimed Machetti as he held his chest and stared up at the Deadman.

"No," answered the Undertaker. "Believe it or not, you're one of the few superstars on this brand whose existence I can… tolerate."

"Oh… what exactly am I supposed to say to that?" wondered Machetti.

"Look, just because I can tolerate your existence…" said Undertaker in his usual gravelly voice. "Doesn't mean I won't beat the hell out of you if you get in my way… or annoy me."

"I'll keep that in mind," replied Machetti as he took a few steps away from the Undertaker so he was out of striking distance.

"I wanted to thank you for your help last week," Undertaker told Machetti. "I wouldn't have been able to possess you if you weren't willing."

"Oh, so that's what you were doing," realized Machetti. "Maria kept staring at me the entire ride back to the hotel, as if I'd flip out and go Phenom on her at any second. DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!!"

Undertaker nodded, "You have my gratitude. Now I'll be able to extract my vengeance from Big Show at Cyber Sunday."

"Oh, you're…" Machetti started to say, but he was cut off when the lights went out again.

When the lights came back on, Machetti was once again alone in the locker room. "…wel…come…?" Machetti finished saying to the seemingly empty room.

He glanced around him and stared up at the lights that had just recently gone out twice without any strange signs beforehand.

It was at that moment that a knock sounded on the door, Maria let herself into the locker room and was met with the sight of Machetti staring up at the lights. "OH GOD! NOT AGAIN!!" exclaimed Maria as she ran over to him. Maria waved her hand in front of Machetti's face, but Machetti was still a bit freaked out from his 'talk' with the Undertaker and was unresponsive. Seeing how Machetti wasn't responding, Maria pulled back her hand, AND SLAPPED HIM ACROSS THE FACE!!

"OOOOWWW!" yelled Machetti. That worked. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Machetti stared at Maria and held his face where she had hit him.

"Oh… you're alright," Maria realized, sounding relieved.

"Aside from the welt that's gonna appear on my face at any second… yeah," answered Machetti.

"Oops… I thought you were doing that thing you did last week again," Maria sheepishly admitted. "I was worried."

"I wasn't," replied Machetti. "But I did just get a visit from the Undertaker. Nice guy, a bit creepy, but I guess he's alright."

"Undertaker was just in here?" Maria asked as she glanced around the room.

"Yeah… the lights went out and everything, it was the fourth weirdest experience of my life."

"I know you well enough that I don't want to know what the other three are," Maria told him. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you were going to be out there for my match tonight."

"The Divas Las Vegas Match?" Machetti asked. "I don't know if having me out there with you and four other divas flying in and out of the ring would be a good idea."

"Oh," said Maria, looking a little disappointed.

"I could always go out there and annoy J.R. and Tazz on commentary," suggested Machetti. "That way, I'll be the first person to congratulate you when you win."

"Okay," Maria quickly agreed.

"Now, I was in the middle of getting changed when the Undertaker came in," explained Machetti. "Unless you want to stay and watch, I'm gonna have to ask you and Carl to leave."

Maria smiled and sat down on the bench then folded her legs and waited expectantly.

"Note to self," Machetti muttered, "threatening nudity is _not_ the best way to get you out of the room."

"It is for me," Carl the cameraman said as he quickly headed for the door and turned off his camera. The scene changed and showed Triple H standing backstage with Eve. After Triple H gave his promo Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from the commercial break following the Undertaker/Khali match. Big Show had interfered ending the match in a no-contest, but when he had tried to get Khali to help him beat down Undertaker, Khali refused and left, allowing Undertaker to capitalize and blast Big Show with a chair, driving him out of the ring.

But now, Smackdown was back, a pole had been attached to one of the ring posts and a pair of giant pink fuzzy dice were hanging above the ring. The bell rang as Justin Roberts stood in the middle of the ring, "This is a Divas Las Vegas Match, the first diva to ascend the corner and retrieve these dice will win this bout and earn a Diva's Championship Match.

_With Legs Like That_ played and Maria came out from the back accompanied by Machetti. Machetti was wearing his usual metallic blue shorts and sleeveless hoody while Maria was wearing a hood of her own as well as a pair of green tights and a matching top. "Introducing the participants, first, being accompanied by Machetti, from Chicago Illinois, MARIA!" While Maria stood on the top of the entrance ramp and blew a kiss to the crowd, Machetti ran ahead and sprinted down the ramp, then slid into the ring, across it, and dropped down to the floor on the other side. Machetti jumped back up to his feet and made his way over to the commentary table as Maria continued her way down the ramp to the ring.

_Ooh Oui_ played as the Self Proclaimed Sexiest of the Sexy came out from the back. "Introducing next from Montreal Quebec Canada, MARYSE!!" Maryse, wearing her usually long black entrance coat and her black wrestling attire strutted her way down to the ring. Over at the commentary table Machetti had just put on his headset and sat down next to JR.

"It looks like we've got a guest with us," commented JR.

"Machetti, welcome to the Smackdown commentary table," Tazz welcomed him.

"Thanks guys," replied Machetti.

A laugh track sounded through the arena as Natalya came out from the back, "From Calgary Alberta Canada, NATALYA!!"

"And he's another Canadian Lass, looking to earn an opportunity to compete for the Divas Championship," said JR as Natalya made her way down the ramp wearing black and silver wrestling gear.

"For some reason, that one doesn't like me," added Machetti. "I haven't the faintest idea why."

_Don't Mess With_ played as Victoria came out from the back wearing reddish wrestling gear. "From Las Angelus California, VICTORIA!"

"Here's Victoria a former Women's Champion," pointed out Tazz.

"Yes, a former Women's champion," agreed Machetti. "But she hasn't held the Diva's Championship. The first and only holder of that title is Michelle McCool. This match gives all of these women a shot to fight Michelle for the title and become Diva's Champion for the first time."

_Feel My Body_ played and Brie Bella came dancing out from the back wearing purple and black wrestling gear. "And from Scottsdale Arizona, BRIE BELLA!!"

"Well there's Brie Bella," observed JR. "The sleeper in this match up featuring five of the Friday Night Smackdown Divas. She's a bit unorthodox, but impressive."

"You say 'unorthodox' like it's a bad thing," commented Machetti as Brie made her way down the ramp to the ring. "There's nothing wrong with being a little unique."

"Well, Brie can certainly pull some shenanigans to say the least," added Tazz.

"Kind of like how Brie regenerates herself when she goes underneath the ring," said JR.

"Hey, you know the saying, 'If it ain't broke, don't fix it,'" said Machetti. "For some reason, the going under the ring thing works. It might be a little weird, but you can't argue with success."

"But be that as it may, this will be far away from below the ring," JR told the other two. "Because the first Divas to climb the pole and gets those dice gets the win."

In the ring, the five divas were standing in a circle getting ready for the match to start, the referee called for the bell and the match was officially underway. "Here we go, this thing's gonna have chaos written all over it," commented Machetti.

The five divas stood in a circle in the middle of the ring, waiting to see who would make the first move. Victoria acted first and backed up into the corner and climbed up so she was sitting on the top rope. The other four divas quickly ran over to keep Victoria from getting the dice, but Victoria shot out her legs and managed to drive Maryse and Maria away from her, then she leapt off of the top rope and took down Brie with a crossbody.

"So Machetti, what kind of strategy would you advise for a match like this?" asked JR as Natalya made a mad dash for the corner once her B.F.F. had gone down. She climbed up onto the top rope and reached up for the dice, but Maryse came from behind and hit Natalya, crotching her on the top rope.

"To me, this looks like an odd rendition of a ladder match," explained Machetti as Maryse climbed up onto middle rope behind Natalya and grabbed her from behind. "You're gonna need to pick your spots and you need to make sure your opponents are incapacitated before you make a dash for the dice. That's the mistake Natalya just made, and Maryse was able to catch her as she was going up."

Maryse held onto Natalya who was still on the top rope, only for Maria to run over and slip in between Maryse's legs. Maria turned so she was holding onto Maryse's legs, then yanked her off of the top rope while Maryse pulled Natalya down with her. MARIA POWERBOMBED MARYSE, AND MARYSE BACK DROPPED NATALYA!!

"Whoa!" exclaimed Tazz, "I never expected to see that sort of thing in a Diva's Match." Maria, Maryse, and Natalya were all down on the mat, Maryse rolled under the rope and dropped down to the floor. Off to the side Victoria and Brie were back up.

"Now here's a good spot," advised Machetti. "You've got over half of the divas in this match down, if Victoria or Brie can capitalize here, they'll have a good chance of getting those dice."

"Coming from this year's Mr. Money in the Bank that's probably some good advice," commented JR.

"What can I say, I'm good with ladder matches, this is just like one," replied Machetti.

Brie and Victoria were still standing, but not for long, Victoria grabbed onto Brie's and pulled her towards her, looking for a short arm clothesline, but Brie managed to duck under Victoria's arm at the last second, then pulled herself free, jumped up and took Victoria down with a dropkick. Brie turned away from Victoria and ran to the corner, she practically jumped up onto the top rope and reached up for the dice. BUT VICTORIA RAN IN AND CLIPPED HER LEG FROM BEHIND!

"See, Brie made a mistake here," pointed out Machetti. "She didn't make certain that Victoria was down when she went for the dice, now she's gonna pay for it."

Victoria reached up and grabbed Brie then pulled her off of the top rope and onto her shoulders. Victoria backed away from the corner and shifted Brie so she had her in a fireman's carry, then she swung her to the side and drover her back-first down to the mat, SPIDER'S WEB!! (It's the Sidewalk Slam she uses somewhat regularly.)

"Ouch! Brie probably won't be getting up any time soon," commented Tazz as Brie rolled under the bottom rope and dropped down to the floor.

Victoria got up and stared out of the ring at Brie, then turned to the corner in time to see Maria lunge at her from the top rope. Maria flew at Victoria and grabbed her as she went passed, DIVING BULLDOG!! Victoria was driven face-first into the mat, then rolled under the bottom rope and dropped down to the floor. Brie had disappeared under the ring, leaving Victoria alone on the floor.

"That's my girl!" cheered Machetti, as Maria went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Maria reached up to grab the fuzzy pink dice that were hanging over her head, but Maryse suddenly got in the ring and grabbed her legs from behind. Maryse pulled back on Maria's legs, yanking her off of the top rope, MARIA WENT FACE-FIRST DOWN TO THE MAT!!

"Hey, not so rough!" complained Machetti.

"That was a big bump Maria just took," observed Tazz as Maria rolled out of the ring and dropped down to the floor.

"Maryse saw her opportunity, and took it," said JR. "Unfortunately for our guest here, Maria was the one who suffered because of it."

Maryse went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, but suddenly a refreshed Brie Bella rolled out from under the ring and jumped up onto the ring apron and then quickly climbed up onto the top rope with Maryse. Maryse and Brie traded shots on the top rope with a seemingly fresh Brie eventually coming out on top. Brie pulled herself up onto the top rope and grabbed hold of Maryse, then lunged off of the corner pulling Maryse with her. Maryse was yanked off of the top rope and slammed face-first into the mat, TOP ROPE FACEBUSTER!!

"Wow!" exclaimed JR. "I wasn't expecting anything like this when this match was announced! The five women have surprised me so far!"

"I'll say JR," agreed Tazz. "This just showed that the Smackdown Divas aren't afraid to throw down. And you'll only see action like this on Friday Nights!"

"Hah! Let's see those girls on Raw do stuff like this!" laughed Machetti. The three commentators were clearly getting into the match, as was the crowd.

Back in the ring, Brie and Maryse were both down, but Natalya was getting back up. Natalya glanced around the ring and saw Brie struggling to get up in the far corner and Maryse was down in the middle of the ring, outside of the ring Maria was still down while Victoria was starting to get up. Looking to win the match before anyone else could stop her, Natalya rushed to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, then reached up for the dice. BUT BRIE CAME FROM BEHIND AND STOPPED HER!!

Brie pulled Natalya down to an almost-crouch on the top rope, keeping her from reaching the dice. Then she used her hold on Natalya and threw her off of the corner and out of the ring. Victoria, who had just stood up on the floor, turned around in time to see her B.F.F. come flying at her. NATALYA COLLIDED WITH VICTORIA AND BOTH WENT DOWN!!

"Whoa, Natalya just took out her BFF there," commented Tazz.

"I don't know if Brie planned that, but it worked," added Machetti who sounded amused.

Brie took a moment to stare out of the ring at Victoria and Natalya, then she turned to the corner and the dice, ONLY FOR MARYSE TO GET UP AND HIT HER FROM BEHIND! Brie went down to her knees, but Maryse pulled her up and hooked her arm around Brie's head, then she flipped her hair, calling for her finisher, DD—BRIE SUDDENLY DROPPED DOWN AND TRIPPED MARYSE!! Maryse was pulled forward AND WENT FACE-FIRST INTO THE MIDDLE TURNBUCKLE!!

"That was a great counter by Brie," said JR. "Now she just needs to take advantage of the situation, and that title shot is as good as hers."

"Where'd Maria get to?" wondered Machetti.

Brie climbed over Maryse onto the top rope, she reached up to grab the pink fuzzy dice, BUT MARYSE GRABBED HER LEG AND YANKED HER OFF OF THE TOP ROPE!! Brie managed to land on her feet, but Maryse quickly grabbed her then spun to the side AND RAMMED BRIE SHOULDER-FIRST INTO THE RING POST!! Brie fell through the ropes and dropped down to the floor, leaving Maryse alone in the ring.

"Ouch, did you see how Brie's shoulder made contact with that steel ring post?" questioned Tazz.

"Yeah, I've felt that," replied Machetti. "There is no give to the ring post. That's solid steel. If you get thrown into that, it's not going anywhere."

"I guess its safe to say that Brie won't be getting up any time soon," realized JR. "This match, might just be over!"

Maryse smiled when she was herself alone in the ring and flipped her hair again. Then the 'Sexiest of the Sexy' strutted to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. With both of her feet on the top ropes Maryse reached up to grab the dice. BUT MARIA CLIMBED UP ONTO THE APRON AND CLIPPED MARYSE'S LEG!! Maryse fell and ended up hanging on the top rope while holding onto the pole the dice were on.

"Oh, _there's_ Maria," commented Machetti. "The match isn't over yet."

Maria clubbed Maryse on the back then quickly climbed up so she was sitting on the top rope with Maryse. Maryse pulled herself up and she and Maria started trading shots up above the ring, everyone else was out on the floor.

"Its crunch time," said Tazz. "Whoever gets the better of this exchange is likely to win this match."

"Come on Maria!" encouraged Machetti as Maria and Maryse continued to trade forearm shots up on the top rope.

"Machetti, at least try to sound objective," admonished JR.

"Sorry, no can do," apologized Machetti. "Maria's always gonna have my full support."

Up on the top rope, Maria suddenly took a page out of Machetti's book and caught Maryse with a big uppercut to the jaw. Maryse was caught off guard and swayed backwards, barely able to keep herself from falling off of the top rope. Maria took advantage and pulled herself and Maryse up so they were both standing on the top rope, then she hooked Maryse's head under her arm and lunged out of the corner, TOP ROPE BULLDOG!!"

"YEAH! THAT'S MY GIRL!" cheered Machetti. "BULLDOG OFF OF THE TOP ROPE!"

Maryse was out cold after being slammed face-first into the mat, Maria staggered back up to her feet and smiled over at the commentary table, then went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope.

"This could be it!" exclaimed Tazz. "Maria could win this thing right here!"

"All she has to do is grab those dice," agreed JR.

Maria held the pole for a moment to steady herself, then stood on the rope and reached up over her head for the dice, AND PULLED THEM DOWN! MARIA DID IT!!

"If you'll excuse me, I've gotta go congratulate the winner," Machetti told the other two. The bell sounded and _With Legs Like That_ played while Machetti pulled off his headset and rushed the ring.

The fans cheered as Maria stood on the top rope holding the ridiculously big, fuzzy, pink dice up over her head. She turned around and smiled when she saw Machetti roll into the ring and practically run across it. Maria jumped off of the top rope and Machetti caught her and swung her around, happy for her and her big win. Maria smiled and put the fuzzy dice around Machetti's neck, then leaned down and kissed him while looking very pleased with herself.

When the broke the kiss Machetti put Maria down and handed her the fuzzy dice she had just won and then raised her arm up into the air, "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner, MARIA!!" Machetti smiled and spun Maria around, she had just won a future title shot again Michelle McCool for the Diva's Championship. Machetti and Maria left the ring and headed to the back, both looking very happy. JR and Tazz reminded everyone that Jeff Hardy versus Vladimir Kozlov was still to come, then Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from a commercial break. Jesse and Festus had beaten Ryan Braddock and Kenny Dykstra before the break and a Kizarny promo played. Machetti and Maria were holding hands as they walked through a backstage hallway. Maria still had the fuzzy pink dice that she had won, earning her a shot at the Diva's Championship.

"Aside from Undertaker nearly giving me a heart attack this way a good night," commented Machetti.

"It's not over yet, is it?" asked Maria, sounding hopeful.

"Well, if you're up to it, I was thinking of sneaking out of here and hitting a few casinos," suggested Machetti. "We'll see if you're lucky at the tables too."

"That's a…" Maria trailed off when she noticed Diva's Champion Michelle McCool standing down the hall from them.

"Hey Maria, hey Machetti," Michelle greeted them.

"Oh hey!" returned Maria.

When both divas glanced at him, Machetti decided he should give them a little time alone,

"Oh look… the thing… it fell…" observed Machetti as he pointed to something off screen and walked off.

"Congrats on the big win tonight," Michelle told Maria once Machetti was gone.

"Thank you," replied Maria. "I can't believe I have a chance to be Diva's Champion,"

"I know and you know what," said Michelle. "It's gonna be my honor to defend the championship against you again." Michelle reached out and pinched Maria's cheek then walked off. "See ya later."

"Bye…?" a confused Maria called after her.

"Well, that was odd," commented Machetti as he came back.

"Hey Maria," someone called out from off screen. The camera panned to the side as Maria and Machetti turned to see Jesse and Festus.

"Oh hey guys," replied Maria with a smile.

"Speaking of odd," muttered Machetti.

"Festus here has something he wants to give you," Jesse informed Maria, then he turned to his seemingly out of it partner. "Go ahead buddy."

Festus slowly held up a single white lily, and offered it to Maria. "Oh thank you, I love flowers," said Maria as she took the flower from her… admirer. "That's so sweet."

"Festus just wanted to say congratulations," Jesse told her.

"Well thank you," replied Maria.

"…" Festus just stood there and didn't say anything.

Maria cast a quick glance at Machetti and Jesse and then repeated what she had said. "Thank you…"

"…" again, Festus just stood there.

"Thank you?" Maria tried again.

"…"

"Well, this is awkward," commented Machetti as he glanced up at Festus and then at Jesse.

"Wheeeew," whistled Jesse as he looked at a non-existent watch on his wrist tape. "Look at the time buddy, we gotta go. We got uh… we got tickets to um… that um… Wayne Newton. We got tickets to Wayne Newton. That's the face of a man who loves Wayne Newton."

"No fooling?" questioned Machetti as Jesse patted Festus on the back and let him off down the hall.

"Come on buddy, let's go. We got front row seats."

"Hey, big guy, FYI, she likes irises!" Machetti called after them.

"That was odd," commented Maria when Machetti turned back to her.

"Yeah… we've gotta get out of here before something even weirder happens," Machetti advised.

"Good idea," agreed Maria.

"Still up for hitting the strip?" offered Machetti.

"You know it," replied Maria as they both turned and hurried down the hallway before they had another encounter of the odd or weird kind.

"Oh, hey Machetti, hey Maria," called out a sickly sweet voice as they rounded a corner.

"GOD DAMMIT THERE'S NO END TO IT!!" shouted Machetti as they both turned to face Vickie Guerrero who had Chavo pushing her wheelchair. Machetti took a deep breath then calmed down, "Yeeeeessss?"

"I've been looking for you," Vickie told him.

"Oh joy," muttered Machetti. "What do you want your royal crippleness?"

"Watch how you speak to me!" scolded Vickie.

"Look, lady," snapped Machetti. "Before I arrived at the arena tonight I was felt up by some drunk guy looking for change, Undertaker nearly gave me a heart attack, out at the ring during Maria's match, I was sure I was seeing double, Michelle McCool seems to be playing mind games of some sort, and apparently Festus is Maria's new biggest fan. So I'm going to make this simple. What. Do. You. Want?"

If anything Vickie's grin just got bigger. "Well, I hope you weren't planning on leaving the arena any time soon," commented Vickie.

"I was…" admitted Machetti.

"Well that's a pity," replied Vickie. "Because last week I specifically remember a certain superstar coming to the ring to demand a title match for later on in the night." Vickie's smile turning into a frown as she glared at Machetti, "You lost the match, but I'm not about to let you have a night off. I don't want to risk you complaining again. So you're going to be taught a lesson, and you're going to have a match."

"So much for hitting the tables," realized Machetti with a shake of his head and a quick glance at Maria. "So… who's going to teach me this… lesson?"

"You see, I'm a bit short handing in terms of teachers at the moment," explained Vickie. "But I'm sure Chavo here would be more than willing to show you where you're going wrong." The superstar in question's eyes widened when he realized that the General Manager had just put him in a match against Machetti.

"Wait… wh-what?" stammered Chavo, who was taken by surprise. "You want me to fight him?"

"Yes, and that match is up next," Vickie informed them. "Good luck, be sure to teach the Motor City Miscreant what happens when you get on my bad side."

"Motor City Miscreant?" repeated Maria as she and Machetti turned around and headed back they way they had come.

"I've had worse nicknames," replied Machetti, with a shrug. "I take it you'll be accompanying me to the ring?"

"I'm sure you won't need my help, but I'll be there for motivational support," Maria told him.

"Oh thanks," said Machetti.

"Don't mention it, I'm just returning the favor."

The camera faded and went to the ring where JR and Tazz who mentioned that WrestleMania tickets would be going on sale November 9th, that Smackdown broke the record they made last week of most viewers watching, and then ran down the current Cyber Sunday Card. The bell then rang and Justin Roberts was in the ring, ready to do the introduction for the match Vickie Guerrero had just make. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall!"

_Riot Time_ hit and after a few second Machetti and Maria came out from the back, Machetti had changed into his wrestling gear earlier, so at least he was dressed to compete, but he wasn't exactly warmed up. Maria was still in her wrestling gear and also had her fuzzy dice with her. "Introducing first, being accompanied by Maria, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, MACHETTI!!" Machetti quickly sprinted down the ramp and slid under the bottom rope into the ring, the jumped up and ran to the corner, then climbed up onto the middle rope. Machetti raised his arms up into the air, then backflipped out of the corner and landed in the middle of the ring, pyro shot up out of the corners as he landed. Machetti went to the corner and glanced down at Maria, who had just made it down to the ring, then started using the ropes to do some last minute stretched before his match.

_**Oooooohhh Chaaavoooo!!**_ _Chavito Ardiente_ played as Chavo Guerrero came out from the back, he, like Machetti, had at least been in his wrestling gear when Vickie Guerrero made the match, but he hadn't been given a chance to warm up either and as much of a victim of circumstance as Machetti was. "And the opponent, from El Paso Texas, weighing in at two hundred ten pounds, CHAVO GUEEEEERRRRRRERO!!" Chavo slowly made his way down to the ring and got inside. He held up his hands telling Machetti and the referee to hold on, then went to the ropes and started doing a few last minute stretches of his own. When he finished Chavo pulled off his shirt and turned to face Machetti, who looked as ready as he'd ever be. The referee saw both competitors were ready to go and called for the bell, this match was officially underway.

Machetti and Chavo cautiously approached each other and locked up in the middle of the ring. Machetti appeared to be the stronger of the two and started overpowering Chavo, but Chavo quickly slipped around Machetti and grabbed his arm for a wristlock. Machetti pulled himself away and countered by doing a one-armed cartwheel, then he wrenched Chavo's arm and reversed the wristlock. Chavo yelled out and dropped down to one knee as Machetti applied pressure to his arm, but then he suddenly rolled forward to straighten his arm and shot up to his feet. Chavo kept his hold on Machetti's arm then dropped down and spun to the side, flipping Machetti over his head and through the air with an arm drag. But while in midair, Machetti managed to spin around and landed on the ground in a crouch. Chavo didn't notice and got up, but when he turned around to face Machetti, Machetti jumped up and dropkicked him right in the face. Chavo fell backwards and landed on his back, Machetti ran at him, then jumped up into the air and did a backflip before he came crashing down onto of Chavo, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS! Machetti stayed on top of Chavo for the first pin attempt of the match up, ONE… T—but Chavo kicked out.

Machetti rolled off of Chavo and got back up to his feet, he stood and waited for Chavo to get up, and when he did, Machetti grabbed him and whipped him into the corner. Chavo slammed back-first into the turnbuckles and leaned against the corner, a split second later, Machetti charged across the ring again. Machetti jumped up into the air and flew right at Chavo, TURNBUCKLE BODY SPL—CHAVO DOVE OUT OF THE WAY!! But instead of slamming into the corner like Chavo had probably hoped, Machetti took it all in stride and hoisted himself up onto the top rope. Machetti took a split second to glance to the side at the HD-Tron and saw Chavo getting back up somewhere behind him, Machetti smirked then backflipped out of the corner and launched himself over Chavo's head, but as Machetti went over he grabbed onto Chavo and slammed him face-first into the mat as he went down, MOONSAULT DDT!! The fans popped as Machetti rolled Chavo away from the ropes and went for another cover, ONE… TH—Chavo kicked out.

Machetti got off of Chavo and then got up, he reached down and started to pull Chavo up to his feet, but Chavo suddenly jumped up and dropkicked Machetti in the knee. Machetti went down on one leg and Chavo followed up by jumping up and connecting with a kick to the back of the head, ENZUIGIRI!! Machetti fell flat on his face and looked like he had been knocked out after being kicked in the back of the head, but Chavo quickly rolled him onto his back and made a pin attempt. Maria grabbed the bottom rope as she watched Machetti with concern while hoping Machetti would be able to kick out, ONE… TW—but Machetti managed to get his shoulder up. Not giving Machetti a second to recover, Chavo got up and pulled Machetti up to his feet as well. Chavo kneed Machetti in the stomach, then bent him down and put his head between his legs. Chavo followed up by hoisting Machetti up onto his shoulder into a Powerbomb position, then lifted Machetti over his head and held him on his back while hooking his arms, GORY BO—Machetti suddenly regained consciousness and used both of his arms to elbow Chavo in the face. Chavo was caught off guard and Machetti managed to pulled himself free, then rolled forward and flipped Chavo onto his back, VICTORY ROLL PIN! ONE… TWO… THR—BUT CHAVO MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Machetti rolled away from Chavo and got back up to his feet, with Chavo quickly doing the same. Chavo rushed at Machetti, looking to regain the advantage, but Machetti caught him and flipped him through the air with a hip toss. Chavo got back up and turned to face Machetti, but Machetti grabbed him and whipped him into the corner. Machetti rushed at Chavo then did a handspring before he jumped up into the air and did a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON!! Machetti smashed back-first into Chavo's face and chest, causing him to slump against the corner as Machetti dropped down to the mat. But Machetti quickly jumped back up and leapt up onto Chavo's shoulder, Chavo countered by pushing Machetti up and over him while darting forward, but Machetti managed to land on the top rope, then jumped backwards and landed on Chavo's shoulders again, he fell backwards and sent Chavo flying across the ring, REVERSE HURRICURANA!! Machetti rolled closer to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope while Chavo staggered up to his feet in the middle of the ring. As Chavo turned around to face him, Machetti leapt out of the corner and did a backflip, then he caught Chavo on the way down, SHOOTING STAR PRESS DDT!! Chavo was driving face-first into the mat with such force that he bounced off and rolled onto his back. Machetti jumped up to his feet and ran to the ropes, then came off with a handspring followed by a backflip, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT!! Machetti came crashing down on top of Chavo and hooked both of his legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—CHAVO BARELY MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Machetti sat up and stared down at Chavo, so much for this being an easy win, Chavo had just proved that he was rather resilient. Machetti got up and pulled Chavo up to his feet, then went to whip him across the ring, but Chavo reversed it and sent Machetti into the ropes. Chavo quickly bent down as Machetti bounced off and came back, but when he reached him, Machetti jumped up into the air and drove his feet down into Chavo's back, MUSHROOM STOMP!! Machetti drove Chavo down to the mat and staggered forward, then he turned back around and pulled Chavo back up to his feet, Machetti quickly kneed Chavo in the stomach then whipped him into the corner, the only problem? Referee Charles Robinson was currently in that corner. Chavo desperately put on the breaks as the referee flinched and braced for what he thought would be inevitable contact. But Chavo reached out and grabbed the ropes, and managed to stop himself in time, so he _didn't_ squish the referee. Machetti went into the corner, hoping to keep control of the match up, but with the referee distracted Chavo quickly lashed out his leg behind him, LOW BLOW!!

Machetti doubled over and dropped down to the mat holding himself where Chavo had kicked him, Chavo let go of the referee and grinned down at Machetti. The fans booed loudly and Maria was yelling at Chavo from ringside. Chavo ignored the noise and pulled Machetti up to his fete, then threw one of Machetti's arms over his shoulder and hoisted him up into the air, VERTICAL SUPLEX! Chavo rolled his hips and got back up, then pulled Machetti up with him and hoisted him up into the air, then slammed him down to the mat, ANOTHER VERTICAL SUPLEX!! The fans were booing even louder as Chavo rolled his hips again and pulled both himself and Machetti up to his feet, then once again hoisted him up into the air, and slammed him down, A THIRD VERTICAL SUPLEX! THREE AMIGOS!! Chavo let go of Machetti and left him lying flat on his back in the middle of the ring, the fans were booing loudly, but Chavo ignored them and went to the corner, then climbed up onto the top rope. Chavo stared down at Machetti for a second, then launched himself out of the corner while pumping his arms and legs, FROGSPLA—at ringside Maria yelled out for Machetti to 'move' and Machetti did just that, CHAVO CRASHED AND BURNED!!

Machetti staggered back up and pulled Chavo up to his feet, then kicked him in the stomach and hooked his arm around Chavo's head. Machetti lifted Chavo up off of the mat and swung around, then drove Chavo face-first down to the mat, IMPALER!! Machetti rolled Chavo onto his back and got up then went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti paused for a split second then launched himself up out of the corner with a backflip, then pulled up his legs, SHOOTING STAR PRESS LEG DROP!! Machetti came crashing down on top of Chavo then quickly maneuvered himself around and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—THE BRIAN KENDRICK GOT IN THE RING AND BROKE IT UP!! The referee called for the bell and ended the match via disqualification while Kendrick reached down and pulled Machetti up to his feet. Kendrick went to whip Machetti into the ropes, but Machetti reversed it, Kendrick went into the ropes and bounced off, but then jumped up into the air and almost took Machetti's head off, JUMPING CALF KICK!!

The match was over. Both Machetti and Chavo were down on the mat and appeared to be out cold. The Brian Kendrick was standing over them showing no signs of being 'still injured' from the match at No Mercy. Kendrick had faked being injured so Ezekiel would face Super Crazy in his place, leaving Kendrick one hundred percent fresh when he jumped a tired Machetti after his match. He didn't even need Ezekiel's help, which explained why Kendrick's bear… uh… Advisor was nowhere in sight. Kendrick bent down over Machetti and grinned down at him.

"What's the matter? Did you think it was over? I'm not done with you yet. You beat me _**once**_, I beat you _**twice**_. I'm still better than you and I just proved it."

Kendrick stood up and started stomping on Machetti, then he reached down and pulled him back up. Kendrick grabbed Machetti in a front facelock, then ran to the corner, ran up it and backflipped off, pulled Machetti down with him, THE KENDRICK!! KENDRICK HIT THE KENDRICK!! Kendrick stood over Machetti, and did another one of his cocky dances, then he stopped and looked like he was going to continue Machetti's beating, but then Maria got in the ring.

"Leave him alone," Maria pleaded, while still holding her fuzzy pink dice. "You've made your point. Just stop it."

Kendrick turned to face Maria and grinned. "I'm not done with him yet. I'm going to keep beating him until everyone realizes that my skills far surpass his. And then I'm going to take everything from him."

Maria stared wide-eyed at Kendrick, "Why? What did he ever do to you? He used to be one of your best friends!"

"A best friend who held me back and made me look like a joke," Kendrick corrected her. "Now its my turn. Until I get what I want your boy here isn't going to accomplish _**anything**_. Now _**I'm**_ gonna make _**him**_ look like the joke."

"Can't you just move on?" asked Maria. "You beat him, he beat you. Its over, both of you can concentrate on your respective careers."

"No Mercy was a FLUKE!" snapped Kendrick. "He didn't beat me. And I'm gonna prove it by beating him again. And again. And again. And again. I'm the smartest superstar in this business, I know all of his weaknesses, and the biggest one… is you."

Kendrick grinned and started advancing on Maria, who attempted to back away, but ended up backing up into the ropes. Thinking fast Maria threw her pink fuzzy dice up into the air towards Kendrick. Kendrick looked up and reached up to catch the dice, not wanting something so ridiculous to actually hit him. But while he was distracted Maria rushed forward and lashed out her leg, LOW BLOW!!

Kendrick dropped down to his knees and the dice hit him on the head, Maria quickly grabbed the dice, then went over to Machetti and rolled him out of the ring. Kendrick crouched in the ring and glared after Maria as she helped Machetti to the back, Smackdown then went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Just when you thought it was over, the Machetti/Kendrick Feud continues. I'm back in college now, but once I get used to my class schedule for this semester I plan on coming up with a somewhat regular update/writing schedule. I don't think I'll ever be able to catch up with where the WWE is. But I might be able to update somewhat regularly.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	43. The Ultimate Challenge

**Chapter Forty-Three: The Ultimate Challenge**

**---x---**

Smackdown was airing from Laredo Texas, Maryse and Natalya had just beaten Maria and Divas Champion Michelle McCool in a Divas Tag Team Match. Machetti had stayed backstage in order to keep the sides even and to avoid the wrath of a certain divas (cough Natalya cough). Of course, the match hadn't exactly ended under normal circumstances. At one point Jesse, Festus, and a bunch of Mariachis showed up. Festus was wearing Mariachi garb and a huge sombrero. Maria who had been on the apron waiting for a tag from Michelle had been distracted by Festus' unexpected appearance, and had turned around when Jesse, Festus and the Mariachi band came down to the ring. So Maria didn't see Michelle when she was attempting to tag her, and she didn't see Maryse roll Michelle up from behind, and she didn't see the referee count the three count getting Maryse the win. But when the match ended the bell rang, causing Festus to flip out and chase the mariachis to the back, leaving Maria trying to figure out what had just happened.

The cameras cut to the back where Festus was chasing after the fleeing Mariachis, but suddenly Machetti came running out from an open doorway and did a baseball slide in front of the berserk Festus. Festus tripped over Machetti and fell flat on his face. The Mariachis kept running and managed to get away, but Festus had found a new target, he surged back up to his feet and turned to attack Machetti, but then… **DING!!** Machetti smirked as he rang the bell he was holding, causing Festus to go back to his normal calm state.

Machetti shook his head and addressed the large superstar in front of him, while he was only dressed in his sleeveless hoody and a pair of jeans he had at least come prepared for this confrontation and brought a bell with him. "I don't know if you can hear me big guy, but we've gotta talk. I'm alright with you being an admirer of Maria's, when you're dating a Playboy Cover Girl you get used to that sort of thing. But if you're gonna start costing her matches and being a creepy stalker we're gonna have a problem. I'm not a big fan of stalkers, and I'll defend Maria if I have to."

"**Hey Machetti," **came a voice from down the hall.

"Yes? I'm a little busy," said Machetti as he turned around to face a crew guy.

"I'm here to tell you that General Manager Vickie Guerrero denied your request to face the Brian Kendrick tonight," reported the crew guy.

"Oh, and why's that?" inquired Machetti.

"Well, it turns out that the Brian Kendrick isn't here tonight," explained the crew guy.

"Great," commented Machetti. "So the cocky little nimrod was there last week when he jumped me from behind, but when it comes to facing me head on, he's nowhere in sight."

"Well, there is a bit of good news," the crew guy informed him. "It turns out that Ezekiel Jackson _IS_ here tonight. So General Manager Guerrero made a match between the two of you instead."

Machetti nodded, "Alright, I'll face Kendrick's bear instead."

"General Manager Guerrero wanted me to tell you not to cause any trouble and that she did the best she could," the crew guy added.

"Cause trouble?" repeated Machetti, he turned to Festus, who was still standing behind him staring blankly in front of him "Can you believe this guy? He thinks I'll cause trouble."

"Well General Manager Gue—"

"The little cripple thinks that me, Machetti, the Crusader of Chaos, the Master of Mayhem, the Motor City Miscreant… will cause trouble?" questioned Machetti sounding slightly offended. He shook his head and walked behind Festus.

"I guess she's finally starting to catch on," Machetti added as he rang the bell he was still holding. **DING!!**

"RAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Festus flipped out and went berserk, the poor crew guy turned around ran away as fast as he could with Festus chasing after him.

Machetti laughed as the sounds of Festus wreaking havoc came from off screen, then walked off whistling his theme song. With that the cameras faded and Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

When Smackdown came back WWE Tag Team Champions Carlito and Primo Colon had beat Chavo Guerrero and Bam Neely. Guerrero and Neely had been bickering the entire match and it ended when they almost came to blows, enabling Carlito to get the pin. The camera went backstage where Maria had just run into Machetti.

"Hey Maria, tough break out there," said Machetti as he hid the bell he was still holding behind his back.

"Well, I didn't expect Jesse and Festus to come out with an entire Mariachi band," replied Maria.

"Sorry I wasn't out there," apologized Machetti. "One of your opponents complained to Vickie Guerrero about me costing her matches by being at ringside, so she instructed me to stay back here."

"I guess that didn't apply to Festus then," commented Maria.

"Don't worry, I took care of it," Machetti assured her with a smile.

Maria raised an eyebrow, "What did you do?"

Machetti was saved from answering when Michelle walked on screen. "Hey Maria," greeted Michelle with a forced smile. "I just wanna know what happened out there?"

"Its hard to stay focused on a match when a Mariachi Band suddenly makes its way out to the ring," pointed out Machetti.

"Oh, and where were you then?" asked Michelle.

"Vickie Guerrero told me to stay backstage," answered Machetti.

"And since when have you actually done what she's told you?" questioned Michelle.

"Ah, touché," said Machetti.

"I should probably go and find Festus, so I can figure out what's going on," decided Maria.

A loud crashed rang out from down the hall, it appeared as if Festus was still on his rampage. "Found him," announced Machetti. "But I wouldn't suggest going to see him right now. He's kind of gone crazy."

"Why are you holding a bell?" inquired Michelle, as she and Maria to both stared at Machetti.

Machetti shrugged, "Vickie told me to."

"I doubt the General Manager told you to let Festus loose backstage," realized Michelle.

"She told me not to cause trouble," explained Machetti. "Naturally, I did the opposite of what she said."

Maria smiled and laughed while Michelle shook her head, "Maria, just told let it happen again," warned the Divas Champion before she worked off.

Another crash rang out from further backstage, "You know, you probably don't want to get caught holding that," pointed out Maria as she glanced at the bell Machetti was still holding.

"Good point," agreed Machetti, he turned to the side and lifted the lid to a storage trunk and placed it inside, then he turned back to Maria. "So, are you interested in accompanying me to the ring for my match against Kendrick's bear?"

"Alright," replied Maria. "We'll make sure at least one of us wins tonight."

Another crash rang out as Festus came charging down the hallway still berserk and still wearing the Mariachi costume. He was currently holding a crew guy over his shoulder.

"Uh oh," said Machetti as Maria jumped behind him.

"What do we do?" asked Maria as Festus threw the crew guy he was holding to the side and rushed at them.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan," Machetti assured her.

"What's that?" questioned Maria in a panic, even if Festus seemed 'smitten' with her, she wasn't sure if that would stop him from attacking her while he was going crazy like this.

Machetti grabbed Maria's hand then turned and started running, "It's a decoy strategy, RUN LIKE HELL!!" Maria and Machetti ran off like the devil was chasing them.

The camera turned and zoomed in on Festus as he got closer, "Wait… DECOY!?" repeated Carl the cameraman. Festus lunged forward and tackled Carl to the ground causing the camera to turn off as it was smashed. Smackdown immediately cut to a commercial.

**---x---**

The cameras went to the arena following a promo by the Undertaker. Justin Roberts stood in the ring to introduce the next match, "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall!" _Riot Time _hit and the fans all around the arena stood up and started cheering as Machetti and Maria came out from the back. Machetti had changed into his metallic blue wrestling attire and Maria was still wearing what she had for her match. "Introducing first, being accompanied by Maria, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, MACHETTI!!"

Machetti took a second to nod at Maria, then turned and sprinted down to the ring, he slid through the ropes and rolled into the ring so he was casually lying on his back in the middle of it while staring up at the rafters. He glanced to the side and watched Maria come the rest of the way down the ramp then nipped up and went to the corner. Machetti climbed up onto the middle rope and raised his arms up into the air, then backflipped off and landed in the middle of the ring, cuing a blast of blue pyro to shoot up from each of the ring posts. Machetti wandered over to Maria and casually leaned against the ropes as he awaited his opponent. He might not have been facing Kendrick tonight, but he had Ezekiel as a consolation prize.

But instead of theme music that everyone had been expecting, the Brian Kendrick appeared on the HD-Tron in what appeared to be a studio shoot from possibly in the WWE Headquarters. "Machetti, when you beat me at No Mercy, it was a fluke. You got a lucky win. That luck of yours ends tonight, because you're going to lose your match tonight."

Machetti raised an eyebrow, and called for a mic which was thrown to him. "I see that I managed to confuse you already," observed Kendrick, who obviously had a TV on and was watching the show from wherever he was.

"Two things," said Machetti getting to the point. "First, you're an ass. And second, I'm not gonna lose."

On the HD-Tron Kendrick grinned. "I knew you'd say that, in fact I was expecting it. You see, you _**are**_ going to lose tonight because when Big Zeke gets in the ring you're going to _**let him**_ beat the crap out of you."

"And why pray-tell would I even consider doing that?" inquired Machetti who was still leaning back against the ropes.

If anything, Kendrick's grin just got bigger. "Because if you don't, you're going to lose someone very important to you," threatened Kendrick.

Machetti pushed off of the ropes and glanced out of the ring at Maria, she seemed safe and in no immediate danger. "Kendrick, that sounds like a threat."

"Its not, it's a promise," Kendrick assured him. "You see, tonight, you're going to let Big Zeke beat you to the point where you need to be carted out of the arena on a stretcher. And then on Sunday, in some stupid match picked by those idiot fans, I'm going to finish the job and be rid of you once and for all. If you don't you _**will**_lose someone you care about."

"And what makes you think I'm just going stand here and let you take them?" asked Machetti as he glanced at Maria, who looked a bit worried but felt safe that Machetti was there. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Kendrick shook his head and grinned, "I guess we'll just have to see what happens then," commented Kendrick as he faded from the screen.

_Man with a Plan_ played and Kendrick's bear, Ezekiel Jackson came out from the back and headed down to the ring. Ezekiel was wearing a pair of black trunks and that was it. Last week had been Ezekiel's successful debut against Super Crazy. Tonight, he was going to try to continue that streak with a win over Machetti. But the question was, would Machetti fight back, or would he let Ezekiel win like Kendrick had told him to? "And the opponent, from Harlem New York, weighing in at three hundred five pounds, EZEKIEL JACKSON!!" Ezekiel stared a hole through Machetti, but Machetti had his back to him and had handed his mic to someone at ringside. Ezekiel was getting in the ring looking to crush the idiotic superstar that had started that stupid 'Bear' nickname he had been dubbed with. Machetti cast a glance in Maria's direction and saw that she was still there and still unharmed, in fact Maria yelled out "Kick his ass!" meaning she wasn't worried. Machetti nodded then turned to face Ezekiel, the referee called for the bell and the match was officially underway.

Right off the bat Machetti charged at Ezekiel and hit him with a clothesline, but Ezekiel stayed standing. Machetti showed that he was not intimidated by Kendrick's threats and continued his assault, he took a few steps back then rushed Ezekiel and hit a second clothesline, but again Ezekiel managed to stay standing. Figuring that the third time's the charm, Machetti backed up into the ropes on the other side of the ring, then came off and rushed at Ezekiel, he jumped up into the air looking to finally take the bear down, FLYING CLOTHSLI—EZEKIEL HIT A SHOULDER BLOCK!! Ezekiel slammed into Machetti while he was still in midair, causing him to change direction and got crashing down to the ground.

Ezekiel advanced on Machetti and stomped on his back a few times, then pulled him up to his feet and whipped him into the corner. Machetti hit the turnbuckle and slumped against the corner, then Ezekiel rushed in and smashed into him, TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLASH!! At ringside Maria winced as she watched the three hundred blue pound Ezekiel rush at Machetti at full speed and then squash him in the corner. Ezekiel stepped back and allowed Machetti to stagger forward, then grabbed him and whipped him across the ring into the opposite corner as hard as he could. Machetti had to hold onto the top ropes to keep from falling on his face. Ezekiel rushed at Machetti looking to squash him again, TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLA—MACHETTI MOVED!! Ezekiel slammed into the corner and bounced off of it, Machetti quickly got out of the ring and stood on the ring apron, then hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded off of it. Machetti moved his legs out in front of him and drove them into Ezekiel's chest, SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK!!

Ezekiel went staggering backwards, but didn't fall. Instead he managed to reach the ropes and leaned back against them. Machetti glanced to the side and saw Maria and a bunch of the fans cheering him on, he smiled and walked into the middle of the ring, then ran to the side and jumped up onto the middle rope, Machetti springboarded off of the rope and moved his legs out in front of him, then drove them right into Ezekiel's face, TRIANGLE DROPKICK!! Ezekiel fell backwards and tumbled out of the ring and down to the floor with a thud. But the bear didn't stay down for long, in no time Ezekiel was starting to get back up. Machetti stood by the ropes and waited until Ezekiel was standing, then grabbed the top rope an hoisted himself up onto it, only this time, he spun around in midair and ended up on the top rope with his back to Ezekiel, Machetti backflipped off of the top rope and went crashed down on Ezekiel, bringing them both down to the floor, SPACEMAN MOONSAULT!! The fans cheered loudly and applauded as Machetti and Ezekiel both laid flat on the floor. Maria ran around the ring and checked to see if Machetti was alright while the referee went over to the ropes and started the ring out count. ONE!

TWO!The referee continued his count as he stared out of the ring at Machetti, Ezekiel, and Maria. Thanks to a little help from Maria, Machetti managed to get back up before the referee counted THREE! Machetti nodded his thanks to Maria, then told her to get out of the way. He went over to Ezekiel and pulled him back up to his feet as the referee counted FOUR! Machetti let go of Ezekiel and left him standing there, then ran to the barricade and jumped up onto it. He backflipped off of the barricade and over Ezekiel's head, then drove his head down to the floor, MOONSAULT DDT!! FIVE! The fans cheered again as Machetti rolled away from Ezekiel and over to the ropes, then used the side of the ring to pull himself back up. At the referee's count of SIX he managed to roll his way into the ring and then sat there as he watched Ezekiel on the floor. SEVEN! Ezekiel started to stir and held his head while Machetti glanced to the side and smiled at Maria, she was still perfectly fine, and he had been taking the fight to the big bear. EIGHT Ezekiel pushed himself up off of the floor and was finally starting to get up, in the ring, Machetti stood up and waited for Ezekiel to get in the ring. He didn't really ant to win this match by count out, but if Ezekiel didn't make it back into the ring in time, he'd accept the victory. NINE! Ezekiel was back on his feet, he shook the cobwebs out of his head then darted to the ring, this was going to be close. TE—EZEKIEL MADE IT JUST IN TIME!!

Machetti didn't wait for Ezekiel to get up, he was on him the second he got back in the ring and was viciously stomping on the bear's back. But Ezekiel responded by reaching up and shoved Machetti backwards, causing him to go staggering backwards across the ring. Ezekiel got up and charged at Machetti, looking for a clothesline, but Machetti ducked under Ezekiel's arm then ran into the ropes. Machetti bounced off of the ropes and did a handspring, then vaulted up into the air just as Ezekiel was turning around. Machetti moved in midair and whipped his leg around, driving it into Ezekiel's face, HANDSPRING SPINNING WHEEL KICK!! After being kicked in the head, Ezekiel staggered backwards and ended up slumped against the corner. Machetti ran after Ezekiel then jumped up and stood on the middle ropes. Then he rained down a series of punches on the bear's forehead, the fans all counted along, _**ONE… TWO… THREE… FOUR… SIVE… SIX… SEVEN!!**_ Machetti stopped punching after lucky seven then jumped up and got his legs around Ezekiel's head then fell backwards, HURRICURA—EZEKIEL PUSHED MACHETTI OFF!! Machetti went flying across the ring and slammed down hard on the mat in the middle of the ring.

Machetti staggered back up to his feet as Ezekiel surged out of the corner CLOTHESLINE!! Ezekiel's attack turned Machetti inside-out, causing him to flip in the air and land on his stomach. Ezekiel walked over to Machetti and yanked him up off of the mat then whipped him across the ring, BUT MARIA CAUGHT HIM! Maria held Machetti back by his ankle, keeping him from coming off of the ropes. Ezekiel looked pissed and rushed at Machetti looking for another clothesline, BUT MACHETTI DROPPED DOWN AND PULLED DOWNT THE ROPE!! Maria dove out of the way and Ezekiel went flying out of the ring and slammed down to the floor. Machetti waited for the bear to get up and turned around then he hoisted himself up onto the top rope and backflipped off, SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA!! Machetti landed on top of Ezekiel and for the second time in the match they both went crashing down to the floor.

ONE! Maria stood nearby and watched as Machetti rolled over to the barricade and used it to pull himself back up. TWO!Machetti made it back up to his feet and went over to Ezekiel, then pulled him up as well. THREE!Machetti grabbed hold of Ezekiel then dropped down to the ground as he whipped him into the steps as hard as he could. FOUR! A loud clang rang out as the bear slammed into the steps and almost knocked them over. Machetti rushed at Ezekiel and jumped up into the air then drove both of his feet into Ezekiel's back, sandwiching against the steps with a dropkick. FIVE! Machetti got back up and smiled at Maria, then grabbed Ezekiel an eventually managed to roll him into the ring. SIX! Machetti climbed up onto the ring apron and stared down at Ezekiel, then he grabbed onto the top rope and launched himself over the top rope before he splashed back-first onto Ezekiel, SLINGSHOT SENTON!! Machetti stayed on top of Ezekiel and hooked his leg for a pin, ONE… TW—EZEKIEL KICKED OUT!!

Machetti rolled off of Ezekiel and got back up to his feet, he wasn't overly surprised that the bear had kicked out, but he had expected the count to go a bit longer at least. Machetti went over to Ezekiel and pulled him up to his feet before he had a chance to take control, then went to whip him into the ropes. But Ezekiel reversed it and sent Machetti into the ropes instead and when Machetti bounced off he bent down, BACK BODY DR—MUSHROOM STOMP!! Machetti jumped up into the air and drove his feet into Ezekiel's back, driving him down to the mat. Machetti kicked Ezekiel in the side and rolled him into this back then ran to the ropes and bounced off. Machetti did a handspring and then backflip before he slammed down on Ezekiel, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT!! But Machetti didn't stop there, he bounced off of Ezekiel and made it up to his feet, then ran to the ropes again and jumped up onto the top one, he backflipped off and once again landed on top of the bear, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT!! Machetti hooked Ezekiel's leg and went for another pin, ONE… TWO… TH—EZEKIEL KICKED OUT!!

Machetti got off of Ezekiel and shot back up to his feet, not even giving the bear a second to recover he ran at him and jumped up into the air for a backflip, then went crashing down on top of him, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! Machetti stayed on top of Ezekiel and went for another pin, ONE… TWO… THR—EZEKIEL KICKED OUT AGAIN!! Machetti slid off of Ezekiel and over to the ropes to catch his breath, he seemed surprised that Ezekiel had kicked out twice after everything he had just done to him. Maria came over to the check if Machetti was alright, but he nodded positively and smiled as he stood up and leaned back against the ropes so he could watch as Ezekiel eventually managed to get back up. Machetti ran at Ezekiel from behind and grabbed onto him, then swung around and drove the bear's head down into the mat, TORNADO DDT!!

Machetti shot back up to his feet and ran to the ropes, Ezekiel pushed himself up onto his hands and knee and attempted to get back up, but Machetti suddenly bounced off of the ropes and drove his feet right into Ezekiel's face, DROPKICK TO THE FACE!! Ezekiel was launched backwards and ended up on his back in the middle of the ring. Machetti stood up and went to the corner then with a glance over his shoulder he climbed up onto the top rope. BUT EZEKIEL GOT UP AND PUSEHD THE TOP ROPE! Machetti's foot slipped off of the rope that the bear had pushed and he ended up in a very uncomfortable position on the top turnbuckle. At ringside Maria glared angrily at Ezekiel for what he had just done. Ezekiel walked to the corner and clubbed Machetti on the back then grabbed him and lifted him off of the turnbuckle and onto his shoulders. Ezekiel backed up away from the corner then fell backwards and drove Machetti back-first down to the mat, ELECTRIC CHAIR DROP!!

Maria winced as Ezekiel folded Machetti in half and went for a pin, ONE… TW—Machetti kicked out. Ezekiel didn't seem to care though, he reached down and pulled Machetti back up, then whipped him into the ropes. Machetti bounced off and Ezekiel bent down enough to catch him on his shoulder then wrap his arms around him, BEAR HUG! Machetti let out a yell as Ezekiel started applying pressure and squeezing him, Machetti was firmly locked in Ezekiel's hold and it didn't look like the bear was planning on letting him go any time soon. At ringside, Maria looked worried and decided to try and do something before Ezekiel managed to do too much damage. Maria ran around the ring then climbed up onto the ring apron so that she knew that Machetti could see her and leaned into the ring. "Come on Machetti," Maria encouraged him, "You can get out of this. I know you can!"

From his painful position on Ezekiel's shoulder Machetti heard her and nodded, Machetti gritted his teeth and pushed himself off of Ezekiel's shoulder then used his head, literally. Machetti drove his forehead into Ezekiel's for a big headbutt, the bear was caught off guard and his hold started to loosen, Machetti pulled back again and nailed him with a second headbutt, proving to be the more hard-headed of the two. Ezekiel saw where this was going and quickly changed his hold on Machetti, while keeping one of his arms wrapped around Machetti, Ezekiel threw one of Machetti's arm over his shoulder, then moved his free hand and placed it on Machetti back. Ezekiel moved his other arm so he was practically holding him by the throat in chokeslam position. Ezekiel was looking to finish Machetti off the move he put Super Crazy away with last week. STANDING SIDE SLA—MACHETTI BOOTED EZEKIEL IN THE STOMACH AND COUNTERED WITH A DDT!!

Machetti laid on his back with Ezekiel lying face down on the mat next to him, Machetti took a deep breath and glanced around him, his eyes locked with Maria's and then MACHETTI NIPPED UP!! Machetti ran to the ropes and bounced off of them then dropped down and drove his feet into Ezekiel's side, sending him rolling across the ring. Ezekiel ended up on his back as Machetti ran at him then jumped up into the air and did a spinning backflip, CORKSCREW SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! Machetti went crashing down on top of Ezekiel and hooked his leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—EZEKIEL GOT HIS FOOT ON THE ROPE!!

Machetti rolled off of Ezekiel and stared down at him in surprise, he had actually expected to get a pin there. Machetti glanced around the ring and decided he was going to have to do something new to put the bear down. Machetti went over to a still groggy Ezekiel and sat him up, then ran across the ring and bounced off of the ropes, Machetti back across the ring and ran PASSED Ezekiel then jumped up and swung 619-style through the ropes AND DROVE HIS FEET INTO THE SIDE OF EZEKIEL'S FACE!! Ezekiel went out like a light and fell flat on his back, a kick to the temple has a tendancy to do that. Machetti got back up and ran to the corner, he jumped up onto the top rope and then with his back still to Ezekiel he backflipped off of it, but instead of just a regular moonsault, Machetti kept rotating around in the air and eventually slammed back-first onto Ezekiel, SUICIDE BOMB!! Machetti laid on top of Ezekiel and with a groan he pulled up one of the bear's legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE!! MACHETTI GOT THE WIN!!

_Riot Time_ hit as Machetti rolled off of Ezekiel and over to the ropes which he used to pull himself back up. Maria joined him in the ring and raised one of Machetti's arms up into the air while the referee raised the other, "Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner, MACHETTI!!" Machetti lowered his arms and readjusted his hand so he was holding Maria's, the defeated Ezekiel rolled out of the ring and staggered around it towards the back. But suddenly the music cut and as Ezekiel continued to hobble his way around the ring the Brian Kendrick reappeared on the HD-Tron. Machetti and Maria both tensed and turned to face the screen, for some reason, despite the fact that his bear had just been defeated and was now staggering up the ramp to the back, Kendrick was still grinning.

"Hi," Kendrick said simply, he was just oozing cockiness at the moment, causing the fans to boo while Machetti and Maria glared at him.

Machetti turned away from the screen and held his free hand up, calling for a mic. Machetti easily reached up and caught the mic that was thrown to him. "Looks like you're all talk Kendrick. I fought back in that match, I beat your bear, and Maria is still here. You lose again."

But to Machetti's and most of the other people in the arena's surprise, Kendrick's only reaction was to laugh. "Hahaha! You idiot!! Hahahaha! I'm the most intelligent superstar in this business for a reason! You did exactly what I knew you would, you moron. Hahaha! Hold on just a sec, I'll be right back."

Kendrick's cocky grin grew as he stood up and walked off screen but then came back dragging someone with him, IT WAS JEN TYLER!!

The effect was instantaneous, the second Kendrick pulled Machetti's bound and gagged younger sister on screen the fans started booing and Machetti's eyes widened in surprise while his mouth dropped open.

"Yeah, she wouldn't shut up so I had to gag her, sorry about that," apologized Kendrick, beside him Jen looked terrified.

"KENDRICK YOU SON OF BITCH!!" yelled Machetti as he rushed over to the ropes and glared at Kendrick's face on the HD-Tron. "IF YOU DON'T LET HER GO RIGHT NOW, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL NEVER WALK AGAIN!!"

"Now calm down," Kendrick warned him, still sporting a cocky grin. "Don't do something stupid. You don't seem to realize that I'm holding all the chips here. I'll give you a chance to get your sister back, don't worry. You and I are gonna have another match, and its gonna be in two days at Cyber Sunday. The idiot fans can even pick the type of match it is. If you win, you get your sister back."

"KENDRICK YOU BASTARD!!" shouted Machetti. "IF YOU WANTED A MATCH YOU JUST HAD TO ASK!! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GET MY SISTER INVOLVED IN THIS!!"

Kendrick shook his head, "I don't _just_ want a match any more. I want to completely and utterly defeat you," Kendrick explained. "I knew you'd fight back in your match tonight, and I was pretty sure you'd manage to beat Big Zeke. But I needed an Ace up my sleeve so I could be sure you'd accept my challenge."

"You want a match? Fine," Machetti hastily agree. "Just let her go."

Kendrick's grin got even bigger as he shook his head, "I don't think you were listening. I don't just want to beat you in a match any more. I want to completely and utterly defeat you. Here's the deal, we're gonna face off again at Cyber Sunday, and _**IF**_ you can beat me, you can have your sister back. But if you lose **its over**."

"What do you mean?" asked Machetti, while the fury was still clearly visible in his eyes, he seemed resigned to the whole ordeal now.

"We've known each other for a long time Machetti," Kendrick reminded him. "I know what makes you tick. I know all your biggest weaknesses. I've got you right where I want you, you're gonna accept the match no matter what the stipulation is. And this stipulation is this, if you lose. It's over… and I'm not talking about your career. No, no. While I know what would be absolutely devastating. I know what'll hurt you even more. At Cyber Sunday, if you beat me, you get your sister back. But if you lose… you're relationship with Maria… is over."

Machetti's eyes went even wider as he stared at the screen, on one hand was Jen, his baby sister. She was in the hands of his deranged former friend. On the other was Maria, his significant other. The girl he had been dating for over two years now. If he lost this match, even though he'd still have his career, he'd have lost everything else. Kendrick had already beaten him twice, and he didn't even know what kind of match it was. It could happen again.

Kendrick started laughing again, "Hahahahaha!!" Kendrick laughed, "You should see the look on your face! You look so pathetic right now!" Kendrick turned to Jen and grabbed the side of the tape gag that was covering her mouth, "Jenny, say 'Hi' to your brother."

Jen let out a yelp as Kendrick pulled the gag off then yelled out, "ZACK HELP! HE'S GONE CRAZY!! HE'S MMHPHH!!" Jen was interrupted as Kendrick put the tape over her mouth.

"That's enough of that," commented Kendrick. "Obviously, I know what you're gonna say. But I wanna hear you say it. I wanna hear you accept a match where you stand to lose something that's more important to you than any title or any job. I wanna hear you agree to put your relationship with Maria on the line so you can attempt to get your sister back."

In the ring, Machetti looked beaten already. Maybe not _physically_, but mentally and emotionally Kendrick had completely bested him. But then Maria came up behind Machetti and surprised him by pulled the mic away from him.

"He accepts," Maria told Kendrick. "I _**know **_Machetti can beat you and _**when**_ he does, you're going to sign a restraining order. You won't get within ten feet of her for the next ten years."

"Nice try, but I still wanna hear him say it," ordered Kendrick. "Machetti, while your better half may speak for you sometimes. _**You**_ have to agree to this match. _**You**_ have to agree to break off your relationship with her if you lose. In fact, you're gonna have to sign a restraining order of your own. You won't get within ten feet of _Maria_ for the next ten years."

Machetti took the mic from Maria and glared at the screen, causing both Kendrick _**and **_Jen to flinch. Machetti's gaze with filled with so much anger and hatred that, even though it wasn't directed at her, Jen was scared. "Kendrick, you're a dead man. I accept."

Kendrick took a second to recover, then grinned and put his arm around Jen's shoulder, "We'll see you on Sunday." With that the screen faded and the cameras went back to the ring. Maria went to reach out for Machetti, but he pulled away from her and dropped his mic. Then he left the ring, leaving Maria staring after him and looking concerned as Smackdown went to a commercial break. The main event, Triple H vs. Undertaker was up next.

**---x---**

The second he got back to the locker room Zack pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed a certain number.

"Hello, County Morgue. You kill it we chill it," came the voice on the other end.

"Very funny you little wise ass," said Zack instantly recognizing the voice. "But that's where you're going if you touch my sister."

"Calm down, calm down," Brian attempted to placate him. "I'll take good care of her."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," replied Zack.

"Hey, can I get a _little_ trust here?" complained Brian. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"Yeah, well I'd feel better if she wasn't traveling with you," Zack told him.

"**You worry too much Zacky,"** came Jen's voice. **"I'm a big girl. I'll be fine."**

"And it won't mess with your schedule, right?" questioned Zack. "Mom won't be happy if you start failing classes because you're doing a storyline."

"**Anything I miss will be worth it,"** Jen assured him. **"I get to be in a storyline, I get to be backstage for the show, and I get a ringside seat for one of your matches. I'm all caught up, I'll be fine."**

"Alright," Zack agreed, sounding content… for now. "But if he touches you I'm breaking out my pipe again."

"I love you too, you freakin' psycho!" replied Brian.

"What, am I on speaker?" wondered Zack. "Take care you two."

"**BYE ZACK!"** came the joint reply.

Zack hung up his phone and was slammed practically inside of a locker by a diva he had a good four inches on height wise. "Hi," Maria greeted him.

"Not much of a fan of knocking are you?" teased Zack.

"I did, but you were on the phone," Maria informed him. "Now, I don't know about you. But Sunday could be our last televised day together, and I'm gonna make the most of tonight."

"And how do yo—" Zack was cut off by a pair of lips on his. The stage was set for Cyber Sunday, Machetti vs. Brian Kendrick in the battle to end all battles. Machetti would get his sister back if he won, and his relationship with Maria was over if he lost. The only question was, what kind of battle was it going to be?

**---x---**

Like Kendrick said '_The idiot fans can even pick the type of match it is.' _That's all of you guys that are reading this. Here's the deal. Next week I'm going to put up a poll on my profile page where you can all vote on the type match for Cyber Sunday. The match choices are going to come from you guys. Suggest a type of match in a review, and that match will be on the poll. The match type that wins the poll will be the match I write. The power is in your hands.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	44. Cyber Sunday Poll

**XLIV: Cyber Sunday Poll**

**---x---**

Like I said in my last chapter, I'd let you guys decide what kind of match I'd put Machetti and the Brian Kendrick in for their Cyber Sunday bout. The choices have been suggested by readers like you…

Inferno Match

Iron Man Match

Exploding Barbed-Wire Death Match (Those are totally legal in the states... I think...)

And now its time to vote. By the time you finish reading this there's going to be a Poll on my Profile Page depicting the three choices I listed above. Vote for the match type you want to see me do, and when I close the poll next week, the match type with the most votes will be the match that I write. I'll try to get the chapter out before No Way Out comes on.

'Till Next Time

Peace!


	45. Cyber Sunday

**Chapter XLV: Cyber Sunday**

**---x---**

Cyber Sunday was live from Phoenix Arizona, the Miz and John Morrison had beaten Cryme Tyme in a fan-picked tag team match. Machetti was shown sitting on a bench backstage in a locker room. There was an intense anger-filled look in his eyes as he stared in front of him. His hands would occasionally twitch as if he was itching to get them on his opponent later.

**BANG!** The door was suddenly kicked opened and Maria marched into the room. She walked right over to Machetti, then quickly straddled his lap and kissed him. He struggled slightly, but eventually Maria broke the kiss and pushed him back by putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Calm down," she said simply. "I know you're angry about what he did, but if you go into any of these three matches with that mindset you might not come out. He's known you for a long time, and he knows your weaknesses. He probably expects you to come out really pissed off so he can capitalize on any mistakes you make and really hurt you."

"He kidnapped my sister…" growled Machetti.

"Yes he did," Maria agreed. "But you won't be able to get her back if you don't calm down. If you keep a level head, you'll have a better chance of coming out of this match without a long lasting injury. I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want to lose you."

Machetti's eyes suddenly went wide, the implications of this match were really starting to sink in now. If _he_ won, a retraining order would be filled out stating that Kendrick couldn't go within ten feet of Jen Tyler. But if _Kendrick_ won, a different restraining order would be filled out. This one would state that Machetti couldn't go within ten feet of Maria. And on top of that, they never said he'd get his sister back if he lost. If he lost this match, Machetti would still have his career, but he would have lost everything else.

"You're right…" Machetti said, a small smile flickered onto his face. "Thanks. All three of the matches I could be wrestling in tonight are extremely dangerous, if I don't go in with the right mindset, I could really get hurt. Then I really would lose everything."

"You won't," Mari assured him, happy to see he wasn't 'angry' any more. "I have faith in you. You beat him at No Mercy, and I know you can beat him again tonight. You won't let him beat you tonight, because you're too stupid to give up."

"Uh… thanks?" replied Machetti.

"It's true," she insisted, "While the thought horrifies me, I know that no matter what he does to you out there, you'll keep getting up."

Machetti smiled and hugged her, "I don't know what I'd ever do without you," he said. "Somehow, you always know the right way to cheer me up."

"Oh, well in that case," commented Maria. "I have another way in mind."

"Heh, I like where this is going," chuckled Machetti. "Carl…"

"Right… leaving…" interrupted the cameraman, having grown accustom to being kicked out of Machetti's locker room. Carl left the room and closed the door behind him. The cameras then went to the ring for Santino Marella's Intercontinental Championship Match.

**---x---**

Santino Marella had once again gotten his ass kicked. This time by the three superstars that were on the ballad to be his opponents in the Intercontinental Championship Match, Honky Tonk Man, Goldust, and Rowdy Roddy Piper. The cameras then went backstage and did a was shown with Maria on the left while the Brian Kendrick was on the ring being accompanied by his bear Ezekiel who was still holding Jen Tyler against her will. Both parties were staring at monitors waiting to see what match would be taking place next. Finally, the results were shown.

Exploding Barbed Wire Death Match 50 percent

30 Minute Iron Man Match 35 percent

Inferno Match 14 percent

All five of them looked concerned, "Is that match even legal!?" objected Kendrick, he didn't want to get maimed.

On the other side of the screen, Maria turned to Machetti and punched him in the chest. "If you don't come back okay… I'll never forgive you!" threatened Maria, obviously worried.

"I'll be alright," he assured her. "Out of curiosity, what blood type are you?" At least he was back to his normal self and was not in his violent 'evil' persona.

"Don't even joke about that!" Maria scolded him. Machetti gave her a hug, while Kendrick nodded to Ezekiel, then both competitors headed down the hallway towards the ring. Due to explosive barbed wire being around ringside for this match, both 'managers' saw it in their best interest to stay in the back for this one. So up next, it was going to be Machetti versus the Brian Kendrick, one-on-one, in an Exploding Barbed Wire Death

Match. While the crew guys set up the ring, the cameras cut to a video recap of the Machetti/Kendrick feud.

**---x---**

"I meant what I said," Maria called after Zack as she chased after him. "If you come out of this with a long-term injury… I'll never forgive you. It's going to be hard enough to watch, I don't want to have to worry about what's going to happen when the match is over."

"I think the worst it'll get is a bunch of deep cuts and maybe a little blood loss," Zack told her. "I'll be fine."

Zack and Maria continued down the hallway to the entrance where they met up with Brian, Rycklon, and Jen. As soon as she saw him, Zack's sister rushed at him and hugged him. "Be careful out there, Zack," she warned him. "I don't want this night to be ruined by you getting hurt."

"Hey, what about me!?" complained Brian. "I could get hurt too!"

Jen turned around and gave him a hug as well, "Then you be careful too," said Jen. "I don't want either of you guys to get hurt."

"Alright you guys, its only a two minute video package," Zack reminded them. "Brian and I need to get going so we can beat the crap out of each other."

"Good luck," called out Rycklon as the two of them headed off.

"You ready?" Zack asked Brian.

"I was born ready," Brian replied.

"And that's the kind of attitude you need," came a voice. Zack and Brian glanced to the side and saw Michael Hickenbottom standing off to the side by the curtain. "I'm not gonna tell you to be careful," their mentor said. "You probably already heard that enough. I still don't know how they managed to get this match on the ballad…"

"Bunch of savages out there…" muttered Zack.

"Well, in any case," Michael continued. "Have fun, and do your best. Keep going and try to put on the best show possible."

"We always do," Brian reminded him.

"Then keep doing it," he advised, and then he was gone.

Zack turned to Brian and nodded, "Let's do this," they said at the same time, then they pounded fists. Hearing his theme music play, Zack went through the curtain and out to the ring.

**---x---**

The cameras returned to the ring, which was empty except for a referee. Ring announcer Justin Roberts was standing up in the time-keeper's corner. "Ladies and gentlemen, this next match is an Exploding Barbed Wired Death Match, and it can be won by pinfall, or submission." The reason Roberts was in the time-keeper's corner, was obvious to anyone looking at the ring. It was surrounded by panels of electrically charged barbed wire which was rigged to explode when someone came in contact with it. One panel had been carefully moved to the side by a pair of crew guys so the superstars could make their way to the ring. The cameramen were also standing far away from the ring to avoid getting blown up, this would be a difficult match to film and would probably involve almost excessive use of the crane came that was hanging up above the audience and was zoomed in on the ring.

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans stood up and cheered as Machetti came out from the back. He was wearing his usual knee-length metallic blue shorts, but that wasn't all. He was also wearing a form-fitting, metallic blue, sleeveless shirt. "Introducing first, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, MACHETTI!!" The fans cheered as Machetti ran down the ramp, in between the separated panels of barbed wire, and slid into the ring, Machetti rolled into the middle of the ring and laid flat on his back for a moment, then nipped up and went to the corner. Machetti climbed up to the middle rope and raised his arms up into the air, then backflipped out of the corner and landed in the middle of the ring. There was no pyro tonight, in this match, there would be enough explosions already.

_Man with a Plan_ played next and the Brian Kendrick made his way out to the ring to a loud chorus of boos. Kendrick was wearing one of his usual flashy white jackets, but he quickly slipped that off, leaving him in the tight black 'Cyber Sunday' t-shirt he had on underneath. He was also wearing one of his usual pairs of black trunks. "And the opponent, from Venice California, weighing one hundred eight four pounds, THE BRIAN KENDRICK!!" Machetti stood in the ring and stared at Kendrick as he slowly walked down the ramp towards the ring, he stood in front of the ring for a moment and glanced around him at the barbed wire, then took a deep breath and climbed up onto the ring apron and got into the ring. The referee had Machetti step back to allow Kendrick to get in. There was no cocky pre-match dance tonight, Kendrick wasn't exactly expecting to fight Machetti in a match where he could be blown up, so it was safe to say that he was a teeny tiny bit nervous. The referee glanced at the two competitors who glared at each other from across the ring then called for the bell, the rabid, bloody-thirsty fans cheered loudly, the match was officially underway.

This was it, Machetti versus the Brian Kendrick, one-on-one, in the ring surrounded by exploding barbed wire. To win they had to beat the crap out of each other enough to get a pin fall or a submission. Since there's a large mass out exploding barbed wire surrounding the ring it's safe to say that everything goes. Machetti walked into the middle of the ring and motioned for Kendrick to come and get him, but Kendrick seemed hesitant. "What're you gonna do?" challenged Machetti. "Run away?" Escape was near impossible and very painful, it was quite possibly the furthest thought from Kendrick's mind at the moment. Right now he was trying to think of a way to get through this match without getting blown up.

Machetti didn't give Kendrick another second to think about what he was going to do, he quickly charged the rest of the way across the ring and rushed Kendrick, but Kendrick dropped down and rolled passed Machetti to get away from him. Machetti kept going into the corner and jumped up onto the top rope, and then launched himself out of the corner as Kendrick was turning back around. Machetti spun around in midair and flew at Kendrick, FLYING CROSSBO—KENDRICK JUMPED UP AND DROPKICKED MACHETTI IN THE STOMACH!! Machetti went crashing down to the mat and Kendrick quickly rushed at him and dropkicked him in the side, sending Machetti rolling across the ring over to the ropes. Kendrick followed after Machetti and started stomping on him and pushed him with his foot in an attempt to kick Machetti into the explosive barbed wire.

Machetti held onto the ropes for dear life and then kicked at Kendrick with his legs, the referee came over to watch but couldn't do anything about the competitors being near the ropes. There were no disqualifications and that meant know rope breaks. Machetti held onto the bottom rope with one arm, then quickly used his other arm to hit Kendrick right on the knee, Kendrick was caught off guard and didn't block the kick to the knee that Machetti followed up with. Machetti quickly maneuvered himself around on the ring apron so he was practically hanging off of it, then brought up both of his legs and pushed them into Kendrick's chest, sending him staggering backwards. Machetti quickly rolled back into the ring then shot up to his feet and rushed Kendrick, but Kendrick jumped up into the air AND CAUGHT MACHETTI WITH A JUMPING CALF KICK!

Machetti went staggering backwards into the ropes, Kendrick rushed him and then jumped up into the air and hit a dropkick right to the face. Machetti was launched backwards and fell over the top rope BUT SAVED HIMSELF BY GRABBING THE MIDDLE ROPE!! Machetti desperately clung to the middle rope and pulled himself back onto the ring apron, then quickly got back to his feet. Kendrick charged Machetti, but Machetti ducked down and shot his head and shoulder in between the top and middle ropes, and caught Kendrick with a shoulder thrust to the stomach. Kendrick was sent staggering backwards and Machetti quickly took the time to hoist himself up onto the top rope, then springboarded off of it at Kendrick, SEATED SENTON!! Kendrick fell to the mat with Machetti on top of him, but Machetti jumped back and ran across the ring, then jumped up onto the top rope and backflipped off it, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT!! Machetti went crashing down on top of Kendrick and hooked his legs for the pin, ONE… TW—Kendrick kicked out.

Machetti got off of Kendrick and pulled him back up to his feet, but Kendrick suddenly dropped down to his knees and caught Machetti with a jawbreaker, sending him staggering backwards. Kendrick rushed at Machetti and jumped up into the air and caught him with a flying knee, right to the jaw. Machetti was launched backwards into the corner and slumped against the turnbuckle pads as he held his jaw. Kendrick rushed at Machetti looking to follow up, but Machetti suddenly stepped forward and caught Kendrick, then hoisted him up into the air and drove him face-first down onto the top turnbuckle pad, FLAPJACK ONTO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE!! Kendrick's head bounced off of the turnbuckle pad, but Machetti threw him back into the corner and backed up into the middle of the ring, leaving Kendrick leaning back against the corner. Machetti rushed at Kendrick and jumped up into the air, but Kendrick darted forward and ducked down, then launched Machetti up and over him. But Machetti landed on the top turnbuckle, then springboarded backwards off of it and landed on Kendrick's shoulders. Machetti fell backwards and sent Kendrick flying across the ring, REVERSE HURRICURANA!! Kendrick ended up on his back in the middle of the ring, Machetti shot back up and ran to the ropes, then came off with a handspring followed by a backflip onto Kendrick, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT!! Machetti folded Kendrick in half and went for another pin, ONE… TWO… T—Kendrick kicked out again.

Machetti rolled off of Kendrick and sat up, then watched as Kendrick started to push himself back up to his feet. Machetti stood up and caught Kendrick off with a knee to the stomach, then hook his arm around Kendrick's head and lifted him up off of the mat, IMPALE—Kendrick thrashed his legs and managed to fight his way back down to the mat, then he grabbed hold of Machetti and launched him over him, RELEASE NORTHERN LIGHTS SUPLEX!! Machetti's back slammed down to the mat, but Kendrick quickly ran over to him then turned around and backflipped onto him, STANDING MOONSAULT!! Kendrick stayed on top of Machetti and forced his shoulders down for a pin, ONE… TWO—Machetti used both of his legs to kick out.

Kendrick got off of Machetti and stood up, then went off on him with a series of stomps to the stomach and chest. Kendrick continued stomping on Machetti over and over again, despite Machetti's best attempts at fighting back. Eventually Machetti tried rolling away from Kendrick and rolled onto his stomach, Kendrick let up for a split second and allowed Machetti to push himself up onto his hands and knees, then jumped up and dropkicked him in the side of the head. Machetti went sent rolling across the ring into the ropes, but since he knew there was electrically charged barbed wire outside of the ring, Machetti quickly grabbed onto the ropes and started pulling himself up to his feet. Machetti used the middle rope, and then the top rope and eventually stood up, but Kendrick came from behind and jumped up into the air, then drove both of his knees right into Machetti's back, launching Machetti into the ropes again, only for him to bounce off and slam down to the mat. Kendrick jumped up into the air and came down knee-first right on Machetti's face for a knee drop, then quickly covered him for another pin, ONE… TWO… T—but Machetti kicked out.

Kendrick moved off of Machetti then started shoving him under the bottom rope, when he was halfway under, Machetti suddenly realized where he was going and quickly reached up and wrapped his arms around the middle and bottom ropes. Machetti used his leg that was in the ring and not hanging off to kick at Kendrick and after a few kicks to the side and chest, Machetti managed to get his leg up high enough to connect with a shot to Kendrick's face. Kendrick held his nose and slid backwards and turned around, hoping his idiot opponent hadn't broken it, but while Kendrick was busy with his nose, Machetti used the ropes to pull himself up to his feet on the ring apron, then he hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded off, he grabbed Kendrick as he went passed and drove him face-first down to the mat, SPRINGBOARD BULLDOG!! Machetti hooked Kendrick's legs and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—Kendrick kicked out of it.

Machetti got off of Kendrick and stood up, then he reached down and pulled Kendrick back up to his feet. Machetti spun around and quickly whipped Kendrick into the ropes, but Kendrick reached back and hung onto them. Machetti rushed at Kendrick looking to keep in control, but Kendrick side-stepped him at the last second AND THREW HIM OUT OF THE RING!! **BOOOOM!!** Machetti went flying over the top rope and went crashing back-first onto the barbed wire which exploded on impact. The fans on the floor stood up and climbed onto their chairs hoping to get a better view, while a cameraman that was standing on the other side of the barricade in the crowd zoomed in and got a close up of Machetti. Kendrick just stood in the ring and stared in surprise. Machetti let out a groan and attempted to sit up, the back of his shirt was caught on some of the barbed wire and there was a long bloody gash going down his right arm. Machetti gritted his teeth and managed to free himself, but came away with a tear in his shorts and a rather large hole in the back of his shirt. Machetti rolled over to the ring and pulled himself up onto the ring apron, then used the ropes to get up to his feet. Kendrick rushed at Machetti and went to clothesline him off of the apron, but Machetti ducked the clothesline, then grabbed Kendrick and dropped down to his knees, snapped Kendrick's neck down onto the top rope. Kendrick was launched backwards across the ring and Machetti stood back up again, he grabbed onto the top rope and hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then springboarded over it and caught Kendrick on the way down SPRINGBOARD SUNSET FLIP!! Machetti kept Kendrick's shoulders pinned down to the mat for another quick pin attempt, ONE… TWO… TH—Kendrick kicked out.

Machetti rolled away from Kendrick and got up, then he watched as Kendrick slowly got up as well. The camera took the time to get a good shot of the two inch long gash going down Machetti's right arm, blood was coming out of it and was dripping down Machetti's arm, but he was ignoring it, in favor of keeping an eye on Kendrick, this way he could avoid another unpleasant trip outside. Kendrick finally stood back up and Machetti rushed him and went for a clothesline, but Kendrick ducked under it and ran under Machetti's arm. Kendrick stopped and spun around, only for Machetti to drop down onto his hands and shoot his legs out behind him, driving them into Kendrick's knees, MULE KICK! Machetti shot back up to his feet and did a backflip, as he came around he drove his feet into Kendrick's face and knocked him down to the mat. BACKFLIP KICK!! Kendrick was sent rolling across the ring over to the ropes, he sat up only to see Machetti run passed him, then swing through the ropes, Machetti came back and drove his feet right into Kendrick's face, BOOMERANG KICK!! Kendrick went crashing down to the mat, it looked like he was out. Machetti ran to the corner and climbed up to the top rope, then turned to he was facing Kendrick and came off with a backflip, Machetti flipped in the air and kept going, then went crashing legs-first down on top of Kendrick, SHOOTING STAR PRESS LEG DROP!! Machetti held his ass for a second then crawled on top of Kendrick and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—KENDRICK GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!!!

Machetti sat up and stared down at Kendrick in surprise, SOMEHOW he had kicked out. If it were anyone else, the match would've been over. Machetti slowly got back up to his feet and continued to stare down at Kendrick, he appeared to still be out, maybe he just kicked out due to instinct. Machetti reached down and pulled Kendrick's limp form up off of the mat, this time he'd finish him for good. Machetti held onto Kendrick then lifted him up and held him up in front of him, MACHETE'S BLA—KENDRICK SLIPPED OUT!! Kendrick slipped out in midair and landed on his feet behind Machetti, he lunged forward and shoved Machetti, SENDING HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE! BUT MACHETTI GRABBED THE ROPE AND SAVED HIMSELF!! Machetti dangled on the rope over the barbed wire lying on the floor below him and quickly pulled his feet up onto the ring apron. Machetti turned around to face Kendrick and saw a foot coming for him, SUPER KI—Machetti caught Kendrick's leg. Kendrick stood on leg for a moment, then grinned, he jumped up and whipped his other leg around and connected with the back of Machetti's head, ENZUIGIRI!! Machetti's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell backwards off of the ring apron, **BOOOOOM!!**

A loud explosion rang out and some smoke rose up as Machetti once again landed on the barbed wire. Kendrick sat down by the ropes and grinned as he watched Machetti lying on a very uncomfortable looking bed of barbed wire. Machetti groaned and gasped as he once again attempted to pull himself free. On this trip outside Machetti had received a long four-inch gash down one of his legs that went from the edge of his shorts down to the top of his boot, a cut on his left shoulder, and there was a small gash on Machetti's right cheek, causing blood to drip down the side of his face. When Machetti finally pulled himself off of the barbed wire it became apparent that the hole he had torn in the back of his vest on this last trip outside, had left him exposed to the barbed wire he landed on. There was a pair of parallel gashes on in the now, much bigger hole, in the back of Machetti's shirt. Machetti finally managed to pull himself free and climbed up onto the ring apron. Kendrick suddenly rushed over and dropped down, going for a baseball slide, but Machetti wrapped his legs around the bottom and middle ropes, then sat up and grabbed Kendrick's legs as they came under the bottom rope. Kendrick reached up and grabbed the middle rope, quickly putting on the breaks, he didn't want to take a trip outside like Machetti had. Kendrick scrambled back into the ring, then lifted one of his legs and kicked Machetti right in the head. Machetti fell backwards and dangled halfway off of the ring apron, if it weren't for his legs that were still firmly wrapped around the middle and bottom ropes, he would've had a third visit to the explosive barbed wire outside of the ring.

Kendrick got on his knees and then started attacking Machetti's legs and attempted to pull them off of the ropes, Machetti held on as tightly as he could while he hung upside down over the barbed wire under him. Kendrick pushed himself up and started landing a bunch of blows to Machetti's legs, he leaned through the ropes and grabbed onto Machetti's bleeding left leg and attempted to pull it up off of the other leg it was locked with. But suddenly Machetti used his abdominal muscles and sat up, AND CONNECTED WITH KENDRICK'S HEAD FOR A HEADBUTT!! Kendrick rolled back into the ring and held his head while Machetti grabbed onto the ropes then quickly rolled back into the ring. The second Machetti got up, Kendrick rushed him and shot out his leg, BUT MACHETTI CAUGHT IT! Looking to avoid another enzuigiri, Machetti swung Kendrick's leg away from him, then lunged forward and clipped Kendrick's other leg from behind, knocking him down to the mat. Machetti stood back up and stomped on the back Kendrick's leg, then reached down and attempted to cross them, DETROIT DEATHL—KENDRICK PUSHED HIM OFF!! Machetti went staggering across the ring and into the ropes, Kendrick got back up and bent down, BACK BODY DR—Machetti bounced off of the ropes and jumped up into the air, then drove his feet down into Kendrick's back, MUSHROOM STOMP!! Kendrick went down and Machetti quickly rolled him onto his back and went for another pin attempt, ONE… TWO… T—Kendrick managed to kick out.

Machetti got up off of Kendrick and began to pull him up to his feet, but in a flash Kendrick's knee lashed out and struck Machetti in between the legs, LOW BLOW!! The fans booed loudly, even though this match was basically everything goes, that sort of thing was uncalled for. Kendrick grinned when Machetti dropped down to his knees, but Kendrick pulled him back up and grabbed him for a side headlock, then ran to the corner, ran up the turnbuckles and lunged off, THE KENDRI—MACHETTI CAUGHT HIM AND HELD HIM UP ABOVE HIS HEAD!! Kendrick's eyes widened in surprise, and then widened further when Machetti jammed him down on the top rope. Kendrick's mouth hung opened as he sat on the top turnbuckle, a certain part of his anatomy had made contact with the top turnbuckle and it was rather uncomfortable. Machetti climbed up to the middle rope and grabbed Kendrick from behind, but Kendrick used his elbows and hit Machetti with a bunch of shots to the sides, then he shot his head backwards and connected with Machetti's face for a reverse headbutt, causing Machetti to fall backwards and land on the mat. Machetti rolled to the side and appeared to have been knocked silly, because he rolled under the bottom rope and onto the ring apron, in this of all matches.

Kendrick grinned and maneuvered himself around on the top turnbuckle so he was facing Machetti, then waited for him to start pulling himself up and started kicking at him. Machetti suddenly caught one of Kendrick's legs, then swung it downward and away from him, then he ran along the ring apron, jumped up onto the middle rope, then lashed out his right arm and socked Kendrick right in the face with a right hand. Kendrick swayed backwards as Machetti grabbed onto the ropes with his left arm and kept himself from falling off of the apron. Machetti reached up and grabbed Kendrick, then started to pull him towards him, off of the top turnbuckle, but Kendrick kept his legs wrapped around the top turnbuckle in a desperate attempt to keep Machetti from introducing him to the barbed wire he had met on multiple occasions. Machetti kept pulling Kendrick away from the corner, then suddenly fell backwards, and drove Kendrick face-first down onto the ring apron, HANDMAN APRON DDT!! For a second Kendrick stayed where he was, with his legs on the top turnbuckle while he hung off of it with his head on the apron, but then he rolled to the side, **BOOOOM!!** Kendrick fell off of the ring apron and had his first unpleasant meeting with the explosive barbed wire on the outside.

Machetti laid on his back on the apron and stared down at Kendrick, then rolled under the bottom rope and got back in the ring. Due to the fact that all he had on the lower half of his body was his usual trunks, boots, and knee pads, Kendrick's legs received the worse of the punishment from the barbed wire. When the smoke cleared this became apparent, because he had a bunch of cuts on both of his legs and one on his right wrist. Kendrick tore his shirt as he pulled himself off of the barbed wire, then scrambled up onto the ring apron and got back into the ring. Machetti was waiting for him and caught him with a boot to the stomach the second he got the ring, then he grabbed Kendrick and lifted him up off of the mat, spun to the side and fell backwards, driving Kendrick's face down to the mat, IMPALER!! Machetti rolled Kendrick onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—KENDRICK KICKED OUT!! Machetti got up and stared down at Kendrick, then stomped on him for good measure before we went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti stared down at Kendrick then launched himself up into the air with a backflip, SHOOTING STAR PRE—KENDRICK MOVED!! Machetti crashed and ate the mat, Kendrick quickly got up and pulled Machetti back up, then ran to the corner, ran up it and backflipped off, THE KENDRICK!! KENDRICK HIT THE KENDRICK!! Kendrick kept Machetti folded in half as he went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI BARELY MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Kendrick went staggering away from Machetti, then turned and stared at him like he was some sort of monster. As Machetti struggled up off of the mat he actually looked the part too. There was blood going down Machetti's left leg and it was disappearing into his boot, both of his arms were bleeding from the cuts on them, and there were two streaks of blood coming out from the cut Machetti had gotten on his cheek. And lets not forget the cuts that were on Machetti's back inside the hole in Machetti's tattered looking t-shirt. Maybe he was some sort of zombie. Machetti was staring in front of him at Kendrick, determined not to lose this match, almost everything that really mattered to him was on the line, and the outright refused to give up until he could no longer fight back, and even then, he'd somehow find a way to keep kicking out. Kendrick got over his momentary surprise and charged at Machetti, but Machetti side-stepped him then launched him up into the air and drove him face-first down onto the top turnbuckle, FLAPJACK ONTO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE!! Kendrick bounced off of the corner and staggered backwards, but Machetti grabbed him and threw him back into the corner so Kendrick slammed back-first into the middle and top turnbuckles. Machetti took a few steps back then charged Kendrick and jumped up into the air, TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLASH!! Machetti stepped away from Kendrick and into the middle of the ring, leaving Kendrick in the corner, then he rushed him and did a handspring followed by a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON!!

After he slammed back-first into Kendrick's face and chest, Machetti used the ropes to pull himself back up to his feet while Kendrick staggered passed him out of the corner. Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then backflipped out of the corner and over Kendrick's head, he caught Kendrick on the way down and drove him face-first down to the mat, MOONSAULT DDT!! Machetti dragged Kendrick out of the corner then rolled him onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—KENDRICK KICKED OUT!! Machetti got up and stared down at Kendrick, it appeared that Kendrick refused to be pinned too, but if that was the case, then Machetti was just going to have to make him tap out instead. With Kendrick still laid out on his back Machetti reached down and crossed his legs, then rolled him over onto his stomach, Machetti stood behind Kendrick and bent his one leg around the other, DETROIT DEATHLOCK!! Kendrick yelled out in pain as Machetti applied his signature submission hold, his legs were already in a bit a pain due to the barbed wire inflicted cuts, when the pain of Machetti's hold was added to it, that made the pain almost unbeatable… almost. Kendrick gritted his and refused to tap out, he wasn't going to give Machetti the satisfaction of forcing him to submit.

Kendrick pushed himself up with his hands and started crawling his away over to the ropes, Machetti raised an eyebrow and allowed Kendrick to pull him, knowing full well that there were no rope breaks in this match. Kendrick kept getting closer and closer to the ropes until after one final dive he reached out and managed to grab the bottom rope. "Now what're you gonna do?" taunted Machetti as he applied more pressure to the Detroit Deathlock, causing Kendrick to yell out in pain. Kendrick kept his hold on the ropes and then suddenly lunged forward, pulling himself halfway out of the ring in the process. Machetti was caught off guard, AND WENT FLYING THROUGH THE ROPES!! **BOOOOOM!!** When the smoke cleared Machetti was face down on the barbed wire, well… his face was alright, he managed to keep that up away from the barbs, he did however get a few new cuts on both of his arms. Machetti reached down and got a new cut on his hand as he attempted to push himself off of the barbed wire, but the front of his shirt was caught on the barbs in three different places. Machetti slowly pushed himself up so he was free from the barbs with the exception of his shirt, then he lunged backwards and practically tore his shirt off as he pulled himself free. Machetti grabbed onto the ring apron and pulled himself up onto it, but suddenly Kendrick dove through the ropes and drove his shoulder into Machetti's stomach, launching him backwards, **BOOOOOOM!!**

Once again, Machetti found himself have an intimate meeting with the barbed wire on the outside of the ring. He glared at Kendrick who was grinning at him from the ring, then started to look for a way to extricate himself from the annoyingly painful situation he was in. Machetti took a deep breath then reached down and then made the holes he had in the front of his shirt to tear it opened. After completely ripping the shirt opened he slipped out of it and managed to fight up to his feet. From his two most recent trips outside of the ring, Machetti had acquired a bunch of new gashes on his arms. The recent ones were bleeding a lot making his arms look mostly red. On his back he'd gotten a new cut that was almost perpendicular to the two he originally had there, leaving a bloody spot which went from where the cuts were down to the waist band of his shorts. Machetti climbed up onto the ring apron and Kendrick rushed over to cut him off, but Machetti caught him with a right hand, then followed up with another one while holding onto the top rope with his left hand. Kendrick staggered backwards, but then charged back at Machetti, only for Machetti to get his leg up and kick him right in the side of the head. Kendrick fell backwards and landed on his ass, he started to get up as Machetti hoisted himself up backwards onto the top rope, then he launched himself off and spun around, caught Kendrick on the way down, and drove his face down to the mat, SPRINGBOARD 360 DDT!! Machetti rolled away from Kendrick and got back up, Kendrick pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and started getting back up, but Machetti charged him then jumped up and did a backflip, he grabbed Kendrick on the way down and again drove his face down to the mat, SHOOTING STAR PRESS DDT!! Machetti quickly rolled Kendrick onto his back, then hooked his legs for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—KENDRICK KICKED OUT!!

Machetti sat up and stared down at Kendrick, he shook his head at Kendrick's resiliency. If this kept up, he'd end up giving the guy a concussion or brain damage by the end of the match. Machetti stood up and decided to try and end this thing for good… again, so he pulled Kendrick up with him, then lifted him up in front of him, MACHETE'S BLA—KENDRICK COUNTERED OUT!! Kendrick grabbed onto Machetti then dragged him into the corner, ran up the turnbuckle and backflipped off, THE KENDRI—MACHETTI CAUGHT HIM AND SLAMMED HIM DOWN TO THE MAT!! BACK DROP!! Machetti kept Kendrick folded in half and went for another pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—KENDRICK BARELY KICKED OUT!! Machetti shook his head, maybe it was a fluke that Kendrick had kicked out, he grabbed onto Kendrick's legs, then flipped over him for a bridge pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—KENDRICK BARELY KICKED OUT AGAIN!!

Machetti rolled off of Kendrick and crawled over to the ropes, then pulled himself up and leaned against them, he glared down at Kendrick who just kept on kicking out. Kendrick started to stir and pushed himself up off of the mat, Machetti ran at him and dropkicked him right in the face, flipping Kendrick onto his back. Machetti got up then ran at Kendrick and jumped up into the air, the came crashing down legs-first on top of Kendrick for a running leg drop, he rolled over and hooked his legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—KENDRICK KICKED OUT AGAIN!! Machetti stood up and grabbed Kendrick's legs, he quickly crossed them then attempted to roll him onto his back, DETRIOT DEATHLO—KENDRICK PUSHED MACHETTI OFF INTO THE ROPES!!

Machetti went into the ropes and grabbed onto them to keep from bouncing off, he charged at Kendrick who was getting back up and booted him in the stomach. Machetti went to whip Kendrick across the ring, but Kendrick blocked it, then he grabbed onto Machetti and ran to the ropes, AND THREW HIM OVER!! BUT MACHETTI GRABBED THE TOP ROPE!! Kendrick had turned around after he threw Machetti over, but since he hadn't heard an explosion he turned around to see what happened. Big mistake! Machetti skinned-the-cat and got his legs up over the top rope and around Kendrick's head, then he pulled downward and took Kendrick over the top rope AND OUT OF THE RING!! **BOOOOM!!** Kendrick hit the barbed wire and it exploded while Machetti pulled himself back up and sat against the ropes.

Kendrick groaned and started pulling himself up off of the barbed wire, Machetti moved away and got back in the ring, for some reason he was giving Kendrick some space to get up. Kendrick tore his shirt as he pulled himself up, there were a few new cuts on his arms and legs, he seemed to be in pain, but managed to pull himself up to his feet. He turned to face the ring in time to see Machetti come flying through the ropes, SUICIDE DIVE!! **BOOOM-BOOOOOM!!!** There seemed to be extra smoke from that explosion and the fans stood up and started chanting as they waited for it to clear, _**HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!!**_ There was doing everything you could to win a match, and then there was plain insanity. Machetti had willingly dove out of the ring into explosive barbed wire, just so he could inflict more punishment on Kendrick.

When the smoke cleared both Machetti and Kendrick were lying on their backs in the barbed wire.

"I thought… we agreed not to do that spot…" Brian groaned to Zack.

"Hey… they didn't see it coming…" protested Zack as he laid next to him in the barbed wire.

"You're… insane," Brian told him in a whisper.

"I've heard…" Zack replied.

Oblivious to the almost inaudible conversation the two competitors just had, the fans were all staring at the carnage from the most recent meeting with the barbed wire.

Machetti sat up and pulled himself free from the wire, there were a bunch of bared wire cuts on his back now and all of them were bleeding freely, coating his back in blood. Machetti leaned forward and grabbed onto the ring apron, then pulled himself free away form the barbed wire, tearing his shorts in the process, then he climbed up onto the ring apron. Machetti slid into the ring then laid face down on the mat, in an attempt to recover before his opponent got back in. The majority of Machetti's body was speckled in blood, he back was thoroughly coated, as were his arms and legs. His face was mostly unblemished with the exception of the one cut on his cheek, a bit of the blood from it was going down to his mouth.

While Machetti recovered in the ring Kendrick appeared to have regained consciousness and started pulling himself free from the wire, his arms and legs were generously coated with blood from all the gashes on them, but unlike Machetti, he still had a shirt on, protecting him from getting too many cuts on his back. The shirt in question was torn further as Kendrick pulled away from the barbed wire and managed to get onto the ring apron. Machetti sat up and watched as Kendrick crawled through the ropes into the ring. Machetti dove at Kendrick and clubbed him on the back, then pulled him into the ring and dragged him up to his feet. Machetti lifted Kendrick up in front of him and launched him up into the air, MACHETE'S BLA—KENDRICK COUNTERED WITH A DDT!! Kendrick rolled Machetti onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!!

Kendrick sat up and glared at Machetti, then staggered back up to his feet. He seemed to be in a daze as he reached down and pulled Machetti up to his feet, he changed his hold into a side headlock, then ran to the corner and ran up it, he backflipped off, THE KENDRI—MACHETTI HELD HIM UP!! Kendrick was held upside-down above the ring, but then Machetti pulled him down so he was holding him in front of him… only backwards. Machetti launched Kendrick over his head and did a backflip, REVERSE MACHETE'S BLADE!! Machetti went crashing down on Kendrick and rolled off of him, he rolled Kendrick onto his back, then slid into the corner and pulled himself up. Machetti used the ropes and climbed up onto the top rope with his bloody back facing Kendrick, then he backflipped out of the corner, he flipped in the air, but then kept going and slammed back-first onto, SUICIDE BOMB!! Machetti rolled off of Kendrick and held his bloody back, he gritted his teeth and crawled over to Kendrick, then draped an arm over him, ONE… TWO… THREE!! HE FINALLY GOT IT!!

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans stood in momentary shock before erupting in cheers, "I love you, man…" Zack whispered to Brian as he laid face down on the mat. Both competitors appeared to be out as the medics came out from the back with a pair of stretchers, while the crew guys began the task of removing the barbed wire boards from around the ring. Half of the medics placed Machetti face down on one stretcher since he had so many cuts on his back while the others got Kendrick on the other stretcher. The stretchers were carried out of the ring, then adjusted so the wheels could be used. Justin Roberts stood up and made the announcement as Kendrick and Machetti were wheeled to the back, "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner, MACHETTI!!"

**---x---**

About a half an hour later, the ring mat had been changed to get rid of the blood, and the Undertaker versus Big Show Last Man Standing Match was taking place. Zack and Brian were in the back sitting up in a pair of beds in the trainer's office. The blood had been cleaned off and their biggest cuts had been stitched shut, the smaller ones had been cleaned off and bandaged. Zack had an IV in his arm and was getting some of the blood he lost back.

"You sure you still wanna be a pirate for Halloween? I think we'd both make pretty good mummies," Brian joked.

"I don't think they're even gonna allow us on Smackdown next week," Zack told him. "We need to sell our injuries after all."

Then the door was kicked opened, "Oh crap! Brian gimme the restraining order!" exclaimed Zack as Maria and Jen entered the room.

"You two are insane, you know that, right?" Jen asked.

"I don't know whether to kill you, or be relieved that you both came out of that okay," commented Maria.

"Be relieved," both Zack and Brian suggested at the same time.

"Not to mention, you might reopen the stitches," pointed out Zack.

"Fine," agreed Maria. "I'll wait until you're both recovered _then_ I'll beat you."

"Hey Jen, what's left on the card?" Brian asked.

"The two world title matches," she answered. "I'll tell you right now, this has been one of the best nights of my life. I got to watch one of Zacky's matches backstage and you wouldn't believe how many autographs I got. Half the roster stopped by to make sure Maria wasn't planning on killing the two of you in an attempt to stop the match. They seemed impressed. They told me to tell you two good job when I saw you next. I bet even Dad was impressed."

"Dad?" repeated Zack, Brian, and Maria at the same time, all of them knew about Zack's father's disapproval of his 'chosen career'.

"Oh, you mean I never told you?" questioned Jen. "I came home from college one weekend and caught him watching an episode of Smackdown."

Zack's eyes went wide, "Did he say anything?"

"No, he just changed the channel," admitted Jen. "When I offered to show him your room he told me he was just channel surfing and to go away."

"I guess the brand change was a good thing," commented Zack. "I'm not on cable any more."

Brian reached out and grabbed a remote then turned on the TV monitor that was in the room so they could see the show. Maria moved Zack's legs apart, then plopped down on the bed and leaned back on Zack, earning a quiet wince. "You okay, or do you want me to move?" Maria asked with a small pout.

"I'm good," the assured her. Jen turned and eyed Brian for a second, "Don't even think about it."

Jen shrugged and got a chair from somewhere else in the room, then dragged it in between the two beds so they could watch the rest of the show together. As far as the fans were concerned, Machetti had beaten Kendrick at Cyber Sunday, making them 2-and-2. The restraining order would be signed, meaning Kendrick wouldn't be able to go near Machetti's sister. But is the rivalry over now, or is there more to come? What happens next?

**---x---**

There we go. That's Cyber Sunday. I'm not going to do a chapter for the Halloween edition of Smackdown, but I will do one for the week after that. I hope everyone enjoyed the match and I thank everyone that voted. In all honesty I had never heard of an Exploding Barbed Wire Death Match before, so this chapters featured contest was the culmination of a day's worth of YouTube browsing.

'Till Next Time...

Peace!


	46. Short Lived Return?

**Chapter XLVI: Short-Lived Return?**

**---x---**

Smackdown was airing from Orlando Florida on November 7th, the opening segment had featured MVP and the VIP Lounge, but the Great Khali interrupted and had the Khali Kiss Cam, which didn't seem nearly as fun as the one Maria used to host. Angry at having his show interrupted, MVP attacked Khali, then ran away before the giant could fight back. After the segment, MVP had went backstage and found Vickie Guerrero who was sitting alone in her wheelchair looking aggravated.

"Yo, Vickie!" called out MVP. "Did you see what just happened out there?"

"I don't have time for you right now," Vickie told him. "Someone stole all of the furniture from my office."

"Look, the Great Khali interrupted the VIP Lounge…" MVP persisted.

Vickie glared at him, "At the moment, the Great Khali is a ratings draw, while you on the other hand, are a waste of money because you keep losing. You have a problem with the Great Khali, fine, you have a match with him later tonight. Now excuse me, I have business to attend to."

MVP walked off and left Vickie on her own, until a crew guy showed up. "General Manager Guerrero… we've found your stuff," he informed her.

"So what's the problem? Get it back!" she demanded.

"Well… the thing is…" the crew man stammered, "you know… it'd be best if you just saw it." The crew guy led the General Manager off screen as Smackdown went to its first commercial break.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from the commercial break and Vickie Guerrero had been rolled to where he furniture had been located. It was set up in the middle of a hallway so it still resembled her office, normally she'd start barking orders, telling everyone to put her stuff back in her office, but there was a slight problem with that. There was someone sitting on one of the couches reading a newspaper.

"Excuse me!" Vickie called out indignantly.

"You're excused," replied a familiar voice, the newspaper was lowered to reveal… Machetti. The fans in the arena cheered, after not appearing on Smackdown last week, Machetti was back. He was wearing casual street clothes, consisting of a simple pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt."How's it going GM?"

"YOU!?" exclaimed Vickie, getting angry. "What are you doing with my stuff!?"

"I got bored," answered Machetti with a shrug.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Guerrero told him. "I've had it with you and your antics. I'm the General Manager of this show, and I'm going to use my powers as General Manager to put you in a match."

"There you go," commented Machetti. "I'm not bored any more."

"Good," said Vickie, "And I hope you took your week off to recover, because in your first match back, you're going to face my friend, Big Show."

Machetti raised an eyebrow, "I'm getting the feeling there's something else."

"Oh… there is," the General Manager assured him a small smile appeared on her face. "If you lose this match- which you will- you will be SUSPENDED!"

To Vickie's surprise, Machetti just laughed, that was another accurate t-shirt, "Heh, sounds like fun," he chuckled. "You certainly know how to make a match exciting. You picked out one of the biggest, angriest, and smelliest superstars on the roster for me to face. But that just means that he's a really big obstacle to overcome. And you gave me the motivation I needed to win it. I'm in for a fun night."

"Yes," Vickie agreed, "If your definition of 'fun' is getting crushed, dominated, and then suspended."

"I'll be alright," he informed her. "Now, would you mind leaving my office?"

"_YOUR_ OFFICE!?" repeated Vickie. "IT'S _MY_ STUFF!! _YOU_ LEAVE!"

Machetti shrugged and got up, "Okay, okay," conceded Machetti. "And here I was thinking you'd be happy to see me."

"I'll be happy to see you gone," Vickie growled as he left his newspaper and walked off whistling his theme song. The problem was, Machetti didn't seem overly concerned about his opponent, was in for a short-lived return? Or would he manage to topple the giant and prove that his confidence wasn't arrogance? The cameras cut to the ring for the R-Truth/Benjamin US Title match.

**---x---**

A video had just aired promoting the John Cena/Chris Jericho World Heavyweight Championship match at Survivor Series. Earlier in the night, the Brian Kendrick had made his own return after the brutal Exploding Barbed Wire Match at Cyber Sunday. With his ever faithful bear, Ezekiel at ringside, Kendrick was able to put away Jimmy Wang Yang with minimal trouble. Afterwards Ezekiel got in the ring and pulled Yang back up, he appeared to have unfinished business with the Asian Redneck, who he had fought last week on Halloween, since Kendrick wasn't cleared to compete. Ezekiel hoisted Yang up into the air, then decimated him with a big standing side slam (I don't know what he calls it). Kendrick added the exclamation point to the beating by pulling Yang back up and hitting the Kendrick on him for a second time, just for good measure.

After that, Triple H and Jeff Hardy teamed up in a tag team match against the World Tag Team Champions, the Miz and John Morrison. Hardy ended up getting his team disqualified after using a chair. Khali had beaten MVP in a singles match, continuing MVP's losing streak, and then, in what had started out as a simple Divas Match between Brie Bella and Victoria, a pair of identical divas had been pulled out from under the ring. Revealing that all the times Brie had been going under the ring, she had been switching with her twin… shocker. But now it was time… no, not for the main event. That was the Undertaker versus Vladimir Kozlov. Kozlov was doing Vickie Guerrero's dirty work in exchange for a shot at Triple H's WWE Championships. Now, it was time for the Big Show/Machetti match.

Machetti was shown walking backstage with the Number One Contender for the Diva's Championship, Maria, walking next to him. In his week off, Machetti managed to get a new set of wrestling gear, and by new, he had his usual pair of metallic blue shorts and his matching hoody. Machetti's months of annoying Vickie Guerrero had come to ahead. If he wasn't able to overcome a BIG obstacle in the form of the Big Show, he would be suspended. But as he and Maria walked down that hallway towards the ring, Machetti seemed self-confident and almost excited for what could turn out to be a savage beating. The seven foot tall, four hundred forty pound Big Show was not someone to take lightly. This was a man that was twice Machetti's size. And even though the giant that Machetti was facing tonight could knock him out cold with one good punch, he didn't seem intimidated. Was he crazy? A graphic showed on the bottom of the screen, saying that the match was up next. Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from the commercial break, ring announcer Justin Roberts was standing in the middle of the ring, the bell rang in order to get everyone's attention. It was time for the match. "Ladies and gentlemen, this next bout is scheduled for one-fall!"

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans got up and cheered loudly as Machetti came out from the back accompanied by Maria. "Introducing first, being accompanied by Maria, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, MACHETTI!!" Machetti's hood was up, covering his face, but his mouth was still visible, and he was smirking, he still seemed confident. Machetti squeezed Maria's hand, then let go and sprinted down the ramp and slid under the bottom rope into the ring. Machetti rolled across the ring and ended up on his back, then he nipped up, causing his hood to come down, then went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti raised his arms up into the air then backflipped out of the corner and landed in the middle of the ring, blue pyro went off and exploded up out of the four corners. Machetti pulled his hoody off, and left it in a corner, then turned to the HD-Tron waiting for his opponent. Maria made it down to the ring and stood at ringside, showing her support for Machetti.

_Crank it Up _played and Big Show came out from the back to a surprising mixed reaction from the crowd. Seeing how this _was _Tampa and since this _was _Big Show's home town, it appeared that some of the crowd was cheering for the 'hometown boy'. "And the opponent, from Tampa Florida, standing over seven feet tall, weighing four hundred forty-one pounds, THE BIG SHOW!!" Big Show slowly headed down the ramp, keeping his eyes on Machetti, the last time the two of them fought hadn't yielded a decision, Triple H ran off to the back to chase off Kozlov along with Jeff Hardy, and the Undertaker had possessed Machetti, and then replaced him, enabling him to lay out the Undertaker. But now, it was just one-on-one, the Undertaker had a match of his own to worry about later, he couldn't waste any of his powers on a match like this.

Big Show reached the bottom of the ramp and approached the ring, but Machetti seemed to have grown tired of waiting and rushed across the ring and dove through the ropes, he grabbed onto Big Show as he came through and swung around him, then drove the giant's face down to the mat, SUICIDE DDT!! The referee walked over to the ropes and scolded Machetti, he hadn't called for the bell yet, so the match wasn't officially underway yet. Machetti got back up and went to the steps, he climbed up them and then climbed up onto the top rope. On the floor Big Show got back up, then turned to face Machetti, only for Machetti to come flying off of the top rope and land on him in a seated position, SEATED SENTON!!

When Big Show went down, Machetti jumped off of him and back up to his feet, then ran to the barricade and jumped up onto it. With a quick glance over his shoulder he launched himself off MOONSAULT OFF THE BARRICADE!! Machetti rolled off of Big Show and over to the ring, then pulled himself up and slid back inside. During his last match, there was explosive barbed wire on the floor, now, Machetti was taking full advantage of being able to wrestle outside of the ring. Machetti stood up and went over to the ropes, he leaned on the top rope and watched as Big Show started to get back up, it looked like the giant was getting a bit agitated. Machetti grabbed onto the top rope and quickly hoisted himself up onto it, while spinning himself around so his back was to Big Show, then he backflipped off of the top rope and once again took the giant down, SPACEMAN MOONSAU—BIG SHOW CAUGHT MACHETTI ON HIS SHOULDER!! Big Show held onto Machetti and charged at the ring post, BUT MACHETTI SLIPPED OUT OF HIS GRASP! Machetti landed on the floor behind Big Show, then jumped up and dropkicked him in the back, BIG SHOW WENT FACE-FIRST INTO THE RING POST!!

Even if you're a giant… when flesh and bone meet steel, steel wins. After his face practically bounced off of the ring post, Big Show went crashing down to the floor, looking even more pissed than he was before. Big Show held his head as he sat up and glared at Machetti, Machetti smirked and waved at him. Big Show got up and rushed at Machetti, but Machetti quickly turned around and ran in the other direction, then slid into the ring. Big Show chased after him, and attempted to get in the ring as well, but Machetti ran at him and dropkicked him right in the face. Big Show slid back out of the ring and staggered backwards, he was getting angrier by the second. Big Show turned back to the ring and attempted to get in again, but Machetti rushed at him and dropped down, BASEBALL SLI—BIG SHOW MOVED!! Big Show grabbed Machetti as he went passed and picked him up, then spun around and drove him hard into the barrier. The aforementioned barrier lurched backwards a bit from the impact of the two superstars slamming into it. Big Show stepped back and carried Machetti back over to the ring, then rolled him inside. He climbed up onto the ring apron, and stepped over the top rope, and finally got in the ring. The referee nodded and called for the bell, NOW the match was officially underway.

Big Show reached down and yanked Machetti up off of the mat, then dragged him into the corner and drove his face down into the top turnbuckle. Big Show roughly pulled Machetti back, only to drive his face down into the turnbuckle again. On the other side of the ring, Maria grabbed onto the bottom rope and watched as Big Show yanked Machetti out of the corner again, only to turn him around and shove him back in so he was leaning against it. Big Show used one hand to keep Machetti pressed back into the corner then raised his other arm and motioned for the audience to be quiet, then he lashed out and hit a chop to the chest that could be heard by everyone in the arena. Maria winced while Machetti let out a grunt and leaned forward, but Big Show pushed him back into the corner, then raised his arm, AND CHOPPED HIM AGAIN!

Big Show stepped back and left Machetti leaning back in the corner, from just two chops his chest had a big red welt on it. Big Show backed up into the middle of the ring and glared at Machetti, then charged at him, TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLA—MACHETTI MOVED!! Big Show slammed into the empty corner and bounced off of it, he turned around and held his chest which had connected with the top turnbuckle. But behind him, Machetti slipped out of the ring and grabbed onto the top rope and hoisted himself up onto it. Machetti springboarded across the ring and grabbed Big Show in a headlock as he went passed, SPINGBOARD BULLDOG!! Maria smiled and looked relieved as Machetti rolled Big Show onto his back and hooked one of his enormous legs for a pin, ONE… T—BIG SHOW LAUNCHED MACHETTI OFF OF HIM!!

Machetti went rolling across the ring and over to the ropes, he quickly pulled himself up onto the top one, and backflipped off of it, SPRINGBOARD MOONSA—BIG SHOW CAUGHT HIM!! Big Show who had still been on his knees, reached up and caught Machetti on his shoulder, he stood up and tightened his hold on Machetti then ran to the corner, AND DROVE MACHETTI BACK-FIRST INTO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE!! Big Show let go of Machetti and watched as he fell down to the mat, then he reached down and grabbed one of Machetti's legs before unceremoniously dragging him backwards into the middle of the ring. Big Show kept his hold on Machetti's leg and pulled him up off of the mat and into the air, before gravity took its toll and brought Machetti crashing down, at the same time Big Show released his hold on Machetti's leg and jammed it on the mat. Machetti let out a groan and attempted to push himself up and off of the mat, but Big Show walked along side Machetti and placed his foot on Machetti's back, then leaned forward and applied all of his weight to his feet, driving Machetti down to the mat with four hundred plus pounds on his back. Big Show kept his foot on Machetti's back and stepped over him applying his entire body weight to the small of Machetti's back, causing him to yell out in pain. Big Show stepped off of Machetti and kicked him in the side, then placed his huge foot on Machetti's chest for a cocky pin, ON—Machetti rolled his shoulder up off of the mat, showing Big Show that he wasn't one to be mocked.

Big Show stepped off of Machetti and took a few steps back, then raised his arm up in the air and clenched his hand into a fist as he watched Machetti start to get up. Machetti got to his feet and turned around, KNOCK OUT PU—MACHETTI DUCKED IT!! Machetti quickly went off on Big Show with a series of shots to the stomach, but Big Show eventually got his arm off and shoved Machetti away from him, sending him rolling across the ring. But Machetti got back up and rushed at Big Show, Show raised his leg, BIG BO—MACHETTI ROLLED UNDER HIS LEG!! When he passed Big Show, Machetti shot back up to his feet and turned to face the giant, Big Show turned around and Machetti rushed him, then did a handspring before he vaulted up into the air and whipped his leg around, driving it into Big Show's face, HANDSPRING SPINNING WHEEL KICK!! Big Show was reeling and went staggering backwards into the ropes, Machetti charged him and jumped up into the air and flew through the air before going leg-first into Big Show's face, FLYING CALF KICK!! Big Show was knocked backwards AND FELL OUT OF THE RING AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR!!

Machetti rolled back into the middle of the ring then got up then staggered over to the ropes on the opposite side of the ring from Big Show, he leaned back against the ropes, then looked over his shoulder and smiled down at Maria. On the other side of the ring, Big Show slapped the floor and looked angry that someone half his size had not only knocked him on his ass, but out of the ring too. When Big Show started getting up Machetti ran across the ring and jumped up onto the top rope, Big Show turned to face him as Machetti came off of the top rope with a backflip, SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA!! BOTH MEN WENT DOWN!! The referee came over to the ropes and stared at the two competitors what were down on the floor, then he started the ring out count, ONE!

TWO! Machetti was the first to stir and pushed himself up, then crawled over to the barricade and pulled himself up to his feet. THREE! Machetti climbed up onto the top of the barricade and turned to face Big Show, then he launched up and off of the barricade, GUILLOTINE LEG DROP!! FOUR! Machetti rolled off of Big Show and over to the ring, then pulled himself up and slid inside of it. He stood up and stared out of the ring as he waited for Big Show to get back up. FIVE! Big Show sat up and shook his head, then looked up at Machetti and glared at him, he was getting annoyed again, and its never a good idea to annoy a giant. SIX! Big Show pulled himself up to his feet, but suddenly Machetti used his hold on the top rope to launched himself over the top rope, VAULTING BODY PRE—BIG SHOW CAUGHT HIM!! Big Show held Machetti up in front of him, then turned and ran alongside the ring, AND DROVE MACHETTI BACK-FIRST INTO THE RING POST!!

Seeing how Machetti had left the ring and had hit the floor the referee had to restart the ring out count. ONE! Big Show reached down and pulled Machetti up off of the floor by his hair, then he turned and whipped Machetti solidly into the barricade. Big Show stepped back so he was standing up against the ring, then charged at Machetti, RUNNING BODY SPLASH!! A four hundred forty pound giant met the solid barricade, and Machetti was caught in the middle. TWO! Big Show stepped back and allowed the thoroughly squashed Machetti to drop down to the floor, but then he grew impatient and picked Machetti up off of the ground and held him up in front of him. THREE! Big Show turned around and yelled at Maria, who had come around the corner, ordering her to stay back, then he ran towards the ring AND RAMMED MACHETTI INTO THE STEEL RING POST!! Machetti let out a yell as his spine met the solid steel, but Big Show didn't let go of him. Big Show took a few steps back and raised Machetti back up, then charged the ring post again, AND RAMMED MACHETTI BACK-FIRST INTO THE STEEL A SECOND TIME! FOUR!

Despite Machetti's yells of pain, and Maria's look of horror and concern, Big Show kept continued to hold Machetti up in front of him. But then Big Show changed his hold on Machetti and hoisted him up over his head for a military press, Big Show walked over to the barricade with Machetti held up over his head, THEN THREW HIM INTO THE CROWD!! FIVE! Most of the fans had been standing so they'd have a better view of the superstars when they were out of the ring, but they were caught off guard when Machetti came flying through the air and almost knocked out a kid. Big Show grinned, then turned around and headed back towards the ring, and got back in, if Machetti got counted out, he'd lose the match, and he'd still get suspended. SIX! Now that Big Show wasn't standing there, Maria ran over to the barricade and stared out into the crowd where Machetti had been thrown, she quickly motioned for the fans to get Machetti out of there. None of them wanted to see this match ended via count out.

Even though he almost knocked them out when he came flying into the crowd, a few of the fans, and the little kid he narrowly avoided hitting, helped Machetti back up to his feet. SEVEN! Machetti nodded his appreciation, then motioned for the fans to part, and part they did. Machetti climbed over the chairs in front of him and made his way back to the barricade from the fifth row he had been thrown into. EIGHT! Machetti finally reached the barricade and jumped off of the chair he was standing on and fell to the floor. Maria ran over to him and helped him back up while the referee made sure Big Show was away from the ropes, NINE! Machetti smiled at Maria in thanks, AND GOT IN BEFORE THE TEN COUNT! The referee stopped the count out and stepped out of the way, this match was still going.

Machetti stood up and Big Show charged across the ring for a clothesline, but Machetti ran forward and ducked under Big Show's arm. As the giant turned around Machetti dropped down onto his hands and knees then shot out his legs, MULE KICK! Machetti drove his feet into Big Show's knees, causing him to bent down when he held them. But then Machetti shot up off of the mat and did a backflip, driving his feet into Big Show's lowered face, BACKFLIP KICK! Big Show staggered backwards and fell on his ass. Machetti got back up and locked eyes with Maria who was still standing outside of the ring, he motioned downward with his hand, then ran passed Big Show towards the ropes. Maria realized what Machetti was doing and quickly dropped down, Machetti grabbed onto the ropes and swung through them, going over Maria's head, then he drove both of his feet into the back of Big Show's head, BOOMERANG KICK!! Big Show lurched forward then fell backwards, Machetti crawled over to him and went for a pin as Maria stood back up, ONE… TWO… T—BIG SHOW KICKED OUT!!

Machetti rolled off of Big Show and got up, then he pulled himself up onto the top rope and turned to face Big Show. But Big Show started getting back up, preventing Machetti from doing what he had originally planned on doing, when Machetti got back up to his feet he launched himself out of the corner, MISSILE DROPKI—BIG SHOW MOVED OUT OF THE WAY!! Machetti went flying passed Big Show, but moved his legs down, and after staggering a few steps, HE LANDED ON HIS FEET! Big Show turned around expecting to see Machetti on the ground after he missed his flying kick, but Machetti jumped up into the air and dropkicked Big Show right in the face, he went staggering backwards and ended up caught in the ropes. Machetti got up and ran at Big Show then jumped up and landed on his shoulders, BRONCO BUSTER!! In an odd variation of the move, Machetti bucked against Big Show as the remained trapped in the ropes, then he got off of Big Show and backed away from him, before he jumped up swung his leg around, and kicked the trapped giant in the back of the head, ENZUIGIRI!! Big Show came free from the ropes and fell to the mat, Machetti rolled Big Show onto his back, then positioned him so he couldn't get a rope break and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—BIG SHOW MANAGED TO KICK OUT AGAIN!

Machetti stood up and stared down at the giant, since he obviously couldn't lift Big Show, he had to come up with a unique but effective way to keep him down for the three count that didn't involve hitting his finisher. But not only was Big Show big and smelly, he was also very resilient, and prove to be difficult to put away. Machetti watched as Big Show pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, but then he had a sudden idea and decide to wear the giant down so he could beat him. Machetti ran at Big Show and jumped up over him, then drove his feet down into his back, MUSHROOM STOMP!! Big Show ended up flat on his stomach on the mat, Machetti came back and got on top of Big Show, then quickly locked in a sleeper hold.

Big Show thrashed on the mat and glanced over his shoulder, the ropes were in reach, but the Big Show suddenly decided that he didn't want a rope break. Big Show took a moment and gritted his teeth, then pushed himself up off the mat and one his hand and knees, Machetti stayed on his back and kept the sleeper hold locked in. Big Show continued his struggle to get up, and pushed himself up onto his knees, but Machetti moved his legs and latched them around Big Show's waist, he still had the sleeper hold locked in, only now, he was hanging onto Big Show's back. After waiting another few seconds, Big Show dug down and managed to fight up to his feet, now he just needed to get Machetti off of his back, but maybe… he didn't want to get him off… just yet. Despite the fact that Machetti had him in a sleeper hold, Big Show grinned, Maria's eyes went wide when she saw the giant's expression, but before she could warn Machetti, Big Show ran backwards AND DROVE MACHETTI BACK-FIRST INTO THE CORNER!!

Machetti let out a yell of pain, and lost his hold on Big Show, his back had already been worked on earlier, having the four hundred forty pounder crush him, yet again, only did more damage. Big Show didn't seem to want Machetti to lose his hold on him just yet, so he held onto Machetti to keep him on his back, then ran out of the corner across the ring, then turned AND DROVE MACHETTI INTO THE OTHER TURNBUCKLE!! Machetti groaned as Big Show stepped out of the corner and walked into the middle of the ring, then jumped up into the air and landed back-first on the mat ON TOP OF MACHETTI!! Big Show rolled over and covered Machetti for a proper pin, remembering what happened when he hadn't covered him properly last time. Maria looked concerned, Machetti had just been crushed by over four hundred pounds, not once, not twice, but three times, that's not the sort of thing you just shake off and kick out of. ONE… TWO… THRE—BUT MACHETTI STILL MANAGED TO KICK OUT OF IT!!

Big Show stared down at Machetti in relative surprise, he hadn't expected him to kick out, but that didn't matter. He'd finish him now. Big Show got off of Machetti and stood up, he took a few steps back and watched Machetti roll onto his stomach and start to get up. Big Show raised his arm up in the air and once again clenched his fist, he waited for Machetti to stand up, and when he finally turned around, he swung for his face, KNOCK OUT PU—MACHETTI RAN UNDER IT!! Machetti ran passed Big Show and quickly spun around, but Big Show did as well and quickly shot his hand out and grabbed Machetti by the throat, GOOZLE!! At ringside Maria grabbed the bottom rope and looked on with concern, even if Machetti had survived being squashed multiple times, there wasn't much of a chance he'd survive being crushed. Big Show tightened his hold on Machetti's throat and hoisted him up into the air, CHOKESLA—MACHETTI COUNTERED WITH A HURRICURANA!!

Big Show went crashing down to the mat and rolled across the ring over to the corner. Still dizzy, he pulled himself up and leaned back against the corner, bad idea. Machetti rushed at Big Show and did a handspring, then jumped up and did a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON!! Machetti smashed back-first into Big Show's face and chest, then dropped down to the mat, allowing the giant to stagger out of the corner. Machetti pulled himself up with the ropes and climbed up onto the top rope, he glanced over his shoulder at Big Show, who was turning around, then backflipped out of the corner, MOONSAULT!! Machetti took down the Big Show and sat on his shoulder's, then grabbed both of his legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—BIG SHOW KICKED OUT!!

Machetti's hold on Big Show had broken, but he quickly rolled away from him and got back up. He watched as Big show started to get up and took a few steps back, when Big Show was about to get back up, Machetti rushed him, but Big Show lifted his leg up in front of him, BIG BOOT!! Machetti's legs kept going, while his head was knocked backwards, causing him to fly up into the air and go crashing back down to the mat. At ringside Maria winced, Machetti just took a size 22E boot right to the face, and because of the smile that was not plastered on Machetti's face, it looked like he had just been knocked silly. Big Show back and raised his arm up into the air, calling for the chokeslam. "You might not want to get up," Maria advised Machetti, who had started to fight back up, oblivious to the giant standing behind him, preparing to finish him off. Machetti raised an eyebrow, wondering why he wouldn't want to get up, then turned around, GOOZLE!! That was why. Big Show held Machetti by the throat and lifted him up, CHOKESLA—MACHETTI SLIPPED OUT OF IT AND LANDED BEHIND HIM! Big Show turned around, but Machetti kicked him in the stomach, then grabbed him in a side headlock, IMPA—BIG SHOW COUNTERD WITH A NORTHERN LIGHTS SUPLEX!!

Machetti let out a groan as his back was once again slammed into something hard, Big Show decided not to wait for Machetti to get up this time. He grabbed him by the hair, then stood up, pulling Machetti up with him. Big Show pulled his arm back, then grabbed Machetti's throat, GOOZLE!! Big Show hoisted Machetti up into the air, third time's the charm, CHOKESLA—Machetti booted him in the stomach, AND COUNTERED WITH A DDT!! Then again, maybe the fourth time's the charm. Machetti staggered back up and backed away from Big Show, who had already pushed himself back up and was on his knees. Machetti ran at Big Show and jumped up into the air for a backflip, SHOOTING STAR PRESS DDT!! Machetti caught Big Show on the way down and drove him face-first down to the mat, the giant's face bounced off of the canvas and the rolled onto his back. But Machetti wasn't done yet, he ran to the ropes and bounced off, then came back with a handspring and a backflip, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT!! Machetti launched off of Big Show and landed on his feet, then turned and ran to the ropes, the jumped up onto the top one and backflipped off, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT!! Machetti went crashing down on top of the big behemoth then hooked his leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—BIG SHOW MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Machetti's eyes went wide and he looked over at Maria in disbelief, she couldn't believe it either. Machetti was going to have to take it up a notch if he wanted to be able to but the big man away. Machetti went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, he glanced over his shoulder at Big Show who still seemed to be out cold, but suddenly…_MAN WITH A PLAN_ SOUNDED THROUGH THE ARENA!! Machetti and Maria both turned and stared at the entrance ramp as the Brian Kendrick and his trusty bear sidekick… uh henchman… Ezekiel came out from the back. Machetti glared at Kendrick, who still seemed to be gloating over his win over Jimmy Wang Yang earlier. Most people would have thought that their rivalry would have ended with their match at Cyber Sunday, but due to Kendrick's presence here, that appeared to be untrue. Machetti decided to end the match before Kendrick had a chance to get involved, he quickly launched himself out of the corner with a backflip, SUICIDE BO—BIG SHOW HAD GOTTEN UP AND EASILY CAUGHT MACHETTI!! Maria glared at Kendrick, who was now at ringside sporting a very cocky grin, he appeared to be pleased with himself. Big Show held onto Machetti and turned around then started running, POWERSLA—Machetti kneed Big Show in between the shoulder's then pulled back with all his weight, AND COUNTERED WITH A REVERSE DDT!! Kendrick's grin turned to a frown as Machetti hooked Big Show's leg for a pin, ONE… TW—KENDRICK JUMPED UP ONTO THE RING APRON AND DISTRACTED THE REFEREE!!

Machetti moved so he was sitting on Big Show's chest and glared at Kendrick and the arguing referee. Behind Kendrick's back, Ezekiel was discretely slipping around the corner so he could slip into the ring while Kendrick's back was turned. But suddenly Maria grabbed Kendrick's ankles from behind, AND YANKED HIM OFF OF THE RING APRON!! Kendrick slammed face-first into the ring apron, Machetti smiled and looked proud while Maria stepped back and allowed Kendrick to staggered away from the ring, but then Maria ran at Kendrick and grabbed him from behind, RUNNING BULLDOG!! Maria drove Kendrick face-first into the floor and then stood up, she glanced at Machetti looked for approval and saw that he was applauding while still sitting on top of Big Show's chest. Ezekiel who had snuck around the corner, saw Kendrick get taken down by Maria, and decided he was going to have to avenge him. Ezekiel abandoned his efforts of getting in the ring and came around the steps and rushed at Maria, the diva in question quickly turned around and ran away. Machetti got off of Big Show and stood up, the chase had his and the referee's attention at the moment, no one was going to get a fall while this commotion was going on. Ezekiel chased Maria around the ring, but Maria managed to keep away from him, and when the rounded the steel steps on the other side of the ring, she took a page out of Brie Bella's playbook AND ROLLED UNDER THE RING!!

Ezekiel arrived a second later and glared at the spot where Maria had disappeared under the ring. The bear got angry and kicked the steps, then grabbed them and yanked them away from the ring post. He went back to the original spot and lifted the ring skirt, preparing to pull Maria back out, but he didn't notice Maria crawling out from under the ring around the corner… AND SHE HAD A STEEL CHAIR!! While Ezekiel was still looking for her under the ring, Maria went around the corner and stood behind him, she timidly reached out and tapped the bear on the shoulder. Ezekiel dropped the ring skirt and stood up, BUT MARIA HIT HIM IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD WITH THE CHAIR!! Ezekiel slumped forward and leaned against the ring apron, but then Machetti followed up AND HIT A BASEBALL SLIDE TO THE FACE!! Ezekiel was launched backwards into the corner and took out half the people standing in the timekeeper's corner. Maria dropped the chair and smiled at Machetti as he got back up, he nodded at Maria and turned around RIGHT INTO A KNOCK OUT PUNCH FROM BIG SHOW!! Maria's eyes widened in surprise and Machetti stood in a daze for a moment, before he went crashing down to the mat… out cold. Big Show held up his fist and stood over Machetti, he grinned at Maria and told her, "Its over." He lowered his hand and reached out his foot and put it on Machetti's chest for yet another cocky pin. Maria went around the corner and slid halfway into the ring so she was closer to Machetti, "Don't let him beat you, you'll be suspended!" ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!!

The fans erupted in cheers, Maria looked relieved, and Big Show stared down at Machetti in sheer shock. Somehow the little bastard had gotten his shoulder up. Big Show shook his head and dropped down to his knees, then leaned on Machetti for a better cover, ONE… TWO… THRE—THIS TIME MACHETTI MANAGED TO KICK OUT!! Maria beamed while Big Show glared down at Machetti, who still appeared to be out cold, even though he had just kicked out of two pin attempts. Big Show stood up, then reached down and grabbed Machetti by the throat and lifted him up off of the mat, right into the air, CHOEKSL—Machetti moved his legs out and placed them against he middle rope, then he pushed off and swung around, TORNADO DDT!! Machetti rolled Big Show onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—BIG SHOW KICKED OUT!!

Machetti looked frustrated that he hadn't been able to put the giant away there, with Kendrick and his bear around he couldn't afford to let this match go on much longer. But then Machetti noticed that they two superstars in question were getting back up, at ringside Maria glanced from Kendrick to Ezekiel as the two of them stood up on opposite sides of the ring. Kendrick had a big cocky grin on his face as he signaled Ezekiel and motioned to Machetti. Ezekiel nodded and grabbed the chair that Maria had hit him with earlier, then both he and Kendrick slid into the ring. Machetti stood up and glared at the referee, "Don't stop the match because those idiots are getting in the ring… my career's on the line." But before the bear could get up and fully utilize his chair, Machetti attacked him and started stomping on him all over. Machetti placed his foot on Ezekiel's chair and dragged it away from him, then jumped up and dropkicked the bear in the face. But while he was distracted, Kendrick came from behind and grabbed the chair, but much to Machetti's surprise, instead of using it, he retreated and backed up over to Big Show. Kendrick stood over the giant, who was still on the ground and grinned, taking advantage of the distraction, Ezekiel stood up and grabbed Machetti in a bear hug from behind.

Machetti struggled against Ezekiel, but the big bear held him still, while Kendrick's grin threatened to split his face. Kendrick now held Machetti's fate in his hands, if he used the chair on Big Show, Machetti would be disqualified. Big Show would win, and more importantly, Machetti would lose. The stipulation of the match was still in play, so if Kendrick hit Big Show with that chair, Machetti would be suspended. Kendrick's grin grew, if possible, bigger when Machetti caught on. "Say you're sorry," instructed Kendrick has held the chair over Big Show.

"For what?" asked Machetti as he struggled against Ezekiel's hold on him. "You started this whole thing, I…" Kendrick brandished his chair over Big Show again. "Okay fine… I'm sorry."

Kendrick laughed, "Damn right you are, now admit that I'm superior to you in every way."

"But you're…" Machetti was cut off as Kendrick waved the chair again. Since Ezekiel wasn't really squeezing Machetti, just holding onto him in order to keep him away from Kendrick, the referee couldn't award the match to Machetti by disqualification, and Machetti had made it quite clear not to end the match when the other two were getting in the ring. But if Kendrick hit Big Show with a chair, not only would he be interfering in the match, but he would be using a foreign object. The referee would have no choice but to end the match by disqualification, despite the fact that he knew exactly what was going on.

"Say it, or you'll be suspended," Kendrick threatened. "I could easily hit this guy, but like I've told you, the best kind of victory over you is a mental victory. Getting you to admit that you've lost is even better than pinning you. So sa—" MARIA GRABBED KENDRICK'S LEGS AND TRIPPED HIM FROM BEHIND!! Kendrick fell forward and landed face-first on the chair, knocking himself out. Machetti squirmed in the hold Ezekiel had on him, then raised his leg, LOW BLOW!! Ezekiel lost his hold on Machetti, who spun around, kicked him in the stomach, then grabbed him in the side headlock and lifted him up off of the mat, IMPALER!! Ezekiel was out as Machetti drove him face-first down to the mat.

But Machetti wasn't done there, he quickly ran across the ring and grabbed Kendrick's chair, then he slid it out of the ring and let it drop down to the floor next to Maria. Machetti quickly reached down and pulled Kendrick up off of the mat, then ran to the ropes AND THREW HIM OUT OF THE RING!! Kendrick went crashing down to the floor and Machetti glared after him, then turned around to get back to his match, GOOZLE!! Big Show had been playing possum during Kendrick's little ploy, and found the perfect moment to strike, he grabbed Machetti by the throat and hoisted him up into the air, CHOKESLAM!! Maria's eyes went wide and she gaped in shock as Big Show demolished Machetti with a thunderous chokeslam. The giant dropped down on top of Machetti and hooked his legs for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE!! THE BIG SHOW WON THE MATCH! MACHETTI'S SUSPENDED!!

_Crank It Up_ played as the Big Show rolled off of Machetti and slid out of the ring, Maria just stood where she was and stared at Machetti in shock. "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner, the Big Show!" Big Show walked passed Maria and stepped over Kendrick, then headed up the ramp. The camera got a close up of Big Show's face, showing the grin he was sporting, "Undertaker… you're next," he told the camera, then he went to the back, the cameras went back to the ring where Machetti still appeared to be out, Maria slid into the ring and sat him up in an attempt to revive him. Kendrick pulled himself up using the ring apron, he grinned and motioned for Ezekiel to stay back as he got in the ring. Maria's eyes went wide as she knelt in front of Machetti and positioned herself in front of him, Machetti was still out of it and this wasn't the best time for Kendrick to want to pick up the scraps.

But much to her surprise, Kendrick walked passed her and Machetti and called for a mic, which was quickly handed to him when Ezekiel glared at the crewman in question. Kendrick took the mic and walked back over to Machetti who was being helped up by Maria, his arm was thrown over Maria's shoulder and it looked like she was supporting the majority of his weight. Kendrick walked right up to them and grinned at Machetti, "Its like I've said," said Kendrick, "its not who wins the little battles, its who wins the war. You might have won another one of the little battles at Cyber Sunday. But I just won the war. You're suspended, and now you won't be able to get in my way."

Suddenly Machetti's arm shot out and he snatched the mic away from Kendrick, "That may be true," Machetti admitted as he pushed away from Maria and managed to stand on his own. "But you seem to be forgetting one thing."

Kendrick gave Machetti a look that clearly said, 'Oh yeah, what's that?'

Despite the fact that he was now suspended, a smirk appeared on Machetti's face, "I don't have much else to lose." Before Kendrick could blink, Machetti took the mic and blasted him in the face, then he pounced on top of Kendrick and tackled him to the ground before he began to brutally beat Kendrick over the head with the mic. Ezekiel didn't like what he was seeing and got in the ring to help Kendrick out, but the second he got in, Machetti sprang off of Kendrick and blasted him in the face with the mic, causing a loud thud to echo through the arena speakers. Ezekiel staggered backwards into the ropes while Machetti went back to Kendrick and pulled him up, then whipped him into Ezekiel, EZEKIEL WAS KNOCKED OUT OF THE RING!! Kendrick bounced off of his bear and staggered back towards Machetti, but Machetti grabbed him, lifted him up, then launched him over his head and did a backflip, MACHETE'S BLADE!! Machetti went crashing down on Kendrick but quickly rolled off of him and went to the corner, he climbed up onto the top rope with his back facing Kendrick, then backflipped out of the corner for a moonsault, but unlike a regular moonsalt, Machetti didn't just to a backflip, he kept going, SUICIDE BOMB!! Machetti slammed back-first down on top of Kendrick, then rolled off of him, grabbed Maria's hand and promptly left the ring, leaving Kendrick lying flat on his back inside of it, while Big Zeke was down on the floor on the opposite side.

Machetti and Maria headed up the ramp but then, "EXCUSE ME!!" The fans booed as Vickie Guerrero was wheeled out from the back by Chavo. "EXCUSE ME! Machetti, just what do you think you were doing? The second you lost that match you were suspended, but then you went and attacked not one, but two of my superstars." Machetti frowned as he and Maria continued up the ramp until they were standing in front of the General Manager. "I _was_ just going to suspend you for few weeks, but because of your unsportsmanlike-like conduct, you are now suspended INDEFINITELY! Maybe a long period of time off will help improve your attitude."

Machetti nodded then reached out expectantly, it appeared that he had a response to that. Vickie remembered what Machetti just did to Kendrick, but was pretty sure he wouldn't do it to her, so she handed him the mic. "Thank you," said Machetti as he took the mic. "Now allow me to respond to that, in the following way." **WHAM!** MACHETTI DECKED CHAVO WITH THE MIC!! Vickie's eyes went wide as Chavo went down, then Machetti bent down, grabbed the side of her wheelchair, AND TIPPED IT OVER!! Vickie fell out of the chair and landed on the ramp in an undignified manner. "Oh no, the General Manager has fallen and she can't get up," taunted Machetti, he dropped the mic, flipped Vickie off, then nodded to Maria and walked with her to the back, Machetti hadn't taken his suspension well, the prone forms of Kendrick, Ezekiel, Chavo, and Vickie proved it. With the bodies littering the ground Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from the commercial and Machetti came out of the locker room, wearing street clothes and carrying a duffle bag, he was followed closely by Maria. A total of five security guards were waiting outside the locker room for him. "You guys here to escort me out of the building?" Machetti asked curiously. He got a nod for a response. "Gee, I wonder why they thought that was necessary." Machetti turned around and looked at Maria, "Look, you don't have to come with me. I'm the one who was suspended, not you. I lost the match."

"But what am I going to do around here without you?" Maria asked.

"You're the Number One Contender for the Diva's Championship," Machetti reminded her. "You can focus on your own career for a while."

"But what about Brian and Ezekiel?" questioned Maria. "The two of them are still here, and they won't be pleased about what you did to them. What if they attack me?"

"Then I suggest you invest in some pepper spray and a bell," advised Machetti. "Kendrick's allergic to the stuff, and bear or not, anyone will tear up when they get sprayed in the eyes. While they're reeling, you pull out the bell and ring it, your 'number one fan' would probably be willing to help you out."

Maria just stared at him, she couldn't believe he was leaving, "Hey, don't get upset," said Machetti as he reached out and hugged her. "I'll be back eventually. I'd like to see that little cripple _try_ and keep me away for long."

"You promise?" Maria asked as she stared right at him.

"I promise," Machetti vowed, he quickly leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, then backed up and walked off, the security guards converged on him and surrounded him as he walked off down the hall. But then Machetti stopped when he found came across Jeff Hardy walking in the opposite direction, the Charismatic Enigma seemed set and determined about something. Machetti smirked as he walked passed, "Have fun." With that, the cameras cut and showed a recap of the Undertaker/Chavo Guerrero Casket Match from last week. The Main Event, Undertaker versus Vladimir Kozlov was up next. But before that could start, Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Machetti has just been suspended indefinitely, but he will be back… eventually. The only way I'll ever get close to catching up with where the WWE is now is by skipping ahead a bit. I wanted to mess with Survivor Series, but I've decided that catching up is a bit more important.

For now, I posted a new poll on my profile page. The question I'm posing this time is: Which Slammy Award would Machetti be likely to win? Here are the choices…

'Oh My God' Moment of the Year: Machetti cashes in the Money in the Bank Contract to defeat Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship at One Night Stand.

The Couple of the Year Award: Maria and Machetti, or if you want to give them a 'name' Maretti.

Finishing Maneuver of the Year: The Machete's Blade AKA the Fall Away Slam Moonsault

Extreme Moment of the Year: The Suicide Dive out of the ring onto Kendrick and a bed of explosive barbed wire at Cyber Sunday.

None: Machetti's not Slammy material and he wouldn't win any of those even if he eligible.

Vote for which you think Machetti would win if he was eligible, and I'll write in a Slammy Award Ceremony appearance for him. If you feel there are multiple, you can pick up to two. I promise I won't cry if 'None' wins, but my ego will be effectively deflated.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	47. The Slammy Goes To

**Chapter XLVII: The Slammy Goes To…**

**---x---**

Raw was live from Philadelphia Pennsylvania on December 8th, and it was the night of the WWE Slammy Awards. Lillian Garcia was standing in the ring following a recap of the altercation between HBK and JBL from the week before. "Ladies and gentlemen presenting the 2008 Slammy Award for the 'Oh My God' Moment of the Year, please welcome Alicia Fox and Joey Styles!"

DJ Gabriel's theme music played as Joey Styles and Alicia Fox came out from the back arm-in-arm. They made their way over to the podium and Styles stood there for a moment and watched as Alicia danced to her theme music for bit. The music eventually faded and Alicia stopped dancing now it was time for them to present the award. A graphic depicted the names of the two presenters while Alicia attempted to talk over an 'ECW' chant that was directed at Styles.

"It is time to present the OMG Moment of the Year," Alicia began, "Representing the most shocking and memorable moments of 2008. Moments that would make you say…" Alicia trailed off and lightly elbowed Styles giving him a pointed look.

"OH MY GOD!!" Styles screamed into the mic, startling Alicia while inadvertently starting a loud _**E… C… DUB **_chant.

"And no wonder you were taken off of TV," teased Alicia as she shook her head at Styles. "And the nominees are…"

The cameras cut to a video package for the "Oh My God" Moment of the Year nominees. The first was "Machetti cashes in" which featured Machetti with the help of Chaos Inc cashing in the Money in the Bank Briefcase to win the World Heavyweight Championship from Edge at One Night Stand.

The next was, "Punk wins the title" after being goaded into a title match with CM Punk for the World Heavyweight Championship, Punk came off with the upset and beat Edge for the gold, transferring the World Heavyweight Championship to Raw.

The third was "Undertaker sends Edge to hell" back in their Hell in a Cell match at SummerSlam, Undertaker chokeslammed Edge off a ladder and through the mat, flames erupted up from the hole in the mat that Edge had fallen through, signifying that Edge had been sent to Hell.

The four was "Mayweather breaks Big Show's nose" after making a surprise return at No Way Out, Big Show had gotten in the ring and mouthed off to Mayweather, who responded with a series of hard shots to Big Show's face, breaking the giant's nose in the process.

And the last was "John Cena returns" which was all the way back at the Royal Rumble, where John Cena returned at number thirty and eliminated Machetti to go on to win the Rumble itself, earning himself a match for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania.

The video package stopped and cameras returned to Styles and Alicia, Styles opened the envelope and so he could read off who won. "And the Slammy goes to… "

Styles held opened the result so Alicia could read it off, "Machetti!" The fans cheered loudly, but then booed when no theme music hit.

"Well, it would appear that since the winner is currently suspended, that…" Styles attempted to say, but suddenly the cameras cut backstage.

Two of security guards were standing at the entrance to the arena when suddenly rev of an engine broke out. The security guards looked at each other and shrugged, but then the mysterious engine revved again. The security guards slowly pushed the doors opened and peered outside to see what had made the sound. What they saw was a figure sitting on a sleek black cruiser model motorcycle. They couldn't tell who it was due to the black helmet with the dark visor the person was wearing. The engine revved again and suddenly the motorcycle surged forward and rocketed towards the door, the security guards' eyes widened in a comical fashion before they dove out of the way. The maniac on the motorcycle raced through the opened doors and entered the arena. The cameras changed as they attempted to follow the intruder as he sped through corridors scattering security guards and crew guys as he raced passed.

Somewhere else backstage resident ECW freak the Boogeyman crept out from a supply closet carrying his smoking stick and a bag of worms. "I'M THE BOOGEYMAN AND I'M COMING—HOLY CRAP!!" Boogeyman dove out of the way and narrowly avoided being ran over by the motorcycle. The motorcyclist raced passed without a word of apology and appeared to be heading towards the arena. The camera cut to the ring where Styles and Fox were staring at the HD-Tron wondering what the hell was going on. A revving engine sounded through the arena and the maniac on the motorcycle came flying out from backstage, he sped passed the podium and barreled down the ramp, then veered to the side and circled around the ring at a relative high speed, before turning again and racing back up the ramp and then finally came to a top on the stage. The maniac killed the engine and got off of the motorcycle, then reached up and took off his helmet, IT WAS MACHETTI!!

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans erupted in cheers as the Motor City Maniac himself stood on the ramp with a huge smirk on his face. Machetti walked over to the podium and placed his helmet on it, Styles and Fox stepped out of the way not really knowing what someone as unpredictable as Machetti would do. "Sorry to crash the party… wait a minute… NO I'M NOT!!" The fans cheered as Machetti stood behind the podium and stared out at the arena. "I'd say its good to be back… but unfortunately… I'm not." The fans booed. "Hey, hey, take it up with Vickie Guerrero, she's the one who suspended me indefinitely." The boos only seemed to get louder.

Styles bravely stepped forward and stood next to Machetti at the podium, "Well, in any case… I believe this is yours…" Styles took the 'OMG' Moment of the Year Award and handed it to Machetti. Machetti stared at the award and looked puzzled.

"Wait… I won?"

"Why else would you have driving a motorcycle into the arena like that?" Styles asked sarcastically.

"Uh… to annoy people and create chaos? You guys were having a three hour special and didn't invite me!" Machetti explained. Styles shook his head and he and Alicia quickly went backstage leaving Machetti alone behind the podium. "Wow… this is a surprise," he commented as he stared at the award then glanced out at the crowd. "Am I supposed to give a speech now or do I just take this thing and run away before security gets here?"

The fans responded by chanting _**SPEECH!!**_ "Okay, well I'd like start off by saying that this year has been a crazy year. I went from runner up in the Royal Rumble, to runner up in the Elimination Chamber match at No Way Out, to Money in the Bank Winner, I was forced to vacate my Intercontinental Championship, but on that same night I captured the World Heavyweight Championship. I lost the belt, fought of the WWE Championship, had to fight someone who was one of my best friends in a Cage Match, a Falls Count Anywhere Match, and then even an Exploding Barbed Wire Death Match…" Machetti paused while the fans cheered the effort that Machetti and Kendrick had put forth in the Death Match, despite being cut opened and blown up, they kept on fight and put on another great match. "… and then I ended up suspended for what has felt like forever." The cheers turned to boo's, no one liked the idea of Machetti being suspended, especially for as long as he had been.

"It's been a crazy year, but my career isn't over yet. I will be back. I'd like to thank all the fans who supported me, Shawn Michaels for helping me get started, my sister for always supporting me, Paul London, and even Kendrick for pushing me to and passed my limited. And finally, I'd like to thank the person who's seemingly always been there for me, who's stood beside me when no one else would, and who's always been able to kick me back into gear when I'm in a bit of funk. I'd like to thank my better half, my significant other, Ma—" Machetti was cut off when Maria, still wearing the black evening gown from when she presented the Tag Team of the Year Award, came running out from the back, which is quite a feat while wearing high heels. Machetti was practically tackled to the ground when Maria ran up to him and hugged him.

"I missed you so much…" Maria mumbled into his chest, but due to active microphones on the podium, the entire arena heard it.

"Don't worry I'm here… for now…" Machetti attempted to console her.

"EXCUSE ME!!" The fans started booing loudly as Vickie Guerrero made her presence known and ruined the moment. She was still wearing her evening gown from earlier, and it matched her neck-brace. She was carrying her Slammy and a mic.

"Oh, Vickie, I see you're out of the wheelchair, good for you," greeted Machetti without releasing Maria.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment, Machetti," Vickie apologized, even though she didn't sound it. "But I thought I'd enlighten you as to why security hasn't shown up yet. You see, the only reason you haven't been carried out of this arena for that stunt you pulled, was because I ordered security not to."

"Aw, thanks Vickie, I knew you cared!" exclaimed Machetti.

"I DON'T!!" yelled Vickie. "You see, the reason I haven't had you escorted out of the building is because I want to see you get punished for that stunt you pulled." Vickie glanced at the motorcycle with distaste. "Machetti, for tonight only, you're unsuspended." The fans actually cheered something Vickie Guerrero was saying. "And you're going to compete in a match." The fans cheered even louder.

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad," commented Machetti as he finally released Maria and stood beside her at the podium.

"I hope you don't have much ring rust," said Vickie. "Because your opponent for tonight… IS KANE!!" Machetti grinned while Maria stared wide-eyed at the Smackdown General Manager. "Have fun," advised Vickie as she headed for the back.

"Don't worry, I will!" Machetti called after her. He turned back to the podium, "Well, this is also unexpected… I'm not exactly dressed to compete." The camera got a shot of Machetti's current attire which consisted of a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants with snaps down the sides. "Wait a minute…" Machetti took a couple of steps back from the podium, then reached down and snapped off the sweatpants, revealing a pair of metallic blue tights that he had on underneath. "Would you look at that, I guess I am dressed to compete." Machetti turned to Maria and held out his arm, "Shall we?" Maria nodded and took his arm and Machetti grabbed his Slammy before they headed down the ramp. Machetti stood in front of the ring and stared at it for moment, then broke out in a huge smile, despite the fact that he was facing the Big Red Monster Kane, he was glad to be back. Machetti handed Maria his Slammy then jumped up onto the ring apron, he grabbed onto the top rope, and flipped over it into the ring, then turned around to face the entrance ramp as he awaited his opponent.

_Man on Fire_ played and red pyro shot off up on the entrance ramp. Kane came out from the back looking as deranged as ever and headed down to the ring. Kane stepped onto the ring apron, stepped over the top rope, and got in the ring. Lillian Garcia stood in the ring for the introductions, "The following match is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, MACHETTI!!" Machetti raised his arm up in the air and the fans cheered, he stood across from Kane and didn't appear the least bit scared, he only looked determined to win. But of course, the last time someone fought a superstar Kane's size, he ended up getting suspended when he lost. "And the opponent, weighing three hundred twenty-three pounds, KANE!!" While Kane wasn't two times Machetti's size like Big Show was, he did have a good one hundred pounds on him and stood over a foot taller. Kane had a distinct size and strength advantage in this match, which would leave Machetti with an edge in speed and quickness. Lillian left the ring and the referee called for the bell, the fans cheered and the match was officially underway.

Machetti knew better than to lock up with Kane that would be just asking to be brutalized. Kane began advancing on Machetti and backed him up towards the corner. Kane swung at Machetti, but Machetti ducked under his arm and slipped behind him, then lashed out his leg and connected with a pair of kicks to the back of Kane's left knee in an attempt to chop the big man down to size. But an elbow to the face sent Machetti staggering backwards holding his nose. Kane turned back around and began advancing on Machetti again, but Machetti darted forward, then dropped down and rolled passed him. Machetti ended up on his hands and knees and lashed out both of his legs, MULE KICK!! Machetti drove both of his feet into the back of Kane's knees, then jumped up and did a backflip, BACKFLIP KICK! Machetti drove his feet into the back of Kane's head, bringing the monster down to his knee. Machetti quickly got back up then ran to the ropes, bounced off, jumped up into the air, AND WAS TURNED INSIDE-OUT WITH A VICIOUS CLOTHESLINE!!

Machetti flipped in midair and went crashing down to the mat, he attempted to roll away as Kane got up and advanced on him. But Kane eventually caught him and grabbed his long hair, then used it to roughly pull Machetti up to his feet. He forcibly turned Machetti around then connected with a big uppercut to the jaw, Machetti went staggering backwards and ended up in the corner holding his jaw where Kane had hit him. Kane charged at Machetti, looking to crush him, TURNBUCKLE CLOTHESLI—MACHETTI MOVED!! Kane slammed into the turnbuckle and slumped against it, Machetti rolled into the middle of the ring, then got up, ran towards Kane, did handspring and then a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON!! Machetti slammed back-first into Kane's back, driving Kane into the corner. Machetti dropped down to the mat and as Kane bounced off of the turnbuckle and staggered backwards, he tripped over Machetti, then went crashing down to the mat. Machetti got up and glanced down at Kane, then quickly went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. He stood there facing Kane then came off with a backflip, SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! Machetti gained a lot of air as he launched himself off of the top rope, then all his weight came crashing down on top of Kane, he hooked the monster's leg and went for a pin, looking to end this match quickly, ONE… TW—KANE KICKED OUT!!

Machetti rolled off of Kane and got up, he didn't look overly surprised, it was going to take a lot to keep a monster like Kane down. Machetti cast a glance down at Kane, then ran to the ropes, he bounced off then came back with a handspring, then did a backflip, HANDSPRING MOONSAU—Kane reached up and grabbed Machetti by the throat, GOOZLE!! Kane kept Machetti pushed up off of him as he got up, dragging Machetti up with him by the throat. Maria holding onto Machetti's Slammy very tightly as she waited to see what was going to happen. Kane hoisted Machetti up off of the mat, CHOKESLA—MACHETTI COUNTERED WITH A HURRICURANA!! Kane went staggering across the ring and ended up with his neck on the middle rope, 619 position. Machetti stared at Kane seemingly contemplating whether or not to do Mysterio's signature move. He shrugged then ran towards Kane, then jumped up onto his back, bounced off of it over the top rope, and came down ass-first on top of Kane's head, PLANCHA DROP!! Machetti dropped down to the floor while Kane rolled off of the ropes and into the middle of the ring, holding his throat. Machetti quickly got back up and climbed up onto the ring apron but then… KANE SAT UP!! Machetti stared wide-eyed as Kane started getting up, he quickly grabbed the top rope and hoisted himself onto it, then springboarded across the ring, SEATED SENTO—KANE CAUGHT HIM BY THE THROAT!! Kane moved his free hand to Machetti's back and held him up for a moment, CHOKESLA—MACHETTI COUNTERED WITH A DDT!! Machetti rolled Kane onto his back and hooked his legs, ONE… T—KANE POWERED OUT!!

Machetti rolled from where he had been launched and quickly got back up, he stood and watched as Kane got back up as well. Kane stared at Machetti and looked like he was trying to glare a hole through him, Machetti must have noticed because he cast a quick glance behind him, "What?" Machetti asked looking confused. Seeing how his glare was ruined Kane charged at Machetti and went for a clothesline, but Machetti ducked under it and ended up behind Kane. He lashed out his foot and went to work on the back of Kane's leg, once again attempting to chop the big man down. Machetti landed a series of three kicks to the back of Kane's left knee, but Kane eventually turned to face him and shoved Machetti away from him. Kane advanced on Machetti and attempted to back him up into a corner so he could grab him an manhandle him, but Machetti once again managed to slip behind Kane and kicked him in the back of the left leg, Kane winced and ended up grabbing the top rope for support. Machetti jumped up and dropkicked Kane in the back of the leg, bringing him down to his knee. Machetti quickly got back up then jumped up into the air and swung his leg around, SPINNING WHEEL KICK TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD!! Kane fell forward and went face-first into the middle turnbuckle. Machetti got up and ran at Kane, then jumped onto his back and launched himself up onto the top turnbuckle. Kane's face slid off of the turnbuckle after Machetti bounced off of him, and he ended up lying on his face on the mat, but Machetti backflipped out of the corner and pulled his knees up, MOONSAULT KNEE DROP!! Machetti went crashing down on Kane and landed knees-first on the monster's back, with a large amount of effort Machetti managed to drag him away from the corner and rolled him onto his back. Machetti took a few steps back and ran at Kane, then jumped up into the air for a backflip and came crashing down on him, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS! Machetti hooked Kane's leg and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—but Kane kicked out again.

Machetti got up and shrugged, at least he got a two count this time. Without giving Kane a chance to get up, Machetti rushed over and started stomping on the downed monster's legs, if Kane's legs could barely hold himself up, how would he be able to use power moves on Machetti? With that logic in mind, Machetti continuously stomped on Kane's legs and attempted to work them over, but Kane eventually managed to get his legs up and pushed Machetti away from him. Kane staggered back up and swung at Machetti, but Machetti got his arm up and blocked the strike, then lashed out his leg and kicked Kane right in the knee. Kane retaliated with a big uppercut, the launched Machetti up into the air before gravity took its toll and brought him crashing back down to the mat. Before Kane could capitalize, Machetti rolled away and crawled over to the ropes. Kane followed after Machetti, who was halfway under the bottom rope when he managed to grab his ankle, but Machetti used his hold on the ropes to pull his leg in, then kick it out, launching Kane off of him and sending the monster staggering back a couple of steps. Machetti stood up on the apron but Kane came over and grabbed him by throat, only for Machetti to lunge backwards off of the apron and pull Kane's head down with him, causing Kane's neck to snap down on the top rope. Kane staggered backwards into the middle of the ring and turned around, but he didn't fall, Machetti looked to rectify that as he climbed back up onto the ring apron. Machetti quickly hoisted himself up onto the top rope, the springboarded across the ring, he grabbed a groggy Kane as he went passed and drove him face-first down to the mat, SPRINGBOARD BULLDOG!! Kane bounced off of the mat and ended up on his back, Machetti crawled on top of him for the cover, ONE… TW—KANE KICKED OUT!!

Machetti rolled off of Kane and sprang back up to his feet, he rushed over and grabbed Kane's legs, then crossed them and attempted to roll him over onto his stomach, DETROIT DEATHLO—KANE PUSHED HIM OFF!! Machetti was launched backwards into the ropes and Kane pulled himself back up. Machetti bounced off of the ropes and rushed at Kane, but Kane got his foot up, BIG BOOT!! Machetti ran face-first into Kane's big foot and went crashing down to the mat, he attempted to roll away but Kane grabbed him and held on, preventing him from escaping. Kane yanked Machetti up to his feet then whipped him into the ropes, Machetti bounced off and came back, but Kane caught him, flipped him in the air, then drove him down to the mat, POWERSLAM!! Kane folded Machetti in half and made his first pin attempt of the night, ONE… TWO… T—but Machetti kicked out and looked to be as resilient as ever. Kane got up and glared down at Machetti, then a demented smile appeared on his face, Kane was going to enjoy this. He was going to enjoy brutalizing Machetti, crushing him, flattening him, destroying him, he'd keep hitting him until he was incapable of getting up. And what made the thought even better to the demented monster was the fact that Machetti's girlfriend would be able to watch all of it.

Kane grabbed hold of Machetti's hair and dragged him up to his feet, then nailed Machetti with a big uppercut, sending the smaller superstar reeling. Kane followed up with an elbow to the face, then a big shot to the midsection, causing Machetti to double over. Kane grabbed onto one of Machetti's arms and whipped him across the ring into the corner, then chased after him, TURNBUCKLE CLOTHESLI—Machetti dove through the ropes and out of the ring, KANE SLAMMED INTO THE CORNER!! As Kane bounced off of the turnbuckles, Machetti got up and stood behind the ring post, then reached into the ring and grabbed Kane's ankles and pulled forward, tripping Kane tripped and ended up on his back. Machetti pressed his feet into the ring post and used it for leverage to pull Kane closer to the corner, when he was close enough, Machetti took his feet off of the ring post and grabbed hold of Kane's left leg. Machetti pulled back Kane's leg, then swung it to the side, AND SMASHED HIS KNEE INTO THE RING POST!! Machetti quickly followed up and pulled back Kane's leg again, only to smash it back into steel ring post. Machetti released Kane's leg and grabbed hold of the ropes, then quickly climbed up onto the ring apron, and then up onto the top rope. Machetti stood on the top rope and stared down at Kane, then launched himself HIGH up into the air before coming almost straight down, FLYING BODY SPLA—KANE REACHED UP AND GRABBED MACHETTI BY THE THROAT!!

Kane tightened his told on Machetti's throat and slid out of the corner, he staggered back up to his feet then dragged Machetti into the middle of the ring. With an evil grin, Kane hoisted Machetti up into the air, CHOKESLA—MACHETTI SLIPPED OUT OF IT!! Machetti landed on his feet behind Kane, then jumped up and dropkicked him in the back of the legs, bringing the monster down to his knees. Machetti jumped up again and this time dropkicked Kane in the back of the head, knocking him on his hands and knees. Machetti reached down and grabbed Kane's legs, he took Kane's left leg and placed it behind his right one, then bent Kane's right leg around the left knee that he had been working over, DETROIT DEATHLOCK! MACHETTI GOT IN TH DEATHLOCK!! Kane gritted his teeth and looked like he was seething as Machetti worked over his legs, but then he pushed himself up and started crawling for the ropes, dragging Machetti behind him. But then Machetti dropped down on his back and wrapped his legs around Kane for a grapevine, all the while keeping the pressure on Kane's injured knee with the Detroit Deathlock. Kane was stranded in the middle of the ring with Machetti working over his leg, would he tap? Kane didn't seem to think so, he kept himself pushed up with his arms, and lunged towards the ropes, due to his one hundred pound weight advantage over Machetti, he managed to get himself closer to the ropes. Machetti saw what Kane was trying to do, and applied even more pressure as he bent Kane's leg around his injured left knee, but the pain only seemed to further motivate Kane to reached the ropes. He lunged again, and again, dragging himself and Machetti closer to the ropes little-by-little. And then, with one final lunge, KANE GRABBED THE BOTTOM ROPE! ROPEBREAK!!

The referee came over and ordered Machetti to break the hold, he did, but then he got up and attempted to pull Kane off of the ropes and back into the middle of the ring so he could lock the submission hold in again, but Kane pulled his leg in, then shot it out, and launched Machetti across the ring and into the ropes on the opposite side. Kane pulled himself up with the ropes, then turned around and caught Machetti as he rushed him. Kane lifted Machetti up and held him beside him, then carried him into the middle of the ring, and dropped down, SIDEWALK SLAM!! Kane sat on the mat and draped an arm over Machetti, ONE… TWO… TH—but Machetti got his shoulder up. Kane really didn't seem concerned. He stood back up and stood gingerly on his left leg for a moment, then grabbed Machetti by the throat and yanked him back up to his feet. Kane used one arm to hold Machetti up in front of him, then nailed him with a hard right hand to the face, sending Machetti staggering backwards. Kane followed after Machetti and slugged him with another hard shot to the face, then hit a big uppercut, sending Machetti backwards into the ropes. Kane took a step back, then surged forward, AND CLOTHESLINED MACHETTI OUT OF THE RING!!

Machetti went crashing down to the floor in front of the ramp, Maria left Machetti's Slammy on the ring apron, then took off her heels, and ran over to check on him. Maria slowly sat Machetti up, but then stiffened, she slowly looked over her shoulder, KANE WAS RIGHT BEHIND HER!! A demented smile was on Kane's face as he reached down and grabbed Maria by the throat, GOOZLE!! The fans booed as Kane held Maria by the throat, then started to lift her, but Machetti got up and rushed at Kane, AND RAN RIGHT INTO A BIG BOOT!! Kane grinned and threw Maria to the side, causing her to land hard on the floor, then he turned back to Machetti and pulled him up off of the floor, dragged him to the ring and rolled him back inside. Kane climbed up onto the ring apron, then stepped over the top rope and got back in the ring, he walked over to Machetti and roughly stomped on his back, flattening him on the mat. Kane reached down and grabbed onto Machetti, then pulled him up to his feet and whipped him into the ropes, Machetti came back and Kane launched him HIGH up into the air, then stepped out of the way and pushed on Machetti's back as he came down, FREE-FALL FACEBUSTER!! Machetti slammed hard into the mat, Kane ran to the ropes and bounced off, then jumped up into the air, ELBOW DROP TO THE SPINE!! Kane rolled Machetti onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!!

Kane got off of Machetti and stood up, then glared down at him, Maria had pulled herself up with the ring apron and was staring at the ring in concern, this didn't look good. Kane watched as Machetti started to get up, then went to the corner and got out of the ring onto the ring apron and climbed up onto the top rope. Kane perched on the top rope and watched as Machetti started to get up, Maria, still without her heels on, ran around the ring to a side where she was closer to Machetti. Just as Machetti was standing up she called out "Heads up!" Machetti turned around and Kane launched himself out of the corner, FLYING CLOTHESLI—MACHETTI MOVED!! Kane landed on his feet and staggered passed Machetti, Machetti jumped up and dropkick Kane into the back, Kane went flying… INTO THE REFEREE!! Kane had just inadvertently KO-ed the referee! Kane stood up and stared down at the unconscious official, then turned around, INTO A CORKSCREW DROPKICK FROM MACHETTI!! Kane was launched backwards into the corner, Machetti ran at him and jumped up into the air, but Kane caught him and launched him over his head, BUT MACHETTI LANDED ON THE TOP ROPE!! Machetti springboarded backwards off of the top rope and landed on Kane's shoulders, then fell backwards, REVERSE HURRICURANA!! Kane went flying across the ring and landed on his back in the middle of it, Machetti got back up and went to the corner where he climbed up onto the top rope. With Kane still down on the mat, Machetti launched himself across the ring at him, DIVING HEADBU—GOOZLE!!

For the third time in the match, a seemingly unconscious Kane, reached up and caught Machetti in midair by the throat. Kane sat up then pulled himself up to his feet, holding Machetti in front of him. Outside of the ring, Maria was running around to the opposite side, seemingly so she would have a better view of Machetti. Kane lifted Machetti up into the air by the throat and held onto his back, CHOKESLA—MACHETTI GOT HIS LEGS AROUND KANE FOR A BODY SCISSORS! Kane seemed surprised as he continued to hold Machetti by the throat, but then Machetti lashed his head forward and connected with a big headbutt. "Catch!" Maria suddenly called out as she threw something gold to Machetti, IT WAS THE SLAMMY!! Machetti caught the Slammy Award AND CLOCKED KANE IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD!! Kane lost his hold on Machetti and seemed to be out on his feet. Machetti dropped the Slammy, then pushed his legs into Kane's stomach and swung around, AND PLANTED KANE WITH A TORNADO DDT!! Machetti slid the Slammy over to Maria, who quickly took it and hid it behind her back while Machetti went and revived the referee, then went passed him and climbed up onto the top rope, oddly enough, it was the farthest corner from Kane's current face-down position. Machetti didn't seem to care, he turned around so his back was to Kane, then launched himself out of the corner and across the ring with a big backflip, he flipped an entire 360 degrees in midair, then came crashing down, SUICIDE BOMB!! Machetti slammed down back-first on Kane's back, he quickly rolled off of the monster and rolled him onto his back, then hooked his leg and went for a pin, the groggy referee came over and checked the shoulders then made the count, ONE… TWO… THREE!! MACHETTI GOT THE PIN!!

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans cheered despite the 'questionable' tactics that Machetti had used to beat the monster. The referee helped Machetti up and raised his arm up over his head, "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner, MACHETTI!!" Maria managed to get in the ring, despite the evening gown and handed Machetti his Slammy, before she grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Machetti smiled and returned the hug, and then the two of them quickly left the ring before Kane regained consciousness. Machetti and Maria headed up the ramp, where Machetti stood in front of the motorcycle and held his Slammy Award up over his head. He grinned then ran over to the podium and grabbed his helmet, he came back and offered it to Maria who stared at him and pointed to her hair. Machetti smiled sheepishly and put the helmet on, then got on the motorcycle, Maria managed to get on behind him despite the evening gown, and Machetti started the engine and drove the motorcycle to the back. Machetti had made a successful one-day return, he had won the 'Oh My God' Moment of the Year Award and had managed to defeat Kane. The fans weren't sure when Machetti would appear next, but knowing Machetti, it would be unexpected and he'd once again put on a great show. With that Raw went to a commercial break, when it returned Rey Mysterio would face Kofi Kingston in the semi-finals of the Intercontinental Championship Tournament.

**---x---**

I'd like to thank everyone who voted on my Slammy Award poll. It was close but 'Oh My God' Moment of the Year beat Extreme Moment of the Year by one and couple of the year was one behind Extreme Moment. Again, I'm gong to skip a few weeks so I can get closer to where the WWE is. Machetti's return will be at some point before the Royal Rumble.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	48. Triple Jeopardy

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Triple Jeopardy**

**---x---**

Smackdown was airing from East Rutherford New Jersey on January 9th 2009. The show started with JR talking about the 'Hit and Run' Jeff Hardy and his girlfriend were in and said that they would speak with Jeff Hardy involving the incident later that night. The cameras then faded and the Smackdown intro played. After the intro the cameras faded up backstage where Vickie Guerrero, Edge, Chavo, and Big Show were all sitting in the General Manager's office.

"So how's this Triple Jeopardy thing Triple H is in tonight going to work?" asked Edge, who was always in favor of someone being punished, as long as it wasn't him.

"Its simple," explained Vickie. "Triple H will be fighting in three matches tonight. First, he's going to fight in a Tables Match, then he'll be fighting the World Tag Team Champions in a Handicap Match, and finally, he'll be fighting the Big Show in a Last Man Standing Match. By the end of the night, he'll have to be carted out on a stretcher."

"Who's he facing in the Tables Match?" asked Chavo, who thought he was going to be involved.

"I had to pull a few strings, but I got someone who's an expert in those matches," Vickie told them.

"Really? Who?" asked Big Show.

"He should be here any second," answered Vickie. "I told him to get ready to compete, and come and see me straight away."

**KNOCK! KNOCK!** The four of them turned to the door, which opened and in walked… MACHETTI! The fans cheered loudly as Machetti finally returned from his lengthy suspension. "MACHETTI'S HERE!!" Machetti called out. He was wearing what appeared to be a new t-shirt, on the front was a cartoonish face with long brown hair that was covered with blood. But despite that, the face was smirking and had a strange look in its eyes. The back of the shirt read, "There's insane, then there's me. – Machetti" Machetti was also wearing a pair of metallic blue tights, and black wrestling boots.

"Him?" questioned Big Show. "You were talking like he was some sort of Ace in the hole."

"Believe it or not, _he's_ undefeated in Tables Matches," Machetti informed Big Show, referring to himself in the third person. "Now normally, I don't do anyone's dirty work. But I figured it was time to show you people that I haven't been just sitting on my ass all this time."

"Well, if you compete in this match for me, you're unsuspended," Vickie told him.

"I have two conditions," said Machetti.

"Who do you think you—" Edge started to object, but Machetti cut him off.

"And they're only if I win," Machetti cut in. "Think of it as paying me for my services."

"What are your conditions?" inquired Vickie.

"First, I want a spot in the Rumble," instructed Machetti.

"Alright, if you win, you've earned yourself a spot," Vickie agreed, "And the other?"

"Second, no matter what I do, you can't suspend me until after WrestleMania," said Machetti. "My resolution for the new year was to headline it. I can't let you get in the way anymore."

"I don't think so, I'm not going to let you run around and do whatever you want," refused Vickie.

"Then get someone else to do your dirty work," advised Machetti. "I can beat Triple H, I've beat him in the past, and I'm undefeated in Tables Matches. You could pick anyone from the roster and have them fight Triple H for you, but you'd have to wonder if they'd win? You only have to worry about my conditions if I win, which is what you want. So you need to think, what do you want more, Triple H beaten, or me in check? Triple H has been annoying people all his career, he knows what to do to really piss you off. Me, I just do it for fun and I've only got a few years of experience in the matter. You need to think, who is the bigger threat? Me, the Motor City Miscrient, as you dubbed me, or the Cerebral Assassin, the King of Kings, the Game, Triple H?"

"Okay fine," Vickie conceded. "I'll have a contract written if, and only if, you win."

"No need," replied Machetti, he pulled up his t-shirt and pulled out the folded paper he had underneath. "I had this drawn up when you called me and requested me for this match. It's simple and very straight-forward. It just states that as a reward for winning the following match, you can fill in the blank there. That I, I've already signed my name in the required places, can't be suspended until after April 5th. It just needs your signature when I win."

Vickie took the contract from Machetti and read it over to make sure it said what he said it did, then nodded. "Alright, I'll sign it if you win, then you can send it to the corporate office."

"Glad we could agree on that," commented Machetti. "So… what's this I hear about naked pictures?" In response, he received four glares.

"Get out of here! You have no clue what she's going through!" snapped Edge, coming to his wife's defense. "Go fight your match!"

"Yeah you're right," agreed Machetti as he headed for the door. "I mean… it's not like my girlfriend posed for Playboy last year is it? She's fine by the way, she'll be taking a few weeks off to recover from that beat down McCool gave her, but she'll be back soon." With that Machetti left.

"I hate that guy…" growled Edge.

"I LOVE YOU TOO EDGY!!" Machetti called back through the open door.

"You think he's actually going to win?" asked Big Show.

"At the very least he'll wear him down," answered Vickie. "Then you and the World Tag Team Champions can pick up the pieces." The cameras left the office and cut to the ring.

**---x---**

_The Game_ sounded through the arena, the lights went down and started flashing in a multitude of colors, the fans cheered loudly as Triple H came out from the back, "The following contest is a TABLES MATCH and is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from Greenwich Connecticut, weighing two hundred fifty-five pounds, TRRRRRIIIPLE H!!" Triple H headed down the ramp towards the ring as JR and Tazz replayed his remarks towards Vickie Guerrero from last week that led up to this match in the first place. When the recap ended, Triple H had thrown his water bottle away and was standing on the ring apron, he bent downward then shot up and sprayed the water up into the air. Triple H got in the ring and went to the corner as the lights continued to cycle through colors, blue, green, blue, purple, red, yellow, blue, green, blue, purple, red, yellow, blue. Triple H posed in the corner and played to the crowd, then climbed down and started pacing in the ring. Despite the fact that he knew who his opponent was, that didn't do much to reassure him, a match with someone as unpredictable as Machetti was a tough fight on its own, but a match where the Motor City Madman had yet to lose in made it even more difficult and dangerous. The lights went up, and the colored lights stopped flashing, Triple H's theme music cut while everyone awaited Machetti's appearance.

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans cheered, even louder than they had for Triple H, the Motor City Madman Machetti… was back. Machetti walked out from the back and stared out at the audience as the stood on the stage, "And his opponent, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred twenty-two pounds, MACHETTI!!" Apparently, Machetti had gained seven pounds during his absence, but he appeared to be as in shape as he ever was, the tights he was wearing instead of his usual long shorts showed off his leg muscles. With that, Machetti sprinted down the ramp and dove through the bottom and middle rope into the ring. He rolled into the middle of the mat and ended up on his back staring up at the rafters, he had a genuine smile on his face, it was good to be back. Machetti nipped up then turned and went to the corner where he climbed up onto the middle rope. Machetti raised his arms up over his head and smiled out at the cheering crowd, he reached down and pulled his new t-shirt off then balled it up and threw it into the crowd, a brief shoving match broke out over the shirt, Machetti smiled and shook his head, then backflipped out of the corner. When Machetti landed in the middle of the ring pyro erupted up out of the ring posts, but it wasn't one blast. **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! **Three large blasts of blue pyro shot off, Machetti held out his arms and spun around in the middle of the ring, it was obvious to anyone watching that he was very happy to be back.

Triple H stared at Machetti then tapped his wrist as if he had a watch there, motioning for him to get his entrance over with. Machetti nodded and his theme music cut as he stood in the middle of the ring, the referee went to call for the bell but Machetti cut him off by holding up a finger, telling him to hold on. Machetti went to the corner and called for a mic, which was thrown towards him, towards not to, Machetti had to take a couple of steps back, but managed to catch the mic as it was coming down. Machetti turned to Triple H and stared at him, "Before we get started, Hunter, I just want to state for the record, this is nothing personal, its just business. I've been going crazy being on the shelf for so long, so when an opportunity to come back and cause more chaos presented itself, I took it. I hope you don't hold it against me." Triple H just shrugged, he'd see what happened when the time came. "And also, I had an idea as I came out here. We _could_ make this a normal Tables Match, or we could alter it a bit to make it more fun."

Triple H raised an eyebrow wondering what Machetti's definition of fun was, but his interest was peaked. "You've got a spot in the Rumble, right?" Machetti asked, Triple H nodded, "I'll be doing whatever I can to earn myself a spot as well. So in preparation for the Royal Rumble, why don't we change the match round a bit?" Triple H motioned for Machetti to go on, he was always up to a challenge. "Here's the deal, we put a bunch of tables together on each side of the ring and make sure they surround it. If one of us gets thrown out of the ring, we'll end up going through the table, and we'll lose the match, but at the same time, it'll be just like being eliminated from the Royal Rumble… only a bit more painful." Machetti paused for a moment and let Triple H think it over, "When you think about it, it makes winning the match a little easier, all you have to do to win is throw me out of the ring and make sure I go through a table on the outside. You've got two more matches tonight, are you sure you want to overexert yourself trying to beat me down enough to put me through a table when you could just throw me out of the ring instead?"

Machetti stepped forward and held the mic out to Triple H, which he took as he continued to think over Machetti's proposition. In would benefit him in the long run to take Machetti up on the strange rendition of a Tables Match. He knew first hand how difficult it was to beat down Machetti enough for a pin, that resiliency of his could be infuriating at times. So instead of beating him down enough to slam him through a table, he'd just have to throw him out of the ring. It seemed simple enough. With a Handicap Match and a Last Man Standing Match later tonight he really couldn't afford not to take advantage of the opportunity. "Alright, you're on," Triple H agreed. "Let's get set those tables up." Machetti grinned as he slipped out of the ring and went over to the pair of tables that were leaning against the barricade, he wasn't sure if Vickie Guerrero would approve of his alteration to the match, but frankly, he didn't care. Machetti, Triple H, and a couple of crew guys began setting up the tables, Smackdown took that opportunity to fade and cut to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from the commercial break, the tables had been set up and were surrounding the ring. There were about four on each side of the ring, two tables were placed almost side-by-side while another pair of tables were in the same position behind them, almost filling the entire ringside area. While there were no tables passed the four corners of the ring, the sixteen surrounding the ring looked like they'd be enough. Machetti and Triple H were standing in opposite corners with referee Charles Robinson standing in between them, they looked about ready to get the match started. After checking with both Machetti and Triple H, Robinson called for the bell, and the match was officially underway.

Triple H glanced around the ring at the tables, then made his way into the middle of the ring and held his arms out. Machetti met him in the middle and locked up, but he quickly slipped behind him and kneed him in the back. Triple H staggered forwards, but then countered with an elbow, Machetti staggered backwards and Triple H spun around, then rushed him and jumped up into the air, KNEE LIFT!! Machetti was knocked off his feet and onto his back, Triple H ran to the ropes and bounced off, then jumped up into the air, KNEE DRO—MACHETTI ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY!! Triple H slammed down to the mat as Machetti quickly shot back up, then he jumped up into the air and dropkicked Triple H in the face, knocking him on his back. Machetti rushed Triple H and jumped up into the air, then did a backflip, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRE—Triple H rolled out of the way and got up, BUT MACHETTI LANDED ON HIS HANDS AND KNEES! Machetti pushed himself up with his hands then lashed his legs out behind him, MULE KICK!! Triple H held his leg where Machetti kicked him and doubled over, Machetti shot back up and did a backflip, BACKFLIP KICK!! Machetti connected with Triple H's face and took him down. He got back up and stood with his back to his opponent, then did a backflip, MOONSAULT SPLASH!! But since this was a Tables Match, there were no pin-falls. He rolled off of Triple H and got back up to his feet.

Machetti reached down and pulled Triple H up, then ran with him to the ropes, BUT TRIPLE H PUSHED HIM OFF!! Machetti was sent forward into the ropes, but he quickly jumped up onto the middle rope and springboarded backwards off of it, he swung his leg around and caught Triple H in the face, SPRINGBOARD SPINNNING WHEEL KICK!! Machetti shot back up, leaving the Game on his back, then ran to the ropes and jumped up onto the top one, he backflipped off of it, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAU—TRIPLE H MOVED!! Machetti landed on his hands and knee, then shot off of the mat and rushed at Triple H, he did a handspring to get himself closer, then whipped his leg around and once again drove it into Triple H's big nose, HANDSPRING SPINNING WHEEL KICK!! Machetti dragged Triple H back up to his feet and over to the ropes, he went to throw him over, BUT HHH WRAPPED HIS LEG AROUND THE ROPES!! Machetti attempted to pull Triple H off of the ropes, but Triple H elbowed him on the head and shoved him off. Triple H grabbed Machetti THEN THREW HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE! BUT MACHETTI HELD ONTO THE ROPES!! Machetti held himself up and lightly placed his feet on the table on the outside of the ring. Triple H realized he hadn't heard the sound of cracking wood, he rushed over and attempted to pry Machetti's hands off of the top rope, but Machetti suddenly bent almost in half, AND KICKED TRIPLE H IN THE FACE!!

Triple H went stumbling backwards into the middle of the ring, Machetti climbed back onto the ring apron and turned to face him, then hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded across the ring, SPRINGBOARD BULLDO—TRIPLE H MOVED!! Machetti crashed down and ended up on his hands and knees, he pushed himself up into a handstand, then spun around whipping his legs in the process, Machetti's foot connected with the side of Triple H's face. Triple H was caught off guard with the Capoeira-style kick and went crashing down to the mat. Machetti fell forward and got back up, then ran at Triple H and jumped up into the air for a spinning backflip, CORKSCREW SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! Machetti splashed down on top of Triple H and rolled off of him, then ran to the ropes and jumped up onto it then backflipped off of it, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT!! Machetti landed hard, pressing his entire two hundred twenty-two pound weight down into Triple H. Machetti rolled off of him and sat up, then sat there on the mat and waited for Triple H to get back up. An odd choice of moves, since the point of the match was to beat your opponent down and then throw him out of the ring and through a table. Either Machetti was stupid and was letting Machetti get up, or he was smart enough to know that Triple H wasn't going to be beaten that easily. Or maybe, he was a little bit of both and was truly as crazy as his t-shirt said.

Triple H started getting up while Machetti backed up into the corner and hoisted himself up onto the middle rope, then climbed up onto the top rope. Triple H stood up and glanced around him, wondering where Machetti was and why he hadn't followed up. Realizing he couldn't see him, Triple slowly turned around, Machetti lunged out of the corner and flew through the air at Triple H, FLYING CROSSBO—TRIPLE H RAN UNDER HIM!! But Machetti landed on his feet and quickly spun around, Triple H turned in time to see Machetti come rushed at him and jumped up onto his shoulders, but Triple H launched Machetti off of him and over his head, BUT MACHETTI LANDED ON THE TOP ROPE!! Machetti jumped backwards off of top rope and landed on Triple H's shoulders, then fell backwards, REVERSE HURRICURANA!! Triple H was sent flying and ended up on his back in the middle of the ring, Machetti hopped back up and ran to the corner, he hoisted himself up onto the top rope and turned to face Triple H, then launched himself across the ring, DIVING HEADBU—TRIPLE ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY!! But at the last second, Machetti got his hands out and instead of crashing and burning, he went rolling to the side and ended up on his hands and knees, he swung his legs around and clipped the back of Triple H's legs and tripped him from behind. Triple H fell down to the mat and attempted to roll away, but Machetti shot up and ran at Triple H, he did a handspring and launched himself up into the air, then came down legs first across the back of Triple H's head, driving him face-first down to the mat, HANDSPRING LEG DROP!!

Machetti rolled away from Triple H and got back up, he reached down and grabbed Triple H, then pulled him up and dragged him over to ropes, he attempted to throw him over, but Triple H grabbed onto the top and middle ropes and dropped down onto the ring apron. Machetti took a few steps back, then ran forward and hit Triple H in the side BASEBALL SLIDE!! Triple H went flying off of the apron and smashed onto the top of the table, he skidded across it, then slid across the table behind that before falling down to the little bit of floor on the other side, THE TABLES DIDN'T BREAK!! Machetti slipped through the ropes and stood up on the ring apron, then stepped from the apron onto the first table, then onto the next one and watched as Triple H started getting up and turned around, then jumped off of the table, SEATED SENTON!! Triple H fell backwards and slammed into the barricade with Machetti on top of him. Machetti sprang off of Triple H and pulled him back up, he slammed Triple H's face into the table he had jumped off of, then dragged him around the tables and over to the steps, he smashed Triple H's face into the top step, then pulled him around the other side of the tables and rolled him onto the ring apron. Machetti quickly climbed onto the apron as well, then slid through the ropes into the ring.

Machetti stood up then reached through the ropes and managed to pull his opponent back up to his feet. But suddenly Triple H caught Machetti with a forearm to the face, sending Machetti staggering backwards, Machetti came back and swung at Triple H, but Triple H ducked down, then shot his head and shoulder's trough the top and middle rope, driving his shoulder into Machetti's chest and stomach, causing him to double over. Triple H pulled himself back out from the ropes and stood up, he grabbed Machetti and pulled him to him, then threw his arm over his shoulder. Triple H hoisted Machetti up off of the mat and into the air, VERTICAL SUPLE—Machetti kicked his legs and managed to fight back down to his feet. But Triple H lurched forward and headbutted Machetti in the face, then once again hoisted him up off of the mat, VERTICAL SUPLE—MACHETTI SLIPPED AROUND TRIPLE H AND LANDED ON THE APRON!! Machetti quickly grabbed hold of the top rope with his left arm and swung at Triple H with his right, Triple H held onto the top rope with right arm, and blocked Machetti's fist with his left. Machetti quickly got up his leg and kneed Triple H in the stomach, then shot up his right arm and connected with a big uppercut, Triple H went staggering backwards, Machetti ran at him and used his hold on the top rope to fling himself up onto Triple H's shoulders, he swung to the side and fell backwards, HURRICUR—TRIPLE H HELD ONTO THE ROPES!! Machetti ended up hanging upside-down off of Triple H's shoulders, dangerously dangling over the tables. Triple H suddenly snapped backwards and grabbed hold of Machetti, he spun to the side and threw Machetti off of him and into the ring.

Triple H got into the ring after Machetti and rushed at him as he was getting up, Triple H grabbed him and drove Machetti's face down into his knee, FACEBUSTER!! Machetti was launched backwards and went staggering into the ropes, he bounced off and Machetti caught him, spun around, and drove him down to the mat, DOUBLE EDGE SPINEBUSTER!! Triple H stood up and taunted for the fans, leaving Machetti on his back in the middle of the ring, he reached down and pulled Machetti back up, then booted him in the stomach, he bent Machetti over and stuck his head between his legs, then attempted to hook his arms, Machetti struggled and pushed Triple H back into the ropes, then dropped down onto his knees, he lifted Triple H up onto his shoulders and held onto him as he shot up to his feet with Triple H in a Fireman's Carry. Machetti attempted to take a page out of John Cena's book and thrown Triple H out of the ring, but Triple H reached out and grabbed onto the top rope, preventing Machetti from throwing him over. Machetti stepped backwards, but Triple H pulled the top rope with him, determined not to lose, Machetti suddenly reached up and grabbed hold of Triple H's legs, then spun to the side and spun him off of him and over the top rope, for what might've been an F-5, BUT TRIPLE H GRABBED ONTO THE TOP ROPE AND ENDED UP ON THE APRON!!

Machetti stepped back and waited for Triple H to get back up, when he did he ran at him and jumped up into the air, JUMPING CALF KI—TRIPLE H DUCKED!! Machetti missed and went crashing down to the mat, his leg got caught on the top rope on the way down. Triple H reached through the ropes and dragged Machetti out onto the ring apron, then pulled him up to his feet and attempted to throw him off the apron through the tables, BUT MACHETTI HELD ONTO THE TOP ROPE!! Triple H suddenly lashed his leg out and kicked Machetti in the gut, then bent him over and stuck his head between his legs, he hooked Machetti's arms, PEDIGR—MACHETTI SHOT UP AND COUNTERED WITH A BACK DROP!! Triple H went crashing down onto the ring apron and managed to grab the bottom rope with his feet, to keep himself from falling over onto the table and possibly breaking it. Machetti pulled himself back up with the ropes and turned to see Triple H placing his hands on the table so he could get up. HHH got up and charged Machetti, looking to tackle him off of the apron, but Machetti caught him and lifted Triple H up in front of him. Machetti turned around so his back was to the tables, then launched the two hundred fifty-five pound Triple H over his head while backflipping off the apron, MACHETE'S BLADE THROUGH THE TABLES!! Triple H, with Machetti on top of him, smashed the wood of the two tables and went crashing to the floor. The referee ran over to the ropes and stared down at the two superstars on the remains of the broken tables, he turned around and called for the bell.

_Riot Time _hit and the fans cheered as Machetti rolled off of Triple H and laid on his back on the broken bits of table, "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner, MACHETTI!!" Machetti slowly sat up and glanced at Triple H and the broken wood next to him, then grabbed onto the ring apron and slid back into the middle of the ring. Charles Robinson helped him up and raised his arm up into the air, the fans cheered Machetti successful return, but Triple H looked like he would be in for a rough night if this was how the other two matches would go. But then the fans started booing as Chavo Guerrero and the World Tag Team Champions, the Miz and John Morrison came out from the back and ran down the ramp. Machetti stared in confusion as the three of them ran around the ring over to the fallen Triple H, the three of them began stomping all over Triple H, looking to further the damage Machetti had done from putting him through the tables. Machetti frowned as Miz and Morrison continued stomping on Triple H while Chavo rearranged the other two tables on that side of the ring, so one was out of the way and the other was turned ninety degrees. Miz and Morrison hauled Triple H up to his feet and double booted him in the stomach, then grabbed hold of Triple H and lifted him up into the air, DOUBLE SUPLEX THROUGH THE OTHER TABLE!!

Triple H was smashed through yet another table, and Machetti's frown intensified as the three men continued to work over Triple H, Miz hit Triple H with an elbow drop while Guerrero caught Morrison's eye and motioned to the remaining table on that side of the ring. Morrison got the message and elbowed Miz, then the two of them pulled Triple H off of the remains of the tables he had been smashed through and rolled him onto the remaining table. Morrison held Triple H's arms down, while the Miz held his legs, effectively pinning Triple H down to the table. The fans continued booing as Chavo climbed up onto the ring apron and up onto the top rope. The World Tag Team Champions kept Triple H pinned down to the table as Guerrero turned to face them. Then Guerrero launched out of the corner and pumped his arms and legs, Miz and Morrison dove out of the way, FROGSPLASH THROUGH THE THIRD TABLE!! Machetti glared at the three cowards on the outside as they continued beating on a defenseless Triple H, they had waited until Triple H had been smashed through a table and couldn't defend himself before they struck, then they fought him three-on-one giving him no chance of fighting back. But that wasn't all, they wouldn't just let end, they kept going after Triple H, and it looked like they were planning on making sure he had to be carried to the two other matches. Machetti had seen all the could take, he ran across the ring and jumped up onto the top rope, then backflipped off of it, SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA ONTO MIZ, MORRISON, AND GUERRERO!! All four men went crashing down to the floor on top of Triple H and the remains of four tables he had been put through.

The fans cheered loudly as Machetti pulled himself up to his feet and leaned against the barricade. He glared down at three men he had just taken out, then reached down and helped up the man he had spent the last ten minutes beating the hell out of, Triple H While Miz, Morrison, and Guerrero were still out on the floor he helped Triple H around the corner, around the tables on that side of the ring, up the ramp, and to the back. JR and Tazz announced that Shelton Benjamin versus Undertaker was up next, and then Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from the commercial break and Machetti was shown helping Triple H backstage, "Look kid, I'll be alright," Triple H told him. "I don't need your help."

"Ssssuuuuuurrrreeeee you don't old man," Machetti agreed with a shake of his head, he let go of Triple H and let him stand on his own. "Look, I just didn't like the idea of a three-on-one beat down, especially after I did all the hard work putting your ass through that first table."

"Did you just call me old?" asked Triple H with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you just call me kid?" countered Machetti matching Triple H's tone.

"Excuse me," they both turned and saw Vickie Guerrero walking down the hallway. "Machetti, what did you just do out there?"

"The beat down wasn't part of the deal," growled Machetti. "Its bad enough you're making him compete three times, having your lackeys jump him in between the matches is just uncalled for."

"I didn't ask for your opinion on the matter," snapped Vickie, she pulled out a sheet of paper. "Here, I signed it. I can't suspend you until after WrestleMania, and you're officially in the Royal Rumble. Take it and get out of here."

"Fine, but I'd like to use my First Amendment rights to state that I don't approve of the way you're running things," said Machetti before he walked off.

"Like I wanted your opinion," muttered Vickie, she turned to Triple H and gave him a fake smile. "One down, two to go. Good luck." With that Vickie walked off, leaving Triple H on his own as the cameras cut to the ring where Shelton Benjamin was awaiting his opponent.

**---x---**

Smackdown was still airing, and Triple H was having his second Triple Jeopardy Match against the two-time Slammy Award Winners, the World Tag Team Champions, the Miz and John Morrison. Triple H had started out strong, but Miz and Morrison weren't Tag Champions for nothing, the eventually managed to capitalize on the beat down and the three tables Triple H had been put through earlier. Miz had Triple H in the corner and was working him over with a series of stomps and kicks to the midsection. Morrison was on the apron, cheering his partner on while taking every opportunity to show off his 'physique'. But then… _Riot Time _hit.

Miz, Morrison, and even Triple H turned and watched as Machetti came running out from the back. He seemed oblivious to their stares as he rounded the corner and ran along the side of the ring, passed Morrison on the apron and over to the time-keeper's corner. Machetti lightly shoved someone to the side and pulled out something furry, IT WAS MORRISON'S FURRY COAT!! Machetti smirked at Morrison as he grabbed coat and threw it on, then turned and grabbed the two World Tag Team Championships that were there as well. He slipped both belts up his arms and around his shoulders, then grabbed the two Slammy Awards and smirked at Morrison who was glaring at him from the apron. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Morrison yelled at him.

"I lost my shirt when I threw it into the crowd, so I'm taking your coat," answered Machetti. With that he turned and ran passed Morrison back around the ring and started sprinting up the ramp. It took a split second for Morrison to realize, MACHETTI JUST STOLE ALL OF HIS AND THE MIZ'S STUFF!!

"Get back here you bastard!" yelled Morrison, he jumped off of the apron then took off after Machetti looking to get his coat and his and Miz's gold back. Morrison chased Machetti up the ramp to the back, unknowingly leaving Miz alone with Triple H. Triple H shoved Miz and sent him staggering backwards, he brought his leg up and booted Miz in the midsection, then stuck his head between his legs and hooked his arms, PEDIGREE!! Miz was out as Triple H rolled him onto his back and hooked his leg for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE!!

_The Game_ played and Triple H stood in the ring and celebrated his win. He glanced down at Miz, then stared up at the ramp where Machetti and Morrison had disappeared, for some reason, Machetti had just helped him win a match, despite being the one that beat him in the first match. That kid confused him.

"Excuse me!" The music cut as Vickie Guerrero appeared on the HD-Tron. "Excuse me, Triple H! Excuse me! Congratulation, thanks to that nuisance it's two down, one to go. I'm so anxious to see what you're going to do in your Last Man Standing Match against the Big Show." The camera faded and went to black as Smackdown went to another commercial break.

**---x---**

"Come on Johnny! You've gotta run faster if you want your stuff back!" called out Machetti as he went running backstage with Morrison chasing him. He was still wearing Morrison's coat, had both World Tag Team Championships on his shoulders, and was carrying both Slammy Awards.

"When I catch you, I'm gonna kill you!" Morrison yelled at him.

"You'll never catch me if you keep going the way you're going now!" taunted Machetti as he turned around and ran backwards. "You gotta want it buddy!"

"I'm… not… your… buddy…" Morrison growled back at him.

"Ooooh, look, a penny!" exclaimed Machetti as he suddenly stopped and bent down to pick something up. Morrison didn't expect him to stop and went flying over him and crashed down to the ground. "That looked like it hurt," commented Machetti, he threw whatever he picked up at Morrison, "You can keep it."

Morrison got up and rushed at Machetti, BUT MACHETTI HIT HIM WITH A SLAMMY TROPHEY!! Morrison was down and didn't move, he was out cold, Machetti turned and took off running, only to find Miz waiting for him on the other side of the hallway, blocking the door to the locker room.

"Where do you think you're going, punk?" demanded Miz.

"CM Punk? Where?" asked Machetti as he glanced around the hallway.

"No, I just called you a punk," Miz clarified.

"Oh, well you should've been more specific," Machetti told him as he slowly got closer.

"Give our stuff back, and I won't beat your ass," Miz warned him.

"What are you gonna do to my ass?" questioned Machetti.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!!" snapped Miz. "I'm the Chick Magnet, I like the ladies!"

"Oh, well…" Machetti suddenly charged Miz and tackled him through the door and into the locker room.. Machetti rolled away and got back up to his feet, Miz got up too and charged at Machetti, BUT MACHETTI HIT HIM WITH THE SLAMMY AS WELL!! Miz went down and landed hard on the floor, he was out cold too.

"That was for teasing Maria and Festus while I was away, you jackass," scolded Machetti, he turned around and walked over to a duffle bag, which he put the stolen Slammy Awards and tag team titles inside. Machetti lifted his bag onto his shoulder, then stepped over Miz and left the locker room and the arena. One thing was certain, and the World Tag Team had just found it out the hard way. Machetti was back. The cameras cut to a video hyping Vladimir Kozlov. As a direct result of Machetti's meddling, the following Monday on Raw, when Miz came out for his match with Rey Mysterio, he was only carrying his spare Slammy Trophy with him since his tag title belt and his other Slammy were still in Machetti's possession. He seemed to be in a foul mood and really wanted his stuff back, but losing to the Master of the 619 brought him no closer to reclaiming his stolen stuff.

**---x---**

Machetti's back and he's once again causing chaos. And thanks to the contract that Vickie signed after he beat Triple H, he can't be punished by being suspended. What's going to happen next? Will Vickie Guerrero find some other way to punish Machetti? Will Miz and Morrison get their revenge? Will Machetti make good on his resolution of headlining WrestleMania? Maybe…

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	49. Dirt Sheet Disrupted

**Chapter XLIX: Dirt Sheet Disrupted:**

**---x---**

It was Friday afternoon, Smackdown had yet to air, but on the official WWE Website WWE (dot) com yet another edition of the Dirt Sheet had been posted. Website viewers all around the world tuned in to see who the World Tag Team Champions the Miz and John Morrison were going to make fun of this week.

The usual intro played, "In a world full of winners and losers, two men have risen higher than before to bring you the Slammy Award winning show… THE DIRT SHEET!"

The scene shifted to the studio shot and showed Miz and Morrison sitting in their chairs in front of the camera. Due to Machetti's antics last week, they didn't have their World Tag Team Championships with them, instead they were holding their spare Slammy Awards. Miz had his 'Best WWE (dot) com Exclusive' Slammy, but Morrison's had been stolen, so he had to use his 'Tag Team of the Year' Award in its place.

"Hello," said Morrison, "I'm John Morrison and believe it or not, I'm upset." A graphic appeared on the screen depicting Morrison's name.

"Yes, I'm a bit ticked off too," agreed Miz, "but I am still your Chick Magnet, the Miz." Another graphic appeared, this time depicting the Miz's name.

"Now, during this week's show we _were_ going to talk about WWE Studio's newest movie _Behind Enemy Lines: Columbia_ but our plans changed," explained Morrison.

"That's right, instead we're going to talk about the lack of security involving our possessions," continued Miz.

"What is this business coming to when two amazingly talented young superstars like ourselves can't trust the security to keep our stuff safe while we're competing?" wondered Morrison.

"Some random psychopath can just waltz down to the ring, take our stuff, and then run off!" While the Miz said this the camera cut and a picture of the 'random psychopath' in question. And go-figure, Machetti was smirking in his picture. The cameras returned to Miz and Morrison who didn't seem amused.

"The backstage security staff made no attempt to stop this travesty from taking place," pointed out Morrison, "and we had to exert the effort ourselves in a less-than-successful attempt to retrieve our belongings."

"He took cheap shots," muttered Miz.

"That coat was worth more than he makes in two months!" complained Morrison.

"And then we find out, that the Smackdown General Manager, can not take any action against this punk because of some contract she agreed to sign," ranted the Miz.

"We the World Tag Team Champions want to see something done to prevent something like this from happening again," said Morrison. "That kind of behavior isn't gonna fly with us."

"Nuh-uh," Miz agreed.

Morrison nodded, "Here is a rendition of what would have happened if we, the Shaman of Sexy…" started Morrison.

"… and the Chick Magnet were in charge of event security," finished Miz.

The cameras cut to an arena hallway were Morrison was wearing Machetti's new 'There's insane, then there's me' t-shirt and was attempting to portray Machetti. Since he had the long brown hair, he got the part. 'Machetti' had a coat bundled up under his arm and was running backstage having stolen it.

"Hee hee hee," 'Machetti' let out a laugh that sounded like a cross between a weasel and a donkey as he ran through the hallway. "They'll never—" 'Machetti' was cut off when he tripped over his own feet and fell on his face. He quickly got up and looked around, making sure no one had seen him fall, "They'll never catch me now!"

Suddenly, Miz, dressed in an event security t-shirt and black pants came flying out from off screen and decked 'Machetti' with a flying tackle. "So, you think you can steal other people's stuff do ya punk?" taunted Miz as he sat on top of 'Machetti'. He roughly pulled the coat away from 'Machetti' and tossed it away from him. "You like coats do ya, well we've got a special coat for punks like you!"

A pair of security guards that Miz and Morrison had obviously hired for their 'rendition' came on screen carrying a bundle of folded up white cloth. The two security guard fought with a struggling 'Machetti' and slipped whatever it was they were carrying on him while Miz took a bunch of cheap shots. "Alright, we got him, buzz off!" The two security guards left, and Miz hauled 'Machetti' back up to his feet, revealing that they had gotten him into a straightjacket.

"Get this offa me!" complained 'Machetti' taking his 'insane' shtick a little over-the-top as he struggled with the straightjacket.

"And don't worry, we've got a special place for punks like you as well," Miz told 'Machetti' as the dragged him off screen.

The scene changed and 'Machetti' (still in the straightjacket) was thrown into a white room with padded walls. "Wait, I'm not crazy! Get me outta here!" snapped 'Machetti'.

"Deal with it, punk," taunted Miz. "I'm in charge of security and this is what we do with nuisances like you."

The camera cut back to Miz and Morrison in their chairs, they were about to say something but were interrupted by the sound of applause. The camera panned to the side and a record-scratch sound was played as Machetti was revealed holding a Slammy sitting in a chair next to Miz.

"Wow, that was great," commented Machetti, as he clapped. "With quality acting like that its easy to tell why they gave you this…" He paused and read off of the Slammy he was holding, "'Best WWE (dot) com Exclusive' Award."

The camera moved back to Miz and Morrison who were both glaring at Machetti, "How'd you get in here?" Miz demanded.

"The door was open," answered Machetti with a casual shrug. "The sign said 'Do not enter, Dirt Sheet filming in progress'. I don't let signs tell me what to do, so I figured I'd stop by."

"That was a mistake," growled Morrison as he and the Miz stood up, "Get the straightjacket!" Machetti seemed to realize where this was going and darted off screen, Miz and Morrison chased after him in order to get their revenge leaving the empty set. The sound of an off-screen chase was heard as Miz and Morrison did their best to apprehend Machetti, but it sounded like he was very evasive.

Machetti came running back on screen and knocked over the chairs as he ran passed, "Hey, if you beat the crap out of me now, you're not gonna get your other stuff back!" Machetti called out over his shoulder. "I was planning using it to make fun of you during Smackdown."

Miz tripped over a chair while Morrison jumped over both chairs and his tag team partner as he chased Machetti off screen. The sound of a crash came from off screen, then Machetti's voice called out, "Wow, that had to hurt! Yoink!'

Machetti ran back on screen carrying both of Morrison's Slammy Awards. He quickly reached down and grabbed Miz's hat while he was still recovering and put it on, then he picked up Miz's Slammy that had gone flying when he tripped. Machetti turned to face the camera and in his best the Miz impressions said, "Be jealous."

"Its one thing to steal our stuff, now you're stealing our lines!" snapped Miz, he surged up off of the chair he had fallen on and lunged at Machetti, only for Machetti to duck out of the way. Miz kept going and knocked over the cameraman, causing the screen to go blank for a second then go to the Dirt Sheet still shot. The still shot faded to black as the episode of the Dirt Sheet ended rather abruptly.

A rivalry was forming between Machetti and the World Tag Team Champions as all three of them headed into the Royal Rumble. And to make matters worse, Miz and Morrison were running out of stuff for Machetti to steal. He now had Morrison's coat, Miz's had, and all four of their Slammy Trophies. What would happen involving these three on Smackdown?

**---x---**

Smackdown was now airing from Omaha Nebraska, it was announced that Jeff Hardy would be Edge's guest on the Cutting Edge, and the featured contest would be another Last Man Standing Match against Big Show with Triple H's Royal Rumble spot on the line. The only problem was, Triple H wouldn't be fighting in the match, instead MVP who was having an impressive 20-plus week losing streak would be facing the Big Show instead. The opening contest had ended with Matt Hardy and Finlay defeating Mark Henry and the new ECW Champion Jack Swagger in tag team action when Hardy hit Swagger with the Twist of Fate and got the pin.

The cameras then went backstage and showed Edge and Vickie Guerrero sitting together in the General Manager's office. "I don't care what it takes Vickie," said Edge. "I'm gonna make sure, that at the Royal Rumble, Jeff Hardy's first title defense is gonna be his last."

Just then, Chavo came in with a cup of coffee, "Ho ho, here he is!" announced Chavo. "Let me introduce to you, the man who's gonna take Triple H right out of the Royal Rumble." Edge and Vickie stood up and the camera panned to the side and made room as the Big Show walked in. "Oh, Vickie, here's your coffee," Chavo suddenly remembered as he handed the General Manager her coffee.

"Hi Vickie," greeted Big Show. "This Last Man Standing Match is a great concept. Think about it, not only to I get to knock Triple H out of the Royal Rumble, I also get to knock MVP. And maybe shut the loud mouth of his once and for all. So tonight, I am definitely gonna take care of business." Big Show turned and looked at Edge, "Let's see you take care of business too, because uh… after I win the Royal Rumble, I'm going to WrestleMania, and then, I could face you, and maybe I could knock you out when there's a lot more at stake." With that the giant turned and left the office.

"Ooh-ho, in your face!" exclaimed Chavo, causing Edge to glare at him. "Man, its on, its on. After tonight, Triple H, he's no longer gonna be in that WWE Title picture."

Chavo," growled Edge. "Make yourself useful! Go and make sure everything is set up for the Cutting Edge later tonight, okay, because I want to make sure that this is a month that Jeff will never forget."

"Okay," agreed Chavo, as he nodded and headed for the door.

"Beat it!" snapped Edge.

But suddenly, Chavo came flying back into the shot and almost knocked over Edge, "Excuse me…" someone called out, Vickie of all people flinched. The camera panned to the side to reveal Machetti, he was wearing his t-shirt with the coat he stole from Morrison last week over it, and he had the Miz's hat on his head. Both World Tag Team Titles were on his shoulders and he had a pair of Slammy Trophies. "MACHETTI'S HERE!"

"Oh great," grumbled Edge as he shoved Chavo out of the way, "What do you want?"

"I was summoned," answered Machetti with a shrug, then he quickly changed subject, "Hey Edgy, why haven't I ever been on the Cutting Edge?"

"I wouldn't want you to ruin _my _show," Edge told him as he glared at Machetti.

"Look at it this way," replied Machetti, "It couldn't possibly be any worse. What would you have to lose?"

"YOU LITTLE…" Edge went to rush at Machetti, but he was cut off.

"Ah-ah-ah!" scolded Machetti as he held up Miz and Morrison's Slammy Trophies. "I've got trophies and I'm not afraid to use them!"

"Edge, honey, calm down," instructed Vickie. "I called him here for a reason, why don't you go take care of your business while I take care of mine."

"Fine," growled Edge, "C'mon Chavo."

"Be jealous," taunted Machetti as they walked out, then he turned back to the General Manager.

"Speaking of those trophies, you're going to return them to the Miz and John Morrison," instructed Vickie.

"I will do no such thing!" refused Machetti. "A little does of humility will do those two good."

"The two of them have been calling me non-stop over the last week," Vickie told him. "They've been complaining about you and said if I don't take some form of action they'll go to the Board of Directors."

"And we don't want that, do we," commented Machetti. "So, what're you gonna do then? You can't suspend me, remember?"

"You're right," Vickie agreed. "Thanks to that contract you somehow convinced me to sign last week, I can't suspend you as punishment. But I _can_ put you in a match."

"Oh, these are always good," said Machetti, he moved and sat down in one of the couches in the office then motioned for Vickie to continue.

"I hope you saw how I dealt with Triple H earlier, because I'm going to dealt with you in a similar way," explained Vickie. "I'm going to rid myself of the pest problem on Smackdown. Tonight, you and a tag team partner of my choosing are going to face the Miz and John Morrison. And when they beat you, you're going to return everything you took from them."

"And if we win?" inquired Machetti.

"I don't see that happening," answered Vickie.

"Humor me," insisted Machetti.

"If you win," replied Vickie, "you live to see another week. I'm not going to reward you stealing."

"I see," realized Machetti. "So, I'm in a tag team match against the World Tag Team Champions, which sounds like the set up for a beat down. If I lose I give their stuff back, and if I managed to win, I get nothing. Well, this is just getting better and better."

Vickie smiled, "Just wait until you see who your partner is, in fact, he's should be here any minute."

There was a knock on the door and in walked THE BRIAN KENDRICK AND EZEKIEL!! Kendrick was wearing a red version of his usual jacket while Ezekiel was wearing all white.

"Hey Zeke, look who's back," commented Kendrick. "Isn't that the guy we put on the shelf back in November?"

"You're joking," said Machetti as he glared at Kendrick and his bear.

Vickie's smile grew and she looked proud of herself, "Brian, Machetti, say hello to your tag team partner for tonight."

"I CAN'T TAG WITH HIM!!" Machetti and Kendrick shouted in perfect synchronization. "I'd just as soon kick his ass than partner with him!"

"Have fun out there," instructed Vickie. "Now get out of my office."

Grumbling the entire time Machetti and Kendrick left the office followed by Ezekiel, the cameras followed them and continued filming as they stood outside the office door. "Well this sucks," pointed Machetti.

"This is probably all your fault," realized Kendrick.

"I'd rather it be a handicap match than a tag team match with you as my partner," stated Machetti.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" demanded Kendrick.

"I'd have a better chance of winning if I was on my own," answered Machetti. "At least then, I wouldn't have to worry about a partner that would just as soon stab me in the back as he would lose the match."

"Like hell I'd lose!" snapped Kendrick. "If anything, you'd be the one getting pinned."

"We're going up against the World Tag Team Champions," Machetti told him. "You wouldn't stand a chance."

"I've at least _been_ a Tag Team Champion which is more than I can say for you," argued Kendrick. "Zeke and I would be able to handle those guys no problem."

"Just like you were handling Primo and Carlito while I was gone," Machetti not-so-quietly whispered. "Where are those Tag Team Titles you were _obviously_ going to win?"

"You know what!" exclaimed Kendrick. "I don't care what Vickie says. I was probably supposed to walk out on you halfway through the match so you could get your ass kicked. But instead, I'm gonna win this match, just so I can see the shocked look on your face when I managed to pin one of the World Tag Team Champions."

"Is that right?" challenged Machetti, who's smirk had reappeared.

"Yeah, that's right!" boasted Kendrick. "You're lucky you have such a capable partner."

"Well… if that' the case," commented Machetti. "Do you wanna be Miz or Morrison?"

"Why would I want to be either of them?" asked Kendrick, sounding scandalized by the idea.

"Good point," admitted Machetti. "But all this stuff is getting heavy… and someone as _intelligent_ as you are would know a thing or two about mind games right?"

Kendrick glared at Machetti, "Gimme that!" He quickly reached out and snatched the Miz's had off of Machetti's head and put it on.

"Do you want 'Tag Team of the Year' or 'Best WWE (dot) com Exclusive'?" questioned Machetti as he held up the Slammy Trophies.

"I'll take Tag Team," answered Kendrick, Machetti handed him the appropriate Slammy Award, then slid the Miz's World Tag Team Title off of his shoulder and gave it to his 'partner' as well.

"And for the record," said Machetti as he glared at Kendrick, "I remember what you did, and I _will_ make you pay. For now, I'll see you out there… _partner_." With that Machetti walked off, leaving Kendrick with his bear.

"Do I even want to know what you just got yourself into?" wondered Ezekiel.

"Knowing that guy, probably not," admitted Kendrick. As far as the card went, tonight was the one night only reunion of Chaos Inc. With that Smackdown went to a commercial break.

(A/N: I guess it goes without saying, but I'll say it anyway. There will be no Kendrick/R-Truth match on this edition of Smackdown. Instead the odd-couple team of Machetti and the Brian Kendrick will be facing the Miz and John Morrison.)

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from the commercial break and JR and Tazz reminded the viewers at home that Jeff Hardy on the Cutting Edge was tonight's main event. Justin Roberts stood in the ring and the bell rang to get everyone's attention, "The following tag team match is scheduled for one-fall!" _Reality_ sounded through the arena and the fans directed their attention towards the stage, waiting for the Miz to appear. But it wasn't the Miz. Out from the back came the Brian Kendrick, he was still wearing his red jacket, but he was wearing the Miz's hat and was carrying the gold Machetti had given him.

Kendrick danced around on the stage and acted like an idiot then struck a Miz-like pose and held his gold up over his head. Roberts seemed slightly confused by the theme music switch, but made the introduction, "Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Ezekiel Jackson, from Venice California, weighing one hundred eighty-four pounds, THE BRIAN KENDRICK!!" Kendrick hefted 'his' tag title onto his shoulder and strutted down the ramp to the ring, Ezekiel just shook his head as he followed after him. When Kendrick reached the ring he jumped up onto the ring apron, then dropped down and leaned back against the ring post, he shoved off his Slammy and his World Tag Team Title with Miz-like cockiness, then slipped through the ropes and got in the ring, he posed on the middle rope and held 'his' gold up over his head and seemed to be really milking his newfound Miz-ness.

_Ain't No Make Believe_ hit and Machetti came out from the back wearing Morrison's coat, he was holding his Slammy and 'his' tag title. Machetti appeared to be moving in slow motion and his hair was blowing out behind him as he slowly walked down the ramp to the ring. "And his partner, from Detroit Michigan, weighing two hundred twenty-two pounds, MACHETTI!!" Machetti stopped at the bottom of the ramp and pulled his coat opened then struck a pose and shoved off his 'Shaman of Sexy' physique. Machetti climbed up onto the ring apron and stepped through the ropes to get in the ring, he walked over to 'Miz' and the two of them struck silly poses in the middle of the their ring as they showed off their gold. Somewhere the real Miz and Morrison were probably pissed, and Maria was probably wondering what the hell Machetti was thinking wearing such a tacky coat. 'Morrison' put his belt on his shoulder and placed his trophy on the mat, the called for a mic, he caught the one that was thrown to him and tossed it to 'Miz', then he caught another one and picked 'his' Slammy up again as he went back into the middle of the ring where Kendrick was standing.

Machetti flipped his coat opened and once again showed off his physique, "Hello all you people of lesser physical magnificence than myself, I am John Morrison…"

"And I am your Chick Magnet… the Miz!" added Kendrick.

"That's right, all the ladies want us, but they can't have us," announced 'Morrison', as he reached out and put his arm around 'Miz', "Because we have each other." The fans 'oooh-ed' at Miz and Morrison being 'partners' in more ways than one, Ezekiel had the decency to look embarrassed by Machetti and Kendrick's antics.

"And in case you've been living under a rock, we host the Slammy Award-winning WWE (dot) com Exclusive the Dirt Sheet," said Kendrick. "On our show you will have the privilege of seeing the amazing talents of myself and my life-partner. I may be the Chick Magnet, but for some reason, I only hang out with this guy." 'Miz' and 'Morrison' flashed cheesy smiles at the camera.

_Ain't No Make Believe_ played again and Miz and Morrison stormed out from the back and they did not look happy. In fact, they were way passed pissed off, they were irate.

"Uh-oh!" cried out Machetti.

"Posers!" exclaimed Kendrick.

"This happens all the time to men of our amazing talents," commented 'Morrison' as the real Morison and the Miz glared at him as they headed down the ramp. "People of less talent attempt to pass themselves off as us, due to their obvious uncontrollable envy."

Machetti and Kendrick stood back-to-back in the ring and stared out at Miz and Morrison, "Be jealous," they said together, then they quickly bailed out of the ring as the World Tag Team Champions rushed into the ring and attempted to make them pay for their less-than-flattering comments.

"And their opponents," continued Roberts, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere than in the ring with the irate World Tag Team Champions at the moment, "at a combined weight of four hundred fifty pounds, they are the World Tag Team Champions, two-time Slammy Award Winners, JOHN MORRISON AND THE MIZ!!" Miz and Morrison stormed across the ring and stood by the ropes as they glared out at Machetti and Kendrick. Machetti slipped off Morrison's coat while Ezekiel came over and helped Kendrick out of his red jacket. They dropped off 'their' gold in the time-keeper's corner and Kendrick handed over the Miz's hat, then they walked around the ring, looking for an opportunity to get in. The World Tag Team Champion seemed more than willing to let them into the ring, Miz's eye and hands were twitching and he appeared to be itching to beat some respect into Machetti and Kendrick as well. The referee kept Miz and Morrison in their corner, which was conveniently the one closest to the time-keeper's corner and their stuff. Ezekiel placed Kendrick's studded red jacket on the steps on the other side of the ring as Kendrick and Machetti got in the ring and stood across it from the men they had just mocked and enraged.

Machetti just smiled at Miz and Morrison which only seemed to piss them off further, but Kendrick seemed to get that this wasn't going to be a friendly match, and seemed hesitant to start off, "You got us into this, you're starting," Kendrick informed Machetti as he shoved him into the middle of the ring, then quickly went to the corner and got out of the ring. Machetti shrugged and stepped into the middle of the ring, Morrison elbowed Miz, hinting that he wanted the first crack at Machetti and met his opponent in the middle of the ring as Miz got on the ring apron and grabbed the tag rope. Morrison glared at the referee and seemed to be silently urging him to get a move on, the referee glanced at both corners and saw that Kendrick and Miz were in their respective corners, and that Ezekiel was out of the way at ringside, he quickly got the hell out of the way and called for the bell. This match was officially underway.

Morrison charged right at Machetti, he couldn't wait another second to get his hands on him, but Machetti dropped down and quickly caught him with a drop toe hold. Machetti slipped around Morrison and clubbed him on the back, then got his arm around his head and locked in a front headlock. Morrison refused to stay down for long and fought up off of the mat and to his feet, then connected with a knee to the stomach. Morrison shoved Machetti off of him and into the ropes, Machetti bounced off and Morrison charged at him for a clothesline, only for Machetti to drop down and roll under his arm. Machetti shot back up and ran across the ring, then jumped up onto the top rope and springboarded off of it, Morrison turned around in time to see Machetti come flying at him, SPRINGBOARD CROSSBODY!! Machetti went crashing down to the mat on top of Morrison and stayed on top of him for a pin, ONE… T—Morrison fought out of it.

Machetti rolled away from Morrison and sprang back up to his feet, Morrison got back up as well and charged at Machetti, but Machetti stepped to the side and sent Morrison flying with a hip toss. Morrison hit the mat and sat up, but Machetti jumped up and dropkicked him right in the back. Morrison lurched forward and ended up rolling across the ring over to the ropes. Miz saw that his partner had been unsuccessful in teaching Machetti a lesson, so he reached down and tagged himself in, looking to take the matter into his own hands. Miz rushed across the ring at Machetti, but at the last second Machetti bent down and launched Miz up into the air and over his head, BACK BODY DROP!! Miz went crashing down to the mat, but quickly got back up, he charged Machetti again and went for a clothesline, but Machetti ducked under it and slipped behind him, then lifted Miz up from behind before he dropped down to the mat, bringing Miz with him, BACK SUPLEX!! Machetti rolled away from Miz and got back up, then jumped up into the air and did a backflip, MOONSAULT SPLASH! Machetti hooked Miz's legs and went for a pin, ONE… TW—Miz kicked out and launched Machetti off of him.

Miz and Machetti scrambled back up to their feet, Miz and Morrison only seemed to be getting angrier that Machetti was besting them, and that appeared to be costing them in this match. While there was something to be said about ruthless aggression, using it against someone as quick and collected as Machetti didn't seem to be working. If the World Tag Team Champions didn't calm down, they could end up losing this match to an odd-couple tag team that was just formed ten minutes ago. A still angry Miz charged Machetti, but Machetti caught Miz and sent him flying with an arm drag, Miz popped back up but Machetti hit another arm drag, and when Miz got up from that Machetti jumped up into the air and nailed Miz right in the face with a corkscrew dropkick. Miz was launched backwards into the ropes, Machetti rushed him AND CLOTHESLINED HIM OUT OF THE RING!!

Miz slapped the ground with his hand and started to get up, Kendrick seemed to know where this was going and backed up to the ring post to give Machetti room to do what he knew Machetti was going to do. Miz turned around and saw Machetti race across the ring, he quickly dove out of the way in an attempt to avoid the dive as Machetti came over the top rope. But at the last second Machetti grabbed onto the top rope and landed on the ring apron. Miz got up and glanced at the floor around him but didn't see Machetti, he turned around in time to see Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then backflip off of it, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT PLANCHA!! Machetti went flying through the air and took down Miz on the outside, he quickly rolled off of his opponent and got up, then grabbed him and rolled him back into the ring. Machetti quickly got in the ring after the Miz and went for pin, looking to capitalize on the outside dive, ONE… TWO… T—MIZ KICKED OUT!

Machetti got off of Miz and backed up in case the Chick Magnet attempted to do something rash due to his rapidly building frustration. But suddenly Machetti felt himself get slapped across the back, he turned around to see Kendrick getting in the ring, apparently his partner had just tagged himself in. Machetti shrugged and got out of the ring, then allowed Kendrick to take over. Miz was starting to get up and looked like he was fine with the switch, he didn't care which one of his two opponents he was facing, as long as he had a chance to extract some revenge. Once again Miz rushed forward, only this time Kendrick charged as well, Kendrick jumped up into the air and lashed out his leg, JUMPING CALF KICK!! Kendrick connected with Miz's face and knocked him backwards, he quickly followed up and flipped Miz onto his ass with a snapmare, then connected with a hard kick to the spine. Miz let out a grunt of pain before Kendrick jumped up and dropkicked him in the back, then quickly scrambled on top of him for a pin, ONE… TW—MIZ KICK OUT!

Kendrick rolled off of Miz and got up, then pulled him to his feet and went to whip him into the corner, only for Miz to reverse it and sent Kendrick into an empty corner instead. Miz rushed across the ring and jumped up into the air and flew at Kendrick for his signature turnbuckle clothesline, BUT KENDRICK MOVED!! Miz kept going and ended up stuck in the ropes while sitting on the middle one. Kendrick shot back up then jumped up into the air and dropkicked Miz right between the shoulders. Miz was launched forward and his chest slammed against the top turnbuckle, then he fell backwards and ended up hanging upside down on the ropes. Before the referee could get involved and help Miz out of the ropes Kendrick backed up into the middle of the ring, then charged at Miz, he dropped down and connected with a baseball slide right to the face. Miz's legs came free and he ended up in a heap on the floor, Kendrick grabbed him and dragged him away from the ropes, then went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—MIZ KICKED OUT AGAIN!!

Kendrick stood up and got off of Miz, who looked like he was still out of it, Kendrick grinned then started dancing in his usual cocky manner. "Oi, jackass!" Machetti called out, "Dance when you beat him, or do you _want _to lose and prove your incompetence?" Kendrick glared at Machetti and gave him a look that said, _'I'll show you!'_ Kendrick reached down and pulled Miz back up to his feet, then got him in a headlock, he turned and ran at the corner, THE KENDR—MIZ PUSHED HIM OFF!! Kendrick went into the ropes, but jumped up onto the middle one and springboarded off, SPRINGBOARD CROSSBODY!! Kendrick slammed into Miz and took him down, then rolled off of him and sprang back up, he stood at the ready and waited for Miz to get up as well, Machetti, Ezekiel, and Morrison all watched wondering what he was going to do. Kendrick cast a quick glance over his shoulder and grinned at Machetti, then darted forward and kicked Miz in the stomach when he stood up, Miz doubled over and Kendrick grabbed him in a side headlock, then lifted him off the ground and drove him face-first down to the mat, IMPALER!! Machetti raised an eyebrow as Kendrick rolled Miz onto his back and covered him after using one of _his_ signature moves, ONE… TWO… THR—MIZ MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Kendrick got up and stood over Miz, then turned and grinned at Machetti, "How do you like me now?" taunted Kendrick. "If you're gonna steal my moves, at least beat him with them, you unoriginal bastard," replied Machetti. Kendrick frowned then turned to Miz who was sitting up, blindly reaching out in front of him to tag in his partner, Kendrick swung his leg around and connected with Miz's back, causing him to fall forward and end up on his stomach. Kendrick sat down on Miz's back then put his arms over his knees AND LOCKED IN THE CAMEL CLUTCH!! Miz yelled out in pain as Kendrick wrenched back on him and locked in his usual submission hold, while he usually didn't get a submission from the hold it was a good way to wear your opponent down. Miz was now stranded in the middle of the ring and much to his aggravation, he was at Kendrick's mercy.

Eventually Kendrick broke the hold on his own and shoved Miz down on the mat, he backed away from Miz and over to the ropes where Ezekiel was standing, then he ran across the ring, over Miz's back, bounced off of the ropes on the other side of the ring, dropped down AND SLID INTO MIZ'S FACE!! Miz's head snapped back as Kendrick rolled him over onto this back then went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, Kendrick cast a quick glance over his shoulder at the prone Miz, then backflipped off of the top rope, MOONSAU—MIZ MOVED!! Kendrick slammed down to the mat and Miz frantically crawled towards his corner, Machetti reached into the ring and held his hand out, offering Kendrick the chance to tag out, Kendrick stared at Machetti then started crawling for him as fast as he could, but he wasn't fast enough, MIZ TAGGED MORRISON!! Morrison got in the ring and jumped up into the air and dropkicked Kendrick in the back as he was getting up, Kendrick went flying forward AND KNOCKED MACHETTI OFF OF THE APRON!! Machetti went crashing down to the floor and Ezekiel of all people came over to see if he was alright, meanwhile Kendrick bounced off of the corner and walked right into a jumping roundhouse kick. Kendrick stood for a moment, then fell forward and landed flat on the mat, Morrison rolled him onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO... T—but Kendrick kicked out.

Morrison got off of Kendrick and pulled him up to his feet, then whipped him into the corner, Morrison ran at Kendrick and nailed a turnbuckle clothesline, then jumped up onto the middle rope. Morrison fell backwards while he launched Kendrick over him and up into the air, MONKEY FLIP!! Kendrick went flying and landed hard on his back, Morrison got up and went over to Kendrick then jumped up into the air and spun around before he landed legs-first across Kendrick's chest, SPIRAL LEG DROP!! Morrison looked like he was going to go for a pin, but decided against it, he was going to draw this out as punishment. "See what happens when you mock the champs?" Morrison taunted Kendrick while Machetti finally climbed back up onto the ring apron, no one seemed to notice the small smirk on his face. Morrison dropped down on his knees and hammered Kendrick with a series of forearm shots and punches before getting back up, jumping up into the air and come crashing back down, elbow-first on Kendrick's chest, JUMPING ELBOW DROP!! Morrison got up and dragged Kendrick over to the corner where Miz was then went and climbed up onto the top rope and faced away from Kendrick, he cast a quick glance over his shoulder before he backflipped off of the top rope and spun around at the same time, CORKSCREW MOONSAULT!! Morrison went crashing down on top of Kendrick and went for a pin, Machetti called out to his 'partner' from across the ring. "Come on, you're not going to let _that_ beat you are you? If that's the case, you don't stand a chance against me now." ONE… TWO… THR—KENDRICK HEARD HIM AND KICKED OUT!!

Machetti watched from the other side of the ring as Morrison got up and continued Kendrick's punishment. He reached out and tagged in Miz who came in and started stomping all over Kendrick. "I'm the Chick Magnet!" Miz mouthed off. "The ladies love me! You can't even hope to compare to me!" Miz kicked Kendrick hard in the side then ran to the ropes, he bounced off then jumped up into the air and came down knee-first on Kendrick's face, RUNNING KNEE DROP!! Miz rolled off of Kendrick and knelt beside him, but like Morrison had earlier, he didn't go for a pin, he wanted to draw this out, he didn't just want to win, he wanted to send a message. No one messes with the champs. Of course, the guy who had actually stolen their stuff, had interrupted their web show, and made them look like idiots was on the other side of the ring watching, but Miz and Morrison didn't seem to notice. Miz pulled Kendrick up to his feet and whipped him into the ropes, he took a few steps back, and waited as Kendrick bounced off of the ropes and came back, Miz dropped down and caught him with a drop toe hold, and Kendrick ended up with his neck on the middle rope. Miz ran across the ring and bounced off of the ropes, then came back, ran up Kendrick's back and jumped up over the top rope and out of the ring, as he came down he grabbed Kendrick's head and snapped his neck down on the middle rope, SPRINGBOARD NECKSNAP PLANCHA!!

Kendrick held his throat and rolled into the middle of the ring, Miz got up and got back in the ring, but he simply stood over Kendrick and didn't look like he was done just yet. Miz grabbed Kendrick's legs and dragged him to the corner, he hooked Kendrick's legs under his arms and reached back and tagged Morrison, then he then fell backwards, Kendrick was launched up into the air, INTO A FOREARM FROM MORRISON!! Kendrick fell backwards and landed back-first on Miz's knees, Morrison grabbed top rope and launched himself over it then came down on top of Kendrick, SLINGSHOT ELBOW DROP!! Morrison rolled Kendrick off of Miz and laid him on his back then took a few steps back, he cast a glance at Machetti then ran at Kendrick, jumped up into the air and did a backflip, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS! Machetti looked agitated that someone had performed yet another one of his usual moves, and glared across the ring as Morrison made a cover, ONE… TWO… THRE—KENDRICK MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Morrison shrugged and stood up, Kendrick had kicked out, but that only meant that he hadn't learned his lesson and his torment would have to continue. When Kendrick finally decided to stay down, he'd have learned first hand that the World Tag Team Champions Miz and Morrison are not people to be trifled with. Morrison reached down and pulled Kendrick up, then moved behind him and bent down, he hoisted Kendrick up onto his shoulder and stood up to his full height, then pushed Kendrick forward as he landed in a seated position, Kendrick fell and went face-first into the mat, REVERSE FACEBUSTER!! Morrison got up and pulled Kendrick up onto his hands and knees, then stood back and waited for his opponent to get up, Kendrick seemed to be out of it and it didn't look like he could take much more of this. Kendrick stood up and Morrison ran to the ropes, then springboarded off and swung his leg around, SPRINGBOARD ROUNDHOUSE KICK!! Morrison connected with Kendrick's head and knocked him down to his knees, Morrison shook his head, Kendrick should have just fallen down and stayed there. Morrison grabbed Kendrick and pulled him up to his feet then threw Kendrick's arm over his shoulder, he held Kendrick beside him then dropped down to one knee and slammed Kendrick down on his extended knee, BACKBREAKER! Morrison wasn't done, he pulled Kendrick up and changed his hold so he was holding his head, then jumped up and dropped on his back, NECKBREAKER!! After the brutal combo Morrison rolled on top of Kendrick and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI CAME IN AND BROKE IT UP!!

Machetti quickly backed away and got back on the ring apron, if he had just let Kendrick get pinned there, the match would have been over. But since he broke it up Kendrick's suffering would only continue… somehow he'd still manage to get to sleep tonight. Morrison sent Machetti one last glare before he went to the corner and tagged Miz back in, he and Miz went back over to Kendrick and pulled him up to his feet, then threw one of his arms over each of his shoulders, they each grabbed hold of a side of Kendrick's trunks then lifted him up off the mat and snapped him over their heads, DOUBLE SNAP SUPLEX!! Morrison rolled over to the ropes and got out of the ring, Miz backed away from Kendrick and waited in the corner as he started to get up. Kendrick, for his part, was out of it, he had been hammered like a railroad spike by the World Tag Team Champions, but was somehow still conscious. It was probably only because of some of his hard fought matches with his 'partner' that he had managed to build up this much endurance, if this had been a different world, he'd have been pinned a while ago. Kendrick rolled onto his stomach and slowly pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, he glanced around him wondering where his opponent was, where his bear was, and where his partner was, one of those questions was answered as Miz ran out of the corner jumped up in the air AND DROPKICKED KENDRICK IN THE HEAD!!

Kendrick saw spots and was sent rolling across the ring and ended up in the corner, Miz stood up and waited as Kendrick used the rope to pull himself up, then leaned back against the turnbuckle. Miz had missed last time, but now he was going to try again, he ran at Kendrick and jumped up into the air, FLYING TURNBUCKLE CLOTHESLINE!! Miz pulled himself out form the ropes and pushed Kendrick back into the corner, he glanced over his shoulder at Machetti, who seemed to be showing a bit of concern for his 'partner'. Miz grabbed Kendrick and lifted the smaller superstar up off of the mat and sat him on the top rope, Miz climbed up and stood opposite him, then threw Kendrick's arm over his shoulder, this didn't look good. "Hey bear!" Machetti loudly called out to Ezekiel, "When your employer wakes up, tell him he's weak. I'd never just sit there and let him superplex me." Ezekiel glared at Machetti for once again calling him a bear, but across the ring Kendrick had heard him. Miz held onto the side of Kendrick's trunks, then started lifting him up, SUPERPL—Kendrick realized where he was and started fighting, he went off on Miz with a flurry of punches to the midsection, Miz didn't like where this was going and quickly let go of Kendrick and jumped away from him. Miz landed on the mat, but suddenly Kendrick launched himself out of the corner and spun around, before smashing his arm into Miz, FLYING SPINNING CLOTHESLINE!!

Both men were down, Kendrick had countered and hit a big move, but if he didn't make a tag to Machetti, he was in trouble. Kendrick crawled for his corner where Machetti was on the middle rope holding his arm out into the middle of the ring, at the same time Miz was crawling in the opposite direction, trying to tag in Morrison and keep them in control. Miz was the fresher of the two and crawled faster, he dove, AND TAGGED IN MORRISON!! Morrison came in and rushed across the ring in time to grab Kendrick by the ankle and drag him away from the corner. Kendrick pushed himself up onto one leg, and reached out in a desperate attempt to tag in the superstar he most likely hated more than anyone else on the roster. But Morrison kept his hold on Kendrick and continued to drag him back, until Kendrick whipped his leg around, ENZUIGI—MORRISON DUCKED!! Kendrick's leg went over Morrison's head, but he managed to regain control at the last second and brought it down on Morrison's shoulder, he clamped his legs together and continued his fall, HEAD-SCISSORS TAKE DOWN!! Kendrick and Morrison both went rolling across the ring, Kendrick broke free and dove for the corner, AND TAGGED MACHETTI!!

Morrison sprang up in time to see Machetti get in the ring, he quickly rushed at him in an attempt to cut him off, but did a handspring and launched himself into the air, then swung his leg around, HANDSPRING SPINNING WHEEL KI—MORRISON DUCKED UNDER IT!! Morrison thought he was safe, but Machetti landed on his hands and knee and shot his legs out behind him, and connected with the back of Morrison's knees, MULE KICK!! Machetti shot back up and launched into the air, he did a backflip and swung he body around before connecting with the back of Morrison's head, BACKFLIP KICK! Morrison was knocked forward and ended up on his hands and knees, Machetti got up and ran to the ropes, then bounced off when Morrison was getting up, he jumped up into the air and did a backflip but caught Morrison as he was going passed and drove his face down to the mat, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS DDT!! Morrison was driven down into that mat with such force that his legs went flying up into the air and it looked like he was doing a sloppy handstand, but then he fell flat on his stomach, Machetti rolled him over and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—MIZ CAME IN AND BROKE IT UP!!

Miz went off on Machetti and started clubbing him on the back, Machetti slowly managed to fight his way up to his feet and retaliate against Miz with a shot of his own. Miz and Machetti traded shots for a bit while standing over Morrison, but then Machetti ducked a punch from Miz and connected with a big uppercut that sent Miz staggering backwards. Machetti grabbed Miz's shoulder, ran with him to the ropes, AND THREW HIM OUT OF THE RING!! Miz landed on the floor with a thud, Machetti turned around and ducked a clothesline from Morrison, then spun around and kicked him in the stomach, Machetti grabbed him in a side headlock, then lifted him off of the mat and drove his face down to the mat again, IMPALER!! Machetti stood up and pulled Morrison up, he kicked him in the stomach causing him to double over, then took a few steps back before he darted forward and jumped up into the air, he drove his feet down into Morrison's back, MUSHROOM STOMP! Machetti rolled away from Morrison and got up in the corner, then waited for him to get up. Machetti was planning something and knowing him, it would probably defy the laws of physics and look really cool. Morrison finally stood up and started to turn around, Machetti made to rush forward, BUT KENDRICK REACHED IN AND TAGGED HIMSELF IN!! Machetti turned around and stared in surprise as Kendrick slapped himself on the chest and climbed up onto the top rope, he had been the one getting his ass kicked before, _he _wanted to win this match as payback. Kendrick waited for Morrison to turn around then launched himself out of the corner with his legs in front of him and connected with Morrison's chest, MISSILE DROPKICK!! The referee ushered Machetti out of the ring while Kendrick rolled Morrison onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MORRISON MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Kendrick looked a little upset, but shook it off and pulled Morrison to his feet, he grabbed him in a side headlock then ran to the corner and ran up the ropes, THE KENDRI—MIZ JUMPED UP ON THE APRON AND PUSHED THE TOP ROPE!! Kendrick's foot ended up slipping and he went crashing down to the mat, Morrison quickly capitalized and got up, then pulled Kendrick with him and bent him over and did a flip to nail his signature corkscrew neckbreaker, MOONLIGHT DRIVE!! Morrison rolled Kendrick onto his back and glanced around looking for Machetti, who was casually standing on the ring apron watching his rival get pinned by the guy he had spent the last week annoying. A smirk appeared on Machetti's face as he turned around and jumped off of the ring apron, Ezekiel glared at him, but Machetti just walked around the steps towards the ramp. The referee ran over to Morrison and Kendrick and made the count with no interference what-so-ever, ONE… TWO… THREE!! MORRISON GOT IT!!

_Ain't No Make Believe_ played for the third time that night, Morrison stood up and the referee raised his arm up into the air, Miz got in the ring and celebrated with his partner, then they quickly got out of the ring and went to the corner where they retrieved their stuff. Ezekiel got in the ring and checked on Kendrick while Machetti stood and watched from the bottom of the entrance ramp, he still had that damned smirk on his face. Vickie Guerrero had put him in a match against the World Tag Team Champions with a partner he couldn't trust, she was obviously planning on seeing Machetti get beaten to a pulp in the ring, possibly in a four-on-one situation. But Machetti had turned it around by goading Kendrick into actually competing in the match, then let the man who was responsible for putting him on the shelf get punished and beaten during most of it, before he was ultimately pinned. Machetti could think of no better way to end this… oh… wait a minute…

Machetti's smirk only got bigger as he approached the ring again, Miz and Morrison had gotten back in and were wearing their hat and coat and were in possession to their title belts and Slammy Awards. They glared at Machetti, as did Ezekiel and Kendrick who was sitting up in the middle of the ring. Machetti walked over to the steps and grabbed something red, IT WAS _KENDRICK'S_ JACKET! Machetti laughed as he threw Kendrick's jacket on then turned and ran up the ramp, MACHETTI JUST STOLE KENDRICK'S JACKET!! Kendrick looked absolutely furious, not only had he been suckered into a beating by Machetti, but then the bastard went and stole his jacket!! Miz and Morrison were happy it hadn't happened to him, but then realized that while they _had_ gotten their stuff back, Machett_i_ had practically gotten away with everything he had done to them. The red studded jacket clashed horribly with Machetti's metallic blue tights, and Maria would probably kill him for wearing something that was probably breaking more laws of fashion that he even knew, but in the end, Machetti had out-foxed Vickie Guerrero, Kendrick, Kendrick's bear, and the World Tag Team Champions. To add more insult to injury, Machetti mocked Kendrick by doing a cocky dance he had seen Kendrick do plenty of times, then turned and headed to the back as the camera cut to the back for a segment in the locker room with Triple H and MVP.

**---x---**

Okay, for the record, Machetti isn't beginning a heel turn by walking out on his partner, he was simply gaining a measure of revenge against him. Think about it, Kendrick interfered in his match with the Big Show and was a major factor in getting him suspended. Vickie Guerrero had forced them into a match together knowing full well that Miz and Morrison wanted revenge and that Kendrick and Machetti didn't trust each other. But Machetti manipulated Kendrick and pushed his buttons, getting him riled up enough to mock the World Tag Team Champions with him and even compete in the match. You'll have to forgive him for not being overly concerned at seeing Kendrick getting beaten for a large part of the match. And finally, when Machetti walked out on Kendrick, he allowed Miz and Morrison to get the pin, but also allowed them to pin his rival. While it counts as a loss for him in the record books, its also a beating for Kendrick, and while Machetti didn't exactly dish out the beating himself, this was the next best thing. Miz and Morrison got their stuff back, but realized too late that the superstar they spent the majority of the match beating wasn't the one who had really wronged them. Machetti walked away unscathed AND stole Kendrick's jacket.

Yeah… sorry for the rant, I just want to explain what I was doing there and eliminate any confusion. I had Spring Break last week which is why I updated twice. I'm back in school now, but depending on how hard I work I might be able to update again this week. Don't hold me to it though. There's one more week until the Rumble, and a few more weeks until WrestleMania, things are heating up with both the WWE and my story.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	50. Ready for the Rumble

**Chapter L: Ready for the Rumble**

**---x---**

Smackdown was airing from Omaha Nebraska (again), Maria had just made a less-than-successful injury return when she attacked Michelle McCool in the middle of her match, the two divas had brawled around ringside over to the commentary table where Divas Champion Maryse was doing commentary. Eventually Natalya, McCool's tag team partner, got involved and attacked Maria from behind, allowing McCool to take advantage and throw the returning diva into the barricade. McCool followed up and hit a running knee to Maria's face, leaving Maria slumped against the barricade holding her head in pain. McCool headed for the ramp and stood there as Smackdown went to a commercial break. But now, it was back.

Maria was heading backstage holding her head when a voice called out, "Hey Zeke, look who's back!" Maria flinched and reluctantly turned to see face the person who called out to her, but when she was him her frown instantly disappeared and turned into a smile. The camera panned to the side IT WAS MACHETTI! He was wearing Kendrick's red jacket that he had stolen last week. It appeared that Machetti was mimicking his long-time rival the Brian Kendrick this week. But before he could say anything else, Maria rushed over and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're back!" exclaimed Maria as she held onto him.

"Hey, I've been back, you're the one who just got back tonight," Machetti reminded her. "Isn't that right, Zeke?" The camera panned to the side to see who Machetti was talking to, but no one was there… until the camera tilted down to reveal a midget wearing Ezekiel's style of clothes, he looked just like Kendrick's bear, only his was one sixth his size.

"He's got a point," agreed Mini-Zeke in a not-so-deep voice… oh, who am I kidding, it was a high pitch voice that made him sound like a munchkin from the Wizard of Oz. Mini-Zeke was holding a pair of Slammy Awards, which were probably the other two that Machetti had 'acquired' from Miz and Morrison.

"Wait… that's not Kendrick's bear…" realized Maria. "Is it?"

"He was the best I could find on such short notice," protested Machetti.

Maria suddenly realized something and took a few steps back, she looked Machetti up and down and frowned. Machetti was wearing his metallic blue wrestling tights and his black boots which covered the lower part of the tights, the problem was that the blue from the tights looked absolutely horrible with the red jacket which had bits of leopard skin on the collar and was lined in black on the inside. Superman had better fashion sense than Machetti, and that was saying something. "What are you wearing?"

"Uh… Kendrick's jacket?" answered Machetti, he didn't like where this was going and backed away from Maria and quickly moved behind Mini-Zeke, of course, he wasn't much to hide behind.

"I've told you how tacky those jackets of his look, right?" inquired Maria, she didn't look amused.

"Yes?" Machetti replied, he looked scared of his girlfriend at the moment.

"And what's this about you wearing something even worse last week?" demanded Maria. "I've seen pictures!"

"It was for taunting and humiliation purposes," explained Machetti, he reached down and lifted Mini-Zeke up and held him in front of him like a very small shield. It didn't seem that Maria approved of Miz, Morrison, and Kendrick's fashion sense, Machetti would be in trouble for mimicking them if he didn't find a way out of this. "You know… if you kill me now for my lack of fashion sense… I won't be able to help you get Michelle McCool back for what she did to you…"

"What was that?" questioned Maria.

"And if you kill me I won't do that thing you… wait… she bought it?" Machetti wondered out loud. "I mean… of course! I was watching that return of yours and I noticed a few things you did wrong."

Maria appeared interested, Machetti put down Mini-Zeke, it appeared he had escaped Maria's wrath for now. "I'll humor you… what would _you_ have done?"

"Phew, that was a close one," Machetti whispered to Mini-Zeke, then he quickly walked around his midget/bear and put an arm around Maria. "Okay, first of all, you attacked her in the middle of the match. You would have been more successful if you attacked her after it was over, that way she would have been more tired and less able to put up a fight while you beat on her. Second, you drew it out too long. I know you want to get her back for what she did to you, but it would've been better if you just nailed her with a bulldog from behind then ran off, you would've beaten her, and pissed her off a bit when she didn't get a chance to retaliate."

"So there is a method to your madness," observed Maria.

"Of course," boasted Machetti, "No one knows how to get under someone's skin and drive them insane like me. And if you promise not to hurt me because of what I've been wearing… I might be able to help you out."

"Okay," Maria agreed, "You're off the hook… for now. But if I catch you wearing something as horrible as that jacket next week… you'll be in big trouble, buster!"

"That was a close one," muttered Machetti, "Alright, come on Zeke, we've got a job to do." Machetti, Maria, and Mini-Zeke headed off.

"Why is it that you call _him_ Zeke and Kendrick's bear a bear?" asked Maria.

"Because it'll annoy him," Machetti answered as if it was obvious. The cameras cut to the ring, where JR and Tazz commented on how it was good that Maria was back, then introduced a Jeff Hardy interview about the 'accidents' that had been happening to him.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from the commercial break that had followed the Edge/Matt Hardy No-DQ match. Hardy looked to have the match won after he hit a Twist of Fate on the challenger for his brother's WWE Championship at the Royal Rumble, but ECW Champion Jack Swagger and Mark Henry got involved, and after a Gutwrench Powerbomb, World's Strongest Slam, and a Spear, Matt Hardy was beaten and Edge, Swagger, and Henry celebrated over his unmoving form. But that was before, now Smackdown was back from the commercial and the cameras were backstage.

Machetti was still wearing Kendrick's jacket and his t-shirt under it, but was now carrying a duffle bag. Maria and Mini-Zeke were walking behind him, the tiny bear was carrying the Slammy Trophies which Machetti had 'acquired'. The three of them walked backstage until they came across the door to the Women's Locker Room. "Alright, so you made sure it was gonna be clear, right?" Machetti asked.

"Everyone I found got their stuff out," Maria told him, "but some of them want pictures."

"We'll see what happens, now quickly go and check to see if we're clear," instructed Machetti. Maria nodded and opened the door and slipped inside for a moment.

"We're clear," Maria reported as she pushed the door opened and smiled at Machetti.

"Alright, guard the door," Machetti told Mini-Zeke, "No one gets in until we get out. Carl, you're with me." Mini-Zeke nodded and Machetti and Carl the cameraman slipped through the door into what appeared to be an empty women's locker room. In a distance there was the sound of the shower running, meaning it wasn't completely empty.

Machetti walked up next to Maria and glanced around the room, "You're sure she's in the shower now?" asked Machetti.

"Yeah, that's all her stuff over there," said Maria she pointed to some clothes in one of the lockers. Machetti and Maria quickly went over to the indicated clothing, Machetti unzipped the bag and he and Maria quickly scooped up all the clothing in the locker and put it inside, leaving it completely empty. Machetti quickly zipped the duffle bag closed and stood up, but suddenly they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Maria and Machetti turned around to see Divas Champion Maryse standing there holding her title, and a pair of towels.

"Just what do you to think you are doing?" inquired Maryse, but she had a knowing look on her face.

"Uh... we're messing with Michelle McCool," Maria admitted, hoping that she'd appreciate the honesty.

"Oh, alright then," Maryse said with a smile. "But what is stopping me from telling her that I saw the two of you in here taking her things?"

"Ulysses S. Grant," Machetti answered promptly as he pulled a fifty dollar bill out from the duffel bag. "That's in exchange for those towels you so graciously gathered."

Maryse shook her head, "I'm Canadian."

"I know that," Machetti told her, "but you're in America, I'm saving you the trouble of getting it exchanged so you can easily pay for your hotel."

"I don't know…" Maryse commented, there was a playful smile on her face.

Maria pulled a camera out from the other side of the duffel bag, "We'll give you pictures," she offered.

"Sold," Maryse answered with a smile, she walked over and handed Maria the towels, then quickly took the fifty dollars from Machetti. Maria quickly opened the duffle bag and put the towels in the bag with all of Michelle's clothes.

"You didn't see anything," Machetti reminded her as she turned and walked off.

"Of course," agreed Maryse as she opened the door and left.

"I'd better am-scray as well," realized Machetti while Maria zipped the bag closed. "I'll drop the stuff off at the locker room before I go out for my match. Stay back here, and be sure to get a lot of pictures. Some people think blackmail and naked pictures are underhanded, but when you're dealing with someone bigger and stronger than you, you need every bit of a mental edge you can get."

Maria nodded and the two of them headed for the door and quickly left the locker room that was now completely devoid of any clothing, as they left there was the sound of a shower turning off.

The door closed behind them and Machetti smirked, "Good luck," he told Maria, then he turned to his trusty bear that was still waiting with the Slammy Awards. "Come on Zeke, I've got a match for you to help me win." With the bag still on his shoulder Machetti strutted off with Mini-Zeke following behind him, leaving Maria leaning against the door to the women's locker room holding the camera.

Inside, it sounded like Michelle had finally gotten out of the shower and noticed something in the locker room was amiss. "WHERE'S MY TOWEL!!" she yelled from inside the locker room. A few seconds later another shout followed it, "AND WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!!"

Maria backed away from the door and leaned back against the wall across from it. The door opened a tiny bit and a wet head of blonde hair poked out.

CLICK! FLASH!! "Hi there, Michelle!" Maria greeted her happily, earning a glare from the naked Diva, who quickly jerked back into the locker room to avoid getting her picture taken sans clothes.

"Maria, give me my clothes," ordered Michelle, staying behind the door.

"I don't have them," Maria answered honestly, after all, Michelle's clothes were with Machetti.

"Then go get them!" snapped Michelle.

"Oh, okay," Maria agreed as she got up, she began walking down the hall but suddenly stopped, "Wait… a… minute… why am I taking orders from you? You're the one stuck in the locker room."

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" Michelle threatened.

"You'll have to leave the locker room to do that," Maria pointed out, not intimidated in the slightest.

"Maria, this is not cool!" complained Michelle.

"If you want your clothes so bad you'll have to go out and find them," Maria told her.

Michelle poked her head out from behind the door for a moment, CLICK FLASH!! Damn that camera! "Just because you posed naked in Playboy doesn't mean the rest of us don't have any modesty!" growled Michelle, as she quickly moved back behind the door to preserve the aforementioned modesty.

"Well, I guess you're stuck then," realized Maria as slid down the wall and sat at the bottom of it, she held her camera in front of her at the ready, "Don't worry, we're not going anywhere… right Carl?"

"Uh… right," the cameraman tentatively agreed.

Inside the locker room, wearing absolutely nothing, Michelle was pissed. Maria had stolen her clothes and there was no other clothing left in the locker room, she had absolutely nothing to wear. Even the towels were gone. Maria and a cameraman were sitting outside, so the second she left in an attempt to get some clothing, they'd have naked pictures and video footage of her. The same would happen if she left the locker room to beat Maria for doing this to her. Unless she wanted to have pictures of her baring it all on the internet like Vickie Guerrero, she was going to be stuck in the locker room for a while.

"I've waited a month to get you back," Maria called out to Michelle, "I've got ALL night."

The door to the locker room slammed closed and a loud scream erupted from inside, Michelle wanted nothing more than to put a boot to Maria's face, but her boots were gone and Maria would have time to get off a picture and run for it before she got her hands on her, that would leave her naked in the hallway with two options, run naked after Maria, maybe she'd get the camera and smashed it, but everyone would see her… or dart back into the locker room. Both options would leave her worse off than she was now. Michelle let out another scream as Smackdown went to a commercial break, leaving Michelle in quite the predicament and at Maria's mercy, which she wasn't showing any of at the moment.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from the commercial break and JR and Tazz went over the rules for the Royal Rumble which would be taking place this Sunday. The bell rang to get the crowds attention, and the cameras showed Justin Roberts in the ring, "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a six-man tag team match!" _Man with a Plan_ played and the Brian Kendrick came out from the back with Ezekiel, he looked angry and didn't have his jacket since Machetti was currently wearing it wherever he was backstage. "Introducing first, accompanied by Ezekiel, weighing one hundred eighty-four pounds, THE BRIAN KENDRICK!!" There was no strutting for Kendrick tonight, last week he had been played by Machetti. He had been suckered into taunted their opponents Miz and Morrison with him, and got beaten up because of it, not only did Machetti walk out on him, causing him to get pinned and lose the match, but he ran off with his jacket. He was going to make that bastard pay, he was going to put him back on the shelf, he was going to make sure he didn't even make it to the Royal Rumble. Kendrick made it down to the ring and quickly went up the steps and got in the ring, he backed up over to the ropes on the far side of the ring and waited for his partners and opponents.

_Ain't No Make Believe_ sounded through the arena and Miz and Morrison came out from the back. They had gotten their title belts, coat, hat, and two of their Slammy Awards back from Machetti, and now they had a chance to get the other two back. They were doing alright now. "And his partners, weighting a combined weight of four hundred fifty pounds, they are the World Tag Team Champions, two-time Slammy Award Winners, JOHN MORRISON AND THE MIZ!!" Miz and Morrison stood on top of the ramp, Miz struck a pose and raised his belt and Slammy over his head while Morrison opened his coat and showed off his 'hot body'. The two of them headed down the ramp, back to their usual cocky antics, Miz leaned back against the ring post and struck a pose while Morrison got right in the ring and got a mic from the corner. Miz joined Morrison and Kendrick in the ring and the three of them stood in the middle of it which Ezekiel watching from the outside.

"Alright look," said Morrison as he addressed Kendrick, "Last week for us, was about retribution and getting our stuff back. We accomplished one of those goals, and only too late did we realize that you were just as much a victim as we were. We spent our efforts on you and the real culprit managed to get away, meaning we failed to accomplish the other goal. For that, we would like to apologize." Morrison and Miz bowed their heads to Kendrick for a second then Morrison passed the mic to Miz.

"While we don't appreciate being mocked, know how to take what we dish out," Miz continued. "We're willing to put last week behind us and work together on getting back at the person who's really to blame, Machetti. If the three of us work together on the same page, Machetti and those second rate Tag Team Champions won't stand a chance."

Kendrick nodded and held out his hand expectantly, Miz handed him the mic and the World Tag Team Champions awaited his response. "You guys know the saying an enemy of my enemy is my friend? Well, my friends, tonight we'll join forces and give Machetti and those other two the beating of their life. We're good." Kendrick dropped the mic and kicked it out of the ring, then turned his attention to the entrance ramp while Miz and Morrison gave their things to a crew guy.

"If anything happens to that stuff… YOU'RE DEAD!!" Miz warned him, the crew guy nodded and the World Tag Team Champions joined Kendrick in awaiting their opponents.

**PFFFTTT!! I spit in the face, of people who don't want to be cool! **_Cool _played and the fans cheered as WWE Tag Team Champions Carlito and Primo came out from the back. "And their opponents, at a combined weight of four hundred thirty-eight pounds, they are the WWE Tag Team Champions, PRIMO AND CARLITO!!" Carlito and Primo slapped hands with the fans using their free hands while they headed down the ramp carrying their title belts. For the match the WWE Tag Team Champions would be teaming with Machetti to take on the Brian Kendrick and the World Tag Team Champions, the six superstars involved in the match were all some of the best athletes in the business, now it was time to see who was better. Carlito and Primo stopped short of getting in the ring and waited at the bottom of the entrance ramp, they wouldn't put it passed Miz, Morrison, Kendrick, and his bear to jump them before the match got started, so they were going to wait until the sides were even to get in the ring.

_Man with a Plan_ sounded through the arena a second time, Kendrick glared at the entrance ramp as Machetti… no… Machendrick came out from the back and danced on the top of the stage like an idiot, beside him was Mini-Zeke he was holding Miz and Morrison's last two Slammy Awards and was trying to look menacing despite his small stature. Ezekiel eyed the midget from ringside, and didn't look amused. "And their partner, being accompanied by Minizekiel, from Detroit Michigan, weighing two hundred twenty-two pounds, MACHETTI!!" Machendrick patted himself on the chest and started strutting down the ramp, but he suddenly tripped and ended up rolling the rest of the way down it until he came to a stop behind Carlito and Primo, who turned and stared down at the partner. Kendrick looked furious and had to be held back by Miz and Morrison as Mini-Zeke ran down the ramp and handed Carlito the Slammy Awards before helping up his much larger employer. After a great deal of struggle Mini-Zeke managed to get Machendrick on his feet, but then had to jump up and down in an attempt to help Machendrick out of his jacket. Eventually Mini-Zeke got Machendrick's jacket off, it was about as big as he was so he folded it up and slid it under the ring, then took the Slammy Awards from a reluctant Carlito and put them under the ring too. Machetti smirked at the fuming Kendrick then cast a quick glance at Carlito and Primo, then at the same time the three of them slid under the bottom rope into the ring. The referee scrambled to keep both teams apart and Primo and Carlito handed over their WWE Tag Team Titles. Mini-Zeke went around the steps and stood on the opposite side of the ring from his real-life counter part, but he had to jump up and down to see what was going on in the ring. Five of these six men would be competing in the Royal Rumble on Sunday, Primo was the odd man out, but all six of them looked ready to start the Rumble now, leaving the referee barely able to maintain order. Machetti and Primo nodded to Carlito and got out of the ring onto the ring apron, Kendrick saw that Machetti wasn't starting, so he and Morrison got out of the ring and left Miz to start off for their team, making it Champion versus Champion. The referee glanced between Carlito and Miz, then called for the bell, this match was officially underway.

Miz and Carlito met in the middle of the ring and locked up, but before anything could come from the situation Miz suddenly connected with a knee to the midsection, doubling Carlito over, then he clubbed him on the back, knocking Carlito down to his knees. Carlito, still on his knees, attempted to get away from Miz and recover, he went over to the corner but Miz caught up with him and pulled him up to his feet, then went to drive Carlito's face into the turnbuckle, only for Carlito to get his foot out and block it, Miz was caught off guard and Carlito was able to catch him with an elbow to the chest, Miz staggered backwards but Carlito grabbed him and drove his face down into the top turnbuckle, he pulled Miz out of the corner and dragged him across the ring where he tagged in Primo. While Primo got in the ring, Carlito pushed Miz into the ropes and whipped him across the ring, Miz bounced off the ropes and ran back into Carlito. Carlito threw Miz's arm over his shoulder and grabbed his side, then lunged backwards and dropped to his back, driving Miz's face down to the mat. Carlito rolled Miz onto his back and sat him up, prompting Primo to run across the ring, bounce off the ropes AND CONNECT WITH A DROPKICK TO THE FACE!! Carlito left the ring and Primo made the first pin attempt of the match, ONE… T—Miz kicked out.

Machetti applauded and cheered, "Yeah, show him who the real tag team champions are!" he called out, earning smiled for both Primo and Carlito. Primo pulled Miz up to his feet and connected with a forearm to the face, knocking Miz back into the ropes, Primo went to whip Miz across the ring, but Miz reversed, Primo bounced off of the ropes, AND RAN INTO A KNEE FROM MIZ!! "Oops…" muttered Machetti, as he and Carlito shook their head. Primo flipped through the air and landed on his back, Miz bent down and pulled him up, then dragged him into the corner and drove his face down into the top turnbuckle. Morrison held his hand up over Primo's hand, Miz nodded and tagged him in, Miz hit boot to the midsection while Morrison got in the ring, then got out of the ring as Morrison grabbed Primo and grabbed him into the middle of the ring. Morrison suddenly connected with a big uppercut, sending Primo staggering backwards into an empty corner, Morrison grabbed Primo and went to whip him across the ring, but Primo reversed it and sent Morrison into the opposite corner. Primo rushed at Morrison who was leaning back against the corner, but Morrison ducked down and shot Primo up and over the top rope, but Primo changed his direction in midair and landed on the apron. He caught Morrison by surprise and drove his face into the top turnbuckle, then grabbed onto the top rope and shot his legs up into the air and got them around Morrison's head, Primo swung away from the ropes, AND TOOK DOWN MORRISON WITH A HEAD-SCISSORS!!

Primo got up and pulled Morrison up to his feet, then began dragging him into the corner, "My turn!" called out Machetti, as he raised his hand enthusiastically. Primo nodded and tagged Machetti in, "Whip him across the ring," Machetti instructed as he got in the ring, Primo did as he was told and whipped Morrison across the ring and into the ropes, he bounced off and Primo dove out of the way and Machetti ran forward and jumped up into the air and connected wit ha kick, JUMPING CALF KICK!! Morrison was knocked on his back with his legs up in the air, eventually they dropped to the ground while Primo got out of the ring. Machetti stood over Morrison while Kendrick glared at him, but if only to infuriate Kendrick further, Machetti stood in the middle of the ring and mimicked Kendrick's usual cocky dance. Mini-Zeke jumped up and down and applauded, while the real Ezekiel glared across the ring at his mini impersonator. He stole one of Kendrick's moves, now he was copying his dance. Machetti smirked at Kendrick then pulled Morrison up and whipped him into the ropes, Morrison bounced off and Machetti caught him, lifted him up, then drove him down onto his knee, INVERTED ATOMIC DROP!! Machetti jumped straight up onto a groggy Morrison's shoulders then fell backwards, HURRICURANA!! Morrison went flying across the ring and eventually ended up in an empty corner, he used the ropes and pulled himself up so he was leaning against it… bad idea. Machetti rushed at Morrison and did a handspring, then leapt up into the air and did a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTO—MORRISON MOVED!! Machetti slammed back-first into the top turnbuckle and dropped down to the mat, Morrison crawled across the ring, AND TAGGED IN KENDRICK!!

Kendrick rushed across the ring and stomped all over Machetti in the corner, looking to do as much damage as possible, eventually he got tired and pulled Machetti up off of the mat and to his feet then grabbed him in a side headlock. Machetti struggle and attempted to push Kendrick off of him into the corner, but Kendrick ran up the turnbuckle and flipped off of it, bringing Machetti down to the mat with as he landed, HEADLOCK TAKEOVER!! With Machetti now down on his stomach in the middle of the ring, Kendrick released his headlock and scrambled onto Machetti's back, he placed Machetti's arms over his knees then pulled back on his head, CAMEL CLUTCH!! "What's the matter? Not having fun anymore?" taunted Kendrick as wrenched back with the camel clutch. "That's too bad because I'm just getting started. You're not dancing now, are you!?" Mini-Zeke jumped up and down and called out in his high pitched voice 'advise' as an expert 'advisor' would, "Get out of it!" Ezekiel winced at the midget's high pitched voice, he didn't sound like that. Much to Kendrick's surprise, Machetti started fighting and before Kendrick could stop him, Machetti was on his knees while Kendrick hanging on his back. Kendrick realized a bit too late that he should have worn Machetti down a bit more first, as he quickly wrapped his legs around Machetti's waist and changed his camel clutch to a chin lock. Machetti made it up to his feet and ran backwards to, the corner Primo and Carlito were in, AND RAMMED KENDRICK INTO THE CORNER!! Machetti reached out and tagged in Primo then swung to the side and got Kendrick in a fireman's carry, he ran forward and started to flip, but Kendrick knew what was coming and slipped off of Machetti's shoulders, only for Machetti to drop down onto his hands and knees. Kendrick was surprised and turned around to see Primo come flying off of the top rope, MISSILE DROPKICK!! Primo drove his feet into Kendrick's chest, and Kendrick tripped over Machetti and landed hard on his back and head. Machetti got out of the ring and Primo went for the pin, ONE… TWO… T—KENDRICK KICKED OUT!!

Primo got up and stood up, he watched Kendrick stagger back up then ran forward and took him down with a clothesline. Kendrick got back up, only for Primo to hit him with a trio of forearms to the face, Primo went to whip Kendrick into the ropes, but Kendrick reversed and sent Primo across the ring. Primo went into the ropes and bounced off, Kendrick bent down waiting to catch Primo as he came back, but Primp jumped up over Kendrick and caught him on the way down with a sunset flip, ONE… T—KENDRICK KICKED OUT! Primo rolled off of Kendrick and got up, then rushed back at Kendrick to follow up, but Kendrick suddenly shot up, grabbed Primo and drove his face down into his knee, FACEBUSTER!! Primo staggered backwards and Kendrick grabbed him with a side headlock, then ran to the corner and backflipped off of it, THE KENDRICK!! Kendrick nailed the Kendrick and folded Primo in half for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—CARLITO CAME IN AND BROKE IT UP!! Sensing that things could break down in a second's notice, the referee quickly ushered Carlito back into the corner, so didn't see Kendrick as he rolled Primo onto his back then jumped up into the air and extended his legs in front of him, Kendrick came down and landed in between Primo's legs, LEG DROP TO THE GROIN! A bunch of people winced after seeing Kendrick assault Primo's genitals, but the referee wasn't one of them, he turned around in time to see Kendrick go to the corner and tag in Miz. But before anything else could happen Smackdown cut to a commercial break. (A/N: Yeah, that's right, I'm including a dreaded mid-match commercial break. Just assume that Primo got punished during most of it.)

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from the commercial break, on the ring apron, Machetti and Carlito looked concerned, mainly because Primo was still in the ring having been beaten by Morrison, Miz, and Kendrick during the whole break. Morrison was currently in the ring with Primo, he grabbed Primo by the side and lifted him up in front of him, BUT PRIMO COUNTERED WITH A CROSSBODY!! Primo stayed on top of Morrison and went for a pin, ONE… TW—but Morrison kicked out. Primo rolled away from Morrison and attempted to reach his corner, Carlito and Machetti both held their arms out to him, hoping to tag in, but Morrison grabbed Primo and dragged him across the ring towards his corner. Morrison stood up and positioned himself in between Primo and his team's corner, then kicked him hard in the side, Primo rolled into the corner and ended up sitting against it. Morrison reached out and tagged in Miz, Miz came in and for a little bit both of the World Tag Team Champions worked over Primo with a vicious barrage of stomps and kicks. The referee counted and ordered Morrison out of the ring, Morrison argued saying he had a five-count. But that was only a distraction, Kendrick crouched down and grabbed both of Primo's arms, then pulled them through the ropes and bent his shoulders around the steel ring post. Primo yelled out in pain, but Kendrick quickly released him and hopped off of the ring apron when the referee turned around. Miz kept with a few boots to the chest until the referee came over and yelled at him that Primo's arms were through the ropes and that he needed break the hold. Morrison got out of the ring and was on the ring apron, but then Miz reached down and grabbed Primo's leg, then dragged him out of the corner into the middle of the ring. Miz pulled Primo up and threw his arm over his shoulders, then grabbed the side of Primo's pants and lifted him up off the mat, then snapped him over his head, SNAP SUPLEX!! Miz rolled over and went for a pin on Primo, ONE… TWO… TH—Primo kicked out.

Primo sat up and reached out in front of him for Carlito and Machetti who seemed really far away in the corner. Miz turned Primo around so he was facing the opposing teams corner, and more conveniently the camera, then grabbed Primo's arms and pulled back on them while pressing his knee in between Primo's shoulders, continuing the work that Kendrick had done earlier with the ring post. Primo yelled out in pain as his shoulders were wrenched backwards at an angle they weren't supposed to go. Machetti glanced at Carlito and realized that Primo wasn't going to be able to take much more of this, Machetti and Carlito turned around and started clapping and began a _**Primo**_chant, Mini-Zeke ran over to the barricade and after a bit of struggle climbed up on top of it and joined in with the chant, a bunch of the fans joined in as well in an attempt to will Primo back up to his feet, none of them liked the Miz. _**PRIMO! PRIMO! PRIMO!!**_Hearing the fans chant his name over and over Primo received the motivation he needed and fought up off of the mat of the mat and to his feet, but Miz still had his arms bent behind his back. Primo gritted his teeth and slowly turned around, reversing Miz's hold on his arms, then he jumped up, AND DROPKICKED MIZ IN THE CHEST!! Miz went flying into the ropes, Primo got up and darted for the corner, BUT MIZ RECOVERED AND CAUGHT HIM!! Miz held Primo in front of him, while Primo reached out over Miz's shoulder in a desperate attempt to tag in one of his partners. Machetti and Carlito were reaching into the ring as far as they could while still holding onto the tag ropes, but Miz stepped forward and threw Primo off of him, pushing him away from the corner. Primo staggered backwards then charged forward and hit Miz with a forearm, Primo went for another one using his other hand, but Miz reached up and caught Primo's arm, then lashed out his legs and swept one of Primo's legs before falling backwards and driving his opponent's face into the mat, REVERSE RUSSIAN LEG SWEEP!! Miz rolled Primo onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—PRIMO SOMEHOW MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Carlito, Machetti, Mini-Zeke, and a bunch of the fans applauded Primo's resiliency, but Miz didn't look as impressed. He stood up and held Primo's legs under his arms, then dragged him across the ring into his team's corner. Morrison reached out and slapped Miz on the back, tagging himself in, Miz fell backwards and launched Primo INTO A FOREARM FROM MORRISON!! Primo fell backwards and landed back-first on Miz's bent knees, Morrison grabbed the top rope, then launched himself over and it went crashing down on Primo's chest, SLINGSHOT ELBOW DROP!! Primo was rolled off of Miz, who quickly got out of the ring while Morrison scrambled on top of Primo and went for a pin, ONE.... TWO… THRE—PRIMO BARELY MANAGED TO KICK OUT AGAIN!! Morrison looked frustrated and glared at the referee, then mounted Primo and went off on him with a flurry of punches to the face, the referee intervenes and scolds Morrison on his use of the closed fist. Morrison reluctantly got up off of Primo, then stood up and dragged him into the corner, he reached out and tagged in Kendrick. Kendrick got in the ring and he and Morrison whipped Primo across the ring, Primo came back and the two of them caught him and launched him up into the air, before stepping to the side, causing Primo to plummet down to the mat, DOUBLE FREE FALL DROP!! Morrison got out of the ring while Kendrick danced around and taunted Machetti and Carlito, then he dropped down on top of Primo and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—AGAIN PRIMO MANAAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Kendrick shook his head, maybe he shouldn't have spent his time dancing and instead directly went for the pin. Primo wouldn't have had the chance to recover and he would have won the match, then he'd have been able to dance and mock Machetti afterwards. Kendrick got up and dragged Primo to his feet, then roughly threw him into the corner, Primo slumped against the corner then Kendrick ran at him, jumped up and backflipped off of him before jumping INTO A CLOTHESLINE!! Primo and Kendrick both went crashing down to the mat, both of them were down. Primo and Machetti shook the ropes they were holding onto and urged Primo to crawl his way over to them. Kendrick recovered and shook the cobwebs out of his head then began crawling for his corner, both men were desperate to make tags, the momentum of the match was at stake, KENDRICK TAGGED MORRISON! PRIMO TAGGED CARLITO!!

Carlito hopped the top rope and met Morrison in the middle of the ring with a series of forearms, then he booted Morrison in the stomach, doubling him over. Carlito ran to the ropes, bounced off then connected with a running knee lift to Morrison's face. Morrison stood up and spun around in a daze AND WAS LEVELED BY A CLOTHESLINE!! Carlito grabbed Morrison and pulled him up, then pushed him back into the ropes, he went to whip him across the ring but Morrison reversed and chased after him. Carlito reached the ropes and jumped up onto the middle one, then springboarded backwards, SPRINGBOARD BACK ELBOW!! Carlito drove his elbow into Morrison's face knocking him down to the mat, Carlito staggered back into the ropes and raised his arms up into the air, he glanced around and watched Morrison stumble his way into an empty corner, Carlito ran across the ring and jumped up onto the middle ropes, then fell backwards and launched Morrison over him, Morrison flipped in the air before slamming face-first down to the mat, MONKEY FLIP!! Carlito walked over to Morrison, but Machetti whistled and got his attention, "Do what we talked about," he instructed. Carlito nodded and turned to face Machetti's side of the ring, he stood over Morrison then bent over as if he was about to do a back body drop. Machetti moved to the side on the ring apron so he was in front of Carlito, then grabbed the top rope and hoisted himself up on top of it, he springboarded across the ring, and landed on Carlito's back, Carlito snapped up and launched Machetti off of him, the rest of the way across the ring, HE COLLIDED WITH MIZ AND KNOCKED HIM OFF THE APRON!! Machetti had caught Miz off guard by going coast-to-coast and knocked him off of the ring apron, Machetti quickly grabbed onto the top rope again, then hoisted himself up onto the top rope before he springboarded off of it with a backflip, SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCAH ONTO MIZ!!

Kendrick noticed Machetti down on the floor and ordered Ezekiel to remove him, Ezekiel went around the corner and stood over Machetti, but suddenly Mini-Zeke ran over and clipped Ezekiel's leg RUNNING SHOULDER BLOCK!! Ezekiel staggered and went down to one leg, Mini-Zeke got up and wrapped his arm around Ezekiel's other leg AND APPLIED A BEAR HUG!! Ezekiel kicked his leg and attempted to kick the midget off of his arm, but suddenly Primo ran across the ring, dove through the ropes, SUICIDE DIVE!! Primo took down Ezekiel and Mini-Zeke, now Machetti, Miz, Ezekiel, Mini-Zeke, and Primo were all down on the floor. This left Carlito along in the ring with Morrison, while Kendrick was still on the corner. Carlito pulled Morrison up off of the mat and hit him with a series of forearms pushing him back into the ropes, Carlito went to whip him across the ring, but Morrison reversed it, Carlito bounced off of the ropes, Morrison bent down, BACK BODY DR—Carlito jump up and flipped over him, SUNSET FLI—Morrison rolled through, then stood up AND KICKED CARLITO IN THE FACE!! Morrison reached down and pulled Carlito up off of the mat, he grabbed Carlito in a side headlock, MOONLIGHT DRI—Carlito countered out of it and slipped behind Morrison and pushed him into the corner, Kendrick reached up and tagged himself in without Carlito knowing, Morrison bounced off of the turnbuckles, Carlito jumped up grabbed Carlito and fell backwards, BACKSTABBER!! Carlito covered Morrison for the pin, BUT MORRISON WASN'T THE LEGAL MAN!! Carlito stood up and stared at the referee, wondering why he hadn't counted, Kendrick came in, grabbed Carlito, ran over to the ropes, ran up them and backflipped off, THE KENDRICK!! KENDRICK HIT THE KENDRICK!! Kendrick quickly made the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE!! KENDRICK GOT THE WIN!!

_Man with a Plan _sounded through the arena as Kendrick stood up and celebrated in the ring, he strutted and danced much to the crowd's displeasure, but what he didn't notice was Machetti slipping in the ring behind his back, Kendrick danced around and made himself look like more of an ass than Machetti had, then turned around INTO A SPINNING WHEEL KICK!! Machetti reached down and pulled Kendrick up off of the mat, then ran to the corner, ran up it and backflipped off, MACHETTI HIT KENDRICK WITH THE KENDRICK!! Machetti rolled off of Kendrick and out of the ring, then lifted the ring skirt and pulled out Kendrick's jacket, ignoring the Slammy Awards that were still there and slipped the jacket on. Machendrick slid into the ring and stood over the unmoving Kendrick and did his own rendition of Kendrick's dance, of course Machendrick's version was a lot dorkier and at one point saw him twirl around on one leg like a ballerina. But Machedrick's very bad dancing stopped when Ezekiel got in the ring, Machendrick stared at Kendrick's bear who held out his hand and ordered Machendrick give him Kendrick's jacket back. Machetti surprisingly agreed and slipped the jacket off, then dropped it on top of Kendrick who was lying at his feet.

Ezekiel glared at Machetti, but then Mini-Zeke slipped in the ring, ran up to Ezekiel and started humping his leg. Machetti raised his eyebrow and stared at the seemingly horny midget… he couldn't remember telling him to do that. Ezekiel growled and attempted to kick Mini-Zeke off of his leg, he never saw Carlito and Primo getting in the ring. The WWE Tag Team Champions came up behind Ezekiel and each of them grabbed shoulder then fell backwards, pulling Ezekiel down onto their two pairs of bent knees, DOUBLE BACKSTABBER!! Carlito and Primo pushed Ezekiel off of them then stood up, leaving both Kendrick and Ezekiel down on the mat, Mini-Zeke finally stopped humping Ezekiel's leg and stood up as well, but that was when Miz and Morrison, got their attention.

"Hey Carlito, Primo… missing something?" asked Miz with the mic he had gotten, he and Morrison held up two sets of tag team titles, the World Tag Team Championships, and the WWE Tag Team Championships. Machetti turned and slipped out of the ring, then grabbed the two Slammy Awards that were still there, he got back in the ring and stood in between Carlito and Primo. He held up the trophies and smirked, "Okay… how about a trade?" offered Miz, who was doing the talking since he had the mic. Machetti nodded and watched carefully as Miz and Morrison got in the ring, Miz put is mic down and they kept the World Tag Team Titles on their shoulder, but held the WWE Tag Team Titles in front of them, Machetti held out his arms, signaling for Carlito and Primo to stay back then approached Miz and Morrison and held out their Slammy Awards. Under the watchful eyes of Primo, Carlito, and Mini-Zeke Machetti reached out and traded one of the Awards with the belt Morrison was holding, then he turned and traded the other Slammy with the title Miz had. Machetti nodded and stepped back with the WWE Tag Team Championships, Miz and Morrison grinned and each held their Slammy and their Championship over their head, AND WERE CLOTHESLINED OUT OF THE RING BY PRIMO AND CARLITO!!

Miz and Morrison went crashing down to the floor with their belts and trophies, Machetti handed Carlito and Primo their WWE Tag Team Titles, then walked forward and picked up the mic Miz had discarded, he stared over the ropes down at the World Tag Team Champions, "You guys can keep your stuff," Machetti told them, "I'll see you at the Rumble." For the first time in a few weeks _Riot Time _hit. Machetti nodded to Primo and Carlito and the three of them, plus Mini-Zeke left the ring and headed for the back, leaving Miz, Morrison, Kendrick, and Ezekiel lying around in various parts of the ringside area and the ring. JR commented on never knowing what to expect when Machetti's involved then hyped the Raw Rebound which was up next, Smackdown then cut to a commercial.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from the commercial break and a recap of the ending to Raw when Randy Orton had punted a returning Vince McMahon in the head. Resulting in the WWE Chairman being hospitalized, Orton hadn't been punished yet, but there would be hell to pay after the Royal Rumble. The cameras then went to the back where Maria and Carl the cameraman were still sitting outside the Women's Locker Room. "Are you gonna stay in there all night?" Maria asked Michelle from her spot across the hallway.

"She still hasn't come out yet?" came a voice. The camera and Maria turned and saw Machetti walking down the hall with Mini-Zeke, Machetti was still wearing his tights but was now wearing his 'There's Insane, Then There's Me' t-shirt and was carrying a bag of… popcorn? Beside him, Mini-Zeke was carrying a TV that was about as big as he was.

"Who's out there!?" demanded Michelle, the door opened a bit so she could peek out, Machetti was quick to cover Mini-Zeke's eyes. "Machetti, you bastard! Give me back my clothes!"

"I don't have your clothes," Machetti answered honestly. "What makes you think I would?"

"I've read your t-shirt!" snapped Michelle as the door snapped shut.

Machetti shrugged and turned to Maria, "I figured you could use some company," he said as he sat down against the wall next to her and offered her some popcorn, Mini-Zeke managed to put the TV he was carrying on top of an equipment box and found a spot to plug it in, "Now we've got snacks, and we can still watch the main event," Machetti explained to Maria.

"Hey, did we miss the show?" came a new voice, Machetti, Maria, and Mini-Zeke all turned to see Carlito, Primo, Brie, and Nikki coming down the hallway.

"HOLY CRAP THERE'S TWO OF THEM!!" Machetti exclaimed as he stared at the Bella Twins.

"Where were you when everyone else found out?" asked Brie with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Suspended," answered Machetti.

"But you saw Maria's return… you should've seen our match then," pointed out Nikki.

"Someone just yelled at me, 'Hey Kid, you're girlfriend's back'," explained Machetti, "I only saw the return."

Brie and Nikki shared a glance and shook their head, not sure what to make of Machetti's bizarre antics. "You all here for Michelle's Coming-Out Party?" questioned Maria, earning weird looks from the four new comers and the midget off to the side.

"She means, the party we're having until Michelle comes out of the locker room," Machetti translated.

"Isn't that what I said?" asked Maria sounding confused.

"I'M NOT DOING EITHER!!" Michelle yelled from inside the locker room.

"Well, its one thing to see pictures," commented Brie.

"It's another entirely to see it yourself," Nikki continued for her.

"They can read each other's thoughts," Machetti hissed to Maria, "They're starting to scare me!"

The Twins shook their head at Machetti then the two of them and the WWE Tag Team Champions sat down beside Machetti and Maria across from the locker room.

"You know… they could just go in there and take the pictures," pointed out Carlito.

"Where's the fun in that?" questioned Machetti.

"You're in trouble now Michelle," Maria called out, "My camera still has plenty of battery left, we've got a TV, snacks, and company, we'll be here all night. You should've come out before when you had the chance."

"I HATE YOU ALL!!" Michelle shouted at them, still not coming out of the locker room. This situation was only getting worse and worse. The cameras faded and cut to the ring for the Main Event, Triple H versus Vladimir Kozlov (and the Big Show) after the Main Event, Smackdown went off the air. Now everyone was wondering two things, first, would Michelle ever come out of the locker room, and second, what would happen at the Royal Rumble on Sunday?

**---x---**

And that's chapter fifty. I bought a copy of the Royal Rumble DVD, so I'm all set to write what might possibly be my longest chapter ever. My current longest is my Unforgiven chapter, but with Machetti in the Rumble for who knows how long, a backstage segment, and at least one behind the scenes segment, this could easily break the twelve thousand mark.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	51. Royal Rumble

**Chapter LI: Royal Rumble**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE or any of its superstars, trademarks, and slogans.

I don't normally do a disclaimer before individual chapters, but for this one I think it's necessary. A lot of the original Royal Rumble Match will be used in this chapter, and I don't want to take credit for what the WWE Writers and WWE Superstars came up with. A lot of it will remain the same, but with Machetti replacing someone.

This chapter is really, really long and I passed my 12,000 record by far. If you actually plan on reading every word, I suggest multiple sittings. I hope you enjoy it.

**---x---**

WWE Royal Rumble was live from Detroit Michigan, when the typical 'Don't Try This At Home' promo aired, footage of Machetti doing a suicide dive onto Brian Kendrick and then landing on a bed of explosive barbed-wire had been added to it. That wouldn't be a good thing for a young impressionable kid to emulate. The cameras were backstage and Shawn Michaels was shown staring at himself in the mirror in JBL's locker room. The fans popped lightly, then JBL was seen coming up from behind Michaels in the mirror. JBL had towel a around his shoulders and was in his wrestling gear, he looked ready for his World Heavyweight Championship match against John Cena, which was up next. But for some odd reason, he couldn't find his white cowboy hat.

"Shawn," JBL called out, Michaels turned around to face his 'employer', it looked like the Longhorn Loudmouth probably had something to say. "There's no need to be conflicted, despite what John Cena said," JBL told him. "I'm gonna make this really simple. When I become World Heavyweight Champion tonight, I will not only pay you all the money I'm gonna owe you, I will pay you all the money that I owe you… tonight. You will never, ever, have to work for me again. It's done. Now, I can guarantee, after I become World Heavyweight Champion that tonight, you will have a spot in the Royal Rumble. Go to WrestleMania, hometown in Texas, you can headline again, Shawn, Mr. WrestleMania against the Wrestling God, JBL. There's no reason to be conflicted Shawn. Its all laid out in front of you." With that JBL turned and walked off to find his hat.

Michaels was about to go back to the mirror when Machetti popped out from around the corner, the Detroit crowd exploded with cheers for not only their hometown boy, but the student/mentor confrontation that seemed about to take place. "Phew, I thought he'd never leave," commented Machetti as he held his hands behind his back. "That guy sure does love to hear himself speak doesn't he?"

Michaels stared at Machetti, and held out his hand, "Give it," he instructed.

Machetti looked reluctant as he pulled JBL's hat out from behind his back, Michaels took his employer's hat from Machetti. "I suspect you came in here for a reason," said Michaels.

"Nope," replied Machetti. "I've got nothing to say to you." But despite that, he smiled and began talking anyway. "You trained me, everyone knows that, and it was a fact I was proud of. I used to watch you go out to the ring, put on the best show for the fans, reminding everyone why you were called things like 'The Main Event' and 'The Icon'. I'd boast to anyone who'd listen, 'hey, that's the guy that helped me get started, and someday I'll be a big star like him'."

Machetti's smile vanished and turned into a frown, "But now… I look at you and see you working for some conceited fat-cat like JBL and I'm _embarrassed_ to see what you've become. You're not the superstar I looked up to, and you're definitely not the man who trained me in the ring and taught me to never give up and to fight with everything I had. I'll have something to say to you when that man comes back. Until then, I'm disgusted."

With that Machetti turned and left the locker room, Michaels shook his head and turned back to the mirror. He placed JBL's hat next to the sink and stared into the mirror while he thought about what his student had said to him. He needed the money and JBL was offering to give him the money he needed if he helped him win tonight. But everyone else from Cena to Machetti seemed repulsed at the lengths Michaels was stooping to get the money.

Michaels stared in front of him for a moment longer while the camera gradually panned to the side so no one could see the reflection in the mirror in front of Michaels. Michaels backed away from the mirror and turned around, UNDERTAKER WAS STANDING IN FRONT OF HIM!! Michaels jumped at the suddenly appearance of the Phenom and the fans in the arena cheered.

"Sometimes… its hell getting to heaven," Undertaker said in his usual cryptic manner. Michaels just stared up at him until JBL's voice came from outside.

"Let's go Shawn!" JBL called out. "And have you seen my hat?"

Michaels reached back and grabbed JBL's white cowboy hat off of the counter, then carefully walked around the Dead Man and left the locker room, leaving the Undertaker standing on his own in the middle of the room. The Undertaker slowly turned his head and looked over his shoulder in the direction HBK had gone, then the camera faded to black and the cameras cut to the ring for the World Heavyweight Championship Match.

**---x---**

Outside of the locker room he had just delivered his promo in Zack met up with Maria and hugged her. When he released her they walked silently down the hallway until they came across Brian Kendrick. "Hey man, thanks for letting me crash at your place last night… and tonight hopefully?" The last comment sounded like a question and Kendrick flashed Zack a smile and gave him a 'thumbs up'.

"Yeah, yeah," Zack agreed, "just don't show up with more than three people."

"I'll remember," Brian assured him. "But could you at least _try_ to keep it down? Last night I didn't get to sleep until after you two did."

Maria flushed while Zack glared at Brian, "What I do in my place is my business," he informed his friend. "I'll be as loud as I want. We offered to let you join us, but you declined."

"Rock Band II is more fun with more people," Maria added. (A/N: Bet you thought it was something dirty. Perverts.)

"So… is your sister here?" Brian asked, Zack raised an eyebrow, not entirely liking the change of subject, or the look on Brian's face.

"Yes, she is," Zack answered, "She got the tickets I sent her and said she was bringing a surprise. Knowing her it's probably a big sign that'll embarrass me since she's in the front row."

"She's about as crafty as you are," pointed out Brian. "I'll see you in the ring, I wanna see the World Title matches." With that Brian walked off.

"Call me crazy, but I think he has a thing for my baby sister," Zack confided in Maria.

"Okay, you're crazy," complied Maria.

Zack turned around, AND JUMPED WHEN HE FOUND MARK CALLAWAY STANDING BEHIND HIM!! "Geez, someone should put a bell on you," grumbled Zack, "Especially when you're wearing that."

"I just wanted to say that I'll see you out there," said Mark, "and that we're all expecting you to deliver tonight."

"Hey, I always do," Zack replied. "I saw those two tag matches I fought in last week as a way of conditioning myself for tonight."

Mark nodded and then turned and walked off, when he was out of earshot, Maria leaned closer to Zack "Sometimes, I think that guy gets way too into character."

"And that's why he's good at what he does," Zack informed her, "Now come on, everyone else is watching the World Title Match, who are we to not follow their example."

Maria laughed and smiled, "If only your fans could see you now, Machetti, the Motor City Madman following the crowd."

"Quiet you," scolded Zack, but there was no mistaking his smile.

**---x---**

Zack was standing by the backstage waiting to go out for the Rumble. Maria was standing beside him, "I know you're probably going to be really sore when this is over," said Maria. "But when we get back to your apartment tonight I'll give you a nice massage and I'll even…" Maria leaned in and whispered in his ear, "wear… the outfit."

Zack's eyes went wide, "Now how am I supposed to concentrate out there!?" he snapped.

"Mark Henry in the outfit," stated Maria.

"OH GOD!!" screamed Zack as he hit himself in the head to try and rid himself of the image he was seeing.

"Hey Kid, don't beat yourself up, there are plenty of other people that'll do that to you tonight," came a voice. Zack and Maria turned to see Michael Hickenbottom standing there.

"I thought you were done for the night?" asked Zack.

"I am," his mentor answered. "But I figured I'd wish you luck. You're gonna be out there for a long time tonight, this will be one of the defining nights of your career. But with that said, have fun." HBK flashed Zack and grin then turned and walked off.

"Hey, what's with the smile!?" Zack asked Hickenbottom's retreating back.

"You'll see when you get out there," was the answer.

"Great, now I can't concentrate because of that," complained Zack.

"Mark Henry in a thong," said Maria.

"I'M NOT LISTENING!" Zack exclaimed as he held his hands over his ears, "LA-LA-LA-LA-LALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU BECAUSE I'M SINGING VERY LOUDLY!!"

"And very badly too," added Oscar Gutierrez was he walked passed towards the ring. "See you out there."

**---x---**

The cameras went to the ring where the bell rang to get everyone's attention, Justin Roberts stood in the ring ready to announce the last match of the night. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH!" Roberts paused and the fans cheered loudly, the Royal Rumble was considered one of the Big Four Pay-Per-Views of the year, the other three were WrestleMania, SummerSlam, and Survivor Series. The Royal Rumble was where the Road to WrestleMania all started, and it was thanks to the biggest match of the year, the Royal Rumble. The winner would have to outlast twenty-nine other men and they'd get a shot to headline WrestleMania in a championship match, but first, they needed to win it and that was no easy task.

Justin Roberts stood in the ring and began explaining the rules of the match, just in case someone had been hiding under a rock for the passed twenty-one years and had never seen a Royal Rumble Match before. A graphic appeared on screen depicting the rules as Roberts went through them, "The first two superstars will start in the ring, every ninety seconds another superstar will enter the ring. Elimination occurs when you are thrown over the top rope and both feet touch the ground, the last remaining superstar is guaranteed a championship match at the twenty-fifth anniversary of WRESTLEMANIA!!" The graphic faded and the camera returned to the ring where everyone awaited the first entrant in the match.

_Booyaka 619 _sounded through the arena and the fans cheered loudly, pyro went off on stage and Rey Mysterio came out from the back wearing a pair of white pants and his most recent t-shirt around his waist. He had black armbands that went up his arms passed his elbows and his usual mask was covered with another mask which had white in the front and on the left side going around the back, but gold going from the back to the white front on the right side. "Introducing the first participant, from San Diego California, weighing one hundred seventy-five pounds, RRRREEEY MYSTERIO!!" Pyro went off as Mysterio headed down the ramp paying special attention to his young fans. He stopped in front of a small boy with a replica Rey Mysterio mask on and took off the mask that was covering his own and placed it on the boy's head. This revealed the gold and white mask that Mysterio had on underneath.

Over at the commentary table, the band was back together with JR and King doing commentary for the match. Rey Mysterio would have a long match in front of him, he'd have to out last twenty-nine other superstars in order to win. But it wasn't impossible, he had done it before in 2006 where he came in at number two and went on to win the match and then the World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania.22. Mysterio stepped off of the ground and if all went well, he wouldn't be on it again for another hour, Mysterio then proceeded to step through the bottom and middle ropes and went to the corner where he posed for the fans earning himself a loud ovation. But the fan-favorite Rey Mysterio's ovation paled in comparison to his opponents.

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans practically blew the roof off of the arena as the Machetti walked out from the back with a huge grin on his face. He was wearing his 'There's Insane, Then There's Me' t-shirt and his usual metallic blue tights with his black boots going over the bottom part of his tights. As the Detroit-Native stood on top of the ramp surveying the crowd he received what could quite possibly be the loudest ovation of the night. "Introducing the next participant, from Detroit Michigan, weighing two hundred twenty-two pounds, MACHETTI!!" Machetti didn't do his usual sprint down the ring, instead he settled for a slow job and slapped hands with the fans along side the entrance ramp as he went down it. But when Machetti reached the bottom of the ramp Machetti stopped in his tacks and stared wide-eyed into the crowd.

There in the front row, on the right side of the ring was his sister, Jen Tyler, who was laughing at her brother's shocked expression, standing next to Jen wearing the same smirk that Machetti sported week-after-week was a man with graying brown hair that appeared to be in his early sixties. Mr. Tyler was standing in the front row and had come to see his son compete. Machetti rubbed his eyes and pulled off his t-shirt as he walked over to his family, he stared at his father in shock clearly he hadn't expected him to be here tonight. Machetti lightly tossed his t-shirt to his sister while his father mouthed "Good luck son." Machetti just nodded dumbly as he turned and jumped onto the ring apron and got in the ring. Mysterio was watching Machetti with a small grin on his face and being a good sportsman asked, "You okay?" Machetti nodded as he walked passed and climbed up onto the middle rope in the corner, he raised his arms up into the air then backflipped out of the corner and landed in the middle of the ring, as usual blue pyro shot up out of the ring posts, but unlike how it usually did, three blasts were fired from each corner, **BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!** Machetti had a huge smile on his face as he spun around in the ring with his arms out, his hometown crowd was still cheering loudly, and at the moment Machetti didn't look the least bit worried that he was starting at number two and would have to outlast twenty-nine other superstars.

The music faded and Justin Roberts had left the ring, but the fans were still cheering loudly, it had just sunken in what they were about to witness. Raw's Rey Mysterio was about to take on Smackdown's Machetti one-on-one for the first ninety seconds of the match. Two of the fastest, most unorthodox superstars in the WWE were about to square off right here. Mysterio and Machetti circled around the ring, they had only had one match together and they had been on the same team for it. For the first time ever, Machetti and Rey Mysterio were about to square off. The timekeeper got ready, and the fans quieted down, most of them sat back down to watch, but others remained standing knowing that with these two particular superstars in the ring they'd be jumping up at any second. Mysterio and Machetti stared at each other as they circled the ring, then the bell rang, this match was officially underway.

Machetti nodded at Mysterio and held his hand out as a show of respect, Mysterio smiled and shook Machetti's hand, then took a few steps back when they broke the handshake. Mysterio rushed right at Machetti and jumped up onto his shoulders, he attempted to fall back for a hurricurana, but Machetti held onto Mysterio's sides and spun around, swinging the smaller superstar around with him. Machetti released Mysterio and sent him flying across the ring, but Mysterio landed in a crouch and rolled to a stop by the ropes. Mysterio shot back up and rushed at Machetti, Machetti charged at Mysterio as well, but Mysterio dropped down and slid in between Machetti's legs, Machetti spun around only for Mysterio to catch him and send him flying with an arm drag, BUT MACHETTI LANDED ON HIS FEET!

Machetti turned grabbed Mysterio, who was caught off guard, and sent him flying with an arm drag of his own, BUT MYSTERIO LANDED ON HIS FEET TOO! Mysterio rushed at Machetti then jumped up and spun around in midair, he got his legs around Machetti's waist and pushed himself up off of the mat and over Machetti's head, WHEELBARR—MACHETTI CAUGHT MYSTERIO ON HIS SHOULDER!! Still holding Mysterio on his shoulder Machetti ran for the ropes and dropped Mysterio over the top, BUT MYSTERIO HELD ON!! Machetti turned and rushed at Mysterio to capitalize, but Mysterio suddenly shot his head and shoulder between the top and middle rope and caught Machetti with a surprise shoulder thrust then followed up with a forearm to the face. Machetti went staggering backwards into the middle of the ring while Mysterio hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded across, SEATED SENTO—MACHETTI JUMPED UP AND CAUGHT MYSTERIO WITH A DROPKICK!!

Machetti and Mysterio collided in the air and went crashing down to the mat, but there was no mistaking the smiles both of them had on their face, anyone watching could tell they were having a blast in there. Mysterio rolled over to the ropes and pulled himself up while Machetti got back up in the middle of the ring, Mysterio rushed at Machetti and ducked the clothesline, he ran to the ropes and bounced off then came back and was caught by Machetti, but Mysterio swung around Machetti's back, then swung his legs up and got them around Machetti's head, he fell backwards and send Machetti flying, HURRICURANA!! Machetti went rolling across the ring and ended up in the ropes with his neck on the middle one, uh-oh! Mysterio dialed up and ran to the ropes on the opposite side of the ring, then bounced off and ran across the ring for Machetti, SIX-ONE-NI—MACHETTI CAUGHT MYSTERIO WITH A DROP TOE HOLD!!

Machetti stood up and smirked when he noticed Mysterio was now in the position he had just left, _Mysterio_ was in 619-position. Machetti stared down at Mysterio and shrugged, then ran across the ring and bounced off the ropes, he sprinted across the ring, and dove through the middle and top rope, swung around, AND CONNECTED! MACHETTI JUST HIT MYSTERIO WITH THE SIX-ONE-NINE!! Mysterio was sent rolling into the middle of the ring having been hit by his own finishing maneuver, Machetti stood on the ring apron and watched Mysterio as he started to get up with his back to Machetti. When Mysterio stood up Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded across the ring, he grabbed Mysterio as he went passed, SPRINGBOARD BULLDOG!! Machetti rolled over to the ropes and pulled himself up as the timer appeared on the screen and the fans counted down, he quickly went over to Mysterio and pulled him up to his feet, looking to eliminate him before the next superstar joined the match, Machetti threw Mysterio over the top rope, BUT MYSTERIO LANDED ON THE APRON! Machetti kicked at Mysterio and attempted to knock him off the apron, **BUZZZZ!!**

_Ain't No Make Believe_ played and the fans booed as John Morrison came out from the back seemingly walking in slow motion. He was wearing brown pair of his usual tights, but had left his coat in the back. Morrison reached the bottom of the ramp and slid into the ring, Machetti moved away from Mysterio and rushed Morrison, but Morrison ducked the clothesline then shot out his leg and connected with Machetti's face for a shuffle-side kick. Machetti stood dazed before Morrison came back and kneed him in the stomach, doubling him over, Morrison grabbed Machetti in a headlock, then flipped for the corkscrew neckbreaker, MOONLIGHT DRIVE!! Morrison got up to his knees and glared down at Machetti, finally he had gotten a measure of revenge against the superstar that had stolen his stuff. Morrison stood up and turned to the ropes went he heard whistling, Mysterio hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded across, SPRINGBOARD CROSSBODY!!

Mysterio rolled off of Morrison and over to the ropes, then bounced off and rushed at Morrison when he got up, Mysterio ducked the clothesline and bounced off of the ropes on the other side of the ring, when he reached Morrison he jumped up, swung around his back, and then fell backwards, TORNADO DDT!! Mysterio pulled Morrison up off of the mat and dragged him to the ropes with him, AND THREW HIM OVER… BUT MORRISON LANDED ON THE APRON!! Mysterio kicked at Morrison as the World Tag Team Champion held on to the top rope for dear life, off to the side Machetti was recovering in the corner. Mysterio turned away from Morrison and ran across the ring, then bounced off of the ropes and came back, DROPKICK TO MORRISON!! Morrison went flying off of the ring apron, but clung desperately to the top rope, his legs were dangling dangerously over the floor where the referees were crouching for a good view. Morrison got his legs up and placed them on the ring apron, Mysterio saw that Morrison was still in the match and clubbed at him, attempting to knock him off, off to the side Machetti was pulling himself back up with the ropes in the corner. Mysterio continued to eliminate Morrison as the timer counted down, in that time Morrison managed to roll under the bottom rope back into the ring, but eventually… **BUZZZZZ!!**

**PTOOOI!!** _Cool_ played and the fans cheered as WWE Tag Team Champion Carlito ran out from the back wearing a pair of black pants. Now there were four men in the ring. Carlito went for Morrison first and worked him with a bunch of boots, then he ran to the corner and jumped up into the air, FLYING TURNBUCKLE CLOTHESLINE ON MACHETTI! Despite the fact that they had teamed together days ago on Smackdown, the Royal Rumble was every man for himself. Carlito backed away from the corner and hit an approaching Mysterio with a forearm shot, then pushed him back into the ropes. Morrison got up and rushed at Carlito looking to catch him off guard, but Carlito turned around AND SPAT APPLE IN MORRISON'S FACE!! Morrison held his hands over his eyes before Carlito took him down with a left hand, Mysterio ran over and hit Carlito with a shot from behind, Mysterio attempted to whip Carlito into the ropes, but Carlito reversed and sent Mysterio across the ring. Mysterio bounced off of the ropes and ducked a clothesline, then jumped up onto the middle rope and backflipped off, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAU—CARLITO CAUGHT HIM!! Carlito tossed Mysterio off of his shoulder and moved him so he was standing in front of him on the mat, Carlito suddenly dropped down and spun to the side, SPINNING NECKBREAKER!!

Machetti picked this moment to come out of the corner and charged at Carlito while he back was turned, Carlito must have seen Machetti on the HD-Tron, because he side-stepped him. Machetti put on the breaks and narrowly avoided tripping over Mysterio, but Carlito grabbed his shoulders from behind, jumped up and pulled Machetti down onto his knees, BACKSTABBER!! Machetti bent over Carlito's knees and was launched off him over to the ropes, he rolled under the bottom one and laid on the apron, he was having a rough night already, he narrowly avoided a 619, got his with Morrison's Moonlight Drive, and then Carlito's Backstabber, if this was how the rest of the match was going to go for Machetti, he was in for a rough night. After hitting Machetti with the Backstabber Carlito stood back up, only for Morrison to come over and knee him in the stomach, Morrison grabbed Carlito and ran with him, THEN THREW HIM OUT OF THE RING… BUT CARLITO HELD ON!! Carlito stood on the ring apron and held onto the top rope to keep from falling off, Morrison noticed and rushed Carlito with a clothesline, but Carlito ducked it and ran to the ring post, then hoisted himself up onto the top rope, springboarded off of the rope and spun around, then springboarded off of the top rope around the corner with a backflip, DOUBLE SRPINGBOARD MOONSAULT!!

The fans popped while Carlito rolled off of Morrison and got up, now Machetti, Mysterio, and Morrison were all down. Carlito noticed Mysterio getting up in the corner and went over to him and grabbed him, then attempted to run with him to the ropes, only for Mysterio to pull free and drop down under the bottom rope so he was lying on the ring apron. Carlito glared at Mysterio and stopped to stomp on Machetti, then went over to Mysterio and stomped on him even though knocking him off the apron wouldn't eliminate him. Carlito held onto the top rope and pressed his feet into Mysterio's side, BUT MORRISON CAME OVER AND KICKED CARLITO IN THE AFRO!! Carlito rolled away and Morrison continued where Carlito left off in attempting to push Mysterio off of the ring apron. Morrison was so caught up with Mysterio that he forgot about the third superstar who's name started with 'M'. Machetti came from behind and clubbed Morrison on the back, but Morrison countered with an elbow and then a European Uppercut. Morrison threw Machetti into the ropes, then grabbed Machetti and dragged him into the corner as the timer appeared and started counting down. Morrison went to smash Machetti's face into the top turnbuckle, but Machetti got his foot up and blocked it, then drove Morison's face into the turnbuckle instead. **BUZZZZZZ!!**

_I'm Coming_ played as MVP ran out from the back as the fifth entrant in the Royal Rumble. He had recently gotten over his loss-streak thanks to Triple H's help and was now looking to win the Royal Rumble to make up for it. MVP slid into the ring and immediately took down Carlito with a clothesline, then he ducked a clothesline from Machetti and took him down with a clothesline of his own. Mysterio ran in from the side, but got elbowed in the mast, Morrison ran out of the corner, but MVP caught him with drop toe hold. Morrison staggered back up, but MVP caught him, turned him upside-down and slammed him down to the mat, CLOTHESLINE!! Machetti got up and rushed at MVP, but MVP caught him and whipped him into the corner. Mysterio rushed him next but, MVP booted Mysterio in the stomach and then whipped him into Machetti in the corner. MVP backed up into the opposite corner from Mysterio and Machetti, then raced across the ring, Mysterio dove out of the way, but Machetti didn't, PLAYER'S BOOT!! Machetti's head snapped backwards as MVP drove his boot right into his face. MVP pulled his leg down and took a few steps back, a groggy Machetti staggered out of the corner, MVP bent him over, placed his leg on top of Machetti's head, then fell forward, PLAYMAKER!! Machetti just got hit with yet another finisher and looked like he was out cold.

MVP got back up and was knocked down from behind by Carlito, the WWE Tag Team Champion pulled MVP up, but MVP pushed Carlito off of him, then grabbed his afro and jumped up and drove Carlito's face down into his knee, FACEBUSTER!! Carlito stood up then fell on his back, MVP turned around and pulled Morrison back up, then hit him with a shot to the stomach, dragged him across the ring and drove his face down into the top turnbuckle. MVP pulled Morrison out of the corner and attempted to whip him across the ring, but Morrison reversed it and sent MVP into the corner. MVP bounced off of corner and staggered back into the ring over to Carlito who had gotten back up, Morrison ran to the ropes and jumped up onto the middle one, then springboarded off, MVP dove out of the way, but Carlito didn't, SPRINGBOARD SPINNING KICK!! Carlito was out like a light and fell to the mat, Morrison pushed himself back up to his knees, oblivious to MVP in the corner. MVP rushed out of it and jumped up drove his foot into Morrison's head, DRIVE-BY ON MORRISON!!

MVP stepped off of Morrison and went into the corner where Mysterio was attempting to remain unnoticed, Mysterio kicked MVP in the stomach, but MVP came back with a boot of his own and pushed Mysterio back into the ropes, then whipped him across the ring, BUT MYSTERIO HELD ONTO THE ROPES! MVP rushed at Mysterio, but Mysterio got his leg up, causing MVP to run right into it, Mysterio jumped onto the bottom rope and launched himself up so he could get his legs around MVP's neck, BUT MVP THREW HIM OFF! Mysterio landed on the ring apron, but then hoisted himself up and swung his legs over the top rope, he got his legs around MVP's head then swung around, HEAD-SCISSORS TAKEDOWN! MVP staggered back up while the timer started counting down again, Mysterio connected with a roundhouse kick to MVP's forehead, then jumped up and took him down with a dropkick. **BUZZZZ!!!**

_Land of Five Rivers_ sounded through the arena, the five competitors in the ring stared at the Great Khali came down the ramp. Morrison decided he was going to go back to lying down, Mysterio and Machetti, who had only just gotten back up were in a corner together, while Carlito was on the other side of the ring. MVP pulled himself up and stood in between the two occupied corners as the Punjabi Giant stepped over the top rope. MVP and Carlito rushed Khali together while he was still straddling the top rope, only to get shoved off across the ring. Khali got in the ring, and grabbed Mysterio as he rushed him, then threw him to the side. Machetti ran in and hit Khali with a clothesline, but it did nothing. Khali stood there and stared down at Machetti, who slowly looked up at the much larger superstar. Khali grabbed Machetti by the arm and pulled him towards him, then took him down with a short-arm clothesline. Khali knocked down Morrison, then took down Carlito with a short-arm clothesline. MVP came at him, but got caught and then received a big overhead chop the head. Machetti got back up and attacked Khali again, seemingly not knowing when to quit, but Khali caught Machetti's fist with his huge hand and wrenched his arm to the side. Mysterio ran in hoping to take advantage of an occupied Khali, but Khali knocked Mysterio down with one arm. Khali grabbed Machetti by the throat with both hands then hoisted the Detroit-Native up off of the mat and over his head, PUNJABI PLUNGE!!

Machetti was leveled with yet another finisher as Khali stood tall in the middle of the ring, everyone else was down. Khali raised his arms up into the air and let out a roar, then noticed Mysterio on the ring apron outside of the ring. Mysterio hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then springboarded across the ring, SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK!! Khali staggered backwards a step, but stayed standing. Mysterio got back up and stared at Khali in surprise, but then got taken down by a Brain Chop. Khali stood over Mysterio and didn't seem to see Carlito behind him, Carlito rushed in and jumped up to grab Khali's shoulders, then fell backwards, BACKSTABB—KHALI STAYED ON HIS FEET AND CARLITO CRASHED TO THE MAT! Khali waited for Carlito to get back up, then grabbed him by the throat, lifted him up and then threw him down, PUNJABI PLUNGE… ONTO MACHETTI!! Carlito rolled off of Machetti and over to the ropes while the timer stared counting down, Morrison ran at Khali from behind, only for Khali to spin around and raise his leg, SPINNING KICK!! Morrison was knocked down as well, leaving him, MVP, Mysterio, Machetti, and Carlito all down on the mat. **BUZZZZ!!**

_Pain_ played and another heavy-hitter in the form of Vladimir Kozlov marched down to the ring. Khali stood tall in the middle of the ring and motioned for Kozlov to 'bring it on'. The Moscow Mauler slid under the bottom rope and charged at Khali, BUT KHALI GOT HIM IN THE VICE GRIP!! Kozlov staggered for a bit, then brought up his leg and kneed Khali in the stomach, then followed up with a headbutt to the chest before the threw Khali off of him. Khali was caught off guard by Kozlov breaking his hold and went staggering backwards, Kozlov charged forward and caught him with a running boot to the face, Khali fell backwards and bent over the top rope, Kozlov bent down and grabbed one of Khali's legs, AND DUMPED HIM OUT OF THE RING!! Khali held onto the top rope, but he was so tall that his feet touched the floor anyway.

THE GREAT KHALI IS THE FIRST ELIMINATION!!

Kozlov taunted in the middle of the ring, then turned around as Morrison lunged out of the corner, DIVING FOREAR—KOZLOV CHOPPED HIM OUT OF THE WAY! Morrison went crashing down, but then MVP rushed in and hit Kozlov from behind, then MVP opened up a cannon of… something, and worked over Kozlov with a flurry of shots, driving him back into the corner. MVP eventually backed away form Kozlov into the middle of the ring, then rushed at him, PLAYER'S BO—KOZLOV MOVED!! MVP ended up with his leg caught on the top rope, Kozlov chopped MVP on the back, then grabbed his other leg, AND THREW HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE!! MVP SLAMMED DOWN TO THE FLOOR!!

MVP IS ELIMINATED!!

Kozlov came out of the corner in time to see Machetti bounce off of the ropes and rush across the ring, but Kozlov bent down and surged forward, BATTERING RAM HEADBUTT!! Machetti went flying backwards and ended up on the mat in front of the ropes where he had started. Carlito charged at Kozlov and hit him in the side, but the Moscow Mauler just grabbed him, ran across the ring, AND THREW CARLITO OVER THE TOP ROPE!! BUT CARLITO HELD ON!! Kozlov charged Carlito, but ran into an elbow, Carlito hit Kozlov with a shoulder thrust, Kozlov staggered backwards while Carlito grabbed the top rope and springboarded off of it, KOZLOV CAUGHT HIM!! Kozlov grabbed by the throat, and trapped his leg, then lifted Carlito up before he drove him down to the mat, MAULER-SLAM!! Kozlov let out a roar, then reached down and grabbed Carlito by the afro, dragged him across the ring, AND THREW HIM OUT!!

CARLITO IS ELIMINATED!!

Kozlov watched Carlito call to the floor then turned and stared a whole through Morrison who was trying his best to look as strong as possible. He didn't seem to notice the two superstars behind him, Mysterio glanced at Machetti who was holding his stomach and nodded, then they rushed at both hit Kozlov from behind. Kozlov took a step forward, then shoved Machetti away from him, he pushed Mysterio off into the ropes, Mysterio bounced off AND RAN INTO A BIG BOOT!! The timer started counting down as an either really brave or really stupid Machetti attacked Kozlov on his own now, Kozlov kneed Machetti in the stomach, then lifted him up and turned him upside down, he hooked his arm around Machetti's head and let his feet touch the mat, then fell backwards, SCOOP SLAM DDT!! Machetti was just nailed with yet another finisher, **BUZZZZZ!!**

_The Game_ sounded through the arena and Kozlov turned to stare at him, leaving Mysterio, Morrison, and Machetti lying in various parts of the ring. The 2002 Royal Rumble Winner came down the ramp with his water bottle, he stopped in front of the ring and dropped the bottle, then climbed onto the ring apron and got inside. Here we go, Kozlov vs. Triple H. Kozlov came at Triple H with a punch, but Triple H blocked it and hit a shot of his own, HHH and Kozlov stood and traded shots in the middle of the ring with Triple H eventually getting the better of it. Triple H grabbed Kozlov and went to whip him across the ring, but Kozlov blocked it and whipped HHH into the ropes behind him, Triple H bounced off of the ropes and ran under a clothesline from Kozlov, before bounced off of the ropes INTO A BATTERING RAM HEADBUTT!! Triple H went down and Kozlov held his hard head as he remained standing in the middle of the ring. Triple H pulled himself up in the corner while Kozlov turned to face him, Kozlov rushed Triple H, RUNNING HEADBU—TRIPLE H MOVED!! Kozlov head-butted the top turnbuckle and staggered backwards, Triple H hit Kozlov with a few shots to the face and went to whip him into the ropes, but Kozlov reversed. HHH bounced off of the ropes, jumped up and drove Kozlov's face down to his knee, FACEBUSTER!! Kozlov remained on his feet while Triple H did the crotch chop and told him to 'suck it', he grabbed hold of Kozlov dragged him to the ropes AND THREW HIM OVER!!

VLADIMIR KOZLOV IS ELIMINATED!!

Morrison finally stopped cowering in the corner and hit Triple H with a shot from behind, he backed Triple H into the corner and went off on him with a series of shots to the chest and midsection. Morrison hit Triple H with a few boots then dragged him out of the corner before hitting a European Uppercut, then he followed up by clubbing Triple H across the back. The timer started counting down as Morrison pushed Triple H back into the ropes then went to whip him across the ring, but Triple H reversed it. Morrison ducked a clothesline and ran to the ropes then bounced off and ran INTO A KNEE LIFT FROM THE GAME!! Morrison went down as the timer ran out… _**BUZZZZZ!!**_

_Voices_ played next as Randy Orton came out as entrant number nine, fresh off of punting WWE Chairman Vince McMahon in the head. This could very well be Orton's last night in the WWE after assaulting the Chairman. Triple H watched Orton as he pulled Morrison to he feet and threw him over the top rope, but Morrison held on and ended up on the ring apron. Triple H turned and stared at Orton as he got closer while Mysterio came over and attempted to push Morrison off of the apron, off in a far corner Machetti sat up and held his head wondering where the truck that had hit him went. Orton got in the ring and met Triple H in the middle, the two of them traded shots with Orton eventually coming out on top. Off to the side Morrison managed to take advantage of Mysterio and was now working him over with a bunch of boots. Orton pushed Triple H into the ropes and went to whip him across the ring, but Triple H reversed it, only for Orton to counter Triple H and get his arm around the Game's head before dropping down to his knees, BACKBREAKER!! Triple H went down and Orton laid on the mat next to him, he was measuring the Game up for something big.

Triple H eventually jumped up and Orton sprang up, HANDSPRING SPINNING WHEEL KICK FROM MACHETTI!! Orton went down and Machetti stood up and stared at Triple H, Triple H shrugged then booted Machetti in the stomach bent him over then attempted to hook Machetti's arms, but Machetti frantically scrambled backwards and got his leg around the bottom rope, he did _not_ want to get hit with another finisher. Suddenly Morrison ran passed Triple H and jumped up onto the middle rope, he springboarded off and lashed out his leg, SPRINGBOARD SPINNING KICK!! Morrison and Triple H rolled out of the way, allowing Machetti to stand up and walk into the middle of the ring looking relieved that he hadn't been hit with the Pedigree. But Mysterio hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded off, SEATED SENTO—MACHETTI THREW MYSTERIO OFF OF HIM!! Morrison ran in to attack Machetti, BUT MACHETTI HIP-TOSSED HIM INTO ORTON!!

Mysterio rushed at Machetti, but ran into a knee to the midsection, Machetti whipped Mysterio into the ropes and charged after him, but Mysterio dropped down and caught him with a drop toe hold. Machetti tripped and ended up with his neck on the middle rope, Mysterio dialed up and ran to the ropes, bounced off, then jumped up and swung through the ropes, SIX-ONE-NINE!! Machetti might have avoided the Pedigree, but Mysterio nailed him with the 619! Machetti was knocked on his back while Mysterio dropped down on the ring apron, EVERYONE WAS DOWN!! Triple H recovered and got up first, as the timer appeared and started counting down again. Morrison was the closest to him, so he reached down and pull the Shaman of Sexy up, then dragged hi mover to the corner and drove his face down into the top turnbuckle. Triple H stayed on Morrison as the timer reached zero…**BUZZZZZZ!!**

_Bringing Da Hood T U_ played as both Shad Gaspard and JTG came out from the back. But JTG held Shad back and reminded him that they only had one spot between them, he pulled a coin out of his pocket and held it up, then threw it up in the air for a coin toss. Apparently JTG won because he slid his jacket off and headed down to the ring. Shad stayed up on the ramp and picked up the coin, only to discover BOTH SIDES WERE THE SAME!! Apparently JTG made his own luck. JTG got in the ring and went after Orton and Mysterio with a bunch of stomps, he went across the ring and booted Triple H who was in the corner, then grabbed Morrison, ducked a clothesline, jumped up and grabbed him before he dropped down to the mat, REVERSE NECKBREAKER!! JTG stood back up and went to the corner where he hit Triple H with a series of boots to the midsection then followed up with a series of shoulder thrusts. JTG reached down and grabbed Triple H's legs, then lifted him up and attempted to get him out of the ring, but HHH got his legs around the top rope, then grabbed the top rope around the corner and got back down. He booted JTG in the stomach knocked him into the corner, then followed up with a shot to the face.

Triple H dragged JTG out of the corner then went over to Morrison and pulled him up as well, he held both of them with one arm and slammed their heads together, MEETING OF THE MINDS! Across the ring Orton lifted Mysterio up onto his shoulders and attempted to dump him out of the ring, but Mysterio got his legs up and wrapped them around Orton's head from behind, then hung upside-down like Batman. Mysterio pulled on Orton and attempted to get him over the top rope, but Orton held onto the middle rope to keep himself from behind eliminated. He eventually slipped out of Mysterio's hold and threw him off of him, but Mysterio ended up on the ring apron. Back on the other side of the ring, Triple H had dragged Morrison into the corner and was beating his head on the top turnbuckle. JTG was trading shots with Machetti and got the better of it with a boot to the stomach, Machetti doubled over and JTG ran to the ropes, bounced off, then jumped up and flipped in the air, JUMPING NECKBRE—MACHETTI DOVE AWAY!! Machetti laid on his back and grabbed the bottom rope, shaking his head furiously, he didn't want to get hit with another finisher thank you very much. The timer started counting down as Triple H turned away from Morrison and ran across the ring to club Orton on the back, knocking the Legend Killer down. **BUZZZZZZ!!**

_Priceless_ played as one half of Team Priceless, Ted DiBiase Jr. came running out from the back and ran down the ramp. DiBiase got right in the ring and took down Morrison with a clothesline, he knocked JTG back into a corner, then turned around and nailed Mysterio, knocking down. DiBiase jumped up and dropkicked Machetti back into another corner, then went after Morrison and clubbed him on the back, but JTG yanked DiBaise off of Morrison and shoved him away. Morrison and JTG jumped up at the same time, DOUBLE DROPKICK!! Morrison and JTG got up and stared at each other, then attacked each other and started trading blows. Machetti snuck across the ring unnoticed and went after Mysterio who was down on the mat, he lifted the masked superstar up and attempted to dump him over the top rope, but Mysterio quickly got his legs and arms wrapped around the top rope and held on. Across the ring, Triple H had Orton upside-down, but Orton's legs were wrapped around the top and middle rope, keeping himself from behind eliminated. JTG and Morrison continued their fight and brought it over to the ropes where they were both trading shots, BUT DIBIASE CLOTHESLINED THEM BOTH OUT OF THE RING!! But BOTH JTG and Morrison managed to grab the top rope and saved themselves. JTG and Morrison dangled over the floor and still kept fighting trading kicks as they went. DiBiase had turned away from them and attacked Machetti, stopping him in his attempts to eliminate Mysterio, he pushed Machetti back into the ropes, but Machetti ducked a clothesline when he bounced off, ran across the ring, AND DROPKICKED JTG!! JTG went flying into the barricade and fell to the floor.

JTG IS ELIMINATED!!

Morrison quickly got back in the ring to avoid meeting the fate JTG did, Machetti got on his knees and started clubbing Morrison. Beside them Orton had landed on his feet on the ring apron and hit Triple H with a shot to the stomach, causing the Game to let go and at the same time saving himself from behind eliminated. Orton hit Triple H with a series of shots to the face before he stepped through the ropes and got back in the ring. In the middle of the ring, DiBiase whipped Mysterio into the ropes, but Mysterio bounced off then flipped up onto DiBiase's shoulders. DiBiase staggered back over to the ropes while Mysterio swung around and fell backwards, HURRICURANA!! MYSTERIO TOOK BOTH OF THEM OUT OF THE RING!! But Mysterio grabbed the top rope to save himself, while DiBiase grabbed a lower rope and pulled himself onto the ring apron. Mysterio held onto the ropes and attempted to slid DiBiase off of the apron, but DiBiase was holding on. In another corner, Morrison was going off on Machetti with a series of kicks while across the ring from them Triple H and Orton were still going at it. Mysterio rolled DiBiase into the ring and got him situated so he saw sitting in the corner, he went across the ring to the one empty corner then ran across and dropped down, BASEBALL SLIDE TO THE GROIN!! The timer appeared and the countdown started as Machetti booted Morrison away from him then hit him with a corkscrew dropkick, knocking him across the ring. Morrison rolled into the corner and pulled himself up while Machetti chased after him in an attempt to continue working him over… **BUZZZZZ!!**

**BOOOM!!** Pyro exploded and _Break the Wall Down_ played as Y2J Chris Jericho came out from the back and headed down to the ring. Jericho got in and ran across the ring, he jumped up and hit Mysterio and DiBiase with a dropkick, the two of them had moved across the ring to another corner in the time it had taken him to get down to the ring. Jericho turned around then ran back across the ring and attempted to dump Orton over, but Orton grabbed the rope to save himself. Morrison hit Machetti with a neckbreaker, then crossed the ring behind Jericho to attack Triple H. Orton eventually dropped down and ended on the ring apron, but Jericho kept working on him and stomped on him. Jericho turned away and pulled Machetti up to his feet, then went to whip him across the ring, only for Machetti to reverse it instead. Jericho bounced off of the ropes and ran at Machetti, he jumped up, grabbed him and dropped down, CODEBREAKER!! Machetti was launched backwards after being hit by yet another finisher, he rolled across the ring, under the bottom rope, and dropped down to the floor. But since he had gone under the top rope he was still in the match.

Jericho stared out of the ring at Machetti who was lying unmoving on the floor after receiving his seventh finisher, but he was safe from being eliminated for now. Triple H escaped from Morrison and ran across the ring where he hit Jericho from behind, then went to whip him across the ring, only for Jericho to reverse. Triple H went into the corner and Jericho ran after him, Triple H bounced off of the turnbuckles while Jericho bounced off of the ropes, BULLDOG!! Jericho ran to the ropes and jumped onto the middle one, then backflipped off, LIONSA—TRIPLE H MOVED! But Jericho landed on his feet and went after Triple H again, but got booted in the stomach. Triple H bent Jericho over and stuck his head between his legs, PEDIGR—Jericho grabbed Triple H's legs and tripped him onto his back, WALLS OF JERI—TRIPLE TWISTED JERICHO OFF OF HIM!! Triple H pulled Jericho back up and ran across the ring with him, then threw him over the top, BUT JERICHO SAVED HIMSELF!!

Triple H noticed that Jericho was on the apron, not the floor and pressed his leg into Jericho's side in an attempt to get him off the apron. DiBiase went across the ring and joined Orton in working over Morrison, apparently this match wasn't every man for himself anymore as the two Legacy Members double-teamed the World Tag Team Champion. Mysterio came out of the corner DiBiase had left him in and joined Triple H in trying to get Jericho off of the apron, but Jericho had an arm and a leg around the bottom rope. Machetti still lying on the floor not showing many signs of life as the timer appeared and started counting down. Triple H and Mysterio had given up on getting Jericho out by now and were just stomping on him together. Across the ring from them Orton and DiBiase were doing the same thing to Morrison. **BUZZZZ!!**

_Death Grip_ played as 'the Monstrous' Mike Knox came running out from the back as lucky thirteen. Knox ran across the ring and went right for Mysterio was bent over stomping Jericho, Knox jumped up and nailed Mysterio on the back with a bicycle kick. Mysterio went down while Machetti grabbed onto the ropes and attempted to get back in the ring, BUT KNOX KNOCKED HIM OFF THE APRON!! Machetti slammed back down to the floor apparently he wasn't allowed to get in the ring now. Morrison had escaped Orton and DiBiase and ran right into a Knox-clothesline, then Knox charged across the ring and drove a knee into Mysterio. As Knox continued to work over the smaller superstar Triple H fought with Jericho in the opposite corner while Orton and DiBiase were standing in a corner together surveying the ring. Morrison was using the ropes to get back up, while Machetti had pulled himself onto the ring apron and had finally slid back into the ring. Bad idea. Orton and DiBiase decided he was going to be their new victim and charged across the ring at him, the Legacy members double-teamed Machetti and stomped all over him without giving him a chance to fight back.

In one corner there was the Legacy ganging up on Machetti, Knox was attempting to get Mysterio over the top rope, but Mysterio had his legs locked around Knox's head and was holding onto the big man's arm, keeping himself from behind thrown out. In the next corner Jericho was sitting on the middle rope and had Morrison in a hangman's chokehold. In the final corner was Triple H, but not for long, the Game ran across the ring and attacked Knox from behind, causing him to drop Mysterio on the apron. Triple H pushed Knox back into the ropes and went to whip him across the ring, but Knox reversed and sent Triple H INTO DIBIASE!! HHH clotheslined DiBiase into the ropes and knocked him down, leaving Machetti with just Orton beating on him. Triple H staggered away from the ropes and was leveled by a right hand from Knox, Knox pulled HHH up and dragged him into the empty corner Morrison and Jericho had just vacated. Jericho was now fighting DiBiase while Morrison was fighting Orton, as the timer started Machetti rolled out from the corner and grabbed Orton's leg, then attempted to throw him over, but Morrison hit him from behind. Morrison sent Machetti staggering across the ring, then went to attack Orton, only for Orton to counter and throw Morrison into the corner. **BUZZZZZZ!!**

_Reality_ played and the other half of the World Tag Team Champions, the Miz, ran out from the back. Despite previously trying to eliminate him, Orton and Machetti were working over Morrison in the corner. Miz took off his hat and ran down to the ring, he slid inside and hit Machetti, knocking him into the ropes, then elbowed DiBiase who was trying to attack him from behind. Miz took a few steps back and ran at Machetti and nailed him with a knee to the face, Machetti shot up and Miz grabbed the back of his head and dropped down, REALITY CHECK!! Machetti just got hit with _another_ finisher, he rolled under the bottom rope and laid there unmoving on the apron. Miz turned around and went after DiBiase next, driving him over to the ropes. On one side of him Jericho was attempting to suplex Mysterio over the top rope, but Mysterio was thrashing his legs to keep from going over. On the other side, Orton and Morrison were still going at it. On the other side of the ring Mike Knox had Triple H pressed back against the turnbuckle, Miz ran across the ring, jumped up FLYING TURNBUCKLE CLOTHESLINE!!

Miz pulled himself free from the ropes and Triple H dropped down to the mat, leaving Knox to pick up the pieces. Miz backed away from Triple H and noticed Mysterio in the corner, he ran across the ring and jumped up, FLYING TURNBUCKLE CLOTHESLINE ON MYSTERIO!! Miz turned away from Mysterio and attacked Orton who was in the corner working over his partner. Morrison got back up and the World Tag Team Champions lifted the Legend Killer up, then drove him down onto their bent knees, DOUBLE GUTBUSTER!! Orton went staggering into the corner, but DiBiase attacked Morrison and got him away from his Faction Leader, Morrison managed to take him down, but then Mysterio got involved. Miz backed across the ring then ran at Orton and jumped up, FLYING TURNBUCKLE CLOTHESLI—ORTON MOVED!! Miz ended up sitting on the middle rope before dropping down to the mat.

In the middle of the ring Morrison whipped Mysterio into the ropes, but Mysterio jumped up and spun around, his legs were on both sides of Morrison's waist as he pushed up off of the mat, WHEELBARR—Morrison held Mysterio up on his shoulder and drove him into Orton who was leaning against the ropes. Mysterio then pushed off of Orton and flipped over Morrison's shoulder and landed behind him, Orton saw his opening, jumped up, AND DROPPED MORRISON WITH AN RKO! Miz ran out of the corner and attacked Orton from behind, but Orton spun around and jumped up, RKO TO THE MIZ!! Orton just hit RKOs on _both_ of the World Tag Team Champions. Machetti ran over and attacked Orton looking to take advantage, but Orton spun around, jumped up, RKO TO MACHETTI! MACHETTI JUST GOT NAILED WITH ANOTHER FINISHER!! But then Triple H ran in, booted Orton in the stomach, bent him over, hooked his arms, PEDIGREE!! The timer appeared and started counting down as Triple H reached down and pulled up a recovering Miz AND THREW HIM INTO MORRISON!! BOTH MEN FELL TO THE FLOOR!! **BUZZZZZ!!**

JOHN MORRISON IS ELIMINATED!

THE MIZ IS ELIMINATED!!

_Hes Ma Da_ sounded through the arena and the fans popped as Finlay and Hornswoggle came out from the back. In the ring, Mysterio rushed at Triple H looking to stop his momentum, but got back-dropped over the top rope, BUT HE HUNG ON! Mysterio dangled over the floor for a few seconds before he noticed a pair of perfectly good stepping stones, he lowered himself onto Miz's back, then stepped onto Morrison's back and then climbed onto the ring steps before getting back on the ring apron, HIS FEET NEVER TOUCHED THE GROUND! Finlay got in the ring and rushed DiBiase, he lifted him up and drove him down onto his knee, INVERTED ATOMIC DROP! Finlay turned away from DiBiase and ran across the ring, AND CLOTHESLINED TRIPLE H!! Finlay turned around and caught Jericho, lifted him up, and drove him down onto his knee, ANOTHER INVERTED ATOMIC DROP!! He hit Knox in the corner then hit shoulder thrust, bringing the big man to his knees. Finlay came out of the corner and ran into Triple H, he lifted him up, and drove him down onto his knee, A THIRD INVERTED ATOMIC DROP!! Triple H fell on his back, Finlay ran to the ropes, bounced off and jumped up into the air, SEATED SPLASH ONTO TRIPLE H!! Finlay started getting up, but was attacked from behind by Machetti who had recovered from his RKO, but Finlay turned around and hammered Machetti with a right hand, then lifted him up and draped him over the back over his shoulders, he hooked his arm around Machetti's head, then jumped up into the air and drove Machetti down to the mat, CELTIC CROSS… ONTO

TRIPLE H!! Triple H groaned at the impact of having two men fall on him, while Machetti was knocked out after getting hit with another finisher, he'd definitely be sore tomorrow.

Finlay got up and went across the ring where he grabbed DiBiase and attempted to dumb him over the top rope, but Knox came and hit him from behind. Finlay was sent into the corner where Knox went to hit him, but Finlay blocked it and hit Knox in retaliation, he hit Knox with an uppercut that sent the big man staggering into the middle of the ring, then shoved him into the ropes. Knox bounced off of the middle rope, but Finlay grabbed him and then yanked him forward, SHORT-ARM CLOTHESLINE!! Knox stayed down as Finlay went after Machetti who was still attempting to recover from the Celtic Cross he had been hit with, he had finally rolled off of Triple H who was down in a corner. The timer appeared and started counting down as Finlay left Machetti went across the ring and grabbed DiBiase then lifted him up and attempted to dump him over the top rope, but Orton got up and hit Finlay from behind in order to save his faction-mate. The two Legacy Members proceeded to stomp all over Finlay until the timer counted down… **BUZZZZ!!**

_Priceless_ played for a second time as the third and final member of Orton's Legacy came out to the ring and joined the match. Rhodes got in the ring and stood over Finlay in the corner with Orton and DiBiase, then stared across the ring and looked for the poor unfortunate soul that would be their first target. They spotted Machetti down in the corner and they charged him, Machetti's eyes widened and he saw a three-on-one beat down with his name on it, in the name of self preservation, he rolled under the bottom rope and dropped down to the floor. Orton, DiBiase, and Rhodes stared at Machetti as he laid on the floor and waved at them, "Don't let me stop you, go, go, kick someone's ass!" Machetti encouraged them. Seeing how their first target was crazy and had escaped them by bailing out of the ring the Legacy looked for a new one and spotted Triple H, all three superstars swarmed the Game and starting clubbing and stomping him all over. Triple H was eventually knocked on his back and all three men began stomping on him, Finlay attempted to intervene, but he got decked by Rhodes. Orton and DiBiase quickly joined him and the three of them began beating on Finlay. The three superstars left Finlay lying on the mat as they looked for a new victim, Chris Jericho attempted to make himself scarce and ducked down in a corner, Orton went after Mysterio who was on the ring apron, while DiBiase and Rhodes attacked Knox. DiBiase held Knox's arms behind his back which allowed Rhodes to wail on him.

Over with Orton, the Legend Killer was attempting to get Mysterio off of the apron, but Mysterio suddenly caught him with a shoulder thrust, sending Orton staggering backwards. Mysterio hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded across the ring, SPRINGBOARD CROSSBO—ORTON JUMPED UP AND CAUGHT HIM WITH AN RKO!! Orton and Mysterio were down, Machetti had slid back in the ring and was sitting in an empty corner, Jericho was leaning back in the next corner over with Finlay on the ground in front of him, Triple H was still down after his three-on-one beating. Knox caught DiBiase with a sudden shot to the stomach and knocked him away, then he forced Rhodes into a corner and started working him over. DiBiase attempted to held his partner, but Machetti grabbed him from behind and threw him shoulder-first into the steel ring post. DiBiase was left slumped in the corner while Machetti went and attacked Jericho, but then the timer appeared and started counting down. Machetti kneed Jericho in the stomach then hit a big uppercut, knocking Y2J into the ropes, but then Finlay came over and kneed him in the stomach, sending him staggering into the corner. **BUZZZZ!!**

**GONG!!** The lights went out and that could only mean one man was on his way to the ring. There was fog on the entrance ramp as Undertaker walked out from the back as entrant number seventeen. The superstars in the ring all stopped what they were doing and stared as the Undertaker came down the ramp. Undertaker got in the ring and was rushed by superstars, right hand to DiBiase, down goes Rhodes, down goes Orton. Boot to Knox in the corner, clothesline to Rhodes, right hand to Jericho, right hand to Mysterio, elbow to Triple H, two shots take down Knox. Machetti ran in and hit the Deadman with a clothesline, Undertaker took a step back up then stared at Machetti who now had an 'Uh-oh' expression on his face. Undertaker grabbed his shoulder, ran with Machetti AND THREW HIM OVER THE TOP! BUT MACHETTI GRABBED THE TOP ROPE!! Undertaker turned around and noticed Machetti dangling over the floor, then watched as Machetti raised his legs up AND SKINNED-THE-CAT!! But Undertaker darted forward and hoisted Machetti onto his shoulder, then positioned him so he was holding him upside down. Machetti struggled frantically knowing what was coming next, TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER!! Machetti was hit with another finisher and was left out cold in the middle of the ring, maybe he should've just been eliminated, it was probably less painful.

Undertaker turned away from Machetti and attacked Rhodes who was leaning in the closest corner, after a series of right hands, Rhodes ended up sitting against the bottom and middle turnbuckles. Undertaker hit Jericho, who was next to him leaning against the ropes, with a shot to the forehead, then went to DiBiase who was in the next corner and kneed him in the stomach, then followed up with an elbow to the face. He went to the next corner and hit Orton with a headbutt, then followed up by hitting Triple H, who had been standing behind Orton, with a big uppercut. Undertaker hit Triple H with another shot, driving him back into the corner, then followed up with an elbow. Undertaker left Triple H and crossed the ring where Rhodes was attempting to get up, Undertaker gave him a hand and pulled him up to his feet, then whipped him across the ring into the opposite corner, Triple H just barely moved out of the way to avoid being hit. Rhodes bounced out of the corner and Undertaker caught him and hoisted him onto his shoulder, he started forward, shot Rhodes up and dropped him down on the top turnbuckle, SNAKE EYES!! The timer started counting down for number eighteen. Rhodes' head bounced off of the top rope and staggered backwards, Undertaker ran across the ring, bounced off of the ropes, AND TOOK OFF RHODES' HEAD WITH A BIG BOOT!! **BUZZZZZ!!**

_Gold Lust_ sounded through the arena as 'the Bizarre One' came out from the back, he threw off his coat and his wig and ran down to the ring. He slid in the ring and took down DiBiase with an uppercut, but he was stopped from doing anything else when Cody Rhodes came over and grabbed him. The two brothers stood in the middle of the ring, GOLDUST SLAPPED RHODES! Rhodes staggered backwards, then rushed at Goldust, INTO AN UPPERCUT!! Goldust reached out and hoisted Rhodes onto his shoulders, then carried him over to the ropes AND THREW HIM OVER!! BUT CODY HELD ON!! Goldust turned away and took down Jericho with an uppercut, then turned back around and noticed that his half-brother hadn't been eliminated. Goldust rushed at Rhodes, but Rhodes shot through the top and middle rope and caught him with a shoulder thrust. Rhodes got into the ring and whipped Goldust into the ropes, but Goldust bounced off and dropped down on his AND NAILED RHODES WITH AN UPPERCUT!! Goldust stood up and Rhodes recovered and charged him, Goldust ducked down and shot Cody up and over the top rope, BUT RHODES GRABBED THE TOP ROPE!!

Goldust turned away from Rhodes and found himself standing in front of Machetti. The Crusader of Chaos stared at the Prince of Perversion while the Bizarre One stared right back at the Motor City Madman. The two superstars were considered strange and possibly insane on their own right, but when both of them were standing together in the middle of the ring, everyone else decided that they didn't want to be nearby to see what they'd do. "Duck," said Machetti. "Quack," replied Goldust as he ducked, allowing Machetti to leapfrog him and tackle Cody Rhodes who was getting ready to attack his half-brother from behind. From his crouched position Goldust surged forward and headbutted DiBiase in the groin. DiBiase fell and held his groin while Machetti rolled away from Rhodes into the corner. Goldust stood up and turned away from DiBiase… INTO AN RKO FROM ORTON!! Orton stood over Goldust and motioned for Rhodes to 'come here', when Rhodes got up and approached Orton and Goldust, Machetti looked like he was going to intervene, but Mysterio came over and dropkicked him back into the corner. Orton directed traffic and motioned for Rhodes to get rid of the garbage, Rhodes nodded, pulled Goldust up off of the man, ran to the ropes, AND THREW HIS HALF-BROTHER OUT OF THE RING!! The timer appeared and started counting down while everyone fought around Orton and Rhodes who were staring down at Goldust. **BUZZZ!!**

GOLDUST IS ELIMINATED!!

_This Fire Burns_ played and CM Punk came out from the back, but while he was coming down to the ring, Orton and Rhodes finally noticed that DiBiase was in a precarious position on Finlay's shoulders, then ran over and hit Finlay from behind, successfully rescuing their Legacy counterpart. Legacy then backed away from Finlay and went to attack someone else. Punk ran down the ramp and climbed up onto the ring apron, he topped the top rope, then ran across the ring, DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE TO RHODES AND DIBIASE!! Punk turned and noticed Jericho in the corner, then ran at him and jumped up, RUNNING KNEE INTO THE CORNER!! CM Punk turned and hit a side kick on Rhodes, then followed it with a front-snap kick to the face. DiBiase came over to help, but received a roundhouse kick upside the head. Punk turned around and Rhodes got one of the same. Punk noticed Mysterio and Machetti fighting in a corner, Machetti dove out of the way, but Mysterio didn't, RUNNING KNEE TO MYSTERIO!! Machetti rushed at Punk, but Punk ducked down and hoisted Machetti onto his shoulders with a fireman's carry, then launched Machetti off of him and brought up his knee, GO-TO-SLEEP ON MACHETTI!! Machetti's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he was hit with yet another finisher, he staggered backwards then fell THROUGH the ropes and down to the floor.

Punk turned away from Machetti and noticed Jericho still in the corner, he rushed at him and hit another running knee, then held onto Jericho and ran into the middle of the ring, BULLDOG!! Punk got up and caught a boot to the stomach from Triple H, the Game bent him over and hooked his arms, PEDIGR—PUNK SHOT UP AND LIFTED HHH ONTO HIS SHOULDERS!! Punk threw Triple H off of him and raised his knee again, GO-2-SLEEP TO TRIPLE H!! Triple H stood in a daze for a moment, then fell backwards for a nap. Punk turned and then attacked Undertaker who was in the corner. Meanwhile DiBiase and Rhodes had pulled Jericho up and sat him on the top rope, they pushed him backwards and attempted to dump him out of the ring, but Jericho wrapped his legs around the top rope and hung upside-down over the floor. Punk hit Undertaker with a pair of forearms, then took a few steps back and charged… INTO A BIG BOOT!! Finlay came out of the corner and attacked Undertaker with a series of forearm shots, driving the Dead Man back into the empty corner on the opposite side of the ring. In the corner to the right of them, Mysterio was on the middle rope raining down punches on Knox, in the next corner was Punk who was on the ground recovering from the boot to the head. In the final corner, Rhodes was fighting Jericho, while DiBiase was stomping on Triple H. Machetti was still down on the floor… somewhere. The timer appeared and started counting down as the men in the ring continued fighting, but eventually… **BUZZZZ!!!**

_Somebody's Gonna Get It_ played and the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry headed down to the ring, Atlas stood on the stage and wished him luck before returning to the back. Henry got in the ring and took down DiBiase with a punch, then leveled Rhodes with a headbutt. Orton spun him around and grabbed him, but received a headbutt for his troubles. Henry turned and hit Undertaker with a series of shots, driving him back into the ropes then whipped him across the ring, Undertaker bounced off the ropes, AND WAS KNOCKED DOWN BY HENRY! Henry turned around and spotted Punk in the corner, he grabbed the Straight-Edge superstar and nailed him with a headbutt, knocking him down into a seated position, Henry stomped on Punk, then grabbed the top rope and stood on him, he used the top rope as leverage to apply his entire body weight to Punk's stomach, so much for Punk being the second freshest man in the match. But then Triple H came over and clubbed Henry on the back, Triple H pulled Henry back and hit him with a pair of shots to the face, he took a few steps back and rushed Henry, then jumped up, BUT HENRY CAUGHT HIM! Henry lifted Triple H up and held him in front of him, then dropped down, WORLD'S STRONGEST SLAM!!

Triple H thrashed around on the mat in pain, but then someone whistled to get Henry's attention, he turned around to see Machetti standing on the ring apron. Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded off, SPRINGBOARD CROSSBO—HENRY CAUGHT HIM!! Henry carried Machetti over to Triple H, then drove him down on top of the other superstar, WORLD'S STRONGEST SLAM ONTO TRIPLE H!! For the second time in the match Machetti was slammed down on top of Triple H, Henry turned and left the two of them unconscious in the corner. The odd thing was, that the corner was empty, Punk, who was standing on the top rope, lunged at Henry, BUT HENRY CAUGHT HIM!! The timer started counting down as Henry charged forward and drove Punk back-first into the corner. Henry dragged Punk out of the corner and threw him over the top rope, BUT PUNK SAVED HIMSELF!! **BUZZZZZ!!**

_Ain't No Stoppin' Me_ played as Shelton Benjamin came out next. Benjamin ran down to the ring and hit DiBiase and Mysterio in the corner, then ran over to Finlay jumped up AND HIT PAYDIRT!! Benjamin dragged Mysterio out of the corner and him into the ropes, then launched him HIGH into the air as he came back, FREE-FALL DROP!! Benjamin turned and noticed Jericho and Punk fighting in the corner, he ran at them, jumped up onto the top rope, and pulled the two superstars off the top rope as he fell backwards, DOUBLE DDT OFF OF THE TOP ROPE!! Benjamin got back up as Henry approached him, Benjamin shot out his leg, but Henry caught it and swung it to the side, DRAGON WHIP!! Henry was sent staggering into the ropes where he practically fell on top of DiBiase. Shelton got out of the way then he noticed that Triple H and Machetti were back up, Triple H grabbed Punk while Machetti grabbed Jericho, then the two of them ran across the ring and threw their respective opponents over the top rope, BUT BOTH PUNK AND JERICHO HELD ON! CM and Y2J rolled onto the ring apron while Machetti and Triple H turned to face each other, "I don't know about you, but I'm getting kind of tired of taking all these finishers."

"Is that right?" questioned Triple H, before he booted Machetti in the stomach, bent him over and hooked his arms, PEDIGRE—MACHETTI LIFTED TRIPLE H UP IN FRONT OF HIM!! MACHETE'S BLA—BENJAMIN RAN IN AND NAILED HIM WITH THE PAYDIRT!! Machetti went crashing down to the mat and Triple H fell on top of him, then rolled over to the ropes. Benjamin turned and went to fight Henry, leaving Machetti once again lying on his back in the middle of the ring, the victim of another finisher. Despite having taken so many, Machetti and Rey Mysterio were tied for being in the match the longest and had lasted over a half an hour, Triple H was the next longest at a little over twenty-five minutes. The timer started counting down with thirteen superstars still in the ring. **BUZZZZ… **

(A/N: This is getting really, really hard to write, there are so many people and there's so much going on that I can barely keep track of it all. At this point I'm at 23 pages and 12,500 words.)

William Regal's theme music sounded through the arena as the former Intercontinental Champion and former King came out accompanied with Layla. Regal slid his coat off and left it with Layla as he jogged down to the ring. Mark Henry was currently standing in the middle of the ring with Mysterio hoisted up over his head in a military press, BUT MYSTERIO SLIPPED OUT AND LANDED BEHIND HIM!! Rey rushed at Henry, but the Silverback cught him and tossed him over the top rope, BUT MYSTERIO HUNG ON!! Regal rushed in the ring and went right for Punk who was up in the corner fighting Benjamin. Machetti had staggered back up only go get caught with a big boot from the Undertaker, Undertaker lifted Machetti up onto his shoulder AND RAMMED HIM INTO MARK HENRY!! Henry went staggering backwards, Mysterio pulled down the top rope, AND HENRY WENT OVER THE TOP ROPE AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR!! Machetti fought free from Undertaker and landed behind him, "Was that your elimination, mine, or his?" he asked Undertaker, in response he was decked with a right hand. Regal was still furiously fighting Punk AND NAILED AN EXPLODER SUPLEX!!

MARK HENRY IS ELIMINATED!!

The fighting inside the ring continued, Regal stomped on Punk by the ropes, Rhodes and DiBiase fought Triple H 2-on-1 in one corner, while Finlay was attempting to eliminate Mike Knox, who had his legs tightly wrapped around the middle rope. Undertaker rushed Benjamin and hit a turnbuckle clothesline, while Machetti and Jericho went at it in another corner. Orton was standing over Mysterio and was stomping on him as he pleased. Regal hit a running knee to the side of Punk's head while Knox dropped down onto the ring apron, Finlay pressed his leg into him in an attempt to get him off, but it wasn't working. Jericho had Machetti on his shoulders and was attempting to dump him out of the ring, but Machetti had his arms and legs wrapped around the top rope and didn't appear to be going anywhere for the time being. Benjamin caught Undertaker with a knee to the stomach then whipped him into the corner next to Machetti and Jericho, Benjamin ran at Undertaker jumped up AND HIT THE TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLASH!! Benjamin worked over the Phenom with a series of shots while Orton pushed Mysterio back into a corner and was working him over with knees to the stomach. DiBiase and Rhodes had gotten Triple H over the top rope, and now the Game was hanging upside-down and fighting not to be eliminated. The timer started counting down s the fighting continued until… **BUZZZZ!!**

_S.O.S._played and Kofi Kingston came out from the back as entrant twenty-three. Kingston ran down to the ring and slid inside, he took down DiBiase with a flying forearm, and then leveled Punk with a high dropkick right to the face, next he took down Benjamin with another big dropkick, a third dropkick took down DiBiase again. Knox rushed at Kingston, but the Jamaican Superstar sidestepped him and nailed a Russian Legsweep (or would it be a Jamaican Leg Sweep?), Kingston ran around Knox and ran to the ropes, then bounced off, "BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" Kingston jumped high up into the air AND NAILED THE DOUBLE LEG DROP!! Machetti ran in next but Kingston jumped up spun around in midair and caught him in the face with his signature kick, JAMAICAN BUZZSAW!! Machetti had been hit with so many finishers by now that he had completely lost count, when Kingston's foot connected with his face he was out cold and went crashing down to the mat. But before Kingston could capitalize Jericho over and leveled him with a clothesline.

Jericho started working over Kingston with a bunch of stomps, effectively grounding the high-flying Jamaican superstar. Rhodes and DiBiase were working together on Mysterio in one corner, while all the way across the ring, Regal was hitting a bunch of hard punches to the Undertaker. Knox was fighting with Punk, while Orton and Triple H were off fighting in another corner. Benjamin came over and started fighting Regal while Knox left Punk and attacked Undertaker, Finlay joined Mysterio in the corner and helped him out by keeping Rhodes busy, allowing Mysterio to hit DiBiase with a series of kicks to the legs and gain some sort of advantage. Machetti had just sat up in his position against the ropes and still looked out of it. Regal left Benjamin and fought with Orton against Triple H which left Benjamin with Undertaker when he took out Knox with a dropkick. Undertaker had been busted opened at some point and was slumped in the corner, Benjamin back up into the opposite turnbuckle, ignoring DiBiase who was in danger of being eliminated by Mysterio. Benjamin ran across the ring and jumped up onto Undertaker, TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLA—UNDERTAKER CAUGHT HIM!! Undertaker held Benjamin up in front of him, then threw him down to the mat. Undertaker came out of the corner and grabbed Benjamin up off of the mat, THEN THREW HIM OUT OF THE RING!!

SHELTON BENJAMIN IS ELIMINATED!!

Jericho had taken over with Mysterio and was attempting to dump him over the top turnbuckle and down to the floor, but Mysterio was clinging to the ring post while hanging upside down. In another corner Finlay was stomping on Machetti and Kingston, Undertaker was working over Knox while Orton, DiBiase, and Rhodes were once again triple-teaming Triple H. Regal had Punk down on the mat and was working him over as the timer started counting down again. Mysterio kicked Jericho in the head, knocking him off of the top rope, then grabbed onto the bottom rope as he hung halfway out of the ring, but he quickly swung his legs up onto the ring apron and rolled back under the bottom rope, **BUZZZZZ!!**

**BOOOOM!** Red pyro exploded and _Man on Fire _played as Kane, the man with the record for the most eliminations in a single Royal Rumble Match made his way down to the ring. Kane came down the ramp and slid under the bottom rope to get in the ring. Kane got up and unloaded on everybody, right hand to DiBiase, right hand to Rhodes, right hand to Orton, down goes the Legacy, uppercut to Knox, elbow to Jericho. Kane pulled Rhodes up off of the mat and whipped him into the ropes, Rhodes bounced off AND RAN INTO A BIG BOOT!! Off to the side Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded at Kane, SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLI—KANE CAUGHT HIM BY THE THROAT!! Kane held Machetti by the throat and lowered him to the mat, Machetti struggled frantically and after a boot to the midsection he managed to free himself. Machetti staggered backwards… but bumped into someone. Machetti stared at Kane who was grinning at him, then reached behind him and patted whoever he had just bumped into, his eyes went wide when he realized he was touching someone… big. Kane seemed amused as Machetti slowly turned around… UNDERTAKER WAS BEHIND HIM! Machetti turned the other way, KANE WAS STILL IN FRONT OF HIM!! "Come on guys! Do we how to do this every year?" Machetti asked the Brothers of Destruction, two hands shot out and grabbed him by the throat in response. Kane and Undertaker hoisted Machetti high up off of the mat, DOUBLE CHOKESLAM!!!

Machetti hit the mat hard and didn't move, Kingston and Jericho rushed in, but Kane caught Kofi while Undertaker caught Jericho. Kane hoisted Kane up into the air, then brought him down, CHOKESLAM ONTO MACHETTI!! Undertaker held Jericho by the throat, raised him up into the air, CHOKESLAM ONTO KINGSTON AND MACHETTI!! The Brothers of Destruction had just created a pile of carnage out of the three former Intercontinental Champions. Undertaker grabbed Jericho's leg and dragged him off of the pile into the corner, he threw Jericho over the top, BUT JERICHO SAVED HIMSELF! Kane turned away from Kingston and Machetti and attacked Finlay in the corner. Mysterio and Knox were fighting in one corner, while Regal crossed the ring to continue his battle with CM Punk. Punk stood on the ring apron while Regal unloaded with punches, but Punk suddenly reached up, grabbed Regal in a headlock and dropped down, REGAL CAME OVER THE TOP ROPE AND DROPPED DOWN TO THE FLOOR!!

WILLIAM REGAL IS ELIMINATED!!

Regal attempted to get back in the ring and attack Punk, but the referees on the outside restrained him. Punk taunted Regal for a moment, then turned and went back to stomping on Jericho. In one corner Kane had Finlay up and was attempting to dump him over the top rope, next to them Orton was working over Kingston and Machetti with a series of stomps. Triple H was in the far corner attempting to recover, while Rhodes and DiBiase were a little bit away from him attempting to do the same. Undertaker stood in the middle of the ring and grabbed Mysterio by the throat, then hoisted him up into the air, CHOKESLA—KNOX BROKE IT UP!! The timer started counting down as Undertaker and Knox started brawling, Mysterio took advantage of his reprise and went to the other side of the ring to recover. **BUZZZZZZ!!**

_What's Up_ sounded through the arena and R-Truth came out from the back at number twenty-five. R-Truth ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, he ran across the ring and charged at the corner where Rhodes, Kingston, Kane, Finlay, Machetti, and Orton were all fighting. R-Truth hid Rhodes with a clothesline and then hit a shot to the face. Punk came over but got decked with a right hand. R-Truth pulled Punk up, but Triple H came over and clubbed him on the back. Punk was dropped to the mat and Triple H whipped R-Truth into the ropes, but R-Truth jumped up AND NAILED HHH WITH THE SPINNING FLYING FOREARM!! Triple H went down and R-Truth got back up, but then Machetti ran over and hit him from behind, R-Truth retaliated and elbowed Machetti in the midsection, then kicked him in the stomach to double him over, he ran to the ropes, bounced off and jumped up into the air, SCISSORS KICK!! Machetti was driving face-first down to the mat after R-Truth hit him with yet another finisher. R-Truth reached down and pulled Machetti up off of the mat then dragged him to the ropes and attempted to dump him over, BUT JERICHO HIT HIM FROM BEHIND!!

Jericho and R-Truth started brawling, off to the side Mysterio, Kingston, and Orton were working together to eliminated Kane, but the Big Red Monster was hanging on despite the three superstars' best efforts, and eventually he landed on the ring apron. Rhodes came over and stood next to Orton and the two of them stared across the ring and watched Finlay was almost suplexed out of the ring by Punk, but Finlay held on and broke Punk's hold on him, Punk scrambled back into the ring and the fighting continued all around them as the timer appeared and counted down. Machetti had regained consciousness again and was fighting with R-Truth the most recent person to knock him out with their finisher, but then… **BUZZZZZ!!**

_One of a Kind _played and the fans let out an ovation that rivaled Machetti's as Rob Van Dam came out from the back. Everyone stared in complete surprise and shock as RVD ran down the ring and climbed up onto the ring apron, the Whole Damn Show was back… for now. RVD climbed up onto the top rope and launched himself across the ring, FLYING SIDE KICK TO KANE! Clothesline to Rhodes, clothesline to Kingston, clothesline to Jericho, clothesline to Orton, side kick to R-Truth, side kick to Finlay in the corner, Van Dam caught Rhodes' leg WINDMILL KICK!! RVD caught Jericho's leg, WINDMILL KICK TO JERICHO!! Knox kicked Van Dam in the head and pulled him back up, he went to drive his face into the top turnbuckle, but RVD got his leg up on the top turnbuckle to block it, THEN KICKED KNOX IN THE FACE! Punk came at RVD, but got elbowed in the face, RVD jumped up onto the middle rope and springboarded off, SPRINGBOARDED SIDE KICK!! A forearm knocks down R-Truth, Van Dam went over to him, jumped up and spun around, SPIRAL LEG DROP!! RVD went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, FIVE STAR… RVD jumped over Triple H, then leap-frogged Machetti. Machetti did a handspring, and then a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON ON TRIPLE H IN THE CORNER!! Machetti dropped down and rolled out of the way, allowing Triple H to fall forward and land on top of R-Truth. The timer started counting down as RVD ran to the ropes, bounced off, rolled, then leapt up off of the mat, ROLLING THUNDER ON HHH AND R-TRUTH!! **BUZZZZZZZ!!**

_Man with a Plan_ played and the Brian Kendrick skipped out from the back followed by Ezekiel. He was wearing his red jacket which he had just recently gotten back from Machetti. Kendrick slipped the jacket off and let Ezekiel have it, then strutted his way down the ramp, he didn't seem to be in much of a hungry to get in the ring. But meanwhile, RVD grabbed Mysterio and lifted him up beside him, then jumped up, 420 LEG DROP ONTO R-TRUTH!! On the far side of the ring Kingston was on the middle rope in the corner and was raining down right hands on Knox. Kendrick slid in the ring, and ran across it over to Kingston and Knox, Kingston was already high above the ring, so with a good push, KENDRICK PUSHED KINGSTON OVER THE TOP ROPE!! Kingston went crashing down to the floor floor while Kendrick danced and taunted him.

KOFI KINGSTON IS ELIMINATED!!

Kendrick ran out of the corner JUMPING CALF KICK TO MACHETTI!! Machetti went rolling across the ring into the ropes, Kendrick stood in the middle of the ring and danced, but Triple H came over and grabbed him from behind, he ran with Kendrick and attempted to throw him out of the ring, but Kendrick pulled free and attempted to slip through the ropes instead of over the top one. So Triple H kept his hold on Kendrick and ran back across the ring, where he threw Kendrick into Machetti, but Kendrick jumped up and Machetti caught his legs and flipped his rival up into the air, THE KENDRICK ON TRIPLE H!! Kendrick landed on the mat in the crouch with Triple H laid out in front of him, Machetti ran passed Kendrick, bounced off of the ropes, then ran up Kendrick's back and backflipped off, SHOOTING STAR PRESS ONTO TRIPLE H!! Machetti rolled off of Triple H and pulled himself up with the ropes while Kendrick dragged the Game to his feet. Kendrick shoved Triple H into Machetti who caught Triple H and lifted him in front of him, then threw him over his head and did a backflip, MACHETE'S BLADE!! Machetti hit _his_ finisher on someone instead of being hit by someone else's for once. Machetti rolled off of Triple H and Kendrick came over and helped pulled Triple H to his feet, the two of them ran with Triple H AND THREW HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE!! Triple H went crashing down to the floor, one of the favorites to win the match had just been thrown out of it.

TRIPLE H IS ELIMINATED!!

Kendrick grinned at Triple H who couldn't believe he just got thrown out, but then Machetti grabbed Kendrick from behind AND THREW HIM OVER… BUT KENDRICK LANDED ON THE APRON!! Triple H wasn't about to take being eliminated lying down, he darted forward and grabbed Kendrick's legs and attempted to pull him off of the apron, but Kendrick kept a hold on the bottom rope, on the inside Machetti pressed his foot into Kendrick's shoulder and attempted to help the elimination, but the referees came over and ordered Triple H to leave the ringside area. With one last failed pull, Triple H released Kendrick, who kept his legs pulled up as he dangled over the floor, he swung to the side and got on the ring apron while Triple H headed to the back. Machetti continued working over Kendrick and stomped on him, hoping to break his hold on the ropes, but it didn't appear to be working. Next to them, Punk and RVD were trading shots, RVD got the better of it and threw Punk over the top rope, BUT PUNK HELD ON!! Punk dangled over the top rope and despite RVD attempting to pry his hands off of the top rope he got his legs onto the ring apron and rolled back into the ring. Kendrick ended up hitting Machetti in the face and got back in the ring too. Kendrick ran from Machetti and went to fight someone else while Machetti turned around into an uppercut from Kane and was then roughly thrown in the corner. The timer started counting down as Kane went off on Machetti with a series of elbows and knees that left Machetti slumped against the bottom two turnbuckles. Kane turned around and attacked Finlay and attempted to throw him out of the ring, but Finlay landed on the apron. **BUZZZZZ!!**

_Time to Shout_ played and Dolph Ziggler came running out from the back as entrant number twenty-eight. He didn't even bother taking off his back vest as he ran to the corner and started hitting Kendrick, the ambitious Raw youngster stepped backwards and finally took off his vest which the threw out of the ring, but then he bumped into someone. Ziggler turned around and saw Kane standing behind him, but instead of being afraid Ziggler held out his hand and introduced himself to the Big Red Machine, "Hi, I'm Dolph Ziggler!" Kane stared at the hand, then nodded and took it, AND THREW ZIGGLER OUT OF THE RING!! Ziggler was introduced to the floor and Kane stared down at him, Machetti came out of the corner and walked over to Kane and stood next to him, "That was something I wouldn't even expect from you," commented Kane. "Uh… thanks?" replied Machetti. Kane promptly turned and socked Machetti in the face, causing him to trip over Jericho who was kneeling behind him. Jericho shoved Machetti to the side then charged Kane and hit him from behind, Finlay came over and he and Jericho worked over the monster in the corner.

DOLPH ZIGGLER IS ELIMINATED!!

Machetti dragged himself back into his corner and pulled himself up with the ropes, he stayed where he was and took a breather for a moment. In the corner next to him, Mysterio was sitting on Rhodes' shoulders and was attempting to fall backwards over the top rope and bring Rhodes with him, but Rhodes was holding onto the ropes and kept himself in the ring. On the other side of the ring, Knox had DiBiase on his shoulders and was attempting to dump him out of the ring, but DiBiase dropped down onto the ring apron and grabbed the ropes, meanwhile Mysterio had lost his hold on Rhodes who was now attempting to push Mysterio off of him and out of the ring, but Punk came over and attacked Rhodes, who dropped Mysterio then lifted Punk up and sat him on his shoulders, he walked out of the corner then fell backwards, ELECTRIC CHAIR DROP!! In another corner, Kendrick noticed Machetti taking a breather and decided he wasn't going to allow it, he ran across the ring and jumped on Machetti, then backflipped off of him and followed up with dropkick, DR. SMOOTHIE'S SECRET RECIPE!! Kendrick got back up and turned around, INTO A BIG BOOT FROM UNDERTAKER!

Undertaker stepped over Kendrick and then went to work on Machetti with a series of body shots, not even letting him get out of the corner. In the corner next to them, Kane had turned the tables on Jericho and had him backed into the corner, after a big elbow to the face, Kane followed up with an uppercut that knocked Jericho into a seated position. Across the ring, Mysterio, Punk, and Rhodes had recovered, while in the last corner DiBiase had gotten back in the ring but was still fighting Knox, next to them Orton was fighting RVD and Finlay was going at it with R-Truth. The timer appeared and counted down, there were only two superstars left to enter the match up. **BUZZZZZ!!**

_La Vittoria é Mia _playedand Santino Marella came out from the back, he ran downthe ramp and got in the ring, AND WAS IMMEDIATELY CLOTHESLINED OUT BY KANE!! Marella hit the floor and flipped out and started shouting, "I wasn't ready!" Machetti managed to escape the Undertaker, who was now beating up Kendrick and stood next to Kane. "That guy had number twenty-nine… and he claims he wasn't ready?" questioned Machetti as he stood next to Kane. "I was number two and I was ready!" Kane just shrugged, he… well… Santino had just set a new record for shortest amount of time in the Royal Rumble Match. An irate Italian was escorted up the ramp and to the back by a referee.

SANTINO MARELLA IS ELIMINATED!

The fight continued, this time Machetti ducked when Kane tried to hit him, then jumped up and dropkicked him, Kane staggered backwards and knocked over Punk who was in the corner. Finlay rushed in and attacked the monster while he was still groggy. Meanwhile, Undertaker had lifted Kendrick up onto his shoulder, and threw him face-first onto the top turnbuckle, SNAKE EYES!! Kendrick went crashing down to the mat and Undertaker turned around into an uppercut from Machetti. But Undertaker hit a shot of his own, then kneed Machetti in the stomach, Machetti doubled over and Undertaker lifted his leg AND KNOCKED HIM DOWN WITH A BIG BOOT! But as soon as Machetti went down, Jericho ran across the ring and attacked Undertaker, he was relentless and ended up driving Undertaker into a corner, then he followed up with a bunch of shots to the Dead Man.

Finlay and Punk had Kane's legs up off of the mat and were attempting to dump him out of the ring, Machetti and Kendrick were down in the corner where Jericho was hitting Undertaker with a series of shoulder thrusts. Rhodes and DiBiase had RVD on the top rope in another corner and were forcing him to do a split as they attempted to get him out of the ring, but Van Dam was hanging on. Knox and Mysterio were down on the mat in that corner as well, Orton on his own squaring off with R-Truth. But back in the corner with Undertaker and Jericho, Jericho had climbed up onto the middle rope and was hitting Undertaker with right hands, BUT UNDERTAKER PUSHED HIM OFF! Machetti crawled across the ring and attacked Kane who was stomping on Punk, but Kane grabbed Machetti and attempted to dump him over, only for Machetti to wrap his arms around the bottom rope and his legs around the top rope as he hung upside-down. The timer appeared and started counting down again as Kendrick ran across the ring and hit a baseball slid on Punk. RVD had gotten free in his corner and Rhodes and DiBiase were standing by the ropes together looking for a new victim. Machetti had just dropped down to the apron when… **BUZZZZZ!!**

_Crank It Up_ sounded through the arena and Big Show entered the match as the thirtieth and final entrant. Right now he was the biggest man in the match and he was also the freshest, this wasn't good for everyone in the ring. Everyone stared at Big Show as he made hi way down the ramp with a smile on his face, the last two Royal Rumble Winners, John Cena and the Undertaker had entered at number thirty, the odds were really in the Big Show's favor. Undertaker stood waiting in the middle of the ring as Big Show stepped over the top rope, he stopped briefly to knock Punk down, then walked into the middle of the ring and stood in front of the Undertaker. Two of the biggest men in the match up were standing in the middle of the ring, BUT THE THIRD BIG MAN CAME AND HIT BIG SHOW WITH AN UPPERCUT!! Big Show staggered backwards and Kane drilled him with another throat thrust, but Big Show came back with a hard series of punches to the stomach, then dropped Kane with a headbutt. Jericho came from behind and jumped on the Big Show's back, he quickly locked in a sleeper hold in an attempt to take out the big man, but Big Show reached back and grabbed Jericho's legs, then dropped down, SIDEWALK SLAM!!

Big Show got up and grabbed R-Truth, then backed him up into the ropes and chopped him across the chest, R-Truth doubled over, then Big Show hit him with another chop, then he took R-Truth down with a headbutt. Kane had gotten back up and was fighting DiBiase he attempted to throw him over the top rope, but DiBiase landed on the apron. Undertaker was fighting Punk and threw him over the top rope, BUT PUNK HELD ON!! Machetti was fighting Rhodes while Mysterio was on the ring apron nearby, Kendrick just got decked by a kick from RVD while Jericho had rolled into an empty corner. Finlay was stomping away on R-Truth, but the Big Show came back and shoved him out of the way, he reached down and grabbed R-Truth by the throat, then lifted him up off of the mat and held him high up above the ring. Big Show walked over to the ropes and changed the hold to a military press AND THREW R-TRUTH OUT OF THE RING!!

R-TRUTH IS ELIMINATED!!

Machetti shoved Rhodes into Undertaker, who hit him with a knee to the stomach and threw him over the top rope, BUT RHODES LANDED ON THE APRON! In the corner next to Rhodes, Kane had DiBiase in a Full Nelson and motioned for the Undertaker to take his free shots, Undertaker came over and started laying into DiBiase with a series of hard punches. Big Show grabbed Punk and threw him out of the ring, BUT PUNK HELD ON! Punk got back on the apron and got back in the ring where he went right up to Big Show and started kicking him again, Big Show grabbed Punk AND THREW HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE AGAIN… BUT PUNK LANDED ON THE APRON! Punk held onto the top rope, then ran along the ring apron and climbed up onto the top rope. Big Show stood there and stared at him, Punk thought better of flying and jumped down then hit Big Show with a clothesline, but it did nothing, and Big Show grabbed Punk and threw him over the top rope for the third time. BUT PUNK HELD ON AGAIN! Punk held onto the top rope, but then Big Show swung his fist at the Intercontinental Champion and connected, KNOCK OUT PUNCH!! Punk fell off of the apron to the floor.

CM PUNK IS ELIMINATED!!

Big Show walked away from the ropes and the unconscious from of Punk, he didn't seem to notice Kendrick who was sitting in the corner trying not to be seen. Kane hit Rhodes with an uppercut, sending the second generation star into the corner, but Big Show ran in AND LEVELED KANE WITH A CLOTHESLINE! In the corner closest to Kane, Machetti and Jericho were working together in an attempt to get Undertaker over the top rope, DiBiase was on the mat next to him. Orton grabbed RVD and went for a DDT, but RVD snapped up, causing Orton to go crashing down to the mat. On the opposite side of the ring Finlay and Knox were attempting to get Mysterio over the top rope, Big Show walked over and grabbed Finlay and Knox AND DUMPED ALL THREE OF THEM OVER THE TOP ROPE! Finlay managed to land on the ring apron, but Knox and Mysterio fell to the floor. Mysterio and Machetti had been in the match since the beginning, for almost fifty minutes, but now Mysterio was out.

REY MYSTERIO IS ELIMINATED!!

MIKE KNOX IS ELIMINATED!!

But while Finlay was down in the apron his son had gotten into the ring. Hornswoggle wandered over to Kane and stared down at him, bad idea. GOOZLE! Kane grabbed Hornswoggle by the throat and sat up, he stood up and prepared for a chokeslam, but Finlay ran in… AND GOT CAUGHT IN A GOOZLE OF HIS OWN! Kane tossed Hornswoggle to the side and lifted him up off the mat, CHOKESLA—HORNSWOGGLE KICKED HIS LEG! The little leprechaun's kick caused Kane to drop Finlay, he turned around to see Hornswoggle run across the ring and disappeared back under it. Kane turned around and went to clothesline Finlay, but Finlay ducked it then turned around and rushed Kane, but Kane bent down and shot Finlay up over the top rope AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR! Kane stared after Finlay for a moment then raised his leg and booted Rhodes in the face.

FINLAY IS ELIMINATED!!

Big Show went after Van Dam and hit him with a headbutt, driving him back into a corner. Undertaker was fighting both Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase while Kane was attempting to eliminate Jericho. Orton and Kendrick were working together in an attempt to get Machetti over the top, but Machetti had his arms and legs around the top and middle ropes. Jericho managed to get free from Kane then ran forward jumped up and grabbed Kane before falling down, CODEBREAKER! Kane went down as RVD climbed up onto the top rope and launched himself out of the corner at Big Show FLYING SIDE KICK!! Big Show staggered across the ring and knocked Kendrick and Orton off of Machetti, allowing the Detroit Native to land on the ring apron and quickly roll back into the ring. Big Show went back at Van Dam and shoved him into the corner, he went off on him with a series of punches to the stomach. Undertaker was using DiBiase to keep Rhodes pinned in the corner and was working over DiBiase like Big Show was with RVD. On the other side of the ring, Jericho was lying low and Machetti had knocked down Kendrick, but now Orton was attempting to get him over the top rope, Machetti dropped down onto the apron, but Orton grabbed Machetti, dragged him through the ropes so his feet were hanging on the middle rope, and dropped down, HANGMAN'S DDT!!

Undertaker left DiBiase and Rhodes alone in the corner and turned around to face the only other man that was standing… the Big Show. Undertaker ducked a punch from Big Show, then hit one of his own, Big Show went to retaliate, but Undertaker blocked Big Show's punch and hit another of his own. This went on for another few seconds, with the Undertaker blocking Big Show's punches and hitting him with punches of his own until JERICHO HIT BIG SHOW FROM BEHIND!! On the other side of the ring Kendrick had dragged Machetti into the middle of the ring then ran to the ropes, bounced off and jumped up into the air and came crashing down knee-first, RUNNING KNEE DROP!! Machetti held his face and laid flat on his back, oblivious to a certain ECW Original on the top rope, RVD did his signature taunt, "R… V… D!" Then leapt out of the corner and pumped his arms and legs, FIVE STAR FROG SPLASH!! RVD staggered off of Machetti and got up to his feet, but Jericho grabbed him, AND THREW HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE!! The fans booed loudly as Jericho smirked down at RVD… but then he turned around… UNDERTAKER WAS STANDING BEHIND HIM! Undertaker nailed Jericho with a headbutt, then whipped him across the ring and bent down, only to get kicked in the face. Undertaker stood up and Jericho rushed him, jumped up and dropped down, CODEBREAKER!! Undertaker went staggering into the ropes, Jericho rushed him, but Undertaker moved to the side, AND THREW JERICHO OVER!!

ROB VAN DAM IS ELIMINATED!!

CHRIS JERICHO IS ELIMINATED!!

Machetti was still down on the mat after getting hit with RVD's finisher, Kendrick looked to take advantage and pulled him up to his feet, then got him in a side headlock, Kendrick ran to the corner and ran up the turnbuckle, THE KENDRI—MACHETTI HELD KENDRICK UP!! Using pure strength Machetti kept Kendrick suspended up above him, THEN THREW HIM OVER THE TOP TURNBUCKLE AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR!! Kendrick landed with thud and rolled over to the barricade, Machetti leaned against the corner and smirked at Kendrick, "NOW WE'RE EVEN!" he called out to Kendrick, the man who had played a major part in getting him suspended. Machetti had eliminated Kendrick from the Royal Rumble in retaliation, now Kendrick wouldn't be able to headline WrestleMania. Kendrick looked pissed but then someone in the audience tapped him on the shoulder. Kendrick turned around to see Jen Tyler there holding up a piece of paper, IT WAS THE RESTRAINING ORDER!! No wanting to get arrested, Kendrick ran away from Machetti's sister and with one last glance at the ring headed to the back.

THE BRIAN KENDRICK IS ELIMINATED!!

It was starting to boil down now, Machetti, Undertaker, Big Show, Kane, Orton, DiBiase, and Rhodes. Seven superstars were left, Machetti was the smallest superstar in the ring and had been in the match since the beginning, not to mention he had been hit with more finishers than anybody could count without going backwards and re-reading. Orton had been in the next longest but had come in a full six minutes after Machetti, and he had DiBiase and Rhodes helping him giving his 'team' the advantage. Big Show was the biggest and the freshest having drawn the number thirty, Kane the one who had been in the second shortest had come in almost five minutes before him. And then there was the Undertaker… the 2007 Royal Rumble Winner, enough said. But who was going to win this year's Royal Rumble? It was time to find out.

Rhodes and DiBiase were together in one corner, while Machetti was in the corner next to them, on the other side of Machetti were the Big Show and the Undertaker. Kane had Orton pinned against the ropes beside them and was attempting to get him over, but that was when Rhodes and DiBiase struck, the son of the Million Dollar Man and the American Dream rushed across the ring and each grabbed one of Kane's legs and tipped him over the top rope, and with a helpful push from Orton, THE LEGACY DUMBED KANE ONTO THE FLOOR!! Kane just got thrown out of the ring by three men, so much for every man for himself.

KANE IS ELIMINATED!!

And then there were six. Orton, DiBiase, and Rhodes backed up into one corner, across from them Machetti was still leaning back in the corner he had thrown Kendrick out in, Undertaker and Big Show were standing across from each other in the two other corners. Big Show rushed across the ring and charged Machetti, but Machetti moved out of the way and went off on Big Show with a series of shots to the midsection, meanwhile the three Legacy Members came out of their corner and started to surround the Undertaker. Undertaker swung at Rhodes, but that was when Orton and DiBiase struck, then double-teamed Undertaker, and then Rhodes joined in on the fun and it became a triple-team, then drove Undertaker back into a corner and beat on him three-on-one. In the other corner, Big Show grabbed Machetti and threw him into the corner, then hit him with a shoulder thrust. Big Show pulled Machetti out of the corner and whipped him across the ring, Machetti bounced off of the ropes INTO A GOOZLE! Big Show lifted Machetti up over his head and then drove him down to the mat with a thunderous chokeslam, SHOWSTOPPER!! Machetti was out, while the Legacy had Undertaker down in the corner.

Orton pulled Undertaker up to his feet, then DiBiase and Rhodes double whipped him across the ring. Undertaker hit the corner and bounced off, clothesline to Rhodes, clothesline to DiBiase, GOOZLE… CHOKESLAM TO ORTON!! DiBiase came at Undertaker again, GOOZLE! CHOKESLAM TO DIBIASE! Rhodes ran in but met the same fate, GOOZE… CHOKESLAM!! UNDERTAKER JUST CHOKESLAMMED ALL THREE MEMBERS OF THE LEGACY!! Orton, DiBiase, Rhodes, and Machetti were down all victims of monstrous Chokeslams. Undertaker turned around and once again he was standing across the ring from the Big Show, but now there was no one to get in their way and break it up. Undertaker lowered the straps on his wrestling gear and looked ready to go, Big Show did too. The two behemoths traded shots, a jab from Big Show, two rights from Undertaker, then they exchanged body blows neither man letting down. Big Show gained the advantage and whipped Undertaker into the corner, he ran in BUT GOT BOOTED IN THE FACE! Undertaker ran passed the Big Show to the ropes, he bounced off them, then ran passed Big Show again and bounced off of the ropes on the other side of the ring, AND TOOK DOWN BIG SHOW WITH A CLOTHGINES!!

Undertaker walked to the ropes and stood in between the four chokeslam victims while Big Show got up and staggered over to the ropes on the other side of the ring. Undertaker saw Big Show back up and charged across the ring, BIG BOOT TO BIG SHOW! Big Show went over the top rope BUT SAVED HIMSELF!! Taking a page out of CM Punk's playbook Big Show dangled over the floor, but then got his legs up onto the ring apron. Undertaker reached down over the top rope and pulled Big Show up, then hit him with a shot to the chest, looking to knock him off the apron, but Big Show held on, Undertaker hit another shot, but Big Show still held on, Undertaker hit another shot, but still no result. But then Orton stood up and grabbed Undertaker's arm, Undertaker turned around, RK-NO!! Undertaker pushed Orton off of him, then turned around INTO A GOOZLE FROM UNDERTAKER! With his hold on Undertaker's throat, Big Show pulled Undertaker over the top rope and onto the ring apron, BUT UNDERTAKER COUNTERED WITH A GOOZLE OF HIS OWN! The two men stood on the ring apron attempting to choke each other into submission, but then Big Show chopped his arm on Undertaker's, breaking the Dead Man's hold on him, Undertaker hit a body blow, then another shot, ORTON SPRANG UP AND HIT AN RKO!! BIG SHOW FELL OFF OF THE APRON!!

BIG SHOW IS ELIMINATED!!

Orton stood back up and went to know Undertaker off too, but Undertaker decked him with a punch, DiBiase and Rhodes came over, DOUBLE GOOZLE! Undertaker held both Legacy Members by the throat, but then the Big Show came from behind and grabbed the Undertaker's legs, AND YANKED HIM OFF OF THE RING APRON!! Undertaker hit the floor and stood there staring at Big Show, the man had already been eliminated and now he went and ruined Undertaker's hopes of winning the match by pulling him off himself. Big Show swung at Undertaker, but Undertaker ducked and started wailing on Big Show, the two big men fought up the ramp to the back.

THE UNDERTAKER IS ELIMINATED!!

But then the cameras went back to the ring, Machetti had just pulled himself up in the corner when he realized who the final four of this year's Royal Rumble were. Himself, Orton, DiBiase, and Rhodes… that wasn't good. Now the Legacy simply had to get a worn out Machetti over the top rope and it would be all over, the Detroit Native was the last superstar keeping Orton from winning the Royal Rumble, because Rhodes and DiBiase certainly wouldn't. Machetti stepped out of the corner, Orton was on his right, Rhodes on his left, and DiBiase was in front of him. Machetti took a second and made a big deal out of counting them, "Three-on-one… that hardly seems fair," he commented, but the Legacy didn't seem to care. Machetti eventually just shrugged, "Ah, screw it! BRING IT ON YA BASTARDS!!" Machetti rushed Orton but ducked down and rolled under his clothesline, AND SLID OUT OF THE RING!

Orton, DiBiase, and Rhodes ran to the ropes and glared out of the ring, "Get back in here you coward!" ordered Orton. "Just gimme a sec," requested Machetti as he went around the corner and walked passed the commentary tables. The Legacy Members stood together and watched him from the middle of the ring, hoping their numbers advantage would be able to handle Machetti's unpredictability. But then Machetti went over to the time-keeper's corner, AND GRABBED A CHAIR! He slid in the ring and smirked at his three opponents, "_Now_ I'm ready," he informed them. Rhodes rushed Machetti hoping to get him before he got to use the chair, but Machetti ducked the clothesline AND BLASTED DIBIASE WITH THE CHAIR! Machetti quickly spun around AND PLASTERED RHODES! Machetti quickly turned around AND ORTON DROPKICK THE CHAIR INTO HIS FACE!! Machetti dropped his chair and staggered backwards, Orton grabbed Machetti and grabbed him back over to the chair he hooked his arm around Machetti's neck and started to drop BACKBREA—Machetti countered out of it with a wristlock and quickly got Orton into a side headlock, he lifted him up and spun to the side, IMPALE—Orton thrashed and landed on the mat then countered out of the headlock with a wristlock of his own, he jumped up into the air RK—MACHETTI SLAMMED HIM DOWN ONTO THE CHAIR!!

Machetti turned around did a handspring, then vaulted up into the air and swung his leg around, HANDSPRING SPINNING WHEEL KICK TO RHODES!! Rhodes went staggering backwards into the corner and Machetti quickly got up and ducked a clothesline from DiBiase, he booted him in the stomach when he turned around, the grabbed a side headlock and lifted him up off of the mat, IMPALER!! Orton got up and clubbed Machetti on the back then whipped him across the ring, when he bounced off of the ropes, Orton bent down, but Machetti jumped up, MUSHROOM STOMP! Machetti staggered forward a few steps then ran towards the corner Rhodes was in, did a handspring followed by a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON!! Machetti pulled himself back up and slumped against the ropes, he was exhausted, but he couldn't stop now, the second he did the number's advantage that the Legacy had would come into play, and even he wasn't crazy enough to think he could beat them all three-on-one. Machetti glanced over his shoulder and saw DiBiase getting back up behind him while holding his head, Machetti grabbed onto the top rope and hoisted himself onto it, then backflipped out of the corner, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT ON DIBIASE!!

Machetti rolled off of DiBiase and got back up, he noticed Orton started to get up too and rushed towards him, then did a handspring and he vaulted up into the air then came down legs-first on the back of Orton's head, HANDSPRING LEG DROP!! Machetti went over to Rhodes and pulled up to his feet, he booted him in the stomach and then lifted him up in front of him, MACHETE'S BLA—Rhodes squirmed and fought free, then landed on his feet. He quickly jumped up and hit Machetti with a dropkick, sending him staggering backwards into the ropes. Rhodes rushed at Machetti to follow up, but Machetti reached out and caught him and held him in front of him. But DiBiase had the chair charged straight at Machetti, looking to knock him out of the ring with a chair shot now that his hands were full, but Machetti ducked down under the chair shot and shot up, DIBIASE WENT OVER THE TOP ROPE AND SLAMMED DOWN TO THE FLOOR! Machetti staggered away from the ropes, still holding Rhodes in front of him, then threw him over his head and did a backflip, MACHETE'S BLADE!! Rhodes was out, Machetti got up then dragged him to his feet AND THREW HIM OUT OF THE RING!!

TED DIBIASE IS ELIMINATED!!

CODY RHODES IS ELIMINATED!!

Machetti leaned against the ropes and stared out at the two Legacy Members that he had just eliminated, but that was when Orton struck. While Machetti's back was turned Orton rushed in a grabbed his legs, then dumped him over the top rope, BUT MACHETTI CAUGHT THE TOP ROPE AND SAVED HIMSELF!! Orton's celebration was premature as he rushed over to Machetti and pushed his foot into his back in an attempt to knock Machetti to the floor, but Machetti was holding on for dear life as he dangled above the floor, the fans were all on their feet, wondering who would win. But then Machetti suddenly bent his legs and got his legs around Orton's head, then pulled them down, Orton bent forward and hung out of the ring, desperately holding the middle rope on the inside to keep from behind pulled out. Machetti was hanging upside down lurching downward with all his might in a desperate attempt to get Orton out of the ring, Orton was slowly losing his hold on the ropes until… HE WENT OVER THE TOP ROPE… BUT LANDED ON THE APRON!! Machetti landed on his back on the apron as well and the two competitors quickly pulled themselves up with the ropes, while holding the to rope with his right hand Machetti hit Orton with a shot from his left hand, but Orton came back with a shot of his own. Machetti hit and uppercut, causing Orton's head to snap up, he swayed to the side but clung to the top rope to save himself, then suddenly lashed out his leg and caught Machetti with a knee. Machetti doubled over and Orton followed up with a European Uppercut. Machetti lost his hold on the top rope and staggered backwards, Orton jumped up and grabbed him, RKO! Both then fell down to the apron… AND BOUNCED OFF! Machetti and Orton went crashing to the floor AT THE SAME TIME!!

The arena grew quiet as the referees on the outside stood around the two superstars and argued about who hit the floor first. Rhodes and DiBiase ran back down the ramp and helped Orton up, then the three of them glared at the referees and Machetti, who still had yet to move. Despite Machetti still being unconscious at the moment, even though Orton hit Machetti with an RKO, one of the officials was claiming that he had seen Orton's feet touch the floor first, meaning Machetti had won. But another referee had said that he had seen Machetti's whole body with the floor before Orton's feet finally did. Maria came running out from the back and sat her unconscious boyfriend up while the referees continued to argue. Replays were shown from multiple camera angles, but no matter which way they looked the footage one thing remained the same, ORTON AND MACHETTI'S FEET TOUCHED THE FLOOR AT THE SAME TIME!!

Orton was absolutely livid, "He's not even conscious!" Orton exclaimed, "I won!"

"Ungg… did I win?" groaned Machetti as he finally came to.

"They can't tell whose feet touched the floor first," Maria informed him as she helped him up.

Machetti turned and stared at Orton, "This is all your fault!" he snapped.

"My fault!?" repeated Orton in outrage. "What did I do!?"

"The one guy who could sort this out is in the hospital because you went and punted him in the head!" pointed out Machetti. It was true, the last time this had happened, which was at the 2005 Royal Rumble. Batista and John Cena had seemingly hit the floor at the same time, Vince McMahon had come out from the back and ordered them to restart the match with just those two competitors. But thanks to Orton's actions on Raw, Vince McMahon wasn't here tonight and any decision made by the McMahon family wouldn't be impartial to say the least, any decision made by Stephanie and Shane McMahon wouldn't benefit Orton. Orton seemed to realize this as he glared at Machetti.

"You're right," he commented, "That's too bad." He quickly elbowed DiBiase and Rhodes and 'discretely' motioned to Machetti. "But at least he'll have company!" Rhodes ran in and tackled Machetti to the ground while DiBiase started stomping on any part of him that he could. Maria stared in surprise but suddenly found herself standing in front of Randy Orton who had a smug grin on his face. Maria seemed to realize where this was going and turned to run away, but Orton grabbed her and threw her on he ground. Off to the side Machetti connected with a headbutt on Rhodes to knock the son of the American Dream off of him. Now he was attempting to fight up off of the ground as the son of the Million Dollar Man clubbed him and struck him however he cold. Orton took a few steps back and watched Maria pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and tried to get up, then he ran in, PUNT KI—CORKSCREW DROPKICK FROM MACHETTI!!

Orton was knocked on his back and went rolling away, Machetti turned around and ducked a clothesline from Rhodes, then grabbed him and threw him into DiBiase, sending both of them staggering backwards, Machetti ran at them did a handspring and then launched into the air, HANDSPRING DROPKICK!! The Priceless went staggering backwards and slammed into the barricade, Machetti turned around and ran passed Maria in time to intercept Orton, then grabbed him and whipped him hard into the steel steps. Orton slammed into the steel with a loud clang, he fell to the floor and leaned against the steps as he attempted to get up, but then Machetti ran in AND PUNTED ORTON IN THE HEAD!! Orton's head was sandwiched between the steel from the steps and Machetti's boot, he was out cold and was showing no signs of getting up now. "You like punting people in the head, huh?" Machetti taunted the unconscious Orton, "Well, did ya like that? What goes around comes around you son of a bitch!"

The referees ran over and pulled Machetti away from Orton, surprisingly he went away willingly and sat on the barricade, a slightly shaken Maria came over and sat next to him. But while Machetti was watching the referees check on Orton someone placed a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see his father and sister standing there in the front row. "You did good son," Mr. Tyler told him.

"Are you kidding me? He got his ass kicked for an hour!" protested Jen. "I lost count of how many finishers he got hit with!"

Machetti smiled while Rhodes and DiBiase ran over to Orton to check on him along with the referee's, but he was out cold with no signs of waking up any time soon. There was no way they could restart the match now, even if they did get permission by someone on the Board. Orton was no longer able to compete, now how would they decide who won? If the McMahon family got involved, they'd probably restart the match anyway, but Orton could have a concussion at the moment and there was no way he'd be able to fight like that, but that would have been the point, Orton would lose and get fired the very next night on Raw. But the referees really didn't have the authority to make a decision over who won the match, they had a split decision and it was too controversial for them to settle it now. They went over to Justin Roberts and told him their decision, "Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of the 2009 Royal Rumble, MACHETTI AND RANDY ORTON!!"

This decision was so controversial that they didn't even know which theme music to play. Medics were coming out from the back with a stretcher for Orton, the camera focused on the unconscious Legend Killer for a moment, DiBiase and Rhodes were standing beside him knowing that it might be a bad idea to move someone when they have a concussion. Over by the barricade Machetti received a hug from both Maria and his sister, and then from some weird guy who was also in the front row. As far as tonight went Machetti had won the Royal Rumble, but so had Orton. This definitely wasn't the end of the issue, so what did this mean for WrestleMania? All the fans were wondering something along those lines as they headed home that night, the cameras faded and the WWE Logo was shown as the Royal Rumble went off the air.

**---x---**

This was a long-ass chapter, I hope it wasn't ruined by my 'controversial' finish. But did anyone see it coming? In the end of the 2005 Royal Rumble an executive decision was made by WWE Chairman Vince McMahon to restart the match, while at the 1994 Royal Rumble another executive decision was made by then WWF President Jack Tunney. Vince McMahon got punted in the head, so the person who makes the executive decisions wasn't there at the moment, he probably was backstage, but we all know the WWE Writers like controversial finishes and storylines, so his character wasn't going to be there. Obviously after having the WWE Chairman punted in the head the Board of Directors wouldn't be exactly eager to award the match to Orton and allow him to get away scot-free until after WrestleMania, so they'd restart it hoping for Orton to lose. I had to prevent that from happening so I had Orton attack Maria then get punted in the head by Machetti who was defending his girlfriend. A hard kick to the head is enough to give a healthy superstar a concussion, so Orton definitely wouldn't be able to compete, thus making the officials unable to restart the match. But with Machetti and Orton as co-winners of the Royal Rumble, Machetti can now cause chaos on both Smackdown and Raw. Either until a decision is made about who the actually winner is, or until he decides which title he's going to go after.

As a side note, this is by far my longest chapter ever at over twenty-two thousand words. That's ten thousand words more than my next longest. It took a lot of work, but it was fun writing it, I just hope it's not too hard to follow. It's rather difficult to keep track off all the action that's going on when there are a lot of superstars in the ring.

Also I'm sorry about kicking Jim Duggan out of the match, but I needed to boot someone out of it and I don't think anyone really expected him to win. I had to keep Santino's record-breaking appearance in and Dolph Ziggler getting thrown out was funny. Duggan was unfortunately the superstar that got axed.

'Till Next Time...

Peace!


	52. Problem Solving

**Chapter LII: Problem Solving**

**---x---**

The night after the Royal Rumble, Zack Tyler had arrived at the arena in Cleveland Ohio before Raw was scheduled to go live. It had taken him ten minutes to get passed the fans at the entrance but now he was finally inside. "Hey kid," came a voice, Zack turned to see Michael Hickenbottom approaching him. "It's about time you got here."

"The fans didn't seem to want me to go in," explained Zack with a shrug, followed by a wince. He was incredibly sore after the prolonged beating called the Royal Rumble that he had been in last night.

"They're not the only ones your performance impressed last night," Hickenbottom informed him, "you impressed a lot of people backstage by wrestling as long as you did. A lot of the guys want to use footage from last night in their entrance videos because you did a good job of selling their finishers."

"I was just doing my job," Zack admitted, "but to be honest, I'm really sore, I doubt I'll be able to compete tonight."

In response Michael laughed, "Kid, if you _could_ wrestle tonight people would think you're inhuman. They just have a few segments for you planned out, it shouldn't be anything too taxing. They don't want to injure you now."

"That would be bad wouldn't it," commented Zack. "I'll go see what they have planned then." HBK nodded and Zack walked passed to meet with the storyline writers.

"And kid," Hickenbottom called out to him, "Good job."

**---x---**

Raw was live from Cleveland Ohio. After the intro played, Lillian Garcia's voice rang through the arena, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the co-winner of the 2009 Royal Rumble Match, RANDY ORTON!!" _Voices_ sounded through the arena and the lights took on a yellow and red tint as Randy Orton came out from the back followed by the other two Legacy Members Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase. But then the three of them were followed by the Legacy's legal members, three men in suits followed the Legacy down the ramp and into the ring. It was only a week following Orton's vicious assault on WWE Chairman Vince McMahon, he had punted the old man in the head, but now he was the co-winner of the Royal Rumble, would this change any repercussions WWE Management had planned for the Legend Killer?

The music faded and Orton stood in the middle of the ring with Rhodes and DiBiase on one side of him, and the three suits on the other. "My name, is Randy Orton," Orton introduced himself. "And I would like to introduce my lawyers, and therapist, and the other members Legacy, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase." Orton paused for a moment to allow the fans to react, then continued, "Now the reason I am out here is to discuss the events that took place last week on Raw. Now as all of you know, I am a third-generation superstar, the WWE is in my blood it is a part of me. But… unfortunately, something else is a part of me, something that I have been living with for quite some time. Its called I.E.D., Intermittent Explosive Disorder."

Orton stopped and took a piece of paper from his therapist, then read from it to explain his disorder, "I.E.D. effects sixteen million Americans, it is a mental condition, where the individual, when sufficiently provoked, suffers a loss of control, resulting in outbursts of physical violence. After being slapped by Stephanie McMahon and having my job threatened by, I, had become sufficiently… provoked." Orton folded up the paper he had been reading from and handed it back to his therapist, then went back into the middle of the ring and continued to address the fans.

"Now you all saw my face when it was all over," Orton reminded everyone, "I was not responsible for my actions! My therapist, my therapist can confirm that the WWE knew about my condition and did nothing about it. Which is why, if Stephanie McMahon chooses to fire me tonight, I will sue her and World Wrestle Entertainment. But that is just the first lawsuit, there happens to be a second. Last night I won the 2009 Royal Rumble…" Orton paused and the fans booed because he hadn't actually 'won' the match, he was only the co-winner, "…proving that I am more superior than everyone in this company. Which is why…"

Orton was cut off as _Riot Time_ hit, the fans stood up and cheered as they directed their attention towards the entrance ramp. Machetti came out from the back wearing a pair of blue jeans, his 'Insane' t-shirt, and a long black blazer/trench coat that went down to his knees. He was wheeling a chair beside him (one of those computer desk chairs), but then he hopped into the chair and rode it all the way down the ramp before smashing into the ring and falling to the floor. But despite the murderous looks Orton was giving him for interrupting and the fall, Machetti was laughing. "And don't know about any of you," commented Machetti as he sat up and spoke into the mic he had brought with him, "But I've always wanted to do that. Remember kids, don't try this at home." Machetti stood up and picked up his chair, then slid it under the bottom rope into the ring.

Machetti got in the ring after his chair and set it up in the corner, before he plopped down in it and faced Orton. This was Machetti's odd way of saying he was 'all business' at the moment. "Orton, I'm gonna stop you right there," Machetti interrupted, "You did not win the Royal Rumble. As unpleasant as it is for both of us to admit, we _both_ won it."

"I was getting to you," said Orton. "But first, if I am fired tonight, I will file a second lawsuit against the WWE, for breach of contract. I earned the right to wrestle in the main event of WrestleMania by winning the Royal Rumble. And if I am fired, Ted and Cody have vowed to walk. With the three of us gone…"

"The WWE will actually be a much better place," Machetti cut in. "But, you may have a point. Two lawsuits may be a bit of a problem."

"I'm the best superstar in this industry!" stated Orton, "My third lawsuit is for you, Machetti. Last night I suffered a concussion because you kicked me in the head after the match was over! You're lucky I'm even here tonight!"

Machetti stared at Orton for a moment, enjoying the irony that Orton was suing someone for kicking _him_ in the head. "No," Machetti said simply.

"What do you mean 'no'?" demanded Orton. "I'm filing a lawsuit against you for assaulting me! When I'm through with you, you'll be out of a job and I'll be the sole winner of the Royal Rumble."

Machetti took a deep breath, "Because, the second you try to sue me, Maria is going to file a counter-suit against you, for attempting to do to her the very same thing I did to you. You're I.E.D. claim holds no ground in this case because last night Maria was simply standing there beside me while I pointed out there was no one to objectively register a decision involving the controversial ending to the Royal Rumble. She did nothing to provoke you, and I will defend against your lawsuit by stating that I had reason to defend my girlfriend from your intended assault. Your lawsuit doesn't hold ground, so you won't be getting rid of me that easy." Orton glared at Machetti who smirked at him, "Go ahead, ask your legal stooges, they'll tell you what I just said can be done."

Orton approached his two lawyers, who informed him that Machetti was correct in his claims about the countersuit and that the lawsuit against Machetti wouldn't be successful. Orton frowned and turned back to Machetti, who was still sitting in his chair while watching Orton with an irritating smile on his face.

"Now," continued Machetti, "instead of causing problems like you seem to want to do, I'm offering solutions. You and I can face off one-on-one and the winner will be declared the legitimate 2009 Royal Rumble Winner. When I beat you, you will no longer have the right to go WrestleMania, removing the threat of your second lawsuit. Then, Stephanie McMahon and the board of directions can do something about your disorder and have you taken off the road for an indefinite period of time until they feel you're safe to have around other superstars. Orton, this is a very physical business, people get provoked all the time. We can't have a mentally unstable person such as yourself wreaking havoc on the roster."

Now it was Orton's turn to enjoy some irony, Machetti of all people was suggesting someone else should seek psychiatric help. "You see," Machetti told Orton, "The WWE will have done something about your disorder, so your first lawsuit will no longer be an issue either. You'll be out of way and all of the WWE's problems can be solved with me beating you to become the true 2009 Royal Rumble Winner. You only need to ask yourself, when are we going to face off? If you want, we can see about fighting later tonight, right here in Cleveland." Machetti paused and got a pop from the local crowd, "Trust me, you wouldn't be able to pick a better time to face me. Let me show you what I went through last night at the Royal Rumble..." Machetti swiveled his chair around and turned to the HD-Tron where a video montage started playing, there was a little counter at the bottom corner that was labeled 'Finisher Count'.

_1. Morrison kneed Machetti in the stomach, doubling him over, Morrison grabbed him in a headlock, then flipped for the corkscrew neckbreaker, MOONLIGHT DRIVE!!_

_2. Carlito grabbed Machetti's shoulders from behind, jumped up and pulled Machetti down onto his knees, BACKSTABBER!!_

_3. MVP raced across the ring, Mysterio dove out of the way, but Machetti didn't, PLAYER'S BOOT!! _

_4. Machetti staggered out of the corner, MVP bent him over, placed his leg on top of Machetti's head, then fell forward, PLAYMAKER!!_

_5. Khali grabbed Machetti by the throat with both hands then hoisted the Detroit-Native up off of the mat and over his head, PUNJABI PLUNGE!!_

_6. Kozlov kneed Machetti in the stomach, then lifted him up and turned him upside down, he hooked his arm around Machetti's head and let his feet touch the mat, then fell backwards, SCOOP SLAM DDT!!_

_7. Machetti tripped and ended up with his neck on the middle rope, Mysterio dialed up and ran to the ropes, bounced off, then jumped up and swung through the ropes, SIX-ONE-NINE!!_

_8. Jericho bounced off of the ropes and ran at Machetti, he jumped up, grabbed him and dropped down, CODEBREAKER!!_

_9. Miz took a few steps back and ran at Machetti and nailed him with a knee to the face, Machetti shot up and Miz grabbed the back of his head and dropped down, REALITY CHECK!!_

_10. Machetti ran over and attacked Orton looking to take advantage, but Orton spun around, jumped up, RKO TO MACHETTI!_

_11. Finlay turned around and hammered Machetti with a right hand, then lifted him up and draped him over the back over his shoulders, he hooked his arm around Machetti's head, then jumped up into the air and drove Machetti down to the mat, CELTIC CROSS… ONTO TRIPLE H!!_

_12. Undertaker darted forward and hoisted Machetti onto his shoulder, then positioned him so he was holding him upside down. Machetti struggled frantically knowing what was coming next, TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER!!_

_13. Machetti rushed at Punk, but Punk ducked down and hoisted Machetti onto his shoulders with a fireman's carry, then launched Machetti off of him and brought up his knee, GO-TO-SLEEP ON MACHETTI!!_

_14. Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded off, SPRINGBOARD CROSSBO—HENRY CAUGHT HIM!! Henry carried Machetti over to Triple H, then drove him down on top of the other superstar, WORLD'S STRONGEST SLAM ONTO TRIPLE H!!_

_15. Triple H booted Machetti in the stomach, bent him over and hooked his arms, PEDIGRE—MACHETTI LIFTED TRIPLE H UP IN FRONT OF HIM!! MACHETE'S BLA—BENJAMIN RAN IN AND NAILED HIM WITH THE PAYDIRT!!_

_16. Machetti ran in but Kingston jumped up spun around in midair and caught him in the face with his signature kick, TROUBLE IN PARADISE!!_

_17. "Come on guys! Do we how to do this every year?" Machetti asked the Brothers of Destruction, two hands shot out and grabbed him by the throat in response. Kane and Undertaker hoisted Machetti high up off of the mat, DOUBLE CHOKESLAM!!! _(A/N: It's a tag-team finisher, and Kane's finisher is a regular Chokeslam, it counts.)

_18. R-Truth elbowed Machetti in the midsection, then kicked him in the stomach to double him over, he ran to the ropes, bounced off and jumped up into the air, SCISSORS KICK!!_

_19. RVD did his signature taunt, "R… V… D!" Then leapt out of the corner and pumped his arms and legs, FIVE STAR FROG SPLASH!!_

_20. Big Show lifted Machetti up over his head and then drove him down to the mat with a thunderous chokeslam, SHOWSTOPPER!!_

_21. Machetti lost his hold on the top rope and staggered backwards, Orton jumped up and grabbed him, RKO! Both then fell down to the apron… AND BOUNCED OFF! Machetti and Orton went crashing to the floor AT THE SAME TIME!!_

"BLACKJACK!!" Machetti exclaimed, "I don't care who you are, _that's_ a beating. I dare any of you to say that Machetti can't take a licking and keep kicking after seeing that. I think I can actually count the guys that I didn't get hit with finishers from."

Machetti held up one finger, "First, there's me, but that one's obvious."

Machetti held up another finger, "Then there's Kendrick… but I threw him out of the ring."

Machetti held up a third finger, "And there's Triple H… I eliminated him with Kendrick."

Machetti held up a fourth finger, "There was that JTG guy, but he was my first elimination."

Machetti held up his thumb, "Uh… your boy Cody Rhodes, but I tossed his ass out after hitting him with the Machete's Blade."

Machetti held up a finger on his other hand, "And your other lackey Ted DiBiase, but I dumped his ass out of the ring too."

Machetti held up a seventh finger, "Um, there's Regal, but I never got near him and Punk took care of him rather quickly."

Machetti held up an eighth finger, "There was Cody's freaky brother, but he wasn't in there too long."

Machetti held up a ninth finger, "There was Sanchico, but he was only in the ring for a second before Kane eliminated him. That was embarrassing."

Machetti held up a tenth finger and looked confused, "And then there was that other guy. What's-his-name. You know… the one who comes up to you, shakes your hand, and tells you who he is? He came up to me backstage before I came out here. Dammit this is really gonna bug me… well anyway, there was that guy, but Kane made quick work of him too." Machetti had forgotten Dolph Ziggler's name despite the ambitious superstar's best attempts to make sure everyone knew him.

Machetti looked up at Orton and his stooges, both the Legacy and his legal ones, "I think I did pretty well, five eliminations, twenty-one finishers, and I ended up the co-winner. There's no way I'm one hundred percent after all that, so Orton, if you wanna face off, tonight would be the night. But remember the second you lose, the Board of Director will ship you off to the loony bin where they can help you with your disorder and make you a functioning member of society."

"No," said Orton, causing the fans to boo loudly. "I suffered a concussion because of your kick, and I wrestled for fifty minutes last night. I'm not exactly in top shape either. If we face off, it will be when I'm good and ready."

Machetti shook his head, "While I'm happy you didn't call my bluff and decide to have the match tonight, I'd like to point out that it isn't your decision. You don't make the matches here on Raw, the General Manager does. At the moment, I believe that's Stephanie McMahon, and I don't think she wants to make this convenient for you after you kicked her father. I'm not provoking you, and I'm not threatening you, I'm just advising you to watch out." With that, Machetti got up out of his chair and left the ring, he paused for a moment and smirked at Orton, then headed for the back.

Orton was visibly frustrated, but managed to calm himself down, "Now that he's out of the way, I have one more piece of business to attend to." Orton turned to his lawyers and was handed another sheet of paper, he returned to his spot in the middle of the ring and began reading off of the paper. "I do apologize for the trauma that befell Mr. McMahon last week. I apologize for the trauma his family is now suffering. As a father of a newborn I now recognize and appreciate the anguish the McMahon Family must be experiencing. My hope is that we can put this ugly incident behind us and move forward."

The fans booed loudly at the fact that Orton was 'reading' his apology, apologies were supposed to be heartfelt and sincere, the fact that Orton was something that had been prewritten showed that he didn't really mean what he was saying. Orton cleared his throat in an attempt to quite the crowd, but like Vickie's 'excuse me' it only made the fans want to boo louder. "AGAIN, I am a man of honor!" Orton called out over the crowd, which only served to make them boo louder. "I offer my sincerest apologies to Mr. McMahon, to his family, and to all… of you. Thank you." The fans and Lawler didn't seem to like Orton's apology, they let him know as _Voices_ played, Orton and his posse left the ring and the cameras cut backstage and showed Stephanie McMahon watching in her office, the cameras faded and Raw went to commercial, leaving the fans wondering what Stephanie was going to do, and when she was going to do it.

**---x---**

Kofi Kingston had scored an upset win over Kane to get a spot in the Elimination Chamber Match at No Way Out. This was a big win for Kofi, and if he followed up with another big win and won the Chamber Match, he could become the World Heavyweight Championship. Lawler and Cole recapped the Royal Rumble and Orton punting Vince McMahon in the head, then the cameras went backstage and showed Stephanie McMahon sitting in the office again. There was a knocked at the door and the fans popped as Machetti entered the room.

"Hi there!" greeted Machetti, as he held out his hand, "I don't think we've properly met. The name's Machetti, the Motor City Madman, the Crusader of Chaos, the Master of Mayhem, former Intercontinental Champion, former ECW Champion, former WWE Champion, former World Heavyweight Champion, former Mr. Money in the Bank, and one of the co-winners of the 2009 Royal Rumble, and right now I'm the answer to all your Randy Orton related problems."

"You don't say," replied Stephanie as she reached out and shook Machetti's hand. "Stephanie McMahon the current General Manager of Raw. Take a seat."

Machetti nodded and flopped down on the empty couch that was beside the one Stephanie was sitting on. "I'd just like to take a moment, to say I offer my sympathies about what happened to your father," said Machetti as he put his feet up on the arm rest, "we didn't exactly get along well, but that man did have spirit, and it was a shame to see what happened to him happen."

"That's a proper apology," commented Stephanie. "Now, what can I do for you?"

Machetti shook a finger at her, "It's not what you can do for me, its what _I _can do for _you_," Machetti informed her.

"Go on," prompted Stephanie, who seemed interested, the camera faded and Raw cut to a commercial as Machetti offered his solution to the Randy Orton situation.

**---x---**

In the main event of the night, Chris Jericho had beaten CM Punk to qualify for the Raw Elimination Chamber Match, he, Kofi Kingston, Rey Mysterio, and John Cena along with two other superstars would compete for the World Heavyweight Championship at No Way Out. But now, it was time for the confrontation between Randy Orton and Stephanie McMahon. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the new General Manager of Raw, STEPHANIE MCMAHON!!" _All Grown Up _played and Stephanie McMahon walked out from the back looking serious. McMahon got in the ring and got and microphone then got right down to business.

"I'm out here to address the actions of Randy Orton last week," Stephanie reminded the crowd, "Now Orton, if you think because you co-won the Royal Rumble last night, that you're off the hook, if you think that because you're threatening me with two potential lawsuits that I'm going to back down, if you think that because you read some half-hearted apology that I'm gonna look passed what you did, well then you think wrong. So why don't you come out here right now and find out what I think." Stephanie stood in the ring and watched the entrance ramp, awaiting Randy Orton.

She didn't have to wait long, _Voices_ rang through the arena and Randy Orton came out from the back, once again followed by Rhodes, DiBiase, his two lawyers, and his therapist. The six men got in the ring while Cole and Lawler recapped what had happened earlier, but McMahon wasn't backing down. "Before you say another word Stephanie," Orton said, "you need to ask yourself a question. Do you wanna go through with this? Let me make myself clear, if you fire me here tonight you'll be subjecting yourself to a nightmare. I'll be gone, Cody and Ted will be gone, the star power in the Raw Locker Room will be crippled."

One of Orton's lawyers took the mic and approached Stephanie, "Mrs. McMahon," began the stooge, "Let me reiterate my client's condition. Intermitted Explosive Disorder is very real, the fact that the company ignored his condition has caused extreme negligence. Unlike the employee you tried to humiliate last week, my client is not going to get down on his knees and apologize. If you want to fire him, just know that there will be extreme consequences."

"Is that some kind of threat?" challenged Stephanie, still showing McMahon family hard-headedness by not backing down. The lawyer stepped back behind Orton, while Stephanie approached him, "Orton, you kicked my father in the head last week and you have the nerve to come out there with your attorneys and threaten me and this company?"

"Actually Stephanie," Orton interrupted, "It is a threat. I have a legal right to compete at WrestleMania, I won the Royal Rumble. If you fire me here tonight I will sue you, and not only will I sue you, I will file an injunction so that this year, there will be no WrestleMania. I will shut this company out, I will shut it down, no that is not a threat, that Stephanie McMahon is a promise, now what do you going to do about that?"

The fans suddenly started cheering, the seven people in the ring turned to face the entrance ramp as the Raw and ECW Rosters filtered out onto the stage. Noble, Jericho, Mysterio, Kingston, Miz, Morrison, Punk, Kane, Goldust, Knox, Duggan, JTG, Shad, the divas, everyone in the locker room was now standing on the stage staring at Orton.

"What're all you looking at!?" demanded Orton. "You think I care weather or not you have a WrestleMania? You think that if I'm fired I won't take each and every one of you down with me? Well you know what? Maybe that's exactly what I'm gonna do!" Orton turned around to face Stephanie, "FIRE ME!" he exclaimed. "GO AHEAD! FIRE ME! FIRE ME! FIRE ME! I AM BEGGING YOU TO FIRE ME! AND LET ME SUE THIS COMPANY FOR EVERYTHING THAT IT'S GOT! CANCEL WRESTLEMANIA, AND PUT THESE INGRATES OUT OF WORK! FIRE ME! FIRE ME! I AM BEGGING YOU, STEPHANIE MCMAHON, FIRE ME NOW! Let me hear the words YOUR FATHER was about to say to me right before I kicked him in the skull!" Orton bent down and rested his forehead on the top of Stephanie's so they were eye-to-eye, "Fire… me… now…"

"Firing you would be too easy," replied Stephanie. "We've got bigger plans."

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans jumped up and screamed, the superstars on the stage parted as Machetti once again walked out onto the stage. As Machetti walked through the Raw and ECW Roster the superstars nodded at him as a show of respect, a bunch of them had hit him with their finisher the night before, but he had outlasted all of them in order to become the co-winner of the Royal Rumble, and right now, he was standing between Randy Orton and them losing their jobs.

Machetti pulled his blazer/trench coat off and tossed it aside as he headed down the ramp, wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and that irritating smirk. Fearing a physical confrontation, Orton's lawyers and his therapist left the ring. "Randy Orton," said Stephanie. "Meet your opponent for No Way Out. The two of you are going to face off one-on-one and the winner will be declared the Winner of the 2009 Royal Rumble and receive the right to go on to compete in the Main Event of WrestleMania. Orton, when he beats you at No Way Out, we'll be free to properly deal with you."

"What makes you think he's going to make it to No Way Out?" challenged Orton. "Cody, Ted, GET HIM!" Rhodes and DiBiase got out of the ring and cut off Machetti's path, then charged him, looking to beat the already battered superstar in an attempt to make him arrive at No Way Out in less-than stellar condition. Machetti ducked a clothesline from DiBiase, but took down Rhodes with a clothesline of his own. Then he spun around and jumped up in time to take down DiBiase with a corkscrew dropkick. Machetti slowly got back up to his feet, but Rhodes got up and charged him, only for Machetti to duck down, then launched him over his head and onto DiBiase for a back body drop. Machetti stood back up and walked the rest of the way over to the ring, leaving DiBiase and Rhodes lying on the ramp.

Machetti stood in front of the ring and continued to smirk at Orton. Orton stood in the middle of the ring and dared Machetti to get in so he could drop him with an RKO. But Machetti just stood there then pointed at something behind Orton. Orton looked confused, but turned around, AND WAS TACKLED DOWN TO THE MAT! The man had caught Orton off guard and followed up with a series of punches to the face, but then he sprang back up to his feet, IT WAS SHANE MCMAHON! "Randy, I almost forgot," said Stephanie, who was still in the ring, but had gotten out of the way, when Shane had slipped in while Machetti had Orton distracted. "Until No Way Out, you're going to be busy, meet my brother, Shane McMahon."

Machetti slid into the ring and walked over to a punch-drunk Orton, he pulled the delirious Orton up to his feet and got him in a headlock, then lifted him up and drove his face down to the mat, IMPALER! Machetti rolled Orton onto his back then pinned his shoulders down to the mat, he turned to Shane and looked at him expectantly. Shane nodded and went to the corner, where he climbed up onto the top rope, he stared down at Orton, who was still being held prone by Machetti, then leapt out of the corner, Machetti dove out of the way and Shane drove his elbow into Orton's black heart, LEAP OF FAITH!!

_Here Comes the Money_ sounded through the arena, Machetti stood up and shook Shane's hand, then he and the two McMahon's stood over the unmoving form of Randy Orton as Raw came to a close. Stephanie McMahon's answer to the Randy Orton problem was Machetti, and at No Way Out he and Randy Orton would face off to see who would have the Royal Rumble Number One Contender Rights. If Machetti won, Orton could be suitably punished without the threat of a lawsuit. But in the meant time, Orton had Shane O'Mac to attend with. You never want to mess with a McMahon, but now Orton has two McMahon's and Machetti to deal with, he's in for a rough month.

**---x---**

Smackdown was airing from Omaha Nebraska, Ezekiel had been ejected from ringside, leaving the Brian Kendrick to face his opponent R-Truth on his own. He didn't fair very well, because R-Truth hit the scissors kick and got the pin. The cameras went backstage and Machetti was shown walking down a hallway holding hands with Maria, but they stopped when they came across Smackdown General Manager Vickie Guerrero.

"VICKIE!" exclaimed Machetti, he reached out and hugged the now slightly disturbed

General Manager, "So good to see you out of the wheelchair again!" Machetti smiled as he released Vickie. "Wow… I have the sudden urge to take a shower."

"How dare you lay your hands on me!" snapped Vickie. "I have half a mind—"

"I've heard," Machetti interrupted.

"YOU! YOU!" sputtered Vickie. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"What are you gonna do?" taunted Machetti. "Are you gonna suspend me? No, you can't do that, you signed the contract. Are you gonna fire me? No, the McMahon's like me a lot now and that's the ultimate form of job security. Did you know that Maria and I came here in a limo tonight? All expenses paid by the McMahon Family, they seem excited about the prospect of me beating Randy Orton at No Way Out. So I ask you again, what are you gonna do? You can't touch me!" Machetti smirked and then moon-walked in front of Vickie, if only to further drive the point home and annoy her even more.

"Well, I'm still the General Manager of Smackdown!" argued Vickie. "I'll put you in a match against Big Show!"

"He's facing Festus in an Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match," Machetti informed her. "Try again."

"Fine, then you'll face Vladimir Kozlov," said Vickie. "He's undefeated in singles competition, good lu—"

"He's facing Triple H in an Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match," Machetti told her.

"He got his hands on tonight's card," Maria informed Vickie.

"Um… you'll face… the Great Khali," decided Vickie, who seemed to be running out of people to punish Machetti with.

"The Kozlov/HHH Qualifier Match is actually a Triple Threat," Machetti pointed out. "Khali's in it."

"Uh… then you'll be facing…"

"Don't think to hard," Machetti advised, "I can smell something burning."

"…THE UNDERTAKER!" Vickie blurted out in a last-ditch effort to punish Machetti for his rude comments. "You'll fight the Undertaker tonight."

"No I won't," replied Machetti. "He's already got a match, he fighting Mark Henry to Qualify for the Elimination Chamber Match too. Doesn't that stink? All your heavy-hitters are busy tonight."

Vickie glared at him, but was out of superstars, Edge was scheduled for an interview and was just coming off of his WWE Championship win, she wasn't about to ask Matt Hardy for another favor either. "Just… just go… leave me alone," whined Vickie.

"I think you broke her," observed Maria. Machetti smiled and they walked passed, leaving in upset Vickie in their wake. "But didn't Stephanie McMahon tell you to tell Vickie that she and the Board of Directors gave you the night off to… recover?"

"But my way of getting out of the match was much more fun," Machetti pointed out, as the cameras continued following them down the hallway.

"Speaking of fun, I got those pictures developed," Maria told him in a sing-song voice.

"You mean the ones from last week?" asked Machetti. "The ones of Michelle when she tried to sneak out of the locker room when she thought we were asleep?"

"Yeah those," replied Maria with a smile. "Wanna see 'em?"

"Are you asking me, if I want to see naked pictures of another woman?" inquired Machetti. "I don't think there's a right answer to this."

"He's right, there isn't," came a voice. Machetti and Maria looked up to see a fully-clothed Michelle McCool standing in front of them. "Hand over the pictures now, and I'll try not to hurt you too badly."

"Do you think we'd be stupid enough to carry them all on us right now?" questioned Machetti, he quickly turned to Maria, "you did get duplicates right?"

"Of course," she answered. "I have some at home, mailed some others to you, and a couple in my stuff."

"You're just jealous that you could never beat me in a match!" growled McCool.

"I don't know," commented Machetti, "Maria has beaten some of the best in the business. She holds a couple of wins over the Divas Champion, she holds a win or two over the Women's Champion Melina, she's beaten Natalya when she was on Smackdown, and Maria's beaten Beth Phoenix while she was on Raw. I don't think beating you would be too much of a challenge for her."

Michelle stared straight at Maria as she responded to Machetti's statement, "Then why hasn't she done it?"

"Is that a challenge?" asked Maria.

"Yes, you little ditz, it's a challenge," answered Michelle.

"Okay, I accept," Maria agreed. "I'll fight you next week."

"And when I beat you, you'll hand over all those pictures you have of me," said Michelle.

"Why would she do that?" questioned Machetti. "She agreed to your match, but now you're trying to add stipulations that only benefit you if you win."

"'If I win'?" Michelle repeated. "I WILL win! She can't beat me!"

"Then why don't you talk to Vickie," suggested Machetti. "And get the match made into a Number One Contenders Match. The winner gets to challenge Maryse for the Divas Championship. If Maria wins, she keeps the pictures and is the number one contender, and if she loses, she gives you the pictures back and _you're_ the number one contender."

"Fine," conceded Michelle. "But it's gonna be one-on-one, so Maria, leave your negotiator backstage."

At that Maria looked a little reluctant, the last time she fought Michelle alone, she got booted in the face. The time before that, she was put on the injured list. And the time before that was back at Unforgiven where she lost in a match for the Divas Championship. Machetti must have sensed her apprehension, because he immediately came to her defense.

"Maria, you don't need me to beat someone like her," Machetti told her. "She's so confident in herself that she'll cost _herself_ the match. It'll be easy."

"EASY!?" snapped Michelle, "you…"

"You're right… I'll beat her," Maria agreed cutting Michelle off, "Michelle you're on."

With that Machetti and Maria walked passed Michelle and went to continue down the hallway, but the Brian Kendrick who was being helped to the locker room by Ezekiel, was in their path. "Hey Kendrick! Bear!" greeted Machetti. "I see you sucked it up again! Good job!" Kendrick glared after Machetti and Maria as they passed him and walked off.

"I hate that guy," muttered Kendrick.

"Tell me about it," sympathized Michelle.

Kendrick and Michelle turned and stared at each other, then Kendrick held out his hand, "The Brian Kendrick, and this is my advisor Big Zeke."

"Michelle McCool," replied Michelle as she shook his hand. There was no missing the evil grins that the two of them were sporting. While it appeared that Machetti now had friends in high places due to his oncoming fight with Rand Orton at No Way Out, he and Maria still have enemies to worry about on Smackdown. What will happen when Maria and Michelle fight it out, will Kendrick and his bear have any part in it? What will happen on Raw between Machetti and Randy Orton? Who knows? With that Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

That's right, I HAVE RETURNED! I thought Easter was a good day to come back. I'll do my best to get my next update out quicker.

WrestleMania was decent, but I liked the second half of the card a lot better than the first half.

I expected more out of the Money in the Bank Match, and if they hadn't wasted time on the Kid Rock Concert they could've spent more time on what could've been a great match and added more spots. I thought MVP should've won it though, it would've been a nice way to make up for that Loss-Streak they put him through.

Santino dressed in drag was something I wish I hadn't seen, but since he can't last more than a second in an elimination type match with the male superstars, I guess he's gotta fight the Divas.

Ricky Steamboat looked really good for his age and I was surprised and impressed by his performance, Piper and Snuka… not so much. Jericho did his best to make the match look good though.

The Hardy vs. Hardy match was good and added more extreme spots to the show. But I'm disappointed that no one bled. I thought it would've meant more if one of them made their own brother bleed.

Rey Mysterio's ring gear was strange but enjoyable, I would've liked to see him and JBL actually fight for a while though, but JBL probably wouldn't have quit if he wasn't beaten soundly.

The HBK/Undertaker Match was obviously the match of the night, I had my expectations set high for that match, and I wasn't disappointed. The entrances were cool and it was a great match by two future Hall of Famers.

John Cena's entrance scared the crap out of me, one John Cena is enough. But the match he, Edge, and Big Show put on afterward was very good. Edge and Cena always work well together, and I think Show only made it better.

The Triple H/Orton match was good too, it was nice to see a resounding end to a very personal rivalry. I think it was a good main event, not great, but still good. Again though, no one bled. After seeing no one else bleed that night I was expecting a blood bath due to the personal level this feud was on.

And for my last trick... er... act of business, I'm gonna take a page out of Mick Foley's book and plug two fics. The first is called _A Wish on a Shooting Star _and is by Hammerathogwarts, its about another created superstar's journey through the ranks in the WWE, if you like Machetti's high-flying fast-paced wrestling style, you'll like this one. The story can be found on my favorites list. The other story is _Laying the Smackdown_ by Narutofreak14, while this story has been around since January last year Narutofreak14 and I are collaborating on a storyline and match for his Great American Bash pay-per-view between our two created wrestlers. So its worth the read. That story can also be found on my favorites list.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	53. Double Trouble Tag Action

**LIII: Double Trouble Tag Action**

**---x---**

Raw was live from the Scottsdale Center in St. Louis, Missouri. The Raw opening theme had finished playing and the pyro had gone off. Cole and King welcome the viewers at home to the show and announced John Cena versus Chris Jericho for the Main Event. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Shane McMahon!"

_Here comes the money… Here comes the money!_

Shane McMahon came out from the back dressed in a blazer and jeans. The fans cheered as he danced on the stage and slowly made his away down the ramp towards the ring. Shane got in the ring and continued to dance as a recap of what happened at the end of Raw last week was shown. Stephanie McMahon had called out Machetti as her ace-in-the-hole, he would face Randy Orton at No Way Out. If Orton won, he'd be the official 2009 Royal Rumble Winner, but if he lost, he'd be sent away to seek mental help for an indefinite period of time. As Machetti came down the ramp, Orton had sent Rhodes and DiBiase to attack him, but Machetti made quick work out of Priceless, and continued down to the ring, only for Shane McMahon to return and hit Orton from behind. Then with Machetti's help, he hit and elbow drop to Orton's black heart. This brought us back to tonight, where Shane McMahon was probably going to explain what was going on.

"As we all know by now, my sister, Stephanie, made a match last week. At No Way Out, Machetti and Randy Orton will be fighting one-on-one to determine the true winner of the 2009 Royal Rumble." Shane paused and the fans cheered the match. "If Machetti beats Randy Orton, my sister and I will be free to deal with Randy Orton without the threat of his contract-breech lawsuit looming over us."

"But you know what, that's not enough. Randy, I know you can hear me, and listen up, what you did to my father was deplorable and cowardly, and I want some payback of my own. I spoke with my sister. You're still a superstar in this company and on this brand, and since she is the acting Raw General Manager, she can place you in a match. Next week, I get my turn. Randy, next week, it's you and me, one-on-one, in a No-Holds-Barred match. And I won't be out there to pin your shoulders to the mat, I want some payback and I'm gonna get it. Randy, it doesn't matter about the amazing accomplishment you almost achieved at the Royal Rumble, because I'm gonna do everything in my power, I'm gonna sacrifice my body, and I'm gonna ensure that you won't be one hundred percent going into No Way Out. In fact, you might not even make it there when I'm through with you."

_Voices_ sounded through the arena and Randy Orton received a positive reaction from his hometown crowd. Orton walked out from the back carrying a mic and was wearing his wrestling gear and a new t-shirt. Shane stood by the ropes and watched Orton, who seemed content to stay on the stage and address his opponent for next week.

"Shane, you seem pretty sure of yourself," said Randy after the crowd had died down. "But after last week, after what you pulled off, why wouldn't you be? You blindsided me, and beat me two-on-one thanks to that annoyance, and then you hit me with an elbow drop while I was being held down. Shane, one-on-one, you don't stand a chance against me, I'm the best superstar in this business. No one can beat me one-on-one. Not you, not Machetti, not anyone else. But did you ever stop to ask yourself, how you got away with it?"

Orton was pacing on the stage as he continued, "The answer is: I let you. After Raw was over, I consulted my lawyers, and I was well within my rights to sue you for assaulting me. But I didn't. It was a small price to pay for what I'm after now, Shane, a match… with you. You played right into my hands, and now, it's official. Next week, No-Holds-Barred, I can do anything I wanna do to you, without _any_ consequences. So Shane, if I were you, I'd call that hospital that I put your father in, and I would order a bed and put it right along side him, 'cause after I'm through with you next week, your father is gonna have some company. Then, with you out of the way, I can move on to No Way Out, I can face Machetti and earn the title that was denied to me because of a technicality. And when I beat him, I'll go onto the Main Event of WrestleMania, win a World Title of my choosing, and there will be nothing ANYONE can do to stop me."

Shane just stared at Orton, who held his mic at his side and began walking down the ramp, the fans cheered, hoping for an altercation between the two. Shane started undoing the cuffs on his sleeves, he didn't appear adverse to fighting Orton now. Orton walked down to the bottom of the ramp, but then stopped and turned around. The fans booed as Orton headed back up the ramp, but then stopped when he bent down and placed his mic down o the ramp. He looked over his shoulder at Shane, then headed down the ramp again and approached the ring, he reached out and grabbed the rope to tease getting in. Shane took off his blazer and rolled up his sleeves, he was ready, but Orton stepped back and let go of the rope, earning himself another round of boos.

Orton slowly started to get in the ring again, but suddenly Shane glanced around him and darted to the side where he grabbed a kendo stick that had been stored under the ring skirt on the ring apron. Shane swung the stick at Orton, who just managed to drop down and dodge it. Cody Rhodes, who had come through the crowd and had entered the ring from behind, wasn't so lucky and got hit in the stomach. Ted DiBiase rushed in after Rhodes but Shane took him down with the kendo stick and then beat on him while he was down. Priceless was barely able to escape, and headed up the ramp while Orton looked pissed that his surprise attack had failed.

Shane turned around and got a mic, then went over to the ropes to address Legacy. "That reminds me. My sister thinks I'm out of practice, so she made another match. Orton, tonight, I'm going to be facing your boys Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes, with Machetti as my tag-team partner. And Randy, you're more than welcome to come down to the ring with them to get a sneak peek at what's in store for you next week."

_Here Comes the Money_ played as Shane swung his kendo stick around in the ring, Legacy glared at him as they headed up the ramp to the back. Raw went to a commercial break while the fans processed what had just happened. Tonight, Machetti and Shane McMahon were teaming up to take on Team Priceless. Next week, Randy Orton and Shane McMahon would be fighting in a No-Holds-Barred Match. And at No Way Out, what was left of Randy Orton would be facing Machetti, and the winner would be declared the 2009 Royal Rumble Winner.

(A/N: It goes without saying that there will be no Priceless v. Cryme Tyme Match.)

**---x---**

Kane and Mike Knox had beaten Rey Mysterio and Kofi Kingston in a tag team match. That win earned Kane the final spot in the Elimination Chamber Match at No Way Out. Now it was, Cena vs. Jericho vs. Kingston vs. Mysterio vs. Knox vs. Kane for the World Heavyweight Championship. The winner of that match, might have to look out for Randy Orton or Machetti, depending on who won their match at No Way Out.

The cameras cut backstage, where Shane and Stephanie McMahon were walking down the hallway. Shane had changed into one of his jerseys and looked ready to compete tonight. "I mean, next week's a very big night, you know its No-Holds-Barred and you need to be ready…"

Orton ran in out of nowhere and slammed into Shane, knocking both him and Stephanie into the wall. Rhodes and DiBiase ran over and the three Legacy Members began beating on Shane while Stephanie was left lying on the floor next to him. Legacy dragged Shane across the hall and threw him into a wall, then continued to beat on him, getting in as many shots as they could. Two staff security guys ran over to break it up, but Orton, DiBiase, and Rhodes attacked them and beat up the security team too. Rhodes and DiBiase were left to tend to the security while Orton turned back to Shane.

Orton backed up so he was standing on the other side of the hall from Shane, who was on his hands and knees. Orton charged across the hall, PUNT KI—Orton put on the breaks and stopped himself. Then he turned and set his sights on Stephanie McMahon, deciding that she was a better target. Orton waited for Stephanie to get in position then rushed at her, PUNT KI—SHANE INTERCEPTED THE KICK—CK!! Shane got punted in the side and ended up on his back, writhing in pain. More security rushed in and took control of the situation, getting Legacy away from the McMahon's. Stephanie was asking her brother if he was okay as Raw went to another commercial break. But one had to wonder, what did this mean for the tag match later on? Would Shane still be able to compete, or would Machetti find himself in a possible three-on-one handicap situation when he went out to the ring tonight?

**---x---**

Raw came back from a commercial break following the HBK/JBL altercation, the two were facing off at No Way Out. A recap of Shane's announcements at the beginning of the show, and then Legacy's attack on Shane and Stephanie was shown. The cameras went backstage where Machetti, Stephanie, and Shane were shown in the General Manager's office. Shane was still getting checked over by a trainer after being punted in the ribs.

"I should've been there," said Machetti. "Those cowards wouldn't have attacked you if there were three of us. They don't like it when the numbers are close enough to make it a fair fight."

The trainer looked up from checking on Shane and glanced at Stephanie and Machetti, "It looks like its going to bruise, but there are no broken bones. I'd advise against competing tonight."

"I guess it's just me then," commented Machetti, as he turned to the door.

"No!" gasped Shane as he shakily stood up. "You can't go out there alone. Whatever happens between me and Randy next week, happens. Your match at No Way Out is the one that counts. We can't give them the chance to injure you tonight before the match. He's right about one thing, if he goes onto WrestleMania, and somehow manages to win the title, no one can touch him. It's up to you to beat him at No Way Out and keep that from happening. I'm going with you."

Stephanie didn't look too thrilled with the idea, but what Shane had said was right. Sending Machetti out there alone, would be like sending a lamb – well, Machetti's wasn't exactly helpless – like sending a lone wolf into a lions den. They'd be falling right into Orton's trap, and they couldn't do that. There was too much on the line.

Machetti stared at Shane and shook his head, "And they call me the stupid one. Fine, you can come, but don't expect me to tag you in. I can handle Tweedledee and Tweedledum." Shane nodded and the two of them headed out of the office, the pain Shane was in was clearly visible, but he was just as clearly ignoring it so Machetti wouldn't go out there alone.

"Be careful," advised Stephanie as the cameras cut to the ring.

**---x---**

In the arena, the bell rang and Lillian Garcia stood in the ring with a mic, "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall."

_Priceless_ played and Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase came out from the back accompanied by their leader Randy Orton. Their shirts were off and the two second generation stars looked ready to compete, Orton was smirking, having missed the conversation that had taken place in the General Manager's office. "Introducing first, being accompanied by Randy Orton, at a combined weight of four hundred and fifty-four pounds, the team of CODY RHODES AND TED DIBIASE!!" Orton receiving a positive reaction from his hometown crowd was one thing, but after their cheap attack on the McMahon's earlier, the response Priceless was getting was anything but positive. The three Legacy members got in the ring and stood there watching the stage, waiting for their opponent.

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans stood up and cheered, despite this being Randy Orton's hometown, Machetti was still a fan favorite and he got a loud reaction from the fans because of that. Orton, Rhodes, and DiBiase stared in shock as Machetti came out from the back with Shane McMahon hobbling along next to him. Machetti was dressed in his metallic blue tights and looked ready to compete, Shane was still in his gear from when he got attacked, but he didn't look as ready, "And their opponents, MACHETTI AND SHANE MCMAHON!!" Machetti didn't sprint down to the ring tonight, he knew his partner wouldn't be able to keep up. The two of them headed down the ramp and while Machetti slid in the ring and stared across at Legacy, Shane opted to take the stairs. Machetti tensed and got ready to fight off all three superstars, but the referee kept them separated and ordered Orton out of the ring. Rhodes went to the corner while Shane got out of the ring, leaving Machetti and DiBiase to start the match. The referee called for the bell, and this match was officially underway.

Machetti and DiBiase met in the middle of the ring and went to lock up, but DiBiase quickly kneed him in the stomach, then grabbed him and whipped him into the ropes. Machetti bounced off and came back with a handspring, then vaulted up into the air and swung his leg around, HANDSPRING SPINNING WHEEL KICK! DiBiase went down and Machetti quickly sprang back up, then he jumped up into the air and did a stand backflip before coming crashing down on top of his opponent, STANDING SHOOTING STAR PRESS! Machetti hooked DiBiase's leg and went for the pin, looking to end the match before Priceless could take advantage of his team's state, ONE… TW—DiBiase kicked out.

Machetti got up and pulled DiBiase up to his feet, then grabbed him in a side headlock. But DiBiase grabbed Machetti and lifted him up, BACKDRO—Machetti slipped out of it and landed on the mat behind his opponent. Machetti quickly hoisted himself up onto DiBiase's shoulders, then spun around and fell backwards, launching DiBiase across the ring, HURRICURANA!! DiBiase went rolling across the ring and ended up in front of Orton, "Get up!" Orton ordered, "You're embarrassing me!" DiBiase sat up and held onto the ropes beside him, but Machetti ran over a dove through the ropes, Orton dove out of the way as Machetti swung around and came back through the ropes and drove both feet into the side of DiBiase's head, BOOMERANG KICK!! With DiBiase down Machetti quickly went for a pin, ONE… TW—DiBiase kicked out again!

Machetti got back up and locked eyes with Orton as he reached down and pulled DiBiase back up and then turned and whipped him into the corner. Machetti raced at DiBiase and jumped up into the air, TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLASH!! Machetti smashed chest-first into DiBiase and held onto the top rope to keep from dropping down, he changed his hold and hopped up onto DiBiase's shoulders, then fell backwards and sent DiBiase flying across the ring again, HURRICURANA! Machetti got back up and turned to the corner, he climbed up onto the top rope as DiBiase staggered back up to his feet. Machetti launched out of the corner and maneuvered his legs out in front of him, then went feet-first into DiBiase's face and chest as he turned around, MISSILE DROPKICK!! Machetti rolled away as DiBiase hit the floor, but Machetti quickly came back and went for yet another pin, ONE… TWO… T—DiBiase kicked out yet again.

Machetti got up and stared down at DiBiase, he was trying to beat him down enough to get a pin, keeping Cody Rhodes and Randy Orton from getting involved on their stable-mates' behalf. But DiBiase kept kicking out, which was drawing the whole thing out. Machetti pulled his opponent up off of the mat and up to his feet, he pulled DiBiase into the middle of the ring then lifted him up in front of him, he bent forward and went to launch him over his head, MACHETE'S BLA—DIBIASE SLIPPED OUT! DiBiase landed on his feet, then jumped up, grabbed Machetti and drove his face down into the mat, DDT! DiBiase rolled Machetti onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… T—Machetti kicked out.

Machetti pushed DiBiase off of him and they both scrambled back up. DiBiase grabbed Machetti by the arm, then dropped down and launched Machetti over his head for an arm drag, MACHETTI LANDED ON HIS FEET! DiBiase got up and turned around, only for Machetti to grab him and send him flying with an arm drag of his own. DiBiase got back up but Machetti jumped up into the air and spun around then drove both of his feet into DiBiase's chest, CORKSCREW DROPKICK! DiBiase went down and rolled away into the corner, but then he sat up and Rhodes reached down AND TAGGED HIMSELF IN!!

Rhodes got in the ring and rushed Machetti, but Machetti ducked a clothesline then dropped down onto his hands and shot his legs out behind him as Rhodes turned around, MULE KICK! Rhodes held his arm as Machetti shot up and did a backflip, BACKFLIP KICK! Machetti drove his feet into Rhodes' face and chest and knocked him down onto the back. Machetti shot back up and ran to the ropes, he bounced off and came back with a handspring and then a backflip, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT! Machetti bounced off of Rhodes and ended up on his feet, then jumped over Rhodes and ran to the ropes, he jumped up onto the top rope and backflipped off, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT!! Machetti hooked both of Rhodes' legs and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—Rhodes kicked out!

Machetti got off of Rhodes and pulled him up to his feet, then whipped him into the corner Shane was in. Machetti rushed into the corner TURNBUCKLE CLOTHESLINE! Machetti pushed Rhodes back into the corner, then jumped up and dropped down, he shot Rhodes up off of him and into the middle of the ring, MONKEY FLIP!! Machetti got back up and went to climb up onto the top rope, but Shane cut him off and tagged himself in. Machetti stared at Shane as he climbed up onto the top rope, "Are you crazy?" Shane shrugged, he wanted revenge after Legacy blind-sided him earlier. This seemed like the best time to do it. Shane launched himself out of the corner and went crashing down elbow-first, DIVING ELBOW DROP!! Shane maneuvered around and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—RHODES KICKED OUT!!

Shane got off of Rhodes and stood to the side as he slowly got back up, Rhodes finally stood up and turned to face Shane, but received a punch right to the face for his troubles. McMahon continued to pummel Rhodes with a series of punches, while he didn't do the Shane O' Shuffle to its fullest due to the beating he had taken earlier, he was still on fire. Shane hit one, two, three, four shots then spun around and leveled Rhodes with a fifth shot. Shane ran to the ropes and bounced off, then jumped up into the air, RUNNING ELBOW DR—RHODES MOVED! Shane hit the mat and held his elbow, but Rhodes got up and then began stomping all over Shane, Shane attempted to cover up and protect himself, but Rhodes' assault was relentless, he eventually broke through and kicked Shane in the side. Rhodes reached down and pulled Shane back up, then whipped him into the corner, Rhodes ran after him, TURNBUCKLE CLOTHESLINE! Rhode slammed into Shane then stepped back AND TAGGED IN DIBIASE!!

Rhodes grabbed a hold of Shane and held his arms behind his back, then bent him over. DiBiase got in the ring AND KICKED SHANE IN THE GUT! Rhodes threw Shane down on the mat and got out of the ring, allowing DiBiase to continued the assault and stomp all over McMahon. DiBiase reached down and dragged Shane up, then shoved him back into the corner and continued to stomp on him. DiBiase kept working over Shane until he dropped down and ended up sitting against the corner, but DiBiase didn't stop and kept beating on Shane in the corner until the referee came over and pulled him off. DiBiase pulled away from the referee and got Shane back on his feet, then he grabbed him and lifted him up over his head, then fell backwards, VERTICAL SUPLEX! DiBiase rolled on top of Shane and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—MCMAHON KICKED OUT!

DiBiase got back up and stomped all over Shane again, then grabbed him in a headlock and pulled him up to his feet. DiBiase pushed Shane off of him into the ropes, Shane bounced off but DiBiase rushed at him AND TOOK HIM DOWN WITH A BIG CLOTHESLINE! DiBiase got back up and ran to the ropes, he bounced off and jumped up into the air, then came down knee-first on Shane's face, RUNNING KNEE DROP!! DiBiase hammered Shane with a few punches to the face to further beat him down, before finally hooking his legs and going for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—SHANE KICKED OUT AGAIN!

DiBiase stared down at Shane then pulled him back up and dragged him into the corner, HE TAGGED IN RHODES! Rhodes came in and grabbed a hold of Shane then Priceless doubled whipped him into the ropes. Shane bounced off and came back, Rhodes and DiBiase jumped up into the air, DOUBLE DROPKICK!! Two pairs of feet connected right to Shane's face and knocked him on his back, DiBiase got out of the ring while Rhodes pulled Shane back up. Shane was whipped across the ring into the ropes, but Rhodes bent down, then shot up and launched Shane over his head, BACK BODY DROP! Shane sat up and held his back in pain, but Rhodes got up AND DROPKICKED HIM IN THE HEAD! Shane fell flat on the mat as Rhodes climbed on top of him and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—MCMAHAN MANAGED TO KICK OUT!

Rhodes rolled off of Shane and quickly got him in a headlock, "Come one Shane, fight out of it. Their leader punted your father in the head, they attacked you and your sister before the match. Are you gonna lay there and let them beat you and get away with it? Get up and fight back!" Shane seemed to have heard Machetti because he fought through the pain and struggled up to his knees, he hit Rhodes with a shot to the stomach, then followed up with another before getting up to his feet. Rhodes still had the headlock locked in, but not for long, Shane elbowed Rhodes in the stomach, then followed up with another pair of shots. Rhodes shoved Shane off of him into the ropes, but Shane bounced off and jumped up into the air, NECKBREAKER! The fans popped as Shane went off on Rhodes with a barrage of punches to the face, then he rolled away and crawled for the corner, while a groggy Rhodes did the same in the opposite direction. RHODES TAGGED DIBIASE! MCMAHON TAGGED MACHETTI!!

Machetti got in the ring and ran across it, he ducked a clothesline from DiBiase, then spun around and booted him in the stomach, he grabbed him in a front facelock, then lifted him up and drove his face into the mat, IMPALER!! Machetti rolled DiBiase into his back and got to his feet, then ran to the corner BASEBALL SLIDE TO RHODES! Rhodes went flying under the bottom rope and went crashing down to the floor. Machetti stared at Orton for a moment, then climbed up onto the top rope. Orton jumped up onto the ring apron and went to grab Machetti, but Machetti kicked out his leg and knocked Orton off the apron and down to the floor. Machetti turned back to DiBiase who had gotten back up, he launched himself across the ring, FLYING CROSSBODY! Machetti rolled off of DiBiase and picked him up all in one motion. Machetti stood up and held DiBiase up in front of him, he stared out of the ring at Randy and mouthed, "Watch this!" Then launched DiBaise over his head and did a backflip, MACHETE'S BLADE!! Machetti grabbed both of DiBiase's legs and folded him in half for a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI GOT THE WIN!

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans cheered as Machetti stood up and was joined in the ring by Shane McMahon who was holding his back. "Ladies and gentlemen, here are your winners: MACHETTI AND SHANE MCMAHON!!" DiBiase and Rhodes were rolled out of the ring to the floor while Machetti and Shane stared at Orton as he stood on the floor glaring at them. Shane had Orton next week in a No-Holds-Barred Match, then Machetti had him the Sunday after that at No Way Out. The Main Event, Chris Jericho versus World Heavyweight Champion John Cena was still to come, with that Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

On Friday Night, Smackdown was airing from Indianapolis Indiana, Vladimir Kozlov had won a Battle Royal to become the final participant in the Smackdown Elimination Chamber Match at No Way Out. Now the match was Edge vs. Triple H vs. Undertaker vs. Big Show vs. Hardy vs. Kozlov for the WWE Championship. Hurricane Helms had a interview with Todd Grisham and gave his opinion on the Matt Hardy/ Jeff Hardy situation. The cameras then went further backstage to General Manager Vickie Guerrero's office.

"Are you okay?" Vickie asked him.

"Oh, I'm fine," said Edge sarcastically. "I just have to defend the WWE Championship against Vladimir Kozlov, Big Show, Jeff Hardy, Triple H, and the Undertaker in the most dangerous match known to mankind, the Elimination Chamber."

"Everything will be fine," Vickie consoled him. "You've made a career out of defying the odds and as a result, I believe in you."

Big Show walked in and looked serious, "Unlike last time, I won't walk out on you. I believe in you too."

There was a knock on the door and the Brian Kendrick entered the office accompanied by Michelle McCool and Ezekiel. "Is this a bad time?" asked Kendrick.

"Yeah, so get out of here!" growled Edge.

"Oh, well I guess we'll just leave then," agreed Kendrick as he turned around and started to walk out. "Pity, we would've taken care of your Machetti problem. You do know, that even if you manage to retain your title at No Way Out, you'll still have him do deal with if he wins too right?"

"Wait," Vickie called after him. "What do you have in mind?"

Kendrick grinned and turned back around, he motioned to the diva standing next to him, "You've met my new friend Michelle McCool, right?"

"Yes," answered Vickie, "please get to the point."

"I hear she has a Number One Contenders Match for the Divas Championship against Maria tonight," commented Kendrick.

"We want it to be made an Inter-Gender Tag Team Match," said Michelle, getting to the point.

"What good would that do?" asked Edge, who was still in a bad mood and was highly critical of the idea as a result.

"There's two things you should know about Machetti," said Kendrick. "First, is that he hates to see Maria get hurt. Second, he doesn't fight women. In an Inter-Gender Match, the men are allowed to wrestle the women. Do you see where we're going with this?"

"Machetti won't fight me," pointed out Michelle.

"But I won't have the same restrictions against Maria," stated Kendrick.

"If Machetti tags in Maria, she'll be beaten down two-on-one," continued Michelle.

"But if he doesn't, he gets beaten down two-on-one," said Kendrick.

"Either way, we win," concluded Michelle.

"I like it," commented Edge, it sounded like something he would do.

"I'm still the General Manager of Smackdown," Vickie told them. "And even though the McMahon's seem to like Machetti at the moment, they can't stop me from doing my job tonight and putting him in a match. You've got it, Machetti and Maria versus the Brian Kendrick and Michelle McCool in an Inter-Gender Tag Team Match. And the same stipulations apply, the winning Diva is the Number One Contender for the Divas Championship and those pictures I've heard about."

"Thank you for seeing it our way," replied Kendrick, with a nod, he, Michelle, and Ezekiel left the office. The cameras faded and went to commercial break.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from the commercial break following the Miz and Morrison versus the Colons tag match. Morrison had won with a roll-up on Primo while Miz had him distracted. The bell rang and Justin Roberts stood in the ring, "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is an Inter-Gender Tag Team Match!"

_With Legs Like That_ played and the fans cheered as Maria and Machetti came out from the back, they were both wearing blue, but they didn't look happy. Obviously they had been informed about the match change, "Introducing first, the team of MARIA AND MACHETTI!!" Machetti turned and nodded at Maria, then the two of them ran down to the ring and slid inside, he got back up and each went to a separate corner. Machetti pulled off his 'There's Insane' t-shirt and tossed it out into the crowd while Maria removed her furry hood. Machetti glanced over his shoulder across the ring at her and nodded, then the two of them backflipped out of the corners and landed together in the middle of the ring. Blue pyro shot up out of the ring posts as they stood in the ring with their arms raised, the fans were still cheering when the music cut. Machetti and Maria turned to the entrance ramp and awaited their opponents.

_Not Enough For Me_ sounded through the arena and the fans booed as Michelle McCool came out from the back with the Brian Kendrick and Ezekiel Jackson, their team was wearing black, with the exception of Ezekiel's usual white clothing, "And their opponents, being accompanied by Ezekiel, the team of MICHELLE MCCOOL AND THE BRIAN KENDRICK!!" Kendrick and McCool came down the ramp, both of them sporting evil grins while Machetti and Maria glared at them from the ring. For Michelle, this was about getting revenge, Maria had those pictures of her, and she was going to beat her, and then step over her lifeless body before going back to the locker room to retrieve them, then she'd beat Maryse and become the Divas Champion. For Kendrick, this was about proving that he was better than Machetti. Kendrick won at SummerSlam and in the Cage Match on Smackdown. Machetti won at No Mercy in the Falls Count Anywhere Match and at Cyber Sunday in the Exploding Barbed Wire Death Match. Kendrick had interfered in Machetti's match with Big Show, and had contributed to him getting suspended. Machetti had eliminated Kendrick from the Royal Rumble, dashing his WrestleMania Main Event Dreams. This match was the ultimate rubber match, the winner of this match, would be the better man. Ezekiel took Kendrick's jacket, allowing him to get in the ring with Michelle and their opponents. Kendrick went to the corner and got out of the ring, leaving Michelle to start the match. Predictably, Machetti left the ring, leaving the two divas to start the match. The referee called for the bell and this match was officially underway.

The two divas locked up in the middle of the ring, but Michelle was the stronger of the two and almost immediately gained the advantage. She lashed out her leg and kneed Maria in the stomach, then pulled free and clubbed her on the back bringing her down to her knees. Michelle grab hold of Maria's hair then spun to the side and threw her across the ring. Michelle walked over to Maria and kicked her in the side as she started to get up, knocking her on her back. Michelle reached down and pulled Maria up to her feet then whipped her across the ring. Maria bounced off of the ropes then came back and jumped up into the air, she got her legs around Michelle's head, then swung around and sent her flying, HEAD-SCISSORS TAKEDOWN!!

Michelle went rolling over to the ropes but quickly pushed herself up onto her hands and knee and attempted to get up. Maria ran at her and hit her in the side with a low dropkick, Michelle was sent flying through the ropes and down to the floor. Maria stood up and raised her arms up above her head as she watched Michelle rolled away from the ring and start to get up. Michelle stood up and turned to face the ring, but Maria grabbed the top rope then launched herself over it and out of the ring, BODY PRESS PLANCHA! Maria slammed into Michelle and took her down, the fans cheered loudly at the high-flying move performed by the divas. On the ring apron Machetti smiled and mouthed, "That's my girl!" You can't hang out with someone like Machetti as long as Maria has and _not_ gain some of his odd personality quirks, the plancha proved that.

Maria got off of the floor and pulled Michelle up off of the mat then rolled her into the ring. Maria got up on the apron and started going through the ropes, but Michelle suddenly sprang up and clubbed her on the back. Michelle grabbed Maria in a headlock and pulled her into the ring but left her legs on the bottom rope, with an evil grin Michelle fell backwards and drove Maria's face down to the mat, HANGING DDT! (Ala Randy Orton) Michelle quickly rolled Maria onto her back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—Maria got her foot on the bottom rope.

Michelle got off of Maria and pulled her up off of the mat, she grabbed the front of Maria's shirt and threw her into the corner. Maria's back hit the turnbuckle pads and she started to bounce off but Michelle got her leg out and pressed it into Maria's throat, effectively pinning her into the corner while cutting off her air supply at the same time. The referee came over and ordered Michelle to stop the choke and to let Maria off the ropes, but when Michelle didn't even give him a look of acknowledgement he started the count, ONE… TWO… THREE… F—Michelle broke the choke and stepped away. Maria staggered forward out of the corner and Michelle grabbed her, then lifted her up into the air and snapped her over her head before falling backwards and slamming Maria down to the mat, SNAP SUPLEX! Michelle rolled on top of Maria and hooked her legs for a pin, ONE… TW—Maria kicked out.

Michelle got up then reached down and grabbed Maria by the hair, she flashed Machetti an evil smile before dragging Maria over to the corner and tagging in Kendrick. Unlike a mixed-tag match in an inter-gender match the male competitors are allowed to wrestle the female competitors. Right now Kendrick could do anything somewhat legal to Maria and get away with it. Maria seemed to realize this and started backing away from Maria, hoping to escape him before he could do any lasting damage, but before Maria could reach the corner Machetti was in Kendrick darted forward and grabbed her ankle, then grinned at Machetti as he dragged Maria back into the middle of the ring. Machetti was holding onto the top rope with a death grip, "Don't you dare! Let her tag me, I'm the one you want."

But Kendrick merely shook his head and continued to hold Maria back in the middle of the ring. Maria pushed herself up off of the mat and up onto one leg, but Kendrick was still holding onto her leg. With a flash of inspiration, Maria swung her leg around and aimed at Kendrick's head, ENZUIGI—KENDRICK DUCKED!! Maria managed to land on her foot, but was off balance, Kendrick shoved her forward into the ropes then she bounced off AND KENDRICK CLOTHESLINED HER FROM BEHIND! Machetti looked absolutely livid while Kendrick looked proud of himself while he rolled Maria onto her back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—Maria kicked out.

Kendrick got off of Maria and smiled at Machetti, then reached down and pulled her up off of the mat. Kendrick whipped Maria across the ring then charged at her and went for a clothesline, but Maria ducked it! Maria ran to the ropes and bounced off, then rushed full speed at Kendrick as he turned around. But Kendrick caught Maria, and launched her up into the air, before stepping to the side and allowing her to fall flat on her face, FREE FALL DROP!! Kendrick reached down and grabbed Maria in a headlock, then dragged her into the corner and tagged Michelle back in. Kendrick held Maria's arms behind her back and allowed Michelle to connect with a hard kick to the midsection. Maria doubled over and Kendrick shoved her into Michelle, Michelle caught Maria in a headlock then fell backwards and drove her face into the mat, DDT! Michelle rolled Maria onto her back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—Maria managed to kick out!

Michelle got off of Maria and dragged her back up to her feet, she clubbed her on her back and dragged her into the middle of the ring, then booted her in the stomach, doubling her over. Michelle turned and ran away from Maria over to the ropes, then bounced off as Maria was standing back up. As Michelle got closer she lifted her leg, BIG BOOT TO THE HEAD! Once again Maria's head was jarred backwards and she went crashing down to the mat, Michelle quickly dropped down on top of her and made another pin attempt, ONE… TWO… THR—MARIA KICKED OUT!

Michelle got up and stood over Maria, she watched her as she held her neck in pain and attempted to get back up. "See, you shouldn't have messed with me. You could never beat me in a fair match." Growing impatient, Michelle reached down and pulled Maria up off of the mat, then whipped her into the ropes. Maria bounced off and came back but suddenly jumped up into the air, FLYING FOREARM SMASH!! Michelle went down and Maria got back up and held the back of her head, looking to keep her momentum she ran to the ropes, BUT KENDRICK PULLED THE TOP ROPE DOWN! Maria fell over the top rope and went crashing down to the floor, the fans booed loudly while the referee yelled at Kendrick for getting involved. But while Kendrick had the referee distracted Ezekiel pulled Maria up off of the floor and shoved her back into the ring apron. Maria hit the ring back-first and fell to the floor, but Ezekiel came over and quickly dragged her back up, then rolled her into the ring. Michelle had recovered and quickly covered Maria and went to capitalize with a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MARIA MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Michelle looked frustrated that she hadn't managed to get the pin, but that was nothing in comparison to the look that Machetti was giving everyone on the other side of the ring. There'd be hell to pay the second he got tagged in. Michelle stood up and tagged in Kendrick, hoping he'd have better luck at pinning Maria than she would. Kendrick came in and seemed to take an odd joy in yanking Maria up off of the mat by her hair. Maria let out a pained yelp and tried to pull away, but Kendrick held her still then grabbed her in a headlock. Kendrick turned to the corner and ran towards it, pulling Maria behind him, THE KENDRI—MARIA PUSHED HIM OFF! Kendrick slammed into the corner and Maria quickly turned around and staggered across the ring, BUT KENDRICK TRIPPED HER FROM BEHIND!

Kendrick smiled evilly at Machetti, happy to have once again stopped Maria from tagging his hated rival in. Kendrick dragged Maria up off of the mat, the diva swung at him, looking to fight him off, but Kendrick caught her hand then reached down and lifted her up before turning her upside-down. It wasn't often that Kendrick fought someone he was bigger than and could lift, so he enjoyed it when slammed Maria down to the mat, SCOOP SLAM! "You're a dead man," Machetti informed Kendrick as he glared at him from the ring apron. "That's big talk," taunted Kendrick. "But I'm in here, and you're allll the way out there."

Kendrick pulled Maria up off of the mat and whipped her across the ring, he waited until she bounced off of the ropes then bent over, BACK BODY DRO—taking a page out of Machetti's book, Maria jumped up over him and drove her feet down into his back, MUSHROOM STOMP! Kendrick was driven down to the mat and Maria desperately crawled for the corner, she dove and reached out her hand, AND TAGGED MACHETTI!!

Machetti got in the ring and approached Kendrick from behind and he waited until his opponent stood up then smiled when he turned around. "You were saying?" he asked before lashing out and kicked him in the stomach. Kendrick doubled over, but Machetti quickly dropped down to his knees and nailed him with an uppercut, Kendrick snapped back up to his full height, but then Machetti launched up off of the mat and drove her feet into his chest, CORKSCREW DROPKICK! Machetti ran to the ropes and bounced off then came back with a handspring and a backflip, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT! Machetti bounced off of Kendrick and ran to the ropes, he cast a quick glance at Michelle before jumping up onto the top rope and backflipping off of it, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT ONTO KENDRICK! Machetti came crashing down on top of Machetti and laid on top of him for a pin, ONE… TW—Machetti stood up.

Machetti stared down at Kendrick. He wasn't out to win the match just yet. He wanted to make Kendrick pay for DARING to lay a hand on his girlfriend. Machetti watched as Kendrick rolled onto his stomach and started to push himself up off of the mat, but he ran to the ropes and bounced off, then came back with a handspring and landed legs-first on the back of Kendrick's head and neck, HANDSPRING LEG DROP! Machetti rolled off of Kendrick and pulled him back up then whipped him hard into the corner. Machetti waited for him to hit, then ran after him did a handspring and then a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON!! Machetti smashed into Kendrick and dropped down to the floor, then quickly shot back up and ended up on Kendrick's shoulders, he fell backwards and launched Kendrick across the ring, HURRICURANA! Machetti got back up and turned back to the corner, he climbed up onto the top rope and launched himself forward at Kendrick while doing a backflip, SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! Machetti smashed down on top of Kendrick, but rolled off of him and didn't even bother going for a pin.

Machetti got up and walked back over to Kendrick who looked like he was out cold, he probably could have gotten the pin there, but oddly enough, he didn't feel like it. Machetti reached down and crossed one of Kendrick's legs behind the other, then rolled him onto his stomach and bent the one leg around the other one, DETROIT DEATHLOCK!! The fans cheered loudly while Kendrick seemingly woke up and started yelling in pain. Kendrick pushed himself up off of the mat and attempted to drag himself towards the ropes, with a smile Machetti seemingly humored him and followed along behind him while keeping the submission hold locked in. Kendrick gave out a surprised yelp and grabbed the bottom rope, BUT MACHETTI DRAGGED HIM BACK INTO THE MIDDLE OF THE RING!

Maria pulled herself back up on the apron and leaned on the ropes as she watched Machetti torture Kendrick in the ring. She was pretty sure he could've ended the match earlier, but he was just toying with him now. Obviously he was frustrated with had had happened to her during the first half of the match. Kendrick continued to yelled out in pain in the middle of the ring, Machetti changed his hold on Kendrick's legs then suddenly spun to the side and threw him into the corner. Kendrick rolled into the turnbuckle and used the ropes to pull himself up, the first thing he noticed was that Maria was in front of him, that meant he was in the wrong corner. And the second thing he noticed was that he didn't like the smile she was sporting. Before Kendrick could move Machetti ran to the corner jumped up into the air and smashed into him, TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLASH!

Machetti ducked down and put his head between Kendrick's legs, then he stood up and lifted Kendrick up with him so he was sitting on his shoulders in 'Electric Chair' position. Machetti held Kendrick with one arm then reached out and tagged in Maria, he turned away from the turnbuckle and kept Kendrick on his shoulders as he faced the middle of the ring. Maria climbed up onto the top rope then launched herself off at Kendrick and Machetti from behind. Maria grabbed Kendrick as she went passed while Machetti threw Kendrick off of him, the two of them drove Kendrick face-first down into the mat, FLYING BULLDOG/ELECTRIC CHAIR FACEBUSTER!!

Machetti got up and pulled Maria up to her feet, then whipped her into the corner, MARIA KNOCKED MICHELLE OFF OF THE APRON! Maria bounced off and came back, Machetti caught her and lifted her up then slammed her down on top of Kendrick who had rolled onto his back, FLAPJACK ONTO KENDRICK! With Maria on top of Kendrick, Machetti ran to the ropes, jumped up onto the top one, and backflipped off, he went flying through the air and hit Kendrick's bear who was tending to Michelle, SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA ON EZEKIEL!! Back in the ring Maria hooked Kendrick's leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! MARIA PINNED KENDRICK!!

_With Legs Like That_ played again as the referee helped Maria up and raised her arm up into the air. "Ladies and gentlemen, here are your winners: MARIA AND MACHETTI!" Machetti managed to pull himself up off of the floor and Ezekiel and slid back into the ring, Maria ran over and hugged him so he smiled and hugged her back. Kendrick probably wasn't going to be happy when he learned that _Maria_ was the one to pin him, he hated losing to Machetti enough as it is. Machetti hoped deep down that their rivalry was over now, but he knew Kendrick well enough that he wasn't one to drop a grudge, especially after being 'humiliated'. Maria on the other hand had beaten Michelle, or at least her partner. This meant that Maria was now the Number One Contender for the Divas Championship, and she didn't have to give back those pictures. Machetti took Maria's hand and the two of them left the ring and headed up the ramp to the back. Smackdown then cut to the back for an interview with Matt Hardy, then went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Two tag matches, I hope that was worth the wait. I got caught up in a bunch of projects I was working on. But I'll try to get the next chapter out a little sooner.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	54. The Real Mastermind

**Chapter LIV: The Real Mastermind**

**---x---**

I HAVE RETURNED!

*Ducks fruit thrown by angry readers*

Oh, real mature. Its all fun and games until someone gets citrus in their eye. Don't throw fruit at people.

*Ducks **rocks** thrown by angry readers*

That's not very nice. If this is how I get greeted, maybe I just won't update.

*Ducks GRENADES AND EXPLOSIVES thrown by angry readers*

I was kidding! For the love of God go back to throwing fruit!

*Gets pelted in the face by a semi-rotten tomato*

There ya go me? Are you done now? Cause we can keep doing this and never get to the story.

*Angry readers stop throwing fruit… and rocks… and explosives*

You sure?

*Angry readers nod*

Good, then we can get on with the story.

It took a while for me to get the motivation to do this chapter, but here it is. Now hopefully I can get this story to WrestleMania and get back to a semi-frequent update schedule.

**---x---**

Raw was live from Oakland California and had come back from a commercial break. Shawn Michaels and JBL had their backstage segment promoting their 'All or Nothing' match at No Way Out. If Shawn beat his employer his debts were paid off and he no longer had to work for JBL. If he lost, it was all over.

The camera cut to the ringside area and _Voices_ sounded through the arena, Orton, Rhodes, and DiBiase came out from the back and stood on the entrance ramp. Orton had a mic with him and it looked like he had something to say, "Lost in the controversy of the McMahon family and me is the fact that I won the Royal Rumble." The fans booed Orton for blatantly ignoring the controversial finish to the Rumble.

"This means I will main event WrestleMania facing the WWE Champion or World Champion, the choice is up to me. While everyone else has stopped thinking, I haven't stopped thinking about it, I will be champion! Nobody, nothing can stand in my way, not Vince, not Shane, and certainly not Stephanie." The fans booed again and a small _**Machetti**_chant broke out when Orton blatantly ignored his No Way Out opponent.

"Now unfortunately, Stephanie has been intimidated because she thought I was going to punt her last week on Raw. I was never going to do that. I just wanted to show Shane McMahon what could have happened if I wanted it to. Besides, why would I want to hurt Stephanie? I don't want to hurt her, I want her to be around. I want to see the look in her eyes when I take out another member of her family. Shane, if twenty-nine…" The fans booed even louder than before, "if twenty-nine other superstars could beat me at the Royal Rumble, what kind of chance do you have tonight?" The fans were getting frustrated with Orton and that fact that he felt he had already won at No Way Out so they began chanting for his No Way Out opponent. _**Machetti, Machetti, MACHETTI!**_

"Oh yes… I knew I was forgetting something," commented Orton, with his irritating grin. "As far as I'm concerned, tonight is just a warm up. I'd hardly need to extend an effort to beat Shane, and after I beat him tonight, I'll go onto No Way Out. I _WILL_ beat Machetti and I will once again _EARN_ the right that was originally denied to me. I _WILL_ get the right to main event at WrestleMania, and there's nothing ANYONE can do to stop me." The fans booed loudly, showing that they clearly didn't agree with Orton's statement, but Orton ignored them and whispered something to Rhodes and DiBiase. Then the three of them headed down to the ring, up next was a tag team match between Legacy and Cryme Tyme, but first, Raw went to another commercial break.

**---x---**

Raw came back from a commercial break following the Shawn Michaels/Mark Henry match, then the cameras went backstage and showed Shane McMahon in a private locker room warming up for his No-Holds-Barred match against Randy Orton. Stephanie McMahon was in the locker room watching.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Stephanie asked with concern.

Shane threw a few punches at an invisible opponent and nodded, "Yeah, I've got this. When I beat Orton tonight, he won't have any momentum heading into No Way Out. Machetti handle whatever Orton has left and we won't have to worry about violating any contracts."

There was a knock at the door and it was pushed opened to reveal Machetti, who was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and was carrying his signature pipe with him.

"Speak of the devil," commented Stephanie.

"Hey, I didn't punt your dad in the head," objected Machetti, both Shane and Stephanie tensed at the mention of what Orton did to their father. "Orton did that. I'm helping you get rid of him."

"What's with the pipe?" asked Shane as he stared at the weapon Machetti was holding beside him.

"You know how Orton is, he'll take any advantage he can get. I can't afford to let my guard down, so I've made sure I'm armed at all times." Machetti smirked and held up the pipe, "There may be three of them, but this is my equalizer."

"Good idea," said Shane. "I wouldn't put it passed Orton to jump you. That sounds like something he'd do."

"There isn't much he wouldn't do to get what he wanted," Machetti pointed out. "I mean, he kicked a sixty-three year old man in the head to keep from getting fired." Shane and Stephanie flinched again. "I mean, who does that? I might not be on the best terms with your bed-ridden father, but I wouldn't go as far as punting the guy in the head. I mean… he's old."

"Would you stop bringing that up!" snapped Stephanie.

"What? Orton punting your father in the head?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Stephanie, she didn't like that Machetti was making light of her dad's situation. Shane just stared at Machetti and had stopped warming up, he looked irritated.

"Oh, my bad, say no more. From this moment onward, I won't mention how Orton hit your dad with a cheap shot then kicked his head in, keeping him confined to a hospital bed."

"SHUT UP!!" yelled Shane as he shoved Machetti backwards.

"Hey, I'm on your side," Machetti reminded him. "Save the hostility for Orton, he's the one that did… _that_."

"You bringing it up isn't helping!" said Shane. "Go do something useful!"

"Okay, okay," agreed Machetti. "I'll go see about keeping Orton's lackeys from getting involved, that way, you can face that father-punter one-on-one without them interfering."

"GET OUT!" ordered the two McMahon's, both of them looked angry.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," agreed Machetti as he quickly left the locker room, but there was no missing the smirk on his face.

"Damn it, why is _he_ the one helping us?" questioned Stephanie once the door closed behind Machetti.

"Because he's the only one who can," muttered Shane. "I might not like him, but I'd much rather have that pain-in-the-ass main event WrestleMania than Orton. If I destroy Orton tonight, there'll be nothing left to make it to No Way Out." Shane resumed warming up and began throwing punches again, this time they were a lot faster and aggressive. In his own odd way, Machetti had just motivated Shane for his match.

**---x---**

Raw came back from a commercial break following the CM Punk/William Regal match for the Intercontinental Championship, and then JR and King recapped the Flair/Jericho altercation from before the show, before they ran down the card for No Way Out. Raw Elimination Chamber featured World Champion John Cena versus Rey Mysterio versus Kofi Kingston versus Mike Knox versus Kane versus Chris Jericho. Smackdown's Elimination Chamber featured Triple H versus Undertaker versus Big Show versus Edge versus Vladimir Kozlov versus Jeff Hardy. Then there's JBL versus Shane McMahon and finally Randy Orton versus Machetti to determine the winner of the 2009 Royal Rumble.

The cameras then went backstage where Orton was shown walking to the ring followed by Legacy. His match with Shane McMahon was up next, but suddenly Orton stopped, his path was blocked by his opponent for that Sunday, Machetti. Crusader of Chaos held out his pipe beside him keeping Orton and his faction from passing him.

"And what _exactly _do you want?" asked Orton as he glared at Machetti.

"I'm here to keep your boy-toys from appearing at ringside," Machetti informed him. "Now, either you can tell them to stay back here, and go out there to face Shane on your own, or I can start swinging my pipe at everything that moves, and when its over I'll drag you out to the ring so Shane can finish you off."

Instead of being intimidated by Machetti's threat, Orton just shook his head and started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" asked Machetti. "Come on, I've got a great sense of humor. I like a good joke as much as the next guy."

"_YOU'RE_ the joke!" Orton informed him, causing Machetti to raise an eyebrow. "Look at you, the Motor City Madman, the Crusader of Chaos… you're supposed to be some kind of rebel. I'll tell you something I never told anyone else, when you and I tied to win the Royal Rumble, I was impressed. You were out there longer than I was, and in the end you could still fight. I respected you then. But then you went and aligned yourself with Shane and Stephanie, and started doing their dirty work. Any respect I had for you, I lost. Look at you, you're not a rebel, you're a corporate tool! You're running around here doing exactly what Shane and Stephanie tell you to just like a good dog. How the mighty have fallen."

Machetti stood there hanging his head, Orton grinned then he and his faction pushed passed him and started to head off towards the ring again, but suddenly Machetti started _laughing_. This time Orton didn't get the joke, he stopped and turned around.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You – hahahaha – are – heehee – an utter hehahahaaaa –idiot!" laughed Machetti. "_I'm_ not doing Shane and Stephanie McMahon's dirty work, THEY'RE DOING MINE! Whose idea do you think it was for the match at No Way Out? MINE! Who do you think filled Shane McMahon's head with ideas of him getting his own revenge against you? ME! Who gave Shane the idea to make his match with you a No-Holds-Barred Match _six days_ before I have to fight you at No Way Out? ME! And who's here now, to ensure that your boys don't interfere in said match? ME!Don't you get it? They're playing parts in MY plan to get rid of you."

Orton stood still and stared at Machetti for a moment, "You seem to have put a lot of thought into that. But I'm curious, why the sudden interest in getting rid of me?"

"You're in my way. After you fight Shane tonight, you're going to be facing me at No Way Out, and there's no way you'll be getting out of this match unscathed. While I like chaos and disorder as much as the next guy, I can't allow you to get your hands on a championship, that's my goal. We're after the same thing, a Main Event Championship Match at WrestleMania. With you out of the way, _I'm_ going to win a championship. I can't exactly do that when we're 'co-winners' of the Royal Rumble."

Orton stared at Machetti looking shocked at how the Master of Mayhem had manipulated everything around them.

"Now then," Machetti continued, "Why don't you accept that fact that I played you, leave your escort here, and go face you're opponent who's I only just recently reminded that you punted his father in the head. Personally, I'm hoping you win. Because in order for you to do that, Shane needs to be completely and utterly beaten, a cheap roll up with you holding his pants for leverage isn't going to beat him tonight. He's out to destroy you and you know how he fights, the longer the match goes on tonight, the easier it'll be for me on Sunday."

Orton gave a low growl that sounded like an animal that had been defeated but still refused to accept it. He turned around and stormed off, leaving Rhodes and DiBiase standing before Machetti in the hallway.

"Good luck Randy!" Machetti called out before he turned to Priceless, "Now, why don't the two of you head back to the locker room before I personally introduce you guys to my shiny friend here." Machetti smirked and held up his pipe, Rhodes and DiBiase walked passed him and headed off in the opposite direction of the leader, they were going to the locker room to watch the match with the rest of the roster.

And with the rest of Legacy eliminated, Orton was left to face Shane McMahon one-on-one in a No-Holds-Barred Match. And even if Orton won, he'd still lose, because he wouldn't be in shape for the match that really mattered, the match against Machetti at No Way Out. Raw went to a commercial break, the match was up next.

**---x---**

The cameras went to the ring and the bell rang to get everyone's attention. Lillian Garcia stood in the middle of the ring ready to announce the next match. "The following is a No-Holds-Barred Match! Now in this match there are no disqualifications, no count outs, and anything goes! The only way to win is by pinfall or submission."

_Voices_ sounded through the arena and the fans booed as Randy Orton came out from the back and stood on the entrance ramp. He still looked irritated after his conversation with Machetti, but the Motorcity Madman's plan was solid, and there was no way out of this. He couldn't get disqualified or counted out to save himself, Rhodes and DiBiase were stuck backstage, and Shane wasn't going to just let him lie down and get pinned. The only way he was going to get out of this unscathed was by beating his opponent, but due to the 'pep-talk' Machetti had given Shane only just recently, that was going to be no easy task. All this was running through Orton's head as Lillian did his introduction,  
"Introducing first, from St. Louis Missouri, weighing in at two hundred forty-five pounds, RANDY ORTON!"

Orton slowly made his way down to the ring and got in, the only positive thing that he could think of was that he could do whatever he wanted to Shane in this match. It was everything goes. He could use weapons, chokes, and closed-fists, and there were no rope breaks. While normally he'd be cocky and confident going into this thing, the match with Shane McMahon wasn't important, the one with Machetti was. And while Orton could do anything he wanted in the match, the same thing applied to Shane, and knowing how he wrestled, if Orton didn't stay in control during the match, this was going to be a rough night, and then it was only going to get rougher on Sunday when he fought Machetti for the right of becoming the Royal Rumble Winner. If he lost he would be at Shane and Stephanie McMahon's mercy. The co-winner status was the only thing keeping them from sending him on a permanent 'mental health leave'. Orton's music died down and the arena quieted for the moment as everyone awaited Orton's opponent.

_HERE COMES THE MONEYYYYY… _The fans cheered as Shane McMahon came out from the back and danced on the stage, he was wearing his 'Shane O'Mac' jersey and a pair of loose black pants, and he was determined not only to avenge his father, but to pick Orton apart so that he didn't even make it into his match against Machetti. "And from Greenwich Connecticut, weighing in at two hundred thirty-five pounds, SHANE MCMAHON!!" Stephanie McMahon was shown watching the match backstage as Shane jogged down to the ring and got in. The referee stood in between the two superstar and after making sure they were both ready he called for the bell, this match was officially underway.

The two competitors circled the ring, Orton approached McMahon but got popped in the face with one of Shane's famous punches. Orton backed off to 'recover' then went after Shane again, only to get another jab to the face. Orton went for McMahon a third time and managed to dodge the punch this time, then swung at Shane for a shot of his own, only for McMahon to duck it and then volley off on him with a two-shot combo. Orton backed away from McMahon again and 'rested' in the cover, he had taken a few shots to the face which had obviously taken a lot out of him. Orton and McMahon met in the ring again, but this time, when Shane went for a punch Orton lashed out and kicked him in the stomach then hit him with a series of punches of his own and ended up backing Shane into the corner. The referee made a half-hearted attempt to get them out of the corner, where Orton was still going off on Shane, but it was Anything Goes, it didn't matter what Orton was doing. Orton stopped his assault to remind the referee of this which left him opened to a body shot from McMahon. Shane hit a series of punches to the face which backed Orton into the middle of the ring. Orton was dazed after so many hits to the head and staggered into the ropes, but Shane came after him and hit another two-shot combo which sent Orton through the ropes and down to the floor.

On the outside Orton started to get back up, but Shane ran to the ropes and hit a baseball slide, knocking Orton down to the floor again. McMahon got out of the ring and lifted the ring skirt to see what kind of toys were under the ring and ended up pulling out a table. He leaned the table upside-down on the ring apron then went back under the ring and got a trash can. McMahon went back after Orton but got caught with a shot to the stomach, ORTON HIT HIS SIGNATURE BACKBREAKER! Orton got back up and grabbed Shane, then drove him back-first into the side of the ring before rolling him back inside. Orton quickly got in the ring after Shane and pulled him up by the arm, only to send him back down to the mat with a kick to the ribs. Orton pulled McMahon up again and stood him in front of him, then lifted him up into the air and slammed him down to the mat, BACK SUPLEX! Shane rolled around on the mat giving Orton time to walk to the corner and undo the top turnbuckle pad, exposing the steel turnbuckle. Orton pulled McMahon up, then pushed him back into the corner before whipping him across the ring INTO THE EXPOSED TURNBUCKLE!! McMahon went down to his knees then Orton lashed out his leg and knocked Shane down to the mat.

Orton calmly walked around Shane and kicked him in the back, then kept kicking him until McMahon ended up near the ropes on the other side of the ring. With one last boot to the back Orton knocked Shane out of the ring and down to the floor. Orton calmly walked around the ring and listened to the fans booing him, but he obviously didn't care what they thought. Orton walked over to the ropes where Shane was and reached out to grab him, BUT MCMAHON NAILED HIM WITH A KENDO STICK! Orton went staggering back into the middle of the ring, but Shane got in after him and walloped him on the back with the stick, then on the stomach when Orton rolled over, and then hit another shot upside the head when Orton fought up to his knees. Orton staggered across the ring then fell down to the mat as Shane got to his feet then hit Orton on the back with the stick again. McMahon stepped away from Orton and twirled the kendo stick around in his hand as Orton fought up to his knees, but then Shane nailed him with a hard stick-shot right to the chest. Orton went down and Shane continued to brutalize him with the weapon. McMahon stepped away from Orton again and watched him fight up to his knees, then nailed him in the chest again!

Orton rolled out of the ring and dropped down to his knees on the floor in an attempt to recover. Shane got out of the ring on the other side as Orton got up, then McMahon ran around the corner, AND LEVELED ORTON WITH A CLOTHESLINE! With Orton down Shane went over to the commentary table and pulled the top part off then began removing the monitors. McMahon pulled one of the monitors out and gave himself a long length of wire, then stood with the monitor at his chest while he kept his back to Orton who was getting back up. Orton went after McMahon not suspecting anything, AND SHANE HIT HIM IN THE HEAD WITH THE MONITOR!! Orton dropped down to his knees and seemed dazed, the corner of the monitor cut Orton and opened up a gash on Orton's forehead. McMahon grabbed Orton and carried him over to the announce table then laid him down on top of it. With Orton dazed and confused on the announce table McMahon went to the ring and climbed up onto the top rope in the corner, the fans stood and started to cheer, they knew where this was going, but suddenly… RHODES AND DIBIASE CAME RUNNING OUT FROM THE BACK!!

Shane might've been crazy, but he wasn't about to do a suicide dive when Orton's stooges were getting in the ring, he got off of the top rope and turned around to meet Legacy head on. The fans were booing loudly, but then… MACHETTI HOPPED THE BARRICADE AND CAME OUT FROM THE CROWD! HE HAD HIS PIPE! Shane started trading shots with Rhodes, while DiBiase turned to face Machetti AND GOT CLOCKED IN THE FACE WITH THE PIPE! DiBiase went down while Shane popped Rhodes in the face, causing him to stagger backwards and turn around. PIPE-SHOT TO THE STOMACH! Rhodes doubled over, but then Machetti moved quickly and stood beside him and held his pipe at Rhodes' throat, he jumped up into the air and did a backflip, bringing the pipe and Rhodes down to the mat, AMPUTATOR!! The fans cheered loudly while Machetti got up and pulled Rhodes to his feet then ran to the ropes AND THREW HIM OUT OF THE RING! Machetti put his pipe down for a moment then went over to DiBiase and pulled him up, then lifted him up in front of him and launched him over his head before doing a backflip, MACHETE'S BLADE!! Machetti got off of DiBiase and pulled him back up, then ran to the ropes AND THREW HIM OUT ONTO RHODES! LEGACY WAS OUT COLD!

Machetti turned around and saw Shane getting back on the top rope, looking to finish what had been interrupted. "Hold on a sec!" called out Machetti as he picked up his pipe and got out of the ring. He walked around the ring and over to the announce table Orton was lying prone on. Machetti held his pipe at his side and brought a finger to his lips giving the crowd a 'quiet' gesture. Machetti lifted the pipe up over his head, AND BROUGHT IT DOWN RIGHT ON ORTON'S FACE!! If Orton wasn't still out before, he definitely was now. Machetti turned back to McMahon and gave him the thumbs up, then got in the ring. Shane yelled at Machetti, "I can handle this on my own!" Machetti nodded and put his pipe down then kicked it across the ring, sending it through the ropes and into DiBiase and Rhodes who were attempting to get back up. Machetti stood and watched them recover then ran across the ring, jumped up onto the top rope, and backflipped off of it, SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA! MACHETTI JUST TOOK OUT LEGACY _AGAIN_! Machetti got back up and picked up his pipe, he tucked it under his arm then reached down and grabbed Rhodes by the wrist and DiBiase by the ankle, then unceremoniously dragged them both up the ramp towards the back. He stopped at the top of the ramp and stared up at the big screen in front of him, he seemed to be waiting expectantly. Shane once again climbed onto the top rope and launched himself off of it, LEAP OF FAITH… CONNECTS! ORTON AND MCMAHON SMASHED THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!!

Both men were down as Machetti dragged Rhodes and DiBiase to the back, the screen went to a split-screen view. One camera showed Orton, McMahon, and the smashed announce table, while the other followed Machetti backstage. He dragged the two unconscious superstars into a hallway and stopped at a door, he leaned his pipe against the wall then pulled the door opened to reveal a supply closet, which he promptly tossed DiBaise and Rhodes into. Machetti closed the door and went over to an equipment box which he quickly rolled in front of the door, effectively blocking the two superstars inside. "I warned you not to get involved," Machetti addressed the blocked door as he picked up his pipe. "Because you got involved, I had to get involved. And because I got involved, your leader got put through that table. As a result, you two are going to have to deal with a lot of 'Closet' jokes from now on. You should've stayed out of my way." Machetti twirled his pipe around in his hand as he walked off down the hallway whistling his theme song.

The other camera's view enlarged and showed the match, Shane had pulled himself back up and had managed to drag Orton out of the wreckage of the table, he pulled Orton up to his feet and rolled him into the ring then got in after him. Orton was out of it as Shane dragged Orton into the far corner and sat him against the bottom and middle turnbuckles. Shane left Orton and got the trash can he had put on the ring apron earlier, then went back over to Orton and smashed the can on his face for good measure, before pressed the slightly dented can into his chest. McMahon went across the ring to the opposite corner and climbed up onto the top rope, the fans were once again on their feet as Shane O' prepared for another of his signature crazy moves. Shane launched out of the corner and flew all the way across the ring, COAST-TO-COAST!! McMahon's feet slammed into the trash can with smashed into Orton's face, the fans cheered loudly Shane laid on the mat and recovered for a moment, so much for Orton getting out of this match unscathed. Machetti's interference had seen to it that Orton had not only been put through the announce table, but he'd been with the coast-to-coast as well.

Shane got up and stared down at Orton, but didn't go for a pin, he probably would have gotten it if he had, but it seemed that Shane wasn't going to be satisfied with simply 'beating' Randy Orton, he wanted to avenge his father. He wanted to destroy Randy Orton. With that in mind Shane crossed the ring and grabbed the table he had leaned against the ring apron earlier. He pulled it into the ring and dragged it over to the corner Orton was still down in. McMahon unfolded the legs of the table and set it up in front of the corner, then went around the table and pulled Orton up off of the mat. Shane pushed Orton back into the corner and lifted him up so he was seated on the top turnbuckle, then climbed up and stood on the second rope across from him. McMahon threw one of Orton's arms over his shoulder and it was only too clear what he had in mind here. With that table set up behind them he had Orton in perfect position for a superplex. McMahon climbed up onto the top rope and pulled Orton up with him, then lifted Orton up, SUPERPLE—ORTON PUSHED MCMAHON OFF OF HIM!! Shane fell backwards AND SMASHED THROUGH THE TABLE!!

Orton sat on the top turnbuckle and recovered for a moment while McMahon laid on the broken remains of the table he had just been put through. Blood was going down the side of Orton's face and contrasted with the white of his eye as he stared down at Shane. Orton pushed himself up to his feet then launched himself out of the corner and dropped on Shane elbow-first, DIVING ELBOW DROP! Orton rolled off of McMahon and the remains of the table and attempted to recover, Shane looked like he had just been in a car crash. Orton crawled over to McMahon and made the first pin of the match up, ONE… TWO… TH—SHANE GOT HIS SHOULDER UP! Orton pushed himself up then grabbed him and slammed him into one of the table halves. Orton stood up and stomped on McMahon's ankle, then his knee, then his other ankle, then kicked him in the side, then stomped on his arm before he jumped up into the air and came down knee-first, KNEE DROP!! Orton crawled on top of McMahon and went for another pin, ONE… TWO… THR—SHANE KICKED OUT AGAIN!

Orton sat up and glared over his shoulder at McMahon, Machetti had been right, he'd have to destroy Shane to beat him, and at the same time Shane was out to destroy him. The only person who'd win in a match where the two competitors were intent on destroying each other was Machetti, who conveniently didn't have a match tonight. Orton stood up and watched as Shane rolled onto his stomach and attempted to get up, Orton grinned then backed up into the opposite corner and waited for McMahon to get in position. He was about to punt another McMahon in the head and his blood-covered face didn't show an ounce of remorse. Orton charged across the ring, PUNT KI—SHANE GOT UP AND SPEARED HIM!! The spear had been out of sheer desperation, both Orton and McMahon laid on the mat with barely anything left.

Shane started to move first and rolled over to the ropes and slid out of the ring, Orton laid prone in the middle of the ring as McMahon went to the timekeeper's corner and grabbed a chair. Shane got back in the ring and raised the chair over his head, Orton pushed himself up onto his hands and knees but a chair shot to the back sent him back down to the mat. Orton writhed around on the mat then McMahon smashed the chair on his ankle, Orton rolled across the ring and held his ankle. Shane stayed on Orton and smashed the chair on Orton's other ankle, then raised the chair over his head and did it again. Orton groaned in pain and fought up to his knees while McMahon stepped back and measured his opponent up for another chair shot. "No! No!" Orton pleaded for mercy, but there was none to be had, McMahon swung the chair, AND BASHED ORTON IN THE HEAD!!

Orton was once again out on his back but Shane made no attempt to cover him, he dropped his chair in the corner and moved his leg back as he watched Orton rolled onto his stomach. Orton slowly started to push himself up off of the mat, McMahon waited patiently as he measured Orton up, ready to give him a taste of his own medicine, a hard kick to the head. Orton pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, McMahon charged, PUNT KI—ORTON SPRANG UP—RKO OUT OF NOWHERE!! Shane was down and out, Orton rolled him onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! ORTON GOT THE PIN! ORTON WINS!

_Voices_ sounded through the arena as Orton and McMahon laid out in the middle of the ring. Stephanie McMahon and a bunch of medics came out from the back to check on Shane… and possibly Orton. Shane McMahon and Randy Orton had beaten the hell out of each other on Raw tonight, and Orton had managed to come out on top. But the question that was now on everyone's mind was, what did Orton have left for the match at No Way Out. With that, Raw went off the air.

**---x---**

**(A/N: For the Smackdown portion of this chapter I'm going to use my powers as the author to alter the Smackdown card. First, the Brian Kendrick is going to face R-Truth instead of Ezekiel and that match is going to follow the MVP vs. Chavo Guerrero match. And instead of Maria vs. Michelle McCool its going to be Maria vs. Maryse for the Divas Championship.)**

Smackdown was airing from Fresno California, MVP had beaten Chavo Guerrero by disqualification when Shelton Benjamin ran in and hit him with the Paydirt out of nowhere. The cameras went to the back and showed the Brian Kendrick and Ezekiel walking the ring for Kendrick's match with R-Truth. The fans booed, but then they booed even louder when Kendrick and his bear stopped walking and the camera zoomed out to reveal Randy Orton flanked by Legacy, all three of them were dressed in street clothes and Orton looked like he was still suffering from the after effects of his No-Holds-Barred Match with Shane McMahon from Monday night.

"Can I help you?" asked Kendrick as he turned to face the Legend Killer. Ezekiel came over and stood behind him.

"I'm sure you know that I have a match with Machetti at No Way Out," said Orton. "How do I beat him?"

"With a stick while he's sleeping," answered Kendrick.

"I meant in the ring, genius!" snapped Orton.

"I knew what you meant," Kendrick told him. "But in the ring, in a fair match, that guy is nearly impossible to beat. I'm one of the few superstars in this industry that have done it… twice."

"And that's why I'm here," said Orton. "Machetti's in my way, and I don't like it."

"That sounds like your problem, not mine," pointed out Kendrick.

"We can make it your problem," challenged DiBiase as he and Rhodes stepped around Orton.

"Oh, am I supposed to be intimidated by you and your closet buddy?" questioned Kendrick.

Rhodes and DiBiase rushed at Kendrick, still upset about Machetti locking them in a supply closet together. As Machetti had predicted, the 'Closet' jokes had been really annoying the passed week. But before the situation could escalate, Orton stepped in.

"Calm down, we're not here to fight him," said Orton, before he turned back to Kendrick. "You and Machetti don't exactly get along any more, getting rid of him would be in your benefit too."

"Yeah," agreed Kendrick, "but after a match at SummerSlam, a Cage Match, a Scramble Match, a Falls Count Anywhere Match, an Exploding Barbed Wire Death Match, the Royal Rumble, and the Inter-Gender Match last week, I think I've fought Machetti enough to last me a while."

"But I'd think that after all that you'd know better than anyone else how to beat Machetti," pointed out Orton who decided to feed Kendrick's ego in an attempt to get what he wanted.

"Maybe I have a way to beat Machetti," suggested Kendrick, "but then again, maybe I don't. But if you want my help, first you're gonna have to do something for me."

"And what exactly would that involve?" asked Orton.

"If you help me out against my opponent tonight, I'll help you with yours," Kendrick told him.

"Of course," agreed Orton, both he and Kendrick grinned and the camera faded as the five of them walked down to the ring, R-Truth was going to have his hands full, and that match was up next. With that Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from another commercial break following the Kendrick/R-Truth Match. With Legacy and Ezekiel in the Brian Kendrick's corner it had simply been too much for both R-Truth and the referee. R-Truth was going for his Axe Kick when Ezekiel got on the ring apron and distracted the referee. But on the other side of the ring, Orton grabbed R-Truth's ankle as he was bouncing off of the ropes. R-Truth turned around and glared at Orton, which allowed Kendrick to come from behind and hit the Kendrick for the win.

Now the cameras showed Orton and Kendrick walking backstage, Rhodes, DiBiase, and Ezekiel had been sent to the locker room so Kendrick and Orton could initiate the first step of their 'plan'.

"There's one person on this brand that dislikes Machetti more than I do," Kendrick was telling Orton, "and lucky for you, she's our General Manager." The duo stopped in front of a door labeled 'Vickie Guerrero: Smackdown General Manager'. Orton grinned, then knocked on the door. A female voice told them to enter, which they quickly did before closing the door behind them. The fans were left to wonder about the conversation that was going on inside as the camera suddenly cut and went to an Undertaker Promo for the Elimination Chamber.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from a commercial break following the Jeff Hardy Promo and showed Machetti and Maria backstage. Machetti once again had his pipe with him.

"Are you gonna carry that thing with you everywhere?" Maria asked as she eyed the pipe Machetti was holding over his shoulder.

"Would you put anything passed the father-punter, especially after he tried to punt you at the Royal Rumble? R-Truth found out the hard way that Orton was hanging out with Kendrick tonight, which can only mean bad news for me."

"I guess you're right," agreed Maria.

"For now, just forget about them," Machetti advised. "They're my problem, not yours. Tonight, you're facing Maryse for the Diva's Championship." Machetti paused and held up his pipe, "My shiny friend and I will make sure they don't get involved in your match."

"But what about Michelle?" questioned Maria, "We won last week, but she might not let it go… what if she gets involved and costs me the title?"

"Don't worry about it," Machetti told her, "I'm actually counting on her coming out to ringside, but I've got it under control. You just worry about your opponent and winning that championship, I'll take care of the rest."

Maria still looked nervous, but reluctantly nodded her head. "Alright, I trust you."

"Good," said Machetti, as he put his free arm around Maria, "Now let's go win you that title of yours." Maria smiled at Machetti's confidence as they walked off screen and headed for the ring.

**---x---**

The cameras cut to the ring where Maryse's theme played. The Divas Champion came out form the back wearing one of her long coasts and the Divas Championship around her waist. Maryse was the definition of confidence as she practically strutted down the ramp, she went around the corner and climbed up onto the ring apron, then flipped her hair before she got in the ring. Maryse took off her coat and handed her title belt over to the referee before she turned to face the entrance ramp awaiting her opponent.

_With Legs Like That_ sounded through the arena and Maria came out from the back with Machetti, the fans popped as Maria stood on top of the entrance ramp and blew a kiss to the fans. Machetti and Maria headed down the ramp together and Machetti hopped up onto the ring apron and held the ropes opened for Maria who got in the ring and stood across it from Maryse. Machetti hopped off of the ring apron and walked around the ring over to the time keeper's corner, he motioned for the people there to move aside and while still holding his pipe grabbed two chairs. Maria, Maryse, the referee and Justin Roberts all stared in surprise as Machetti walked back around the ring and then set up the chairs at the bottom of the entrance ramp. He took a seat in one of the chairs and leaned his pipe against the side of it, then motioned for Roberts to get on with it.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is for the WWE DIVAS CHAMPIONSHIP!" Roberts paused and the fans cheered while Maria and Maryse stood across the ring from each other, this was an official title match introduction, "Introducing first, the challenger, from Chicago Illinois, MARIA!" The fans Maria, while Machetti whistled from his chair at ringside. "And her opponent, from Montreal Quebec Canada, she is the current WWE Divas Champion, MARYSE!!" The fans booed Maryse as she flipped her hair and looked confidently across the ring at Maria, the referee held up the title belt then handed it off to Justin Roberts as he went back to the time keeper's corner. The referee called for the bell and the match was officially underway.

The two divas came forward and met in the middle of the ring, Maryse struck first and shoved Maria backwards, but Maria came back and swung at Maryse's head for a forarm only for Maryse to duck. Maryse shot back up and slapped Maria right across the face, sending the contender staggering backwards. Maria snapped and charged at Maryse, then tackled her to the mat and started strangling her, the referee came over and pulled Maria off of Maryse to keep Maria from getting herself disqualified. Maryse rolled away from Maria and over to the ropes, then stood up and smiled, pleased that she had managed to get under Maria's skin already.

"Don't let her get to you!" Machetti called out from his seat at ringside, causing Maryse's smile to fade. "You won't beat her if you're distracted. Don't let her get in your head!"

Maria nodded and approached Maryse again, but Maryse caught her with a boot to the stomach, causing Maria to double over. Maryse grabbed Maria and whipped her across the ring into the ropes, but when Maria bounced off the ropes she jumped up and got her legs around Maryse's head, the swung around, HEAD-SCISSORS TAKEDOWN! Maryse went rolling across the mat over to the ropes on the other side of the ring while Maria got back up. Maryse stood up and sent a glare in Machetti's direction, Machetti simply smiled and waved at her, then pointed at something behind her. Maryse turned around and barely dodged a clothesline from Maria. But Maria kept going and jumped up onto the middle rope then springboarded off and caught Maryse as she was turning around, SPRINGBOARD CROSSBODY!! Maryse went down with Maria on top of her, allowing Maria to make the first pin attempt of the match, ONE… TW—but Maryse kicked out, she wasn't going to be beaten that easily, not with her title on the line.

Maria got up and pulled Maryse up to her feet then whipped her into the corner. Maryse hit the turnbuckles and held onto the ropes to keep from falling forward, but then Maria ran over and jumped up into the air, TURNBUCKLE CROSSBODY!! Maria smashed into Maryse then backed up, allowing Maryse to fall downwards so she was sitting against the corner. Maria backed up into the middle of the ring then ran at Maryse and jumped up onto her shoulders, BRONCO BUSTER!! Maria finished bucking against Maryse then got off of her and dragged her out of the corner before going for another pin, ONE… TWO… T—but Maryse kicked out again.

At ringside Machetti applauded and cheered Maria on, "That's the way to do it, stay on her!" Machetti encouraged her.

But just then, some of the more observant fans started to boo. Maria turned and stared at the entrance ramp while Machetti casually glanced over his shoulder and saw Michelle McCool marching down the ramp towards the ring. It appeared as if she wanted to get involved in the match, but Machetti grabbed his pipe and held it out beside him blocking Michelle's path.

Machetti shook his head and gestured to the empty chair next to him, "Take a seat," he instructed, "I've got a proposition for you."

Michelle stared at Machetti but then figured there was still plenty of time for her to interfere in the match, so she might as well listen to what Machetti had to say. Michelle walked around Machetti and sat in the empty chair. Maria, and Maryse once she got back up, stared at Michelle as Machetti leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Michelle nodded occasionally to show she was listening, then when Machetti pulled away she nodded again. Much to the surprise of the two confused divas in the ring, Michelle crossed her legs and made herself comfortable in the chair next to Machetti. Maria and Maryse turned and stared at each other, neither of them having the faintest idea what Machetti was planning, but a split second later Maryse charged and took Maria down with a surprise clothesline.

"What did I tell you, don't get distracted!" Machetti called out.

Maria rolled away from Maryse and tried to reach the ropes, but Maryse ran after her and kicked her in the side. Maria was sent rolling under the bottom rope and dropped down to the floor, not wanting to lose her advantage and give her opponent time to recover Maryse followed Maria out of the ring. Maryse pulled Maria back up to her feet, then shoved her backwards into the barricade, causing Maria to go crashing back down to the floor. In the ring the referee started the ring out count, ONE! But outside the ring, the fans, as well as Michelle, stood up to get a better of the action that was taking place at ringside. Machetti nudged Michelle with his elbow and pointed behind him, Michelle looked where he was pointing and realized that there was a big screen behind her providing a better view of the two divas that had taken the match to ringside. TWO!

Maryse walked over to Maria and pulled her up off of the floor, but Maria suddenly dropped down to her knees and caught Maryse by surprise with a jawbreaker. Maryse was launched backwards and fell down to the floor, Maria stepped back and stood by the steps, THREE! Maryse got back up and charged at Maria, only for Maria to drop down and catch her with a drop toe hold, MARYSE WENT FACE-FIRST INTO THE STEPS! FOUR! Maria pulled a dazed Maryse back up and rolled her back into the ring, then quickly got in after her and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—but Maryse managed to kick out again. With the two competitors back in the ring, Michelle sat back down in her chair and continued to watch the match, she didn't seem to be the slightest bit interested in interfering now. Whatever Machetti had said to her had done the trick, this was going to be a fair one-on-one contest for the Divas Championship.

Maria got off of Maryse and pulled her up to her feet then whipped her across the ring into the corner. Maria rushed at Maryse and jumped up into the air, TURNBUCKLE CROSSBO—MARYSE GOT HER FEET UP! Maria smashed face-first into Maryse's boots and fell backwards, she rolled away from Maryse and pushed herself up onto all fours but Maryse ran at her and flipped over her, then pinned her shoulders to the mat, OAKLAHOMA ROLL! ONE… TW—Maria kicked out! Maryse got up off of Maria and stood up, she stood beside her and watched as her challenger pushed herself up onto her knees, then swung her leg around AND KICKED HER IN THE HEAD! Maria fell forward and ended up face-first on the mat, Maryse quickly rolled Maria onto her back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—Maria kicked out again!

Maryse stood up and pulled Maria up to her feet then whipped her into the ropes, Maria bounced off but Maryse dropped down and tripped her, causing Maria to slam-face first down to the mat. Maryse walked around Maria so she was standing behind her then flipped her hair before she dropped down and rolled across Maria's back, THEN LOCKED IN A CAMEL CLUTCH! Maria yelled out in pain as Maryse pulled back on the chin lock she had in and wrenched her neck backwards. Maryse had 'conveniently' positioned Maria so she was staring out of the ring at Machetti and Michelle who were both still seated at the bottom of the entrance ramp.

"Come on Maria, you're not gonna tap out to _that_ are you?" asked Machetti. "Come on, get out of it!"

Machetti began clapping which encouraged the fans, and surprisingly Michelle McCool, to join in. The applause got louder and louder as more fans cheered, Maria didn't want to let down the fans, or Machetti… or Michelle, so she started fighting and managed to pull her arms free from Maryse and pushed herself up off of the mat. Maria elbowed Maryse in the stomach causing Maryse to lose part of her hold on the chin lock, Maria quickly used that opening to fight up to her feet, leaving Maryse with only the chin lock locked in. The applause had grown to a surprisingly loud level (for a women's match) and Maria decided not to question why Michelle McCool of all people seemed to be cheering her on, she quickly reached back and grabbed Maryse then broke the chin lock the Diva's Champion had on her as she flipped her over her and onto the mat in front of her, SNAPMAER! Maryse ended up seated in front of Maria who quickly jumped up, AND DROPKICKED HER IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD!! Maryse lurched forward then fell backwards, allowing Maria to roll on top of her and hook her leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—MARYSE KICKED OUT!

Maria got up and with Maryse still down on the mat she went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Maria stared down at Maryse then launched herself out from the corner and moved her legs out in front of her, DIVING LEG DRO—MARYSE MOVED! Maria slammed down to the mat while Maryse got up and ran to the ropes, then bounced off, ran back to Maria and jumped up into the air before coming crashing down, RUNNING LEG DROP! Maryse rolled over and covered Maria for a pin, looking to capitalize, ONE… TWO… THR—MARIA KICKED OUT!! Maryse got up and pulled Maria up to her feet, then whipped her into the ropes, Maria came back and Maryse caught her, swung her around and drove her down onto her knee, SPINNING BACKBREAKER SIDESLAM!! Maryse rolled Maria off of her leg and quickly went for another pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MARIA MANAGED TO KICK OUT AGAIN!!

With Maria down on the mat and once again at her mercy, Maryse began to return to her normal cocky self. She stood up and stood over her downed opponent then turned so she was facing the two 'observers' at the bottom of the entrance ramp and flipped her hair. Much to Maryse's surprise Machetti smiled and began clapping.

"Wow! That was great!" Machetti cheered before turning to Michelle. "You can't do that can you? She must be an extraordinary athlete to be able to pull that move off."

"She's just flipping her hair!" objected Michelle, seemingly not appreciating Machetti's sarcasm. "Anyone with long hair can do that! You could do that!"

Seeing that as a challenge Machetti stood up, which got Maryse's full attention then he bent his head forward so his long brown hair fell in front of his face, before he snapped his head back up and flipped her hair up and out of his face. The fans popped while Maryse looked upset.

"You think that's funny?" challenged Maryse from the ring. "Well watch this!"

Maryse reached down and pulled Maria up off of the mat then booted her in the stomach, Maria glanced over her shoulder at Machetti and flipped her hair, then went for her signature Snap DDT, FRENCH KI—Maria countered out of it with a wristlock and slipped behind Maryse, then ran forward and lunged passed her, driving the champion's face down to the mat, BULLDOG!! Maria quickly got up and went to the closest corner and hoisted herself up onto the middle rope, she waited for Maryse to stagger back up to her feet then lunged out of the corner, DIVING BULLDOG!! Maria drove Maryse's face down into the mat a second time, but this time with much more force, then rolled her onto her back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! MARIA PINNED MARYSE! MARIA WINS!

_With Legs Like That_ played and Maria's eyes widened in surprise, SHE WON! A grin threatened to split Machetti face as he bolted out of his chair and ran around the ring, then grabbed the Diva's Championship before the referee could. He quickly got in the ring where Maria grabbed him and hugged him, when she released him, Machetti motioned for her to turn around while Justin Richards stood up in the corner, "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner and the _NEW _DIVAS CHAMPION… MARIA!!" Machetti reached around Maria and put the newly won championship around her waist, when he was done, Maria turned around and promptly kissed him senseless, she had just won her first championship in the WWE, this was the biggest moment of her career.

Maryse had rolled out of the ring and was kneeling down at ringside. She stared at the new Diva's Champion and what used to be _her_ title in absolute shock. When Maria finally broke her kiss with Machetti she turned around to see Michelle standing in front of her chair applauding. Michelle motioned to her own waist, signifying that she'd be winning the title soon, then went around the chairs and headed up the ramp to the back Machetti and Maria stayed in the ring and continued to celebrate Maria's first title win, then Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

When Smackdown came back from the break, Machetti was shown escorting the new Diva's Champion backstage. He had reclaimed his pipe on the way up the ramp and both of them seemed in high spirits, but they suddenly stopped walking and the camera panned to the side to see Michelle standing in front of them.

"Congratulations Maria," said Michelle with a fake smile. "I'm glad you won, because as your boyfriend pointed out to me earlier, you just made my job easier. Now I just need to beat you to win back my championship, I don't even have to bother with Maryse."

"Maybe," Maria replied, "but for now… it's MY championship."

"For now," Michelle agreed before she quickly turned around and walked off down the hallway, leaving Maria looking slightly worried.

"Hey, don't let her get to you," Machetti told her. "For now focus on the fact that you won the title. You'll face her when you face her, but for now, we're going out to celebrate."

"EXCUSE ME!" came an unwelcome voice.

Machetti and Maria turned around to see Vickie Guerrero in the hallway behind them, but she wasn't alone. On her left were Orton and the rest of Legacy, while on her right was Kendrick and his bear. Behind her were Miz, Morrison, and Chavo Guerrero.

"Well… isn't this a surprise," commented Machetti, as he tightened his grip on his pipe, "A group of my favorite people in the whole wide world!"

"Congratulations Maria," said Vickie, sporting a fake smile like Michelle had been. "But I'm afraid you're going to be celebrating your win on your own tonight. You see, Machetti's still a superstar on this brand and he still has a match tonight.'

"I do/he does?" questioned Machetti and Maria at the same time.

"That's news to me," said Machetti.

"Vickie is the General Manager of Smackdown, and she can't show favoritism with her superstars," explained Kendrick with a smug grin on his face. This had all been his idea.

"She can't?" questioned Machetti and Maria at the same time.

"Machetti, your old friend and myself have… graciously… pointed out that you haven't had a match this week," Orton told him, with a big grin of his own. "We've come up with a solution to that."

"You did?" questioned Machetti and Maria, again at the same time.

"Stop that, its getting creepy!" scolded Kendrick.

"Machetti," said Vickie with a huge smile, "tonight you're going to face the Great Khali… in a Lumberjack match. And these superstars have all volunteered to act as the Lumberjacks for your match."

"Oh… how… thoughtful," commented Machetti, he glanced behind Vickie at Miz and Morrison, "You two are doing her dirty work too?"

"Hey, this is proving to be a good night," said Miz. "Not only, did we score a double date with the Bella Twins…"

"But now we finally get our chance for revenge after you took our stuff," continued Morrison.

"Oh… good for you then," replied Machetti with a nod. "Um… you wouldn't mind giving me a few minutes to prepare, would you? This comes as a total shock, and I know we wouldn't want to risk me getting injured, right?"

"Actually… that's the general idea," explained Kendrick. "I got you suspended last year, and now I'm about to get you put on the shelf… permanently."

"I might not be in great shape after that match with Shane on Monday," pointed out Orton, "but even if you survive tonight, you'll at least be at my level."

"Your match is up next Machetti, have fun," Vickie told him, then she and the lumberjacks all turned and headed off down the hallway leaving Machetti and Maria on their own.

As soon as they were gone, Maria began panicking, "What're you gonna do!? The Great Khali's a giant! You can't face him unprepared! And with them all around the ring there's no way out of it! You're fighting Randy on Sunday you can't—"

Maria was silenced when Machetti grabbed her and kissed her. "Don't worry, I've got a plan," Machetti told her, he glanced over his shoulder in the direction Vickie and the Lumberjacks had gone, then leaned in and whispered his plan in Maria's ear, causing her eyes to go wide.

"YOUR GOING TO _**WHAT**_!?" she demanded.

"Just trust me, it'll work," Machetti told her. "Now, I need you to…" Machetti leaned in and whispered instructions in Maria's ear, then pulled back. "I'll go find Khali and see what I can do."

"What if it doesn't work?" asked Maria.

"Then I'll use Plan B," answered Machetti.

"What's plan be?" questioned Maria, who was surprised Machetti had come up with two plans in such a short period of time.

"Plan B is simple… I kick him in the balls and run away," explained Machetti. "But hopefully… Plan A will work. Now quick, I need you to do your part, while I do mine. If all goes well, we'll still be able to celebrate tonight."

Maria nodded and turned and ran off down the hallway, while Machetti ran in he other direction. Machetti's plan had better be a good one, because he was facing the Great Khali in a Lumberjack Match, and that was next. With that Smackdown went to another commercial.

**---x---**

After a backstage promo by Triple H, the cameras went to the ring where_ Voices_ sounded through the arena. Randy Orton came out from the back and led the other Lumberjacks out to the ring which they quickly surrounded. Orton and Kendrick were standing in front of the commentary table while Rhodes and DiBiase were around the corner from Orton. Miz and Morrison were situated at the bottom of the entrance ramp, while Chavo Guerrero and Ezekiel took up the final side of the ring. The Lumberjacks were all in place and all of them had a dislike for Machetti, who would probably not survive if he was knocked out of the ring in this match. The referee stood in the middle of the ring next to Justin Roberts, "The following contest is a LUMBERJACK MATCH and is scheduled for one-fall!"

_Land of Five Rivers_ played and the Great Khali came out from the back, his translator Ranjin Singh had been left in the back seeing as he'd probably just get in the way. "Introducing first, from India, standing over seven feet tall, weighing four hundred twenty pounds, THE GREAT KHALI!" Khali raised his arms up above his head as he walked down the ramp towards the rings, the 'impartial' Lumberjacks all applauded the Punjabi Giant as he climbed up onto the ring apron, then stepped over the top rope and got in the ring. Khali raised his arms up over his head again, and posed in the middle of the ring before his music cut and everyone turned to watch the entrance ramp.

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans stood up and cheered as Machetti came out from the back still holding his signature pipe and stood on the stage. Miz and Morrison grinned and stepped aside, showing that they weren't going to attack Machetti… yet. "And the opponent, from Detroit Michigan, weighing two hundred twenty-two pounds, MACHETTI!" Machetti sprinted down to the ring and ran passed Miz and Morrison before sliding under the bottom rope and into the ring. He placed his pipe down in the corner then went across the ring and climbed up onto the middle rope. Machetti glanced to the side and stared down at Orton and Kendrick who were both watching Machetti with sinister grins, Machetti flipped them off then backflipped out of the corner, prompting blue pyro to shoot up out of the corner when he landed. The referee stood in between Khali and Machetti and after checking to make sure everyone was ready, he called for the bell, this match was officially underway.

Machetti nodded at Khali and charged, but Khali side-stepped him and whipped him into the ropes, only for Machetti to hold on and step away from them before Rhodes could grab him. Machetti suddenly smirked and Kendrick's eyes went wide, he didn't like that look. Machetti stared at Khali then raised his hand up into the air and gave Khali the 'Thumbs Up' sign. Khali nodded then suddenly held his side and dropped down to his knees, the Lumberjacks were all too surprised to react as Khali dropped down to the mat and rolled onto his back. Machetti ran at Khali jumped up into the air and did a backflip, then came crashing down on top of him, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS! Machetti hooked one of Khali's giant legs and went for a pin, ONE…TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT! KHALI LET MACHETTI WIN!!

_Riot Time_ hit and the Lumberjacks were still standing in complete shock after seeing Khali willingly lose the match to Machetti. Machetti quickly grabbed his pipe, slid out of the ring and ran to the back before anyone could stop him or hurt him. The Great Khali got back up and was bearing a smirk that resembled Machetti's as he stepped over the top rope and got out of the ring. Miz had recovered and got in Khali's way, only to get shoved on his ass. Khali continued up the ramp and headed to the ramp, leaving all the fans in shock as Smackdown went to another commercial break.

**---x---  
**

Smackdown came back from the commercial break and showed Machetti backstage, Maria came running up to him carrying a big cooler. "I got them!" she called out, "it was tough, but I managed to get them before the match was over!"

"And you charged it to the McMahon's like I told you to, right?" questioned Machetti.

"Of course," replied Maria with a smile.

"Good," said Machetti, he grabbed the cooler from Maria and didn't seem surprised when he turned around and found the Great Khali and Ranjin Singh standing behind him. "As per our agreement, these are yours." Machetti held out the cooler, which Khali took with a smile.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" called out Kendrick, as he stormed over. "I don't know what the hell you pulled out there, but I'm going to find out!"

Kendrick shoved Ranjin to the side and elbowed Khali as he opened the cooler Machetti had handed him, Kendrick reached inside and pulled out… a Klondike bar!?

"YOU SOLD OUT FOR ICECREAM!?" demanded Kendrick as he stared up at Khali in surprise.

Khali replied by saying something in Punjabi, which Ranjin took it upon himself to translate. "The Great Khali says: What would _you_ do for a Klondike Bar?"

Machetti laughed at the shocked expression on Kendrick's face, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to out celebrate my girlfriend's title win." Machetti took Maria's hand and let her off down the hall, "Come on, Stephanie agreed to send a limo to take us back to the hotel."

Kendrick stood next to Khali, making him look really, really short and stared at Machetti, "I really… really… hate that guy," he muttered. "And I'm taking this!" Kendrick quickly turned and ran off down the hallway, taking one of Khali's Klondike bars with him. The cameras then went to the ring for the main event Fatal-4-Way Match between Big Show, Kozlov, Jeff Hardy, and Triple H. But this week had proved, that Machetti was indeed the Master Manipulator. Not only was Orton less than one hundred percent going into the match at No Way Out, but he had escaped a career threatening Lumberjack Match against the Great Khali. What would happen at No Way Out, when Orton and Machetti faced off to be declared the official Royal Rumble Winner?

**---x---**

There it is, at long last the next chapter of Can I Ask You Something? III. I'll have the next chapter up next week, I PROMISE.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	55. No Way Out

**Chapter LV: No Way Out**

**---x---**

A/N: As promised here's the next chapter, I'll see what I can do about posting another one next week.

**---x---**

No Way Out was live from Seattle Washington. This was a major stop on the Road to WrestleMania because this was where major changes that could affect the biggest event of the year would take place. Such changes involved the two Elimination Chamber Matches where the WWE Championship and the World Heavyweight Championship were on the line. Another huge change involved the big match between Machetti and Randy Orton, the winner would be declared the 2009 Royal Rumble Winner and would get to Main Event WrestleMania and fight for the world championship of their choice.

First up, had been Smackdown's Elimination Chamber where reigning WWE Champion Edge had attempted to defend his title. But the Rated R Superstar had been the first superstar pinned, guaranteeing a new champion. Vladimir Kozlov's undefeated streak had ended when he was pinned by Undertaker after the Last Ride. Big Show and Jeff Hardy had almost been pinned, leaving Undertaker and Triple H to fight it out for the championship. After reversing a Last Ride attempt, Triple H was able to hit the Pedigree and pinned the Dead Man to become the new WWE Champion.

The cameras then went to the back and showed Legacy members Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes lurking outside of a locker room labeled 'Machetti'. "The plans simple," Rhodes told DiBiase, "we wait until he comes out, then we jump him. Even if he does make it down to the ring for the match, Randy'll be able to finish him off."

"Excuse me," came a voice.

Rhodes and DiBiase turned around to see a delivery guy holding a box of pizza and a two liter bottle of soda. "I've got a delivery for a… 'Machetti'? I was told to bring it to this locker room."

"Oh he's in the—OW!" DiBiase cut off when Rhodes elbowed him in the side.

"We'll take that," said Rhodes, as he held out his hands. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's already paid for by the McMahon's," answered the delivery guy. "I just have to get it to Machetti. Is that either of you?"

Rhodes couldn't believe his luck and smiled, "Yeah, that's me. I'll take it."

"Alright, enjoy," said the delivery guy, he turned and headed off.

"This might sound like a dumb question, but _why_ did you steal his pizza?"

"I don't know why he's getting it now, but he'll eventually come out here looking for it. When he does we'll be ready. And until then, we have a snack, it's not like we're competing tonight."

"Oh, sounds good then," said DiBiase. He grabbed the soda bottle and the two of them walked off screen.

The camera then cut and showed the pizza delivery guy walking towards the exit of the arena, but then Machetti came around the corner and cut them off.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked.

"They got it," answered the delivery guy. "But what I just did is unethical, and if the board of health gets wind of this I could…"

"Here's two hundred dollars for your trouble," interrupted Machetti as he held out the money.

"On the other hand," commented the delivery guy as he stared at the money in Machetti's hand, "I'm happy to help, good luck out there." The delivery guy took his money and walked off, leaving a smirking Machetti standing in the middle of the hallway. The cameras faded and went to the ring for the ECW Championship match.

**---x---**

Jack Swagger had beaten Finlay to retain his ECW Championship, the cameras went to the bak and showed Randy Orton and Legacy in their private locker room. The Orton/Machetti match was up next so Orton and DiBiase were standing and looked ready to go, Rhodes on the other hand didn't look so good. He was sitting on the bench in the locker room holding a bucket in front of him, he looked sick to his stomach.

"You couldn't have waited until _after_ the match to get sick?" asked Orton.

"It's not like he did it on purpose!" protested DiBiase, while Rhodes let out a groan, "He was fine when we got to the arena, you saw him. Then we intercepted that pizza that was being delivered to Machetti, we figured that since we wouldn't be actively competing tonight, we could eat it before it got cold, and now… well… just look at him!"

"Yeah, that looks bad," commented a voice. Orton and DiBiase turned and saw Machetti standing the doorway with that damned smirk on his face. "Food poisoning would be my guess… well… poisoned food to be more specific. Tsk, tsk, tsk, that's terrible. And right before the big match too."

"You planned this!" exclaimed Orton as he glared at Machetti.

Machetti shrugged as he looked from Rhodes, who just threw up in his bucket, to Orton, "If by 'planned' you mean, added a secret ingredient to the pizza that's guaranteed to make you sick, then paid the delivery guy two hundred dollars – of the McMahon's money of course – to walk passed your two lackeys on the way to my locker room, then yes, I planned it."

"You bastard!" yelled DiBiase, "He could've been allergic, he might've needed to go to the hospital!"

"Says the guy whose leader punted an old man in the head," countered Machetti as he turned his gaze to DiBiase. "But that leaves me to wonder… if the puking patsy over there ate my pizza, then what happened to the soda I got with it?" DiBiase's eyes went wide. "I think I'm forgetting to mention something important… what was it? Oh, right, the laxatives!"

As if on cue, DiBiase suddenly grabbed his stomach and ran from the room obviously intent on finding the nearest toilet. Machetti smirked at Orton, "Good help is so hard to find these days, isn't it? Looks like you'll be facing me alone tonight. Me, on the other hand, I'll have the new Diva's Champion in my corner. Speaking of which, I should go meet her. See you out there Randy!"

"I hate that guy," muttered Orton.

"Me too…" groaned Rhodes as he pulled his face out of his bucket for a moment, only to immediately stick it back in so he could throw up again. Legacy had just been neutralized, leaving Orton to face Machetti, who would have Maria in his corner, on his own. That match was up next.

The cameras faded and showed a video package highlighting the history between Orton, the McMahon's, and Machetti. First it showed Orton punting Mr. McMahon in the head, then Orton and Machetti both hitting the floor at the same time to end the Royal Rumble, Orton threatening to take legal action against the McMahon's, Machetti joining forces with the McMahon's, Stephanie announcing the Machetti/Orton Match, Shane McMahon attacking Orton with help from Machetti, Shane announcing the No-Holds-Barred Match, Machetti revealing that he was the Mastermind behind the McMahon's decisions, Orton managing to beat Shane after being brutalized during the match, and finally Machetti bribing the Great Khali to throw the match on Smackdown, leaving Machetti going into the match in much better condition than Orton was.

**---x---**

The cameras went to the arena where Lillian Garcia was standing the middle of the ring, "This next match is scheduled for one-fall, and the winner will be declared the 2009 Royal Rumble Winner!"

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans cheered as Machetti came out from the back accompanied by Maria who was wearing her newly won Divas Championship around her waist. "Introducing first, being accompanied by Divas Champion Maria, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred twenty-two pounds, MACHETTI!" The fans cheered as Machetti ran down the entrance ramp with Maria racing after him. Both of them slid into the ring and Maria stood in the middle of it and blew a kiss to the fans while Machetti climbed up into the corner and backflipped into the middle of the ring. Blue pyro exploded up out of the ring posts as Machetti landed in the middle of the ring right next to Maria. Machetti and Maria turned to face the entrance ramp while Machetti's theme music cut.

_Voices_ sounded through the arena and a seemingly reluctant Randy Orton came out from the back… alone. "And the opponent, form St. Louis Missouri, weighing two hundred forty-five pounds, RANDY ORTON!" While Machetti might've manipulated Shane and Stephanie McMahon into helping him get his match and get Orton into his current, less-than-stellar condition, Orton had punted the Chairman of the WWE in the head, thus the fans directed their dislike towards Orton and booed loudly as he made his way down the ramp and slowly got into the ring. Maria gave Machetti a kiss on the cheek for luck, whispered something in his ear that caused Machetti to smile, then got out of the ring, leaving Machetti and Orton with only the referee separating them. The referee glanced at the two competitors and saw they were as ready as they'd ever be and called for the bell, this match was finally underway.

The two competitors circled around the ring for a few seconds then met in the middle for a lock up. Machetti quickly kneed Orton in the stomach then grabbed him and flipped him into a sitting position with a snapmare before he quickly jumped up and dropkicked him in the back. Orton groaned and rolled away from Machetti and attempted to get back up, but Machetti hit a running dropkick to the side that sent Orton rolling across the ring and over to the ropes. Machetti ran after Orton then dropped down and connected with a baseball slide, sending Orton under the bottom rope and down to the floor with a thud. Machetti watched from the ring as Orton pulled himself up off of the floor, then held the top rope and launched himself over it and onto the outside. Machetti spun around in midair before he connected with Orton and took him down to the floor, CORKSCREW BODY PRESS!

ONE! The referee started the ring out count when both superstars hit the floor. Maria came around the corner to see if Machetti was okay but Machetti sat up and shook his head at her, "No matter what happens, stay away from him. Don't let him get near you under any circumstances." Maria nodded, Orton was the type of person who'd use her against Machetti, but if Orton couldn't get near her, he wouldn't be able to do anything to her. TWO! Machetti got up and pulled Orton up to his feet then whipped him hard into the steel steps. A loud clang rang out as Orton's body slammed into the steel. THREE! Machetti once again pulled Orton back up off of the floor then rolled him into the ring and got in after him. Machetti crawled over to Orton and covered him for the first pin attempt of the match, ONE… TW—but Orton kicked out. This match held a ticket straight to the main event of WrestleMania, these men would have to destroy each other to get the win. And taking into account the devious plans and mind games that had gone on before the match, there was no doubt that both competitors intended on doing just that.

Machetti got up and pulled Orton up to his feet then whipped him into a corner. Machetti ran at Orton and did a handspring followed by a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON! Machetti slammed back-first into Orton and drove him back into the corner, then dropped down to the floor, but Machetti quickly sprang back up and hopped onto Orton's shoulders. Machetti fell backwards and launched Orton out of the corner and across the ring, HURRICURANA! Machetti got back up and hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then turned around to face his opponent, he launched himself out of the corner and did a backflip, SHOOTING STAR PRESS—ORTON MOVED—BUT MACHETTI LANDED ON HIS FEET! Orton stared in surprise as Machetti grabbed him, booted him in the stomach, then lifted him up and swung him around before driving him face-first down into the mat, IMPALER!! Machetti rolled Orton onto his back and hooked his leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—Orton kicked out again!

Machetti got back up and ran to the ropes, then bounced off and came back with a handspring followed by a backflip, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT! Machetti rolled off of Orton and got back up, then hopped over Orton and ran to the ropes. When he reached them he grabbed onto the top one and hoisted himself up and onto it, then launched himself backwards across the ring with a backflip, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT!! Machetti once again slammed down onto Orton before he bounced off and rolled away. Machetti got back up and rushed at Orton then jumped up into the air and did a backflip before he once again came crashing down on top of Orton, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS! Machetti quickly hooked Orton's legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—Orton managed to kick out. While it may have still been early in the match, having your two hundred twenty-two pound opponent land on you three times in a row will certainly soften you up in the long run. Machetti seemed to realize this and smiled as he got back up to his feet and stared down at Orton who was holding his stomach.

Orton eventually staggered back up to his feet, but Machetti was waiting for him. The second he turned around to face him, Machetti rushed in and leveled Orton with a clothesline. Orton got back up but Machetti ran at him again but this time took him down with a flying forearm. Orton hit the mat and pulled himself up for a third time, but Machetti grabbed him and flipped him through the air with a quick arm drag. Orton rolled away from Machetti and used the ropes to pull himself back up, but Machetti grabbed him pulled him away from the ropes then sent him flying with another arm drag. For the fifth time a now very dizzy Randy Orton staggered up off of the mat, only for Machetti jumped up into the air, spin around and drive his feet into Orton's chest, CORKSCREW DROPKICK! Orton went crashing down to the mat and was sent rolling under the bottom rope and down to the floor.

Machetti wasn't going to let Orton escape, not with a one-way ticket to WrestleMania on the line. He quickly followed Orton out of the ring and pulled him up off of the floor then dragged him across the ringside area and slammed Orton's face down onto the top of the Smackdown Commentary Table. ONE! Orton staggered backwards and groggily held his head but Machetti grabbed him then whipped him… RIGHT INTO THE STEEL STEPS! Orton groaned and flopped down onto to the floor after his back made contact with the hard steel for the second time in the match up. TWO! But without giving Orton any time to recover, Machetti pulled him back up to his feet and slammed his face down onto the top step. THREE! Seeing how he still had seven counts to get back in the ring, Machetti didn't stop there and slammed Orton's face down into the steps again and again as the referee continued to count. FOUR! FIVE! SIX! SEVEN! Having done enough damage with the steps Machetti pulled Orton off of them once more, then rolled him back into the ring. Machetti quickly scrambled into the ring after his dazed opponent and went for another pin, ONE… TWO… TH—but Orton managed to kick out again!

Machetti got back up and went to the corner, then quickly climbed up onto the top rope as Orton struggled to get up to his feet. Orton was groggy and didn't look like he knew where he was, he stared around the ring and couldn't find his opponent, then he turned around… Machetti launched himself up out of the corner and did a front-flip before he landed on Orton's shoulders, FLIP SENTO—ORTON CAGUHT HIM! Orton held onto Machetti and took a couple of seconds to get a better hold then turned to the side and charged across the ring, RUNNING POWERBO—MACHETTI COUNTERED WITH A HURRICURANA! Orton went stumbling across the ring and ended up in the ropes, leaning on the middle one. The fans cheered loudly, Orton was in 619 position! But Rey Mysterio was on later tonight, this was Machetti. Machetti got up and raced towards the ropes, then vaulted over the top rope and grabbed Orton's head on the way down, AND SNAPPED HIS HEAD DOWN ON THE MIDDLE ROPE!! Machetti landed on the floor as Orton rolled away from the ropes and clutched at his throat. Maria quickly helped up Machetti, who assured her that he was perfectly fine. Machetti climbed up onto the ring apron, then hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded across the ring before he came crashing down on his opponent, SPRINGBOARD BODYSPLASH!! Machetti hooked Orton's legs and went for another pin, ONE… TWO… THR—ORTON KICKED OUT!

Machetti stood back up and pulled Orton up to his feet then whipped him into the corner. Machetti charged across the ring at Orton and jumped up into the air, TURNBUCKLE BODYSPLA—Orton caught Machetti and drove his face down onto the top turnbuckle, FLAPJACK ONTO THE TURNBUCKLE! Orton dropped Machetti and allowed him to stagger backwards then charged at him and LEVELED him with a big clothesline. Orton dropped down onto the mat beside Machetti and got his arms around Machetti's head for a side headlock. Orton applied as much pressure as he could to the hold, hoping to wear Machetti down, and possibly even the playing field. "Don't let him have control!" Maria called out from ringside, "Get out of it!" While still in Orton's side headlock, Machetti bent himself in half and got his legs around Orton's head, HEAD-SCISSORS! Machetti squeezed his legs around Orton's head, forcing Orton to release his hold and roll away. Before Orton could regain control of the match, Machetti rolled away from him and got back up to his feet. Once again the two superstars stood facing each other from across the ring, both men had proven that they'd go to any lengths to win this match and go on to WrestleMania, this match was just getting started.

The two superstars slowly approached each other, then Orton lashed out and swung at Machetti for a punch, but Machetti ducked it then swung his leg at Orton for a low kick, only for Orton to raise his leg and block most of it. Orton shoved Machetti backwards then rushed him and went for a clothesline, but Machetti ducked under Orton's arm, causing his opponent to run passed him. Orton put on the brakes and turned to face Machetti, but Machetti jumped up into the air and swung his leg around, SPINNING WHEEL KICK! Machetti's foot connected with Orton's face, knocking him down to the mat, but Orton rolled over to the ropes and used them to pull himself up before Machetti could completely capitalize. Machetti rushed at Orton and went to attack him while he was still leaning against the ropes, but Orton ducked down and launched Machetti up into the air and over the top rope, BUT MACHETTI LANDED ON THE APRON! Orton spun around and swung at Machetti in an attempt to knock him off the apron, but Machetti ducked under Orton's strike then shot his head through the ropes and drove his shoulder into Orton's stomach. Orton staggered backwards but remained close enough to the ropes for Machetti to shoot back up and connect with a forearm to the face, sending Orton stumbling backward into the middle of the ring. Machetti grabbed the top rope and hoisted himself up and onto it, then springboarded across the ring at Orton. Machetti grabbed Orton as he reached him, then swung around him and eventually drove the Legend Killer's head down to the mat, SPRINGBOARD TORNADO DDT!! Machetti quickly rolled Orton onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—but Orton kicked out.

Machetti got off of Orton and pulled him up to his feet, but Orton suddenly lashed out with his leg and booted Machetti in the stomach. Machetti staggered backwards but came back with an uppercut, causing Orton's head to snap back. Orton staggered backwards and Machetti rushed at him for a clothesline, but Orton stopped Machetti in his tracks with another boot to the stomach. Orton followed up by kneeing Machetti in the stomach then stepped passed him and grabbed a hold of him before he dropped down AND HIT HIS SIGNATURE BACKBREAKER! Orton pressed Machetti's shoulders down to the mat and went for a pin, ONE… TW—but Machetti kicked out. Orton stood back up and kicked Machetti in the side then began stomping on Machetti, first the stomach, then the chest, then the left shoulder, then the chest again, then the right shoulder, the chest again, and another stomp to the stomach. When Orton finally stopped he jumped up into the air then came crashing down elbow-first on Machetti's chest. Orton quickly hooked Machetti's legs and went for another pin, ONE… TWO… T—but again Machetti kicked out.

Orton stood up and stared down at Machetti, who rolled onto his stomach and tried to push himself up off of the mat. But Orton kicked Machetti in the side sending him rolling across the ring. Machetti attempted to get up again, but Orton repeated his previous actions and kicked Machetti under the bottom rope and onto the ring apron. Orton grinned evilly as he reached in between the top and middle rope and pulled Machetti up off of the apron. Orton attempted to pull Machetti through the ropes, not doubt in an attempt to hit his infamous hanging DDT, but Maria, who had been standing at ringside, grabbed Machetti's leg and pulled as hard as she could. Machetti was yanked off of the apron and slammed down to the floor while Orton went face-first into the top rope, only to bounce backwards. The referee was about to say something about Maria's interference but Orton glared at him and yelled, "Don't you dare!" Maria had grabbed _Machetti_ and pulled him down to the floor, if the referee ended the match via disqualification it would be awarded to Machetti because he was the one being interfered with. NO ONE wanted that. This match needed to have a decisive finish and Orton wasn't about to lose his chance to go to WrestleMania on a technicality.

Orton decided to do something about the Divas Champion's interference, so he got out of the ring and advanced on her. But Maria quickly turned and ran, knowing that if Orton got his hands on her, it wouldn't end well. Orton chased Maria around the corner and across the side of the ring, but then Maria veered to the side and rolled into the ring. She darted across the ring and slid out the other side, Orton got in and ran after her, BUT MACHETTI JUMPED UP ONTO THE APRON! Machetti caught Orton with a surprise shot to the face, sending the Legend Killer staggering backwards. Machetti grabbed the top rope and hoisted himself onto it, then springboarded across the ring. While in midair Machetti spun around before he collided with Orton, knocking them both down to the mat, SPRINGBOARD SPINNING CROSSBODY!! Machetti stayed on top of Orton and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—but Orton kicked out! Machetti rolled off of Orton and sat on the mat, he glanced out of the ring at Maria and nodded his thanks, because of her distraction Orton had lost control of the match.

Machetti stood up then reached down and pulled Orton up to his feet, he went to whip Orton into the ropes, but Orton reversed it. Machetti went passed Orton but managed to put on the breaks then quickly spun around to face his opponent. But Orton lashed out his leg and booted Machetti in the stomach then grabbed him and whipped him across the ring into the ropes, only when Machetti reached the ropes he jumped up onto the middle one then backflipped off of it and springboarded across the ring. Machetti flew over Orton and grabbed him as he came down from behind and drove the back of Orton's head down to the mat, OVERCASTLE TAKE OVER! Machetti rolled off of Orton and got back up, Orton slowly rolled over onto his stomach and started to push himself up off the mat, but Machetti ran across the ring, did a handspring then flipped through the air and came down leg-first on the back of Orton's neck, HANDSPRING LEG DROP! Orton's face was driven down to the mat with such authority that he bounced off and landed on his back. Machetti shot back up to his feet and ran to the corner before he leapt up onto the top rope, he glanced over his shoulder at his prone opponent then backflipped out of the corner and across the ring, MOONSAULT! Machetti slammed down on top of Orton then hooked his legs and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—BUT ORTON KICKED OUT!

Machetti stood up and pulled Orton up to his feet, he went to whip Orton across the ring, but Orton reversed and sent Machetti into the ropes. Machetti bounced off of the ropes and came back as Orton jumped up into the air, AND DROPKICKED MACHETTI IN THE FACE!! Machetti went crashing down to the mat but Orton quickly capitalized and pulled him back up then whipped him into the corner. When Machetti slammed against the turnbuckles Orton ran for the corner, TURNBUCKLE CLOTHESLINE! Orton slammed into Machetti and drove him further back into the corner then grabbed him and lifted him up so he was sitting on the top rope. Orton climbed up onto the middle rope across from Machetti then pulled Machetti up so he was standing on the top rope, Orton climbed up onto the top rope too, then threw Machetti's arm over his shoulder. After a quick glance behind him, Orton grabbed the side of Machetti's tights and launched Machetti up and over his head while he pushed out from the corner, SUPERPLEX!! Both Orton and Machetti slammed down to the mat, Orton was the first to recover and crawled over to Machetti and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—MACHETTI KICKED OUT! Orton glared at Machetti and went for another pin, just to be sure, ONE… TWO… T—but Machetti kicked out again.

Orton slowly stood up and glared down at Machetti, seeing how he hadn't gotten the pin after that superplex, he'd have to do something where he WOULD be able to pin Machetti. Orton backed up and watched Machetti struggle up to his feet, then dropped down to his hands and knees and started slapping the mat, willing Machetti to get up to his feet faster so he could finish him off. Orton slapped the mat impatiently as Machetti slowly pushed himself up to one knee, then onto both knees, then onto one foot, he was standing, he turned around, Orton launched up off of the mat and grabbed him, RK—NO! Machetti shoved Orton off and away from him. Orton staggered into the middle of the ring, but then turned to face Machetti, but Machetti ran towards him then dropped down and rolled passed him at the last second. Before Orton could even turned around Machetti sprang back up off of the mat and clipped Orton's leg with his shoulder, knocking Orton onto his back. Machetti scrambled back up and crossed Orton's legs into a Figure-4 then rolled him over onto his stomach. THE DETROIT DEATHLOCK IS LOCKED IN! Machetti applied pressure to the hold and bent Orton's leg around his other one, in an attempt to humiliate Orton by forcing him to tap out and give up his WrestleMania dreams.

Orton yelled out as pain shot through his legs, but he was determined not to tap out. There was too much on the line here tonight. While his legs hurt like hell at the moment, it could've been worse, Machetti hadn't worked them over as much as he could have, he only had a painful submission hold locked in on his legs, Orton just need to get out of it and he'd be able to get back into the match. Orton growled and thrashed on the mat and launched himself forward in an attempt to reached the ropes, but he was still stranded in the middle of the ring, he had a long way to go and it didn't look like Machetti was about to let him get there. Struck by sudden inspiration Orton rolled forward and Machetti was launched into the ropes, he bounced off and turned around, Orton sprang up off of the mat and dropped Machetti with his three lettered finisher, RKO! ORTON NAILED THE RKO! The fans booed and Maria looked worried as Orton scrambled on top of Machetti and hooked his legs for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI SOMEHOW KICKED OUT!! Orton sat up and stared at the referee in shock, he held up three fingers but the referee shook his head and informed him it was only two. But because he simply couldn't believe it, Orton went for another pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—AGAIN MACHETTI BARELY KICKED OUT!!

Orton glared at Machetti but then a smug grin appeared on his face, he decided he was fine with Machetti kicking out there, now he'd be able to finish him off for good. Orton stood up and backed up into the corner, he pulled his leg back and waited for Machetti to get in position. Orton was gonna take out Machetti right here, right now, as he waited Orton turned and grinned at Maria who was staring in the ring in horror. Clearly she knew what was coming, the fans were booing loudly, they knew what was coming, the referee looked reluctant to let the match continue, even he knew what was coming. The only person in the arena that didn't seem aware of Orton's sinister intentions was the man they were directed towards: Machetti. The Motor City Madman finally pushed himself up onto his hands and knees which prompted Orton to charge out of the corner, Maria screamed loudly, "HEADS UP!" PUNT KI—MACHETTI SPRANG UP OFF THE MAT—SPINNING WHEEL KICK!! Orton was caught off guard and was knocked flat on his back, Machetti rolled over and draped his arm over Orton's chest for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—ORTON GOT A SHOULDER UP!

Both competitors laid flat on their backs in the middle of the ring, Machetti was still shaking off the after effects of that RKO, the kick he had landed on Orton had been out of instinct and desperation. Orton had just about reached his limit, after that No-Holds-Barred Match with Shane and all the punishment he had taken thus far in this match, he didn't have very much left. From the looks of it, the match could go either way, the superstar that got up first would probably gain control of the match. The referee stood over the two superstars and started the double knock out count, it'd be horrible for such an important match to end this way, but those were the rules. If neither competitor was able to reach his feet after the ten count, the match would be rendered a draw, just like the Royal Rumble, that wasn't something anyone wanted. ONE! Machetti rolled away from Orton and laid flat on his back, while beside him Orton wasn't showing many signs of life. TWO! THREE! Finally the competitors started to stir Orton rolled onto his stomach and began the difficult task of forcing his body back up to its feet. Machetti still seemed to be out of it. FOUR! Orton pushed himself up onto his knees, FIVE! Machetti finally started to move and sat up while Orton staggered up t one leg, SIX! Orton stood back up while Machetti pushed himself up onto his knees.

Rather than give Machetti a chance to get back up, Orton went over to Machetti and grabbed him, but Machetti hit Orton with a punch to the stomach. Orton staggered back two steps then came back, but Machetti hit him with another stomach shot, then managed to fight back up to his feet. But Orton rushed in and booted Machetti in the stomach then grabbed him and whipped him towards the corner, only for Machetti to reverse it at the last second sending Orton into the corner instead. Machetti ran into the corner and jumped up onto Orton's shoulders but Orton caught Machetti and shot him up and over his head. But Machetti landed on the top rope behind Orton then springboarded backwards off of it and landed on Orton's shoulders, then fell backwards, REVERSE HURRICURANA! Orton was sent flying across the ring while Machetti pulled himself back up with the ropes, he quickly climbed up onto the top rope and stared out across the ring at Orton. Machetti launched himself out of the corner and did a backflip, then came down legs-first on top of Orton, SHOOTING STAR PRESS LEG DROP! Machetti rolled over and hooked Orton's legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—ORTON MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Machetti sat up and looked down at Orton in surprise, after everything he had been put through, Orton had still managed to kick out of that. He was clearly determined not to lose an to go on to WrestleMania, Orton was giving this match everything he had left. This would make finally beating him even more enjoyable because Machetti would know that he had beaten Orton when he had given everything he had and that it still wasn't enough. Machetti got up and pulled Orton up off of the mat with him, he kicked Orton in the gut then grabbed him for a side headlock, IMPALE—ORTON PUSHED HIM OFF! Machetti staggered backwards but like a viper Orton surged forward and jumped up RK—NO! MACHETTI PUSHED ORTON OFF! Orton went across the ring into the ropes and bounced off, Machetti caught him as he came back and lifted him up in front of him, MACHETE'S BLA—ORTON HIT A REVERSE DDT! After countering Machetti's finisher and driving the back of his head down to the mat, an exhausted Randy Orton rolled on top of Machetti for a cover, ONE… TWO… THR—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!

Orton got off of Machetti and stood up then staggered over to the ropes and leaned against them. This was really starting to get annoying, Machetti was really persistent and wasn't giving up, this wasn't just a match, this was a battle and no matter what the exhausted Randy Orton did, Machetti somehow managed to persevere and continue. The only way he could beat Machetti was if he knocked him the hell out, luckily, Orton had a few moves that could do that. Orton kicked Machetti in the side and rolled him into his back then took a few steps back, once again looking to hit Machetti with the punt kick. Orton brought his leg back and waited for Machetti to push himself off of the mat, he looked groggy and didn't seem to know where he was, but what Orton was missing what the reason he missed the last time he attempted to kick Machetti in the head. Maria was crouched down below the ring apron behind Machetti, and was low enough that Orton couldn't see her, but Machetti could hear her. Machetti finally pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and an oblivious Orton charged, PUNT KI—SPEAR!! Machetti speared Orton down to the mat then went off on him with a barrage of closed fist punhes, he only stopped when the referee pulled him off.

Machetti stared down at Orton then went to the closest corner and climbed up onto the top rope, Machetti had his back to Orton and carefully glanced over his shoulder to make sure Orton was still in position, then backflipped out of the corner and launched himself across the ring, Machetti did a complete backflip, then kept moving and came down back-first, SUICIDE BO—ORTON MOVED!! Machetti slammed back-first into the mat and thrashed around while holding his back, Orton grinned and crawled over to Machetti, the slapped the mat with his hands and waited for him to get back up. Still holding his back Machetti sat up and was facing away from Orton, and slowly began to fight up to his feet, seemingly oblivious to the viper that was poised to strike behind him. Machetti cast a quick glance at the HD-Tron he was facing and stood up then turned around, Orton sprang up off of the mat, RK—MACHETTI CAUGHT HIM—SMALL PACKAGE!! Orton was caught off guard as Machetti pinned his shoulders to the mat with a quick and very surprising pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI JUST PINNED RANDY ORTON!! MACHETTI IS GOING TO WRESTLEMANIA!!

_Riot Time_ hit while Machetti rolled away from Orton and stood up, he smirked when he noticed his opponent sit up and stare at him in shock. The match had ended in an instant and Orton never saw it coming. Machetti's plan had succeeded and his had failed, Machetti was going to WrestleMania and he wasn't. In a matter a five seconds his fate had been decided. Orton glared at Machetti and Maria, who had gotten in the ring to celebrate with her boyfriend. Machetti was off to bigger and better things, while the McMahon's were now free to deal with Orton how they saw fit. Orton wasn't about to go out without a fight, he surged off of the mat and charged at Machetti and Maria. Machetti saw Orton coming and pushed Maria out of the way then dropped down, DROP TOE HOLD! Orton tripped and slammed head-first into the middle turnbuckle in the corner. Machetti grabbed Orton and pulled him up, then turned him around and lifted him up in front of him, Machetti launched Orton over his head and did a backflip, MACHETE'S BLADE!! Machetti slammed down on top of Orton but quickly rolled off and got back up, he went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, then with his back to Orton he backflipped out of it, SUICIDE BOMB!! Machetti slammed back-first onto Orton then rolled off and slid out of the ring.

Lillian Garcia stood up and finally made the announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner and 2009 Royal Rumble Winner, MACHETTI!" Maria joined Machetti outside of the ring and the two of them headed to the back. Machetti had beaten Orton tonight, and just to add insult to injury, had left him lying out cold in the middle of the ring once the match was over. Machetti had beaten Orton and was now moving on to WrestleMania. But who would he challenge, the new WWE Champion Triple H, or whoever was going to win the World Heavyweight Championship in the Raw Elimination Chamber. The night still wasn't over, HBK versus JBL was up next.

**---x---**

Machetti beat Orton so he's the official 2009 Royal Rumble Winner, now he get to challenge for any championship he wants in the Main Event of WrestleMania. What will he do, and what will happen to Orton now that he no longer has his Royal Rumble rights to combat the McMahon's legal action?

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	56. A Few Days Later

**Chapter LVI: A Few Days Later**

**---x---**

(A/N: Bet you thought it was gonna be another two months before I updated again. Nope, I just had a little trouble writing one of the matches, I ended up putting in a commercial break to help with the progress of it, but I'm still not overly happy with it. For now though, enjoy this chapter.)

**---x---**

Raw was live from Spokane Washington and was coming off of an explosive No Way Out Pay-Per-View. Last Night Triple H had become the new WWE Champion, Jack Swagger had retained his ECW Championship, Machetti had become the 2009 Royal Rumble Winner, Shawn Michaels had won his freedom from JBL and finally, Edge had won Raw's World Heavyweight Championship after attacking Kofi Kingston and forcing himself into the match.

Speaking of Edge, he and his wife Smackdown General Manager Vickie Guerrero were in the ring to start the show, the fans were showing their disapproval of the New World Champion and the General Manager in a very vocal manner. Edge was enjoying his moment and was yelling at the fans telling them that they were wrong for thinking he would leaving No Way Out without a Championship, even after he was the first one eliminated from the Smackdown Elimination Chamber. Vickie Guerrero informed audience that the somewhat controversial decision from last night stood, and Edge was officially the New World Heavyweight Champion.

Suddenly_ Riot Time_ hit and the fans cheered as the 2009 Royal Rumble Winner came out from the back. Machetti was wearing jeans, an untucked white button-down shirt, and a huge smirk as he casually made his way down to the ring. He slid under the bottom of the ring and got in the ring and pulled out the mic he had brought out with him then stood up so he was facing Edge.

"What the hell do you want!?" demanded Edge. "Can't you see I'm busy? I don't have time to deal with you and your pointless shenanigans."

"Pointless?" repeated Machetti, sounding slightly offended. "I just came out here because I wanted to be the first to say something to your face in front of a live audience."

"And what would that be?" asked Edge. "Are you gonna put me on notice? Huh, Mr. Royal Rumble Winner? You gonna make false promises about how my title reign is gonna end at WrestleMania?"

"Not exactly," answered Machetti. "Last night what you did was underhanded and sneaky you attacked a superstar and forced yourself into a title match. But at the same time, what you did was unexpected and courageous, you wrestled in two Elimination Chamber Matches in one night. And finally you went into No Way Out with a Championship and you left with a championship. Well, I only have on thing to say to you about that…"

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" challenged Edge, ready for the worst.

"Congratulations Champ," said Machetti as he held out his hand. The fans looked surprised, Vickie looked surprised, and even Edge looked surprised. He hesitated for a moment, but then shook the hand Machetti held out to him. "What you did manipulative, daring, and slightly crazy… it's something I would've done."

"Yeah, well you didn't, I did," Edge reminded him. "And that's why I'm the World Heavyweight Champion."

"Yeah, and I'm the Royal Rumble Winner," Machetti pointed out, "I was dealing with my own diabolical plan at No Way Out. It went successfully and now, not only am I going to be rid of Randy Orton, but… I'M GOING TO WRESTLEMANIA BABY!"

The fans cheered but were then cut off… _MY TIME IS NOW_ STARTED PLAYING! The fans cheered as the former World Heavyweight Champion John Cena came down the ring, since Machetti's confrontation with Edge hadn't been what the fans had expected, Cena's probably would be. Cena came down to the ring and got in, he cast a quick glance at Machetti then took out his own mic and addressed Edge.

"Thank you," said Cena as he addressed the still cheering crowd. "Thank you for the response. Now you might not like what I have to say next, but I agree with Machetti," Cena addressed Edge, "congratulations. You did it. No one thought you could have pulled it off, and I'll be honest, many superstars would have come down here and been all up in your face and had the Chamber match thrown out, maybe filled some kind of lawsuit, sued the company, had the whole thing shut down so there's no WrestleMania."

"Yeah but, come on John," commented Machetti, "That would be stupid. Not to mention selfish. Look how that turned out of the idiot that tried it."

"You're right," Cena agreed, "that's not me. I'm not gonna do that. How you got in the match last night was irrelevant, the fact of the matter is folks, he got in that match and… and you won. You won fair and square. I can't say that I necessarily I like it, but I'm out here to say congratulations… ladies and gentlemen, your new World Heavyweight Champion, Edge, the Rate R Superstar." This earned a loud chorus of boos from the crowd.

"Oh come on Cena," said Machetti, "you can do better than that. Say it with feeling. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR NEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION… EDGE!!" The time the boos were even louder Edge was glaring at Machetti for subjecting him to the audience's obvious dislike. "Oh well, we tried, sorry Edgy."

"That aside, what Edge was saying when he came out here is true, the 'R' in Rated R Superstar stands for so many many things. Like Remarkable."

"Resilient," supplied Machetti.

"Really, really lucky," continued Cena.

"Revolutionary," offered Machetti.

"Right place, right time," stated Cena.

"Re – wait a minute… yours don't sound very complementary," commented Machetti.

"That's the point," Cena told him.

"OH!" exclaimed Machetti. "Well, in that case, there's Rotten… Royal pain in the ass… Reeks of bad cologne… and Really needs a shower… take the hint Edgy…"

Cena smiled at Machetti's antics then turned to Edge, "Then there's my favorite…" Cena's expression turned serious, "…REMATCH!" The fans popped loudly, Cena and Edge had fought in countless epic matches and it looked like another one was going to take place now. Cena had his rematch clause after losing his championship in the Elimination Chamber.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your horses!" Edge cut in. "John, maybe you didn't hear me, but last night I competed in not one, but two, TWO, Elimination Chamber matches. Nobody, nobody has ever done that. I'm not competing tonight, I'm may not compete for a week, maybe a month. If you wanna see me and my lovely wife Vickie Guerrero, we'll be on Smackdown."

"Oh, well that's good for me then," commented Machetti. "You see Edge, you're a Champion, and the point of being champion is defending your championship to prove you're the best in the industry. As far as I'm concerned, I've got a title match at WrestleMania, and lucky for me, both you, and Triple H are Smackdown Superstars. I can take my time, and take my pick between either of you. The way I see it, you'll wanna get Cena out of the way as soon as you can, because you might survive having both of us after your title."

"Is that a threat?" challenged Edge.

"No, I'm just pointing out that _I'm_ the official Royal Rumble Winner," explained Machetti. "And _Cena_ has a rematch. _IF_ I decide I want your championship, you'll have to deal with two contenders that have match clauses that you can't refute."

"He does have a point," agreed Cena. "You're right, you did fight in two Elimination Chambers, no one's ever done that. I don't want you to have any excuses I want you to be healthy. Go back to Smackdown tell Festus and Funaki I said 'hello' and you do whatever is you guys do together." Cena grimaced at that, "I just had some thoughts and threw up in my mouth a little bit."

"Cena, that's nothing," said Machetti. "You don't have to witness Edge and his 'lovely wife' and their make out sessions. It really is quite sickening. It's gotten to the point where I just block it out, and wave it off as one of the down sides to this job."

"But uh, the point is, the point is," continued Cena, he gestured to Vickie, "You yourself said that officially he is the World Heavyweight Champion, and… _officially_ I do have a rematch."

"Wow, you two are comedians," Edge commented sarcastically, "What comedy club are your performing in later tonight?"

"We just have a lot of material," replied Machetti, "I mean look at you and your… wife."

"Just shut up," snapped Edge. "Do I need to remind you of the history I have with both of you? Cena, do your remember when I cashed in the Money in the Bank and took your WWE Championship?"

"Edge, do you remember when _I_ cashed in the Money in the Bank and took _your_ World Heavyweight Championship?"

"Well, do you remember less than a month later how I beat you and Batista in the same match to win it back?"

"Do you remember how you lost it one night later to CM Punk?"

Edge suddenly realized that he did NOT want to banter with Machetti, he quickly set his sights on another target. "Cena, you can talk about a rematch all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that… THE CHAMP… IS… HERE!" Edge mocked Cena by doing the 'You Can't See Me' gesture.

Edge smiled and pushed passed Cena, but Cena suddenly reached out and grabbed Edge's shoulder and spun him around, then turned around and glared at him. Machetti discretely backed out of the way.

"You try to hide, I'll find you," Cena told Edge. "You try to run, I'll catch you. We're gonna fight, and I'm gonna hurt you."

Edge stared at Cena, not sure of what to make of him, but just then, MACHETTI RAN IN AND TOOK DOWN EDGE WITH A SPINNING WHEEL KICK!! Vickie screamed at Machetti and Cena backed out of the way while Machetti crouched down next to Edge.

"Keep your eyes on the prize," lectured Machetti. "You're wearing that belt, you've got a bull's eye on your chest. And just like tonight, just when you think you're done with Cena… MAYBE I'll come and take the title from the winner. That… WAS a threat."

_Riot Time_ hit and Machetti stood up and stared across the ring at Cena, he smirked and did a 'You Can't See Me' of his own, "That goes for you too," he said before he quickly left the ring and headed to the back. Cena stood in the ring and glanced down at Edge who had sat up and was being tended to by his wife. The cameras faded and Raw went to commercial break. The Punk/Cryme Tyme vs. Regal/Priceless 6-Man Tag Match was up after the break.

**---x---**

Zack made his way through the backstage hallways during the commercial break and eventually knocked on a door.

"Come in," called out a voice from inside.

Zack let himself into the 'General Manager's Office' where Stephanie and Shane McMahon were waiting for him. "You go here quickly," commented Shane.

"Well, I came straight here," replied Zack with a shrug.

"While we're waiting, there was something we wanted to run by you," said Stephanie. "Your Klondike Bar plug on last week's Smackdown got a lot of publicity."

"So much publicity, that Klondike actually got in touch with us," continued Shane. "They want you to be their spokesperson and do a few commercials for them."

"Like with Cena and Gillette Fusion?" questioned Zack.

"Almost exactly like that," answered Stephanie, "only with ice cream. Also you'll probably be doing something crazy… which we assured them would be no problem with you."

"How crazy are we talking?" asked Zack, "And not to sound selfish but what exactly do I get out of this spokesperson thing?"

"You'll get paid for every commercial you film," explained Shane. "Depending on how well they do, you may get asked to do more."

"It also seems like a great way to promote you heading into WrestleMania," said Stephanie.

Zack shrugged and seemed uncertain, "It sounds tempting…"

Shane smiled then added, "They also mentioned free ice cream."

"I'LL DO IT!" exclaimed Zack.

"Something tells me you'll have no problem getting into character," remarked Stephanie, causing Zack to smile sheepishly.

"We'll clear your House Show Schedule for the next two weeks," Shane told him. "This way, you can start filming immediately, and hopefully the commercials will air before WrestleMania."

"For the record, I'm a Professional Wrestler, not an actor," resolved Zack. "No matter what comes of this spokesman gig, this company will always come first."

"That's what we like to hear," replied Shane. "Now, we have a segment to do in a few minutes, get ready."

"Come on, I'm always ready," Zack reminded them as he quickly shifted into his 'Machetti' persona'.

"That's why I like working with you," said Shane.

**---x---**

The 6-Man Tag Match had ended when DiBiase pinned JTG for the win, the cameras then went to the back and showed Machetti, Shane, and Stephanie in the General Manager's office.

"So, as agreed, I did my part," Machetti reminded the McMahon's. "Last night, I beat Randy Orton and now I'm the Official Royal Rumble Winner, all he's got now is a mental disorder."

"Now we can graciously get him the 'help' he needs and keep him out of action until he safe for other superstars to be around," agreed Shane. "And that won't be until well after WrestleMania, the show he tried to shut down."

"As for tonight," said Stephanie, "I've extended an invitation for Randy Orton to meet Shane and I out in the ring, face-to-face, so we can publicly deal with his problem."

"Be careful out there," advised Machetti, "I wouldn't put anything passed Orton. If it'll help, I'll detain Rhodes and DiBiase so you'll only have Orton to deal with."

"That's probably for the best," replied Stephanie, "but after tonight, our business relationship is over. You'll be back on Smackdown annoying Vickie Guerrero and the two World Champions."

"Do you plan on dealing with the lack of a World Champion on Raw?" questioned Machetti.

"Once Orton's gone, then as Raw General Manager, I'll deal with the other problems," decided Stephanie.

"Well then, good luck out there tonight," advised Machetti, "I'll go find Rhodes and DiBiase and get rid of them."

With that Machetti stood up and headed to the door then left the office, leaving Shane and Stephanie alone as Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Raw was still live following the Chris Jericho segment the cameras went backstage and showed Todd Grisham. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Randy Orton!" The camera panned to the side to show a frustrated Randy Orton standing next to Todd Grisham. "Randy, the entire WWE Roster is still abuzz over the outcome of your match with Machetti at No Way Out. Now the McMahon's want to publicly address you tonight on Raw, I just wanted to get your thoughts on that."

"You want my thoughts?" asked Orton. "Last night Machetti proved that he could catch me by surprise and get a quick pin. Because of that quick pin, Machetti won last night and I lost, the McMahon's are now free to 'deal' with me. I'm Randy Orton a third generation superstar, I don't run away and I don't beg for anything. Tonight, I'm going to go out there and I'm going to show them what kind of mistake they'd be making by taking a superstar of my caliber off of the air and I'm going to do what I can to keep my job." Orton promptly turned and walked away, leaving Grisham on his own as the camera faded and Raw went to commercial break.

**---x---**

True to his word, Machetti had kept Rhodes and DiBiase from going out to the ring, so Orton had gone out on his own to confront the McMahon's. Unfortunately for the McMahon's, things did not go as planned. Orton was like a cornered animal, he saw no other way to escape his situation than with violence. Just like with his father, when Shane was about to tell Orton he was suspended, Orton nailed him with an RKO. Before Stephanie or anyone else could do anything, Orton rushed Shane and punted him in the head. Stephanie was so shocked by the attack on her brother she didn't say anything to Orton, and was so caught up checking on him, that she didn't notice Orton until it was too late, and was given an RKO of her own.

Orton had just taken out Shane and Stephanie McMahon, and since they hadn't had the chance to suspend him, he was still 'technically' an active superstar on the Raw Roster. The crowd booed Orton and his underhanded tactics while medics attended to the McMahon's. But then they cheered when, not Machetti but, Triple H ran out from the back to check on his the McMahon's A.K.A. his wife and brother-in-law. Orton quickly bailed out of the ring and headed to the back, while Triple H gave him a glare that promised pain as Raw went off the air. Orton had found a loophole at the cost of the McMahon's.

**---x---**

Smackdown was airing from Portland Oregon and in the opening segment World Champion Edge had been confronted and laid out by Jeff Hardy. The cameras went backstage to Vickie Guerrero's office, there was a knock on the door and Vickie called out, "Come in!"

"Knizock, knizock," came the voice of Kizarny as he entered the office and waved his arms around in front of the General Manager.

"What!?" questioned Vickie, looking confused.

Kizarny knocked himself on the forehead and repeated his earlier statement, "Knizock, knizock."

"Who's there?" asked Machetti as he wandered into the room and stood beside Kizarny, dressed in street clothes. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Kizarny," answered Kizarny. "Mizy fizirst mizatch wizas lizast mizonth. Whizere hizave yizou bizeen?"

"Oh, I get it!" exclaimed Machetti, he smiled and replied, "I… am… Machizetti, Rizoyal Rizumble Wizinner. Izi lizike… Klizondike Bizars."

Kizarny gave Machetti an odd look, "Yizou izare strizange," he told him.

"Hizello Pizot, Izi izam Kizettle," replied Machetti.

Kizarny smiled but suddenly Edge barged in, "Get out of here, get out!" he snapped at Machetti and Kizarny, the latter of the two followed his demand but Machetti stayed where he was.

"Bizut Izi… jizust… gizot hizere," said Machetti.

"What the hell are you smoking?" asked Edge. "Speak English!"

"But I just got here," repeated Machetti.

"Too bad!" growled Edge.

"Aww… did Jeff Hardy hurt your feeling when he insulted you?" mocked Machetti.

"That bastard attacked me!" exclaimed Edge.

"Yeah, how dare he!" agreed Machetti. "Who does that jerk think he is!? How could he go out to the ring, confront you, insult you, and beat the crap out of you!? I WAS GONNA DO THAT!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" yelled Vickie.

"Sizorry," apologized Machetti.

"Edge sweetie, what do you want?" asked Vickie.

"Jeff Hardy claimed I was your puppet," explained Edge, behind Edge's back Machetti raised his hands and wiggled his fingers as if he was controlling a marionette. "I wanna teach that punk a lesson on the ring tonight."

"Yes, dance puppet, dance!" Machetti called out in a creepy voice.

"What'd you say!?" demanded Edge.

"You're doing what he wants you to do," replied Machetti. "You're giving him a match. Hopefully it won't be a title match, otherwise you'll lose that belt before WrestleMania."

"Of course its not gonna be for the title, that'd be stupid," said Edge.

"I'll make that match," Vickie decided, "and I'm also making another match. Machetti, tonight you're going to face the man that put you out of action a few months back… the Big Show. There are no McMahon's to save you now."

Out in the audience the crowd booed. Machetti shook his head, "That was in bad taste," he commented. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my girlfriend has a tag match up next and I promised I'd manage her." With that Machetti ran out of the room, seemingly not intimidated by his upcoming match with the Big Show.

**---x---**

**(A/N: Remember folks, in my world Eve hasn't had her in-ring debut yet.. Her first match was supposed to be last week, but instead Maria won the Divas Championship.)**

The cameras cut and showed WWE Divas Champion Maria and Eve Torres heading towards the ring for their Divas Tag Match against Michelle and Maryse, a tough fight for the in-ring debut of Eve.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Eve who seemed nervous.

"I needed a partner, and you had to have your first match sooner or later," replied Maria. "Don't worry, you're just a little nervous. Besides, Michelle and Maryse aren't after you, they want me. Well, they both want this…" Maria gestured to her title belt.

"But what if they use me to send a message, or to one-up each other?" questioned Eve. "Maryse still has her title rematch, but Michelle made it clear that she wants your title."

Machetti suddenly ran on screen and stopped next to the two divas, he bent over and panted as he caught his breath after running all the way here, "I'm… here," he gasped.

"I was getting worried," admitted Maria. "What're we supposed to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Machetti. "Both Michelle and Maryse want your Divas Championship."

"How does that help?" inquired Maria.

"They both want to prove that they're better than their partner and that they deserve to be Number One Contender," explained Machetti. "They're not going to be working like a cohesive unit and will inevitably clash at one point. You just need to pick your spot and take advantage while they're distracted with each other. It may seem a little underhanded, but if the opportunity presents itself, you need to take it."

"Wow, I was wrong about you," realized Eve. "Everyone always said that you were crazy… but you know what you're doing."

Machetti got a smug look on his face, "Of course, there's a method to the madness. Now come on, you two have a match to win." Machetti headed off and Eve and Maria followed after him, seemingly more confident. The cameras cut to the ring for the match.

**---x---**

_Not Enough for Me_ played and Michelle McCool came out from the back to a small amount of heat from the crowd. The bell rang as Michelle made her way down to the ring, "This next bout is a Divas Tag Team Match set for one-fall, approaching the ring first, from Palatka Florida, MICHELLE MCCOOL!!" McCool walked down to the ring and got in, ignoring the fans that didn't seem too pleased to see her. She climbed up onto the middle rope in one corner and posed, then climbed down and faced the entrance ramp, awaiting her partner and her opponents. _Pourquoi_ played and Maryse came out from the back wearing one of her long coats, but no title. "And her tag-team partner, from Montreal Quebec Canada, MARYSE!" Despite her lost title Maryse strutted down to the ring like she was still the best diva on Smackdown. She got in the ring then took special care to glare at Michelle as she flipped her hair. The two 'partner' stared at each other, there was no love lost between them. Maryse had been the one to beat Michelle for the Divas Championship and Michelle and Machetti had distracted Maryse so she lost the Divas Championship. Now they both wanted the title that neither of them had.

_She Looks Good_ sounded through the arena and Eve made her way out from the back to a small pop from the fans. "And the opponents, first from Denver Colorado, EVE TORRES!" Eve ran down the ramp and slapped hands with the fans as she approached the ring, but stopped short of entering. Eve stood in front of the ring and glanced over her shoulder awaiting her partner. She didn't have to wait long, because as soon as her music cut _With Legs Like That_ played and Maria and Machetti came out from the back to the loudest cheers so far. "And her partner, being accompanied by 2009 Royal Rumble Winner Machetti, from Chicago Illinois, she is the Divas Champion, MARIA!!" Maria stood on top of the ramp and blew a kiss to the fans then shrugged off her jacket and headed down the ramp with Machetti walking along beside her, the two of them parted and slapped hands with the fans on both sides of the ramp before they joined Eve in front of the ring. Machetti hopped up onto the ring apron while Eve and Maria went up the steps, Machetti held the ropes opened for the two Divas then hopped off of the apron and took up a spot at ringside. Maria took off her Divas Championship and showed it off to Michelle and Maryse then handed it over to the referee. Maria patted Eve on the shoulder and got out of the ring, while Maryse pushed passed Michelle indicating that she wanted to start. When both teams were situated the referee called for the bell, this match was officially underway.

Eve and Maryse started off and met in the middle of the ring, Eve held up her arms calling for a lock up, but Maryse slapped her across the face. Maryse took a few steps back and seemed pleased with herself for 'insulting the rookie'. But Eve charged at her and tackled her to the mat then hit a series of forearm shots to the face. Maryse was caught off guard but eventually pushed Eve off of her and got up to her feet. Eve got back up and looked ready to continue but Maryse held her face and backed away from the debuting diva. She turned around and tagged in Michelle then got out of the ring. "I suppose if you can't handle her, I'll take over," Michelle taunted her partner as she got in the ring, causing Maryse to glare at her. Michelle approached Eve and held up her arms calling for a lock up of her own, Eve cautiously reached out and locked up with Michelle, who immediately overpowered in inexperienced diva and pushed her back into the ropes. The referee came over and order the two divas to break it up, Michelle reluctantly released Eve and backed away, but while she did Machetti hopped up onto the ring apron and whispered something to Eve while she leaned back against the ropes. Eve nodded then pushed away from the ropes and met Michelle in the middle of the ring, she held up her arms, third time's the charm. Michelle cast as wary glance in Machetti's direction then locked up with Eve, but before she could overpower her, Eve shot out her leg and kneed Michelle in the stomach, Michelle doubled over and Eve grabbed her with a side headlock then fell backwards, DDT! Eve quickly rolled Michelle onto her back and went for a pin, ONE… TW—Michelle kicked out.

Michelle rolled away from Eve and sat up, but instead of glaring at the Diva that had just DDT-ed her, she glared at Machetti who had clearly been the one to tell Eve what to do in that situation. Michelle got up and faced Eve and pointedly ignored the smug look on her partner's face. Eve charged at Michelle but Michelle suddenly dropped down AND CAUGHT HER WITH A DROP TOE HOLD! Eve hit the mat face-first, but Michelle quickly grabbed one of Eve's legs and yanked her up off of the mat before slammed her knee down into the canvas, KNEE SMASH! Eve rolled over and held her leg while Michelle lashed out her own leg and stomped on Eve's knee. Eve kicked at Michelle with her good leg and rolled away to the ropes, Michelle held up her arms and showed the referee that she wasn't going to go after Eve while she was in ropes. Eve stood up, but the second she did Michelle grabbed her and pushed her back into the ropes then whipped her across the ring. Eve bounced off of the ropes and came back AND HIT MICHELLE WITH A FLYING FOREARM! Michelle was caught off guard and staggered backwards into the ropes, MARYSE SLAPPED HER ON THE BACK! Michelle whirled around in surprise to see Maryse smirking at her, "My turn," she said she stepped through the ropes and got in the ring. Michelle glared at her partner, then at Eve, before she got out of the ring and took her place on the ring apron.

Maryse approached Eve, who was feeling pretty good having gotten the better of Michelle on two occasions. But Maryse lashed out her leg and suddenly kicked Eve in the mid-section, Maryse grabbed Eve with a side headlock and flipped her hair, while Machetti called out, "DROP!" Eve did what she was told and dropped down onto her knees, causing Maryse to go staggering backwards, Eve rushed at Maryse, but Maryse caught her, swung her around, and drove her down onto her knee, SWINGING SIDE-BACKBREAKER! Maryse stood back up and flipped her hair before she held out her arm and dropped down on Eve, ELBOW DROP! Maryse rolled Eve onto her back then hooked her leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—EVE KICKED OUT! In the corner Maria applauded and cheered Eve on, Maryse glared at her then stood up and pulled Eve up to her feet. Maryse booted Eve in the stomach, doubling her over, then moved a few steps to the side before she ran at Eve and flipped over her and drove Eve down to the mat, RUNNING NECKBREAKER! Maryse hooked Eve's legs and again went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—EVE KICKED OUT AGAIN!!

Maryse looked a little aggravated that she couldn't put away the rookie but shook if off then got up and pulled Eve to her feet. Maryse whipped Eve across the ring and into the ropes, BUT EVE HELD ON! Maryse rushed at Eve AND CLOTHESLINED HER OUT OF THE RING! Eve went over the top rope and went crashing down to the floor, Michelle got off of the apron and slowly approached the downed diva. The referee shouted at Michelle from the ring, not to get involved and that she wasn't the legal member of her team, but it didn't look like she cared. Eve staggered back up to her feet and found herself facing Michelle who had a smug grin on her face. Eve backed away but bumped into Maryse who had gotten out of the ring and was now standing behind her. Eve was trapped between the two blonde divas and it didn't look like this would end well. Suddenly Maria ran across the ring and dove through the ropes, SUICIDE DIVE ONTO ALL THREE DIVAS! The four competitors went crashing down the floor while Machetti stood on the other side of the ring with a big grin on his face, she had taken out her own partner, but that was definitely something Machetti would have done.

Maria staggered up off of the floor and once she had regained her bearings she helped Eve back up. Eve looked a little confused by Maria taking _her_ out with their opponents, but soon got over it as the two divas got back in the ring, leaving the two blonde divas down on the floor on the outside. The referee ordered Maria and Eve to keep back and stood by the ropes waiting for the other to divas to get back up. While the referee and opposing team was distracted Machetti climbed up onto the ring apron and called Maria and Eve over, he whispered instructions to them and pointed to the other side of the ring where Maryse and Michelle were just getting back up. But they didn't seem to be in a hurry to get back in the ring. "That was all your fault!" snapped Michelle, "If you had stayed in the ring, she wouldn't have caught us off guard!" "_My_ _fault?_" repeated Maryse, "_I _was supposed to be fighting her, not you. You couldn't even handle her." While the two blondes were distracted Eve approached the ropes then dropped down on all fours in front of them. Maria went running across the ring then jumped on Eve's back and launched herself off of her partner, over the top rope, and onto the two divas on the outside, VAULTING BODY PRESS! Maria, Maryse, and Michelle all went down, while Eve was left alone in the ring, but she quickly got back up and slipped out of the ring, then pulled Maryse up and rolled her into the ring, then attempted to capitalize on the damage Maria had done and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—BUT MARYSE KICKED OUT!

On the outside Maria and Michelle had gotten back up, Michelle didn't seem to like the fact that Maria had just caught her off guard _TWICE!_ But before the conflict could escalate Machetti ran around the ring and pushed his way in between the two divas. The referee actually looked relieved to see that Machetti was getting involved and watched as he escorted Maria back around the corner, what he didn't notice was Machetti whispered something to Maria. An angry Michelle was left on the other side of the ring with no one to take her anger out on, she glared across the ring at Machetti then climbed up onto the ring apron and called out to her partner as Eve pulled her up to her feet and whipped her into an empty corner. Eve rushed at Maryse TURNBUCKLE CLOTHESLI—BUT MARYSE CAUGHT HER WITH A BOOT TO THE FACE!! Eve went staggering backwards and looked groggy, but then Maryse ran out of the corner, AND LEVELED EVE WITH A CLOTHESLINE!! Maryse rolled over and covered Eve then hooked her leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—EVE KICKED OUT!!

In the corner Michelle held out her arm and called out, "Tag me!" Maryse stood up and stared down at Eve for a moment, then shrugged and walked to the corner where she tagged in her partner. Michelle got in the ring and Maryse was about to get out when she called over her shoulder, "Hopefully you can handle her this time." Michelle, who was intent on working some of her frustrations out on Eve, who was slowly getting up, turned to face Maryse, "You think you're better than me? Watch this!" she challenged Maryse, BUT EVE SUDDENLY HIT HER FROM BEHIND! Michelle went staggering forward AND KNOCKED MARYSE OFF OF THE APRON!! Michelle looked surprised that she had just – inadvertently – taken out her own partner, Eve grabbed Michelle from behind and quickly rolled her up, ONE… TWO…TH—Michelle got over her momentary surprise and managed to kick out before the rookie diva could pin her. Michelle rolled away from Eve and got back up, looking to keep her advantage Eve charged at Michelle, AND RAN INTO A BIG BOOT! Eve was stopped in her tracks and went crashing down to the mat, Michelle simply dropped down on top of her and hooked her leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—EVE BARELY KICKED OUT!!

Michelle got up and pulled Eve off of the mat, but at the same time, Maryse climbed back onto the apron and yelled at Michelle, "You knocked me off the apron you (she said something in French that was probably insulting)!" Michelle didn't exactly know what Maryse was calling her, but she was going to demonstrate what she thought of her 'partner' on her opponent. Michelle whipped Eve across the ring and into the ropes, Eve bounced off and suddenly jumped up into the air AND CAUGHT MICHELLE WITH A RUNNING CROSSBODY!! Both divas were down in the middle of the ring, Eve slowly rolled over and started crawling towards Maria, looking to finally tag her partner in, at the same time Michelle fought up off of the mat and turned to face her own partner and wondered if she _wanted_ to tag her in. Maryse made the decision for her and tagged herself in, BY SLAPPING MICHELLE ACROSS THE FACE! On the other side of the ring, EVE TAGGED MARIA! Maria got in the ring and ran across it and dropkicked Michelle in the back, MICHELLE KNOCKED MARYSE OFF THE APRON… _AGAIN!_ Michelle staggered out of the corner and held her head, which had been knocked into Maryse's, but Maria booted her in the stomach then grabbed her, AND PLANTED HER WITH A DDT! Maria rolled Michelle onto her back but the referee shook his head at her and pointed out of the ring at Maryse, who was just getting back up. Maryse was the legal diva, not Michelle.

Seeing her partner's predicament, Eve got off of the ring apron and decided to help, she quickly ran around the ring and pulled Maryse up off of the floor and rolled her into the ring. Maria glanced down at Maryse and Michelle who were both getting back up and quickly backed up into the blonde team's empty corner, she hoisted herself up onto the middle rope then waited for her opponents to stand up. When they got to their feet Michelle and Maryse stared at each other for a moment before Michelle pointed over Maryse's shoulder and called out, "LOOK OUT!" But before Maryse could react, Maria launched out of her corner and caught her with one arm from behind, DIVING BULLDOG ON MARYSE! But Maria kept going and used her free arm to take down Michelle, FLYING CLOTHESLINE ON MICHELLE!! Maria took down both divas with a surprising combination move, rolled over to Maryse and covered her for a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! MARIA GOT THE PIN!!

_Legs Like That _sounded through the arena as Maria got off of Maryse and ran around the ring looking proud of herself, Eve quickly joined her in the ring and the two divas shared a hug before going to opposite corners and posing for the fans. "Ladies and gentlemen, here are your winners, MARIA AND EVE!!" As Eve and Maria climbed down out of their corners Machetti slid in the ring and handed the Divas Championship to Maria, who grabbed the title then quickly hugged him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Machetti held on to Maria and smiled as he carried her over to the ropes, out of the ring, and down the steps. Machetti finally put Maria down when they were joined by Eve at ringside, then the three of them headed up the ramp towards the back. But in the ring, Michelle and Maryse had gotten up, and with their opponent's gone they directed their frustrations at each other. "Nice teamwork!" taunted Maryse. "Shut up! I could've beaten either of them on my own, it's your fault!" countered Michelle. Maryse responded by slapping Michelle across the face, Michelle stood there and played it off like it was no big deal, then tackled Maryse down to the mat. The two divas rolled around in the ring, CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT! The referee finally managed to pull Michelle off of Maryse, who quickly rolled out of the ring and glared at her 'partner' from ringside. At the top of the ramp Machetti stood in between Maria and Eve and raised their arms. Smackdown went to a commercial break as the three of them headed to the back.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from the commercial break and the cameras showed Machetti and Maria walking together backstage. "See, I told you that you'd be alright," Machetti was saying. "The two of them were so caught up with each other that they lost focus on you, all you had to do was pick your spot, which you did, and as a result, you won."

"Now you just have to win," Maria reminded him.

"Speaking of which," commented Machetti as they stopped walking, standing ahead of them was Machetti's opponent for tonight, the Big Show. "I'll handle this," Machetti told Maria as he approached his giant opponent.

"Hey Machetti," greeted Big Show causing Machetti to flinch slightly and put a hand over his face. "I hope you're ready for our match tonight, because the last time we faced each other… it didn't end too well for you, in fact you were suspended."

Rather than respond Machetti held up his index finger in the universal sign for 'hold on a minute' then reached down and started going through his pockets, "Ah-ha," Machetti pulled out a pack of Eclipse gum and held it out to the giant, "Seriously."

Big Show glared at Machetti but still took the gum, "And as far as your comments go," said Machetti, "your breath is the most intimidating part about you. Tonight I'm going to use you to send a giant-sized massage to the rest of the roster: nothing is going to stand in my way of the main event of WrestleMania. Tonight, I'm going to prove that your win a few months back was only on account of the interference on your behalf, and despite your size, it was only a fluke. See ya out there, chump."

Machetti nodded then pushed passed Big Show and headed off down the hallway, "Come on Maria," he called out. Maria quickly ran passed Big Show after Machetti, leaving the giant standing in the hallway staring at the pack of gum Machetti had given him as the cameras faded and went to show the date between the Bella Twins and Miz and Morrison.

**---x---**

Zack was backstage watching the show from the locker room, having just changed from his street clothes to his ring gear when his cell phone rang in his bag. He fished it out and after checking the caller ID, flipped it opened and answered. "Hey Shane, how's your head?"

"…" Shane McMahon spoke from the other end.

"Yeah, I got in touch with Klondike like you told me to."

"…"

"We're gonna start filming this weekend."

"…"

"Actually, now that you ask, we shared some ideas and I had one for Corporate Headquarters. Maria came up with this design we wanted to use, would it be alright if we shot one of the commercials there?"

"…"

"Yes… I think the design would look alright on a t-shirt. In fact, I have a slogan that goes with it. Wait until you see the logo though, you'll understand it better."

"…"

"Of course, I'll be on my best behavior."

"…"

"Right, I'll talk to you soon, take care."

Zack hung up his phone then went back to watching JR's interview with Triple H.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from a commercial break, before it Vickie Guerrero had announced that since Undertaker was on her show, he'd face someone from her show at WrestleMania, he'd be facing Vladimir Kozlov. The fans didn't seem nearly as pleased with that idea as with the prospect of Undertaker vs. Shawn Michaels. The cameras were at ringside and the bell rang to get everyone's attention for the Machetti/Big Show Match.

_Riot Time_ hit and Machetti, who had changed into his wrestling gear, came out from the back accompanied by Maria, "Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Maria, from Detroit Michigan, weighing two hundred twenty-two pounds, MACHETTI!" Machetti nodded at Maria and ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, he went to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope and raised his arms up in the air, he got a decent pop from the Portland crowd then backflipped out of the corner and landed in the middle of the ring as a blast of blue pyro shot out of each corner. Maria reached the ring and walked around it to her spot at ringside while Machetti turned to face the entrance ramp and awaited his opponent.

_Crank It Up_ played and Big Show came out from the back and walked out onto the stage, "and the opponent, from Tampa Florida, standing over seven feet tall, weighing four hundred forty-one pounds, THE BIG SHOW!" Big Show walked down the ramp and climbed up onto the ring apron, then stepped over the top rope and got in the ring, he glared across the ring at Machetti, then walked to the ropes and raised his arm for his usual taunt. He turned around to face his opponent while the ring announcer got out of the ring, the referee saw that both competitors were ready and called for the bell, this match was officially underway.

The two competitors circled the ring and sized each other up, Big Show was almost two times the size of Machetti and had the definite strength advantage, but this left Machetti with the advantage in speed. Like with their many encounters in the past, the two of them both knew how to utilize their individual fighting styles in order to overcome their opponent. Big Show charged at Machetti and went to grab him, but Machetti slipped under Big Show's arms and hit a quick kick to the back of Big Show's legs. Big Show held his leg where Machetti had kicked him and turned around to glare at his opponent, who had backed away from him, obviously intent on using a hit and run strategy until he got the giant off of his feet. Big Show slowly approached Machetti and went to grab him again, but again Machetti avoided the giant's grasp and hit a quick kick to the back of his leg. Machetti backed away from Big Show and waited for his opponent's next move. Big Show slowly advanced on Machetti and began backing him into a corner, once Machetti's back was against the turnbuckle Big Show charged, TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLA—Machetti dropped down and rolled passed Big Show, causing the giant to slam into the corner. Machetti shot back up and turned around then went off on Big Show with a series of shots to the stomach. Big Show eventually got fed up and shoved Machetti away from him, sending the smaller superstar rolling backwards across the ring.

Machetti stood back up in the middle of the ring and Big Show once again attempted to back him into a corner so he could get his hands on him, but Machetti was as slippery as an eel and wasn't about to make it easy for the big man to crush him. Big Show once again got Machetti backed into a corner, but instead of recklessly charging like last time, Big Show reached out and shoved Machetti back-first into the turnbuckles. Big Show raised his arm and went to chop Machetti across the chest, but Machetti quickly slipped out of Big Show's grasp and got behind him, he quickly jumped up and dropkicked the big man in the back of his leg, causing the Big Show to drop down to one knee. Machetti was all over Big Show a split-second later and was laying into him with a flurry of punches and elbows, and forearms, and kicks in an attempt to force the giant down to the mat. But Big Show powered back up to his feet and shoved Machetti backwards, causing him to fall on his ass. Big Show went to follow up, but Machetti rolled over to the ropes and quickly got back up, he stood up in front of the ropes and once again waited for his opponent to make the next move. Big Show grew aggravated with the cat and mouse game and charged at Machetti, but Machetti suddenly dropped down and pulled the top rope down with him, Big Show kept going AND FELL OVER THE TOP ROPE AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR!

Big Show fell and landed on his stomach, he slammed his fists on the thinly padded and looked pissed at being humiliated just now. He pushed himself back up and turned to face the ring, only to see Machetti come flying over the top rope, SLINGSHOT SENTO—BIG SHOW REACHED UP AND CAUGHT HIM!! Big Show held onto Machetti and kept him in a seated position on his shoulders, Machetti realized he was in big trouble and began laying into Big Show with a series of closed-fist punches to the forehead. But Machetti's blows didn't seem to affect the giant as he carried Machetti across the ringside area, then swung him to the side, AND SLAMMED HIM BACK-FIRST INTO THE RING POST!! Big Show dropped Machetti down to the floor and watched as he held his back in pain, but the giant didn't give his crafty opponent a moment to recover, he pulled him back up to his feet and dragged him along the side of the ring until he stopped and shoved Machetti backwards, AND SLAMMED HIM BACK-FIRST INTO THE STEEL STEPS!! Machetti hit the steps with a thud and went crumbling down to the ground, on one side of them, Big Show had a satisfied grin, while on the other Maria was staring down at Machetti in horror. Big Show reached down and pulled Machetti up off of the floor by his long hair then lifted him up and rolled him into the ring. Big Show climbed up onto the ring apron and stepped over the top rope, then dropped down on top of Machetti and went for a pin, ONE… TWO…. TH—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!! Big Show stood up and stared down at Machetti, he was only just getting started, but before he could continue his torment, Smackdown cut to a dreaded mid-match commercial break.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from the break and Big Show was still firmly in control having worked over Machetti's back during the entire commercial break. Currently Big Show standing on Machetti's back and was using the ropes for additional leverage so he could apply his entire four hundred forty-one pound weight to his opponent's injured back. Machetti was screaming out in pain while Maria was panicking not sure what to do. Sure, Machetti had been through worse and survived, but Big Show was right in front of her applying a sickening amount of pressure to Machetti's back. When the referee threatened to disqualify Big Show for his usage of the ropes the giant finally stepped off of his opponent's back. Machetti groaned as he laid on the mat, but before he could get away Big Show reached down and dragged him up to his feet then whipped him across the ring into the corner. Big Show rushed across the ring and charged Machetti, TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLASH! Big Show's entire four hundred plus pound frame slammed into Machetti and crushed him against the turnbuckles, the ring shook from the impact of Big Show slamming into Machetti. Big Show reached out and held onto Machetti, keeping him on his feet, then pushed him back into the turnbuckles, Big Show raised one hand and brought a finger to his lips, telling everyone to be quiet, then chopped Machetti across the chest. The chop echoed around the arena and everyone in the first tier and a few above could hear it, Big Show grinned then lifted him arm, AND CHOPPED MACHETTI AGAIN! Big Show took a step back and smiled at his handiwork, a bright red hand-sized welt was on Machetti's chest where Big Show had chopped him. Machetti staggered out of the corner into Big Show, who lifted him up and held him beside him, then drove him down back-first onto the mat, SIDEWALK SLAM!! Big Show laid his arm across Machetti's chest for a cover, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!

Seeing the look Maria was giving him, Big Show got up and grinned, "What's the matter? You didn't _actually_ think he was going to win did you?" Big Show reached down and grabbed a big handful of Machetti's hair and pulled him up to his feet, then he grabbed onto Machetti and in one swift movement lifted him up and pressed him over his head, MILITARY PRESS! Maria's eyes went wide as Big Show stood in the middle of ring and held Machetti over ten feet off of the mat. He giant kept Machetti pressed over his head and approached the ropes, THEN THREW MACHETTI OUT OF THE RING!! Machetti went crashing down to the floor with thud, Maria was instantly kneeling at his side checking to see if he was okay. The referee started the ring out count while Big Show walked over to the ropes and leaned against them as he watched his opponent and waited to see if he would be able to get back in the ring on time. ONE! TWO! THREE! Machetti was still down and despite Maria's best efforts, still seemed out of it. FOUR! FIVE! SIX! He finally started to stir and groaned as he sat up, hoping to motivate Machetti to get back up and get into the ring the fans charted cheering and started chanting Machetti's name, _**Machetti! Machetti!**_ SEVEN! Seeing how Machetti was having so much trouble, Maria took matters into her own hands and pulled Machetti up off of the floor and up to his feet. Both Big Show and the referee frowned at Maria's interference, but she hadn't exactly attacked anyone. EIGHT! "Quick, get in the ring, you idiot!" scolded Maria, who wasn't quite sure _why_ she was encouraging Machetti to get back in the ring, where Big Show would once again attempt to crush him. NINE! Machetti suddenly darted forward and slid under the bottom rope, TE—HE MADE IT!

But the second Machetti slid in the ring, Big Show was on him and was stomping on the smaller superstar's injured back with his huge size 22 5E boots. Big Show eventually reached down and once again pulled his opponent up to his feet. Show grabbed his groggy opponent by the throat with both hands and lifted him up off of the mat, then chucked him all the way across the ring, CHOKE TOSS!! Machetti went flying and landed hard on his back, he kept rolling, but managed to grab onto the bottom rope to keep from rolling out of the ring. Maria ran around the ring and knelt down near Machetti to see if he was alright. Big Show stood in the middle of the ring and grinned, the end of the match was in sight, he raised his arm up in the air behind him and called for a chokeslam. Maria, didn't seem to like that idea and climbed up onto the ring apron and told Big Show that he had done enough. The referee went over to Maria and ordered her to get off of the apron, and keep out of the match. Big Show kept his eyes locked on Machetti who's back was to him as he slowly got back up. But what neither Big Show nor the referee noticed was that Maria was missing something. The referee was still trying to get Maria to get off of the ring apron when Machetti finally got back up to his feet, Big Show took a step forward so Machetti was in arms length then waited for him to turn around, GOOZ—MACHETTI BLASTED BIG SHOW WITH THE DIVAS CHAMPIONSHIP!!

Big Show was caught off guard and dropped down to one knee, Machetti quickly dropped Maria's championship and slid it out of the ring with his foot. He took a few steps back then ran at Big Show and did a running backflip, as he came down he grabbed Big Show and drove his head down to the mat, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS DDT!! Maria finally got down off of the apron while Big Show pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and struggled to get back up. Machetti backed up into the corner then rushed at Big Show and did a handspring followed by a flip then landed leg-first on the back of Big Show's neck, HANDSPRING LEG DROP! Big Show was driven down into the mat and rolled onto his back, Machetti quickly ran to the ropes and bounced off then came back with a handspring and a backflip, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT! Machetti bounced off of Big Show and rolled away, then got back up to his feet and once again ran across the ring, jumping over the downed giant as he went. He ran to the rope and jumped up onto the top one, then backflipped across the ring, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT! Machetti splashed down on top of Big Show and rolled off of him. He slowly staggered back up to his feet and went to the corner, he pulled himself up onto the top rope and glanced over his shoulder at Big Show, he was still down. Machetti backflipped out of the corner and went completely around before slamming down back-first on top of the giant, SUICIDE BOMB!! Machetti rolled away from Big Show and held his back in pain, landing back-first on his opponent after having that part of him picked apart during the match wasn't one of his better ideas. Machetti crawled over to Big Show and dove on top of him for a cover, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT!

_Riot Time_ hit and Machetti quickly rolled over to the ropes and slid out of the ring, he knelt next to her ring and held his back, until Maria, who had gotten her title back, helped him up and raised his arm up into the air. "Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner, MACHETTI!" In the ring, Big Show sat up and realized what had just happened, after being in control for most of the match, he had been outsmarted and then beaten by a superstar half his size. Big Show stood up and glared out of the ring at Machetti, who stood with Maria at the bottom of the entrance ramp, the giant looked _pissed_, but Machetti didn't seem to notice, he smirked at Big Show and called out, "Gotcha!" Machetti and Maria headed up the ramp, leaving the angry giant in the ring as the cameras cut and showed a Gail Kim Promo, then Smackdown went to a commercial break, Edge versus Jeff Hardy was still to come in the Main Event.

**---x---**

And there it is, three chapters in three weeks, it's a miracle!

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	57. What Would You Do?

**LVII: What Would You Do?:**

**---x---**

I'M BACK!

**---x---**

On Wednesday February 25th, two days before Smackdown was set to air, it was announced on WWE(dot)com that Maria would be facing Maryse for the WWE Diva's Championship and that Smackdown General Manager Vickie Guerrero had ruled that Machetti would be banned from ringside before, during, and after the match.

**---x---**

Smackdown was airing from Portland Oregon and JR and Tazz hyped the Hardy versus Hardy, Brother versus Brother, Strange Enigma versus his Black-Hearted Brother match, also Maryse was invoking the rematch clause in her contract and would be facing Divas Champion Maria for the title, and finally the Undefeated on Smackdown Vladimir Kozlov against the Undefeated at WrestleMania Undertaker. The Undertaker/Kozlov graphic faded and showed the arena but then… _MY TIME IS NOW _STARTED PLAYING! The fans jumped up and cheered (and booed) as 'the one and only' John Cena came out from the back and made his return to Smackdown.

Cena ran down the ramp and rolled into the ring as they recapped what had happened on Monday's addition of Raw. Vickie Guerrero had been appointed General Manager of Raw due to Stephanie and Shane's 'absence', but she had used her General Manager powers to deny John Cena his World Championship rematch, so Cena had vowed to followed Guerrero wherever she went until Vickie decided to give her his rematch. True to his word, Cena was here on Smackdown undoubtedly looking for his rematch.

"Do… do… do… whoa… whoa… whoa… do not adjust your TV sets!" called out Cena over the loud crowd having acquired a mic during the replay. "I am fired up! We've got some special stuff planned for you tonight, it's a special night. I am here! You are here! You are watching at home! AND THIS… IS SMACKDOWN!" The fans cheered and Cena waited for them to quiet before he continued.

"Now I'm gonna get you up to speed," said Cena, "I know what you're thinking, I haven't been on Smackdown in like… two years. Some things have changed…"

Cena was cut off when suddenly _Riot Time_ hit, the fans jumped up and cheered as Machetti came out from the back dressed in street clothes and ran down to the ring, he quickly slid under the bottom rope and jumped up, then went to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope and posed for the fans who still hadn't stopped cheering. Machetti jumped down out of the corner then took a few steps back and raised his arms up into the air, he was thrown a microphone which he quickly caught before he turned to face Cena.

"Cena… on behalf of everyone here, I'd like to welcome you back to the Blue Brand, WELCOME BACK TO SMACKDOWN!" The fans cheered loudly, while Machetti smiled and glanced around at the crowd.

"Speaking of changes," commented Cena, "you weren't exactly here when I was here two years ago."

"Yes, I'm happy to officially state that I have caused chaos as a superstar on all three brands in this company."

"That aside, there's still a lot that's the same here," continued Cena, "Tazz and Cole are still calling all the action…" Cena turned and his eyes widened when he noticed the commentary table.

"Would it be awkward if I pointed out that that's Good Old JR?" supplied Machetti.

"I KNEW THAT!" Cena assured him, "Though I was wondering why Cole was wearing that cowboy hat, it was very Village People."

"Yeah… you might just want to stick to what's changed," advised Machetti, "Other than Undertaker, not much is the same here anymore."

"Well… you guys changed to MyNetwork," said Cena, "I'll be honest, I didn't even know I had a network."

"Uh… that's _My_Network," corrected Machetti.

"Your network?" repeated Cena. "I didn't know you had a network either."

"I don't," answered Machetti, "It's My… you know what, I think its just easier to call you stupid."

"Hey, we can't all be manipulative masterminds like you," commented Cena, "and take it easy, I haven't been here in a while. But speaking of manipulators… there's been a change of the World Heavyweight Championship." Cena went serious and the fans gave a mixed reaction regarding the fact that Edge was the World Heavyweight Champion. Machetti wisely decided against pointing out that there had been a change in the WWE Championship as well.

"Cause the passed couple of weeks the World Heavyweight Championship has been held by a coward," continued Cena, joking was over for now. "Ladies and gentlemen that is why I'm here tonight." Cena turned away from Machetti so he was staring at the camera and addressed it as if it was the World Champion, "Edge, I told you, if you tried to hide, I would find you. So here I am, on your show, in the middle of your ring, and I want a rematch for the World Heavyweight Championship. I want it tonight, and I will not leave until I get an answer!"

_YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME!_ _Metalingus_ played and Edge came out from the back wearing red tights, a t-shirt, and the World Heavyweight Championship on his shoulder. Machetti glanced at Edge, then at Cena, then quickly backed up into the corner and leaned against it so he was out of the way.

"I can't believe you actually showed," commented Edge. "You know what, you know what, I'm sick of you dogging me! You want a rematch tonight?" Edge paused and glanced over his shoulder, "Well I say… WELL I SAY LET'S DO IT!"

The fans popped loudly, but Machetti interrupted "Aaaand… three… two… one…"

"**Hold on!"** called out Vickie Guerrero as she came out from the back and stood next to Edge on the stage. "As you can see, my husband is a warrior, he never backs down from a challenge."

"I sense a 'but' coming," commented Machetti.

Vickie glared at Machetti, and just to spite him, didn't say 'but' as she was planning, "It is my duty to inform you, that the World Heavyweight Champion, will _not_ be competing tonight."

"Saw that coming," muttered Machetti, while the fans booed, and Cena looked disappointed but not overly surprised.

"I figured something like this would happen," said Cena. "If we're not gonna have a match, this is a special appearance for John Cena on Smackdown, I did… I did promise to get my hands on Edge, and I don't intend to let these people down." Cena dropped the mic and stormed towards the ropes.

"I wouldn't do that if were you," suggested Machetti, "because now she's gonna…"

"HOLD ON! STOP!" called out Vickie. "Cena, stop right there! Since Edge won't be competing tonight, you will be."

"…do that," finished Machetti.

"You wanna face my husband?" questioned Vickie, ignoring Machetti, "Then let's see how you do tonight, in a match, against this man…"

_Crank It Up_ sounded through the arena and Big Show came out from the back and stood on Vickie's other side.

"Whoa, hey! Hold on!" interjected Machetti, "Didn't I just fight that guy?"

"You fought him last week," corrected Vickie.

"Oh, my mistake," apologized Machetti with a shrug.

"But you're right about one thing Machetti," Vickie suddenly said. "I did have Big Show deal with you last week, I don't want to have him fight for me twice." Big Show and Edge looked confused while Vickie smiled, "Since the two of you have so much energy, tonight, John Cena, Machetti, you two are going to face each other."

The fans actually popped for that announcement while Machetti and Cena turned and stared at each other. After a moment, Machetti shrugged, "You know what, that actually works for me," he said. "Cena, you and I have faced each other a number of times."

"I beat you for the title in that cage match at Backlash," recalled Cena.

"Then I beat you and Khali for the title at Judgment Day," Machetti reminded him, "Then I beat you and four other guys to retain at Vengeance."

"You didn't actually beat me there, though," Cena pointed out.

"We fought for the title at Saturday Night's Main Event," offered Machetti.

"Orton interfered in that one," Cena admitted. "And even though we weren't in a match, you and I fought at SummerSlam when you had another one of your personality disorders."

Machetti winced at the memory, "Then there was that Four-Way-Dance at Unforgiven, I pinned you after putting you through a flaming table with your own finisher."

Now Cena winced, "But then I beat you for the title the next night on Raw."

"Of course, the ending of that match was controversial," said Machetti, "and then you went and got injured, so I never got a rematch."

"But I came back at Royal Rumble and tossed you out to win the thing," quipped Cena.

"Its hard to name a place where we _haven't_ fought," commented Machetti, "We fought for the WWE Championship on Raw, the ECW Championship on ECW."

"You're right," Cena agreed as he realized where Machetti was going with this, "the only place we haven't fought… is right here on Smackdown."

"I'm game if you are," challenged Machetti.

"Fine, let's do it," Cena decided, before he turned to face the stage where Vickie, Edge, and Big Show were still standing. "Edge, this week you get a temporary reprieve, only because I found something better to do. But next week, I'm gonna get my rematch."

"You two never really had a choice in the matter," Vickie told them, "since I'm the General Manager of Raw AND Smackdown I can make any matches I want. But I'm glad we could come to an agreement tonight. Vickie, Edge, and Big Show headed to the back while Machetti and Cena were left standing in the ring together, JR and Tazz announced Carlito and Primo versus Miz and Morrison for the WWE Tag Team Championships as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

During the break Zack headed backstage and came across Maria who had been waiting for him, "Are you sure you'll be able to fight twice?" she asked with concern. "My tag team match was one thing, and didn't really go that long, so I'm fine for my match with Maryse. But I've seen you and John fight enough times to know that you both try to put on the best match you can, are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I need to cement myself as a Top Tier Superstar," explained Zack, "to do that I want to show the writers that I can take anything they write me into, even if that means wrestling twice in one night. This way they'll know they didn't make a mistake writing me into the main event of WrestleMania, and will hopefully do it more often in the future."

"Well, if you're set on it, I know I can't stop you," Maria conceded, "I just worry about you sometimes, there's a reason your wrestling style is called high-risk, and while it does entertain the fans a lot, I know enough to know that it's still really dangerous. Just be careful out there."

"I'll do my best," Zack promised, "Now come on, you've still go some time before your match, let's go find something to do in the mean time."

Maria smiled, "I can think of a few things," she suggested as Zack took her hand and they headed off together.

(A/N: This week's edition of Smackdown and last week's were both taped the same night in Portland Oregon, so Machetti is really fighting in two main event quality matches in one night.)

**---x---**

Jeff Hardy had refused to fight his brother, so the Hardy vs. Hardy match never got underway and was really just a segment, before Smackdown went to a commercial JR and Tazz announced that the Divas Championship Match was up next.

When Smackdown came back from the break, the cameras showed Michelle McCool watching the show backstage. She was taking an active interest in the Diva's Championship Match, since she was vying for Maria's title. But just then Machetti walked on screen and sat down next to Michelle.

"What are you doing here!?" demanded Michelle.

"I was banned from ringside," answered Machetti.

"Well that's one decision of Maryse's that I can agree with," commented Michelle, "I'm confident that I can beat Maria, I've done it multiple times already. But you weren't at ringside for those matches. You're the unknown variable that all the Smackdown Divas have to take into account when they fight Maria, and are the only reason why I'd have any trouble beating her."

"If that's the case, why is Maryse getting the title match, while you're watching backstage?" asked Machetti.

"She has a rematch clause in her contract," replied Michelle.

"I know _that_," said Machetti, "and even though Vickie Guerrero has shown that she's willing to ignore those when it suits her, wasn't it Maryse that got pinned last week? From what I've seen, Maria's already beaten her twice, why would this time be any different? If Maryse loses again, she'll probably complain to Vickie and ass-kiss her way to another title match, which she doesn't exactly deserve if she keeps getting beaten."

"At least _someone_ understands that," realized Michelle. "Maryse doesn't deserve a title match, I do. Wait… what are you getting at?"

Machetti shrugged, "I'm just pointing out that Vickie Guerrero isn't exactly competent when it comes to making appropriate title matches," explained Machetti. "She only makes the one's that suit her needs, and it doesn't seem fair. I won the Royal Rumble, so she can't stop me from getting my title shot. How are you gonna get yours?" Michelle stared at Machetti as he got up and left, the camera cut and went to the ring for the Diva's Championship Match.

**---x---**

Out in the arena the ring bell rang to get everyone's attention, ring announcer Justin Roberts began his introduction, "Ladies and gentlemen, this next bout is scheduled for one-fall and is for the WWE Divas Championship!" The fans cheered but then _Pourquoi _played and Maryse came out from the back wearing one of her long coats and strutted her way down the ramp, "Introducing first, the challenger from Montreal Quebec Canada, MARYSE!" Maryse climbed up onto the ring apron and flipped her hair before she stepped through the ropes and got in the ring. She took her coat off and handed it to someone at ringside, then turned her attention to the entrance ramp and awaited her opponent.

_With Legs Like That_ sounded through the arena and the fans cheered as Maria came out form the back wearing the Divas Championship around her waist, she stood on the entrance ramp and blew a kiss to the crowd then made her way down the ramp towards the ring. "And her opponent, from Chicago Illinois, she is the WWE Divas Champion, MARIA!" Maria reached the bottom of the ramp and ran up the steps and got in the ring, her theme music cut as she stood across the ring from Maryse and took her championship belt off. Maryse gestured to her waist and signified that the belt would be hers when this match was over. Maria handed the belt to the referee who showed it to Maryse then raised it above his head to show that it was on the line. He went to ropes and handed it to Justin Roberts as he went back to the timekeepers corner, then returned to the middle of the ring, once he saw that both divas were ready he called for the bell, this match was officially underway.

Maryse flipped her hair and then buffed her nails on her ring gear, showing that she wasn't impressed with her opponent, even if she _was_ the Divas Champion. Maria walked into the middle of the ring and stood there waiting for Maryse, who seemed to be taking her time starting the match. "You want me title?" taunted Maria, "come and get it!" Maryse wasn't about to let Maria get away with openly challenging her, and she certainly was going to back down, she met Maria in the middle of the ring and they locked up. Maria quickly grabbed hold of one of Maryse's arms, then slipped behind her and got in a wristlock, she grabbed Maryse from behind with a one armed headlock then ran passed her, BULLDO—but Maryse pushed her off and sent Maria staggering towards the ropes. Maria turned around, but Maryse ran at her and took her down with a clothesline. Maryse covered Maria and went for a quick title win, ON—but Maria quickly kicked out and showed that she wasn't about to lose her title after a clothesline.

Maryse got off of Maria and got back up, Maria got up as fast as she could, but Maryse grabbed her and pushed her back into the ropes, then chopped her across the chest. The referee came over and ordered Maryse to get Maria out of the ropes or she'd be disqualified. Maryse raised her arms up into the air and took a few steps back to show that she was being a good sport. Maria pushed off of the ropes and approached Maryse, but Maryse quickly lashed out her leg and caught Maria with a kick to the midsection, Maryse quickly grabbed Maria in a side headlock, then flipped her hair, FRENCH KI—Maria pushed Maryse off of her then ran at her and jumped up, got her legs around Maryse's neck then swung around, HEADSCISSORS TAKEDOWN! Maryse was sent rolling across the ring into the corner, where she sat up and sat against the bottom and middle turnbuckles. Maria ran at her and jumped on her, BRONCO BUSTER! When she was done, Maria got off of Maryse and dragged her into the middle of the ring, then hooked her leg for a pin, ONE… TW—but Maryse kicked out, showing she was just as determined to win the belt as Maria was at defending it.

Maria got up and pulled Maryse up to her feet then went to whip her into the ropes, but Maryse reversed. Maria was sent towards the ropes, but she quickly jumped up onto the middle rope and springboarded off of it, and launched herself across the ring at Maryse, SPRINGBOARD CROSSBODY! Maria stayed on top of Maryse and went for another pin attempt, ONE… TWO…. T—but Maryse kicked out. Maria got off of Maryse and pulled her up then whipped her into a corner, Maria ran after her then jumped up into the air, FLYING TURNBUCKLE CLOTHESLINE! Maria slammed into Maryse and drove her back into the turnbuckles, then she quickly climbed up onto the middle ropes and grabbed onto Maryse's shoulders, then fell backwards and flipped Maryse across the ring, MONKEY FLIP! Maryse landed on her back in the middle of the ring, Maria quickly got up and went to the corner, then climbed up onto the top rope, she stared down at Maryse then launched herself out of the corner and lifted her legs up in front of her, DIVING LEG DRO—MARYSE MOVED! Maria slammed down to the mat and Maryse quickly rolled on top of her, looking to capitalize with a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—MARIA KICKED OUT!

Maryse stood up and stared down at Maria, she watched as the Diva's Champion pushed herself up off of the mat, but then lashed out her leg and kicked her in the side, sending Maria rolling across the ring into the ropes. Maryse followed after Maria and pulled her up, then pushed her back into the ropes before whipped her across the ring. Maria bounced off the ropes and was caught by Maryse in the middle of the ring, Maryse lifted Maria up, swung her around and drove her down onto her knee, SPINNING SIDESLAM BACKBREAKER! Maria rolled off of Maryse's leg and dropped down to the mat, Maryse quickly rolled her onto her back and covered her for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MARIA BARELY GOT HER SHOULDER UP!! Maryse sat up and glared at the referee, she didn't like his counting and went for another pin attempt, this time she hooked Maria's legs for a better pin, ONE… TWO… THR—BUT MARIA KICKED OUT AGAIN!

Maryse stared down at Maria then slowly got back up and pulled Maria up to her feet, she whipped the Divas Champion across the ring into the ropes, then bent down when she bounced off, but Maria jumped up and flipped over Maryse, SUNSET FLIP! Maria caught Maryse off guard and pinned her shoulders to the mat, ONE… TW—Maryse kicked out. Maryse rolled away from Maria and both divas got back up, Maria charged at Maryse looking to take control of the match, but Maryse booted her in the stomach then grabbed Maria and moved so she was standing beside her, Maryse launched herself forward and swept Maria's leg, then drove her face-first down to the mat, FORWARD RUSSIAN LEGSWEEP! Maryse got back up and stood behind Maria then dropped down, rolled across her back, AND LOCKED IN A CAMEL CLUTCH! Maria yelled out in pain as Maryse pulled back on the chin lock portion of the Camel Clutch, this was somewhere she definitely didn't want to be for an extended period of time.

_Not Enough for Me_ suddenly sounded through the arena, Maryse and Maria, who was still in a painful submission hold, looked toward the ramp in time to see Michelle McCool come out from the back and make her way down to the ring. Michelle had a devious smile on her face, which didn't bode well for the two divas in the ring. Maryse was caught off guard when Maria suddenly shoved her backwards and knocked her off of her. Maria quickly scrambled back up to her feet, while Maryse got up and glared at Michelle, who was now standing at ringside watching the match. Seeing how Michelle wasn't about to do anything just yet, Maria charged at Maryse, but Maryse caught her with a boot to stomach then whipped her into the ropes, Maria came back but then jumped up and got her arm around Maryse's head, then pushed off of her and shot her legs out in front of her, before swinging downward and driving Maryse's face down to the mat, WHEELBARROW BULLDOG!! Maryse was caught off guard and was out cold when her head made contact with the mat, Maria quickly rolled her onto her back and followed up for a pin, while Michelle climbed up onto the ring apron to see what was going to happen, ONE… TWO… THRE—MARYSE MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Maria and Michelle both stared at each other in surprise, neither diva had expected Maryse to kick out of that. Maybe it was because she didn't want to be beaten in front of Michelle, maybe it was because she was determined to win back what she saw as _her_ Divas Championship, but _somehow_ Maryse had kicked out. Maria got off of Maryse and backed away from her into the corner, then hoisted herself up onto the middle rope. Maria watched Maryse as she slowly got back up to her feet, but she wasn't watching behind her, DIVING BULLDO—MICHELLE PUSHED MARIA OUT OF THE CORNER!! Maria went crashing down to the mat, THE REFEREE CALLED FOR THE BELL! Michelle slipped into the ring and stood behind Maryse who didn't have a clue what was going on, she slowly turned around, in time to see Michelle charge at her, BIG BOOT!! Maryse went crashing down to the mat, out cold, and laid there next to the slowly recovering Divas Champion. Michelle didn't seem to want to wait, she grabbed Maria and pulled her up off of the mat and stuck her head between her legs, then hooked her arms and lifted her up off of the mat and held her upside down, Michelle waited a second before dropping down and driving Maria down to the mat, WINGS OF LOVE!!

_Not Enough for Me_ played as Michelle turned and left the ring, leaving an unconscious champion and challenger in her wake. Maryse and Maria wouldn't be happy once they figured out what had just happened, the former because she had been robbed of a title opportunity, and the latter because she had the match won when Michelle interfered. Michelle stood on the ramp and stared down at the ring while the two Divas glared up at her, Smackdown then went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from the break and Maria and Maryse were shown in the General Manager's office, complaining about what had happened before the break. "She interrupted my title match," said Maryse, "I should get another rematch next week."

"I had the match won," pointed out Maria, "Michelle kept you from getting pinned, just like I pinned you last week."

"You wouldn't have won the title in the first place if it wasn't for Michelle and that annoying boyfriend of yours," argued Maryse. "I want my title back! Vickie, you need to make the match."

The door to the office opened and, speak of the devil, in walked Michelle, "What do you want?" demanded Maryse as she glared at the diva responsible for her not being Divas Champion (in her eyes of course).

"I want the title match that I deserve," said Michelle. "You've lost to the Ditz Champion twice already, it would've been three times if I hadn't gotten involved, so you should be thanking me for sparing you that humiliation."

"EXCUSE ME!" yelled Vickie, causing the three divas to cringe and turn their attention to her. "Michelle, you have no right to ask anything of me, especially after interfering in one of my matches. You'll be lucky if you_ ever_ get another title match while I'm General Manager!"

"Then I'll just keep interfering in any title matches that you _do _make," vowed Michelle, "I want my title match."

"And I want the rematch that's in my contract," said Maryse.

"I want them to stop complaining," added Maria, causing both Maryse and Michelle to glare at her.

"Fine!" snapped Vickie, "Michelle, Maryse, you both want a title match, then next week, for the Divas Championship, it will Maryse… versus Maria……versus Michelle, in a triple threat match. Will that make all of you happy?"

"That's fine with me," agreed Michelle, "then I can beat both of them and become Divas Champion all at once."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," scolded Maryse, "you won't beat me, I'll be leaving with the Divas Championship." Maria took a few seconds to realize that she was being ignored despite the fact that she happened to be holding the championship that both Divas were after.

"You'll get that championship over my dead body!" challenged Michelle.

"Sounds good to me," taunted Maryse, the two blonde divas glared at each other and without even looking at Maria stormed out of the office.

Maria found herself alone in the General Manager's office with the General Manager, she quickly decided she want to be somewhere else and headed for the door. "Oh and Maria," Vickie called after her, "just like this week, Machetti's banned from ringside."

Maria looked worried as the cameras followed her out of the office, "So… how'd it go?" came a voice.

Maria spun around and saw Machetti leaning against the wall beside the office door, he was wearing his ring gear and his usual smirk. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know you've got a triple threat match for the championship next week," answered Machetti.

"Well, what do I do?" asked Maria, "You're banned from ringside again! It's hard enough beating one of them without you there to help, but now I have to fight both of them at the same time! I can't do this!"

Machetti pushed off of the wall and held out his arms, "Come here." Maria walked over to Machetti and he put his arm around her. "Let me explain this to you," said Machetti as he led Maria down the hallway, the camera moved with them and stayed on them, "next week you're scheduled to face Michelle McCool and Maryse, who were at each other's throats when they stormed out of the office just now. Maryse wants revenge against Michelle for costing her three matches against you, and Michelle wants to beat Maryse to prove that she really was more deserving of the title shot than Maryse was. Do you notice anything about that involving you?"

"No," answered Maria.

"Exactly," continued Machetti. "They want to beat each other, not you. Do you remember how you beat them both last week? They were so focused on out performing each other in that match that they lost focus on you and Eve and you managed to beat them. That's what you need to do next week. They'll be so determined to beat each other that they'll lose sight of you, the champion, just pick your spots and it'll be even easier then a simple one-on-one match."

"You really think I can do it?" questioned Maria.

"I know you can," replied Machetti, sounding certain. "Now, I've got a few minutes until my match, which you're welcome escort me to the ring for, let's go find something to do in the meantime." Machetti and Maria walked passed the camera, which stayed where it was before it faded and cut to the ring.

**---x---**

Chavo Guerrero had beaten Shelton Benjamin in what many saw as an upset, the commentators hyped the Cena/Machetti match for the Main Event, which was up next, after this commercial break.

**---x---**

"What would you do for a Klondike Bar?" asked a TV announcer. "We asked WWE Superstar Machetti this very question."

"What would I do for a Klondike Bar?" repeated Machetti. "I think a better question is, 'What _wouldn't_ I do for a Klondike Bar?'"

"Would you… paint graffiti on WWE Corporate Headquarters?"

The scene suddenly changed to show Machetti standing in front of WWE Headquarters in Stanford Connecticut.

"Hold on, hold on," said Machetti as he glanced at the building behind him, "I get to deface public property, AND I get free ice cream?"

"…"

"Get me some paint," instructed Machetti with a smirk.

A few hours later Machetti was shown sitting on a piece of scaffolding suspended in front of the building, he was happily eating a Klondike Bar, then the camera zoomed out to show what he had done.

Taking up almost the entire west side of the building was a big blue 'M'. The downward slants of the M were made in a zigzag and made the two halves of the big M look like smaller M's, which were both painted in different shades of blue. The entire design resembled a big 'M' being made up of two smaller, different colored, M's. Anyone going by on I-95 could see the big blue 'M' that Machetti had painted.

"What would you do for a Klondike Bar?" Machetti asked rhetorically as the scene faded and showed the Klondike Bar logo.

"_What would you do-oo-oo for a Klondike Bar!?"_ came the Klondike Bar jingle as the commercial ended and was followed by a _Twelve Rounds_ trailer.

(A/N: Smackdown may have been taped last week, but the commercial was done the following weekend and was easy enough to splice into the broadcast when it was finally aired.)

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from the break and showed the ring, the bell rang to get everyone's attention and signified the star of the next match. _My Time Is Now _sounded through the arena, the fans stood and cheered as John Cena came out from the back for his in-ring return to Smackdown. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is set for one-fall, introducing first, from West Newbury Massachusetts, weighing two hundred forty pounds, JOHN CENA!!" Cena stood on the stage and saluted the crowd, then ran down the ramp and rolled into the ring. Cena posed for the fans then ran the ropes, he pulled off his hat and t-shirt then tossed them out of the ring, leaving him in his jean shorts, wristbands, arm band, and his sneakers. Cena was ready for a fight and he knew his opponent would give him one, they'd fought enough times in the past for him to know what Machetti was capable of. For a brief moment the cameras cut to the back and showed Vickie Guerrero, Edge, and Big Show watching on a TV in the General Manager's Office.

_Riot Time _hit and the Smackdown crowd jumped up and started cheering loudly for the crusader of chaos as he came out from the back with Maria walking along beside him. "And the opponent, being accompanied by WWE Diva's Champion Maria, from Detroit Michigan, weighing two hundred twenty-two pounds, he is the 2009 Royal Rumble Winner… MACHETTI!!" Machetti nodded to Maria then both of them ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, Cena stayed out of the way in an empty corner while Machetti and Maria went to two other corners and climbed up onto the middle rope, Machetti pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it into the crowd, then glanced at Maria and nodded, the two of them backflipped out of the corners and landed together in the middle of the ring, as their feet hit the mat, blue pyro shot up out of the corners. Machetti took Maria's hand and escorted her to the ropes, Maria gave her a good luck kiss then left the ring and took her place at ringside so she could manage Machetti for the mat. Machetti turned to face Cena and nodded at him, signifying that he was ready, the referee saw both competitors were ready to go and called for the bell, this match was officially underway.

Cena and Machetti circled around the ring both waiting for the other to make the first move, some of the fans cheered and started chanting for Cena, to combat the Cena chants, other fans started chanting for Machetti. Cena and Machetti stood in the ring and listened to the fans going back and forth with their chants. _**Let's go Cena! Let's go Machetti! LET'S GO CENA! LET'S GO MACHETTI! **_Machetti smirked and motioned for Cena to come and get him, Cena nodded and held up his hands calling for a lock up. Machetti looked at Cena skeptically, knowing full well that Cena was by far the stronger of the two of them, he cautiously approached Cena and locked up with him, and as predicted, Cena began overpowering Machetti, but Machetti quickly slipped out of Cena's hold and grabbed him in a headlock, he ran to the corner, pulling Cena behind him, then ran up the turnbuckles and flipped off of them, he dropped down to the mat pulling Cena down onto all fours, giving him more leverage for the headlock. Cena wasn't going to stay down for long, he powered back up to his feet and shoved Machetti, pushed him off of him and breaking the hold. Cena rushed at Machetti and went to follow up with a clothesline, but Machetti ducked under it then did a backflip and drove his feet into the back of Cena's head, BACKFLIP KICK! Cena went crashing down to the mat and Machetti quickly rolled him on his back looking to end the match quickly, ONE… T—but Cena kicked out.

Machetti rolled off of Cena and got back up, while Cena quickly got to his feet as well, he didn't want to give Machetti any time to gain momentum. Cena ran at Machetti then jumped and lunged at him, RUNNING SHOULDER BLO—at the same time, Machetti dropped down and rolled on the mat while whipping his leg around above him—SPINNING HEEL KICK! Cena collided with Machetti's foot and was knocked onto his back, Machetti rolled onto his hands and knees then pushed himself up to his feet and did a backflip onto Cena, MOONSAULT SPLASH! The fans popped slightly as Machetti hooked Cena's legs and went for a pin, ONE… TW—but Cena kicked out and sent Machetti rolled away from him and over to the ropes. Machetti used the ropes to pull himself up, but had his back to Cena while he got back up. Cena rushed at Machetti and went to clothesline him out of the ring, but at the last minute Machetti ducked and pulled down the top rope, CENA WENT FLYING OUT OF THE RING! Cena crashed down to the mat, but quickly recovered and got back to his feet, only to see Machetti jumped up onto the top rope and springboard off of it, SPRINGBOARD SENTON! Machetti came splashing down on Cena's shoulders and drove him down to the floor, he rolled off of Cena and got back up to his feet while the fans cheered.

Machetti turned to Maria and signified that he was already, then he pulled Cena up off of the floor and rolled him back into the ring, he quickly crawled in after Cena and went for a pin, ONE… TW—but Cena had enough time to recover and managed to kick out. Machetti pulled Cena up off of the mat and whipped him across the ring into the corner, Cena slammed into the turnbuckles but held onto the top rope to keep himself from falling over. Machetti ran at Cena then did a handspring followed by a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE CROSSBODY—Cena suddenly lunged out of the corner—SHOULDER BLOCK! Cena and Machetti collided and both went crashing down to the mat, Cena crawled towards Machetti and went to capitalize with a pin, but Machetti rolled away from Cena and slipped out of the ring to recover, keeping Cena from gaining any momentum from the altercation. Cena stared out of the ring at Machetti who didn't seem to be in a hurry to get back in, then ran to the ropes, dropped down and slid legs-first under the bottom rope, BASEBALL SLIDE TO MACHETT! Cena drove his feet into Machetti's back and launched him into the barricade, causing him to go crashing down to the floor. Cena slid the rest of the way out of the ring and grabbed Machetti, then pulled him up to his feet and dragged him over to the steps, Cena smashed Machetti's head down on top of the steel then dragged him around the steps over to the commentary table, Cena slammed Machetti's face down into the top of the table, startling JR and Tazz then pulled Machetti over to the ring and slid him inside. Cena got in after Machetti then covered him and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—but Machetti kicked out.

Cena got off of Machetti and pulled him up to his feet, then kneed him in the stomach and whipped him across the ring into the ropes. Machetti bounced off of the ropes and came back but Cena ducked down then caught Machetti and launched him up over his he and into the air, BACK BODY DROP! Machetti went crashing down to the mat Cena ran to the ropes and bounced off of them then came back and dropped down elbow-first on top of Machetti RUNNING ELBOW DROP! Cena rolled away from Machetti and got back up, then walked to him and stood beside him before he jumped up into the air and came down leg-first on Machetti's face, LEG DROP! Cena rolled off of Machetti and got back up, then jumped up into the air and crashed down on top of Machetti, ANOTHER LEG DROP! Cena rolled on top of Machetti and hooked his legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—but Machetti kicked out again. Cena got off of Machetti and watched him roll onto his stomach and struggle to get up for a moment, then went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, Machetti pushed himself up to his feet but was still bent over, Cena lunged out of the corner and lifted his leg up in front of him, DIVING LEG DRO—Machetti suddenly jumped up into the air and spun around then drove his feet into Cena's chest, CORKSCREW DROPKICK! Cena was caught in midair and went crashing down to the mat, Machetti quickly crawled over to him and went for a pin of his own, ONE… TWO… TH—but Cena kicked out!

Machetti rolled away from Cena and over to the ropes where Maria leaned into the ring and asked if he was already, Machetti nodded and used his hold on the ropes to pull himself back up to his feet, he was still a little groggy from everything Cena had hit him with but he managed to shake it off in time to see Cena get back to his feet. Machetti ran at Cena, looking to retake the offensive, but Cena swung at Machetti for a hook punch as Machetti got closer, but Machetti ducked under it, causing Cena to swing over him and go off balance, Machetti sprung up off of the mat and onto Cena's shoulders, then fell backwards and sent Cena flying across the ring, HURRICURANA! Cena rolled over to the ropes and got back up, then turned to face Machetti as he rushed at him Machetti ran at Cena and jumped up into the air, but Cena ducked down and caught Machetti then launched Machetti over his head and into the air. Machetti flew through the air, BUT LANDED ON THE TOP ROPE! Cena turned around in time for Machetti to backflip off of the top rope, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT!! Machetti rolled off of Cena and ended up halfway across the ring from him, he quickly ran to the ropes then bounced off and came back a handspring and backflip, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT! Machetti bounced off of Cena and landed on his feet, then jumped over his downed opponent, ran to the ropes, jumped up onto the top one and did a corkscrew backflip off of it, SPRINGBOARD CORKSCREW MOONSAULT! Machetti went crashing down on top of Cena and hooked his legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—BUT CENA MANAGED TO KICK OUT!

Machetti got back up and grabbed Cena to pulled him up to his feet, but Cena hit a shot to the midsection and caught Machetti of guard, he followed up with another shot to the midsection and managed to fight up to his feet then hit a forearm to the face, grabbed Machetti and whipped him across the ring. Machetti bounced off of the ropes and Cena ducked down looking to catch him again, but this time Machetti jumped up into the air and drove his feet down into the still ducked back of John Cena, MUSHROOM STOMP! Machetti drove Cena down to the mat and staggered away from him, then came back and pulled Cena up to his feet and lifted him up in front of him, Machetti ducked down and launched Cena over his head, MACHETE'S BLA—CENA LANDED ON HIS FEET BEHIND MACHETTI! Cena grabbed Machetti and lifted him up from behind then spun him around and slammed him down to the mat, SPINOUT POWERSLAM! The fans cheered as Cena walked around Machetti and bent over him while waving his hand in front of his face, the fans loudly called out, "_**YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" **_Cena ran to the ropes and bounced off, FIVE KNUCKLE SHUF—MACHETTI NIPPED UP! Cena slammed his fist down onto the empty mat and rolled onto his back clutching his hand in pain, Machetti jumped up into the air and did a backflip then went crashing down on top of Cena, STANDING SHOOTING STAR PRESS! Machetti folded Cena in half and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—CENA BARELY KICKED OUT!

Machetti got back up and grabbed Cena then started to pull him up to his feet, but Cena suddenly hit a shot to the midsection, looking to overwhelm Machetti with his striking, Cena hit another shot to Machetti's midsection and managed to fight up to his feet, but when he went for a third shot Machetti caught his wrist and pinned Cena's arm to his side with his own arm, Machetti lashed out his leg and kneed Cena in the stomach, doubling him over, then grabbed Cena and ran to the ropes, jumped over the top one and brought Cena down neck-first on the top rope, TOP ROPE NECKSNAP! Machetti landed safely on his feet next to Maria while Cena was launched backwards and fell on his back. Machetti climbed back up onto the ring apron and waited for Cena to stagger back up to his feet then grabbed the top rope and hoisted himself onto it, he springboarded across the ring and landed on Cena's shoulders, then spun around and fell backwards, SPRINGBOARD HURRICURANA! Cena was launched across the ring and went rolling over to the ropes, Machetti ran after Cena then dropped down and drove his feet into Cena's back, BASEBALL SLIDE! Cena was launched under the bottom rope and dropped down to the floor, he was groggy but managed to crawl over to the barricade and pull himself back up to his feet. Cena slowly turned around, but when he did Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then backflipped off of it, SPRINGBOARD SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA! Machetti took down Cena and both of them went crashing down to the floor on the outside.

With both men down and out of the ring, the referee finally started the ring out count, ONE! The two competitors stayed down where they were and didn't seem to show much movement, Maria went around the ring to see if they were okay while the referee continued the count. TWO… THREE… FOUR! Machetti was the first one to stir, and managed to sit up, causing Maria to smile in relief. FIVE… SIX! Machetti pulled himself up to his feet and glanced down at Cena who was showing no signs of movement, Machetti didn't want to win the match by count out, so he pulled Cena up off of the floor and rolled him into the ring, then crawled in after him. Machetti quickly covered Cena and went for a pin, looking to capitalize on the damage he had done with his plancha, ONE… TWO… THRE—CENA KICKED OUT! Machetti got back up to his feet and rolled away from Cena, he watched as his opponent crawled to the corner and attempted to use the ropes to pull himself back up. When Cena was on his feet, but still slumped against the corner Machetti ran at him then did a handspring and a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON!! Machetti slammed back-first into Cena's back, driving him into the corner, the dropped down to the floor. Machetti quickly got back up then grabbed Cena from behind and lifted him up, and placed him on the top rope. Machetti climbed up behind Cena then stuck his head between Cena's legs from behind and lifted him up onto his shoulders. Machetti climbed up from the bottom rope to the middle rope then stood there in the corner balancing the two hundred forty pound John Cena on his shoulders, he took a deep breath then lunged backwards, AVALANCHE ELECTRIC CHAIR DROP!! Machetti and Cena both slammed down full force down to the mat with a loud thud and laid still on the mat. At ringside Maria was mouthing something along the lines of 'idiot' and 'kill him'. Machetti recovered from the impact first, having fallen a shorter distance and crawled over to Cena then draped and arm over him for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—CENA MANAGED TO GET A SHOULDER UP!!

Machetti slowly sat up and stared at Cena, he smiled and shook his head as remembered their passed matches, Cena was a fighter and wouldn't be beaten by anything less than everything Machetti had. High impact moves could soften him up, but Cena wouldn't stay down for the three count unless Machetti hit a finisher. Machetti got up and pulled Cena up to his feet, then lifted him up off of the mat and held him in front of him, MACHETE'S BLA—Cena slipped out of Machetti's hold and landed on his feet, then lifted Machetti up and hoisted him up onto his shoulder—ATTITUDE ADJUSTME—Machetti swung around and drove Cena's head down to the mat—TORNADO DDT! Machetti got back up and ran to the corner then climbed up onto the top rope, Cena wasn't down much longer and got back up, Machetti launched himself off of the top rope and flew at Cena, FLYING CROSSBO—Cena reached up and caught Machetti in midair, then hefted him up onto his shoulders again—ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT!! This time it hit! Cena slammed Machetti down to the mat with his finishing maneuver, but before he could make the cover Maria grabbed Machetti's ankle and dragged him out of the ring and down to the floor. The fans gave a mixed reaction regarding the Divas Champion's interference, while Cena stared at Maria and shook his head, he slipped out of the ring and pulled Machetti up off of the mat, then rolled him back into the ring. Cena quickly got in the ring after Machetti and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI HAD RECOVERED ENOUGH TO KICK OUT!!

Cena sat up and turned to stare at Maria again, the Divas Champion looked pleased with herself because her interference had probably just saved the match for Machetti. Some of the Smackdown loyal fans cheered at the kick out, this meant the match would continue and the Smackdown Superstar Machetti had a chance to get back in it and win it, but at the same time the John Cena fans booed the fact that Cena had just been robbed of what surely would have been a victory. Cena decided he needed to work over Machetti some more, and if he was going to do that, he needed to slow down the pace of the match. Machetti thrived off of fast-paced action filled with numerous quick counters and high-flying high impact moves, he needed to be grounded and slowed down if he was to be beaten. Cena sat Machetti up then hooked his arms around Machetti's shoulders and pulled back, DOUBLE UNDERHOOK LOCK! Machetti yelled out in pain as Cena pulled back on his arms, causing pain to shoot through his shoulders. In order to make the hold even more effective Cena lifted one of his legs and pressed his knee into Machetti's back while he continued to pull back on the Underhook Lock, causing pain to the back and the shoulders. Maria didn't like where this was going and attempted to encourage Machetti to fight out of the hold, "Come on Machetti, fight out of this thing!" she called out to him. "If you win this I'll do that thing you like." You've got motivation! Cena's eyes widened in surprise as Machetti dug deep then pushed himself up onto his knees and slowly overpowered Cena until he was on his feet, Cena idly wondered what could have motivated Machetti enough for him to get that kind of strength, and was caught off guard when Machetti surged backwards, AND RAMMED CENA INTO A CORNER! Cena lost his hold on Machetti, who quickly reached behind him and flipped Cena over his shoulder and onto the mat in front of him, SNAPMARE! MACHETTI BROKE THE HOLD!

Machetti kept his hold on Cena and pulled him back up to his feet then spun him around, BUT CENA BOOTED MACHETTI IN THE GUT! Cena grabbed Machetti in a side headlock, then hooked his leg and lifted him up into the air, FISHERMAN'S SUPLEX! Machetti was slammed down into the mat and rolled onto his stomach while Cena quickly sprang back up and ran to the ropes. Machetti pushed himself up off of the mat and onto his hands and knees while Cena bounced off of the ropes then came back and flipped over Machetti before driving his face down to the mat, THROWBACK!! Machetti's head bounced off of the mat, but Cena didn't give him a second to recover, he quickly pulled Machetti up then whipped him into the ropes, he bounced off and Cena dropped down and caught him, DROP TOE HOLD!! Machetti fell on his face while Cena grabbed his leg and hooked it then dropped down and reached for Machetti's head, ST—Machetti lashed out his arm and caught Cena off guard with a hard elbow to the temple! Cena rolled off of Machetti and onto his back where he held his head in pain, Machetti sprang back up and ran at Cena then jumped up into the air and did a spinning backflip, RUNNING CORKSCREW SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! Machetti slammed down on top of Cena and hooked his legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—CENA MANAGED TO KICK OUT!! The fans cheered loudly at the kick out, this match was proving to be a great main event, and the match continuing meant it could only get better.

Machetti rolled off of Cena and got back up, then pulled him up to his feet and whipped him into the ropes—BUT CENA REVERSED—Machetti was sent into the ropes and jumped up onto the middle one, then springboarded off of it and grabbed Cena as he lunged passed him and drove his face down to the mat, SPRINGBOARD BULLDOG!! Machetti rolled Cena onto his back and went for another pin attempt, ONE… TWO… THR—CENA KICKED OUT AGAIN! Machetti got back up and pulled Cena to his feet, but Cena lashed out his leg and kicked Machetti in the stomach and once again whipped him into the ropes, Machetti came back and Cena caught him and flipped him over his hip, HIP TOSS! Machetti slammed down onto his back while Cena walked over to him then bent over and waved his hand, _**YOU CAN'T SEE ME! **_Cena ran to the ropes and bounced off then came back, FIVE KNUCKLE SHUFFLE! THIS TIME IT CONNECTES! Cena got back up and pulled Machetti up to his feet then up onto his shoulders, ATTITUDE ADJUSTME—MACHETTI LANDED ON HIS FEET! Cena rushed at Machetti looking to do some damage control, CLOTHESLI—Machetti bent backwards and Cena's arm went over him—MATRIX! Cena put on the breaks and spun around but was caught with a kick to the gut, Machetti grabbed Cena and lifted him up in front of him then launched him over his head and did a backflip, MACHETE'S BLADE! Machetti slammed down on top of Cena, leaving him out cold in the middle of the ring, but he didn't go for a pin, he got back up and went to the corner, he grabbed the top rope and hoisted himself up and onto it, then backflipped out of the corner, did a complete rotation, but kept going, SUICIDE BO—MACHETTI FELL SHY OF CENA AND SLAMMED BACK FIRST INTO THE MAT!

Maria's eyes shot opened in surprise while a barely conscious Cena crawled over to Machetti looking to capitalize with a pin. "You were supposed to hit that, man," Cena whispered to Machetti as he hooked his leg. That's right folks, Zack Tyler just botched a high-flying move. Oops. "Pushed off too high and not far enough," Zack groaned back as the referee began the count. ONE… "Put me on the top rope," Zack instructed his opponent. TWO… THRE—MACHETTI MANAGED TO KICK OUT OF THE PIN!! Cena staggered up off of Machetti and stood there for a moment to regain his balance, then grabbed Machetti and pulled him off of the mat before whipping him into the corner. Cena ran after Machetti then ducked down and drove his shoulder into Machetti stomach, TURNBUCKLE SHOULDER THRUST! "Adjust me," Zack groaned to Cena as he doubled over. Cena wasn't about to let him recover and lifted him up off of the mat and onto the top rope, then quickly climbed up onto the middle rope and hoisted Machetti up onto his shoulders, ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT OFF OF THE MIDDLE ROPE!! But before Cena could launch Machetti off of him, his opponent slid off of his shoulders and landed on the turnbuckle behind him, then drove his forehead into the back of Cena's head, HEADBUTT! Cena fell forward and went crashing down to the mat, he rolled over and laid prone on his back. Machetti turned around so his back was to Cena and this time he checked over his shoulder before he backflipped out of the corner, Machetti flipped over in midair then kept going and slammed down back-first on Cena, SUICIDE BOMB! THIS TIME HE HIT IT!! Machetti hooked Cena's legs and made the pin, "Sorry about the botch," Zack whispered to Cena, "I owe you one." ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT!!

_Riot Time _hit and the referee helped Machetti up off of Cena and raised his arm up into the air, but as soon as he did Edge and Big Show came running out from the back towards the ring. Machetti backed away from the ropes closest to the stage then looked at Maria and held out his arms, Maria nodded and slipped the Divas Championship off of her waist and tossed it into the ring, Machetti caught it then held it beside him like a weapon as Edge slid in the ring followed by Big Show who stepped over the top rope. The music cut as Edge stood in front of Machetti and laughed at the butterfly-shape championship that he was holding, "You're gonna fend us off, with _that_?" taunted Edge. "If I have to," replied Machetti. While Edge was taunting Machetti Big Show pulled the still unconscious Cena up off of the mat and grabbed him by the throat, GOOZLE! Machetti frowned and charged at Edge—who quickly dove out of the way—MACHETTI BLASTED BIG SHOW WITH THE DIVAS CHAMPIONSHIP!! Big Show was knocked back into the ropes after being clocked with that championship for the second time in two weeks. While the giant was reeling Machetti grabbed Cena and slid out of the ring with him. Machetti held Cena up at ringside and was joined by Maria, Edge and Big Show stood in the ring and stared at Machetti, who had just saved the man he had spent the last twenty minutes beating the hell out of. Machetti handed Maria her championship back while, then the two of them helped Cena up the ramp, leaving Edge and Big Show arguing in the ring.

"It was a simple, straight-forward plan!" snapped Edge, "we run down after the match, I distract the winner, and you destroy the loser. How could you possibly mess that up? Are you that big of an idiot?"

"How could I mess it up?" repeated Big Show, "because _you_ didn't distract the winner, he belted me in the head with title in case you were too busy hiding to notice."

"I wasn't hiding, I was dodging," argued Edge. "If I hadn't moved, he'd have hit _me _with that girly title."

"Better you than me," replied Big Show.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to!?" demanded Edge. "I'm the World –" Edge was suddenly and immediately silence when Big Show lashed out and punched him in the face, KNOCK OUT PUNCH!! Edge went out like a light and crashed down to the mat with Big Show standing over him. Big Show then turned and glared at Machetti who was standing on the stage with Cena and Maria.

Machetti smirked at Show and tapped himself on the temple, "You'll have to do better than that if you wanna outsmart me," he taunted the giant.

_Riot Time_ continued where it had left off and Cena slapped Machetti on the back then raised his arm up into the air in a show of good sportsmanship, he _had_ beaten him cleanly in a hard-fought match, and then saved him from getting attacked afterward. With that the cameras faded and the February 27th edition of Smackdown went off the air.

**---x---**

And there we go, took a while but I did it. Halfway through writing this chapter I realized that Smackdown was in the same place two weeks in a row so I had to add a bit to make it more realistic.

If anyone wants to see the design Machetti painted on WWE Headquarters in his Klondike Bar commercial I have a link in my profile page.

Speaking of my Klondike Bar commercial, did you like it? Hate it? Think you can do better? If so, submit a Klondike Bar commercial starring Machetti in a review or in a PM, if I like it, I'll post your commercial as part of a future chapter of this story.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	58. Decision Time

**Chapter LVIII: Decision Time**

**---x---**

I'm sorry, but I lied. This chapter will only cover one week. Halfway through writing it, I realized that it was already long enough to be a stand-alone chapter. There's no Machetti Match, but there's plenty of storyline progression to make up for it.

**---x---**

Zack Tyler had snuck into the TD Garden Arena in Boston Massachusetts wearing black backstage crew clothing and a black baseball cap with all his long hair tucked under it. The fans weren't supposed to know he was here, and he didn't think anyone recognized him. His appearance on the show was supposed to be a surprise. (A/N: So don't tell anyone.) He wandered the backstage hallways of the arena and eventually came across Shane McMahon who had recently been punted in the head and also wasn't supposed to be here.

"It's about time you got here," commented Shane.

"About time?" repeated Zack. "I'm four hours early! I hope there's catering or I'm ordering a pizza."

"You can order your pizza later," Shane told him as he tossed a black t-shirt at him. "Put this on."

Zack caught the t-shirt and shook it out, on the front surrounded in a blue circle was big 'M' symbol that he had painted on WWE Corporate Headquarters in his Klondike Bar commercial. On the back it read 'Machetti… Method to the Madness', the 'M' in Machetti was the entire M symbol, the 'M' in Method was the M making up the left half of the symbol, and the 'M' in Madness was the M making up the right side of the symbol.

"Method to the Madness, nice," commented Zack.

"We figured that's what it stood for," explained Shane, "it _has_ sort of been your catchphrase lately."

"That's what's great about it," replied Zack, "it could stand for many different things. 'Motor-city Madman Machetti', 'Master of Mayhem Machetti', or Vickie's favorite, 'Motor-city Miscreant Machetti'."

"Got any more?" asked Shane with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh… Machetti the Mischievous Mastermind?" offered Zack.

"You just come up with that one now?" questioned Shane, Zack just shrugged. "Not bad. But that's enough for now, go find something to do. I've got work I need to get done."

"Aye-aye sir," agreed Zack as he wandered off to find someone to pester for the next FIVE HOURS!!

**---x---**

Raw was live from Boston Massachusetts, the Main Event was advertised as John Cena versus Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship. This was Cena's rematch, and this was Cena's hometown. This was his chance at the title. But that was later, currently Mickie James and Kelly Kelly had beaten Jillian Hall and Beth Phoenix in a Divas Tag Match and following the match was a recap of the Orton/Machetti/McMahon/Triple H situation. It started with Orton punting Vince McMahon in the head when he was about to fire him, then Orton and Machetti co-won the Royal Rumble, Machetti working with the McMahon's to make a match at No Way Out with the title of 2009 Royal Rumble Winner on the line, Orton fighting Shane McMahon in the Anything Goes Match which undoubtedly softened him up before No Way Out, this led to Machetti beating Orton to become the official 2009 Royal Rumble Winner. Exit Machetti. The following night on Raw was shown, Shane and Stephanie McMahon were about to put Orton on permanent medical leave, but Orton punted Shane and RKO-ed Stephanie before they got the chance. Enter Triple H. After seeing his wife get RKO-ed, Triple H ran down to the ring to check on her, the glare he gave Orton promised vengeance, this led to last week's backstage chase, HHH, looking for revenge had chase Orton backstage on Raw, but Orton had once again slithered out of harms way.

This led to tonight's Raw, _Voices _sounded through the arena and Orton, DiBiase, and Rhodes came out from the back dressed in street clothes, they were flanked by three familiar lawyers and a bunch of police officers. Legacy, the lawyers, and the police got in the ring and stood there, apparently Orton had something important to say, but before anything could get underway, Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Raw came back from the break and Orton, Legacy, and his legal and law enforcement help were all still in the ring. "I'm out here tonight, to make an important decision about my career," said Orton once the fans had finished booing. "After much consideration, I have decided to RETIRE from Professional Wrestling." There were a few cheers from the people that were glad to see Orton go, but mostly there were boos, Orton was retiring, and they didn't like that idea. "In the end, this decision involves what is best for me. Everyone saw what happened last week, I was assaulted by a madman wielding a deadly weapon. He came after me with intent to injure and could have ended my career and even my life. I refuse to work in a business where a madman is free to assault his coworkers as he sees fit, so tonight, I am retiring from the WWE and Professional Wrestling." The fans booed loudly at Orton's decision, he wasn't just ending his career, HE WAS HIDING!

"Due to my somewhat sudden and very unexpected decision to retire, that means I am no longer a WWE Superstar," Orton continued, some of the fans actually cheered. "That being said, I feel that it is only fair to warn the WWE and it's superstars that if any harm befalls upon me, I WILL take legal action, and I'll sue the WWE for everything it has." The crowd's boo's were almost deafening now. Not only was Orton retiring so he could run away, but now, if Triple H tried anything Orton would sue the company and would probably get it closed down. "And – "

_TIME TO PLAY THE GAME! The Game_ played and interrupted Orton mid-sentence. Out from the back came Triple H, who was dressed in street clothes, but had a sledgehammer slung over his shoulder and a mic in his hand, he had something to say. "Your doctors and lawyers may say that you have a disease called I.E.D," said Triple H, who seemed perfectly calm. "They say you aren't in control of your actions, Orton. Let me make something perfectly clear. I am in complete… control… of mine." With that Triple H made his way down the ramp towards the ring. Orton PD stepped forward and stood by he ropes, looking to intercept Triple H before he could assault Orton. But to the surprise of Orton and his security, Triple H tossed is sledgehammer to the side, then turned around to show that he wasn't concealing a weapon like he had been last week. Then he went up the steps and got on the ring apron, but he stayed there and didn't get in the ring.

"Your lawyers, and your doctors, they all tell you what you want to hear Randy," said Triple H. "I'm gonna tell you… what you NEED to hear."

"Here we go, here we go," interrupted Orton. "I attacked a sixty-three year old man, an innocent woman, I—"

"No, no, no, no, nah," Triple H cut him off as he stepped through the ropes and got in the ring. "It's about _you_. This is about how _you_ want things to end. How _you _need things to end Orton. You took out the entire McMahon family, now you NEED to go to WrestleMania and beat ME for the WWE Championship. You need it Randy because you need to avenge the moment that defines your life." Randy looked confused, so Triple H decided to enlighten him, "You know what I'm talking about… Evolution. I watched you become the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in history. What happened the next night Randy? I turned on you! I beat the hell out of you!" Triple H paused and the fans cheered, good times, good times. "How long did you have that championship for Randy? Was it a month? Was it even that long? I don't run from my past. I'm _not_ a good person. I never have been a _good_ person! I wasn't _happy_ for your success. I made a conscious decision… and I took what was mine."

"I'll give you that same opportunity Randy," decided Triple H. "I'll give you the opportunity to avenge that night. I'll give you the opportunity to go to the biggest stage that there has ever been, to WrestleMania 25, I'll give you the opportunity to beat _ME_ for the WWE Championship, and put all of it behind you. You have that opportunity, and you can take it, right here, right now. But yet, you make a conscious choice… to run. Why is that? I'll tell you why." Triple H leaned in to Orton's hear, "It's because you're afraid." The fans popped but then Triple H shouted, "LOOK AT ME!" Orton slowly turned his head and stared Triple H straight in the eyes, "YOU'VE BEEN AFRAID YOUR WHOLE LIFE! Because you know, deep down, inside you, you don't have what it takes. You can stand in this ring, hide behind your lawyers and your security, you can talk tough, but I know the truth. The truth is, you're that same kid, that same little kid that was carrying my bags around in Evolution. That same… little… _boy_… with all the talent in the world… but ultimately… gutless."

One of Orton's lawyers stepped in between Orton and Triple H, "My client is no longer a superstar in this company, and has nothing more to say to you. Please leave the ring, or you will be arrested for Attempted Assault and Verbal Harassment." Orton's security stepped around Orton and stood in front of him, Triple H backed away and stood by the ropes.

"There you go again Randy," commented Triple H. "Once again, you're hiding behind your lawyers. Now you're retiring because you're afraid. When people think back to your career, you'll always be seen as my bagboy… and for your less than one month title reign. For the rest of your life you'll be known for being… gutless." Triple H raised his leg and stepped through the ropes, then moved the rest of the way through, he climbed down the steps and headed up the ramp.

"WAIT!" Orton suddenly shouted, "WAIT A MINUTE! HOLD ON!" On the ramp there was no mistaking the smug grin on Triple H's face, but Orton didn't see that. "I think… I've changed my mind. I won't be retiring tonight, or any night in the foreseeable future, at WrestleMania… I'M GONNA BE FACING YOU!!"

Triple H turned around and headed back down to the ring, the flip-flip was a superstar of the company again, vengeance time. "ON ONE CONDITION!" Orton quickly amended, causing Triple H to stop at the base of the ramp. "We settle this…" Orton pointed to himself and Triple H, "_AT_ WrestleMania! You do not put your hands on me unless you are _physically_ provoked. I don't touch you, you don't touch me. If you violate that, I'll press changes and you'll spend WrestleMania behind bars! Do we got a deal?"

"Deal," answered Triple H, he'd have his revenge, he just needed to wait until WrestleMania. HHH was _still_ the Cerebral Assassin.

"Oh, Hunter, there's one more thing," Orton called after Triple H. "Since you wanna get all personal and everything. I just thought that you might wanna know that it felt _great_, regardless of whether or not I was in control of my actions, it felt _great_ when I kicked the old man in the skull. It felt even better when I did the same thing to Shane. But Hunter… when I hit that RKO on your wife… I replay that over, and over, and over in my head. I can still smell her scent, her skin… so soft, at least that's what I remember. I wonder what the last thing your wife remembers when I grabbed her by the neck… AND I SLAMMED HER PRETTY LITTLE FACE RIGHT DOWN TO THE GROUND!!"

Triple H looked pissed, he stormed back to the ring and got in. Orton's security held back DiBiase and Rhodes, it was obvious that Orton was provoking Triple H into attacking him so he could press charges. Orton and Triple H stood in the middle of the ring with their foreheads nearly pressed together. Orton had his signature smug grin on his face.

Instead of attacking, Triple H lifted is mic and spoke into it, "The last time you and I fought in this ring, I broke your collarbone," Triple H reminded Orton, his voice was cold and deadly. "That was just business. This… is personal. I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR NECK!!" Triple H dropped his mic and left the ring, _the Game_ played Triple H headed to the back. It would now be Triple H versus Randy Orton for the WWE Championship, but tonight, in the main event, was John Cena versus Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship. And up next, was Shawn Michaels versus the undefeated Vladimir Kozlov, the winner would face the Undertaker at WrestleMania. With that Raw went to a commercial.

(A/N: Machetti's wasn't directly involved in that scene, but he indirectly involved since he's the Royal Rumble Winner, leaving Orton with the decision of quit or worm his way into the WWE title match at WrestleMania.)

**---x---**

Later that night, Michaels had defeated the undefeated Kozlov but now looked to defeat the undefeated Undertaker at WrestleMania. In the Main Event, in what was pretty much his home town, John Cena had beaten Edge… by disqualification. Edge had ended the match by bashing Cena in the head with the World Heavyweight Championship, meaning he retained his championship on a technicality. _My Time is Now_ played but Cena was left lying in the ring while Edge grabbed his belt and staggered up the ramp, then dropped to the stage and laid at the top of the ramp with his championship in his lap.

But that was when Big Show came out, he walked over to Edge and silently stood next to him and glanced down at the gold in his lap. Edge looked up at Big Show in confusion, then held out his hand, thinking Big Show was there to congratulate him and help him back up. Silly rabbit. Vickie Guerrero came out from the back and stood on Edge's other side while Cena sat up and leaned against the ropes so he could watch from the ring. He and Edge both looked confused about why Vickie Guerrero and Big Show were out here.

Vickie raised her microphone and much to the displeasure of the fans, she spoke. "Allow me to introduce you to the new Number One Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship at the Twenty-Fifth Anniversary of WrestleMania, THE BIG SHOW!"

Edge looked bewildered, he clearly had discussed this before hand with his wife. Cena looked disappointed, despite not winning the championship on a technicality, he was being booted out of the title picture. Big Show looked happy, he had a match for the Championship at WrestleMania. But then… _RIOT TIME _HIT!! The expression on all four people's faces changed as Machetti strutted out from the back wearing black pants and a new t-shirt then stood behind Edge, Vickie, and Big Show on the stage, causing the fans to almost blow the roof off the arena.

"Hi!" greeted Machetti, his usual smirk adorned his face as his theme music cut. "Remember me, Machetti? 2009 Royal Rumble Winner? The guy who's contractually obligated with a Championship Match at WrestleMania 25? The _LEGAL_ Number One Contender for the WWE Championship AND the World Heavyweight Championship? I _was_ gonna challenge Trips for the WWE Championship, but he's got himself a grudge match against Orton now. And to be honest, I just had too much fun messing with you guys last week on Smackdown, and when I beat Edgy for the World Heavyweight Championship last year… I felt I didn't get enough time with it. So I'm gonna do it again, but this time, I'm gonna do it… dramatic pause… at WreslteMania!" Machetti's smirk grew, "Just so everyone here understands me, I'm looking at you, Big Slow… you too Icky G… at WrestleMania 25, it'll be Machetti versus Edge… FOR THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP!!"

_Riot Time_ hit again and Machetti raised his hands and flipped Big Show and Vickie the bird, then used both hands to flip off Edge who was still sitting on the ground. He simply nodded at Cena, then he moon-walked to the back, leaving a cheering crowd, a dumbfounded Vickie Guerrero and Big Show, an extremely agitated Edge, and a smiling John Cena who seemed amused by Machetti's… unique… antics. With that WWE Raw went off the air.

**---x---**

Smackdown was airing on March 6th from the Mohegan Sun Casino, Vickie Guerrero had been shown in her office talking on her cell phone saying she hadn't heard from Edge since Monday's Raw when she had attempted to name Big Show the number one contender. Jeff Hardy came in and refused to fight his brother in a Money in the Bank Qualifier Match. Vickie attempted to use all her cunning (which wasn't much) to pressure Jeff into the match, but for some reason, he didn't fall for it. Vickie eventually conceded the battle of wits and changed the matches around so Jeff would fight Shelton Benjamin while Matt would fight MVP. Jeff agreed to that, and said he'd win the Money in the Bank and cash it in later the same night against Machetti or Edge, whoever won the World Heavyweight Championship Match.

The cameras left the office and cut further backstage where Machetti was walking backstage with Maria, he was wearing jeans and his new t-shirt while Maria was dressed in ring gear. Machetti was currently giving Maria a pep-talk before her Divas Championship Match against Michelle McCool and Maryse later tonight.

"You just have to do what we discussed last week," Machetti was saying. "Pick you spots, and let them beat each other up. You don't need me to beat them, they'll beat each other for you."

"You make it sound so easy," commented Maria.

"It will be, you just have to –" Machetti cut off and stared at someone off screen, the camera panned to the side and showed WWE Champion Triple H who was dressed in street clothes and had just arrived at the arena. "Maria, would you give us a sec? I wanna have a talk with the champ, start warming up, I'll come find you."

"Alright," Maria agreed, stared at Triple H in confusion, then shrugged and left, Machetti knew what he was doing.

"What do you want?" asked Triple H.

"You're fighting Umaga tonight," Machetti informed him.

"So I've heard."

"You have? Lucky you. I can't tell you how many times Vickie books me in matches I find out about at the last minute. That's more incompetence from the General Manager."

"Is this going somewhere? Cause I've got places I need to be."

"Orton's here."

Triple H's eyes went wide, _that_ was something he didn't know. "That could be potentially problematic."

"The feud you have with Orton is personal, I don't want to get involved in it. That's why I'm going after Edgy's title. But as expected, Orton has his lackeys with him, so if you want… I've got your back."

"And why… exactly… should I trust you?" asked Triple H as he glared at Machetti. "You spent most of last month manipulating my wife and brother-in-law."

"Heard about that didja?" questioned Machetti. "Yeah, I manipulated them. They've got power and a lot of money, I think you can understand that. But I didn't physically hurt them."

"Thanks for the offer, kid, but I'll take my chances," decided Triple H, he pushed passed Machetti and started heading off.

Machetti stayed standing where he was and called over his shoulder, "You love her don't you?"

Triple H stopped and turned around, Machetti still had his back to him, and even thought he couldn't see it, he knew his facial expression was completely serious.

"You'd do anything for her," Machetti continued, "She supports you, complements you, in this business that's constantly changing and moving around, she's that one constant, she's that one ray of light in your life that knows just how to cheer you up. She's always there for you, and you can see yourself spending the rest of your life growing old with her." Machetti had a wistful smile on his face, and he turned around and saw that he still had the Game's full attention.

Machetti's expression hardened, "He can manipulate you, attack you, and steal your title… you'll just come back from that and kick his ass. But he crossed the line. He laid his hands on the woman you love. He hurt her. Now, you'd go to any lengths to get your revenge. That strap of leather and chunk of metal with your name on it is a small price to pay for a chance to get your hands on him and pay him back for what he did to her."

Machetti paused and the two men stared at each other for a tense moment, "Your fight with Orton is personal, there's no way I'd get in the middle of it. But a three-on-one fight after your match is over doesn't seem fair. You can trust me because I know how you feel, and if things get dicey out there tonight, I've got your back."

Triple H stared at Machetti for another moment, then eventually nodded and simply said. "Thanks kid," then he turned and headed off. Smackdown then went to a commercial break, following it was the Matt Hardy vs. MVP Money in the Bank Qualifier.

Almost as soon as the cameras cut a red-haired diva ran to Zack and hugged him tightly, he wrapped his arms around her and smiled as he held her.

Paul Levesque turned back around and nodded at Zack, "Good promo kid."

Zack shrugged, "What can I say, I was inspired."

"I'll see you out there."

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from a commercial break and a video highlighting the dominance of the Samoan Bulldozer Umaga was played, when the video package ended the cameras went down the ring and the bell rang to get everyone's attention. Justin Roberts stood in the middle of the ring ready to announce the next match, "The following triple threat match is scheduled for one-fall and is for THE DIVAS CHAMPIONSHIP!" The fans cheered loudly, then got even louder when _With Legs Like That_ played. Divas Champion Maria came out from the back with her title belt around her waist, she stood on the stage and blew a kiss to the fans, then headed down the ramp for her biggest title defense yet. "Introducing first, from Chicago Illinois, she is the current WWE Divas Champion, MARIA!" The fans popped as Maria ran up the steps and got in the ring, sporting an eerily familiar smirk she ran to the far corner and climbed up onto the middle rope, she pulled off her hooded entrance gear and tossed it to a crewman at ringside, then she backflipped out of the corner and landed in the middle of the ring, causing the fans to pop loudly. It was one thing to see Machetti and Maria do backflips together, it was another entirely to see Maria do one on her own. Maria took off her title belt and handed it over to the referee, then turned to the stage and awaited her opponents.

_Pourquoi _rang through the arena and Maryse strutted out from the back wearing one of her long coats, "And the challengers, first from Montreal Quebec Canada, MARYSE!" Maryse strutted down to the ring and walked around it, then climbed up onto the ring apron and flipped her hair, she didn't seem impressed with the Divas Champion in the ring as she stepped through the ropes, and removed her coat. Then in a sign of disrespect, Maryse turned her back to Maria and watched the entrance ramp. _Not Enough for Me_ sounded through the arena and a determined Michelle McCool walked out from the back, "And from Palatka Florida, MICHELLE MCCOOL!!" Michelle marched down to the ring and walked around the corner like Maryse had, she climbed onto the ring apron and stepped through the ropes then completely ignored Maria and glared at Maryse, who was over exaggerating a yawn. Michelle didn't look like she wanted to wait any longer, she yelled to the referee to get the match started. The referee quickly did as he was told and held Maria's Divas Championship up above his head to show that it was on the line, then handed it to Justin Roberts, who brought it over to the time keeper's corner. With the title out of the ring and the three divas ready to go, the referee finally called for the bell, this match was officially underway.

As soon as the bell rang Michelle charged across the ring and locked up with Maryse, Michelle was the taller and the stronger of the two and started pushing her backwards a cross the ring and eventually pushed her back against the ropes. Maria stayed out of the way and remained in the corner while the referee ordered Michelle to get Maryse off of the ropes. Michelle let go of Maryse and held her arms up in the air to show that she was following the rules, but Maryse lashed out her leg while Michelle's arms were up and booted her in the stomach. Maryse quickly grabbed a hold of Michelle AND THREWHER THROUGH THE ROPES! Michelle dropped down to the floor and Maryse stood in front of the ropes and flipped her hair to mock her opponent, but that was when Maria stuck. Maryse was preoccupied with Michelle and didn't see Maria coming from behind until she grabbed her, then jumped up and bounced off of the middle rope, Maria swung around and drove Maryse's face down to the mat, SPRINGBOARD BULLDOG! Maria rolled Maryse onto her back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—Michelle reached out and yanked Maria off of Maryse, out of the ring, and down to the floor!

Maria hit the floor with a thud, then Michelle quickly slipped into the ring and covered Maryse, looking to capitalize on the damage Maria had done, ONE… TW—Maryse kicked out! Michelle got off of Maryse and pulled her up to her feet then whipped her across the ring into the corner. Michelle ran at Maryse, then ducked down and drove her shoulder into her opponent's stomach, TURNBUCKLE SHOULDER THRUST! Maryse doubled over, but Michelle backed away and raised one of her long legs and pressed it into Maryse's throat, she used her foot to push the other diva back into the corner then applied pressure to Maryse's throat, CORNER FOOT CHOKE! The referee came over and yelled at Michelle for using an illegal choke _and _the ropes, he began the count that would disqualify her, ONE… TWO… THREE… Michelle pulled her foot away and allowed Maryse to fall down to the mat, she quickly pulled her back up to her feet and grabbed her with a side headlock, then lifted her up into the air, over her head, and slammed her down to the mat, VERTICAL SUPLEX! Michelle quickly rolled on top of Maryse and made the cover, ONE… TWO… T—Maria ran in and broke up the pin. Michelle got off of Maryse and blocked a forearm from Maria, then kneed her in the stomach, she grabbed her opponent and whipped her into the ropes, but Maria jumped up onto the middle rope and springboarded off of it, SPRINGBOARD CROSSBODY! Maria smashed into Michelle and drove her down to the mat, then stayed on top of her and made the cover, ONE… TWO… T—Michelle kicked out!

Maria got off of Michelle and pulled her up to her feet, she glanced beside her and noticed that Maryse was getting back up too. Maria whipped Michelle into the corner, then dropped down onto her stomach when Michelle bounced off of the ropes and came back, Michelle jumped over Maria and kept running towards Maryse, both divas had the same thought at the same time, DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE! Michelle and Maryse collided and knocked each other down, Maria quickly crawled over to Maryse and went to capitalize with a pin, ONE… TW—but Maryse kicked out. Seeing how Maryse kicked out, Maria tired to pin Michelle, ONE… T—but Michelle kicked out too. When Michelle kicked out, Maria quickly rolled over to the ropes and slipped out of the ring, leaving Michelle and Maryse alone in the ring to face each other when they got back up. The two blonde divas eventually did get up, and immediately attacked each other and started trading forearm shots. Michelle eventually ducked a forearm from Maryse, then lifted her leg and swung it around and connected with Maryse's face, SPINNING KICK!! Maryse went down and Maria cautiously slid into the ring while Michelle covered Maryse, ONE… TWO… TH—BUT MARYSE KICKED OUT!!

Seeing Maryse kick out on her own, Maria slipped back out of the ring and left her two opponents to fight each other. Michelle wasn't happy about failing to get the pin there, she got up and pulled Maryse up off of the mat then whipped her into the ropes, Maryse bounced off and Michelle charged forward with her leg raised, BIG BOO—Maryse ducked down and ran under Michelle's leg, successfully dodging the boot, then she quickly turned around and grabbed Michelle from behind, then stood beside her and launched herself forward and swept Michelle's leg, FORWARD RUSSIAN LEG SWEEP! Maryse stood back up behind Michelle then dropped down and rolled across Michelle's back, AND LOCKED IN THE CAMEL CLUTCH! Michelle yelled out in pain while Maryse pulled back and applied pressure to what was assumed to be her signature submission move. Maria quickly slipped into the ring behind Maryse's back then ran at the Canadian Diva from behind, RUNNING BULLDOG! Maria drove Maryse's face down to the mat, then quickly rolled her onto her back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MICHELLE BROKE IT UP!!

Michelle grabbed Maria and pulled her up off of Maryse, then dragged her over to the ropes AND THREW HER OUT OF THE RING! Michelle turned her attention back to Maryse and pulled her up off of the mat then whipped her into the ropes, Michelle ducked down as Maryse hit the ropes, BACK BODY DRO—Maryse held onto the ropes with her arms and stopped herself, then surged forward and lashed out her leg—AND KICKED MICHELLE IN THE FACE! Maryse lunged at the groggy Michelle, SPEAR! Maryse took Michelle down to the mat and hit Michelle with a series of forearm shots, looking to do as much damage to the diva that had cost her the Divas Championship as possible. Maryse eventually got off of Michelle and pulled her up off of the mat and to her feet, Maryse threw Michelle's arm over her shoulders then lifted her up and swung her around before driving her down onto his knee, SPINNING SIDE SLAM BACKBREAKER! Maryse quickly rolled Michelle onto her back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MICHELLE MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Maryse glared down at Michelle, obviously upset that she had _dared_ to kick out of one of her signature moves. She decided that it was time to win back _her_ divas championship, and she'd do it with a move she _knew_ would keep Michelle down for a three count. Maryse pulled Michelle up off of the mat and grabbed her in a side headlock, she flipped her hair and went for her finisher, FRENCH KI—Michelle countered out of the headlock with a wristlock, then kicked Maryse in the stomach and hooked both of her arms, then went for _her_ finisher, WINGS OF LO—Maryse hooked her leg around Michelle's leg and kept her from lifting her off the mat, since Michelle was still holding her arms Maryse lurched forward and smashed her head into Michelle's, HEADBUTT! Michelle was caught off guard, and she lost her hold on Maryse and staggered backwards, Maryse had actually hurt herself a bit with the headbutt and held her forehead. Maria quickly climbed up onto the ring apron, then grabbed the top rope and hoisted herself up onto it, she springboarded off of the top rope and flew at the two groggy divas in the middle of the ring, she grabbed both Michelle _and_ Maryse as she went passed, SPRINGBOARD DOUBLE BULLDOG! Both Michelle and Maryse were driven face-first down to the mat, Maria got back up and rolled Maryse onto her back, she dragged her over to Michelle, who she kicked in the side to roll get her to roll over, then covered BOTH divas for a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! MARIA JUST PINNED MARYSE _AND _MICHELLE!!

_With Legs Like That_ played as Maria got off of her opponents and stood victorious in the ring, maybe next time they'd take her more seriously, because she just pinned _both of them_ and retained her title. The referee left the ring and got the divas championship, while Justin Roberts stood up in the corner and made his announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner and STILL the WWE Divas Champion, MARIA!" The referee handed Maria the Divas Championship which she raised up above her head, then ran to the corner and showed off her retained title from there too. In the opposite corner Michelle and Maryse sat up and glared at each other. "This is all your fault!" Michelle blamed Maryse, "You and that stupid headbutt!" "How is it my fault? _She_ pinned _both_ of us!" argued Maryse. Michelle stared at her and suddenly realized something, "You're right!" Maryse looked confused that her rival was actually agreeing with her, both blonde divas stood up and glared across the ring at the Divas Champion. Maria turned around and suddenly realized that while their attention hadn't been on her during the match, it certainly was now. Maryse and Michelle slowly approached Maria, who held her title up like a weapon, she swung the belt at Michelle, but Michelle ducked it, allowing Maryse to slip in and grab Maria from behind. Maryse tore the Divas Championship out of Maria's hands then tossed it to the side while she held her arms behind her back. Michelle took a few steps back and pulled back her leg, this wouldn't end well for Maria.

_PAPARAZZI _SUDDENLY SOUNDED THROUGH THE ARENA!! Michelle, Maria, and Maryse all looked at the stage in surprise as _Raw's_ Women's Champion, Melina came running down to the ring. Melina slid into the ring and ducked a clothesline from Michelle, then ran to the ropes bounced off and jumped up into the air, she got her legs around Michelle's head then swung around and sent her flying, HEAD-SCISSORS TAKEDOWN! Michelle was sent rolling across the ring then went under the bottom rope and dropped down to the floor. With only Maryse holding her now, Maria drove her elbows in Maryse's stomach, causing Maryse to lose her hold on her. Maria grabbed Maryse in a headlock then ran forward and planted her BULLDOG!! Maria got up and turned to face the Women's Champion who was slowly approaching her, but then she stopped and picked up the Divas Championship up off of the mat, she then held out the title to Maria. Maria looked confused, but took her championship from Melina, only for the Women's Champion to grab her wrist and raise her arm up into the air.

_With Legs Like That_ once again started playing and Smackdown's Divas Champion and Raw's Women's Champion left the ring together and headed to the back. The cameras got shots of Maryse and Michelle who were still at ringside and were glaring after the two champions as they headed up the ramp and went to the back. Not only had Maria beaten BOTH of them tonight, but then Melina had helped her escape their post-match revenge. Tonight was not a good night for Michelle McCool and Maryse.

**---x---**

The cameras cut the back and followed Maria and Melina backstage, they came across Machetti who grabbed Maria in a hug, then lifted her up and spun her around. "See, I told you that you could do it," Machetti reminded her. "You picked your spots, like I told you to, and you beat both of them. Unfortunately, after what happened tonight, they'll probably never overlook you again, but it was a good advantage while it lasted, I suppose."

Machetti turned away from Maria and glanced at Melina, "Thanks for helping out my girl, I would've hated to see her on the receiving end of a beat down while I was still banned from ringside."

"No problem," replied Melina, then she turned her attention to Maria, "but as long as I'm here. Maria, how would you feel about having a match on Raw? Maria versus Melina… Diva's Champion versus Women's Champion."

"Sure," agreed Maria. "You helped me out of a bad situation there. It's the least I can do."

"Oh!" Machetti suddenly exclaimed, "I have to head out to the ring for my contract signing." Machetti quickly turned to Maria, "Once I attend to some business, then we can hang out until the main event, I kind of promised someone I'd keep an eye on things."

"Alright," Maria agreed, "Go do your thing, and I'll see you when you're done. Come on Melina!" Maria quickly grabbed the Women's Champion's hand and pulled her off screen, Smackdown faded and went to a commercial break. Machetti's Klondike Bar commercial where he painted WWE Headquarters was shown.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from the commercial break and the lights in the arena were on low. Justin Robert's voice cut through the darkness, "Please welcome the General Manager of Friday Night Smackdown… Vickie Guerrero!" The lights when up and the fans booed when Vickie was shown standing in the ring next to a desk with a contract and the World Heavyweight Championship on it. It was time for the WrestleMania 25 World Heavyweight Championship Match Contract Signing.

Vickie ignored the fans and raised the mic so she could speak, "As General Manager of Smackdown it is my duty to preside over the official contract signing for the World Heavyweight Championship for WrestleMania. First, allow me to introduce you to the challenger, he was beaten down for over an hour and somehow managed to tie to win the Royal Rumble, then barely managed to beat Randy Orton to be named the official Royal Rumble Winner. He is unfortunately a superstar of this brand, and has no respect for authority. It is with great displeasure that I introduce you to the 2009 Royal Rumble Winner… some... guy."

_Riot Time _hit and the fans certainly didn't shared Vickie opinion of the Royal Rumble Winner, because they nearly blew the roof off of the arena as Machetti came out from the back, still dressed in street clothes, and ran down to the ring. Machetti slid into the ring and stood up with his arms raised up above his head. He quickly took a seat in one of the wheeled chairs at the desk and grabbed the mic that was on his side of the table. "Thank you for that tremendous introduction Vickie," said Machetti, "but if you don't mind, I'd rather not waste my time out here with you. Let's get this over with." Machetti reached for the contract but Vickie shot her hands out and slammed the contract back down onto the desk.

"First, allow me to introduce your opponent," instructed Vickie, "As you know, the point of the contract signing is for the Champion and the Challenger to meet face-to-face in order to sign the contract for the big match."

"Yeah whatever," replied Machetti as he stared at the contract that Vickie's hands were covering and in an attempt to prevent him from reading it.

"And his opponent, he is the current World Heavyweight Champion and is one of the elite and superior athletes in the WWE…" Despite the fact that Vickie introduction for her husband was much more positive than her introduction for Machetti, she was interrupted.

_YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME! Metalingus_ sounded through the arena and Edge walked out of the smoke on the stage and headed down the ramp, interrupting his wife before he could start another sentence. Edge headed up the steps and got in the ring, he cast a glare at Machetti, who's feet were on the table while his back was to him. Not exactly the most respectful challenger in the business. But Edge's attention quickly shifted from Machetti to his wife, who he hadn't spoken with or seen since Monday Night when she attempted to name Big Show the Number One Contender for _his_ World Heavyweight Championship. Vickie's attention went to her husband and she subconsciously removed her hands from the contract that she was pinning down to the table. Edge looked upset as he walked around the table and pulled out the chair on the other side of it. While Vickie's attention was on her husband Machetti discretely slid the contract over to him and began reading it.

"I'm not gonna do this," stated Edge as he picked up his mic and addressed his wife. "I'm not gonna do this Vickie. I'm not gonna sign anything, okay? I need to know the truth. I need to know what the deal is with you and the Big Show."

"Look baby, I love you," said Vickie. "You haven't returned my messages, you haven't even been home. Look, let me look at you straight in the eye, and tell you that the relationship between Big Show and I is strictly professional."

"KOFF! Bullshit! KOFF!" coughed Machetti, the fans cheered while the General Manager and the World Champion glared at him. "Sorry, something got caught in my throat."

"Baby, no," Vickie quickly said to get the conversation back where he wanted it. "You're my husband, I love you. Please…"

"You see, that… that's just it Vickie," replied Edge, "I-I got every one of your messages, I did. But something just doesn't compute. I need to know the truth, but how could I? How could I? While I was away for a few months, the Big Show 'took care of you'. And… and when I retained the title against Cena on Raw, you and the Big Show came out and dropped that bombshell. You wanted to name him Number One Contender, and I found out at the same time as… these people."

"Sounds like you have problems communicating," commented Machetti as he glanced up from the contract.

"You're probably right," Edge actually agreed with Machetti. "I'm better than that. But at least this chump-stain came out and told me his decision as soon as he made it. At least _he _was honest and forthright with me."

"You've got that right Edgy," replied Machetti, still not looking up from the contract he was reading. "I may be obnoxious and annoying, but at least I'm honest and upfront about it."

"That's right," said Edge, once again shocking the fans by agreeing with Machetti. "At least you're honest. My _wife_ didn't do what you did, and I don't deserve that." Edge turned his attention back to Vickie and glared at her, "You enjoyed humiliating me, you enjoyed making me look like an idiot. I've come to expect that from this jerk-off, but you, my wife, doing that was a slap in the face."

"No, no, it's not true babe!" argued Vickie. "I didn't think of that match until I saw you facing Cena on Raw. I told Big Show to come out and then I made the announcement." Vickie jabbed her finger in Machetti's direction, "I thought he was going to challenge Triple H, but I would never embarrass you, please know that. You're special to me. You—you're my husband."

"I hate to add fuel to the fire," Machetti cut in, "Well… actually, when it involves you two I don't mind at all. But Edgy… you might want to read this contract that Icky came up with."

Machetti began sliding the contract across the table toward Edge, but once again Vickie slammed her hands on the contract and pinned it to the table, "No, wait!" exclaimed Vickie. "Don't!"

"She must think you're an idiot Edgy," commented Machetti, "because only an idiot would sign a contract before reading it. I read it, and I have no intention of signing it, I _suggest_ you do the same. But hey, that's just me, a guy who spent the last year making your life miserable."

Edge glared at his wife, "Give me… the contract… Vickie," he said through gritted teeth. Vickie reluctantly slid the contract over to Edge, who picked it up and read it. "What the hell is this!? This isn't for a one-on-one match between me and that idiot, it's for a triple-threat match between me, that idiot, AND THE BIG SHOW!"

"Ooooh, you're in trouble now Icky," teased Machetti as he once again place his feet on the table.

"Baby, please, let me explain!" pleaded Vickie.

"You had better!" snapped Edge as he threw the contract onto the table. "Why the Big Show? Why him? Out of everyone else you could've chosen, why the Big Show? What makes him so damn special?"

_WEEELLL… IT'S A BIG SHOOOOWWW!_ _Crank It Up _sounded through the arena and the Big Show came out from the back and headed down the ramp, he was all business tonight, as shown by the suit he was wearing.

Machetti pushed away from the table and wheeled his chair over to the ropes on the opposite side of the ring from Vickie, even though he already was, he didn't exactly want to get in the middle of this. "That's a big suit," he idly observed.

Big Show eventually made it down to the ring and stepped over the top rope, he had brought a mic down to the ring with him and it looked like he had something to say. "Vickie, I think its time we told Edge the truth."

"Oh no, Big Show!" exclaimed Vickie, "No! It's—"

"It's okay, it's okay," Big Show interrupted her, then turned to Edge, "Edge, the truth is… you're not a good champion." For some reason Vickie looked relieved. "Okay, let's be honest here, you take shortcuts, you survive by the skin of your teeth every time. You're the Ultimate Opportunist."

"Now I, on the other hand," continued Big Show. "Not only am I the largest athlete on the planet, I dominate, I demolish, I am someone worthy of being called World Heavyweight Champion." Vickie looked relieved, Edge glared at Big Show, and Machetti quirked an eyebrow, he didn't think that was all there was to this. _He _could've told Edge that he was a bad champion, and no one would've looked relieved.

"See?" questioned Show. "And Vickie knows this, alright. Now, there is something going on between Vickie and I, but it's strictly business."

"I doubt that," interjected Machetti, contradicting Vickie's nods.

"Vickie knows that I will be a far better champion then you," Big Show explained. "That's why… that's why Vickie added me to this match. Having Machetti as champion would be a disgrace to the company, and you holding that title isn't much better. That's why, at WrestleMania…" Big Show paused and picked up the contract on the table, then took a pen and signed it. According to the contract, he was now a part of the WrestleMania World Heavyweight Championship Match, the only problem was that the Champion and the Number One Contender hadn't signed it yet, "…I'm gonna beat you."

"AH-HAHAHAHAAA!!" Machetti started laughing hysterically, "You… win… AT WRESTLEMANIA!? HAHAHAHAHA!!" Machetti fell out of his chair and laid on the mat laughing his ass off. "HAHAHAHA! There's a better chance of Santino Marella becoming World Champion! HAHAHAHA!" Edge, Big Show, and Vickie all stared down at the laughing Royal Rumble Winner before getting back to why they were here, Big Show's inclusion in the title match.

"Is that the truth Vickie?" asked Edge as he tuned out the laughing Number One Contender. "Is that what this is all about? Because, if that's the case, then Vickie… I apologize." Vickie and Big Show looked confused but Machetti, who had been attempting to climb back up into his chair, fell over and started laughing again. "Cause Show, I don't know how to break this to you, you may be the largest athlete in the world, but you can use that dominating schtick on anybody else, but me!"

"HAAA HAHAHAHA!" laughed Machetti.

"And that guy," added Edge, "But mostly me! I am an eight-time World Champion. I've been winning championships and stepping over people to get to the top of the WWE since I entered the WWE! I'm more talented than you, I'm faster than you, I'm smarter than you, Show, I'm simply better than you."

The fans popped Edge's insults, "And let's not forget that your WrestleMania record is less than stellar," added Machetti as he sat up on the mat and finally stopped laughing. "You have ONE win at WrestleMania, and even then it was in a tag team match where your partner got the pin. At WrestleMania, everyone's at the top of their game, but you're just a big obstacle to overcome." If the fans were cheering for Edge's insults, they were screaming for Machetti's, Big Show glared at the superstar sitting on the mat.

"Oh my God, that's it," realized Edge, "That's why Vickie chose you! Because I will walk out of WrestleMania with my title intact! How could I be so stupid!?"

"Beats me," answered Machetti, as he pushed himself up off of the mat and sat back down in his chair, "you're forgetting about someone. You're forgetting about the Royal Rumble Winner."

"I didn't forget about you," said Edge. "You're the _only _thing I need to worry about at WrestleMania. It's really only a matter of which one of us will beat the big loser over here." Machetti smirked at the fact that Edge was insulting Big Show without him having to do anything about it. This really was going to be a triple threat match. "Show, how could I ever think that you were gonna steal my wife from me?" wondered Edge, Vickie looked nervous for a moment, "Show, let me tell _you_ the truth. I am more of a man than you could ever be."

"OOOHH!" shouted Machetti and a bunch of the fans.

Big Show didn't rise to the bait, he stayed calm, "Why don't you…" Big Show paused and cast a glance at Machetti, "…both of you… sign that contract, and we'll find out."

"With pleasure!" agreed Edge.

"I would, but we're about to be interrupted," said Machetti.

_MY TIME IS NOW_ SOUNDED THROUGH THE ARENA!! Edge, Vickie, and Big Show stared at the ramp in surprise as John Cena came out from the back. Machetti leaned back in his chair and didn't look at all surprised as Cena ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. Big Show stood in front of Cena, BUT CENA KICKED HIM IN THE BALLS! Big Show was caught off guard and went down hard. The music cut as Cena lunged across the table and knocked down Edge, then he tipped the table over on him.

"HAAAHAHAHA!" Machetti was once again overcome by a fit of laughter while watching the chaos Cena was causing. "You certainly know how to make an entrance!"

Cena turned away from Edge and stared at Machetti for a moment, then picked up the World Heavyweight Championship, AND BELTED BIG SHOW IN THE HEAD! Big Show toppled through the ropes and fell down to the floor.

"LOOK AT YOU GO!" cheered Machetti

Edge recovered and charged at Cena, while his back was turned, SPEA—Cena dodged—EDGE WENT INTO THE RING POST!! Edge pulled himself out of the corner and staggered back up, but Cena grabbed the table AND SMASHED IT INTO EDGE!!

Edge went down in the corner, leaving Cena standing tall. Once again he stared at Machetti, who showed no intention of leaving his chair, before he turned his attention to the only other person who was standing but … General Manager Vickie Guerrero.

Cena walked across the ring to Vickie who was cowering in the corner, then leaned in and whispered something in her ear. No one could tell what Cena was saying, even Machetti who was 'discretely' wheeling his chair closer couldn't hear anything. Cena pulled away from Vickie who looked shocked over what Cena had just whispered to her. Cena turned to see Machetti sitting in his chair in the middle of the ring, his discrete rolling had only gotten him that far. Cena nodded at Machetti then raised his arms up into the air and struck a pose before leaving the ring, his theme music was playing as he headed to the back.

Machetti finally got out of his chair and cast a curious glance at Vickie before he picked up the abandoned contract, AND TORE IT UP! Machetti shrugged at Vickie then turned and started to leave the ring too, but then he stopped. Machetti backed away from the ropes and glanced down at something gold on the ground. Machetti smirked and picked up Edge's World Heavyweight Championship, then quickly left the ring and headed up the ramp to the back. The cameras once again showed Vickie who was still shocked over what Cena had whispered to her, then Smackdown went to commercial break.

**---x---**

"What would you do for a Klondike Bar?" asked a TV announcer. "We asked WWE Superstar Machetti this very question."

"Gah, you again!" exclaimed Machetti as he turned around and found a camera pointed at him. "What do you want now?"

"What would you do for a Klondike Bar?"

"Didn't we establish last time that the better question is what _wouldn't _I do for a Klondike Bar?" Machetti questioned the announcer.

"Would you… skydive from over 13,000 feet in the air?"

The scene suddenly changed and Machetti was surprised to find himself standing on a plane in full parachuting gear. He glanced out the opened door at the VERY distant ground.

Machetti backed away from the opened door and turned to stare at the camera. "You want me to dive out of a moving plane, from over 13,000 feet in the air, for ice cream?"

The camera shook up and down.

"Gimme that!" snapped Machetti as he yanked a Klondike Bar out of the cameraman's hand, then did a Swanton out the opened door of the plane.

The camera switched to a camera that was somehow falling through the air in front of Machetti, who was free falling from thousands of feet up in the air. He held up his foil-wrapped ice cream and smiled at the camera. "What would you do for a Klondike Bar?" Machetti asked rhetorically, before he yanked the chord on his pack, releasing his parachute and causing him to fly out the top of the screen.

The camera faded to the Klondike Bar logo, _"What would you do-oo-oo for a Klondike Bar!?"_ came the Klondike Bar jingle as the commercial ended.

**---x---**

Smackdown's Main Event was underway… or at least, it _was_. Umaga had charged at Triple H at full speed, but the Game pulled down the top rope, causing Umaga to go flying out of the ring and crash down to the floor. The Samoan Bulldozer screamed in pain and clutched his leg while he laid on the floor, but that was when Orton and Legacy decided to show up. Orton, DiBiase, and Rhodes hopped the barricade and came out of the crowd, and when Triple H finally noticed them, they were on three sides of the ring. Orton slithered under the bottom rope and partially into the ring, Triple H approached him, but then backed away when he saw DiBiase and Rhodes climb up onto the ring apron. There were three Legacy Members, but there was only one Triple H.

_RIOT TIME _HIT!! The fans cheered loudly as Machetti came running out from the back and down the ramp. Machetti flew around the corner and DECKED DiBiase. Rhodes took advantage of the momentary distraction Machetti had caused and slipped into the ring and attacked Triple H. Orton quickly followed suit and hit a cheap shot on the Game while he was fending off Rhodes. A loud CLANG echoed through the arena as Machetti threw DiBiase into the steps and knocked them over. He slid into the ring and ran over to Orton, Triple H, and Rhodes, then grabbed Cody ran across the ring with him AND THREW HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE! Rhodes went crashing down to the floor next to his Legacy partner DiBiase. Orton and Triple H brawled in the ring while Machetti stood by the ropes and watched Legacy help each other up. Machetti quickly grabbed the top rope and launched himself over the top rope, SLINGSHOT PLANCHA! MACHETTI TOOK OUT LEGACY!!

Orton and Triple H continued to fight in the ring, both men were exchanging hard closed-fist punches. Orton had physically provoked Triple H, so he was allowed to fight back, and he certainly was. Growing tired of trading punches Triple H tackled Orton THROUGH THE ROPES and down to the floor where the two men continued fighting. Around the corner Machetti pulled Rhodes up off of the floor and slammed his face down onto the top of the over turned steps. He turned around in time to see DiBiase back up and rushing at him, CLOTHESLI—Machetti bent backwards—MATRIX!! DiBiase ran passed Machetti and missed the clothesline, AND COLLIDED WITH RHODES! Machetti grabbed DiBiase up off of the floor, pulled him across ringside, AND WHIPPED HIM INTO THE RING POST! DiBiase smashed face-first into the steel post and went crashing down to the floor. Machetti turned around and lifted the ring skirt and pulled out a trashcan lid. He rushed at Rhodes who had managed to get back up, AND PLASTERED HIM IN THE FACE! The trashcan lid was dented down the middle but Rhodes fell backwards and ended up lying on top of the steps. Machetti dropped the lid and walked around the steps in time to see Orton and Triple H go flying over the announce table and crashing down to the floor on the other side. JR and Tazz managed to escape the chaos and were standing nearby watching Orton and Triple H fight on the floor.

Machetti simply shrugged and grabbed a steel chair out of the timekeeper's corner, he walked back around the steps and stood behind Rhodes, who was still leaning over the steps, AND SMASHED THE CHAIR ON THE BACK OF HIS HEAD! Rhodes' head was sandwiched between two solid steel objects, there was no doubt that he was out cold. Orton had managed to scramble away from Triple H after a well timed rake of the eyes, this wasn't going as planned, Machetti wasn't supposed to be here, it was supposed to be a three-on-one beat down. Orton turned and glared at Machetti who was standing over Ted and Cody, both were unconscious. Orton quickly realized that he was ALONE against Triple H and he had physically provoked him. With all the good sense that Orton had left, the Viper turned and ran. He ran around the ring, up the ramp, Triple H recovered in time to see Orton disappear to the back, he turned and saw Machetti who was standing nearby.

"What're you waiting for?" asked Machetti. "Go get him! I'll handle things here."

Triple H nodded and ran around the ring after Orton, Machetti went to the corner and grabbed Triple H's abandoned WWE Championship and put it over his shoulder. Then he went and grabbed Cody's arm and dragged him over to DiBiase and grabbed Ted's leg, before he preceded to walk up the ramp dragging Legacy behind him. The cameras cut to the backstage where Triple H was running through the hallways looking for Orton.

"WHERE ARE YOU ORTON!?" screamed Triple H. "I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR NECK!"

Triple H turned and ran down another hallway but Orton lunged out from around a corner and tackled Triple H to the ground. The two men brawled and rolled around on the floor trading shots, Triple H started coming out on top, so Orton rolled away and tried to run again, but Triple H grabbed Orton's ankle and yanked backwards, causing Orton to fall on his face. Triple H turned to the side and opened an equipment box, he pulled out a length of orange chord and went after Orton with it, looking to wrap it around the Viper's throat. Orton saw Triple H was coming after him, looking to make goo don his threat to break his neck, out of desperation he lashed out his foot and kicked Triple H in between the legs. Triple H doubled over and Orton scrambled up to his feet and took off running again. After a few seconds Triple H dropped the orange chord and ran after Orton, he was too determined to make him pay to let some pain in his groin stop him. He wasn't going to stop until Orton's neck was broken. He find other plans for WrestleMania, tonight he was ending Orton's career… maybe even his life.

HHH chased Orton backstage, but Orton had a head start and was the faster of the two, so he managed to elude the Game. Like with last week's Raw the two superstars ran through the backstage area of the arena, Orton occasionally rolled or threw something in Triple H's path to slow him down, only for Triple H to dodge it and keep after Orton. Eventually Orton surged through a pair of double doors and ran out into the parking lot. Triple H shoved a crewman out of the way and grabbed a can of soda, then ran out the building after Orton. He chucked the soda can at Orton's head, but Orton managed to dodge the projectile at the last second, causing the soda can to smash into the ground and spray all over the place. Orton kept running and once again dove into the back seat of an awaiting car. Orton was smart enough to have a back up plan and quickly closed the door and shouted at the driver, "DRIVE! DRIVE!" The car peeled out of the parking lot leaving a panting Triple H in its wake. He picked up the empty remains of the soda can and threw it after the car, but it was already gone.

Triple H cursed under his breath then turned around and went back into the arena, only to find Machetti and, much to Triple H's surprise, the Great Khali waiting for him. Machetti was wearing a huge smirk and had Edge's World Heavyweight Championship over his right shoulder and Triple H's WWE Championship over his left shoulder. Khali was dutifully standing next to Machetti holding a ladder next to him.

At Triple H's confused look, Machetti explained, "I believe you've already met my Ice Cream Buddy, the Great Khali. I offered him a pack of Klondike Bars to help me with some decorating."

"Decorating?" repeated HHH.

Machetti's smirk grew even bigger as he turned around and pointed off to the side, held off the ground by a pair of orange extension chords that tied them to a chain-link fence were Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes. "You're beef isn't really with them," said Machetti, "so I figured we'd just let them hang around for a while, someone will eventually get them down." Triple H nodded and Machetti took the WWE Champion off of his shoulder and held it out to the Game. "I believe… this is yours."

Triple H took his title and nodded, "Thanks kid."

"Don't mention it," replied Machetti, then he turned to his large accomplice. "Come on, big guy, let's go get you that ice cream." Khali nodded and dropped his ladder, than he and Machetti walked off screen, leaving Triple H staring after them with Rhodes and DiBiase tied to a fence in the background. Triple H glanced at Legacy, then turned and walked off as well. Orton had escaped tonight, but there was a long way in between now and WrestleMania. He'd get his revenge… eventually. The cameras went for a close up on the two helpless members of Legacy then faded as Smackdown went off the air.

**---x—**

As I said at the beginning of this chapter, halfway through writing this, I realized that it could stand on its own. There was no Machetti Match, but there was the Divas Match and enough storyline progression for both World Title feuds that I felt it was fine on its own.

There's a link to a picture of Machetti's new t-shirt posted in my profile page for anyone interested in seeing it. Also what did you think of this week's Klondike Bar commercial? I didn't get any commercials in my reviews from last chapter, so I hope this one will suffice. Let me know which you like better. Defacing WWE Headquarters, or skydiving from 13,000 feet in the air.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	59. Over the Edge

**Chapter LIX: Over the Edge**

**---x---**

Raw was live from Jacksonville Florida on March 13th 2009 and the Shawn Michaels and Undertaker segment that had opened the show had just finished. Cole and King recapped the events surrounding the World Heavyweight Championship Contract Signing on Smackdown. Machetti had 'graciously' pointed out to Edge that Vickie Guerrero had made their World Heavyweight Championship match at WrestleMania a Triple Threat Match including Big Show. After a heated discussion Edge had agreed to allow the giant in the match, but that was when John Cena arrived. Cena took down Big Show and Edge, much to the amusement of Machetti, then whispered something in Vickie's ear. He quickly left the ring leaving the General Manager with a shocked look on her face, the prompted Machetti to tear up the contract and steal Edge's World Championship while he was down.

**---x---**

JBL had beaten CM Punk to win the Intercontinental Championship and Randy Orton was shown sitting at home before Raw went to another commercial break, when it came back Machetti and Maria were shown walking together backstage. Maria had the Divas Championship over her shoulder and was dressed to compete she had her Champion versus Champion Match against Melina up next. Next to her, Machetti was wearing black sweat pants with white lines down the legs, his new t-shirt and had Edge's World Heavyweight Championship over his shoulder. It looked like Machetti was giving Maria some last minute advice before the match.

"Just don't let her string too many moves together if you can help it," Machetti was saying. "If she starts gaining momentum, try to slide out of the ring. It'll keep her from beating on you, and give you time to regroup."

"You make it sound easy," pointed out Maria, "she won't exactly…" Maria cut off and she and Machetti stared in front of them at someone.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Machetti as he stared at none other than Dolph Ziggler.

Dolph smiled at held out his hand, "I'm Dolph Ziggler."

"Are you sure?" questioned Machetti.

"Of course I am, my name's Dolph Ziggler."

"Oh, I'm sorry," apologized Machetti.

"No you idiot," snapped Ziggler, "I'm trying to introduce myself. My name's Dolph Ziggler."

"Look, Golf, I don't know who the hell you think you are – "

"That's Dolph," corrected Ziggler.

"What?"

"My name, it's Dolph, Dolph Ziggler."

"Fine, Dolph Dolph Ziggler, whatever… whoever the hell you are, I don't take kindly to being insulted. So watch it."

"MACHETTI!" came a loud, unwelcome voice.

"Yeees?" replied Machetti in a strained voice as he, Maria, and Ziggler turned to see Vickie Guerrero. "Oh, it's you Vickie, have you met Belly Jiggler?"

"Dolph Ziggler!"

"Jack Swiggler?"

"NO!"

"Then who's that blond guy running around with the ECW Championship?"

"That's Jack Swagger!"

"Oh… then who're you?"

"I'm Dolph…"

"Wait… aren't you that guy from the Royal Rumble?"

"YES!"

"So you're the idiot that tried to introduce himself to Kane and ended up getting eliminated in five seconds?"

"YES! I'M THAT IDIOT! Wait…"

"Hah-ha," laughed Machetti, "Zolph Diggler, got it. I'll try to remember."

"IT'S… you know what. Forget it!" Ziggler turned away from Machetti and turned to Maria, "What could you possibly see in that guy?"

"He makes me laugh, keeps me on my toes, he's really smart, he helped me win my Championship, he's helping me become a better wrestler, he makes me blueberry pancakes, he's a good kisser, he let me design his wrestling gear, he encourages me, protects me, and he makes me laugh."

"Whatever," grumbled Ziggler as he walked off.

"Right then," said Machetti, who put his arm around Maria and attempted to lead her away while fighting down a small blush, "for you're match…"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Damn it," cursed Machetti as he and Maria slowly turned to face Vickie, "I thought if we ignored her for long enough, she'd just go away."

"Don't mess with me tonight Machetti, I'm not in the mood," scolded Vickie. "I have a few things I want to say to you."

"Well, hurry up and say 'em," prompted Machetti, "Maria's got her match up next."

"That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about," said Vickie. "A bunch of the other divas have approached me and expressed interest in the match. So I invited all of the WWE Divas to go to ringside and watch."

"Really?" asked Maria, her match with Melina had apparently just become a Lumber Jill match.

"Yes really," answered Vickie. "And if Machetti went out there with you, he'd just get in the way. So I'm here requesting that he stays backstage."

"Fine," agreed Machetti, "Maria can handle it on her own anyway."

"I can?" asked Maria, not sounding very certain.

"Of course," Machetti said automatically.

"Good," commented Vickie, "Now then… give it."

"What?"

"THE WORLD TITLE, GENIUS!" yelled Vickie as she pointed to the Championship on Machetti's shoulder.

"Oh, okay fine," agreed Machetti as he took the title off his shoulder and handed it over. "But when your husband comes and complains, remind him that I handed it over when asked."

"Yeah… you did…" realized Vicky, it was odd to see Machetti so agreeable, but if this was going to be one of his good days, she was gonna try for one more thing. "And finally, I don't want you to cause any problems out there during the contract signing."

Machetti smirked and shook his head, "It's not me you have to worry… about." Machetti's gaze shifted to someone standing behind Vickie. Vickie turned around and it turned out to be Edge.

"I need to speak to my wife," Edge bluntly stated.

"Oh, then go right ahead," replied Machetti, not moving from where he was standing.

"ALONE!" shouted Edge.

"Well ya should've said so," said Machetti, "geez, no need to get so edgy… Edgy. Come on Maria, we've gotta get you ready anyway. Now, we're gonna have to change your strategy a little, if you leave the ring, make sure its near Divas that won't attack you. So stay away from Michelle, Maryse, Beth Phoenix, and that crazy intern of hers…" Machetti and Maria walked off, leaving Edge and Vickie on their own.

"Honey! I haven't seen you all weekend!" exclaimed Vickie, with a genuine smile.

"And I've calmed down," Edge told her. "I've calmed down. But I need to know exactly what John Cena whispered in your ear when he ruined my contract signing last week. Was it things you wanted to hear? All I know is, he comes down, he flings a table in my face, whispers in your ear, and you turn white as a ghost. So… so what did he say?"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Vickie yelled.

Edge stood there for a moment and managed to suppress his anger, "You know what, you're right," he agreed. "The only thing that matters is that I sign my WrestleMania contract tonight and walk out of WrestleMania with _MY_ World Heavyweight Championship." Edge reached out to take his Championship from Vickie, but his wife pulled it away from him, causing Edge to glare at her, and this time he only barely managed to suppress his anger.

"I'm sorry, baby," apologized Vickie, "but I need to bring you're title out to the ring with me. The contract _is_ for a World Heavyweight Championship Match."

"Right… right…" Edge agreed through gritted teeth, "why should it matter that that chump-stain had my title all weekend. But I want my title back after this signing is over." With that Edge turned and walked off.

The cameras cut to the ring, and even though Vickie loudly told Edge that what Cena whispered to her didn't matter, King wanted to know what it was. King and Cole then recapped what had happened between Triple H, Machetti, and Legacy on Friday's Smackdown, then interviewed Randy Orton from his home in Missouri. Orton said he wasn't hiding, he was protecting Triple H… …yeah right… King and Cole didn't quite buy it either. Orton said that he had violated his own stipulation because he wanted to take a bit away from Triple H, and every week he'd take a bit more, until Triple H had just enough left to stagger his way into WrestleMania and ultimately lose his WWE Championship. Orton wasn't going anywhere tonight, he wanted to watch the Main Event, Triple H versus DiBiase and Rhodes in a two-on-one handicap match.

The cameras once again cut to the back and showed Machetti walking beside Maria backstage. The Divas Champion looked like she was ready to compete but was just getting a little bit of last minute advice before she fought in her Champion versus Champion match against Women's Champion Melina. That match… was next. With that, Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Raw came back from the commercial break and the Smackdown Divas were shown standing at ringside, Michelle, Brie, Nikki, Eve, and Maryse were all standing in front of the commentary table to show their support for their brand's champion. The two blonde Smackdown Divas had been beaten by the Diva's Champion last week, it would make them look even worse if the Diva that beat both of them got beaten, so they were supporting Maria as much as the other three divas. On the other side of the ring, the Raw Divas, Mickie, Kelly, Jillian, Layla, Rosa, and Beth were there to support Women's Champion Melina, Raw has always been the flagship show and the superior brand, they weren't exactly about to let their champion get beaten by the top diva on the 'B' show.

_With Legs Like That_ played and the Raw crowd gave a mixed reaction as Smackdown's WWE Diva's Champion Maria came out from the back with the Diva's Championship wrapped around her waist. Maria stood at the top of the ramp and blew a kiss to the fans then made her way down the ramp. The bell rang to get everyone's attention and Lillian Garcia stood in the ring to make the introduction, "The following is a Champion versus Champion Match, introducing first, representing Smackdown, she is the Diva's Champion, MARIA!!" Maria stopped at the bottom of the ramp and was greeted by the not-so-friendly faces of the Raw Divas, Maria waved then quickly went around Mickie and Kelly, the two Raw Divas _least likely _to jump her before the match, and climbed up onto the ring apron on the empty side of the ring. She stepped through the ropes then went to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope, she stared down at Michelle for a moment, who was glaring at her, but then took off her championship belt and held it over her head. Maria climbed down, but before she could leave the corner Michelle climbed up onto the ring apron. "I'll get you on Smackdown," she told Maria, "but for tonight… you'd better not lose." Maria nodded and decided to take what Michelle had said as motivational support, she turned to the ramp and waited for her opponent.

_Paparazzi _sounded through the arena and the red carpet was rolled out, the Raw fans cheered as Raw's Women's Champion came out from the back with the Women's Championship around her waist. Melina was waving two palm leaves(?) (A/N: What the heck are those things? If anyone can tell me, I'll give them a cookie… well not a real cookie, it's more of a 'thank you'.) "And representing Raw, from Los Angeles California, she is the WWE Women's Champion, MELINA!" Melina unfastened her belt and then held it up over her head as she strutted down the red carpet and headed down the ring. She went passed Beth and her protégé and climbed up the steps and got on the ring apron. She held the top rope and jumped up then did a split and slipped under the bottom rope and got in the ring and stood across from Maria. The referee took the Women's Championship and the Diva's Championship and handed them off to Lillian who took both championships to the timekeeper's corner with her. Seeing how both divas were ready to go, the referee called for the bell, this match was officially underway.

It was Maria versus Melina, Diva's Champion versus Women's Champion, Smackdown versus Raw, the match was about to get underway. But before they got started Maria held out her hand and offered it to Melina as a show of good sportsmanship. Melina stared at Maria's offered hand for a moment, then nodded and shook it causing the fans to pop. The handshake ended and two divas backed away from each other and circled around the ring, now they were opponents, it was time to get serious. Melina and Maria met in the middle of the ring and locked up, the two divas were at a stalemate, until Melina dug deep and seemed to find some additional strength inside of her. Melina started gaining an advantage and pushed Maria across the ring, Melina kept pushing and eventually backed Maria into the ropes. The referee ran over and ordered her to break the hold, Melina nodded and broke clean, while Maria leaned against the ropes for a few seconds to recover.

Melina was caught off guard when Maria suddenly charged and lunged at her for a flying forearm, but Melina ducked under it causing Maria to fly over and passed her. Maria landed on her feet, but stumbled for a second, then kept running and ran to the ropes that the Raw Divas were on the other side of. Maria bounced off the ropes and charged at Melina again then jumped up into the air, got her legs around Maria's neck and swung around, HEAD-SCISSORS TAKEDOWN! Melina went rolling across the ring, under the bottom rope, and down to the floor… in front of the Smackdown Divas. Maria got back up and approached the ropes, "Just roll her back in," she instructed. The Bella Twins did as Maria requested and pulled Melina up and rolled her back into the ring. Maria quickly dropped down on her knees and got Melina in a front headlock, but Melina reached her leg out behind her and managed to place it on the bottom rope, ROPE BREAK!

Maria released her hold and stood up, Melina got up as well and quickly hit Maria with a forearm. Maria staggered backwards but then kicked Melina in the mid-section, doubling her over, then grabbed her and went to whip her across the ring, but Melina reversed it and sent Maria into the ropes. But when Maria reached the ropes she quickly jumped up onto the middle one, and went to springboard off of it, BUT WAS PUSHED OFF BY JILLIAN AND LAYLA! Maria slammed down to the mat and Melina glared at the two divas for a moment before reluctantly rolling Maria over and going for a pin, ONE… TW—but Maria kicked out despite the interference. Melina actually looked happy that Maria had kicked out, that wasn't how she wanted to win the match, but like any decent in ring competitor, is she was offered a chance to win the match, she'd take it. Melina pulled Maria up off of the mat and whipped her into the corner, then charged at her, BUT MARIA GOT HER FOOT UP! Melina ran into Maria's boots and staggered backwards, Maria quickly grabbed the ropes and hoisted herself up onto the middle one, then launched herself at her groggy opponent, DIVING BULLDO—Melina ducked and dodged Maria's attack, then ran passed her and jumped up onto the middle rope. Maria regained her bearings and turned around while Melina did the same thing on the middle rope. Maria rushed at Melina, but Melina suddenly lunged out of her corner and landed on Maria, SEATED SENTON!! Melina sat on Maria and made an unorthodox pin, ONE… TWO… TH—but Maria kicked out.

Melina got up and watched for a few seconds as Maria rolled over and pushed herself up off of the mat, Melina turned and ran to the ropes, then bounced off, she grabbed Maria as she went passed and drove her face down to the mat, RUNNING FACEBUSTER! Melina quickly rolled Maria onto her back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—but Maria kicked out again. Melina got up and then pulled Maria up to her feet, then whipped her across the ring into the ropes, BUT MARIA HELD ON! Maria stopped herself from bouncing off of the ropes, so Melina rushed at her looking to keep her advantage, but Maria ducked down, and launched Maria over her head, over the top rope, AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR! Melina hit the thin mats with a thud, Nikki, Brie, and Eve backed away and gave Melina some room as she struggled to get up. Melina glanced around her and noticed that the Bella Twins, Eve, and Maryse were staying away from her, she looked relieved and turned around, INTO A BIG BOOT FROM MICHELLE!! The fans booed while Michelle reached down and pulled Melina up and then rolled her into the ring, "Pin her!" she yelled out to Maria. But Maria shook her head and refused, she didn't want to win that way, she wanted to beat Melina on her own, not with someone else landing a cheap shot. Michelle glared at Maria, who slowly reached down and attempted to help Melina up, but Melina suddenly grabbed her in a side headlock, AND PLANTED HER WITH A DDT! Melina quickly rolled Maria over and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MARIA BARELY KICKED OUT!!

Melina rolled off of Maria and got back up, Michelle leaned into the ring and scolded the Diva's Champion, "You should've pinned her, stupid! You almost lost the match cause you had to be 'noble'!" Melina, who was still standing in the middle of the ring frowned, then ran towards the ropes and dropped down, BASEBALL SLIDE TO MICHELLE!! Michelle was launched backwards and crashed down to the mat, Melina stood in front of the ropes and stared down at her, but Maria suddenly grabbed Melina from behind and rolled her up, ONE… TWO… TH—BUT MELINA KICKED OUT! Melina and Maria both scrambled back up, but Melina quickly swung her leg around and connected with the side of Maria's head ROUNDHOUSE KICK! Maria stayed on her feet but looked dazed, Melina grabbed her and whipped her towards the ropes on one of the empty sides of the ring. Maria suddenly jumped up onto the middle rope and springboarded off of it, SPRINGBOARD CROSSBODY!! Maria caught Melina and took her down then stayed on her and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—BUT MELINA MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Maria got up and pulled Melina up to her feet, then went to whip her into the corner, but Melina reversed. Maria slammed into the turnbuckles and Melina charged at her, but Maria quickly got her legs up, only for Melina to put on the brakes and grab Maria's extended legs and swing them to the side. Melina quickly hit Maria with a forearm then pulled her down so she was lying in the corner on the middle rope that was on both sides of the turnbuckle. Melina grabbed the top rope then hoisted herself up into the air and over Maria, and then drove her knees down onto Maria's stomach, DIVING DOUBLE KNEE DROP!! Maria fell out of the ropes and held her stomach, Maryse, who was standing closest to the action, winced when Melina's knees hit Maria… if _she_ was Diva's Champion that could've been her. (A/N: It totally was.) Melina dragged Maria out of the corner and into the middle of the ring, then went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MARIA BARELY KICKED OUT!!

Melina got up and dragged Maria up to her feet, then pushed her backwards and shoved her into the corner, then she worked Maria over with a series of boots to the midsection. Melina backed away from Maria until she was in the middle of the ring, then charged at her, TURNBUCKLE CLOTHESLI—MARIA MOVED! Melina slammed into the corner and leaned back against it, Maria quickly ran up to her and jumped up onto the middle ropes, then fell backwards, MONKEY FLI—ROSA MENDEZ HELD ONTO MELINA—Maria fell backwards on her own and ended up slamming onto her back in the middle of the ring. Melina thrashed and attempted to break Rosa's hold on her, the intern had jumped up onto the ring apron and was still holding onto her. Melina lashed out her elbow and hit Mendez in the face, causing her to sway backwards. Melina clearly hadn't appreciated the unneeded assistance. But while Melina was distracted with Mendez, Maria got back up and rushed at the corner and jumped up into the air, TURNBUCKLE BODY PRE—Melina saw her coming at the last second and dove out of the way, but Maria kept going— FLYING CLOTHESLINE TO MENDEZ!! Maria leapt up onto the middle rope and knocked Rosa off of the ring apron! Mendez hit the steps then went crashing down to the floor, she got back up and looked pissed, the only thing that was keeping her from attacking Maria was Beth Phoenix who was desperately attempting to hold her intern back. Melina was caught up with watching Rosa flip out, that she didn't notice Maria launching herself out of the corner until it was too late, DIVING BULLDOG!! Maria drove Melina's face down to the mat, then rolled her onto her back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! SHE GOT IT!

_With Legs Like That_ sounded through the arena, the Smackdown Diva's Champion just pinned the Raw Women's Champion ON HER OWN SHOW! "Here is your winner, MARIA!" announced Lillian from her corner. There were a surprising amount of boos from the Raw crowd as Maria rolled off of Melina and staggered back into the ropes. Rosa Mendez let out a scream and finally broke free from Beth Phoenix, she slid into the ring and was followed by the other Raw Divas. Mickie James and Kelly Kelly helped up the fallen Melina while the Smackdown Divas got in the other side of the ring and backed up Maria. A line had been drawn in the middle of the ring, Melina and the Raw Divas versus Maria and the Smackdown Divas. Rosa let out another scream and lunged across the gap and attacked Maria, this set off the other divas and started a huge Diva Brawl.

Michelle McCool went to attack Melina, but was cut off by Mickie James, Eve attacked Layla while Nikka Bella took down Jillian and then quickly went to help Brie fight off Beth Phoenix, this left Kelly Kelly fighting Maryse. Rosa Mendez was relentless and drove Maria back into the ropes where she continued to lay into her with a series of forearms, but was suddenly dropkicked through the ropes and out of the ring…. BY MELINA! Melina and Maria stared at each other for a second and Maria nodded in thanks, at the same time they turned and saw Beth level both Bella's with a double clothesline. Beth charged the two champions, but they ducked down and then 'helped' her over the top rope. Beth went crashing down… ON TOP OF HER INTERN! "BUH-BYE!" Maria called out after her. On the other side of the ring Mickie had literally _kicked_ Michelle out of the ring then turned around and tossed out Jillian as she attempted to attack her from behind. Eve managed to throw Layla through the ropes while the Bella's recovered and helped Kelly throw Maryse out of the ring. The Divas left in the ring stopped and glanced around and realized that there were no heels left, all that remained were the face Divas from both brands. Diva's Champion Maria, Women's Champion Melina, Mickie James, Eve, Kelly Kelly, and the Bella Twins stood tall and together in the middle of the ring as Melina's _Paparazzi _theme played.

The heel Divas regrouped at the bottom of the entrance ramp and glared at the face Divas in the ring, all seven of them walked over to the ropes and stared out of the ring at the other Divas. Mickie James stood at one end beside the Bella's who were beside Diva's Champion Maria, who - even after everything they had been through in the match - was beside Women's Champion Melina, who was beside Eve, who was beside Kelly Kelly at the other end. Michelle, Maryse, Jillian, Layla, Beth, and Rosa – who once again had to be restrained – stood at the bottom of the ramp and glared at the Divas at the ring as the cameras cut to a recap of the Machetti/Edge Contract Signing that had taken place on Smackdown, including Big Show's inclusion in the match, Cena's interference, and then Cena whispering something in Vickie's ear then left the ring, leaving Machetti to steal the World Heavyweight Championship, and the fans wondering what Cena had said that caused the shocked expression on Vickie's face. Up next was Vickie Guerrero's second attempt at a Contract Signing for the World Heavyweight Championship Match at WrestleMania, with that Raw went to a commercial break, which included Machetti's Klondike Bar commercial where he parachuted out of a plane.

**---x---**

Raw came back from the commercial break and showed the WrestleMania rewind, it went back to WrestleMania 6 and featured the tag team championship match with Demolition facing Haku and Andre the Giant with Bobby Heenan. Then it showed the main event where Intercontinental Champion Ultimate Warrior beat World Champion Hulk Hogan for the title, after that Cole welcome everyone back and the cameras went to ringside. The formal red mat was down and there were two tables set up side-by-side covered in a black tablecloth. Placed in the middle of the two tables was a contract and the World Heavyweight Championship. There was a chair on each side of the table for each of the four people involved in the contract signing. Standing in front of one of the four chairs was Vickie Guerrero. At least this time she was being up front about her inclusion of Big Show in the World Title Match. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Interim General Manager of Smackdown, VICKIE GUERRERO!"

"Before I begin," announced Vickie, "I have an announcement to make. EXCUSE ME!" Of course, that only made the fans boo louder. "To celebrate the Twenty-Fifth Anniversary of WrestleMania, we will have a Twenty-Five Divas Battle Royale, it will feature Divas from Raw, Smackdown, ECW, and passed WWE History. The winner of that match, will be crowned, the first ever, MISS WRESTLEMANIA!" Despite the excitement Vickie seemed to have for her idea, the fans didn't seem to share it and gave a mixed reaction. Maybe they just had a problem with the person giving the announcement.

"Now, back to business," continued Vickie. "I am here for the official WrestleMania Contract Signing for the World Heavyweight Championship. Please help me welcome, the first – and much more deserving – of the two challengers, the World's Largest Athlete, THE BIG SHOW!"

WEEEEEELLLLL IT'S THE BIG SHOOOOWWW! _Crank it Up_ sounded through the arena and fireworks exploded on the stage as the Big Show walked out from the back wearing another really big suit. Big Show walked down the ramp then went up the steps and stepped over the top rope to get into the ring. Big Show shook Vickie's hand before stepped around her and her chair and stood beside his chair on the other side of the table.

"And now, the Champion," announced Vickie, "The Rated-R Superstar, my husband, EDGE!"

YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME!_ Metalingus _played and smoke billowed up into the air on top of the entrance ramp, and Edge came walking through it wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of sunglasses. Edge walked to the top of the entrance ramp and raised his arms in the air prompting a large volley of different colored fireworks to shoot up into the air and explode. Edge walked the rest of the way down the ramp, up the steps, and stepped through the ropes. After taking off his sunglasses he walked up to the table and leaned in and kissed his wife on the cheek, then he took his place and stood beside the chair across the table from Big Show.

"And finally…" Vickie Guerrero rolled her eyes and didn't seem nearly as happy introducing the final person, "the other challenger, the 2009 Royal Rumble Winner and the biggest pain in the industry, the Motor City Miscreant…. MACHETTI!"

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans jumped up and started cheering for the Motor City Madman, but when the cameras cut to the entrance ramp, no one came out. The cameras went back to the ring to show that Vickie, Edge, and Big Show were all equally confused and slightly agitated. Clearly they hadn't done anything to stop Machetti from appearing.

Vickie looked confused, Machetti's music cut and she decided to try again, "The 2009 Royal Rumble Winner… MACHETTI!"

_Riot Time_ hit a second time and the fans that were still standing once again cheered and waited for Machetti to make his appearance, but once again Machetti didn't walk out from backstage.

"SORRY! SORRY I'M LATE! Don't worry, I'm here!" called out a familiar voice, Machetti's voice. "I'm up here in the crowd!" The three people in the ring, as well as the cameras, searched in confusion for the Royal Rumble Winner. Finally one of the cameras spotted Machetti and zoomed in to show him in the crowd making his way down the steps. Machetti was holding a mic and was dressed in his 'Method to the Madness' t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants with white lines going down the legs, in his other hand he was holding a bag of popcorn. "Sorry," Machetti apologized again as he continued running down the steps, "It seemed whenever Vickie opens her mouth there's a mad dash to the bathrooms and concession stands." Machetti finally reached the bottom and stepped over the barricade, "you wouldn't believe how long I had to wait on line for m popcorn."

"This may sound like an odd question…" said Edge, "but… _WHY_… did you stop to get popcorn?"

Machetti climbed up onto the ring apron and stepped through the ropes to get in the ring, "Well, the last time we tried this, it was so entertaining that I decided to stop and get a snack before I came out here. I didn't bring any Klondike Bars with me tonight, so I got some popcorn." Instead of taking the empty seat at the table Machetti walked to the corner and climbed up so he was sitting on the top turnbuckle. "Proceed Icky!"

After glaring at Machetti for making a mockery of her contract signing, Vickie turned her attention to Edge and Big Show, "Please take your seats," she requested. Big Show and Edge did as they were told and sat down in their chairs across from each other while Machetti – who was already seated – took a handful of popcorn.

"Vickie, before you continue," Edge interrupted before Vickie could even start, "There's something I need to say." Edge looked across the table at Big Show and addressed him, "You know Big Show, last week we said some pretty harsh things to each other. Things that neither, neither of us are going to take back. But with that being said, this week's WrestleMania moment, it was from WrestleMania VI, in Toronto, where I was in attendance. I was just a kid and I sat there and watched Ultimate Warrior take on Hulk Hogan, man, the energy in that building, it was indescribable. And what I'm trying to say is… I _know_ that you're better that the Warrior."

_**What!?**_chanted the fans while Big Show nodded and took what Edge said a compliment.

"And I know that I am far better than Hulk Hogan…"

_**What!?**_chanted the fans while a bunch of them booed.

"Wait… wait…" cut in Machetti, "If Big Slow's the Warrior, and Edgy's Hulk Hogan, who the hell am I? Koko B. Ware?" Earlier that night it was announced that Koko B. Ware was being induted into the Hall of Fame, the older fans, who recognized the name, popped.

"Why not," replied Edge, "he lost that night, and he's a loser just like you are." The crowd booed loudly at Edge disrespecting a soon-to-be Hall of Famer. Who did he think he was? Chris Jericho? "Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is, Big Show, we have the chance to have an epic, historic match at WrestleMania."

_**What!?**_The fans chanted once again while Machetti ate another handful of popcorn.

"We—I don't care if these people like us or not," stated Edge, "The fact of the matter is, whether they like it or not, we are the top two superstars in the WWE today! So I say, we put the past in the past and concentrate on creating history at WrestleMania." Edge reached out and slid the contract towards him, opened it to the second page, and signed it.

"And once again, you didn't read it," commented Machetti as he shook his head, "Seriously Edgy, are you stupid or something?"

Edge glared at Machetti, but had already signed the contract, he couldn't take it back and had to trust that his wife hadn't added anything unexpected to it. Edge slid the title over to Big Show, who picked up his mic and looked like he was going to reply to Edge's remarks.

"You know Edge," said Big Show. "I'm glad to hear you say that. And I agree with you one-hundred percent." With that Big Show flipped to the third page of the contract and signed his name as well.

"I guess you're an even bigger idiot," observed Machetti, "toss me the contract, let's get this over with." Machetti held his popcorn bag in between his legs and got his hand up in time to catch the clipboard when Edge tossed it to him. Machetti began reading the contract and smile appeared on his face, he cast a quick glance in Vickie's direction and continued to read.

While Machetti was reading the contract, Edge stood up and addressed the Big Show again, "That idiot aside, let's have a great match at WrestleMania." Edge held out his hand which Big Show stood up and shook.

Edge and Big Show stared at Machetti and looked at him expectantly, Vickie seemed apprehensive. "Right, right, I'll sign," Machetti agreed, Vickie looked relieved while Machetti juggled his mic, popcorn, and the contract and managed to open it to the fourth page. Machetti used the pen that was attached to the clipboard to sign his name. "There, but now… according to this, we're about to be interrupted again…"

_MY TIME IS NOW _SOUNDED THROUGH THE ARENA!! The fans cheered while Edge ran around the table and stood beside Big Show as the two of them watched John Cena walk out from the back. Machetti stayed in his seat on the top turnbuckle and took another handful of popcorn. Cena was wearing his usual hat, t-shirt, and shorts. Cena stood at the top of the ramp and saluted, then ran down and slid into the ring. Cena stood up and stared at the three idiots behind the table, Vickie, Edge, and Big Show.

"Hold on! Hold on! HOLD ON! HOLD ON!!" yelled out Edge, causing the music to cut. "What… what exactly are you doing here Cena? It's bad enough that we have to deal with the miscreant over there, BUT YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" Cena ignored Edge and simply took a seat in Edge's empty chair, "Okay? In case you missed it, it's now official. You're not in this match. You're not in this match!"

Cena sounded surprised and turned to Vickie, "You… you didn't tell him?" Cena asked.

Vickie stayed silent while Edge looked confused, "Whoa, whoa, what!?"

"What do you want me to do?" questioned Cena. "Do you want me to tell him? What do we do here?" Vickie shook her head and mouthed something to Cena.

"Whoa, what's he talking about?" inquired Edge. "You know what, it doesn't matter." Edge turned to Big Show, "Show, I say we get this leech out of _OUR_ ring."

"NO! NO! WAIT! Wait…" interrupted Vickie, before Edge and Big Show could attack Cena, "I invited Cena out here."

"Heh, this oughta be good," chuckled Machetti as he took a handful of popcorn.

Edge stared at Vickie, Big Show stared at Vickie, Cena stared at Vickie, Machetti – still with popcorn in his mouth – stared at Vickie. "After much consideration, I thought it was fair to the audience… that I allow Cena to compete for the title at WrestleMania."

The fans popped while Machetti held up the opened contract, "According to this," said Machetti, who had swallowed his popcorn. "Our match is a 4-Way Match for the Championship, Edgy versus Big Slow versus Super Cena versus yours truly." Edge and Big Show simply stared in shock, "Catch Cena!" said Machetti as tossed the contract. Cena caught it and much to the shock of Edge and Big Show opened it to the fifth page that they hadn't noticed or read and signed his name.

Big Show finally decided to say something, "VICKIE!" exclaimed Show. "What are you talking about fair to the audience!? WHO CARES WHAT THE AUDIENCE THINKS!? You named me Number One Contender!"

"Keep in mind, I'm the only one here who actually earned a championship match," pointed out Machetti.

"Show, take it easy," said Cena, Big Show stared at Cena and tossed the mic down on the table, then Cena turned to Vickie. "Vickie, I do think its time everybody knew the truth."

"No! John, no! I am _BEGGING _you," pleaded Vickie.

"TELL THEM ANYWAY!" encouraged Machetti. Machetti looked over his shoulder and then let the fans in a _**TELL THEM **_chant.

"They were gonna find out anyway," said Cena, "so why not." He turned to Edge and Big Show, while Machetti took another big handful of popcorn. "Edge, Big Show, listen. I came to Smackdown and I interrupted the contract signing, not because I don't like you guys. Everybody knows I don't like you guys…" Cena paused for a moment and the fans cheered. "My point is, I did what I did, because I had to tell something to Vickie Guerrero. I had a piece of information that she needed to hear before all this became official. So on Smackdown, I told Vickie Guerrero… well I…I told Vickie… that I love her." The fans seemed surprised while Machetti was so shocked he spat out his popcorn and fell off the turnbuckle. The popcorn bag went flying and spilled popcorn everywhere as Machetti fell from the top rope down to the floor on the outside of the ring.

"Ow …" groaned Machetti from the floor. Edge, Big Show, and even Vickie all looked surprised and confused.

"Okay now hold up," continued Cena, "Now this may get a little weird cause, may be legally married, but I can't control who I fall in love with. And the thing is, I know she has feeling for me to, because… because if you didn't, you wouldn't have let me put my name on that contract. I don't know how to explain any of this, but the heart wants, what the heart wants. And my heart wants two things, the World Heavyweight Championship and… and Vickie Guerrero. I don't even know what we'd do about any of this, but I do know… that I love you Vickie."

"Sorry Cena," apologized Machetti as he finally pulled himself up off of the floor, "But as the only one here who doesn't seem to have creepy feelings about Icky, I'd just like to offer the following sentiments on behalf of everyone here, EEWWWWWW!! And for the record, I am completely happy with my current relationship, and I harbor no secret feeling for Vickie. I annoy Vickie cause I'd annoy anyone in her position. Actually, the thought of doing _anything_ with Vickie, when I'm currently with a former Playboy Cover Girl, repulses me." Machetti glanced around him at the popcorn he had spilled on the floor, "Where the hell's my popcorn bag?"

"You can think that," replied Cena while Machetti rummaged around for a popcorn bag to throw up in, "but I know now, that I'll see you three at WrestleMania."

_My Time is Now_ played again and Cena left the ring, leaving surprised Vickie, a shocked Edge and Big Show, and Machetti who was currently retching into his 'sick' bag.

Big Show shouted at Vickie without a mic while Cena walked up the ramp, Edge picked up the mic and called after Cena, "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! CENA! CENA HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Cena's music cut, "Wait right there!" Edge continued to yell, Cena turned around on the stage and faced the people in the ring. "YOU DO NOT LOVE VICKIE!" Cena nodded that he did. "NO YOU DON'T! You're playing on her emotional state, so you can worm your way into this title match at WrestleMania. Okay, but it's not gonna work! Because Vickie's gonna take that contract, right now, right in front of you, and she's gonna tear it up. Isn't that right Vickie? Tear it up! Do it!"

"Edge!" cut in Cena, "She's not gonna do it. She's not."

"THE HELL SHE ISN'T!" shouted Edge. "V-Vickie, rip it up! Do it! DO IT!" Vickie shook her head and surprisingly refused.

"FORGET IT!!" yelled Cena. "I CAN'T DO IT ANY MORE! FORGET IT!" Cena paused for a moment and smiled. "I don't love Vickie." The fans and Machetti cheered.

"HALLELUJAH!!" cheered Machetti, who had finally rolled himself back it the ring.

"To be honest," admitted Cena, "the sight of her kind of makes me sick." Machetti stood up in the ring and held out his sick bag while Vickie looked upset.

"You wanted it, YOU GOT IT!" exclaimed Cena. "When I came to Smackdown I politely told Vickie Guerrero that Raw was held in my hometown! I told Vickie Guerrero that I've got some friends, like maybe… the guy who would take your ticket, or the paramedics, or the guy who would sell you a t-shirt. I politely told Vickie Guerrero that even know the guy… who works the security camera."

The cameras cut and showed black-and-white security footage from last weeks Raw. Vickie Guerrero was sitting on a couch in the General Manager's office, water was running in the background.

Big Show walked in and Vickie stood up to meet him, "What are you doing?" Vickie asked in a hushed voice, "Edge is in the shower."

"Look, Vickie, listen," whispered Show, "thank you for putting me in the title match at WrestleMania. That was cool."

"Show look," said Vickie with a smile, "I know we have these animalistic urges, but we're gonna have to slow this down until at least until after WrestleMania."

"After WrestleMania?" repeated Big Show.

"You're gonna have to go," Vickie urged him as she looked in the direction the shower noises were coming from.

"Okay," Big Show reluctantly agreed, then he leaned down and he and Vickie kissed. And it wasn't just a peck on the cheek, oh no, it was on the lips, for over five seconds. (A/N: I feel dirty just having written that. I'm taking a shower as soon as I finish this scene.)

"I hope you win at WrestleMania," said Vickie when the two of them broke apart.

"Thank you," replied Big Show as he turned to go, while his back was turned Vickie lashed out her hand and slapped him on the ass. (A/N: Eww…)

"Ooooo," cooed Vickie, Big Show gave her a look then quickly left. Vickie sat back down and went back to reading her magazine. The shower was still running in the background, Edge was oblivious.

The footage ended and Edge wasn't oblivious any more. Vickie looked embarrassed, Edge looked angry, Big Show looked surprised, and Machetti had his face buried in his sick bag, his mic in one hand, and was holding something behind his back with the other.

Cena stood up at the top of the ramp and held up his hands then shrugged, "VIIICKIE… YOU'VE GOT SOME 'SPLAININ TO DOOOO!!"

"This is disgusting and awkward," commented Machetti holding his sick bag and mic in one hand while keeping the other behind him. "I signed the stupid thing, now I'm getting out of here before I catch whatever the hell makes you people attracted to her." Machetti dropped his sick bag and his mic then slipped out of the ring, conveniently keeping the three in the ring from seeing what he was holding behind his back.

Edge glared at Vickie, then he glared at Big Show, Cena stood on the stage and shrugged, Big Show stood where he was, and Machetti discretely backed away from the ring. Edge walked over to Vickie and held her face as he glared at her, "LOOK ME IN THE FACE!" he yelled without his mic.

_My Time is Now_ played once again and Cena stood on the stage while he watched shock on the faces of Vickie, Edge, and Big Show. Edge sat down in Big Show's chair and held his head while Machetti ran up the ramp passed Cena. Cena turned around and stared at Machetti, Machetti smirked and pulled the World Heavyweight Championship out from behind his back and held it up over his head. MACHETTI STOLE THE TITLE FROM RIGHT IN FRONT OF EDGE! Cena's theme cut and was replaced with _Riot Time_.

Machetti turned to Cena and shrugged, "Yoink."

Edge glared up at Cena and Machetti, the former had probably just ruined his marriage, and the latter had once again stolen his championship while Cena kept him distracted. Edge glared at the Big Show who had been attempting to steal his wife but the whole time he had simply smiled at him and assured him that nothing was going on, 'strictly professional' his ass. And finally Edge glared at his two-timing cheating wife, and was visibly restraining himself from attacking her. Edge got out of his angry chair and threw it to the ground, then left the ring and stormed up the ramp, Cena and Machetti wisely headed to the back, no wanting Edge to take his anger out on them. Vickie and Big Show were left in the ring, while Edge held his head and stood on the stage, today was not shaping up to be a good week. The cameras faded and Raw went to a commercial break, one such commercial was the Klondike Bar commercial were Machetti spray painted WWE Headquarters.

**---x---**

The fireworks went off and Smackdown was once again airing from the Mohegan Sun Casino. JR and Tazz announced that tonight's main event would be Undertaker versus Vladimir Kozlov in a rematch from a few weeks ago where Kozlov beat the Undertaker. Also on the card, Matt Hardy was going to explain why he'd spent the last few months crushing his brother's dreams. But that was later, it was time to focus on the now. The bell rang to get everyone's attention and then…

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans jumped up and cheered loudly as Machetti came out from the back with Maria to open the show. Machetti was wearing his 'Method to the Madness' t-shirt and his shiny blue wrestling tights, over his shoulder was Edge's World Heavyweight Championship, which he had given back, but once again stolen on Raw. Machetti stood on top of the stage and raised his arms up in the air over his head while Diva's Champion Maria stood beside him and blew a kiss to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first, being accompanied by WWE Diva's Champion Maria, he is the 2009 Royal Rumble Winner, MACHETTI!!" Machetti nodded at Maria and the two of them sprinted down the ramp and then slid into the ring, they both went to opposite corners in the ring and climbed up onto the middle rope. Machetti pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it into the crowd while Maria blew another kiss from the middle rope. Machetti glanced over his shoulder and Maria nodded that she was ready, then at the same time they both backflipped out of the corners and landed together in the middle of the ring, the second they landed blue pyro shot up out of the each corner. Machetti turned to Maria and put his arm around her then they turned to the stage and waited for Machetti's opponent.

_S.O.S._ sounded through the arena and the fans cheered even louder when Raw's Kofi Kingston ran out from the back and onto stage, Kingston posed and then did his 'Boom! Boom! Boom!' taunt, prompting yellow and green pyro to shoot up with every 'boom'. "And his opponent, from Jamaica, weighing two hundred eighteen pounds, KOFI KINGSTON!!" Kofi danced on the stage for a moment, then jogged down the ramp, up the steps, and stepped through the ropes to get into the ring. Kingston was still wearing his black and yellow warm-up suit as he ran to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope. Machetti escorted Maria out of the ring while Kingston once again did his 'Boom! Boom! Boom!' taunt, then jumped down and took off his warm-up jacket and pulled off the pants leaving him in his black and yellow wrestling trunks. Machetti handed Edge's World Heavyweight Championship through the ropes to Maria, who took it and put in on her shoulder. Maria smiled up at Machetti with the Diva's Championship on one shoulder and the World Heavyweight Championship on the other, Machetti smiled back then turned to face his opponent. The fans still hadn't stopped cheering, this was an inter-promotional dream match, Machetti versus Kofi Kingston, both fan favorites, both high-flyers, both constantly happy and smiling, the Motor City Madman versus the Jamaican Sensation. The referee checked that both superstars were ready, and then the fans cheered as he called for the bell, this match was officially underway.

Machetti and Kingston met in the middle of the ring and slapped hands as a show of good faith then backed away and circled around the ring. They met in the middle and locked up, but Machetti quickly slipped around Kingston and grabbed twisted his arm with a wristlock, but Kingston pulled his arm away and then reversed it and put Machetti in a wristlock of his own. Machetti glanced over his shoulder at Kingston then bent down and did a one-armed cartwheel to straighten his arm back out, Machetti shot back up, AND KINGSTON NAILED HIM WITH A HOOK KICK! Machetti was caught off guard and was knocked on his back, Kingston quickly went for the first pin attempt of the match, ON—but Machetti quickly kicked out. Machetti scrambled out from under Kingston and the two of them quickly got back up, Kofi smiled across the ring at Machetti who grinned right back before he rushed forward, jumped up in the air and swung his leg around, SPINNING WHEEL KI—Kingston dropped down and slid under Machetti's leg, dodging the kick, then shot back up. Machetti landed and turned around, INTO A CRESCENT KICK TO THE FACE! Kingston dropped down on top of Machetti and hooked his leg for another quick pin, ONE… T—but Machetti kicked out again, he wasn't going down that easily.

Kingston got up and quickly grabbed Machetti in a headlock while he was still getting up, he applied pressure to the hold in hopes of wearing Machetti down before he could really take off. But Machetti reached up and grabbed Kingston's wrists and pushed upwards, it was a rare occurrence that Machetti had the strength advantage in a match, but he quickly used it to power out of Kingston's headlock, then quickly spun around and booted him in the midsection. Machetti grabbed Kingston and went to whip him across the ring, but Kingston reversed and sent Machetti into the ropes. Kingston bent down looking for a back body drop, but when he reached his opponent Machetti jumped up into the air and over Kingston's head, then drove his feet down into Kingston's back, MUSHROOM STOMP!! Machetti staggered forward, but quickly turned around and rolled Kingston over, then covered him for a pin, ONE… T—Kofi kicked out. Machetti grabbed Kingston in a headlock and pulled him up to his feet, but Kingston dug deep and shoved Machetti off of him. Machetti put on the breaks and dropped down onto his hands, then lashed his legs out behind him and drove his feet into Kingston's stomach, MULE KICK! Machetti sprang back up to his feet then jumped up and did a backflip before driving his feet into Kingston's face, BACKFLIP KICK!! Machetti rolled on top of Kingston and hooked his leg for a pin, ONE… TW—but Kofi got his shoulder up.

Machetti grabbed Kingston and pulled him up to his feet, but Kingston quickly grabbed Machetti around the waist and shoved him away and into the ropes. Machetti bounced off of the ropes and came back, AND TOOK DOWN KINGSTON WITH A CLOTHESLINE! Machetti ran passed Kingston and over to the ropes he bounced off, but Kingston rolled closer to Machetti and onto his stomach, Machetti jumped over Kingston and ran across the ring, then bounced off the ropes on the other side, AND RAN INTO A DROPKICK FROM KINGSTON! Kingston quickly covered Machetti and hooked his legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—but Machetti kicked out. Kingston pulled Machetti up off of the mat and whipped him across the ring, but Machetti leapt up onto the top rope and backflipped off of it, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAU—Kofi suddenly jumped up in the air—AND DROPKICKED MACHETT IN THE CHEST IN MIDAIR!! Machetti and Kingston went crashing down to the mat, Kingston quickly crawled on top of Machetti and hooked his legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—BUT MACHETTI KICKED OUT!

Kingston got up and began to pull Machetti up to his feet, but Machetti lashed out and punched Kingston in the stomach, he followed up with another punch then grabbed Kingston and whipped him into the ropes, BUT KOFI HELD ON! Machetti rushed at Kingston looking to do some damage control, but Kingston caught him, launched him over the top rope, AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR! Maria ran around the corner and watched as Machetti pushed himself up off of the floor and staggered back up, he turned to face the ring, but Kingston came flying through the ropes and slammed into him, SUICIDE DIVE!! Both Machetti and Kingston were down, the referee ordered Maria to stay away from the competitors, then he began the ring out count, ONE… But before either of the two competitors could get up JR and Tazz apologized to the fans and then sent the show to its first commercial break.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from the commercial and Machetti versus Kofi Kingston was still underway. Kingston was in control and pulled Machetti off of the mat and whipped him into the corner. Kingston ran at Machetti but Machetti caught him, shot him up into the air, then slammed him down face-first on the top turnbuckle, FLAPJACK ONTO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE! Kingston slumped against the corner while Machetti rolled away and got up in the middle of the ring, he ran at Kingston, did a handspring, followed up with a front-flip, then slammed back-first into Kingston's back, TURNBUCKLE SENTON!! Machetti dropped down onto his knees while Kingston fell backwards and landed on his back, Machetti grabbed the ropes and climbed up onto the top turnbuckle, he launched himself out of the corner and slammed head-first down on Kingston, DIVING HEADBUTT! Machetti shook the cobwebs out of his head then hooked Kingston's legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—BUT KINGSTON KICKED OUT!!

Machetti got up and pulled Kingston to his feet, then went to whip him into the corner, but Kingston reversed it. Kingston rushed at Machetti looking to follow up, BUT MACHETTI GOT HIS FEET UP! Kingston slammed into Machetti's feet and fell backwards, Machetti slipped out between the ropes and climbed up onto the top turnbuckle, but Kingston got back up AND KICKED OUT MACHETTI'S LEG! Machetti fell and ended up hanging over the top rope on both sides of the corner, Kingston took a few steps back while Machetti was still hanging there, then he raced into the corner and used his hold on the top rope to slingshot himself HIGH up into the air, and he drove his feet down into Machetti's back, SLINGSHOT DOUBLE FOOT STOMP!! Maria winced as Machetti and Kingston both fell down to he mat, but before Kingston could capitalize Maria reached into the ring and grabbed Machetti then pulled him out of the ring and down to the floor. Kingston sat up and stared out at Maria, who might've just cost him the match. Maria stepped back and watched as Machetti struggled to pull himself up with the ring apron, he stepped back and managed to stand up. But then Kingston grabbed the top rope and launched himself out of the ring and onto Machetti, SLINGSHOT BODY SPLASH!! Kingston and Machetti went crashing down to the floor, the referee came over and began the ring out count, ONE!

TWO! The referee paused and once again ordered Maria to stay away from the two competitors, then turned back and continued the count, THREE! Kingston finally started to stir and pushed himself up off of the floor, he crawled over to the ring and grabbed onto the ring apron, FOUR! Kingston used his hold on the ring apron to pull himself back up, but then he noticed Machetti was still wasn't moving, FIVE! Kingston took matters into his own hands and grabbed Machetti and pulled him up off of the floor, he dragged him over the ring and rolled him back in, SIX! Kingston quickly slipped into the ring under the bottom rope, but decided he didn't want to go for a pin just yet. Kingston ran across the ring and bounced off of the ropes, he came back and stopped short of Machetti, "BOOM! BOOM!" Kofi called out, then leapt up into the air and raised his legs up and dropping down on top of him, DOUBLE LEG DROP!! Kingston rolled over and hooked Machetti's legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Kingston got up and pulled Machetti to his feet, he went to whip Machetti into the corner, but Machetti reversed it then ran after him. But when he reached the corner Kingston reached out in front of him and grabbed the top rope, then launched himself up into the air causing Machetti to run under him and slam into the corner. Kingston jumped up onto Machetti's shoulders and started raining down right hands, KORONCO BUSTER! The fans got into it and started counting along with Kofi, ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! FIVE! SIX! SEVEN! Kingston flipped off of Machetti, then jumped up and landed on Machetti's shoulders before he fell backwards and launched him across the ring, HURRICURANA! Kingston grabbed the top rope and hoisted himself up and onto it, Machetti staggered up to his feet in the middle of the ring, but then Kingston launched himself out of the corner and slammed into Machetti, FLYING CROSSBODY!! Kingston grabbed Machetti's legs and folded him in half and made the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI BARELY MANAGED TO KICK OUT AGAIN!!

Kingston got off of Machetti and pulled him up to his feet, then turned and ran to the ropes, bounced off and jumped up into the air, FLYING CLOTHESLINE! Kingston took down Machetti then stepped back and waited for him to staggered back up, Machetti fought up to his feet and turned around, TROUBLE IN PARA—Machetti ducked under Kingston's leg then grabbed him when he landed and booted him in the stomach, Machetti lifted Kingston up and drove him face-first down to the mat—IMPALER! Machetti rolled Kingston onto his back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR—BUT KOFI MANAGED TO KICK OUT! Machetti got to his feet and pulled Kingston up, then went to whip him into the ropes, but Kingston reversed. Machetti bounced off the ropes then came back, jumped up into the air and swung his leg around, SPINNING WHEEL KICK! Machetti kicked Kingston in the face and knocked him on his back, he jumped back up and ran to the ropes, then bounced off and came back with a handspring and then a backflip, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT! Machetti bounced off of Kingston and up to his feet then jumped over him and once again ran to the ropes, this time he jumped up onto the top one then backflipped off of it, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT!! Machetti went crashing down on top of Kingston then hooked both of his legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—KOFI KINGSTON BARELY KICKED OUT!!

Machetti got up to his feet and pulled Kingston up with him, he grabbed Kingston and threw him into the ropes—BUT KOFI BOUNCED OFF! Kingston landed on his feet and turned to face Machetti, Machetti rushed Kingston—BUT KINGSTON LEAP-FROGGED HIM! Machetti kept running and bounced off of the ropes, KINGSTON LEAP-FROGGED HIM AGAIN! Machetti ran into the ropes and bounced off again, but Kingston launched himself backwards and drove his elbow into Machetti's face, LEAPFROG BACK ELBOW! Machetti rolled away from Kingston and staggered back up, Kingston rushed him and jumped up into the air, FLYING CLOTHESLINE! Kingston danced in place as he stood behind Machetti and waited for him to get up, Machetti got to his feet and turned around, INTO A DOUBLE CHOP FROM KINGSTON! Again Kingston stepped passed Machetti and waited for his opponent to get to his feet, Machetti slowly staggered back up, "BEHIND YOU!" shouted Maria as Machetti started to turn around, Kingston leapt up into the air and spun around, TROUBLE IN PARADI—MACHETTI DUCKED IT! Kingston landed and turned around Machetti grabbed him and lifted him up in front of him, then launched him over his head, MACHETE'S BLA—Kingston grabbed Machetti's shoulders and spun around in midair, then landed on Machetti's shoulders facing the same way he was. Kingston hit Machetti on the head then swung around and fell backwards, HURRICURANA!

Machetti rolled into the corner and used the ropes to pull himself up, he leaned back against it to catch his breath, but Kingston suddenly rushed him from the middle of the ring, then jumped up, KORONCO BUST—MACHETTI MOVED! Kingston landed in a seated position on the top turnbuckle, his smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of pain as a certain area was jammed down on the top turnbuckle. Machetti ran over and clubbed Kingston on the back then pushed him up onto his feet so he was standing on the middle ropes. Machetti climbed up onto the middle rope behind Kingston and lifted him up onto his shoulders, Kingston swayed on top of Machetti's shoulders, this was somewhere he didn't want to be, but Machetti held onto him then launched himself out of the corner and fell backwards, AVALANCHE ELECTRIC CHAIR DROP!! Both men laid out on the mat for a moment but then Machetti rolled over and grabbed the ropes to pull himself up to his feet. Machetti went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, he glanced over his shoulder and backflipped out of it, then kept going, THE SUICIDE BOMB… HITS!! Machetti laid there holding his back then rolled over and draped an arm over Kingston, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT!

_Riot Time _hit and the fans cheered the efforts of both men as Maria slid into the ring and helped Machetti up. "Here is your winner, MACHETTI!" Maria handed Machetti the World Heavyweight Championship, which wasn't exactly his, but he still took it and put it over his shoulder. The referee came over and raised Machetti's arm, signifying that he was the winner, the fans cheered and Machetti pulled away from the referee and walked over to Kingston who seemed to just be coming to. Machetti smiled down at Kingston and held out his hand, "That was fun. We should do it again some time." Kofi nodded then smiled and grabbed Machetti's hand, Machetti helped him up then used his hold on Kingston's hand to raise his arm up into the air. The fans cheered loudly at the good sportsmanship and commented the efforts that both superstars had put forth.

YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME! _Metalingus_ suddenly sounded through the arena, Edge came out from the back and ran down towards the ring. Machetti turned and held his arm up and was tossed a live mic which he deftly caught as the music cut. Machetti turned to Kofi and watched Edge, "Isn't that the guy that jumped you before the Elimination Chamber and stole your chance at the World Heavyweight Championship?" Kingston nodded as Edge slid into the ring, Machetti motioned for Maria to get out of the ring, then stepped passed Kingston and approached Edge. Edge glared at Machetti and pointed to his championship that was on Machetti shoulder, then motioned to himself. "GIVE IT!!" Edge screamed sounding derange. "You'll have to ask me nicely," replied Machetti. "GIMME MY TITLE JACKASS!" "Ah-ah-ah, say please," prompted Machetti, "with that kind of attitude its no wonder Vickie was cheating on you." Edge screamed and charged Machetti SPEA—MACHETTI LEAPFROGGED EDGE! Edge put on the brakes and stopped, TROUBLE IN PARADISE FROM KINGSTON! Edge knocked on his back courtesy of Kofi Kingston along with Machetti stood over Edge and smiled down at him.

_S.O.S._ played and Machetti and Kingston left the ring and joined Maria on the outside, Machetti still had Edge's title and it didn't look like he planned on giving it back any time soon. Edge sat up and held his head, he looked pissed. Machetti had stolen his championship, Big Show was trying to steal his wife, he had to defend his stolen championship at WrestleMania in a 4-Way, his wife was cheating on him, and he just got laid out by Kofi freaking Kingston. EDGE FLIPPED OUT! Edge screamed out in rage and embarrassment and thrashed on the mat like kid that didn't get a toy he wanted. What had started off as a bad week had only gotten worse and had sent Edge completely over the edge. Machetti and Kingston stood at the bottom of the ramp and shook their heads as Edge, a thirty-six year old man, threw a tantrum, they turned away and along with Maria headed to the back, leaving Edge to his own devices. The cameras got a close up on the crazed Edge's face then Smackdown went to its second commercial break.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from a commercial break following the Chavo and Shelton vs. MVP and R-Truth which saw Benjamin hit Paydirt on MVP for the win. Edge was shown sitting in his locker room rocking back and forth holding his head on his chair, still looking unhinged when Chavo, still fresh of his win, walked in. "Did you see it?" Edge asked.

"See what?" asked Chavo, sounding confused.

"THE SECURITY FOOTAGE!" roared Edge.

"Oh _that_," realized Chavo.

"Shut it!" snapped Edge. "John Cena humiliated me on Raw. Machetti humiliated me on Raw. Big Show humiliated me on Raw. Machetti humiliated me AGAIN tonight. And then if that wasn't bad enough, KOFI KINGSTON HUMILIATED ME TONIGHT TOO!"

"Uh… I'm sorry?" apologized Chavo, uncertain of what Edge wanted him to say.

"You're sorry?" repeated Edge. "They're all trying to humiliate me!" Edge was suddenly on his feet holding Chavo by the neck, "ARE YOU IN ON IT! ARE YOU TRYING TO HUMILIATE ME!?"

Chavo frantically shook his head, "No…" he wheezed, "I had… no idea…"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO STEAL MY TITLE!!?" demanded Edge.

Again Chavo frantically shook his head, he laws getting really scared now.

"THEN YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL MY WIFE! YOU'RE ALL TRYING TO HUMILIATE ME! EVERYONE IS!"

"That's… crazy!" gasped Chavo.

"CRAZY!? I'M NOT CRAZY!!" Edge threw Chavo across the room by his neck and Chavo slammed down to the floor. Edge ran over to Chavo and crouched next to him, "I'M NOT CRAZY! SAY IT! SAY I'M NOT CRAZY!"

"You're not crazy…" said Chavo, he was beyond scared, he was terrified. "Edge… please…" To his surprise, Edge simply patted him on the head.

"Good old Chavo," commented Edge, "you're the only one on my side."

"R-right," Chavo stammered in agreement, "O-of course!"

"Cena's trying to take my title, Big Show's trying to take my title, Machetti took my title," ranted Edge. "I think it's time… I took something from them. I-I-I've got an idea. Come on Chavo, we're gonna got take something from Machetti."

Edge headed for the door while Chavo sat up and winced in pain.

"COME ON CHAVO!!" yelled Edge.

Chavo jumped to his feet and ran over to Edge, too scared to disobey. The cameras cut to the ring and showed for the Matt Hardy in-ring segment.

**---x---**

(A/N: Next up is the Divas Tag Match, but I've already done two matches for this chapter so I'm just going to fast-forward to the end. It would've been out even later if I wrote out this match too.)

The Divas Tag Team Match was underway, pitting Maryse and Michelle McCool against Diva's Champion Maria and Women's Champion Melina. As was the case with most of Maria's recent matches, Machetti was banned from ringside. Maria had been isolated the entire match by Michelle and Maryse, but after colliding with Michelle, Maria made the hot tag and tagged in Melina, while at the same time Michelle tagged in Maryse. Melina came in and cleaned house, knocking Maryse down and getting a near fall, she jumped off of the top rope and hit a senton on Maryse but got kicked in the head when she went to capitalize. Maryse grabbed Melina in a headlock and dragged her into the corner and reached out for Michelle, looking to tag her in. BUT MICHELLE WOULDN'T TAG HER! Maryse was surprised by Michelle not tagging in, and was caught off guard by Melina who rolled her up with a cradle pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! SHE GOT IT!

_Paparazzi_ played and the Diva's Champion and Women's Champion celebrated together. Michelle simply got off the ring apron and headed for the back, Maryse realized that she had lost the match because her partner had abandoned her, she slid out of the ring and attacked said partner. But Michelle saw her coming and caught Maryse with a pair of forearms and then a knee to the stomach. Michelle rolled Maryse back into the ring and the two blondes rolled around and brawled with each other and rolled around in the ring. Melina and Maria left the ring and stood at the bottom of the entrance ramp and watched their opponents fight each other. They were so distracted by the fight that they didn't look behind them until it was too late. EDGE CAME FROM BEHIND AND KNOCKED MELINA TO THE GROUND! Chavo was with Edge and he grabbed a struggling Maria and attempted to drag her to the back. Edge quickly came over and helped Chavo and together they carried Maria up the ramp and to the back. Michelle and Maryse had been separated by the referee while Melina sat up and stared at the stage where Edge and Chavo had just disappeared with Maria. Melina quickly got up and ran up the ramp, she needed to get Machetti. With that, Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from the commercial break and Melina was running backstage and came across Machetti, who had showered and changed into a t-shirt and jeans following his match with Kofi Kingston. The smile Machetti had been sporting faded when he noticed the look on Melina's face, "What's going on? Where's Maria?"

"Edge and Chavo…" panted Melina, "… they took her!"

"THEY DID _**WHAT!?**_" shouted Machetti. He gritted his teeth and held his head, "Don'tgetmad, don'tgetmad, don't… get… mad…"

"What're we gonna do?" asked Melina.

"Okay, okay," said Machetti, "I've got an idea. But we'll need some help."

"What do I do?" questioned Melina.

"Find Khali and his translator," instructed Machetti, "tell him that Machetti said he'd give him two packages of Klondike Bars if he goes to the closet two doors down from the Women's Locker Room and waits for me there."

"Okay… wait… a closet?"

"Just do it," requested Machetti. Melina nodded and ran off. Machetti jogged down the hall in the other direction, but then came across Vickie Guerrero.

"MACHETTI!" shouted Vickie, "I've got something to say to you!"

Machetti didn't even break stride, he kept jogging, ducked down, grabbed Vickie, hoisted Vickie up onto his shoulder, and then walked off.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" demanded Vickie. "PUT ME DOWN!!"

Machetti kept walking and the cameras cut to the ring for the Kendrick/Finlay Money in the Bank Qualifying Match. The Match already featured MVP, Shelton Benjamin, CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, Kane, Mark Henry, and Christian, Finlay and the Brian Kendrick were fight for the final spot.

**---x---**

Kendrick versus Finlay was still underway, Kendrick had his bear Ezekiel at ringside while Finlay had his son Hornswoggle hiding under the ring. Kendrick had just slapped Finlay across the face, then promptly bailed out of the ring and ran away. Finlay chased after him but Kendrick quickly ducked behind his bear, Ezekiel grabbed Finlay's shillelagh and tossed it away before the Irishman could grab it. Ezekiel walked around the steps and Finlay backed away, the two stared down and Finlay never noticed Kendrick, who had slipped into the ring. Then came flying through the ropes, SUICIDE DIVE ONTO FINLAY! Kendrick had used Ezekiel as a distraction and managed to take down his opponent. Kendrick pulled Finlay up off the floor and slammed his head down on the ring apron before rolling him back into the ring. Kendrick climbed up onto the ring apron, then onto the top rope and launched himself off of top turnbuckle when Finlay stood up, MISSILE DROPKICK! Kendrick took Finlay down and went for the cover, ONE… TWO… TH—BUT FINLAY KICKED OUT! Kendrick rolled off of Finlay and looked agitated that Finlay had kicked out. But suddenly…

_RIOT TIME _HIT!! Kendrick and Ezekiel turned to the entrance ramp and looked on in shock as Machetti came out from the back and walked down to the ring. Oblivious to the stares Machetti knelt down next to the ring and lifted the ring skirt, "Olly, olly, oxen free!" he called out under the ring. His call was answered by Hornswoggle, who crawled out from under the ring and stared at Machetti wondering what he was doing here. In the ring, Kendrick and Finlay were standing by the ropes wondering the same thing. Machetti smiled at the Leprechaun then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red and blue beanbag, then proceeded to pull out another two identical beanbags. Machetti held up the three beanbags AND THEN STARTED JUGGLING! Finlay stood by the ropes and looked on in shock while his son laughed and clapped as Machetti entertained him by juggling beanbags. While Finlay was distracted by the guy distracting his son, Kendrick suddenly came from behind and grabbed him, then ran up the ropes and backflipped off, THE KENDRICK! KENDRICK HIT THE KENDRICK ON FINLAY! Machetti continued juggling for Hornswoggle while Kendrick covered Finlay and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! KENDRICK GOT THE UPSET!! THE BRIAN KENDRICK IS GOING TO WRESTLEMANIA!

_Man with a Plan_ sounded through the arena and Machetti smirked as he caught the last bean bag and handed them all to Hornswoggle. Kendrick stood up in the ring and was joined by Ezekiel, both of them looked surprised. Did Machetti just help Kendrick win a match? Machetti smirked at Kendrick then turned and walked up the ramp to the back, Hornswoggle looked behind him and only just now realized that Finlay had lost the match. Ezekiel pulled Finlay up off of the mat then lifted him up and slammed down to the mat URANAGE SLAM!! Kendrick and Ezekiel left the ring and walked passed Hornswoggle who went to check on his dad, Kendrick looked confused as the cameras cut to the back.

**---x---**

Edge and Chavo were back in Edge's locker room and had Maria tied to a chair. "Why are you doing this?" asked Maria.

"Because stupid, Machetti took something from me!" snapped Edge, "And now I've taken something from him!"

"He's gonna come for me you know," Maria assured him. "He'll come to get me, and he'll kick your ass!"

SLAP!!Edge lashed out his hand and struck Maria across the face causing her to let out a yelp of pain. The fans in the arena booed loudly at Edge for hitting a woman.

"SHUT UP!" Edge snarled to Maria while the Diva's Champion glared at him.

"She's got a point, though," admitted Chavo as he put a piece of tape over Maria's mouth, "Machetti's probably realized she's gone by now. What are we gonna do when he gets here?"

"I'm surrounded by idiots and traitors," Edge loudly muttered to himself, "I took her because I WANTED him to come here." Edge paused and picked up a chair, "When Machetti gets here I'm gonna give him the worst beating of his life. I'm gonna take my title, I'm gonna take his WrestleMania Dreams, and then I'm gonna take his health. When I'm done with him, he'll be out of action and on the shelf for months, he won't make it to WrestleMania, and if he ever comes back, people will only remember him by saying, 'Hey look, it's that guy Edge beat'!" Edge laughed loudly while a weirded out Chavo joined in, he didn't want Edge to attack him again, so he was going along with this.

Maria, now gagged by the tape over her mouth, glared defiantly as Edge as the camera faded.

**---x---**

The cameras cut to further backstage and showed Machetti, Khali, and Ranjin Singh were standing in front of a closet, muffled screams were coming from inside of it. Machetti had Edge's World Heavyweight Championship over his shoulder and was 'casually' whistling his theme song. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" came a loud shout. Machetti didn't look surprised when the Brian Kendrick and Ezekiel ran up to him. Khali, Singh, and Ezekiel stayed silent and watched the interaction between Kendrick and Machetti who had spent the majority of last year beating the hell out of each other.

"That was called juggling," answered Machetti.

"NOT _THAT_!" snapped Kendrick, "You distracted my opponent so I could win my match!"

"I did do that, didn't I?" questioned Machetti. "I guess that means you've got a big opportunity ahead of you. You could become Mr. Money in the Bank. Now all you have to do is do what I did and beat seven other guys in a ladder match."

"I realize that," said Kendrick, "but now it's like I owe you, and I don't like it."

"Then how would you'd you like to be cleared of that?" offered Machetti. "You do something for me, we'll be even and we can go back to hating each other."

"Edge and Chavo kidnapped Maria," explained Machetti. "I want her back."

Kendrick stared at Machetti, then reluctantly asked "What do you want me to do?"

Machetti smiled slightly, "Here's the plan…" he began to explain, but before the audience could here it the camera faded and cut to the ring. JR and King ran down the WrestleMania card. The 8-Man Money in the Bank Ladder Match had was filled by CM Punk, Kane, and Kofi Kingston from Raw, Mark Henry and Christian from ECW, MVP, Shelton Benjamin, and the Brian Kendrick from Smackdown. Edge was defending his World Heavyweight Championship against John Cena, Machetti, and Big Show. Shawn Michaels was going to try to do the impossible and defeat the undefeated Undertaker, in a brother versus brother match Matt Hardy was going to be facing Jeff Hardy, and finally in another personal rivalry Triple H was defending his WWE Championship against the Viper, Randy Orton. After the commentators ran down the card, a gong sounded through the arena, it was time for the main event, Undertaker versus Vladimir Kozlov.

**---x---**

The Undertaker/Kozlov Match had ended and after Old School, a Chokeslam, and a Tombstone Piledriver, Undertaker had added a second loss to Vladimir Kozlov. Shawn Michaels had ended Kozlov's undefeated streak on last week's Raw, and now he was looking to end Undertaker's WrestleMania streak. But as Undertaker had just proved, that was going to be hard to do. Undertaker posed in the ring over the prone Kozlov, then the blue lights went out and the arena was shrouded in darkness, a gong sounded and when the lights came back on, Undertaker was gone and Vladimir Kozlov was still lying on his back in the middle of the ring, still feeling the after effects of Undertaker's handiwork.

The cameras cut to the back and showed Kendrick, Ezekiel, Ranjin, Khali, and Machetti – who still had Edge's title – standing in front of the closet door. "By the way, what's the deal with your hair?" Machetti asked as he stared at the tiny ponytail that Kendrick was sporting. "It looks ridiculous."

"It least I'm trying something different," countered Kendrick. "You've had the same long straight hair your entire career, and it looks stupid." This prompted Khali, who had long straight hair his entire career, to growl at Kendrick, "But on you… it works!" Kendrick quickly amended.

"HEY!" called out Melina as she ran on screen. "Edge has her holed up in his locker room."

"Wow,, he is that stupid," commented Machetti, he stepped away from the door and got serious, he pointed to Khali and Ranjin, "You guys stay here," then he pointed to Kendrick, Ezekiel, and Melina, "You guys come with me. And if we win, we all get ice cream!" Khali leaned back against the door, no one was getting in.

Machetti turned and walked off and was followed by Kendrick, Ezekiel, and Melina. Two different cameras followed them as they walked through the backstage hallways towards Edge's locker room. But as they rounded a corner they encountered their first obstacle in the form of the Big Show.

"Machetti!" shouted Big Show. "I heard from security that you have Vickie Guerrero! Hand her over!"

Ezekiel suddenly surged passed Machetti AND DECKED BIG SHOW WITH A RUNNING SHOULDER BLOCK! Big Show was caught off guard and fell to the floor, Ezekiel quickly dropped down on top of Big Show and began wailing on him with hard closed-fist punches. Machetti, Kendrick, and Melina walked passed the two big men as the continued to brawl on the floor. They kept walking and eventually reached Edge's Locker Room which was clearly marked with Edge's name on the door.

Machetti took the World Championship off of his shoulder then cautiously pushed the door in with his free hand. The sight that met him was Maria, who was gagged and tied to a chair. Maria was shaking her head and attempted to motion to something beside the door. But despite Maria's inaudible warning Machetti charged into the room, AND BLOCKED A CHAIR SHOT WITH THE CHAMPIONSHIP! Edge was surprised that his initial attack hadn't connect and quickly backed away and ducked behind Maria. "NOW CHAVO!" yelled Edge, hoping to salvage his plan.

Chavo ran at Machetti from behind BUT GOT CLOTHESLINED BY KENDRICK! Edge screamed in frustration while Kendrick stomped on Chavo then started choking him with his boot, Machetti stood in the doorway with Melina behind him. "Let her go," ordered Machetti.

"And _WHY_ would _I_ do _THAT_!?" demanded Edge.

"If you do, I'll tell Melina to tell Khali to let Vickie out of the closet I've got her locked in," bartered Machetti.

"Like I care what you do with cheating bitch!" snapped Edge.

"I thought you might say that," commented Machetti, "that's why I brought this." Machetti held up the World Heavyweight Championship. "Let Maria go, and I'll give you you're belt back. That's why you married Vickie in the first place, right? For this?"

"How do I know you'll hand it over if I let her go?" asked Edge.

Machetti glanced to the side and watched Kendrick stand up, Chavo was out cold on the floor. "Because me and Kendrick could just as easily rush you, take Maria, and leave with your belt. I'm trying to give you a way out so I don't do something you'll be feeling all next week."

Edge held out his hands, "Give me… my… title…" he urged Machetti.

"Fine," agreed Machetti, "take the stupid thing. I'll beat you at Mania for it anyway." Machetti motioned Melina passed him then tossed Edge's World Championship to the side. Like a dog going after a bone Edge dove for his title while Melina ran to Maria and carefully removed the tape over her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Melina asked her. Maria nodded. "Did he hurt you?"

"He hit me once, but I'm fine," Maria told her.

Melina and Kendrick both glared at Edge who was hugging his championship to his chest, Edge went wide-eyed as he, Kendrick, Maria, and Melina all turned to Machetti. "Son of a bitch!" growled Machetti, who suddenly lashed out his leg and kicked Edge in the face, SUPERKICK! Edge was knocked back into the locker and then was slammed into it again when Machetti slammed into him and knocked the World Championship out of Edge's grasp. Machetti picked up Edge's title and drove it into Edge's face, "You want your title, TAKE IT!" Machetti drove the Championship into Edge's face over and over again. Melina went about untying Maria while Kendrick eventually got involved and pulled Machetti off of Edge, fearing for the World Champion's health.

Kendrick held Machetti back while he stared down at Edge who was out cold in the bottom of the locker bleeding from the forehead. Machetti held Edge's championship out in front of him and threw it down on top of the unconscious champion. "If you lay a hand on Maria again… I'll do more than beat the crap out of you… I'll end your career… and you'll never see your _precious_ championship again."

Maria, who had been untied by Melina, walked up to Machetti and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You got him, thanks," said Maria, before she stepped passed Machetti and knelt down beside Edge, she glanced over her shoulder at Machetti, then turned back to Edge and smiled down at him, "I told you so," she said simply, before she got back up and took Machetti's hand.

Machetti, Maria, Melina, and Kendrick quickly left the locker room and closed the door behind them. "This makes us even," Kendrick informed Machetti, "It's with a clean conscience that I'll jump you after you win your match at Mania, then cash in and take your newly won belt from you."

Machetti nodded, "I can deal with that. Go help your bear." Kendrick nodded and ran off to find Ezekiel, hopefully he had survived his fight with Big Show.

Melina glanced at Machetti and Maria then quickly said, "I'll go tell Khali to let Vickie out of that closet. I'll see you guys later." Melina quickly walked off, leaving Machetti and Maria alone aside from the camera.

Maria turned to Machetti and immediately hugged him, Machetti wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "Thanks for saving me," said Maria as she stared up into his eyes.

Machetti smiled, "I've kinda made a career out of it," he replied.

"Oh, well I'm sorry you had to give up the belt," Maria apologized. "I know how much you liked holding it over him."

"Let the idiot have his title," said Machetti, "I gave it up for something a lot more important to me. Titles are won and lost, title reigns come and go, this business may seem to revolve around them, but in the end, in the grand scheme of things, they really don't matter. People like Edge and Randy Orton are dependant on their title belts. They'll do anything and everything to hold onto the thing for one more day because their championship belt is their whole world. But Maria, I'd give up a hundred championships to make sure you're safe, you mean the world to me, and don't you ever forget it."

Maria's response was to practically jam her lips into his as she kissed him with everything she had. Machetti was pushed backwards into the wall behind him but wrapped his arms tightly around Maria as the two of them continued to kiss. They kept kissing until the logo flashed, the camera faded, and the WWE Logo was shown, then Smackdown went off the air.

"That's a wrap guys!" called out Carl Monchez the cameraman as he turned off his camera. "Let's get out of here!" He got no response as Zack slid down the wall and dropped to the floor, Maria dropped with him not breaking the kiss for an instant. "Good God don't you two at least need to breathe?" Apparently not, because he still got no response. "Whatever, good job you two," Carl called over his shoulder as he walked off, leaving Zack and Maria alone, still in the midst of their very heated kiss.

**---x---**

AND IT'S OVER! Sorry, no Klondike Bar commercial this chapter, it was already long enough as it is and really it would've just broken up the flow of things. I'm not sure what exactly happened during this chapter, I think I've been watching too many action movies and animes.

Speaking of anime, I went to the New York Anime Festival last weekend and had a blast. People asked to take my picture in my Monkey D. Luffy costume. There were other Luffy's, but my straw hat was by far the best one there.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	60. Between the Icon and the Phenom

**Chapter LX: Between the Icon and the Phenom**

**---x---**

Raw was live from San Antonio Texas and it had been an incredibly eventful night. Right off the bat King and Cole announced the Main Event, a non-title match between John Cena and World Heavyweight Champion Edge, with General Manager Vickie Guerrero as the Special Guest Referee. But before that could happen, the first match of the night went underway. San Antonio's own Shawn Michaels teamed up with his WrestleMania Opponent the Undertaker to face JBL and Vladimir Kozlov two men who had also been vying to face Undertaker at Mania. The match ended when Michaels blind-tagged himself in when the Undertaker was going for a Chokeslam, then hit Sweet Chin Music on Layfield for the win. Michaels immediately had to dodge a big boot from Undertaker, then fled the ring and ran to the back with the Undertaker chasing him. Having successfully chased Michaels backstage, Undertaker turned around to acknowledge the fans, but then Shawn Michaels came from the behind AND HIT SWEET CHIN MUSIC ON UNDERTAKER! Undertaker went rolling down the ramp and HBK stood over the fallen Phenom much to the delight of his hometown crowd. Michaels had just proved without a shadow of a doubt that he was ready to face the Undertaker.

The night's events continued when Edge – who appeared to have regained a bit of his sanity now that he had regained his title – confronted his wife. A seemingly level-headed Edge said that he forgave Vickie, and Vickie told him that Big Show had forced himself on her because he was 'big'. Edge said he understood why Big Show did what he did, he was using Vickie to get into the Main Event of WrestleMania, Edge could understand that, and deep down he could respect it. The person Edge blamed for the whole thing was his opponent for later tonight, JOHN CENA. Ignorance is bliss, and if John Cena hadn't shown that video, Edge would've been happy not knowing about his wife's affair. Vickie comforted Edge and told him that if Cena laid a hand on her in tonight's Main Event, he would be out of the title match at WrestleMania. Cena had his hands full tonight, Edge wasn't known as the Ultimate Opportunist because he played by the rules, he'd take every short cut he could to beat down Cena tonight. And there was no way that Vickie Guerrero would call the match down the middle, not with her husband involved, and not when she was still attempting to earn back his trust.

After that, King and Cole reminded everyone how Triple H had broken into Orton's house last week on Raw and had attempted to permanently injure him with his trusty sledgehammer. Triple H had ended up getting arrested, but to the surprise of everyone, Orton had dropped the charges. In the backstage interview with Todd Grisham that follow Orton – while flanked by Legacy – explained that he didn't press charges against Triple H because then he wouldn't be able to get revenge for what HHH had tried to do to him… IN HIS OWN HOUSE! Rather than have a public court of law deal with Triple H, Orton was going to deal with Triple H personally. King and Cole reminded the fans that Triple H would be facing one third of Legacy tonight, he'd be facing the son of the American Dream, Cody Rhodes.

Following Orton's interview was a six diva tag match that pitted Kelly Kelly, Mickie James, and Women's Champion Melina, against Beth Phoenix, Layla, and Jillian Hall. Team Phoenix was being managed by Beth's crazy intern Rosa Mendez and the always annoying Santino Marella joined Cole and King on commentary. The match ended when Melina rolled up Beth Phoenix – who was distracted by Mickie James who had kicked Santino Marella in the balls – earning her the win for her team. Melina, Mickie, and Kelly quickly left the ring, leaving Beth Phoenix, Mendez, Layla, and Jillian glaring after them. Santino didn't glare, he just cried.

After the 6-Divas Tag Match was Triple H's match with Cody Rhodes. Triple H looked like he was going to be in trouble when Orton and DiBiase joined Rhodes at ringside. Orton and DiBiase looked like they wanted to get involved, BUT A CAGE WAS LOWERED AROUND THE RING! The referee called for the bell after the cage was lowered and Rhodes now found himself in a cage match with a vengeful Triple H, who used the Legacy Member to send a message to Orton. After a pedigree, numerous trips into the side of the cage, a sledgehammer to the head, and a pin, the message was sent. Triple H was looking to do the very same thing to Orton at WrestleMania, and since Orton had dropped the assault charges, he was still free to do so.

Later, after Mysterio beat Dolph Ziggler, Chris Jericho was attacked by a quartet of Legends consisting of Ric Flair, Jimmy Snuka, Roddy Piper, and Ricky Steamboat. Y2J narrowly escaped an old-school beat down, then in a backstage interview, challenged Snuka, Piper, and Steamboat to a three-on-one handicap match at WrestleMania, and even dared Ric Flair to come out and managed his team too. Next was a 6-man tag match where Money in the Bank participants CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, and MVP took on three other MITB participants Kane, Mark Henry, and Shelton Benjamin. But that wasn't all, King and Cole were joined on commentary by ECW's Christian and Smackdown's the Brian Kendrick, who had brought his bear to Raw along with him. When asked when they'd cash in the briefcase if they won it Christian said he wasn't telling. But Kendrick had no such problem, "WHEN I win, I'm gonna cash it in that same night, and I'm going to pry that World Heavyweight Championship out of Machetti's hands mere minutes after he wins it." When asked what he'd do if Machetti _didn't_ win the World Heavyweight Championship, Kendrick said, "Then I'll cash it in and beat whoever does win, just to prove that I could win the championship while he couldn't." After getting a hot-tag from Kofi, CM Punk came in and cleaned house on Shelton Benjamin. MVP and Kingston 'helped' Kane and Henry over the top rope, leaving Benjamin to fall pray to a GTS from Punk for the win.

After hyping _Twelve Rounds _Vickie Guerrero found Big Show sitting in a couch in her office. When Vickie accused Big Show of using her to get into the Championship Match at WrestleMania, Big Show reminded her that _she_ pursued _him_. Vickie was getting frustrated because Edge was telling her one thing, and now Big Show was telling her another. Big Show explained to Vickie that Edge had accused _him_ of the same thing he was doing to Vickie, and Edge had taken it one step further and _married_ her. Big Show said that Edge didn't love Vickie, and that he did. Big Show left Vickie with a kiss and while the audience attempted to fight down whatever they had eaten in he last six hours, King and Cole recapped what had happened so far tonight, and then ran down the WrestleMania Card.

Todd Grisham caught up with Triple H in the parking lot, and when he asked the WWE Champion how he got Vickie Guerrero to cooperate and lower the cage, Triple H simply ignored him and got into his car WITH STEPHANIE MCMAHON! The fans popped while Triple H and his wife drove out of the arena, leaving Grisham staring after them. The cameras then went to the ring, it was time for the Main Event Match. John Cena versus World Heavyweight Champion, Edge, in a non-title match with Interim General Manager of Raw, full-time General Manager of Smackdown, and Edge's part-time wife, Vickie Guerrero, as the Special Guest Referee.

But after the two superstars made their respective entrances and the match got underway it become completely apparent that Vickie Guerrero wasn't even going to _attempt_ to call the match down the middle. After Cena hit one of his signature fisherman's suplexes, Vickie didn't even bother counting and simply stood there twiddling her thumbs. When Cena attempted to confront Vickie about it, she reminded him that if he laid a hand on her, he'd be out of the WrestleMania Championship Match. This was enough to keep Cena in line _and _distract him, Edge hit Cena from behind and worked him over for the rest of the match. Edge looked to have the match in the bag, and was in the corner waiting for Cena to get up so he could nail him with a spear, Cena got up, Edge charged, CENA DODGED!

Edge went shoulder-first into the corner then staggered out, Cena quickly capitalized and ran to the ropes then bounced off, SHOULDER BLOCK! Edge got back up, Cena ran to the ropes and bounced off again, ANOTHER SHOULDER BLOCK! Edge got back up, Cena dodged a punch and turned him around, then lifted him up from behind, spun him around ,and slammed him down, SPINOUT POWERSLAM! Cena stood over Edge and waved his hand at Vickie, _**You Can't See Me!**_Cena ran to the ropes, bounced off, FIVE KNUCKLE SHUFF—VICKIE LAID DOWN ON TOP OF EDGE! Cena stood over Vickie and Edge and stared down at them, he couldn't hit his signature move on Edge because Vickie was on top of him, and he couldn't hit it on Vickie because then he'd be out of the WrestleMania match. It was a tough decision, but eventually Cena decided that it wasn't worth hitting her. Cena walked away and turned his back, Vickie got up, FIVE KNUCKLE SHUFFLE!! Vickie glared at Cena as Edge staggered back up and was hoisted up onto Cena's shoulders, ATTITUDE ADJUSTME—VICKIE PULLED EDGE OFF OF CENA!!

Once again Vickie had saved Edge, Edge charged at Cena, but Cena caught him, DROP TOE HOLD! Cena hooked Edge's legs and grabbed him in a chin lock, STF!! CENA HAS THE STF LOCKED IN!! Vickie had saved Edge from getting pinned, but could she save him from tapping out? VICKIE GRABBED CENA IN A CHIN LOCK OF HER OWN!! Apparently she could, with Cena in a submission hold from the referee, he couldn't hold onto his own submission move that was on Edge. Cena looked like he was in trouble, there was no way he could win this one. The referee had the power, and Vickie simply _wouldn't_ let him win.

WEEEEELLLL IT'S THE BIG SHOOOOOOWWW! _Crank it Up _sounded through the arena. Vickie and Cena broke their respective submission holds and stood up to watch as Big Show walking out from the back. This wasn't good. Well, not for Cena at least. Big Show walked down to the ring and stepped over the top rope, Cena rushed him, but Big Show pushed him off and knocked him backwards. Normally the referee would have the match thrown out, but Vickie was anything but a normal referee. Cena teed off on Big Show with a series of right hands, BUT EDGE HIT HIM FROM BEHIND! EDGE AND BIG SHOW WERE WORKING TOGETHER! Big Show pulled Cena up and hit him with a big headbutt and Edge followed up with a forearm to knock Cena on his back. Edge and Big Show picked up Cena, AND TIED HIM UP IN THE TOP AND MIDDLE ROPE! Cena was caught in the ropes and was left to the mercies of Big Show, Edge, and Vickie Guerrero. This just got worse.

Cena stared from Edge to Big Show, he was helpless and with the two of them on the same page it wouldn't end well. Edge ran across the ring and bounced off the ropes, then came back AND SPEARED CENA! Cena was folded over and only stayed up due to the ropes holding that way, Edge mouthed off to Cena, who had a look of intense pain on his face. Edges stepped away from Cena and motioned his wife forward, Vickie stepped up to Cena, AND SLAPPED HIM ACROSS THE FACE! Vickie stepped back and now it was Big Show's turn, Big Show stepped in front of Cena AND SLUGGED HIM IN THE STOMACH! Cena's face was turning red, he was barely conscious and was fighting to keep from screaming as two of his WrestleMania opponents _tortured_ him. Big Show pulled his arm back AND SOCKED CENA A SECOND TIME! The fans were chanting for Cena, but Super Cena was beaten and helpless, Big Show stepped back even further, and looked to finish Cena off.

_RIOT TIME _HIT!! The fans exploded in cheers and nearly blew the roof off the arena as Machetti came running out from the back carrying a steel chair. Edge, Big Show, and Vickie all looked surprised, clearly they hadn't known Machetti was here tonight. Machetti wasn't dressed to compete, he slid into the ring wearing his 'Method' t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants with lines down the sides, the same outfit he had worn last week to the contract signing. Machetti stood up and held up his chair, Edge and Big Show turned to face him, while Vickie backed away into a corner. Machetti stared at the two superstars in front of him, then at the trapped superstar behind him. Edge and Big Show stood where they were, waiting for Machetti to make the first move, the second he attacked one of them, the other would rush him from behind. With one last glare in Edge's direction, Machetti made up his mind, he waved Edge and Big Show off, then pointed to his chair, and then Cena.

Machetti reached into the waistband of his sweatpants and explained his actions, "If we take him out now, it'll just be a triple threat match at WrestleMania. With him out of the way, all of our chances of winning will have increased. Even people as stupid as you two have to realize that thirty-three percent is better than twenty five."

Edge and Big Show ignored the insult to their intelligence and stared at each other, they hadn't thought of that. They had just planned to knock Cena out and leave him hanging there. But if they took him out then they'd just have each other and Machetti to contend with at WrestleMania, that would make winning a whole lot easier. With a nod, Edge and Big Show stepped back, granting Machetti and his chair access to Cena. Now that they realized what he was doing, and had gotten over their initial shock, the fans booed. _**BOOOOOOOO!! MACHETTI SUCKS!! MACHETTI SUCKS!! **_The jeers directed at Machetti were so loud that it was it was almost deafening, the heat Vickie Guerrero had garnered by 'officiating' the match paled in comparison to the heat Machetti was the target of.

Ignoring the crowd, Machetti walked up to Cena and stood in front of him, his chair in one hand and his mic in the other. "Sorry Cena," Machetti apologized, "but if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." _**BOOOOOOOOOOO!! MACHETTI SUCKS! MACHETTI SUCKS! **_The fans were certainly letting Machetti know what they thought of his logic. Machetti dropped his mic then pulled back his chair and measured Cena. Edge and Big Show stood beside Machetti and smiled at what was about to happen to their soon-to-be _former_ opponent. Machetti brought the chair to Cena's head and lightly tapped it, the fans were still booing like crazy_** BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! YOU SOLD OUT!**_ Machetti took a step back and brought back his chair, then swung it AND BLASTED _EDGE_ IN THE FACE!! Edge hadn't seen the chair shot coming and was knocked out cold. The crowd's boos immediately faded and turned to equally loud cheers, _**MACHETTI! MACHETTI!**_ Machetti smirked at Cena while Big Show and Vickie simply stood in shock for a moment.

Big Show recovered and charged at Machetti, MACHETTI SWUNG HIS CHAIR—BUT BIG SHOW PUNCHED IT OUT OF THE WAY!! Machetti and Big Show both paused and in an awkward and somewhat humorous both of them stared down at the dent Big Show's giant fist had made in the seat of Machetti chair. Machetti shrugged AND THREW THE CHAIR AT BIG SHOW! The chair connected with Big Show's face and he staggered backwards as the chair clattered down to the mat. Machetti raced forward and lashed out his leg, AND PUNTED BIG SHOW IN THE BALLS! Big Show doubled over in pain and Machetti quickly grabbed him around the head in a side headlock AND DDT-ED HIM HEAD-FIRST ONTO THE CHAIR!! With Big Show and Edge both down, Machetti ran over to Cena and untwisted the ropes keeping Cena restrained, CENA WAS FREE! Cena stood up and smiled at Machetti, "You almost had me there," he commented, "but I knew you wouldn't just sell out for a title."

"You clearly know me better than they do," replied Machetti, his signature smirk on his face in full force. Machetti suddenly stepped backwards AND DODGED A SPEAR FROM EDGE! Edge turned around and Machetti and Cena ran at him, DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE! With Edge back down, Machetti and Cena turned their attention to Big Show who was using the ropes to get back up. Cena and Machetti ran side-by-side across the ring and lunged at Big Show, DOUBLE SHOULDER BLOCK! BIG SHOW WAS KNOCKED OUT OF THE RING! Big Show fell through the ropes and hit the floor with a thud, leaving Cena and Machetti in the ring with a still down Edge, and a shocked Vickie Guerrero, her _brilliant_ plan was all foiled because Machetti had to get involved. Machetti walked over to Edge and pulled him up off of the mat, then whipped him towards Cena, Cena caught Edge and lifted him up onto his shoulders, ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT!! Edge was slammed down into the middle of the ring and was out cold. Machetti quickly ran to the corner and jumped up onto the top turnbuckle and cast a quick glance over his shoulder, then backflipped out of the corner, SUICIDE BOMB… GOES OFF!! Machetti slammed back-first onto Edge and rolled off of him and staggered back up. Machetti nodded at Cena and the two of them stood tall in the ring as _Riot Time_ hit again.

"HOLD ON! HOLD ON! EXCUSE ME!!"came the loud, annoying voice of Vickie Guerrero – who had gotten out of the ring when she was _both _of her men go down. "MACHETTI WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"

Machetti walked over to his previously discarded mic and picked it up, "The Number One Contender?" he answered.

"YOU WEREN'T INVITED OUT HERE!" shouted Vickie. "YOU WEREN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE ON RAW! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT SUCH AN IMPORTANT MATCH!!"

"What can I say," replied Machetti, "I like Super Cena better than you three."

"You've got an answer for everything don't you!?" snapped Vickie.

"Most of the time," Machetti answered with a smile.

"Well how about this…" said Vickie. "Friday Night, on the 500th Episode of Smackdown, you will go one-on-one WITH THE UNDERTAKER!! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, SMART GUY!?"

Machetti winced thinking of the impending beating he was going to face at the hands of the Undertaker. But then he shook his head and smiled, "I have a better question," countered Machetti, "How do _you_ like _this_?" Machetti pulled his t-shirt off HE WAS WEARING A REFEREE SHIRT! Machetti turned and smirked at Cena, who walked over to Edge and covered him.

Vickie stared in shock, she had never ended the match. And since the current referee – her – was currently out of the ring with no signs of getting back in, Referee Machetti took it upon himself to make the count, ONE… TWO… THREE! CENA PINNED EDGE!!

_My Time Is Now_ played and the fans cheered as Machetti helped Cena up and raised his arm up into the air, after everything that had just happened, Cena had still beaten Edge. Machetti and Cena celebrated in the ring, much to the dismay of Vickie Guerrero, as Raw went off the air. But on Smackdown the fun and games would end when Machetti faced the Phenom, the Undertaker.

**---x---**

(A/N: I'm using my mystical writer powers to change the order of the Smackdown card. Undertaker versus Machetti will be the final segment and the Main Event of the night. The Cena/Big Show/Edge segment will be before the match.)

Smackdown was airing from Corpus Christi Texas on the history 500th Episode and it was already turning out to be a hell of a night. Triple H had started the show off by adding a third loss to the Moscow Mauler's record. Once the match was over JR and Tazz reminded the fans that tonight's main event was the 2009 Royal Rumble Winner Machetti versus the Phenom the Undertaker. Two of Smackdown's top superstars would go one-on-one in the historic 500th Episode, but that was in the main event, now Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

MVP had beaten Shelton Benjamin to win the United States Championship and following that John Cena's movie _12 Rounds _was hyped. The cameras then went backstage and showed Vickie Guerrero in her office with her husband Edge, she seemed to be rather angry following the events that took place on Raw.

"How could you fall for that?" asked Vickie, "How could you trust Machetti? Why didn't you just hand him the chair and encourage him to hit you with it!? We had Cena right where we wanted him!"

"Yeah, then Big Show came out and got involved," grumbled Edge, who refused to take the blame for what happened. Now he was directing his anger at everyone but him, "IF THAT BIG OAF HADN'T _ONCE _AGAIN STUCK HIS NOSE IN _MY_ BUSINESS, NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!! It's all wrapped up in one perverted little package! Cena embarrassed me with footage of you and Big Show doing… doing whatever it was you were doing! I dealt with that, I forgave you! Then Machetti went and stole my championship, I dealt with that, I got it back, and I put it behind me! But now, but now you turned right around and you let the Big Show poison your mind again! He tells you that I'm using _you_ to further _my_ career... WHEN THAT'S BEEN HIS PLOY ALL ALONG! Then, then he got involved with _my_ match with Cena! If he hadn't gotten involved, I would've finished Cena off and the Motor City Moron wouldn't have gotten involved! So tonight, I'm gonna go out there, and tonight the Big Show IS DONE AND GONE!!"

With that Edge turned and stormed out of the office. The cameras faded and went to the ring for the Shawn Michaels versus Kane match. After Shawn Michaels hit Sweet Chin Music on the Phenom's brother to get the win, the cameras went backstage and once again showed Vickie in the General Manager's office, only this time, Big Show was there with her.

"Big Show, please don't do this," Vickie was pleading.

"I'm sorry, I really am," apologized Big Show. "Your so-called pathetic excuse for a husband has left me no choice. I came out there on Raw because I could see that Edge couldn't handle John Cena. But now he's blaming me for the whole thing, he's the one that rusted Machetti. He has no one to blame, but himself. It was obvious to everyone watching that if it weren't for you, Edge would've lost that match. He trusted Machetti after everything that guy did to him. Because of Edge's misplaced trust, I got kicked in the balls and a chair thrown in my face. He's the one to blame, and he's the only one who can't see it."

"You're right," Vickie agreed, "Big Show, I don't blame you. But I don't want to see either of you hurt. If you care anything about me, you'll let this go."

"It's too late," said Big Show, "Edge deserves everything he's going to get." With that, Big Show left the room, once again leaving Vickie alone.

**---x---**

The cameras cut further backstage and showed Shawn Michaels heading back to the locker room after his most recent win. But he suddenly stopped, the camera panned to the side to reveal Machetti dressed in his ring gear and his 'Method' t-shirt.

"Nice job out there," commented Machetti. "After all these years you've still got it."

"That's right," Michaels answered, "It's been a while since I've wrestled on Smackdown and it's good to be back. You, on the other hand, are one of this brand's top stars now, isn't that right?"

"Well, I _am_ in the World Championship Match at WrestleMania," Machetti admitted. "Speaking of which, I'm facing your WrestleMania opponent tonight."

"So I've heard," said Shawn. "Good luck out there."

"Thanks, I think I might need it," Machetti replied, "I don't exactly like the idea of being used to send a cryptic message to someone. I mean, you _did_ beat his brother."

"You make a good point there," reasoned Michaels, "But I'm sure you can handle yourself. I didn't train a pushover. I trained a kid who goes out there every week and fights with everything he has to win the match and entertain the crowd to the point where he drives his opponent crazy. You wouldn't be in the Smackdown Main Event if you couldn't hang with the best in the business. You're still a kid, kid, I bet a lot of people in the business don't think you deserve to be there. But lucky for you, you get to go out there tonight, in the Main Event of the Historic 500th Episode of Smackdown and prove them wrong. So once again, good luck."

Machetti smiled while Shawn walked passed him and continued his walk towards the locker room. "And here I was thinking I was in over my head," Machetti stated. "That's for the pep-talk."

HBK stopped and turned around to face him, "Just leave something for me to beat at WrestleMania." With that he walked off and Smackdown went to a commercial break. After the break Jeff Hardy would be facing the Brian Kendrick in an Extreme Rules match. For Hardy it was preparation for his WrestleMania Extreme Rules Match against his brother, for Kendrick, it was a chance to prove that he deserved to be in the Money in the Bank Match.

**---x---**

Kendrick had surprised everyone by proving that he could hang with Jeff Hardy in an Extreme Rules Match. While most people would've thought that an Extreme Rules Match would clearly favor Jeff Hardy, but Kendrick, with a little help from his bear, proved that he was quite the extremist himself, especially after everything he went through with Machetti over the last year. The match ended when Kendrick hit Hardy in the back with a steal chair, the went to hit the Kendrick, only for Hardy to catch him and slam him down onto the chair he had dropped. Hardy followed up by dropkicking Ezekiel off of the apron, then went up top and hit a Swanton Bomb for the win. Hardy proved he was ready for WrestleMania while Kendrick had surprised a lot of people by hanging in there until the very end.

After the Extreme Rules Match the HHH/Orton rivalry was recapped and then the Smack of the Night was shown from last Monday when Michaels blind-tagged the Undertaker to win their tag team match. Then hit the Phenom from behind with Sweet Chin Music. Pyro exploded and Big Show came out from the back to the sound of _Crank it Up _he marched down to the ring and stepped over the top rope, then grabbed a mic, it looked like he had a few choice words for Edge.

"I'm tired of this," announced Big Show. "Edge, quit being a coward, be a man for once in your life come out here, and we can do this like men. Don't make me come in the back and come get you. Get out here! Act like a man! Come on! Show some heart, I dare you!"

_YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME!!_ _Metalingus_ sounded through the arena and out from the back came World Heavyweight Champion Edge. Edge walked down to the ring and got inside. He was through being embarrassed and was going to do something about this. Edge grabbed a mic from the ring announcer, "Be careful what you wish for, Show," Edge worked him, "Because you're about to get it!" Edge climbed onto the ring apron and got into the ring.

"So now you're gonna grow a heart, is that it?" questioned Big Show.

"YOU WANNA SEE WHAT I'VE GOT, SHOW!?" shouted Edge. "COME ON!"

"Oh, I am begging you!" countered Big Show. "For once, act like a man!"

Big Show and Edge began arguing but were interrupted when Vickie Guerrero came out in an attempt to restore order. Vickie ran down to the ring while shouting at them to stop, she quickly got in the ring and stood in between them.

"STOP THIS FIGHTING!" Vickie yelled. "Come on now, the both of you are in a difficult situation, we all are. I had a big part in this mess, but I can't help the way I feel. I'm in love with both of you."

That wasn't good enough. "THIS IS REDICULOUS!!" Edge shouted. "VICKIE, YOU'RE BEING REDICULOUS WITH ALL THIS!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" interrupted Big Show. "You don't talk about her like that!"

"You know what!?" snapped Edge. "I'll talk to her any way I want, guess why? CAUSE SHE'S MY WIFE!"

"OH YEAH, WELL SHE'S MY LOVER!" retorted Big Show. "I treat her with respect!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!!" screamed Vickie. "STOP! STOP IT! EXCUSE ME! Look, this needs to be settled, and it's going to be settled. But we have to wait until WrestleMania. Because the winner of the Fatal-4-Way will not only be the champion of the world, but he'll be the champion of my heart."

**---x---**

Somewhere backstage Machetti was preparing for his match against the Undertaker, he suddenly clutched his stomach and threw up. Maria ran over and asked if he was alright.

"I suddenly have this overwhelming urge _not_ to win at WrestleMania," commented Machetti as he wiped his mouth off and stood back up.

**---x---**

"But wait," continued Vickie, "for now this fighting needs to stop. We're gonna call a truce. Because at WrestleMania, this will all be over."

"A truce?" repeated Big Show.

"Please, just get along!" Vickie urged them. "Please, shake hands."

"I might shake your hand, but you know I don't like you," Big Show reminded him, he reluctantly held out his hand, he was clearly doing this for Vickie.

Edge stared at Big Show, then slowly grabbed his hand, AND SHOOK IT!

_MY TIME IS NOW _STARTED PLAYING!! Edge, Vickie, and Big Show all turned to face the entrance ramp. As had become a pattern over the last few weeks, once Big Show and Edge had reached a slight semblance of civility they were yet again interrupted by the arrival of John Cena, who was obviously planning on ruining everything yet again. Cena walked out onto the stage with a mic and prepared to address the three people in the ring.

"Wait, wait, wait!" interrupted Cena. "Hold on one second! Now before the deal makers get too set in their ways, you guys are forgetting there's another two competitors in this match up. I know I speak for Machetti on this, but when I do win, I certainly want nothing to do with Vickie Guerrero's heart, head, or handles. So from this side of the fence, this whole truce you guys have got is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Look at you! Look at you two! This is all you've got? This is what we're going with? This is the FIVE HUNDREDTH EPISODE OF SMACKDOWN!!" The fans popped, "Thank God for Machetti," continued Cena, "at least his match with Undertaker will be something worth remembering. But you guys, this is what you've got for the WWE Universe? Shaking hands, and having fun? Wow guys, happy 500. This is awesome TV, everyone's gonna be talking about this forever.'

"EDGE, COME ON MAN!!" Cena yelled. "Your wife and the Big Show have done unmentionable nauseating things to each other! Some of which I caught on tape, and some of which, human lips can never speak of again." Big Show had a smug smile on his face while Cena continued, "You're just gonna sit there and say, 'hey, it's all fine, that type of behavior's okay, I'm gonna do nothing.' Are you doing the ring thing, or are you just plain scared?"

Cena seemed to notice Big Show's smile, because then he focused on him, "Hahaha, you laugh it up Big Show," said Cena. "You actually tried to help Edge Monday night on Raw, yeah it was in my expense, but you tried to help him. Look what you got for it! You ended up getting out smarted and out manned by a guy half your size! But now you're mister, 'okay, it's fine with me, everything is water under the dam, we're just gonna sit out here Jerry Springer style and shake hands'. The thing that gets me, is that now, on the greatest stage of them all, the Twenty Fifth Anniversary of WrestleMania…" Cena paused so the fans could cheer "… the stage for immortals, the place were legends are made, won't just be a Fatal-4-Way match up for the World Heavyweight Championship, you two goofs are actually gonna compete to see who shares Vickie's infection? Wait, wait, wait, that's wrong. I meant affections, no actually, actually I was right the first time. I'm going with infection."

"Okay, okay, Cena, you wouldn't understand," said Edge. "Vickie's love is worth fighting for. And Cena, you don't know Vickie like I know Vickie."

"Hey, hey, like WE know Vickie," corrected Show. "Don't forget that."

Edge stared at Big Show for a moment, but then remembered their truce and continued, "For instance, when she's asleep and she's all snuggled up… and she passes gas. And it's, it's little things like that."

"Hahaha, that's probably where her warmth comes from," joked Cena.

"Oh, grow up Cena!" snapped Edge. "It's cute, trust me, okay? I'm tired of this!"

"It is cute, it is cute," agreed Big Show. "You know when she giggles when I kiss her on the back of the neck. That's cute…"

"OKAY! ENOUGH! ENOUGH!" exclaimed Edge. "I don't wanna hear anything from your big fat mouth any more, okay?"

"MY BIG FAT MOUTH!?" repeated Big Show. "Look, Vickie, you need to remind you're so-called husband, that if he doesn't watch _his_ mouth, he might not make it to WrestleMania." Big Show punctuated his threat by poking Edge on the forehead.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" scolded Vickie. But Edge reached over Vickie's head and shoved Show's chest.

"Oh yeah, I'm talking to you!" Big Show continued. "You keep running off your lip, I'm gonna break your hip!" Big Show retaliated with a shove of his own, then stepped passed Vickie – ignoring her shouts to stop – AND SLAPPED BIG SHOW ON THE FACE!

Big Show stepped back while Edge shouted at him, "THERE'S YOUR TRUCE, BIG MAN!" shouted Edge. Big Show replied by reaching out and grabbed Edge by the throat, GOOZLE!!

"STOP IT!" yelled Vickie.

"Vickie, just relax," said Big Show as he shoved Vickie to the side, AND KNOCKED HER DOWN! Big Show looked surprised at what he had done and shoved Edge away into the corner, then went over to her and helped her up. Edge recovered and charged out of the corner, SPE—BIG SHOW MOVED—AR TO VICKIE!! Edge took down Vickie, then stared down in horror when he realized what he did.

Big Show walked up from behind while Edge crouched over Vickie, "Vickie, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry," apologized Edge. But Big show grabbed him, AND THREW HIM ACROSS THE RING!

With Edge down in the corner, Big Show bent down and lifted Vickie up, then attempted to carry her to the back, BUT EDGE CLIPPED HIS LEGS! Vickie went flying AND CRASHED TO THE GROUND! Edge and Big Show both stared in horror when they realized that she had taken the brunt of that attack. "What the hell did you just do!?" demanded Edge as he shoved Big Show. Big Show got back up, GOOZLE! Big Show lifted Edge up off of the mat and into the air, then slammed him down, CHOKESLAM!!

With Edge down, Big Show stepped over the top rope and got out of the ring, then slid Vickie under the bottom rope and carried her up the ramp and to the back. Cena had conveniently disappeared when Edge and Big Show stared fighting. Edge was left lying in the ring while Big Show ran away with his wife, with that Smackdown went to a commercial break which featured Machetti's skydiving Klondike Bar Commercial.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from the commercial break and it was time for the Main Event, the bell rang to get everyone's attention while Justin Roberts stood in the ring for the introductions. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall!"

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans cheered loudly as Machetti ran out from the back with Maria beside him. Machetti stood at the top of the ramp and raised his arms over his head while Maria blew her customary kiss to the fans. "Introducing first, being accompanied by Maria, from Detroit Michigan, weighing two hundred twenty-two pounds, he is the 2009 Royal Rumble Winner, MACHETTI!!" With a nod the two of them ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. Machetti hopped up and ran to the corner, then climbed up onto the middle rope. He pulled off his t-shirt and threw it into the crowd, then backflipped out of the corner and landed in the middle of the ring, **BOOM!** Blue pyro shot up out of the ring posts when Machetti landed. He turned to Maria and took her hand, then led her to the ropes in front of the commentary table and quickly got both of them out of the ring.

**GONG!** The lights went out and turned blue. **GONG! **The Undertaker's theme sounded through the arena, the fans stood up and cheered loudly as smoke billowed out onto the stage and ramp. Fire shot up in small bursts on the ramp, out from the smoke walked the Undertaker wearing his usual hat and trench coat. The cameras cut to the ring for a moment and showed Machetti still standing in front of the commentary table, Maria was holding him from behind and looked terrified. Undertaker continued his slow walk down the ramp while the announcer made his introduction, "And the opponent, from Death Valley, weighing in at two hundred and ninety-nine pounds, THE UNDERTAKER!!" Undertaker walked up the steps and got in the ring, he stared a hole through Machetti for a moment, who for his part didn't look intimidated, but behind him, Maria was probably thinking she should've stayed backstage. Undertaker slipped off his coat and handed it off to a crew guy at ringside, he turned back to face Machetti then took off his hat and rolled his eyes. Undertaker handed his hat off to the same grew guy then turned and stared at Machetti who seemed a little reluctant to get in the ring.

Machetti took a deep breath and stepped towards the ring, but Maria grabbed his hand and held him back. When Machetti turned around to face her, Maria quickly grabbed him and kissed him. When she pulled away she stared him in the eye, "I'm scared, but I can tell you're not. You can beat him, I have faith in, good luck." Maria kissed him again, then released him and took a step back. Machetti smiled and turned away, Maria hoped she wasn't sending him off to his demise as he slid under the bottom rope and got in the ring. Without showing an ounce of intimidation, Machetti stood up and walked right up to Undertaker and stared him in the eye. Either he was really brave, or just stupid, then again, with Machetti there was always a fine line between the two. Undertaker stood almost a foot taller than Machetti and had almost two decades worth of experience to draw from, not to mention his undefeated, unprecedented 16-and-0 record and WrestleMania, maybe Machetti should be a little intimidated. Machetti brought a lot of energy to the ring, was incredibly resilient, and was one of the fastest superstars on Smackdown. He was also undefeated at WrestleMania with a 2-and-0 record, it paled in comparison with Undertaker's, but it was still worth noting. The referee saw the two competitors were ready and called for the bell, THIS MATCH WAS OFFICIALLY UNDERWAY!!

Undertaker stood where he was and continued to stare at Machetti, he slowly raised one of his arms and made a 'cut throat' gesture, signifying that he was going to take Machetti's soul, or something of that effect. Machetti responded by kicking Undertaker in the midsection, Undertaker doubled over, but stood back up and glared at Machetti, who took a few quick steps back, bad idea. Undertaker charged at Machetti and swung a fist at him, but Machetti ducked it and quickly hit a shot to the midsection, but Taker was unfazed and hit Machetti with a body shot of his own. Machetti doubled over and Undertaker followed up with an elbow to the face, sending Machetti staggering backwards. Undertaker went for another punch but Machetti ducked under it and ran passed him. Undertaker slowly turned around while Machetti backed away from him, Undertaker slowly approached Machetti, who continued to back away and eventually found himself backed into a corner. Undertaker stood in front of Machetti, Machetti faked right then went left, but Undertaker grabbed him and threw him into the corner. Undertaker took a step back then ran at him ELBOW TO THE FACE! Machetti held his face where Undertaker had hit him, allowing Taker to follow up with a shot to the stomach.

Machetti staggered out of the corner and attempted to escape the Undertaker's deadly hands, but Undertaker kept on him and shoved him back into another corner. Undertaker swung at Machetti, but Machetti quickly kicked him in the stomach, then rolled out of the corner passed the Undertaker, he quickly lashed his legs out behind him and clipped Undertaker in the back of the knee, MULE KICK! Undertaker staggered backwards while Machetti shot back up and did a backflip, BACKFLIP KICK TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD! Undertaker was launched into the corner and slumped against it, Machetti back up into the middle of the ring, then charged at Taker, did a handspring and then a front flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTO—UNDERTAKER MOVED!! Machetti slammed back-first into the top turnbuckle, then went crashing down to the mat. Machetti had made a mistake, and Undertaker quickly capitalized on it by going for a pin, ONE… T—but Machetti got his foot on the bottom rope.

Undertaker got up and pulled Machetti to his feet, then dragged him to the corner AND SMASHED HIS HEAD ON THE TOP TURNBUCKLE! Undertaker pulled Machetti out of the corner and wrenched his arm, then dragged him into the middle of the ring and yanked down on it. Undertaker drove his elbow down onto Machetti's shoulder and then wrenched his arm again, but then Machetti lashed out with his free arm AND CHOPPED UNDERTAKER ACROSS THE CHEST! Undertaker was caught off guard and Machetti quickly did a forward roll and straightened his arm, but Undertaker pulled him towards him, SHORT-ARM CLOTHESLINE! Undertaker covered Machetti and went for a pin, ONE… TW—but Machetti kicked out. Undertaker got up and once again grabbed Machetti by his arm and used it to drag the smaller superstar to his feet. Undertaker wrenched Machetti's arm, and again drove his elbow into Machetti's shoulder, then with Machetti still reeling, he pulled him into the corner. Undertaker kept his hold on Machetti and hoisted himself up, OLD SCHO—Machetti suddenly lashed his leg out and kicked Undertaker's leg out from under him, causing Undertaker to fall on the top turnbuckle. Machetti quickly capitalized and jumped up onto the top rope beside Undertaker, then springboarded off of it and landed on Undertaker's shoulders, Machetti fell backwards and launched Taker out of the corner and across the ring, SPRINGBOARD SUPER HURRICURANA!! The fans popped loudly for the high-flying, totally Machetti-style move as Machetti went for the pin, ONE… TW—but Undertaker kicked out.

Machetti got up, then reached down and pulled Undertaker up to his feet, he let go of Taker and ran to the ropes, then bounced off—INTO A BIG BOOT FROM THE DEAD MAN!! Machetti went crashing down and Undertaker hooked his leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—but Machetti kicked out! Undertaker got up and dragged Machetti to his feet, but Machetti suddenly booted him in the stomach, then grabbed him and dropped down to his knees, JAWBREAKER! Undertaker staggered backwards, but Machetti ran forward and grabbed him, then kept running and jumped over the top rope, AND SNAPPED UNDERTAKER'S NECK DOWN ON THE TOP ROPE! Machetti landed on his feet on the floor while Undertaker was sent staggering backwards. Machetti quickly climbed up onto the ring apron, then grabbed onto the top rope and springboarded across the ring, SPRINGBOARD SEATED SENTO—UNDERTAKER CAUGHT HIM! Undertaker kept Machetti suspended up in midair by the throat while he moved his other arm to Machetti's back, CHOKESLA—Machetti elbowed Undertaker in the face, then got his legs up and around Taker's head, HURRICURANA! Undertaker was sent rolling across the ring and into the corner. He pulled himself up and leaned against the turnbuckles, Machetti ran at him and did a handspring and then a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON! THIS TIME IT CONNECTS! Machetti smashed back-first into Undertaker then dropped down to the mat, Undertaker staggered out of the corner and fell on his back. Machetti quickly got back up and climbed up onto the top rope, he glanced over his shoulder at the Undertaker the backflipped out of the corner, SUICIDE BO—UNDERTAKER ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY!! Machetti made another mistake and slammed back-first onto the mat, Undertaker quickly covered him and capitalized with a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI BARELY KICKED OUT!!

Undertaker got off of Machetti and stood up, Machetti rolled away from Undertaker and over to the ropes, he attempted to slide out of the ring, but Undertaker cut him off and stomped on his stomach. Undertaker worked Machetti over with a series of stomps and when he finally stopped Machetti was left hanging off of the ring apron with his head over the floor. Undertaker walked to the corner and got out of the ring, he stood on the ring apron and measured Machetti up then ran at him, BUT MARIA GRABBED MACHETTI AND PULLED HIM OFF THE RING APRON AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR! Undertaker put on the breaks and stood on the ring apron staring at Maria, Maria looked up from Machetti and saw the Phenom staring at her, "AAAAHHHH!!" Maria let out a scream worthy of Melina and ran away. Undertaker got off of the ring apron and stood over Machetti, the referee began the ring out count, ONE! TWO! Undertaker grabbed Machetti and pulled him up off of the floor AND THEN WHIPPED HIM INTO THE BARRICADE!! Machetti slammed hard into the divider between the ringside area and the time-keeper's corner. THREE! Maria discretely approached Machetti while Undertaker rolled back into the ring, then slid back out, caused the referee to have to restart the ring out count, ONE! Undertaker saw Machetti still leaning back against the barricade, but Maria was standing near him attempting to help him regain his senses. Undertaker charged, Maria screamed again and ran out of the way, RUNNING BIG BOO—MACHETTI MOVED! Undertaker kept going and slammed his leg down on top of the barricade, then hung there. TWO!

Machetti quickly ran over and attacked Undertaker with a series of low kicks to the back of the leg that _wasn't _on the barricade. THREE! Machetti pulled Undertaker off of the barricade and back into the ringside area THEN THREW HIM INTO THE RING POST! Undertaker hit the steel post head-first and slumped against it, FOUR! Machetti came from behind and again attacked the back of Undertaker's legs with vicious kicks. FIVE! Machetti pulled Undertaker off of the ring post and dragged him away from it, THEN WHIPPED HIM INTO THE STEPS! Undertaker smashed knees-first into the steps and knocked them over. SIX! Machetti glanced at Undertaker who was on his back next to the steps that were still together, but had been knocked on their side when the near three hundred pound superstar slammed into them. Machetti sprinted alongside the ring, then jumped up onto the top of the ring steps back backflipped off of them, MOONSAULT ONTO THE UNDERTAKER! SEVEN! Seeing that the ring out count was getting dangerously close to ten, Machetti got back up and pulled Undertaker up to his feet, then rolled him into the ring. EIGHT! With a nod to Maria, Machetti quickly followed Undertaker into the ring. Undertaker had rolled into the middle of the ring and was attempting to escape Machetti before he gained too much momentum, but machetti rushed after him and began stomping on his leg again, then jumped up AND JUMPED ON UNDERTAKER'S LEG!! Machetti ran to the ropes and bounced off, then came back with a handspring and a backflip, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT! Machetti bounced back up then again ran to the ropes and jumped up onto the top rope, he springboarded off with a spinning backflip and went crashing down on Undertaker, SPRINGBOARD CORKSCREW MOONSAULT!! Machetti hooked the Undertaker's legs and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—but Undertaker kicked out.

Machetti got up and immediately went back to work on Undertaker's leg and stomped repeatedly on the Dead Man's knees, it didn't matter which, he stomped on both of them. Machetti grabbed Undertaker's right leg by the ankle and lifted it up, then dropped down and drove his elbow down into the right knee, he quickly got back up and hit another elbow to the right knee, and just because he could, Machetti got back up an hit a THIRD elbow drop to the right knee. Machetti let go of Undertaker's leg and let it drop to the mat, then jumped up AND JUMPED ON HIS _LEFT_ KNEE! Machetti stepped off of Taker's leg and grabbed it and lifted it up, but Undertaker got his other leg up and pushed Machetti off of him. Machetti went staggering backwards and Undertaker got up, his knees were in pain and he was having a little trouble standing, Machetti added to the problem by jumping up AND DROPKICKING TAKER IN THE KNEE! Undertaker went down to one knee and Machetti jumped up into the air and spun around, CORKSCREW MOONSAULT TO THE FACE!! Machetti got up and went to stomp on Undertaker's leg again, BUT UNDERTAKER SAT UP!! Machetti stumbled backwards in surprise, but then ran forward AND DROPKICKED TAKER IN THE FACE! Undertaker was knocked back onto his back, then Machetti jumped up into the air and did a backflip, STANDING SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! Machetti hooked Undertaker's legs and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—BUT UNDERTAKER KICKED OUT!

Machetti got up and stomped on Undertaker's knees again, then he quickly crossed Undertaker's legs, put his own leg through, and rolled him over, SHARPSHOOTER! MACHETTI LOCKED IN THE SHARPSHOOTER! Despite the pain he was probably in, Undertaker didn't yell out, and he didn't scream, he just clawed at the mat and attempted to reach the ropes, but Machetti had him stranded in the middle of the ring. Undertaker's face was turning red as he pushed himself up with his hands, AND ROLLED THROUGH AND PUSHED MACHETTI OFF OF HIM! Machetti went staggering backwards and slammed into the corner. Undertaker slowly got up and ran at Machetti, TURNBUCKLE CLOTHESLINE! Undertaker smashed into Machetti then pulled him out of the corner and pushed him back into the ropes in the middle of that side of the ring, Undertaker whipped Machetti across the ring, Machetti bounced off the ropes and came back, Undertaker swung at Machetti's face BUT MACHETTI DUCKED UNDER IT! Machetti slipped behind Undertaker AND CLIPPED HIS LEGS! Undertaker dropped down to his knees, but Machetti jumped back up AND DROPKICKED HIM IN THE BACK! Machetti quickly reached down and crossed Undertaker's right leg behind his leg knee, then bent his left leg around the knee of right leg, DETROIT DEATHLOCK!! MACHETTI LOCKED IN THE DETROIT DEATHLOCK!!

Again Undertaker didn't scream, and he didn't yell. The only thing that showed the pain he was in was the frantic way he clawed at the mat and attempted to drag Machetti to the ropes. But Machetti was standing up and was wrenching and pulling back with his entire two hundred twenty-two pound body weight. Undertaker's face was turning red as he used his seventy-seven pound weight advantage and lurched towards the ropes, Undertaker stared at the bottom rope in front of him, Maria, who was standing behind the ropes noticed Undertaker seemingly staring at her and quickly ran away again. Again Undertaker pushed himself up off of the mat and lunged for the ropes, but was still out of grabbing distance. With his face now bright red from the pain he was obviously feeling, Undertaker pushed himself up AND ROLLED THROUGH! Machetti was sent flying forward AND OUT OF THE RING! Machetti slammed down to the floor while Undertaker rolled onto his back and held his legs in an attempt to recover from all the damage Machetti had done to them. Undertaker slowly staggered back up to his feet and slowly made his way over to the ropes, he carefully stepped through the ropes and got out of the ring, then pulled Machetti up off of the floor and rolled him back in. Undertaker slid under the bottom rope and back into the ring, then crawled on top of Machetti and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—but Machetti kicked out!

Undertaker got up and pulled Machetti up off of the floor, then threw him into the corner. Undertaker went after Machetti and laid into him with hard punches to the chest, stomach, and face, then he grabbed him and whipped him across the ring into the opposite corner. Taker ran across the ring TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLASH! Undertaker stepped back while Machetti staggered out of the corner, but Taker grabbed him then hoisted him up onto his shoulder, then threw Machetti off of him and face-first onto the top turnbuckle SNAKE-EYES! Machetti bounced off of the corner and staggered backwards, Undertaker ran to the rope and bounced off, BIG BOOT TO THE FACE! Machetti was knocked on his back while Taker staggered passed him and leaned against the ropes, then he pushed himself off and ran at Machetti, jumped up off of the mat, and went crashing back down, RUNNING LEG DROP!! Undertaker rolled on top of Machetti and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—BUT MACHETTI KICKED OUT! Undertaker got up and raised his arm up behind him, HE WAS CALLING FOR THE CHOKESLAM! Machetti slowly staggered back up while Undertaker stood behind him and measured him up, "BEHIND YOU!" shouted Maria, but as Machetti turned around. Undertaker rushed Machetti and grabbed him by the throat, GOOZLE! CHOKESLA—MACHETTI KICKED TAKER IN THE KNEE! Undertaker lost his hold on Machetti and staggered backwards, Machetti ran to the ropes and bounced off, then jumped up into the air and did a backflip, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS DDT! Machetti caught Taker on the way down and drove his head down to the mat, he quickly rolled him over and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—UNDERTAKER KICKED OUT!!

Machetti slowly got back up, then reached down and went to grab Undertaker, but Undertaker suddenly got his legs up and got one alongside Machetti's neck while he put the other one under the front of it. Undertaker reached out and grabbed Machetti's head and pulled him down, choking him on his leg, UNDERTAKER LOCKED IN DEVIL'S GATE! HELL'S GATE IS LOCKED IN!! Machetti was quickly losing consciousness and if he didn't do something fast he'd get choked out, HE _REFUSED_ TO TAP! Machetti kept himself pushed up off of the mat with his legs, then pushed off and flipped over Undertaker, AND COUNTERED WITH A BRIDGE!! Undertaker kept the Hell's Gate locked in, desperately trying to get Machetti to tap out, but Machetti wasn't tapping, if he was gonna go out, he was gonna pass out, ON TOP OF UNDERTAKER! The referee realized that Machetti had Undertaker's shoulders pinned down and made the count, ONE… TWO… THRE—UNDERTAKER BROKE THE HOLD!! Undertaker rolled Machetti off of him and sat up, thanks to a remarkable counter Machetti had escape Hell's Gate. Maria didn't know if she should be relieved that Machetti wasn't choked out, or worried that he was seemingly unconscious, she settled for being worried, because the Undertaker was still up and moving. Undertaker stood up and stared down at Machetti, then reached down and pulled him up off of the mat, he turned Machetti upside down and held him there, TOMBSTONE PILEDRIV—MACHETTI WOKE UP! Machetti wiggled around and clubbed at Undertaker's stomach, then quickly locked his legs around Undertaker's head, spun to the side, and rolled through, HEAD-SCISSORS TAKE-DOWN!! Undertaker went flying AND SLAMMED INTO THE REFEREE!! The referee went flying AND FELL OUT OF THE RING!!

Undertaker and Machetti both sat up and stared at the referee who was out on the floor, Maria ran around the corner and glanced down at the unconscious form of Chad Patton, the referee wasn't a large man by any means, and after getting flattened by the near three hundred pound Undertaker, he didn't look like he'd be getting up any time soon. While Maria attempted to revive the referee, Machetti and Undertaker went back to their fight, Taker caught Machetti with an elbow to the face, then whipped him into the ropes. Undertaker bent over as Machetti bounced off, but Machetti jumped up into the air and drove his feet down into Undertaker's back, MUSHROOM STOMP!! Undertaker was driven down to the mat, but Machetti quickly got back up and pulled him up, then kicked him in the knee and grabbed him in a side headlock. Machetti took a deep breath and lifted Undertaker up and drove his head down, IMPALER!! Machetti rolled Undertaker over and went for a pin, BUT THE REFEREE WAS STILL OUT! Machetti rolled off of Undertaker and sat up, he glanced over at Maria who looked up from her attempts at reviving the referee and shrugged. Machetti slammed a fist on the mat, he probably could've won the match there if it hadn't been for the referee bump.

Suddenly the fans started booing, Machetti and Maria both looked up in time to see Big Show making his way down to the ring. Machetti stood up and watched as Big Show climbed up onto the ring apron and got in the ring, Machetti rushed Big Show and laid into him with a series of forearm, but Big Show shoved Machetti backwards INTO UNDERTAKER! Undertaker glanced down at his opponent, the glared at the giant that was interfering his match, Undertaker shoved Machetti to the side and charged at Big Show, clearly angry about the interference. Undertaker laid into Big Show with a series of big body shots to the stomach, but Big Show pushed Undertaker off of him then shot out his right hand KNOCK OUT PUNCH!! Undertaker was knocked down and out with that huge right hand. Machetti rushed in and attacked the Big Show, just as angry as the Undertaker at having his match interrupted. But Big Show countered by chopping Machetti across the chest, then grabbed him by the throat, GOOZLE! Machetti grabbed Big Show's large hand and lashed out his leg in an attempt to break the giant's hold, BUT THEN EDGE RAN DOWN TO THE RING! Machetti and Big Show turned and glared at the World Champion as he slid into the ring, Big Show shoved Machetti away from him, SPEAR TO BIG SHOW! Edge stomped on the Big Show who rolled away, under the bottom rope, and down to the floor. Edge turned around and stared at Machetti, but then the fans started cheering, JOHN CENA RAN DOWN TO THE RING! THIS WAS RUN-IN CITY!

Cena went right after Edge and shoved him back into the ropes, Cena ducked down and caught Edge on his shoulders. Cena stood up and walked over to the ropes, ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT OUT OF THE RING!! Edge went crashing down to the floor next to the Big Show. Cena smiled then turned around, INTO A RIGHT HAND FROM UNDERTAKER! Undertaker followed up with a knee to the stomach, then grabbed Cena by the throat, GOOZLE! Undertaker lifted Cena up off of the mat and carried him over to the ropes, CHOKESLAM OUT OF THE RING! ALL THREE MEN ARE DOWN ON THE OUTSIDE! Now that the interference was taken care of, Undertaker turned away from the ropes to get back to the match, SWEET CHIN MUSIC!! SHAWN MICHAELS CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND KICKED UNDERTAKER'S TEETH IN!! Taker went down and Michaels turned to Machetti – who was sitting in the corner – and shrugged. HBK turned around and saw Cena, Edge, and Big Show getting back up on the outside, he grabbed the top rope and launched himself out of the ring, VAULTING BODY PRESS!! MICHAELS TOOK OUT CENA, EDGE, AND BIG SHOW!! With Cena, Michaels, Edge, and Big Show down on the outside, Machetti and Undertaker were left alone in the ring, the former was standing in the corner, the latter was out cold in the middle of the ring. Machetti quickly turned around and climbed up onto the top rope then backflipped out of the corner, SUICIDE BOMB… GOES OFF!! Machetti slammed down back-first onto Undertaker, then hooked his leg and went for the pin. Maria helped Chad Patton up off of the floor and slid him into the ring, Patton saw the pin and made the count, ONE… TWO… THREE!! MACHETTI JUST PINNED THE UNDERTAKER!!

_Riot Time_ hit and Machetti rolled over to the ropes and quickly slid out of the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner: MACHETTI!" Undertaker finally regained consciousness, and after hearing his opponent's theme music knew he'd lost. He sat up and stared at Machetti. Machetti shrugged and backed away to the end of the ramp, Maria came running around the ring and grabbed Machetti in a really tight hug, then kissed him, happy for his win, and the fact that he had survived the match. Michaels had gotten back up and was slowly walking towards the ramp, he smiled at Undertaker, then patted Machetti on the back, "Good job kid," he said simply, then he walked passed him and headed up the ramp. Cena had rolled away from Edge and Big Show and was sitting against the commentary table, Edge got up and leaned back against the barricade while Big Show stood by the steps. Undertaker glared at Michaels who was standing at the top of the ramp, Big Show glared at Edge, Edge glared at Cena, Cena stared across the ring at Machetti and Maria, while Machetti stood on the ramp with Maria and smirked at Undertaker. It had been a hard fought match, and it had a controversial finish, but in the end, in the Main Event of the 500th Episode of Smackdown, Machetti had beaten the Undertaker. What would happen at WrestleMania when Shawn Michaels faced the Undertaker and attempted to end the streak, and when Edge, Big Show, John Cena, and Machetti all collided for the World Heavyweight Championship? The logo flashed and Smackdown went off the air.

**---x---**

It took a while, but I think the match turned out alright. I didn't like the way the WWE had the Cena/Big Show/Edge segment end the show, so I made the Machetti/Undertaker match the main event and hopefully promoted the WrestleMania rivalries.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	61. Repercussions

**Chapter LXI: Repercussions**

**---x---**

(A/N: Kishishishi! Betcha thought it was gonna be another week before I posted this. NOPE! Though, I'll admit, for a time I thought I wouldn't get it out tonight. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!)

**---x---  
**

Raw was live from Kansas City on March 23rd just thirteen days away from WrestleMania. After an eight-man tag match pitting Kane, Mark Henry, Shelton Benjamin, and the Brian Kendrick (with Ezekiel) against CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, MVP, and Christian which saw Christian pin Shelton Benjamin to get the win for his team, the cameras went to the back for an interview with Randy Orton then showed World Heavyweight Champion Edge heading to the ring for his match against the Big Show, odd, since they were both Smackdown Superstars, but WrestleMania was only thirteen days away and the WWE wasn't holding anything back. Edge suddenly stopped when Machetti stepped out in front of him.

"What do you want?" demanded Edge, holding his title a bit tighter than necessary, but then again, Machetti _had_ stolen it _twice_ in recent weeks, so maybe it was recently.

"Relax," said Machetti. "I'm not gonna take your title. I wouldn't want you to freak out again, and I can wait another thirteen days to legitimately beat you for it at WrestleMania."

"Like that'll ever happen," scoffed Edge. "You'll _never_ beat me. Even if you do win, it'll be because you pinned one of those other two idiots."

"You make a valid point," commented Machetti with a thoughtful nod of his head. "I _could_ pin Big Show to win the Championship. I _could_ pin John Cena to win it too. That puts you at quite a disadvantage doesn't it?"

"Unlike you, I've got a match tonight," stated Edge. "Get to the point, then get out of here."

"I'm just noticing that it'd really suck if you lost your championship because _someone else_ got pinned," explained Machetti. "I know what that's like, it's happened to me a bunch of times. But you know, that gives me an idea…"

Machetti trialed off, and Edge looked at him expectantly, "And!?"

"What if someone convinced Vickie to change the match into a Four Man Elimination Match," suggested Machetti. "That would mean, there would be three falls. The last man standing would be the winner. To lose your title you would have to be pinned personally."

"I'd also have to pin all three of you," pointed out Edge.

"Yes, but wouldn't that be an excellent way to show that you're better than all three of us?" asked Machetti. "If you beat all three of us in the same match, there'd be no disputing your win. As opposed to a possible controversial ending that could happen in our current situation where it's only one-fall to the finish."

"You've made a decent point," admitted Edge. "What do you get out of this?"

"The same thing you do," answered Machetti. "If I lose, I'll know that _I_ was beaten. I don't have to worry about any of you guys getting pinned. After three falls, there will be no questioning who won the match, I don't know about you, but I want to have all questions answered at WrestleMania."

Edge was silent as he thought about it, on the positive side, he'd actually have to be beaten to lose his belt. On the negative side, he'd have to invoke the extra effort of beating all three of his challengers. But then again, it was a four-man free-for-all, and at WrestleMania they'd all be bringing their A Game, it wouldn't be long until the others were all worn down, if he could pick his spots appropriately the first fall could mark the beginning of the end of the match.

"Just think about it Edgy," suggested Machetti, "and don't forget, you've got a match up next." With that Machetti turned and walked off, leaving Edge on his own before his match against Big Show as Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

During the Edge/Big Show match, which had been further instigated by John Cena, Vickie Guerrero had been at ringside – once again in a wheelchair – and had Chavo Guerrero tending to her. The match had ended when Big Show had Edge tied in the ropes like Cena was last week, but Vickie 'miraculously' stood up and begged him not to hit her husband with the dreaded right hand. Big Show had ignored her and Chavo Guerrero got into the ring, forcing the referee to end the match via NO CONTEST! Chavo had saved Edge from getting destroyed and had stopped Big Show from winning the match, Big Show had turned his attention on Chavo looking for revenge. Edge had taken advantage of the distraction and was freed from the ropes, then rushed at Big Show from behind looking for a spear – BUT BIG SHOW MOVED – AND EDGE SPEARED CHAVO!! Edge slowly got up and stared down at Chavo in shock, he turned around INTO A KNOCK OUT PUNCH FROM BIG SHOW! Big Show pointedly walked passed Vickie, who had ordered Chavo to interfere, then walked to the ring and headed to the back.

The cameras cut to the back and followed Big Show, who came across Machetti who was standing in the interview area, having watched the match on the big screen TV that was set up there.

"Nice going out there Big Slow," commented Machetti, "there's no doubt you would've won if the Gofer hadn't gotten involved."

"That's right," agreed Big Show. "And I'll do the same thing at WrestleMania."

"Not if I pin him first," Machetti reminded him.

"Huh?" questioned Big Show.

"It's one-fall to a finish," explained Machetti. "I don't have to beat you at WrestleMania, I just have to pin that sorry excuse for a champion. Now, if the match was a Four-Man Elimination Match _then_ I'd have to beat you, but since it _isn't_, I don't."

"You're right," realized Big Show. "None of you can beat me. But if the match was an elimination match you'd have to go through me if you wanted to leave with the belt."

"Crap!" cursed Machetti with an over exaggerated sigh, "You've just ruined my strategy! I should never have matched wits with someone like you!" Machetti suddenly looked thoughtful, "But wait… after what just happened out there… I don't think Vickie likes you all that much. I guess you're gonna be stuck having to keep Edgy from getting pinned by me and Super Cena."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" countered Big Show.

"Blast, foiled again!" exclaimed Machetti, "I'd better leave now before you outsmart me again." Machetti turned and walked off, now that his back was to Big Show there was no mistaking the smirk on his face.

But Machetti stopped when he came across the final participant of the Four-Way Match… John Cena.

"What are you doing?" asked Cena.

"I just convinced both Edgy _and_ Big Slow to get Icky to change the match into a Four-Man Elimination Match," answered Machetti. "It was easy if you know which buttons to push."

"Good thing I don't have a problem with that," replied Cena. "Nothing's gonna stop me from winning that belt. I'll pin all three of you in the same match if I have to!"

Machetti smiled at patted Cena on the shoulder, "Just remember Super Cena, the last time you and I were in a Four-Man Elimination Match together… I won." With that Machetti pushed passed Cena and walked off, the cameras faded and Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Machetti's manipulations had been successful by the end of the night it had been announced that the Fatal-4-Way Match between Edge, Machetti, John Cena, and Big Show for the World Heavyweight Championship had been changed into a Four-Man Elimination Match. Instead of the match ending in one-fall, it would take three-falls for the World Heavyweight Champion to be decided. Who would walk out of WrestleMania with the Championship, and what would happen on Smackdown?

**---x---**

Smackdown was once again airing from Corpus Christy Texas on Friday March 27th, NINE DAYS before WrestleMania. The show had opened up with a four-on-four tag match with Kane, the Brian Kendrick, Christian, and MVP taking on CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, Mark Henry, and MVP. A similar match had taken place on Raw, but tonight the teams had been rearranged with Christian and Mark Henry switching teams. Kane got the win for his team when he pinned CM Punk, after the match a huge nine-man brawl broke out and with some help from his advisor Ezekiel Jackson, the Brian Kendrick ended up coming out on top. The segment ended with Kendrick and Ezekiel on the ladder, then the cameras cut to the back.

The cameras showed Machetti and Maria arriving at the arena but they were stopped by an aggravated-looking Finlay from ECW.

"You're late," said the Irishman.

"Traffic was terrible," replied Machetti.

"You missed the opening contest," Finlay told him. "Your pal's team won and he ended up coming out on top of a brawl thanks to that bear of his."

"Oh… good for him," commented Machetti. "Now, why are you here?"

"That would've been me if you hadn't distracted me with your little juggling act during my qualifying match!"

"Oh, cry me a river!" retorted Machetti, "you were in the match two years ago and the year before that too. You lost both times. What makes you think this time would've been any different?"

"We'll never know now will we?" questioned Finlay.

"He's got a point," admitted Maria.

"What're you gonna do about it?" asked Machetti.

"I'm gonna go out to the ring later tonight," answered Finlay, "and you're gonna meet me out there. We're gonna fight, and I'm gonna teach you that your actions have repercussions. You'll think twice before interfering in another guy's match again."

"I doubt it," said Machetti, "But if it'll give you closure, I'll see you out there."

"Good," stated Finlay, he turned and walked off.

Machetti turned and smiled at Maria, "I think he took that rather well."

"Are you serious? He wants to fight you!" exclaimed Maria.

"Yeah, but it could've been worse," pointed out Machetti. "He could've interfered in my match against Undertaker last week like everyone else did."

"He probably thought you wouldn't survive it," said Maria.

"Don't worry," Machetti told her. "Concentrate on your Diva's Championship Match against Michelle, I'll focus on Finlay."

"I'm coming with you," Maria assured him.

"What if he brings his Leprechaun?" asked Machetti.

"That's why I'm coming with you!" insisted Maria.

"And I can't talk you out of this?" questioned Machetti.

"Nope!" replied Maria, she leaned in and quickly kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you out there!" Maria turned and ran off to get changed for her and Machetti's match. Smackdown then went to a commercial break.

Dave Finlay came back and stared at Zack, "I've been wrestling since before you were born kid, you haven't been in this company very long, but you're already in the main event of WrestleMania. People keep telling me what a great performer you are and that you deserve this push you're getting, but I'm not sure. I wanna see it for myself. I might not be able to keep you out of the match at WrestleMania, but I wanna see for myself if putting you in there wasn't a mistake. Impress me." With that, Finlay once again walked off. Zack had his work cut out for him.

**---x---**

Cena had gone out to the ring and told everyone that at WrestleMania, while Edge and Big Show would be fighting for Vickie Guerrero's affections, he would fight for the Championship, and he would win. But then Big Show – who had beaten both Jesse and Festus in a handicap match earlier – came out and challenged Cena to a match on Raw. Cena wanted to make sure he understood, Big Show wanted him to accept a match with a seven foot, four hundred forty pound giant… SIX DAYS before WrestleMania. Cena said that that was insane, and that Big Show… WAS ON! When Big Show started to leave the ring, Cena came from behind and pushed him off of the ring apron and down to the floor. Big Show shouted that Cena shouldn't have done that, and that he was in trouble come WrestleMania. Cena simply pointed up at the WrestleMania 25 sign. Machetti versus Finlay was up next as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

_Hes Ma Da_ sounded through the arena and Finlay came out from the back with his son Hornswoggle. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first, being accompanied by Hornswoggle, from Belfast Ireland, weighing in at two hundred thirty-three pounds, FINLAY!!" Finlay was carrying his shillelagh with him as he and his son headed down to the ring and went up the steps and got in. Finlay placed his club down in the corner and he turned and stared at the entrance ramp, awaiting his opponent. _RIOT TIME_ HIT!! The fans jumped up and loudly cheered as Machetti and Maria came out from the back and walked out onto the stage. Machetti raised his arms up into the air while Maria blew a kiss to the crowd. "And the opponent, being accompanied by Diva's Champion Maria, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred twenty-two pounds, MACHETTI!!" Machetti and Maria ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, then went to opposite corners and climbed up onto the middle rope. Machetti pulled off his t-shirt and threw it into the crowd, he glanced over his shoulder at Maria and the two of them backflipped out of the corners. **BOOM!** Blue pyro shot up out of the ring posts went they landed then Machetti took Maria by the hand and led her to the ropes. Maria gave him a quick kiss and slipped out of the ring, Machetti turned around to face his opponent who had made sure his son got under the ring. The two of them met in the middle of the ring and the referee saw that they were ready, he called for the bell and the match was officially underway.

Machetti and Finlay tied up in the middle of the ring, Finlay had the eleven pound weight advantage, but Machetti was determined not give an inch. Machetti slipped to the side and grabbed Finlay's arm for a wristlock, but Finlay drove his elbow down into the top of Machetti's head then shoved him back in front of him. Finlay clubbed Machetti on the back and forced him down to his knees, but Machetti reached out and grabbed Finlay's ankles, then yanked them up into the air and off of the mat. Finlay was flipped onto his back but before Machetti could capitalize he pushed out his legs and pushed Machetti off of him, then quickly got back up. Finlay charged at Machetti and went for a clothesline but Machetti ran at him and ran under it. Machetti ran to the ropes and bounced off as Finlay turned around, Machetti reached Finlay, but Finlay caught him and sent him flying with an arm drag – BUT MACHETTI LANDED ON HIS FEET! Machetti turned around to face Finlay AND WAS LEVELED WITH A CLOTHESLINE! While on his knees next to Machetti, Finlay leaned in and began laying into Machetti with a series of forearms to the face. Finlay went for a cover, ONE… T—but Machetti kicked out.

Finlay got off of Machetti and kept him pinned down to the mat and went off on him with another series of forearms to the face. Realizing that he wasn't going to get out of this unless he did something about it, Machetti suddenly shot his leg up AND KICKED FINLAY IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD! Finlay slumped forward and Machetti quickly slipped out from under him and got back up. Finlay shook the cobwebs out of his head and attempted to get back up to his feet, but Machetti jumped up AND DROPKICKED HIM IN THE FACE! Finlay was knocked onto his back Machetti turned away from him and then followed up with a backflip, MOONSAULT SPLASH!! Machetti came crashing down on top of Finlay and hooked his legs for a pin, ONE… TW—but Finlay kicked out.

Machetti got up and pulled Finlay up off of the mat, but Finlay suddenly came to life and backed Machetti up against a corner. Finlay pushed off of Machetti and went off on him with a series of body blows to the midsection while taking care to keep Machetti pinned in the corner. The referee came over and instructed Finlay cut it out since Machetti was leaning against two sets of ropes. Finlay agreed and stopped punching Machetti, only to lunge forward and drive his shoulder into Machetti's stomach, TURNBUCKLE SHOULDER THRUST! Finlay pulled back and followed up with another couple of shoulder thrusts in order to increase the punishment he was inflicting on Machetti, then he eventually pulled back and allowed Machetti to double over in the corner. Finlay grabbed Machetti and lifted him up and sat him down on the top turnbuckle, then climbed up onto the second rope and clubbed Machetti on the back a few times. Finlay threw Machetti's arm over his shoulders and looked like he wanted to do something with lasting damaged, SUPERPLE—MACHETTI SHOVED FINLAY OFF OF HIM! Finlay fell out of the corner, but landed on his feet in front of the turnbuckle, Machetti jumped out of the corner AND LANDED ON FINLAY'S SHOULDERS! Machetti swung around then fell backwards and launched Finlay across the ring, DIVING HURRICURANA!!

Not wanting Machetti to gain any additional momentum, Finlay rolled over to the ropes and slipped out of the ring. Maria backed away from Finlay and gave him some space while the referee began the ring out count, ONE! Machetti didn't like that Finlay had talked all that trash and was not trying to get away from him, he ran across the ring and dropped down BASEBALL SLI—Finlay pulled out the ring skirt AND MACHETTI SLID RIGHT INTO IT! If Cole was here he'd say 'Vintage Finlay'. With Machetti trapped in the ring skirt Finlay went off on him with a series of stomps and shots to the mass that he knew was his opponent. ONE… TWO… THREE! Maria looked concerned for Machetti due to the beating he was getting, but knew she couldn't blatantly interfere to stop Finlay or Machetti would be disqualified. FOUR! Finlay finally stopped beating on Machetti and lifted the ring skirt up and off of him then watched as Machetti rolled out from under it and ended up on his back at ringside. FIVE! Not wanting to win by count out, Finlay reached down and grabbed Machetti and then tossed him into the ring. Finlay followed Machetti in and covered him for a pin, looking to capitalize on the damage he had done on the outside, ONE… TWO… T—but Machetti kicked out!

Finlay got up and pulled Machetti to his feet then whipped him across the ring into the corner. Finlay ran at Machetti and lowered his shoulder, TURNBUCKLE SHOULDER THRU—MACHETTI MOVED!! Finlay slammed shoulder-first into the ring post and slumped in the corner. Machetti ran in from behind and grabbed Finlay for a roll-up, ONE… TW—but Finlay kicked out. Machetti got up and pulled Finlay off of the mat then whipped him across the ring into the ropes, Finlay bounced off and Machetti ran forward and caught him, then lifted him up and drove him down onto his knee, INVERTED ATOMIC DROP! Machetti quickly followed up by leaping up onto Finlay's shoulders then falling backwards, HURRICURANA! Once again Finlay was sent rolling across the ring, Machetti ran at him and dropped down, BASEBALL SLIDE! This time it connects! Finlay was launched under the bottom rope and went crashing down to the floor at the bottom of the entrance ramp. Machetti watched from the ring as Finlay pulled himself up, then he hoisted himself up onto the top rope and backflipped off of it. Finlay turned around in time to see Machetti come flying at him, SPRINGBOARD SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA! BOTH MACHETTI AND FINLAY WERE DOWN ON THE OUTSIDE!

The referee ran over to the ropes and began the ring out count, ONE! Both Machetti and Finlay were still down, Maria came around the corner, but the referee ordered her to stay away from the two competitors. TWO! The ring skirt raised ever-so-slightly and the camera that was positioned at that side of the ring got a shot of Hornswoggle peeking out from under the ring. THREE! Machetti started to stir first and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, FOUR! Machetti noticed Maria and Hornswoggle watching him and saw that Finlay was still down, he slowly got back up to his feet and glanced at the ring, FIVE! But Machetti shook his head, he still had some time. He pulled Finlay up off of the floor and whipped him into the barricade, then charged him and ducked down, RUNNING SHOULDER THRUST! SIX! Machetti backed away and Finlay staggered forward, Machetti grabbed him and threw Finlay's arm over one of his shoulders then lifted him up, VERTICAL SUPLEX ON THE FLOOR! SEVEN! The referee was shouting at Machetti to get back into the ring, he nodded and got back up again, then pulled Finlay to his feet and slid him into the ring, EIGHT! Machetti quickly slid in after Finlay and kicked him in the side, causing Finlay to go rolling into the middle of the ring. Machetti ran at Finlay and jumped up into the air for a backflip, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! Machetti splashed down on top of Finlay and the fans cheered while he hooked Finlay's legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—BUT FINLAY KICKED OUT!!

Machetti pulled Finlay up off of the mat and whipped him into the corner, then he ran at him and did a handspring followed by a backflip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON… INTO A PAIR OF BOOTS FROM FINLAY! Machetti smashed back-first into Finlay's legs and went crashing down to the mat and rolled onto his back. Finlay darted out of the corner and jumped over Machetti and came crashing down on his chest, RUNNING SEATED SENTON! Finlay rolled over and pressed his forearm into Machetti's face while he made the pin, ONE… TWO… TH—but Machetti kicked out! Finlay got back up and took a step back, then came forward and jumped up into the air, LEG DROP! Finlay got back up and against took a few steps back, then came forward and jumped up, ANOTHER LEG DROP! Finlay rolled over and hooked Machetti's legs going for another pin, ONE… TWO… THR—BUT AGAIN MACHETTI KICKED OUT! Finlay got up and pulled Machetti up off of the mat then threw him into the corner. Machetti slammed into the turnbuckles and slumped against them. Finlay came from behind and lifted Machetti up, then maneuvered himself around and got Machetti onto his shoulders for a fireman's carry. Finlay turned towards the middle of the ring and ran out of the corner then did a front-flip, ROLLING HILLS!! Finlay slammed Machetti back-first down to the mat then went for yet another pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI MANAGED TO KICK OUT YET AGAIN!

Finlay sat up and glanced at his opponent, the kid was tough, he'd give him that. But just because he was tough didn't mean he was gonna stop. On the contrary, he was gonna take it up a notch now. Finlay pulled Machetti up off of the mat and whipped him into the ropes, he came back AND DUCKED A CLOTHESLINE! Machetti kept running and jumped up onto the middle rope, then springboarded off of it and launched himself at Finlay as he turned around. Machetti caught Finlay and swung passed him and drove his face down to the mat, SPRINGBOARD TORNADO DDT!! Machetti rolled Finlay onto his back and ran to the ropes, then bounced off and did a handspring followed by a backflip, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT! Machetti pushed off of Finlay and jumped over him, then ran to the ropes and jumped up onto the top one and backflipped off of it, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAU—FINLAY MOVED!! Machetti slammed hard down to the mat and Finlay quickly rolled him onto his back and capitalized with a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—BUT MACHETTI KICKED OUT!

Finlay sat Machetti up and knelt beside him, then grabbed him around the head for a headlock. The kid was a fast-paced high-flyer and had speed that Finlay didn't want to have to deal with. He was going to wear the kid down so he didn't have any energy to do all those high-flying moves of his. Finlay wrenched at Machetti's neck and kept him pinned down on the mat with all his weight, it didn't look like Machetti was going anywhere any time soon. At ringside, Maria saw that Machetti was in trouble and decided to help him out, she began slapping the ring apron and started a _**Machetti**_chant that the fans quickly joined in on. _**Machetti! Machetti!**_ Machetti reached one of his arms out and shook it up and down in an attempt to build up the energy in the building. Finlay was still pressing down on him, he needed to get back into this thing. The fans cheered and chanted even louder, hoping to motivate Machetti up to his feet, _**MACHETTI! MACHETTI! MACHETTI!**_ Machetti clenched his hand into a fist and dug deep after hearing his name being loudly chanted throughout the arena, he slowly pushed himself up off of the mat and onto his knees, Finlay changed his hold on Machetti and managed to keep his headlock in. _**MACHETTI! MACHETTI! **_Motivated by the cheering crowd Machetti kept going and eventually managed to push himself up to his feet, again Finlay was forced to change his hold, this time he slipped behind Machetti and changed he headlock into a sleeper hold. Machetti shot his elbow out behind him and caught Finlay in the stomach, the fans got, if possible, even louder as Machetti continued to elbow Finlay, slowly weakening the hold. Finlay was doubled over from the third elbow, Machetti wiggled around so his side was to Finlay, turned the sleeper hold back into a headlock. The fans were going nuts, he was almost there, MACHETTI PUSHED FINLAY OFF OF HIM!!

Finlay was sent across the ring and into the ropes, he bounced off and came back, but Machetti jumped up into the air and swung his leg around, SPINNING WHEEL KICK! Machetti rolled over and got back up while Finlay got onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, Machetti ran at Finlay and did a handspring, then landed legs-first on the back of Finlay's head and neck, HANDSPRING LEGDROP! Finlay was again driven down into the mat, Machetti ran to the rope and jumped up onto the top one and backflipped off, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT! THIS TIME IT CONNECTS! Machetti hooked Finlay's legs and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—FINLAY MANAGED TO KICK OUT!! Machetti got up and grabbed Finlay, but he was suddenly distracted by a loud shriek, "EEEEEEK!!!" Machetti's head turned towards Maria so fast he almost got whiplash. Hornswoggle had finally emerged from under the ring and it looked like his target was the Diva's Champion. Maria screamed and ran away from the creepy leprechaun while Lil' Horny gave chase cackling madly. Machetti watched as Maria ran from the tiny deviant and didn't notice Finlay into it was too late, SMALL PACKAGE! The referee turned to see the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI SOMEHOW KICKED OUT!!

Finlay looked shocked while Machetti quickly rolled away and slid out of the ring, conveniently landing at ringside in between Maria and Hornswoggle, effectively ending the chase. Machetti glared at Hornswoggle and shook his head, "No," he scolded the leprechaun. Hornswoggle responded by quickly scurrying back under the ring. Machetti turned to Maria and checked if she was alright, she nodded. Machetti smiled and slid back into the ring while Maria quickly backed away from the ring apron and stood by the barricade. Finlay had been lying in weight and as soon as Machetti got back in the ring he charged him AND TOOK HIM DOWN WITH A CLOTHESLINE! Finlay grabbed Machetti and pulled him up off of the mat then lifted him up and over his shoulder. Finlay reached behind him and held onto Machetti, CELTIC CRO—MACHETTI SUDDNELY KNEED FINLAY IN THE FACE!! Finlay was seeing stars as Machetti placed his hands on the mat and maneuvered his legs around and got them around Finlay's head, then Machetti pushed off of the mat and swung around, HEAD-SCISSORS TAKEDOWN!! Finlay was sent rolling across the ring and ended up in the corner, acting out of desperation Finlay grabbed his shillelagh then got up and charged at Machetti. Machetti dropped down and rolled away from Finlay while the referee quickly ran in between them. The referee tore the shillelagh out of Finlay's hand and turned around to get rid of it. But that was when Hornswoggle popped back out from under the ring HE HAD ANOTHER SHILLELAGH!! Finlay turned to get the club from his son, BUT HORNSWOGGLE WAS PULLED AWAY BY MARIA! Hornswoggle stared in surprise as the Diva's Champion yanked the shillelagh away from him AND THEN SLAPPED HIM ON THE WRIST! "NO!" she scolded the naughty leprechaun.

Hornswoggle stared at Maria in shock, Machetti and Finlay stared at Maria in shock. Maria stared at Hornswoggle in shock, what she had just done was just starting to sink in. She had just pulled the shillelagh away from the leprechaun that had just recently been running away from. Hornswoggle let out a loud boisterous laugh and Maria promptly turned tail and ran, once again the two of them were running around the ring in a bizarre game of cat-and-mouse. Machetti suddenly ran at Finlay and did a handspring then shot himself up into the air and swung his leg around, HANDSPRING SPINNING WHEEL KICK!! Finlay was caught off guard and went staggering back into the corner. Maria came screaming around that corner of the ring, Hornswoggle still hot on her heel, she tossed the shillelagh into the ring and kept running. Machetti glanced at the referee, who hadn't seen Maria throw Finlay's signature weapon but was now watching the Diva's Champion and the leprechaun run around the ring. Machetti reached down and picked up the shillelagh then measured up the Irishman in the corner, SHILLELAGH SHO—MACHETTI STOPPED!! Machetti stared at the club and shook his head, THEN THREW IT OUT OF THE RING! Finlay was surprised that Machetti hadn't hit him, but then charged out of the corner, SURPRISE CLOTHESLI—MACHETTI DUCKED! Finlay ran passed Machetti, but quickly stopped and turned around, Machetti lashed his legs out behind him, MULE KICK! Machetti shot back up and did a backflip, BACKFLIP KICK! Finlay went down, and it looked like he was out. Machetti ran to the corner and quickly climbed up onto the top rope, he cast a quickly glance over his shoulder at Finlay, then saw that 'the chase' was on the other side of the ring, he backflipped out of the corner, SUICIDE BOMB… GOES OFF!! Machetti slammed down back-first on top of Finlay, Hornswoggle and Maria stopped running and watched Machetti went for the pin, the referee saw the chase had stopped and turned to make the count, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI GOT THE PIN!

_Riot Time_ hit and Maria practically dove into the ring and quickly ran behind Machetti and helped him up, keeping him in between her and the leprechaun that was staring at them from ringside. "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner, MACHETTI!!" The referee came over and raised Machetti's arm, Machetti smiled and wrapped his other arm around Maria's waist and escorted her out of the ring. Hornswoggle got into the ring to check on his fallen father Finlay so Machetti and Maria quickly headed up the ramp to the back. Up next was R-Truth versus Matt Hardy, but for now, Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Backstage during the Hardy/R-Truth Match Zack was being let by the hand back to the locker room when they were once again stopped by Dave Finlay.

"You did good kid," said Finlay. "Callaway likes you. Hickenbottom's firmly behind you. Even Shane McMahon likes you. I just had to find out for myself. I'll be watching WrestleMania with pride knowing that the very best in the business are on the card. Just don't disappoint."

"No worries, I don't intend to," replied Zack. Dave nodded and headed off.

Maria held Zack's hand and smiled at him, "He just found out what I've known all along," she told him, "I've watched week after week as you've risen through the ranks in this business, now look where you are, the Main Event of WrestleMania. I don't know where you're going to go from here, but I'm so glad I get to go along for the ride. Zachary James Tyler… I love you."

Zack smiled and wrapped his arms around her for a hug. "I love you too, Maria Louise Kanellis."

"And Zack…"

"Yeah?"

"You stink. Take a shower."

Zack laughed and released her, "If you insist."

"Well, I don't want to beat Michelle because she passed out from your stench. I'm used to it, she probably won't be able to handle it."

"Alright, alright," agreed Zack, "I'll go, I'll go. I'll see you later." There was a huge smile on Zack's face as he ran off to the locker room to take his shower.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from a commercial break following the Raw Recall. _Legs Like That_ played and the fans cheered loudly as Maria and Machetti made their way out from the back for the second time that night. "This contest is set for one-fall and is for the Diva's Championship! Introducing first, being accompanied by Machetti, she is the WWE Diva's Champion… MARIA!!" Machetti was wearing another 'Method' t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants with white lines going down the legs, but Maria was still wearing her ring gear from earlier. Maria stopped at the top of the ramp and blew another kiss to the fans then they headed down the ramp and slapped hands with the fans, Machetti on one side and Maria on the other. Maria ran to a corner and blew a kiss from there while Machetti raised his arms up over his head in the opposite corner. They climbed down and turned to face the entrance ramp as they awaited the challenger.

_Not Enough for Me_ sounded through the arena and the challenger Michelle McCool came out from the back and headed down to the ring, looking determined, "Introducing the challenger, from Palatka Florida, MICHELLE MCCOOL!!" Michelle walked around the corner and climbed up onto the ring apron, she stepped through the ropes and stared at her opponent who was on the other side of the ring getting last minute advice from Machetti. Machetti quickly got out of the ring and stood at ringside while Maria handed over the Diva's Championship to referee Jack Doane, who showed it off to Michelle to show that it was on the line. The referee handed the belt to the ring announcer who brought it to the corner. With everyone set the referee called for the bell, this Diva's Championship Match was officially underway.

Michelle cast a wary glance at Machetti, who was calmly standing at ringside, then locked up with Maria in the middle of the ring. Being bigger and stronger, Michelle took advantage and powered Maria back into the ropes. Maria managed to turn it around and pushed Michelle back into the ropes instead, but Michelle once again used her superior strength to push herself off of the ropes and then forced Maria into the middle of the ring. "You're just gonna waste energy locking up with her," called out Machetti, "She's stronger than you and you both know it. Break it up." Michelle cast an irritated glance at Maria's 'manager', but that was all Maria needed to take advantage, she dropped down to her knees, catching Michelle off guard, then rolled backwards and used her legs to flip Michelle over her, MONKEY FLIP! Michelle went rolling across the ring and quickly slid out under the bottom ropes and walked over to the barricade to catch her breath. Machetti was conveniently on the other side of the ring, so Michelle had nothing to worry about but the ring out count. ONE! Michelle turned around and realized that she _did_ have something to worry about, SUICIDE DIVE BY MARIA!! MARIA TOOK DOWN MICHELLE ON THE OUTSIDE!

Machetti smiled and shook his head in amusement. That was something he would've done. ONE! TWO! Maria got back up and pulled Michelle up off of the floor then pulled her over to the ring and slid her back in. THREE! Maria got in the ring and stood up, then grabbed Michelle and went to pull her to her feet, BUT MICHELLE HIT A SHOT TO THE STOMACH! Michelle quickly stood up and grabbed Maria, and pushed her back into the corner. Michelle kept Maria pressed back against the turnbuckles and the referee came over and threatened to disqualify her. Michelle didn't want to lose her chance at the Diva's Championship, so she broke her hold on Maria and backed away. Then she charged at Maria TURNBUCKLE CLOTHESLI—MARIA MOVED! Michelle went into the corner… BUT PUT ON THE BREAKS! Michelle turned around and saw Maria standing behind her, she lunged out of the corner AND SPEARED MARIA DOWN TO THE MAT! Michelle pressed herself down on top of Maria and attempted to get a pin, but Maria struggled and managed to keep at least one of her shoulders off of the mat. Maria pushed her knees up into Michelle and managed to pushed her off of her, then she quickly rolled away and both Champion and Challenger got back up to their feet.

Michelle charged at Maria and caught her with a knee to the midsection, she grabbed Maria's arm and slipped behind her for a wristlock, but Maria elbowed Michelle in the stomach then grabbed her and dropped down to her knees, JAWBREAKER! Michelle went staggering backwards but shook it off and ran to the ropes, she bounced off as Maria got back up. "HEADS UP!" called out Machetti as Maria turned around. BIG BOO—MARIA DUCKED UNDER IT! Michelle kept going AND CAUGHT HER LEG ON THE TOP ROPE! Maria came from behind AND PUSHED MICHELLE OVER THE TOP ROPE! Michelle hit the floor with a loud thud, if this had been the Miss. WrestleMania Battle Royal, she'd have been eliminated. But this _wasn't_ the 25 Diva Battle Royal, this was a one-on-one Diva's Championship Match. Michelle slowly got back up and Maria reached through the ropes looking to grab Michelle, BUT MICHELLE SLAPPE HER ACROSS THE FACE! Maria fell backwards back into the ring, Michelle quickly took the opportunity to climb up onto the ring apron, BUT MARIA DROPKICKED HER LEGS! MICHELLE WENT CRASHING DOWN TO THE FLOOR… AGAIN!

Maria slipped out of the ring and pulled Michelle off of the floor, then pushed her back into the barricade. ONE! TWO! Maria hit Michelle with a forearm to the face then grabbed her and smashed her face down on the top of the barricade. THREE! Maria pulled Michelle back off of the barricade and dragged her over to the ring, FOUR! Maria smashed Michelle's face down into the ring apron. FIVE! Maria grabbed Michelle and lifted her up, then rolled her back into the ring. Maria slipped into the ring and stayed on her knees behind Michelle, who was slowly getting back up. Michelle stood up and Maria sprang up from the mat and grabbed Michelle around the head from behind, then ran and lunged forward, BULLDOG!! Maria rolled Michelle onto her back and hooked her legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—Michelle kicked out!

Maria got back up and pulled Michelle up to her feet, then hit her with a series of forearms and pushed her back into the ropes. Maria grabbed hold of Michelle and whipped her across the ring, then bent down in the middle of it as Michelle bounced off of the ropes, BACK BODY DRO—MICHELLE KICKED HER IN THE FACE! Machetti winced and Maria held her face in surprise, Michelle quickly followed up AND DROPKICKED MARIA IN THE KNEES! Maria went down and Michelle stood back up, the fans suddenly started making a lot of noise, Machetti was staring at Michelle in surprise. Michelle was surprised that Machetti's surprise and slowly turned around, just to check… MISSILE DROPKICK FROM THE RETURNING GAIL KIM!! Machetti's eyes went wide and he quickly reached into the ring and slid Maria under the bottom rope and out to the floor. The referee called for the bell, ending the match via disqualification while Gail stood up and stood over Michelle in the ring. Gail stared out of the ring at Machetti, who was holding Maria up, Gail had intended to make more of a message, but the Diva's Champion had been removed from the ring. Now Gail had to make due with what she had. Gail grabbed Michelle and pulled her up off of the mat, then booted her in the stomach and grabbed her arm as she turned her around, Gail cast a glance at Maria then dropped down, HAPPY ENDING NECKBREAKER!!

Gail's new theme played and she stood over Michelle in the ring while Maria stood beside Machetti at ringside and was handed back her Diva's Championship. Gail motioned to her waist and made her intentions clear. She was here and wanted the Diva's Championship. Maria nodded and held up her title, "You're welcome to try!" Things were getting crazy in the Diva's Division, and every other division for that matter. Gail left the ring and headed to the back, leaving the fans wondering, with WrestleMania right around the corner, what would happen next? HBK's tribute to the Undertaker is up next, Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

And that's that. The Fatal-4-Way Match between Edge, Cena, Big Show, and Machetti is now a Four Man Elimination Match. Like the one from WrestleMania 2000 between the Rock, Triple H, Mick Foley, and Big Show where each of them was supported by a McMahon. Big Show is going to be himself, but you'll have to wait and see who's gonna end up as Mick Foley, the Rock, and the winner Triple H.

We're coming down the home stretch, and the story's almost done. But here's a question, since Maria's in the Miss. WrestleMania Battle Royal and I've been writing all her matches lately, should I write that one? If I do re-write it, should I change the outcome? Someone already asked me to keep Santina from winning, I want to know if the opinion is shared or if it doesn't really matter. Depending on what, if any, answers I get I'll put a poll up on my profile to decide what to do.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	62. Dream Match

**Chapter LXII: Dream Match**

**---x---**

Raw was live from Dallas Texas in the American Airlines Center, and it was WrestleMania week. The biggest event of the year, WrestleMania XXV, was only SIX DAYS away! _Paparazzi _sounded through the arena and it looked like the Divas were going to start the show. Women's Champion Melina came out from the back, but she wasn't alone, walking beside her was Diva's Champion Maria, and around the two of them were another seven divas. Already waiting in the ring were another nine Divas, every diva currently on the main WWE roster was in the ring, this included ring announcer Lillian Garcia, "The following, is an EIGHTEEN Diva Tag-Team Match! Making their way to the ring the team of Alicia Fox, Brie Bella, Eve Torres, Tiffany, Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim, Mickie James, WWE Diva's Champion Maria, and WWE Women's Champion Melina!"

While the nine colorful divas made their way down the ramp and got in the ring, Lillian took a deep breath and then continued, "And their opponents, Michelle McCool, Maryse, Nikki Bella, Natalya, Katie Lea, Layla, Jillian, Rosa Mendez, and Beth Phoenix!" Lillian left the ring while the referee bravely stood in between the eighteen competitors. Maria and Melina handed over their respective championships and the referee quickly handed them off to Lillian who brought them to the time-keeper's corner with her. The referee came back and ordered the two teams to their respective corners, sixteen divas got out of the ring and onto the apron, leaving Mickie James and Jillian Hall to start the match for their teams. This match was all in preparation for the Miss. WrestleMania Battle Royal in six days time. These eighteen women along with seven other divas would compete in a Battle Royal to crown the first-ever MISS. WRESTLEMANIA! Not wanting to the delay the contest any longer, the referee called for the bell, this match was officially underway.

Mickie James, wearing a brown top and a matching pair of brown bell-bottom pants stood in one corner, and across from her, wearing a black and pink top and tight black pants, was Jillian. The blonde and the brunette met in the middle of the ring and locked up Jillian took control and grabbed hold of Mickie's arm, then spun around and forced her down to her knees with a wrist lock. But Mickie suddenly surged back up and did a one-handed cartwheel to straighten her arm, Mickie stepped passed Jillian, but Jillian kept her hold on Mickie and slammed her backwards, REVERSE MAT SLAM! Jillian stepped back into the corner then came out and attacked a prone Mickie, CARTWHEEL LEG DRO—MICKIE ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY! Jillian staggered back up while Mickie backed into the corner, then charged when Jillian turned to face her, THESZ PRESS! Mickie followed up with a series of right handed punches until the referee came over and forced her off of Jillian. Mickie pulled Jillian up off of the mat and wrenched her arm, then dragged her into the crowded Face Diva corner AND TAGGED TIFFANY!

ECW's Tiffany, wearing a light blue top and a matching shorts and mini-skirt bottoms, got in the ring and kicked Jillian's arm while Mickie held her, then grabbed the Raw Diva and pushed her back into the middle of the ring while Mickie got out. Tiffany wrenched Jillian arm and went for a wrist lock, but Jillian countered out of it with a knee to the midsection, breaking Tiffany's hold on her and doubling her over. Jillian followed up by clubbing Tiffany across the back, knocking her down to the mat, then she went to the corner, AND TAGGED IN THE GLAMAZON! Wearing a black version of her usual wrestling gear with green and white designs on it, Beth Phoenix got in the ring and pulled Tiffany up to her feet. But Tiffany suddenly hit a shot to the stomach, then followed up with a forearm to the face and went to whip Beth into the corner, BUT BETH REVERSED! Tiffany was sent into the corner and Beth charged at her, RUNNING BACK E—TIFFANY COUNTERD WITH AN ELBOW OF HER OWN! Beth was caught off guard and staggered backwards out of the corner, Tiffany ran at her, but Beth caught her, hoisted her up into the air, and drove her face-first down to the mat, FLAPJACK! Beth stood over Tiffany and went to capitalize, BUT KATIE LEA TAGGED HERSELF IN!

Beth turned and looked surprised as ECW's Katie Lea Burchill got in the ring wearing a tight black top and a black leather pants. Beth reluctantly got out of the ring, leaving Katie to take on the opposing diva from her brand. Katie stalked towards Tiffany, AND KICKED HER IN THE SIDE! Tiffany was sent rolling across the ring, but Katie caught her and pulled her up to her feet then threw Tiffany's arm over her shoulder, SUPLE—TIFFANY COUNTERED WITH A SMALL PACKAGE! ONE… TWO… THRE—KATIE LEA MANAGED TO KICK OUT! Tiffany looked surprised, she hat caught Katie completely off guard, but instead of dwelling on it she quickly got back up. Katie saw red at almost being humiliated and charged at Tiffany, CLOTHESLI—TIFFANY CAUGHT HER WITH A DROP TOE HOLD! Katie hit the mat face-first, Tiffany pulled her up and dragged her into the corner, AND TAGGED IN GAIL KIM! Tiffany kneed Katie in the stomach and bent her over, Gail, wearing a shiny white top and a matching incredibly-short shorts, launched herself over the top rope and over Katie's head, SUNSET FLIP! Tiffany left the ring while the referee made the count, ONE… TWO… TH—KATIE SURPRISED EVERYONE BY KICKING OUT AGAIN!!

Gail pulled Katie up off of the mat and went to whip her into the ropes, but Katie reversed it. Gail bounced off of the ropes jumped up and got her legs around Katie's head, then swung around, grabbed her arm and launched her through the air, HEAD-SCISSORS ARM DRAG! Katie Lea was sent rolling across the ring, Gail quickly got back up and grabbed her, then pulled her up to her feet and hoisted herself up onto Katie's shoulders, she swung around and fell backwards, HURRICURANA! Gail landed on top of Katie, then quickly reached back and hooked both of the ECW Diva's legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—KATIE KICKED OUT AGAIN!! Surprised at the resiliency that Katie was displaying, Gail pulled her up to her feet and whipped her into the corner. Gail ran after Katie and jumped up onto the middle rope, then grabbed her and fell backwards, launching Katie up into the air and over her head, MONKEY FLIP! Gail got up AND TAGGED IN EVE! Eve, who was wearing a black top and matching black wrestling shorts, was closest to the corner and took the opportunity to climb up onto the top rope. Katie slowly staggered up to her feet and turned around, Eve launched herself out of the corner, FLYING CROSSBODY… KATIE ROLLED THROUGH AND REVERSED WITH A PIN! ONE… TWO… THR—EVE KICKED OUT!

Katie quickly rolled off of Eve into the corner AND TAGGED IN MARYSE! Maryse slowly stepped through the ropes, she was wearing her usual ring gear in black. She took her time walking over to Eve, THEN KICKED HER IN THE SIDE! Eve was knocked onto her back, Maryse took the moment to strike a pose and flip her long blonde hair, then she reached down and dragged Eve up to her feet then slammed her face-first down to the mat, MAT SLAM! Maryse stood over Eve and stared down at her for a moment, THEN FOLLOWED UP WITH AN EBLOW DROP! She rolled the brunette onto her back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—BUT EVE KICKED OUT!! Maryse got up and pulled Eve up to her feet, then pulled her to the corner AND TAGGED IN MICHELLE! Michelle, wearing a small black top and short black shorts, joined Maryse in the ring, the two blonde Smackdown Divas each threw one of Eve's arms over their shoulder, then lifted her up, DOUBLE VERTICAL SUPLEX! Maryse left the ring while Michelle went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—EVE BARELY KICKED OUT!!

Michelle got up and yanked Eve up off of the mat, then whipped her across the ring. Eve bounced off of the ropes and Michelle charged at her and raised her leg, BIG BOO—EVE DROPPED DOWN AND SLID PASSED HER!! Michelle staggered towards the ropes, Maria reached into the ring and grabbed her then dropped down off of the apron, HOTSHOT ON THE TOP ROPE! Michelle staggered backwards in a daze, Eve came from behind and rolled her up, ONE… TWO… THRE—MICHELLE MANAGED TO KICK OUT! Eve rolled off of Michelle and crawled into the corner, Maria quickly climbed back up onto the apron and reached down into the ring, EVE TAGGED IN MARIA!! Wearing a shiny green top with black zebra stripes and matching tight pants, Maria got in the ring looking to capitalize on the damaged she'd already done to Michelle. But that's what Michelle had been waiting for, she surged up off of the mat and charged Maria, CLOTHESLI—MARIA RAN UNDER IT! Maria stopped and turned around while Michelle did the same thing, Maria lashed out her leg and kicked Michelle in the stomach, doubling her over. Maria ran to the ropes and bounced off of them then jumped up and grabbed Michelle, positioning her legs around Michelle's waist, Maria pushed off and launched her legs out in front of her, WHEELBARROW BULLDO—MICHELLE HELD HER UP… THEN SLAMMED HER BACK-FIRST DOWN TO THE MAT! Michelle quickly capitalized with a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—MARIA KICKED OUT!!

Michelle got up and pulled Maria up to her feet but quickly kneed her in the stomach to keep the Diva's Champion from regaining control, she grabbed Maria and whipped her into the ropes, then bent down, BACK BODY DRO—MARIA HELD ON… THEN KICKED MICHELLE IN THE FACE! Michelle staggered backwards, AND NATALYA TAGGED HERSELF IN! Natalya, wearing a pink coat over her black tights and top, got into the ring and charged Maria, CLOTHESLIN—MARIA DUCKED! Natalya put on the brakes and put around, but Maria kicked her in the midsection, then grabbed her in a side headlock, DD—NATALYA COUNTERED WITH A SUPLEX!! Natalya rolled on top of Maria and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—BUT MARIA KICKED OUT! Natalya sat Maria up and grabbed her in a chin lock from behind. Natalya applied pressure to the submission hold, looking to either wear the Diva's Champion down, or force her to submit, either was fine. But Maria hung in there and fought through the pain.

The heel divas taunted Maria and yelled out for her to 'tap out' or 'submit' but across the ring the face divas did the opposite and cheered Maria on, hoping to motivate their teammate into fighting out of the hold. Women's Champion Melina, decided that Maria needed some additional motivation and started to slap her hands and began a _**Maria**_ chant. Smackdown's Eve Torres, Brie Bella, and Gail Kim quickly joined in looking to motivate their brand's champion. _**Maria! Maria!**_ Showing team spirit, Raw's Mickie James and Kelly Kelly joined in on the chant too, ECW's Alicia Fox and Tiffany were quick to follow. _**MARIA! MARIA!**_ Hearing her eight teammates, despite being on different brands, cheer her on along with a good portion of the crowd, motivated Maria to fight up off of the mat. She elbowed Natalya in the stomach, then fought up to her knees, she hit another elbow and fought up to her feet, she hit a third elbow, AND BROKE THE HOLD! Natalya swung at Maria, desperately looking to keep control, BUT MARIA BLOCKED IT! Maria lashed out her leg and kicked Natalya in the midsection, doubling her over, then ran to the ropes and bounced off, she jumped up and grabbed Natalya, wrapping her legs around her waist, then pushed off and lifted her legs out in front of her and drove Natalya's face down to the mat, WHEELBARROW BULLDOG! THIS TIME IT CONNECTS! Maria didn't go for the pin, instead she crawled across the ring, AND HOT TAGGED WOMEN'S CHAMPION MELINA!

Melina quickly got in the ring, wearing a light green top and matching green tights she ran across the ring AND TOOK DOWN NATALYA WITH A CLOTHESLINE! Melina pulled Natalya up off of the mat and ran with her into the face diva corner, she jumped up onto the middle rope and bounced off, then drove Natalya's face down into the mat, EXTREME MAKEOVER!! Melina rolled Natalya over and hooked her leg for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—BETH PHOENIX CAME IN AND BROKE IT UP!! The fans booed, but then Mickie James ran in the ring and attacked Beth, she hit a spinning back kick, AND THEN REVERSE ROUNDHOUSE KICK!! Beth was knocked down to the mat and rolled out of the ring. But then Rosa Mendez charged Mickie, wearing a bright yellow top and matching skirt, ROSA SPEARED MICKIE DOWN TO THE MAT!! Mendez and James both rolled under the bottom rope and out of the ring. Michelle McCool and Maryse hit the ring looking to keep the other team from winning, but Maria and Gail Kim ran in AND DUCKED A PAIR OF CLOTHESLINE! Gail and Maria turned around and whipped both Michelle and Maryse into the ropes, then ran at them AND CLOTHESLINED BOTH OF THEM OUT OF THE RING! Michelle and Maryse staggered back up on the floor and glared at the two divas in the ring, but with a quick nod to each other, Maria and Gail grabbed the top rope and launched themselves over it and onto the two blondes, STEREO SLINGSHOT PLANCHA!!

The match erupted in chaos, Nikki and Brie Bella hit the ring and charged each other, Brie was wearing a pink top with ruffled pink bottoms, Nikki wore the same outfit but in blue. The Bella Twins met in the middle of the ring, AND COLLIDED WITH A DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE! Jillian and Layla, wearing a black sleeveless top and tight black pants, ran across the ring AND DROPKICKED EVE AND ALICIA OFF OF THE APRON! But Kelly Kelly, wearing a sleeveless green jersey with the number 41 and a pair of short shorts, ran over from behind AND THREW LAYLA THROUGH THE ROPES! Jillian went to attack Kelly, but Kelly dropped down and pulled down the top rope, CAUSING JILLIAN TO GO FLYING OVER THE TOP ROPE AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR! Beside Kelly, Tiffany fended off Katie Lea and threw her through the ropes as well. Tiffany and Kelly stepped through the ropes and onto the apron, Jillian, Katie Lea, Layla, Alicia and Eve staggered back up, Alicia and Eve quickly dove out of the way, Kelly and Tiffany jumped off of the apron, AND TOOK DOWN LAYLA, JILLIAN, AND KATIE LEA… DOUBLE DIVING PLANCHA!! Melina and Natalya were left alone in the ring, Natalya kicked Melina in the stomach, then grabbed her and lifted her up onto her shoulder, POWERSLA—MELINA SLIPPED OUT! Melina landed behind Natalya and bent her backwards, then lifted her leg up and drove it down onto Natalya, driving the back of the Canadian Diva's head down to the mat, PRIMAL SCREAM!! Melina stayed in a split and made a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE!! SHE GOT IT!

_Paparazzi_ played again, Melina got up and celebrated but was joined in the ring by the other sixteen combatants in the match. The face divas stood behind Melina while the heel divas glared across the ring at them and helped Natalya up. But suddenly, _LA VITTORIA E MIA_ SOUNDED THROUGH THE ARENA!! The victory celebration and the tense stare down were interrupted, the eighteen divas in the ring, despite having just fought each other, simultaneously turned and glared at Santino Marella as he came out from the back wearing a robe, but what was even worse was… HE HAD A LIVE MIC!

"Attention WWE Divas!" called out Santino, getting everyone's attention. "You see, last week, I may have been denied entry into the WrestleMania Diva Battle Royale by Vickie Guerrero, but its okay! I went above her head! I went all the way to the top! To WWE President Jack Tunney! And he was very… okay, apparently he passed away several years ago, REGARDLESS! I will be heard! I'm like a modern day Gloria Steinum and David Crockett, I'm an equal rights, PIONEER! So maybe, maybe you guys had your little in-ring competition, but I am going to have an in-ring… swimsuit… exception." Santino had reached the ring and quickly slid under the bottom rope and got in the ring, then to the horror of everyone, HE KEPT TALKING!

"That's right," Santino continued, "I'm going to show… that I am more dominant than all of you. Even you Beth, I'm sorry, it's true." Beth looked aggravated and had to be restrained by Rosa, usually it was the other way around. "I'm gonna prove to everybody that I deserve… that I have what it takes… to be Miss… WrestleMania! So, when this is all over, maybe you guys can get together, go in the back in the kitchen somewhere, and cook me up something tasty… like a calzone! Or something like that." Now all the divas looked aggravated with Santino, not just Beth. "Now ladies, brace yourselves, for I am about to unleash up on you… something known as… the mankini! Hit my music!"

(A/N: THE HELL HE WILL!! **DIRECT INTERVENTION NO JUTSU!!**)

At the mention of 'mankini' the fashion-savvy Diva's Champion Maria, and the trendy Women's Champion Melina, charged out of the group of divas, AND THREW SANTINO THROUGH THE ROPES!! Santino hit the floor, ejected from the ring before he even had a chance to take his robe off.

Beth stormed up to the Women's and Diva's Champions and glared at them.

"NO ONE wants to see that!" exclaimed Maria.

"We just saved you a great deal of embarrassment," added Melina, "go away, and take your garbage with you."

Beth stared at them and reluctantly left the ring, she didn't know what a 'mankini' was, but if Santino was wearing it, she didn't want to find out. Rosa followed Beth out of the ring and the two of them dragged Santino to his feet and to the back. The Irate Italian struggled the entire way.

_Paparazzi _played for the third time that night and the sixteen divas stood in the ring and watched Beth, Rosa, and Santino leave. That crisis had been averted, King and Cole recapped the latest addition to the HHH/Orton rivalry and Orton's address later tonight, and then hyped the next match: Chris Jericho, versus Jerry 'the King' Lawler. King's theme music sounded through the arena and the Color Commentator stood up to reveal that he was wearing red tights and a black one-shouldered singlet. He was dressed to compete. But that was next, first, Raw went to a commercial break.

(A/N: This chapter is out late because I had to take the time to recover from the mental trauma of seeing Santino dance in his mankini… MULTIPLE TIMES! I take pride in directly quoting WWE speeches, but in order to get it right, I had to see _THAT_ twice. Lucky for you readers, this is just a written story, DO NOT picture Santino Marella in a mankini.)

**---x---**

Jericho beat Lawler by forcing him to tap out to the Walls of Jericho, then ran his mouth off until King ran _him_ off with a punch to the mouth. Jericho proclaimed that he'd beat Snuka, Steamboat, and Piper just like he beat Lawler. The question wasn't if he'd beat them, it was _how badly_ he'd beat them. Pinfall? Submission? Or total inhalation? After WrestleMania, only one name would be synonymous with 'Legend' and that name would be: Chris Jericho. The cameras cut and Cole promoted the Cena versus Big Show match, then the cameras went backstage and showed announcer Todd Grisham backstage in the locker room.

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced Grisham, "please welcome, my guest at this time, John… Cena!" Cena walked on screen to a pop from the fans and slapped Todd on the back. "John, you're just six days away from the twenty-fifth anniversary of WrestleMania where you face not one, not two, but three opponents. The Royal Rumble Winner Machetti, the World's Largest Athlete the Big Show, and the Rated R Ssss…" Todd trailed off when he noticed Cena staring at something… or someone. The camera panned to the side and reveal Edge, wearing a t-shirt, jeans, sunglasses, and the World Heavyweight Championship on his shoulder. Grisham stood awkwardly between the two competitors when suddenly… MACHETTI JUMPED IN ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SCREEN!

"And I'm here too!" said Machetti. He was wearing his 'Method' t-shirt and black sweatpants with a white stripe going down each of the legs.

"What're you doing here?" growled Edge, "I'm here to say something to Cena."

"And I'm here to annoy both of you," replied Machetti.

Edge stared at him while Cena turned and smiled, "Good job."

"Alright, forget him," Edge told Cena, "Given, his opponents at WrestleMania, the chances of John Cena walking out as Champion are virtually… non-existent."

"Is he talking to you, me, or Grisham?" Machetti whispered to Cena.

Edge looked at Machetti, "Edgy… if you're glaring at me… I can't see it with your sunglasses on."

Edge gritted his teeth and took off his shades, then glared at Grisham, scaring the announcer away. "Look," said Edge, now that the three of them were alone in the locker room. "All I'm trying to say is, that it doesn't have to be that way. Two weeks ago on Raw, he knocked you out…"

"After Edgy speared you," added Machetti.

Edge decided he was just going to try and ignore Machetti, and hoped he'd get bored and go away. "Last week on Raw, he knocked _me_ out," Edge continued, Machetti smiled and chuckled at the happy memory. "He's seven feet tall! He's four hundred and fifty pounds on a light day!"

"He's big!" supplied Machetti, "He's strong! He's scary! He's smelly! He's got bad breath! His limbs are the size of tree trunks! He…"

"He could pick us off… at will," Edge interrupted. "But, I doesn't have to be that way. If we could put aside our differences, we could take out the Big Show. Then we could take out the maddening miscreant over there too. Then it'd just be the two of us and we could beat the hell out of each other all night long."

"That's slightly unsettling," commented Machetti, Cena had yet to say anything in response to Edge through the whole altercation, but he appeared amused.

"But make no mistake about it," said Edge, "unless we do that, unless we get on the same page. You and I are sitting ducks. So do we have an understanding?"

Machetti was silent for once and he and Edge looked at Cena expectantly, "That makes perfect sense," Cena reasoned. "It's intelligent, it's logical, it may be the only way to take out the Big Show. But I don't care!"

"There's the spirit Super Cena!" Machetti encouraged him, "don't think, don't plan, just charge in there balls to the wall and beat him down!"

"Edge, I don't like you," stated Cena, "and I've never trusted you. And to be quite honest Edge, I'd rather lose on my own, than win with your help."

"Deeeenied!" chimed in Machetti, "so much for that happy alliance!"

Cena smiled as he stared at Edge, "The funny thing is, neither one of those is gonna happen. Because I told you on Smackdown, I'm going to WrestleMania… to be the World Heavyweight Champion."

"That's weird… I am too," realized Machetti. "So _that's_ why I won the Royal Rumble. I wonder why Big Show's going to WrestleMania… probably because of the free buffet they'll have backstage." With one last glare at his two opponents, Edge stormed out of the locker room, the match was still every man for himself.

"I just love getting under that guy's skin," commented Machetti.

"I can see that," replied Cena, "Why are you here?"

"I just told you, 'I love getting under that guy's skin'," Machetti repeated. "I don't plan on proposing an alliance of any kind. To be honest, an alliance with me would be even worse for you than an alliance with Edgy or Slow. You KNOW they'll turn on you, you don't have to worry about that. With me, you don't. I could turn on you, or I could not. It'd probably depend on my mood. You'll be better off doing the every-man-for-himself thing." Machetti paused and looked thoughtful for a moment, "Of course, if Edgy and Big Slow were to make it… _not_… every-man-for-himself. _Maybe_ I'd get involved and make sure it stayed that way, then again, maybe I wouldn't. But that's in six days, if you even want to get there, you need to focus on tonight."

"That's what I was _planning_ on doing," Cena admitted,

"Let me get this straight," reasoned Machetti, "you plan on beating Big Slow TONIGHT and then AGAIN at WrestleMania, and then me and Edgy AS WELL? And they call _me_ crazy. Good luck with that."

Machetti whistled his theme song and left the locker room, leaving a confused John Cena in his wake. He exited the locker room and was immediately greeted by Maria who was staring at the ground occasionally shaking.

"What happened?" inquired Machetti.

"S-Santino… man-mankini…" whimpered Maria, "It didn't actually _see_ it… but he was wearing it… and… and… I pictured it."

"OH DEAR GOD, YOU POOR THING!" exclaimed Machetti as he reached out and hugged her tightly. "It's okay, it's okay. You didn't actually see it. Just don't think him wearing it. It didn't happen, you'll be okay." The camera faded and went out to the ring with Michael Cole, he then had an interview with DiBiase and Rhodes.

**---x---**

Raw was still live and John Cena versus Big Show was still underway. Big Show had been dominating most of the match and had been literally squashing John Cena. Cena was attempting to fight back and was teeing off on Big Show with series of punches to the stomach and chest, none of them were having much effect. Cena ran to the ropes and bounced off, RUNNING SHOULDER BLO—BIG SHOW BLOCKED IT!! Cena slammed into Big Show at full-force, and it was like slamming into a brick wall. Cena hit the mat and Big Show stood over him, still in firm control of the match. But suddenly _RIOT TIME_ HIT!! Big Show stared up at the entrance ramp as Machetti casually walked out from the back and headed down to the ring, still wearing his t-shirt and sweatpants. Big Show glared at Machetti, but seemed surprised when Machetti simply stopped in front of the ring and leaned on the ring apron. Apparently he just wanted to watch the match from up close.

With one last glare sent towards Machetti, Big Show turned back around and stepped on Cena's back, then stepped onto him and grabbed the top rope for leverage so he could apply all four hundred forty-one pounds to Cena's back. The referee got involved and ordered Big Show to let go of the ropes, Big Show did as he was told and got off of Cena, then reached down and dragged him up to his feet. Big Show pulled back, then lurched forward HEADBUTT! Cena landed on his back in the corner, but Big Show walked up to him and pulled him up to his feet and pushed him back into the corner. Big Show whipped Cena across the ring into the opposite corner, then charged at him, TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLA—CENA MOVED!! Machetti stood up and watched as Big Show staggered out of the corner and Cena followed up with a face, he ran to the ropes and bounced off, but Big Show caught him and launched him up into the air, FREE FALL DROP!! Cena slammed into the mat and laid there unmoving, Big Show was once again in control.

Big Show walked over to Cena and, literally, dragged him into the corner as if he were a rag doll. Show stomped on Cena's back, then rolled him over and went into the corner. Big Show climbed up onto the middle rope and launched out of the corner, DIVING BODY SPLA—CENA MOVED!! Big Show slammed into the match, this was it, this was Cena's chance to take control! Cena rolled under the bottom rope and pulled himself up to his feet on the ring apron, then he climbed up onto the top rope. Big Show fought up to his knees and then stood up bent over, Cena lunged out of the corner, DIVING LEG DROP!! Big Show was driven down into the mat and Cena rolled across the ring, he quickly got up and ran to Big Show, he grabbed Big Show's leg, ST—BIG SHOW PUSHED HIM OFF! Cena was sent under the bottom rope and almost fell down to the floor, Machetti stood beside him and stared at Cena, then glanced at Big Show and watched the giant get back up. Big Show ran at Cena and dropped down, BASEBALL SLIDE!! Cena flew passed Machetti AND SLAMMED DOWN TO THE FLOOR!

ONE! Machetti stared down at Cena but held up his arms and backed away, showing that he wasn't going to get involved in the match. Big Show stepped over the top rope and got out of the ring. ONE! Big Show walked over to Cena and pulled him up to his feet, AND WHIPPED HIM INTO THE STEPS! TWO! Cena slammed into the steel steps and crashed down to the floor, but Big Show pulled him back up and then lifted him up and held him in front of him. THREE! Big Show ran alongside the ring, Machetti dove out of the way, AND BIG SHOW SLAMMED CENA INTO THE RING POST! FOUR! Big Show dropped Cena and he crashed down to the mat to the floor again, but Big Show pulled him up AND THREW HIM INTO THE BARRICADE!! FIVE! The barricade lurched as Cena hit it full force, but Big Show didn't let up, he pulled Cena to his feet and dragged him to the ring and rolled him back inside. SIX! Big Show climbed up onto the ring apron, then stepped over the top rope and got out of the ring, he pulled Cena up off of the mat and grabbed him by the throat with both hands AND THREW HIM ACROSS THE RING! CHOKE TOSS! Big Show casually walked over to Cena while Machetti once again leaned on the apron, Show kicked Cena in the side and rolled him onto his stomach in the middle of the ring. Big Show stepped over Cena and stood over him, then dropped down on Cena's back AND LOCKED IN THE CAMEL CLUTCH!! (A/N: He doesn't start calling it the Colossal Clutch until their submission match… right?)

Machetti ran around the corner and watched from ringside as Cena's face contorted in pain from the big hold Show had him in. Cena was fading fast, his face was turning purple as Big Show kept up the pressure in the submission hold. Cena had taken a thorough beating throughout the match, he'd already been worn down, this could end the match right here. BUT BIG SHOW SUDDENLY BROKE THE HOLD! Big Show shoved Cena down to the mat and stepped off of him and over to the ropes, he stared down at Machetti who was still standing at ringside. "I'm glad you're here," Big Show boasted to Machetti, "because this is what I'm gonna do to you at WrestleMania." Machetti nodded, "Well don't let him get away," he advised. Big Show turned around and saw that Cena had rolled over to the ropes and was on his side, but Big Show walked over to Cena and pressed his big feet down into Cena's side and once again grabbed the top rope and used it for leverage. Cena yelled out in pain while the referee came over and threatened to disqualify Big Show if he didn't let go of the ropes. Big Show stepped backwards and got off of Cena, but then he came back and pressed one foot into the side of Cena's face while he climbed up onto the bottom rope, once again Show pressed his massive weight down into Cena. One had to wonder how much and of this Cena could take. The referee counted, ONE… TWO… THREE… F—but Big Show stepped off of him.

Big Show grabbed Cena's arm and dragged him away from the ropes, then pressed his foot down into Cena's back, and then lifted his other foot and pressed it into his back, BIG SHOW WAS STANDING ON CENA'S BACK! Cena laid prone on the mat with a four hundred forty pound giant standing on his back, the match wouldn't last much longer if this kept up. Big Show stepped off of Cena and then turned around and stared Machetti in the eye, he raised his arm up into the air and let out a yell, HE WAS CALLING FOR THE CHOKESLAM! Big Show stood behind Cena with his arm raised, waiting for his opponent to get back up, Cena groggily grabbed the ropes and used them to pull himself back up, Cena turned around INTO A GOOZLE! Big Show lifted Cena up, CHOKESLA—CENA COUNTERED WITH A DDT! Big Show rolled away and ended up on his stomach, Machetti smirked, Cena staggered back up and ran over to Big Show, he hooked Big Show's leg AND LOCKED IN THE ST—CENA COULDN'T REACH!! BIG SHOW WAS TOO BIG! Big Show elbowed Cena off of him and got back up to his feet, Cena physically could not apply his signature submission hold. Big Show went into the corner and held up his fist, he was calling for it, Cena stood back up and Big Show charged, KNOCK OUT PUN—CENA DUCKED! Cena slipped behind Big Show and then spun around and grabbed him and attempted to hoist him onto his shoulders ATTITUDE ADJUSTME—CENA'S BACK GAVE OUT! HE COULDN'T LIFT BIG SHOW! Big Show lashed out his hand, GOOZLE! He lifted Cena up and slammed him down to the mat with authority, CHOKESLAM!! Big Show went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR—MACHETTI PULLED THE REFEREE OUT OF THE RING!!

The referee turned and yelled at Machetti, Machetti stood there and argued back. Big Show realized that the count had stopped and stared out of the ring and noticed Machetti arguing with the official, he stood up and walked over to the ropes. "YOU'RE BARRED FROM RINGSIDE!!" the referee yelled at Machetti.

"What? What for!?" demanded Machetti.

"You laid your hands on the official and interfered in the match," answered the referee, "YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!"

"NO!" shouted Big Show. Instead of being angry that Machetti had cost him the match, Big Show didn't want him to leave. "Let him stay. I want him to see me beat him."

The referee looked reluctant and glared at a smirking Machetti, Big Show turned around and went back to Cena, then grabbed him and pulled him up off of the mat, BUT CENA HIT HIM WITH A SHOT TO THE STOMACH! Big Show swung at Cena, BUT CENA RAN UNDER IT! Cena ran across the ring, AND ACCIDENTALLY RAN INTO THE REFEREE! The referee – who had been getting back in the ring – fell through the ropes and dropped down to the floor. THE REFEREE WAS OUT COLD! Machetti grinned and watched as Cena bounced off of the ropes as if nothing had happened and flipped over Big Show from behind, AND DROVE HIS FACE DOWN TO THE MAT! THROWBACK!! Big Show rolled over onto his back in the middle of the ring, Cena ran to the ropes and bounced off, _**YOU CAN'T SEE ME! **_FIVE KNUCKLE SHUFFLE! Cena rolled over and went for the pin, BUT THE REFEREE WAS STILL OUT COLD ON THE FLOOR! Cena got off of Big Show and stared out of the ring at Machetti, who motioned to the referee at his feet, "I didn't do it!" he announced. Cena walked over to the ropes and slid out of the ring, he couldn't beat the Big Show if the referee wasn't conscious. But while Cena was getting the referee, Machetti ran around him and jumped up onto the ring apron, then climbed up onto the top rope, glanced over his shoulder at the still prone Big Show and backflipped out of the corner, SUICIDE BOMB… GOES OFF!! Machetti rolled off of Big Show and slipped out of the ring, Cena had just slid the referee back into the ring, HE HADN'T SEEN ANYTHING! Leaned back against the ropes, then bounced off and ran at Big Show, RUNNING ELBOW DROP!! Cena covered Big Show and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—BIG SHOW KICKED OUT!!

Cena looked surprised, but Machetti was smiling, despite personally getting involved in the match on behalf of Cena, he looked happy that Big Show had kicked out. Cena got back up and raised his arms up in the air, the fans cheered, he was gonna try one more time. Big Show slowly staggered up off of the mat, he turned around and with immense physical strain and effort CENA LIFTED HIM UP ONTO HIS SHOULDER! ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT!! Cena slammed Big Show down to the mat and fell down next to them, Big Show had worked him over the whole match, lifting the four hundred forty pound giant onto his shoulders and slamming him down to the mat had taken a lot out of him. Both Cena and Big Show were down, neither of them noticed Machetti running around the ring, Cena slowly rolled over and draped an arm over Big Show, ONE—Machetti suddenly reached in the ring and placed Big Show's foot on the bottom rope, then dropped down to the floor—TWO… THRE—THE REFEREE NOTICED BIG SHOW'S FOOT ON THE ROPE! ROPE BREAK! Cena couldn't believe it! He barely had anything left! He rolled off of Big Show and slowly staggered back up to his feet, he stood back and watched as Big Show – only half conscious – fought up to his knee. Cena came over and went to pull him the rest of the way up to his feet, BUT BIG SHOW HIT A SHOT TO THE STOMACH! Cena staggered backwards and almost fell down, Big Show stood up and his hand lashed out GOOZLE! He lifted Cena up into the air ANOTHER CHOKESLA—CENA SLIPPED OUT! Cena landed behind Big Show, but fell down to one knee. He pushed himself back up and caught Big Show with a knee to the stomach as he turned around AND THEN HE LIFTED BIG SHOW ONTO HIS SHOULDERS AGAIN! ANOTHER ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT!! _Somehow _Cena had found the strength to lift Big Show and once again slam him down to the mat, but that had appeared to take the last of Cena's strength, CENA WASN'T MOVING!

Machetti climbed up onto the ring apron and leaned on the top rope, the referee gave him a wary glance. "It looks like they're both out," observed Machetti, "don't they train you for this sort of thing?" With both Cena and Big Show out cold on the mat, the referee glanced at the two competitors then raised his arms up into the air AND STARTED THE DOUBLE KNOCK OUT COUNT! ONE! Machetti leaned on the ropes behind the referee while the count continued, TWO! THREE! FOUR!! Big Show was still out cold, BUT CENA WAS COMING TO! FIVE! Cena sat up and attempted to will himself back up to his feet, SIX! Cena struggled up to his knees, then fought up to one foot, SEVEN! Cena let out a grunt and stoo—CENA'S STRENGTH GAVE OUT AND HE COLLAPSED TO THE MAT!! Both men were still down, neither of them had gotten back up, the referee continued the count, EIGHT! NINE! Machetti looked proud of himself, both competitors were out cold on the mat, TEN!! IT WAS A DOUBLE KNOCK OUT!! The referee slipped out of the ring passed Machetti and went to the corner and explained his decision to Lillian Garcia. "Neither competitor was able to respond to the ten-count, so the referee has ruled this match, A DOUBLE KNOCK OUT!!" The fans booed, the guys in the truck didn't know what music to play, but they didn't have to bother. Machetti was in the ring. Machetti – still smirking – casually walked over to Cena and pulled him up off of the mat, then lifted him up in front of him, and launched him over his head, MACHETE'S BLADE! Machetti got off of Cena, then jumped over Big Show and ran to the corner, and hoisted himself up onto the top rope and backflipped out of the corner, AND LANDED BACK-FIRST ON BIG SHOW! SUICIDE BOMB GOES OFF AGAIN!!

_Riot Time _hit as Machetti stood up and stood over the still unconscious Cena and Big Show. Thanks to interference on the part of Machetti, just six days before WrestleMania, John Cena and the Big Show had fought to a Double Knock Out, there was no way they'd be one hundred percent in time for WrestleMania. But Machetti's smirk said that that was precisely the point. But then… _METALINGUS _SOUNDED THROUGH THE ARENA! The final member of the Four Man Elimination Match came out from the back wearing the World Heavyweight Championship on his shoulder. The music cut and Edge stood on the stage.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," said Edge, "but thank you." Machetti turned to face Edge, Cena and Show were still out. "You just took out Cena and Big Show in the same match, and now as far as I'm concerned… there's only one challenger for my championship left. They may make it to WrestleMania, but neither of them will be in any shape to take my title. Since I still can't believe what I just said, I'll say it again, THANK YOU!"

Machetti just shrugged as he walked over to the ropes and focused on Edge, Cena and Show wouldn't get up any time soon. "However," Edge continued, "You're still here. I've still got to deal with you at WrestleMania, and I already know how annoyingly resilient you can be. I bet you were expecting my to rush the ring and attack you as soon as you were done with those two, but I'm not going to. I've got something better in mind."

Machetti motioned for Edge to continue, he wanted to hear this. "My wife Vickie Guerrero is in charge of Raw and is the General Manager of Smackdown. With less than a week to go to WrestleMania, she can make any match she wants to promote the show. Guess who's gonna be in the Main Event on Smackdown?"

Machetti smiled and pointed at himself.

"That's right," Edge replied, "As ordered by my wife Vickie Guerrero, on Smackdown, it'll be the Crusader of Chaos, the Master of Mayhem, the Motor City Maniac, the 2009 Royal Rumble Winner… Machetti… versus… the Icon… the Main Event… Mr. WrestleMania, THE HEARTBREAK KID… SHAWN MICHAELS!!"

Machetti stared at Edge in shock, two days before WrestleMania, in the main event of Smackdown, he'd be going one-on-one against his mentor, Shawn Michaels. It wasn't just a dream match, it was _his_ dream match. He'd been waiting long enough for a chance to take on his mentor, he couldn't waste this opportunity by giving the match less than everything he had. He might not get another chance. Just two days before the biggest match of his career, Machetti was going to face the man who trained him. Machetti was still standing shocked over a still out cold Cena and Big Show as Raw went to a commercial break. The Ultimate Opportunist had struck again. Up next, possibly still oblivious to the match with his protégé, Shawn Michaels would be conducted the funeral for the Undertaker's WrestleMania Streak.

**---x---**

Smackdown was airing on Friday April 3rd, just a mere TWO DAYS away from the biggest event of the year, WrestleMania 25. The night's main event had been announced by Edge on Raw, the Motor City Madman Machetti would be taking on the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels. It was a huge match, but it was taking place just two days away from WrestleMania where Machetti would be facing Edge, John Cena, and Big Show for the World Heavyweight Championship while Shawn Michaels would be attempting to end the legendary undefeated streak of the Undertaker. Both men needed to be in top shape going into WrestleMania, but they had to go passed each other to get there, and there was no way either of the two were going to give the match less than everything they had. That's why wrestlers like Machetti and Shawn Michaels are where they are in the business today, they go out every night and they give everything they have to entertain the fans.

The night had once again started off with a diva tag match, only this time it was two-on-two. Maryse and Michelle McCool took on Diva's Champion Maria and Gail Kim who was making her debut match on Smackdown. Maria had started out against Michelle, but after a brief spur of offense by the Diva's Champion Michelle managed to take control, she and Maryse worked over Maria for most of the match until Maria made a hot take to Gain Kim. Gail hit the ring and was in fire taking out both Michele and Maryse. The match eventually came to an end when Gail hit the Happy Ending Neckbreaker on Maryse and pinned her to pick up the win for her team. Gail and Maria celebrated together in the ring, but then Gail motioned to Maria's Diva's Championship. The Miss. WrestleMania Diva Battle Royal was two days away, but it looked like Smackdown's newest diva was also interested in Maria's Championship.

WWE Fan Access was taking up a major part of the night's show, the cameras were going to Reliant Stadium in Houston where the fans were exploring the arena while Todd Grisham and Jerry Lawler ran down the star-studded card for WrestleMania XXV. Grisham and King hyped the Four-Man Elimination Match for the World Heavyweight Championship and reminded everyone about what happened on Raw. Where Machetti had interfered in the match between John Cena and Big Show, causing it to end via double knock out when both of the competitors were too worn out to continue and even get back up. Machetti was left standing over the two unconscious superstars when the final competitor in the match made his appearance, Edge walked out onto the stage and announced that Machetti wasn't going to get away with what he had done, and dropped the bombshell that was tonight's main event, Michaels versus Machetti one-on-one. Speaking of Edge, the cameras then went to a studio interview where the World Heavyweight Champion was shown sitting in a chair.

"I had a moment," said Edge as he lovingly caressed his World Championship. "On Monday on Raw, as I was watching Cena and Show tear each other apart, I had a moment… a moment, of enlightenment." Edge stopped stroking his title and looked up into the camera, "An epiphany. See, for the last six weeks my focus has been clouded… by the selfish desires of my wife. Its turned our personal and professional lives upside down! But on Monday, as I watched my three opponents take each other out, it all came rushing back to me. I remembered! I remembered that I am the BEST in the World at what I do. These aren't just hollow words," Edge held up his championship, the symbol that he really was the best in the business, "this backs me up. This is the key to my happiness. As long as I have this, everything else in my life will fall into place. This allows me to put up with the people that surround me and my life. I will never, never let this go! The Big Show… is bigger than me, but I, am BETTER. Machetti… is faster than me, but I, am BETTER. John Cena… is stronger than me, but I, am BETTER. And in just forty-eight hours, on the grandest stage of them all, the Twenty-Fifty Anniversary of WrestleMania, I… am going… to prove it." Edge stared intensely into the camera as it slowly faded to black.

**---x---**

Following a commercial break following the hard hitting, extremely intense match where Jeff Hardy with his crazy face paint took on Ezekiel Jackson with the Brian Kendrick, and eventually put Kendrick's bear away for the three count after a Twist of Fate and a Swanton Bomb, the cameras were in the back and showed Machetti wearing his wrestling gear and his 'Method' t-shirt, walking backstage towards the ring, Maria was walking along next to him, but then Machetti stopped.

He slowly turned and faced Maria, but Maria cut him off before he had a chance to say anything. "You want me to stay back here," Maria guessed. "You want to face him alone because you want to prove that you can beat him on your own."

Machetti smiled, "You know me too well."

Maria smiled in return, then pulled him to her and kissed him. "Good luck," said Maria. Machetti nodded then turned and continued his trek down to the ring, "Go get him."

The camera got one last shot at the determined look in Machetti's eyes before it faded and went back to Grisham and Lawler who hyped the Shawn Michaels/Undertaker match.

**---x---**

Zack Tyler arrived at the curtain and found his opponent already waiting there for him. "You ready?" Michael Hickenbottom asked.

"I always am," Zack replied.

"That's what I like to hear," replied Michael, a bell rang out in the arena. "Did you come up with some stuff for the second half?"

"Of course," replied Zack. "While I was 'suspended' last year I spent some time in Japan. I learned a lot there, I've been training some new stuff, and I'm confident I can pull it all off now without killing myself."

"Just be sure to save some for Sunday," suggested Hickenbottom. "For now, let's give this crowd a taste of what's in store for them at WrestleMania." _Sexy Boy_ sounded through the arena and HBK went through the curtain for the match.

**---x---**

The cameras went to the arena and the bell rang to get everyone's attention. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall!" called out Justin Roberts. _Sexy Boy_ sounded through the arena and the fans stood up and cheered loudly. HBK Shawn Michaels came out from the back and spun around on stage, showing that he was fired up for this match. If he could beat Machetti tonight when the Motor City Madman was focused for his Championship Match, maybe he'd be proving that he really could end the streak. "Making his way to the ring, from San Antonio Texas, the Heartbreak Kid, SHAWN MICHAELS!" Michaels knelt down on the middle of the entrance ramp and raised his arms up into the air, pyro rocketed up behind him and exploded, then he jumped back up and walked the rest of the way down the ramp to the ring, he climbed up the steps, stepped through the ropes, and spun around in the middle of the ring, playing to the crowd as they cheered him on. Michaels walked up to the ropes and bent one leg while he stretched the other one out, then he raised his arms up into the air as another volley of explosions went off behind him. The fans were still cheering as Michaels stood back up and went to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope, then posed for the fans. Michaels jumped down and turned to face the entrance ramp as he awaited his opponent and protégé.

_Riot Time _hit and the fans cheered almost as loud as they had for Michaels as Machetti came out from the back and stood on the stage. He stood at the top of the ramp for a moment and surveyed the crowd and the ring, "and his opponent, from Detroit Michigan, the Crusader of Chaos, MACHETTI!!" Machetti sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring, then he jumped up and went to the corner. He climbed up onto the middle rope and raised his arms up into the air, then he slipped off his t-shirt and threw it into the crowd. Machetti bent forward then backflipped out of the corner and landed in the middle of the ring, **BOOM!** Blue pyro shot up out of the ring posts as soon as Machetti hit the mat, he turned and faced his opponent who had been leaning in an empty corner while he'd made his entrance. Machetti was wearing his shiny blue tights and black boots while Michaels wore one of his usual pairs of black and red pants. The music cut and the referee saw the both competitors were ready and called them into the middle of the ring, then without any further ado he called for the bell, this match was officially and finally underway.

Michaels and Machetti circled around the ring then met in the middle for a lock up, Michaels pulled Machetti to him and grabbed him in a side headlock, but Machetti grabbed Michaels' arm and countered out of it with a wristlock and wrenched Michaels' arm. Michaels lashed out and chopped Machetti across the chest with his free arm, then countered Machetti's wristlock with a wristlock of his own. Machetti pushed Michaels away using the hold Michaels had on his arm, then flipped forward and straightened his arm by doing a one-armed cartwheel. Machetti pulled Michaels to him, SHORT-ARM CLOTHESLI—Michaels ducked under it and slipped behind Machetti, then grabbed him from behind with a waistlock. Michaels lifted his smaller opponent up off of the mat and went to take him down, but Machetti reached out behind him with his legs and wrapped them around Michaels' waist, keeping himself from being slammed to the mat. Machetti reached behind him and grabbed hold of Michaels' head with a headlock, then pushed off of Michaels' stomach and kicked his legs out. Machetti flipped up onto the air, over Michaels' head, and landed on his feet behind him. Machetti quickly grabbed Michaels with a waistlock, lifted him up and slammed him stomach-first down to the mat with a reverse takedown. Machetti quickly scrambled around Michaels and grabbed him around the head for a front headlock. Michaels grabbed hold of Machetti's wrist and quickly spun to the side, countering out of the headlock, both men quickly scrambled back up to their feet.

Michaels quickly chopped Machetti across the chest, looking to take control, but Machetti came back and hit Michaels with a chop of his own. Michaels retaliated with another chop, and then another, and then another, Machetti was starting to lose ground, but then he blocked Michaels' next attempted chop with one arm, and hit Michaels with a forearm to the face with another. Machetti quickly followed up with a body shot, doubling Michaels over, then nailed a big uppercut to the jaw. Michaels snapped up straight and Machetti jumped up into the air and swung his leg around at Michaels' face, SPINNING WHEEL KI—MICHAELS DUCKED UNDER IT! Machetti landed on his hands and knees and quickly shot back up to his feet, but Michaels grabbed him and kneed him in the stomach, then whipped him into the ropes. Machetti bounced off of the ropes and came back, but Michaels dropped down onto his stomach causing Machetti to keep running and hit the ropes on the other side of the ring. Machetti bounced off and kept going, but Michaels shot up off of the mat and charged the incoming superstar, CLOTHESLI—Machetti quickly leapfrogged Michaels and landed behind him. Michaels spun around but Machetti jumped up into the air and swung his leg around, SPINNING WHEEL KICK! THIS TIME IT CONNECTS! But before Machetti could capitalize on his kick the veteran quickly rolled away over to the ropes and pulled himself back up.

Michaels shot off of the ropes and went to chop Machetti while he was off guard, but Machetti ducked, then grabbed Michaels and whipped him into the ropes. Machetti bent down, BACK BODY DRO—MICHAELS HELD ON! Michaels quickly pushed off of the ropes and lashed out his leg at Machetti's face while he was bent over, BUT MACHETTI CAUGHT HIS LEG! Michaels stared in surprise when Machetti suddenly spun to the side, and spun him onto his back, SINGLE LEG TAKE DOWN! Machetti quickly grabbed hold of Michaels' other leg and crossed it with the first leg, then went to put his leg through them, SHARPSHOO—MICHAELS PUSHED HIM OFF! Machetti was sent into the ropes, Michaels quickly got up and caught Machetti as he bounced off and lifted him up into the air, INVERTED ATOMIC DRO—Machetti suddenly got his legs up and grabbed them around Michaels' head, then swung to the side, HEADSCISSORS TAKEDOWN!! Michaels went rolling across the ring and ended up with his neck on the middle rope, Machetti ran at him and jumped on Michaels' back, then bounced off and launched himself over the top rope and came down on the other side, grabbing Michaels' head as he came down, HOTSHOT ON THE MIDDLE ROPE! Michaels' neck snapped down on the middle rope and he bounced off and ended up on his back in the middle of the ring. Machetti climbed back onto the ring apron, then hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded off of it, SPRINGBOARD BODYSPLA—MICHAELS MOVED! Machetti ate the mat hard, Michaels quickly capitalized by rolling Machetti onto his back and going for a pin, ONE... T—Machetti kicked out.

Michaels got up and pulled Machetti to his feet, then kneed him in the stomach and whipped him into the corner while he was still recovering. Michaels rushed at Machetti and slammed into him, TURNBUCKLE CLOTHESLINE! Machetti slumped back against the corner and Michaels quickly climbed up onto the middle rope and began a series of punches to the forehead. The fans were into the match and were counting along, _**ONE! **_Punch! _**TWO! **_Punch!_** THREE!**_ Punch!_** FOUR! **_Punch!_** FIVE!**_ Punch! _**SIX! **_Punch! _**SEVEN! **_Punch! _**EIGHT! **_Pu—Machetti suddenly grabbed Michaels' legs and shot him up into the air, Machetti caught Michaels on his shoulder as he came down, then dropped down AND SNAPPED MICHAELS' NECK DOWN ON THE TOP ROPE! With Michaels still reeling, Machetti quickly shifted his opponent around onto his shoulders and into a fireman's carry then climbed up onto the middle rope with his mentor on his shoulder. Machetti took a deep breath and then climbed up one step further onto the top rope and balanced there with a two hundred twenty-five pound man on his shoulder. Machetti took another deep breath and lunged backwards, AVALANCHE SAMOAN DROP!! Machetti and Michaels came crashing down and hit the mat full force, Machetti groaned as he'd done damage to his own back with that move, but it had been worth it, because Michaels had taken the blunt of the impact. Machetti rolled over on top of Michaels and hooked his leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—MICHAELS KICKED OUT!!

Machetti got to his feet and pulled Michaels up with him, then whipped him into the corner, Machetti charged after Michaels and jumped up into the air, TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLA—MICHAELS MOVED! Machetti slammed into the corner and slumped against it, Michaels grabbed Machetti and turned him around then kneed him in the stomach doubling him over and driving him back into the turnbuckles all in one move. Michaels followed up with hard chop across the chest, then hit another, and another. A red welt was starting to appear on Machetti's chest from all the times he was getting chopped, but suddenly, when Michaels went to chop him again, Machetti caught Michaels' arm, then grabbed him and switched places with him. With Michaels now pinned in the corner, Machetti teed off and chopped him across the chest, and then followed up with a second chop. Machetti went for another chop but Michaels suddenly lashed out and hit Machetti across the chest with a chop of his own. Machetti staggered backwards in surprise and Michaels lunged out of the corner and flew at Machetti, FLYING FOREARM! Michaels took Machetti down, but then quickly got back up and waited for Machetti to get up as well. When Machetti turned to face him, Michaels grabbed him and sent him flying through the air, ARM DRA—MACHETTI LANDED ON HIS FEET! Michaels spun around and Machetti jumped up and got his legs around Michaels' head, then fell backwards and launched him across the ring, HURRICURANA! Michaels rolled over to the ropes and grabbed the bottom one, but Mahcetti ran over and dropped down, BASEBAL SLIDE!! MICHAELS WENT FLYING OUT OF THE RING!

Michaels hit the floor with a thud and the referee started the ring out count, ONE! Machetti stood in the ring and watched as Michaels pulled himself up to his feet on the floor. TWO… THREE… When Michaels was finally standing, Machetti grabbed the top rope and launched himself over it and out of the ring, SLINGSHOT BODYSPLA—MICHAELS MOVED!! Machetti slammed hard down to the floor while the referee was forced to restart the ring out count, ONE! Michaels got up and went over to Machetti, and pulled him to his feet, TWO! Michaels whipped Machetti across the ringside area, AND SENT HIM INTO THE BARRICADE! THREE! Michaels walked over to Machetti and pulled him up to his feet from where he had fallen and smashed his face down on top of the barricade, FOUR! Michaels grabbed hold of Machetti and lifted him up into the air and onto his shoulder, then he dropped him, MACHETTI SLAMMED STOMACH-FIRST DOWN ONTO THE BARRICADE! FIVE! Michaels pulled Machetti back up to his feet and dragged him over to the ring, then slid him inside, SIX! SEVE—With Machetti back in the ring, Michaels quickly slid in after him, then didn't waste another second before covering him for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—but Machetti kicked out.

Michaels got up and Machetti staggered back up to his feet, Michaels went to chop him across the chest, BUT MACHETTI CAUGHT HIS ARM! Machetti yanked Michaels down into a side headlock, then lifted him up off of the mat, IMPALE—Michaels kicked his legs and prevented Machetti from completing the move. He landed on the mat, then used his hold on Machetti to lift him up into the air, AND SLAM HIM DOWN TO THE MAT, GORDBUSTER! Michaels slipped out of Machetti hold and kept him pinned down to the mat on his stomach while he pushed his lower body up into the air before coming back down and driving his knee into Machetti's back, KNEE DROP! Michaels got up and stood behind Machetti as he pulled him up to his feet , then he bent him to the side and pulled back, ABDOMINAL STRETCH!! Machetti groaned in pain as Michaels stretched him, he reached his free arm out in front of him and shook it up and down in an attempt to gain momentum. The fans got involved and cheered Machetti to, hoping to will him out of the hold. While the entire arena wasn't cheering for him, due to his opponent being the Icon Shawn Michaels, a notable fan favorite, a good portion of them were chanting his name, _**MACHETTI! MACHETTI! MACHETTI!**_

With fans cheering him on, Machetti lashed out behind him with his free arm and elbowed Michaels in the stomach. The fans were getting even louder, half of them wanted him to escape the hold, while the other half wanted Michaels to crank up the pressure and stay in control. Machetti elbowed Michaels again and the fans got even louder, _**MACHETTI! HBK! MACHETTI! HBK! MACHETTI! HBK!**_ Machetti elbowed Michaels a third time, doubling him over, then reached behind him and grabbed his opponent, AND COUNTERED OUT WITH A SNAPMARE! Michaels ended up sitting on the mat in front of Machetti, Machetti jumped over Michaels and ran to the ropes, then bounced off, AND DROPKICKED MICHAELS IN THE FACE! Michaels was knocked on his back, Machetti shot up and ran across the ring to the ropes, then bounced off and did a handspring followed by a backflip, HANDSPRING MOONSAU—MICHAELS GOT HIS KNEES UP! Machetti rolled off of Michaels and clutched his stomach in pain, just when he had regained momentum, Michaels took control again. Michaels capitalized by going for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!!

Michaels got off of Machetti and pulled him up onto his hands and knees, then knelt in front of him and clubbed him on the back. Michaels quickly followed up and clubbed him again, then just because he could, he clubbed him a third time too. Michaels got up and pulled Machetti up to his feet, then went to whip him across the ring, BUT MACHETTI REVERSED! Michaels was sent HARD into the corner and ended up flipping when he made contact with the turnbuckles. Michaels hung upside-down for a moment, then flipped back down and shakily landed on his feet, but Machetti ran in from behind AND DROPKICKED MICHAELS IN THE BACK!! Michaels was smashed into the turnbuckle and slumped against it, Machetti backed away then ran at him, did a handspring and then a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTO—MICHAELS MOVED!! Machetti slammed back-first into the top turnbuckle and dropped down to the mat. Michaels came over looking to capitalize and pulled Machetti up to his feet and threw him into the corner, then he lifted Machetti up and sat him on the top rope. Michaels climbed up across from Machetti and threw Machetti's arm over his shoulder before he grabbed his tights and hoisted him up into the air, SUPERPLEX!! Michaels and Machetti slammed down to the mat, with Machetti taking most of the impact, Michaels crawled over to Machetti and draped an arm over him, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!!

Michaels got up and pulled Machetti to his feet, then chopped him across the chest. While Machetti was still reeling from the chop, Michaels grabbed him and lifted him up off of the mat, then turned him upside-down, SCOOP SLA—Machetti wiggled free and landed behind him! Machetti grabbed Michaels and spun him around then lifted him up in front of him, MACHETE'S BLA—MICHAELS COUNTERED WITH A DDT!! Michaels rolled Machetti onto his back and capitalized with another pin, ONE… TWO… THR—MACHETTI KICKED OUT! Michaels looked a bit frustrated by Machetti's resilience, but shook it off and pulled him back up to his feet. Michaels went to whip Machetti across the ring, but Machetti quickly put on the breaks then spun around and kneed Michaels in the stomach, doubling him over. Machetti grabbed Michaels and whipped him into the corner, Michaels hit the turnbuckle stomach-first and slumped against the corner, Machetti ran at him and jumped up into the air, TURNBUCKLE BODYSPLASH! Machetti landed on his feet and lifted Michaels up and placed him on the middle rope, then he quickly stepped under him and sat Michaels on his shoulders. With Michaels on his shoulders, Machetti climbed up onto the middle rope and went to fall backwards, AVALANCHE ELECTRIC CHAIR DRO—Michaels struggled and began punching Machetti in the face from above, then he spun around so he was facing the opposite direction that Machetti was and flipped off of his shoulders and pulled him down with him, SUNSET FLIP POWERBOMB!! Machetti slammed hard into the mat and without even giving him a second to recover, Michaels grabbed his legs and flipped over him for a bridge pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Michaels got off of Machetti and ran around the ring to fire up the crowd, then eventually stopped in a corner across the ring from Machetti. Michaels lifted his leg and stomped the mat, STOMP! HE WAS TUNING UP THE BAND! STOMP! Machetti was slowly coming to, he rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up, conveniently facing away from Michaels, STOMP! Machetti pushed up onto his hands and knees, STOMP! Machetti fought up onto one leg, STOMP! Machetti groggily stood up and turned around, Michaels lunged out of the corner and lashed out his leg, SWEET CHIN MUSI—MACHETTI DROPPED DOWN AND DODGED IT!! Before Michaels could stop him, Machetti rolled over to the rope and slid out of the ring, he desperately needed to regroup. He was getting his ass kicked in there.

Machetti stood outside the ring and stared at his mentor, he was standing in the middle of the ring and didn't look impressed. The referee started the ring out count, ONE! But Machetti was in no hurry to get back in the ring, TWO! He was getting his ass kicked! THREE! It was starting to become repetitive, Michaels would be in control, Machetti would counter and take control, FOUR! Machetti would keep control and build momentum until he went for one of his signature moves, but then Michaels would counter it and regain control, FIVE! Michaels had all of his signature moves scouted, nothing he was doing was working, SIX! Michaels was standing there giving him a bored look, seemingly challenging him to do better, SEVEN! Do better… that was it! EIGHT! His old moves weren't working, so he had to come up with some new ones! NINE! Invigorated and determined once more, Machetti darted forward and slid back into the ring just in time, TE—the referee stopped the ring out count, this match was still underway, and judging from the look on Machetti's face, it was only just getting started.

Machetti ran across the ring and jumped up into the air and swung his leg around at Michaels' face, SPINNING WHEEL KI—MICHAELS DUCKED—BUT MACHETTI LANDED ON HIS FEET! Michaels turned around as Machetti jumped up in the air and lashed his legs out over his head and connected with his face, OVERHEAD KICK!! Machetti rolled over and got back up and went into staggered into the corner while Michaels rolled onto his hands and knees and attempted to shake off Machetti's unique kick. Machetti ran at Michaels and did a handspring, looking to come down on the back of Michaels' head, HANDSPRING LEG DRO—Michaels rolled out of the way and onto his back—BUT MACHETTI LANDED ON HIS FEET AGAIN! Michaels got up and charged Machetti from behind, but Machetti dropped down to the mat and rolled, lashing his legs out above him as he went, ROLLING WHEEL KICK!! Michaels was knocked on his back and Machetti quickly got on top of him and followed up with a pin, ONE… TW—but Michaels kicked out! Machetti got off of Michaels and got up, but before he could do anything else, Michaels rolled over to the ropes and slipped out of the ring. Not giving him any time to recover, Machetti ran to the ropes, grabbed the top one, and vaulted over, SLINGSHOT BODYSPLA—MICHAELS DOVE OUT OF THE WAY—BUT MACHETTI LANDED ON THE APRON! Machetti quickly hoisted himself up onto the middle rope and backflipped off just as Michaels was getting back up, ASAI MOONSAULT!! Michaels and Machetti slammed down to the floor on the outside of the ring, the referee started the ring out count, ONE!

TWO! Machetti staggered up off of the floor and pulled Michaels up to his feet, then went to whip him into the ring post, BUT MICHAELS REVERSED! THREE! Machetti grabbed the ring post as he ran passed it, then swung around and hopped up onto the ring apron all in one motion. FOUR! Machetti jumped up onto the top rope and lunged off with a spinning backflip, CORKSCREW SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA!! Michaels crashed down to the floor with Machetti on top of him, Machetti quickly got back up and rolled him into the ring, then slid in after him and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—BUT MICHAELS KICKED OUT! Machetti got up and ran to the ropes and quickly slipped out of the ring and got on the ring apron, he watched as Michaels staggered up to his feet. As Michaels turned around Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded off, as he flew through the air, Machetti swung his leg around and connected with Michaels' face, SPINGBOARD SPINNING WHEEL KICK!! Michaels was knocked on his back and Machetti quickly capitalized by going for the pin, ONE… TWO… TH—MICHAELS KICKED OUT AGAIN!!

Machetti got up and went to grab Michaels, but Michaels hit him with a shot to the stomach and rolled away into the corner and got back up, still a little groggy. Machetti ran at Michaels and jumped up onto his shoulders, but Michaels caught him and launched him over his head, BUT MACHETTI LANDED ON THE TOP TURNBUCKLE! Expecting Machetti to jump backwards out of the corner and hit a Reverse Hurricurana like so many other times in the past, Michaels ran away from the corner before Machetti could get him. Machetti simply smirked and cast a quick glance over his shoulder before he backflipped out of the corner and swung his leg into Michaels' face just as he was turning around, MOONSAULT KICK!! Machetti staggered back up and ran to the ropes, then bounced off, knowing what was coming, Michaels quickly got back up to avoid it, Machetti did a handspring but as soon as he landed he jumped up and drove his feet into Michael's chest, HANDSPRING DROPKICK!! Michaels was knocked on his back by another unique maneuver from Machetti, Machetti quickly went for another pin, ONE… TWO… THR—BUT MICHAELS MANAGED TO KICK OUT!

Machetti didn't look surprised, HBK was one of the best in the business, he didn't get where he was by being a pushover. Machetti got back up and pulled Michaels back up with him, Machetti whipped Michaels into the ropes, Michaels bounced off and jumped up into the air, FLYING FOREARM!! Michaels took down Machetti and now both men were down on their back, but then Michaels lifted his legs up, AND NIPPED UP TO HIS FEET! Michaels just changed gear! Machetti got back up and Michaels grabbed him and whipped him into the ropes, then caught him, lifted him up, and drove him down onto his knee, INVERTED ATOMIC DROP! Machetti groaned in pain as Michaels lifted him up again and turned him upside-down, SCOOP SLAM!! Machetti was slammed down to the mat in the middle of the ring, Michaels was really feeling it now, he went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, DIVING ELBOW DRO—MACHETTI NIPPED UP! Before Michaels could launch out of the corner Machetti ran into the ropes, MICHAELS GOT CROTCHED ON THE TOP ROPE! Machetti ran into the corner and jumped up onto the middle rope, he lashed out his leg and knee Michaels in the chest, then pulled him up to his feet and into a side headlock. Machetti lifted Michaels up off of the top rope and lunged out of the corner, AND DROVE MICHAELS FACE-FIRST INTO THE MAT! SUPER IMPALER!! Michaels may have changed gears, but it looked like Machetti had switched gears right along with him. Machetti rolled Michaels over and hooked his legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MICHAELS MANAGED TO KICK OUT!

Machetti shook his head as he got back up, the beginning of the match had done a number on him, while the more recent parts were taking their toll on Michaels, if this kept up for much longer, they wouldn't have anything left for the respective matches at WrestleMania. Machetti pulled Michaels up to his feet and grabbed him in a headlock, then pulled him behind him as he ran into the corner, BUT MICHAELS PUSHED HIM OFF! Machetti was sent into the corner and bounced off of it, then came out and turned around as Michaels lunged forward and lashed out his leg, SWEET CHIN MUSI—Machetti dodged Michaels' foot and stepped passed him, then spun around and swung his leg low and connected with the back of Michaels' leg, SPINNING LEG SWEEP! Michaels was tripped and knocked on his back, Machetti jumped up into the air and came down back-first on top of him, JUMPING SENTON! Machetti rolled off of Michaels and knelt by his head, then grabbed Michaels' arm and pulled it so it was hooked under Michaels' own chin. Machetti sat Michaels up and pulled back on Michaels' arm, CUT-THROAT CHINLOCK!!

Michaels groaned as Machetti attempted to strangle him with his own arm, he was in a great deal of pain after all those crazy kicks to the head, but he couldn't afford to tap out. He was two days away from WrestleMania, if he tapped out to Machetti here tonight, he'd have no chance when he got in the ring against the Undertaker and attempted to end his WrestleMania Streak. Everyone is at their best at WrestleMania, but the Undertaker is at a whole different level, thus why he's undefeated. Tapping out would be easier, and he'd probably have more left heading into the big match, but if he gave up now, he'd lose any momentum and mental edge he had heading into the match. Determined once more to overcome Machetti – even if the kid _did_ have new crazy moves – Michaels began fighting against Machetti's submission hold and noticed that a good portion of the crowd was cheering for him. _**HBK! HBK! HBK!**_ Michaels elbowed at Machetti with the arm he _wasn't_ strangling himself with and fought up onto his knees, _**HBK! HBK! HBK!**_ Michaels fought up from his knees and onto one leg, but Machetti must've sensed that he was losing leverage and loosened his hold on Michaels' arm for a split second before pulling back even harder than ever. Michaels was seeing spots and started to fade due to the hold taking its toll, his leg slipped and he dropped back down to his knees. But the fans weren't ready for Michaels to give up yet, they kept chanting,_** HBK! HBK! HBK!**_ Hearing the fans still chanting for him, Michaels elbowed Machetti with his free arm and tried again, his face was turning purple as he fought up to one leg, then shakily stood up on his other leg too. _**HBK! HBK! HBK!**_ Machetti was pulling on Michaels' arm with everything he had, he couldn't let the veteran slip out of the hold, _**HBK! HBK!**_ Michaels reached behind him and grabbed Machetti with his free arm, then dropped down onto his ass, JAWBREAKER! Machetti was sent staggering into the ropes.

Still groggy from the submission hold, Michaels shot back up to his feet and lashed out his leg as Machetti was coming off the ropes, SWEET CHIN MUSI—MACHETTI DUCKED IT! Machetti grabbed Michaels and spun him around to face him, then lifted him up in front of him and threw him over his head, MACHETE'S BLA—Michaels landed on his feet behind Machetti and staggered backwards, Machetti turned around and Michaels lashed out his leg a second time, SWEET CHIN MUS—MACHETTI DUCKED IT AGAIN! While he was ducked, Machetti grabbed Michaels' leg, AND FLIPPED HIM ONTO HIS BACK! Machetti quickly crossed Michaels' legs and then rolled him onto his stomach, he bent the one knee backwards on the knee and applied pressure to the shin of the other leg, DETROIT DEATHLOCK! But before Machetti's signature submission move could take its toll on him, Michaels pushed himself up off of the mat and rolled forward, MACHETTI WAS LAUNCHED INTO THE ROPES! Michaels staggered back up and lashed out his leg a third time, SWEET CHIN MUSIC!! The fans were all screaming and were on their feet as the sound of the bottom of Michaels' boot connecting with Machetti's chin echoed through the arena. Machetti fell on his back and Michaels fell on top of him, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

The fans were still standing and screaming while Michaels sat up and stared down at Machetti in shock, HE DIDN'T EVEN APPEAR TO BE CONSCIOUS! Michaels went for the pin again, this time taking care to hook both of Machetti's legs, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI BARELY KICKED OUT AGAIN! Michaels stared down in surprise, but then smiled, the kid could take a lot of punishment, and going into a World Title Match at WrestleMania, he couldn't expect any less. But Michaels wasn't about to lose because he was impressed, if the kid wouldn't stay down after one dose of Sweet Chin Music, he'd give him another. And if that didn't work, he'd give him a third. Michaels got back up and went to the corner, he grabbed the ropes and stomped his foot as he began tuning up the band again, **STOMP!** The fans were still on their feet and were going crazy, this could end the match right here. **STOMP! STOMP! **Machetti only appeared to be half conscious as he sat up and began to stagger to his feet, **STOMP!** Machetti pushed himself up onto one leg, **STOMP!** Then he slowly stood up,** STOMP!** Machetti turned around and Michaels lunged out of the corner, SWEET CHIN MUSI—MACHETTI DUCKED IT! Machetti grabbed Michaels and lifted him up in front of him, then launched him over his head, MACHETE'S BLADE!! Machetti didn't bother going for the pin, he didn't think he'd get it, he shot up to his feet and ran to the corner, then jumped up onto the top rope. With a quick glance over his shoulder, Machetti backflipped out of the corner, SUICIDE BO—MICHAELS ROLLED INTO THE CORNER—BUT MACHETTI LANDED ON HIS FEET! Machetti ran at the corner and jumped up into the air, TURNBUCKLE DROPKICK! Machetti's feet connected with Michaels' face, but he quickly got back up and pulled Michaels up out of the corner too, then he lifted Michaels up and sat him on the top rope. Machetti climbed up onto the middle rope across from Michaels and lifted him up in front of him, AVALANCHE MACHETE'S BLA—Michaels elbowed Machetti in the temple and fought free, he sat on the top turnbuckle and hit Machetti with a forearm to the face, then a chop to the chest, then another chop, another forearm, and finally a headbutt. MACHETTI WENT CRASHING DOWN TO THE MAT!! Michaels turned around on the top rope so his back was to Machetti, and backflipped out of the corner, DIVING MOONSAULT FROM HBK!! Michaels came crashing down on top of Machetti, then quickly hooked his legs for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE!! MICHAELS GOT IT! MICHAELS PINNED MACHETTI!!

_Sexy Boy_ sounded through the arena as a worn out HBK laid on top of Machetti, he lightly patted him on the shoulder and whispered, "Good job kid" before he got back up to his feet. The fans were still standing and were applauding the effort displayed by both men. Even though he lost in the last Smackdown Main Event before WrestleMania, Machetti once again proved to everyone that he could hang with the very best in the business. He had the charisma, the resiliency, and the athletic ability to become a champion, he was ready to be a champion, he just had the unlucky break of facing HBK two days before he was going after something even bigger than a championship. Michaels had beaten Machetti, the 2009 Royal Rumble Winner and the Number One Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship two days before WrestleMania. If anyone had a chance of beating the Undertaker and ending 'the Streak', it was him. Michaels stood and celebrated in the ring while Machetti rolled into the corner and sat against it while he watched Michaels celebrate the win. Machetti had learned a lot tonight, he needed to keep mixing up his moves so someone couldn't have everything scouted, one split second could make or break a match, and finally – and most importantly – he still had a long way to go before he could maximize his potential.

**GONG!!** The lights suddenly went out and the arena was shrouded in darkness. Michaels' music cut and the fans screamed knowing that meant the arrival of the Undertaker. **GONG! **The lights turned back on, UNDERTAKER WAS STANDING BEHIND MICHAELS! Michaels heard the fans screaming and cautiously turned around, Undertaker's hand shot out GOOZLE! Undertaker held Michaels by the throat and squeezed, hoping to crush any momentum Michaels had gained from his win over Machetti. CHOKESLA—MACHETTI HIT UNDERTAKER FROM BEHIND!! Undertaker dropped Michaels, having made the mistake of turning his back to Machetti while the Motor City Maniac was in the ring. Michaels took advantage of the surprise attack and lashed out his leg, SWEET CHIN MUSIC ON THE UNDERTAKER! Undertaker was knocked on his back with Michaels and Machetti standing over him, even though they'd spent a grueling match beating the hell out of each other, and even though he lost, Machetti had come to his mentor's aid. Michaels stared at Machetti with an unreadable expression, did he _want_ the kid's help? But then he smiled and pointed at the corner. Machetti nodded and ran to the indicated corner and jumped up onto the top rope, with a quick glance over his shoulder he backflipped off of the top rope and came down legs-first on the Undertaker, SUICIDE BOMB… GOES OFF!!

Machetti rolled off of Undertaker and he and Michaels quickly slipped out of the ring and stood together at the bottom of the entrance ramp. Undertaker sat up and glared out of the ring and Michaels and Machetti, Machetti reached down and grabbed Michaels' wrist and raised his arm up into the air. _Sexy Boy_ one again sounded through the arena while Michaels and Machetti headed up the ramp to the back, leaving an angry Undertaker staring after them to close the show. Tonight, two days before WrestleMania, Machetti had proven he was ready to be a champion. Michaels had gotten a big win, and with the help of his opponent had one-upped the Undertaker on the last show before their big match. The WWE was a place where anything could happen, what would happen in two days time at the biggest and most surprising night of the year, WrestleMania? Who would win? Who would leave with the gold? What would happen? These were the thoughts running through the mind of the fans as the screen faded to black, the WWE logo appeared on screen, and Smackdown went off the air.

**---x---**

And that's the last chapter before WrestleMania. That right there is my favorite out of all my matches that I've written in the last four years, and if there was ever a match of mine to read over in it's entirely rather than just skim, it's this one. Shawn Michaels is my favorite wrestler, and I've wanted to write a one-on-one mentor versus protégé match with him for years. I liked how it turned out. It wasn't my longest match, it wasn't the most hardcore match, but it told a story. Hopefully everyone reading enjoyed it as much as I did.

Next chapter is WrestleMania 25. I know what I want to do, I've got my DVD, and I'm ready. Depending on how much school work I have, it should be out in one to two weeks.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	63. WrestleMania pt 1

**Chapter LXIII: WrestleMania 25 pt 1**

**---x---**

It was April 5th 2009 and the Reliant Astrodome had been set up for the biggest WWE event of the year WRESTLEMANIA 25! The arena was empty but in a few hours it would be packed with rapid WWE fans ready to see the Superstars and Divas perform at their best on the biggest night of the year. Zack Tyler was sitting in the front row of the empty audience and was watching the eight Money in the Bank Competitors go over some of the spots for their match. This year the Money in the Bank was the first contest of the night and having won the match last year Zack was sitting out in the audience and was watching to see what extreme spots would be included in the match this year. Another reason why Zack was watching was because his best friend in the business was currently on top of a ladder with Phil Brooks working out a spot for his first-ever televised WrestleMania match.

Zack wasn't overly surprised when someone climbed over the barricade and sat down in the seat next to him. "Is this gonna become some kind of WrestleMania tradition?" Zack asked.

"It could," replied Michael Hickenbottom as he watched Kendrick climb down from the ladder. "He's come a long way. Both of you have."

"It's kind of nostalgic," commented Zack, "That was me last year. Back then, I thought that was the biggest match of my career."

"But now you're in the Main Event Title Match," supplied Hickenbottom, "Kid, when it comes to WrestleMania, every match will be the biggest match of your career. Look at me, I've been in fifteen WrestleManias, this'll by my sixteenth and I consider this to be the biggest match of my career."

"Bigger than your Ladder Match at WrestleMania X?" asked Zack, "If it weren't for that, those guys out there wouldn't have anything to prepare for."

"Bigger than that," answered Michael.

"Bigger than your Iron Man Match at WrestleMania 12?" questioned Zack.

"Bigger than that," Michael said again. "Every night I go out there, I try to outdo myself. Every match is the biggest match of my career. That's what you have to do tonight, outdo yourself. Exceed everyone's expectations, show everyone that your career's just getting started, prove to everyone that win or lose, you're gonna be in this business for a long time."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," stated Brian, who walked over to the barricade and joined the conversation. "Zack's gonna go out there and try to kill himself so he can perform on your level, leaving the rest of us to do the same – and possibly succeed – in an attempt to keep the rest of the card from seeming sub-par in comparison."

"Not likely," Zack told him. "From what I've seen, there's no way your match would be considered sub-par. With everything we've got on the card, we'll blow their minds."

"That's the spirit," Hickenbottom encouraged them as he got up and stepped over the barricade, "you guys will do great. Good luck." Hickenbottom stepped over the barricade and headed backstage, Zack grinned at Brian.

"Are you ready for tonight?" inquired Zack.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," replied Kendrick. "If it wasn't for all the hardcore matches we went through last year, I don't think I'd be competing at this level. After that exploding barbed wire death match, getting slammed off a ladder a few times isn't all that bad. To be honest, I don't know where I'd be now if it weren't for that rivalry."

"Hey, don't worry about that," advised Zack. "Concentrate on coming out here later tonight and showing everyone what you can do in a real big match situation. If you surprise enough people, you'll find yourself in these situations a lot more."

"And I'm sure you would know, wouldn't you?" teased Brian. "Seriously though, what about you're match? Are you going to go through with the bit after it? Are you sure that's what you want to do? From what I've heard, the writers are giving you the final say."

"I've never been surer about anything," Zack assured him. "We've been through a lot together, and it's definitely not something I'd mind."

"Hey Zack, let Brian get back to rehearsing," requested Rycklon Stephens. "I need to practice catching him from the top of the ladder, or I'm liable to kill him."

"Sorry, I'll get out of here," apologized Zack as he stood up and climbed over the barricade, "Don't let me hold you up. Good luck guys." Zack headed backstage while the MitB competitors continued their rehearsal, in a big stage like this one, they couldn't afford to make any mistakes. (A/N: Right MVP and Shelton?)

**---x---**

It was the 25th Anniversary of WrestleMania, and the cameras were live in the Reliant Astrodome in Houston Texas. The night started off with Nicole Scherzinger from the Pussy Cat Dolls singing _America the Beautiful_. When she finished, an enormous barrage of multicolored fireworks went off on the stage and AC/DC's _Shoot to Thrill _sounded through the arena. Justin Roberts was standing in the ring and the Money in the Bank Briefcase was shown hanging above the ring. The bell rang to get everyone's attention and when the fans stopped cheering and the music cut, Roberts began his introduction, "Ladies and gentlemen, our first contest is the MONEY IN THE BANK… LADDER MATCH! The only way to win is to climb the ladder and take possession of the Money in the Bank Briefcase. The winner will receive a contract for a guaranteed championship match, any time, any place, for up to a year!"

_This Fire Burns_ sounded through the arena and the fans cheered as CM Punk came out from the back wearing his usual wrestling gear and a t-shirt. Justin Roberts continued his introduction, "Introducing the participants, first, from Chicago Illinois, weighing two hundred twenty-two pounds, CM PUNK!!" Punk stood on the stage then marched down the LONG stage towards the rings. As he reached the bottom of the ramp, Punk went under the three large ladders that were set up there, showing that he made his own luck, much like last year's Money in the Bank Winner Machetti had done. Punk stood in front of the ring for a few seconds and stared up at the briefcase, then went up the steps and hopped up onto the top turnbuckle. He posed for the fans, and then climbed down into the ring. CM Punk was the first of eight competitors.

_Some Bodies Gonna Get It _played and the fans booed as Mark Henry walked out from the back wearing a black singlet, his manager Tony Atlas was walking behind him. "Introducing next, being accompanied to the ring by Tony Atlas, from Silsbee Texas, weighing three hundred ninety-two pounds, he is the World's Strongest Man, MARK HENRY!" Henry made his way down the ramp and the cameras cut to ringside of show 'Good Old JR' Jim Ross, Jerry 'the King' Lawler, and Michael 'Vintage' Cole at ringside.(A/N: Jim Ross = Old, Jerry Lawler = King, Michael Cole = Cole. Old King Cole, anyone remember the Mother Goose rhyme? Sorry, couldn't help it.) Unlike Punk, Henry and Atlas walked down the ramp around the ladders, he had almost reached the ring when Cole pointed out the Spanish Announce Team, Carlos Cabrera and Hugo Savinovich. Mark Henry was the second of eight competitors.

_I'm Coming_ played next and the fans cheered as MVP came out from the back wearing a red version of one of his Power Ranger suits with the United States Championship around his waist. "From Miami Florida, weighing two hundred forty-nine pounds, he is the WWE United States Champion, Montel Vontavious Porter, M… V… P!" MVP struck his signature pose at the top of the ramp then ran down the ramp and went around the ladders, taking some time to high five the fans and shake hands with Mickey Rourke as he approached the ring. He was the third of eight competitors.

_Man with a Plan_ sounded through the arena and the fans booed when the Brian Kendrick came out from the back with his bear Ezekiel Jackson. Kendrick was wearing a black version of his usual jacket and danced on the stage while Roberts did his introduction, "Being accompanied to the ring by Ezekiel Jackson, from Venice California, weighing one hundred eight four pounds, THE BRIAN KENDRICK!" The Brian Kendrick was the smallest competitor in this match, but what he lacked in size he made up for in confidence as he strutted down to the ring with his large 'advisor' walking behind him. Ezekiel wore a pair of loose white pants and an opened white button down shirt, he was as big as a bear and was Kendrick's trump card going into this match. Kendrick went around the ladders and slid into the ring while Ezekiel walked around the corner to his spot at ringside. Kendrick seemed confident going into his first televised WrestleMania Match, but would it pay off? The Brian Kendrick was the fourth of eight competitors.

_Ain't No Stoppin' Me_ played and the Gold Standard Shelton Benjamin came out from the back wearing shorts fitting of his nickname. He was always impressive in these Money in the Bank matches, and had competed in three of the four, but tonight, in his fourth Money in the Bank match, he was finally looking to win the briefcase. "From Orangeburg South Carolina, weighing two hundred forty-eight pounds, the Gold Standard, SHELTON BENJAMIN" Benjamin was psyched up as he jogged down to the ladders and walked around them. He didn't quite make it to the ring before the next competitor's music played, but Shelton Benjamin was the fifth of eight competitors.

_S.O.S._ played next and Kofi Kingston ran out from the back wearing one of his black sleeveless warm-up suits. "From Jamaica, weighing two hundred eighteen pounds, KOFI KINGSTON!" Kofi stood at the top of the stage and did his 'Boom, Boom, Boom' taunt and green and yellow pyro exploded up behind him. Kingston danced down to the ladders and went around them as he went down the ring. This was Kingston's very first WrestleMania Match, but tonight he was going to prove that he had a bright future ahead of him. Kofi Kingston was the sixth of eight competitors.

GO! _Just Close Your Eyes _sounded through the arena as Captain Charisma Christian came out from the back wearing a silver and black hooded sweatshirt and matching sweatpants. "From Toronto Ontario Canada, weighing two hundred twenty-three pounds, CHRISTIAN!!" Christian saluted the fans as he walked down the long ramp and went around the ladders, this was Christian's first WrestleMania back after going 'away', but after making a career out of extreme ladder matches he was one of the favorites to win the match. Christian was the seventh of eight competitors.

**BOOM** Red pyro exploded on the stage and the lights turned down when _Man on Fire_ ominously echoed through the arena. Like Christian and Benjamin, Kane had also competed in the first Money in the Bank match, and was the largest superstar going into this one. But was size and strength an advantage in a ladder match? "Making his way to the ring, weighing three hundred twenty-three pounds, KANE!" Kane tugged at his elbow pads as he walked down to the ring, and despite bringing bad luck with him whenever he went down to the ring, avoided going under the three ladders and went around them. He stepped over the ropes and joined the other men in the ring, Kane was the eighth and final competitor. The lights went back up and the eight competitors stood in the ring while Atlas and Ezekiel stood at ringside, the bell ring and this match was officially underway.

Right of the bat, Benjamin and Christian slipped out of the ring while the other six competitors got in a big brawl. Henry went after Kingston, but was then attacked by Punk, at the same time, Kane took down Kendrick with an uppercut, then turned around and fought with MVP. Kendrick quickly rolled out of the ring while Kane and Henry took down MVP and Punk, respectively. Henry hit Punk with a headbutt and sent him rolling out of the ring then chucked out Kingston, behind him, Kane threw MVP through the ropes, leaving the two big men alone in the ring. Before Kane could turn around, Henry rushed over and booted him in the stomach and then forced him back into the corner. Henry clubbed Kane on the chest, then whipped him across the ring, MVP ran after him TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLASH! Henry backed away from Kane and left him kneeling down in the corner, but behind him, Christian and Benjamin had gotten back in the ring and were each holding the end of a large ladder. Christian and Benjamin charged Henry, AND KNOCKED HIM DOWN WITH THE LADDER! Kane staggered out of the corner, ANOTHER LADDER SHOT TAKES DOWN KANE!!

Both big men had been taken down due to the combined efforts of Christian, Benjamin, and a big ladder. Kofi Kingston slipped back into the ring and bravely charged the two ladder wielders, LADDER SHO—KINGSTON JUMPED OVER THE LADDER! Kingston jumped clear over the ladder and landed safely on his feet, Benjamin and Christian turned and went to attack him again, DROPKICK TO THE LADDER FROM KINGSTON! Benjamin and Christian were knocked down to the mat with the ladder on top of them. Kingston got back up and did a little dance, then ran to the ropes and bounced off, "Boom! Boom!" Kingston jumped up into the air and raised his legs up in front of him, BOOM DROP!! Kingston smashed down on top of the ladder and crushed Christian and Benjamin under it, but doing a leg drop on a ladder wasn't the brightest idea, because Kingston ended up hurting his own legs as a result. Benjamin and Christian rolled out of the ring while Kingston staggered back up and grabbed the ladder which he quickly set up in the middle of the ring. Kingston started climbing up the ladder, but he didn't see the Brian Kendrick getting in the ring. Kendrick ran up and hit Kingston from behind, then pulled him off of the ladder AND THREW HIM OUT OF THE RING!

Kendrick grinned then turned around INTO A BIT BOOT FROM KANE!! Kendrick went down while Kane began scaling the ladder and went up. On the other side of the ring, Henry had gotten back up, and seeing what Kane was up to, he quickly started climbing up the other side of the ladder. Seeing the two big men high of the ground, MVP, Benjamin, Kingston, Punk, and Kendrick quickly got in the ring and attacked the two big men before they could reach the top of the ladder. Benjamin, Punk, and Kingston pulled Henry down off the ladder, and Benjamin quickly slipped out of the ring while Henry fought off Kingston and Punk. Meanwhile, MVP and Kendrick worked together and managed to pull Kane down off of the ladder. MVP and Kendrick double-teamed Kane and forced him back into the ropes. After getting Henry out of the ring, Kingston and Punk joined them and the four men THREW KANE THROUGH THE ROPES! Kane was dumped on the floor, while the four men quickly went back across the ring and stomped on Henry who was attempting to slide under the bottom rope and get back in the ring. But the four men stomped all over Henry's back and managed to force him out of the ring and over to Atlas.

But while they were all occupied, Benjamin had slipped back into the ring with a second ladder and had set it up next to the first one. The four men turned around to see Benjamin at the top of the ladder that he had brought into the ring, Punk and Kingston quickly climbed up the opposite side of the two ladders from Benjamin while Kendrick ran around the ladders and climbed up the ladder next to Benjamin. Across from him, MVP climbed up after Kingston, now all five men were fighting it out on top of the two ladders. But outside of the ring, Kane and Henry had gotten back up, the two of them got back into the ring and marched up to the two ladders, then grabbed both ladders from opposite sides and at the same time tilted them in opposite directions, BENJAMIN, PUNK, KINGSTON, KENDRICK, AND MVP ALL WENT CRASHING DOWN TO THE MAT! The two ladders were left leaning on the top ropes on opposite sides of the ring while Kane and Henry stood across the ring from each other. Kane struck first and hit an uppercut on Henry that sent him staggering backwards, Kane surged forward AND TOOK HIM DOWN WITH A BIG BOOT!

Henry rolled out of the ring like the other five men had done, leaving Kane alone in the ring with the two ladders. Kane grabbed one of the ladders and picked it up, then carried it over to the ropes AND THREW IT OUT OF THE RING AT BENJAMIN! The ladder slammed down on the floor, narrowly missing Benjamin who was lying at the bottom of the ramp, without a second thought, Kane grabbed the other ladder and set it up in the middle of the ring, then started climbing it. But then Henry got back in the ring AND KNOCKED OVER THE LADDER! Kane fell off of the ladder and hit the top rope face-first, then crashed down to the mat and rolled out of the ring. Henry grabbed the ladder he'd knocked over and picked it up as Kendrick slid into the ring, rather than climb the ladder, HENRY THREW THE LADDER AT KENDRICK!! Kendrick barely ducked the ladder, which went flying over the top rope and almost hit the commentary tables at ringside. Kendrick suddenly realized he was alone in the ring with someone who was trying to take his head off. Henry charged Kendrick and went for a clothesline, BUT KENDRICK CAUGHT HIM WITH A DROP TOE HOLD! Henry tripped and ended up slumping against the ropes, Henry pushed off of the ropes and turned to face Kendrick, but Kendrick jumped up into the air and lashed out his leg, JUMPING CALF KICK! HENRY FELL THROUGH THE ROPES! The Brian Kendrick, the smallest competitor, just took out Mark Henry, the strongest competitor.

Kendrick turned around and noticed Kane and Benjamin fighting on the other side of the ring at the bottom of the ramp, he quickly ran across the ring and vaulted over the top rope, VAULTING BODY PRESS! KENDRICK JUST TOOK DOWN BENJAMIN AND KANE!! Kane and Kendrick staggered back up, but that was when Christian made his reappearance. Christian slid under the bottom rope and ran across the ring, then jumped up onto the middle rope on the other side of the ring and springboarded off of it and over the top rope, SPRINGBOARD TRIANGLE PLANCHA!! Christian came crashing down on Kendrick and Kane and knocked both of them down to the floor. With Kendrick, Kane, and Christian all down at the bottom of the ramp, MVP decided to add himself to the equation and climbed up the nearby steps and onto the ring apron. MVP stuck his signature pose while Kane, Christian, and Kendrick staggered back up, "BALLIN'!" MVP flipped off of the steps, SENTON SPLASH!! ALL FOUR MEN WENT DOWN! Kane, Christian, and MVP all attempted to stagger up while Kendrick's advisor came over and dragged him away from the other competitors. That was somewhere Kendrick _didn't_ want to be. CM Punk and Kofi Kingston were left in the ring, they turned and saw the three men standing at the bottom of the ramp, with a quick nod, both men ran to the ropes on the opposite side of the ring, bounced off, then ran across the ring and dove through the ropes on the other side, STEREO SUICIDE DIVES TO MVP, CHRISTIAN, AND KANE!! ALL FIVE MEN ARE DOWN!!

While Punk, Kingston, Christian, MVP, and Kane scrambled to recover, everyone's attention was drawn to Shelton Benjamin, who had climbed up onto one of the big ladders that had been set up on the entrance ramp. Benjamin stood on the top of the ladder and watched as the five superstars clamored to get back up, then he launched himself off of the ladder, DIVING SENTON FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER!! ALL SIX MEN WENT DOWN!! The crowd was in awe and started a _**Holy Sh-t**_chant. While the six competitors were down, Mark Henry climbed up onto the ring apron and then began to climb up onto the top rope, with everyone else doing crazy dives, maybe the World's Strongest Man was feeling left out. Kendrick slid in the ring with a chair he had gotten from ringside and rushed Henry, AND BLASTED HIM WITH THE CHAIR! Henry slumped on the turnbuckles and Tony Atlas climbed up on the ring apron and got in Kendrick's face, BUT EZEKIEL YANKED HIM DOWN TO THE FLOOR! Kendrick motioned for Ezekiel to get in the ring, and then stepped out of the way so his bear could do his thing. Ezekiel clubbed Henry on the back then climbed up onto the middle rope, Ezekiel pulled Henry up so he was sitting on the top turnbuckle, then threw Henry's arm over his shoulder, SUPERPLEX ON MARK HENRY!!

Kendrick came over and helped Ezekiel up, then motioned to the ropes, outside of the ring the other six competitors were in a big brawl. Ezekiel stood in front of the ropes while Kendrick unfolded his chair and climbed onto it, then climbed up onto Ezekiel's shoulders. Ezekiel held Kendrick's wrists while Kendrick balanced on his shoulders, then he lunged off of Ezekiel and out of the ring, HIGH FLYING BODY PRESS! KENDRICK TOOK DOWN THE SIX MEN AT RINGSIDE! Ezekiel turned around and noticed that Henry was using the ropes to pull himself up to his feet. Ezekiel charged across the ring and reached Henry just as he was turning around, RUNNING SHOULDER BLOCK!! EZEKIEL KNOCKED HENRY OUT OF THE RING! Henry went crashing down to the floor and Ezekiel left the ring, Kendrick had recovered from his dive and went around the ring to get a new ladder, which he quickly slid into the ring and then set up in the middle of it. Kendrick had just finished setting up the ladder when he saw Kofi Kingston getting in the ring, he ran over and cut Kingston off with a knee to the stomach, then whipped him across the ring into the corner. Kendrick ran into the corner and jumped up and backflipped off of Kingston, TURNBUCKLE BACKFLIP KICK! DR. SMOOTHE'S SECRET RECIPIE! Kendrick left Kingston down in the corner and walked around the ladder and adjusted it to make sure it was directly under the briefcase. But Kingston suddenly surged out of the corner, then jumped up and grabbed the upper half of the ladder and swung his legs through, AND KICKED KENDRICK IN THE FACE! Kendrick crashed down to the mat and rolled into the corner, Kingston landed on the mat, AND PULLED THE LADDER DOWN WITH HIM! The ladder came down AND SMASHED KENDRICK IN THE CORNER!

Kingston pulled the ladder off of Kendrick and dragged it back into the middle of the ring, but then Kendrick started to get back up, Kingston rushed at Kendrick, but Kendrick reached out and grabbed the chair he had brought in the ring, AND LEVELED KINGSTON WITH A CHAIR SHOT! Kendrick put his chair down and turned to face CM Punk as he got in the ring and caught at knee to the stomach. Punk followed up with a pair of forearms, but Kendrick retaliated with a knee of his own, then followed up with a forearm and then jumped up AND HIT PUNK WITH A DROPKICK! Kendrick grabbed his chair and unfolded it and placed it down on the mat while Punk was still reeling, then he grabbed Punk in a headlock and ran to the ropes, ran up them and backflipped off, THE KENDRICK… ONTO THE CHAIR!! Punk was driving face-first into the chair, a kick to the side from Kendrick sent him rolling out of the ring and down to the floor. Christian and Kane climbed up onto the ring apron, but Kendrick grabbed his chair and folded it up, AND BLASTED CHRISTIAN IN THE FACE!! Christian fell off of the ring apron while Kendrick turned to face Kane who glared at him and dared him to hit him with the chair, BUT EZEKIEL CAME FROM BEHIND AND YANKED KANE OFF OF THE RING APRON! Kane smashed down to the floor, but got up and began brawling with Big Zeke, but Ezekiel grabbed hold of Kane AND WHIPPED HIM INTO THE STEEL STEPS!!

With Kane, Christian, and Punk down outside of the ring, and Kingston still down in the ring, Kendrick went back to the ladder and set it up in the middle of the ring. Kendrick started climbing up the ladder, but Kingston staggered up and grabbed his leg, BUT KENDRICK KICKED HIM OFF! Kingston staggered back up, then leaped up into the air, spun around and swung his leg around, TROUBLE IN PARADISE TO KENDRICK! Kingston's foot connected with Kendrick's face, despite Kendrick being three feet off the mat on the ladder, Kendrick was knocked out cold and went crashing down to the mat. Kingston got up and grabbed Kendrick, then pulled him up to his feet and ran across the ring with him, AND THREW HIM OUT OF THE RING INTO EZEKIEL! BOTH MEN WENT CRASHING DOWN TO THE FLOOR! Kingston went back over to the ladder and started to climb it, but Mark Henry got in the ring, AND KNOCKED THE LADDER OVER! Kingston fell down to the mat while Henry folded up the ladder and then leaned it on the top rope. Kingston came out of the corner and attacked Henry, but Henry grabbed him, AND TOOK HIM DOWN WITH A HEADBUTT! Henry went back over to the still folded-up ladder and lifted it up onto its end in the middle of the ring. Kingston suddenly surged out of the corner and leapt up onto the folded up ladder that was being held up by Henry, AND CLIMBED UP TO THE TOP OF IT!! Kingston made a mad grab for the briefcase, BUT HENRY SWUNG THE LADDER ONTO THE TOP ROPE! Kingston fell off the ladder BUT HENRY CAUGHT HIM! Henry shifted Kingston around so he was holding him in front of him, then turned to face the tilted ladder, WORLD'S STRONGEST SLAM ONTO THE FOLDED UP LADDER!!

Kingston rolled off of the ladder into the middle of the ring and clutched his back in agony, he rolled over to the ropes and slid out of the ring to the floor, leaving Henry alone in the ring with a ladder. Henry lifted up the ladder and unfolded it, then set it up in the middle of the ring, oblivious to MVP who was outside of the ring with another ladder. Henry started climbing the ladder in the ring and was halfway up when MVP jammed the top of his ladder through the ropes AND DROVE THE LADDER INTO HENRY'S BACK!! Henry fell off of the ladder and down to the mat while MVP slid his ladder in between the rungs of the other ladder, creating a ladder-bridge going from the top rope to the middle of the ladder in the ring. MVP got in the ring and unloaded on Henry with a series of punches, elbows, and forearms that eventually knocked Henry down to the mat. MVP stomped on Henry and was relentless until Henry ended up rolling under the bottom rope and onto the ring apron. MVP turned away from Henry and went over to the ladders and started climbing up the side that _didn't_ have ladder stuck in it. He was about halfway up when Shelton Benjamin slipped into the ring and cut him off by clubbing him on the back. Benjamin pulled MVP off of the ladder, but MVP hit him with a series of shots to the chest and then whipped him into the corner. MVP left Benjamin in the corner and went to adjust the ladder, he lowered one end so it was between the fourth and fifth rung of the ladder in the middle of the ring while the other end was hanging on the top rope. MVP then turned back to Benjamin and pulled him up to his feet and threw his arm over his shoulders SUPLE—BENJAMIN FLIPPED OVER AND LANDED ON HIS FEET!! Benjamin grabbed MVP but MVP pushed him off, Benjamin ducked under the ladder and quickly put on the breaks, then he turned around and grabbed the bridge ladder and swung his legs under it AND DROVE HIS FEET INTO MVP!! MVP went staggering backwards while Benjamin grabbed the bridge ladder and hoisted himself up and onto it, then leapt off onto MVP's shoulders, DIVING HURRICUR—MVP COUNTERD WITH A POWERBOMB!!

Benjamin was slammed down to the mat and rolled out of the ring, but MVP had no time to waste, he quickly ran to the ladder and started climbing up it and had reached the top when CM Punk got in the ring. Punk used the bridge ladder for a boost and quickly climbed up to the top on the other side of the ladder and hit MVP with a forearm to the face. Punk hit another forearm then swung his leg around the side of the ladder and kicked MVP in the side. Christian got in the ring and pulled MVP off of the ladder from behind. MVP rushed at Christian BUT CHRISTIAN LEVELED HIM WITH A CLOTHESLINE! Christian turned back to the ladder and saw Punk making a grab for the briefcase, Christian grabbed Punk's leg, BUT PUNK KICKED HIM OFF! But Christian quickly got back up and climbed up onto the bridge ladder behind Punk's back. He hit Punk from behind while he was making another grab for the briefcase and pulled him down off of the big ladder onto the bridge ladder. Christian climbed passed Punk and went to climb up the other ladder, BUT PUNK GRABBED HIM AND HOISTED HIM ONTO HIS SHOULDERS! GO-TO-SLEE—Christian slipped off and landed on the ladder behind Punk, then grabbed Punk's arms and spun him around, AND LEAPT OFF OF THE LADDER, KILLSWITCH OFF OF THE LADDER!!

With Christian and Punk down, Kane was up on the outside. He grabbed a third ladder and inserted it between the top and top rung of the bridge ladder so now all three ladders were connected. Kane turned away from the ladder in time to catch Benjamin's leg as he lashed it out at him, Kane swung Shelton's leg to the side, but Shelton brought it back around, DRAGON WHIP!! While Benjamin used the barricade to pull himself up, MVP seized the moment and got up and began climbing up the ladder. MVP reached the top, but then Benjamin sprang up on the outside, he ran up the outside ladder and went over the top rope onto the bridge ladder, he ran across the bridge ladder and climbed up the final ladder and drove his shoulder into MVP's stomach. MVP and Benjamin traded blows on top of the ladder, but after stringing together three forearms Benjamin took advantage. MVP bent over while Benjamin climbed up to the top of the ladder, then flipped over MVP and grabbed him on the way down, SUNSET FLIP POWERBOMB OFF OF THE TOP OF THE LADDER!! MVP rolled out of the ring and landed on top of Mark Henry, Benjamin used the ladder and attempted to pull himself up, but before he could, Kendrick slipped into the ring and used the bridge ladder to reach the top of the ladder in the middle of the ring. Benjamin climbed the other side of the ladder, but Kendrick cut him off and clubbed him on the back, then grabbed his head and drove it down onto the top of the ladder. Kendrick carefully turned around and grabbed Benjamin in a front headlock, then climbed backwards up to the top of the ladder and then pushed off and flipped over Benjamin's head and brought both of them down to the mat, THE KENDRICK OFF OF THE TOP OF THE LADDER!!!

While Benjamin was down and Kendrick was still recovering, Christian slipped into the ring and quickly began climbing up the ladder. Kendrick saw what he was doing and staggered back up, then grabbed the bridge ladder and hoisted himself up onto it, then quickly climbed up the other side of the ladder across from Christian and caught him with a quick shot to the face. Kendrick followed up with an elbow to the face then a pair of forearms, Christian was groggy and Kendrick quickly took advantage and pulled Christian up to the top step of the ladder and put Christian's arm over his shoulder. SUPERPLE—CHRISTIAN FOUGHT OUT OF IT!! Christian landed on the rungs on his side of the ladder, then lifted Kendrick up AND DROPPED HIM STOMACH-FIRST ON THE BRIDGE LADDER!! Kendrick bounced off of the bridge ladder with a thud and hit the mat, then rolled out of the ring and dropped down to the floor at the feet of Ezekiel. Ezekiel saw Christian alone in the ring on top of a ladder and quickly slipped into the ring and climbed up the other side. Ezekiel and Christian met on top of the ladder, Christian attempted to fight Big Zeke off, but Kendrick's bear took control with a big headbutt, leaving Christian dazed. Ezekiel shoved Christian AND PUSHED HIM OFF THE TOP OF THE LADDER!!

Ezekiel, someone who wasn't involved in the match, suddenly found himself at the top of the ladder with the briefcase dangling over his head. Before Ezekiel could reach his decision, Mark Henry got in the ring and grabbed Ezekiel's leg, Henry pulled Ezekiel down off of the ladder he was on and onto the bridge ladder, then lifted him up off of the bridge ladder and held him in front of him, WORLD'S STRONGEST SLA—EZEKIEL ELBOWED OUT OF IT! Ezekiel landed on his feet in front of Henry and kneed him in the stomach, then grabbed him and threw one of Henry's arms over his shoulder, URANAGE SLA—HENRY FOUGHT OUT OF IT!! Henry, now that he was back on his feet, hammered away at Ezekiel and hit an elbow to the face, sending Ezekiel staggering backwards… INTO KANE!! Ezekiel backed away and found himself standing between the World's Strongest Man and the Big Red Machine, both of which looked angry that Ezekiel was directly interfering in _their_ match. Kane darted forward and kneed Ezekiel in the stomach, then he and Henry both grabbed Ezekiel and whipped him into the ropes, Ezekiel bounced off and came back, DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE FROM KANE AND HENRY!! Ezekiel went down and rolled out of the ring, leaving Kane and Henry to once again face off. Kane lashed out with a quick uppercut, completely forgetting about the brief alliance, then grabbed Henry by the throat, GOOZLE! Kane used his own monstrous strength and lifted Henry up off of the mat, CHOKESLAM TO MARK HENRY!!

Henry rolled out of the ring and dropped down to the floor next to Ezekiel, Kane was left standing tall in the ring. He turned to face the ladder, but Kofi Kingston suddenly sprang up off of the mat and jumped up into the air for his signature spinning kick, TROUBLE IN PARADISE!! Kane was knocked on his back and was sent out of the ring, Kingston knelt in the middle of the ring and held his back, it was still sore after being slammed by Henry onto a ladder, but this was WrestleMania and a chance at a World Title shot whenever he wanted, he needed to win the match now and deal with a bruised spine later. Kingston stood up and slid the bridge ladder out from the other ladder, then unfolded it and set it up next to the first ladder. But while Kingston was setting up the second ladder, Christian had gotten back up and was climbing up the first ladder. Kingston quickly began climbing up the opposite side on both ladders and managed to catch up with Christian before he reached the top. Christian and Kingston fought it out as they straddled two ladders fifteen feet above the ring, but suddenly Christian pushed off of the first ladder AND THE SECOND LADDER TIPPED OVER!! Christian and Kingston rode the ladder to the side, KINGSTON FELL DOWN TO THE FLOOR! BUT CHRISTIAN CAUGHT HIMSELF!! Christian had gotten his foot on the top rope to keep himself from falling off the ladder like Kingston had, he pushed off of the top rope AND PUSHED THE LADDER UPRIGHT!!

Christian quickly climbed up the two shaky ladders and reached for the briefcase, but then CM Punk climbed up onto the ring apron, then hoisted himself up onto the top rope AND SPRINGBOARDED ONTO THE LADDER! Punk quickly climbed up the opposite side of the ladder from Christian and the two fought it out while alternately reaching for the briefcase dangling over their heads. But when Punk reached for the briefcase Christian grabbed him AND SLAMMED HIS HEAD ON THE LADDER! Punk fell backwards, but his foot got caught on one of the rungs and he ended up hanging upside down from the top of the ladder. With Punk hanging upside down, Christian reached for the briefcase, BUT KANE GOT IN THE RING! Kane climbed up the ladder behind Christian and clubbed him on the back. Christian slumped on the top of the ladder he was on while Kane switched to the other ladder. Kane climbed up to the top of the other ladder while Christian desperately hit him with shots to the back, but Kane shot his hand out and grabbed Christian by the throat, GOOZLE!! Kane lifted Christian up and dropped him, CHOKESLAM FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER!!

Christian hit the mat hard and rolled under the bottom rope and dropped down to the floor, he wouldn't be getting up any time soon. Kane was left on top of the ladder with Punk who was still dangling upside down. Kane straddled the two ladders and reached for the briefcase, but Punk shot out his leg and kicked Kane in the stomach, keeping him from grabbing the precious briefcase. Kane was groggy while Punk righted himself and climbed up to the top of the ladder, he clubbed Kane on the back and reached for the briefcase, BUT KANE GRABBED HIM BY THE THROAT! GOOZLE! Suddenly Kendrick slipped into the ring and climbed up the ladder next to Kane, he clubbed the big man on the back, breaking his hold on Punk. Punk got his leg up AND KICKED KANE IN THE FACE! Ezekiel had recovered from the double clothesline, and got into the ring to help Kendrick, he grabbed Punk's other leg and pulled him down the ladder, but Punk desperately clung to the ladder and shook his leg in an attempt to fight off Kendrick's Attack Bear. Kendrick was left on top of two ladders with a still groggy Kane, who he grabbed in a side headlock, then climbed up onto the top of the ladder he was on, AND BACKFLIPPED OFF! KENDRICK HITS THE KENDRICK FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER ON KANE!! Kane and Kendrick slammed down to the mat while Punk continued his attempts at fighting off Ezekiel. Kane rolled out of the ring and dropped down to the floor while Kendrick used the ropes and slowly pulled himself up, luckily, Ezekiel was detaining Punk.

Kendrick shakily pushed off of the ropes and stood up, then turned to the ladder and started climbing. Punk quickly held onto the ladder with both hands, then lashed out his other leg, AND KICKED EZEKIEL IN THE FACE! Ezekiel staggered backwards while Punk climbed up the ladder and met Kendrick at the top. Kendrick hit Punk with a forearm, but Punk got his leg up AND KICKED KENDRICK IN THE HEAD! Kendrick looked groggy as Punk grabbed him AND LIFTED HIM ONTO HIS SHOULDERS! With Kendrick on his shoulders, Punk climbed up and straddled the ladder so he was facing the commentary tables and Ezekiel who was standing at the bottom of the ladder. Punk launched Kendrick off of his shoulders, KENDRICK'S FACE SLAMMED INTO THE TOP OF THE LADDER – GO TO SLEEP FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER!! Kendrick was out cold and went crashing down … ON TOP OF EZEKIEL!!! Punk stared down at both the Brian Kendrick and Ezekiel Jackson who were both out cold on the mat, Punk quickly reached up, AND UNHOOKED THE BRIEFCASE! PUNK WINS! PUNK WINS!! _This Fire Burns _sounded through the arena and the fans cheered as Punk sat on the top of ladder and held the briefcase up above his head. A graphic appeared saying **'**NUMBER 1 CONTENDER FOR ANY WWE CHAMPIONSHIP: CM PUNK'. Punk had beaten seven other superstars – eight if you include Ezekiel – and had managed to emerge victorious and came away with the Money in the Bank Briefcase. The fans were cheering loudly for CM Punk as the cameras showed recaps of the extreme points of the match. Punk was once again shown holding the briefcase over his head as the cameras cut and showed the WWE Fan Access Tour.

**---x---**

Following the footage of the Fan Access Tour was the dreaded Kid Rock concert. Instead of a humorous backstage segment involving wrestlers at **Wrestle**Mania, the fans all got _treated_ to a Kid Rock concert, what that has to do with wrestling I'll never know, but I digress… during Kid Rock's song _Hot_ the divas, led by Candice Michelle, began to make their way to ringside. From Raw there was Women's Champion Melina, Mickie James, Beth Phoenix, Rosa Mendez, Kelly Kelly, Jillian Hall, and Layla. From Smackdown there was Diva's Champion Maria, Eve Torres, Gail Kim, Michelle McCool, Maryse, Brie Bella and Nikki Bella. From ECW there was Tiffany, Alicia Fox, Katie Lea Burchill, and Natalya. Finally, there were Sunny, Torrie Wilson, Joy Giovanni, Miss Jackie, Molly Holly, and Victoria. Wait, that's only twenty-four. Also joining them was some weird looking lady in a really tacky outfit with tattoos all over… her… body. Maybe it would've been better with just twenty-four, but since this was the 25th Anniversary of WrestleMania there apparently needed to be twenty-five divas for the battle royal. Maybe Mae Young – who was sitting at ringside with Candice Michelle as a guest of honor – should've joined them.

The bell rang and the match had already started, divas were brawling all over the ring. Justin Roberts stood up at ringside and did the introduction, "The following is a Twenty-Five Diva Battle Royal! Elimination occurs when a diva is thrown out of the ring and both feet touch the floor. The last diva standing will become the first-ever, MISS. WRESTLEMANIA!!" While Roberts did his introduction, Maria found herself in a somewhat empty corner standing next to the 'mystery diva'. Deciding to be polite, Maria turned to face her and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Maria," she introduced herself. "Uh… I'm Santina Marella," answered the mystery diva in a shaky falsetto, "I'm Santino Marella's twin sister from Italy." In one of her more ditzy moments Maria smiled and shook Santina's hand, "Good luck!" Everyone who had been watching the exchange, and even Santina herself, was surprised that Maria had fallen for it. Maria suddenly lunged backwards into the ropes and pushed the top rope up and the bottom rope down, causing Layla to charge passed her AND GO FLYING OUT OF THE RING! On the other side of the ring Eve Torres, and both Bella Twins had worked together against Joy Giovanni AND THREW HER OUT OF THE RING!

LAYLA IS THE FIRST DIVA ELIMINATED!

JOY GIOVANNI IS ELIMINATED!

Maria stepped away from the ropes AND GOT TACKLED TO THE MAT BY ROSA MENDEZ! Mendez wailed on Maria by the ropes while Santina just stood by and watched. Melina ran out of the large cluster of divas AND DROPKICKED MENDEZ OFF OF MARIA! Mendez was sent rolling off of Maria and under the bottom rope. Maria and Melina got up and ran at Melina DOUBLE BASEBALL SLIDE!! MENDEZ WENT CRASHING DOWN TO THE FLOOR! Melina and Maria got back up and once again joined the fray, they seemed to be of the mentality that they'd eliminate everyone else, and then settle things one-on-one. On the other side of the ring, Alicia Fox attacked Nikki and Brie Bella, but the Bella Twins caught her, lifted her up, AND DUMPED HER OUT OF THE RING AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR!

ROSA MENDEZ IS ELIMINATED!

ALICIA FOX IS ELIMINATED!

With four of their number eliminated, the twenty remaining divas – and Santina – continued their fight and had down spread out around the ring. There was fighting in three of the corners, along the sides of the ring, and even in the middle. In the final corner, Santina Marella was standing on her own, not getting involved with the match. The returning Sunny made the mistake of fighting with Beth Phoenix in the middle of the ring, the Glamazon grabbed Sunny and roughly threw her through the ropes AND OUT OF THE RING! Beth continued her dominance when she crossed the ring and avoided the other brawling divas kicked the returning Torrie Wilson, who was leaning against the ropes, in the side, TORRIE WAS KNOCKED THROUGH THE ROPES AND OUT OF THE RING! In a show of good sportsmanship, Sunny walked around the ring and helped Torrie up off of the floor and then the two of them walked to the back together.

SUNNY IS ELIMINATED!!

TORRIE WILSON IS ELIMINATED!

Six divas were gone and nineteen remained. Most of the divas were out for themselves, while Santina was still _by herself_ in an empty corner. But the Bella Twins seemed to have gotten over their issues involving the Colons and Miz and Morrison and were working together as a team. So far they'd eliminated two divas together. Now they set their sights on the returning Jackie Gayda and doubled teamed her before whipping her across the ring into the ropes, AND HIT HER WITH A DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE! Miss. Jackie did an involuntary backflip over the top rope AND LANDED ON THE FLOOR! The Bella Twins went back to the match while Jackie went to the back. Maria had squared off with the returning Victoria in the corner, who had seemingly lost none of her ring skills during the time she'd been retired. Victoria and beaten Maria into the corner and then grabbed her and lifted her up onto her shoulders, then carried her across the ring and over to the ropes. Victoria threw Maria off her shoulders and over the top rope, BUT MARIA LANDED ON THE APRON! Victoria was surprised that Maria hadn't been eliminated and swung at her for a forearm, but Maria ducked under it, then drove her shoulder in between the top and middle rope and into Victoria's stomach, sending her staggering backwards. Maria slipped back into the ring and ran under a clothesline from Victoria, then ran to the ropes on the other side and jumped up onto the middle one and then springboarded off of it. Maria flew at Victoria and grabbed her from behind and drove her face-first into the mat, SPRINGBOARD BULLDOG!! Maria got back up and ran at Jillian Hall, WHO LAUNCHED HER OVER THE TOP ROPE… BUT MARIA LANDED ON THE APRON AGAIN! Jillian stood over Maria as she clung to the bottom rope with her arms and legs, but then Gail Kim ran over and jumped on Jillian's shoulders, then fell backwards, AND TOOK THEM BOTH OUT OF THE RING WITH A HURRICURANA!!

MISS. JACKIE GAYDA IS ELIMINATED!

GAIL KIM IS ELIMINATED!

JILLIAN HALL IS ELIMINATED!

The number of divas and drastically thinned while Maria – who had barely avoided being knocked to the floor with Gail and Jillian – rolled back into the ring and sat in a nearly corner next to 'her new friend' Santina who still had yet to do anything. Both Bella Twins had attacked Victoria while she was down and were fighting with her in another corner of the ring, despite the bulldog and the two-on-one disadvantage, Victoria was still holding her own. Speaking of fighting two-on-one, on the other side of the ring, Beth Phoenix was fighting Eve Torres and Tiffany two-on-one AND WAS WINNING! With Tiffany on her shoulder, Beth lashed out her leg and kicked Eve in the stomach, then pulled her back with one hand AND THREW HER THROUGH THE ROPES! Once Eve hit the floor Beth flipped Tiffany off of her shoulder AND OUT OF THE RING!! Tiffany and Eve were left to pull themselves off of the floor and head to the back. Upon turning back towards the ring, Beth Phoenix had been attacked by Kelly Kelly, who whipped her into the corner, causing Beth to slam into the turnbuckles and barely miss slamming into ECW's Katie Lea. Kelly stepped back then ran at Beth and did a handspring and launched herself into the corner, HANDSPRING BACK ELBO—BETH CAUGHT HER! Beth lifted Kelly up over head AND DROPPED HER OVER THE TOP ROPE—BUT KELLY LANDED ON THE APRON! Kelly clung to the top rope, but Beth lashed out her elbow AND KNOCKED KELLY DOWN TO THE FLOOR! While the Bella Twins had been successful working together and had eliminated three divas, Beth Phoenix had been EVEN MORE successful working on her own and had eliminated five.

EVE TORRES IS ELIMINATED!

TIFFANY IS ELIMINATED!

KELLY KELLY IS ELIMINATED!

Twelve divas had been eliminated and now only thirteen of twenty-five remained, but only one of them would go on to win and be crowned the first-ever Miss. WrestleMania. Beth looked like she was well on her way to being crowned, as soon as she had eliminated Kelly, she was attacked by the returning Molly Holly. But Beth kneed her in the stomach, AND THREW HER THROUGH THE ROPES! Bethe rested in the corner and survey the other divas in the match, Santina was still on her own in a corner, Victoria had Mickie James pinned to another corner and was working her over, Natalya and Michelle had split up the Bella Twins and were fighting them two-on-two, and Maria and Melina were on one side of the ring attempting to push Katie Lea Burchill off of the bottom rope she was clinging to. The final diva in the match, Maryse, ran at Melina and Maria from behind, but the Women's Champion and the Diva's Champion ducked down at the same time and caught her on their shoulders, then shot Maryse over the top rope AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR!!

MOLLY HOLLY IS ELIMINATED!

MARYSE IS ELIMINATED!

With over half of the divas now eliminated from the match, the ring seemed kind of empty, and it was now possible to tell what was going on. (A/N: THANK GOD!!) Maria and Melina stepped away from the ropes after eliminating Maryse, but then Beth surged out of the corner next to them AND TOOK DOWN BOTH CHAMPIONS WITH A DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE! Katie Lea let go of the bottom rope and stood up, then grinned at Beth, she pointed to herself, then the Glamazon, and then the two divas down on the mat, signifying that they should work together. Beth nodded, then grabbed Katie AND THREW HER OUT OF THE RING!! Beth leaned over the ropes and stared down at Katie, who was glaring at her from the floor, "I work alone," Beth told her. Suddenly Maria and Melina grabbed Beth's legs from behind, AND DUMPED HER OVER THE TOP ROPE! BUT BETH LANDED ON THE RING APRON! Beth held onto the bottom rope while Maria and Melina attempted to push her off of the ring apron, Katie stood up and grabbed Beth and attempted to get some revenge and pull her to the floor, but Beth was tightly holding onto the rope and didn't appear to be going anywhere any time soon. The referee on the outside eventually came over and instructed Katie Lea to head to the back, Katie let go of Beth and reluctantly agreed.

KATIE LEA BURCHILL IS ELIMINATED!

Maria and Melina stepped away from Beth and dodged Victoria as she once again fought the Bella Twins two-on-one. Victoria was knocked into the ropes then two Bella jumped up DOUBLE DROPKICK! Victoria fell backwards and Beth reached up and pulled down the middle rope, with nothing to block her, VICTORIA FELL OUT OF THE RING! The Bella Twins didn't get any time to celebrate, Maria grabbed one Bella while Melina grabbed the other, AND THEY THREW BOTH OF THEM OUT OF THE RING!! The Bella Twins hit the floor next to Victoria, and just like that the match was down to seven divas. The Divas all regrouped, Maria, Mickie, and Melina in one corner, while Michelle, and Natalya stood in the one opposite them. Beth Phoenix stood alone in a third corner, and across from her in the final corner was Santina Marella.

VICTORIA IS ELIMINATED!

NIKKI BELLA IS ELIMINATED!

BRIE BELLA IS ELIMINATED!

"Wait a minute, who's that?" asked Melina, finally noticing the diva in the fourth corner. She had short black hair, a pink neckerchief, a series black tank top, and a short pink skirt. All over her body were tattoos that seemed to be just like the one's that covered Santino. They were almost exactly identical twins, which wasn't exactly flattering for Santina.

"Oh, that's Santina," answered Maria, "she's Santino Marella's twin sister."

"Wait… what!?" demanded Beth, she stalked across the ring and glared at Santina, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Uh... what are you talking about?" Santina asked nervously.

"Santino… you're embarrassing me…" growled Beth.

"I'ma not Santino," Santina assured her, "I'ma his twin sister. I like cooking!"

Beth grabbed Santina by the front of her shirt then forcefully pushed her back into the ropes, then she surged forward AND CLOTHESLINED HER OUT OF THE RING!! Beth stood by the ropes and glared after Santina as she staggered back up on the floor and yelled at her. But Mickie, Melina, and Maria ran in from behind, AND THREW HER OUT OF THE RING AFTER SANTINA! Beth hit floor and next to Santina and glared at her, "This is all your fault!" Just like that Santina Marella – who had done nothing all match, and Beth Phoenix – who had eliminated seven divas single handedly and was probably one of the favorites to win – had been eliminated. Beth shot up to her feet and rushed at Santina, who fearing for her life, turned and ran like a little girl, maybe she _was_ a woman.

SANTINA MARELLA IS ELIMINATED!

BETH PHOENIX IS ELIMINATED!

Now there were five divas left, Women's Champion Melina, Diva's Champion Maria, Raw's Mickie James, Smackdown's Michelle McCool, and ECW's Natalya. Maria charged across the ring and attacked Michelle, the diva from her brand that was constantly after her title, while Mickie and Melina attacked Natalya. Natalya took down Mickie with a clothesline, but Melina managed to knock her back into the corner. Michelle kneed Maria in the stomach and pulled her into the middle of the ring, then whipped her into the ropes. Maria bounced off AND DUCKED A BIG BOOT! Then kept running and jumped up onto the middle rope and springboarded off of it, she slammed into Michelle as she was turning around, SPRINGBOARD CROSSBODY!! Maria rolled off of Michelle and got back up, but Mickie came over and pulled Michelle to her feet and whipped her into the corner. Mickie ran at Michelle in the corner, TURNBUCKLE CLOTHESLI—Michelle ducked down and shot her up into the air and over the top rope—BUT MICKIE LANDED ON THE RING APRON! Michelle lifted her leg up and lashed it out at Mickie, BIG BOO—Mickie dropped down and dodged it—MICHELLE GOT HER LEG CAUGHT ON THE TOP ROPE! Mickie reached up and grabbed Michelle's leg and pulled her over the top rope AND THREW HER DOWN TO THE FLOOR!!

MICHELLE MCCOOL IS ELIMINATED!!

While Mickie and Michelle were fighting, Natalya had fought out of the corner and was trading shots with Melina. Natalya ducked a forearm and booted Melina in the stomach, doubling her over, then clubbed her on the back, forcing her down to her knees. Suddenly Maria came running across the ring, ran up Melina's back, AND CLOTHESLINED NATALYA OUT OF THE RING! Maria leaned on the top rope while Natalya landed on the floor, but Melina suddenly grabbed her leg and shot up, AND THREW HER OVER THE TOP ROPE—BUT MARIA LANDED ON THE APRON! Melina swung at Maria and tried to knock he off the apron, BUT MARIA DUCKED IT! Maria quickly drove her shoulder in between the top and middle rope and caught Melina in the stomach, then reached through the ropes and pulled Melina out of the ring and onto the ring apron. Melina fought back up to her feet and she and Maria continued to fight on the ring apron. Mickie hit the ring and ran across it, DOUBLE CLOTHESLI—Maria and Melina ducked under Mickie's attack and grabbed her from the ring apron, then lifted her up into the air, DOUBLE SUPLEX… ONTO NATALYA!!! Mickie and Natalya both went crashing down to the floor, Melina was wobbly after the suplex and grabbed the top rope for support, but that was the opening that Maria needed, she grabbed Melina in a headlock and pulled her along the ring apron, then lunged forwards and drove Melina's face down onto the mat, RUNNING BULLDOG! Melina hit the mat and bounced off of it, AND ONTO THE FLOOR!!

NATALYA IS ELIMINATED!

MICKIE JAMES IS ELIMINATED!

MELINA IS ELIMINATED!

Maria held onto the ropes as she sat on he ring apron and stared down at the three divas on the floor in surprise, SHE WON! Mae Young ran the ring bell, signifying the end of the match and _With Legs Like That _sounded through the arena. Maria slipped through the ropes and got back in the ring, she looked worn out from the match, but all the effort had been worth it in the long run, now she looked elated, she'd just won a twenty-five diva battle royal at WrestleMania and was about to be crowned the first-ever, Miss. WrestleMania. Michelle and Natalya looked angry and stormed to the back, but Mickie and Melina stayed at ring ringside and watched as Justin Roberts and Candice Michelle joined Maria in the ring, the latter of the two was carrying a pillow that had a sash and a tiara on it. Maria grabbed Candice and hugged her, almost making her drop the pillow, Candice smiled and somehow managed to pat Maria on the back without dropping the tiara and sash. When Maria released her, Candice handed the pillow to Justin Roberts and took the tiara off of it, she turned to Maria and carefully placed it on her head. Candice turned back to Roberts and took the sash and placed it around Maria's shoulder and stuck it together at her waist. Maria's music cut for a moment while Candice took the pillow back and Justin Roberts made his announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner AND MISS. WRESTLEMANIA… MARIA!!" _Legs Like That_ played again and Maria celebrated in the ring again. She stopped for a moment when she noticed Mickie and Melina getting in the ring with the Women's Championship and the Diva's Championship. Mickie held up the Diva's Championship and stepped behind Maria, then tied it around her waist. Maria reached out and hugged Mickie, then turned and hugged Melina too. When Maria released her, Melina grabbed Maria's arm and raised it up in the air, while Mickie did the same with the other one.

Maria stood in the middle of the ring with her arms being raised and realized how far she'd come. She'd gone from being the ditzy backstage interviewer and a pretty face for bikini contests to a still somewhat ditzy in-ring competitor that usually lost her matches. Then she met Machetti. He'd gotten her out of a rough spot and they started dating. He helped her improve her wrestling skills and always encouraged her to do better. Thanks to his help, and a distraction at ringside, she beat Maryse to be come the third-ever Diva's Champion in history. Her skills improved, Machetti taught her how to pick her spots and take advantage of certain situations. She started to win matches on her own. Now, here she was standing in the middle of the ring at the Twenty-Fifth Anniversary of WrestleMania, with her arms being raised by Mickie James and Melina, she had a tiara on her head and a sash going across her chest depicting her as the first-ever Miss. WrestleMania. She had come a long way since the beginning of her career, and thanks to Machetti's help she had taken it to the next level, she wouldn't have gone nearly as far if it wasn't for him. This was her moment, all her hard work and training had paid off. She was WWE Diva's Champion and Miss. WrestleMania. As Maria was group-hugged by Melina, Mickie, and Candice, she realized that this was the biggest moment of her career, and this would've never been possible is she hadn't stopped Zack Tyler after an interview and asked him 'Can I ask you something?'

**---x---**

Basically, what I was trying to do with this chapter was show how much Machetti can affect a match by not even being involved in it. Kendrick and Maria are both examples of this. If Machetti hadn't pushed Kendrick in their rivalry, he wouldn't have been added to – and nearly won – the Money in the Bank Match, he would've just been a lumberjack during the pre-show dark match, and eventually would've been released by the WWE after being drafted to Raw and losing his bear. Maria is in a similar boat, if Machetti hadn't gotten involved with her training and made her a serious in-ring competitor, she would've been tossed out of the ring by Victoria, and would've disappeared from TV just like she has now.

That's how Machetti affected WrestleMania indirectly, next chapter will be Machetti's World Heavyweight Championship Match and how he _directly_ affects WrestleMania.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	64. WrestleMania pt 2

**Chapter LXIV: WrestleMania pt 2**

**---x---**

A/N: HAPPY BELATED CHRISTMAS!

This is out later than even I intended. I had my last final on Monday so I didn't even start working on it until after that. I didn't want to get distracted from my school work with writing in my free time when I had five research papers and five finals to complete. Sorry, but it's the whole real life vs. fanfiction thing.

My other reason for this chapter being out so late is actually the other end of the spectrum. I wanted this chapter to be one of the best I've done, so I put off writing it until I got the aforementioned five papers and five finals done and could focus on writing.

But now it's here, enjoy!

**---x---**

WrestleMania was still live from the Reliant Astrodome in Houston Texas. Following Maria's victory in the 25 Diva Miss. WrestleMania Battle Royal was a three-on-one handicap where 'Y2J' Chris Jericho took on and beat Jimmy 'Superfly' Snuka with the Walls of Jericho, 'Rowdy' Roddy Piper with a running enzuigiri, and Ricky 'the Dragon' Steamboat with a Codebreaker. But beating three legends wasn't enough for Jericho, after the match 'Nature Boy' Ric Flair got in the ring and fought with Jericho, but after hitting a series of his signature chops Flair got caught with a back body drop and then a Codebreaker. With four legends down, Jericho had one more person he wanted to take out, the star of _the Wrestler_ Mickey Rourke. After being egged on by Jericho, Rourke took off his fancy cowboy hat and jacket, and got in the ring. After a few missed punches and one hard left hook to the back of the head, Jericho was finally silenced and fell down to the mat and rolled out of the ring. Flair joined Rourke in the ring and the two celebrated together before the cameras cut and went backstage.

The fans popped loudly when the 2009 Royal Rumble Winner Machetti was shown in a backstage hallway wearing his striped black sweatpants and his 'Method to the Madness' t-shirt and was talking with former World Tag Team Champion, former WWE Tag Team Champion, and former Cruiserweight Champion… PAUL LONDON! After the falling out between London and Kendrick during the summer, London had jumped ship to ECW and competed there for about a month before putting over ECW Champion Jack Swagger in one of Swagger's first matches in the WWE and quietly being released from the company. London had cut his previously long black hair short, like it had been when he first entered the WWE and was wearing semi-formal clothing in the form of tan pants, a blue blazer, and a blue tie.

"So coming off of that loss I basically have _no_ momentum coming into the match," Machetti was explaining, "but I've still got my speed advantage and Cena, Edge, and Big Show have been at each other's throats for months now. I'll have plenty of opportunities to exploit."

"You might not have any momentum," reasoned Paul, "but after your match with Shawn, it's clear you're at the top of your game. I'm confident you can pull this off and I could really use the money, so don't lose,"

"Wait… you're not gambling on one of my matches… are you?" asked Machetti.

"Of course not!" replied Paul, "I'd never condone such a thing." But he totally was, not that he'd admit to it on a live world-wide broadcast.

"Riiiight… that's not exactly reassuring," Machetti told him. "You can still do something that you don't condone."

"You'll just have to trust me on that then," Paul assured him.

"Again, that's not exactly reassuring," stated Machetti. "If you need the money so bad, why are you wearing the coat and tie?"

"It gives the impression that I'm successful and professional," explained Paul.

"Since when are you professional?" teased Machetti.

"Since _someone_ asked me to do him a favor after he won his match," answered Paul, as he gave Machetti 'a look'. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"I've never been more certain about anything," Machetti vaguely replied.

"I guess if you're sure, I can't stop you," conceded Paul, "I'll even support you, speaking of which… heads up." Paul pointed at something behind Machetti.

"Huh?" said Machetti as he turned around, and was nearly tackled by the newly crowned Miss. WrestleMania.

"Did you see? I won!" Maria exclaimed as Machetti caught her, lifted her up and swung her around.

"Of course I saw!" answered Machetti as he put her down. Maria was still wearing her tiara, sash, and championship belt. "I knew you could do it!"

Maria reached up and grabbed Machetti and pulled him down into a fierce kiss. When she finally broke it, she smiled up at him, "I wouldn't have come nearly as far as I have if it wasn't for you," Maria said, "Thank you."

"Hey, you won tonight all on your own," Machetti reminded her, "I just helped you along the way."

"For the record, I knew you could win too," added London, "I got great odds due to all the competitors in your match."

"Oh hey Paul!" greeted Maria. "Thanks for… wait… WHAT!?"

"I mean… I knew you would win," amended London.

"What's with the jacket and tie?" asked Maria as she surveyed Paul's semi-formal clothing.

"It helps him look professional for his gambling that he doesn't condone," Machetti told her.

"Make fun all you want," replied Paul, "but _hypothetically_ if I _was_ gambling on your matches, and Machetti wins tonight, I'll be two for three."

"Two for…" Machetti started to say, but was cut off.

"What are _you_ doing here?" came a familiar voice. Machetti, Maria, and London all turned and saw the Brian Kendrick standing nearby holding an icepack to his forehead. He was wearing his jacket again, but looked really beaten up after his unsuccessful efforts in the Money in the Bank match.

"You should know, Paul lives in Austin," Machetti explained, "he stopped by to show his support."

"And get free backstage access," supplied London.

"Of course, but saying that makes you sound like a mooch," pointed out Machetti.

The four members of what used to be called Chaos Inc stood there for a moment and stared at each other.

"This is kind of awkward," commented Machetti, he glanced at Kendrick, "Paul was just informing us of his gambling record, which his doesn't condone. Apparently he's one-for-one so far, and I don't think he was betting on the Jericho match."

"You team with a guy long enough and you know what he's capable of," said London. "Here I was thinking you could beat seven other guys in a ladder match with the help of your bear."

"I'd like to see you do any bet—" Kendrick trailed off when he remembered who he was talking to.

"I did," Machetti unnecessarily reminded him, he was sporting his signature smirk, "I won last year… remember? And I didn't have a bear. This year, instead of competing for a _shot_ at atitle, I'm competing _for_ a title."

"All I did was eliminate eight of the twenty-four divas in a big battle royal," offered Maria, as she 'discretely' tugged on her sash.

"But you seem to be doing well for yourself," said Paul. "You and your _partner_ can spend the night nursing your wounds. I'll be celebrating with the new World Heavyweight Champion and first-ever Miss. WrestleMania."

Paul and Maria walked off, but Machetti lingered for a moment and stared at Kendrick, who was glaring at him.

"You did your best," Machetti told him. "I knew that the only way you wouldn't win is if you were unconscious. With the way your head bounced off of that ladder on the way down, I guess I was right. To be perfectly honest, I'm kind of disappointed that all the time I spent practicing my shocked expression for when you cashed in the briefcase minutes after I won the title wasn't of use. But I guess there's always next year." Machetti turned to walk away and called over his shoulder, "you did good, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Machetti walked off after Maria and Paul, leaving Kendrick staring after him. The cameras went back to ringside where Lawler, Ross, and Cole took the viewers from one personally rivalry that had taken place of the year, to a current one that was, if possible, even more personal. Matt Hardy versus Jeff Hardy

**---x---**

Following an epic WrestleMania Showdown between the Undertaker and Shawn Michaels that saw the Dead Man pin the Heartbreak Kid to remain undefeated and make his already legendary and impressive streak even more impressive at 17 – and – 0, the cameras went to the three-man commentary team at ringside. JR, King, and Cole looked exhausted from calling all the matches so far, but the night wasn't over yet. There was still the matter of the two main events. The first was Triple H defending his WWE Championship against Randy Orton, and the second, was up next, Edge defending his World Heavyweight Championship against John Cena, the Big Show, and 2009 Royal Rumble Winner Machetti in a four-man elimination match. The commentators then recapped the rivalry that had build over the last few months, but ultimately started at No Way Out.

At No Way Out, Edge had lost his WWE Championship after being the first one eliminated in the Smackdown Elimination Chamber. Machetti had been more successful than Edge and beat Randy Orton to be crowned the official 2009 Royal Rumble Winner. But then, Edge surprised everyone by attacking Kofi Kingston and forcibly entering himself in the Raw Elimination Chamber for John Cena's World Heavyweight Championship. Mike Knox, Kane, John Cena, Chris Jericho, and Rey Mysterio were all eliminated, leaving Edge the sole survivor and the new World Heavyweight Champion. Edge had done what no one had expected and had walked into No Way Out as champion and had left No Way Out as champion.

John Cena was contractually obligated with a rematch for the championship he had lost at No Way Out, so on Raw in Boston Massachusetts, he fought Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship, and won… by disqualification. Edge ran away from the ring, happy that he had escaped with his title intact, but then, out came Vickie Guerrero. To the shock of the fans, John Cena, and especially Edge, Guerrero named the Big Show the Number One Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania. Cena didn't look too pleased, Edge looked shocked, Big Show was happy, but then, out came Machetti to throw a monkey wrench into Vickie's WrestleMania plans. Machetti made his decision as the 2009 Royal Rumble Winner and declared himself the official Number One Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania, leaving Big Show at Number Two, Edge with two contenders, and Cena out of the loop.

Then came the first contract signing, Edge and Big Show attempted to put their differences aside in a show of good sportsmanship and promised a legendary performance at WrestleMania – despite Machetti's involvement. But the contract signing was interrupted by John Cena – much to the amusement of Machetti – who turned over the table and whispered something in Vickie Guerrero's ear. The next week on Raw was the second contract signing, but it turned out that Vickie Guerrero had added a fourth superstar to the World Heavyweight Championship Match… JOHN CENA! Cena came out and all four men signed the WrestleMania Contract. Cena then explained that he knew the guy that worked the security cameras at last week's Raw, and exposed Vickie Guerrero's secret affair with Big Show. Machetti took that opportunity to steal the World Heavyweight Championship while Vickie, Edge, and Big Show were all in different degrees of shock in the ring.

The feud was made even more possible when Edge snapped after getting humiliated by Machetti and Kofi Kingston, and enacted his own revenge against Machetti by kidnapping Maria and holding her hostage backstage. This led to the temporary team-up between former friends and bitter rivals Machetti and the Brian Kendrick, who worked together surprisingly well and got Maria back in exchange for the World Heavyweight Championship that Machetti had stolen, a small price to pay according to Machetti. Edge regained his sanity once he got his belt back, which let to the feud escalating between everyone. Edge and Big Show teamed up to eliminate Cena, Machetti showed up and once again threw a wrench into things. Edge and Big Show fought over Vickie, Cena poked fun at them, while Machetti manipulated them into changing the match into an elimination match. It was clear that there would be no alliances at WrestleMania, three superstars would be eliminated, and one would walk out as the World Heavyweight Champion.

The cameras went to the ring and the bell rang to get everyone's attention for the next match. Vickie Guerrero – who was once again in her wheelchair – was being wheeled down the entrance ramp by her nephew Chavo Guerrero. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, General Manager: Vickie Guerrero!" announced Lillian Garcia. Apparently, due to her personal involvement in the feud, Vickie Guerrero was going to have a floor seat for this main event match. The fans booed and Vickie scowled in irritation while Chavo wheeled her around the ring to her spot next to the commentary table. Lillian Garcia continued her pre-match introduction, "The following is a Four-Man Elimination Match, a competitor is eliminated by pinfall or submission, and the winner will be the WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!!"

_**YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME!!**_ Lights flashed and _Metalingus_ sounded through the arena, and the crowd booed as Edge walked out from the back wearing a long gray coat, red tights, black boots, and the World Heavyweight Championship around his waist. Edge stopped partway down the very long entrance ramp, before he reached the fans alongside it and raised his arms up into the air. A volley of multicolored pyro explosions went off being Edge as he posed on the ramp, then continued his journey down the ramp towards the ring. Edge was coming in as World Heavyweight Champion, but he didn't have any of the Champion's advantages. There were no disqualifications and no count outs, he would be weaseling out of this match on a technicality, if he tried to the fans would probably storm the ring and lynch him. Edge had a large task in front of him, he'd have to beat Big Show, Machetti, and John Cena, three of the top competitors in the WWE if he planned to walk out as the champion. Edge's only advantage going into this match was that unlike a typical fatal-4-way match, he had to be pinned to lose his championship. Edge made it down to the ring and slipped under the bottom rope, then pushed himself up and went to the corner where he posed on the middle rope before he climbed down and turned to face the stage, awaiting his opponents.

_**WEEEEEEELLLLL… IT'S THE BIG SHOOOOOWWWW!! **__Crank it Up _played as white pyro exploded on the stage. The Big Show walked out from the back wearing black boots and a typical black one shoulder strap singlet. Edge took off his gray coat and handed it to someone at ringside while Big Show finished his trip down the ramp. Big Show walked up the steps and stepped over the top rope, then leaned on the ropes and did his one-armed pose while a second blast white pyro exploded behind him. As is the case with any match he's in, Big Show had the size, height, and weight advantage in this match. He would be a tough competitor to eliminate due to his sheer size. Edge stood at ringside by the steps and stared at Big Show, who walked over to the corner and stared out at Vickie Guerrero, before he turned around to face the entrance ramp.

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans jumped up and cheered the arrival of the Royal Rumble Winner, but stopped short when Maria came out from the back instead. Maria was wearing the same outfit she had worn for the battle royal, a silver top with red trim and a matching pair of trunks and boots. She had her Diva's Championship around her waist, her tiara on her head, and her sash going across her chest. Maria reached the middle of the ramp where the seats started then stepped to the side and turned to face the entrance ramp. The fans cheered even louder when Machetti ran out from the back wearing a sleeveless 'Method to the Madness' t-shirt, black boots, and an incredibly shiny pair of blue tights. Machetti jumped on the top of the ramp and blue pyro rocketed up behind him and exploded, that sent Machetti off and he sprinted down the ramp, but as he went blue pyro shot up from the sides of the ramp and followed him down the first half of the ramp. Maria directed traffic at the halfway point of the ramp and waved Machetti passed as he sprinted by her and then slid into the ring. Machetti got up, only slightly out of breath from his long run, and climbed up onto the middle rope in the corner. Machetti stared down at Edge and pulled his 'Method' shirt off and threw it into the crowd, then backflipped out of the corner and landed in the middle of the ring. Blue pyro shot up out of the ring posts when Machetti landed, Machetti raised his arms up in the air and spun around in the middle of the ring while Maria finally made it down to ringside. Machetti slipped out of the ring and stood beside Maria at ringside while everyone awaited the last competitor.

_**So… you think you're untouchable… **__Word Life_ sounded through the arena and the fans cheered as they recognized John Cena's old theme music. But it wasn't John Cena that came out, IT WAS AN ARMY OF JOHN CENAS!! Over fifty young men wearing jean shorts, Cena t-shirts and Cena caps walked own the ramp and lined the sides. Machetti was staring up at the ramp in abject horror while Maria hugged him and patted his back in an attempt to console him, it was as if his worst nightmare had just been realized, FIFTY JOHN CENAS!! ONE WAS ENOUGH!! The army of John Cenas stood lining the ramp and the ones on the left raised their right hand while the ones on the right raised their left hand, white pyro exploded on the stage while the John Cenas all turned as one and did the 'You Can't See Me' gesture. _My Time is Now_ played as the real John Cena ran out from the back wearing the same hat, t-shirt, jean shorts, blue wrist bands, and sneakers that the other fifty John Cenas were wearing. Cena stood at the top of the ramp and did his signature salute then ran in between the rows of John Cenas down the ramp and slipped into the ring. Machetti still looked shaken while Cena posed in the ring and threw his hat into the crowd,

Taking a deep breath Machetti stepped away from Maria to get in the ring, but Maria held him back then leaned in and kissed him. "That wasn't for good luck," Maria told him, "That was because I know you can do it." Machetti smiled, his earlier fear of the John Cena Army forgotten as he and Edge slipped in the ring. Big Show was still leaning back in one corner, Edge stood in the corner by the steps while Machetti occupied the one on the same side of the ring as him, leaving Cena standing in the final corner. Lillian Garcia and the referee stood in front of the ropes in between John Cena and Big Show. "Introducing the challengers," announced Lillian Garcia, "first, standing at seven feet tall, weighing in at four hundred forty-one pounds, THE BIG SHOW!!" Big Show walked out of his corner and into the middle of the ring and raised his right arm up into the air, he ignored the fans as he returned to his corner. "Next, from West Newbury Massachusetts…" Cena walked into the middle of the ring and stood there as Lillian continued, "weighing in at two hundred and forty pounds, JOHN CENA!" Cena struck one of his signature Cena poses and the fans cheered as he returned to his corner. "And from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred twenty-two pounds, 2009 Royal Rumble Winner…. MACHETTI!!" Machetti remained in his corner and raised his arms up in the air while the fans cheered. "And from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at two hundred and forty-one pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, the Rated R Superstar, EDGE!!" Edge took off his championship belt and raised it up above his head while he was showered in boos from the crowd. Edge kissed his gold and handed it over to the referee, who held it over his head to signify that it was on the line, the showed it to the other three competitors then handed it to someone at ringside. The referee walked back into the middle of the ring and saw that the four competitors were all ready to go, he called for the bell, this match was officially underway!

As soon as the bell rang, Machetti surged across the ring and rushed at Big Show, but Big Show caught him and launched him up into the air AND FLAPJACKED HIM FACE-FIRST ONTO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE! Machetti rolled out of the ring to the floor in an attempt to regroup while Cena attacked Edge with a pair of shots to the stomach and a forearm to the face. Cena saw Big Show coming up from behind and sprang away from Edge and ran passed Big Show, AND BIG SHOW CLOTHESLINED EDGE! Cena attacked Big Show with a pair of punches to the stomach, but they didn't faze the giant, who swung at Cena with one of his big right hands, but Cena ducked and ran into the rope, then bounced off and grabbed Edge as he came passed, ONE-ARMED BULLDOG! Cena ran to the ropes again and bounced off then lunged at Big Show FLYING SHOULDER TACK—BIG SHOW KNOCKED CENA TO THE SIDE WITH A SHOULDER BLOCK!

Cena ended up sprawled on the mat while Big Show stood over him, Edge got back up behind Big Show, but decided against attacking him. Big Show turned around and saw Edge standing there, Edge pointed to Cena and held his hand up, suggesting that they should work together to eliminate Cena and then setting things between them. Big Show nodded and grabbed Edge's hand, THEN LIFTED HIM UP AND DROPPED HIM ON THE TOP ROPE! Edge landed in an extremely uncomfortable position and Big Show only made it worse by grabbing the top rope and shaking it up and down. Edge fell off of the top rope and hit the mat hard, Big Show pulled Edge up to his feet then pushed him and drove his head into the back of Edge's BIG HEADBUTT! Edge staggered into the corner and slumped against it, but Big Show grabbed him and turned him around AND CHOPPED HIM ACROSS THE CHEST! Big Show grabbed Edge and whipped him across the ring, BUT CENA CAUGHT HIM AND HOISTED HIM UP ONTO HIS SHOULDERS! Cena stood there for a moment and prepared to finish Edge off early, but Big Show noticed something behind Cena and stayed where he was. Machetti lunged off of the top rope behind Cena and drove his feet down into Edge's back, MUSHROOM STOMP!! Cena went crashing down to the mat with Edge on top of him, the latter of the two rolled out of the ring and dropped down to the floor. At the same time, Machetti landed on his feet and took a few extra steps, AND DUCKED A KNOCK OUT PUNCH FROM BIG SHOW! Machetti ran passed Big Show and jumped up onto the top rope, then backflipped out of the corner, DIVING MOONSAU—BIG SHOW CAUGHT HIM! Big Show turned around and saw Cena getting back up, he maneuvered Machetti around so he was on his shoulder, then charged across the ring AND DROVE MACHETTI INTO CENA LIKE A BATTERING RAM!!

With Machetti still on his shoulder, Big Show turned around and charged across the ring, AND DROVE MACHETTI BACK-FIRST INTO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE!! Big Show dropped Machetti and let him fall down to the mat, then he turned his attention back to Cena and crossed the ring and pulled him to his feet, then punched him in the stomach, doubling him over, before he followed up AND CLUBBED HIM ON THE BACK! Cena went crashing down to the mat while Maria reached into the ring and slipped Machetti out from under the bottom rope to give him a chance to recover. On the other side of the ring, Vickie Guerrero had ordered Chavo to wheel her around the ring so she check on her husband, who had crawled around the ring steps and was now lying on the floor at the bottom of the ring steps. This left Big Show alone in the ring with a downed Cena. Big Show stomped on Cena's stomach, then stepped on him and grabbed the ropes for more leverage as he applied his entire weight to Cena's stomach. Big Show eventually got off of Cena and pulled him up to his feet and pushed him into the corner, then followed up with a punch to the stomach then followed up with a shot to the back while Cena was still reeling. Big Show clubbed Cena on the back and knocked him down to the mat, then stepped on his back and one again used the ropes for leverage so he could apply his entire weight to his smaller opponent.

Chavo had parked Vickie's wheelchair at the bottom of the entrance ramp so she could watch the match and Edge who was still on the floor. Around the corner, Machetti was back up and appeared to be recovered, but he was simply standing next to Maria while watching Cena and Big Show go at it in the ring. This wasn't a Fatal-4-Way, it wasn't sudden death, it was an elimination match. If Cena got pinned that meant one less opponent for everyone to worry about. The more damage that was done to Cena, the easier it would be to put him away, and the longer Big Show kept up his assault on Cena, the more tired he'd get. By remaining out of action like Machetti and Edge were, it gave both of them a chance to recover while their opponents wore each other out. Now Machetti was just watching for an opening he could exploit to take advantage of the BIGGEST obstacle in the match, the Big Show. Back in the ring, Big Show had pulled Cena up to his knees, but Cena was attempting to make a comeback and hit a series of shots to the midsection, then got up and ran to the ropes and bounced off. BUT BIG SHOW CAUGHT HIM WITH A BIG FLAPJACK!! Cena hit the mat hard while Big Show stood tall in the ring, on the outside, Edge once again crawled around the steps, but remained on the outside while Machetti began to discretely slide into the ring. Big Show stepped back then charged at Cena while he was getting up, BIG BOO—CENA DUCKED—BIG SHOW CROTCHED HIMSELF ON THE TOP ROPE! Big Show groaned in pain as he stayed in his uncomfortable position, but that was when Machetti decided to join the match again. He slid into the ring and ran across it, then jumped high up into the air and drove his leg into Big Show's face, JUMPING CALF KICK!! Big Show fell to the side, AND WENT CRASHING DOWN TO THE FLOOR!

Machetti got back up and turned to face Cena, the other occupant of the ring, Cena looked ready to fight but Machetti held up his hands as a sign to hold up, "Before we do this…" Machetti lashed out and slapped Cena across the face, "THAT ARMY OF YOURS WILL HAUNT MY DREAMS FOR MONTHS!" Cena looked more surprised by Machetti's outburst than the slap, "It's bad enough with only one of you! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Cena nodded and stared at his eccentric opponent, "You done?" he asked. Machetti nodded, "Yes, thank you for letting me get that off my chest." Cena swung at Machetti, but Machetti ran under his arm and across the ring, he jumped up onto the top rope and springboarded off, AND LANDED ON CENA'S SHOULDERS! Cena staggered backwards, but grabbed Machetti's sides and went for a Powerbomb, but Machetti swung around and fell backwards, SPRINGBOARD HURRICURANA!! Cena went flying across the ring and ended up hanging his neck on the middle rope, in 6-1-9 position. Machetti smirked and ran to the ropes, then bounced off and sprinted across the ring, ran up Cena's back, and did a front-flip as he flew over the top rope, AND TOOK DOWN BIG SHOW WITH A DIVING FRONT-FLIP SENTON!!

Machetti rolled off of Big Show and used the nearby steel steps to pull himself back up, but Edge suddenly got up and ran along the side of the ring, AND DROPKICKED THE STEPS INTO MACHETTI! Machetti went staggering backwards and tripped over Big Show and ended up on his back on the floor. Machetti shook it off and slowly got up, not noticing that Cena had moved from the position he'd left him in. Cena leapt off of the top rope and moved his leg out in front of him, DIVING LEG DROP ON MACHETTI!! Machetti and Cena both went crashing down to the floor and laid there feeling the after-effects of Cena's high-risk move. Big Show was still down in front of the commentary table, leaving Edge as the only man standing. Edge walked around the steps he had dropkicked and pulled up Cena and rolled him back into the ring. Machetti and Big Show were still down and didn't appear to be getting up any time soon, and Cena had already been worn down by Big Show, it was yet another intelligent decision by the Ultimate Opportunist. Edge stomped on Cena and then pulled him up off the mat, but Cena suddenly shot up and lifted Edge up onto his shoulders, ATTITUDE ADJUSTME—EDGE SLIPPED OFF! Edge kicked Cena in the stomach and grabbed him in a side headlock, then lifted him up and swung him around before falling backwards and driving Cena face-first down to the mat, EDGECUTION!! Edge rolled Cena over and hooked his leg as he capitalized with the first pin attempt of the match, ONE… TWO… T—BUT CENA KICKED OUT!

Edge stared down at Cena and got back up, but Machetti suddenly jumped up onto the ring apron and springboarded across the ring, he swung his leg around as he flew through the air and drove it into Edge's face, SPRINGBOARD SPINNING WHEEL KICK!! Edge fell down to the mat and rolled under the bottom rope and dropped down to the floor, Machetti turned around and saw Cena still down on the mat and ran at him, then dropped down, BASEBALL SLIDE! Cena was sent rolling across the ring and ended up lying next to the ropes that Maria was standing outside of. Machetti got up and ran across the ring and in one motion reached out and grabbed the top rope and hoisted himself up and onto it. Machetti bounced off of the top rope and spun around in mid-air and lifted his legs out in front of him, SPRINGBOARD SPIRAL LEG DROP!! Machetti landed legs-first on Cena's chest, then rolled off of him and dragged him back into the middle of the ring and made the cover, ONE… TWO… T—BUT CENA KICKED OUT AGAIN! Machetti got off of Cena and stood up, Maria shouted "LOOK OUT!", and Machetti turned around to face Big Show, who had finally gotten back in the ring. Big Show grabbed Machetti with one hand then hit a body shot with the other, then grabbed him and lifted him up off of the mat and held him to his side, took a step forward, SIDEWALK SLAM… ONTO JOHN CENA!! Machetti had been slammed down across Cena's stomach, so both Machetti's and Cena's shoulders were down on the mat when Big Show covered them, ONE… TWO… TH—MACHETTI AND CENA BOTH KICKED OUT!!

Big Show got up and grabbed Machetti and pulled him to his feet, he kneed him in the stomach/chest, then reached down and pulled Cena up with his other hand. Big Show let go of both of them, only to suddenly shoot his hands out and grab them both by the throat, DOUBLE GOOZLE! But before Big Show could lifted them up off of the mat, Cena and Machetti kicked him in the stomach at the same time, then grabbed Big Show's arms and went to whip him across the ring, BUT BIG SHOW DIDN'T BUDGE!! Big Show pulled back on Cena and Machetti, then yanked them to him AND LEVELED THEM WITH A DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE!! "That could've gone better," groaned Machetti from the mat. "Ya think!?" snapped Cena. Big Show grabbed Machetti's hair and used it to pull him up off of the mat, but Machetti suddenly jumped up into the air and dropped down to his knees, JAWBREAKER!! Big Show staggered backwards a series of body shots from Cena, then a series of forearms, then a kick to the stomach. Cena ran to the ropes while Big Show still doubled over, BUT WAS TRIPPED AND PULLED OUT OF THE RING BY CHAVO GUERRERO! But Cena landed on his feet on the floor and caught Chavo on his shoulders as he charged him, ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT!! At the same time in the ring, Machetti ran at Big Show and ducked a clothesline, Big Show turned around as Machetti jumped up into the air and swung his leg over his head and drove it into Big Show's chin, OVERHEAD KICK!! Big Show went staggering backwards and looked groggy as Cena slid back in the ring, Machetti nodded at Cena and both of them ran at the ropes across from Big Show, then bounced off and lunged at him, DOUBLE SHOULDER BLOCK!! Big Show staggered backwards, AND GOT TANGLED UP IN THE TOP AND MIDDLE ROPES!!

Machetti and Cena stood in front of Big Show and stared at him, Big Show was tied up in the ropes and helpless. In a normal match, they'd just leave him there because he wouldn't be able to get involved. But this wasn't a normal match. "This looks familiar, where have we seen it before?" wondered Machetti. "That was me three weeks ago," answered Cena. "Oh right, I've got an idea then!" Machetti ran across the ring and bounced off of the ropes, then copied what Edge had done three weeks ago, AND SPEARED BIG SHOW WHILE HE WAS TIED UP!! Big Show grimaced in pain as Machetti pulled himself out of the ropes and backed away from Big Show, "Your turn," he informed Cena. Cena stepped up to Big Show and distinctly remembered the giant wailing on him while he was trapped in the ropes two weeks ago. Cena hit Big Show in the stomach with a hard right hand, and then followed up with a second one. Edge was back up on the outside, but seeing how two of his opponents were doubling teaming the third that was trapped in the ropes, he wasn't in an incredible hurry to get back in the ring. The longer Machetti and Cena drew this out, the more damage that would be done to the Big Show and the easier he would be to eliminate. Cena backed away from Big Show and stepped out of the way, Machetti bounced off the ropes and ran across the ring, then jumped up AND DROPKICKED BIG SHOW IN THE CHEST! Cena grabbed Machetti and pulled him away from Big Show and into the middle of the ring, then used his super strength and whipped Machetti into Big Show, AIDED BODYSPLASH!! Machetti pushed off of Big Show and turned around, but Cena grabbed him and lifted him up onto his shoulders, ATTITUDE ADJUSTME—Machetti swung around behind Cena and flipped him onto his back with a victory roll, ONE… TWO… THR—BUT CENA KICKED OUT!!

Machetti rolled away from Cena and quickly got back up, while Cena stood up across the ring from him. Edge saw that the 'alliance' had fallen through and slipped into the ring AND CLOTHESLINED CENA WHILE HE WAS DISTRACTED WITH MACHETTI! Edge rushed at Machetti, but Machetti ducked Edge's clothesline and spun around and caught him with a forearm and sent him staggering backwards. Cena shot back up off of the mat and hit Machetti from behind, launching him into Edge, but Edge caught Machetti and shoved him back into Cena. Cena was unprepared for Edge to throw Machetti back at him and was caught off guard when Machetti caught him with a kick to the gut. Machetti grabbed Cena in a side headlock, but then Edge ran over and grabbed Cena in a side headlock from the other side. Machetti cast a quick glance at Edge and at the same time they lifted Cena up off of the mat, swung him around, then dropped down to a seated position while driving Cena's face down into the mat, DOUBLE IMPALER!! Before Edge could give the temporary alliance a second thought, Machetti shot up off of the mat AND DROPKICKED HIM IN THE FACE! Edge fell backwards and rolled over onto his stomach then attempted to push himself back up. Machetti ran to the ropes and bounced off, then came back and jumped over Cena, and jumped onto Edge's back. Machetti backflipped off of Edge and went crashing down on Cena, 'AIDED' MOONSAULT!! Machetti took advantage and hooked Cena's legs for a pin, Edge pushed himself off of the mat and saw Machetti going for a pin, rather than break it up like he would in a normal match, Edge crawled over and leaned on top of Machetti's back, applying more leverage to the pin attempt on Cena, ONE… TWO… THRE—CENA MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Edge slipped off of Machetti and got up and stood by the ropes, Machetti got off of Cena and stared down at him for a moment, then got back up to his feet, but then Edge surged across the ring, SPEAR TO MACHETTI!! Machetti was nearly broken in half from the sudden attack but before Edge could capitalize and go for a pin, Maria leaned in the ring, grabbed Machetti, and slid him out onto the floor. Edge glared out of the ring at Maria for stealing his attempt to eliminate Machetti, but quickly turned his attention back to Cena who was getting back up, Edge rushed at Cena CLOTHESLI—CENA RAN UNDER IT! Cena ran to the ropes and bounced off then jumped up and lunged at Edge, SHOULDER BLOCK! Cena ran to the ropes and bounced off again while Edge stagger back up, ANOTHER SHOULDER BLOCK!! Edge staggered back up and attacked Cena, but Cena ducked Edge's strike then grabbed him from behind and lifted him up, spun him and slammed him down to the mat, SPIN OUT POWERSLAM!! Cena stood over Edge while Machetti was still down on the floor and Big Show was still tied up in the ropes, but since Cena was on the verge of putting Edge away and was no longer attacking him, Big Show was in no hurry get out. Cena bent over Edge and waved his hand in front of his face _**YOU CAN'T SEE ME!**_Cena ran to the ropes and bounced off, did his patented shuffle, then dropped his fist on Edge's face, FIVE KNUCKLE SHUFFLE!! Cena raised his arms up into the air and called for the Attitude Adjustment while Edge slowly staggered back up with his back to Cena, but then Vickie Guerrero climbed up on the ring apron and started screaming. Cena ignored her and lifted Edge up onto his shoulders when he turned around, ATTITUDE ADJUSTME—Edge slipped off of Cena's shoulders—AND SHOVED CENA INTO VICKIE… BUT CENA PUT ON THE BREAKS! Cena stood in front of while Edge measured him up for a spear from behind, Cena slowly turned around Edge charged him, SP—CENA MOVED—EAR TO VICKIE GUERRERO! Vickie was launched off of the apron AND FELL ON CHAVO!! Edge stared in shock at what he had accidentally done to his wife, CENA ROLLED HIM UP FROM BEHIND! ONE… TWO… THR—EDGE KICKED OUT!!

Edge and Cena both scrambled up to their feet and charged each other, but they were thinking the same thing, DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE!! Seeing both Edge and Cena down in the ring, and Machetti still down on the outside with Maria kneeling next to him, Big Show yelled at the referee to let him out of the ropes. The referee went over and freed Big Show while the commentators showed a replay of Edge spearing his wife. Big Show stood up and watched Edge and Cena stagger back up, Big Show barreled forward AND TOOK DOWN BOTH MEN WITH A DOUBLE SHOULDER BLOCK!! Cena got back up, but Big Show caught him and drove his huge head into Cena's, HEADBUTT! Cena was sent staggering back into the corner while Edge got back up, AND RECEIVED A HEADBUTT OF HIS OWN!! Edge went down and leaned against the opposite corer while Big Show charged across the ring at Cena, TURNBUCKLE CLOTHESLINE!! Big Show stepped back after crushing Cena in the corner and then pinned him back against the turnbuckles, raised his arm up behind him, AND CHOPPED HIM ACROSS THE CHEST! Big Show saw Edge back up on the other side of the ring and raced across it, TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLASH!! Big Show pushed Edge back in the corner and raised his arm up in the air, AND CHOPPED HIM ACROSS THE CHEST TOO!! Big Show grabbed Edge AND WHIPPED HIM ACROSS THE RING INTO CENA! Big Show charged at the two men in the corner, DOUBLE TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLASH!! Big Show stepped out of the corner and raised his arm up into the air, calling for the chokeslam, Edge staggered up and Big Show caught him by the throat GOOZLE! Cena staggered out of the corner and Big Show caught him with his other hand, ANOTHER GOOZLE! Big Show lifted Edge and Cena up off of the mat, DOULBE CHOKESLA—CENA SLIPPED OUT—CHOKESLAM TO EDGE!! Big Show turned around and Cena grabbed him and lifted him up onto his shoulders, ATTITUDE ADJUSTME—Big Show slipped off and landed on his feet, Cena turned to him, KNOCK OUT PUNCH!! BUT CENA ROLLED OUT OF THE RING!

Big Show glanced around him and realized that Edge had slipped out of the ring while he was occupied with Cena, so he was alone in the middle of the ring. Making a quick decision, Big Show decided to go after Edge and stepped over the top rope and got out of the ring. But Machetti suddenly popped up on the ring apron and ran along it, then jumped off and did a backflip, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! MACHETTI TOOK DOWN BIG SHOW! Machetti rolled off of Big Show and staggered back up, AND GOT CLOTHESLINED BY EDGE! Edge pulled Machetti up then grabbed him AND WHIPPED HIM INTO THE STEEL RING POST!! With Machetti down, Edge turned around and saw Big Show getting back up, Edge charged him, BUT GOT CAUGHT BY THE THROAT! GOOZLE! Big Show held Edge by the throat and stood up, he took a moment and glanced at the Spanish commentary table and smiled, he pushed Edge closer to the table then lifted him up into the air CHOKESLA—EDGE COUNTERED WITH A DDT!! On the other side of the ring, Vickie Guerrero was being helped to the back by a pair of medics, Cena was still out cold on the floor, and Maria had dragged Machetti around the corner so he was no longer in Edge's line of sight. Edge pushed himself up off of the floor and crawled over to the steel ring steps and used them to push himself up, then he grabbed them and dragged them passed the two commentary tables and over to Big Show. With the steps in place, Edge staggered around them and backed up to the other side of the ring and waited for Big Show to get back up. Big Show slowly got back up to his feet and Edge rushed along the side of the ring, jumped on the steps and lunged off of them, FLYING SPEAR…THROUGH THE BARRICADE!! Edge had tackled Big Show with such force that they went flying backwards and smashed through the barricade and ended up on the floor out by the fans. Both Edge and Big Show were down, but at least Edge was moving, Big Show was out cold.

Back at ringside, Machetti had staggered back up, and after witnessing Edge and Big Show's trip through the barricade, he directed his attention to the other competitor who was still seemingly out cold from Big Show's Knock Out Punch. Machetti got up and pulled Cena up off of the floor and rolled him back into the ring, then slipped in and dragged him into the middle of the ring and rolled him on his back. Machetti stood beside Cena and turned so his back was to him, then bent forward and launched himself up into the air with a spinning backflip, STANDING CORKSCREW MOONSAULT!! Machetti went crashing down on top of Cena and hooked his legs for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—CENA KICKED OUT!! Machetti got back up and stood over Cena, oblivious to Edge – who had abandoned attempting to drag the unconscious Big Show back to the ring, and was now crouched in a corner behind Machetti's back. Edge raced out of the corner as Machetti started to turn around, "HEADS UP!!" shouted Maria, just as Machetti turned to see Edge coming at him. SPEA—MACHETTI LEAP-FROGGED EDGE!! Edge staggered passed Machetti, but put on the breaks and turned around, Machetti grabbed Edge while he was off guard and lifted him up in front of him, MACETE'S BLA—EDGE LANDED ON HIS FEET BEHIND MACHETTI!! Edge used all his strength and pushed Machetti's back, AND MACHETTI WAS SENT SHOULDER-FIRST INTO THE CORNER!! Machetti slumped against the corner while Edge stood tall in the middle of the ring, Cena was still down, but was out of the way for the moment. Machetti finally extracted himself from the corner and slowly turned around, Edge charged from the middle of the ring and reached Machetti before Maria could call out to him, SPEAR TO MACHETTI!! Edge dragged Machetti into the middle of the ring and hooked his legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Edge stared at Machetti in surprise and got back up, but then he noticed Cena getting back up on the other side of the ring. While Edge wanted to inflict more punishment on Machetti and be rid of the annoyance one and for all, ignoring Cena could be potentially problematic and not to mention stupid. Edge backed up into the corner and waited until Cena was up and turning around and charged across the ring SPEA—CENA CAUGHT HIM WITH A DROP TOE HOLD!! Cena quickly hooked Edge's leg around him, then leaned on top of him and grabbed him in a chin lock, STF! CENA HAS THE STF LOCKED IN!! Edge screamed in pain and reached out in front of him for the bottom rope, while there were no rope breaks in a no-disqualification match like this one, having a hold on the rope would give him much needed leverage to break Cena's signature submission hold. Cena decided he didn't like Edge being that close the ropes and broke the hold on his own, then dragged Edge into the middle of the ring where Machetti was still lying unconscious, AND LOCKED IN THE STF AGAIN! Edge clubbed at Cena's arm and desperately reached out for the bottom rope again, but he couldn't reach it and Cena's submission move was very painful. Suddenly Big Show got up and reached his hand through the bottom and middle rope AND GRABBED CENA BY THE THROAT! Big Show pulled Cena out of the ring and onto the floor AND HIT HIM WITH A BIG HEADBUTT! Cena went down and Big Show climbed up on the apron and stepped over the top rope to get back in the ring. Machetti staggered up off of the mat and attacked Big Show while he was still straddling the top rope, but Big Show pushed him backwards with one arm, stepped into the ring, AND LEVELED MACHETTI WITH A BIG BOOT! But Big Show didn't seem interested in finishing Machetti off at the moment, he wanted to eliminate the superstar the drove him through the barricade. Edge was still lying on his back in the corner, feeling the after-effects of Cena's STF, Big Show stepped over him and climbed up onto the middle rope, he bounced up and down then launched himself up into the air, looking to crushed Edge and get rid of him once and for all, MIDDLE ROPE BODY SPLA—EDGE MOVED!! Big Show slammed down to the mat and narrowly missed Machetti, but went down hard, Edge and Machetti were both still down in the ring, and Cena was down on the outside, whoever could take advantage here would gain the much needed momentum to put the other three away.

Cena got up first on the outside, while Big Show attempted to get up back in the ring. Cena slipped into the ring and ran around Big Show and grabbed him in a front facelock, CENA TRIED TO SUPLEX BIG SHOW! But Big Show proved to be too heavy for even someone as strong as Super Cena to suplex, Edge got up and ran over and grabbed Big Show from the other side, DOUBLE SUPLEX… ONTO MACHETTI!! Maria stared in horror at the crushed remains of her boyfriend how Cena and Edge had just crushed with over four hundred pounds. Big Show rolled off of Machetti and over to the ropes while Edge and Cena stared at each other, it didn't looked like Cena appreciated Edge's help. Cena and Edge got back up and continued to stare at each other, neither of them looked overly trusting. Big Show was slowly getting up but Machetti was practically lying in a crater in the middle of the ring after having Big Show dropped on him. Big Show pushed himself up and leaned back against the ropes, Cena and Edge ran around Machetti and charged across the ring, AND KNOCKED BIG SHOW OUT OF THE RING WITH A DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE! The second Cena stepped away from the ropes, Edge lashed out his leg, BIG BOOT TO THE FACE OF CENA! Cena went down and Edge ran over to Machetti and covered him for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI MANAGED TO KICK OUT!! At ringside, Maria looked relieved that Machetti had SURVIVED getting squashed like he had been.

Edge was about to inflict more punishment on Machetti, but then he saw Cena getting back up. Edge couldn't afford to lose his momentum, and was certain Cena would attack him after the boot to the head, so he went after Cena looking to prevent an attack. Edge grabbed Cena and pulled him up, but Cena threw Edge's hands off of him and hit a shot to the stomach, then got up and hit another body blow. He went for a shot to the head, BUT EDGE DUCKED IT! Cena went off balance and Edge quickly grabbed him from behind AND LOCKED IN A SLEEPER HOLD! While Edge had Cena in the sleeper hold, Maria slid under the bottom rope and into the ring, then grabbed Machetti's legs and dragged him over to the ropes and then out of the ring, once again removing him from a bad situation. Cena grabbed Edge's arms AND BROKE THE HOLD! Cena spun to the side and elbowed Edge in the stomach, doubling him over. Cena ran passed Edge over to the ropes and bounced off then came back and flipped over Edge's head and drove him face-first down to the mat, BLOCKBUSTER!! Cena went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope while Edge pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, then got up while still bent over. Cena looked ready to jump off, but Big Show suddenly climbed up the steps AND PUSHED CENA OFF THE TOP ROPE… INTO A SPEAR FROM EDGE!! Cena rolled across the ring and held his stomach as he laid practically underneath the bottom rope, Edge went over to Cena and grabbed his legs and attempt to drag him back into the middle of the ring, but Cena grabbed onto the edge of the ring apron to keep from being pulled into harm's way. Edge pulled harder but Machetti sat up on the floor and grabbed one of Cena's hands and pulled in the other direction. Cena looked surprised that Machetti was helping him, while Edge looked furious. Edge let go of Cena and stormed over to the ropes and reached through the ropes to grab Machetti, AND GOT BELTED IN THE FACE BY THE DIVA'S CHAMPIONSHIP!! Machetti smiled at Maria who quickly put the belt back around her waist, the plan had worked perfectly, Machetti had lured Edge in, and Maria had belted him with the belt.

Edge went staggering backwards INTO A BIG BOOT FROM BIG SHOW!! Big Show capitalized and went for a pin while Machetti knelt at ringside and watched, ONE… TWO… THRE—EDGE BARELY KICKED OUT!! Big Show got up and pulled Edge up to his feet AND SENT HIM STAGGERING BACKWARDS WITH A HEADBUTT! Big Show grabbed Edge and whipped him across the ring into the corner, Big Show charged across the ring, AND RAN INTO A PAIR OF BOOTS FROM EDGE!! Big Show stood dazed and turned around, Edge hoisted himself so he was sitting on the top rope, AND LOCKED IN A SLEEPER HOLD ON BIG SHOW! Big Show staggered out of the corner with Edge on his back, then moved backwards AND DROVE EDGE INTO THE CORNER! But Edge managed to keep his hold locked in, Big Show's face was bright red, but suddenly Cena got up and crossed the ring and hefted Big Show AND EDGE UP ONTO HIS SHOULDERS!! CENA HAD SIX HUNDRED EIGHTY-TWO POUNDS ON HIS BACK!! Cena's legs buckled and he cursed under his breath, too heavy. Machetti suddenly slipped into the ring and ran across it, then moved and stood back-to-back with Cena AND HELPED CENA HOLD UP EDGE AND BIG SHOW! Between the two of them, Cena and Machetti managed to hold up the six hundred eight two pounds that was Edge and Big Show and working together they flipped the World's Largest Athlete and the Rated R Superstar off of their shoulders and drove them down to the mat, DOUBLE ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT!! The referee was the only one standing, all four competitors were down. "You were supposed to adjust them and I was supposed to bomb them," Zack whispered to John while they lay next to each other on the mat. "Too heavy," gasped John. "We're even now," Zack informed him. Machetti and Cena rolled over and crawled over to Big Show and Edge, Machetti covered Edge while Cena covered Big Show. The referee ran forward and slapped the mat with both hands, ONE… TWO… THREE!! DOUBLE PIN FALL! DOUBLE ELIMINATION!

EDGE AND BIG SHOW ARE ELIMINATED!!

Machetti rolled off of Edge and into one corner while Cena got off of Big Show and sat in the one opposite him. Maria ran around the ring and stood beside Machetti while the referee attempted to remove Edge and Big Show from the ring. Edge and Big Show slowly sat up then pushed themselves up onto their knees, still looking groggy. The referee quietly informed them that they had both been eliminated. It took a moment for it to sink in, but then Edge's eyes went wide and he glared at Machetti. Big Show looked furious and took out his anger on the closest person available, KNOCK OUT PUNCH TO EDGE!! Big Show stood up and staggered over to the ropes, stepped over the top rope and got out of the ring, then began the long journey to the back. He'd once again been beaten by John Cena at WrestleMania. He'd lost here, but he would have his revenge and maybe take the championship while he was at it. Edge was left lying unconscious in the middle of the ring, Machetti pushed himself up and walked over to Edge, then grabbed him and dragged him over to the ropes and tossed him through them and out of the ring. Edge was left out cold on the floor while Machetti turned to face John Cena, who slowly stood up and walked out of the corner he had been standing in. In one fell swoop two of the combatants had been eliminated, leaving just two remaining. The next fall would decide the new World Heavyweight Champion. Would it be John Cena or Machetti that would get the final fall and be crowned the new champion? Cena and Machetti circled the ring, neither of them had attacked each other while Big Show and Edge dealt with as a sign of respect, but now that the ring was cleared, the two of them could fight it out to decide the NEW World Heavyweight Champion.

They stopped circling and Machetti charged at Cena AND DUCKED A CLOTHESLINE! Machetti kept running and jumped up onto the top turnbuckle, then backflipped off of it onto Cena, MOONSAU—CENA CAUGHT HIM ON HIS SHOULDER! Cena shifted Machetti and maneuvered him into a fireman's carry, ATTITUDE ADJUSTME—MACHETTI SWUNG AROUND AND COUNTERED WITH A DDT! Machetti pushed himself up onto his knees and rolled Cena onto his back, then got up and staggered into the corner and climbed up onto the top turnbuckle so he was standing on the top rope facing Cena. Machetti jumped up into the air and did a backflip then brought his legs up as he came down, SHOOTING STAR PRESS LEG DR—CENA MOVED!! Machetti slammed hard down to the mat in a seated position, Cena got up AND KICKED MACHETTI IN THE FACE! Machetti was knocked on his back and Cena quickly rolled him over onto his stomach, hooked Machetti's leg around his then dropped down on top of him and grabbed him in a chin lock, CENA LOCKED IN THE STF!! Machetti strugged against Cena's submission hold and clawed at Cena's arms, but Cena was too strong and kept his hold locked in, Machetti looked in front of him where the ropes just out of reach. Maria ran around the corner and leaned in the ring under the bottom rope and stared Machetti in the eye, "Don't give up, you can do it," she encourage him. Maria reached into the ring and grabbed Machetti's hand, not to pull him towards the ropes, and not to help him break the hold, just to show her support. The simple gesture set something off in Machetti, he pulled his hand away from Maria and slipped both of his arms under him, then with Cena still on his back, MACHETTI PUSHED HIMSELF UP OFF OF THE MAT… AND ROLLED OVER TO THE ROPES!! There were no rope breaks in this match, there were no-disqualifications, but with a hold on the bottom rope, Machetti pulled himself AND CENA under the bottom rope AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR!! The sudden impact with the floor broke Cena's hold, and Machetti scrambled away, MACHETTI ESCAPED THE STF!!

Maria came around the corner and helped Machetti up to his feet while Cena used the ring apron to get up. Machetti shakily stepped away from Maria, then rushed at Cena, CLOTHESLI—CENA DOVE OUT OF THE WAY! But Machetti kept running and jumped up onto the ring apron, then backflipped off as Cena was getting back up, MOONSAULT OFF OF THE APRON!! Cena and Machetti both went crashing down to the floor, but Machetti was the first one to recover and staggered up to his feet before pulling Cena up and rolling him into the ring. Machetti slipped into the ring after Cena and covered him for a pin, ONE… TWO… T—BUT CENA KICKED OUT!! Machetti got back up and started to pulled Cena up to his feet, but Cena hit him with a shot to the stomach, and then another to double him over. Cena sprang up to his feet and ran to the ropes, then bounced off and lunged at Machetti SHOULDER BLOCK! Machetti went down but started to get back up, Cena ran to the other side of the ring and bounced off of the ropes again, ANOTHER SHOULDER BLOCK!! Machetti staggered back up and Cena walked up behind him and lifted him up, then spun him around and drove him down to the mat, SPIN OUT POWERSLAM!! Cena got back up and walked around Machetti and stood by his head, then bent over and waved his hand in front of his face, _**YOU CAN'T SEE ME!!**_ Cena ran to the ropes and bounced off, then did his signature shuffle, FIVE KNUCKLE SHUFF—MACHETTI ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY!! Apparently, Machetti_ could_ see Cena, because he dodged the attack and Cena drove his own fist into the mat. Machetti sprang back up and ran into the ropes while Cena staggered up off of the mat, Machetti dropped down and rolled on the mat, lashing his legs out as he went, ROLLING WHEEL KICK!! Machetti took down Cena and ran to the ropes again, then bounced off and did a handspring followed by a backflip, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT!! Machetti bounced off of the Cena and ran to the ropes, then jumped up onto the top one and backflipped off, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAU—CENA ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY!! Machetti slammed full force down to the mat, and Cena rolled him onto his back and capitalized with a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—BUT MACHETTI KICKED OUT!!

Cena and Machetti had faced each other so many times over the passed few years that they knew what to expect when they fought, they knew which moves the other strung together and how to avoid them. Knowing how each of them fought, and what level they were competing on, both men knew that they wouldn't be able to put the other away with a simple roll up, they need to string moved together, wear them down, and then finished them off with a big move for the win. Cena got up and stepped back as he watched Machetti push himself up to his feet, Cena ran to the ropes and raced at Machetti from behind as he stood up, Cena flipped over Machetti's head and drove him face-first down to the mat, BLOCKBUSTER!! Machetti's head bounced off of the mat and he ended up on his back, Cena got up and pulled Machetti back up off of the mat and hooked one of his legs, then lifted him up off of the mat and slammed him down, FISHERMAN SUPLEX!! Machetti ended up laid out on his back, Cena got up and did the 'You Can't See Me' ran to the ropes, bounced off, did the shuffle, FIVE KNUCKLE SHUFFLE! THIS TIME IT HITS!! Cena rolled away from Machetti and got back up, Machetti slowly staggered up to his feet, Cena grabbed him and hoisted him up onto his shoulders, ATTITUDE ADJUSTME—MACHETTI SLIPPED OUT AND LANDED BEHIND HIM! Machetti grabbed Cena and spun him around, then lifted him up in front of him and launched him over his head, MACHETE'S BLADE!! Machetti folded Cena in half and made the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—CENA MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Machetti sat up and stared down at Cena in surprise, but then he shook his head and smiled, Cena was so passionate about becoming the World Heavyweight Champion that he refused to give in even after being hit by Machetti's finishing move. It was admirable, but Machetti came here to win, he wasn't going to let up just because Cena was resilient, on the contrary, he was going to hit him even harder. Machetti got up and pulled Cena up to his feet, then whipped him across the ring into the corner, Machetti ran at Cena did a handspring followed by a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON! Machetti smashed into Cena and drove him back into the turnbuckles, then dropped down to the mat, but he quickly got back up and jumped up onto the middle ropes in front of Cena, then grabbed him and fell backwards, MONKEY FLIP!! Cena was launched over Machetti and landed hard on his back in the middle of the ring, Machetti pulled himself up with the ropes, then ran to the corner and jumped up onto the top rope, he cast a quick glance over his shoulder and backflipped out of the corner, then kept going and smashed back-first on top of Cena, SUICIDE BOMB… GOES OFF!! Machetti hooked Cena's legs again and went for another pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—AGAIN, CENA BARELY MANAGED TO KICK OUT!! Machetti stared down at Cena and looked irritated, and because he suspected that the most recent kick out had been out of sheer instinct, Machetti went for a second pin attempt, ONE… TWO… THRE—BUT CENA STILL MANAGED TO KICK OUT!

Machetti got off of Cena and smacked the mat with his fist, Cena's burning desire to become champion couldn't be extinguished by conventional means and his regular hard-hitting, high impact moves, even after all the damage Big Show and Edge had done to him, he was still kicking out. Machetti rolled to the ropes and slipped out of the ring, if Cena wasn't going to stay down from his regular arsenal, he'd use something with a little more impact. Machetti dropped down to his knees and lifted the ring apron, then fished around under the ring AND PULLED OUT A STEEL CHAIR! This was a no-disqualification match, Machetti wouldn't lose due to using a foreign object, and seeing how things were going, that seemed to be the only way to put Cena away for good. Machetti slid back into the ring with his chair in hand and stood behind Cena and watched as his opponent struggled back up to his feet, still feeling the after-effects of the two finishers Machetti had hit him with. Cena slowly turned around and Machetti swung for the fences… or Cena's head at the very least, CHAIR SHOT TO THE FA—CENA DUCKED UNDER IT!! Cena ran under the chair and spun around, MACHETTI THREW THE CHAIR AT HIM… BUT CENA CAUGHT IT! Machetti looked momentarily surprised, then ran at Cena, jumped up, AND DROPKICKED THE CHAIR INTO CENA'S FACE!! Cena fell on his back with the chair on top of him, Machetti ran passed Cena into the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, then launched himself up into the air and did a backflip, MOONSAU—CENA THREW THE CHAIR INTO MACHETTI'S FACE AND ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY!! Machetti went crashing down to the mat, and before he could recover, Cena ran in and pulled him up to his feet, hoisted him up onto his shoulder, and launched him off, ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT!! Cena drove Machetti down to the mat and collapsed next to him, it took a while, but he'd finally managed to hit Machetti with his finishing move. Cena rolled over and crawled over to Machetti, then hooked his leg and made the pin, Maria grabbed the bottom rope and stared in shock, ONE… TWO… THRE—MACHETTI MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Cena rolled off of Machetti and lay on his back staring up at the rafters, Machetti and Cena were hitting each other with everything they had, and a bit more, and at this rate, no matter who won, both of them were going to be in bad shape tomorrow night, the perfect opportunity for Edge to enact his rematch clause. Cena sat up and got back up to his feet, he saw Machetti starting to stir and picked up the abandoned chair, then went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope with it. Machetti pushed himself up onto his feet but was still doubled over, Cena lunged out of the corner and moved his legs out in front of him while moving the chair under his legs, DIVING CHAIR DROP!! Machetti smashed down to the mat and once he shook off the pain in his leg, Cena rolled Machetti onto his back and hooked his legs for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR—MACHETTI KICKED OUT! Cena rolled off of Machetti and massaged the back of his leg that had smashed on the chair while trying to come up with what to do next. Suddenly hit by inspiration, Cena picked up the chair and set it up in the middle of the ring, then went back to Machetti and pulled him up off of the mat and hoisted him up onto his shoulders. Cena carried Machetti into the middle of the ring and stood so he could smash Machetti's back on the chair, ATTITUDE ADJUSTME—MACHETTI SLIPPED OFF! Machetti lunged at Cena from behind AND CLIPPED CENA'S LEGS! Cena fell forward on top of the chair, Machetti quickly got up and pulled the chair out from under Cena then raised it up over his head AND SMASHED IT DOWN ON THE BACK OF CENA'S LEG!! Machetti raised the chair over his head again AND AGAIN SMASHED IT DOWN ON CENA'S LEG!!

Just like that, Machetti had found an opening, a weak spot in Super Cena's armor, now he was exploiting the weak spot with everything he had. Cena rolled over and held his leg in pain, Machetti raised the chair over his head and went to bring it down a third time, BUT CENA KICKED THE CHAIR INTO MACHETTI'S FACE! Machetti staggered backwards, caught off guard, but then Cena lunged off of the mat AND LEVELED MACHETTI WITH A CLOTHESLINE!! Cena slid the chair away from Machetti and into the corner, then rolled over to the ropes and used them to pull himself back up. Cena shook out his leg and watched as Machetti started to get up, then charged at him, BUT MACHETTI CAUGHT HIM WITH A DROP TOE HOLD! Cena landed on his face, and before he could recover, Machetti shot back up and grabbed Cena's bad leg by the ankle and used his hold on it to pull his bottom half off of the mat AND THEN SMASHED HIM BACK DOWN ON IT!! Cena trashed on the mat and held his leg, but again Machetti grabbed it then lifted it up into the air AND KICKED THE BACK OF CENA'S KNEE! Cena yelled out in pain and Machetti quickly followed up AND KICKED CENA'S LEG AGAIN! Machetti quickly grabbed Cena's other leg and placed it behind the knee of Cena's bad leg, then rolled him over onto his stomach AND LOCKED IN THE DETROIT DEATHLOCK!! Cena yelled out in pain as Machetti applied pressure to his signature submission move and applied pressure to his bad leg by bending it around his other leg. Cena pushed himself up off of the mat and lunged forward and managed to grab the bottom rope BUT THERE WERE NO ROPE BREAKS! Machetti attempted to pull Cena back into the middle of the ring, but Cena desperately held onto the bottom rope, then when Machetti stopped pulling for a moment, Cena yanked himself forward with everything he had, AND LAUNCHED MACHETTI THROUGH THE ROPES!!

Machetti fell down to the floor and Maria ran around the ring to check on him, Cena remained in the ring and rested on his back by the ropes and attempted to get some of the feeling back into his leg. Maria knelt next to Machetti who was leaning on the ring apron while holding something to his chest, back in the ring, Cena sat up and used the ropes to pull himself up to his knees then leaned through the ropes to grab Machetti, AND GOT CLOCKED IN THE HEAD WITH THE DIVA'S TITLE!! Cena was launched backwards and staggered up in the middle of the ring with his back to Machetti, Machetti tossed the Diva's Championship back to Maria and climbed up onto the ring apron, then hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded across the ring, SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK! Machetti drove his feet into Cena's back and launched him across the ring AND INTO 6-1-9 POSITION!! Machetti got back up and ran to the opposite side of the ring, then bounced off of the ropes and ran across it, ran up Cena's back and jumped over the top rope, then grabbed Cena's head as he came down, HOT SHOT ON THE MIDDLE ROPE!! Cena's neck was snapped down on the middle rope, launching him out of the ropes and onto his back in the middle of the ring. Machetti got back up and climbed on the ring apron, then against hoisted himself up onto the top rope and backflipped off of it, SPRINGBOARD SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! Machetti went crashing down on top of a prone Cena, then quickly hooked his legs and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—BUT CENA SOMEHOW MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Machetti's building frustration was evident on his face as he got up and stormed over to the corner. Machetti grabbed the steel chair from earlier and unfolded it and set it up next to Cena who was still out on his back. Machetti ran to the ropes and bounced off then came back and jumped onto the chair and then did a front flip over the top of it, SENTON SPLASH ONTO CENA OFF OF THE CHAIR!! Machetti got back up and pulled Cena up to his feet, then whipped him into the ropes and ran along with him. Cena reached the ropes and bounced off and swung at Machetti CLOTHESLI—Machetti ducked under Cena's arm and ran into the ropes, then bounced off and grabbed Cena from behind AND DROVE HIS FACE DOWN ONTO THE CHAIR WITH A RUNNING BULLDOG!! Cena's face was driven hard into the chair and caused it to fold up around his head, Machetti quickly slipped the chair off of Cena's head and slid it out of the ring, then rolled Cena onto his back and hooked his legs for another pin attempt, ONE… TWO… THRE—BUT AGAIN CENA BARELY KICKED OUT!! Machetti sat up and slapped that mat with his hands, Cena's dedication and resiliency were starting to get _really_ annoying!

Machetti grabbed Cena and pulled him up to his feet as he got up, then whipped him across the ring into the corner. Machetti raced into the corner Cena was in and jumped up into the air TURNBUCKLE BODY SPLASH!! Machetti slammed into Cena and knocked the wind out of him, then landed and jumped up onto Cena's shoulders, and fell backwards, HURRICURANA!! Cena was launched across the ring and landed on his back in the middle of the ring, but despite being dizzy, Cena rolled over and started to get back up. Machetti walked up behind Cena and watched as he slowly stood up, then grabbed him when he turned around and lifted him up in front of him, Machetti launched Cena over his head, MACHETE'S BLA—CENA LANDED ON HIS FEET BEHIND HIM! Cena wasted no time and grabbed Machetti and lifted him up from behind, then spun him and slammed him down to the mat, SPINOUT POWERSLAM!! Cena stepped out of the way while Machetti rolled over and struggled to get up, then Cena darted forward and grabbed him and lifted him up onto his shoulders, Machetti wiggled around and elbowed Cena in the face, but Cena only staggered slightly to the side, and refused to release him, ATTITUDE ADJUSTME—MACHETTI GRABBED THE TOP ROPE TO KEEP CENA FROM HITTING HIS FINISHER!! Cena attempted to pull Machetti away from the ropes, but Machetti wasn't letting go, Machetti yanked on the ropes and attempt to pull himself closer while Cena tried pulling him in the opposite direction, the result was Machetti slipping partially off of Cena's shoulder. Machetti seized the opportunity and got his legs around Cena's head, then pushed off of the rope and swung around HEAD-SCISSORS TAKE DOWN!! Cena flipped over and landed facing the ropes in a seated position, Machetti got up and ran at him from behind, then flipped over Cena and snapped his head downward, NECK SNAP!! Cena fell on his back while Machetti got back up and ran to the ropes, then jumped up onto the top one and backflipped off, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT!! Machetti hooked Cena's legs and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—BUT AGAIN CENA KICKED OUT!!

Machetti got up and glared down at Cena, then reached down and pulled him up off of the mat, BUT CENA CAUGHT MACHETTI WITH A SHOT TO THE GUT! Machetti doubled over and Cena followed up with another punch to the stomach and stood up. Machetti lashed out with a shot to the face, BUT CENA DUCKED! Cena shot back up and struck Machetti in the face with a closed-fist punch, causing Machetti to stagger back in a daze. Cena grabbed the groggy Machetti and whipped him into the corner. Cena ran at Machetti TURNBUCKLE CLOTHESLINE! Machetti was smashed against the turnbuckles, but Cena kept him pinned in the corner with his arms then pulled back before shooting forward and driving his shoulder into Machetti's stomach, TURNBUCKLE SHOULDER THRUST! Cena pulled back and then lunged forward again ANOTHER TURNBUCKLE SHOULDER THRUST! Cena pulled away again and Machetti dropped down to his knees and held his stomach, but Cena grabbed him and pulled him backup, AND DROVE HIS KNEE INTO MACHETTI STOMACH! Machetti was doubled over again and Cena took advantage and lifted him up onto the top rope, Cena swung at Machetti AND BELTED HIM WITH A FOREARM TO THE FACE! Machetti swayed backwards while perched on the top rope and Cena quickly used the opportunity to climb up onto the middle rope in front of Machetti, then grabbed him and lifted him up onto his shoulder, AVALANCHE ATTITUDE ADJUSTME—MARIA CAME UP THE STEPS AND PULLED MACHETTI OFF OF CENA'S SHOULDERS! Maria pulled Machetti down into a seated position on the top rope, Cena turned his head to see what had happened AND GOT ELBOWED IN THE TEMPLE BY MACHETTI! Cena was dazed, but managed to hold onto the ropes to keep from falling, Machetti took advantage and lunged up off of the top rope and onto Cena's shoulders from behind, then spun around and fell backwards, SUPER HURRICURANA!! Cena and Machetti both went crashing down to the mat and laid prone in the middle of the ring, but Machetti recovered and crawled over to Cena and draped an arm over him for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE—CENA GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!! Machetti scowled and went for another pin, this time he hooked Cena's legs, ONE… TWO… THRE—BUT CENA STILL KICKED OUT!!

Machetti rolled off of Cena, over to the ropes, and slipped out of the ring. At some point Edge had been removed from ringside, because the floor in front of the entrance ramp was empty. Machetti leaned against the ring apron and panted as he stared in the ring and glared at Cena. EVEN MOVES OFF OF THE TOP ROPE WEREN'T WORKING! Cena was normally incredibly resilient, in title matches, he was even more resilient, but in a title match at WrestleMania, HE WAS FREAKING SUPERHUMAN!! Machetti reached down and grabbed the ring skirt and flipped it up, then glanced other the ring, what he saw there caused Machetti's eyes to go wide, but his surprise faded and his signature smirk appeared on his face. Maria didn't seem to like the look of that and ran around the corner to get a look at what Machetti had found under the ring. When Maria was standing beside Machetti at the bottom of the entrance ramp, she peered under the ring, MARIA'S EYES SHOT WIDE OPENED!! Maria pushed Machetti away from the ring, and glared at him, "Don't be insane!" she exclaimed. "But nothing else is working," pointed out Machetti, "Maybe being insane will work." "Fine!" snapped Maria, "but if you hurt yourself, I'll never forgive you!" To emphasize how displeased she was, Maria stormed almost all the way around he ring and took a seat on top of the steel steps that were still next to the broken barricade where Edge had moved them earlier, she didn't want any part of this. Machetti shook his head, he'd grovel and apologize later, for now, he had a match to win. Machetti dropped down to his knees and grabbed what he'd found under the ring, AND PULLED OUT THE GIANT LADDER FROM THE EXTREME RULES MATCH!! Machetti lifted up the ladder and just barely managed to slide it under the bottom rope due to the ladder being nearly the size of the side of the ring. Machetti slipped into the ring after the ladder then stepped over it and went after Cena, but when Machetti grabbed Cena and attempted to pull him up off of the mat, CENA CAUGHT HIM WITH A SHOT TO THE STOMACH! Machetti doubled over and Cena quickly got back up, then followed up with a body shot, causing Machetti to stagger backwards. Cena grabbed Machetti in a front face lock, then turned him around and hooked his leg before hoisting him up into the air, FISHERMAN'S SUPLEX… ONTO THE LADDER!! Machetti's back made hard contact with the ladder, Cena quickly pulled him off of it and capitalized with a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—BUT MACHETTI KICKED OUT!!

Cena got off of Machetti and picked up the ladder he had brought in the ring, Cena lifted the ladder up over his head, AND SLAMMED IT DOWN ON MACHETTI!! Cena slid the ladder off of Machetti then grabbed him and lifted him up off of the mat and onto his shoulders, Cena turned side ways and aimed Machetti at the ladder, ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT ONTO THE LA—MACHETTI SLIPPED OFF AND LANDED BEHIND HIM! Cena spun around and swung at Machetti, BUT MACHETTI DUCKED! Cena went off balance and Machetti quickly capitalized and hoisted himself up onto Cena's shoulders and fell backwards, HURRICURANA! Cena was launched across the ring and landed on his back in the middle of it, Machetti ran to the ropes and bounced off of them, then came back with a handspring and a backflip, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT!! Instead of going for a pin that he knew wasn't going to be successful, Machetti rolled off of Cena and staggered up to his feet. Machetti went over to the ladder and lifted it up then unfolded it and set it up in the corner. The huge ladder once again towered over the ring, Machetti stared up at the top of the ladder, then glanced at Cena who was still on his back in the middle of the ring. Anything he did off there would hopefully put Cena away for good, but if he missed, the match was over. Machetti shook himself to settle his nerves and stepped through the ropes and onto the ring apron, then climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti climbed from the top rope onto the ladder, and was already half way up it, then began climbing up the rest of it. Suddenly Cena sat up and noticed Machetti scaling the giant ladder, he staggered up to his feet and began climbing up the other side, his thoughts were similar to Machetti's as he scaled the ladder and eventually met his opponent at the top.

Maria put her hands over her eyes, but peered through her fingers at Machetti and Cena who were high above the ring at the top of the ladder. Maria and everybody else knew that one of the two was most likely coming off that ladder the hard way. This would decide the match. Machetti had reached the top of the ladder first and caught Cena with a forearm to the face when he reached the top as well, but Cena recovered and fired back with a shot to Machetti's face. Machetti clung to the ladder and Cena took advantage and followed up with another shot to the face. Cena climbed up to what was probably the third rung from the top on his side and hit Machetti with another punch for good measure, then grabbed Machetti and threw one of his arms over his shoulders, LADDER TOP SUPERPLE—MACHETTI LOCKED HIS LEGS AROUND THE LADDER AND BLOCKED IT! Using his free arm, Machetti hit a body blow and punched Cena in the stomach, then pulled back and freed his other arm so he could follow up with an elbow to the face. Cena sway backwards and Machetti swung at him again, BUT CENA BLOCKED IT! The fans were all on their feet as Cena and Machetti fought it out high above the ring on top of the ladder. Machetti tried to pull his arm back after Cena blocked his punch, but Cena grabbed his wrist and held onto Machetti's arm. Cena swung at Machetti while his other arm was occupied, BUT MACHETTI BLOCKED WITH HIS FREE ARM! With both of his arms occupied, Machetti used his head… literally, AND CRACKED HIS HEAD INTO CENA'S WITH A VICIOUS HEADBUTT! Cena swayed backwards, his hold on Machetti's arms was the only thing keeping him on the ladder, Machetti ducked down and shot forward, SHOULDER THRUST! Cena lost his hold on Machetti, AND FELL FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER!! Cena hit the mat hard and didn't move, that fall was well over fifteen feet. Depending on how Machetti came off of the ladder, this match was over. Machetti held onto the top of the ladder and stepped around the side of it and then maneuvered around so he was on the side that Cena had occupied. Maria's hands were clamped firmly over her eyes, she wasn't even bothering to peek through them any more. Machetti climbed up to the second rung from the top and took a deep breath, then bent forward and launched himself off of the ladder with a backflip, LADDER TOP MOONSAUT… BUT HE KEPT GOING! SUICIDE BOMB… HE STILL KEPT GOING! DOUBLE ROTATION MOONSAULT… CONNECTS FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER!! The wind had been knocked out of Machetti when he landed on Cena, he couldn't even muster the energy for a proper pin and just laid on top of him, ONE… TWO… THREE!! MACHETTI GOT IT!!

_Riot Time_ hit as Machetti laid on top of Cena in the middle of the ring, hearing Machetti's music, Maria finally uncovered her eyes, and let out a sigh of relief that he'd _survived_ his insane stunt off of the ladder. "You still alive?" Zack whispered to John, neither of them had moved from where they were in the middle of the ring. "Barely," John wheezed, "I'm gonna be feeling that one all week." "I'm gonna attempt to stand… I love you, man," said Zack as he rolled off of John and slowly sat up. Machetti smiled as it finally sunk it, HE JUST WON THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP AT THE TWENTY-FIFTH ANNIVERSARY OF WRESTLEMANIA!! Machetti shakily pushed himself up off of the mat and up to his feet, he staggered slightly, but then the referee was elbowed out of the way as Maria came over and held out the World Heavyweight Championship that Machetti had just won. Machetti reached out and took the championship with one hand, allowing Maria to dart in and tightly hug him. Maria leaned against him and whispered, "I've seen you do that move over five times… but I was still worried seeing you hit it here tonight." Machetti smiled, but then Maria released him and grabbed his arm, then moved beside him and raised it up into the air. Machetti raised his other arm and held the championship up over his head while Lillian Garcia stood in the corner and made her announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner and THE NEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION… MACHETTI!!"

Maria let go of Machetti and he staggered over to a corner and climbed up onto the middle rope and raised the championship over his head with both hands, then he lowered the belt and clutched it to his chest, and backflipped out of the corner. **BOOOM!! BOOOM!! BOOOM!!** Three rounds of blue pyro fired off out of the ring posts when Machetti landed in the middle of the ring, then countless blue fireworks went off overhead as Machetti stood tall in the middle of the ring. A graphic appeared on the bottom of every TV screen that read '**New World Heavyweight Champion MACHETTI!**' Maria came over and stood at Machetti's left side while holding up the Diva's Championship with her right hand, Machetti took his newly won World Heavyweight Championship in his left hand and held it up next to Maria's title. The Diva's Champion and first-ever Miss. WrestleMania stood side-by-side with the new World Heavyweight Champion with their respective belts raised over their heads in the middle of the ring. But then they lowered them when they saw Cena push off of the ladder he had used to pull himself up, then he walked over to Machetti AND HELD OUT HIS HAND! Machetti smiled and placed the championship on his shoulder, AND SHOOK CENA'S HAND! Cena nodded at Machetti and patted the World Heavyweight Championship, then turned and stepped through the ropes and left he ring. Machetti took the belt off of his shoulder and attempted to put the belt around his waist, but Maria stepped in and fastened it for him. Machetti smiled at her and returned the favor by fastening Maria's Diva's Championship around her waist. Halfway up the long WrestleMania ramp, Cena passed Paul London who was jogging down it towards the ring.

London, still wearing his coat and tie, slid into the ring like he used to and stood up in front of Machetti, he reached out and hugged his long time friend and congratulated him, then turned and folded up the huge ladder that was still set up the corner, tilted it to the side and slid it under the bottom rope and out of the ring. Maria stared at Paul in confusion as he slipped out of the ring and ran around it over to the time keeper's corner and secured a mic, then rolled back into the ring and handed off the mic to Machetti. Machetti cast a quick glance a Maria while Paul fished into his pocket and discretely handed it to Machetti, who quickly closed his hand around it and pinned his hand against his leg to keep anyone from seeing what it was. London once again left the ring, but this time he went over to the steps that Edge had moved and took a seat on top of them. Maria glanced from Paul to Machetti in confusion, clearly she had no idea what was going on. "Can we cut the music please?" requested Machetti, "there's something really important I need to do."

Machetti's request was granted and the music cut, leaving him alone in the ring with Maria. "Maria… can I ask you something?"

Maria stared at Machetti in surprise, "Now?" she asked while casting a quick glance at her surroundings. They were in the middle of the ring at WrestleMania 25 in front of countless fans and there was still one more match to go.

"Yes now," replied Machetti, "it's something I really need to ask and I'm afraid it can't wait."

Obviously unsure of what he wanted to ask, Maria nodded.

"I've been in the WWE going on three years now," Machetti began, "And from the night of my debut to tonight, the biggest win of my career, you've been a huge part of my life. You've always been there by my side, through all the good moments, like this one, and through all the bad ones too. You've become an extremely important part of my life and I can't imagine what my life would be like without you in it. I don't know where my career's gonna go from here, but I know I want you to be a part of it." Machetti broke off and Maria's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with her hands as Machetti dropped down to one knee and revealed a small black box in his hand. "Maria… I love you with all my heart… will you marry me?"

Maria gasped in shock when Machetti opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a rose-shaped diamond on top.

Machetti held the mic out to Maria with his other hand, Maria reached out and shakily took the mic from Machetti. She stared into his eyes, then raised the mic, "You're borderline insane. Every week you sprint out to the ring, and I'm left worrying whether or not you're going to come back. One minute you're a manipulative mastermind… the next you're an irrational risk taker. But despite that, you've always been there for me. You always encouraged me and helped me take my wrestling skills to the next level. I guess there's only one thing I _can_ say in a situation like this… what took you so long!?" Machetti smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Yes! YES! OH GOD YES!!"

Machetti's face lit up with a smile as he stood back up and embraced Maria, who practically knocked him over when she leaned in and kissed him. The broke the kiss and Machetti took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Maria's finger. Maria gazed down at her hand for a total of three seconds, before she right back to where she had left off, and passionately kissed him in the middle of the ring. London started clapping on his seat on the steps, which led to more of the fans joining in and applauding the newly engaged couple.

They had been through a lot together over the years. He had saved her a few occasions, and she had saved him from himself when he had his 'personality disorder'. As they spent more time together, they got closer. Maria's wrestling style started to display Machetti's influence. They supported each other's respective career choices and they rose through the ranks of the WWE together. They'd been together on Raw, Smackdown, ECW, and countless Pay-Per-View Events. They won championship matches together, and lost them together. And now, here they were standing in the middle of the ring at the Twenty-Fifth Anniversary of Wrestlemania. Both were victorious and both were champions and now, they were engaged.

Machetti and Maria still hadn't broken their kiss, and it didn't look like they intended to any time soon. Machetti picked Maria up and carried her through the ropes, they broke their kiss for a moment as Machetti stepped through them and went down the steps, still carrying Maria as he went. Paul London got off of the steps and ran around the ring, he whispered his congratulations to Machetti and Maria and walked with them to the back.

From the night of his debut, Machetti had taken the WWE by storm and caused chaos and mayhem wherever he went. Now, here he was, the New World Heavyweight Champion at WrestleMania 25. He'd come a long way, but if he had anything to say about it, there was still a lot more to come.

**---x---**

And that's WrestleMania. This is my second longest chapter after my insanely long 2009 Royal Rumble, but I hope it was also one of my best chapters. I wanted the match to be really good, and I find I write some of my best matches when I have Machetti face off with John Cena, thus why almost half of the match was Cena vs. Machetti.

I've come a long way from when I started this fic. My writing's improved a lot and I've put a lot of time and effort into this story and have enjoyed writing it immensely. How contradictory to the last sentence of the chapter, with the exception of the epilogue next chapter, this is the last chapter of Can I Ask You Something? III. So there really isn't a lot more to come. I've worked on this story for a long time, and I feel it's time to move on. Besides, I'm so incredibly behind the WWE programming that I'd never be able to catch up and my trusty laptop Franky would probably perish in the attempt.

It's been fun writing this story, I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, you guy's are what made writing this worth while. I'll have my epilogue up eventually and I plan on posting the first chapter of my new story Jan 1st, 2010. I'm not sure which is going to come first, but…

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	65. Epilogue

**Chapter LXV: Epilogue**

**---x---**

The WWE Universe was still shaken up by the events that had transpired at WrestleMania. CM Punk won the Money in the Bank, Maria was crowned Miss. WrestleMania, despite being laid out by Mickey Rourke, Jericho became even more arrogant, Matt Hardy beat his brother, JBL quit after losing to Rey Mysterio in record time, the Undertaker and Shawn Michaels disappeared from TV after Undertaker went 17-and-0, Machetti won the World Heavyweight Championship and then proposed to Maria after the match, and Triple H retained against Randy Orton.

Things had been shaken up, but would be shaken up even further just eight days later on the day of the WWE Draft.

**---Draft Day---**

The Brian Kendrick went one-on-one with Kane, who blamed Kendrick for costing him the Money in the Bank and got the win, getting the Big Show drafted to Raw. After the match, Ezekiel hit Kane from behind and managed to escape with Kendrick before Kane could do any more harm. But two days later during the supplemental draft… Ezekiel was drafted to ECW, leaving Kendrick alone on Smackdown without his bear.

Maria defended her Diva's Championship against two divas from Smackdown, Maryse and Gail Kim, and three divas from Raw, Beth Phoenix, Kelly Kelly, and Mickie James, in a Diva's Six-Pack Challenge. After being crowned Miss. WrestleMania Maria had been a target for most of the divas and was constantly fending off assaults throughout the match, and was thus unable to prevent Maryse from hitting Gail Kim with the French Kiss for the win. Maryse had won the Diva's Championship and a draft pick for Smackdown which turned out to be none other than Women's Champion Melina. Later on in the night, Maria's hopes of reclaiming her championship were dashed when the new Diva's Champion was drafted to Raw after CM Punk beat Matt Hardy.

The night continued with World Heavyweight Champion Machetti winning the 15-Man Battle Royal for Smackdown, earning the blue brand two draft picks in the form of Kane and Chris Jericho. But possibly even more surprising was when John Cena defeated Edge in a Number One Contender Match for Machetti's World Heavyweight Championship but also earned two draft picks for Raw. The first pick was Matt Hardy while the second was extremely surprising: WWE Championship TRIPLE H!

Machetti, Maria, and the Brian Kendrick all remained on Smackdown, but were joined by IC Champion Rey Mysterio, Kane, Mr. Money in the Bank CM Punk, Chris Jericho, and Women's Champion Melina in exchange for WWE Champion Triple H, Big Show, United States Champion MVP, Matt Hardy, and Diva's Champion Maryse.

**---Backlash---**

On Smackdown, Kane threatened Kendrick not to get in his way now that he no longer had his bear to protect him. But rather than be intimidated Kendrick cost Kane his match against CM Punk. This led to the three of them facing off at Backlash with CM Punk's Money in the Bank Briefcase on the line. The ending saw Kendrick get pinned by Punk to retain and an angry Kane plant Kendrick with a chokeslam after the match. Kane once again blamed Kendrick for costing him the Money in the Bank Briefcase and swore he'd get his revenge.

John Cena had won a Number One Contender's Match on the day of the Draft and was slated to face Machetti for the World Heavyweight Championship at Backlash. But Vickie Guerrero pointed out that Edge still had his contractually obligated rematch and thus made the title match a triple threat match. Edge, Cena, and Machetti were at each other's throats over the next few weeks and Vickie added fuel to the fire by declaring that the there of them would face off in the first ever Triple Threat Last Man Standing Match for the World Heavyweight Championship. In the end, Cena was eliminated from the contest when he was chokeslammed into a searchlight by the Big Show. In the chaotic after match, Machetti managed to dodge a spear from Edge, causing the Rated R Superstar to go flying off of the stage. While the fans were still in shock from Edge going flying off of the stage and Cena being put through the search light, Machetti then scaled the Backlash set and came off with a HUGE moonsault onto Edge from over forty feet in the air. The referee was prepared to count both men out, but Machetti managed to stagger back up at the last second and retained his Championship.

**---Judgment Day---**

Ever since she had come to Smackdown Women's Champion Melina had been the target of Michelle McCool and her new sidekick Alicia Fox. But Melina had found help in the form of Miss. WrestleMania Maria. The rivalry between Melina and Michelle escalated to a Women's Championship Match at Judgment Day. Melina had Maria in her corner while Michelle had the support of Alicia Fox. But Melina's helper turned out to be more of hindrance when Maria accidentally cost Melina the match and the Women's Championship, causing Michelle McCool to become the first diva to hold both the Women's Championship and the Diva's Championship. Despite Maria's sincerest apologies, Melina looked frustrated with her friend for costing her the championship.

In order to crown a new Number One Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship a six-man elimination match was made on Smackdown, Edge versus Jeff Hardy versus Chris Jericho versus Rey Mysterio versus Kane versus the Brian Kendrick. Rather than be intimidated by Kane's threats from Backlash, Kendrick managed to further infuriate Kane by eliminating him from the Number One Contender Match. Jericho was eliminated by Rey Mysterio and Edge would be heard complaining for weeks when he got pinned after a 6-1-9, the Kendrick, and a Swanton Bomb. The ending of the match was full of high flying and unique offense but saw Kendrick eliminated by Intercontinental Champion Rey Mysterio only for Hardy to pin Mysterio seconds later to be named Number One Contender and earned a Championship Match at Judgment Day.

Machetti was kept busy that night and in the coming weeks by CM Punk who kept challenging him to non-title matches, after which he'd planned on Cashing in the Money in the Bank. Machetti was a good sport but became irritated when Umaga kept interfering in the matches and attacking Punk. This eventually led to Umaga versus CM Punk at Judgment Day where Umaga got the win. Kane was out for Kendrick's blood, but much to his irritation Kendrick always managed to escape him without lasting harm. They faced off one-on-one at Judgment Day and much to Kane further humiliation, the Brian Kendrick got the upset win. In the World Heavyweight Championship Match, Machetti defended against Jeff Hardy, but Matt Hardy interfered in the match and hit Jeff with his cast. That would have cost Hardy the match, but when Machetti climbed up onto the top rope to hit the Suicide Bomb, Edge came out from under the ring and pushed him off, ending the match via disqualification.

**---Extreme Rules---**

After Judgment Day the Kendrick/Kane rivalry turned red hot… literally. And the two squared off again at Extreme Rules IN AN INFERNO MATCH! Kendrick, who had worn one of his studded jackets during the match ended up getting thrown through the flames and lit on fire, giving Kane the win. Kane wiped his hands of Kendrick while Kendrick complained of his loss of a jacket.

With Edge preventing Machetti and Jeff Hardy from having a decisive one-on-one title match, a Triple Threat TLC Match was made for Extreme Rules with the World Heavyweight Championship on the line. Towards the end of the match, Machetti was at the top of the ladder while both Edge and Hardy were down. But just when Machetti was reaching for the Championship, Kane stormed out from the back and scaled the ladder. Now that he was finished with Kendrick, Kane decided that he wanted Machetti's World Heavyweight Championship and attempted to display this by chokeslamming Machetti off of the top of the ladder. But Machetti found himself saved from his incredibly painful fate by none other than the Brian Kendrick, who climbed up the ladder behind Kane, AND HIT THE KENDICK OFF OF THE TOP! Machetti was caught off guard by the fact that his rival had saved him, keeping him from grabbing the championship and allowing Edge to knock over the ladder and keep Machetti from retaining.

Kane recovered from Kendrick's attack and the two of them brawled around ringside while the match continued. Kane channeled all his anger, frustration, and hatred into his attacks and began dominating Kendrick in their brawl. He threw Kendrick into the steps and attempted to chokeslam him through the announce table, but was thwarted when he was hit in the back with a chair courtesy of Machetti. After an awkward exchanged glance Machetti and Kendrick worked together and double-teamed Kane, then springboarded side-by-side from the ring and put Kane through the announce table with a pair of simultaneous springboard body splashes. But while Machetti, Kendrick, and Kane were all down on the remains of the table, Jeff Hardy had pinned Edge under a ladder and climbed it and won the World Heavyweight Championship.

Machetti and Kendrick set up and watched from ringside as Jeff Hardy celebrated his Championship win. But that was when CM Punk hit the ring and finally cashed in his Money in the Bank Briefcase. Jeff Hardy was already weakened from the TLC Match, and after two GTS's Punk got the win and won the World Heavyweight Championship, resulting in Hardy's second World Title reign being even shorter than his first. With Machetti and Jeff Hardy both obligated with a rematch clause, this would lead to a lot of focus on Punk and his new Championship.

**---The Bash---**

Melina and Maria's friendship had been on the rocks with the two of them both accidentally costing each other championship matches against Michelle McCool. They were apologetic at first, but when Maria lost her Miss. WrestleMania Sash to Vickie Guerrero things changed. Maria had survived interference from Chavo Guerrero and Michelle McCool, but when Melina had entered the ring while attempting to fight off Michelle McCool, Maria was inadvertently knocked out, allowing Vickie to get to the win. Vickie would then go on to lose her Miss. WrestleMania title to a returning Santina Marella, who would then be fired by Donald Trump, ridding the WWE of the Miss. WrestleMania sash and bad cross-dressing. Melina and Maria now became openly frustrated with each other and stopped going to the ring together. Melina had managed to beat Alicia Fox in a number one contenders match, but was then attacked after the match by Michelle McCool. McCool and Melina faced off for the Women's Championship at the Bash, but due to interference from Alicia Fox her efforts fell short.

Kane had been angered by Machetti getting involved with his business at Extreme Rules when he had been attempting to rid himself of the Brian Kendrick once and for all. Machetti had been angered by Kane interfering in his match and costing him the World Heavyweight Championship, both at Extreme Rules and in his title rematch. At the Bash, while Edge teamed with Jericho to win the Unified Tag Team Titles and CM Punk got himself disqualified to retain his championship against Jeff Hardy, Kane faced off with Machetti, who was accompanied by Maria now that she wasn't involved with Melina's championship match. Kane had rolled out of the way of a Suicide Bomb, but instead of capitalizing on Machetti, Kane noticed Maria leaning in the ring and encouraging Machetti to fight back up, and went after her to get to Machetti. Maria found herself trapped between the barricade and the big red monster with Machetti still down after missing his finishing move. But then Kendrick came running out from the back and made the save. Machetti had lost the match by disqualification, but had ended up regaining old friend.

"You saved Maria…" stated Machetti when he, Kendrick, and Maria met backstage after the match.

"Yeah well… I know how much she means to you," explained Kendrick, "After everything we've been through and put each other through, I guess I just didn't want to see her get hurt."

"Thank you," Machetti replied sincerely. He tentatively held out his arm out and he and Kendrick shook hands. After witnessing Machetti and Kendrick making up, Maria had resolved to make up with Melina because good friends were hard to come by and were important to have in such a competitive business.

**---Night of Champions---**

Maria set out on her goal of making up with Melina, and had her first opportunity on the next Smackdown. Melina had been facing off one-on-one with Layla, but then Michelle McCool and Alicia Fox got involved and attacked Melina. While the match ended with Melina winning by disqualification, it looked like Michelle was more concerned about ending Melina's career. Layla and Alicia pulled Melina up off of the mat and held her up with her arms pinned to her sides while Michelle McCool stepped back to the ropes and prepared to finish Melina off for good with a very big boot. But that was when Maria came running out from the back and attacked Michelle to make the save. Melina used the opportunity to fight free from Alicia and Layla and together Maria and Melina cleared the heel divas out of the ring. Melina nodded her thanks but it was clear it would take more to regain the friendship they'd once had.

The next week on Smackdown, Michelle attempted to drive a wedge further between Maria and Melina and offered them both a Championship Opportunity. Melina and Maria were to face off against Michelle and Layla, if Melina or Maria won the match the diva that made the decision would receive a championship match. This created tension between Melina and Maria where Melina refused to tag out of the match not wanting to lose her opportunity at regaining her championship. Michelle exploited this to the fullest and isolated and worked over Melina all match. The finish came when Michelle had Melina down on the mat and was measuring her up for another devastating big boot, but just as Melina stood up and turned around, Maria ran in and took the boot for Melina. Michelle and Melina were both caught off guard by Maria's actions, but Melina capitalized and hit Michelle with her finisher. Melina stood over Michelle while Maria staggered back up and knocked Layla off of the apron. Maria leaned back in the corner and encouraged Melina to go for the pin, but after seeing Maria take a boot to the head for her, Melina had a change of heart and insisted that Maria get on the apron so she could tag her in. Michelle capitalized on Melina's moment of in decision and rolled her up for a pin, but Maria ran over and rolled Michelle over then pressed her hands into Melina's back to give her the leverage to get the pin. Melina and Maria had won the match, and while Melina was the legal diva, technically Maria had resulted in the decision. Melina and Maria headed to the back together and decided they'd leave Michelle to figure out who she was facing for the title.

In a last ditch effort to keep Melina and Maria from regaining their friendship, Michelle decided that on a technicality both of them were involved with the decision and thus it would be a triple threat match for the Women's Championship at Night of Champions. Michelle had hoped that having her two opponents compete against each other for the championship would keep them from working on the same page. But at Night of Champions, despite help from Alicia Fox _and_ Layla, Melina and Maria beat down Michelle and happily faced each other for the championship. The match ended when Michelle hit the Faith Breaker on Melina, only for Maria to come off of the middle rope with a Diving Bulldog and pin Michelle to win the Championship. Michelle, Alicia, and Layla had stormed to the back, while Maria celebrated her Championship win. Melina shakily stood up and stared at Maria for a tense moment, but then smiled and hugged her and was the first person to congratulate her on her big win. The second was Machetti who had a big match of his own that night.

After CM Punk's controversial title defense at the Bash, Jeff Hardy had demanded a rematch. But then Machetti came out and pointed out that Jeff had had his shot and that someone else should get a chance. Machetti had lost his championship at Extreme Rules too, but despite interference from Kane, he only got one rematch. General Manager Theodore Long had ruled that the night's main event match would be Machetti versus Jeff Hardy in a Number One Contender's Match. He also decided that CM Punk wasn't going to have the night off and would face off with the Brian Kendrick in a non-title match. When Punk and Kendrick faced off, Punk looked to have the match won when he lifted Kendrick up onto his shoulders for the GTS. But Kendrick surprised him by sliding off and landing behind him, then hit the Kendrick for the upset win. Later on in the night, Machetti and Hardy got ready to face off in their Number One Contender Match. But before the bell could even be rung, Kane stormed to the ring and laid out both men, preventing the match from even taking place. Teddy Long came out and decided that since there was so much interest in the World Heavyweight Championship, he try to make sure everyone was involved. He declared that at Night of Champions CM Punk would face Jeff Hardy, Machetti, Kane, and the Brian Kendrick in a Championship Scramble Match.

The five combatants were placed in various matches over the next few weeks. One week they all fought in singles matches. Kendrick faced Dolph Ziggler, Punk faced Finlay, Hardy took on Chris Jericho, Kane fought the Great Khali. Kendrick and Punk had managed to emerge victories, while Hardy won by disqualification when Jericho's tag team partner Big Show interfered. In the Main Event Machetti faced the Intercontinental Champion Rey Mysterio and managed to emerge victorious in what was considered a Match of the Year Candidate (but would obviously lose out to HBK/Undertaker at the Slammy Awards). Another week Machetti and Kendrick teamed together and scored a non-title victory over Chris Jericho and Big Show. Two days before Night of Champions, Kendrick and Hardy teamed up to face Punk and Kane. Machetti was supposed to have the night off, but he caught Dolph Ziggler hitting on his fiancé and took offense. Machetti got the victory and was thanked by Rey Mysterio who was scheduled to defend his Intercontinental Championship against Ziggler at the Pay-Per-View.

At Night of Champions, before the Scramble, Machetti and Kendrick had met in the locker room. "You know, I had an idea last night," Machetti explained.

"I'm pretty sure I know what you go up to last night," said Kendrick, "and I don't want to get involved with any ideas relating to you and that."

"How about I just explain my plan, and you can jump to conclusions when I'm done?" suggested Machetti.

"Fine, what?" asked Kendrick.

"Championship Scrambles are typically every man for himself," Machetti pointed out, "but what if we worked together? We'd have the advantage against everyone else."

"That's an interesting thought," commented Kendrick, "but what happens when we reach the closing moments and one of us wants to win the thing?"

"I told you to let me explain my whole plan," answered Machetti, "there's more. We'll go out there and compete regularly until one of us gets a pin and becomes the temporary champion. Then we'll work together and keep anyone else from getting a pin for the rest of the match. If someone does get pinned, we'll need to work together so that one of us becomes temporary champion again. And when one of us wins, we give the other the first shot at the Championship."

"We do work well as a team," reasoned Kendrick, "I mean, we have a non-title victory over the Unified Tag Team Champions. Are you sure you won't hold it against me when I win?"

"_If_ you win, I'll be happy knowing I have the first one-on-one opportunity for the title," replied Machetti, "this match is going to be chaotic. And while I thrive on that kind of environment, two out of five are better odds than one out of five."

"Alright, you're on," Kendrick agreed. "It'll be easier to beat you for the title than to have to deal with those other three."

When it came time for the Scramble Machetti and Kendrick were revealed to be the first two combatants. They shrugged and attacked each other, looking to get the first pinfall and be named temporary champion. For five minutes Machetti and Kendrick fought and traded counters, but then the buzzer sounded out from the back came Kane. Kane came down the ramp and climbed up onto the ring apron, Machetti and Kendrick had stopped fighting when they noticed him coming. Kendrick took advantage and grabbed Machetti from behind, then jumped up and dropkicked Kane off of the apron while using him to bounce off of and hit Machetti with the Kendrick. Kendrick pinned Machetti while Kane was still on the floor to become the temporary champion.

For the next five minutes, Machetti and Kendrick worked together like a well oiled machine and double-teamed Kane. Neither of them went for a pin, and they always stopped Kane from hitting any offense on them. At the end of five minutes, Kane grabbed both Machetti and Kendrick by the throat and hit a double chokeslam, but both of them were aware enough to roll out of the ring as Jeff Hardy entered the match. With less than ten minutes left, Kane and Jeff Hardy started to fight each other with a hint of desperation, but whenever one of them went for a pin, Machetti or Kendrick would break it up. With six minutes left in the match Kane knocked both Machetti and Kendrick out of the ring with a double clothesline. He turned around and got kicked with Whisper in the Wind from Jeff Hardy. Hardy pinned Kane and ended Kendrick's record breaking almost nine minute reign as champion. Machetti and Kendrick got back in the ring and split Hardy and Kane up, Machetti hit a shooting star press DDT at the five minute twenty second mark and went to pin Kane. Hardy went to break it up, but Kendrick held him back, allowing Machetti to become the temporary champion.

With less than five minutes remaining World Champion CM Punk entered the match, but stopped short of getting in the ring. Machetti and Kendrick continued to work together against Hardy and Kane until Kendrick was whipped into the ropes at the four minute mark. Punk grabbed Kendrick's ankles and pulled him out of the ring, then whipped him into the steps. Machetti, Kane, and Hardy all fought in a free-for-all in the ring while Punk threw Kendrick into the barricade. Punk pulled Kendrick up onto his shoulders and hit the GTS on the outside at three fifteen. At three minutes Hardy hit a dboule whisper in the wind on Machetti and Kane, but then Punk slid into the ring, hoisted Hardy onto his shoulders and hit the GTS. Punk pinned Hardy to become the temporary champion. But Punk walked right into a goozle and then a chokeslam from Kane, who pinned him to become temporary champion at two thirty. Kane defended his reign for a minute and a half by beating on Hardy, Machetti, and Punk. He booted Kendrick off of the apron when he attempted to get a back into the ring. But at fifty five seconds Machetti took Kane out of the ring with a hurricurana. Kane got up and grabbed Machetti by the throat, then caught Kendrick as he got up and hit both of them with a double chokeslam. With thirty seconds, Kane attempted to get back into the ring, but Punk hit a baseball slide and launched him into the barricade. Punk got up and grabbed Hardy and lifted him onto his shoulders for the GTS with twenty seconds. But Hardy slipped off and countered with a Twist of Fate, then went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Ten seconds and the fans were going crazy, Hardy came off with a Swanton Bomb and got the pin with one second left. Jeff Hardy just won his third reign as World Heavyweight Champion.

**---SummerSlam---**

One week removed from Night of Champions, Machetti and Kendrick continued to work together well together and beat Cryme Tyme and the Hart Dynasty in a triple threat tag team match to become Number One Contenders for the Unified Tag Team Championships while Maria and Melina beat Michelle and Natalya in a tag team match. With both Machetti and Maria at high points of their respective careers they decided that the 'time was right' and agreed to finally tie the knot next week on Smackdown. On the August 7th 2009 Edition of Smackdown, Machetti and Maria had their wedding. Machetti's best man the Brian Kendrick fought Chris Jericho earlier in the night and managed to come away with the upset win. After the Main Event, where Jeff Hardy successfully defended the World Championship against CM Punk with help from his brother Matt, Machetti and Maria had their wedding. The Brian Kendrick acted as Machetti's best man while Melina was Maria's Maid of Honor. There had been a minor interruption by Kane, but he was driven off by the Great Khali who Machetti had bribed with a trunk of Klondike Bars to act as security, this led to a rivalry between the two and a match at SummerSlam that Kane managed to win.

Chris Jericho and Big Show had then appeared and said that as a Wedding Present, they _weren't_ going to destroy the Groom and Best Man on the wedding day and would postpone the inevitable beating for SummerSlam. After a speech by the Brian Kendrick about how he'd known Machetti for years and how happy he was that he'd finally found someone to settle down with, Machetti kissed his bride and then carried her off backstage for what was quite possibly only successful televised wedding in WWE History. Years later, Zack Tyler could be quoted saying that the televised wedding, _"…was one of the happiest moments for my career. I married my dream girl and had my best friend at my side."_

Machetti and Maria came back from their weekend-long Honeymoon in time for the next Smackdown. Melina had beaten Michelle McCool in a Number One Contender's Match for the Women's Championship while Machetti had clashed with Big Show and managed to pin the giant after a Suicide Bomb. The team of Kendrick and Machetti now had three wins over the Unified Champions. The next week Machetti and Kendrick added a fourth win when they teamed with Intercontinental Champion Rey Mysterio to beat Jericho, Big Show, and the Number One Contender for the Intercontinental Championship Dolph Ziggler. The quick and quick witted duo of Machetti and Kendrick seemed to have the Unified Tag Team Champions' number heading into SummerSlam. Maria faced Melina on the same night and successfully defended her championship against her.

At SummerSlam, Kendrick and Machetti had Machetti's wife Women's Champion Maria at ringside with them when they faced Big Show and Chris Jericho for the Unified Tag Team Titles. The finish saw the smallest man in the match up, Kendrick, remove the largest man, Big Show, from the ring, leaving both the legal competitors Machetti and Jericho to fight it out. Jericho ran at Machetti and went for the codebreaker, but Machetti caught him and countered into the Machete's Blade for the pin-fall victory. Machetti, Kendrick, and Maria celebrated together in the ring as the New Unified Tag Team Champions while Jericho and Big Show looked on in shock from ringside.

**---Breaking Point---**

As Unified Champions Machetti and Kendrick now appeared on Raw and Smackdown. But the night after SummerSlam, Jericho and Big Show came out on Raw and announced that they had a rematch clause in their contract. They said they'd allow Machetti and Kendrick to enjoy their run while they could, but would face them in a Tag Team Submission Match at Breaking Point where the decision could only be made by Submission. Jericho had the Walls of Jericho, Big Show had the Colossal Clutch, and Machetti had the Detroit Deathlock. But the Brian Kendrick was at a disadvantage for not having a submission move which JeriShow took great pleasure in making fun of. Machetti and Kendrick spent the weeks prior to Breaking Point facing the new team of MVP and Mark Henry on Raw and Cryme Tyme and the Hart Dynasty on Smackdown. Maria and Melina continued their rivalry with Michelle McCool in a series of singles matches, tag matches, and one title match that saw Maria defend against Michelle.

But at Breaking Point, tragedy struck and Zack Tyler suffered a tear in his right quadricep while attempting an unorthodox escape to the Walls of Jericho. Machetti tagged out of the match and dropped down to the floor holding his leg in pain. Maria ran over to see if he was alright and her eyes went wide in horror when he whispered that he thought he tore something. Maria passed on information of Machetti's injury to the referee, who passed it on to Kendrick, who passed it on to Jericho, who passed it on to Big Show. This led to an improvised finish where Kendrick grabbed Jericho and went for the Kendrick, but ran into a Knock-Out Punch from Big Show. Kendrick fell on his back and Jericho quickly locked him in the Walls of Jericho to get the Submission Victory. Jericho and Big Show celebrated regaining their championships and quickly left the ring. Machetti had to be helped to the back by Kendrick and Maria where he learned the full extent of his injuries.

**---Hell in a Cell---**

Zack's injury required him to go in for surgery, so Machetti was 'attacked' backstage the next night on Raw when he and Kendrick attempt to enact their rematch clause. Kendrick found himself without a partner, and put up a valiant effort, but ultimately lost the match to the combined force of Chris Jericho and the Big Show. It was estimated that it would take Zack three months to recover after surgery, and thus he was pulled from TV and the road schedule.

Maria was approached about appearing on a celebrity version of the Apprentice, but it would involve her being off TV for a few months as well. But now that she was a former Women's Champion and former Diva's Champion, Maria took her wrestling seriously and politely declined the offer and instead recommended Diva Search Winner Eve Torres for the spot. Eve disappeared from TV to appear on the Apprentice while Maria continued to wrestle on Smackdown. Michelle beat Melina and Natalya in a Number one Contenders Match, and then went on to beat Maria for the Women's Championship two days before Hell in a Cell thanks to some outside help from Layla.

Kendrick was left without a tag team partner, and focused on his career as a singles competitor. His recent feuds with Kane, Jeff Hardy, CM Punk, Big Show, and Chris Jericho had given Kendrick enough credibility to act as a solid mid-carder despite his small size. Kendrick beat Dolph Ziggler in a Number One Contender Match and faced John Morrison for the Intercontinental Championship at Hell in a Cell. Kendrick's efforts fell short when Morrison countered the Kendrick with a back suplex, then hit Starship Pain for the win.

**---Bragging Rights---**

Coming off of Hell in a Cell, and Jillian Hall winning the Diva's Championship from Mickie James, Raw Guest Host Nancy O'Dell announced a Tri-Brand Diva Trade. Melina and Eve (when she returned) were traded from Smackdown to Raw, Mickie James and Beth Phoenix were traded from Raw to Smackdown, Rosa Mendez was traded from Raw to ECW, and Nikki and Brie Bella were traded from ECW to Raw. The Diva's Division was really shaken up, and what was even more surprising was when Melina won the Diva's Championship from Jillian Hall the same night on Raw. Mickie James made her Smackdown debut a week later with a win over Layla. An Inter-Promotional Diva's Match was announced for Bragging Rights pitting Raw's Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim, and Diva's Champion Melina up against Smackdown's Natalya, Beth Phoenix, and Women's Champion Michelle McCool. Smackdown's Heel Divas emerged victorious against the Raw Team.

Kendrick faced Dolph Ziggler in a Bragging Rights Qualifying Match, but this time Ziggler beat Kendrick after he revesred a Kendrick Attempt by throwing Kendrick shoulder-first into the ring post, then he hit the ZigZag from behind for the win. Cryme Tyme's Shad Gaspard was out sick and Smackdown Team Co-Captain's Jericho and Kane decided to challenge their team in a 5-on-4 Handicap Match with their spots on the Bragging Rights Team on the line. Kendrick teamed with Matt Hardy, R-Truth, Tyson Kidd, and David Hart Smith against Ziggler, Escobar, McIntyre, and JTG. The finish saw Kendrick catch JTG with a jumping calf kick, sending one half of Cryme Tyme staggering into Matt Hardy who dropped him with a Twist of Fate to get the win. Thus the teams were switched and Kendrick, Matt Hardy, R-Truth, David Hart Smith, and Tyson Kidd joined Team Captains Chris Jericho and Kane as Team Smackdown against Team Raw's Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Big Show, Cody Rhodes, Kofi Kingston, Jack Swagger and Mark Henry in the Bragging Rights 7-on-7 Tag Match. Team Smackdown got the win when Big Show betrayed Team Raw and allowed his Tag Team Partner to pin Kofi Kingston for the win.

**---Survivor Series---**

Kendrick was announced as a Member of Intercontinental Champion John Morrison's Survivor Series Team. Kendrick would team with Morrison, Finlay, Shelton Benjamin, and Even Bourne to take on United States Champion the Miz's Team of himself, Drew McIntyre, Shamus, Jack Swagger, and Dolph Ziggler. Evan Bourne had eliminated Dolph Ziggler while Team Captain John Morrison had taken out Jack Swagger, but the new up-and-coming stars Drew McIntyre and Shamus as well as the US Champion proved to be too much for Team Morrison. Bourne was eliminated by Drew McIntyre, Shamus eliminated Finlay, the Miz pinned Shelton Benjamin, Kendrick fell to Drew McIntyre, and finally Morrison eventually lost to the three-on-one assault by Miz, McIntyre, and Shamus and got pinned by the latter of the three to give Team Miz the victory.

In Cryme Tyme's Halloween Diva's Costume Contest Maria won against Mickie James, Michelle McCool, Natalya, and Layla with her skin tight leather cat costume. When the heel divas took offense and attacked, Maria found aid in the form of Mickie James who took out Natalya which allowed Maria to handle Layla. But after dealing with Natalya, Mickie turned around right into a big boot from Women's Champion Michelle McCool, who was incidentally dressed as a devil. Michelle quickly fled the ring and left with the other heel divas leaving Mickie and Maria staring after them. A Traditional Survivor Series 5-on-5 Tag Match was announced where Team Captain Michelle McCool would lead the team consisting of Smackdown's Beth Phoenix and Layla, and Raw's Alicia Fox and Jillian Hall. The opposing team was Smackdown's Maria and Raw's Melina, Kelly Kelly, and Gail Kim led by Team Captain Mickie James.

Michelle McCool and Layla began to emotionally target Mickie James. In James' match against Natalya, James looked to have the match under control after a Diving Thesz Press, but then Michelle McCool and Layla came out from the back carrying Mickie's clothing. Mickie prided herself on her fashion sense and was distracted when Michelle produced a pair of scissors and began cutting Mickie's purple top. At that Maria came sprinting out from the back and knocked Michelle down from behind, then leveled Layla with a clothesline. To Maria, fashion was a way of expressing herself, and seeing someone ruining someone else's clothes was something she wouldn't stand for. Maria pulled Mickie's clothing away from Michelle and Layla then called out, "Behind you!" Mickie lashed her leg out behind her and caught Natalya with a spinning back kick, then planted her with a Spike DDT to pick up the victory. Maria brought Mickie's clothing into the ring and Mickie thanked her with a hug while Michelle and Layla retreated backstage.

The next week on Smackdown, Michelle McCool continued to take digs at Mickie James. After Mickie beat Layla with a roll-up, Michelle McCool appeared on the HD-Tron and mocked Mickie James' figure with her infamous 'Piggy James' video and her rendition of 'Old McDonald'. The video concluded with Mickie's picture doing a rendition of Porky Pig's classic 'that's all follks' line. Mickie was left in tears in the ring as the video concluded, but when she got backstage Maria approached her and had something to say about Michelle's video.

"I for one think you're beautiful," Maria said as she consoled Mickie with a hug. Maria stared up into Mickie's eyes, "Why are you letting them get to you? They know they can't measure up with you in the ring, so they've resorted to childish name-calling. People come in all different shapes and sizes, your figure and fashion sense are what make you unique. When you let them get to you when they make fun of what makes you, you, you're letting them win. You have a beautiful figure that you should never be ashamed of. You're better than her, and at Survivor Series you'll prove it."

Mickie's tears had dried and she smiled at the red haired diva and hugged her back, "Thanks Maria, you're a great friend."

"No problem Captain," chirped Maria.

(A/N: If the WWE is going to go all PG and target a younger audience, why are they letting divas get away with childish name-calling and teasing? So they can punish Mickie for not having the 'ideal figure of a WWE Diva'? That's absurd! For impressionable children the WWE Superstars and Divas are role-models and an inspiration. School can be a harsh place and showing petty name-calling going unpunished and as an effective method of mind-games is one of the worst things they could do for their young demographic. If the WWE has a problem with someone's fashion sense, or figure, or aspirations, they should directly confront them about it behind the scenes and attempt to make it better if absolutely necessary. Publicly humiliating someone and having Matt Striker take digs at them every week is NOT the right way to go. There's heelish tactics then there's mean, petty, reprehensible name-calling. The WWE stooped to a low that as a long-time fan and 'weird kid' in high school makes me ashamed and embarrassed to watch their program.)

At Survivor Series the teams of Mickie James, Melina, Maria, Kelly Kelly, and Gail Kim and Michelle McCool, Beth Phoenix, Jillian Hall, Alicia Fox, and Layla. Raw's Kelly Kelly first eliminated Smackdown's Layla with the K-2. But then Michelle McCool evened the teams when she pinned Gail Kim after the Faith Breaker. Maria eliminated Jillian Hall with a Diving Bulldog, but then the Glamazon evened the teams and eliminated Kelly Kelly with the Glam Slam. Team Captain Mickie James received a hot tag from Maria and entered the match and eliminated the dominant Beth Phoenix with a Crucifix Pin. The Glamazon was enraged at her elimination and attacked Mickie before being forced to leave the ring. Alicia Fox took advantage of Beth's assault on Mickie and took the fight to her but Mickie eliminated her with a Diving Thesz Press. As the sole remaining diva on her team, Team Captain and Women's Champion Michelle McCool attacked Mickie and kept her isolated from her two partners. Maria acted as cheerleader and willed Mickie on until she managed to make the hot tag to the Diva's Champion. Melina came in and cleaned house on Michelle, then pinned the Women's Champion with a violent sunset flip to get the win for her team. Mickie, Maria, and Melina all celebrated together in the ring following the match.

**---TLC---**

Following Survivor Series the Brian Kendrick and R-Truth both faced off against CM Punk and were both assaulted by the former and reformed Festus, Luke Gallows. Two days from TLC Kendrick and R-Truth teamed together against Punk and Gallows but fell short when Gallows pinned Kendrick with his finishing move the Twelve Steps. In a Number One Contenders Match for the Women's Champion Mickie James managed to beat Beth Phoenix and Natalya when she capitalized on the damage done by the Glamazon and pinned Natalya. After the match, Mickie attacked Michelle McCool who had been at ringside with Layla during the match, this led to an intense two-on-one brawl between Mickie, Michelle, and Layla. But when things looked bleak for Mickie, Maria came running out from the back and evened the odds by taking on Layla, leaving Mickie to deal with Michelle. Mickie and Maria fought side-by-side and fought off the two opposing divas. A week later, Mickie and Maria teamed together and faced Michelle and Layla in a tag team match and managed to come away with the victory when Mickie threw Layla into Michelle then rolled her up for the pin. But at TLC, McCool struck backstage and cut off Mickie's building momentum.

Following Drew McIntyre's Intercontinental Title victory against John Morrison and his confrontation with Shamus, Maria was shown walking backstage. She approached the Smackdown Women's Locker Room when a voice called out to her from inside.

"Maria? Is that you?"

In one of her more ditzy moments, Maria glanced up at the ceiling, "Uh… yes?" she answered, "Who am I speaking to?"

"It's me, Mickie, I'm in the locker room," Maria turned and finally spotted the door to the locker room that was opened a crack and saw Mickie staring out of it.

"Mickie? What are you doing in there?" questioned Maria, "you're Women's Championship Match is up next."

"I know… but I'm… stuck," admitted Mickie.

"Stuck?" repeated Maria, "how?"

"I was taking a shower and now all my clothes are gone," explained Mickie. "It must've been a group effort, because the only stitch of clothing left in the locker room are my boots that a pair of notes in them that read 'See you out there' and 'Or maybe not'. I've been stranded in here for the last forty minutes."

"Wait… so right now, you're…" Maria started to ask.

"Naked except for a pair of boots, yes," Mickie finished or her. "And my match is up next."

"Wait a minute… why would you be taking a shower _before_ your match?" inquired Maria, who seemed to be focusing on the details rather than the fact that Mickie was stranded in the locker room naked.

"I was warming up and got sweaty," Mickie confessed, "I thought I could get cleaned up and still have thirty minutes to get ready. But while I was in the shower Michelle emptied the locker room, your stuff is gone too. Now I'm about to lose my championship match by forfeit because I'm trapped in the locker room."

"I'd call her clever," commented Maria, "…if my husband hadn't done the same thing to her a year ago."

"What do I do!?" panicked Mickie.

"Uh…" said Maria as she glanced around her and saw no one in sight, "Alright I've got an idea." Maria kicked off her heels and then pulled off her own shirt, which was a black tank top with a red floral design on it, and stuck it through the opening in the door, "Put this on, it may be a little small, but it should still fit." Maria then pulled down her bottoms, which like her top, were black with a red floral pattern going down the legs, and stood outside the locker room in a matching red bra and panties set. Maria stuck her bottoms in through the locker room door, "They'll be tight but they stretch so they should fit."

A moment later Mickie emerged from the locker room wearing the outfit that Maria had just been wearing. It was very tight on her, but it still appeared to fit. "OH NO!" exclaimed Maria.

"What!?" said Mickie in a panic.

"Your boots clash with the outfit," pointed out Maria as she looked down at Mickie's tan boots that went against the black and red front Maria's outfit.

"Never mind that," stated Mickie as she hugged Maria who had literally given her the clothes off of her back. "You're a life saver."

"Go out there and win," instructed Maria, as she slipped her heels back on. "I'll go see if I can find Melina or someone from Raw to lend me something."

"Thank you so much Maria," gushed Mickie, "I owe you so much."

"Don't worry about it," replied Maria, "that's what friends do."

Maria ran off in her underwear and a pair of high heels while Mickie went out to the ring wearing Maria's clothes for her championship match against Michelle. The Women's Champion and her sidekick looked shocked to see Michelle and all they could do was taunt using Layla's 'Piggy James' t-shirt and make fun of Mickie's clashing boots. Mickie attacked Michelle with an intense aggressive streak and got numerous near falls over the course of the match. But due to her lack of underclothes she was very 'bouncy'. Halfway through the match Mickie and Michelle had fought to the outside and Layla managed to distracted Mickie to allow Michelle to take advantage and throw her into the barricade. Maria came running out from the back wearing a pair of furry black boots, a blue top and matching blue tights that looked like something Diva's Champion Melina would wear. Maria drove off of Layla and Mickie managed to take control when she dodged Michelle, resulting in the Women's Champion smashing knee first into the barricade. Mickie followed up with a hurricurana and a Thesz Press and then took the match back into the ring.

The finish saw Mickie keep Michelle on the defensive with another thesz press and a series of clotheslines. Mickie was sent into the corner and went for a head-scissors, but Michelle threw her off of her and onto the ring apron. Mickie caught Michelle with a forearm that knocked her on her back, then climbed up onto the top rope. Layla climbed up on the ring apron and looked to get involved again, but Maria ran over and yanked her off of the apron and down to the floor. Michelle staggered up and Mickie came off of the top rope with a Diving Thesz Press that Michelle barely kicked out of. Mickie pulled Michelle up off the mat, then leapt up into the air and planted her with a Spike DDT. Mickie went for the pin and Layla attempted to get in the ring and break up the pin so Michelle could retain in a disqualification situation, but Maria grabbed her by the ankle and held her back, without Layla getting involved Mickie was able to get the pin-fall victory and was crowned the new Women's Champion. Michelle and Layla complained all the way to the back while Mickie and Maria celebrated Mickie's title win in the ring together.

**---Slammy Awards---**

The night after TLC was the Slammy Awards. Coming back from the commercial break after Shawn Michaels won Match of the Year for the second year in a row, _Man with a Plan_ played and the Brian Kendrick came out wearing a studded black coat and a pair of black pants, he was carrying a golden Slammy Awards. Kendrick was accompanied by Raw's Eve Torres who was wearing a blue evening gown and was carrying an envelope. Kendrick and Eve walked up to the podium while the fans popped.

"The next Slammy Award is for Extreme Moment of the Year," announced Kendrick, "This can be described as an exciting, hellacious, and even devastating moment. These moments are both unforgettable and awe inspiring."

Eve leaned in and said her piece, "The nominees are…"

Kofi Kingston hitting the Boom Drop on Orton at Madison Square Garden

Big Show chokeslamming Cena into a searchlight at Backlash

Jeff Hardy's ladder dive onto CM Punk at SummerSlam

Triple H invading Orton's home in Missouri

Machetti's HUGE Moonsault from the top of the set onto Edge at Backlash

There was a drum roll and Eve and Eve held up the envelope, "And the Slammy Award for Extreme Moment of the Year goes to…" Eve opened the envelope and read the name inside, "MACHETTI AT BACKLASH!"

"I think he's still injured," Kendrick whispered to Eve, forgetting there was a mic on the podium.

_RIOT TIME _HIT!! The fans jumped up and cheered as none-other that Machetti hobbled out from the back in formal looking street clothes with a crutch under his right armpit. He was apparently still recovering from his quadricep tear.

"Like I'd miss this," remarked Machetti as he limped over to the podium. Kendrick smiled and handed him the Slammy Award he'd just won and hugged him. Kendrick and Eve disappeared backstage while Machetti stood behind the podium and raised the Slammy up over his head. The crowd popped loudly.

"Wow," said Machetti when the fans had quieted down a little, "hearing that kind of reaction from you guys makes putting my body on the line and getting injured all worth it. I'd like to thank my wife Maria, who has refrained from killing me despite my tendency to jump off of anything over five feet, Shawn Michaels for teaching me to give one hundred-ten percent and do whatever I can to steal the show, Edge for not rolling out of the way and dodging, guys in the back like John Cena, Big Show, Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, CM Punk, Kane, Undertaker, Rey Mysterio, and Brian Kendrick who are constantly challenging me to up my game to compete on their level, and of course… I'd like to thank all my fans for their support and encouragement. You guys are what makes this industry what it is, without you, none of us would be here doing what we do every week. I vow to get back in the ring as soon as possible."

The fans cheered and Machetti took a moment and glanced down at his leg, "You know what…" he said out loud as he planted his right foot on the ground then lifted his crutch up and placed it on the podium. Machetti stepped away from the podium and tested out his leg for a moment, then bent forward and shot up into the air AND DID A STANDING BACKFLIP!! The fans cheered loudly as Machetti jogged back to the podium and smirked, "Was that fast enough for you guys?" The fans cheered even louder, "IIIIIII'M BAAAAAAAACK!!"

_Riot Time_ hit and Machetti picked up his Slammy and raised it up over his head, then took his crutch and put it over his shoulder as walked to the back. Raw then went to a commercial.

Later on that same night, the team of Women's Champion Mickie James, Diva's Champion Melina, Maria, Gail Kim, Kelly Kelly, and the Bella Twins took on Michelle McCool, Maryse, Beth Phoenix, Rosa Mendes, Layla and Alicia Fox in a seven-on-seven divas tag match. The fourteen divas were all wearing fancy evening gowns while competing in this match. But the match ended quickly, it started with Mickie and Rosa and ended without and tags being made when Mickie pinned Rosa with a Spike DDT. After the match the face divas stood together in the ring while the heel divas gathered outside of it. Goldust and MVP came out from the back and walked up to the podium.

"The Golden One and myself are here to announce the Slammy Winner for Diva of the Year, as voted on, by you the Universe," announced MVP.

"You know, I've been known to be some sort of a diva," commented Goldust.

"Is that a fact?" questioned MVP.

"Right," replied Goldust, "so maybe I should just take this and give it to myself." The divas didn't look all that pleased with that idea. "I was just kidding! I mean, why're you so sensitive? I mean, we've got M.V.P. on the stage, and P.M.S. in the ring."

"Bad idea," pointed out MVP while the divas attempted to kill Goldust with their eyes.

"I think I'll show myself out," Goldust decided as he quickly went backstage.

With Goldust gone, MVP continued on his own, "Okay, the Slammy goes to…" MVP opened the envelope and read the name, "MARIA!"

(A/N: After winning the Diva's Championship, Women's Championship, and Miss. WrestleMania in my world and being constantly involved in Women's Title Matches on Smackdown, I think she'd legitimately win it.)

_With Legs Like That_ sounded through the arena and Maria stood in surprise wearing her pink evening gown. Women's Champion Mickie James was the first person to congratulate her and whispered, "You deserve it," to her, closely followed by Diva's Champion Melina who seemed to agree with Mickie's sentiments. Maria stepped through the ropes and went down the steps, then slapped hands with the fans as she went up the ramp and joined MVP at the podium on stage. MVP presented the award to Maria and the music cut so Maria could give her speech.

"Oh my gosh you guys!" exclaimed Maria as she held her hard-earned Slammy Award, "Thank you guys so much! Thank you to the WWE Universe! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! THANK YOU FOR YOU SUPPORT!"

But then Batista came out and interrupted Maria wearing sunglasses, jeans, and a pink collared shirt, "That's great, that's great, that's great, congratulations, I'm really happy for you, no disrespect, but let's talk about the greatest award ever, the Screw Job of the Award, which goes to me! Cause I got…"

_Riot Time_ hit for the third time that night and Maria smiled while Batista turned and glared as Machetti walked out from the back with his Slammy tucked in his belt, a mic in one hand, and his crutch held over his shoulder with the other.

"Here I was on my way out to congratulate my wife on her big moment," commented Machetti, "but instead we've got to deal with PMS jokes and a bad Kanye spoof. Is that really what we're doing for this segment? Or did the writers go on strike again while I was away?"

"Back off," Batista warned him, "unless you want me to _break_ your leg and put you on the shelf permanently."

"Tough talk, pink shirt," taunted Machetti as Maria moved away from Batista and stood behind him. "But if all you're going to do is come out here and complain and ruin everyone's good time, then I'm gonna have to put a stop to it."

Batista took off his sunglasses and put them on the podium, and motioned for Machetti to come and get him. Machetti handed his Slammy to Maria and dropped the mic, then approached Batista while holding his crutch in front of him.

Batista rushed at Machetti and went to knock him down before he had a chance to use his crutch, but Machetti ducked underneath Batista's clothesline then spun around and smashed his crutch on Batista's back. Batista fell on his face and pushed himself up but Machetti clubbed him on the back over and over again with his crutch until the Animal had been put down. Machetti dropped his crutch on top of Batista, then walked over to Maria and picked up his mic, "Congratulations Maria, THE 2009 DIVA OF THE YEAR!!" The fans cheered while Maria hugged Machetti before heading to the back. Machetti was back and he had already pissed off the Animal.

Later that weak on Smackdown, the Brian Kendrick teamed with John Morrison and R-Truth against CM Punk, Luke Gallows, and the new Intercontinental Champion Drew McIntyre, but lost when CM Punk hit him with his Shocker of the Year Trophy to get the pin. Maria faced off against Beth Phoenix and thanks to a timely distraction by Women's Champion Mickie James, she countered the Glam Slam into a wheelbarrow bulldog and got the upset win. In the Main Event, Machetti made his in-ring return and beat both Batista and Rey Mysterio in a triple threat number one contender match to earn himself a World Heavyweight Championship Match against the Undertaker on the Christmas Edition of Smackdown.

On the Christmas Edition of Smackdown and also the last Smackdown of 2009 the team of John Morrison, the Brian Kendrick, Finlay, and R-Truth took on CM Punk, Luke Gallows, Drew McIntyre, and Dolph Ziggler. This time, Team Morrison got the win when Morrison pinned Ziggler. Michelle and Layla once again insulted Mickie James' weight by giving her a Jenny Craig gift certificate for a Christmas Gift. That resulted in Mickie pinning Layla in the divas tag match that pitted Mickie and Maria against Layla and Beth Phoenix. After the match, Mickie attacked Michelle McCool who had been on commentary and Maria took Beth Phoenix by surprise with a Diving Bulldog off of the ring apron. The Women's Champion and the 2009 Diva of the Year ended the year on an up note as they left Michelle, Layla, and Beth glaring after them. Machetti faced off against the Undertaker for the World Heavyweight Championship, but the match ended a No Contest when Batista interfered and attacked both competitors. Undertaker got speared, but Machetti managed to evade the Animal until Rey Mysterio ran out and made the save. Mysterio caught Batista with a drop-toe-hold and got him 'in position' then nailed a 6-1-9 and kicked Batista onto his back in the middle of the ring. With Batista down, Machetti climbed up onto the top rope and came off with a Suicide Bomb. He and Rey left the ring together leaving Batista on his back and Undertaker ominously staring after them.

Machetti was back on Smackdown and was once again vying for the World Heavyweight Championship. Fully recovered from his quad tear and with his wife and best friend with him on Smackdown, Machetti looked impressive heading into 2010 as well as the rest of his WWE Career.

**---x---**

How's that for an epilogue? A year's worth of storylines in just one chapter, but alas this marks the end of my Can I Ask You Something? Series. I'd like to thank everyone that's read my series and has put up with my update schedule. In this story specifically. I'd like to thank Ecriptic, XWave7000, Warrior384, ZeroBen, Phillip Clark, Jimmy, Aaron W, notfromearth7, bobmanv2.0, SnowAngel2009, MisterAnimeFan, KSoze, Wicked Inc., TheXMan99, hammerathogwarts, Golden-Black Dragon, skinnydude911, and dramamaster829 for their continued support over the course of the series. Thank you everyone that's reviewed, subscribed, and favorited this story, your continued support is what made a four and a half year non-profit project like this one worth while.

With Can I Ask You Something? concluded, I'm now going to move on with my fanfiction career. If anyone would like to request one of my insanely detailed and drawn out matches for a story or just between two random superstars that they'd like to see feel free to send a PM. I'll take requests.

My next solo project is a fic I've been planning out for a while now called Another Nakama. It's a One Piece fanfiction story a great deal like this one where I add an original character into the series and have him go through the course of the story with the rest of the characters. One Piece has been my favorite TV show/anime/manga for years now and I'm happy to finally get started on the fic. I posted the prologue earlier today and it can be found on my profile page if anyone's interested in reading it.

I enjoyed working on this story immensely, thank you everyone.

Peace!


End file.
